Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix
by Christa Potter
Summary: KOMPLETT, AU nach HP5, Übersetzung. Der neue Lehrer verschwindet plötzlich, alte Feinde verändern sich und die große Schlacht ist nicht mehr weit. Das sechste Jahr ist für Harry nicht einfach. Original von The Velvet Ghost
1. Du Weißt Schon Welcher Tag

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost

Übersetzung von Christa Potter

**Disclaimer für alle Kapitel:** Alle Charaktere, die ihr kennt, gehören JK Rowling. Alle, die ihr nicht kennt, gehören The Velvet Ghost. Sie hat die Geschichte mit dem Titel „Harry Potter And The Phoenix's Flight" hier auf FF. net veröffentlicht. Mir gehört nur die Übersetzung. Geld erhalte ich dafür leider nicht.

Ich hab eine kleine Bitte an alle Leser: Wer das hier liest und mir ein Review schreibt, soll bitte auch an The Velvet Ghost ein Review oder eine E-Mail schicken. Sie freut sich sehr über jede Nachricht und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ihr auch auf Deutsch schreiben könnt, weil sie das auch versteht.

Diese Geschichte und ihre Forsetzung wurden vor dem Erscheinen von "Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Prinz" und "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" geschrieben. Daher werden keine der Ereignisse dieser beiden Bücher berücksichtigt. Der Flug des Phönix beginnt nacht Harrys fünften Schuljahr.

Anstatt der klassischen Inhaltsangabe gibt es bei meinen Übersetzung immer einen Trailer im Stil der Filmtrailer.

TRAILER: HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Das Bild ist schwarz.

Harrys Stimme: Der Krieg und seine Konsequenzen scheinen den wahren Charakter der Menschen zu zeigen.

Ein Bild erscheint. Malfoy steht neben einer der Kutschen und tätschelt den Hals eines Thestrals. Das Bild überblendet langsam in ein anderes. Eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren klammert sich verzweifelt an Snape.

SCHNELLE ABFOLGE VON BILDERN:

Harry folgt jemandem über eine dunkle Treppe ... ein Unbekannter sitzt am Boden und hält eine tote, blutverschmierte Frau in den Armen ... Harry, Ron und Ginny sitzen bei einem Treffen des Orden des Phönix ... Harry streckt die Hand nach dem Schnatz aus ...

Dumbledore erscheint. „Es scheint, als wäre es Voldemort gelungen, Kreaturen zu kontaktieren, von denen wir nie dachten, dass sie einmal Teil dieses Kampfes werden würden. Ich spreche über die Heliopathen ..."Plötzlich erscheint eine andere Szene ... Schüler rennen in Panik einen Korridor entlang, gefolgt von einer Wand aus Flammen ...

... Wir sehen Harry, der jemanden anschreit, der nicht im Bild zu sehen ist. „Ich habe Ihnen vertraut!"...

... Snape zerrt Harry einen düsteren Korridor entlang. Ein Todesser mit einer weißen Maske erscheint plötzlich vor ihnen ...

... Harry, Hermine und Mr. Weasley sitzen in einem Dachboden. Mr. Weasley hält eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand und sagt mit zittriger Stimme: „Ich glaube, wir sollten es Molly sagen ... und Ron ... schnell!"...

... Harry erwacht schreiend aus dem Schlaf ...

... Voldemort steht vor zwei gefesselten Frauen und zieht den Zauberstab. „Avada Kedavra ..."

... Malfoy liegt auf dem Boden, Harry und Ron stehen mit ihren Zauberstäben über ihm. Hermine (hinter den beiden) fleht sie an: „Nein, nicht! Ihr werdet nur in Schwierigkeiten kommen! Was hat er euch je getan?"...

... Ein riesiger grüner Drache brüllt laut und bäumt sich vor Hagrid auf ... ein Haus mit den Weasley-Zwillingen an den Fenstern fliegt über Hogwarts ... mindestens zwanzig Gläser fallen aus einem Schrank und direkt auf Snapes Kopf ... der Krankenflügel ist gefüllt mit Schülern ... Voldemort foltert jemanden mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch ... mehr als zehn Schüler, darunter Harry, Ron, Hermine, Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, sind in eine Schlägerei am See verwickelt ... Snape und Harry sitzen aneinander gefesselt auf dem Boden, doch das Kampfgetümmel um sie herum übertöntHarrys Worte...

... Wir sehen Ron. „Nimm zurück, was du über Harry gesagt hast!" Malfoys harsche Antwort kommt prompt: „Niemals!"

... Wir sehen Snape, der seinen Zauberstab direkt zwischen Harrys Augen gerichtet hat und ihn bedrohlich ansieht. „Professor? Warum – was tun Sie – "...

... Eine Frau mit hohen Lederstiefeln und einem kurzen Rock sitzt auf einer Tischkante. Hinter ihr ein gut aussehender Mann, der den Schülern etwas erklärt ...

... Wieder Harry und Snape aneinandergefesselt. Dobby ist nun bei ihnen und versucht, die Fesseln zu lösen. „Harry Potter ist zu groß, um verloren zu gehen!"„Geh Dobby, oder sie werden dich töten!" Dobby hört nicht auf Harry und plötzlich ist ein Todesser hinter ihm ...

... Dumbledore, Snape und Harry sitzen an einem Tisch. Dumbledore sagt: „Es könnte eine lange Nacht werden, und wir wollen doch alle wach bleiben."...

... Jemand schleicht sich am Seeufer entlang, Malfoy folgt ihm leise ...

... Harry sitzt am Boden und ruft: „Sie werden dich bekämpfen!" Aus Harrys Perspektive sehen wir Voldemort, der direkt vor ihm steht. „Ruhe! Halte deine Zunge im Zaum, bevor du etwas sagst, wonach du nicht mehr leben wirst, um es zu bereuen!"...

... Ein riesiger Feuerball bricht aus Harrys Fingerspitzen hervor und rast auf eine Wand zu ...

... Das Bild ist plötzlich wieder schwarz. Eine letzte Szene erscheint. Harry liegt wie tot im Krankenflügel. Dann wird alles wieder schwarz.

* * *

KAPITEL 1

Du-Weißt-Schon-Welcher-Tag

Als die Sonne am Morgen des 31. Juli über den Horizont kroch, merkte Harry Potter, dass er wegen zwei Dingen aufgeregt war: erstens, weil es sein sechzehnter Geburtstag war, und zweitens, weil endlich Samstag war. Er wusste nicht, welche die längere Wartezeit gewesen war: ein Jahr oder eine Woche. Es könnte leicht die Woche sein. Samstage waren für Harry immer etwas besonderes und er wartete immer ungeduldig darauf, weil Samstag der Tag war, an dem er die schrecklichen Dursleys nicht ertragen musste. Einmal in der Woche durfte er einen Tag mit einem Mitglied des Orden des Phönix verbringen. Diese Besuche waren ein Leuchtturm der Hoffnung im Vergleich zur Langweiligkeit seiner Sommerferien, und auf den 31. Juli hatte er sich ganz besonders gefreut. Er würde den Tag mit Lupin verbringen. In seinem letzten Brief hatte dieser angedeutet, dass sie zu Ehren von Harrys Geburtstag etwas besonderes unternehmen würden - und weil Harry in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas besonderes an seinem Geburtstag unternommen hatte, war das natürlich ein Grund um aufgeregt zu sein.

Er wachte um etwa halb acht auf – und das war um einiges früher als sonst. An den meisten anderen Tagen zog er es vor, den Großteil des Morgens im Bett zu verbringen, weil es sonst nichts zu tun gab. Heute aber gab es einen Grund um auf zu wachen. Lupin würde ihn um etwa neun Uhr abholen. Wenn er sich auf seine Uhr am Nachttisch verlassen konnte, hatte er anderthalb Stunden um sich anzuziehen, seine Sachen zu packen und erwartungsvoll vor der Hintertür zu warten. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon hatten den Ordensmitgliedern strengstens verboten die Vordertür zu benutzen.

„Wir wollen nicht, dass die Nachbarn deine ... deine Freunde vor unserem Haus sehen", hatte seine Tante naserümpfend gesagt und versucht normal zu klingen, obwohl ihre Nasenflügel fast zusammenklebten.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung hatte Mad-Eye Moody die Regel vollkommen missachtet, war in all seiner schrecklichen Herrlichkeit zur Vordertür gehumpelt und hatte mit seiner verstümmelten Hand wie wild an die Tür geklopft und geknurrt: „Macht endlich auf, ihr Muggel. Ich hab schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Als Harry dann Probleme mit einem Knoten in Dudleys Schuhbändern gehabt hatte verwendet Moody Zauberei zur Lösung des Problems und Onkel Vernon kochte buchstäblich vor Wut, obwohl es nichts sagte. Vermutlich hatte Moody ihn zu sehr eingeschüchtert. Er hatte diesen Effekt auf die Menschen, mit seinem magischen Auge, der halben Nase und so weiter.

Harry kicherte leise bei dieser Erinnerung und drehte sich dann im Bett um. Er warf die Decke auf den Boden und rieb sich die Augen. Lupin würde sich sicher and die Nur-die-Hinterür Regel halten, das war Harry klar, und trotzdem hoffte er irgendwie, dass er es nicht tun würde. Die Dursleys in Rage zu bringen war eines seiner Lieblingshobbys. Allerdings war es noch besser, wenn erwachsene Zauberer es taten. Besonders Dudleys Reaktionen waren Gold wert. Vor einer Woche hatte Hagrid Harry zu einem Besuch im Londoner Zoo abgeholt, und Dudleys letzte Begegnung mit ihm hatte ihm einen geringelten Schweineschwanz eingebracht. Harrys Cousin hatte den ganzen Tag im oberen Stockwerk verbracht, den Rücken und das massige Hinterteil fest an die Wand gepresst.

Unten konnte Harry die Dursleys beim Frühstück reden hören. Nach einigen Momenten, konnte er die schroffe Stimme seines Onkel ausmachen.

„... hoffentlich besser als die letzten beiden ... komplett unakzeptabel ... die Nachbarn hätten sie sehen können ... Umhang und alles drum und dran ..."

„... kann mich nicht beschweren", sagte Tante Petunias Stimme und Harry hörte leise, wie sie durch zusammengepresste Lippen Tee trank. Er hatte es in den letzten Jahren oft genug gehört um das Geräusch unter tausenden wieder zu erkennen.

„.. müssen etwas sagen, wenn die sich weiterhin so benehmen ... persönliche Rechte ... wir können unseren Neffen behandeln wie wir wollen ... keine Ahnung worüber die sich beschweren ... kleinlich ... wusste immer, dass diese Leute ... Probleme mit dem Jungen ... verrückte Anschuldigungen, dass wir Dudley bevorzugen ..."

Harry wusste, was der letzte Satz bedeutete und ein gemeines Grinsen breitete sich bei der Erinnerung auf seinem Gesicht aus. Onkel Vernon sprach von Hagrids Reaktion als er Dudley mit einem riesigen Teller voller Schinken und Eier gesehen hatte, während Harry nur eine Scheibe Brot mit etwas Marmelade gegessen hatte. Er lauschte weiter, als er seine einzige noch nicht kaputte Jean anzog und nach einem Gürtel suchte, damit sie ihm nicht dauernd herunterrutschen konnte. Dudleys Hose war immerhin vier Nummern zu groß für ihn und er wollte sie nicht wieder in aller Öffentlichkeit verlieren wie vor zwei Wochen, als er mit Moody gerade in einen Zug steigen wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht WAS die Nachbarn sagen würden...", sagte Tante Petunias Stimme und wurde von Onkel Vernon gefolgt, der murmelte, er wolle eine Zeitung kaufen.

„Willst du mitkommen, Dudders?", fragte er dann fröhlich.

„Mnöh", war die einzige Antwort, die Harry von seinem massigen Cousin hörte, der, wie es sich anhörte, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit etwas aß. Offensichtlich genoss er gerade sein richtiges Frühstück und wenn Lupin kam würde Harry einen großen Teller mit dem besten Essen bekommen während Dudley so tun würde, als ob er einen Reiscracker aß.

Sein Onkel lachte herzhaft, zerzauste wahrscheinlich Dudleys Haar, und die Tür fiel ins Schloss als er sich auf den Weg machte um das neuste Boulevardblatt und ein Klatschmagazin für Tante Petunia zu besorgen. Harry zog sich einen Gryffindor Pullover den er von Mrs. Weasley bekommen hatte an und überprüfte sein Aussehen im Spiegel. Sein Haar war wie immer in totaler Unordnung, egal wie oft er sich kämmte und deshalb hatte er den Versuch schon längst aufgegeben. Als er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte begann er, eine Tasche für den Besuch bei Lupin zu packen. In seinem Brief hatte er erwähnt, dass Harry Hausaufgaben mitnehmen sollte, sodass er sie in seiner Gesellschaft erledigen konnte. Harry packte seinen Zaubertrank Aufsatz, einige Schulbücher und viel Pergament ein. Nach einigen Minuten harten Kampfes mit der Tasche war schließlich alles drin was hinein musste. Er schob auch noch seinen Zauberstab, etwas Geld und ein kleines Säckchen mit Eulenkeksen für Hedwig ein. Sie wurde immer unfreundlich wenn sie hungrig war und er ihr nichts geben konnte. Da bestand die Gefahr, dass sie seine Briefe nicht mehr befördern würde und das wollte er vermeiden.

Als er endlich hinunterging war es schon halb neun. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und seine Tante schmiss ihm eine trockene Scheibe Brot hin. „Iss das schnell. Du hast nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis dein ... Freund kommt", schnappte sie.

Tante Petunia nannte den Orden immer „seine Freunde", obwohl man in ihren Augen sehen konnte, dass sie den Gedanken überhaupt nicht mochte, dass er irgendwelche Freunde hatte. Es gab einige Worte, die im Haus der Dursleys nie ausgesprochen wurden: Zaubere, Magie, Harry, der Orden des Phönix, Hogwarts, Samstag und Mad-Eye Moody waren auf dieser Liste vertreten. Für die Dursleys waren sie: diese Sippe, du-weißt-schon-was, der Junge, diese Leute, dieser Ort, du-weißt-schon-welcher-Tag und „dieser schreckliche Mann". Es war manchmal sehr verwirrend, wenn sich Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia über den Jungen und diese Sippe, die du-weißt-schon-was and diesem Ort machten, und diese Leuten und „dieser schrecklichen Mann"an jedem du-weißt-schon-welchem-Tag ihr Haus bestürmten unterhielten.

Harry nahm das Brot uninteressiert an und begann, es auseinander zu zupfen und die kleinen Stücke in den Topf der Pflanze in der Ecke zu schießen wenn Tante Petunia gerade nicht hinsah. Dudley sah ihm von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu und nach dem sechsten oder siebten Schuss formte er mit dem Mund die Worte: „Ich sag's Mum..."

Harry grinste. „Tu das", flüsterte er und schnippte ein kleines Stück in Richtung Dudley. Er versuchte nicht zu lachen, als es in seinem Ohr landete.

Dudley schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Mum! Er schnippt Brot auf mich!"

Als sich Tante Petunia umdrehte, war die ganze Scheibe Brot verschwunden und Harry stand am Waschbecken und wusch seinen Teller. Unschuldig schaute er über seine Schulter. „Wenn ich hier herüben bin?", sagte er.

„Hmmh", sagte seine Tante, runzelte die Stirn und biss sich auf die Lippe. Harry sah, dass sie wusste, dass er etwas getan hatte, es aber nicht beweisen konnte. Sie drehte sich wieder um und begann, mehr Brote mit Butter zu bestreichen.

„MUM!", heulte Dudley.

„Oh, Dinkydiddidums, es tut mir so Leid", sagte Tante Petunia mütterlich. „Aber wenn alles, was dieser dumme Junge tun kann, dich mit Brot zu bewerfen ist, dann ist er doch sehr kindisch, nicht wahr? Hier, nimm dir ein Sandwich..."

Und kein weiteres Wort wurde darüber verloren als Dudley das Sandwich verdrückte, das ihm seine Mutter gegeben hatte. Harry grinste in das Waschbecken.

„Worüber grinst du?", fragte seine Tante scharf von der anderen Seite der Küche.

„Ich kann's kaum noch erwarten, bis Lupin kommt", sagte Harry, „Wir machen was heute was tolles. Die vom Orden sind einfach großartig."

Tante Petunia machte ein Geräusch wie ein kochender Teekessel und wollte ihn gerade anschreien weil er eins der verbotenen Wörter benutzt hatte, als sie von dreimaligem Klopfen an der Vordertür unterbrochen wurde.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich dein ... Freund", sagte sie und erinnerte sich noch ihre Hände am Handtuch abzuwischen bevor sie hinausging um die Tür zu öffnen.

Harry schnappte seine Tasche, die auf dem Fußboden lag und lief erwartungsvoll in den Flur, gerade als Petunia die Tür öffnete.

„Professor –", setzte er an, doch als er sah, wer es war, verging ihm seine Freude relativ schnell. „Snape?"

„Potter", sagte Snape mit samtiger Stimme und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Er wollte gerade etwas zu Tante Petunia sagen als Onkel Vernon den Gartenweg hinter ihm entlangschnaufte. Sein fröhliches Pfeifen verklang als er Snape sah.

„Er ist nicht einer von diesen Deno Memtoren?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Snape drehte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, ist er nicht", meinte er trocken.

„Warum sind Sie hier?", sagte Harry und brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück und bemerkte zu spät, dass er das ‚Sie' etwas zuviel betont hatte.

Snape trat zurück, damit Onkel Vernon in sein Haus konnte. Die zwei tauschten für einige Momente finstere Blicke bevor der Professor beschloss Harrys Frage zu beantworten. „Lupin tut es Leid dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass er heute morgen wichtigeres zu erledigen hat. Deshalb muss ich bis zu seiner Rückkehr bei dir sein. Doch schlafe ruhig, Potter, ich bin darüber genauso wenig erfreut wie du."

Onkel Vernon sah in der Küche von seiner Zeitung auf. Nun war er offensichtlich an Snape mehr interessiert als zuvor.

„Aber ...", begann Harry, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich keine Entschuldigung hatte um den Tag nicht mit Snape zu verbringen, außer, dass er den Mann hasste. Er blickte von Snape zu Tante Petunia und fragte sich, welcher von den beiden wohl schlimmer zu ertragen war. Nach einem Moment entschied er, dass ein Tag weg vom Ligusterweg ein Tag weg von den Dursleys war. Er seufzte. „Okay, okay, ich komme."

„Welche Schande", sagte Snape kalt. Er nickte Tante Petunia kurz zu. „Lupin soll ihn um sieben Uhr wieder herbringen, aber wie ich Lupin und seine Sorge um Pünktlichkeit kenne sollten Sie acht oder später erwarten."

Sie lächelte höflich und öffnete die Tür damit Harry und Snape hinaus konnten. Als Harry Snape den Gartenweg entlang folgte hörte er durch die offene Tür wie Onkel Vernon zu Tante Petunia sagte: „Was für ein netter Mensch."

„Mmh, viel besser als dieser schreckliche Mann", war ihre Antwort bevor sie die Tür schloss.

Harry stieß einen kleinen Stein vor sich her während er Snape den Weg entlang folgte. Das war wirklich toll. Er musste den ganzen Morgen mit Snape verbringen und danach gab es kein Garantie, dass Lupin wirklich Zeit für ihn finden würde. Und das auch noch an seinem Geburtstag. Es war eines seiner schrecklichsten Geschenke, nur noch von dem Besuch von Tante Magda übertroffen. Aber so wie die Dinge liefen erwartete er schon fast, sie die Straße entlangmarschieren zu sehen. All ihre Hunde im Schlepptau.

„Hör auf zu träumen, Potter, und beeil dich", sagte Snape eisig und sah Harry über seine knochige Schulter hinweg an. „Ich hab heute noch andere Dinge zu erledigen – falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

Harry ließ sich Zeit und ging wütend den Weg weiter entlang. Er trat gegen einen kleinen Gartenzwerg der umfiel und zerbrach. Er blieb stehen und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Er wollte ihn irgendwo verstecken, doch bevor er überlegen konnte hatte Snape ihn schon gesehen.

„Potter! Was treibst du da!"

„Geben Sie mir eine Sekunde", sagte Harry und setzte dem Gartenzwerg den Kopf wieder auf.

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seinem Oberarm. „Potter, wenn du weiterhin meine Zeit vergeudest, dann..."

„Ziehen Sie Gryffindor ein paar Punkte ab?", sagte Harry bitter und wusste dabei, dass Snape ihn hören konnte. Er ließ sich Zeit um sicher zu gehen, dass der Gnom keinen bleibenden – oder zumindest deutlich sichtbaren – Schaden erlitten hatte. Sein Hass auf Snape hatte eindeutig seit den ... Ereignissen des letzten Jahres zugenommen. Er schob die Gedanken sofort weg und verließ sich auf seine übliche Strategie einfach nicht daran zu denken. Wenn er nicht daran dachte schmerzte es nicht.

Snape ballte die Fäuste und zischte: „Du solltest dir gut überlegen, was du zu mir sagst, Potter. Wir sind vielleicht nicht in der Schule aber du wirst den Großteil des Tages mit mir verbringen müssen, und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich ihn dir zur Hölle mache, solltest du dich beeilen."

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegen, wurde aber von etwas unterbrochen. „Er hat einen Gartenzwerg zerbrochen!", hörte er vom Fenster. Er blickte auf und sah, dass die Dursleys hinter den Netzvorhängen standen und sie beobachteten. Sie merkten, dass er sie gesehen hatte und verschwanden schnell vom Fenster.

Harry versicherte sich, dass der Gartenzwerg wieder stehen konnte und so gut als möglich zusammengeflickt war und folgte dann Snape.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er und musste etwas laufen um mit dem schnellen Schritt des Professors mithalten zu können.

Snape antwortete nicht deshalb beschloss Harry, dass er einfach abwarten musste. Vielleicht, dachte er, war das alles nur ein Trick und Snape brachte ihn zu einem alten Gebäude, wo alle vom Orden mit einer Überraschungsparty auf ihn warteten. Der Professor jedoch ging nach links, zwischen zwei Hecken hindurch, und deutete ihm, dass er folgen sollte.

Harry sah eine Sackgasse hinter Snape. „Ähm, Professor?"

„Ich weiß, dass es eine Sackgasse ist, Potter. Ich hab nicht das Gehirn eines Hufflepuffs, das du allerdings zu besitzen scheinst", sagte Snape. „Steig da nicht drauf", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf einen toten, halb gefressen Vogel auf dem Asphalt.

Harry starrte auf Snapes Rücken und machte einen melodramatisch großen Schritt über den Vogel und sagte dabei sarkastisch: „Danke, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben. Normalerweise schaue ich nie, wo ich hingehe oder worin meine Füße einsinken.2

„Ich weiß", sagte Snape mit einer eigenartig zufriedenen Stimme, was Harry das Gefühl gab, dass doch er als der Idiot dastand.

Sie gingen bis zum Ende des Weges ohne miteinander zu reden. Snape sah sich um damit er sicher war, dass sie von keinen Muggeln beobachtet wurden. Harry gähnte laut und Snape sah ihn scharf an während er eine leere Packung Knäckebrot und eine Uhr aus der Tasche zog. Er sah auf die Uhr und gab Harry die Packung. Harry starrte ihn verständnislos an.

„Sie ist leer, Professor."

„Ich weiß, Potter. Nimm sie einfach, du einfältiger Junge", schnappte Snape. „Kannst du dir nicht denken, dass sie ein Portschlüssel ist?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen und nahm die Ecke der Packung in die Hand. „Darf ich fragen, wohin ich befördert werde?"

„Nein", war die kurze Antwort. „Du musst noch sieben Sekunden warten."

Snape schob die Uhr wieder in seine Tasche und Harry begann zu zählen. Sieben, sechs, fünf ... er gähnte wieder, es war so langweilig ... drei, zwei ... eins

Er wurde wie erwartet von einem unsichtbaren Haken hinter dem Nabel gepackt. Die dunkle Hecke vor ihm verschwand und seine Füße verließen den Asphalt und er fühlte, wie er in einem Wirbel aus Farben und Geräuschen verschwand ...

* * *

Harry spürte den Fußboden unter seinen Füßen und seine Knie gaben fast nach, als er hart landete. Eine weitere Form nahm hinter ihm Gestalt an und gab ihm den Stoß den er brauchte, um endgültig zu Boden zu fallen. Plötzlich verebbte der Wirbel und alles um ihn herum wurde klar. Harrys Schwindeligkeit verging und nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte er sich schon genug gesammelt um fragen zu können: „Wo sind wir?"

Snape seufzte und packte den Nacken seines T-Shirts und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße. „Bist du so kläglich, dass jemand für dich sehen muss? Öffne deine Augen zur Abwechslung mal und schau selbst! Weasley läuft vielleicht gerne wie ein zutraulicher Welpe hinter dir her, aber ich sicher nicht!"

Bei der Bemerkung über Ron verfinsterte sich Harrys Gesicht, doch dann zog er den Blick weg von Snape und sagte: „Sprechen Sie nicht so über meine Freunde."Doch dann wurden alle Gedanken an weitere Diskussionen fortgespült als er sich umsah. Er konnte sicherlich nicht in Snapes Haus sein. Das Wohnzimmer war tatsächlich nach Snapes Geschmack, aber... Snape würde ihn in sein Haus bringen. „Ist das Ihr Haus?"

„Überraschung", kam die trockene Antwort.

Es war ein relativ großes Zimmer, spärlich beleuchtet, die Fenster waren von dicken, weinroten Vorhängen verdeckt. Der Boden war aus Holz, die Wände cremefarben und mit Bildern und Photographien behängt und alle Möbel hatten dieselbe Farbe wie die Vorhänge. Harry sah die Photos, die über dem Sofa hängten, und vielleicht um seine Aufmerksamkeit davon abzulenken sagte Snape: „Ich denke, ich müsste dir jetzt etwas zu Essen anbieten. Oder bist du mit dem zerdrückten und trockenen Brot in der Tasche zufrieden?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und zog das besagte Brot aus seiner Tasche. Er hatte vergessen, dass er es nach dem Frühstück hinein gestopft hatte. Er fühlte eine Art böse Freude als Snape zusammenzuckte als ein paar Brotkrümel auf den makellos sauberen Flussboden fielen.

„Etwas zu Essen wäre–", begann Harry. Er hätte fast ‚nett' gesagt, aber dann erinnerte er sich schlagartig an das Ende des letzten Schuljahres und sagte: „-nett, aber nein, danke. Ich hab ... genug mit meinem", er hob die auseinanderfallende Brotscheibe hoch, „zerdrückten und trockenen Brot, danke."

Snape hob die rechte Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Beide erinnerten sich noch gut an Dinge, die sie lieber vergessen wollten und um die störende Stille zu vermeiden, sagte Harry: „Wann wird Professor Lupin hier sein? Naja ... eigentlich heißt es jetzt nur noch Lupin, oder?"

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, es heißt tatsächlich Professor Lupin, und wie sollte ich wissen wann er kommt, Potter?"

Harry sah ihn durch die Haare hindurch an, die ihm in die Stirn hingen. „Weil Sie doch seine Nachricht weitergegeben haben...", meinte er undeutlich. „Und warum wieder Professor?"Seine Augen weiteten sich hinter seiner Brille. „Er hat seinen Posten wieder!"

„Hurra", murmelte Snape trocken.

„Ist er der Lehrer für Verteidigung?", sagte Harry und konnte die Erwartung in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Snapes verachtungsvoller und verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck war Antwort genug. Harry jauchzte vor Freude und konnte nur schwer der Versuchung widerstehen, einen kleinen Freudentanz hinzulegen. Es war besser zu sehen, dass Snape vor Wut kochte. Er hatte nun schon siebzehn Jahre lang versucht, die Stelle des Verteidigungslehrers zu bekommen, und Lupin hatte ihn wieder geschlagen.

„Potter, hör auf dich wie ein Verrückter zu benehmen, du verteilst Brotkrümel auf dem gesamten Boden", schnappte Snape. „Professor Lupin kommt hoffentlich bald und bringt dich hoffentlich so weit wie möglich weg von mir."

„Das ist nur, weil Sie eifersüchtig sind", sagte Harry grinsend.

Harry erwartete einen scharfen Kommentar des Professors, aber die Reaktion im Gesicht des Mannes war das glatte Gegenteil. Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn, sein Hüpfen ließ nach und dann merkte er, dass er Snape wahrscheinlich wirklich verletzt hatte. Jeder sagte immer, dass Snape eifersüchtig auf Harrys Vater gewesen war doch nachdem, was Harry im letzten Jahr gesehen hatte, gab es einen anderen Grund warum Snape James hasste.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Snape mit seinem üblichen kalten Blick und Harry mit seinem Snape-irritierenden Ausdruck.

„Ich hätte allerdings nichts gegen ein Getränk", sagte Harry nach einem Augenblick.

„Was?"

„Ein Getränk."Harry fuhr in der Luft den Umriss eines Glases nach und verstreute dabei noch mehr Brotkrümel. „Oops, Entschuldigung."

Snape sah finster drein und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Nach ein paar kleinen Handbewegungen erschien ein Mopp neben dem Sofa. „Ich glaube ich weiß, was du zu tun hast, Potter. Wasser?"

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte, dass er sein Haus putzte! Dieser kaltherzige –

Nach einem Moment bemerkte Harry, dass Snape ihm Wasser angeboten hatte und nickte. „Ja, bitte."

Snape grinste dieses selbstgefällige, schreckliche, kalte Lächeln, das Harry schon gut von ihm kannte. Eine weitere Handbewegung und ein Eimer Wasser erschien neben dem Mopp. „Viel Vergnügen."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke verließ das Zimmer, sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm in einer leichten Brise. Harry starrte ihm nach. „Es sind doch nur ein paar Krümel!", rief er hinterher, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Grummelnd nahm der den Mopp und fuhr damit um die Brotkrümel herum. Verdammter Snape, dachte er. Putzen? Und auch noch an einem Samstag und seinem Geburtstag. Nicht genug, dass Snape den Tag ruiniert hatte, den er mit Lupin verbringen sollte, aber es war auch einer seiner Fluchttage und sein Geburtstag. Wütend zerdrückte er die Brotkrümel mit dem Mopp und es war ihm egal, welche Unordnung er dabei verursachte. Sirius hätte ihm so etwas nie angetan –

Bei dem Gedanken hielt er inne, als eine Welle der Erkenntnis über ihn hinwegfegte. Sirius würde nicht wissen, dass er Geburtstag hatte ... er würde gar nichts wissen ... wenn Sirius nur hier wäre um Snape wegen Harrys schlechter Behandlung (besonders an seinem Geburtstag) zu erwürgen. Es war alles Snapes Schuld.

Harry fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und versuchte, einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch in Snapes Wohnzimmer zu vermeiden. Er stopfte den Mopp geräuschvoll in den Eimer.

„Schon so schnell fertig?", kam eine samtige Stimme. Harry drehte sich um und starrte Snape an. Zu seiner Überraschung gab ihm der Professor ein großes Glas Wasser. Mit Eis. Ein Knoten bildete sich in Harrys Kehle.

„Danke", murmelte er.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", sagte Snape kalt und musterte ihn mit einer verdächtigen Stirnfalte.

Harry sah auf und dann schnell wieder auf den Fußboden. Er merkte, dass er ein paar rebellische Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ich hab den Fußboden fertig."

„Sprich lauter, Junge, oder ich muss dich mit einem Sonorus-Zauber belegen."

„Ich sagte, ich hab den Fußboden fertig!", schrie Harry fast. Er wurde wieder still, überrascht über die Lautstärke und die Wut seiner Stimme. Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser und fuhr sich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Das reicht", sagte Snape glatt. „Die Wände haben keine Ohren. Im Gegensatz zu den Nachbarn."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Sie neugierige Nachbarn haben", murmelte Harry laut genug, dass Snape es hören konnte. Sein Blick war noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet und er nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser.

„Ich entschuldige mich", sagte Snape kalt. „Wenn ich das nächste Mal ein Haus kaufe werde ich alle Nachbarn besuchen um zu sehen, ob sie mit den Ohren an den Wänden lauschen. Nur für den Fall, dass ein über-emotionaler Teenager in meinem Haus ist."

„Ich bin NICHT über-emotional!", schnappte Harry.

„Wie du meinst, Potter", sagte Snape in einem Ton, der Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Er starrte den abstoßenden Zaubertrankmeister wütend an. Nur konnte er seinen Vater verstehen. Snape war manchmal so unwahrscheinlich gemein, dass es unmöglich war, denn fetthaarigen, bleichhäutigen und Vampir-ähnlichen Mann nicht zu hassen. Er wollte irgendetwas gehässiges sagen, irgendetwas, das Snape wirklich verletzen würde.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Photos über dem Sofa und ein Schwarzweißphoto fing seinen Blick. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge in einer Hogwartsuniform hielt eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand und grinste selbstgefällig in die Kamera. Es konnte nur Snape sein. „Wer ist der hässliche Typ mit dem Hut?", fragte Harry vernichtend.

„Mein Vater", antwortete Snape, eine hässliche Grimasse auf dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß bei Gott aber nicht, wie er es geschafft hat; er war noch dümmer als du. Ich hasste ihn."

Harrys Beleidigung wurde in sein Gesicht zurück geschleudert. Voller Hass sah er sich die anderen Photos an, saß ohne Erlaubnis auf einem Lehnstuhl und trank sein Wasser. „Und ich bin nicht über-emotional", sagte er plötzlich, als ob er sich erinnerte, dass sie noch nicht fertig diskutiert hatten.

Snape saß nun an einem Tisch in der Ecke und schrieb etwas mit einem schwarzen Federkiel und tat so, als ob er Harry nicht hören könnte.

„Egal, was Sie denken", setzte Harry laut hinzu.

„Mein Gott", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Du hast wirklich ein Problem mit der Lautstärkenregelung. Von leisem Piepsen und Flüstern bis dahin, dass du mich durch das ganze Zimmer hindurch anschreist ... Ich kann nicht erwarten, was du als nächstes vorhast..."

Harry starrte ihn an. So hasserfüllt, dass es fast nicht möglich war. Er wollte nur seinen Zauberstab herausziehen und diese grässliche Hakennase von seinem Gesicht hexen. Er sah auf die Uhr und hoffte, dass sich Lupin mit was auch immer er gerade tat beeilen würde, denn wenn er es nicht tun würde ... Harry hatte die böse Vorahnung, dass Snape und er sich bis zum Abendessen schon tausendmal verhext haben würden.

Er legte den Kopf auf die Hände und versuchte, das Kratzen von Snapes Federkiel zu ignorieren. „Ich hasse Samstage", murmelte er zu sich selbst.


	2. Gelegenheit Sich Zu Verabschieden

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX Von The Velvet Ghost Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Also ich muss schon sagen, ich hätte mir mehr Reviews erwartet. Also, bitte lest und reviewt. Dieses Kapitel widme ich The Velvet Ghost, einer genialen Autorin, die mir großzügigerweise erlaubt, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
KAPITEL 2 Gelegenheit Sich Zu Verabschieden  
  
Harry hatte seine Gefühle wegen Sirius nur einer Person anvertraut, und die war Mrs. Weasley, wenn er einen Tag mit ihr verbrachte. Molly war wie die Mutter die er nie gehabt hatte und sie war eine der wenigen Personen von denen er wusste, dass sie seine Probleme mit niemand anderem diskutieren würde. Ihr Rat war, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken sollte, sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, ruhig durchzuatmen und daran zu denken, dass Sirius sicher nicht wollte, dass er sich aufregte.  
  
Harry brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um wieder ruhig zu werden. Er sagte sich, dass er sich nicht um Snape oder irgendetwas, was dieser sagte, kümmerte. Als er wieder ruhig war lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, nahm den letzten Schluck Wasser und atmete tief durch. Das war das Zeichen, dass er wieder ansprechbar war.  
  
„Nun, haben wir uns wieder beruhigt?", sagte Snape ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.  
  
„Ja, danke", sagte Harry zufrieden.  
  
„Wenn du denkst, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, dann liegst du weit daneben, Potter."Snape nahm ein Pergamentstück von seinem Stapel und kritzelte dann auf dem darunter herum.  
  
„Gut zu wissen, dass Sie sich um mich sorgen", sagte Harry. Er stellte sein leeres Glas ab. Vielleicht noch ein gemeiner Kommentar und dann wollte er aufhören, Snape ständig zu provozieren. „Wie geht's Voldemort?"  
  
Snape sah schnell auf und zischte: „Halt den Mund, Potter. Wenn du noch am Leben sein möchtest, um deinen geliebten Lupin zu treffen, dann red nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst."Er nahm ein weiteres Pergament vom Stapel. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du inzwischen schon zu Verstand gekommen wärst. Was brauchst du noch um zu erkennen, dass du ein kläglicher, arroganter kleiner Idiot bist? Und dass Menschen gestorben sind um dich zu retten ... bedeutungslos."  
  
Harry erbleichte und er flüsterte: „Sprechen Sie nicht darüber. Sie wissen gar nichts."  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah dabei ganz ruhig aus. „Ah, ich sehe schon. Keiner darf die schmerzvollen Erlebnisse des Perfekten Potter erwähnen. Gott verbiete, dass irgendetwas den kleinen, traumatisierten Potter aufregt. Aber es ist natürlich in Ordnung wenn er andere angreift um etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Nun, das ergibt doch Sinn."  
  
Harry schüttelte sich. „Ich bin nicht mein Dad, okay? Geben Sie mir nicht die Schuld für das, was passiert ist, denn ich – kann – nichts – dafür."  
  
„Worüber sprichst du, Potter?", schnarrte Snape und kritzelte noch immer abwesend auf seinem Pergament.  
  
„Sie wissen es", sagte Harry. „Ich hab's gesehen."  
  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Wenn du dich nicht genauer ausdrückst, Potter, solltest du wissen, dass Gedankenspiele bei mir nicht sehr beliebt sind und du damit nichts erreichst. Natürlich kannst du das nicht wissen, denn dein Gehirn ist es nicht einmal wert, in einem Glas in meinem Büro zu stehen."  
  
„Vielleicht ist es Ihr Waschmittel, wissen Sie, dadurch wird die Wäsche grauer", sagte Harry und sah in sein Gesicht. „Oder Sie könnten Bräunungsspray verwenden ... Ihre Beine wären dann nicht so blass."  
  
„Halt den Mund, Potter", knurrte Snape mit einem Ton der sagte, dass das Gespräch vorüber war. „Du hast eine ... unangenehme Erinnerung von mir. Ich habe Hunderte von deinen."  
  
„Ach ja?", schnarrte Harry.  
  
„Miss Chang", sagte Snape und grinste hinterlistig.  
  
Harry wurde sofort still. Verdammt, dachte er. Vertrau darauf, dass er direkt auf dein Herz losgeht.  
  
„Was hat sie noch mal gesagt?", fuhr Snape fort und kratzte sich das Kinn mit seinem Federkiel. „Ach ja... ‚Ich mag dich wirklich, Harry...' Ist das nicht wirklich nett?"  
  
„Sie haben Glück, dass Evans da war, Snivellus...", zischte Harry.  
  
„Ich hab mich wenigstens nicht auf einem Baum vor einer Bulldogge versteckt", schnarrte Snape.  
  
„Hat mein Dad nun Ihre Unterhose ausgezogen?", sagte Harry hinterlistig. „Ich wette, alle Mädchen in der Nähe des Sees sind schreiend weggerannt, oder?"  
  
Snape hob abwesend den Zauberstab und tat so, als ob Harry nicht da wäre. Ein kalter Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken. Er hatte keine Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten, bevor Snape mit sanfter Stimme sagte: „Legilimens!"  
  
Harrys Erinnerungen flogen an ihm vorbei bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich automatisch und er merkte, dass Snape ihn beobachtete doch er wusste keinen Zauberspruch, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er war zu sehr mit seinen Erinnerungen beschäftigt ... der Tag, an dem er den großen Streit mit Cho gehabt hatte, wegen Hermine ... der Tag, an dem er Draco Malfoy am Hogwarts-Express den Krieg erklärt hatte ... die Todesser bei der Weltmeisterschaft ... als er bei Okklumentik versagt hatte ... und dann sah er Sirius durch den Schleier fallen und verschwinden. Er sah es immer und immer wieder bis endlich –  
  
Harry lag schwer atmend auf allen vieren auf dem Boden, Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht und zitterte so stark, dass er kaum etwas sehen und fühlen konnte. „Nein", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme.  
  
Snapes Füße erschienen vor ihm, sein Umhang wehte leicht. „Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen und zeigen, Potter. Aber hör dir zuerst noch diese Warnung an: provoziere mich nie wieder."Snape packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn unsanft auf die Beine. „Lupin!", rief er.  
  
Harry zitterte zu stark um zu bemerkten, dass im nächsten Moment Professor Lupin ins Zimmer gestürmt kam und missbilligend sagte: „Das war zu hart, Severus, Dumbledore hat Ihnen doch gesagt ..."  
  
„Nennen Sie mich nicht Severus", zischte Snape Lupin zu. Er versuchte, Harry in Richtung Tür zu schieben, aber Harry ließ es nicht zu.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!", rief er und schlug nach Snape aus.  
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister schnappte seine Hand vor dem Aufprall sagte: „Helfen Sie mir!", zu Lupin. „Stehen Sie zu Abwechslung einmal nicht auf der Seite herum!"  
  
„Hört auf zu schreien", sagte Lupin ruhig und legte väterlich einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter. „Das ist kein Angriff auf Harry. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie mich plötzlich aus dem Nichts rufen mussten."  
  
Harry sah, wie Snape Lupin einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf, aber der Professor sagte zum Glück nichts. Harry versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?", sagte er zu Lupin.  
  
„Dumbledore will, dass wir mit dir über das reden, was passiert ist", sagte er freundlich.  
  
„Ich will aber nicht", murmelte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. Die Tatsache, dass Snape ihn weinen sah, war das schlimmste von allem. Er hasste Snape und das letzte, was er wollte, war vor ihm einen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden. Besonders, wenn es um Sirius ging...  
  
„Doch, du willst", sagte Lupin. „Wir versprechen, dass es dir helfen wird, wenn du darüber redest ... wir müssen dir auch etwas zeigen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, alles, was heute geschieht bleibt zwischen dir, mir und Professor Snape."  
  
„Ich will, dass es nur unter mir bleibt", sagte Harry noch immer zitternd. „Sie verstehen nicht ... Sie werden es niemals ..." Er sprach nicht mit Professor Lupin – er starrte Snape an und hasste ihn so stark, dass es schon schmerzte. „Besonders Sie", flüsterte er zum Zaubertrankmeister und war vom Gift in seiner eigenen Stimme überrascht obwohl er wusste, dass Snape es verdiente.  
  
„Harry", sagte Lupin warnend, aber noch immer ruhig und freundlich, „Komm mit und versuch, dich nicht aufzuregen ... Professor Snape ist hier, um dir zu helfen, egal, was du er denkst". Lupin sah Snape kurz an als ob er ihm sagen würde, dass er nicht mitkommen und ruhig sein solle, und führte Harry dann aus dem Zimmer in den Korridor.  
  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie gingen, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Tränen mit seinem Ärmel abzuwischen und sich wieder zusammenzureißen. Es war sein Geburtstag und Snapes Idee von einem Geschenk war, in mit Erinnerungen von ... von ... zu quälen.  
  
Lupin öffnete die Tür zu einem Zimmer, führte Harry hinein und zu seiner Erleichterung streckte er einen Arm auf um Snape zurückzuhalten. Es war dunkel und warm, ähnlich wie in einem Gewächshaus, und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer schwarzer Kessel, in dem kochendes Wasser Blasen schlug und hin und wieder Rauch von der bewegten Oberfläche in die Luft steigen ließ. Einen Moment überkam Harry die wilde Idee von Hänsel und Gretel und dachte, dass Snape ihn lebendig kochen und dann verspeisen würde.  
  
„Welche Temperatur hat es?", sagte Snape ungeduldig zu Lupin und bückte sich um die Temperatur des Feuers mit seinem Zauberstab zu senken, den er aus seinem Ärmel zog. „Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass es leicht köcheln und nicht kochen soll."  
  
„Tut mir Leid", sagte Lupin mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. „Wir können später über Zaubertränke diskutieren, Severus. Aber ich denke, dass Harry nun wissen sollte, was los ist."  
  
„Gut, sagen Sie es ihm", sagte Snape abwesend und begann, die Flaschen auf einem Regal hinter ihm zu durchsuchen. „Aber beeilen Sie sich, Lupin, der Trank hält nicht sehr lange."  
  
Lupin nickte, wandte sich Harry zu und gab ihm lächelnd ein Taschentuch. „Professor Dumbledore will, dass wir mit dir darüber reden, was ... was passiert ist, Harry. Obwohl du es vielleicht nicht willst", fügte er hinzu als er sah, dass Harry protestieren wollte, „aber er weiß, dass du deine Sorgen in dir verwarst – und das ist nicht gut. Du hast niemanden, mit dem du reden kannst und Sirius' Tod war wichtig für uns alle ... ja, sogar für Professor Snape."  
  
„Sirius wäre noch hier", sagte Harry und wischte sich das Gesicht wieder und wandte sich Snape zu, „wenn Sie sich nicht immer über ihn lustig gemacht hätten, weil er im Hauptquartier bleiben musste, während alle anderen was außerhalb zu tun hatten. Sirius fühlte sich deshalb unnütz. Deshalb ist er gekommen um ... um mich zu retten..."  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Potter, dein Pate - "  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund um Snape anzuschreien, irgendetwas, das ihn dafür bezahlen ließ, dass er Sirius erwähnt hatte, doch Lupin unterbrach ihn leise: „Harry ... wenn du nicht darüber reden willst müssen wir dir stattdessen etwas zeigen. Professor Snape hat viel Zeit dafür aufgebracht, deshalb - "  
  
„Werden Sie es los", schnarrte Harry.  
  
„Nein", sagte Lupin bestimmt. Er führte Harry zu einem Stuhl und drückte ihn hinein. „Schau nur zu. Du hast zwei Minuten ... bitte verwende sie weise. Du kannst danach mit jedem streiten wenn die zwei Minuten vorbei sind, aber dies ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit die du nur einmal im Leben bekommst. Jede Sekunde, die du verschwendest wirst du bereuen."  
  
Snape drückte Lupin eine kleine, kristallene Phiole in die Hand, runzelte die Stirn leicht und verließ das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Klicken und ließ Harry und Lupin in totaler Finsternis zurück.  
  
„Was ist das? Was wird passieren?", sagte Harry besorgt. „Warum-?"  
  
„Schhh", sagte Lupin und entkorkte die Phiole. „Du hast zwei Minuten..." Durch die Dunkelheit sah Harry Lupins Gestalt, als er den Inhalt der kleinen Flasche in den köchelnden Inhalt des Kessel leerte.  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft und glaubte zuerst, dass ein großes pastellfarbenes Feuerwerk im Kessel losgegangen wäre und nun den Raum mit sanften grünen, pinken und orangen Funken erhellte. Er hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen um sie vor der Helligkeit der Reaktion zu schützen, doch eine Stimme aus dem Kessel ließ ihn aufblicken. Eine Stimme, die er seit langer Zeit hören wollte. Die Stimme von jemandem, von dem gefürchtet hatte, dass er ihn nie wieder hören würde.  
  
„Harry...?"  
  
War es ein Geist? Ein Schatten? Vielleicht wie Cedric, seine Elter, Berta Jorkins und Frank Bryce ... Harry war egal, was es war ... alles was er wusste war, dass es real war...  
  
„Sirius", flüsterte er, die Augen voller Tränen. Die geisterhafte Silhouette lächelte in an. Er stand bis zur Hüfte verdeckt im Kessel. Er sah genauso aus, wie ihn Harry in Erinnerung hatte. So lebendig, so glücklich, so voller Energie ... so real ... aber etwas war anders, ein weißer Schimmer, als ob Harry einen schlechten Schwarzweißfilm ansehen würde.  
  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Snape so etwas versuchen würde", sagte Sirius und lachte leise. „Du musst ihm für mich danken..."  
  
„Wie – kannst du – bist du?"Harry fand keine Frage, die er zuerst stellen konnte und deshalb wählte er eine Feststellung. Er fiel vor dem Kessel auf seine Knie, seine Hände flach auf den bauchigen Teil des Kessels gepresst als ob er durchfallen wolle um bei Sirius zu sein. „Du lebst."  
  
„Nein", sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bin ich nicht. Alles, was du wissen musst ist, dass ich hier bin, Harry ... bist du in einem Stück aus der Mysteriumsabteilung gekommen?"  
  
Harry nickte und presste noch immer auf den Kessel als hoffte er, dass er verschwinden würde wenn er hart genug presste. Er könnte zu Sirius. Sie könnten reden so viel sie wollten, Schach spielen und sich über Snape beschweren ... für immer. „Ja ... wir alle", brachte er hervor. „Sirius, ich .. du bist gestorben, um ... um mich zu retten ..."  
  
Sirius lächelte väterlich und sah sein Patenkind mit dem selben sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck an von dem Harry wusste, dass er auch auf seinem Gesicht sein musste. „Du hättest doch dasselbe auch für mich getan, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry nickte. „Natürlich hätte ich ... Sirius, wann werden wir uns wieder sehen? Wann wirst du zurückkommen?"  
  
Sirius Lächeln wurde nun traurig, weit entfernt und sein Gesicht war von voller Erkenntnis erfüllt. „Niemals ... ich bin weg, Harry, du musst es akzeptieren ..."  
  
„Nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen rannen ihm wieder übers Gesicht. „Du lebst, du bist hier ... du wirst immer hier sein ... du wirst immer am Leben sein ..."  
  
„Eine Minute", sagte Lupin leise und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
  
„Hör mir zu, Harry", sagte Sirius. Seine Stimme war nun so ernst, dass Harry aufblickte und seinen Blick erwiderte und sich wünschte, dass alles ganz anders wäre. „Es gibt einige Dinge, die du wissen musst ... so viele Dinge ... die ich herausgefunden habe seit ich hier bin, doch es sind zu viele um sie dir alle zu sagen. Und das meiste ergibt für mich keinen Sinn, doch du wirst dadurch den Orden besser verstehen können ..."Er dachte kurz nach und zählte dabei die Dinge an seinen Fingern ab. „Hier sind ein paar Ordensmitglieder und sie sagen, dass Dumbledore mehr Spione als nur Snape hat. Leute, die nie jemand verdächtigen würde. Ich kenne keine Namen, doch Dumbledore weiß, dass sie Spione sind."Etwas anderes fiel ihm ein und er fuhr schnell fort: „Irgendetwas über die Frau von jemandem ... von einem Todesser ... sie könnte ein Spion sein, ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern ..."  
  
„Dreißig Sekunden, Sirius", warnte Lupin.  
  
Sirius gab mit den Informationen auf und sah nun so verzweifelt aus, weil er nur noch ein paar Sekunden hatte. Er sah Harry wie jemand an, der gerade zum Galgen ging. „Harry ... pass auf dich auf. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Und Ron auch ... du wirst später verstehen. Und ... du wirst bald einen Brief erhalten ... pass für mich drauf auf, okay?"  
  
„Das werde ich", sagte Harry obwohl er nicht verstand. „Sirius, ich ... ich will nicht, dass du gehst..."  
  
„Ich muss", sagte Sirius traurig. „Pass auf dich auf, Harry ... Wir werden uns eines Tages wieder sehen ... das verspreche ich..."  
  
„Zehn Sekunden", sagte Lupin. Er drehte sich seinem verlorenen Freund zu und versuchte ruhig und gesammelt zu bleiben. „Bis zum nächsten Mal, Sirius."  
  
„Bye, Remus ... mach so weiter ..."Sirius sah Harry an und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry ... vergiss mich niemals ..."  
  
Harry streckte auch seine Hand aus und seine Finger glitten durch Sirius' rauchige Hand. „Das werde ich nicht", sagte er zwischen Tränen. „Auf Wiedersehen ... du ... du bedeutest mir sehr viel ..."  
  
„Erinnere dich an mich", sagte Sirius zum letzten Mal und seine Stimme entfernte sich immer weiter, als ob sie sich in der Zeit verlieren würde. „Vergiss nie ..."  
  
Und dann war er verschwunden. Die pastellfarbenen Funken verloren sich in der Dunkelheit und Stille besiegte die ebenen gesprochenen Abschiedsworte. Harry spürte nichts mehr vor seinen Fingern, sah nichts vor ihm und hörte nichts mehr. Als ob er einen Moment lang nicht existierte ...  
  
Lupin sah Harry an, seine Hand lag immer noch sanft auf seiner Schulter. Harry war still. Er hatte sich gerade von jemandem verabschiedet, den er bis zum Ende seines Lebens nicht wieder sehen würde. Und selbst dann war es nicht sicher, dass sie sich treffen würden. Lupin wusste, wie viel Harry für Sirius bedeutet hatte und wie sehr Harry Sirius gebraucht hatte ... sich zu verabschieden war das schwerste ...  
  
Aber als Harry aufsah war hinter seinen Tränen ein Lächeln verborgen.  
  
„Danke", sagte Harry. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ verraten, dass er noch nie im Leben etwas so ernst gemeint hatte.  
  
„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", kam Snapes ruhige Stimme von irgendwo hinter Lupin. Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass er überhaupt da war. Er war leise hereingeschlüpft. „Obwohl eigentlich Dumbledore die Idee hatte und ich es hasse, Lob für die Ideen anderer zu bekommen."  
  
„Nicht nur eine Idee", sagte Harry und wischte sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht, immer noch schief grinsend. „Beste Idee, die ich kenne."Er holte tief Luft und schaffte es etwas ernster dreinzublicken. „Danke, es bedeutet mir wirklich viel."  
  
„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, es war mir ein Vergnügen", erwiderte Snape.  
  
Harry wischte die letzten Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und stand auf. Sein Herz fühlte sich leichter an als in den letzten Monaten. Er blickte sehnsuchtsvoll, aber doch glücklich, auf die Stelle, wo Sekunden zuvor Sirius verschwunden war. Er lächelte. Vielleicht war es doch kein so schlechter Geburtstag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
„Stimmt was nicht, Harry?"  
  
Harry und Lupin hatten Snapes Haus kurz nach der Verabschiedung von Sirius verlassen und waren durch die Stadt geschlendert und erinnerten sich gemeinsam an Harrys Paten. Sie hatten eine Brücke gefunden, auf der sie nun standen und aufs Wasser schauten. Lupin hatte Harry Schokolade- und Minzeis gekauft, das er nun nachdenklich schleckte.  
  
„Irgendwie", gab Harry zu. „Ich hab nachgedacht, Professor, und-"  
  
„Remus", sagte Lupin. „Es gibt außerhalb der Schule keinen Grund für Förmlichkeiten, Harry."  
  
„Nun, ich hab nachgedacht", sagte Harry und schleckte an seinem Eis und überlegte, wie er sein Problem am besten ausdrücken sollte. „Über diesen Tag ... mit meinem Dad, der Snape kopfüber in der Luft aufgehängt hat ..."  
  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Denkst du noch immer darüber nach?"  
  
Harry schluckte sein Eis, nickte und fuhr dann fort: „Ich glaub, ich will mir einfach nicht eingestehen, dass Snape Recht hatte ... mein Dad war wirklich arrogant, nicht wahr?"  
  
„James?"Lupin zog die Schokolade von seiner Eistüte und kaute sie einen Moment. „Ich glaub er war irgendwie arrogant. Aber eigentlich machte ihn das erst zu der Person, die er war. Er war trotzdem ein guter Mensch, Harry."  
  
Harry nickte und dachte noch immer nach. Heute hatte er das Thema erstmals gegenüber Snape erwähnt, und er hatte nicht allzu nett reagiert. Es musste Snape mehr mitgenommen haben, als Harry gedacht hatte. „Aber warum?", fragte er sich laut.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Warum? Warum hat es Snape so mitgenommen? Warum ist er deswegen so empfindlich?"  
  
Lupin lächelte sanft. „Es gab da einige Dinge. Dieser Tag war wohl der letzte Stich für Severus. Jahrelang war er von James verspottet und gedemütigt worden und an diesem Tag ist es wohl einfach zuviel für ihn geworden. Aber es gibt da noch etwas anderes ... wir hatten aber immer nur einen Verdacht ... oder zumindest ich."  
  
Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Weiterreden aufforderte. Lupin lächelte, schleckte noch einmal an seinem Eis und fuhr dann fort.  
  
„Ich glaube, Severus war wegen etwas anderem auf deinen Vater eifersüchtig. Nicht nur Quidditch und Beliebtheit ... deine Mutter, Harry. Lily war unwahrscheinlich hübsch und jeder betrachtete sie als James' Freundin, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass sie ihn ziemlich lange gehasst hat. Lily war zwar in Gryffindor, hatte aber viele Eigenschaften, die in Slytherin gern gesehen sind. Sie war temperamentvoll, ehrgeizig, manchmal ziemlich hinterlistig. Ich glaube, dass Severus sie wahrscheinlich mochte."  
  
„Meine Mum?", sagte Harry geschockt. „Er kann meine Mum nicht mögen! Das ist schrecklich! Wie kann er es wagen?"  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Lupin und lächelte angesichts von Harrys Reaktion. „Nach dem Tag am See begann Severus sie zu hassen. Du hast vermutlich schon erraten, dass er nicht der beliebteste Schüler war. Er war manchmal in der Gesellschaft von Lucius Malfoy, aber abgesehen davon, war er meistens allein."  
  
„Er wird mir niemals Leid tun. Egal, was Sie mir über ihn erzählen", sagte Harry und grinste leicht.  
  
„Sag niemals nie", sagte Lupin weise. „Aber, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst, Severus hat sich nicht mehr im Geringsten um deine Mutter gekümmert. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass er jemanden außerhalb der Schule gefunden hatte, doch niemand wusste sicher, ob es wahr war."  
  
„Ich wette es war nicht wahr", sagte Harry. Als Lupin die Augenbraue hob fügte er rasch hinzu: „Ich meine, es ist einfach nicht wie Snape. Er ist einfach ... kein Gesellschaftsmensch."  
  
„Vielleicht doch", sagte Lupin.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und aß den Rest seiner Eistüte; die Krümel rieb er zwischen seinen Fingern. Sie fielen in das dunkle Wasser unter ihnen und wurden von Strömung mitgetragen, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Eine Metapher für das Leben? Solch kleine Probleme, die von den Gezeiten von Glück und Zufall weggewaschen wurden. Er blickte den Fluss entlang und sah, dass die Strömung von einem Baumstamm zurückgehalten wurden, der in einem Abwasserohr feststeckte, das den schönen Fluss mit Gift füllte. Vielleicht war das Snape. Zurückgehalten von einer Sache.  
  
„Harry?", sagte Lupin.  
  
Harry sah auf. „Entschuldigung. Ich war mit den Gedanken kurz woanders."  
  
Lupin lächelte. „Das hab ich bemerkt. Es ist schon fünf Uhr ... du musst hungrig sein. Lass uns was essen bevor wir dich wieder zu deiner Tante und deinem Onkel zurückbringen."  
  
Trotz der Glücklichkeit, die er im Moment empfand, spürte Harry einen plötzlichen Stich von Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung als ihm einfiel, dass er um sieben wieder bei den Dursleys sein würde, die ihn wie Dreck behandelten. Lupin bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
„Ich will nicht ... zurück gehen", sagte er. Fast hätte er ‚nach Hause' gesagt, dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Dursleys genauso sein zu Hause waren wie diese Brücke.  
  
„Nur noch einen Monat", sagte Lupin ermutigend.  
  
„Ein Monat zu viel."Harry seufzte, lehnte sich nach vor und riss einen Zweig von dem Ast über dem Wasser. Er sah ihn für einen Moment mürrisch an und ließ ihn dann sanft los. Er fiel in Spiralen hinab, wurde vom Wind in den Baum geweht – und zu Harrys kompletter Verblüffung war die Bewegung dieses Zweiges groß genug, dass die Äste des Baumes sich lösten und mit einem Krachen glitt er in das Wasser darunter. Der Fluss wieder zu fließen und die Abwässer wurden davon gespült ...  
  
„Beeindruckend", sagte Lupin lächelnd. „Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du es mit Absicht getan hast."  
  
Harry lächelte ein wenig ohne wirklich auf Lupins Worte zu achten. Er war zu verwundert, dass ihn die Natur mit so vielen Metaphern bewarf. Ein kleines Ding um alle Probleme zu lösen. Ein Zufall mit einem Stock und einem Baum brachte ihn so zum nachdenken wie schon lange nichts mehr.  
  
„Prof- Remus?", sagte er um etwas zu fragen, was er nie erwartet hätte.  
  
„Ja, Harry?"  
  
„Professor Snape ist nicht glücklich, oder?"Harry sah Lupin an und fragte sich, wie viel er wusste, wie viel er verraten und verschweigen würde.  
  
Lupin erwiderte seinen Blick und überlegte. Dann sagte er: „Ich glaube nicht, Harry. Überhaupt nicht. Severus war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens wegen einiger Dinge allein. Meistens brachte ihn dein Vater dazu, allein zu sein."Lupin seufzte. „James bekam die Mädchen, die Freunde, das Geld, das Aussehen, das Talent ... aber denk nicht, dass dein Vater nur arrogant war."Er zog sich die Jacke enger um die Schultern und fuhr dann fort: „Es wird kalt, Harry ... ich muss dir eine Geschichte über den Tag erzählen an dem James erkannte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Aber nur, wenn wir wo sind wo's warm ist. Ich habe morgen ein großes Treffen und will dafür keine erfrorene Nase."  
  
Harry nickte und blickte über die Stadt. „Dort drüben ist ein McDonalds. Bei der Kathedrale."  
  
„Dort ist was?"  
  
„Ein McDonalds. Die verkaufen Essen. Vertrauen Sie mir bei dem, Prof- Remus."  
  
„In Ordnung. Hoffentlich ist das Essen besser als in diesem Autobahncafe in dem ich gegessen habe, als ich hergefahren bin ... du willst es gar nicht wissen."Lupin lächelte. „Führ uns hin, Harry. Oh, noch eine Sache." Harry sprang buchstäblich ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe, als Lupin in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans griff und eine handvoll modriges Brot herauszog, das einfach nicht sterben wollte. „Was ist das?", fragte Lupin besorgt.  
  
„Roggenbrot", sagte Harry. Als ein Lupins Gesicht sah lächelte er und fügte hinzu: „Ist eine lange Geschichte." 


	3. Geburtstagskind

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Noch immer nicht mehr reviews? Also, jetzt bin ich echt enttäuscht, aber, was soll ich machen? Es gibt jetzt auch ein Banner zu dieser Geschichte, den Link findet ihr auf meiner Profilseite. Dieses Kapitel widme ich koryu – danke, für deine reviews!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
KAPITEL 3 Geburtstagskind  
  
„Ich bin voll, Harry. Willst du die restlich McNuggets essen?"  
  
„Sie müssen sie nicht McNuggets nennen", sagte Harry lächelnd und nahm dankend die Schachtel an. „Nur Nuggets. Es steht zwar McNuggets außen drauf, aber hier heißt alles McIrgendwas. McEimer, McStuhl, McTisch, McKellnerin, McDrehtür, ..."  
  
Lupin sah ihn leicht verwirrt an und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Harry konnte seine Frage vorhersehen und beantwortete sie gleich grinsend.  
  
„Ja, ich mache Witze."Er zog den Rest seines Erdbeer-Milschshakes vom Boden seines Bechers durch den Strohhalm und sagte dann: „Also, was war jetzt die Sache über meinen Dad, die Sie mir erzählen wollten?"  
  
„Ah ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass du das nicht vergisst", sagte Lupin. „Nun ... du weißt, dass James Sucher war. Ein ziemlich guter. Du musst die Trophäen im Pokalzimmer gesehen haben."Als Harry nickte überlegte er einen Moment und fuhr dann fort. „Professor Snape war ebenfalls ein guter Spieler – wie dein Vater war er Sucher. Ich hab meine Abende immer in der Bibliothek verbracht und die Slytherins haben auf dem Feld Quidditch geübt und ich habe sie dabei durch ein Fenster sehen können. Snape hätte ein großartiger Spieler für das Team werden können, doch er hatte nie die Gelegenheit .. wegen eines Streiches, den dein Vater ihm gespielt hat."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Warum? Was hat er getan? Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Severus kam, glaube ich, in seinem dritten Jahr ins Team", erklärte Lupin. „Natürlich war dein Vater bereits im Team und hörte vom neuen Slytherin- Sucher. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass Snape sein Rivale war, weil er natürlich dachte, dass er selbst besser war. Ich denke, mir hätte auffallen müssen, dass er etwas vorhatte als er begann, viel Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Er suchte nach Zaubern und unbrechbaren Flüchen und so weiter."  
  
„Hat er ihn angegriffen –"  
  
„O nein", sagte Lupin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nicht gewalttätig. Wir warteten vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und James zog einfach seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er führte ganz ruhig einen Zauber aus und Snape bemerkte bis zum letzten Moment nicht, was er getan hatte."  
  
„Was hat der Zauber bewirkt?", flüsterte Harry.  
  
„Er hieß Anti-Fang Zauber", sagte Lupin. „Er beeinflusst den Griff oder die Reflexe nicht in geringster Weise; das Opfer wird unfähig irgendetwas zu fangen. James teilte Severus mit, was er getan hatte, indem er ihm einen Tennisball zuwarf, den er fangen sollte. Snapes Finger waren wie mit Butter eingeschmiert – und der Zauber war unbrechbar. Er verlor seinen Platz im Team."  
  
Harry fühlte sich nun so unglaublich schuldig, dass es fast schmerzte. Er spürte, wie sich sein Essen im Magen umdrehte und er sich nun schuldig fühlte. „Warum erkannte Dad, dass er zu weit gegangen war? Fand er es nicht lustig?"  
  
„Ich denke schon", sagte Lupin nachdenklich, „wenn der Slytherin Kapitän Snapes Rausschmiss nicht vor der gesamten Schule vor dem nächsten Quidditch Spiel bekannt gegeben hätte. Severus stand in seinen Quidditchsachen da und war bereit für sein Spiel – und dann sagte ihm der Kapitän, dass er sich wieder umziehen könne ... das hat Snape und deinen Vater getroffen, Harry. James sah, dass Snapes einzige Chance an diesem Tag verloren ging, und wusste, dass er die Schuld dafür trug..."  
  
Harry war nicht sicher, ob er sich jetzt besser oder schlechter fühlen sollte. Snape könnte jetzt ein berühmter Quidditch Spieler sein, wenn James ihm keine Butter-Finger angehext hätte. „Mein Dad war ziemlich gemein", sagte er traurig.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht wirklich. Dein Vater hat sich am nächsten Tag tatsächlich bei Snape entschuldigt – das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat. James hielt keinen Groll lange. Ich glaube, er starb als Mann ohne Groll ... außer gegen Voldemort natürlich; ich glaube, kein Zauberer würde diese faule Kreatur zum Freund wollen." Lupin legte seine Hand väterlich auf die Harrys. „Sirius starb, während er gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfte, Harry. Das beste, was du tun kannst, um seinen Tod zu rächen und sein Andenken zu bewahren, ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass denen, die ihn getötet haben, die gerechte Strafe widerfährt."  
  
Harry nickte. Genau das hatte er schon vor. „Von welchen Informationen hat mir Sirius Teile gegeben? Irgendwas über Spione und Ron und die Frau eines Todessers? Und ein Brief?"  
  
Lupin lächelte. „Es war typisch für Sirius so was zu tun. Er hinterließ dir Hinweise, Harry, die wahrscheinlich erst dann Sinn machen, wenn du das Rätsel wahrscheinlich schon gelöst hast und dann darauf zurück blickst. Entweder das, oder er wollte dich auf eine wilde Schnitzeljagd schicken." Er lächelte Harry wieder väterlich zu. „Ich habe nicht eine Minute geglaubt, dass für ein Abenteuer zu sterben Sirius' Freude daran lindern würde."  
  
Harry lächelte, nahm eine Papierserviette, fand einen Kugelschreiber in seiner Tasche und schrieb: MEHR SPIONE, DIE NICHT VERDÄCHTIGT WERDEN, ETWAS BESONDERES ÜBER RON, ETWAS ÜBER DIE FRAU EINES TODESSERS, EIN BRIEF;  
  
„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir darüber nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen", meinte Lupin noch immer lächelnd. „Es war nicht richtig von Sirius, dir Teile von Dumbledores Geheimnissen anzuvertrauen ... ich denke, ich hätte es erwarten sollen."  
  
„Dumbledores Geheimnisse? Wie wissen Sie, dass –"sagte Harry und strahlte dann. „Sie wissen, was es bedeutet! Oh, bitte, sagen Sie es mir, Professor!"  
  
Lupin gluckste leise. „Ein definitives nein. Ich weiß etwas über ein paar Dinge auf deiner Liste, aber ich werde dir nicht sagen welche und vor allem was. Beim letzten kann ich raten ... das erste geht nur Dumbledore etwas an ... das dritte ist nur Rederei und wir werden jahrelang nichts davon hören. Das zweite könnte etwas wichtiges sein. Vielleicht wollte Sirius nur die Freundschaft hervorheben."  
  
„Nein, ich glaube, es ist etwas wirklich wichtiges", sagte Harry. „Sirius war nicht so gefühlsduselig. Vielleicht ... vielleicht wird Ron Zaubereiminister!"  
  
Lupin lachte wieder. „Geister können nicht in die Zukunft sehen, Harry."  
  
„Vielleicht ist ein toter Wahrsager mit Sirius dort", sagte Harry grinsend.  
  
„Vielleicht auch nicht", sagte Lupin. „Komm, es ist schon fast sechs und ich will nicht, dass du zu spät nach Hause kommst."  
  
Sie standen auf, sammelten ihre Taschen zusammen, warfen ihren Abfall in den Eimer und verließen das Restaurant. Langsam gingen sie die Straße in Richtung Bahnhof entlang.  
  
„Wer kommt nächste Woche zu mir?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Wissen Sie es?"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß es", antwortete Lupin. Er lächelte. „Ich denke, du wirst dich freuen. Die Weasleys haben angeboten, dich einen Tag auszuführen. Du wirst die Nacht bei ihnen verbringen und ich glaube, sie lassen dich am Sonntag deine Hausaufgaben machen, weil ich heute keine große Hilfe für dich war."  
  
Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Er würde Ron und Ginny wiedersehen, vielleicht waren Bill und Charlie auch dort, und die Zwillinge, und vielleicht –  
  
Er wurde still, als er sich an etwas erinnerte.  
  
„Professor?"sagte er.  
  
„Remus", wurde er korrigiert.  
  
„Remus?", fragte er.  
  
„Ja, Harry?"  
  
„Was ist mit Percy Weasley?"  
  
Lupin schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Molly will ihm vergeben, doch Arthur will den Jungen nie wieder sehen. Ich weiß nicht, welche Position Percy vertritt, aber das Ministerium und Dumbledore arbeiten nun zusammen, deshalb verstehe ich nicht, wieso er den Rest seiner Familie noch hassen sollte."  
  
„Es ist komisch ... Ron hat immer gescherzt, dass Percy seine Familie in den Rücken stechen würde", sagte Harry. „Er hat es letztes Jahr getan."  
  
Lupin lächelte ihn schwach an. „Ich bin sicher, sie werden ihre Probleme lösen können, Harry. Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Percy wird sicher wieder zu sich kommen."  
  
„Ich hoffe es."  
  
„Das tun wir alle."  
  
Sie gingen in Stille weiter, über die Brücke von vorhin, die Straße entlang, in der Professor Snape wohnte, durch eine kleine Straße und dann auf die Landstraße, die zum Bahnhof führte. Der Zug, der Harry zu einer weiteren Woche Hölle mit den Dursleys bringen würde stand schon am Gleis. Aber eigentlich fühlte er sich gar nicht so schlecht. Er hatte einen brillanten Tag mit Professor Lupin verbracht, hatte sich von Sirius verabschieden können, er wollte Waffenstillstand mit Snape und würde das gesamte nächste Wochenende mit Ron und seiner Familie verbringen. Er war so in seinen Gedanken verloren, dass er nicht merkte, wie sie den Bahnhof erreichten und viel zu bald stand Lupin auf dem Bahnsteig während Harry am offenen Fenster des Zuges stand um sich zu verabschieden.  
  
„Danke für alles, Remus", sagte Harry. „Das war der beste Geburtstag, den ich seit langem hatte."  
  
Lupin lächelte. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Oh, bevor du fährst, ich hab dir was gekauft."Er nahm ein in braunes Papier gewickeltes und mit Schnur zugebundenes Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und gab es ihm vorsichtig. „Ich habe von deinem Verteidigungs-Club gehört und hab mir gedacht, du könntest ein paar Ideen gebrauchen."  
  
Harry lächelte und nahm das Paket. „Danke."  
  
Die Lokomotive blies laut in die Abendluft und stieß in einer großen Wolke weißen Dampf hervor.  
  
„Vergiss nicht, dass du mir immer eine Eule schicken kannst, wenn du etwas brauchst", sagte Lupin. „Und steig in Little Whinging sofort aus dem Zug. Professor Snape wird dort sein, um dich nach Hause zu begleiten und du solltest ihn nicht warten lassen."  
  
Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und Harry hatte gerade noch Zeit um aus dem Fenster zu rufen: „Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen, Remus!", bevor der Zug um eine Kurve bog, den Bahnhof hinter sich ließ und auf den Sonnenuntergang zufuhr.  
  
Lupin gluckste leise und merkte wieder einmal, wie ähnlich sich Harry und James waren. Er steckt die Hände in die Tasche und ging langsam aus der Station, wobei er munteres Lied pfiff, das ihn über die Landstraße zurück in die Stadt begleitete. Er fand eine ruhige Stelle, die nicht von Muggeln beobachtet wurde und nachdem er sicher war, dass niemand hinsah lächelte er, schloss die Augen und mit einem kleinen plop als einzigen Beweis seiner Existenz verschwand er ins Nichts. Nun bereits einige Meilen entfernt schlief Harry nach einem lange, glücklichen Tag auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
„Potter."  
  
„Wa'?" „Potter, wach – jetzt – auf."  
  
„Nnnenn, lassnsmilos!"  
  
Harry schlug nach der Person aus, die seinen Arm festhielt und seine Finger berührten samtiges Material und kalte Haut, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam aber er konnte sich noch nicht identifizieren.  
  
Doch dann merkte er, dass er gerade Professor Snape geohrfeigt hatte.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde er wach und schrie kurz auf als Snapes Hände den Weg zu seiner Kehle fanden. Snape schaffte es gerade noch sich zusammen zu reißen und zu vermeiden, Harry in aller Öffentlichkeit zu erwürgen.  
  
„Welcher Teil von ‚wach auf' bereitet dir die meisten Schwierigkeiten, Potter?", zischte er.  
  
„Wenn Sie etwas sagen, dann –"  
  
„Ich HABE etwas gesagt, du dummer Junge", schnappte Snape. Einige Muggel drehte sich um und starrten sie an. Snape starrte zurück, packte Harry wieder am Arm und zog in aus dem Waggon. „VERSUCHST du mich wegen Kindesmisshandlung ins Gefängnis zu bekommen?", schnarrte Snape als sie außer Hörweite der Muggel waren.  
  
„Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry und glättete verärgert seinen Pullover. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es waren."  
  
„Oh, das ist ja in Ordnung, nicht wahr? Ein unschuldiger Passant will dich mit nur guten Absichten im Zug wecken, und du reagierst indem du ihn ohrfeigst?"Snape lachte kalt. „Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass dein Onkel und deine Tante dich hassen."  
  
Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn und wollte schon seine Gedanken aussprechen, als er es sich noch einmal anders überlegte und stattdessen murmelte: „Gut, tut mir Leid. Ich werde Sie nie wieder ohrfeigen."  
  
„Das will ich auch hoffen", sagte Snape. „Um deines Willens. Komm endlich, es ist schon viertel vor acht ... verdammter Lupin, er weiß nie, wann er Schluss machen soll ... beeil dich, Potter, ich bin verdammt, wenn ich die Schuld für die Unordnung deines geliebten Lupin auf mich nehme."  
  
Harry versuchte, mit Snapes lächerlich zügigen Schritten mitzuhalten und musste dafür tatsächlich etwas laufen. Er hielt das Paket fest im Arm, um zu verhindern, dass er es fallen ließ. Snape saß es und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Remus", sagte Harry unerschrocken.  
  
Es war schwer zu sagen, worüber Snape mehr überrascht schien; dass Harry Geburtstag hatte, dass er tatsächlich ein Geschenk bekommen hatte oder dass er Lupin beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Harry sah es nur kurz auf seinem Gesicht, dann sah der Professor aus wie üblich, als ob es ihn nichts anginge.  
  
„Dein Geburtstag?", fragte er kühl.  
  
„Ja, ich bin 16", sagte Harry. „Die Dursleys werden es vergessen – aber das tut nicht jeder."  
  
„Ich dachte, es wäre der fünfte November", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Nein", sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme. „Das ist Malfoy."Jeder wusste, wann Draco Malfoys Geburtstag war. Es war normalerweise der Tag, an dem der Slytherin Tisch unter dem Gewicht zahlreicher Glückwunscheulen und Geschenken fast zusammenbrach.  
  
„Hmm", machte Snape und kümmerte sich nicht im Geringsten darum.  
  
Den Rest des Fußmarsches verbrachten sie in Stille; Harry wusste nicht, ob er darüber froh sein oder sich unbehaglich fühlen sollte. Er hatte nun keinen Grund mehr, um Snape zu verachten. Immerhin hätten nicht viele Menschen seinen Paten aus dem Reich der Toten gerufen damit er sich verabschieden konnte. Als sie in den Ligusterweg bogen bemerkte Harry, dass er sich für sein ungehobeltes Benehmen nicht richtig entschuldigt hatte.  
  
„Professor?", sagte er und rann ein Stück um Snape einzuholen.  
  
„Nein, Potter, ich werde nicht langsamer gehen. Wir sind schon zu spät und- "  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Harry und die Tatsache, dass er Snape unterbrochen hatte schien dessen Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere zu erregen. „Ich ... ich will mich entschuldigen ... weil ich in Ihrem Denkarium war und alles herausgefunden habe. Und weil ich mich dann über Sie lustig gemacht habe."  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah Harry scharf an und zu dessen Erleichterung ging er etwas langsamer. „Eine Entschuldigung von Harry Potter? Lupin muss dich verhext haben."  
  
„Nein", sagte Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich wollte nur eine Art ... Waffenstillstand vorschlagen."  
  
„Potter, wir hatten niemals Krieg."Snape ging wieder schneller und Harry bemühte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Er war sicher, dass er hinfallen und seine Nase brechen würde, wenn er so weitermachte.  
  
„Gut, dann eben ein Friedensangebot. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Was mein Dad getan hat war nicht fair. Nichts was er tat, war es." Er hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort: „Ich hab über die Sache herausgefunden ..."  
  
Snape warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Die Sache, sagst du? Merlin sei mit mir, Potter weiß die Sache. Wie kann ich mit dem Wissen leben, dass Potter über die Sache bescheid weiß?"  
  
Harry suchte in seiner Tasche herum und fand eine von Dudleys alten Murmeln und sagte: „Fangen Sie ..."und warf sie sanft Snape zu. Jeder hätte sie fangen können; es war ein sanfter Wurf, unmöglich zu verfehlen. Der Professor streckte instinktiv die Hand aus um sie zu fangen, es gab ein Geräusch als ob jemand auf einem rutschigen Boden hinfiel und die Murmel entwischte seinen Fingern und fiel zu Boden.  
  
Snape sah zu, wie sie unter einem nahen Auto verschwand und dann mit einem sanften plop! in durch das Kanalgitter fiel. Harry beobachtete Snapes Gesicht scharf.  
  
„Wer hat es dir gesagt?", sagte Snape nach einem Moment leise.  
  
„Ich werde es Ihnen nicht sagen ... aber ich möchte mich auch für die Butter-Finger entschuldigen."  
  
„Kein Bedarf."Snape seufzte. „Dein Vater hat das gesamte sechste und siebte Jahr damit verbracht, mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren und mich dazu zu bringen, ihm zu vergeben damit er mein Leben wieder zur Hölle machen konnte. Sein emotionaler Sohn muss nicht dasselbe tun." Er begann seinen Marsch wieder. „Beim Barte von Merlin, Potter, beeil dich."  
  
Harry beeilte sich ihm zu folgen. Als sie in die Auffahrt von Nummer vier bogen bemerkte er, dass Snape seine Hände fieberhaft an seiner Hose abwischte, als wolle er einen Fleck loswerden. Der Professor klopfte dreimal laut mit seiner knochigen, langfingrigen Hand an die Tür. Auf der anderen Seite herrschte Bewegung und zu Harrys komplettem Terror hörten sie auch Hundegebell. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harry sah kurz Onkel Vernons wütendes, purpurnes Gesicht bevor er von etwas zurückgeworfen wurde, das aus der Tür auf ihn zuflog.  
  
„Aaaargh!"  
  
Ripper warf Harry bellend zu Boden, schüttelte seinen runden Kopf und Spucke verbreitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht und Kleidung. Er hörte, wie Tante Magda im Haus lachte; Dudleys Stimme folgte und bald lachten alle Dursleys. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass auch Snape grinste, doch zu seiner Überraschung sagte Snape ruhig: „Potter, wie alt wirst du heute?"  
  
„Sechszehn", brachte er hervor und versuchte, Rippers scharfen Zähnen auszuweichen.  
  
„Hast du die Zeitung gelesen, Potter?"  
  
„Nein, und Sie helfen mir damit nicht!" Harry versuchte, von Ripper wegzukommen, der nun nach seinem Gesicht schnappte.  
  
Snape seufzte, als ob er ihm erklären müsse, dass eins und eins zwei ergibt. „Wegen bestimmter Ereignisse – und glaub nicht, dass ich nicht gerne sehen würde, wie du von einer Bulldogge in Stücke gerissen wirst – hat das Ministerium beschlossen, das Volljährigkeitsalter um ein Jahr zu senken ... nun wirst es sogar du verstehen-"  
  
Und dann verstand es Harry voller Aufregung. „Ich darf zaubern!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf Rippers Maul, aus dem Schlabber triefte. „Expello!"  
  
Ripper wurde ihn die Luft gehoben und krachte auf Harrys bedürftig zusammengesetzten Gnom und brach ihn in Stücke. Harry sah alle anderen im Garten an. Tante Magda stand noch immer im Flur und sah in voller Terror an. Eine neue rote Lederhandtasche hing von ihrem dicken Arm. Die Dursleys drängten sich vor der Haustür und sahen aus, als wäre ihr schlimmster Albtraum wahr geworden. Snape grinste jedoch.  
  
„Ein Vertreibungszauber? Hättest du dir nicht etwas besseres einfallen lassen können, Potter?"  
  
Ripper wimmerte, schaffte es wieder auf die Füße zu kommen und lief zu Tante Magda, um bei ihr Schutz zu finden; den Schwanz hatte er zwischen den Beinen, der Kopf des Gartenzwerg steckte auf einem Ohr.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Harry fühlte sich von nun an wie der König der Welt. Er konnte zaubern. Die Dursleys waren nun wie Spielzeuge. Er musste aber zugeben, dass der damit etwas angab. Er veränderte Tante Magdas Gedächtnis, repartierte den Gartengnom, strich sein Zimmer in einer anderen Farbe und Dudleys Haar wurde rot – Onkel Vernon verlangte, dass er dies sofort wieder änderte. Vernon verbrachte daraufhin zwei Stunden mit Schweineohren, bis Harry sich genug amüsiert hatte und Dudley und seinen Onkel wieder zurückverwandelte. Bei all dieser Magie war Tante Magdas Gedächtnis um neun Uhr schon so oft verändert worden, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie war oder wo sie wohnte. Sie mussten im Telefonbuch nachsehen, um sicher zu sein.  
  
Snape war nach dem Zwischenfall mit Ripper ziemlich schnell verschwunden. Vielleicht wollte er keine Zeit mit einem glücklichen Harry verbringen, vielleicht wegen Tante Magda oder weil eine wütendende Bulldogge in der näheren Umgebung war. Vielleicht war er aber auch sicher, dass die Unruhe Muggel anziehen würde wie Licht Motten anzog. Egal welche Gründe er hatte, das letzte, was er sah bevor er disapparierte, war, wie Harry hinter Dudley ins Haus lief, der über die Möbel fiel, als er versuchte, zu entkommen und laut dabei schrie. Es war also keine Überraschung, dass Snape nicht für eine Tasse Kaffee bleiben wollte.  
  
Magie zu haben war für Harry, als ob er wieder wirklich lebte. Die Dursleys würden ihn sicher nicht mehr wie einen Sklaven oder Geist behandeln. Wegen all der Aufregung, weil er zahlreiche Zauber direkt vor Dudleys Nase ausführte, war es schon sehr spät, als sich Harry in sein Zimmer zurückzog und lächelnd auf sein Bett fiel. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Dursleys nun aus ihren Verstecken kamen und zu sehen, ob die Luft wieder rein war. Harry war in diesen Gedanken so vertieft, dass es eine Weile dauerte, bis er merkte, dass er auf etwas hartem und eckigem lag.  
  
Er griff danach und zog Professor Lupins Packet unter sich hervor. Wie hatte er es vergessen können? An jedem anderen Tag hätte er es sofort geöffnet, neugierig, was darin war. Für einen Moment, fühlte er sich sehr schlecht, weil er Professor Lupins Geschenk einfach beiseite geworfen hatte, als er etwas anderes bekommen hatte. Er würde ihm einen Dankesbrief schreiben, egal was es war.  
  
Vorsichtig zog er die Schnur und das Papier herunter. Es war ein Buch. Ein großes, schweres Buch in einem glänzenden Umschlag mit dem Titel „SPEZIELLE FLÜCHE, ZAUBER UND ZAUBERSPRÜCHE"in silbernen Lettern auf der Vorderseite. Harry öffnete es und fand eine handgeschriebene Notiz auf der ersten Seite.  
  
„Ich dachte, dass dir dieses Buch gefallen könnte, Harry. Dumbledore hat mit alles über die DA erzählt und ich denke, dass es eine gute Organisation ist. Er hat mich gefragt, ob du einen ordentlichen Verein daraus machen willst – mit meiner Hilfe, obwohl ich denke, dass du der Experte bist. Schick mir deine Eule, wenn du denkst, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag – Remus."  
  
Harry lächelte, drehte die Notiz um und zog seinen Kugelschreiber hervor. Er kritzelte: „Danke für das Geschenk – natürlich will ich!" und wollte Hedwig rufen, damit sie den Brief nehmen konnte –  
  
Als plötzlich etwas großes, weißes und fedriges sein gesamtes Fenster zu überdecken schien. Harry sprang weg und fürchtete schon, dass eine Art flaumiger Drache das Haus angriff, als er merkte, dass es nur eine Ansammlung von Eulen war, die alle Briefe und Pakete trugen. Misstrauisch öffnete er das Fenster. Alle flogen herein, schuhuten laut und ließen ihre Post auf seinen Kopf fallen; es war wie ein Wirbelsturm von Kommunikation.  
  
„AU! Hört auf! Kommt schon, macht etwas Ordnung Runter von meinem Kopf!"  
  
Die Eulen ließen sich im gesamten Zimmer nieder. Harry rieb sich den Kopf und bückte sich dann, um die gesamten Briefe und Pakete, die er nun hatte, aufzuheben.  
  
Ein wichtig und offiziell aussehnender Brief in einem weißen Umschlag fing seinen Blick. Für ein paar Augenblicke war er besorgt, dass sein Geburtstag erst morgen war und sie ihn wegen all der Magie von Hogwarts verwiesen hatten, doch als er den Brief öffnete, grinste er über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
hiermit teilen wir Ihnen mit, dass der kürzlich verstorbene Mr. Claus I. Brisk Ihnen in seinem Testament Teile seines Besitzes hinterlassen hat. Bitte antworten Sie auf diesen Brief und teilen uns mit, dass Sie folgendes gelesen haben und den Besitz akzeptieren.  
  
BESITZ -  
  
GRIMMAULDPLATZ NUMMER 12, LONDON MIT DEM GESAMTEN INHALT  
  
Vielen Dank,  
  
Andralyn Galvez Zaubereiministerium  
  
Harry bemerkte eine mit der Hand gekritzelte Notiz unter dem Brief. Die schwarzen Buchstaben waren spitz und elegant; sie erinnerten ihn an jemanden, doch er wusste nicht, an wen.  
  
PS – Die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung beobachtet Sie genau. Sie haben die Magie in Ihrem Haus bemerkt und warten nur darauf, Sie wegen etwas dranzukriegen. Deswegen übertreiben Sie es bitte nicht. Nur zwischen uns beiden.  
  
Er nahm seinen Kugelschreiber wieder zur Hand und fügte hinzu: „Bestätigung, dass ich das Anwesen annehme, unterschrieben: Harry Potter", und legte das Pergament auf den Stapel mit den zu verschickenden Briefen.  
  
Der nächste Brief, dachte er. Er erkannte eine der Eulen, die ihn aus der Ansammlung um ihn anstarrte. Es war Errol, die Eule der Weasleys. Seine Federn standen in alle Richtungen und er sah ziemlich erschlagen aus, doch Harry dachte, dass er glücklich war noch eine Lieferung überlegt zu haben. Er trug ein ziemlich großes Paket. Ein Geschenk? Harry riss das Zauberband herunter und öffnete aufgeregt die Schachtel; ein großer, in Papier gewickelter, Schokoladekuchen, ein Bündel Briefe und eine kanariengelbe Tasche, die seinen Blick sofort fesselte, kamen zum Vorschein. Er nahm sie vorsichtig heraus.  
  
WEASLEYS ZAUBERHAFTE ZAUBERSCHERZE stand in grellen grünen und orangen Lettern darauf. Harry grinste. Fred und George Weasley besaßen einen eigenen Zauberscherzladen in der Winkelgasse Nummer 93. Zweifellos hatten sie ihm etwas gefährliches geschickt. Genial.  
  
Es dauerte eine Stunde, bis er alles ausgepackt und Antworten und Dankesbriefe weggeschickt hatte. Er hatte Geschenke von Ron, Ginny, den Zwillingen und dem Rest der Weasley-Familie, Hermine, Hagrid und Luna Lovegood bekommen – und natürlich von Professor Lupin. Das Zimmer war so voll von Papier und Verpackungen, dass er den Boden nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er begann, die Geschenksüberreste beiseite zu räumen und erst dann sah er etwas unter der Unordnung. Ein offiziell aussehender Brief, an ihn adressiert – und mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts.  
  
Harrys Magen verknotete sich schneller als je zuvor. Er ließ die Verpackungen auf sein Bett fallen, ging zu dem Brief und hob ihn auf. Konnten es seine ZAG Ergebnisse sein? Sie waren schon fällig ...  
  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag und nahm zögernd den Brief heraus. Etwas schmerzhaftes machte sich in seiner Kehle breit; er vermutete, dass es sein Magen war. Die erste Zeile kam nun in Sicht: Ihre ZAG Prüfungsergebnisse. Harry zog das Papier soweit heraus, dass der erste Absatz sichtbar war. „Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, wie Sie wissen, legten Sie am Ende Ihres letzten Schuljahres die Zaubergrad- Prüfungen ab. Ihre Ergebnisse folgen. Anbei finden Sie ein UTZ Anmeldeformular. Bitte tragen Sie die Fächer ein, deren UTZ Kurse Sie besuchen möchten. Ihr Lehrer haben ihre ZAG Ergebnisse gesehen und Kommentare neben Ihre Noten geschrieben, wie und ob Sie sich für die Kurse in Ihrem sechsten und siebten Schuljahr eignen. Falls sie Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an M. McGonagall. Ihr Ergebnisse lauten wie folgt: -"  
  
Harry hielt inne. Er holte tief Luft und zog leicht am Papier an. Sein erstes Ergebnis erschien.  
  
„Verteidigung Gegen Die Dunklen Künste. Professor: Remus J. Lupin. ZAG Prüfungsergebnis: Ohnegleichen. 96%."  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Ermutigt las er Professor Lupins Notiz, und bei jedem Wort wurde sein Lächeln größer. „Harry hat verblüffendes Potential und ich denke, dass er in seinem UTZ Kurs erstaunlich gut abschneiden wird. Ich werde sehr enttäuscht sein, falls er das Fach nicht wählt. Unser bester Schüler in seinem Jahr."  
  
Durch diesen Erfolg angespornt zog er sein nächstes Resultat heraus und fand ein Erwartungen Übertroffen, 78% in Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick spornte ihn an, den Zauberkunst UTZ Kurs zu wählen und bemerkte, dass er „den besten Aufrufezauber auf dieser Seite des Millenniums"mache.  
  
Als Harry jedoch sein nächstes Resultat sah, verknotete sich sein Magen wieder. Er sah die Worte Zaubertränke und Severus A.L. Snape und sah dann schnell weg. Ein großer Teil von ihm wollte es nicht wissen. Falls er kein Ohnegleichen hatte, würde Snape ihn nicht in den UTZ lassen und seine Hoffnungen, Auror zu werden, wären vernichtet.  
  
Sie waren es nicht.  
  
„Zaubertränke. Professor: Severus A.L. Snape. ZAG Prüfungsergebnis: Ohnegleichen. 86%. Kommentar des Professors: Trotz meiner Versuche, das Prüfungskomitee davon zu überzeugen, dass Potter einen Weg gefunden haben muss, um bei der Prüfung zu schummeln, beharren sie darauf, dass dies unmöglich ist und es ist noch immer ein Rätsel für mich. Es ist deshalb meine Verpflichtung, Potter in meinen UTZ Kurs aufzunehmen damit er beweisen kann, dass er kein Schummler ist. Wie lange er aushält ist seine Sache."  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er einen Orden des Merlin für Zaubertränke bekommen könnte und Snape würde immer noch nicht akzeptieren, dass er ein wenig Talent hatte.  
  
In Verwandlung und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatte er Erwartungen Übertroffen und beide Professoren drängten ihn, den UTZ Kurs zu wählen. In Astronomie hatte er ein M und die Notiz sagte, dass Professor Sinistra geschockt war, dass er in der Prüfung so schlecht abgeschnitten hatte. In Geschichte Der Zauberei hatte er ebenfalls ein M, doch unerklärlicherweise hatte Professor Binns geschrieben, dass er den UTZ Kurs wählen solle, weil er Potential hätte und es eine Schande wäre, wenn er den Kurs nicht belegen würde. In Kräuterkunde hatte er ein A mit der Annmerkung, dass das Fach für ihn vielleicht nicht das richtige war, und in Wahrsagen hatte er ein S. Es war eigentlich egal, er wollte nicht weitere zwei die Voraussage hören müssen, dass er sterben würde.  
  
Als er die Noten noch einmal durchgelesen hatte, sie stolz Hedwig und der Ansammlung von Eulen auf seinem Bett gezeigt hatte, nahm er das UTZ Anmeldeformular heraus und fand seinen Federkiel wieder. Als er auf das Pergament sah war er überrascht, dass in der ersten Zeile, in Professor McGonagalls Handschrift, schon etwas stand: „Pflichtfächer für alle Schüler". Er entschied, dass das eigentlich keinen Unterschied machte und füllte schnell das kleine Formular aus: „Verteidigung Gegen Die Dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."Er hielt inne und kratzte sich mit der Feder am Kinn. Ron hatte geschrieben, dass er und Hermine Geschichte Der Zauberei gewählt hatten. Ron hatte es die „einfache, sanfte Lösung"genannt. Harry schrieb es dazu und dachte dabei, dass es während der Auroren Ausbildung nützlich sein könnte, auch, wenn er dafür etwas mehr arbeiten musste.  
  
Nachdem er das Pergament in einen Umschlag gesteckt und am Bein der Eule befestigt hatte, öffnete er das Fenster und die gesamte Schar flog hinaus in den Nachthimmel. Dann fiel er müde und den Kopf immer noch von den Prüfungsergebnissen brummend auf sein Bett und schlief ein, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sich umzuziehen. Seine Träume in dieser Nacht waren voller verwirrter Ideen und flüchtigen Blicken auf Erinnerungen; Sirius und Snape und Lupin, Ron und Hermine, das feixende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, Professor McGonagall und Umbridge und noch vielen weitern undeutlichen Gesichtern, die einfach an ihm vorbeiflogen.  
  
Sein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts würde ihm die Augen mehr als jedes andere seines Lebens öffnen. Gefahr, Romanzen, Geheimnisse, Action und neue Entdeckungen lagen vor ihm, doch als er in der Nacht seines Geburtstages, den Kopf voller Träume, schlief hatte Harry Potter keine Ahnung, was das nächste Jahr für ihn in petto hatte.  
  
Alles begann am folgenden Wochenende, als ein knallgelbes Auto vor der Nummer vier des Ligusterweges stehen blieb und seine Fahrer heraussprangen; sie hatten das gleiche Lächeln im Gesicht und trugen Lederjacken, die farblich sehr gut zu ihrem Auto passten. Wenn die Dursleys gedacht hatten, dass Mad-Eye Moody ein Problem war, würden sie nicht wissen wie ihnen geschah, als Fred und George Weasley vor ihrem Haus auftauchten. 


	4. Das Haus Des Spaßes

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Das ist bis jetzt eines der längsten Kapitel und ich finde es wirklich gut. Falls es euch auch gefällt – bitte reviewt!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
KAPITEL 4  
  
Das Haus des Spaßes  
  
„Das ist es also?", sagte Fred von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend und sah am Haus empor.  
  
„Sieht so aus. Bei Tageslicht ist es ganz anders." George sah die Straße auf und ab, die identischen Gärten entlang und gluckste dann leise. „Welche Tür sollen wir benutzen?"  
  
„Die Vordertür, glaub ich", antwortete sein Zwilling. „Ja, irgendwas, dass wir die Hintertür nicht benutzen sollen. Ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern. Wir werden auf jeden Fall die Vordertür benutzen."  
  
Sie grinsten. Natürlich wussten beide sehr gut, dass sie die Vordertür nicht nehmen sollten, und trotzdem hoben sie die Hände und jeder klopfte dreimal an die Tür und sie endeten mit einem netten Rhythmus.  
  
Die Tür wurde wütend aufgerissen und Onkel Vernons puterrotes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.  
  
„Nur die Hintertür!", zischte er.  
  
„Oh, tut mir Leid, haben wir vergessen", sagte Fred grinsend.  
  
„Ebenfalls", sagte George. „Ist Harry bereit?" Er bemerkte Onkel Vernons geschockten Blick, als dieser das Auto und die farbengleichen Jacken sah, und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das wird bald die neuste Mode sein; das Auto und die Jacken farblich abstimmen. Sie haben es hier zum ersten Mal gesehen."  
  
„Fred! George!"Harry sprang breit grinsend die Treppe herunter und warf sich während dem Gehen eine Tasche über die Schulter.  
  
„Hey Harry! Wie geht's dir?"  
  
Harry schob Onkel Vernon beiseite und trat vor die Tür zu den Zwillingen. „Großartig, wirklich großartig! Und danke für die Geschenke!"  
  
„Kein Problem."Fred grinste. „Ich hoffe, du hast sie weise verwendet, Harry."  
  
„Oh, das hab ich", sagte Harry. „Dudley ist immer noch ein wenig blau."  
  
Onkel Vernon räusperte sich laut. Fred, George und Harry warfen ihm die gleichen verächtlichen Blicke zu. „Ja?", sagte Fred.  
  
„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ihr den Jungen mitnehmt und dann verschwindet", sagte Harrys Onkel steif, während sein Schnurrbart erzitterte. „Die Nachbarn – "  
  
„In Ordnung, es ist an der Zeit, dich an einen Ort zu bringen, wo du willkommen bist, Harry", sagte Fred laut und die Zwillinge legten ihre Arme um Harrys Schulter und führten ihn den Gartenweg entlang zu ihrem Auto. Etwas in Georges Hand fing Harrys Blick, doch als er es näher ansehen wollte, hatte George es schon fallen lassen und Fred rief:  
  
„LAUF!"  
  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber die drei liefen so schnell sie konnten den Gartenweg entlang und sprangen ins Auto, als Onkel Vernon Tante Petunia zurief, sie solle die Fenster schließen. George schlug auf einen Knopf auf dem Armaturenbrett und ein Dach und Fenster zogen sich plötzlich über das Auto. Harry sah für einen Augenblick eine Art Feuerwerk vor der Haustür, und dann –  
  
KNALL!  
  
Die Fenster wurden mit greller grüner und pinker Farbe beklatscht. Harry sprang erschrocken weg und landete beinahe auf Freds Knie. Die Zwillinge bogen sich vor Lachen.  
  
„Was habt ihr getan?", fragte Harry und begann ebenfalls zu lachen.  
  
„Schau es dir selbst an", sagte George und drückte auf einen weiteren Knopf am Armaturenbrett.  
  
Scheibenwischer erschienen an den Seiten des Wagens, fuhren über die Fenster und wischten die Farbe weg, sprühten ein Extra-Glanz-Mittel auf die Scheiben und nach dem Fred jedem einen Knut gegeben hatte verschwanden sie wieder. Harry starrte das Haus der Dursleys an; er war hin und hergerissen zwischen kompletter Verblüffung und der Versuchung vor Lachen tot umzufallen.  
  
Der Garten und die Vorderseite des Hauses waren ebenfalls mit der grünen und pinken Farbe bedeckt. Sie war auf allen Fenstern, auf dem gesamten Auto, auf allen Pflanzen, die Gartenzwerge trugen nun ausgeflippte Disko- Outfits und Ripper, der sich gerade an der Seite von Onkel Vernons Auto erleichtert hatte, war wie am Boden festgefroren, das Bein immer noch in der Luft und nun nicht mehr als ein kleiner grüner und pinker Farbhügel.  
  
Das komischste bei der ganzen Sache war wohl Onkel Vernon, der immer noch in der Diele stand und die Vordertür offen hielt. Er sah aus wie ein besonders hässlicher Schneemann, sein Gesicht zeigte die erschrockenste Grimasse, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Als sie ihn ansahen, fiel ein besonders großer Tropfen Farbe von seinem Schnurrbart auf seine neuen Schuhe.  
  
Fred startete das Auto und brauste die Straße entlang; Harry und die Weasleys saßen immer noch über das nun mehrfarbige Haus im Ligusterweg lachend darin. Fred stieß das Lenkrad mit seinem Zauberstab an und die Umrisse des Autos wurden immer unklarer, bis es schließlich gänzlich verschwand und dann vom Boden abhob und in Richtung Himmel flog. Bald war das Haus der Dursleys nur noch ein farbiger Punkt weit unter ihnen, als sie durch Wolkenberge flogen.  
  
„Das war brillant!", sagte Harry grinsend, während George das Auto wieder sichtbar machte. „Was war das?"  
  
„SuperKlatscherDekoration 2003", sagte Fred und drehte sich um, damit er Harry ansehen konnte. „Nur eine Galleone pro Stück. Wir haben sie in blau und orange, gelb und purpurrot, den grünen und pinken hast du gerade gesehen, oder die neuste Version. Regenbogen. Er ist wirklich beliebt bei unseren Kunden."  
  
„Vielleicht muss ich noch einen für den Hintergarten kaufen", sagte Harry. „Es soll doch farblich zusammenpassen, nicht?"  
  
Fred und George lachten.  
  
„Die Farbe verschwindet ohne Versiegelungs - Zauber nach etwa einer Stunde", sagte George und zog den Wagen nach oben, sodass sie über dem Meer von Wolken inmitten des blauen Himmels flogen. „Deshalb können sie uns nicht wegen des Geheimhaltungsabkommens drankriegen. Das gilt nur für richtige Magie und Zauber, die über eine Stunde anhalten."  
  
„Was passiert dann mit der Farbe? Verschwindet sie einfach?"  
  
„Wird unsichtbar", sagte George. „Wir haben fast ein Jahr gebraucht bis wir raushatten, wie's geht. Du solltest unser Schlafzimmer sehen. Das totale Chaos."  
  
„So", sagte Fred. „Alles Gute zum schon vergangen Geburtstag. Nun bist du also auch volljährig."  
  
„Jep", meinte Harry grinsend. „Ich hab Onkel Vernon Hasenohren verpasst, Tante Magdas Hund verhext, zauberte ihr eine Warze direkt auf ihre Nasenspitze und so weiter."  
  
„Das ist mein Junge", sagte Fred kichernd. „Ron und Ginny können es schon seit Wochen nicht mehr erwarten, dich endlich wiederzusehen. Und Hermine auch – sie ist gerade im Fuchsbau. Oh, und Mum sagt, sie hat deinen Brief und ja, wir können morgen alles für deine neue Junggesellenbude klären."  
  
Harry lachte. „Es ist nicht meine Junggesellenbude; sei nicht immer so blöd. Wie soll ich jemals ein Mädchen mitbringen, wenn Sirius' Mum im Flur sofort einen Schreikrampf bekommt, wenn jemand an der Tür klingelt?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, darüber müssen wir noch reden."  
  
Alle lachten und George nahm ein Säckchen mit Pralinen aus dem Handschuhfach, die er den anderen anbot. Harry hatte schon Erfahrung mit den Süßigkeiten der beiden und lehnte deshalb mit einem höflichen „nein, aber trotzdem danke"ab. Sie verbrachten die restlichen Fahrt während sie glücklich über das kommende Wochenende, den bereits vergangenen Sommer und das kommende Jahr in Hogwarts redeten. Fred und George hatten Hogwarts während ihrem siebten Jahr wegen Professor Umbridge verlassen und würden, wie sie Harry versicherten, nicht wieder zurück kommen.  
  
„Aber sie ist doch weg", sagte Harry, als sie über das Dorf nahe des Fuchsbaus flogen. „Peeves hat sie am Ende des Schuljahres aus dem Schloss gejagt."  
  
Fred grinste. „Oh, hat er das? Weißt du, dieser Poltergeist ist nicht so schlecht, wie alle immer sagen."  
  
„Hast du schon die letzte Neuigkeit von Hogwarts gehört?", fragte George über seine Schulter. „Offenbar ist Peeves seit neuestem die Pest. Noch mehr als sonst. Natürlich ist es nur ein Gerücht, aber viele Leute sagen, dass er die Schule fast auseinander genommen hat."  
  
„Das tut er immer", sagte Harry. „An meinem ersten Tag wollte er mich mit einem Bündel Spazierstöcke bewerfen. Percy musste ihm drohen, dass er den Blutigen Baron holen würde."  
  
„Eine Schande, dass Peeves Percy nicht umgebracht hatte", murmelte Fred.  
  
Harry beschloss, dass er sich nicht nach Percy erkundigen würde; die unangenehme Stille wurde glücklicherweise bald gebrochen, denn der Fuchsbau tauchte wenig später unter ihnen auf.  
  
„Haltet euch fest!", sagte Fred und stieg auf das Gaspedal. Das knallgelbe Auto schoss wie ein farbiger Meteor aus den Wolken und schon wenige Augenblicke später kam es mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Haus zum Stillstand. Harry fühlte sich, als wären seine Eingeweide einmal durchgemischt worden; der plötzliche Höhenverlust tat ihm gar nicht gut.  
  
„Harry!"  
  
Er blickte am Haus hoch und sah Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die aus einem Fenster in einem oberen Stockwerk hingen und ihm begeistert zuwinkten. Er grinste und winkte zurück.  
  
„Wie geht's dir, Kumpel?", rief Ron.  
  
„Gut!", schrie Harry zurück. „Besser seit ich hier bin!"  
  
„Kommt schon Leute, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", unterbrach Fred. „Ihr drei kommt sofort herunter! Wir sollten schon dort sein!"  
  
„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte Harry erwartungsvoll.  
  
Fred und George grinsten genau gleich. „Das wirst du schon bald genug sehen", sagten sie gleichzeitig.  
  
Harry wurde sofort neugierig. „Oh, kommt schon, sagt es mir!"  
  
„Unser neuestes Projekt – gerade fertig geworden", sagte George.  
  
„Und ihr vier seid unsere Beta-Tester", sagte Fred.  
  
„Was? Was ist es?", sagte Harry und packte die Rückenlehne des Autositzes. So wie Fred und George aussahen, konnte es, egal was es war, wohin sie fuhren, nur etwas geniales sein.  
  
„Du wirst schon sehen", sagte Fred und seine Augen glitzerten vor Aufregung. „Sieh's dir so an ... es ist noch nicht getestet, noch nie betreten worden, voller Magie und wenn ihre herauskommt und nicht voller Farbe oder Federn oder Schleim seid, werden wir komplett enttäuscht sein." Er hupte ein paar mal laut und sah das Haus an. „Kommt schon, Leute. Zeit ist Geld!"  
  
Ron, Hermine und Ginny kamen nun durch die Vordertür und marschierten lautstark über den Hof; Ron jagte seine Schwester vor sich her. Als Ron die Autotür aufgerissen und sich auf einen Sitz fallen gelassen hatte, fragte Harry sofort: „Wohin fahren wir?"  
  
„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Haus des Spaßes", sagte Ron von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend und zog seinen Sicherheitsgurt fest.  
  
„Wohin?", fragte Harry.  
  
Ginny konnte sich noch ins Auto quetschen, schlug die Tür zu und Fred startete den Motor wieder. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden flogen sie wieder hoch in den Lüften, vorbei an Wolkentürmen und der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare.  
  
„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Haus des Spaßes", sagte Ron noch immer grinsend. „Es gehört Fred und George. Sie erzählen uns nicht viel darüber, doch es hört sich einfach cool an."  
  
Fred kicherte und reichte die Pralinen wieder herum. „George und ich wollten eigentlich ein leer stehendes Muggel Einkaufshaus kaufen und daraus das Haus des Spaßes bauen, doch wir wussten, dass wir viel mehr Platz brauchen würden ..."  
  
„Deshalb mussten wir mal die Baubedingungen für die Winkelgasse ansehen ..."  
  
„Und fanden eine interessante Lücke im Gesetz. Im Untergrund zu bauen kostet sehr viel Geld und kann auch ziemlich kompliziert werden, aber ..."  
  
„Man kann problemlos in den Himmel bauen", sagten die Zwillinge grinsend.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr habt ein fliegendes Haus des Spaßes gebaut?"  
  
„Genau", sagte George. „Der aufregendste magische Ort auf der gesamten Welt."  
  
„Absolut riesig. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis es fertig war und uns den gesamten Profit gekostet, den wir bis jetzt hatten, aber wenn es öffentlich zugänglich wird ..."  
  
„Was habt ihr da drinnen so?", fragte Ron, der den Mund gerade mit Pralinen voll hatte.  
  
„Oh, das geht über deine kühnsten Träume hinaus, mein liebster jüngster Bruder", sagte George laut kichernd. „Magie, Rutschen, versteckte Räume, die du entdecken musst, Becken voll mit ekligem, schleimigem Zeug, Farbbomben, die an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Orten auf dich warten und mehr Schleim als du dir vorstellen kannst."  
  
„Cool", hauchten Harry, Ron und Ginny.  
  
Hermine sah ein wenig besorgt aus. „Wie sicher ist es?"  
  
„Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung", sagte George lächelnd. „Vertrau uns, Hermine. Alle Zauber und Banne, die wir verwendet haben, sind Erstklässerstoff. Wenn du den Gegenzauber nicht kennst, haben wir dich wirklich immer überschätzt."  
  
„Aber ... Schleim", sagte sich mit schmerzvoll verzogenem Gesicht.  
  
„Reinigungszauber beim Ausgang", sagte Fred. Er drehte sich, damit er sie durch das Loch in seinem Autositz ansehen konnte. „Hättest du dir das nicht denken können?"  
  
„Ah, natürlich, aber ... ich bin mir nicht sicher ...", sagte sie. „Ist die Sicherheit und all das schon getestet worden?"  
  
„Das wird sie sein ... am Ende des Tages", sagte Fred.  
  
„Ihr seid die Testpersonen", sagte George.  
  
„Für mich hört sich das gut an", sagte Ron und nahm sich noch eine Praline. „Komm schon, Mine, es ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist doch Harrys freier Tag. Es wird großartig sein!"Er schob sich die Praline in den Mund lehnte sich nach vor. „Hey George, hab ihr auch Trick Treppen?"  
  
„Wir denken schneller als du, kleiner Bruder", sagte George. „Das halbe Haus hat Bewegungssensoren um irgendwas zu ändern. Die ganze Sache ist ein fliegendes, magisches Hauptquartier des Chaos."  
  
Harry, Ginny und Ron grinsten voller Aufregung. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, sagte aber nichts, und griff in eine Ledertaschen, die auf ihren Beinen lag und zog ein kleines Muggelbuch heraus. Harry war überrascht, als alle anderen im Auto verzweifelt aufseufzten.  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte er und drehte den Kopf so, dass er das Titelbild des Buches sehen konnte – ERSTAUNLICHE FAKTEN, DIE SIE NOCH NICHT KANNTEN.  
  
„Oh, es ist brillant!", sprudelte Hermine hervor und setzte sich aufrechter hin, plötzlich in bester Laune. „Ich hab es in einem Muggelladen in London gefunden. Es ist das ..."  
  
„Langweiligste Stück zusammengeklebtes Papier, das es gibt", beendete George.  
  
„Worum geht's darin?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Vierhundert Seiten voller sinnloser Fakten über die Dinge, die dir in deinem Leben nie weiterhelfen werde", stöhnte Fred.  
  
„Ist es nicht!", sagte Hermine empört. „Es ist sehr interessant – wirklich! Da drinnen stehen viele sehr, sehr interessante Fakten. Zum Beispiel – ", sie blätterte durch das Buch und verkündete schließlich: „In Texas ist es verboten, die Kuh von jemand anderem mit Graffiti zu besprühen."  
  
„Falls wir also jemals nach Texas kommen, müssen wir unsere eigene Kuh besprühen, und nicht die eines bedauernswerten anderen", sagte Ron und rollte mit den Augen. „Hermine, dieses Buch ist komplett sinnlos. Ich wünschte du würdest aufhören, uns die ganze Zeit mit nutzlose Fakten zu langweilen."  
  
„Der Weltrekord für die meisten Kinder einer Frau liegt bei 69", sagte Hermine prompt. „Und – "  
  
„Hör auf", sagte Ron und schnappte ihr das Buch weg. „Oder das Buch fliegt aus dem Fenster."  
  
Hermine kochte fast vor Wut und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Ron hielt das Buch nun gefährlich nahe zum Fenster und deshalb sagte sie nichts.  
  
Sie flogen noch eine Stunde, vielleicht waren es auch zwei, über Wälder und Hügel und Felder, Städte und Dörfer, Landstraßen und Autobahnen, sogar über den Gipfel eines Berges, bis London in weiter Ferne am Horizont sichtbar wurde. Fred stieg langsam auf die Bremse und das Auto flog abwärts, was alle darin Sitzendes zu gleichzeitigem Stöhnen bewegte, und landete mit einem kleinen Stoß auf einer leeren Seitenstraße ein wenig abseits der Hauptstraße.  
  
„Also, tut jetzt nichts, was die Muggel auf uns aufmerksam machen könnte", sagte Fred.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. Sie fuhren in einem knallgelben Auto, die Fahrer hatten gerade die Altersgrenze für einen Führerschein überschritten und beide trugen Jacken, die farblich auf das Auto abgestimmt waren. Nicht zu vergessen, dass vier Leute am Rücksitz zusammengepfercht waren und Ron einen Pullover trug, auf dem in großen Lettern „CHUDLEY CHANNONS" stand. Fred schien es nicht zu merken und lenkte das Auto langsam in die Hauptstraße.  
  
Die normalen Einkäufer (wahrscheinlich nur Muggel) folgten dem Auto mit großen Augen, als es die Straße entlang fuhr. Fred kicherte.  
  
„Ah, ich liebe die Aufmerksamkeit", kommentierte er und sah aus dem Fenster. „George, neun Uhr, gib ihr einen langen Pfeifer von mir."  
  
Ron und Harry grinsten sich an als George sich aus dem Fenster lehnte und einer Blondine in einem Minirock nachpfiff, die gerade am Auto vorbeiging. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Ihr wüsstet nicht, was ihr mit ihr tun sollt", murmelte sie.  
  
George grinste. „Du wirst mal richtig beliebt sein, wenn du erwachsen bist, Hermine ... im örtlichen Buchklub."  
  
Fred kicherte und steuerte den Wagen in eine Seitenstraße und fuhr dann in ein unterirdisches Parkhaus. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und vergrub sich wieder in ihrem Buch voller sinnloser Fakten und sah erst ein paar Minuten später wieder aus, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen. Fred ging los, um ein Parkticket zu besorgen und George fuhr sich vor dem Rückspiegel des Autos durch die Haare.  
  
„So, kannst du uns jetzt sagen, wie es ist?", sagte Ron. „Ich meine richtig? Nicht nur undeutliche Hinweise auf Schleim?"  
  
George zog eine seiner Haarlocke in die richtige Position. „Du wirst es schon sehen, wenn wir dort, das haben wir schon gesagt, Ron. Nun ... es gibt da etwas, das ihr auswählen müsst ... es gibt verschiedene Räume. Spielhaus, Urwald, Labyrinth oder magische Katastrophe ... oder ... der ultimative Raum."  
  
Allen lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ob er die Worte eines unbekannten Zauberspruches gesagt in den Mund genommen hätte.  
  
„Was ist dort drinnen?", fragte Ginny.  
  
George sah sie über seine Schulter hinweg an und lächelte. „Für jeden etwas. Stell dir folgendes vor ... nimm ein normales Muggel Spielhaus. Wie die für Kinder. Dann mach es ungefähr tausendmal größer, mit Netzen und Seilen und Rutschen und Becken voller kleiner Bälle und Leitern und Tunneln und versteckten Räumen und so was ... dann gib Schleim, Farbe, Federn, Konfetti und Glitzer dazu ... ein paar magische Kreaturen ... Puzzles, die du lösen musst ... Codes zum Knacken ... und natürlich sehr viel Magie."  
  
Alle merkten, wie aus ihren Augen Funken der Aufregung flogen und sich ihre ganzen Körper mit Vorfreude füllten.  
  
„So was will ich", sagte Ron.  
  
Ginny und Harry nickten begeistert.  
  
Hermine murmelte irgendwas, ob es da auch eine Bibliothek oder einen schleim-freien Raum gäbe.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, das werdet ihr entscheiden müssen", sagte George. „Mehrheitsvotum ... wenn Hermine der Ultimative Raum nicht gefällt ..."  
  
Harry, Ron und Ginny warfen sich buchstäblich auf Hermine und begannen so laut und schnell auf sie einzureden, dass sie kein Wort davon verstand. Schließlich rief sie: „In Ordnung, in Ordnung! Ich gehe in den Ultimativen Raum, wenn es euch so viel bedeutet!"  
  
Sie alle jubelten und George kicherte während Fred mit dem Parkschein zurückkam und ihn an der Windschutzscheibe befestigte. „Okay, umso früher wir hinkommen, umso mehr Zeit habt ihr dort. Lasst uns gehen."  
  
Immerfort pfeifend führten die Zwillinge ihre Beta Tester aus dem Parkhaus in das hektische, laute und von trockener Sonne beschiene London. Autos jeder Farbe und Marke (vielleicht nicht gerade knallgelbe mit dazupassenden Fahrerjacken) fuhren unter ihnen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Straßen wie eine regenbogenfarbene Schlange und in der Ferne ragten Gebäude bis in den Himmel. Ein Arte Zeitstreifen war über der Skyline der Stadt sichtbar. Moderne, silberne, brandneue Wolkenkratzer mit glänzenden Fenstern und Außenaufzügen, zu den mit Tudor dekorierten Steinhäusern aus der Viktorianischen Zeit im Westen der Stadt und roten Backsteinhäusern aus den Fünfzigern des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts im Osten der Stadt.  
  
„Wie ist der Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel?", fragte Fred.  
  
„Es ist nur die Straße entlang, dann durch die Allee dort drüben, am Schokoladegeschäft und der Bücherei vorbei – und dann bist du dort. Du kannst sogar das Dach sehen", sagte George, „wenn du dich so nach vor lehnst."  
  
Hermine packte ihn hinter an der Jack um zu verhindern, dass er fünfzig Fuß von dem Parkhaus fiel, auf dem sie standen, aber George lachte nur und stieß sie sanft weg. „Ich mach nur Scherze. Kommt schon, haltet euch am Geländer fest. Falls ihr hinunter fällt wird uns Mum nie vergeben." Er begann die steile, enge Treppe ins London der Muggel hinab zu steigen. Die anderen folgte ihm; zuerst Fred, gefolgt von George, Ginny, Ron, Harry und zuletzt Hermine, die leise vor sich hin murmelte.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Harry und blieb stehen, um mit ihr zu reden.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das in Ordnung ist", sagte sie. „Es hört sich alles sehr gefährlich an."  
  
„Es wird schon alles gut gehen", sagte Harry. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Fred und George würden nichts allzu gefährliches machen ... ich weiß, sie sind manchmal ein bisschen wild, aber sie würden uns nicht weh tun."  
  
„Hmmh", sagte sie ziemlich unüberzeugt.  
  
Harry Füße traten auf eine hohe Steinstufe und er drehte sich um, um Hermine zu helfen, aber sie war schon neben ihm herunter gesprungen und band sich die Haare nun auf ihrem Kopf zu einem halben Pferdeschwanz zusammen.  
  
„Haben wir noch alle?", fragte Fred und sah sich um. „Gut, gehen wir! Bliebt dicht zusammen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass wir im Muggellondon jemanden verlieren. Und passt auf die Autos auf – Muggel sind schreckliche Fahrer!"  
  
Harry dachte, dass diese Aussage etwas übertrieben war, wenn sie von jemandem kam, der sein Auto gerade quer über drei Parkplätze geparkt hatte, sagte aber nichts, und folgte Fred und George zum Zebrastreifen. Ginny und Hermine begannen, sich über ZAGs zu unterhalten und Harry war nicht überrascht als er hörte, dass Hermine nur die Topnoten erhalten hatte, die sie sich erhofft hatte.  
  
„Was hast du bekommen, Harry?"  
  
„Eigentlich nicht so schlecht", sagte er. „Der Brief kam letzte Nacht. Ich hab genug, um Auror zu werden."  
  
„Du meinst, du hast Zaubertränke geschafft?", sagte Ron. Harry nickte. „Wow, das ist großartig! Siehst du? Es war nur Snapes Schuld, dass du im Unterricht schlecht abgeschnitten hast."  
  
„Glaub ich auch", sagte Harry. „Was hast du so bekommen?"  
  
„Naja, ich glaub, es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Ron. „Ich hab aber nicht so viel wie Bill oder Percy, aber auch nicht wirklich schlecht."  
  
„Ja, und wir sind froh, dass du nicht so viele wie Percy hast", mischte sich Fred mit tadelndem Ton ein, den Harry nur selten von ihm gehört hatte. „Er ist kein Teil unsere Familie mehr, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
„Also ... der Streit ist noch immer nicht beendet ...?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
Ron nickte als Fred wieder einmal auf einem Stadtplan nachsehen musste, sagte er leise zu Harry: „Obwohl das Ministerium die ganze Voldemort – Sache ... nunja, akzeptiert hat, denkt Percy noch immer, dass Dad die ganze Zeit auf der Seite des Ministeriums hätte sein sollen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie über's Flohnetzwerk einen fürchterlichen Streit und haben seitdem nur noch durch Heuler miteinander gesprochen. Wir werden jede Nacht von Percys Geschrei über Treue gegenüber den Autoritäten aufgeweckt. Als ob er das Recht hätte, über Treue zu sprechen."  
  
„Ich wünschte nur, sie würden aufhören, immer zu streiten", sagte Ginny und seufzte leise. „Wie Dumbledore gesagt hat: in Zeiten wie diesen müssen wir als Familien zusammenhalten. Ich hab gehört, er will dieses Jahr den Hauspokal absagen um die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern zu stoppen, und wir werden mehr Stunden zusammen haben."  
  
„Ich hoffe, wir kommen mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zusammen", sagte Hermine. „Es ist nett, Schüler von diesen Häusern kennen zu lernen."  
  
„Solange wir nicht mit Slytherin zusammen kommen", murmelte Ron. „Ich halt diese Typen nicht mehr aus. Besonders Malfoy. Ihr wisst schon, manche Menschen sind manchmal ein bisschen gemein, aber sonst eigentlich nett und man kann ihnen vergeben, aber Malfoy ... der ist nur böse. Es gibt kein anderes Wort für ihn. Weißt du was, Harry? Er war immer auf der Seite von denen, die dich nicht mochten. Du-weißt-schon-wer, Umbridge, ... wenn sie dich nicht mögen, ist er ihr bester Freund."  
  
„Er ist nur eifersüchtig, Ron", sagte Hermine. „Harry ist berühmt, beliebt, ein Held ... Malfoy ist das genaue Gegenteil."  
  
„Malfoy wünscht sich, er wäre die Hälfte von dir", sagte Ron verächtlich.  
  
„Habt ihr schon von der ganzen Malfoy Geschichte gehört?", fragte Hermine, aber bevor Harry die Möglichkeit hatte, nach der „Malfoy Geschichte" zu fragen, führten Fred und George sie in den Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
„Will noch jemand einen Drink, bevor wir zum Haus des Spaßes gehen?", fragte George. „Ihr wisst ja, kein Essen und keine Getränke sind dort drinnen erlaubt – außer, was ihr drinnen findet."  
  
„Nein, nun kommt schon, wir wollen endlich sehen, wie es ist!", sagte Ron. „Wir können später etwas essen! Kommt schon!"  
  
„In Ordnung, in Ordnung, nur Ruhe bewaren", sagte Fred. „Folgt uns, bitte, und bleibt dicht zusammen, an Samstagen ist die Winkelgasse immer ziemlich voll."Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und beschwor gelbe Hüte aus dem Nichts herauf. Einen gab er George und den anderen setzte er auf seinen eigenen Kopf, wo er sich schrecklich mit seiner Haarfarbe biss. „Nur auf der Durchreise", sagte er zu Tom, dem Wirt.  
  
Tom lächelte sein zahnloses grinsen und wies sie freundlich in den Hof hinaus. Fred öffnete den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse und führte sie hindurch und Harry hatte nun endlich das Gefühl, wirklich zu Hause zu sein. Die winklige Gasse war voller sprechender und lachender Menschen, dem Geklimper von Goldmünzen, irgendwo spielte ein Dudelsack der Sonne eine sanfte Melodie entgegen und der Geruch von frisch gekochtem Essen und Magie lag in der Luft. Jedes Geschäft verkaufte uralte magische Objekte oder Zaubertrankzutaten, Zauberspruchbücher, Kessel, Zauberstäbe, Umhänge, magische Kreaturen oder alle Arten von faszinierenden, unbekannten Dingen, die Harry einen kalten Schauer der Aufregung über den Rücken liefen ließen.  
  
„Wie geht's zu euren Geschäft?", fragte Harry und suchte den Himmel über ihnen nach einem fliegenden Gebäude ab.  
  
Fred kicherte leise. „Es ist unsichtbar, Harry. Wir haben auch Muggel Abwehr Zauber. Die haben wir zuerst vergessen, und dann hat ein Muggel Hubschrauber das Haus ... sagen wir gefunden. Das war vielleicht ein Chaos."  
  
„Hat Monate gedauert, das wieder zu reparieren", sagte George nickend.  
  
Sie gingen gemächlich die vollbepackte Zauberstraße entlang; vorbei an den Geschäften, Einkäufern und den Verkäufern, unter Torbögen und einige Stufen hinunter, kleine Gässchen entlang und wieder Stufen hinauf, bis endlich das lebhafteste der Häuser hinter einer Ecke in Sicht kam. Es war in einem knalligen Orange angestrichen, mit verstreuten pinken und grünen Punkten und das bekannte Logo WEASLEYS ZAUBERHAFTE ZAUBERSCHERZE stand in großen Letter über den Auslagenfenster.  
  
„Nette Farbe", sagte Harry grinsend, als Fred einen großen Eisenschlüssel aus seiner Tasche nahm und in das Schloss steckte.  
  
„Netter Sarkasmus", erwiderte Fred mit einem genauso gemeinen Grinsen. Er öffnete die Tür und der interessanteste aller Düfte schlug ihnen wie Wasser aus einem Container entgegen. Es war wie eine Mischung aus Rauch und Früchten und Zucker und Sonnenschein – alles auf einmal. Es war der Geruch von purem Unfug.  
  
„Kümmert euch nicht darum?", sagte George und deutete wage auf eine Maschine, die auf einem nahen Regal lag und große grüne Blasen ausstieß. Hermine ging zur Seite, um einer besonders große und klebrig aussehende Blase auszuweichen, aber zu ihrer Überraschung folgte sie ihr.  
  
„Willkommen in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", sagte Fred mit ausgestreckten Armen und grinste sie alle an. „Das moderne Hauptquartier des magischen Unfugs!"  
  
„Wo ist das Haus des Spaßes?", fragte Ron gespannt.  
  
Fred und George grinsten sich an und verschwanden dann hinter der Theke und zogen einige Instrumententafeln heraus. Alle versammelten sich um sie um zu zusehen, außer Hermine, die noch immer von der besessenen grünen Blase verfolgt wurde.  
  
Harry sah den Zwillingen über die Schulter, als sie eine Tafel öffneten und ein großer, roter Knopf zum Vorschein kam.  
  
„Haltet euch gut fest", sagte er, zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu und drückte dann auf den Knopf.  
  
Harry konnte das folgende Erlebnis nur damit vergleichen, dass es sich anfühlte, als wäre er in einem Mixer ohne Mixstäbe, dafür voller Farbe, die keine Flecken hinterließ und Wasser, das er einatmen konnte. Er fühlte, wie er herumgewirbelt wurde, vor und zurück, und dann immer höher und höher in die Luft, verzweifelt mit den Armen rudernd, um nicht abzustürzen, und dann, ziemlich unerwartet, stieß er gegen etwas Hartes über ihm und landete mit einem Plumps auf dem Boden. Er landete mit Ron auf einem Haufe in einem Raum, der keine Wände oder Boden oder Decke hatte, nur endloses Hellblau, das sich meilenweit in alle Richtungen erstreckte.  
  
„Wo sind wir?", fragte Ron stöhnend und setzte sich seine Kopf reibend auf.  
  
„Im Haus des Spaßes?", schlug Harry vor. „Wo sind Hermine und Ginny? Und Fred und George?"  
  
„Du glaubst nicht, dass etwas schief gegangen ist, oder?", fragte Ron besorgt.  
  
„Wir sind wahrscheinlich nur in Teams aufgeteilt worden", sagte Harry mit den Schultern zuckend. Er stand begierig auf, als eine knallgelbe Tür am weit entfernte Horizont erschien. „Komm schon!"  
  
Die beiden rannten darauf zu, und als sie durch die Tür in den größten Spaß stürmten, den Harry jemals in seinem ganzen Leben gehabt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie froh er war, dass er jemanden zum Freund hatte, der mit Fred und George verwandt war. 


	5. Die Mitglieder Der Magie: Teil 1

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
KAPITEL 5 - Die Mitglieder der Magie: Teil 1  
  
A/N: Weil in diesem Kapitel viele wichtige Ereignisse stattfinden, ist es in zwei Teile geteilt, obwohl es eigentlich keinen Grund gibt, das eine zu beenden und dann erst das neue zu beginnen. Außer, dass ich euch noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen möchte.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Anderthalb Stunden später waren Fred und George im Entwicklungslabor von WZZ und testeten ihre neueste Kollektion: falsche, aufblasbare Mäuse, die sich ausdehnen und auf Kommando wegfliegen konnten – die perfekte Ablenkung für jede Schulstunde.  
  
„Gib uns mehr von dieser Farbe", sagte Fred und deutete auf eine große runde rote Flasche auf dem obersten Regal.  
  
George streckte gerade die Hand danach aus, als sie vier dumpfe Aufprallgeräusche und Plantschen aus dem Geschäft hörten. Fred überließ es George, sich weiter um die falschen Mäuse zu kümmern, wischte sich die staubigen Hände ab und ging ins andere Zimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung traf er auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die alle auf einem Haufen am Boden lagen und von neonblauem Schleim bedeckt waren.  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist denn mit euch passiert?", fragte er.  
  
„Da war diese explodierende Statue", sagte Ron schwer atmend und wischte sich etwas Schleim aus dem Gesicht. „Da war eine Pfeife in der Hand der Statue und ich wollte sie nehmen und dann ... ist das Ganze explodiert."  
  
George zog seine sommersprossige Nase kraus. „Ach ja, das. Die explodierende Statue ist ein automatisches ‚Game Over'. Wir müssen noch ein bisschen herumexperimentieren, damit die Pfeife nicht wieder dorthin kommt. Sonst hattet ihr keine Probleme?"  
  
„Wir sind nach Hogwarts transportiert worden und Hermine wollte nicht mehr aus der Bibliothek", sagte Harry.  
  
Hermine hatte im Vergleich zu den anderen den wenigsten Schleim abbekommen, und zog nun ihr Buch über sinnlose Fakten heraus um es zu überprüfen. „Oh nein! Die Rückseite ist komplett blau!"  
  
„Scourgify", sagte George mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermines Buch. Der Schleim erzitterte kurz und mit einem leisen Zischen verwandelte er sich kurz in kleine blaue Wolken, welche die Worte DU WURDEST VERSCHLEIMT bildeten und dann verschwanden. George lächelte Hermine an. „War doch ziemlich einfach, oder?"  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung lächelte sie zurück. „Ja, eigentlich schon."  
  
„Also, bis auf die explodierende Statue und die Bibliothek gebt ihr uns eine positive Bewertung?", sagte George grinsend.  
  
„Ja!", sagten die anderen im Chor.  
  
George kicherte. „Brillant! Wir werden es dann am Montag für alle öffnen. Hey, Fred!"  
  
„Was?", rief sein Zwilling aus dem anderen Zimmer.  
  
„Hol die Autoschlüssel! Wir müssen diese klebrige Bande nach Hause fahren!" George sah sie einen Moment lang an und fügte dann hinzu: „Vielleicht wäre ein Reinigungs – Zauber nicht schlecht. Schließt eure Augen!"  
  
Harry schloss fest die Augen und streckte die Arme aus, wie Fred ihn anwies. Einen Augenblick später spürte er, wie Freds Zauber wie ein leichter Regenschauer seine Beine hoch kroch und mit einem Zischen verschwand der Schleim, und hinterließ den leichten Geruch nach Blaubeeren im Raum.  
  
„In Ordnung, öffnet die Augen", sagte Fred.  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen; er war froh, wieder sauber und schleimfrei zu sein. Er nahm seine Brille ab, um sie an seinem Ärmel abzuwischen, und plötzlich fingen die anderen zu lachen an.  
  
„Was?", sagte er und sah alle an.  
  
Hermine nahm einen Spiegel von einem Regal hinter ihr und gab ihn Harry, mit einem engelhaften Lächeln im Gesicht. Er öffnete den Taschenspiegel und als er sich selbst sah, begann er auch zu lachen. Um seine Augen herum, wo die Brille gewesen war, befanden sich zwei perfekte blaue Schleimringe.  
  
„Nettes Design, Harry", sagte Fred grinsend. "Passt zu deinen Augen."  
  
„Halt den Mund", kicherte Harry und sah Fred wie ein wirklich wütender Panda an.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
„Oh, Fred, George! Wo seid ihr gewesen? Wir haben schon vor Stunden gegessen und – oh, hallo Harry, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley verließ ihren Platz am Waschbecken, als sie in die Küche traten und umarmte Harry mütterlich. Er lächelte und sagte: „Gut, danke, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
„Gut", sagte sie zärtlich, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst. „Nun, wo zum Teufel seid ihr so lange gewesen?"  
  
„Im Haus des Spaßes", sagte sie wie aus einem Munde.  
  
Sie stöhnte. „Oh, Fred, George, ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt nicht – "  
  
Sie lauschten ihrem Vortrag nur mit einem Ohr, ließen sich auf die Stühle rund um den alten Küchentisch sinken, während Mrs. Weasley geschäftig Teller mit Essen zusammensammelte und sie auf dem Herd abstellte. Sie waren erst vor ein paar Minuten mit Fred und Georges Auto beim Fuchsbau angekommen und Fred hatte ein kleines Theater gemacht, weil ein Rückspiegel des Autos mit grüner Farbe bekleckert war bevor sie die warme Küche betreten hatten.  
  
„Also wirklich", sagte sie und zündete den Ofen mit einem kleinen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes an. „Ihr solltet solche Sachen nicht an Kindern testen."  
  
„Mum, sie sind keine kleinen Hosenfurzer mehr", sagte Fred und grinste alle an. „Sie sind schon volljährig und alles. Komm schon, Harry, lass uns ein wenig Magie sehen!"  
  
„Nein, lass uns nicht", sagte Mrs. Weasley prompt. Sie begann in den diversen Regalen nach Kürbissaft und einem Krug zu suchen, als eine weitere Person in die Küche schlenderte; ihre rosa Haare glitzerten im Sonnenlicht.  
  
„Tonks!", sagte Harry grinsend und stand auf.  
  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Hey, Harry! Nett, dich mal wieder zu sehen."  
  
„Was machst du hier?", fragte er.  
  
Tonks setzte sich auf einen leeren Stuhl am Tisch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das kurze rosa Haar. „Ich mach gerade den Sozialdienst für das Aurorentraining. Dafür sollte ich eigentlich befördert werden."  
  
„Ein Sozialdienst?"  
  
Ron kicherte. „Sie ist eigentlich unser Sklave, aber sie mag das Wort Sklaverei nicht und deswegen nennt sie es Service. Tonks lächelte rügend, deshalb fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Also gut, ich nenne es Sklaverei."  
  
„Ja, es ist, als hätten wir einen knallrosa, wirklich großen Hauselfen", kicherte George.  
  
Tonks grinste wieder. „Ja, es wäre besser, wenn ihr mir alle gute Noten für die ‚Sklaverei' gebt, die ich hier für euch vollbringe."  
  
Mrs. Weasley wuselte herüber, stellte Teller voller Hühnchen und Pommes Frites vor jedem auf dem Tisch und kam dann mit einem Krug voller Kürbissaft, der in der Mitte des Tisches Platz fand. „Ich finde, dass du deine Aufgabe wunderbar erfüllst, Liebes", sagte sie und lächelte Tonks an. „Ignoriere die Jungs einfach. Sie schätzen die Arbeit einer Frau nicht."  
  
Fred und George schnaubten im absolut gleichen Moment.  
  
„So, Harry, du bleibst über Nacht hier?", fragte Tonks und goss sich etwas Saft in ein Glas.  
  
„Jep", sagte Harry glücklich. Er griff nach Gabel und Messer, doch Ron sah ihn erschrocken an, und deshalb grinste er nur und benutzte stattdessen seine Finger.  
  
„Morgen werden wir uns um seine Bude kümmern", sagte Fred grinsend. „Damit es dann okay ist, wenn Cho Darling an den Wochenenden kommt."  
  
Harrys Gesichtsmuskeln verschwanden innerhalb einer Sekunden. Er sah erschrocken in Freds grinsendes Gesicht. „Woher weißt du – ich meine – das ist – "  
  
Fred kniff Ron kichernd in die Nase. „Du solltest vielleicht unsern kleinen Ronnykins dazu bringen, seinen Mund mit Zauberband zu verkleben, wenn er schläft."  
  
„Du redest im Schlaf?", fragte Harry, und sah dabei furchtbar wütend aus.  
  
Rons Gesicht wurde dunkelrot. „Ich hab's nicht gewusst", murmelte er.  
  
Tonks grinste und gab Harry einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm. „Du alter Hund, Harry."  
  
„Hast du in letzter Zeit was von ihr gehört?", fragte Fred wie nebenbei, nahm den Krug trank den letzten Rest aus.  
  
Harry hustete, offenbar darüber verärgert, dass sein Liebesleben so offen beim Abendessen diskutiert wurde. „Ich – das ist nicht gerade – "  
  
„Lasst ihn in Ruhe, Jungs", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. „Er will nicht über dieses schreckliche Mädchen reden, und selbst wenn er es wollte, sollten es einige von euch nicht hören. Fred! Du sollst doch nicht aus dem Krug trinken! Du kannst ihn jetzt abwaschen, du weißt doch, wo die Gläser sind; direkt hinter dir."  
  
„Das kann ich doch machen!", sagte Tonks fröhlich, sprang auf und packte den Krug von Fred. In der nächsten Sekunde war die Küche von markerschütterndem Splittern erfüllt. Tonks sah verzweifelt auf die Glasscherben, die um ihre Füße verstreut lagen. „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise.  
  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Liebes", seufzte Mrs. Weasley. „Hier, nimm den Besen und fege sie zusammen und wir werden es nicht in deinem Bericht erwähnen."  
  
„Danke, Mrs. Weasley." Sie bückte sich und fegte die Glasscherben vorsichtig zusammen. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und grinste die am Tisch Versammelten an. „Übrigens, ich hab gestern euren neuen Lehrer getroffen. Wow, wartet, bis ihr ihn seht."  
  
„Professor Lupin?"Harry lächelte. Lupins war nicht der besaussehendste Mensch der Welt. Seine Umhänge waren meistens in verschiedenen Variationen von Schäbigkeit und sein braunes Haar wurde, obwohl er noch recht jung war, langsam aber sicher immer grauer.  
  
„Nee, der andere", sagte Tonks. Sie brachte die Scherben vorsichtig zum Mülleimer und beförderte sie hinein, immer hoffend, dass keine herausfallen würden. „Der neue."  
  
„Warum? Hat jemand gekündigt?", fragte Ginny neugierig.  
  
Ron schlug die Hände zusammen als würde er beten. „Bitte, lass es Snape sein ... ich würde alles dafür geben ... "  
  
Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Butterfinger–Zauber, von dem ihm Lupin letzte Woche erzählt hatte, und überlegte, ob er es den anderen sagen sollte – aber dann merkte er, dass er das definitiv nicht wollte. Das Wissen, dass sein Vater das Snape angetan hatte, gab ihm immer noch dieses Schuldgefühl.  
  
„Professor Snape arbeitet sehr viel für den Orden, Ron", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Das solltest du endlich respektieren."  
  
„Sollte ich", sagt er. „Tue ich aber nicht. Und das werde ich wahrscheinlich auch niemals. Gib uns noch mehr Kürbissaft, Mum."  
  
„Du hast schon genug gehabt, Ron. Und ich glaube, dass jetzt Zeit für's Bett ist. Wir müssen morgen bald raus, damit wir früh zu putzen beginnen können. Merlin weiß, wie verstaubt es seit letztem Sommer geworden ist." Mrs. Weasley nahm die Teller vom Tisch, ließ sie ins Abwaschbecken fallen und scheuchte sie alle in Richtung Tür und Bett. „Husch, husch!"  
  
Sie beeilten sich, um schnell die Treppe hoch zu kommen; Fred, George und Tonks liefen hinterher wie aufgeregte Welpen, die von Kindern umgeben waren. Ginny und Hermine verschwanden in Ginnys Zimmer, allerdings nicht ohne vorher lächelnd „Gute Nacht!"zu sagen, und Ron führte Harry noch ein weiteres Stockwerk hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Das Schild an der Tür, das immer alt gewesen war und vom dem die Farbe schon abgeblättert war, leuchtete nun ziemlich knallig orange und der Rest der Tür sah aus, als wäre sie mit Flecken des Dekorationsfeuerwerks übersäht.  
  
Ron bemerkte, dass Harry die Farbflecken interessiert ansah, und sagte: „Die Leute, die damit einverstanden waren, haben jetzt weniger Flecken. Du solltest sehen, was sie mit der Gartenhütte angestellt haben."  
  
Harry lächelte. „Ich glaube eher nicht."  
  
Ron öffnete lachend die Tür und Harry folgte ihm hinein. Ein Schlafsack lag bereits ausgebreitet für ihn am Boden, ein Kissen war liebevoll hineingesteckt worden, und Ron sagte grinsend „Wunderbar!", als er die zwei Tüten von Bertie Botts Bohnen sah, die ihnen seine Mutter im Zimmer gelassen hatte. Er sprang auf sein Bett, nahm eine der Tüten und riss sie auf. „Eine Bohne, Harry?"  
  
Harry nahm vorsichtig eine. Sie war orange, was bedeutete, dass sie relativ sicher war, und deshalb schob er sie in den Mund. Ron nahm eine braune und grinste.  
  
„Traust du dich gegen mich?", sagte er.  
  
Harry grinste. „Klar. Uuhh, Karotte!"  
  
Ron lachte angesichts seines vor Ekel verzogenen Gesichts, dann steckte er seine eigene in dem Mund und kaute sich vorsichtig. Harry sah die Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht, dass sie nicht ... seinem Geschmack entsprach.  
  
„Wohoo! Schokolade!", sagte er nach etwa einer Minute.  
  
Harry grinste und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Er nahm einige Bohnen aus der Tüte und betrachtete sie. „Ich hab 'ne Idee für ein Spiel. Wir nehmen eine Bohne – "  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Tonks stürmte ins Zimmer. Ihr Gesicht war rot vor lauter Lachen. „Ihr müsst mich verstecken!", sagte sie und wischte sich, noch immer gemein grinsend, die Stirn ab.  
  
„Warum? Was hast du getan?", sagte Ron. „Du hast keine Wand umgeworfen oder so was, oder?"  
  
„Nein, ich hab Freds Kissen mit einem unbrechbaren Schreizauber belegt", sagte sie lachend und schüttelte ihr rosa Haar. „Der Lärm wird sie einige Zeit beschäftigen, bis sie einen Weg finden, ihn abzustellen. Im Moment versuchen sie, es im Klo runterzuspülen."  
  
Offensichtlich gelang es ihnen, denn im nächsten Moment hörten sie einen langen, hohen, einsamen Ton, der sich von der Zimmerdecke zum Fußboden hin bewegte und ein lautes Echo hinterließ. Die Rohre des Fuchsbaus hatten offensichtlich eine gute Akustik.  
  
Ron, Harry und Tonks lachten, als sie Freds und Georges gedämpfte Jubelschreie aus dem Stockwerk über ihnen hörten.  
  
„Willst du eine Bertie Botts, Tonks?", sagte Harry und bot ihr die Tüte an.  
  
Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Harrys Schlafsack am Boden, nahm eine gelbe Bohne, warf sie in die Luft und fing sie im Mund wieder auf. Eine Minute lang sah sie nachdenklich aus, dann sagte sie: „Seltsam. Keine Ahnung, welcher Geschmack das war. Vielleicht Ananas und irgendwas Geschmack."  
  
„Ginny hatte mal eine Bohne, die hatte Eis-mit-Erdbeer-Geschmack Geschmack", sagte Ron und grub mit der Hand in die Tüte. „Was hast du eben über ein Spiel gesagt, Harry?"  
  
„Jeder muss eine Bohne für den anderen aussuchen und dann raten, ob sie gut oder scheußlich schmecken wird", erklärte Harry. „Und ich kann beginnen." Er gab Tonks eine hellblaue Bohne. „Scheußlich."  
  
„Oh, das ist unfair, Harry", sagte Tonks grinsend und nahm die Bohne. „Kein Essen ist wirklich blau. Blaubeeren sind eigentlich dunkelrot. Wenn etwas blau ist, ist es meisten ein Reinigungsmittel oder irgendeine seltsame Pflanze, die nur im tropischen Urwald wächst. Oh, in Ordnung." Sie schob sie in den Mund und begann, sie zu kauen. Nach einem Moment breitete sich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus. „Zahnpasta. Ziemlich scharfe Zahnpasta, um genau zu sein. Ääh, scheußlich."Sie nahm eine rote Bohne aus der Tüte und gab sie Ron. „Ich glaub, die ist gut."  
  
So machten sie etwa eine Stunde lang weiter, bis sie alle schon verschiedene Geschmäcker von gut und scheußlich gehabt hatten, bis Tonks sagte, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn sie das schreiende Kissen aus der Toilette befreie. Harry und Ron gingen nacheinander aus dem Zimmer, während sich der andere drinnen umzog und dann kroch Harry in seinen weichen Schlafsack, Ron stieg in sein Bett und die beiden lauschten wie Fred und George sich bei Mrs. Weasley beschwerten, weil Tonks ihnen schreiende Kissen gegeben hatte. Nach einer Weile sprach Ron als erster.  
  
„Hey, Harry?"  
  
Harry setzte sich um Ron über den Rand seiner mandarinenfarbene Bettwäsche sehen zu können. „Was?"  
  
„Hast du schon was von Cho gehört?", fragte Ron neugierig.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Und ich bin auch froh deswegen."  
  
Ron lächelte und kroch an den Rand seines Bettes, damit er Harry besser sehen konnte. „Also ist es zwischen euch beiden eindeutig aus?"  
  
„Eindeutig", sagte Harry entschieden. „Übringens ging sie doch mit Ginnys Ex-Freund aus, oder?"  
  
Nun war es an Ron, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Hey, hey, über diesen Jungen sprechen wir unter diesem Dach nicht. An der Küchentür haben wir jetzt mit Zauberband eine Liste der Namen aufgehängt, die in diesem Haus nicht gesagt werden dürfen. Du-weißt-schon-wer, Cornelius Fudge, Percy – ", er spuckte den Namen wie ein Schimpfwort aus, „ – und dieser Junge. Wie auch immer er hieß. Und Dean Thomas. Dieser Verräter macht sich an MEINE Schwester ran!"  
  
Harry kicherte. „So besitzergreifend, Ron."  
  
„Du wirst immer gleich sauer, wenn ich den Namen ... Cho sage." Ron grinste, als sich Harry Gesicht verdüsterte. "Chochochochochocho!"  
  
Harry schlug ihm mit seinem Kissen auf den Kopf und Ron hörte endlich auf. Nach einem heftigen Lachanfall schlüpften sie wieder unter die Decken ihrer Betten. Es war ruhig und Harry dachte schon, dass Ron schlief, bis –  
  
„Hey, Harry?"  
  
„Ja, Ron?"  
  
„Hör mal zu ... wie fühlst du dich wegen .. du weißt schon?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht so schlecht ... glaub ich. Professor Lupin und Professor Snape haben mit mir darüber geredet."  
  
„Snape?", sagte Ron naserümpfend. „Warum solltest du mit ihm darüber reden wollen?"  
  
„Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht", sagte Harry. Er erzählte Ron alles über das Treffen mit Snape; wie Lupin nach der Legilimens Attacke hereingekommen war und dann Sirius' Geist, der gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden. Und noch immer erzählte er Ron nichts von dem Butterfinger Fluch. Obwohl er Snape hasste hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Mann ein wenig Würde verdiente.  
  
Ron hörte sich die ganze Geschichte ruhig an, und als Harry geendet hatte, nickte halb lächelnd. „Das war wirklich nett von Lupin."  
  
„Und Snape", sagte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Naja, ich wette, dass alles Lupins Idee war."Ron schloss die Augen, legte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen; Harry konnte jetzt nur noch einen roten Haarschopf sehen. „Gute Nacht, Harry."  
  
„Gute Nacht, Ron."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und zeigte einen verstaubten, düsteren Korridor. Die jahrzehntelang abgestanden und muffige Luft schlug Harry entgegen. Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz war genauso alt und unordentlich, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Es gab nur einen Unterschied: es war das zu Hause einer ausgelöschten Familie. Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks gab es nicht mehr; Harry konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, als er den Weasleys in den staubbefallenen Korridor folgte. Es war ruhig, und das hatte seinen Grund. Obwohl ihr Sohn nicht mehr hier war, schlief Mrs. Black hinter ihren Vorhängen, und sie zu wecken, wäre nicht besonders klug.  
  
„Schhhhh!", zischte Mrs. Weasley schnell, als sie gefährlich lautes Knarren vom Ende der Gruppe hörte. Ron und Harry sahen sich an, dann nahmen sie Tonks für alle Fälle an den Armen.  
  
„Okay ... wir gehen in den zweiten Stock, dann werden wir festlegen, wer wo putzt", sagte Mrs. Weasley, ihre Stimme kaum noch ein Flüstern. „Seid sehr, sehr vorsichtig ... Tonks, pass auf den Schirmständer auf ...!"  
  
Harry duckte sich und konnte noch verhindern, dass er mit lautem Krachen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Die anderen seufzten vor Erleichterung.  
  
Vorsichtig gingen sie die Treppe hinauf, bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zusammenzuckend und sicher, dass das Knarren der alten Stufen Mrs. Black jeden Moment wecken könnte und sie wieder schreien und zetern würde. Doch zum Glück schafften sie ohne größere Zwischenfälle bis in den zweiten Stock. Mrs. Weasley scheuchte sie alle in ein altes, staubiges Zimmer mit einigen großen, mottenzerfressenen Stühlen und seufzte erleichtert, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
„Zum Glück schon mal das gut gegangen", sagte sie.  
  
„Ja, dank Tonks", sagte Ron und sah die Erwähnte von der Seite her an. Sie schnappte ihm und rubbelte ihm den Kopf mit ihren Knöcheln, bis er sich endlich befreien konnte und sein Kopf schon rot glühte. „Tu das nie wieder."  
  
„Schluss jetzt! Hört auf zu streiten", sagte Mrs. Weasley streng. „Arthur, hast du die Box noch?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nickte. "Alles da, Molly."  
  
„Gut. Nun, wir müssen uns aufteilen."Sie packte einen Mopp, Besen, einige Dosen von Mrs. Skowers Allzweck Magische Sauerei Entferner, Staubwedel und Politur und, zu Harrys Überraschung, ein großes Netz aus. „Ron und ich werden ins Erdgeschoss gehen und versuchen, Mrs. Black ... nunja ... umzusiedeln. Tonks und Ginny, ihr könnt den zweiten Stock übernehmen. Arthur, du nimmst Hermine und Harry mit in den Dachboden, ihr könnt versuchen, die alten Möbel ein wenig zu ordnen, das haben wir letzten Sommer gar nicht mehr geschafft. Nun, wo habe ich nur diese Feuerwerke ... "  
  
„Feuerwerke?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Fred und George waren so nett, und haben uns ein cremefarbenes Feuerwerk zusammengebastelt, damit wir den Korridor gut streichen können, wenn wir Sirius' Mum losgeworden sind", sagte Mrs. Weasley prompt und nahm eine SuperKlatscherDekoration 2003 aus ihrer Box, auf der in großen roten Lettern stand LANGWEILIGE VERSION 1.0, AUCH IN ALTE-HOSEN-WEISS ERHÄTLICH.  
  
Mr. Weasley nahm einige Reinigungsprodukte aus der Box, gab Harry das Netz und dann machten sich die drei auf den Weg; einige Treppen hinauf und dann über eine kleine Leiter in den Dachboden.  
  
Es war sehr dunkel und viel kälter als der Rest des Hauses; der Geruch von altem Pergament und Schmutz lag schwer in der Luft. Es roch verdächtig nach Professor Binns Klassenzimmer, voller Dokumente und Manuskripte, die in alten schmutzigen Regalen lagen und seit Jahre nicht mehr geöffnet worden waren.  
  
„Ah, wir werden etwas Licht brauchen ... habt ihr beide eure Zauberstäbe dabei?", sagte Mr. Weasleys Stimme hinter Harry. Er kletterte hinter Harry und Hermine die Leiter hoch.  
  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und murmelte: „Lumos!" Die Spitze begann zu leuchten und erhellte eine Fläche von etwa einem halben Meter rund um ihm. Mr. Weasley tat das gleiche, doch Hermine, mit ihrem üblichen ich-bin-zu-clever-für-solche-Dinge Selbst, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, murmelte etwas und eine Kugel aus etwas das aussah, als wäre es geschmolzenes Gold erschien und erhellte in seltsamem Licht einen Radius von etwa zwei Metern.  
  
„Nun ...", sagte Mr. Weasley und rollte die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch. „Molly will, dass wir die Möbel in eine gewisse Ordnung bringen und das Fenster finden ... wir wissen mit Sicherheit, dass es eines gibt, sind aber nicht sicher, wo es ist."Er sah den Haufen Trödel an, der den Dachboden bis zur Decke füllte. „Hier oben ist ziemlich viel, deshalb könnten wir etwas länger hier sein ... okay, es gibt keine bessere Zeit, um zu beginnen, als jetzt. Harry, du bist der leichteste von uns, du könntest über diesen Haufe klettern und das Fenster suchen. Hermine, könnten du anfangen, einen Weg durch das hier zu machen? Schieb aber nichts zu schweres, wir wollen doch nicht, dass es Verletzungen gibt."  
  
Sie lächelte. „Okay, Mr. Weasley. Brauchen Sie Hilfe, um etwas die Leiter hinunterschweben zu lassen?"  
  
„Vielleicht etwas später", sagte er und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Er nahm die Brille ab, um den Stab an seinem Ärmel abzuwischen. „Harry, pass auf, was du tust ... ich will dich nicht einem gebrochenen Bein zu Molly bringen müssen."  
  
Harry grinste und kletterte auf einen alten Tisch. Er teste seine Tragfähigkeit, bevor er sein gesamtes Gewicht darauf verlagerte. „Keine Angst, Mr. Weasley. Ich bin doch nicht Tonks."  
  
Mr. Weasley kicherte.  
  
Sie begannen zu arbeiten. Harry kletterte über Boxen und Kisten und fuhr dabei mit den Hände an den Wänden entlang, auf der Suche Vorhängen, die ein Fenster verbargen. Hermine durchsuchte alles, während Mr. Weasley einen Teil des Trödels über die Leiter hinunterschweben ließ. Nach etwa einer Stunde waren sie noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte fertig und deshalb gönnten sie sich eine Pause. Mr. Weasleys beschwor Sandwiches und Chips herauf und sie setzten sich auf ein altes Sofa.  
  
„Schon Glück gehabt, Harry?", fragte Mr. Weasley, während er gerade ein Thunfischsandwich kaute.  
  
„Noch nicht", antwortete Harry, „aber ich hab nur noch zwei Wände, also werde ich es bald finden."  
  
„Guter Junge."Mr. Weasley schluckte, biss noch einmal ab und sah durch die Falltür nach unten. „Ich hab schon ziemlich viel der leichteren Sachen weggeschafft ... wir haben noch dieses Sofa, ein paar Regale ... dort drüben sind ein paar Koffer und Kisten. Könntet ihr zwei die schon mal durchsehen, während ich noch mein Mittagessen beende?"  
  
„Sicher", sagte Harry und er und Hermine kletterten zu einem großen Haufen Kisten und Koffer in einer Ecke. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und zog eine der kleineren zu sich. Harry nahm das andere Ende und sie zogen ihn aus dem Stapel.  
  
„Ich frag mich, was da wohl drinnen ist", sagte sie neugierig und fuhr mit den Fingernägeln unter den Deckel.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber halt lieber die Hand vor die Augen, falls es bissig ist."Sie lehnten sich zurück und sie öffnete die Kiste. A große Staubwolke stieg in die Luft, aber sonst war die Kiste bereits vollkommen leer. Harry schob sie beiseite. „In Ordnung, die nächste."  
  
Sie gingen zur nächsten Kiste. Sie war groß, etwa zwei Meter lang und nicht ganz einen Meter breit, die Oberfläche war aus Eichenholz. Sie sah einem Sarg verdächtig ähnlich.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir in die hineinschauen sollten ...", sagte Hermine nervös. „Nur für den Fall ..."  
  
Harrys Neugier gewann jedoch die Oberhand. Er öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel ein Stück und sah hinein. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit etwas graues und haariges erkennen, das Arme und Beine hatte. Er schloss den Deckel schnell wieder. „Ja, könnte eine schlechte Idee sein."Sie schoben diese Kiste in eine Ecke und Harry sagte dabei: „Vielleicht kann sie ja hier oben bleiben ..."und dann nahmen sie sich die nächste Kiste vor. Sie war groß und schwer und auf dem Deckel waren Worte eingraviert. Hermine manövrierte die Lichtkugel so, dass sie die Worte beleuchtete. In abgewetzten Buchstaben stand auf dem Deckel DIE MITGLIEDER DER MAGIE.  
  
„Oh", sagte Hermine interessiert. „Was da wohl drinnen ist?"  
  
„Warte, es könnte ein weiteres totes Etwas sein, dass sich als etwas Interessantes ausgibt. Bleib etwas zurück." Sie gingen einige Schritte zurück und Harry hob den Zauberstab. Er gab ihm einen kleinen Schlenker und knarrend öffnete sich der Deckel.  
  
Hermine blickte vorsichtig über den Rand. „Es ist nur Papier."  
  
Harry ging hinüber. Die Kiste war zum Bersten voll mit Pergamentrollen, die alle mit Bändern in verschiedenen Farben und Längen zusammengeschnürt waren. Er nahm eine Rolle heraus und löste vorsichtig das Band und rollte sie auseinander. Hermine sah ihm dabei über die Schulter.  
  
Zuerst sah es aus, als wären es nur sehr viele gerade Linien und winzige, mit Tinte geschriebene, Buchstaben, doch als Harry genauer hinsah bemerkte er, dass es ein Familienstammbaum war. Eine verschlungene Handschrift verkündete „Das Blut der Dodderidge", und die Seite war fast zur Gänze mit Linien und Schrift gefüllt. Während Harry zusah, fügte eine unsichtbare Hand eine neue Linie von einem Paar ganz unten hinzu, dann noch einen Namen und das heutige Datum.  
  
„Jemand wurde gerade geboren", sagte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie griff in die Kiste und holte eine weitere Rolle heraus und rollte sie auf. „Die Duke Familie", las sie. „Harry, ich glaube ... ich glaube, in dieser Kiste sind die Stammbäume sämtlicher magischer Familien ... das könnte ein Vermögen wert sein ..."  
  
Harry hörte nicht zu. Er hatte gerade eine weitere Rolle herausgenommen und las den Inhalt nun mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Harry?", sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an.  
  
Harry sah leicht verwirrt aus, als er sagte: „Ich glaub, ich hab was gefunden ..."  
  
„Warum? Was ist es?"Sie kam herüber und schaute ihm über die Schulter. „Es ist nur ein weiterer Stammbaum, Harry. Was ist so – "Und dann sah sie, was auch er gesehen hatte und schluckte.  
  
Ganz unten war ein Gesicht, das sie sehr gut kannten, und ihnen nun vom Pergament aus entgegen grinste. Obwohl es niemand war, über dessen Familie sie je nachgedacht hatten. Eigentlich hatten sie nie über sein Leben nachgedacht – nur über seinen Tod.  
  
Es war Peeves.  
  
Ganz unten im Baum war eine Reihe Kinder, die Nachkomme von Emily und Kevin Peelish. Vom jüngstem zum ältesten, sechs Kinder insgesamt. Ein kleines Mädchen namens Lucy, dann ein vielleicht fünfjähriger Junge namens Robert, Zwillingsmädchen mit Namen Amy und Jessica, dann ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter, mit pechschwarzen Haaren namens Jilly, und dann ein Junge. Zwanzig Jahre alt, vielleicht etwas mehr oder weniger. Er grinste ihnen vom Pergament heraus entgegen, sein schwarzes Haar war zurück gekämmt und zeigte ein breites, lachendes Gesicht mit schwarzen Augen. Eine dicke Krawatte war um seinen Hals gebunden, und der Name, der unter dem Bild stand, lautete – PETER PEELISH.  
  
Harry und Hermine saßen in Stille am Boden und sahen auf das Bild des Poltergeistes, der nun das Schloss Hogwarts heimsuchte. Er war noch so jung. Er hatte noch immer dieses gemeine Grinsen und seine Augen glänzten immer noch voller Bosheit, ... aber er war so real ...  
  
„Auf der Rückseite ist eine Notiz", sagte Hermine, als sie ein Stück Pergament entdeckte, das an die Rückseite geklebt war.  
  
Harry zog es vorsichtig herunter, um den Familienstammbaum nicht zu beschädigen, und sah, dass es ein Ausschnitt aus einer fast fünfzig Jahre alten Zeitung mit der Überschrift TRAGÖDIE BEI STÄDTISCHEM KARNEVAL. Harry und Hermine begannen mit angehaltenem Atem zu lesen.  
  
TRAGÖDIE BEI STÄDTISCHEM KARNEVAL  
  
Ein Tragödie ereignete sich gestern während des jährlichen Karnevals in einer nordenglischen Kleinstadt. Die Abdeckung des Zeltes fing Feuer und die Halterung löste sich. Es fiel zu Boden und 20 Menschen, darunter 16 Kindern, starben. Der Zirkus kommt einmal im Jahr in die Stadt und zieht immer eine große Menschenmenge an, denn die Stadtbewohner lieben die fantastischen Vorführungen der berühmten Clowns. Die Ursache der Tragödie ist noch unbekannt, doch die Zauberer des Ministeriums glauben, dass die Magie, welche das Zelt hielt, fehlerhaft gewesen sein muss und ein Teil des Materials brennbar war.  
  
Unter den Toten befindet sich eine Familie aus der Stadt: die Familie Peelish. Emily, Kevin und all ihre sechs Kinder wurden tot auf ihren Plätzen in der ersten Reihe gefunden. Eine Untersuchung des Ministeriums hat bereits ergeben, dass der älteste Sohn Peter, 18, offenbar versucht hat, seine jüngeren Brüder und Schwestern vor dem herannahenden Feuerball zu schützen. Doch alle Versuche dieses mutigen jungen Mannes waren vergebens. Heute findet eine Zeremonie statt, um der 20 Opfer dieses schrecklichen Unfalls zu gedenken.  
  
Als Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte blickte er auf. Er fühlte eine schreckliche große Leere in seiner Magengegend. Peter Peelish. Ein achtzehnjähriger Junger, dessen letzter Akt als Lebender gewesen war, seine jüngeren Geschwister zu retten – zumindest, es zu versuchen. Eine Nacht im Zirkus ... und dann war Peter verdammt, für immer einsam zu sein und in einer Schule zu spuken ... Harry vergab Peeves plötzlich alles, was er je getan hatte, egal, wie schlimm es war.  
  
„Er starb, um sie zu retten", sagte Harry leise. „Ich hab niemals gedacht, dass er eine Familie hatte ... ich meine ... es ist Peeves ... er hasst Kinder ..."  
  
Hermine trocknete sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch. „Armer Peeves ..."  
  
„Seine Schwester war so alt wie wir", sagte Harry. „Sieh mal ... Jilly Peelish, 16, auf der List der Toten ..."  
  
„Das lässt Peeves plötzlich viel menschlicher wirken, oder?", sagte Hermine leise.  
  
Harry nickte. „Vielleicht hasst er die Schüler deswegen ... er ist verbittert."  
  
„Vielleicht", sagte Hermine.  
  
Harry rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen, band die Schleife wieder darum und steckte die Rolle in seinen Rucksack. „Wir sollten das aufheben ... nur für den Fall. Komm schon, schauen wir weiter. Vielleicht finden wir etwas, das beweist, dass Malfoy mit Trollen verwandt ist."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N: Das nächste Kapitel kommt in ein paar Tagen, also kommt bald wieder vorbei! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich habe Reviews immer gern und würde auch gern mal eure Vermutungen für die restliche Geschichte hören! Vielleicht kommt ja wer nahe dran ... 


	6. Die Mitglieder Der Magie: Teil 2

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Eigentlich wollte ich schon früher updaten, aber ff.net hat meinen account kurzfristig   
gesperrt, doch hier ist nun ein neues Kapitel! Naja, das mit den Reviews wird schon noch werden, auch ohne Reviews wird diese Geschichte beendet werden. Nun zum ersten mal Kommentare zu zwei von den Reviews.  
  
Kara – Ja, wir finden in diesem Kapitel Harrys Stammbaum – oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Lass dich einfach überraschen.  
  
Sunny – Ich möchte jetzt noch nicht zu viel über die Geschichte verraten, aber es wird später noch spannend und ihr werdet noch viele, viele Überraschungen erleben und Dinge entdecken, die ihr nie erwartet hättet. Und ja, es kommt noch ein Pärchen vor, ich sage aber nicht, wer es ist, nur so viel: in dieser Fiction gibt es KEINEN Slash.  
  
Aber nun weiter mit Kapitel 6, viel Spaß beim Lesen und sagt mir bitte, bitte in Reviews, was ihr davon haltet !!!

  
  
KAPITEL 6 - Die Mitglieder der Magie: Teil 2  
  
Harry rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen, band die Schleife wieder darum und steckte die Rolle in seinen Rucksack. „Wir sollten das aufheben ... nur für den Fall. Komm schon, schauen wir weiter. Vielleicht finden wir etwas, das beweist, dass Malfoy mit Trollen verwandt ist."  
  
Sie steckten die Köpfe wieder die Truhe und sahen sich weitere Pergamentrollen an. Hermine begann, sie in Stapeln nach Land oder Herkunft zu ordnen, doch Harry, neugierig wie er war, öffnete jede Rolle. Die Entdeckung über Peeves hatten seinen Durst nach weiteren Familienstammbäumen geweckt. So seiner Erleichterung fand er heraus, dass der arrogante Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith von Squibs und Kleinkriminellen abstammte, obwohl Hermine seine Freude nicht teilte, weil sie mit ihrem Ordnen viel zu sehr beschäftigt war. Ein oder zweimal schnappte sie nach Luft, als sie den Stammbaum eines uralten Zauberers fand, von dem niemand außer ihr je gehört hatte, und Harry versuchte interessiert aus zu sehen, als sie ihm eine Menge über russische Zauberer des fünften Jahrhunderts erzählte, obwohl es eigentlich recht langweilig war.  
  
Sie erklärte ihm gerade die Feinheiten der Zaubererherkunft, als Mr. Weasley über die nahen Kisten zu ihnen herübergeklettert kam und sich dabei mit einem Taschentuch über den etwas kahlen Kopf wischte. „Also", sagte er. „Wie geht's bei euch voran?"  
  
„Wir haben dort drüben ein totes Etwas gefunden", sagte Harry und deutete vage in Richtung des Sargs. „aber wir haben auch das hier gefunden."  
  
„Es sind alle magischen Stammbäume", erklärte Hermine prompt. „Einige sind wirklich interessant, einfach faszinierend. Hier, das ist die Blutslinie des russischen Zaubereiministers ... und hier ist der Stammbaum von Ablaris Kex, er war einer menschlichen Verräter während der Koboldaufstände ... oh, seht euch das an! Der hier ist wirklich besonders, seht ihr das hier? Das war der Cousin von Balrat Molrin, ihr wisst, wer er ist, oder?"  
  
Mr. Weasley starrte sie einen Moment lang an und sagte dann: „Das kann ich nicht behaupten, Hermine."  
  
„Oh, er war faszinierend! Er gründete die Gesellschaft für Werwolfrechte, nachdem sein Bruder von einem gebissen worden war", sagte sie sehr schnell, als ob die Worte darum kämpften, aus ihr heraus zu sprudeln. „Vor etwa fünfzig Jahren ist er selbst während einer Werwolfattacke ums Leben gekommen, das steht alles in den wichtigsten Geschichtsbüchern. Das ist glaube ich Schicksal. Aber er war ein großartiger Mann, er hat so für Werwolfrechte gekämpft und sogar ein Buch darüber geschrieben. Ich kann mich nicht genau an den Titel erinnern, aber es war revolutionär – "  
  
„Hermine", stöhnte Harry. „Ich hab schon Kopfschmerzen."  
  
Mr. Weasley lächelte und griff in die Truhe, nahm einige Pergamentrollen heraus und entrollte sie. Er setzte sich auf eine andere Kiste, um sie zu betrachten. „Ah, Julius Bones, er arbeitet in der Abteilung für experimentelles Zaubern ... mmh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er halbblütig ist." Er rollte den nächsten Stammbaum auseinander und als er ihn betrachtete, weiteten sich seine Augen hinter seiner Brille. „Grundgütiger ..."  
  
„Was? Wer ist es?", fragte Harry begierig. „Ist es Malfoy? Ist er ein Troll?"  
  
„Nein, nein", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Es ist einer der Todesser ... Augustus Rookwood, er arbeitete vor einer Weile im Ministerium." Harry und Hermine besahen sich den Stammbaum genauer, der auf Mr. Weasley Knien lag.  
  
Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Seine ganze Familie ist Purblut ... ziemlich seltsame Namen haben die allerdings. Beagle? Wer nennt seinen ältesten Sohn Beagle? Ich wette, der Junge wurde immer gehänselt ... und schaut mal, Rookwoods Cousin hieß Romeo. Das ist doch ein ziemliches Cliché, glaubt ihr nicht? Wenn ich mal Kinder habe, werde ich originelle Namen für sie finden. Etwas wie Tiger-Lily. Ich hab Tiger-Lily schon immer gemocht."  
  
„Molly und ich wollten ein weiteres Mädchen Jessie nennen", sagte Mr. Weasley und polierte seine Brille am Ärmel. „Aber mit sieben Kindern glaube ich nicht, dass wir noch ein weiteres überlebt hätten."Er kicherte, legte die Rollen zurück in die Truhe und nahm noch ein paar weitere heraus. „Ah, Hermine, ich glaub, dieser wird dich interessieren ..."  
  
„Wer ist es?", fragte sie und spähte auf das Pergament. Dann erhellte sich ihre Miene deutlich. „Merlin! Sie haben Merline gefunden!"Er hielt ihr das Blatt hin und sie riss es ihm praktisch aus der Hand. Sie trug es zu ihren anderen Entdeckungen, wo sie es mit großen Augen studierte.  
  
Harry kicherte leise und er betrachtete sich das Pergament genauer, das er in der Hand hielt. Sein Blick wurde zu einem bekannten Namen ganz unten gezogen – Minerva McGonagall. Interessiert folgte er ihrer Linie Hunderte Jahre zurück und fand zahllose schottische Hexen und Zauberer und seiner Überraschung entdeckte er, dass ein Zweig zur Familie Pomfrey führte. Die beiden Damen waren durch einen alten Großvater, der vor Jahrhunderten gelebt hatte, entfernt miteinander verwandt.  
  
„Hermine, sieh dir das mal an."  
  
Zögernd entfernte sie ihren Blick von Merlins Stammbaum, um über seine Schulter auf den Baum in seiner Hand zu blicken. „Oh, wow! Professor McGonagall! Ich hab mich immer gefragt, von wem sie abstammt ... viele Schotten – das hab ich mir gedacht ... oh, sieh mal, Madam Pomfrey. Wow, das ist wirklich interessant, Harry. Ich wette, - "  
  
„Harry."  
  
Sie hörten auf zu sprechen und sahen hinüber zu Mr. Weasley, der aufgestanden war. Er stand ein wenig außerhalb des Lichtkreises und hielt einen Familienstammbaum in seinen Händen.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt.  
  
Mr. Weasley sah ziemlich blass aus. Harry bemerkte, dass er verwirrter aussah als er ihn je gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment antwortete er nicht.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Harry. Er stand auf.  
  
Mr. Weasley biss sich auf die Lippe und sah weiterhin auf das Pergament. „Ich glaube, wir sollte es Molly sagen ... und Ron ... schnell!"  
  
Harry trat zu ihm und fragte sich, was zum Teufel Mr. Weasley so stark verwirren konnte. „Warum? Was haben Sie gefunden?"  
  
Mr. Weasley hielt ihm den Familienbaum hin, den er in der Hand hielt. „Etwas sehr wichtiges", sagte er leise.  
  
Harry nahm das Blatt. Er merkte, dass seine Finger zitterten, als er die Seite auf und ab sah, auf der Suche, nach etwas wichtigem. Es war der Stammbaum der Weasleys. Alle rothaarig, alle sommersprossig, alle mit vielen Kindern an jedem Ast. Er konnte nicht ungewöhnliches entdecken.  
  
Und dann sah er, dass eine Ecke des Pergaments anders aussah. Eine schwarzhaarige Familienlinie war von der Seite hereingekommen. Und dann sah er etwas, das sein Herz fast zum Stillstand brachte.  
  
In der unteren Ecke, sah er ein Gesicht, das er sehr gut kannte. Er hatte es an jedem Tag seines Lebens gesehen. Jeden Tag. Wenn er aufwachte, aus seinem Schrank ging, den Flur hinunter ... und in den kleinen Spiegel über dem Telephon geblickt hatte.  
  
HARRY POTTER.  
  
Seine Augen wanderten aufwärts. LILY POTTER geborene EVANS. Und dann weiter hinauf zu einem Großvater, den er nie gekannt hatte, JOSEPH EVANS, und dann ... sein Blick wanderte hinüber, eine Linie entlang hinab – MOLLY WEASLEY.  
  
Uns plötzlich kam eine Erinnerung wieder hoch. Seine erste Fahrt im Hogwarts – Express, als er und Ron wie Brüder Süßigkeiten getauscht hatten. „Sind alle in deiner Familie Zauberer?"Er erinnerte sich so gut an Rons Antwort. „Ähm – ja, denke schon. Ich glaube, Mum hot noch einen zweiten Vetter, der Buchhalter ist, aber wir reden nie über ihn."  
  
Und dann sah er das Bild seiner Mutter an. Dunkelrotes Haar. Eine Mischung aus den roten ihres Vaters und dem dunkelbraunen ihrer Mutter. Lily Evans Haar war ein tiefes, blutrot ... während ihre Schwester ihrer Mutter viel ähnlicher sah. Petunia Dursley, geborene Evans, war dunkelhaarig und pferdegesichtig.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte dann wieder zurück zu dem Gesicht unter Lilys. Seinem eigenen. Es lächelte zufrieden und begrüßte ihn zum Rest seines Lebens.  
  
Mr. Weasley zog langsam das Pergament hinunter und die beiden sahen sich in die Augen, jeder genauso geschockt wie der andere. Harry erkannte dann, dass Mr. Weasley mit ihm verwandt war. Familie. Onkel Arthur. War es Onkel? War das überhaupt wichtig?  
  
„Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?", fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme, die er fast nicht als seine eigene erkannte.  
  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung", flüsterte Mr. Weasley. „Überhaupt keine ... Molly hat niemals ... nun, ich weiß über ihren zweiten Cousin Bescheid, aber ... ich wusste nicht, dass du ... und ... Merlin, warum stehen wir noch hier herum? Komm schon, wir müssen es ihnen sagen ... Hermine, leg diesen Stammbaum jetzt weg, du kannst Paracelsus später studieren, das hier ist wirklich wichtig!"Er schnappte Harry am Arm, obwohl er ihn kaum zur Leiter ziehen musste. Harry zitterte fast vor Schock, was würde Ron sagen?  
  
Er bemerkte fast nicht, dass Hermine hinter ihnen herlief und fragte: „Was? Was? Was könnte interessanter sein als Paracelsus?"und Mr. Weasley sagte, dass sie es beim Ministerium überprüfen müssten und irgendwas über Muggel DNA Tests. Harry war wie betäubt. Er hatte eine Familie ... er wagte kaum, es zu glauben. Mrs. Weasley war seine, was? dritte Cousine? Zweimal entfernt? Und Ron ... dritter Cousin, einmal entfernt. Ron und Ginny. Fred und George. Dritte Cousins, einmal entfernt.  
  
„Ich hab eine Familie", sagte er wie gelähmt, und konnte selbst noch nicht wirklich glauben, was er sagte.  
  
Das Flohnetzwerk wurde an diesem Tag besonders beansprucht; die Aufzeichnungen zeigten eine ‚Mrs. M. Weasley', die verschiedene Besuche und Anrufe tätigte. Sie sprach mit Dumbledore und dann Lupin. Sie besuchte Fred und George, sie benutzte das Muggeltelephon in der Küche und brauchte ziemlich viel Geld, weil sie Charlie in Rumänien und Bill in Ägypten anrief. Dann besuchte sie ihre Mutter und sprach danach wieder mit Dumbledore, sie schickte eine Eule an Hagrid und sie versuchte auch die Dursleys anzurufen, die jedoch nicht ans Telephon gingen, dann, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, sprach sie mit Snape, der nicht im Geringsten interessiert klang. Sie verbracht einige Minuten damit, Moody zu überreden, dass sie ihn kontaktieren konnte und er schlug dann vor, den Stammbaum überprüfen lassen solle, bevor sie aufgeregt wurde uns es allen erzählte. Aber es war schon zu spät, und deshalb rief sie noch etwa tausend Leute mehr an und erst dann verlies sie das Telephon und begab sich zu den anderen in die Küche.  
  
Ron hatte sich stur geweigert, es zu glauben, bis die Eule aus dem Ministerium kam und die Nachricht überbrachte, das der Baum korrekt war. Harry war mit den Weasleys verwandt.  
  
„Ja ... ja, es ist gerade erst gekommen, ich halte es gerade in der Hand. Oh, Dumbledore, das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten ... wirklich großartig ... oh, natürlich ... so bald alles geregelt ist, natürlich ... ja ... das werde ich."  
  
Harry hörte gespannt Mrs. Weasleys drittem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu, während er gedankenverloren ein Marmeladebrot aß, das er selbst hergerichtet hatte. Es war nicht sehr gut und die Marmelade rann über seine Finger. Mrs. Weasley bemerkte dies und wischte sie zerstreut ab. Dann kniete sie sich wieder vor den Kamin um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen.  
  
„Natürlich. Also wird er bald ankommen?"  
  
Ron hatte Harry seit mindestens einer halben Stunde gedankenverloren angestarrt und dabei Trauben aus einer Schüssel auf der Mitte des alten Tisches gegessen. Die Neuigkeit schien noch nicht richtig eingesunken zu sein. Als Harry an ansah, blickte Ron auf und gab ihm eine Traube. „Du bist mein Cousin."  
  
„Dritter Cousin einmal entfernt", sagte Hermines Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
  
Harry nahm die Traube, steckte sie in seinem Mund und begann abwesend, sie zu kauen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir verwandt sind."  
  
„Ich auch nicht", sagte Ron. Er blickte in die Fruchtschüssel. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass uns Mum nie was gesagt hat."  
  
„Oh, einen Moment, Albus", sagte Mrs. Weasley, bevor sie sich vom Feuer abwandte. „Ich hatte auch keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nicht, dass Joe eine Familie gegründet hatte, aber –"Sie drehte sich wieder zum Feuer hin und sprach weiter mit Dumbledore.  
  
Ron nahm eine weitere Traube. „Ich kann's nicht glauben. Es kommt immer noch vor wie ein schlechter Scherz."  
  
„Ron", sagte Hermine und legte ihr Buch voller sinnloser Fakten beiseite. Sie sah in hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Diese Truhe ist verzaubert. Sie kann nicht getäuscht oder belogen werden."  
  
„Aber ... wir sehen uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich", sagte Ron vage, als ob er seine eigene Ausrede nicht glauben würde.  
  
„Harry sieht seinem Vater sehr ähnlich", sagte Mrs. Weasley und kam mit einer Zeitung und einer Tasse Tee zu ihnen herüber. „Obwohl es einige vage Gemeinsamkeiten gibt. Wenn du dir Harrys Nacken ansiehst, wirst du ein kleines Muttermal finden. Wenn du einen Spiegel findest, Ron, wirst du bei dir eines an der selben Stelle sehen. Bill hat eins, glaub ich, die Zwillinge nicht, Ginny hat eins und auch ..."  
  
Er wurde still, rümpfte kurz die Nase und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl und begann, seine Zeitung so lesen; so, als ob die Diskussion nie stattgefunden hätte. Harry spielte mit einer Traube herum. Er wollte so viele Fragen stellen, von denen er wusste, dass er es nicht sollte. Er sah Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und Ron an und versuchte, sie sich als seine Familie vorzustellen. Es war so einfach. Einfach genug um ihm den Mut zu geben, die eine Frage zu stellen und sie kam aus seinem Mund, bevor er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
  
„Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit Percy?"  
  
Mr. Weasley sah ihn über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg an, überrascht von der plötzlichen Frage. Er sah aus, als ob seit langem niemand diesen Namen erwähnt hätte. „Ich ... weiß es nicht."  
  
„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich ... nunja, nicht gerade ... freundlich ...", sagte Mrs. Weasley, der aussah, als wäre er mehrere Male in mit dem Kopf in kaltes Wasser getaucht worden.  
  
„Will er sich nicht versöhnen?"Harry nahm noch eine Traube und versuchte, seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er wie ein kleines Kind klang, das Angst hatte, könnte er vielleicht ein wenig helfen. Nur ein wenig.  
  
„Nein", sagte Mr. Weasley und plötzlich war Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Und ich fürchte, das wird er nie wollen."  
  
„Warum? Glaubt er immer noch, dass ihr Verräter gegenüber Fudge seid?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nickte. Alle anderen beobachteten ihr Gespräch als ob sie um Leben und Tod kämpften; alle, außer Hermine, die einen Keks aß und ihr Buch mit den sinnlosen Fakten las und dabei aussah, als hätte sie den Sinn des Lebens entdeckt.  
  
„Percy schätzt seine Karriere mehr als seine Familie", fuhr Mr. Weasley seufzend fort. „Er vergisst auch, dass, wenn er nicht Schulsprecher gewesen wäre, er heute nicht stünde, wo er ist. Seine Familie war seine erste Treue. Dann Dumbledore. Und jetzt Fudge ..."Er fuhr sich müde über den Kopf. „Ich will einmal daran denken, wohin er als nächstes kommen wird."  
  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen?"  
  
„Vor ungefähr einer Woche", antwortete Mr. Weasley. Er nahm den Tee an, den ihm seine Frau anbot. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht klug wäre, ihn zu kontaktieren. Es macht einfach keinen Sinn, Harry."  
  
„Könnte ich mit ihm sprechen?", fragte Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley sah überrascht von seiner Zeitung auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das klug wäre, Harry. Ich bin sicher, dass er mehr als nur unerfreut darüber sein wird, dass der Junge, dem er die Schuld für ‚Aufruhr in der gesamten magischen Welt' gibt, sein dritter Cousin ist."  
  
„Einmal entfernt", sagte Hermine hinter ihrem Buch.  
  
Harry nickte. Er beschloss, dass es besser war, das Thema nicht noch mehr zu pressen – aber vielleicht würde er es ein andermal wieder versuchen. Er wollte keine gespaltene Familie haben, obwohl es noch neu für ihn war.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stand vom Kamin auf und wischt sich Asche von den Knien. „Das war Dumbledore. Er sagt, dass der Orden das Haus wieder als Hauptquartier benutzen kann, deshalb werden einige Mitglieder ziemlich bald hier sein. Sie fliegen her. Und Harry kann den Rest des Sommer hier bei uns verbringen – sofern sein Onkel und seine Tante es erlauben."  
  
„Oh, darf ich?", sagte Harry begierig und sein Enthusiasmus kehrte sofort zurück. „Bitte, Mrs. Weasley, ich werde alles tun!"  
  
Sie lächelte. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du so etwas sagen würdest. Ich hab's Dumbledore schon gesagt. Er regelt es gerade mit deinem Onkel und deiner Tante und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie ja sagen werden."  
  
Harry strahlte. Er drehte sich zu Ron um und wollte etwas sagen, doch dieser war aufgestanden, ging um den Tisch herum und blieb vor Harry stehen, macht dann eine Pause und sah dabei sehr angespannt aus.  
  
„Kann ich eine Umarmung haben?", fragte er nach einem Moment. Er sah aus, als würde ihm die Frage Schmerzen bereiten.  
  
Harry grinste, stand auf und die zwei umarmten sich wie Brüder. Ron strahlte Harrys Schulter an und bald kamen noch Hermine, Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hinzu. Harry fühlte, wie er zwischen den anderen eingeklemmt wurde, jemand klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, die Brille rutschte ihm auf der Nase herunter und jemand schob sie wieder hinauf. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in das größte Lächeln seit schrecklich langer Zeit.  
  
„Ich hasse es, diesen Augenblick zu unterbrechen", sagte Hermines Stimme, die gedämpft war, „aber wir haben Tonks alleine oben gelassen und ich hab gerade ein lautes Krachen gehört. Ich glaube, sie etwas zerbrochen."  
  
Wie zum Beweis hörten sie einige Momente später eine unsicheren Ruf von oben: „Ähm ... Mrs. Weasley? War diese Vase wertvoll?"  
  
„Einen Moment!", rief Mrs. Weasley mit leicht wütender Stimme zurück. „Ihr werdet euch selbst etwas zu Essen machen müssen, während ich mich um Tonks kümmere ... Arthur, in den meisten Schränken ist Essen, ihr könnt euch selbst – ja, nur eine Minute, Tonks! – alles herzaubern, was ihr wollt. Und macht keine Unordnung!"  
  
Sie wuselte aus der Küche, als Tonks anfing, über zerbrochenes Porzellan auf dem Boden zu stöhnen. Mr. Weasley lächelte sie alle an.  
  
„Nun, was wollt ihr haben?"  
  
„Pommes Frites", sagte Ron, schnell, wie ein Blitz.  
  
„Ich würde etwas gesünderes bevorzugen ...", sagte Hermine.  
  
„Habe wir Pizza?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Chicken Nuggets", sagte Ginny.  
  
„Wir können das nicht alles auf einen Teller geben", sagte Mr. Weasley lächelnd. „Was würde euer Mutter dazu sagen?"  
  
„Zu uns nichts", sagte Ginny. „Sie würde nur dir etwas sagen."  
  
Mr. Weasley kicherte. "Gut, ich mache Pizza und Pommes Frites. Ja, und Nuggets, Ginny, und Pasta für Hermine, aber ihr müsst alle mithelfen. Ich bin kein guter Koch."  
  
Sie sahen alle aufgeregt aus wegen der Aussicht, ihr eigenes Essen zu kochen; besonders Ron, der auch fragte, ob sie noch Burger haben könnten, aber hier zog Mr. Weasley einen Schlussstrich. Hermine wurde für die Salat eingeteilt und war die einzige, die, abgesehen von ein paar Aufrufezaubern, die Muggelart des Kochen bevorzugte. Alle anderen wählten Magie. Und es war schrecklich.  
  
Harrys Pizza schaffte es, sich auf der Wand zu verteilen und schließlich war mehr Käse auf dem Fußboden, als auf er Pizza selbst. Ginny versuchte erfolglos einen Apfel in ein Huhn zu verwandeln. Aber man muss schon fair sein, sie schaffte ein Huhn. Es war jedoch ein lebendes Exemplar. Sie rannten fünf Minuten in der Küche herum und versuchten, das entwischte, gefederte und gebackene Huhn zu fangen, bis sie es schließlich in eine Ecke treiben konnten. Ron schlug es mit einer Bratpfanne, als Harry versuchte, es wieder einen Apfel zu verwandeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund explodierte es.  
  
Als sie sich zum Essen hinsetzten, war die Küche übersät mit Käse, Tomaten, Apfelstücken, Teilen von Rons Pommes Frites, Ketchup und Spaghettis, an denen sich Ginny nach dem Huhn versucht hatte. Nur Hermine war sauber geblieben. Die trugen den Großteil ihres Abendessen.  
  
„Das ging gar nicht mal so schlecht", meinte Ron und nahm sich eines seiner verbrannten Pommes und steckte es in seinen Mund.  
  
Hermine zog angesichts der Ketchupflecke auf seiner Stirn die Augenbrauen hoch und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Spaghetti auf ihrer Gabel. „Ich weiß nicht, was du ‚gar nicht mal so schlecht' nennst, ich hab gesehen, wie sich Affen besser selbst gefüttert haben."  
  
„Unsinn", sagte Ron. „Ich glaub, wir haben's gut gemacht. Zumindest, für unseren ersten Versuch."  
  
Harry nahm ein Stück Pizza und versuchte, es zu Essen doch der Belag rutschte herunter und landete mit einem Klatschen auf seinem Teller und ein Teil davon landete auf seinem ohnehin schon befleckten Pullover. „Oops!"  
  
„Oh, ist doch kein Problem", sagte Mr. Weasley fröhlich. Er hatte ein Sandwich gemacht, doch, wie Hermine, es auf Muggelart versucht – ‚nur zum Spa' – und nun waren seine Hände voller Pflaster und Verband. „Ein paar gute Reinigungszauber sollten das wieder hinkriegen können."  
  
Sie hörten eine Reihe sehr leiser Klopfer an der Vordertür. „Ich mach schon auf", sagte Harry, stand auf ließ seine Pizzabestandteile auf dem Tisch zurück. Vorsichtig verließ er die Küche und schlich sich den Gang entlang, immer hoffend, dass Mrs. Black nicht aufwachen würde. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür laut quietschte, als er sie öffnete.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stand auf den Stufen, sein langer silberner Bart glitzerte im Abendlicht und er lächelte zufrieden. „Guten Abend, Harry", sagte er leise.  
  
Harry lächelte und versuchte, sich nicht daran zu erinnern, wie er vor Wut über Sirius Dumbledores Büro demoliert hatte. „n'Abend, Professor."Er ging zurück und öffnete die Tür weiter, damit Dumbledore eintreten konnte.  
  
„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, während Harry die Tür hinter ihm schloss. „Für meine klägliche Suche vor sechzehn Jahren. Ich, wie alle anderen, hatten keine Ahnung – warum hast du geschmolzenen Käse auf deiner Augenbraue?"  
  
Harry lächelte. „Wir haben Pizza gemacht."  
  
„Ah, ich verstehe vollkommen", murmelte Dumbledore und das zufriedene Lächeln kehrte zurück und seine Augen funkelten.  
  
Harry führte ihn in die Küche, wo er von den anderen freundlich begrüßt wurde. Mr. Weasleys sprang auf, wischte sich Mayonnaise mit einem Geschirrtuch von den Fingern und schüttelte dann Dumbledores Hand. „Ich muss mich für die Unordnung entschuldigen. Wir haben das Abendessen gemacht und Molly erledigt sonst das Kochen ..."  
  
Dumbledore gluckste leise. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Arthur, ein wenig Unordnung hat noch niemandem geschadet."Er setzte sich auf den einzigen freien und sauberen Stuhl neben Hermine, stahl lächelnd ein Pommes Frites von Rons Teller und fuhr dann lächelnd fort: „Nun, ein neues, und ich bin sicher, ein freudig begrüßtes, Mitglied der Weasley-Familie."  
  
Harry grinste. „Haben Sie es nicht gewusst, Professor?"  
  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung", gab Dumbledore zu und seine Augen glitzerten sogar in der leichten Dunkelheit der Küche. „Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung, als Molly Weasleys Kopf in meinem Kamin auftauchte. Ich habe gerade Socken zusammengelegt und einige verloren, aber ich denke, eine solch gute Neuigkeit entschuldigt auch das."  
  
Harry bemerkte nun, dass Dumbledore eine rot und gelb gestreifte Socke auf dem einen Fuß, und eine gepunktete grüne auf dem anderen trug.  
  
Arthur bot Dumbledore lächelnd einen Teller mit verbrannten Pommes Frites an. „Ich hab das Pergament gefunden und es war ein ziemlicher Schock. Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns daran geglaubt hat, bis wir die Bestätigung hatten. Aber es sind gute Nachrichten, sehr gute."  
  
„Weiß der Rest der Familie es schon?", fragte Dumbledore, nahm ein Pommes Frites, zwickte das verbrannte Stück herunter und schob den Rest in seinen Mund.  
  
„Ja, die, die es wissen wollen", sagte Arthur lächelnd, aber als er sich umdrehte, um ein Glas aus dem Regal hinter ihm zu nehmen sah Harry, dass er hinter der Brille doch ziemlich traurig aussah.  
  
Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Harry machte sich wieder auf den Weg, um sie öffnen. Als er die Tür aufzog, sah er Professor Lupin und –  
  
„Oh, Sie sind hier", sagte Harry.  
  
Snape antwortete mit einem Augenrolle und richtete dann seinen wütenden Blick auf Harry. „Der Direktor wünscht mich zu sehen, Potter, aber du kannst beruhigt schlafen, ich werde so bald wie möglich wieder weg sein."  
  
„Schhh, seien Sie leiser", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Sie werden sonst Sirius' Mum wecken. Kommen Sie rein."  
  
Die zwei Zauberer folgten Harrys Anweisung und Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und führte sie in die Küche. Snape schnaubte, als er die an der Wand verteilten Spaghetti sah, doch Lupin schien es nichts auszumachen und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er musste sich an den Rand setzen um zu vermeiden, dass er auf einem kleinen Haufen Bohnen saß.  
  
„Setz dich doch, Severus", sagte Dumbledore höflich und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl.  
  
Snape warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den mit Ketchup bedeckten Stuhl, seufzte und zog dann seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Scourgify", sagte er.  
  
Nichts geschah.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Snape ein wenig besorgt sah. Er sah ziemlich genervt aus. In seinen Augen lag etwas, wie kalte Einsicht, als ob er schon lange gewartet hätte, dass so etwas passiert und denn Moment immer gefürchtet hätte, aber schon in der nächsten Sekunde, sah er wieder aus wie immer und hatte den Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel geschoben.  
  
„Dieses Haus reagiert schlecht auf Drachenherzfasern", schnarrte er. „Jemand anderes soll es tun."  
  
Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und wollte den Zauber aussprechen, doch Lupin war schneller. Der Zauber reinigte den Stuhl innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Als Snape sich setzte, zuckte Lupin leicht mit den Schultern. „Seltsam, meiner ist auch Drachenherzfaser, aber er scheint gut zu funktionieren."  
  
Snape starrte ihn hasserfüllt über den Tisch hinweg an. „Sein nicht zuviel mit dir zufrieden, Werwolf", zischte er.  
  
„Severus", sagte Dumbledore warnend.  
  
Snape verstummte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte Lupin weiterhin an. Harry und Ron tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. Als sich Dumbledore nach vor lehnte um sich zu erkundigen, wie die Ferien bis jetzt gewesen waren, murmelte Ron Harry zu: „Hast du das gesehen ...?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Harry leise. „Was glaubst du, ist passiert?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron und tat so, als ob er von seinem Orangensaft trinken würde. „Lupins hat funktioniert ..."  
  
„Ich wei", sagte Harry und nahm eines von Rons Pommes Frites. „Was kann einen Zauberstab behindern?"  
  
Ron wollte gerade antworten, doch Dumbledore sprach nun zu allen und deshalb wandten sie sich um, damit sie ihm zuhören konnten. „Danke", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun, ihr alle wisst über die großartige Entdeckung des heutigen Tages Bescheid. Deshalb stehen uns jetzt neue Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, vor allem, Harrys – "  
  
Aber er wurde wieder von Klopfen an der Vordertür unterbrochen. Harry stand auf und als der zur Tür ging überlegte er, ob es nicht klüger wäre, sie einfach offen zu lassen, damit jeder kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte. Er nahm den Türgriff, zog die Tür auf und sagte: „Komm einfach rein, mach dir nicht die Mühe, deine Füße abzuw- " Und dann stoppte er abrupt und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Ich 'ab sie", sagte Mundungus Fletcher und grinste ihn von der Türmatte aus an. „Musste für die zwei da allerdings 'n bisschen Gewalt anwenden, aber die werden schon wieder."  
  
Harrys Augen wanderten zu den zwei Menschen, die gefesselt, geknebelt und schwebend links von Mundungus waren. Percy Weasley und Onkel Vernon sahen ihn fuchsteufelswild an und es war schwer zu sagen, wer wütender aussah. Fred, George, Charlie und Bill Weasley standen hinter Percy; alle grinsten von Ohr zu Ohr.  
  
„Warum – warum habt ihr meinen Onkel gefesselt?", fragte Harry, noch immer ziemlich geschockt.  
  
„Anordnung von Dumbledore", sagte Mundungus strahlend. „Ich – "  
  
„Mundungus, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ihr sie fesseln sollt", sagte Dumbledores Stimme hinter Harry. „Ich hab nur verlangt, dass sie hierher kommen – aus freiem Willen."  
  
„Nun, ja, aber ... ich 'ab sie doch, oder?"  
  
Dumbledore rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn. „Das Ministerium wird nicht glücklich, wenn sie das herausfinden, Mundungus."  
  
Mundungus gluckste. „Ja, aber ich glaub, die zwei da, die sind auch nich' wirklich glücklich damit. Bringt sie rein, Jungs, aber pass' auf, dass ihr ihnen nich' wehtut."  
  
Fred und George gingen nach vor und nahmen je einen von Percys Armen. „Oh, das werden wir", sagte sie grinsend. 


	7. Snapes Geheimnisse

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Tut mir Leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, bis ein Kapitel fertig war, aber ich habe im Moment Probleme mit meiner Internetverbindung zu Hause, dafür gibt es jetzt gleich zwei Kapitel an einem Tag. Allerdings kann es jetzt wieder eine Woche oder mehr dauern, bis wieder etwas fertig ist. Und nicht vergessen: fleißig reviewen!  
  
KAPITEL 7 - Snapes Geheimnisse  
  
Der Salon war der sauberste und sicherste Raum des Hauses, und deshalb machten sich nach der Begrüßung alle auf den Weg dorthin. Percy wurde unter der Voraussetzung, dass er nicht davonlaufen und kooperativ sein würde, von seinen Fesseln erlöst. Er stolzierte vor ihnen die Treppe hoch, die Nase in die Luft gereckt und ging an seinem Vater vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Onkel Vernon hingegen wurde als gefährlich eingestuft und wurde deshalb von Fred und George die Treppe hinauf gezogen, die sich lauthals darüber beschwerten, dass sie ‚den fetten Muggel' schleppen mussten.  
  
Harry sah nun auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes, während die anderen um ihn herum gruppiert waren. Die Weasleys, ohne Percy, waren zu seiner Rechten, Onkel Vernon war an einen Stuhl am Fenster gebunden, wo er niemandem schaden konnte, Professor Lupin, Dumbledore und Snape waren auf verschiedenen Plätzen im Zimmer verteilt, Mundungus Fletcher saß beim Feuer und versuchte so auszusehen, als würde er das Silber nicht bestaunen, Tonks stand bei Lupin, und Percy stand so weit möglich von seinem Vater entfernt an der Tür, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt.  
  
„Nun denn", sagte Professor Dumbledore ruhig. „Wir sind hier, um über Harrys zukünftiges Zuhause zu sprechen."  
  
„Ähem", sagte Percy wichtigtuerisch. „Ich brauche nicht hier zu sein."  
  
„Du bist ein Mitglied er Familie Weasley", sagte Dumbledore. „Und deshalb muss du hier sein, egal, wie sehr es dir missfällt."  
  
„Und meine Anwesenheit ist nötig, weil ...?", sagte Snape eisig.  
  
„Darauf komme ich in einer Minute zu sprechen", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Nun, wie wir alle wissen, verbrachte Harry die letzten sechszehn Jahre in Ihrer Obhut, Mr. Dursley."Er lächelte Onkel Vernon an.  
  
Onkel Vernon starrte ihn verachtungsvoll an. „Unglücklicherweise", sagte er barsch nach einem Moment.  
  
Dumbledore tat, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte. „Natürlich dachte ich zuerst, dass Sie und Ihre Familie Harrys einzige lebenden Verwandten wären. Deshalb habe ich ihn zu Ihnen gebracht, wegen dem Blutsschutz Ihrer Frau und auch, um ihn aus dem Rampenlicht der Zaubererwelt zu bringen. Neueste Entdeckung zeigen uns, dass Harry jedoch noch andere Verwandte hat – die Familie Weasley."  
  
Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er Gast in einer Talkshow. Dumbledore war der Moderator und stellte nun alle Charaktere einer Geschichte voller Verwirrung, Entdeckungen und eines Jungen, der seine über seine Familie Bescheid wusste.  
  
„Was nun entschieden werden muss", sagte Dumbledore, „ist, wo Harry den Rest seiner Kindheit verbringen soll. Natürlich können wir nicht erwarten, dass er sein gesamtes Leben bei seiner Familie verbringt – aber ich denke, so lang wie möglich."  
  
„Sie können ihn haben", sagte Onkel Vernon schnell, jedoch mit klarer Stimme, als ob Dumbledore nicht viel Englisch verstünde.  
  
„Einverstanden", sagte Fred. „Nun, das hätten wir geklärt. Wer ist für eine Tasse Kakao?"  
  
Dumbledore gluckste leise. „Ich fürchte, es ist nicht so einfach, Mr. Dursley, Mr. Weasley ... wir müssen einige Dinge bedenken. Erstens: die Verbindung zwischen Harry und den Weasley Kindern ist dritte Cousins, einmal entfernt. Meine schlimmste Angst ist, dass diese Verbindung nicht stark genug ist."  
  
Eine unheilvolle Stille trat ein, während derer Mrs. Weasley und Hermine besorgt aussahen, Mundungus nicht zu verstehen schien und Snape leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann sagte George laut: „Nun, wir müssen es wahrscheinlich testen. Hat zufällig jemand etwas Scharfes und sehr Spitzes bei sich?"  
  
„Ich kann dir – ", begann Mundungus, doch Bill unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Wie können wir erfahren, ob sie stark genug ist, Dumbledore?"  
  
„Es gibt nur einen Weg, dies herauszufinden. Ein Todesser oder Voldemort – "die meisten im Raum zuckten leicht zusammen, „müsste Harry angreifen."  
  
„Bevor es jemand vorschlägt", sagte Snape düster. „Nein."  
  
„Du, Severus, hältst unserer Seite die Treue", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn du Harry angreifen würdest, und ich bitte, dass du das nicht tust, ist es keine Attacke von Voldemorts Seite." Er setzte sich auf einen alten Lehnstuhl und legte die Ellenbogen auf die Armlehnen und blickte Harry über seine zusammengelegten Finger hinweg an. „Harry, wir können zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten wählen. Ich könnte die Stärke der Verbindung zwischen dir und den Weasleys nicht anzweifeln und dich den Rest des Sommers hier verbringen lassen. Falls wir uns irren, und die Verbindung nicht stark genug ist, ist es möglich, dass Lord Voldemort angreift."Dumbledore sah Harry über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. „Oder du bleibst bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel, wo wir wissen, dass der Schutz hält."  
  
Harry sah auf seine Hände. Er wusste, was er wirklich wollte. Er würde alles geben, um bei Ron und seiner Familie bleiben zu können, doch falls der Schutz nicht stark genug war ... und diese Prophezeiung. Die Welt war nicht groß genug für ihn und Voldemort. Die beste Zeit, um ihn anzugreifen, war, wenn der Blutschutz nicht aktiv war.  
  
Harry blickte auf und sah, dass ihn alle Weasley hoffnungsvoll und beruhigend ansahen. Rons Augen schienen in ihn hinein zu bohren. Harry wandten seinen Blick Dumbledore zu und sah geradewegs in diese bohrenden, blauen Augen, und er lächelte dann sanft. „Ich will bei den Weasleys bleiben."  
  
Das Gesicht des Direktors verwandelte sich ebenfalls in ein Lächeln. „Nun, in diesem Fall, Remus, Severus, kommt bitte her."  
  
Sie gingen auf Dumbledore zu. Remus blieb hinter Harry stehen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter, Snape verweilte zwischen Dumbledore und Harry, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus.  
  
„Ich kommandiere alle Weasley Kinder zur Harry Potter Beschützungspflicht ab", sagte er. „Und ich will, dass ihr beide ein Auge auf alles werft ... ich glaube, auch Alrister wird helfen, wenn er ankommt, wie die anderen Professoren. Ich gebe euch beiden jedoch die Verantwortung für alles. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
  
„Perfekt", sagte Lupin. Er lächelte und packte sanft Harrys Schulter.  
  
„Severus?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
Snape kämpfte darum, keine Emotionen in seinem Gesicht zu zeigen und starrte auf den Kaminsims und sah dabei aus, als bräuchte er all seine Kraft um gegen den Drang zu kämpfen, auf der Stelle jemanden zu ermorden. „Das ist in Ordnung", sagte er gepresst nach einer Minute.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte sanft. „Exzellent. Nun, ich glaube, jemand hat vorhin Kakao erwähnt?"  
  
„Ich mach das!", sagte Tonks fröhlich und schoss aus dem Zimmer. Mrs. Weasley sah eine Minute lang ziemlich besorgt aus und stand dann auf, um ihr zu folgen, aber Dumbledore sagte:  
  
„Ah, Molly? Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Remus, könntest du bitte Ms. Tonks mit dem Kakao helfen?"  
  
„Kann ich jetzt auch gehen?", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Und gebt extra viel Zucker in Severus' Tasse", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, als Lupin den Raum verließ. Snape stöhnte und rieb sich die Augen. Der Direktor wandte sich and Mundungus. „Mr. Fletcher, könnten Sie bitte Mr. Dursley nach Hause begleiten? Severus, ich möchte, dass du Harry und Hermine woanders hin bringst. Ich würde gern mit den Weasleys sprechen. Allen", fügte streng hinzu, als Percy ebenfalls gehen wollte.  
  
„Ich – "  
  
„Du bleibst, wo du bist, Percy, setz dich", sagte Dumbledore so streng, dass Percy es nicht wagte, zu widersprechen und sich prompt setzte.  
  
Snape winkte Harry und Hermine zur Tür und verließ dann mit einem Wirbel aus seinem Umhang und schnellen Schritten das Zimmer. Harry schlug Ron auf die Schulter, bevor er den Raum ebenfalls verließ. Die Weasleys sahen ziemlich besorgt aus.  
  
Snape führte sie über den Treppenabsatz, die alte Treppe hinunter, durch einen Korridor, eine weitere Treppe hinunter und dann in die Küche. Er warf einen Blick auf die Wände, an denen immer noch Essensreste klebte, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um sie zu reinigen. In mitten der Bewegung hielt er inne und tat dann so, als bemerke er den Dreck nicht.  
  
Harry sah Hermine an, die jedoch nichts bemerkt hatte, und sich jetzt auf einem Stuhl niederließ und ihr lästiges Buch herausholte. Er versuchte, ihren Blick zu fangen, aber Snape beobachtete ihn genau; er gab es auf und lehnte sich seufzend nach vor und stützte sich gelangweilt mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Ron, der mit einem verärgerten Percy und dem Rest seiner Familie oben eingeschlossen war. Dem Rest meiner Familie, erinnerte sich Harry.  
  
„Warum muss ich hier bleiben?", fragte er sich laut. „Ich bin auch ein Teil dieser Familie."  
  
„Sie kennen Percy besser als du", sagte Hermine sanft. „Lass sie reden, dann kannst du sie wieder sehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Harry seufzte gelangweilt und begann, mit seinem Fingern einen Rhythmus auf dem Tisch zu klopfen, um sich abzulenken. Snape sah ihn scharf an. Harry blickte auf. „Was?"  
  
„Schluss."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich sagte Schluss, das heißt, du sollst aufhören, Potter. Dieses schreckliche Klopfen. Hör auf."  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen und sah woanders hin, hörte jedoch auf.  
  
Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er die Stirn runzelte. „Sie mich nicht so schmollend an, Potter."  
  
Harry begann, mit seinen Fingern ein Muster in die Spagettisauce auf dem Tisch zu malen. „'tschuldigung", sagte er schließlich.  
  
Ein paar weitere Minuten lang herrschte Stille, während derer Harry Hermine beim Lesen beobachtete und Snape mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch saß und auf ein Glas, das mit schwarzen Blättern gefüllt war, starrte. Harry legte den Kopf auf die Arme. Warum musst Snape sogar außerhalb der Schule so streng und langweilig sein. Etwas schlimmes musste ihm zugestoßen sein, um ihn so verbittert und streng werden zu lassen.  
  
„Potter, gibt es hier Gläser?", fragte Snape plötzlich.  
  
Harry sah über seine Schulter und deutete vage auf einen Schrank über dem Waschbecken. „Ja, ich glaub, da drinnen. Und passen Sie auf das Tomatenpüree auf", fügte er hinzu, als Snape fast ausrutschte.  
  
„Danke, Potter, ich hab selbst Augen", murmelte der Professor, ging zum Schrank und griff nach dem Knauf. „Ich weiß, dass man dich immer wieder erinnern muss, aber –"  
  
Ein lautes Krachen erfüllte die Küche, lauter, als Harry je einen gehört hatte, als alle Gläser aus dem Schrank fielen und auf Snapes Kopf landeten. Hermine schrie und Harry sprang vor Schreck einige Zentimeter in die Höhe, und als das letzte Glas gefallen war, lag Snape auf dem Boden, fluchte leise und hielt sein rechtes Handgelenk. Eine fliegende Glasscherbe hatte ihm tief ins Fleisch geschnitten und er blutete ziemlich stark.  
  
Hermine eilte hinüber und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, um die Wunde zu heilen, doch bevor sie den Zauber aussprechen konnte, begann Mrs. Black draußen im Flur zu schreien. Harry hielt sich die Hände über die Ohren und rief: „Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, du bleibst hier!" und lief aus der Küche.  
  
Sie schrie und schrie, ihr Augen rollten in ihren Höhlen und es schüttelte sie vor Wut. Professor Lupin kam im selben Moment die Treppe herunter, dicht gefolgt von Tonks, die den abgebrochenen Griff einer Tasse in der Hand hielt. Sie schafften es, das Portrait wieder ab zu decken und als sich die Vorhänge schlossen, verschwanden ihre Schreie in der Stille.  
  
„Was war das für ein Lärm, Harry?", fragte Lupin schwer atmend.  
  
„Jemand muss die Gläser falsch ins Regal gestellt haben. Sie sind alle auf Snape gefallen", sagte Harry. „Sein Handgelenk ist verletzt."  
  
Lupin und Tonks eilten, dicht gefolgt von Harry, in die Küche. Snape war immer noch auf dem Boden und versuchte, sich Hermine von Hals zu halten, und als er sich von ihn wegdrehte und schnarrt: „Bleiben Sie von mir weg, Miss Granger!", sahen sie, dass er auch am Kopf einen Schnitt hatte. Der Ärmel seines Umhangs war blutgetränkt.  
  
Lupin kniete sich neben die beiden und nahm rau Snapes Arm und sah ihn ruhig an. „Es sind noch einige Glasscherben drinnen ... also wirklich, Severus ... man kann Sie auch keine Minute alleine lassen ..."  
  
„Halten Sie den Mund, Lupin", murmelte Snape, doch Harry hörte es trotzdem.  
  
Lupin zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, hielt ihn über Snapes Wunde und sprach einen Heilzauber. Das Blut trocknete sofort und die Wunde schloss sich wie ein Reißverschluss; nach einigen Momenten war nur noch eine helle Narbe zu sehen. Snape wollte aufstehen, doch Lupin hielt ihn fest. „Die Kopfwunde. Bleiben Sie sitzen, das könnte sich ein wenig seltsam anfühlen."  
  
Snape rollte mit den Augen als Lupin einen weiteren Heilzauber ausführte, der jedoch länger als der vorige dauerte. „Beeilen Sie sich, Lupin", schnarrte Snape.  
  
„Wollen Sie eine große Narbe auf Ihrer Stirn, Severus? Wenn dem so ist, bewegen Sie sich ruhig und sagen mir, dass ich mich beeilen soll."  
  
Snape seufzte ungeduldig und sobald Lupins Zauber ausgeführt war, stand er auf, ging zum Waschbecken und füllte seine Hände mit etwas Wasser. Sie sahen ihm erstaunt zu, als er sein Gesicht darin vergrub und das Wasser auf seiner Haut verteilte. Harry reichte ihm besorgt ein Handtuch. Snape riss es aus seiner Hand und trocknete sein Gesicht.  
  
Wahrscheinlich um der gespannten Stille zu entgehen sagte Lupin: „Der Kakao ist fertig. Ich glaube, wir brauchen jetzt alle eine kleine Erfrischung." Harry nickte und als die anderen die Küche verließen, blieb er noch ein wenig zurück und beobachtete Snape stirnrunzelnd. Etwas seltsames geschah mit ihm. Die Gläser im Regal hätten nicht alle auf seinen Kopf fallen können, selbst, wenn sie wirklich falsch geordnet gewesen wären; bevor sie gefallen waren hatte Harry sehen können, dass sie in ordentlichen Reihen gestanden hatten.  
  
Er hörte nicht zu, während sich Hermine und Lupin über Mackelige Malaclaws unterhielten und sah nicht hin, als Tonks ihren Kopf in die Länge zog und die Augen schrumpfen ließ, um einem ähnlich zu sehen. Die ganze Zeit lauschte er mit gespitzten Ohren und hoffte, dass Ron und seine Familie bald zu Ende diskutiert hätten. Snape war auch nicht gesprächig. Er saß etwas abseits von den anderen am Fenster und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die graue Straße und trank dabei seinen Kakao durch zusammen gepresste Lippen. Vor einer Woche war er noch nicht so ungeschickt gewesen. Nun, ungeschickt war nicht das richtige Wort. Tonks war ungeschickt, fröhlich und freundlich aber ein wenig zu eifrig und deshalb warf sie andauernd Dinge um. Snape hatte nichts getan, um diese Gläser zum Fallen zu bringen. So verrückt es auch klang, Harry bildete sich ein, dass er gesehen hatte, wie alle Gläser auf Snape zugeschossen waren, wie um ihn anzugreifen. Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie im Haus der Blacks waren? Machte sich vielleicht Sirius bemerkbar und schlug mit diesen Zwischenfällen vor, dass Snape das Haus verlassen solle?  
  
Nein ... als seine Magie versagt hatte, hatte Harry etwas in seinem Gesicht gesehen, so, als ob er diesen Moment schon gefürchtet hätte.  
  
Als die Weasleys endlich in den Salon kamen war es draußen schon dunkel. Mr. Weasley sah ziemlich geschafft aus, sank auf einen Stuhl, nahm eine Tasse Kakao und trank sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen – doch er war der einzige, der nicht glücklich aussah. Bill und Charlie setzten sich zu Tonks und Lupin und begannen, über den Orden zu diskutieren. Ginny und Mrs. Weasley lächelten erleichtert. Percy hörte Fred und George zu, die über ihr Geschäft redeten, und brachte hin und wieder eine Anekdote aus dem Ministerium ein. Ron kam herüber zu Harry und grinste.  
  
„Dumbledore hat alles geregelt", sagte er. „Wir sind wieder eine Familie."  
  
„Großartig", sagte Harry undeutlich. „Ich muss dir was sagen."  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Ron, setzte sich auf einen Lehnstuhl und griff nach einer Tasse Kakao.  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Dumbledore war gerade hereingekommen und Lupin hatte sich von der Gruppe gelöst, war zu ihm gegangen und flüsterte ihm etwas in Ohr. Sie blickten zu Snape, der zurückstarrte. Nach einem Moment nickte Dumbledore, winkte Snape zu sich hinüber und die beiden verließen den Raum.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Ron neugierig.  
  
„Wir müssen ihnen folgen", sagte Harry. „Ich will wissen, was mit Snape los ist. Wir waren in der Küche und er öffnete einen Schrank. Alle Gläser regneten auf seinen Kopf herab ... aber ... es sah nicht wie ein Unfall aus ... ich glaube, irgendetwas geht vor sich."  
  
„Vielleicht hat ihn jemand mit einem Pechfluch belegt", schlug Ron schulterzuckend vor. „Ist es wirklich wichtig?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Komm schon, es könnte wichtig sein." Er stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch, sagte den anderen er und Ron würden noch etwas Zucker holen und die beiden verließen schnell den Raum; sie hörten gerade noch, wie eine Tür einige Stockwerke unter ihnen geschlossen wurde.  
  
So leise sie konnten machten sie sich auf Weg, sie hielten sich an den Wänden, um ein Knarren der Treppe so gut wie möglich zu verhindern. Harry sah die Tür, durch die ihre Professoren verschwunden sein mussten und deutete darauf damit Ron sie sah. Sie schlichen sich die Treppe hinunter und blieben leise vor der Tür stehen. Ron zog Harry am Arm und er sah, dass Ron auf die nächsten Tür deutete. Im Zimmer dahinter könnten sie sich gut verstecken. Harry nickte und sie schlichen hinein.  
  
Sie setzten sich neben der Wand auf den Boden und pressten die Ohren gegen die Wand, um besser hören zu können.  
  
Harry hörte das Knarren eines Stuhl, als sich jemand darauf niederließ und dann seufzte Snape. „Ich nehme an, Lupin hat dir alles erzählt?"  
  
„Das hat er, Severus", sagte Dumbledores Stimme ruhig. „Obwohl er mir nicht genau sagen konnte, wie es geschehen ist. Er wusste nur was Harry ihm gesagt hatte – dass die Gläser auf dich fielen."Der Direktor hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann in ernstem Ton fort: „Sind sie wirklich gefallen, Severus, oder wurden sie gestoßen?"  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich besorgt an.  
  
Sie hörten, wie Snape erneut seufzte und dann sagte: „Sie ... wurden gestoßen, um deine Worte zu benutzen, Albus."  
  
„Severus ..."  
  
„Ich weiß", sagte Snape. „Und natürlich hast du vorhin das ... Versagen meines Zauberstabes gesehen."  
  
„Das habe ich. Sag mir, Severus, und ich verlange keine Details, nur eine ehrliche Antwort."Dumbledore klang nun sehr ernst. „Ist etwas geschehen?"  
  
Eine lange Pause trat ein. Dann ... „Ja", kam Snapes Stimme.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte, wie ein Vater, der mit seinem Kind unzufrieden war. „Ich habe dich über die Gefahren gewarnt, wenn man sich einmischt in – "  
  
„Schhh", sagte Snape vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, und du brauchst es mir nicht noch einmal zu sagen. Die Welt um mich erinnert mich mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr daran."  
  
„Welche Dinge geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig und sie hörten ein weiteres Knarren, als er sich ebenfalls setzte. Harry sah fast, wie er Snape mit diesem Blick ansah, den er so gut beherrschte und einem das Gefühl gab, man hätte versagt, wenn man log.  
  
„Dinge verschwinden", kam die vage Antwort. „Pech. Du kennst mich gut, Albus, wir kennen uns seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren und würdest du sagen, dass ich eine Person bin, die regelmäßige Unfälle hat?"  
  
„Ganz und gar nicht", sagte Dumbledores Stimme.  
  
„Nun, jetzt bin ich es", sagte Snape seufzend. „Ich habe versucht, die Anzeichen bis jetzt zu ignorieren ... sagte mir, es wären Zufälle ... ich hab versucht, mich selbst zum Narren zu halten. Und das kann ich nicht mehr. Meine Magie hat heute das erste Mal versagt und sei ist noch nicht zurück. Wie lange wird es dauern?"  
  
„Einen oder zwei Tage", meinte Dumbledore. „Das hängt, von der Schwere des Falles ab. War es ...?"  
  
„Nein", sagte Snape schnell und fuhr dann ruhiger fort: „Nein, Albus, nein. Ich habe meine Grenzen. Es war nur ... gestehend."  
  
Ron runzelte Stirn, komplett verwirrt von dem Gespräch und Harry musst zugeben, dass er auch keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging. Snape hatte offenbar etwas getan, was ihm viele unerklärliche Unfälle und Pech bescherte. Harry frage sich, ob es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Vielleicht ein Ritual der Todesser? Es machte keinen Sinn.  
  
„Ich weiß, das ist wahrscheinlich der Rat, den du am wenigsten hören willst", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Aber es der beste."  
  
„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst", sagte Snape. „Und du hast Recht, Albus. Ich will es nicht mehr hören."  
  
„Ich sage es dir trotzdem."Dumbledores Stimme hatte wieder einen ernsten Ton angenommen. „Lass dich nicht mehr in diese Geschichte treiben, Severus. Uralte Magie ist die stärkste und rachsüchtigste, die es gibt, und im Moment könntest du auch nach Wales fahren und einem schlafenden Drachen ins Augen stechen. Es wurde dir soviel Gutes tun, wie – "  
  
„Schhh", sagte Snape wieder.  
  
Dumbledore senkte die Stimme und Harry konnte nun seine Worte fast nicht mehr ausmachen. „Severus, dies ist eine sehr wichtige Warnung. Du glaubst vielleicht, dass du alles Recht der Welt hast, aber du erkennst nicht, dass du mit der Gefahr spielst, und du wirst mit Sicherheit mehr als nur deinen Stolz verlieren."  
  
Snape war für einen Moment still, dann sagte er: „Wenn ich jetzt aufgeben, gebe ich zu, dass ich zu schwach bin, um für die Dinge zu kämpfen, die ich will. Und das werde ich bestimmt nicht tun."  
  
„Manchmal müssen wir vergessen, was wir wollen und daran denken, was wir brauchen", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Im Moment brauchst du dein Leben und deine Magie. Ich flehen dich an, dass du dich zurückziehst, solange es noch möglich ist. Das nächste, das aus einem Regal fällt könnte viel gefährlicher sein als Gläser."  
  
Harry fing Rons Blick. Sie sahen sich an, als Snape wieder pausierte und nachdachte, was er am Besten sagen könnte.  
  
„Ich versuche es, Direktor."  
  
„Gut."Sie hörten das Knarren der Stühle, als die Professoren aufstanden. Tritte näherten sich der Tür, die sich leise öffnete, und dann fügte Dumbledores Stimme noch hinzu: „Noch eines, Severus."  
  
„Ja, Direktor?"  
  
„Nähere dich lieber nicht dem Besteck in der Küche. Es ist nur um deiner Willen."  
  
„Und was soll ich tun? Mit den Fingern essen?"  
  
Dumbledore antwortete langsam: „Entweder das oder sterben, Severus."  
  
Der dramatische Effekt dieser Bemerkung war erstaunlich. Harrys und Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.  
  
„Sterben?", flüsterte Ron. „Was - ?"  
  
Harry stieß ihn an, damit er den Mund hielt, und Dumbledores und Snapes Schritte entfernten sich, beide sagten kein Wort. Als sie hörten, wie oben eine Tür geschlossen wurde lehnte sich Ron, noch immer geschockt, zurück.  
  
„Was glaubst du, hat er getan? Etwas für Du-weißt-schon-wen?"  
  
„Das hab ich mir auch gedacht", sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Mir gefällt nicht, wie sich das anhört. Es ist gruselig."  
  
„Ja. Vielleicht hat sich's Snape verspielt. Was ist, wenn er Du-weißt-schon- wem versehentlich wichtige Informationen gegeben hat?"  
  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht."Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „Es hört sich an, als ob er wo hineingeraten würde ... vielleicht ist es etwas gefährliches mit den Todessern und Dumbledore will ihn raushalten?"  
  
„Nein, kann nicht sein. Warum hat seine Magie versagt? Und was ist mit den Unfällen? So etwas passiert nicht, weil du Todesser bist."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versteh's nicht."  
  
„Ich glaub, er hat was vor", sagte Ron. „Etwas wirklich schlimmes. Vielleicht will Du-weißt-schon-wer, dass er seine Treue beweißt. Und er testet ihn, indem er ihm mit diesem Pechfluch belegt hat. Hey, ich hab eine Idee! Vielleicht will Du-weißt-schon-wer, dass er schwarze Magie benutzt, indem er ihm seine nimmt."  
  
„Vielleicht", sagte Harry. „Komm, wir sollten den Zucker holen und wieder nach oben gehen, bevor Snape uns verdächtigt."  
  
Sie holten den Zucker und beeilten sich, wieder nach oben zu kommen; sie sahen gerade noch, wie Percy seine Mutter mit feuchten Augen umarmte. In all der Glücklichkeit der Wiedervereinigung merkte niemand, wie sich wieder ins Zimmer schlüpften, als wären sie immer dort gewesen, doch als Percy und Mrs. Weasley sich voneinander lösten sah Harry, wie Snapes Augen zu ihm wanderten. Er drehte sich um, bevor Snape in seine Gedanken eindringen konnte. Obwohl er nicht viel wusste hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Snape nicht wollte, dass er irgendetwas wusste. Snape hatte etwas vor und Harrys neuer Vorsatz war, herauszufinden was es war. 


	8. Die Armee Des Dunklen Lords

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
KAPITEL 8 - Die Armee des Dunklen Lords  
  
Die verbleibenden Wochen vergingen sehr schnell für Harry. Er verbrachte die Tage mit Ron und Ginny; sie hingen im Haus herum und versuchten, die Treffen des Ordens zu belauschen, oder Mr. Weasley würde mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen gehen. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron und Mr. Weasley während dieser Ausflüge immer nahe an seiner Seite blieben, damit er unter Weasley Beschützung war.  
  
Immer Leute an seiner Seite zu haben, war wunderbar für Harry. Normalerweise bedeuteten seine Ferien jedes Mal Einsamkeit. Er saß immer im Garten der Dursleys oder in seinem Zimmer und träumte stundenlang von Hogwarts und seinen Freunden, bis sie fast real waren – aber dann musste er saubermachen oder kochen und dann war der Traum weg und er war wieder komplett allein. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Dursleys seine einzige Familie, und sie kümmerten sich nicht im Geringsten darum, dass es ihn gab.  
  
Die Weasleys waren alles, wovon Harry immer geträumt hatte. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley machten sich immer Sorgen um ihn und verzogen ihn fast ein wenig. Sie gingen sicher, dass er immer genug zu Essen hatte und nie gelangweilt war. Sie wollten sogar, dass er sie Onkel und Tante nannte. „Tante Molly hört sich doch nett an", sagte Mrs. Weasley und, über's ganze Gesicht strahlend, gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und reichte ihm dann einen Teller mit Pizza und fügte noch hinzu, er solle sofort kommen, und sich noch etwas holen, wenn er mit seiner Portion fertig war.  
  
Er und Ron durften noch immer nicht zu den Treffen des Ordens, was sicher einen guten Grund hatte; fast jedes Mitglied tauchte mindestens einmal in zwei Tagen auf, um bei einem großen Treffen dabei zu sein. Mundungus brachte meistens Neuigkeiten aus der kriminellen Welt, die er gern mit Harr und Ron teilte, aber die anderen sprachen nich viel mit ihnen. Tonks und Lupin blieben auch mit den Weasleys am Grimmauldplatz, und Tonks bekam die Aufgabe, Ron und Harry von den Treffen fern zu halten – obwohl sie meistens mit ihnen an der Tür lauschten.  
  
Snape kam ebenfalls zu den Treffen, und Harry und Ron hingen immer über das Stiegengeländer und zu beobachten, ob er unerklärliche Unfälle hatte. Er hatte jedoch keine, was Harry zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass Dumbledores Rede doch gewirkt hatte. Ein paar Mal stolperte er über die Türschwelle und einmal flog ein Vogel direkt auf ihn zu, als er über die Schwelle trat, und griff ihn an, was Harry und Ron sehr lustig fanden, zumindest bis Snape drohte, ihre Augen mit einem Löffel heraus zu quetschen.  
  
Ein oder zwei Mal durften Harry und Ron Freunde einladen. Neville Longbottom fand das Haus am Grimmauldplatz ziemlich nervenaufreibend, obwohl Hermine es schnell schaffte, seine Nerven zu beruhigen, und Luna Lovegood meinte, das Haus rieche nach Nve Mist, doch niemand konnte herausfinden, was genau ein Nve war.  
  
Harry hatte so viel Spaß, dass die Zeit an ihm vorbeiflog und, es kam ihm vor als hätte er nur einmal geblinzelt, brach die Nacht am Vorabend ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts herein. Zum ersten Mal wusste Harry, dass er die Ferien vermissen würde und wünschte, sie könnten noch länger dauern, aber dann dachte er an Hogwarts und all die Dinge, die er and dem Schloss liebte, und bald konnte er es nicht mehr erwarten, zurück zu kehren.  
  
Er, Ron, Ginny und Luna, die sie an diesem Tag besuchte, saßen am oberen Treppenabsatz und konnten so in die Eingangshalle blicken. Sie versuchten, ein Modell des Schlosses Hogwarts aus zermantschten Kartoffeln und Hühnchen zu machen, die sie eigentlich essen sollten. Es war fast sieben Uhr, und bald würde das Treffen des Orden beginnen.  
  
„Luna, was ist das?", fragte Ron und betrachtete einen seltsamen Klumpen, den Luna am Ende des Korridors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angebracht hatte.  
  
„Nein, ich dachte, dass du es nicht erkennen würdest", sagte sie sanft, und formte die Kontur mit ihrem Löffel.  
  
Ron entschied, dass er es lieber nicht wissen wollte, und machte mit Hagrids Hütte weiter. „Kann ich diese Karotte als Schornstein haben, Harry?"  
  
„Sicher, da hast du", sagte Harry und gab ihm die Karotte.  
  
Er steckte sie ordentlich auf den Haufen, der Hagrids Hütte war und lächelte, offenbar zufrieden mit sich. „Ich denke, es doch ziemlich lebensecht aus."  
  
„Nur, dass es aus Kartoffeln ist", sagte Ginny.  
  
„Ja, aber die Kartoffel spricht doch für sich, oder?", sagte Ron. „Ich mein nur – oops!"  
  
Als er sich umgedreht hatte, um mit Ginny zu sprechen, hatte sein Ellenbogen den Teller umgestoßen, und er war durch das Geländer hindurch gefallen. Und es kam noch schlimmer, jemand schrie als das Kartoffel Hogwarts durch die Luft segelte und dann landete.  
  
„O nein, wen haben wir getroffen?", fragte Ginny und spähte hinunter.  
  
Mr. Weasley lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, den Teller auf seinem Kopf und eine weiße Masse auf seinem Gesicht, so dass er aussah, als wäre er ein überrollter Schneemann.  
  
„Dad!", sagte Ron. „Tut uns Leid. Wir wussten nicht, dass du da unten bist."  
  
Mr. Weasley kam wieder auf die Beine und wischte sich Kartoffelstücke aus den Augen. „Was zum Teufel treibt ihr da oben?" Mit einem Niesen zog er eine Karotte aus seiner Nase. „Und warum habt ihr das auf mich geworfen?"  
  
„Wir haben Modelle aus Kartoffeln gemacht", sagte Ginny. „Es tut uns wirklich Leid, Dad."  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Mr. Weasley und wischte nun Tomaten aus seinem Gesicht. „Ihr müsst jetzt leider in eure Schlafzimmer gehen, wir haben heute ein sehr wichtiges Treffen, das ihr nicht hören dürft." Er blinzelte und wischte noch mehr Kartoffelmasse aus seinem Gesicht und zog dann ein Stück Huhn aus der Tasche seines Hemdes. „Und esst nicht mehr auf der Treppe."  
  
„Tut uns Leid, Onkel Arthur", sagte Harry. „Wir werden besser aufpassen."  
  
Mr. Weasley strahlte, weil Harry ihn Onkel genannt hatte. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Nun aber los – und versucht erst gar nicht, zu lauschen!"  
  
Sie polterten den Rest der Treppe hinauf und verschwanden in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ron sprach ihre Gefühle erleichtert aus: „Nun, es hätte doch schlimmer sein können. Wir hätten Snape oder McGonagall treffen können."  
  
„Oder Dumbledore", sagte Harry. „Obwohl Dumbledore wahrscheinlich gelacht und den Teller zurück geworfen hätte."  
  
„Ich denke, Snape wäre am schlimmsten gewesen", sagte Ginny und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer, um sie einzulassen. Luna nickte zustimmend, doch Harry und Ron sagten nichts, sondern sahen sich nur an. Sie hatten niemanden außer Hermine von dem Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape erzählt, doch sie konnte sich auch keinen Reim daraus machen.  
  
„Professor Snape ist ziemlich schroff, nicht?", sagte Luna träumerisch, als ob sie es mochte, dass er schroff war.  
  
„Ja", sagte Ginny. „Er hasst Fred und George mehr als alle anderen in der Familie. Nun, er mag dich nicht Harry, oder? Ich glaube, du bist der Schüler, den er am wenigsten mag."  
  
„Der einzige, den er mag, ist Malfoy", sagte Ron bitter. „Dummer, arroganter – („Ron!", rief Hermine). Er ist nicht mal gut in Zaubertränke. Snape mag ihn nur, weil er ein Slytherin ist."  
  
„Hört mal, ich glaub, da kommen Leute", sagte Ginny. Sie wurden still und hörten, wie Menschen in die Halle kamen und sich leise begrüßten, um Mrs. Black nicht zu wecken. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten Stillezauber auf das Portrait gelegt, deshalb würde es jetzt viel mehr Lärm brauchen, um Mrs. Black zu wecken, aber die Gefahr bestand noch immer.  
  
„Ich will wissen, was passiert", sagte Ron. Er stand vom Bett auf. „Wenn ihr leise seid, können wir zum Lauscher Loch gehen."  
  
Das Lauscher Loch war eigentlich kein Loch, sondern ein Rohr, das vom Heizraum in den Konferenzraum führte. Der Orden wusste nicht, dass es da war, und deshalb versammelten sie sich immer darum, um zu lauschen. Es war schwer, etwas zu hören, wenn noch drei andere um ein Rohr gruppiert waren, das den Durchmesser einer Orange hatte, doch es war besser als nichts.  
  
„Was ist, wenn uns euer Vater erwischt?", sagte Luna mit ihrer träumerischen Stimme und großen Augen.  
  
„Wir bewerden ihn mit mehr Essen", sagte Ron, öffnete die Tür und tapste hinaus. „Komm schon, beeilt euch und seid leise!"  
  
Er schlich aus der Tür und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als sich Angesicht zu Angesicht einer purpurhaarigen Tonks gegenüber fand, die in der Tür stand, um ihnen den Weg zu versperren und dabei die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. „Und wo wollt ihr hin?"  
  
„Ähm ... nirgendwo", sagte Ron.  
  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich", sagte Tonks. „Ihr schleicht euch zum Lauscher Loch, um das Treffen zu hören, stimmt's?"  
  
„Ähm ... nein", meinte Harry.  
  
Sie seufzte und zog eine Schüssel voll Popcorn hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. „Mit wem soll ich dann das hier teilen, während ich zuhöre? Naja, dann ist eben mehr für mich da."  
  
„Nein, warte!", sagte Ron. „Wir mögen Popcorn! Und zuhören!"  
  
Sie grinste. „Na, dann kommt schon. Und passt auf die knarrenden Stufen auf."  
  
Sie beeilten sich, die Treppe hinunter zu kommen und schlichen in den Heizraum. Tonks schloss vorsichtig die Tür und alle versammelten sich um das Rohr, die Popcornschüssel in ihrer Mitte. Ron nahm eine handvoll heraus, Tonks runzelte die Stirn, nahm ihm die Hälfte ab und aß sie grinsend.  
  
„Wer ist dem Rohr am nächsten?", fragte Harry.  
  
Tonks sah vorsichtig hindurch. „Keine Ahnung ... ich kann nur viele schwarze Haare sehen."  
  
„Snape", stöhnte Ron.  
  
„Schhh", sagte sie. „Er wird uns noch hören. Ihr wollte doch nicht, dass wir entdeckt werden? Und hört auf, das ganze Popcorn zu essen. Das soll noch ein paar Stunden reichen."  
  
„Stunden?", sagte Ginny. „Wie lange dauert dieses Treffen?"  
  
„Sieh es dir mal so an", sagte Tonks. „Deine Mum hat ungefähr zwanzig Krüge Kürbissaft und Snack im Raum verteilt. Überall sind Kissen zum Daraufsitzen. Ich glaube, es ist ein großes Treffen. Ich hab vorher Dumbledore gesehen, und er sah ziemlich besorgt aus."  
  
„Hat wahrscheinlich gehört, was wir mit Dad gemacht haben", sagte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Tonks lächelnd. „Übrigens, du hilfst mir nachher, den Teller zu reparieren. Er ist in zwei Teile zerbrochen."  
  
„Er ist aber nicht gebrochen, als er gefallen ist", sagte Ron.  
  
„Ja, aber auf dem Weg zur Küche bin ich auf den Tomaten ausgerutscht und hab ihn zerbrochen."Tonks nahm eine handvoll Popcorn und lächelte, als sie Rons Gesicht sah. „Was?"  
  
„Schhh! Sie fangen an!", sagte Ginny und lehnte sich näher an das Rohr heran.  
  
Harry lehnte sich ebenfalls näher und alle fünf lauschten, als Dumbledores Stimm durch das Rohr zu ihnen drang; durch das Echo wirkte sie leicht verzerrt.  
  
„Ich habe euch heute aus einem Grund hierher gerufen", sagte er ernst. „Und ich fürchte, es ist kein feiernswerter Anlass. Dieses Treffen könnte etwas länger dauern, wenn also jemand seiner Familie mitteilen will, dass er länger hier bleiben muss, Molly hat ein Säckchen Flohpulver. Niemand? Dann gibt es keine bessere Zeit zu beginnen, als jetzt ...  
  
Wir haben Gründe zu glauben, dass Voldemorts Macht wieder zunimmt. Bis jetzt waren die Verluste dankenswert gering. Dank unserer Spione wissen wir, dass die Zahl der Todesser und dunkler Kreaturen unter seinem Kommando stetig zunimmt ... die Dementoren haben sich ihm unterworfen, und wir planen natürlich schon einen Weg, um gegen sie kämpfen zu können.  
  
Jedoch ... es scheint, als wäre es Voldemort gelungen, Kreaturen zu kontaktieren, von denen wir nie dachten, dass sie einmal Teil dieses Kampfes werden würden."Dumbledores Stimme kling so besorgt, dass Harry kalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen. „Ich spreche über die Heliopathen. Ich weiß, dass viele von euch – "Dumbledores Stimme wurde vom Gemurmel der Anwesenden übertönt, alle hatten angsterfüllte und sorgenvolle Gesichter, einige riefen Dumbledore Fragen zu.  
  
Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und wandte sich den anderen im Heizraum zu. „Was ist ein Heliopath?"  
  
„Feuergeister", sagte Ron. Er war ziemlich blass. „Keiner weiß, wo sie leben oder wie man zu ihnen kommt, doch sie sollen wirklich gefährlich sein ... ihre Magie ist so einzigartig, dass kein Mensch sie heraufbeschwören kann ..."  
  
„Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer die Heliopathen hat ...", sagte Tonks nervös, aber Dumbledore sprach nun wieder.  
  
„Bitte, bitte", sagte er laut. „Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik. Wir müssen ruhig und logisch denken, um einen Weg zu Verteidigung und eine Lösung dieses Problems zu finden. Severus, könntest du uns mitteilen, was du herausgefunden hast?"  
  
Der Schatten am Ende des Rohres bewegte sich, als Snape aufstand und als er sprach, klang seine Stimme wie aus einem Mikrophon. „Der Dunkle Lord hat es geschafft, die Heliopathen zu kontaktieren, doch wie, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Er ist sicher, sogar sehr sicher, dass sie ihm treu sind und er will ihre Macht noch vor dem Ende des Jahres zeigen. Im Moment sieht es so aus, als plane er einen Angriff auf einen der wichtigsten magischen Orte. Alle Zauberschulen stehen auf der Liste, das St. Mungo Hospital, die Winkelgasse, alle Gebäude des Zaubereiministeriums, Hogsmeade, alle Quidditchstadien und natürlich jene Orte und Städte, die von vielen Zauberern und Hexen bewohnt werden."  
  
„Dumbledore, wurde das Ministerium schon informiert?", fragte die Stimme einer Frau, die Harry nicht kannte.  
  
„Nein, noch nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Dies ist auch etwas, das ich besprechen wollte. Cornelius Fudge und der Rest seiner Ministeriums, egal, wie stark sie an Voldemorts Rückkehr glauben, leiten keine Schritte ein, um die dunkle Seite zu vernichten. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm einen Bericht über Voldemorts Aktivitäten schickte warnt er mich, ihn nicht an den Tagespropheten weiter zu leiten. Seine Priorität ist die Welt, die er geschaffen hat, nicht die Hölle, die ausbrechen wird wenn er nicht auf uns hört."  
  
Ein Gemurmel lief durch die Menge, die meisten stimmten Dumbledore zu. Er wartete, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war und fuhr dann ernst fort.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass wir eine größere Macht darstellen, wenn wir direkt mit der Bevölkerung sprechen; ohne den Einfluss von Cornelius. Wir brauchen Mitstreiter, die hohes Ansehen genießen, und durch die wir die Welt sofort kontaktieren können. Der Tagesprophet wird zu sehr vom Ministerium, und besonders vom Minister kontrolliert."  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine eigene Zeitung starten?", schlug jemand vor.  
  
„Genau daran habe ich auch gedacht. Wir brauchen Autoren, Photographen, ... könnte ich Vorschläge für einen Verleger bekommen?"  
  
Im Heizraum hob Tonks die Hand und flüsterte: „Ich ...!"  
  
Einerneutes Gemurmel lief durch die Menge und es hörte sich an, als ob Leute ausgesucht würden. Dumbledore sagte: „Danke ... ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr etwas zusammenstellen könntet. Der zweite Punkt auf der Liste ist die Verteidigung. Die Beschützung der Orte ist in Gefahr. In anderen Ländern können wir die Bevölkerung nur warnen und zusehen, wie sie die Konsequenzen erleiden, wenn sie nicht auf uns hören. Hier in Großbritannien können wir etwas tun. Die Orte, die in Gefahr sind ... Hogsmeade, die Winkelgasse, das St. Mungo Hospital und Hogwarts. Wir müssen jemanden dort stationieren, der den Rest des Ordens sofort alarmieren kann, sollte Grund zur Besorgnis auftreten.  
  
Erstens ... Hogsmeade. Mundungus, ich denke, du verbringst dort viel Zeit ...?"  
  
Mundungus wachte erschreckt auf. „Ja, ich stimm' ... wer auch immer grade 'sprochen ha' zu."  
  
Dumbledore gluckste. „Hogsmeade, Mundungus. Du verbringst dort viel Zeit, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Mundungus und hörte sich an, als hätte er Angst, es wäre eine Fangfrage.  
  
„Ich will, dass du ... nein, vergiss es. Ist sonst noch jemand oft in Hogsmeade?"  
  
Tonks wandte sich vom Rohr ab, nahm eine handvoll Popcorn und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum. „Also hat Voldemort die Heliopathen. Jetzt haben wir wirklich ein Problem."  
  
„Vater hat die Zaubererwelt schon vor Jahren vor ihnen gewarnt", sagte Luna. „Es ist eine Schande, dass uns niemand beachtet hat."  
  
Ron nahm ein wenig Popcorn aus der Schüssel. „Ich glaub, er wird St. Mungo angreifen. Die Medizauberer sind berühmt für ihre Heilzauber und all das, aber keiner kann duellieren. Es wird fallen wie ... Kartoffel-Hogwarts auf Dads Kopf fiel."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Hogsmeade ist auch nicht voller mächtiger Zauberer, oder?", sagte Ginny.  
  
„Schhh!", zischte Harry. Die anderen verstummten und lauschten wieder.  
  
„Nun, da wir alles geklärt haben, könnte bitte jemand in den Kesselraum gehen und Nymphadora Tonks und die vier Kinder holen, die jedem unserer Worte lauschen und der Diskussion genauso gut beitreten können."  
  
„Oops!", sagte Tonks.  
  
Dumbledore gluckste. „Danke, Arthur."  
  
Einige Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür und Mr. Weasley lächelte sie an. „Tonks", sagte er und versuchte, ernst zu wirken. „Du bist nicht besser als die Kinder."  
  
Sie lächelte mit popcorngefülltem Mund. „Sie haben mich gezwungen."  
  
„Haben wir nicht!", sagte Ron aufgebracht.  
  
Mr. Weasley gluckste. "Kommt schon. Dumbledore will euch dabei haben. Verhaltet euch aber ruhig und unterbrecht niemanden."  
  
Sie folgten ihm aus der Tür, einen Korridor entlang und durch die Tür in den Konferenzraum. Es waren viel mehr Leute als sonst; einige erkante Harry, die meisten jedoch nicht. Er sah nicht in jedes Gesicht, sondern folgte Ron zu den Weasleys und Professor Lupin, der im Schneidersitz auf einem Kissen saß und Professor Dumbledore ansah.  
  
Dieser lächelte sie an, als wären sie beim Bankett zum Schulanfang in Hogwarts. „Ich hoffe, ich kann euch vertrauen, dass alles, was ihr heute hört, unter uns bleibt."  
  
Sie nickten stumm und Dumbledore wandte sich wieder dem anderen Publikum zu; er sah jetzt um einiges erleichterter aus, als zu Beginn. „Der letzte gefährdete Ort, über den wir sprechen müssen, ist Hogwarts. Das Schloss ist natürlich bereits sehr gut geschützt, doch gegen die Heliopathen können und werden diese Sicherungen fallen. Deshalb plane ich, dieses Jahr extra Vorkehrungen zu treffen.  
  
Erstens: wie einige von euch vielleicht wissen, hat Harry hier – ", Dumbledore lächelte Harry an, bevor er fortfuhr. „einen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Club gegründet und erfolgreich geführt; alles nach dem Unterricht und im Geheimen. Er ist der einzige sechszehnjährige Zauberer, den ich kenne, der einen gestaltlichen Patronus erzeugen kann. Es liegt in meinem Wunsch, dass er diesen Club weiterführt, vielleicht mit der Hilfe unseres Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, Professor Lupin, werden die Schüler extra Stunden bekommen. Glaubst du, dass du das für mich tun könntest, Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte und war sich bewusst, dass ihn jeder im Raum beobachtete. „Ich werde es versuchen", sagte er.  
  
Dumbledores Augen glitzerten hinter seiner Brille. „Danke, Harry. Zweitens: während der Sommerferien hat eine ... ähm ... sehr begabte Person versucht, die Schwächen in den Schutzvorrichtungen des Schlosses zu finden – und er hat auch welche gefunden."  
  
Ron lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber und flüsterte: „Peeves ... Fred und George haben gesagt, dass er das Schloss auseinander genommen hat ..."  
  
Harry nickte und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder Dumbledore zu.  
  
„Sie wurden aufgepäppelt und gründlich getestet. Ich bin sicher, dass kein Geist, Tierwesen und Sein in das Schloss gelangen kann, wenn es nicht gewollt wird."Der Direktor lächelte, nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas vor ihm und fuhr dann fort: „Wir haben dieses Jahr auch ein neues Schulfach, das alle Schüler belegen werden. Ich hoffe, dass ihr neues Wissen ihnen helfen wird, sich zu verteidigen, wenn die Zeit des Krieges kommt."  
  
Harry mochte nicht, wie Dumbledore das Wort ‚wenn' benutzte.  
  
„Und schließlich", sagte Dumbledore, „etwas, das eher mit der jungen Generation der Zaubere als mit Hogwarts in Verbindung steht. Das Alter, um legal Magie zu praktizieren wurde um Jahr gesengt, damit unsere Nachkommen früher lernen können, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und ausreichend Übung bekommen. Das Ministerium verfolgt jetzt jedoch noch strenger als früher die Zauberei Minderjähriger, und es wäre mein größtes Bedauern, wenn Kinder es nicht wagen, sich zu wehren, weil sie Angst vor den Konsequenzen haben." Er sah ernst in die Runde. „Wir sind nicht mehr sicher. Die letzten sechszehn Jahre konnten wir frei auf die Straßen gehen und uns auf die Gesetze verlassen. Wir haben unsere Kinder spielen lassen ohne sorgen zu müssen, ob sie gesund wiederkommen. Aber nun ist die Zeit gekommen, gegen das Dunkle zu kämpfen. Lord Voldemort lebt, und er ist größer und mächtiger als je zuvor. Es gibt keinen Grund, um uns um unsere Sicherheit zu sorgen. Es ist mein Glaube, dass jedes Kind auf dieser Welt, im Kampf genauso nützlich ist wie seine Eltern und die Erwachsenen, die es umgeben." Er sah die vier Kinder an, die vor ihm saßen und ihn mit hoffnungserfüllten Augen ansahen. „Ich bin schon seit langer Zeit Schulleiter von Hogwarts, und meine Schüler überraschen und verblüffen mich noch immer täglich. Es gibt viele Probleme in unserer Welt, doch selbst wenn die Zauberer meiner Generation vermutlich ihr Leben umgeben von Tod und Dunkelheit beenden werden, aber wenn es etwas gibt, dass es geben soll, wenn ich einmal nicht mehr kämpfen kann, dann ist es, dass unsere Enkelkinder in einer Welt aufwachsen könne, die frei von Gewalt und Hass ist. Muggelkinder, Zaubererkinder, Kinder, deren Eltern vor Voldemort starben, Kinder, deren Eltern wegen Voldemort starben, sollten in der Lage sein, sich an den Händen zu fassen und zusammen zu stehen, und auf die Welt blicken können und wissen, dass sie sicher sind. Wenn wir das erreichen, wird es die Macht des Dunklen nicht mehr geben."  
  
Alle jubelten und klatschen, riefen und pfiffen Dumbledore zu, während er lächelte, sein Glas wieder nahm und daraus trank. Harry merkte, dass er so viel klatschte, dass seine Hände weh taten. Als der Applaus verebbt, was etwa eine Minute dauerte, stellte Dumbledore sein Glas ab und wandte sich ihnen wieder zu.  
  
„Gibt es noch Fragen?"  
  
Nach einem Moment hob Harry die Hand und sah sich nervös um.  
  
„Ja, Harry?"  
  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum die Heliopathen so gefährlich sind", sagte er.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte schwach. „Die Heliopathen sind Feuergeister, Harry. Sie haben keine Körper, also ist es nicht möglich, sie physisch anzugreifen, dann es wurde dich mehr verletzen als sie. Niemand weiß genau, wie sie existieren können ... weil sie keinen Körper besitzen, haben sie auch kein Herz oder Gehirn, deshalb sollte existieren eigentlich unmöglich sein, obwohl sie trotzdem leben. Die größte Angst vor den Heliopathen erzeugt wohl, wie wenig wir über sie wissen. Wo sie leben, wie sie leben, ihre Sprachfähigkeit, alles. Wir wissen jedoch, dass sie sehr mächtig sind. Weil sie Feuergeister sind, können sie es kontrollieren, heraufbeschwören, darin leben und nur darin existieren. Deshalb ist es extrem schwierig, sie zu schwächen oder zu vernichten, denn das Feuer muss gelöscht werden, bevor sich der Geist ausbreiten kann."  
  
„Nun ... würde eine Wasserleitung ...?", fragte Harry und die Menge gluckste.  
  
„Ja, Wasserleitung haben schon geholfen", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Natürlich bedarf es viel Wasser, um ein solches Feuer zu löschen, und der Sauerstoff um uns hilft ihnen, mächtiger zu werden. Die Heliopathen sind gefährliche Wesen, Harry, vermutlich noch tödlicher, als wir es uns vorstellen können."  
  
Harry nickte, lehnte sich zurück, und dann meldete sich Mrs. Weasleys zu Wort. „Albus? Die Kinder sollen morgen zur Schule und sie sollten wirklich ins Bett ..."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. „Natürlich, Molly. Ich glaube, dass mich warme Milch und Schokoladenkekse meistens am schnellsten ins Land der Träume bringen, deshalb haben sie meine herzlichste Empfehlung. Gute Nacht, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna."  
  
„Gute Nacht", sagte Harry lächelnd, als Mrs. Weasleys sie ihn den Korridor führte. Mr. Weasleys folgte ihnen und zog sich im Gehen eine Jack an.  
  
„Ich bringe Luna nach Hause, in Ordnung?"  
  
„Ja, ich denke, dass wäre nicht schlecht. Ab ins Bett, ihr drei, ich will vor morgen nicht einen Mucks von euch hören. Habt ihr schon gepackt?"  
  
Harry und Ron nickte. Sie gab ihnen noch Gute Nacht – Küsse und trieb sie in ihre Zimmer, doch Ron protestierte: „Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir könnten noch Schokoladenkekse bekomme!"  
  
„Ihr könnt morgen Kekse haben", sagte sie. „Gute Nacht, meine Lieben. Schlaft gut."  
  
Harry und Ron zogen sich um, stiegen in ihre Betten und machten es sich unter der Decke gemütlich. Ron gähnte herzhaft und sagte dann: „Harry?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Sagen wir Hermine lieber noch nichts von diesem neuen Fach", sagte er müde. „So kann sie uns auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts nicht zu Tode langweilen, mit ihrem Gerede, mein ich."  
  
Harry lächelte in sein Kissen. „Gute Idee. Gute Nacht, Ron."  
  
„Nacht, Harry."Ron streckte den Arm aus, zog an einer Kette und das Licht ging mit einem Klick! aus. Nach einigen Minuten schlief Harry tief und fest, träumte von riesigen Feuerbällen, die über Schottland hinweg auf ein Kartoffel-Hogwarts zuflogen, Teller zerschlugen, Popcorn und Snape, der von Astronomieturm fiel, Dumbledore stand über ihm, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich habe dich gewarnt, Severus ...", aber als er am Morgen aufwachte, erinnerte sich an nichts mehr. 


	9. Malfoy

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Tut mir echt leid, dass ich jetzt so lange kein Kapitel mehr geschrieben hab, aber ich war jetzt total im Schulstress, doch die wichtigsten Prüfungen sind vorbei und das Schuljahr dauert nicht einmal mehr einen Monat und das nächste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig.  
  
Kara – Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gut gefällt! Ich hoffe, dass du weiterhin reviewst!  
  
Sam – Ebenfalls danke für dein Review!  
  
Blacklight – Danke! Ich übersetze doch echt gerne und es ist überhaupt kein Problem.  
  
KAPITEL 9 - Malfoy  
  
„Ron, hast du meine Socken gesehen?"  
  
„Nein, weißt du, wo mein Umhang ist?"  
  
„Ich glaub, ich hab ihn gestern neben der Tür gesehen. Ja, da ist er. Nun müssen wir meine Socken finden, ich kann nicht ohne meine Socken nach Hogwarts!"  
  
„Du hast du Hunderte Socken!"  
  
„Ja, aber das sind meine Lieblings- ... oh, hör auf zu lachen!"  
  
Harry grinste und schlug Ron mit seinem Kissen. Ron packte seines und verfolgte Harry durchs Zimmer, beide lachten und schlugen sich gegenseitig mit den Kissen, bis Mrs. Weasleys stirnrunzelnd die Tür öffnete. „Was treibt ihr beiden? Kommt schon, ihr müsst noch frühstücken und eure Koffer nach unten bringen, und was macht ihr? Ihr jagt euch mit Kissen."  
  
„Er gibt mir meine Socken nicht!", sagte Harry lachend und schlug Ron mit seinem Kissen, während ihm dieser den Rücken zudrehte.  
  
Ron schlug zurück. „Ich habe deine Socken nicht!"  
  
„Kommt schon, hört endlich auf zu streiten", sagte Mrs. Weasley sanft und nahm ihnen die Kissen weg. „Harry, nimm Socken aus deinem Koffer. Ron, bring deine Sachen runter und wecke Mrs. Black nicht auf."  
  
Harry setzte sich ans Ende seines Bettes, öffnete seinen Koffer und begann, nach einem Paar Socken zu suchen, während Ron seinen Koffer hinaus auf den Treppenabsatz zog und dabei über unfaire Behandlung vor sich hin murmelte. Er hörte erst auf, als er in die Mrs. Black Gefahren Zone kam. Mr. Weasley hatte es geschafft, das Gemälde mit einer Art Dämpfungszauber zu belegen, wodurch Mrs. Black nun von keinem Geräusch innerhalb eines weißen Kreises am Boden geweckt werden konnte. Jemand hatte ‚MRS. B ZONE – MUND HALTEN' hineingeschrieben, weil Tonks es immer vergaß und den neuesten Hit der Schicksalsschwestern singend hineintrat.  
  
„Harry!", rief Ron und er wurde von "Schhh!", Zischern unterbrochen. „Tschuldigung, tut mir Leid ... Harry!", rief er in lautem Flüsterton. „Harry! Harry, lass mich nicht den ganzen Tag hier stehen und die Treppe raufsehen!"  
  
Harry lächelte, stand auf und machte sich hüpfend auf den Weg auf den Treppenabsatz, während er den zweiten Socken anzog. „Was?"  
  
„Wo ist Hedwig?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, sie war letzte Nach jagen", sagte Harry. „Sie weiß aber, dass wir heute nach Hogwarts fahren, wir brauchen sie nicht zu suchen."  
  
„In Ordnung, wirf den Käfig so leise wie möglich herunter", sagte Ron. Harry holte den Käfig aus dem Zimmer, ging sicher, dass kein Eulenmist drinnen war und hielt dann ihn dann über das Geländer. Ron, der darunter stand, streckt die Arme danach aus.  
  
„Nein, ich komm nicht ran", sagte er. „Wirf ihn herunter – aber sanft, und nicht direkt auf mich!"  
  
„Okay, auf drei", sagte Harry. „Eins – zwei – "  
  
„Ron! Komm und hol deinen Toast!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
Ein Krachen ging durchs Haus, als der Käfig auf Rons Kopf schlug und er so leise wie möglich fluchte, nach hinten fiel und seinen Kopf rieb und dann noch einen besorgten Blick auf Mrs. Blacks Portrait warf.  
  
„Ron! Hüte deine Zunge!", sagte Mrs. Weasley in lautem Flüsterton und kam von der Küche her die Treppe hoch; sie hob den Käfig auf. „Und hört auf, Dinge die Treppe rauf und runter zu werfen. Ihr beiden seid schlimmer als Fred und George."  
  
„Ich habe ihn gewarnt", sagte Harry grinsend.  
  
„Sobald ich ein Kissen gefunden habe, bist du dran, Harry Po- "  
  
„Hört auf zu streiten und kommt aus der Mrs. Black Zone, sonst wacht sie noch auf", sagte Mrs. Weasley stirnrunzelnd. „Und Ginny ist schon seit mindestens einer Stunde fertig."  
  
„Ginny wurde aber auch nicht von Harry wegen seiner Lieblinssocken vollgejammert", grinste Ron.  
  
„Ich fahre nicht ohne meine besten Socken nach Hogwarts!", sagte Harry und tat, als wäre er beleidigt. „Diese Socken sind etwas besonderes, sie sind alt und passen nicht wirklich zusammen, sie sind wie meine Kinder!"  
  
Ron und Harry krümmten sich vor Lachen. Mrs. Weasley sah sie finster an. „In Ordnung, falls ihr lieber hier stehen bleibt und euch auslacht, fein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr wirklich Frühstück braucht."  
  
„Okay, okay, wir kommen", sagte Ron. „Was gibt's denn? Toast?"  
  
„Alles, was ihr wollt", sagte seine Mutter und die beiden folgten ihr in die Küche, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten. Seit dem katastrophalen Zwischenfall mit dem selbstgemachten Abendessen kochte ihnen Mrs. Weasley alles, was sie wollten, als ob sie fürchtete, dass sie wieder selbst die Initiative ergreifen würden.  
  
Nachdem sie Schinken und Eier gegessen hatten, brachten Harry und Ron das restliche Gepäck herunter, stellten es bei der Tür ab und setzten sich gelangweilt darauf. Beide konnten es nicht erwarten, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und beide waren so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie einige Minuten lang nicht sprachen.  
  
„Harry", sagte Ron.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
„Ich frag mich", sagte Ron.  
  
Harry sah ihn an. „Du fragst dich was?"  
  
„Hogwarts", antwortete Ron. „Es hört sich an, als ob sich viel verändert hätte. All diese neuen Verteidigungen. Und Peeves hat den ganzen Sommer versucht, dass Schloss zu zerlegen; ich wette, der Gryffindorturm ist eingestürzt oder so was. Und dann ist da noch dieses neue Fach, das wir nehmen müssen. Ob wir den UTZ Kurs belegen müssen?"  
  
Als sie im Sommer ihre ZAG Resultate erhalten hatten, war auch ein Formular dabei gewesen, ebenso ein Brief von Professor McGonagall, in dem sie ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, welche Fächer sie für ihren Berufswunsch belegen mussten. Harry hatte es sofort ausgefüllt und weggeschickt, damit er es im Chaos seines Zimmers nicht verlieren konnte.  
  
„Vielleicht. Welche Fächer hast du genommen?", fragte Harry, rutschte von seinem Koffer, öffnete ihn und nahm ein farbenfrohes Päckchen heraus und bot Ron etwas darauf an.  
  
Ron sah zögerlich aus. „Welche sind sie?"  
  
„Gummibohnen", sagte Harry.  
  
„Oh, Bertie Botts? Die neuen?"  
  
„Nein, sie sind ganz gewöhnliche", sagte Harry während Ron eine orangefarbene Bohne herausnahm und sie genau ansah.  
  
„Also keine seltsamen Geschmäcker?"Ron schnaubte und kaute dann die Bohne. „Wo bleibt dann der Spaß? Jedenfalls ich hab ... ähm ... Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Geschichte der Zauberei, Verwandlung und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Und du?"  
  
„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke", sagte Harry.  
  
Ron sah empört aus. „Zaubertränke? Du nimmst freiwillig weiterhin Zaubertränke?"  
  
„Ich brauche es, damit ich Auror werden kann", sagte Harry achselzuckend. „Was glaubst, wird das neue Fach sein?"  
  
„Vermutlich Flüche oder so was", sagte Ron. Er nahm eine weitere Gummibohne und kaute sie nachdenklich. „Es muss wichtig sein, es wird uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen. Vielleicht werden sie uns zeigen, wie man wie Muggel kämpft, mit Pistolen und all dem Zeug."  
  
„Nein, irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass es Schusswaffen Stunden sein werden", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Vielleicht ist etwas wie ... Stehlunterricht. Sie zeigen uns, wie man unbemerkt überall hinschleichen kann."  
  
„Das hört sich gut an", sagte Ron. Er nahm noch eine Gummibohne. „Ich frag mich, welche Fächer Hermine nimmt."  
  
Harry lachte. „Keine Ahnung, wie viele Fächer gibt es?"  
  
„Weiß ich nicht", sagte Ron. „Wir müssen sie fragen, wie viele sie nimmt, und weil sie sich für alle angemeldet hat, wissen wir dann, wie viele es gibt."  
  
„Es gibt noch was, was ich mich gefragt habe", sagte Harry.  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Wie kommen wir nach Kings Cross? Dein Dad hat doch kein Auto, oder? Werden wir zu Fuß gehen?"  
  
Ron schnaubte. „Und all das tragen? Nein, natürlich gehen wir nicht. Fred und George fahren uns hin."Er sah auf die alte Uhr, die er am Handgelenk trug. „Sie sollten allerdings schon hier sein. Vielleicht stecken sie wieder im Stau. Der Muggelverkehr ist so langsam, du würdest es nicht glauben. Sie brachten mich vor ein paar Wochen zur Winkelgasse, und wir standen eine Stunde lang hinter einem Traktor. Fred hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein kleines Nickerchen. Und er fuhr."  
  
Harry wollte gerade einen auf Hermine machen und sagen, wie gefährlich das war, als sie das Quietschen von Bremsen auf dem Kiesweg vor der Tür hörten und durch das gerippte Glas um die Tür konnten sie eine knallgelbe Masse draußen sehen. Harry öffnete die Tür. Fred und George saßen in ihrem glitzernden gelben Auto; heute trugen sie grüne Samtanzüge und dazupassende schwarze Sonnenbrillen, die mehr danach aussahen, als sollten sie ihre gesamten Gesichter bedecken als nur die Augen.  
  
„N'Morgen, Harry", grinste Fred vom Fahrersitz aus. „Gefallen dir die neuen Anzüge?"  
  
„Ja, sie sind wirklich ... einmalig", sagte Harry und versuchte, nicht zu lachen.  
  
Ron wählte seine Worte nicht so gut. Mit angewidertem Gesicht sagte er: „WAS habt ihr an?"  
  
Die Zwillinge stiegen lässig aus dem Auto, nahmen ihre Sonnenbrillen ab und steckten sie in die oberen Taschen ihrer Anzüge. Es stellte sich nun heraus, dass die Anzüge weit ausfallende Schlaghosen hatten, ähnlich denen, die Zirkusleute trugen, wenn sie auf Stelzen gingen.  
  
„Seht euch das an!", sagte George grinsend und die beiden zogen gleichzeitig an Schnüren, die von ihren Jacken baumelten. Die Anzüge wurden sofort bonbonpink, dann nahmen sie einen orangefarbenen Ton an und wurden schließlich wieder limonengrün.  
  
„Cool", sagte Harry grinsend. "Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"  
  
„Zauberkunst", antwortete Fred. „Das und Färbemittel, dass ziemlich viel gekostet hat. Nun, schafft euer Gepäck in den Kofferraum und passt auf das Leder auf, es wurde gerade gereinigt."  
  
Ron, Harry, Fred und George schafften es tatsächlich, die großen Koffer in den magisch vergrößerten Kofferraum zu quetschen. Trotzdem musste Fred auf dem Kofferraumdeckel springen, damit er zuging, und hinterließ dabei Fußabtritte darauf. Als sie alles eingepackt hatten, standen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley vor der Haustüre. Mrs. Weasley trocknete sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch.  
  
„Und fahrt vorsichtig, Jungs", sagte Mr. Weasley und legte den Arm um seine Frau.  
  
„Werden wir", sagte Fred und schwang sich ins Auto. Dann wandte er sich an Harry, Ron und Ginny. „Also, verabschiedet euch, ihr werdet sie erst in einem Jahr wieder sehen."  
  
Mrs. Weasley umarmte die drei herzlich und immer lächeln, doch Harry merkte, wie sehr es sie schmerzte, sie gehen zu sehen. „Habt ein gutes Jahr, ihr alle. Und arbeitet fleißig." Mr. Weasley kam nun herüber und umarmte sie ebenfalls. Er klopfte Harry auf den Rücken und sagte: „Und geratet nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten."  
  
Harry lächelte. „Ich kann nichts versprechen."  
  
Mr. Weasley sah besorgt aus, doch dann sah er Harry Gesichtsausdruck und kicherte. „Guter Junge. Nun beeil dich, du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen."  
  
Harry öffnete die knallgelbe Autotür, stieg ein, ließ sich neben Ron nieder und legte den Sicherheitsgurt an. Mit einem letzten Verabschiedungsruf startete Fred das Auto und fuhr von dem alten Grundstück, hinaus auf die Straße. Harry drehte sich um, damit er noch einmal winken konnte, doch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren bereits im Haus. Er war traurig, das Haus verschwinden sehen zu müssen; er wusste, dass er vermissen würde, den Treffen des Ordens zu lauschen, Versteckspiele in den vielen Zimmern des alten Hauses, stundenlang aufbleiben und mit Ron Süßigkeiten essen. Er seufzte sanft.  
  
„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", sagte George besorgt und drehte sich um, damit er in Harrys ernstes Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Ja, ich werde es nur vermissen", sagte Harry traurig. „Das waren die besten Ferien, die ich seit langem hatte."  
  
„Hey, hey, keine traurigen Gesichter im Auto", sagte George. Er lächelte und stieß Harry an der Schulter. „Komm schon, sei nicht traurig. Du hast du viel, worauf du dich freuen kannst, nicht? Neue Fächer, mehr Arbeit, UTZ Vorbereitung ... du Glücklicher."Er grinste. „Fred und ich haben unsere versäumt. Aber hey, wer braucht UTZe, wenn wir diese Anzüge und ein Auto haben, das kleine Kinder erschreckt?"  
  
Harry, Ginny und Ron lachten, und Harry, der sich nun schon etwas besser fühlte, wandte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster auf das vorbeibrausende London. Es waren bereits Leute auf den Straßen, erledigten den Einkauf oder gingen die Straße entlang, die Aktentaschen schwangen nach vor und zurück und Bowler saßen auf ihren Köpfen. Viele Muggel drehten sich um, als das gelbe Auto vorbei raste, wie ein riesiger Komet, der durch Londons Straßen brauste, und als sie anhielten, damit George an einem Muggelkiosk Kaugummi kaufen konnte, formte sich eine Gruppe neugieriger Londoner um das Auto; alle flüsterten miteinander und warfen dem Auto abwertende Blicke zu. Harry mochte die Aufmerksamkeit, genau wie Fred und George, die keine Möglichkeit ausließen, um grinsend an einem gut aussehenden Mädchen vorbei zu fahren.  
  
Als sie in Kings Cross ankamen, hatten sie noch viel Zeit bis elf Uhr, und nachdem sie Gepäckkarren für all ihre Koffer besorgt hatten, führten Fred und George Harry, Ron und Ginny in ein kleines Cafe für einen Imbiss. Es waren schon viele Hogwarts Schüler dort, und als Fred und George eintraten winkten sie und riefen ihnen zu. Ein Tisch mit Fünftklässlerinnen aus Gryffindors, die nahe der Theke saßen, jubelten. Fred zwinkerte ihnen fröhlich zu, fand einen Tisch für sie und bestellte. George lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. Ginny grinste.  
  
„Ihr wisst, dass ihr jetzt berühmt seid", sagte sie stolz.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß", sagte George grinsend und legte seine Jack ab. Darunter kam ein T-Shirt zum Vorschein, auf dem in großen gelben Lettern ‚Großartiger George' stand.  
  
„Nettes T-Shirt", sagte Harry kichernd.  
  
George grinste. „Es ist komisch, weil es doch wahr ist, nicht?"  
  
„Oh, keine Ahnung, du bist nicht mein Typ", sagte Harry und Ron lachte laut auf. Fred kam nun mit den Getränken zurück, teilte sie aus und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl neben George. Er nahm seine Jacke ab – ‚Fab Fred'.  
  
Sie tranken gemütlich ihre Getränke und verbrachten so die halbe Stunde, die auf den Zug warten mussten. Fred und George meinten, dass sie sich wünschten, mit zur Schule fahren zu können, und Ginny erwiderte, dass sie immer willkommen wären, doch George antwortete seufzend: „Die Unfugtreiber der Zaubererwelt brauchen uns, meine liebste Ginny."Endlich waren es nur noch zehn Minuten bis elf und Fred verkündete, dass der Hogwarts-Express schon auf Gleis 9 ¾ eingefahren sein würde und deshalb, nach einer lauten und fröhlich Verabschiedung, schoben Harry, Ron und Ginny ihre Gepäckkarren hinaus in die Station, durch die magische Barriere zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn; der Hogwarts-Express stand schon bereit, die Türen geöffnet und wartete darauf, dass die Schüler einstiegen.  
  
Sie fanden ziemlich schnell ein leeres Abteil, hievten ihre Gepäckstücke in die Gepäckablagen über ihren Köpfen und setzten sich dann, um auf die Ankunft ihrer Freunde zu warten. Luna kam als erste. Sie schwebte herein wie eine übergroße Elfe, setzte sich an den Rand ihres Platzes, nahm den Klitterer heraus und begann zu lesen; danach sprach sie nicht viel. Danach kam Neville mit seinem komischen Kaktus und seiner Kröte Trevor und schließlich fand sich Hermine ein.  
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er die vier Karren voller Taschen, die nur mit Bücher gefüllt waren, sah, die Hermine hinter sich herzog. „Hermine, wie hast du es geschafft, dass alles hier her zu bringen?"  
  
Sie lächelte strahlend. „Dads neues Firmenauto hat einen riesigen Kofferraum, deshalb war es nicht so schwer. Hey, Luna, wie geht's?"  
  
Luna blickte nicht von ihrem verkehrt gehaltenen Klitterer auf, denn sie war offensichtlich in einen neuen Artikel vertieft. „Mir geht es gut", sagte sie sanft. „Und wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Mir geht's gut. Oh, danke, Harry", sagte sie, als Harry ihr half, den ersten ihrer Koffer in das Abteil zu bringen. „Ich hoffe, dass es heute nicht zu heiß ist ... alle Züge der Muggel hatten im Sommer furchtbare Verspätungen. Die Gleise verbogen sich durch die Hitze und viele Züge konnten oft gar nicht fahren."  
  
„Das ist doch Muggelverkehr", sagte Ron dumpf, während er mit einem schweren Baskenkorb kämpfte und versuchte, was immer darin war, über die Stufen herauf zu heben. „Hermine, was zum Teufel hast du da drinnen, was so schwer sein kann?"  
  
„Krummbein", sagte Hermine prompt.  
  
„Nun ja, das erklärt es", murmelte Ron düster und ließ den Korb in eine Ecke des Abteils fallen. „Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du ihn im Sommer in einen Elefanten verwandelt hast."  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Sei nicht so dumm, Ron."  
  
Eine magische Stimme, die durch den Zug hallte, unterbrach sie. „Könnte ich bitte ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben, könnte ich bitte ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben. Die Fahrgäste werden angewiesen, ihr Gepäck nicht im Zug zurück zu lassen, sondern mit ins Schloss zu nehmen. Alle Stücke, die zurückgelassen werden, werden erst in einem Jahr ihrem Besitzer zurückgegeben, geht Sie deswegen bitte sicher, dass nicht vergessen wird. Das Gepäck darf auch nicht durch einen Schwebezauber zum Schloss gebracht werden, denn es sind keine Professoren anwesend, die bei einem Zwischenfall helfen könnte. Danke."Die Stimme hörte abrupt auf.  
  
Ron stöhnte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir all das zum Schloss schleppen müssen ... es war schon schwer genug, es überhaupt in den Zug zu bringen."  
  
Harry sah sich um und blickte auf die mit Büchern vollgestopften Taschen, die nun im ganzen Abteil lagen, und musste zugeben, dass Ron Recht hatte.  
  
Der Zug fuhr in die Station Hogsmeade mit einer langen, lauten Note der Pfeifen und dem Quietschen der Bremsen; eine weitere lange Fahrt war vorüber und die Nacht senkte sich wie ein Mantel über das Dorf. Dampf stob von den Rädern, als sie zum Stillstand kamen und die Türen entlang des Zuges öffneten sie magisch. Die Schüler quollen aus dem Zug, alle redeten lebhaft. Gepäck und Schachteln und Koffer und Vogelkäfige wurden aus dem Zug geladen und auf dem immer dunkler werdenden Bahnsteig abgestellt, der vom Schreien der Eulen und dem Lärm der Schüler erfüllt war.  
  
Harry sprang aus dem Waggon und sah hoch zum Himmel. Dunkle Sturmwolken peitschten über den Horizont.  
  
„Komm schon", sagte er, als Ron ebenfalls heraussprang und ihm Hedwigs Käfig gab. „Sieht aus, als würde es bald zu regnen beginnen."  
  
Sie nahmen ihr Gepäck vorsichtig aus den Ablagen, brachten es auf den Bahnsteig und luden es in eine der Kutschen, die von den Thestralen gezogen wurden. Ron sprang ohne einen weiteren Gedanken hinein und Hermine folgte ihm, doch Harry hatte etwas seltsames am anderen Ende der Reihe der wartenden Kutschen gesehen.  
  
Draco Malfoy stand neben einem der Thestrale, und er streichelte sanft seinen Hals, den Blick auf das prächtige Gesicht des Tieres gerichtet ... aber es war nicht der Draco Malfoy, an den sich Harry erinnerte.  
  
Er hatte sich während des Sommers ziemlich verändert. Er war normalerweise dünn, elegant und groß, aber jetzt war er gefährlich dünn und ein Stück kleiner als vor den Ferien. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er keine schwarze und silberne Designerkleidung mehr trug. Die extra angefertigten Hosen und das Satinhemd waren verschwunden, und von einem ziemlich alten grauen Pullover und abgetragenen Jeans ersetzt worden, die unter dem Schulumhang, der einige Zentimeter zu kurz war, hervorlugten. Sein Haar, das einst seidig gewesen war, lag nun ungewaschen auf seinen hängenden Schultern. Obwohl er schon immer blass gewesen war, sah er nun ziemlich schwach aus, unternährt und krank. Harry merkte, dass er sich wegen dem müden Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen, sorgte.  
  
„Harry?", sagte Ron neugierig. „Komm schon, steig ein. Wo siehst du hin?"  
  
„Malfoy", sagte Harry leise. „Sieh ihn dir an ..."  
  
Ron lehnte sich aus dem Fenster der Kutsche und warf einen geringschätzigen Blick aus Malfoys neues Aussehen. „Oh, armer Junge", sagte er wenig überzeugend und dann hob er die Stimme und rief laut: „Hey, Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy blickte auf, seine Hand lag noch immer auf dem Hals des Thestrals. Er sagte nichts, als ob er zu müde wäre, um zu sprechen.  
  
„Welchen Muggel hast du bis zum Tod quälen müssen, um dieses Pferd sehen können?", rief Ron und eine Gruppe Gryffindors in der Nähe lachte laut.  
  
Hermine jedoch war ganz und gar nicht beeindruckt. „Ron", sagte sie. „Tu das nicht!"  
  
„Warum sollte ich nicht?", sagte Ron und wandte sich ihr zu. „Er verdient es doch, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
„Hast du nicht gehört, was im Sommer mit Malfoy geschehen ist?", fragte sie und hob die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Nein", schnappte Ron.  
  
Harry kletterte in die Kutsche, schloss die Tür und sofort setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung, auf den Weg durch das Dorf und dann hoch zum Schloss. „Warum? Was ist passiert?", sagte er und setzte sich gegenüber von Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Es stand ganz groß im Tagespropheten", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr es nicht gehört habt."  
  
„Wirst du es uns irgendwann sagen, oder die Spannung noch stundenlang aufbauen?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Ich komm schon dazu", schnappte Hermine. „Nun ... ihr wisst, dass Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban kam. Jeder erwartete jedoch, dass er nicht lange dort bleiben würde. Es gab nicht genug Beweise, und Fudge sagte dem Tagespropheten, dass es nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme war. Aber dann fanden sie Beweise gegen ihn und es kam zu einer Untersuchung vor dem Zaubergamot. Er bekam für Zusammenarbeit mit dem Dunklen Lord einen lebenslängliche Haftstrafe."  
  
„Und?", sagte Ron. „Er hat es doch verdient, oder?"  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Ron, lass mich ausreden", sagte sie. „Fudge versuchte, seine Strafe zu mildern. Er glaubte nicht an die Beweise und sagte, Lucius wäre ein guter Mensch mit einer Familie. Deshalb willigte Dumbledore ein, dass Lucius einen Tag im Moment rauskäme, damit er Draco und Narcissa besuchen könne, doch nur, wenn er kooperiert. Lucius gab dem Ministerium während den Verhören einige nützliche Informationen über Voldemort und sein Verhalten war so gut, dass sie überlegten, ihn in ein weniger schärferes Gefängnis zu überstellen. Dann hatte er seinen ersten freien Tag ... er kam nie nach Askaban zurück."  
  
„Er floh?", fragte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopfe. „Nein, er war nur mit Draco in der Malfoy Villa ... sie haben die wahre Geschichte der Ereignisse erst herausgefunden, als sie Draco eine massive Dosis Veritaserum gegeben haben ... einer der Todesser, den Malfoy verraten hatte, kam ihn ihr Haus. Rookwood."Sie sah Harry an. "Lucius wurde vor Dracos Augen ermordet."  
  
Harry riss den Mund auf. Hermine nickte mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Das ist noch nicht das schlimmste", sagte sie grimmig. „Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass er tot war, hat das Ministerium die Malfoy Villa beschlagnahmt. Ich weiß, dass in normalen Fällen das Haus an Narcissa und Draco gegangen wäre, doch Lucius war ein Todesser, und niemand im Ministerium empfand Mitleid mit ihnen, außer Fudge, doch die anderen überstimmten ihn. Sie gruben ein altes Gesetz aus, das sagt, dass sie den Besitz beschlagnahmen können und ihn nicht an die Familie geben müssen. Die Villa und die dazugehörigen Ländereien gingen and das Ministerium, sowie alle darauf befindlichen Gegenstände. Narcissa und Draco wurden ohne einen Penny aus dem Haus geworfen. Sie verbrachten die Ferien an einem unbekannten Ort außerhalb des Landes und es geht das Gerücht um, dass Crabbe und Goyle jetzt in Durmstrang sind ... also hatte Draco nicht viel von seinen Ferien."  
  
Für einige Momente herrschte Stille, die erst durch Rons Schnauben unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Also merkt Malfoy jetzt einmal, was sein Dad der Welt jahrelang angetan hat. Große Sache."  
  
„Natürlich ist es eine große Sache", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Draco hat alles verloren, Ron ... seinen Vater, sein Haus, seine Sachen, seine Freunde ..."  
  
„Malfoy ist nicht der einzige, der jemanden verloren hat", sagte Ron. „Sieh dir mal Harry an! Er hat seine Eltern und seinen Paten verloren, und sie waren gute Menschen. Lucius Malfoy war nur ein Schleimbeutel."  
  
„Heißt das, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn Dracos Leben ruiniert wird?", schnappte Hermine. „Draco war vielleicht nicht auf Voldemorts Seite, Ron, nur weil sein Vater es war."  
  
„Oh, klar", schnarrte Ron.  
  
„Und was soll das nun heißen?", fragte Hermine kalt.  
  
„Hört endlich auf", sagte Harry. „Warum müsst ihr beiden immer wegen allem streiten?"  
  
Sie verstummten, obwohl Hermine immer noch ziemlich finster dreinsah und Ron aussah, als wolle er weiter streiten und mit finsterem Gesicht mit seinen Fingern spielte.  
  
Harry verschränkte die Arme, lehnte sich zurück und sagte in einem Ton, der deutlich sagte, dass weiteres Streiten nicht toleriert würde: „Es ist traurig, dass Malfoy jetzt arm ist und keine Familie mehr hat, aber Lucius hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Er sollte keinem Leid tun. Ron hat Recht, Hermine, es gab schon so viele Opfer, und Lucius Malfoy ... er bekam, was er verdiente. Obwohl es traurig für Draco ist", fügte er hinzu, als er ihren Blick sah. „Und ich werde das wahrscheinlich nie wieder sagen, aber er tut mir Leid. Da hast du es. Nun hört endlich auf zu streiten."  
  
Ron und Hermine nickten stumm und keiner sprach während der verbleibenden Fahrt viel. Als Harry vor dem Schluss aus der Kutsche kletterte konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Malfoy nur einen zerknautschten alten Koffer für seine Sachen hatte, und niemand half ihm, ihn von der Gepäckablage der Kutsche zu hieven.  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Bücher so schwer sein können", stöhnte Ron fünf Minuten später, während er und Harry sechs Taschen voll mit Hermines Büchern über die Schlossgründe zogen.  
  
„Ich auch nicht", keuchte Harry. Seine Arme schienen in den letzten dreißig Sekunden um einige Zentimeter länger geworden zu sein. Plötzlich schien Hermine anzubieten, ihre Taschen zum Schloss hoch zu bringen, keine wirklich gute Idee mehr zu sein. „Wie viele Bücher kannst du eigentlich brauchen, Hermine? Meine haben alle in eine Tasche gepasst!"  
  
„Ich nehme eben mehr UTZ Kurse als du, nicht?", sagte sie prompt und ging hinter ihnen den Weg entlang; sie hatte ihren Koffer, zwei weitere Büchertaschen und Krummbeins Korb auf dem Koffer bei sich. Die Katze tänzelte hinter ihr her, den Flaschenbürstenschwanz in die Höhe gestreckt, und offensichtlich zufrieden damit, dass er nichts tragen musste.  
  
„Warum?", stöhnte Ron und fiel fast um, als ein Träger der Tasche von seine Schulter rutschte. „Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was du später einmal werden willst!"  
  
„Doch, das tue ich", schnappte sie.  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Ich werde Professorin werden."  
  
„Wofür? Alles?"  
  
„Sei nicht so naiv."  
  
„Nun, wofür dann?"  
  
„Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden."  
  
„Deshalb lernst du einfach alles, was es zu lernen gibt?", sagte Ron skeptisch.  
  
„So ungefähr", gab sie zurück.  
  
Ron starrte sie ungläubig an, als sie die beiden überholte und zum Schloss hochging, ihr Haar wehte leicht in einer sanften Brise. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das macht", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry als sie begannen, das Gepäck die Steintreppe hinauf zu ziehen. Harrys Arme reichten fast bis zum Boden und schrieen fast in Protest gegen die schwere Last. Der Gedanke, dass sie die Koffer über die Marmortreppe hinauf, durch die gesamte Schule, weitere sechs Treppen hinauf, ungefähr zwanzig Korridore entlang und dann noch den Gryffindorturm hoch tragen mussten, war nicht sehr angenehm.  
  
Hermine schob das Schlosstor auf und hielt es offen, damit Harry und Ron hindurch konnten. Endlich drinnen ließen sie das Gepäck stöhnend fallen.  
  
Sie kicherte. „Also wirklich, Jungs."  
  
Ron starrte sie durch die Haarsträhnen hindurch an, die an seiner Stirn klebten, sagte aber nichts; offenbar hatte er Angst, er würde nicht das richtige sagen.  
  
„Ihr könnt die Taschen einfach dort drüben auf diesem Haufen lassen", sagte sie und deutete auf einen kleinen Gepäckberg, der aus dem Nirgendwo in der Eingangshalle entstanden war. „Seid aber vorsichtig. Sie sind wichtig."  
  
Ron stöhnte, zog die Taschen grob über den Boden und ließ sie am Rand des Berges zurück. „Ich bekomme jetzt sicher einen Buckel, Hermine", stöhnte er und massierte seine Arme.  
  
Harry legte die Taschen vorsichtig an den Fuß des Berges, wo sie nicht herunter- oder umfallen konnten, dann richtete er sich auf massierte sich den unteren Bereich seines Rückens. Er wollte gerade in die Große Halle gehen und einen Sitzplatz finden, als jemand hinter dem Berg hervorkam und ihn im Laufschritt fast umwarf. Er sprang zur Seite und erhaschte einen sehr kurzen Blick auf eine Frau mit langem, pechschwarzem und fedrigem Haar und blasser Haut, und die von Kopf bis Fuß im dunkelsten blau gekleidet war, bevor sie mit langem wehendem Umhang an ihm vorbeirauschte. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie in großer Eile und Harry hatte das seltsame Gefühl, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, konnte aber nicht sagen, wo.  
  
In der nächsten Sekunde erkannte er, warum sie in Eile gewesen war, denn ein Gesicht erschien plötzlich aus der Mitte der Berges und rief: „Buuh!"  
  
Er sprang fast zehn Zentimeter in die Höhe und stolperte zurück. Peeves der Poltergeist grinste ihn gemein an und kam dann lachend zwischen zwei Koffern heraus.  
  
„Hab ich dich erschreckt, Potty?", gackerte er boshaft, flog in die Luft und drehte sich langsam um.  
  
„Nein", sagte Harry irritiert und richtete seinen Umhang zurecht.  
  
Peeves kicherte. „Oh, Lügen, Lügen, Potty. Du wirst schon so wie Schleichender Snape, oh ja, das wirst du!" Er lachte boshaft während er sich im Kreis drehte und dabei mit kindischer Stimme sang: „Schleichender Snape erschreckt die Erstklässler, verstopft die Duschen mit seinem fettigem Haar! Ahahahaha!"  
  
„Verschwinde, Peeves!", sagte Harry und versuchte, an ihm vorbei in die Halle zu kommen. „Geh und belästige jemand anderen."  
  
„Oooh, was redest du da, Potty", gackerte Peeves. „Sollte dir eine Lektion beibringen, sollte ich. Lass uns einen Spaß machen, sollen wir? Wenn die Große Halle du willst sehen, beantworte drei Fragen, bevor du kannst vorbei hier gehen."  
  
„Nein", schnappte Harry. „Aus dem Weg, Peeves!"  
  
Peeves hüpfte lachend auf und ab, seine dunklen Augen erfüllt von Boshaftigkeit und Vergnügen, und noch immer ging er nicht aus dem Weg.  
  
„Ich hole den Baron", sagte Harry warnend, doch immer noch wütend. „Ich meine es ernst, Peeves, lass mich vorbei!"  
  
Peeves schoss nach vorn, packte seinen Kopf und fuhr ihm einige Sekunden lang rau durch die Haare, was sie noch unordentlicher machte, und verschwand dann mit einem lauten Pop!, sein Lachen erfüllte noch immer die Eingangshalle. Harry schlich sich in die Große Halle, machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch und ließ sich neben Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Ron neugierig.  
  
„Peeves hat mich erwischt", sagte Harry und versuchte, seine Haare ein wenig zu glätten. „Weißt du was, ich glaub, er tut mir jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr Leid. Er ist nur ein kleiner, lästiger – "  
  
Aber am Hohen Tisch stand jetzt Dumbledore auf und bat um Ruhe. Harry sah ihn an und verstummte; er wollte diesmal wirklich wissen, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte. Es gab wirklich viel, was er wissen wollte. Das neue Fach, zum Beispiel. Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass am Tisch zwei Plätze frei waren, einer neben Snape und der andere rechts von Dumbledores Stuhl.  
  
„Wo ist Professor Lupin?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd und ließ den Blick über den Tisch schweifen.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er, als Dumbledore den Mund öffnete, um zu beginnen. 


	10. Ein Herzliches Willkommen

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Dieses Kapitel ist nun doch früher fertig geworden, als erwartet, und das nächste schon in Arbeit. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel – endlich kommt ein neuer Charakter hinzu ... ich will aber noch nicht allzu viel verraten. Und der Unterricht beginnt auch bald wieder.  
  
KAPITEL 10 – Ein Herzliches Willkommen  
  
„Willkommen in Hogwarts!", sagte er und lächelte sie alle an, seine Arme ausgebreitet, als wolle er sie segnen. „Und ich darf hinzufügen, wie schön es ist, euch alle gesund und glücklich zu sehen, auch wenn ihr ein wenig ausseht, als wärt ihr in einem Sturm gewesen.  
  
Die Erstklässler, die bald in ihre Häuser eingeteilt werden, werden im Moment noch von Professor McGonagall eingeführt und kommen dann zu uns in die Große Halle, doch in der Zwischenzeit muss ich, fürchte ich, euch mit einigen langweiligen und unsinnigen Bekanntmachungen zum Schulbeginn langweilen. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr erleichtert und erfreut sein werdet, einige davon zu hören, doch bei anderen werdet ihr euch wünschen, ich hätte euch nichts gesagt, wenn ihr sie wisst. Eines dieser Dinge ist das wichtigste und ich verlange, dass ihr alle ganz genau zuhört.  
  
Lord Voldemort." Ein Zittern ging durch die versammelten Schüler und Dumbledore machte eine Pause, damit sie sich wieder beruhigen konnten, dann fuhr er fort: „Ihr alle wisst nun von seiner Rückkehr. Meines Wissens nach, gab es bereits fünf Tote unter uns Zauberern – der letzte erst im soeben vergangenen Sommer."  
  
Harry wandte den Blick auf den Tisch der Slytherins auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Malfoy saß abseits von den anderen, über dem Tisch zusammengesunken und die Schulter hochgezogen, als wäre ihm furchtbar kalt. Harry spürte, wie ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken lief, als er bemerkte, dass man jeden Knochen durch den Umhang des anderen Jungen sehen konnte; so groß war der Gewichtsverlust. Viele andere sahen nun auch Malfoy an, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion, ob er es wusste oder nicht, sondern fuhr mit seinem Finger weiterhin über den Rand seines Kelches. Ein müder und leerer Blick lag in seinen Augen.  
  
Dumbledore hustete kurz, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler wieder auf sich zu lenken, und fuhr dann fort: „Es wäre wirklich dumm von mir, wenn ich euch sagen würde, dass es keine weiteren Opfer geben wird, denn es werden noch viele sein, und so sehr viele von euch es nicht hören wollen, es könnte jemand aus unserer Mitte sein. Voldemort ist lebendiger und, vor allem, gefährlicher, als je zuvor.  
  
Aus diesem Grund haben wir neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nach Hogwarts gebracht. Sie sind lange und gründlichst getestet worden und ich denke, nun ist die Zeit gekommen, um mit euch den Sicherheitstest zu machen." Er lächelte, klatschte zweimal in die Hände, streckte die Finger aus, machte eine kleine Handbewegung, und dann –  
  
Alle schrieen auf und klatschten die Hände über ihre Ohren, als ein grässlicher, lauter, hoher, schwankender Ton die gesamte Halle erfüllte. Harry duckte sich, als der Ton weiterhin heulte und dabei auf und ab schwank, wie die Bombenalarmssirenen im Zweiten Weltkrieg.  
  
„DAS", rief Dumbledore über den Lärm hinweg, „IST DIE SIRENE, DIE IN DEM MOMENT LOSGEHT, IN DEM WIR ANEHMEN KÖNNEN, DASS DER SCHULE GEFAHR DROHT. ALLE LEHRER UND VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER KÖNNEN IHN SO HERAUFBESCHWÖREN, WIE ICH ES EBEN DEMONSTRIERT HABE, ABER ICH MUSS EUCH WARNEN: FALLS JEMAND DIESE MÖGLICHKEIT AUSNUTZT, WIRD ER MEINEN ZORN ZU SPÜREN BEKOMMEN!"  
  
Der Lärm verebbte und die gesamte Schülerschaft seufzte erleichtert auf; viele rieben sich den schmerzenden Kopf.  
  
„Wenn ihr diesen Lärm hört, müsst ihr unverzüglich versuchen, in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen", sagte Dumbledore. „Ist dies nicht möglich, sucht ihr das Büro eines Professors oder diese Halle auf – außer, wenn die Gefahr in einem dieser Räume ist. Falls ihr es vermeiden könnt, haltet euch aus Schwierigkeiten hinaus. Genau dreißig Sekunden nachdem die Sirene eingesetzt hat – "  
  
KNALL!  
  
Alle sprangen vor Schreck in die Höhe und einige schrieen sogar, als massive Eisengitter aus dem Nichts auftauchten und jeden möglichen Eingang zur Halle verschlossen. Die Türen, die Fenster, die sturmgepeitschte Decke, die nun mit Regentropfen überzogen war, über ihnen, Löcher in den Wänden, Portraits, alles wurde mit den dicken Eisenbarrieren bedeckt. Dumbledore lächelte. „Passiert das. Bitte, bitte bleibt nicht unter Türen und in Toren stehen, nachdem die Sirene eingesetzt hat. Ich glaube, ich muss nicht erklären war passieren wird, wenn ihr es tut."Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Eisengitter glitten wieder dorthin zurück, wo auch immer sie versteckt waren. Alle Schüler waren nun aufs Äußerste gespannt und alle fragten sich, welche gefährlichen ‚Verteidigungen' Dumbledore als nächstes herbeizaubern würde.  
  
„Als weitere Vorkehrungen", sagte er, „sind Panikknöpfe in jedem Klassenzimmer, Gemeinschaftsraum, Büro, Schlafsaal und in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden der Korridore angebracht worden. Um einen von ihnen zu aktivieren, muss er dreimal gedrückt werden. Dies wird, so hoffe ich, ein versehentliches Auslösen des Alarms verhindern. Wenn ihr einen Panikknopf drückt, löst ihr die Sirene aus und jeder Lehrer wird sofort erfahren, wo ihr seid und dass ihr in Schwierigkeiten seid. Diese Knöpfe dürfen nur in wirklichen Notsituationen benutzt werden, wenn das Schloss angegriffen wird und ihr Hilfe benötigt."  
  
Über ihnen wurde die verzauberte Decke kurz von einem verzweigten Blitz erhellt, der jedes Gesicht in der Halle für einen Moment mit weißem Licht beschien. Alle Schüler nickten, alle mit weit offenen Augen und offenbar hatten sie Angst vor dem, was Dumbledore als nächstes sagen würde.  
  
„Es gibt noch weitere Verteidigungen", gab er zu, „doch ich werde euch jetzt noch nicht jedes meiner Geheimnisse preisgeben. Falls die Zeit kommt, in der sie benötigt werden, wird euch alles erklärt werden, doch ich hoffe, dass es nie so weit kommen wird.  
  
Doch nun zu erfreulicheren Nachrichten. Weil Professor Umbridge in diesem Jahr leider nicht mehr hier sein kann, werden alle Regeln und Verbote, die sie aufgestellt hat, wieder aufgehoben. Ich will so viele Schüler wie möglich sehen, die den Klitterer lesen, geheime Clubs gründen und Spaß haben. Und weil wir gerade über nachschulische Aktivitäten sprechen ... es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Mr. Harry Potter im vergangenen Schuljahr die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in seine eigene Hand genommen hat, als er einen geheimen Club gründet, bei dem viele von euch Mitglieder wurden."Er lächelte Harry über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an. „Harry hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, mit der Hilfe einiger Lehrer, seine gute Arbeit fort zu setzen. Dumbledores Armee trifft sich nun jeden Freitag nach dem Unterricht und ich hoffe, so viele wie möglich dort zu sehen."  
  
Harry erwiderte Dumbledores Lächelnd und wandte sich dann sogar einigen in der Menge zu, die ihn ansahen, bevor der Schulleiter wieder zu sprechen begann und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass unser Hausmeister Argus Filch, dessen Gesellschaft wir einige Jahrzehnte genießen durften, die Schule aus ...ähm ... persönlichen Gründen verlassen hat."  
  
Die Schüler brachen in Applaus aus und Dumbledore gluckste vergnügt.  
  
„Aber, aber, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Verlust von Mr. Filch kein solcher Grund zum feiern ist", sagte er, obwohl er genauso glücklich wie die Schüler aussah. Alle Lehrer waren es. Harry hätte schwören können, dass sich der Rand von Snapes Lippen ein klein wenig nach oben bewegt hatte. Dumbledores Augen funkelten als die letzten zu klatsche aufhörten. „Danke. Dies bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass ihr einen der verbotenen Gegenstände in die Schule bringen dürft. Ich will keine Dolche oder Streitäxte oder Langschwerter innerhalb der Schlossmauern sehen, vielen Dank.  
  
Nun zur nächsten Ankündigung ... ich weiß, heute übertreibe ich mein Gerede wieder ein wenig, ich muss mich entschuldigen, doch diese Dinge sind wichtig. Wie ihr wisst, wurde das Alter, um legal Magie auszuüben, um ein Jahr gesenkt. Das bedeutet, dass Sechst- und Siebtklässler außerhalb der Schlossmauern zaubern dürfen, doch ich bitte euch inständig, es nicht zu übertreiben und die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel auf uns zu ziehen, außer eurer Familie, falls ihr Muggelgeborene seid. Das Gesetz wurde geändert, um euch ausreichend Übung in der Magie zu geben, denn es ist eine Sache, sie hier in einer Schule zu üben und eine komplett andere, sie draußen im Kampf zu verwenden."Er lächelte sie alle an und fuhr dann fort: „Das nächste Thema, worauf ich eure Aufmerksamkeit lenken möchte ... der Quidditchcup wird dieses Jahr nicht stattfinden."  
  
Harrys Herz fiel in die Hose. Schon wieder? Er hatte sich während des gesamten Sommers auf Quidditch gefreut. Er war nicht der einzige Schüler, der Dumbledore „Warum?"zurief.  
  
„Aber", sagte er, „Und es gibt ein aber. Der Cup wurde abgesagt, DOCH es wird weiterhin Quidditch in Hogwarts geben. Es wurde ein neues System für Hogwarts Quidditch Spiele entwickelt, also bewerft mich bitte nicht mit Besteck, bevor ich fertig bin.  
  
Um die Verbindungen zwischen den Häusern zu stärken habe ich beschlossen, dass es heuer eine Quidditch Liga geben wird. Ein Team besteht wie immer aus sieben Spielern, die jedoch aus allen Häusern sein können und in ein Team zusammengemischt sind, und es gibt eine unbegrenzte Anzahl an Teams. Umso mehr Mannschaften wir haben, umso mehr Spiele wird es geben, und ich bin sicher, dass alle mit ihren Freunden gern dabei sein werden. Wenn wir mehr als zwanzig Teams haben, wird es mir eine Freunde sein, ein Spiel Lehrer gegen Schüler zu organisieren."  
  
Rons Gesicht erhellte sich. „Wir müssen ein Team zusammenstellen!", sagte er zu Harry. „Wir müssen ungedingt! Stell dir mal vor, wir könnten einmal Treiber sein und Snape über das Feld jagen."  
  
Harry lächelte schwach, weil der Butterfinger-Zauber wieder in seine Gedanken drang. Snape schien es ebenfalls wieder eingefallen zu sein. Er hatte sich von Dumbledore abgewandt und tat, als würde er seinen Kelch studieren, doch Harry konnte die Bitterkeit auf seinem Gesicht sehen.  
  
Dumbledore rief um Ruhe und als alle wieder still waren, sagte er: „Danke für eure Begeisterung und die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr dem Gerede eines alten Mannes schenkt und ich verspreche, dass ich euch nie wieder so langweilen werde. In ein paar Momenten – "  
  
Das Tor zur Großen Halle öffnete sich in diesem Augenblick und unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. Der Wind und Regen tobten um das Schloss und ein weiterer Blitz zog sich über den Himmel und erleuchtete zwei Personen, die in der Tür standen, bevor die Tür wieder zuschlug und im selben Moment wurde der Wind wieder fast unhörbar. Zwei Männer standen im Kerzenlicht vor ihnen.  
  
Einer vor ihnen war Professor Lupin, der seinen alten grauen Umhang trug und im Moment ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Er hielt seine Aktentasche mit den vertrauten goldenen herunterblätternden Lettern und sah dazu auch noch ziemlich fertig aus, mit seinem ergrauenden Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht hing und nass und windzerzaust war.  
  
Aber der Mann hinter ihm ...  
  
„Wer ist das?", flüsterte Parvati Patil am Tisch der Gryffindors entlang, ihre weit geöffneten Augen ruhten auf dem Neuankömmling.  
  
Viele Schüler in der Halle fragten ihre Sitznachbarn dasselbe, und sahen dabei fasziniert diesen neuen Besucher an.  
  
Auf den ersten Blick sah er aus, als wäre er aus einer Geschichte über aalglatte, raffinierte Schmuggler gefallen, die vor Jahrhunderten auf ihren Segelschiffen die Weltmeere unsicher gemacht hatten und Schätze auf einsame, kleinen Inseln irgendwo am Horizont vergraben hatten. Er war jung, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal dreißig, verblüffend groß, gekleidet in enge schwarze Hosen und ein weinrotes Hemd und seine Schuhe sahen aus, als trugen sie normalerweise nur Piraten. Verglichen mit Professor Lupin, sah er aus wie der Inbegriff von gutem Aussehen. Einige der Mädchen drehten die Köpfe, um einen besseren Blick auf ihn erhaschen zu können.  
  
„Ah, Gentleman", sagte Dumbledore mit einem gnädigen Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr doch noch kommen konnten."  
  
Lupin strich sich das Haar aus den Augen. „Es tut uns Leid, Direktor ... es gab Probleme mit unserer Kutsche."  
  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Remus. Seht euch, macht es euch bequem." Dumbledore lächelte sanft, als Lupin und der mysteriöse Mann sich auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch machten. Alle waren nun interessiert. Als er ihnen den Rücken zukehrt sahen sie, dass sein braunes Haar zu einem sanften Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, der mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengehalten wurde. Er sah von dem tobenden Sturm, der Lupin stark mitgenommen hatte, vollkommen unberührt aus.  
  
Lupin wählte den Platz rechts von Dumbledore und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Der andere Mann ließ sich graziös neben Professor Snape nieder, der ihn von der Seite her ziemlich verächtlich ansah.  
  
„Darf ich unseren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen – Professor Lupin", sagte Dumbledore und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit von dem mysteriösen Mann weg. „Einige unserer älteren Schüler werden sich noch erinnern, dass er das Fach schon vor einigen Jahren unterrichtet hat, und es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen, ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen zu heißen!"  
  
Lupin lächelte schwach und murmelte seinen Dank, und dann lehnte sich Dumbledore nach vorn um am Tisch entlang den neuen Mann an zu sehen.  
  
„Und ich denke, dass einige von euch gerne wissen würden, wer unser neuer Gast ist", sagte er zu den Schülern, die ihn alle gespannt beobachteten. Er lächelte. „In den Wänden von Hogwarts wird dieses Jahr ein neues Fach unterrichtet werden von dem ich sicher bin, dass ihr es in späteren Jahren sehr nützlich finden werdet. Es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen, euch den neuen Lehrer für Reine Künste vorstellen zu dürfen, Professor Alrister."  
  
Professor Alristers Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Lächeln, ein sehr charmantes und aufrichtiges Lächeln. Viele der Mädchen seufzten.  
  
„Ihr fragt euch jetzt wahrscheinlich, was genau die Reinen Künste sind", sagte Dumbledore. Tatsächlich habe ich selbst dieses Fach fast mein gesamtes Leben praktiziert, ohne zu wissen, wie es heißt. Ah, Professor Alrister, könnten Sie bitte den Schülern erklären, welch wundervolle Arbeit Sie leisten?"  
  
Alrister lächelte wieder und stand graziös auf, seine Handflächen blieben auf der glatten Tischoberfläche liegen, und blickte durch die Halle auf die versammelten Schüler. Harry hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass Alrister ihn direkt ansah, doch der Rest der Schüler schien genauso zu denken. Die Sechstklässlerinnen der Gryffindors sahen ihn an, als ob sie noch nie zuvor einen Mann gesehen hätten.  
  
„Danke, Direktor", sagte er in seiner tiefen Stimme und wandte sich dann, wieder lächelnd, der Halle zu. „Mein Fach sind die reinen Künste, im Volksmund oft als Rohe Magie bezeichnet – Zaubererei ohne Zauberstab. Natürlich werden viele nun denken, dass es sich bei den Reinen Künsten lediglich um Zauberkunst ohne Zauberspruch handelt, doch mein Fach ist viel komplexer. Ich nehme an, dass ihr alle einige Zauberstäbe testen musstet, bis ihr den richtigen gefunden habt?"  
  
Alle nickten, als hätten sie ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit dem neuen Professor. Er lächelte und fuhr dann fort.  
  
„Das ist weil, wie ihr alle sicher wisst, jede Person den richtigen Zauberstab für sich finden muss. Der falsche Zauberstab, oder einer, der euch nicht mag, wird nie so gute erzielen, wie der einzig richtige. Ohne dem richtigen Zauberstab wird die Magie in euch nicht genug in eine Richtung gerichtet, um kontrollierte Magie zu praktizieren. Ein wütender Zauberer kann oft bösartige, gefühlvolle Magieausbrüche hervorbringen, weil sie unkontrolliert ist."  
  
Harry wusste genau, worüber der Professor sprach. Vor seinem elften Geburtstag, bevor seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts begonnen hatte, war er, wenn er in einer Notlage gewesen war, immer ein Magnet für Unfälle geworden. Er konnte sich auch noch gut erinnern, wie er kurz vor seinem dritten Jahr seine Tante Magda aufgeblasen hatte, weil sie ihn mit ihren Beschwerden über seine Eltern zur Weißglut getrieben hatte.  
  
„Meine Aufgabe ist es, euch beizubringen, diese unkontrollierte Magie auf einen Punkt auszurichten", fuhr Professor Alrister mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme fort. „Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass mit ein wenig Übung, die meisten von euch Magie ohne Zauberstab beherrschen können – natürlich nur, wenn es nötig ist. Es dauert viele Jahre bis ihr soweit seit, dass ihr eure Zauberstäbe wegwerfen könnt. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, euch zu unterrichten, und ich denke, dass wir, wenn ihr gut arbeitet und lernt, gut miteinander auskommen werden."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte und begann höflich zu klatschen. Die gesamte Schule brach in Applaus aus. Einige der Siebtklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff pfiffen. Professor Alrister lächelte dankbar und sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Während er ein wenig klatschte, beobachtete Harry die Reaktionen der anderen Professoren auf die Rede. Professor Snape sah nicht begeistert aus und fuhr mit einem seiner langen Finger immer wieder um den Rand seines Kelches, als wäre er in einer besonders langweiligen Schulstunde. Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey und Madam Hooch klatschten besonders laut und lächelten sich gegenseitig an.  
  
„Danke, Professor Alrister", sagte Dumbledore und nickte dankbar. „Nun, ich denke – "  
  
Die Sirene setzte sich plötzlich in Betrieb und alle schrieen auf, klatschten die Hände auf die Ohren und duckten sich.  
  
Dumbledore füllte seine Lungen und rief: „AH, DAS MUSS PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL SEIN, DIE DEN ERSTKLÄSSLERN DIE NEUEN SICHERHEITSVORKEHRUNGEN ZEIGT!!!"  
  
„SCHALTET SIE AUS! LASST SIE DOCH EINFACH VON DUNKLEN MAGIER ENTFÜHRT WERDEN!", rief Ron, obwohl seine Stimme von Heulen der Sirene verschluckt wurde. „MEINE OHREN WERDEN BALD EXPLODIEREN!"  
  
Das schreckliche Heule hörte auf und alle rieben sich erleichtert die schmerzenden Köpfe.  
  
„Warum muss die Sirene so schmerzen?", stöhnte Ron neben Harry.  
  
Harry blinzelte und versuchte, wieder klare Sicht zu bekommen, doch Hermine, die ihm gegenüber saß, war immer noch ziemlich verschwommen. Sie starrte ihn an. „Was?"  
  
„Durch die Sirene ist alles ein wenig unscharf, gib mir eine Minute", sagte er leicht bedröppelt.  
  
KNALL!  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall rasselten die Eisengitter herunter und wieder schrieen die Schüler auf. Snape sprang buchstäblich ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe und sein Kelch fiel vom Tisch; er sah ziemlich wütend aus, als er ihn wieder aufhob. Harry bemerkte, dass Lupin sich Snape zuwandte und dieser Lupin einen äußert bösartigen Blick zurück warf.  
  
Dumbledore schnippte lächelnd mit den Fingern und die Gitter verschwanden dahin, wo sie hergekommen waren. „Nun, ich glaube, wir haben davon jetzt schon genug, und nun gibt es noch Schüler, die in ihre Häuser aufgeteilt werden müssen und sich unserer Schule anschließen." Die Tür öffnete sich und die Erstklässler kamen in einer Reihe herein, alle sahen sich nervös um. Offensichtlich waren Eisengitter, die alle Eingänge verschlossen, kein besonders guter erster Eindruck ihrer neuen Schule.  
  
Professor McGonagall nahm ihr langes Pergament heraus, entrollte es und las: „Astor, Kimberly!"  
  
Während der gesamten Auswahlzeremonie saß Ron düster vor sich hin murmelnd neben Harry. Ab und zu hörte Harry etwas wie: „Ich bin so hungrig .." oder „oh, kommt schon, steckt sie einfach alle nach Hufflepuff!"oder „also, das ist sicher ein Slytherin, sieh nur mal sein gemeines Gesicht an." Es sah jedoch so aus, als wäre Ron der einzige, der die Auswahl mitverfolgte – außer den Professoren. Alle älteren Schüler beschwerten sich bei ihren Nachbarn, wie hungrig sie waren und alle Mädchen starrten fasziniert Professor Alrister an, obwohl er nur die Auswahl verfolgte. Harry konnte nicht umhin, die vernichtenden Blicke zu bemerken, die Snape Alrister immer zuwarf und sich so weit wie möglich von ihm weglehnte, als hätte er Angst, eine schreckliche Krankheit zu bekommen.  
  
„Oh, kommt schon", stöhnte Ron, als die letzte Schülerin nach vor trat und den Hut selbstsicher auf ihren Kopf setzte. „Beeilt euch." Er legte die Hand vor dem Mund murmelte mit leiser Stimme, die keinen täuschte: „Hufflepuff. Nun lasst uns endlich essen."  
  
Hermine warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, während der Sprechende Hut rief: „Ravenclaw!" und das Mädchen den Hut abnahm, während die Ravenclaws jubelten. Ron jubelte auch.  
  
„Ja, großartig, sie ist eine Ravenclaw, nun gebt uns endlich was zu essen!", rief er.  
  
Dumbledore hörte ihn und gluckste. „Ja, wie Mr. Weasley eben sagte, ist nun die Zeit gekommen, das Fest beginnen zu lassen!"Er sah sie mit blitzenden Augen an und klatschte dann zweimal in die Hände. Die Teller und Schüsseln auf den langen Haustischen füllten sich sofort mit Essen. Saftiges Fleisch, knackiges Gemüse und Salate, die in feinen Mustern auf den Tellern angeordnet waren, große Terrinen voller Sauce, Teller mit Pommes Frites und Hühnchen und Chicken Nuggets, Hamburger, gegrillte Tomaten. Alles sah einfach köstlich aus.  
  
Harry füllte seinen Teller mit allen, sein Magen knurrte schon verdächtig. Ron verbrachte keine Zeit damit, sein Besteck zu benutzen. Er kaute gerade eine mächtige Pizza, von der Käse herunterlief, und hatte dabei die Augen geschlossen, als wären all seine Träume wahr geworden. „Das hab ich gebraucht", sagte er.  
  
Hermine begann zierlich, ihr Hühnchen zu zerschneiden und runzelte die Stirn, als Ron seine Hände am Tischtusch abwischte. „Heute sind wir nicht für Manieren, oder?"  
  
„Ich habe Hunger, es ist nicht meine Schuld! Gib mir die Hamburger, Harry."  
  
Harry gab ihm den Teller und blickte gedankenverloren zum Lehrertisch, dorthin, wo Professor Alrister saß. Er sprach mit Madam Pince, und wickelte währenddessen eine Spaghettinudel immer wieder um seine Gable, offenbar viel interessierter daran, was sie sagte. Madam Pince war ziemlich rosa angelaufen und verpasste ihre Suppe immer wieder mit ihrem Löffel.  
  
„Was hältst du von diesem neuen Professor?", fragte Harry, während er seinen Kelch mit Kürbissaft füllte.  
  
„Er sieht sicher gut aus", sagte Hermine. Sie geriet ins Stottern und sagte dann: „Ich meine, es sieht aus, als wäre er ein guter Lehrer. Oh Ron, sieh mich nicht so an, du weißt, was ich gemeint habe."  
  
„Was denkst du, Harry?", sagte Ron, während er einen gewaltigen Bissen Hamburger kaute. „Lockhart zwei? Rückkehr des gut aussehenden Idioten?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. „Er scheint sich auszukennen."  
  
„Oh, sag mir nicht, dass du auch in ihn verknallt bist!", sagte Ron.  
  
Hermine blickte ihn wütend an. „Ich bin NICHT ihn in verknallt, Ron!"  
  
Ron grinste gemein. „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass du es tust, Mine."  
  
Hermine errötete und wandte ihren Blick dem Hühnchen zu, doch während sie aß sah Harry, wie sie Professor Alrister immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Irgendwie erinnerten Harry das Aussehen und der offensichtliche Charme des Professors an Professor Lockhart, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das ein wenig dunkler, weiser und bescheidener war. Und die Art, wie er mit Madam Pince redete. Alle weiblichen Professoren hatten alles an Lockhart gehasst. Er war arrogant, hochnäsig und überheblich gewesen, davon überzeugt, dass er Gottes Geschenk an die Frauen war, aber Madam Pince errötete nun bis auf die Haarspitzen und er sprach höflich mit ihr, gab ihr Zeit, um zu antworten. Und er sah interessiert an dem aus, was sie hinter ihren Händen hervor stammelte, und merkte auch, dass sie ohne ersichtlichen Grund Suppe auf ihren Teller schaufelte.  
  
Und dann sah Harry Snape, den er noch nie so gelangweilt gesehen hatte. Den Kopf hatte er auf eine Hand gestützt und er blickte gedankenverloren in die Halle, sein Blick war leer und er knabberte ein wenig an einer trockenen Semmel. Harry bemerkte, dass um ihn herum kein Besteck war und alle heißen Speisen definitiv am anderen Ende des Tisches standen. Er mochte Snape noch so hassen, er konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm zu empfinden. Immerhin hatten alle anderen Lehrer Steaks, Pommes Frites, frisches Fleisch, Nudeln, einfach so ziemlich alles, was die Schüler hatten – und Snape hatte eine trockene Semmel. Als ob das nicht genug wäre, hatte er nicht einmal Butter darauf, denn er hatte kein Messer.  
  
„Harry, hör bitte auf, diesen neuen Typen anzustarren", sagte Ron. „Du bist wie Hermine, wirklich."  
  
Hermine verschluckte sich an einem Stück Huhn. „Ron, würdest du aufhören, so kindisch zu sein?"  
  
Harry kicherte in sein Essen, stopfte sich jedoch schnell ein Stück Pommes Frites in den Mund um es zu ersticken, damit Hermine ihn nicht beschuldigen konnte, er hätte gelacht.  
  
Als Teller leer und gereinigt waren, füllten sich die Schüsseln und Platten auf den Tischen mit Nachtisch. Eiscreme, Trüffel, Eclairs, Reispudding, Schokolade, klebriger Karamellpudding, Fruchtkuchen, üppige Torten, Obstsalat, große Eisbecher, Schüsseln voller Schokoladenmousse, ... die Liste könnte ewig weitergeführt werden. Die Hauselfen hatten sich dieses Jahr wirklich selbst übertroffen. Harry belud seinen Teller mit heißem Schokoladenkuchen und Eiscreme, während Ron alles in sich stopfte. Hermine nahm ein Stück Apfelkuchen und dekorierte es mit einem Hügel Schlagobers. Sie rügte Ron nicht einmal, als er fast die gesamte Vorderseite seines Umhangs mit Eiscreme bekleckerte, sondern begann mit den anderen eine Diskussion über Reine Künste.  
  
„Ich hab gehört, dass es ziemlich gefährlich sein kann", sagte Lavender Brown und nahm einen weiteren Löffel ihres Kirscheisbechers. „Ich hoffe er weiß, was er tut."  
  
„Ich glaub, er weiß es", sagte Seamus. „Was ist das schlimmste, was passieren könnte?"  
  
Ron nahm einen Bissen seine Doughnuts und schleckte mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen, um den Zucker zu entfernen. „Jemand könnte was in die Luft jagen oder so was. Sie werden aber bestimmt Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Ich meine, er kann uns doch nicht einfach sagen, Magie loszulassen und dann nichts mehr tun."  
  
„Ich hoffe nicht", sagte Hermine. „Das wäre sehr unverantwortlich von ihm."  
  
„Ja, und auch ziemlich sinnlos", sagte Harry. „Er wird uns zeigen, wie man sie kontrolliert, so, wie er gesagt hat."  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man so was kontrollieren soll", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „Es kommt einfach so raus, oder? Nur wenn wir Angst haben oder wütend sind oder so was ... Wir er uns ärgern, damit wir Magie hervorbringen können?"  
  
„Es müssen nicht unbedingt schlechte Gefühle sein", sagte Hermine prompt, schob ein Stück Torte in ihren Mund und fuhr dann fort. „Es können auch gute Erinnerungen sein. Deshalb funktioniert auch ein Patronus – es ist Rohe Magie, in einen Zauberstab gebracht und dann freigelassen."  
  
„Wen interessiert das?", sagte Ron. „Es ist eine Stunde für ‚Wie Jage Ich Dinge In Die Luft', darauf wette ich."  
  
Harry lächelte, nahm ein Stück Schokolade, brach es in Stücke und kaute eines davon gedankenverloren. „So lange er uns nicht zu viele Hausaufgaben gibt."  
  
„Ja", sagte Ron, nickte zustimmend und verspritzte dabei Schokoladensauce über fast den gesamten Tisch. „Ich meine, besonders für dich, du leitest nach dem Unterricht noch die DA. Hey, ich hab meine Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler. Ich kann keine Hausaufgaben machen, wenn es Erstklässler gibt, denen geholfen werden muss, oder?"  
  
„Jeder andere Vertrauensschüler schafft es, Ron", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Ich hab nur 'nen Witz gemacht", sagte Ron und ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Hättest du dir das nicht denken können?"  
  
„Entschuldigung?"  
  
Sie blickten auf. Professor Alrister stand in ihrer Nähe und lächelte sie an; aus dieser Perspektive war seine Größe noch beeindruckender.  
  
„Braucht ihr das Schlagobers noch? Am Lehrertisch ist es bereits ausgegangen", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
  
Hermine wurde scharlachrot und nach einem Moment stotterte sie: „Ja, danke ... ich meine ... nein, nein, wir brauchen es nicht mehr ... Sie können es haben ..."  
  
Er lächelte dankbar. „Danke."Er lehnte sich nach vor und nahm den Krug am Henkel. Ron hob die Augenbrauen, als er die schwarzen Samthandschuhe sah, die der neue Professor trug, auf der Rückseite war ein goldenes Familienwappen eingestickt, doch bevor es jemand gut sehen konnte, war Alrister schon in Richtung Lehrertisch verschwunden, seine schwarzen Stiefel hörte man bei jedem Schritt.  
  
Hermines Gesicht war noch immer dunkelrot, offenbar war sie wie vom Donner gerührt. Lavender Brown starrte sie an, als ob sie gerade das Geschenk ihres Lebens bekommen hätte. „Er hat mit dir gesprochen", flüsterte sie.  
  
Ron schnaubte. „Große Sache."  
  
„Wie cool ist er?", fragte Lavender und tat, als hätte sie Ron nicht gehört. „Er ist nicht wie ein Lehrer ... hast du gehört, wie er ‚danke' gesagt hat? Er ist mehr wie ein Freund meines großen Bruders ... er ist so cool ..."  
  
„Er ist nur ein gut aussehender Idiot", sagte Ron mit finsterem Gesicht. „Ein gut aussehender Idiot, der gerade unser Schlagobers gestohlen hat, wie ich hinzufügen kann. Danke vielmals, Hermine!"  
  
„Hast du noch nicht genug gehabt?", fragte Hermine und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast schon einen halben Teller von allem gegessen. Dir wird noch schlecht werden."  
  
„Nein, wird mir nicht?", sagte Ron zäh, nahm ein weiteres Stück Plumppudding und drehte sich dann um, um das Schlagobers der Hufflepuffs zu stehlen.  
  
„Ich habe ihn gewarnt", sagte sie kühl und schnitt sich noch ein Stück der Apfeltorte herunter. „Und er kann nicht sagen, ich hätte es nicht getan."  
  
Langsam wurden die Teller gereinigt und als der letzte Krümel verschwunden war, war es draußen schon dunkel. Alle waren schläfrig und voller Essen und als Dumbledore verkündete, dass es Zeit fürs Bett war, quietschen alle Bänke, als die Schüler aufstanden. Hermine stand schnell auf und sagte: „Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!"Ron seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf, jedoch um einiges langsam, und folgte ihr, deshalb machte sich Harry alleine auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Eigentlich war er ganz froh, einmal Ruhe zu haben, dacht er, als er langsam die Eingangshalle durchquerte und dann die Marmortreppe hochging. Die verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberer in den Porträts winkten fröhlich den Schülern zu, die sie kannten, und grüßten die Erstklässler, begrüßten sie in Hogwarts. Harry merkte, dass er hinter einer Schar neuer Hufflepuffs ging, die aufgeregt über den kommenden Tag redeten. Ihr Vertrauensschüler rief ihnen zu, dass sie sich beeilen sollten, und dann verschwanden sie schnell in einem Korridor zu ihrer Rechten und ließen Harry alleine zurück. Er fragte sich nun auch über den kommenden Tag. Seine UTZ Kurse würden beginnen und er wusste, dass dieser Unterricht anders war, als der seiner letzten fünf Jahre. Offensichtlich gab es keine Klassen, in denen nur Gryffindors oder Hufflepuffs waren, sondern ein Mix aus allen vier Häusern. Er hoffte nur, dass er Zaubertränke nicht mit einem Haufen Slytherins haben würde, denn er hatte das Gefühl, wenn dies der Fall wäre, würde er die Auroren Laufbahn an den Nagel hängen und im Ministerium arbeiten oder etwas ähnlich sinnloses machen.  
  
Als er in den Gryffindorturm kam, hielten Ron, Hermine und die anderen Vertrauensschüler die Rede für die neuen Schüler, die alle um das Feuer versammelt waren. Harry lächelte, lehnte sich an einen Lehnstuhl und sah zu, wie Ron mit einem schlimmen Schluckauf versuchte zu erklären, was bei einem Feuer zu tun war. Sein Sortiment an Nachspeisen zeigte sich nun und Harry musste innerlich lachen als er merkte, dass die Erstklässler kein Wort von Rons Gebrabbel über Fenster und Löschzauber verstanden.  
  
„Ähm ... wie können wie Löschzauber machen?", fragte ein Erstklässler vorsichtig.  
  
Ron legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, dachte eine Minute lang scharf nach, kam offensichtlich zu keinem Ergebnis und sagte dann: „Holt einfach einen älteren Schüler und bittet ihn, es für euch zu tun."  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Die Erstklässler sahen fasziniert zu, als sie ihnen zeigte, wie ein Löschzauber funktionierte und sich dann daran machte, ihn ihnen beizubringen. Sie würde eine gute Professorin werden, dachte Harry, als er zusah, wie sie ihnen ihre erste Magie beibrachte. Sie lächelten sie dankbar an, als wäre sie die großartigste Hexe, als sie alle lobte, ihnen die Schlafsäle zeigte und dann ins Bett schickte.  
  
Harry klatschte und trat vor. Hermine grinste. „War das in Ordnung?"  
  
„Großartig", sagte er lächelnd. „Ron, du hörst dich ein wenig betrunken an."  
  
„Halt'n'Und", sagte Ron und grinste ein wenig schief. „Ich bin voller Zucker, ich darf mich betrunken anhören. Wo warst du eigentlich? Du hast versäumt, wie ich mitten während der Willkommensrede gerülpst habe."  
  
„Schade", sagte Harry gähnend und streckte sich. „Ich bin schon ziemlich müde und wir haben morgen schon Unterricht ..."  
  
„Ziehen wir uns in die Kojen zurück", sagte Ron. „Nacht, Hermine."  
  
„Gute Nacht", sagte sie und verschwand auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.  
  
Harry und Ron gingen in ihren Schlafsaal. Neville, Seamus und Dean waren bereits dort, saßen auf ihren Betten und diskutierten über die neuen Verteidigungen. Harry lächelte als Ron Seamus einen genervten Blick zuwarf und die Vorhänge seines Bettes zuzog, um sich umziehen zu können.  
  
„Hey, Harry!", rief Seamus.  
  
"Was?", rief Harry von seinem Bett aus, dessen Vorhänge er ebenfalls zugezogen hatte.  
  
„Du machst doch noch immer die DA, oder?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Harry. „Warum?"  
  
„Wollte nur sicher gehen ... und, hilft dir Professor Lupin?"  
  
Harry zog die Vorhänge beiseite und schloss den letzten Knopf seines Pyjamas. „Aber klar doch."  
  
„Großartig", sagte Seamus lächelnd. „Wenigstens lernen wir dieses Jahr ordentliche Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Was hältst du von diesem Alrister?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Ich glaub, er ist schon in Ordnung."  
  
„Nein, ist er nicht", sagte Ron. „Er ist ein Idiot. Du musst ihn nur ansehen. Was hat er eigentlich mit diesem Piratenstil?"  
  
„Ich denke, er sieht wirklich cool aus", sagte Neville enthusiastisch. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich jedoch als er fortfuhr. „Ich kann nur keine Rohe Magie hervorbringen, wenn ich nicht in wirklicher Gefahr bin ..."  
  
„Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Dean. „Keiner kann es sofort."  
  
„Aber ich bin wirklich, wirklich schlecht darin", sagte Neville traurig. „Ich hab's nur einmal geschafft, als mich mein Onkel aus einem Fenster fallen ließ und ich fast gestorben bin."  
  
Harry schlüpfte unter die Decke und legte sich, während die anderen noch weiterredeten, und schloss die Augen. Irgendetwas an diesem Raum gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und machte ihn schläfrig. Das letzte, woran er dachte, bevor er einschlief war, wie froh er war, wieder hier zu sein, dann legte sich der Schlaf über ihn wie eine wärmende Decke. 


	11. Erster Unterricht

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Ah, das Schreiben macht in letzter Zeit wirklich Spaß, vor allem, weil ich jetzt schon ein wenig mehr Reviews bekommen – das heißt aber NICHT, dass ihr keine mehr schreiben sollt, im Gegenteil. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
KAPITEL 11 – Erster Unterricht  
  
Deans Wecker läutete am nächsten Morgen um Punkt acht Uhr und riss Harry unsanft aus dem Land der Träume. Er stöhnte und zog die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf, denn für seinen Geschmack war es noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen, doch Ron und Neville (die beide schon aufgestanden und angezogen waren) bewarfen ihn so lange mit Socken, bis er doch endlich aufstand. Er zog sich widerwillig an, fischte seinen Umhang aus dem Koffer und warf ihn sich über, und dann machte er sich mit Ron auf den Weg zum Frühstück, die Augen noch verquollen und müde, weil er letzte Nacht zu spät ins Bett gegangen war.  
  
Hermine saß bereits am Gryffindortisch, aß eine Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade und las aufmerksam ihren neuen Stundenplan. Sie setzten sich links und rechts von ihr auf Stühle, Harry zog eine Schüssel Haferschleim zu sich, als Hermine ihm seinen Stundenplan mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!" gab.  
  
„Morgen", sagte Harry. Er sah sich die Spalte des heutigen Tages an, während er Zucker in seinen Haferschleim schüttete. Als erstes hatte er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, gefolgt von Zauberkunst, dann Pause, Verwandlung, Mittagessen und am Nachmittag zwei Stunden Reine Künste. Es könnte schlimmer sein, dachte er. Es könnte Zaubertränke sein.  
  
„Hey", sagte Ron und sah seinen Stundenplan stirnrunzelnd an. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr zwei Stunden Reine Künste habt und ich stattdessen eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast fünf Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe genommen, ich nur drei."  
  
„Oh nein", sagte Hermine traurig und sah alle drei Stundenpläne an. „Ich hab heute Alte Runen statt Reine Künste ... meine erste Reine Künste Stunde ist am Mittwoch."  
  
Ron grinste. „Du brauchst nicht zu weinen."  
  
„Ich weine nicht", schnappte sie. „Ich bin nur enttäuscht. Harry hat Glück, er hat Reine Künste schon vor uns beiden."  
  
„Ja", sagte Ron. „Du Glücklicher, ich werde verrückte Tiere über die Schlossgründe verfolgen während du Dinge in die Luft jagst und Hermine seltsame Schriftzeichen anstarrt."  
  
„Sieh dir aber mal morgen an", sagte Harry und zeigte Ron seinen Stundenplan. „Du darfst Tiere jagen während ich zwei Stunden mit Snape in einem Kerker eingeschlossen bin."  
  
Ron versuchte, nicht zu grinsen. „Hey, schaut mal! Am Freitag haben wir drei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – wir alle!"  
  
„Nein", sagte Hermine und lächelte schüchtern. „Eine meiner Stunden ist Reine Künste."  
  
„Oh, na ja, gut für dich", sagte Ron sarkastisch.  
  
„Am Mittwoch haben wir alle Reine Künste den ganzen Nachmittag", sagte Harry. „Und Verwandlung zwischen den Pausen. Wartet mal ... oh nein!"  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Ron.  
  
„Am Donnerstag bin ich alleine in Zaubertränke", stöhnte Harry. „Was soll ich machen? Snape wird mein Leben zur Hölle machen!"  
  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hättest das Fach abwählen sollen, wie ich. Schau mal, Hermine und ich haben währenddessen Geschichte der Zauberei, du wirst wenigstens nicht vor Langweiligkeit sterben."  
  
Der Lärmpegel am Tisch der Hufflepuffs steigerte sich abrupt, als sich die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch öffnete und Professor Alrister eintrat; in seiner dunklen Tunika und dunkelbraunen Hosen sah er glänzend aus. Er trug nun nicht mehr seine Samthandschuhe, sondern rote fingerlose Handschuhe; um die Knöchel war eine goldene Linie eingestickt.  
  
Ron schnaubte. „Wie glaubt er, sieht er aus, wenn er diese Handschuhe trägt? Kapitän Hut?"  
  
„Du meinst wohl, Kapitän Hook", sagte Harry.  
  
„Was auch immer", meinte Ron verschwommen, drehte sich um und stach mit seiner Gable so fest in ein Würstchen, dass es einen kleinen Knall gab, als die Luft daraus entwich. Er schien nicht mehr in guter Stimmung zu sein.  
  
„Komm schon, denk an das Gute", sagte Harry. „Wir haben jetzt Dunkle Künste, und dann Zauberkunst."  
  
Ron sah noch immer finster drein, und stach weiterhin auf seine Würstchen ein, bis sie nur noch ein Fleischhaufen am Rand seines Tellers waren. „Ich hasse Montage."  
  
„Schau dir die positive Seite an", sagte Harry. „Nie wieder Zaubertränke für dich. Und wir können heute Nachmittag sehen, was für ein Idiot Alrister ist."Eigentlich dachte Harry nicht, dass Alrister wirklich so schlecht war, und dachte, dass er wie ein guter Lehrer aussah, doch er wollte Ron nicht so verärgert sehen.  
  
Ron lächelte ein wenig. „Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass wir dritte Cousins sind."  
  
„Einmal entfernt", sagte Hermines Stimme von dem dicken Runenbuch her, das sie gerade las.  
  
„Wissen wir", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig und grinsten dann.  
  
„Komm schon, holen wir unsere Bücher", sagte Harry. „Ich bin nicht mehr hungrig."  
  
„Ich auch nicht", sagte Ron. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher in Dunkle Künste, Mine. Und sabbere nicht dein Buch voll, falls Alrister vorbeikommt um sich die Milch zu leihen."  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts, blätterte ihr Buch mit verächtlichem Blick um, während Harry und Ron zum Gryffindorturm liefen, ihre Bücher holten und mit noch genügend Zeit vor dem Läuten beim Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ankamen. Sie waren die einzigen, die schon da waren, und einige Minuten lang standen sie im Korridor und redeten einfach, bis eine weitere Figur am Ende des Korridors auftauchte. Malfoy sah noch immer so aus, wie am vorigen Tag, als er langsam den Flur entlangging, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, die Hände in den Taschen und Harry und Ron nicht einmal bemerkend. Er ging an ihnen vorbei und lehnte sich ein großes Stück von ihnen entfernt an die Wand, immer noch auf den Boden blickend, als verdiente er es nicht, sie anzusehen.  
  
Ron rollte mit den Augen. Harry lächelte matt, als Ron ihm zuflüsterte: „Ein Glück, dass Hermine nicht hier ist, oder sie würde uns wieder mit ihrer Malfoy, Die Gefangene Seele Rede langweilen."  
  
Harry nickte, obwohl er dachte, dass Hermine doch irgendwie Recht hatte. Er würde es Ron jedoch nicht sagen. Zum Glück kam Professor Lupin in diesem Augenblick aus dem Klassenzimmer, sah sie, lächelte und kam herüber. „Hallo Harry, Ron, ihr habt im Augenblick nichts zu tun, oder?"  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte Harry. „Was werden wir heute machen, Professor?"  
  
„Ich könnte eure Hilfe brauchen, um es vorzubereiten", sagte Lupin. „Habt ihr Lust zu helfen?"  
  
„Sicher", sagte Harry und Ron nickte. Lupin lächelte und öffnete die Tür für sie und sie gingen in das Zimmer, doch bevor er die Tür schloss, sah er Malfoy und sagte: „Ah, Draco, du kannst auch helfen. Komm doch herein." Malfoy widersprach nicht. Harry bezweifelte, dass er die Kraft hatte, es zu tun. Als der Slytherin ins Licht des Dunkle Küste Klassenzimmers trat, merkte Harry, dass er doch etwas wertvolles hatte. Eine silberne Kette hing lose um seinen Hals; sie hatte einen Anhänger in der Form eines Kreuzes von Spielkarten, doch bevor Harry ihn genauer inspizieren konnte, bemerkte Malfoy seinen Blick, schlang seine Hand fest um den Anhänger, steckte ihn in seinen Umhang und erwiderte Harrys Blick mit so viel Hass, wie er aufbringen konnte.  
  
„Nun denn", sagte Professor Lupin und lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Heute werden wir Flüche durchnehmen, deshalb wird jeder –" Er zog eine große Kiste unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, „- eines dieser Bücher brauchen –"Er gab ihnen einen Stapel, den sie verteilen sollten, „- vielleicht etwas Pergament –"Er legte einige Rollen Pergament auf den Bücherstapel, „- und Schokolade, doch die verteile ich erst am Schluss, sollte sie jemand brauchen. Danke, Jungs, legt einfach ein Buch und ein Pergament auf jeden Platz."  
  
Sie folgten Lupins Anweisungen und teilten das Equipment aus wie angewiesen, während Lupin etwas aus einem Buch an die Tafel schrieb. Als seine Kreide zum dritten Mal brach, seufzte er: „Wenn so etwas passiert wünschte ich, ich hätte Alristers Können."  
  
„Warum?", fragte Harry neugierig, rollte eine Rolle Pergament auseinander und legte sie auf einen nahen Tisch.  
  
Lupin lächelte. „Er kann mit den Fingern schnippen und die Kreide beginnt von selbst zu schreiben. Natürlich gibt es auch Zauber, die das bewirken, doch ich traue ihnen nicht mehr. Die Kreide schreibt, was man in genau diesem Moment denkt, und wenn man seine Gedanken nicht absolut klar hält, kann es schrecklich daneben gehen."  
  
„Also ... Reine Künste ist eigentlich nur Magie ohne Zauberstab?", sagte Ron.  
  
„Nein, nein, es ist viel komplizierter", sagte Lupin. „Wirkliche Zaubersprüche werden nicht gebraucht, deshalb kann er nicht mit den Fingern schnippen und einen Zauberspruch ausführen, aber Zauberer, die Übung mit roher Magie haben, können wunderbare Dinge vollbringen. Ich habe schon gesehen, was sie nur mit roher Magie machen können ... aber es bedarf großer körperlicher und physischer Anstrengung, um die Reinen Künste gut zu beherrschen."  
  
„Meine Mum kocht immer mit roher Magie", sagte Ron, der sich plötzlich an etwas zu erinnern schien.  
  
„Ah, ja, doch das ist eigentlich Reine Magie", sagte Lupin lächelnd. „Obwohl Mollys Kochkünste bemerkenswert sind, dass muss ich zugeben. Das ist ein wenig anders. Ich bin sicher, dass Alrister später alles erklären wird."  
  
Der Rest der Klasse stand nun vor dem Klassenzimmer und spähte neugierig durch das Glas in der Tür um zu sehen, was drinnen vor sich ging. Lupin öffnete dir Tür um sie einzulassen, und alle gingen leise herein und setzten sich an die Tische, die Blicke interessiert auf die Bücher vor ihnen gerichtet. Harry setzte sich mit Ron und Hermine in die erste Reihe, und als sich alle gesetzt hatten, lächelte Lupin sie alle an. „Zwei Jahre sind schon vergangen, seit ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe", sagte er nachdenklich. „Wie war eure Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste seither?"  
  
„Schrecklich", sagte Ron ohne groß nachzudenken.  
  
Lupin gluckste. „Nun, ich bin sicher, dass es nicht ganz so schlimm war."  
  
„War es", sagte Harry.  
  
Lavender Brown nickte zustimmend. „Professor Moody ... nun, er eigentlich gar nicht Professor Moody, nicht? Aber er war ziemlich einschüchternd, und Professor Umbridge ... nun ... "  
  
„Ja, ich hab schon von ihr gehört", sagte Lupin lächelnd und ein schrecklicher Blick, wie ihn Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, lag in seinen Augen. „Ich war im selben Jahrgang wie sie und sie war schrecklich was Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anging ... es tut mir Leid, dass ihr sie ein Jahr lang ertragen musstet."  
  
Alle waren erleichtert, als sie das hörten, und setzten sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und beobachteten Professor Lupin genau. Sogar einige der Slytherins lächelten. Pansy Parkinson saß mit ihrer Gruppe in der hinteren Hälfte des Raumes und hörte Professor Lupin nicht einmal zu, Malfoy saß alleine in einer Ecke. Harry war überrascht, dass er nicht bei Pansy war.  
  
„Wir nehmen heute die Fluchabwehr durch", sagte Lupin und nahm seine Namensliste. „Doch zuerst die Anwesenheitsliste. Lavender Brown?"  
  
Nach der Anwesenheitsüberprüfung wies Lupin sie an, das erste Kapitel zu lesen und alles, was ihnen wichtig erschien, aufzuschreiben, und dass er sie danach prüfen würde und sie es deshalb ernst nehmen sollten. Hermine füllte ihr Pergament fast mit ihrer kleinen, ordentlichen Schrift und schrieb die Sätze teilweise direkt aus dem Buch ab. Harry schrieb ein paar der wichtigsten Flüche und Anweisungen, wie man sie blocken konnte auf und lehnte sich dann zurück. Ron warf immer wieder Blicke auf die Pergamente der beiden und schrieb alles auf, was ihm ins Auge fiel. Nach fünfzehn Minuten erklärte Lupin das Notizennehmen für Beendet, sammelte alle Bücher wieder ein und schob die Tische an die Wände, sodass in der Mitte des Raumes eine große freie Fläche entstand.  
  
„Nun, ich hoffe, dass ihr euch ordentliche Notizen gemacht habt", sagte er. „Ich werde euch prüfen, indem ich euch einzeln nach vor rufe und versuche, euch zu verfluchen. Wenn ich es schaffe, bekommt ihr Hausaufgaben, wenn nicht, fünf Punkte für euer Haus und keine Hausaufgaben. Ist das fair?"  
  
Alle nickten. Hermine sah enttäuscht aus, weil sie keine Aufgaben bekommen würde, wenn sie es schaffte und war offensichtlich hin und hergerissen zwischen Hausaufgaben und die Prüfung bestehen. Ron und Harry grinsten sich an, als sie murmelte: „Aber ... oh ..."mit ziemlich besorgter Stimme.  
  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen", fuhr Lupin fort. „Alle Flüche sind aufhebbar und werden euch nicht viel antun und alle Gegenflüche stehen hier in diesem Buch."Er schlug mit der Hand auf das oberste Buch im Stapel. „Nun, wer will es als erster versuchen?"  
  
Niemand meldete sich, alle machten sich Sorgen, dass sie sich nicht gründlich genug vorbereitet hatten, bis ein Junge aus Slytherin nach vor trat. Harry kannte ihn vom Sehen her, hatte aber nie wirklich mit ihm gesprochen. Blaise Zabini hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, intelligente haselnussbraune Augen und war ziemlich klein, aber für seine scharfe Zunge bekannt.  
  
„Ich mache es", sagte er.  
  
Lupin nickte. „Sehr gut, Blaise, stell dich dort vor den Tisch und mach dich bereit ... du kannst den Fluch abwehren, wie du willst. Das einzige, was du nicht tun darfst, ist, mich ebenfalls zu verfluchen, weil ich dich sowieso mit meinem Zauber treffen würde. Nur aus Neugierde, kann mir jemand sagen, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Zauber und einem Fluch ist?"  
  
Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe, was niemanden überraschte.  
  
„Hermine?"  
  
„Ein Zauber verändert etwas an dem Opfer zum Schlechten", sagte sie, „und gibt ihm ein Handicap. Flüche ist der Name, für alle bösen Zauber, die nicht in die Kategorie Zauber passen oder Schaden anrichten, wie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche."  
  
„Exzellent wie immer", sagte Lupin. „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Okay, Blaise, es ist ein Fluch, der auf dich zukommt. Fertig? Auf drei. Eins ... zwei ... drei!"Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Rictusempra!"  
  
Eine Lichtkugel schoss direkt auf Blaise zu, der seinen eigene Zauberstab in die Höhe riss, sodass der Fluch in einem steilen Winkel abprallte und ein Loch in die Decke schoss. Alle klatschten, und Blaise nickte kurz mit dem Kopf als Zeichen, dass er es bemerkt hatte.  
  
„Gut gemacht, Blaise, sehr gut. Das war eine perfekte Demonstration davon, wie man einen Fluch mit der Spitz des Zauberstabes abwehren kann. Natürlich finden einige Zauberer diese Methode unzuverlässig, denn wenn der Fluch einen anderen Teil des Stabes als die Spitze berührt, wird er nicht abgeblockt."Lupin lächelte in die Runde. „Wer ist der nächste?"  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
„Nun, das hat doch Spaß gemacht", sagte Hermine, als sie das Klassenzimmer am Ende der Stunde verließen.  
  
Ron schnaubte, als er seine Hausaufgabe in seine Tasche steckte. „Ja, vielleicht für dich, Miss Perfekter Abwehrzauber."  
  
„Du hättest dir bessere Notizen machen sollen, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte natürlich überhaupt keine Aufgabe bekommen und war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. „Und außerdem ist es doch nur eine kurze Hausaufgabe."  
  
Ron nickte. „Ja, stimmt schon."Er nahm seinen Stundenplan aus der Tasche und sah sich die heutige Spalte an. „Ich hab jetzt Zauberkunst. Ihr beide auch?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich frag mich, was wir machen werden."  
  
„Ich hoffe, wir fangen mit dem UTZ Kurs an", sagte Hermine, als ob ihr nur bei dem Gedanken daran ein kalter Schauer der Aufregung über den Rücken liefe.  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Einige Schüler gingen andere Gänge entlang, wie auch Malfoy, der mit hängenden Schultern den anderen Slytherins folgte. Blaise Zabini rief ihm nach, als der die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hochstieg: „Und vergiss nicht, in der Pause dort zu sein, Malfoy, oder wir werden nicht erfreut sein!"  
  
Pansy Parkinson grinste und ging näher zu ihm hin, nahm seinen Arm und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Hermine verzog das Gesicht und sah woanders hin, als sie vorbeigingen.  
  
„Also wirklich", murmelte sie.  
  
„Ich dächte, Pansy wäre mit Malfoy zusammen", sagte Harry verwirrt.  
  
„Ja, das wünscht er sich", sagte Pansy hochmütig, als sie und Blaise zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer gingen, gefolgt von ihren Slytherin Kumpels.  
  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den haben Malfoy und Blaise keinen Geschmack. Kommt schon, oder wir kommen zu spät zur nächsten Stunde."  
  
„Du hörst dich an, wie Hermine", sagte Harry lachend.  
  
„Tut er nicht", sagte Hermine ein wenig beleidigt.  
  
„Tu ich nicht", sagte Ron im selben Ton.  
  
Harry lachte wieder und die drei beeilten sich dann, zum Zauberkunstunterricht zu kommen und erreichten das Klassenzimmer kurz vor dem Läuten der Glocke.  
  
Der winzige und alte Professor Flitwick saß auf seinem üblichen Stapel Kissen und lächelte sie an, während Harry, Ron und Hermine sich am selben Tisch wie Neville niederließen. „Hi", flüsterte er, als sie sich setzten.  
  
„Hey", sagte Ron. "Hat er schon gesagt, was wir heute machen?"  
  
„Etwas wichtiges", sagte Neville. „Es hört sich gefährlich an."  
  
„Gut genug für mich", sagte Ron, nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ seine Tasche unter den Tisch fallen.  
  
Professor Flitwick sah wie Professor Lupin die Anwesenheitsliste durch und als er jeden aufgerufen hatte setzte er sich breit lächelnd auf das oberste Kissen seines Stapels. „Es ist schön, euch alle nach den Ferien wieder zu sehen, sehr schön ... Ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Ferien und seid nun bereit, wieder hart zu arbeiten!"  
  
Ein ziemlich lustloses Gemurmel ging durch die Schüler und Professor Flitwick gluckste leise.  
  
„Gut, gut. Nun, für alle, die eben erst gekommen sind, wir werden heute lernen, wie man Dinge heraufbeschwört, also packt eure Zauberstäbe aus und lockert eure Handgelenke. Ich will in dieser ersten Stunde harte Arbeit sehen."Er lächelte wieder und nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus und sah ihnen dann aufmerksam dabei zu, wie sie ihre Handgelenke lockerten. „Gut, das ist es. Geht sicher, dass ihr sie ordentlich streckt ... Weasley, nicht nur damit herumfuchteln ... ja, das ist besser, gut, gut. Nun, hat schon einmal jemand von euch etwas heraufbeschworen?"  
  
Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe, doch sie war die einzige.  
  
„Macht euch nichts daraus", sagte Flitwick. „Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, nicht wahr?"Er gluckste. „Ich werde sehen, ob jemand von euch etwas ohne viel Übung heraufbeschwören kann, schaut mir einmal zu ... das wichtigste beim Heraufbeschwören ist, eure Gedanken klar zu halten, der Rest ist einfach. Klar und rein. Ihr müsst euch komplett auf das konzentrieren, was ihr heraufbeschwören wollt, dann macht ihr diese Handbewegung – "Er demonstrierte einen kleinen Kreis und ein Wedeln „ – und stellt euch vor, dass das Objekt vor euch erscheint. Ich will dass ihr versucht ... mmh ... Äpfel für mich zu machen. Alle bereit? Nun, los geht's, jeder in seinem Tempo."  
  
Harry probierte die Zauberstabbewegung noch einmal und ging sicher, dass er sie richtig machte, schloss dann die Augen und dachte. Klar und rein. Äpfel, Äpfel, ich will Äpfel. Beschwöre Äpfel. Er öffnete die Augen während er immer noch mit all seinen Gedanken bei Äpfeln war, er machte einen kleinen Kreis, ein Wedeln und –  
  
Ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl breitete sich aus, als ihn etwas hartes am Kopf traf. „Au!"  
  
„Oh, alle einmal hersehen, Potter hat es geschafft! Oh, wunderbar, wunderbar!", rief Professor Flitwick voller Freude. „Er ist ein wenig groß, Potter, doch mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, für einen ersten Versuch war es gut, sogar sehr gut!"  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Der größte Apfel, den er je gesehen hatte, lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Er hatte die Größe eines Quaffels und hätte sicherlich fünfzig Menschen ernähren können, doch es war unbestreitbar ein Apfel. Er lächelte, hob ihn auf und legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch, froh, dass er etwas magisches gefunden hatte, dass er ohne viel üben konnte.  
  
„Ihr alle, macht weiter und ruft, wenn es Probleme gibt", rief Flitwick, während er von seinem Kissenstapel kletterte und zu Harrys Tisch eilte. Der Apfel war so groß, dass er kaum vorbeisehen konnte. „Sehr gut, Potter, wirklich sehr gut. Versuch es noch mal, und konzentriere dich ganz darauf ... fertig? Nun los."  
  
Harry schloss die Augen. Kleiner Apfel. Kleiner Apfel. Ich will einen kleinen Apfel. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab bewegen, doch Professor Flitwick sagte schnell:  
  
„Öffne deine Augen, Potter! Versuch niemals etwas mit geschlossenen Augen herauf zu beschwören! Das ist sehr wichtig. Du würdest nicht glauben, welchen Schaden Zauberer sich selbst schon zugefügt haben, wenn sie etwas beschwören, das nirgendwo hinkann. Ein Apfel im Gehirn ist nicht angenehm."  
  
Harry öffnete schnell seine Augen. „Ja, Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht, Professor ... soll ich es noch mal versuchen?"  
  
„Ja, bitte."  
  
Äpfel. Äpfel. Ich will Äpfel. Kleine Äpfel. Nicht in meinem Gehirn. Er beschrieb zwei Kreise mit seinem Zauberstab und wedelte einmal. Es gab einen Knall als ein Apfel aus dem Nichts erschien und hart auf den Tisch knallte. Professor Flitwick applaudierte und sah Harry stolz an.  
  
„Gut, gut! Ich glaube, du hast es, mein Junge, und in nur fünf Minuten! Wunderbar, das ist wunderbar ... ja, ich denke, Gryffindor verdient zehn Punkte für solch einen Erfolg. Und wie geht es allen anderen?"  
  
Hermine hatte einen Fruchtkorb voller Äpfel vor sich stehen, die alle in einem schönen Muster aus rot und grün angeordnet waren. Neville erging es nicht so gut. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Zauberstab kreiste und wedelte, erschien irgendetwas auf seinem Tisch, der nun mit Fellknäuel und Batterien und Steinen und etwas, das aussah wie ein Plastikkamm aus einem weihnachtlichen Knallbonbon, übersäht war. Ron hatte auch nicht mehr Glück als er, und beschwor nur Pergamentfetzen, auf denen ‚Apfel' stand.  
  
„Ihr müsst eure Gedanken besser darauf konzentrieren, Jungs", sagte Flitwick. „Und haltet eure Augen dabei offen. Ich denke, dass ein Plastikkamm im Gehirn genauso schlimm wäre, wie ein Apfel, Mr. Longbottom. Nun, in euren Tempo ..."  
  
Ron starrte ein Pergamentstück auf seinem Tisch an, kreiste seinen Zauberstab und nach dem Wedeln gab es ein kleines Puffen und eine Rauchwolke und ein weitere Pergamentfetzen erschien. Er seufzte.  
  
„Ich komme in einer Minute, um mich darum zu kümmern, Mr. Weasley. Nun Longbottom, du bist dran. Du musst klar denken. Stell dir einen Apfel vor und bleib bei diesem Bild, lass nichts anderes in deine Gedanken ... fertig? Nun los."  
  
Neville schloss seine Augen einen Moment lang und stellte sich klar einen Apfel vor, und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag ein entschlossener Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Er kreiste seinen Zauberstab, wedelte damit, und –  
  
Der Tisch brach mit einem markerschütternden KNALL zusammen, als ein Apfel in der Größe eines Lehnstuhles aus der Luft erschien und darauf fiel. Alle stürmten davon, als er zu rollen begann und die Beine eines Stuhles knickte, als wäre er aus Streichhölzern. Professor Flitwick blinzelte. „Ich denke, er ist wenig zu groß, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Neville wurde rot. „Tut mir Leid."  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Flitwick. „Eine kleine Missbildung ... und ich bin sicher, dass sich die Hauselfen nach dem gestrigen Fest darüber freuen werden. Potter, Weasley, könntet ihr Longbottom dabei helfen, ihn zu den Küchen schweben zu lassen?"  
  
Harry und Ron nickten und alle drei richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den riesigen Apfel. „Mobiliarbus", sagten sie gleichzeitig und er erhob sich in die Luft.  
  
„In Ordnung, den Korridor entlang und dann nach rechts", sagte Professor Flitwick. „Die Treppe hinunter, durch das Portrait, und ... nun, ihr wisst den Weg von dort aus. Geht schon, und passt auf, dass ihr auf dem Weg niemanden mit dem Apfel k.o. schlägt."  
  
„Okay, aber wir können nichts versprechen", sagte Ron. „Nich mit Neville und einem Apfel, der dreimal so groß wie Neville ist."  
  
Sie brachten ihn mit einiger Mühe aus der Tür, wobei sie kräftig darauf schlagen mussten, um ihn die letzten paar Zentimeter durch zu bekommen, und ließen ihn dann den ohne Probleme den gesamten Korridor entlang schweben, bis er sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegte.  
  
„Was ist los damit?", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd und stupste den Apfel mit seinem Zauberstab an.  
  
„Ich glaube, er ist hängen geblieben", sagte Harry. „Ich kann nicht vorbeisehen."  
  
„Wir müssen ihn anschieben und hoffen, dass was auch immer dahinter ist, nachgibt", sagte Ron und steckte den Zauberstab in die Tasche. „Fertig?"  
  
„Jep", sagte Neville.  
  
Die drei hoben die Hände und begannen mit ihren Fäusten so fest wie möglich auf den massiven Apfel zu hämmern. Nach ein paar Sekunden rutschte er mit einem knarrenden Geräusch nach vor. „Kommt schon", keuchte Harry. „Wir müssen härter klopfen."Sie warfen sich mit all ihrer Kraft dagegen und schlugen so fest wie möglich darauf und dann, mit einem Geräusch, als würde Metall brechen, rutschte er nach vor und begann zu rollen.  
  
„Oh nein", sagte Harry nach Luft schnappend. „Treppen! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!"  
  
Sie liefen dem Apfel nach, der mit einer für seine Größe erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit die Marmortreppe hinunterrollte. „Beeilt euch!", keuchte Neville und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, obwohl es nichts nützte. Der Apfel fiel über etwa zehn Stufen zugleich, landete mit einem lauten Krachen in der Eingangshalle und rollte auf das Schlosstor zu, schlug es auf und rollte dann wie ein riesiger Quaffel über die Schlossgründe.  
  
Ron setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe und wischte sich keuchend über die nasse Stirn. „Nun, das ist ja großartig. Es ist unser erster Tag und wir haben bereits einen verrückten Riesenapfel freigelassen, der nun das Schlossgelände terrorisiert."  
  
Harry seufzte. „Ja, hört mal, ich geh raus und versuch, ihn wieder zu holen. Ihr zwei geht zurück und sagt es Professor Flitwick, ich schaff das schon."  
  
„Bist du sicher, Harry?", fragte Neville."  
  
„Klar, ich schaff das schon. Nun geht endlich."  
  
Neville und Ron liefen die Marmortreppe hoch und Harry ging durch die Eingangshalle hinaus auf das Gelände. Es war ein kalter Morgen und Harry wünschte sich, er hätte seinen Umhang mitgenommen, um warm zu bleiben. Trotzdem sollte es mich warm halten, den Apfel hinaufschweben zu lassen, dachte er erschöpft, lief zu ihm hinüber und belegte ihn schnell mit einem weiteren Zauber.  
  
Es dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten, bis er den Apfel den gesamten Weg zum Schloss gebracht und durch das Tor gezwängt hatte, und als er ihn gerade durch die Halle brachte, kam eine Stimme aus dem Korridor, der zu den Kerkern führte.  
  
„Potter!"  
  
Harry blickte auf und sah Snape, der auf ihn zukam und dem Apfel dabei misstrauische Blicke zuwarf.  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Es ist ein Apfel, Professor."  
  
„Ich kann sehen, dass es ein Apfel ist, Potter, warum ist er in der Eingangshalle? Und warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?", schnappte Snape.  
  
„Professor Flitwick hat mich gebeten, ihn zu den Küchen schweben zu lassen", keuchte Harry und wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
„Und warum war er dann vor dem Schloss?", fragte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
„Er ist losgekommen", sagte Harry. „Und über die Treppe gerollt."  
  
Snape schnaubte. „Eine sehr glaubwürdige Geschichte. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor."Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Apfel und murmelte: „Reductio", und schrumpfte ihn damit auf eine normale Apfelgröße. „Nun sag mir, was du wirklich gemacht hast."  
  
„Das hab ich schon!", sagte Harry wütend. „Er ist über die Treppe und dann nach draußen gerollt und ich habe ihn zum Schloss schweben lassen!"  
  
„Wäre schrumpfen nicht am besten gewesen, Potter?", schnarrte Snape und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Professor Flitwick hat gesagt, dass ich ihn so herunterbringen soll, wie er war", sagte Harry. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie können ihn fragen, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben."  
  
Snapes Augen glitzerten gefährlich. „Nachsitzen", sagte er. „Und versuch nicht, mir besseres einreden zu wollen, Potter. Geh zurück in den Unterricht und widersprich mir nie wieder. Ich erwarte dich beim Läuten in meinem Büro, um deine Bestrafung zu arrangieren."Er gab Harry den Apfel zurück. „Lass es dir eine Lehre sein."  
  
Und bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, verschwand er wieder im Korridor zu den Kerkern, sein schwarzer Umhang hinter ihm wehend. Harry fühlte, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann. Nachsitzen? Wegen Widersprechens? Er hatte überhaupt nichts getan. Professor Flitwick hatte ihn angewiesen, den Apfel in die Küche zu bringen und trotzdem bestrafte Snape ihn? Wütend warf er den Apfel in einen Mülleimer und eilte zurück zum Unterricht, nun jedoch in schrecklicher Stimmung.  
  
Als er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte, bemerkte Ron seine düstere Miene. „Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
„Snape lässt mich nachsitzen", brachte Harry wütend hervor. „Wegen nichts. Er glaubte nicht, dass ich den Apfel auf Flitwicks Anweisung zur Küche brachte und deshalb sagte ich, dass er ihn fragen könne, und da hat er mir doch tatsächlich Nachsitzen verpasst, und ‚versuch nicht, mir besseres einreden zu wollen, Potter'. Ich glaub's einfach nicht."  
  
„Geh zu McGonagall", schlug Ron schulterzuckend vor und beschwor gedankenverloren ein weiteres Pergament herauf.  
  
Harry seufzte. „Nein, das würde nichts nützen ..."Er sah den Tisch finster an und zerknüllte ein Stück von Rons Papier während er sich vorstellte, es wäre Snapes hässliches Gesicht. „Du hast Recht. Ich hasse Montag auch." 


	12. Alristers Magie

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
A/N: Tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitel ein wenig gedauert hat, aber dafür kann ich jetzt wieder schneller schreiben, weil endlich Ferien sind. Es wäre natürlich auch ein Ansporn, wenn ich mehr Reviews bekäme ... Trotzdem danke an alle Reviewer, und hier noch eine kurze besondere Notiz:  
  
auxia – du denkst, dass noch nicht viel passiert ist? Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich alles noch mal genau lesen. Es sind schon mindestens 20 Hinweise auf spätere Ereignisse versteckt, und ich würd mir auch alle neuen Namen merken.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
KAPITEL 12 – Alristers Magie  
  
Um elf Uhr läutete die Glocke die erste Pause ein. Alle verließen das Klassenzimmer und diskutierten dabei über die vergangene Stunde und den Rest des Tages, der noch vor ihnen lag.  
  
„Das war nicht so schlecht", sagte Ron. „Immerhin habe ich keine weiteren Hausaufgaben bekommen. Trotzdem wäre es nett gewesen, wenn wir Süßigkeiten oder so was heraufbeschworen hätten."  
  
„Das kann man nicht", sagte Hermine. „Nur lebensnotwendiges Essen kann man heraufbeschwören. Luxus wie Süßigkeiten muss gekauft werden. Deshalb gibt es keine Zaubersupermärkte."  
  
„Trotzdem, es wäre nett", sagte Ron. „Weil wir gerade von Süßigkeiten sprechen, ich hoffe, das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende ist bald. Zonkos verkauft jetzt angeblich Sachen von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze – wir könnten ein paar Nasch-und-Schwänz Leckereien für Harry kaufen."  
  
Harry lächelte matt. Das Nachsitzen spukte ihm noch im Kopf herum.  
  
„Hey, komm schon", sagte Ron. „Das wird schon wieder. Es ist doch nur Nachsitzen, oder? Und es ist nicht wie Nachsitzen mit Umbridge. Ja, Snapes ist gemein, aber er wird nicht irgendwelches Zeugs in deine Hand ritzen."  
  
Harry wurde davon nicht wirklich beruhigt. Als Ron und Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machten, drehte er sich um und ging einen anderen Korridor entlang.  
  
„Harry? Wohin gehst du?", rief Hermine.  
  
„Eulerei", rief er zurück. „Ich besuche Hedwig. Es wird nicht lange dauern!"  
  
Die Korridore zur Eulerei waren mit Schülern voll gestopft, die alle fröhlich sprachen und lachten. Eine Gruppe Mädchen ging an Harry vorbei; sie hatten offenbar gerade ihre erste Stunde Reine Künste gehabt und waren ziemlich rosa im Gesicht und kicherten andauernd.  
  
„Er ist so träumerisch", sagte eine von ihnen aufgeregt. „Und er versteht wirklich was von seinem Fach. Du solltest sehen, was er alles kann."  
  
„Ich hab ihn erst am Donnerstag", sagte eine andere traurig. „Aber es gibt angeblich eine Klasse, die ihn drei Stunden lang hat."  
  
Sie seufzten verträumt und kicherten dann. Harry blieb nicht länger stehen, um ihrem mädchenhaften Geschwatze weiter zu lauschen. Seit Cho hatte nicht viel Geduld mit Mädchen gehabt, besonders dann nicht, wenn sie in Gruppen herumhingen und nie zugaben, dass ihr Freunde Unrecht hatten. Oder wie eifersüchtig sie wurden. Hermine war das einzige Mädchen, mit dem er wirklich befreundet war, weil sie tatsachenbezogen und nie an Jungs interessiert war. Das einzige Mal, als er bei ihr mädchenhaftes Verhalten gesehen hatte, war letztes Jahr gewesen, als sie Ginny von ihren Briefen von Viktor Krum erzählt hatte, und selbst da hatte sie nicht gekichert.  
  
Als er begann, die Stufen zur Eulerei hinaufzusteigen, erkannte er, wie sehr er Hermines Sensibilität als Freundin schätzte. Es machte wirklich Spaß mit Ron herum zu hängen und er war großartig, wenn es darum ging, sich von etwas ab zu lenken, doch irgendetwas an Hermines kein-Unsinn Einstellung hatte ihn wahrscheinlich während der letzten sechs Jahre bei Verstand gehalten.  
  
Er wollte gerade die Tür zu Eulerei aufstoßen, während er in seiner Tasche nach Eulenkeksen für Hedwig suchte, als er drinnen Stimmen hörte, die ihn erstarren ließen.  
  
„Nun", sagte Blaise Zabini gedehnt. „Was wolltest du uns nun sagen?"  
  
Die Stimme, die antwortete, gehörte Malfoy. Er hörte sich an, als versuche er, selbstbewusst zu klingen, aber tief drinnen hatte er furchtbare Angst. Harry hörte einen Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme, den er bisher nur in ihrem ersten Jahr gehört hatte, als sie in den Verbotenen Wald gingen.  
  
„Ihr ... ihr habt alle gehört, was im Sommer geschehen ist."  
  
„Ja, ja", sagte Blaise ungeduldig. „Beeil dich ein wenig."  
  
„Und die Villa wurde ...", Malfoy schluckte hörbar. „Beschlagnahmt."  
  
„Gibt es einen Sinn darin?", sagte Blaise ungeduldig und Harry hörte, wie andere lachten. Er erkannte einige der Stimmen und merkte, dass das gesamte Quidditchteam der Slytherins, oder was davon übrig war, drinnen sein musste.  
  
„Ja", sagte Malfoy leise. „Seht mal ... alles wurde genommen. Alles."  
  
„Wenn du Mitleid von uns willst, Malfoy – "  
  
„Nein, will ich nicht", sagte Malfoy. „Es ist nur ... die Besen ... sie gehören zu ‚alles'. Sie wurden beschlagnahmt."  
  
Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Stille. Harry konnte sich die Gesichter der Slytherins gut vorstellen. Die Besen waren von Malfoys Vater bezahlt worden, und die meisten Schüler dachten, dass sie der Grund waren, warum Slytherin in den letzten vier Jahre Quidditch Erfolge gefeiert hatte. Ohne sie war das Team nichts.  
  
„Im Ernst?", sagte Blaise und hörte sich dabei sehr, sehr gefährlich an.  
  
„Ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen", sagte Malfoy nervös. „Ich hab's probiert, wirklich, aber ich konnte nicht. Versucht zu verstehen, dass meine Mutter und ich, nunja, die Besen hatten nicht gerade höchste Priorität. Und wir sind noch immer ein gutes Team, egal welche Besen wir fliegen ... oder?"  
  
Harry hörte Schritte, als Blaise langsam auf Malfoy zuging. „Nein, Malfoy. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum zu Teufel du das Wort ‚wir' benutzt hast. Wenn du dabei an uns denkst, gibt es kein ‚wir' mehr."  
  
„Was sagst du da?", sagte Malfoy, und dabei lag soviel Angst in seiner Stimme, dass selbst Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam. „Ich bin ... ich bin ..."  
  
„Nicht mehr im Team", sagte Blaise und lachte, laut und kalt. Ein Rascheln und Knarren erfüllte die Luft, dicht gefolgt von einem Schrei Malfoys, und die Tür der Eulerei flog auf. Malfoy flog, von Blaises Fluch hart getroffen, durch die Luft, schlug auf die Tür und kollidierte mit Harry und warf ihn dabei fast um. Harry schrie vor Überraschung auf und versuchte, sich irgendwo festzuhalten, um nicht über die Treppe zu fallen. Die Stufen waren aus Stein und die Treppe war lang. Er spürte, wie seine Finger etwas berührten und hielt sich daran fest und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er in seinen fast sicheren Tod stürzte. Malfoy schlug gegen ihn und seine Hand ergriff ebenfalls das Geländer, das Harry umklammerte. Er zitterte.  
  
Einen Moment lang starrte Harry direkt in Dracos Gesicht. Der andere Junge starrte zurück und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er etwas wie Dankbarkeit in diesen ernsten grauen Augen gesehen hatte.  
  
Aber in der nächsten Sekunde schon war sie verschwunden. Malfoys Gesicht nahm einen verächtlichen Ausdruck an und er ging an Harry vorbei und die Treppe hinunter, sein Umhang aus zweiter Hand wehte hinter ihm her wie die Flügel einer Fledermaus. Harry bemerkte, wie er den Anhänger um seinen Hals umklammerte, als würde es ihn beruhigen, dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Harry versuchte, seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen, denn er war von seinem Fast-Absturz noch immer ziemlich aufgeregt. Nach einigen Momenten stieg er die letzten Stufen hoch und trat dann in die Eulerei. Die Slytherins starrten ihn an, sagten jedoch nichts. Blaise winkte sie zur Tür und sagte vage: „Kommt schon. Schauen wir mal, ob sich Malfoy den Kopf unten aufgeschlitzt hat."Sie alle lachten und folgten ihm hinaus; Harry war nun allein in der Eulerei und dachte über das eben Gehörte nach. Er hörte sich so an, als wäre Malfoy nun nicht mehr so beliebt.  
  
Er konnte irgendwie verstehen warum. Malfoys Ruhm und Beliebtheit war vom Reichtum seines Vaters gekommen, und nun, da dieser tot war und Crabbe und Goyle auf eine andere Schule gingen, war Malfoy von seinen anderen Freunden wegen Blaise im Stich gelassen worden. Sogar Pansy, die letztes Jahr wie eine Klette an ihm gehangen hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wie falsch Slytherins waren.  
  
Und Malfoy hatte überhaupt nicht dankbar ausgesehen, als Harry ihm gerade praktisch das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber eigentlich konnte Harry auch sehen, warum. Er hatte viel von seiner Würde verloren, und offensichtlich war sein Hass und seine Überlegenheit gegenüber ihm, Harry, das einzige, was er noch hatte – obwohl es so aussah, als würde er auch dies verlieren. Malfoy hatte das ganze Jahr noch kein Wort zu ihm gesagt, obwohl es genügend Gelegenheiten gegeben hatte, einen abfälligen Kommentar fallen zu lassen.  
  
Vielleicht hat er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, dachte Harry, während er sich auf die Suche nach Hedwig machte.  
  
Schließlich fand er sich auch, eingenistet zwischen einem Uhu, von dem er wusste, dass er einer Ravenclaw gehörte, und einem Falken, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war ein außergewöhnlicher Vogel, noch ziemlich jung, mit scheinenden kupferfarbenen Federn und stolzen, wachsamen Augen, die ihn mit Verachtung ansahen. Er ließ sich jedoch von Harry streicheln, während er gedankenverloren Hedwig ein paar Eulenkekse gab. Als er mit seinen Fingern über den Hals und dann den Flügel des Vogels entlang fuhr, bemerkte ein winziges Schild, das an einem kleinen Ring an der Spitze des Flügels hing.  
  
Er sah sich das goldene, herzförmige Schildchen genauer an und fand einen Namen. „Cupid?"Der Falke raschelte wichtig mit seinen Flügeln und stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus. „Ich frag mich, wem du wohl gehörst ... du bist ein schöner Falke ..."  
  
Hedwig klackerte verärgert mit dem Schnabel. „Und du bist natürlich eine wunderschöne Eule", sagte er lächelnd und streckte seinen Arm aus, damit sie sich darauf setzen konnte. Sie ließ sich stolz auf seiner Schulter nieder und kniff ihn liebevoll ins Ohr, als er ihr einen weiteren Eulenkeks gab. Cupid, der Falke, trillerte wieder und als Hedwig gerade aus dem Fenster sah, steckte Harry auch ihm einen Keks zu.  
  
Schritte kamen die Treppe zur Eulerei hoch und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Ron kam herein, und er sah ziemlich außer Atem aus. „Was ist passiert?"  
  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Wann?"  
  
„Mit Malfoy", sagte er.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nichts. Warum?"  
  
„Er ist gerade in die Eingangshalle gestolpert und gehinkt, als hätte ihm jemand das Bein mit einem rostigen und stumpfen Messer abgehackt", sagte Ron. „Snape hat ihn gefunden und gefragt, warum er hinkte, und er sagte etwas über die Eulerei und Harry Potter, bevor Snape ihn weggeschleppt hat."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Ich hab ihm überhaupt nichts getan", sagte er. „Ehrlich."  
  
„Das weiß ich doch, du Idiot, was ist wirklich passiert?", sagte Ron und unterbrach ihn damit. „Und was ist mit diesem Falken?"  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass Cupid nun auf seinem Arm saß und glücklich den untersten Knopf seines Ärmels anknabberte. „Keine Ahnung, er mag mich einfach. Aber ich kam gerade rauf, da hörte ich, wie Malfoy dem Rest seines Quidditch Teams sagte, dass die Besen weg wären. Und Blaise Zabini regte sich furchtbar deswegen auf und stieß ihn die Treppe hinunter. Ich hab ihn gerade noch aufgefangen, bevor er fallen konnte ... wahrscheinlich hat er sich den Knöchel verstaucht oder so was."  
  
„Ja, vielleicht", meinte Ron verschwommen. „Komm schon, wir müssen zu Verwandlung. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns Hermine und McGonagall wegen der Wichtigkeit der ersten Stunde eine Ansprache halten."  
  
Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Ron hob die Augenbrauen. „Oh, ja", sagte Harry grinsend und erinnerte sich daran, dass die Vögel noch auf seinen Armen saßen. Er setzte sie vorsichtig wieder zurück und sagte: „Ich komm nach dem Mittagessen wieder her", und verließ dann mit Ron die Eulerei, auf dem Weg zur Verwandlungsstunde.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Verwandlung verging im Schneckentempo. Auf dem Fenstersims neben Harry war tatsächlich eine Schnecke und er war überrascht über das Tempo mit dem sie sich im Vergleich zur Stunde bewegte. Professor McGonagall redete und redete und redete und redete, bis Harry dachte, sie könne nicht mehr reden, doch sie konnte. Sie diskutierte ihre ZAG Ergebnisse, die UTZ Prüfungen, Karrieren, das Verwandlungsjahr, das sie gerade hinter sich hatten und das, das noch vor ihnen lag, die Wichtigkeit der Verwandlung und der wirklich Welt, ... zweimal schlief Harry fast ein und Ron stieß ihn immer an, bevor sein Kopf fast auf den Tisch fiel. Als die Glocke am Ende von Professor McGonagalls Reden läutete waren alle ziemlich froh und eilten aus dem Klassenzimmer, bevor sie ihnen Hausaufgaben geben konnte.  
  
Das Mittagessen war ebenfalls nicht aufregend. Hermine zufolge: „Es ist Meeresfrüchte Risotta. Und es schmeckt gut, Ron, hör auf, dein Gesicht zu verziehen."Es war eine Art Meeresfrüchte Eintopf mit Reis und einer grässlichen, trockenen Sauce, die Harry überhaupt nicht mochte. Ron verzog zuerst die Nase, aß dann jedoch einen ganzen Teller voll und rundete das Ganze noch mit dem Rest von Harrys ab. „Heute sind wir wieder hungrig, nicht?", sagte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ron nickte – er hatte den Mund gerade voller Garnelen.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen ging Hermine zu Alte Runen, Ron machte sich auf den Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Harry ging alleine zum Klassenzimmer für Reine Künste.  
  
Lavender Brown und Seamus Finnigan waren bereits dort. Lavender betrachtete ihre perfekt gefeilten Nägel und blickte hin und wieder böse zu Pansy Parkinson hinüber, die bei Blaise Zabini stand und geziert lächelnd an seinem Arm hing. Blaise schien es gar nicht zu bemerkten, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit dem Haufen Slytherins um ihn herum zu reden. Obwohl er nicht erklären konnte warum, spürte Harry plötzlich, dass er Blaise nicht mochte, etwas, das er nicht gefühlt hatte, seit er zuletzt mit Malfoy gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Hey, Harry!"  
  
Er sah auf als jemand seinen Namen durch den Korridor rief. Ernie Macmillan, der Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs, winkte ihm zu, als er und eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs über die Treppe heraufkamen.  
  
„Hi", sagte Harry.  
  
Ernie lächelte ihn an. „Hey, ich hab das von dir und Ron gehört. Gratuliere. Wie seid ihr eigentlich verwandt? Cousins?"  
  
„Dritte Cousins", sagte Harry. Er sah plötzlich Hermine vor sich, die vor ihrem Runenklassenzimmer stand und es sich fast nicht verkneifen konnte zu rufen: „Einmal entfernt!"  
  
„Cool", sagte Ernie. „Ach, übrigens, was ist eigentlich mit der DA diesen Freitag?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Hab mir darüber noch nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Ich wird heute noch in die Bibliothek gehen und mir ein paar Ideen holen, aber ich hab noch nicht mit Lupin darüber gesprochen."  
  
„Er hilft dir dabei, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry nickte und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Blaise Stimme, die von der anderen Seite des Korridors kam, unterbrach ihn. „Es ist eine Schande, dass wir diese Stunde mit den Hufflepuffs ertragen müssen. Ich hatte mich eigentlich darauf gefreut."  
  
„Du bist nicht Malfoy, das weißt du doch", spöttelte Hannah Abbot.  
  
„Du hast Recht, das bin ich nicht", sagte Blaise mit zufriedener Stimme. „Ich hab noch einen Vater und trage keinen Pullover der so riecht, als wäre jemand darin gestorben."Seine braunen Augen blitzten. „So wie ich Malfoy kenne, ist wirklich jemand darin gestorben."  
  
„Das ist nicht fair", sagte Hannah mit Abscheu in der Stimme. „Das ist nicht einmal lustig."  
  
Blaise lächelte. „Ich denke, es ist zum totlachen."  
  
„Da bist du aber der einzige, der so denkt, nicht wahr?", sagte Ernie und starrte ihn zornig an.  
  
„Ich denke, es war lustig", sagte Pansy, kuschelte sich näher an Blaise heran und sah ihn fast ehrfurchtsvoll an. „Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass ihr Hufflepuffs keinen Sinn für Humor habt."  
  
Blaise kicherte und starrte dann die Slytherins um ihn herum an. „Habt ihr alle gesehen, was er um seinen Hals herum trägt? Es ist ein Anhänger mit einer Haarsträhne seines Vaters darin. Wie trauriger kann jemand noch werden?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber du hast es gerade geschafft", sagte Ernie vernichtend.  
  
Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er stieß Pansy zur Seite und ging dann einen Schritt auf Ernie zu, doch glücklicherweise erschien in diesem Moment Professor Alrister am Ende der Treppe und kam mit zügigen Schritten auf sie zu. Er hielt eine große Kartonschachtel in seinen Armen, die, wie Harry zuerst dachte, mit großen, schwarzen Spinnen gefüllt waren, die sich jedoch auf den zweiten Blick als schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe erwiesen, ähnlich denen, die Alrister selbst trug.  
  
„Geht bitte hinein", sagte er und hielt mit einer Hand die Tür auf. „Acht an einen Tisch und ihr braucht nichts auszupacken. Wir beginnen gleich mit praktischen Übungen."  
  
Neugierig ging die Klasse in den Raum. Harry folgte Lavender und Seamus an einen Tisch und auch Ernie, Hannah und Justin Finch-Fletchley, der ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßte, gesellten sich zu ihnen. Die Klasse sah ziemlich spärlich aus, weil sie über den gesamten Raum verteilt waren, doch dann fiel Harry ein, dass in einer Stunde noch einige zu ihnen stoßen würden.  
  
Alrister ließ die Schachtel mit den Handschuhen auf seinen Tisch fallen. „In Ordnung ...", sagte er, drehte sich um und sah sie alle an. „Willkommen zu eurer ersten Stunde Reine Künste. Ihr solltet mich bereits kennen, doch falls es jemand vergessen haben sollte, ich bin Professor Alrister und ich werde euch unterrichten. Doch nun erste Dinge zuerst, wie geht es euch allen?"  
  
Eine allgemeines Murmeln von ‚gut' ging durch den Raum, während Alrister die Schachtel zu sich zog und die Handschuhe durchsuchte.  
  
„Gut ... nun, könnt ihr alle fangen?", fragte er und sah auf.  
  
Alle sahen ihre Sitznachbarn besorgt an, als wäre es eine Art Fangfrage. Er lächelte angesichts ihrer nervösen Gesichter.  
  
„Ich denke, wir werden es herausfinden müssen, nicht wahr?", sagte er amüsiert und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
  
Sie rissen die Münder auf, als sich die Handschuhe aus der Kiste erhoben und in einer großen, schwarzen Wolke wie Fledermäuse über die Klasse flogen. Sie flatterten durch das Zimmer auf die Schüler zu und fielen fein säuberlich gefaltet auf die leeren Stühle. Alle sahen ziemlich beeindruckt aus und Alrister lächelte wieder.  
  
„Das war doch nicht so schwer, oder?"  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass er lächelte, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, damit begonnen zu haben. Alrister zog seine eigenen Handschuhe an und ging in die Mitte des Raumes, um sie alle gut ansehen zu können; sein dunkelbraunes Haar glänzte im Kerzenlicht. Von Harrys Platz aus gesehen, fiel der bernsteinfarbene Kerzenschein über sein gebräuntes, jugendliches Gesicht und brachte seine auffallenden Wangenknochen wunderbar zur Geltung.  
  
„Ihr werdet bald merken, dass meine Art zu unterrichten, ganz und gar nicht mit der meiner Kollegen zu vergleichen ist", sagte er und sah kurz in jedes ihrer Gesichter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es euch hilft, viele Notizen zu schreiben, Schulbücher ohne viele Bilder zu haben oder überhaupt Hausaufgaben zu haben. Wenn mir diese Dinge gefallen würde, wäre mein Fach die Theorie der Reinen Künste, und glaubt mir, bei den Reinen Künsten gibt es nicht viel Theorie. Was passiert, ist, dass Rohe Magie manchmal freigelassen wird, und zwar, wenn ihr voller Emotionen seid, und dann passieren eben Dinge. Zauberstäbe können diese Magie in Zaubersprüche lenken, obwohl der menschliche Körper das Lenken auch beherrscht. Oh, das erinnert mich an etwas. Ich glaube auch nicht an Zauberstäbe. Wenn euer Zauberstab in einem Duell zerstört oder verloren ist und ihr keine andere Verteidigungsmöglichkeit habt, seid ihr, um es einfach auszudrücken, erledigt."  
  
Harry grinste. Es war schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass Professor McGonagall oder Snape so locker waren, das Wort ‚erledigt' zu verwenden, ohne sarkastisch zu sein.  
  
„Aber wenn ihr euch konzentriert", fuhr Alrister fort. „und bei mir die Reinen Künste lernt und übt, könntet ihr noch am Leben sein, wenn ihr sonst schon längst tot wärt. Die Reinen Künste sind nicht so leicht, dass man sie auf Anhieb beherrschen kann, und viele Menschen lernen nie, die Rohe Magie zu kontrollieren - ihr habt entweder großes Talent auf diesem Gebiet, oder gar keines. Aber ich belohne nicht Talent oder die Fähigkeit, alles sofort zu können. In meinem Klassenzimmer ist alles, was ich mir wünsche, dass ihr es wirklich versucht – auch, wenn es nicht sofort klappt. Manchmal wird es sicher verlockend sein, mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen und vor Frustration zu schreien, doch das wird euch nicht weiterbringen. Ihr werdet herausfinden, dass Gewalt oft bei weitem nicht die beste Waffe ist. Nur um dies zu beweisen, könnte mich bitte jemand verfluchen?"  
  
Alle starrten ihn an und fragten sich, ob er wirklich meinte, was er ihnen gerade gesagt hatte. Er lächelte und gluckste.  
  
„Nun?"  
  
„Wir ... wir könnten niemals einen Professor verfluchen", sagte Justin Finch-Fletchley und hörte sich nur bei dem Gedanken schon erschüttert an.  
  
Alrister lächelte, dieses schelmische Lächeln, dieses Lächeln, das ein Funkeln in seine haselnussbraunen Augen brachte. „Meine vierte Klasse aus Ravenclaw konnte es nicht erwarten, ihre Zauberstäbe auf den neuen Lehrer zu richten. Kommt schon. Wenn es keine Freiwilligen gibt, muss ich jemanden aussuchen, und ich werde den nehmen, der so aussieht als wolle er es am wenigsten machen."  
  
Harry blickte sich um, und als sich keiner meldete, hob er zögernd die Hand. „Ich werde es tun."  
  
Alristers Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein dankbares Lächeln. „Danke. Dein Name, bitte?"  
  
„Harry ... Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah, natürlich", sagte Alrister. Seine Augen ruhten einen kuren Moment lang auf Harrys Haaransatz. „Ich hab mich gefragt. Nun, Mr. Potter, ich werde hier stehen bleiben. Alles, was du willst, jedoch wäre mir ein Fluch lieber als ein Zauber. Von ihnen hab ich schon mehr abbekommen, als mir lieb ist, deshalb werden wir diese bitte vermeiden."  
  
Lavender kicherte und Seamus neben ihr grinste.  
  
„Ähm ... okay", sagte Harry. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und spielte damit herum, während er überlegte, welcher Fluch der beste wäre. Er wusste, er würde sich nie vergeben können, wenn er Alrister in der ersten Stunde umbrachte, und wahrscheinlich 95 % der Mädchen in der Schule auch nicht. Er legte sich auf einen Fluch fest, hob den Zauberstab und rief: „Tarantellagra!"Eine Kugel aus gelbem Licht erblühte aus der Spitzes des Stabes, raste auf Alrister zu, direkt auf seine Brust –  
  
Aber als sie noch etwa einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war, gab es ein metallisches Klicken und die Luft um Alrister erzitterte, ein rauchiges Schild flackerte auf und schluckte den gesamten Fluch. Der Professor gluckste, als seine Schüler in Applaus ausbrachen.  
  
„Habt ihr gesehen?", sagte er. „Wenn ihr das könnt, habt ihr eine größere Chance zu überleben. Interessant ist, was ihr tun würdet, wenn ihr euren Zauberstab nicht dabei habt, gefangen genommen werdet und nicht wisst wie viele Tage sie euch gefangen halten – die meisten würden sicherlich verhungern."Er lächelte selbstgefällig, schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Sandwich erschien in der Luft und fiel in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er nahm einen Bissen, leckte sich über die Lippen und sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus. „Zuviel Mayonnaise. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht – was zählt ist, dass die Reinen Künste in Verbindung mit eurer Zauberkunst und so weiter eine große Hilfe für euch sein können. Zieht jetzt alle eure Handschuhe an und geht sicher, dass sie fest sitzen." Es nahm einen weiteren Bissen seines Sandwiches, legte es dann für später auf seinen Tisch und setzte sich, während es sie alle lächelnd beobachtete.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley sah ziemlich aufgeregt aus. „Ich denke, ich mag dieses Fach."  
  
„Ich auch", sagte Ernie. „Ich würde mir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich einfach mit den Fingern schnippen könnte und ein Sandwich vor mir hätte. Ich könnte jetzt eins gebrauchen."  
  
„Du hättest dein Meeresfrüchte Zeug essen sollen", sagte Justin. „Es war wirklich köstlich."  
  
„Oh nein, es war schrecklich", sagte Seamus und zog die Nase kraus. „Ganz puderig und komisch. Hab noch nie im Leben etwas so komisches gegessen."  
  
Justin zuckte die Schultern. „Ich denke, es war ziemlich schmackhaft."  
  
„Seid ihr alle bereit?", sagte Alrister und unterbrach damit ihr Gespräch. „Ja? Gut. Nun, ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich warum ihr diese seltsamen Handschuhe tragen müsst. Die Antwort ist, dass sie, wie schrecklich sie auch sein mögen, helfen, die Magie ein wenig mehr zu kontrollieren und euch, als Erstversucher, vor Unfällen bewahrt. Mit ein wenig Glück, werden einige von euch am Ende der Stunde es geschafft haben, etwas zu bewegen oder vielleicht sogar zu verändern. Aber natürlich sind meine Erwartungen nicht allzu hoch. Dies ist ein schwieriges Fach."  
  
Er räusperte sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seinen Tisch und kreuzte die Beine, wobei die seine schweren Schuhe am Boden klinkten.  
  
„Erste Dinge zuerst. Wer kann mir sagen, was am häufigsten Rohe Magie hervorruft?"  
  
Einige Hände gingen in die Luft. Alrister sah sich um und deutete dann lächelnd auf Hannah. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kenne eure Namen noch nicht, ihr müsst sie mir sagen. Ja?"  
  
„H-Hannah, Professor", sagte sie und lächelte schüchtern. „Und Rohe Magie kommt aus großen Gefühlen."  
  
„Danke, Hannah. Es stimmt, Rohe Magie wird aus starken Gefühlen erzeugt, und wenn es genug davon gibt, muss sie irgendwo hin. Normalerweise in der Form von Magie. Natürlich ziehen es einige Zauberer vor, zu fluchen oder etwas zu zertrümmern, doch dies ist doch wirklich keine Art, so etwas zu lösen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Hannah kicherte und wurde rot. Er lächelte sie liebenswürdig an, wandte sich dann wieder dem Rest der Klasse zu und schnippte wieder mit den Fingern. Mit einem leisen Pop erschien ein Ballon, der in der Luft in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte.  
  
„Nun ... für einen fortgeschrittenen Zauberer wie mich, ist es einfach, diesen Ballon platzen zu lassen."Er winkte kurz mit der Hand in Richtung Ballon und er zerplatzte mit einem lauten Knall, der alle zusammenfahren ließ. „Seht ihr? Und ich wette, am Ende des Jahres werdet ihr alle das auch können, ob ihr ihn nun entflammt oder einfach verschwinden lasst. Egal wie."Er schnippte mit den Fingern und ein neuer Ballon erschien mit einem leisen Plop. „Wir werden viel mit Ballons arbeiten, weil man an ihnen gut die Resultate sehen kann. Und zufällig mag ich Ballons." Seine Augen glitzerten fröhlich. „Jede Gruppe an einem Tisch wird einen Ballon bekommen. Seht ihn genau und seht, ob er sich verändert, währen eure Kameraden ihr bestes versuchen, ihm irgendwelchen Schaden zuzufügen, aber zuerst noch. Ihr müsst wissen, wie es geht. Dies ist nich Psychokinese und ihr werdet nichts erreichen, indem ihr die Augen zusammenkneift und euch Kopfschmerzen verpasst. Was Resultate erzielen wird ist Rohe Magie. Habt ihr alle gute Erinnerungen?"  
  
Alle nickten verschwommen.  
  
„Gut, weil ihr sie brauchen werdet", sagte er. „Was ihr tun müsst ist, euch eine Gelegenheit zu erinnern, wenn ihr starke Emotionen gefühlt habt. Es kann Glücklichkeit, Aufregung, Angst oder Traurigkeit sein. In eurem jungen Alter vielleicht sogar Liebe."Er lächelte. „Obwohl wir nicht wollen, dass irgendjemand mit den Gedanken davon schwirrt. Es ist trickreich, sich auf die Liebe zu verlassen. Glaubt mir."  
  
Die Mädchen kicherten und erröteten.  
  
„Während ihr übt, werde ich euch einzeln aufrufen und ihr werdet versuchen, etwas mit diesem Ballon hier zu machen", sagte er und schnippte ein paar Mal mit den Fingern; jedes Mal erschien ein Ballon in der Mitte eines Tisches. „Und ich will nicht, dass jemand schummelt und eine Nadel benützt, denn ich werde es herausfinden. Und behaltet eure Handschuhe an – sie werden euch helfen, Rohe Magie zu beschwören. Noch etwas: bitte vermeidet Feuer."  
  
Sie drängten sich in ihre Gruppen zusammen, währen Alrister einige Ravenclaws von der anderen Seite des Raumes aufrief, um es ihnen ordentlich zu zeigen. Justin Finch-Fletchley sah aus, als würde er vor Aufregung gleich platzen. „Mann, das hört sich nach Spaß an! Wer will beginnen?"  
  
„Du kannst, wenn du willst", sagte Harry grinsend. „Hast du schon mal Rohe Magie produziert?"  
  
Justin gluckste. „Noch nicht, aber ich werd's versuchen." Er legte den Ballon in die Mitte des Tisches und die anderen lehnten sich zurück und sahen zu, wie er versuchte, sich an etwas schönes zu erinnern und die Hand über den Ballon streckte. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann sprang ein einzelner gelber Funken mit einem kurzen zischenden Geräusch aus seinem Zeigefinger. Er lächelte. „Hier passiert nichts."Er lehnte sich auf die Ellbogen, beobachtete den Ballon genau und hielt seine Finger nach vor. Er sah aus, als wäre er in seiner Erinnerung verloren, doch wie sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, passierte nicht viel. Der Ballon bewegte sich ein wenig, als würde er angehaucht. Er seufzte. „Mmh, wie frustrierend."  
  
„Ja", sagte Ernie. „Gib ihn mal her, ich versuch's auch, aber bitte nicht lachen, wenn ich es nicht kann. Ich hab die Angewohnheit, Dinge explodieren zu lassen, wenn ich verärgert bin."  
  
Harry lehnte sich zurück um zuzusehen, doch bevor Ernie begann, rief Professor Alristers Stimme durch den Raum: „Mr. Potter? Könnte ich dich als nächsten haben?"  
  
Er nickte, stand auf und ging zu Alrister, der vor der Klasse saß. Der Professor lächelte. „Kein Druck, Harry. Finde deine Erinnerung, halte dich daran fest und denke dann an den Ballon. Stell dir vor, er verschwindet oder dass du ihn anstupst, damit er sich bewegt, und bleib ruhig. Okay?"  
  
„Okay", sagte Harry. Er sah den grünen Ballon an, der vor ihm schwebte, hielt seinen Atem ruhig, streckte seine Finger durch und hielt sie dann nach vor. Er suchte nach einer Erinnerung, die starke Gefühle hervorrief ... das Bild von Onkel Vernon in der Haustüre stehen, voller tropfender Farbe und absolut entsetzt erschien vor seinen Augen und er könnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Alrister lächelte. „Guter Junge. Nun, mach weiter."  
  
Harry sah den Ballon wieder an. Er hatte fast dieselbe Farbe wie die SuperKlatscherDekoration 2003. Er schluckte, streckte die Finger aus und dachte fest an Onkel Vernons Gesicht und streckte die Finger noch ein wenig mehr, so dass er den Ballon fast berührte. Sein Blick verschwamm ein wenig, als er sich mehr und mehr konzentrierte, aber nichts geschah. Er runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte seine Finger und versuchte, etwas geschehen zu lassen, irgendetwas. Onkel Vernon, der Schneemann aus Farbe, starrte ihn von, starr vor Schreck, von der Haustür her an ... er berührte den Ballon sanft ... nichts.  
  
„Hast du schon jemals Rohe Magie produziert?", fragte Alrister, stand auf und ging hinüber zu Harry, nahm seine Hand und studierte seltsamerweise sein Handgelenk.  
  
Harry nickte. „Ziemlich oft sogar ... ich hab die Perücke meines Lehrers blau gefärbt, und ich bin mal geflogen, und ich hab eine Boa Constrictor auf meinen Cousin losgelassen ... und ich hab meine Tante aufgeblasen ... und noch viel mehr."  
  
Alrister runzelte die Stirn. „Seltsam. Irgendetwas hält die Magie zurück. Ich denke, es ist eine Blockade ... ist dir heute etwas aufregendes zugestoßen?"  
  
„Ja ... einiges sogar", sagte Harry. „Aber es ist eigentlich nichts besonderes."  
  
„Etwas spezielles?", fragte Alrister und sah zu ihm auf.  
  
„Ich ... ich hab Nachsitzen von Snape bekommen", sagte Harry verschwommen. „Und ich hab Draco Malfoy aufgefangen, als er die Treppe zur Eulerei hinunterfiel."  
  
Alrister runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Malfoy ... wo hab ich diesen Namen schon gehört ... nun, es hört sich an, als wärst du zu angespannt, Harry. Du musst dich entspannen und deine Gedanken ordnen. Normalerweise sind Gefühle wie Ärger, Traurigkeit und ähnliches wunderbar für die Produktion von Roher Magie, aber Frustration kann eine Blockade bewirken. Versuche deinen Kopf zu reinigen. Es ist nur Nachsitzen, und du brauchst jetzt nicht an Draco Malfoy zu denken. Es geht ihm sicherlich gut."  
  
Harry schloss die Augen, um sich besser entspannen zu können. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem und stellte sich vor, dass seine Frustration sanft davonschwamm und Alrister nickte.  
  
„Das ist es ... nun denk an etwas entspannendes. Etwas interessantes, das in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, eine neue Erinnerung. Erzähl mir davon. Mach sie deshalb nicht zu persönlich. Ich bin zwar für eine Art Freundschaft zwischen Schülern und Lehrern, ich will mich aber nicht zuviel in dein Privatleben einmischen."  
  
Harry dachte scharf nach, und seine Gedanken landeten bei dem kleinen Falken aus der Eulerei mit den scheinenden kupferfarbenen Federn. „In der Pause ... in der Eulerei war ein kleiner Falke. Er saß bei meiner Eule, sie heißt Hedwig ... und er hatte ein kleines Schild durch seinen Flügel, auf dem stand – "  
  
„Cupid?", sagte Alrister.  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen und nickte. „Ja ... wie wussten Sie – "  
  
Alrister lächelte. „Er ist mein Falke, Harry. Er ist wunderbar, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Harry und lächelte zurück.  
  
„Oh, er kann einfach wunderbar fliegen", sagte Alrister. „Ich begleite ihn manchmal auf seiner Jagd. Sehe ihm einfach zu, wie er über den Himmel fliegt ... es ist fas so gut, wie auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Fast. Fliegst du jemals?"  
  
Harry nickte, dachte an Quidditch und ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Ja, ich bin Sucher. Es ist eines der Dinge, die ich gut kann, es ist – " Aber er unterbrach sich selbst, als mit einem kleinen Knall Funken aus seinen Fingern stoben.  
  
Alrister gluckste. „Wunderbar. Ich glaube, wir haben deine Blockade beiseite geschafft. Bereit, es noch einmal zu versuchen?"  
  
Harry grinste. „Ja, klar."  
  
„Guter Junge", sagte Alrister. „Nun, konzentriere dich scharf darauf zu fliegen und den Ballon zu bewegen. Ich glaube, du hast Talent Harry, wirkliches Talent. Fertig?"  
  
Harry nickte, hob seine Hand wieder und seine Blick fiel auf den Ballon, der sanft vor ihm hin und her wippte. Er konnte nicht anders als ein wenig zu lächeln, als er merkte, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte. Montage waren eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. 


	13. Gryffindor Risotta

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost  
  
Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
A/N: Danke für die netten Reviews! Ihr wollt also mehr von Snape und Malfoy sehen? Wartet auf die Kapitel 15 und 16, denn dann ... aber das verrate ich jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Honigdrache – tut mir Leid, aber der Posten ist schon vergeben. Ich bin aber auch froh, wenn mich jemand per Review auf Fehler aufmerksam macht!  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
KAPITEL 13 – Gryffindor Risotta und Chos Erinnerung  
  
Als Ron und Neville von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kamen, hatte Harry es schon geschafft, dass sich der Ballon eindeutig nach vor und zurück wippte und als die Stunde zu Ende war, bewegte er sich schon sehr sanft und langsam im Kreis. Ron war von der Stunde nicht besonders beeindruckt, zumindest bis ihn Alrister nach vor rief um mit ihm zu üben, und er kam vor Stolz glühend zurück. Offensichtlich hatte sein Ballon die Farbe verändert, beim ersten Mal. Als die Glocke läutete waren alle traurig, dass sie schon gehen mussten und wollten am liebsten noch bleiben, und als die das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, zog Ron sofort seinen, nun schon etwas mitgenommen, Stundenplan heraus.  
  
„Mittwoch ist die nächste Stunde. Juhu, es ist eine Doppelstunde! Und du hast sie auch! Dieser Alrister Typ ist schon in Ordnung, nicht? Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so ein Idiot. Du weißt schon, nur ein wenig ... idiotisch."  
  
Harry nickte und grinste. Er fühlte sich seltsam energiegeladen, als ob er nach draußen laufen und Dinge mit seinem Finger in die Luft jagen wolle. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dachtest, er wäre wie Lockhart."  
  
Ron lachte. „Nun ja. Jeder kann mal 'nen Fehler machen."  
  
„Harry! Ron!"  
  
Hermine lief ihnen von Runen Korridor aus entgegen, und als sie vor ihnen stand, schnatterte sie los: „Wie war's, wie war's? Nun sagt schon!"  
  
„Ziemlich cool", sagte Harry grinsend.  
  
„Wir haben versucht, diese Ballone zu bewegen, und meiner ist beim ersten Versuch rot geworden!"Ron lächelte und hielt den Kopf stolz in die Höhe, als ob er gerade alleine und einhändig die Welt gerettet hätte. „Er sagt, ich bin offenbar ein hart arbeitender Schüler."  
  
„Oh wow", hauchte sie neidisch, obwohl sie sich offensichtlich nicht einen Pfifferling darum scherte, was Ron mit seinem Ballon angestellt hatte. „Er hört sich wie ein wirklich guter Professor an ... ich hab mit Padma Patil geredet, sie hatte ihn nach der ersten Pause ... kommt schon, ich verhungere gleich, ich könnt mir beim Essen alles erzählen!"  
  
„Oh, wartet ...", sagte Harry mit einem enttäuschten Stechen im Magen. „Ich muss zu Snape und mein Nachsitzen arrangieren ... er hat gesagt, ich solle gleich nach dem Läuten kommen."  
  
Ron lächelte matt. „Okay. Beeil dich nur und mach einfach alles, was er von dir verlangt. Wir sehen dich dann in der Großen Halle, in Ordnung?"  
  
„Okay", sagte Harry.  
  
Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle; Ron sprach aufgeregt über Reine Künste und Hermine fragte alle paar Augenblicke beeindruckte Fragen. Harry ging in die andere Richtung, hinunter in die Kerker und fühlte, wie sein Hochgefühl verflog. Snape würde ihn wahrscheinlich etwas schreckliches machen lassen. Das tat er immer. Deprimiert blieb er vor Snapes Bürotür stehen und klopfte dreimal an die schwere Eichentür.  
  
„Herein", sagte Snapes Stimme gelangweilt von drinnen.  
  
Harry drehte den Türknauf um und trat ein ohne aufzusehen. „Ich bin hier, um mein Nachsi-"  
  
Es gab einen Wirbel von Bewegung und Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf silberblondes Haar und einen grünen Umhang als jemand aus dem Büro stürmte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Wer war – "  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Potter", knurrte Snape, doch Harry sah eine alte Tasche, die unmissverständlich Draco Malfoy gehörte, auf einem Stuhl vor Snapes Tisch. „Nun, deine Bestrafung", sagte Snape und brachte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Weil du einen Professor eines besseren belehren wolltest und unnötig Zeit außerhalb deines Unterrichts verbracht hast."  
  
„Es war nötig", sagte Harry, ohne nachzudenken.  
  
Snape sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Es tut mir Leid, Potter, ich dachte schon, du wolltest mich schon wieder eines besseren belehren. Ich muss mich geirrt haben. Nicht einmal du wärst jetzt so dumm, das zu tun, nicht war?"  
  
Harry sagte nichts.  
  
„Gut."Snape nahm einen Taschenkalender vom Tisch; er war mit schwarzem Samt eingebunden und das Slytherin Wappen war vorne eingeprägt. Er blätterte durch die Seiten, die Spitze seiner Feder schwebe über den Einträgen. „Meine Woche ist bereits mit Nachsitzen ausgebucht, wegen dummen Schülern wie dir, die am ersten Tag Unsinn anstellen ... ah, ja, Freitag. Das passt gut."Er ließ seine Feder aus und sie blieb von selbst aufrecht stehen, bereit zu schreiben. „Harry Potter, Nachsitzen, Freitag."  
  
Das Buch gab einen Laut wie entweichendes Gas von sich. Harry starrte es an. Snape auch.  
  
„Ich sagte Harry Potter, Nachsitzen, Freitag!", kommandierte er wieder.  
  
Das Buch gab erneut einen unschönen Laut von sich. Harry fragte sich, ob Snapes Pech nun schon so weit ging, dass ihm seine eigene Feder nicht mehr gehorchte, aber in der nächsten Sekunde begann das Buch zu sprechen, und zwar eindeutig mit der Stimme von Albus Dumbledore.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber auf Anweisung des Direktors darf Harry Potter am Freitag keine Strafarbeiten absitzen. Dies geschieht, weil er am Freitag die DA leiten muss, welche, meiner Meinung nach, höhere Priorität als Nachsitzen hat. Bitte wähle einen anderen Tag."  
  
Snape grinste höhnisch, als die Stimme verstummte, packte den Federhalter und blätterte um auf Samstag. „Harry Potter, Nachsitzen, Samstag, neun Uhr abends."Die Feder kritzelte das Gesagte sofort und blieb dann wieder stehen. Snape nahm sie aus dem Buch, schlug es zu und sah dann zu Harry auf. „Nun? Warum bist du noch hier?"  
  
Harry nickte und drehte sich um, doch plötzlich fiel Snape etwas ein und er hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Oh, einen Moment, Potter ... Draco, komm wieder herein."  
  
Harry hielt inne und blickte über seine Schulter und sah, wie sich die Tür knarrend öffnete. Eine ziemlich besorgt aussehender Malfoy schlich ins Zimmer, stand dann nervös hinter seinem Professor, die Hand fest um seinen Anhänger. Harry fragte sich, ob Blaise die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und es wirklich eines von Lucius Malfoys Haaren enthielt.  
  
Snape setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und sah die beiden scharf an. „Setzt euch."  
  
Harry setzte sich zögernd auf den Stuhl neben Malfoy vor Snapes Tisch und tat dann so, als wäre der Slytherin gar nicht da.  
  
„Blaise Zabini, Potter." Snape sah ihn genau und suchte nach einer Reaktion. „Erzähle es mir."  
  
Harry blickte in diese kalten grauen Augen und wünschte sich plötzlich, er könnte Snape wie Alrister in die Luft sprengen und dann davon laufen. „Sie meinen ... was in der Eulerei passiert ist ..."  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Nein Potter, ich meine etwas komplett anderes, das nichts mit dir oder Malfoy zu tun hat und vor vielen Jahren geschehen ist."Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme schmerzte fast. „Benutz dein Gehirn. Natürlich meine ich, was in der Eulerei geschah."Er lehnte sich nach vor und schlug die Hände zusammen und sah sie dann über seine gekreuzten Finger hinweg an. „Malfoy sagt, dass du ein möglicher Zeuge bist."  
  
„Möglich", murmelte Malfoy.  
  
Harry nickte benommen. „Ich hab gehört, was passiert ist. Aber ich hab's nur gehört, nicht wirklich gesehen – "  
  
„Was hast du gehört?", fragte Snape gelangweilt.  
  
„Ich ... ich war auf dem Weg zu Eulerei, und dann hab ich Blaise Zabini und einige andere Slytherins drinnen gehört. Malfoy – ich meine, Draco – sagte ihnen, dass ... dass die Besen beschlagnahmt wurden. Und nun hätten sie nichts mehr zum Fliegen. Blaise sagte, Draco wäre nicht mehr im Team, und dann hörte ich ein Krachen und M- und Draco fiel durch die Tür, er wäre fast die Treppe hinuntergefallen, aber ich hab ihn aufgefangen."  
  
„Und dann ...?"  
  
„Dann ging er die Treppe hinunter", sagte Harry, „und ich ging in die Eulerei. Blaise und das alte Quidditch Team der Slytherins waren da. Blaise lachte und sagte, sie würden gehen und sehen, ob sich Malfoy den Kopf unten aufgeschlagen hätte."  
  
Snape nickte, offenbar zufrieden mit der Geschichte, und zog ein Blatt Pergament aus einer Schublade. „Dann werde ich mit Zabini sprechen. Potter, du kannst gehen. Malfoy, du bleibst noch", fügte er hinzu, als Malfoy ebenfalls aufstehen wollte.  
  
„Kann ich nicht ...?"  
  
„Nein. Setz dich."  
  
Malfoy setzte sich zögernd vor seinen Hauslehrer, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet, während Harry, der sich ziemlich benommen fühlte, leise aus dem Zimmer schlich, das war überhaupt nicht der Draco Malfoy, an den er sich erinnerte. Doch andererseits, dachte Harry, wenn man sah, wie sein eigener Vater ermordet wurde und dann gezwungen wurde, Veritaserum zu nehmen, wodurch man alles noch einmal erlebte ... das veränderte eine Person wahrscheinlich. Der Gedanke an Neville kam plötzlich auf Harry zu. War er ein glückliches und energiegeladenes Kind gewesen, bevor seine Eltern bis in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden?  
  
Als Harry alleine zur Großen Halle ging wurde im schlagartig bewusst, wie viele Leben Voldemort ruiniert hatte. Er war nicht der einzige, tragische Held. Malfoy, Neville ... dort draußen gab es Hunderte Kinder, die wegen den Todessern ohne Mutter und Vater aufwuchsen. So viele, einst glückliche Familien, nun leer, nur noch Schatten. Er konnte sich Malfoy vorstellen, der an einem dunklen, versteckten Ort mit seiner Mutter war; alles, was ihm geblieben war, waren der Anhänger um seinen Hals und die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater. Ja, Lucius Malfoy war böse gewesen. Jeder Unterstützer des Dunklen Lords war es. Aber es war Draco, der den ultimativen Preis für die Taten seines Vaters zahlte.  
  
Zum Abendessen gab es Hühnchen und Pommes Frites, eines von Harrys Lieblingsgerichten. Er setzte sich zwischen Ron und Hermine, belud seines Teller und drehte sich zu Ron, um ihm zu erzählen, was gerade geschehen war, aber zu seiner Überraschung sah er, dass Ron seinen Teller düster ansah und mit einem einzigen Pommes Frites spielte.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron. „Ich fühle mich nur seltsam. Ich will nichts essen."  
  
„Dann hättest du gestern nicht so viel Nachtisch essen sollen, oder?", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Es ist deine Schuld."  
  
„Nein, es ist seltsam ...", sagte Ron. „Mein Magen tut weh und ich fühl mich ziemlich ... ziemlich seltsam. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das essen kann."Er schob seinen Teller weg; er sah grün und kränklich aus.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig hinlegen", sagte Harry besorgt.  
  
„Ja", sagte Ron. „Ja, das wird ich ... wir sehen uns später."  
  
Er verließ ein wenig wankend die Halle.  
  
Aber es sah nicht so aus, als wäre Rons Liebe für Zucker schuld. Am gesamten Tisch der Gryffindors sahen immer mehr Leute ein wenig kränklich aus. Seamus Finnigan war wirklich ziemlich grün im Gesicht und Lavender reib nervös seinen Arm.  
  
„Hey, Seamus, alles in Ordnung?", sagte Harry.  
  
Seamus schüttelte verschwommen den Kopf; sein Blick war unklar auf einen Punkt vor ihm gerichtet. „Ich fühl mich nicht so gut ..."  
  
Hermine stand auf, als Seamus die Augen schloss, und kehrte einige Momente später mit Professor McGonagall im Schlepptau zurück.  
  
„Was ist los, Finnigan?", sagte sie.  
  
Seamus schwankte gefährlich. „Ich fühl mich krank ..."  
  
„Mmmh, Sie sehen auch so aus. Miss Brown, Mr. Thomas, bringen Sie ihn bitte in den Krankenflügel, und seien Sie vorsichtig", sagte McGonagall. „Fühlt sich sonst noch jemand krank?"  
  
„Ron ging vor ein paar Minuten hoch in den Gryffindorturm", sagte Harry. „Soll gehen und nach ihm sehen?"  
  
„Ja, ich denke, dass sollten Sie tun, Potter."Professor McGonagall blickte über ihre Schulter. „Seltsam. Die anderen Häuser sehen alle gesund aus."  
  
„Vielleicht liegt es an unserem Essen", sagte Hermine an ihrem Ellenbogen.  
  
McGonagall nahm eines der Pommes Frites vom Teller in der Mitte des Tisches und sah es genau an. „Nein, ich denke, damit ist alles in Ordnung. Was habt ihr zu Mittag gegessen?"  
  
„Meeresfrüchte Risotta", sagte Hermine. „Denken Sie, dass es daran liegen könnte, Professor?"  
  
„Mehr als wahrscheinlich ... Meeresfrüchte sind bekannt dafür, bei Muggeln Lebensmittelvergiftungen zu verursachen. Ich denke, es handelt sich nur um einen Fehler."Sie erhob die Stimme und rief am Tisch entlang: „Alle, die sich krank fühlen, folgen bitte Miss Granger zum Krankenflügel. Ich bin sicher, Madam Pomfrey wird eine Lösung finden."  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Madam Pomfrey, so stellte sich heraus, fand keine Lösung. Sie gab ihnen Medikamente gegen Lebensmittelvergiftung, doch die Gryffindors blieben krank. Ron und Seamus ging es am schlechtesten. Am nächsten Morgen war Ron schwach und zittrig, blass im Gesicht und feuchtkalt an den Händen. Er konnte nicht einmal aufstehen, und deshalb liefen Harry und Neville in ihren Schlafanzügen zum nächsten Büro eines Lehrers. Flitwick rief Madam Pomfrey und die beiden ließen Ron zum Krankenflügel schweben; eine Schar besorgter Gryffindors sah dabei zu. Keines der anderen Häuser schien im geringsten betroffen zu sein, doch die Gesundheit der Gryffindors wurde immer schlechter. Im Laufe der Woche kamen mehr und mehr Schüler in den Krankenflügel.  
  
Als der Freitag kam war der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ziemlich ausgestorben. Harry war enttäuscht, weil viele gesagt hatten, sie würden zur DA kommen, doch nun sah es aus, als würde er einer von wenigen sein. Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages war für Harry Geschichte der Zauberei, und die endete um drei Uhr. Die DA begann um sechs Uhr, nach dem Abendessen, und deshalb beschloss Harry, bei Lupin vorbeizuschauen und den Lehrstoff für den heutigen Abend noch einmal durchzugehen.  
  
Als Harry ins Zimmer trat war der Dunkle Künste Professor über ein Terrarium gebeugt und es sah so aus, als würde er Fleischstücke hineinwerfen.  
  
„Sie haben ihn!", sagte Harry und eilte zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Lupin lächelte ihn an. „Hab ich. Das Ministerium war nicht glücklich, die wichtigen Gesetze ein wenig zu ändern, muss ich zugeben, aber Dumbledore konnte sie überreden. Er sagte, die Schüler müssten lernen."  
  
„Welche Art ist es?", fragte Harry ehrfürchtig und blickte in das Terrarium.  
  
Lupin gluckste angesichts der Ungeduld in seiner Stimme. „Ein Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling."Der kleine Babydrache hatte plötzlich Schluckauf und eine Flamme schoss aus seiner Nase und verbrannte einen der nahen Sträucher, die Lupin im Glasbecken gepflanzt hatte. „Er ist noch jung. Gefährlich genug, um die Jungen zu amüsieren, niedlich genug, um die Mädchen zu entzücken. Der perfekte Lehrstoff."  
  
Harry grinste. „Kann ich ihn füttern?"  
  
„Natürlich kannst du. Du wirst ihn auch heute nacht füttern, ein wenig Übung kann nicht schaden." Lupin gab ihm die Schachtel mit den Fleischstücken. „Immer nur eines, halt es über den Käfig und er wird danach springen."  
  
„Ist es ein er?", fragte Harry, nahm ein Stück Fleisch und ließ es in den Käfig hängen.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist nicht schlau, es zu überprüfen", meinte Lupin.  
  
Die Tür hinter ihnen ging plötzlich auf und Hagrids riesige, bärtige Form eilte ins Zimmer. „Ich hab noch 'n paar Hühner besorgt, Professor Lupin. Wie geht's ihm?"  
  
„Es geht ihm gut, Hagrid", sagte Lupin lächelnd und nahm den Beutel von Hagrid. „Komm und sieh ihn dir an."  
  
„Nun ... sollte eigentlich nicht ... hab viel zu tun, muss meine Hütte putzen und alles ... aber wenn Sie drauf bestehen."  
  
Harry grinste und ging beiseite, damit Hagrid auch in das Becken sehen konnte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich unter seinem buschigen Bart aus.  
  
„Wunderschön", sagte er mit glänzenden Augen. „Erinnert mich irgendwie an Norbert ... haste schon einen Namen für ihn, Harry?"  
  
„Ein Name?", sagte Harry und blinzelte. „Warum? Werden wir ihn behalten?"  
  
Lupin lächelte. „Professor Dumbledore meint, dass er eine gute Schulverteidigung wäre", sagte er vergnügt. „Also ist er unser neuer Wachdrache, und ja, er braucht einen Namen. Wir können ihn ja nicht einfach Drache nennen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Also, wie werden wir ihn nennen?"  
  
„Nun, du und der Restder DA werdet euch um ihn kümmern, mit Hagrids und meiner Hilfe."Lupin fütterte den kleinen grünen Drachen mit einem weiteren Stück Huhn und sah ihm zu, wie er das Fleisch hungrig verschlang. „Hungriger kleiner Geselle, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Wie wär's mit Munchy?", schlug Hagrid vor.  
  
Harry sah den Babydrachen an, der sich nun wild auf das nächste Stück Fleisch stürzte und dabei ein wenig knurrte, ein wenig, wie ein kleines Kätzchen, das mit einem Ball an einer Schnur spielt. „Nein, er sieht nicht wie ein Munchy aus. Er ist eigentlich fast wie eine Katze ... Mrs. Figg hat einen Haufen Katzen. Er ist wie eine von ihnen ... nun, die nicht verrückt sind."  
  
„Ja, Arabella liebt ihre Katzen über alles", sagte Lupin und nickte wissen. Er warf dem Drachen eine weiteres Stück Fleisch zu. „Natürlich wird er nicht lange so niedlich bleiben. Ein Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling kann ziemlich groß werden. Ich glaube, in einer Jahr oder so wird er nicht einmal mehr in den Kerkern Platz finden."  
  
„Kibbles", sagte Hagrid.  
  
Harry sah auf den Drachen hinab. Ein Stück Fleisch hing aus seinem Mund, und er warf den Kopf von seiner Seite zu anderen und wimmerte und knurrte. Er lächelte. „Ich mag Kibbles. Kibbles, der Gemeine Walisische Grünling."  
  
„Dann ist es also Kibbles", sagte Lupin. „Ich muss zugeben, etwas ein wenig feurigeres würde mehr Angst in die Herzen der Kämpfer des Dunklen Lords treiben, aber Kibbles ist trotzdem in Ordnung."  
  
Harry grinste und warf Kibbles noch ein paar Fleischstücke zu und beobachtete, wie er glücklich danach jagte und jedes schnappte, während er zufrieden vor sich hinknurrte. „Sollte Spaß sein, auf dich aufzupassen ... solange du mich nicht frisst", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
„Wie viele sind gekommen?", sagte Hermine beeindruckt und blinzelte durch den Spalt in der Tür. Sie, Harry und Lupin verpassten dem Programm des heutigen Abends gerade den Schliff, obwohl Harry inzwischen dachte, dass es eher eine Show war. Die Große Halle war zum Bersten voll mit Schülern, die alle aufgeregt miteinander sprachen und darauf warteten, dass der Abend begann.  
  
„Ich würde einfach sagen, eine Menge", sagte Lupin weise. „Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu werden."  
  
Harry warf einen Blick durch die Tür und dachte, dass von der halben Schule angestarrt zu werden, die auch erwartete, etwas zu lernen, ein sehr guter Grund war, nervös zu sein. „Hermine, wie kannst du nur Professorin sein wollen? Du müsstest das jeden Tag deines Lebens machen."  
  
Hermine versuchte, ihr Haar zu glätten, während sie sprach. „Klassen sind viel kleiner als hier, und Schüler gehen nicht freiwillig zum Unterricht. Sie müssen lernen. Aber hier können sie gehen, wann immer sie wollen, also haben wir hier mehr Druck."  
  
Lupin gluckste. „Du musstest noch nie am Freitag Nachmittag in der letzten Stunde unterrichten. Dann verstehst du die Bedeutung von Stress." Er warf einen Blick durch die Tür, überprüfte, dass alles in Ordnung war, und trat dann zurück. „Nun, Harry. Geh schon raus! Ich werde mich mehr im Hintergrund halten und dir helfen, falls du mich brauchst."  
  
Einen Moment lang musste Harry der Versuchung widerstehen, Bauchschmerzen vorzutäuschen und wegen dem mysteriösen Gryffindor Risotta Fehler umzufallen, aber er wusste, dass Lupin ihm keinen Augenblick lang glauben würde. Deshalb öffnete er die Tür und schob den Wagen mit Kibbles Glastank darauf hinaus. Hermine, die ziemlich nervös aussah, ging an seiner Seite, doch als Harry sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, der zu dem einzelnen Haustisch führte, der als Bühne diente, führte, war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Er warf einen Blick über die Schülerschar um zu überprüfen, ob jemand gekommen war, den er nicht mochte, sah jedoch niemanden. Dadurch ermutigt lächelte er und er und Hermine ließen Kibbles Becken vorsichtig auf die Bühne schweben. Der kleine Drache schlief in einem Bau, den er sich auf einer Seite seines Käfigs gegraben hatte, und deshalb hob in der Schülerschar ein neugieriges Murmeln an.  
  
Harry stieg auf den Tisch und sah nervös auf die vielen Gesichter, die ihm zugewandt waren. „Ähm ... hi", sagte er. „Nun ... danke, dass ihr gekommen seid. Es ist schade, dass einigen wegen dem Gryffindor Risotta nicht kommen konnte, aber trotzdem ... ich dachte, weil wir Flüche und so weiter in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durchnehmen, könnte ich euch dunkle Kreaturen zeigen, also ... los geht's ..."  
  
Er nahm eine handvoll Fleisch aus dem Beutel, den er sich umgebunden hatte, und war es in den Käfig. Alle rissen die Münder auf, als Kibbles aus seinem Bau sprang und sich begierig auf das Fleisch stürzte, das Harry ihm zugeworfen hatte. Die Menge kam nun nach vor, um besser sehen zu können, und Harry merkte, dass er plötzlich lächelte und erinnerte sich wieder, warum er begonnen hatte, die DA zu unterrichten.  
  
„Welche Art ist er?", fragte ein Zweitklässler hinter Harry.  
  
„Er ist ein Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling", antwortete Harry und kniete sich hin, damit die anderen Kibbles besser sehen konnten. Er spürte plötzlich den Drang, seinen Arm um den Zweitklässler zu legen und ihm alles faszinierenden und nützlichen Eigenschaften des Drachens zu erklären.  
  
Hermine hatte diesem Drang offenbar nicht widerstehen können und war von einer Schar Erstklässler umringt, die angesichts des kleinen Drachens völlig aus dem Häuschen waren. Sie erklärte ihnen die gefährlichsten Eigenschaften des Drachens und ihr kleiner Fanclub hing an jedem Wort, das über ihre Lippen kam. Harry grinste. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete und grinste zurück. Einen Moment lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, in die Zukunft sehen zu können und sah Hermine als Professorin, die unterrichtete, was sie wollte, und er musste zugeben, dass dieses Bild gut aussah.  
  
„Was fressen sie normalerweise?", fragte eine Stimme hinter Harry.  
  
Er nahm ein paar Fleischstück aus seinem Beutel und zeigte sie den Umstehenden. „Er mag hauptsächlich Hühnchen, aber auch Schinken und anderes Fleisch."Er warf die Stücke in den Käfig und Kibbles jagte ihnen nach, schnarrend und immer und immer wieder im Kreise drehend, als würde er sie tatsächlich jagen.  
  
Die Stimme hinter Harry kicherte. „Er ist wirklich süß ... fast so süß wie du."  
  
Harry drehte sich um fiel vor Schreck fast in das Glasbecken zu Kibbles. Cho stand lächelnd hinter ihm, das Haar mit einem blauen Band sauber zurückgebunden.  
  
„Warum hast du nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet?", fragte sie wie nebenbei, und immer noch lächelnd.  
  
Harry versuchte, seine erschrockene Mine aus seinem Gesicht zu bekommen. „Ich ... ich habe keinen Brief von dir erhalten."  
  
„Oh ... meine Eule hat ihn vielleicht verloren", sagte sie ruhig, lehnte sich an den Tisch und sah ihn an. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, du hättest ihn gelesen ... ich wollte mich wegen dem letzten Jahr entschuldigen ... ich war die ganze Zeit so eifersüchtig ..."  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte er, drehte sich um und wünschte sich, er würde nicht so rot anlaufen. In seinen Gedanken war er dieses Gespräch mindestens eine Million Mal durchgegangen; wie er sich von ihr wegdrehen würde und dann gehen würde und das war's dann. Er hatte sich immer versprochen, dass er nicht rot werden oder ihr vergeben würde – und gerade hatte er beides getan.  
  
„Könnte ich eine Minute mit dir reden, Harry?", fragte sie sanft.  
  
Er sah sie über seine Schulter hinweg an und versuchte, cool zu bleiben, aber seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass das nächste Stück Huhn auf ein paar Ravenclaws auf der anderen Seite des Käfigs landete. „Nicht jetzt", sagte er.  
  
„Nach dem Treffen?", fragte sie. Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll mit ihren hübschen, runden Augen an.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht", sagte er verschwommen, drehte sich wieder um und füllte Kibbles Wasserschüssel mit Wasser aus einem Krug auf dem Weg. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, sie würde wieder in Tränen ausbrechen und davonlaufen, damit er nicht mit ihr reden musste. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, Ron wäre hier um ihn zu unterstützen.  
  
Er entschied sich für die nächstbeste Lösung und machte sich unbemerkt auf den Weg zu Hermine und gab ihr ein paar Stücke Fleisch, mit denen sie den Drachen füttern konnte. „Cho ist hier", murmelte er ihr leise zu.  
  
Hermine sah auf und ließ ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Schließlich sah sie Cho, die sich nun mit Ernie Macmillan unterhielt und den Drachen beeindruckt ansah. „Oh", sagte sie steif.  
  
„Sie will nach dem Treffen mit mir reden", sagte er ohne den Blick zu und warf Kibbles gedankenverloren noch etwas Fleisch zu. „Was soll ich tun?"  
  
„Rede einfach mit ihr", schlug Hermine kühl vor und gab den Erstklässlern ein wenig Fleisch, damit auch sie den Drachen füttern konnten. „Sag ihr, was du denkst. Es ist keine große Sache, Harry. Erinnere dich einfach daran, dass du alles im Griff hast."  
  
Harry nickte benommen und sah dann den Erstklässlern dabei zu, wie sie Kibbles Fleisch zuwarfen und dann ganz aufgeregt waren, als er danach schnappte. Hermine unterhielt sich inzwischen mit Luna Lovegood, die offenbar mit ihrem verträumten Lächeln aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und Harry wollte deshalb nicht weiter über Cho sprechen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es nur ein Gespräch war und dass er alles im Griff hatte, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und beantwortete noch einige Fragen, die ein Viertklässler in Kniehöhe gefragt hatte.  
  
Es ist nur ein Gespräch. Keine große Sache. Ich bin absolut ruhig.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Hilf mir, dachte er anderthalb Stunden später, als er sich in dem kleinen Raum hinter der Großen Halle versteckte. Professor Lupin hatte Kibbles zurück in sein Büro gebracht, die Schüler waren alle längst in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und Hermine hatte noch kurz Ron besucht. Er war ganz alleine. War Cho noch immer dort draußen? Er merkte, dass ziemlich wirre Gedanken durch seinen Kopf liefen; er hoffte, sie war noch da, doch andererseits flehte er, dass sie es nicht war.  
  
Er schlich zur Tür und blickte hinaus. Die Halle war leer. Es war ihr wohl zu langweilig geworden, so lange zu warten. Erleichtert atmete er auf, öffnete die Tür ganz und ging hinaus.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
Er schrie vor Überraschung kurz auf, als er Chos Stimme hinter sich hörte, wo sie sich vor ihm versteckt hatte.  
  
„Jaah! Ich meine ... hijaah, Cho, tut mir Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest ..."  
  
Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Das ist schon okay."  
  
In der nun entstehenden Pause merkte Harry, wie seine rebellischen Wangen unter ihrem Blick wieder rot anliefen. „Also ... also, worüber wolltest du reden?", sagte er nervös, obwohl er genau wusste, worüber sie reden wollte.  
  
Sie kicherte. „Du bist so vergesslich, Harry ... manchmal frage ich mich, ob du es absichtlich machst, um mich zum Lachen zu bringen, oder ob du wirklich so süß bist."Harry merkte, wie er zu Stein wurde, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sie einfach liegen ließ. „Du weißt, worüber ich reden will ..."  
  
„Ich – ich", stammelte er. „Ich ... ähm ... nun ..."  
  
„Ich hab letztes Jahr viele Fehler gemacht", fuhr sie ruhig fort, als bemerke sie gar nicht, dass er so sehr zitterte, dass man es auf der Richter Skala sehen konnte. „Und ... ich wollte sagen, dass es mit Leid tut, Harry, ich war nicht fair zu dir. Cedric hat mir wirklich viel bedeutet und es war sehr schwer für mich, als er gestorben ist, und ich hab's an dir ausgelassen ... obwohl ich es nicht hätte tun sollen ... du verdienst etwas besseres."  
  
Harrys Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Gummi. „Ähm ..."  
  
„Und ich weiß, dass du und Hermine nur Freunde seid", sagte sie sanft und Harry merkte plötzlich, dass sie seltsam nahe bei ihm stand, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass sie sich bewegt hatte. „Ich hätte nicht so eifersüchtig sein dürfen ... ich hab damals nur Trost gebraucht ... mir geht's jetzt besser. Ich hab über uns nachgedacht, und ... ich hab mich gefragt, ob du es noch einmal mit uns versuchen willst ..."  
  
Sag nein! Sag nein!, dachte Harry. Sag nein! Stoß sie weg, zeig's ihr! Denk daran, was Ron sagen würde!  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
„Sie hat dich wieder geküsst, nicht wahr?", sagte Ron als Harry fünfzehn Minuten später niedergeschlagen neben seinem Bett saß.  
  
Harry redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. Er nickte benommen, zu geschockt und richtig geschockt zu sein.  
  
„Hermine kam vorher ziemlich besorgt her", fuhr Ron fort. „Sie sagte, dass du ziemlich nervös warst, weil Cho dich während des gesamten Treffens angestarrt hat."  
  
Harry nickte wieder. Er hob eine Hand an die Wange, um die noch verbliebene Feuchtigkeit wegzuwischen.  
  
„Und", sagte Ron. „Wie war es? Besser?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wieder nass." Er sah auf seine Hand und fand Spuren von Chos schimmernden pinken Lippenstift, aber eigentlich wollte er ihn nicht wirklich abwischen. „Und glitschig."  
  
„Das heißt Lipgloss", sagte Ron. „Und klar, der macht es glitschig. Hol dir ein Taschentuch, du hast ihn im ganzen Gesicht."  
  
„Danke", sagte Harry. Er nahm eines der Taschentücher auf Rons Nachttisch und fuhr damit vage über sein Gesicht. „Sie sagte, sie würde es gerne noch mal versuchen."  
  
Diesmal zuckte Ron mit den Schultern. Er war jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen im Krankenflügel und sah noch immer ein wenig grün und kränklich aus, aber es ging ihm schon viel besser als zu Beginn der Woche. Er konnte sich schon aufrecht hinsetzen und Besuche bekommen, Seamus aber noch nicht. Er lag am Ende des Saales, sein Bett umgeben von einem Vorhand und nur Lavender hatte ihn einmal besuchen dürfen. Nach dem Besuch hatte sie auch eher krank ausgesehen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Harry ... sie hat dich letztes Jahr doch ziemlich fertig gemacht. Und was ist mit diesem Typen, mit dem sie angeblich ausgeht?"  
  
Harry merkte, dass er sie gar nicht danach gefragt hatte. „Sie haben sich wahrscheinlich getrennt."Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, warum ihn dieser Gedanke glücklich machte. „Es ist schon spät Ron, und ich muss noch meinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz fertig machen ... hab morgen eine Strafarbeit bei Snape."  
  
Ron nickte. „Komm wieder und besuch, wenn du fertig bist, in Ordnung?"  
  
„Okay", sagte Harry. Er stand auf, warf das Taschentuch in einen Eimer und mit einem letzten „bye!"für Ron verließ er den Krankenflügel. Er machte sich ziemlich verwirrt auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er wegen Cho tun sollte. Sie war hübsch, sie war beliebt, sie war nett ... es machte Spaß, mit ihr zu reden, obwohl sie seit einer Weile nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten. Aber sie war auch eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend. Das wusste er vom letzten Jahr. Er fühlte such auch irgendwie schuldig, wenn er an sie dachte. Cedric Diggory hatte Cho geliebt. Es war, als würde er Cedric betrügen. Er wusste auch, dass Cho noch viel für Cedric empfang. Er erinnerte sich noch an diesen Nachmittag, als sie in diesem Café in Hogsmeade gewesen waren, und sie andauern erzählt hatte, wie sie mit Cedric hergekommen war. Cedric war start, hart arbeitend, loyal und gutaussehend gewesen. Warum sollte Cho statt ihm nun an Harry interessiert sein?  
  
Er war so in seinen Schwierigkeiten verloren, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass er schon im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war, bis Hermines Stimme aus der Nähe des Feuers sprach: „Harry? Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Sie hat mich geküsst", sagte er mit leerer Stimme.  
  
„Ich kann es sehen", sagte sie, sprang auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, nahm ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und wischte den Lipgloss weg, den Harry verpasst hatte. „Sie hat ihn überall auf dir hinterlassen, Harry. Du bist doch nicht etwa so herumgelaufen, oder?"  
  
Er nickte verschwommen und sagte dann: „Es war seltsam."  
  
„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", sagte sie, nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn zu einem Lehnstuhl; sie drückte ihn hinein und sah ihn scharf an.  
  
„Sie ... sie sagte, dass es ihr leid täte, dass sie immer so eifersüchtig war, und dass sie es noch einmal versuchen wolle." Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Dann hat sie mich geküsst."  
  
Sie seufzte, einen sanften, besorgten Seufzer. „Du hast nicht viel Glück mit ihr, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich ... ich wünschte, sie würde mich in Ruhe lassen."  
  
Hermine sah ihn einen Moment lang genau an, Sorge spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, dann stand sie auf und umarmte ihn sanft. Harry schloss die Augen und erwiderte die Umarmung. Nur Hermine konnte so sachlich und sensibel sein, und gleichzeitig so mitfühlend. Nach einem Moment trat sie zurück und lächelte ihn an, wie die große Schwester, die er nie gehabt hatte. „Willst du meine Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben abschreiben?"  
  
Er lächelte auch. „Ja, okay."  
  
„Guter Junge", sagte sie und tat so, als würde sie ihm auf den Rücken klopfen, dann verschwand sie auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, um ihr Hausaufgaben zu holen. Mädchen waren eine seltsame Spezies, dachte er und lehnet sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, plötzlich froh, dass er Hermine als Übersetzerin hatte. 


	14. Die Frau Auf Dem Bild

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Hallo Leutchen! Oh, danke für eure Reviews, ich freu mich über jedes, egal wie kurz oder lang es ist. Ich werde jetzt noch nicht verraten, was es mit den Rissotta auf sich hat oder wie es mit Harry und Cho weitergeht, ihr müsst einfach warten, bis ich mit dem Schreiben so weit bin. Und jetzt viel Spaß mit den neuen Kapitel!  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
KAPITEL 14 – Die Frau Auf Dem Bild  
  
„Vier."  
  
„Fünf."  
  
„Sechs."  
  
„Schnapp!"  
  
„Schummler!"Harry blickte über den Rand seiner Karten. „Du hast mich die Karte nicht einmal sehen lassen, bevor du sie hingelegt hast!"  
  
Ron grinste. „Verlierer weinen. Nimm die Karten."  
  
Harry nahm zögernd den Stoß Karten von Rons Bett und sah sie durch. Ron war ein großartiger Freund, aber bei Zauber Schnipp Schnapp war er ein schrecklicher Schummler.  
  
„Du beginnst", sagte er.  
  
Ron schnaubte. „Du hast du meisten Karten, du beginnst."  
  
„Nur weil du geschummelt hast."  
  
Harry seufzte und legte eine Karte aufs Bett. Ron fügte eine hinzu und das Spiel dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Ron wieder schummelte und Harry ihn mit einer Weintraube bewarf. Die beiden Cousins lachten und täuschten vor, miteinander zu kämpfen, bis Madam Pomfrey herüber kam, um sie zu ermahnen und zu Harry sagte, dass er leider gehen musste, weil es schon fast neun Uhr war und Ron Ruhe brauchte.  
  
„Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder", sagte Ron.  
  
„Ja, wir sehen uns", sagte Harry und winkte zum Abschied. Es war Samstag und Harry hatte den Großteil des Tages mit Ron und Hermine verbracht. Sie war um acht Uhr gegangen, um ihre Runden als Vertrauensschülerin zu drehen, und das schien gerade erst gewesen zu sein. Doch Harry hatte sich an die schnell vorbeiziehenden Minuten geklammert. Er war nun auf dem Weg zur ersten Strafarbeit des Jahres, bei keinem anderen als Snape. Nachsitzen war niemals spaßig, doch die kalten Monate bei Snape waren am schlimmsten. Der September in Hogwarts war nich so kalt wie Dezember oder Januar, doch nach einigen Stunden in den kalten Kerkern zitterte jeder.  
  
Er ging niedergeschlagen durch die Eingangshalle und hatte gerade den Korridor zu den Kerkern betreten, als er sah, dass ihm jemand entgegenkam. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre Snape, der sehen wollte, wo er so lange blieb. Aber er war es nicht.  
  
Es war die Frau, die er bei der Ankunft in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Sie war noch ein gutes Stück entfernt, deshalb konnte er sie gut betrachten, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie schon einmal außerhalb von Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Sie war ziemlich groß, was dadurch hervorgehoben wurde, dass sie von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz gekleidet war und einen langen Samtumhang hinter sich herzog. Harry hatte kurz ein Bild eines dunklen Engels im Kopf. Tatsächlich war sie hübsch, aber auf eine unübliche Art. Gotisch hübsch. Ihr Haar war rabenschwarz und ein wenig fedrig und hing zerzaust um ihr Gesicht, und ihr Gang ließ es leicht hin und herwiegen. Harry merkte, dass er sie anstarrte und sah schnell woanders hin, als sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Einganshalle ging. Er blickte über seine Schulter und sah ihr nach. Wo hatte er sie schon einmal gesehen? Sie hatte nicht diese Art von Gesicht, das man mit einem anderen verwechseln konnte. Also, wer war sie?  
  
Er dachte noch immer darüber nach, als er an die Tür des Zaubertrank Klassenzimmers klopfte. Snapes Stimme sagte: „Herein", von drinnen und Harry trat ein.  
  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung war Snape vorne im Zimmer und er sah ... nun. Glücklich aus. Jedenfalls glücklicher als sonst. Ein fast schelmisches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht als er eine halbleere Weinflasche und zwei Gläser in einem Schrank abstellte.  
  
„Vertrödle nicht deine ganze Zeit an der Tür, Potter, komm herein." Snape schob einen alten Stuhl zurück an die Wand, nahm seinen Umhang von einem Haken und schlüpfte hinein.  
  
Harry schlich nach vor. Er hatte Snape noch nie nicht wütend oder zornig gesehen, als ob er jemanden umbringen wolle, aber heute war er fast höflich.  
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister nahm einen großen Stapel Pergament und ließ ihn auf seinen Tisch fallen. „Prüfungen, Potter. Hufflepuff Prüfungen. Ich habe mit ihnen sehr wenig Geduld, und wenn du die Punkte zusammengerechnet hast, wirst du wissen, warum. Setz dich und beginn. Du wirst nicht gehen, bis du fertig bist, also beeilst du dich besser."  
  
Harry setzte sich hinter Snapes Tisch, nahm die Feder, die ihm der Professor gab und sah besorgt den großen Stapel Papier an.  
  
„Ich muss mich um Dinge in meinem Büro kümmern, als werde ich nicht hier sein, um dich zu beaufsichtigen. Andererseits ist die Aufgabe nicht allzu schwierig. Selbst du kannst sie nicht falsch machen." Er drehte sich um ging in sein Büro, immer noch ein wenig lächelnd. Harry erwartete fast, dass er zu summen beginnen würde.  
  
Er nahm das oberste Blatt vom Stapel und wollte gerade beginnen, die grünen Zahlen, die auf der Seite verteilt waren, zusammen zu zählen, als ihm etwas auf Snapes Tisch ins Auge fiel und er innehielt.  
  
Es war ein Photorahmen, silbern und mit seltsamen grünen Smaragden verziert, und obwohl der Rahmen selbst wunderschön gearbeitet warn, war Harry mehr am Photo interessiert. Ein Paar sanften, rauchiger silberner Augen sahen ihn an, als ob sie nur ihn und sonst niemanden ansehen würden, die ihn einem Gesicht saßen, das von zerzausten schwarzen Haaren umgeben war. Es war die Frau und ganz plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry, wo er sie gesehen hatte – Snapes Haus, als ein Photo an der Wand, direkt und dem, des Vaters des Professors. Obwohl sich dieses Photo nicht bewegte, offensichtlich von einer gewöhnlichen schwarz-weiß Muggelkamera gemacht, schien die Ruhe den Effekt noch mehr zu verzaubern. Sie war ... nun, hübsch. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie Snape als Teenager bei ihrem Anblick weiche Knie bekam.  
  
Dann merkte er, dass am unteren Rand etwas mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben war, die ein wenig silbern schimmerte. Harry lehnte sich näher, um es lesen zu können – Für Severus, xxx.  
  
Snape hatte eine Freundin?  
  
„Noch immer an der Arbeit, Potter?"  
  
Harry fuhr zusammen als Snape plötzlich wieder ins Zimmer kam. „Ja, klar", sagte er und wandte sich schnell wieder dem Prüfungsbogen zu. „Fünf, acht, neun, dreizehn ..."  
  
„Nie gelernt, im Kopf zu rechnen?", sagte Snape grinsend.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will mich nicht verrechnen."  
  
„Dann konzentrier dich", sagte Snape. Er ging zu Harry, sah auf das Blatt und sah ihn finster an, als er sah, dass er erst auf der zweiten Seite der ersten Prüfung war. „Hast du deinen Sinn für Disziplin während des Sommers verloren? Ah, aber du hattest schon vorher keinen. Wie unachtsam von mir."  
  
Harry sagte nichts, er wollte Snape nicht unnötig reizen. Er schrieb die Punktezahl in einen Kreis unten auf das Papier und begann schweigend mit dem nächsten.  
  
Snape drehte sich um, um zu gehen, hielt jedoch inne und nahm das Photo als Nachgedanken mit. Harry tat, als hätte er es noch nie gesehen, doch innerlich konnte er nicht anders als lachen. Snape hatte eine Freundin. Das war eindeutig süß. Der ernste, kalte, steife Snape hatte eine Freundin, die er heimlich ins Schloss schmuggelte. Der Zaubertrankmeister war plötzlich nicht mehr so furchteinflößend, besonders wenn Harry an Cho dachte, und stellte sich vor, dass Snape ganz zittrig wurde, wenn –  
  
KRACH!  
  
Harry zuckte so start zusammen, dass ein großer grüner Fleck auf dem Blatt vor ihm erschien. Eines der großen Gläser, die er benutzte, um Zaubertränke aufzubewahren, hatte sich praktisch auf Snape geworfen, als er in sein Büro ging, und war nur Zentimeter hinter ihm auf dem Boden zerbrochen. Harry legte eine Hand auf die Brust, um seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Snape sah nicht übermäßig überrascht aus. Er lehnte sich nur nach unten, hob die Scherben auf und warf sie in einen Abfalleimer – ruhig wie immer.  
  
Er blickte auf und sah, dass Harrys Hand noch immer beruhigend auf seiner Brust lag und Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sieh nicht so überrascht aus, Potter. Du hältst nur dich selbst zum Narren."  
  
„Was?", sagte Harry verwirrt.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „My Erfahrungen mit dir zeigen, das du weder verstehst noch alles weißt, was du wissen solltest, und doch hast du den Kopf voller unsinniger Fakten. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du über meinen ... Zustand bescheid weißt. Es gibt keinen Grund, jemanden vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen."  
  
„Warum?", sagte Harry. „Was ist Ihr Zustand?"  
  
Snape schnaubte, stand auf und ging in sein Büro, während er über schlechte Schauspieler und die Dummheit von Sechszehnjährigen murmelte. Harry hob die Augenbrauen und wandte sich wieder den Prüfungen zu und dachte wieder nach. Seit er wieder in der Schule war, hatte Snape nicht viele Unfälle angezogen. Während der Mittwochsstunde hatte ohne Probleme einen Wärmzauber ausführen können, doch als das Glas auf den Professor gefallen war, waren alle von Harrys Vermutungen mit einem Schlag zurückgekommen.  
  
Als Snape zurück ins Zimmer kam, merkte Harry, dass er einen kurzen Blick auf das Regal über ihm warf und er sah auch den erleichterten Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht, als nichts auf ihn fiel.  
  
Harry verhielt sich für den Rest der Strafarbeit ruhig, sagte möglichst kein Wort, während er die Punkte zusammenzählte und als er fertig war wusste er, dass es schon nach Mitternacht sein musste. Snape entließ ihn, sagte etwas, dass er hoffentlich etwas über Respekt gelernt hatte, obwohl Harry ihm kaum zuhörte weil er so müde war. Seine Hand schmerzte vom langen Schreiben und er sah nur noch verschwommen als er den Korridor entlangging. Sein Gehör war allerdings immer noch das alte und als er den langen Weg zum Gryffindorturm begann, hörte er entfernt, wie Snape die Tür schloss und die folgenden Flüche, als die Tür auf seine Finger fiel.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
„Harry ... Harry ..."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Wo bist du? Was ist dieses Geräusch?"  
  
„Ich bin hier und ich hab nur meinen Schuh zugebunden."  
  
Hermine, als Vertrauensschülerin, war es erlaubt, während der Nacht draußen zu sein, und der einzige Grund, den sie angeben musste, war, dass sie auf ihren Kontrollgängen war. Harry jedoch hatte diese Ausrede nicht, und deshalb war er unter dem alten Tarnumhang seines Vaters verborgen.  
  
Nach seiner Strafarbeit bei Snape und der Entdeckung von Snapes Freundin, hatte er alles natürlich sofort Ron und Hermine erzählt. Ron meinte, es wäre furchtbar komisch und bettelte Harry fast an, er solle das Photo stehlen, damit er sie auch sehen könne, doch Hermine war sich nicht so sicher. Sie fand, dass es einfach nicht zu Snape passte, dass er eine Freundin hatte, was verständlich war, und deshalb hatte Harry sie überreden müssen, am nächsten Samstag mit ihm zu kommen und sie selbst zu sehen.  
  
„Sie könnte heute gar nicht kommen, Harry", murmelte Hermine verhalten.  
  
„Sie wird", sagte Harry. „Darauf wette ich. Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Es ist fast neun Uhr", sagte Hermine. Sie seufzte, lehnte sich an eine Säule und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Es wird schon ziemlich dunkel, Harry."  
  
„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Mach's dir ein wenig bequem, sie wird kommen. Und wenn sie nicht kommt, wird ich nie wieder fragen, ob ich deine Verwandlungsaufgabe abschreiben kann."  
  
„Schhh!", sagte sie plötzlich und blickte auf das Portal, als es sich öffnete, doch es war nicht die Frau auf dem Photo. Professor Alrister kam herein, und er sah so makellos stark aus wie immer, in seiner schwarzen Samttunika und dicken, roten Lederhandschuhen. Cupid saß auf seinem Handgelenk und fraß etwas, das aussah, wie eine Maus, ein Glöckchen hing lose um seinen Hals und bimmelte bei kleinen Bewegung seines hübschen Schnabel.  
  
„Guten Abend, Miss Granger", sagte er lächelnd, als er sie sah.  
  
„G-guten Abend, Professor Alrister", stammelte sie zurück. Harry grinste und stieß sie am Arm. Sie schlug nach ihm aus, als wolle sie eine Fliege verscheuchen.  
  
„Nun, was tun Sie noch so spät abends?", fragte er. Cupid gab ein sanftes „uhuuu!"von sich um zu seinem Besitzer zu passen.  
  
„Ich b-bin nur auf meinen Vertrauensschülerrunden", sagte sie. „Sie wissen schon ... u-um zu sehen, ob jemand nicht im Bett ist, wie sie sollten."  
  
Er lächelte wieder. Es waren nur seltene Augenblicke, in denen Alrister nicht lächelte. Harry und Ron hatten schon überlegt, ob sie ihn mit etwas hartem stechen sollte, nur um sehen, ob er dann auch lächelte, ihnen sagte, sie sollten so weitermachen und vorschlug, dass ihm für einen Extrapunkt ins Auge stechen sollten.  
  
„Gutes Mädchen", sagte er. „Übrigens, ich bin zufrieden, mit dem Fortschritten, die Sie dieses Jahr gemacht haben, sehr zufrieden. Sie scheinen eine sehr gute Schülern zu sein."  
  
Hermine wurde bis zum Haaransatz rot und Harry verstand die Worte, die sie nun plapperte, kaum. „Oh! Da-danke, ich ... mach mir einfach viel Mühe, glaub ich."  
  
„Ja, Anstrengung ist, was ich in meinem Unterricht am meisten belohne", sagte er. „Und Sie strengen sich wirklich an. Was ich so gehört habe, sind Sie in alle Fächern sehr begabt. Immerhin ist es kein Zuckerschlecken neun UTZ Kurse zu nehmen."  
  
Sie grinste, immer noch ziemlich rot im Gesicht. „Meine Eltern sagen, ich mute mir zuviel zu ..."  
  
Er gluckste. „Wenn zuviel zumuten Sie dahin gebracht hat, wo Sie sind, ist das vollkommen in Ordnung." Cupid stieß ein weiteres „uhuuu!" aus und bewegte sich, sodass die Glocke um seinen Hals fröhlich klingelte. Harry musste zugeben, dass der Professor und sein Falke ziemlich gut zusammenpassten. Er begann, Cupid zu mögen, und er besuchte ihn fast jeden Tag und gab ihm Eulenkekse, wenn Hedwig nicht hinsah.  
  
Der Falke sah Harry nun direkt an, trillerte fröhlich und Harry hoffte, dass sich der kleine Vogel nicht auf seinen Arm setzen würde und Alrister erstaunen würde, weil sein Vogel auf Luft saß, aber zum Glück wurden sie unterbrochen, weil sich das Schlosstor erneut öffnete.  
  
Diesmal war sie es. Harry stieß Hermine an und sie sah auf und unterbrach sich mitten in einem Strom von geplappertem Dank für den Professor. Alrister sah ebenfalls auf um zu sehen, was sie abgelenkt hatte, und, zu Harrys großer Überraschung, rollte er mit den Augen angesichts der Frau in der Tür.  
  
„Einen Moment, bitte", sagte er entschuldigend zu Hermine, als er sich umdrehte und auf die Frau zuging. Harry lief ihm nicht, um nichts von einer möglichen Unterhaltung zu verpassen. Alristers Gesicht verriet, dass er sie kannte, und dass ihre Beziehung nicht gut war. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann ich dich hier sehen würde."  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe", zischte sie. Sie hatte eine tiefe, rauchige Stimme, wie die französischen Schauspielerinnen in alten Muggelfilmen. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."  
  
„Ich denke, dass es doch tut", sagte Alrister. „Du solltest nicht hier sein."  
  
Sie sah ihn mit wuterfüllten, silbernen Augen an. „Ich bin, wo immer ich will. Meine Sache ist meine Sache, und versuch ja nicht, meine Meinung ändern zu wollen, Alrister."  
  
Er schnaubt, in einer ziemlich überheblichen Art. „Ich denke nicht, dass das irgendjemand kann. Du solltest nur einige Dinge wissen. Wenn du herkommst, machst du die Dinge für Severus nur schlimmer. Und es wird schlimmer. Jeden Tag mehr und mehr. Zweitens, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis du entdeckt wirst, und dann soll Merlin dir helfen."  
  
„Was schlägst du vor, dass ich tun soll? Nach Hause gehen wie ein gutes, kleines Mädchen und deinem Cousin nachlaufen, als wäre ich ein verdammter Terrier?"  
  
„Ich habe nie so etwas gesagt", sagte Alrister ruhig. „Ich schlage vor, dass du nicht mehr herkommst, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, und für Severus. Die Auroren verfolgen 'Gutus und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis deine missliche Lage geklärt wird, und du kannst wohl solange warten."  
  
„Nein, kann ich nicht", sagte sie kalt. „Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Du jagst nur Dinge in die Luft und lässt mich meine Sachen erledigen." Sie stieß ihn rau zur Seite und eilte in Richtung des Korridors zu den Kerkern davon, ihr Umhang wie in einer sanften Brise hinter ihr herwehend.  
  
Alrister starrte ihr einen Moment lang nach, komplette Abneigung stand in seinem hübschen Gesicht, bevor er seufzte, seine Kopf schüttelte und den Ausdruck von Hass aus seinem Gesicht verbannte. Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Miss Granger."  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor", sagte sie. „Ich hab sowieso nichts gehört."  
  
Er lächelte wieder, es war jedoch ein leeres, eher schwaches Lächeln. „Nun, ich sollte nun zur Eulerei gehen. Cupid braucht seine Ruhe, nach allem ... gute Nacht."  
  
„Nacht, Professor", sagte sie, als er auf der Marmortreppe verschwand, sie silbernen Absätze seiner Stiefel klickten bei jedem Schritt. Als das Geräusch seiner Schritte verklungen war, zog sich Harry den Umhang vom Gesicht und sah sie besorgt an.  
  
„Hast du das gehört?"  
  
„Ja", sagte sie leise. „Hab ich. Was denkst du – "  
  
Aber am Ende des Korridors wurde eine Tür aufgerissen und sie hörten wütende Stimmen, die auf sie zukamen. Harry zog sich den Umhang schnell wieder über, und hörte gerade noch etwas vom Gesagten.  
  
„Severus, nicht! Es tut nichts zur Sache!"  
  
„Tut es", schnarrte Snapes Stimme. „Alrister hat nicht das Recht, um – "  
  
„Bitte, nicht, bitte, tu's nicht!"  
  
Snape stürmte in die Eingangshalle, und er sah absolut fuchsteufelswild aus, und sein Gast lief hinter ihm her und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
„Es macht doch keinen Sinn, Severus, lass ihn doch!", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Es tut nichts zur Sache ...!"  
  
Harry drückte sich schnell an die Wand, als Snape vorbeistürmte, doch Hermine was komplett sichtbar. Snape ging auf sie zu. „Wohin ist Alrister gegangen?"  
  
Hermine zeigte nach draußen, in Richtung Schlossgründe. „Da entlang", piepste sie.  
  
„Severus, nicht!"  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist hier draußen los?", kam eine wütend Stimme aus der Tür des Krankenflügels. Madam Pomfrey sah sie alle wütend an. „Würden Sie bitte leise sein? Hier drinnen sind kranke Menschen!"  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss Poppy zustimmen", sagte eine Stimme von der Treppe. Albus Dumbledore stand dort, mit einer purpurnen Nachtmütze und einer Tasse heißer Schokolade in der Hand. Alrister stand hinter ihm, seine Arme gekreuzt sah er aus wie ein Bodyguard.  
  
Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er Alrister anstarrte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie noch so jung sind, Alrister. Sollten Sie nicht schon zu alt sein, um heulend zum Direktor zu laufen, wenn es Probleme gibt?"  
  
„Er kam nicht heulend zu mir, Severus", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich war bereits wach und nicht in meinem Büro, als er auf mich traf. Er drückte nur seine Sorge aus."  
  
„Komisch", sagte Snape mit einer eisigen Stimme, von der Harry noch nie gehört hatte, dass sie gegen den Direktor gerichtet war. „Ich nenne es heulen."  
  
„Nun, nun, Severus. Es gibt keinen Grund für Unfreundlichkeit. Ich würde Sie gerne in meinem Büro sehen, falls es möglich ist ... Poppy, ich hoffe, wir haben keinen der kranken Schüler aufgeweckt. Miss Galvez, ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie jetzt gehen, doch ich werde Sie morgen kontaktieren. Alrister, bitte begleiten Sie die Schüler zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
„Was meinen Sie, Schüler?", sagte Snape scharf.  
  
„Sagte ich Schüler? Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Schülerin. Miss Granger, bitte zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Kommen Sie mit, Severus."  
  
Snape zögerte einen Moment, fast wie ein unartiges Kind, das nicht gehorchen wollte, aber dann nickte er und folgte Dumbledore. Seine Besucherin sah sie alle noch einmal an und verließ dann die Halle und ging mit wehendem Umhang hinaus in die Nacht. Professor Alrister wartete auf der Marmortreppe auf Hermine, und dann gingen die beiden den Korridor entlang davon. Harry folgte ihnen und passte auf, kein Geräusch zu machen.  
  
„Professor Alrister?", sagte Hermine nervös.  
  
„Ja, Miss Granger?"  
  
„Würde es ... würde es schrecklich unhöflich von mir sein, zu fragen, was gerade passiert ist?"  
  
Alrister seufzte sanft. „Ich fürchte, dass ich Ihnen das nicht sagen darf, Miss Granger. Das geht nur den Direktor, Professor Snape und die gefährlichste Frau, die ich kenne, etwas an."  
  
„W-warum ist sie gefährlich?", fragte Hermine.  
  
Alrister sah einen Moment sehr ernst aus, Harry hatte ihn noch nie so ernst gesehen. „Sie ist verheiratet, Miss Granger. Kommen sie nun, wir müssen Sie ins Bett bringen. Sie brauchen Ihre Ruhe." Er lächelte ein wenig. „Nun, sagen Sie es nicht allen, aber nächste Woche stehen Prüfungen in Reine Künste an. Obwohl ich sagen darf, dass sie für Sie kein Problem sein werden."  
  
Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Danke, Professor."  
  
Den Rest des Weges legten sie in Stille zurück, und als sie das Portraitloch erreichten, erbeugte sich Alrister vor Hermine und verschwand dann im Korridor auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro. Als er außer Hörweite war, sagte Hermine: „Harry?"  
  
„Ja, ich bin hier ... öffne das Portraitloch, dann können wir reden."  
  
Die Fette Dame lächelte Hermine an. „Passwort?"  
  
„Kerzenlicht", sagte sie. Die Fette Dame lächelte dankbar und schwang nach vor, um sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum einzulassen.  
  
Er war leer, so wie immer. Der Großteil des Hauses lag wegen dem Gryffindor Risotta im Krankenflügel, und die anderen waren wahrscheinlich schon im Bett. Harry war froh, dass er ruhig war, weil es ihm und Hermine die Chance gab, in Ruhe zu reden.  
  
„Ich bin jetzt noch mehr verwirrt", sagte sah und ließ sich in einen Lehnstuhl am Feuer fallen.  
  
„Ich auch", gab Harry zu. „Wieso kennt Alrister diese Frau?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber sie ist verheiratet ... das ist nicht richtig von Snape ... es hört sich an, als würde Alrister ihren Mann kennen. Die Auroren jagen jemanden ... und Alrister weiß über Snapes Pech bescheid. Vielleicht hängt das zusammen?"  
  
„Ich denke, das tut es", sagte Harry. „Obwohl ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Das mach alles nur noch verwirrender." Er setzte sich auf einen Lehnstuhl und dachte scharf nach. „Vielleicht ... vielleicht hat Snape mit Dunkler Magie zu tun, die mit Voldemort und den Todessern zusammenhängt. Etwas, um ihm zu helfen. Und Dumbledore will offensichtlich, dass er damit aufhört, weil ihm die Dunkle Magie Pech aufgehalst hat. Vielleicht ist diese Frau gar nicht seine Freundin, vielleicht ist sie Todesserin, die Snape bei der schwarzen Magie helfen soll. Alrister weiß es, weil ... ähm ... weil er ihren Mann kennt. Und vielleicht ist diese andere Person, über die sie gesprochen haben ... vielleicht ist er auch ein Todesser, der Snape hilft, aber die Auroren jagen ihn. Dumbledore gefällt nicht, was Severus macht, und er warnt ihn deswegen ..."  
  
„Es könnte sein", sagte Hermine und hob die Augenbrauen. „Obwohl alles sein könnte, Harry, einfach alles."Sie rieb sich frustriert die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry ... das verwirrt sogar mich. Wenn wir nur sehen könnten, was Snape denkt, dann hätten wir ein paar Antworten."Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, seinen sich aufhellenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Was?"  
  
„Nichts", sagte er. Er gähnte. „Wow, es ist schon spät. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Wir können morgen weiterreden und dann Ron erzählen, was wir herausgefunden haben. Nacht."Er eilte die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch, bevor sie ihn mit ihrem neugierigen Blick durchlöchern konnte.  
  
Als er die Tür schloss konnte er nicht anders als grinsen. Es war so offensichtlich. Er KONNTE sehen, was Snape dachte. Okklumentik. Snape hatte dieses Jahr noch keine Stunden mit ihm abhalten können, doch sie hatten für Montag eine angesetzt, nach der Schule. Harry hatte sich nie wirklich um Okklumentik gekümmert, doch nun hatte sie einen Reiz. Wenn er sie schaffte, konnte er in Snapes Kopf und herausfinden, was vor sich ging.  
  
Er wunderte sich noch immer, dass er plötzlich mehr Zeit mit Snape verbringen wollte, als er sich umzog und ins Bett legte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen, und seine Träume drehten sich darum, dass er den Kopf des Professors aufschraubte, wie eine Flasche, und sich darin umsah, doch als er aufwachte, konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er darin gefunden hatte.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Montag in das düstere Büro des Professors trat, war dieser überraschenderweise überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, die Harry erwartet hatte. Die Geschehnisse des Samstags beunruhigten ihn offenbar ganz und gar nicht – das, oder er hielt seine Gedanken darüber gut versteckt. Harry musste zugeben, dass er darin sehr gut war. Er war beim Frühstück sogar höflich zu Alrister, fragte ihn nach der Milch und mit nur einem Hauch von Sarkasmus fügte er „bitte"hinzu. Obwohl die Tatsache, dass Snape niemandem zeigte, was er fühlte, Harrys Aufgabe nur noch schwieriger machte.  
  
Snape saß hinter seinem Tisch und fuhr mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs gelangweilt im Denkarium herum und fügte gelegentlich einen oder zwei Gedanken hinzu. „Setz dich, Potter, nimm deinen Zauberstab heraus."  
  
Harry ließ sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber Snapes Tisch nieder, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und sah sich nervös um. Die toten Tiere in ihren schleimigen Flüssigkeiten in den Gläsern an der Wand waren ziemlich nervtötend. Eine auf dem Kopf stehende Kröte schien ihn direkt anzustarren. Er sah weg und sah stattdessen das Denkarium an und erblickte ein kurzes Bild von Snape, der sich selbst in einem Spiegel ansah, gekleidet in den schwarzen Roben eines Todessers, bevor das Bild verschwand.  
  
Snape sprach, und als er es tat, war es in einem zögerlichen und müden Ton. „Der Direktor wünscht eine Änderung in deinem Unterricht, Potter."  
  
Harry sah ihn an, um ein wenig mehr Information fragend. Snape sah ihn über das Denkarium hinweg an, seine schwarzen Augen sahen eher in ihn hinein als nur an.  
  
„Er will, dass du Okklumentik und Legilimentik lernst", seufzte Snape und fügte der Schüssel eine weitere Erinnerung hinzu. „Natürlich wäre es mir am liebsten, dich gar nicht unterrichten zu müssen, aber der Direktor hat gesprochen. Seine Gründe sind, dass andere Professoren, die meiner Meinung nach in zugehämmertes Fass gesperrt und in den See gerollt werden sollten, sich darüber geäußert haben, dass du einen starken Geist besitzt und Legilimentik dir bei deiner Okklumentik helfen sollte."  
  
„Aber ... muss ich dann nicht ... nicht Ihre Gedanken lesen ...?", sagte Harry und versuchte, nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen.  
  
„Ja", seufzte Snape. „Darum versuche ich schon seit Stunden jedes Detail meines Lebens vor meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag und alles Interessante danach aus meiner Erinnerung zu löschen."  
  
„Warum?", sagte Harry.  
  
Snapes Augen blitzten, als er ihn ansah. „Dachtest du, dass ich es zulassen, dass du friedlich in meinen Gedanken herumschwimmst und du sie dann deinen kleinen, widerlichen Freunden erzählst?"  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht so."  
  
„Das will ich auch hoffen", schnarrte Snape. „Um deines Willen. Es gibt ... wahrscheinlich einige Erinnerungen in meinem kopf, die du nicht sehen willst, oder von denen ich nicht will, dass du sie siehst. Und ich habe keine Verpflichtung, mehr zu erklären oder ins Detail zu gehen."  
  
Harry nickte und entschied, dass er wirklich in Snapes Gedanken herumsuchen müsste, bis er etwas fand.  
  
„Es gibt zwei Arten, Legilimentik anzuwenden ...", sagte Snape matt, als ob er von einem besonders schlechten Puppenspieler kontrolliert würde, der seine Karriere schon vor Jahren hätte beenden sollen. „Natürlich den Spruch ‚Legilimens', den ich das gesamte letzte Jahr oder so an dir angewendet habe. Es ist nicht die effektivste Art, Legilimentik auszuführen, aber wenn das Opfer keine Kenntnis über Okklumentik besitzt, kann man so viele Erinnerungen wie gewollt sehen. Ich denke, dass jemand einmal drei Tage unter dem Legilimens-Spruch lag, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht ... aber wenn man bedenkt, dass das meiste davon in dieser Schüssel schwimmt, muss ich das später nachprüfen."  
  
„Was ist die andere Art, Legilimentik auszuführen?"  
  
„Einen Schutzzauber auszuführen, um den Legilimens-Spruch auf den Angreifer fallen zu lassen." Snape dachte plötzlich an etwas und entfernte den Gedanken schnell in das Denkarium. „Wie du letztes Jahr herausgefunden hast."  
  
Harrys Neugierde gewann jetzt doch die Oberhand, als er sah, wie Snape seine Erinnerungen in das Denkarium übertrug, und deshalb sagte er: „Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"  
  
„Das kommt auf die Frage an, vielleicht darfst du."  
  
„Sie kennen das Denkarium ..."  
  
„Das war eine Aussage, Potter."  
  
„Nein, nein, ich komm schon hin. Sie kennen das Denkarium. Was wäre, wenn Sie aus Versehen dass Wissen, wie sie ihre Gedanken wieder herausbekommen, hineingeben? Sie würden Ihre Gedanken nie wieder bekommen, oder?"  
  
„Sei nicht so hoffnungsvoll, Potter, und offensichtlich hast du nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie ein Denkarium funktioniert. Es enthält Erinnerungen, nicht Wissen."  
  
„Kann das nicht das gleiche sein?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine ... Sie haben Die Erinnerung an Ihren Namen, aber eigentlich ist es Wissen, oder?"  
  
„Potter, erinnerst du dich, dass sich, als du noch ein Kind warst, jemand vor dich gesetzt und dir deinen Namen gesagt hat?"  
  
„Ähm ... nein."  
  
„Nein was?"  
  
„Nein, Sir."  
  
„Und wenn ich, zum Beispiel, die Erinnerungen an deinen letzten Geburtstag aus deinem Kopf entfernen würde, wüsstest du noch immer, dass du sechszehn mit dem Geist eines sechsjährigen bist."  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und Snape grinste angesichts seiner verärgerten Mine.  
  
„Es ist so leicht, dich zu reizen ... sogar noch leichter, als Alrister."  
  
„Alrister schafft es jedoch, Sie zu verärgern", sagte Harry leise.  
  
Snapes Grinsen verschwand. „Was?"  
  
„Ich sagte", sagte Harry klar, „dass es Alrister jedoch schafft, Sie zu verärgern."  
  
Snapes verzog das Gesicht. „Alristers Gehirn ist lächerlich leer. Er konnte keine Beleidigung herausbringen, selbst wenn es um sein Leben ginge."  
  
Harry wollte so gerne sagen, dass er dort gewesen war und gesehen hatte, wie verärgert Snape gewesen war, weil Alrister etwas zu seiner Freundin gesagt hatte. Er wollte auf den Tisch springen und den Legilimens-Spruch bei Snape anwenden, seine Gedanken lesen und dann aus dem Zimmer laufen und alles, was er sah, in der gesamten Schule herumschreien. Snape sah das Verlangen, ihn zu verhexen in Harrys Augen und sein Grinsen kam zurück.  
  
„Wenn du planst, jemanden anzugreifen, Potter, dann tu es nie, wenn du einen Legilimens vor dir hast". Er stand auf. „Zu Beginn werde ich deine Okklumentik testen, und wenn du genug geübt hast, solltest du in der Lage sein, einen Schutzzauber auszusprechen und den Legilimens-Zauber zu reflektieren. Verstanden?"  
  
Harry nickte, stand auf und ging ebenfalls zur Mitte des Raumes, während er versuchte, von so vielen Emotionen wie möglich loszulassen. Obwohl es sehr schwer war, du Aufregung, die in ihm hochkochte, zu unterdrücken. Wenn er den Zauber auf Snape lenken konnte, konnte er alles herausfinden.  
  
„Bereite dich jetzt vor", sagte Snape. „Lass mich nicht hinein. Bereit? Legilimens!"  
  
Er war sechs, saß in seinem Schrank und weinte wegen eines blutigen Kratzers an seinem Arm, um den sich niemand kümmerte ... dann war er elf und sah auf die gewaltige Form Hagrid in der Hütte auf dem Fels ... und dann war er dreizehn und beobachtete, wie sich Lupin von einem Mann in ein Monster verwandelte ... und dann, es war erst einige Wochen her, blickte er die lange Reihe der von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen entlang und sah, wie Malfoy ein Thestral streichelte, mit diesem verfolgten Blick in den Augen ... aber er konnte sehen, wie Snape im Büro vor ihm stand, nur ein verschwommener Umriss, gerade sichtbar durch die vorbeiziehenden Erinnerungen, und er hörte sich selbst rufen ... er packte seinen Zauberstab ...  
  
„Protego!"  
  
Es gab einen Wirbel und plötzlich fand er sich in Erinnerungen wieder, die nicht seine waren und an ihm vorbeizogen ... Lucius Malfoy warf Gegenstände in die Luft, die Snape fangen sollte ... er ging die Winkelgasse entlang, um eine Hausecke herum, und sah dann ein Mädchen in einem Café sitzen, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und sanften silbernen Augen ... zeig es mir, zeig es mir, dachte Harry, aber er fühlte, wie er unsanft zurückgestoßen wurde und er fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Boden.  
  
Snape keuchte und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest. Er sah noch blasser als sonst aus. „Verdammt, Potter", schnarrte er.  
  
„Ja, es ist nicht lustig, wenn jemand im eigenen Kopf umherschwirrt, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ich habe nicht nur das gemeint", schnappte Snape. „Sei nicht so dumm, Potter. Woher kennst du sie?"  
  
„Kenne wen?", sagte Harry.  
  
„Das Mädchen im Café", sagte Snape ungeduldig und sah ihn hinter einer fettigen Haarsträhne hervor an.  
  
„Sie war auf einem Photo an Ihrer Wand", gab Harry ruhig zurück. Er log nicht, und Snape wusste es, obwohl Harry wusste, dass er ihm nicht wirklich glaubte. „Und auf einem auf Ihrem Tisch", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Snape sah ihn düster an, streckte den Arm aus und drückte etwas auf seinen Tisch. Harry blickte hin und bemerkte, dass es das Photo war, doch bevor er sich bewegen konnte, stand Snape schon direkt vor ihm, die Hände auf dem Armlehnen von Harrys Stuhl. Harry erstarrte, nicht in der Lage, Snapes wütendem Blick auszuweichen, und erkannte viel zu spät, dass Augenkontakt für Legilimentik wichtig war. Er machte sich so klein wie möglich, als Snapes Gesicht sich vor Wut verzerrte.  
  
„Du – "  
  
„Töten Sie mich nicht!", stieß Harry hervor.  
  
Snapes Zorn schien so groß zu sein, dass er ihn nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Harry wusste, dass der Professor nahe daran war, ihn mit beiden Händen zu umklammern und das Leben aus ihm herauszuschütteln, bis er schlapp auf seinem Stuhl hing und es aus mit ihm war. Harry lehnte sich zurück, als versuche er, durch die Lehne seines Stuhles zu schmelzen.  
  
Der Professor schloss die Augen, nahm einige wütende Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen, dann öffnete er die schwarzen Augen wieder und sagte: „Nun hör mir zu, Potter."Seine Stimme war so gefährlich und ernst, dass Harry merkte, dass er Angst hatte. „Jedes Jahr meines Lebens, in dem ich dich ertragen musste, war die Hölle auf Erden. Du schnüffelst herum, du spionierst und steckst deinen Kopf in Angelegenheiten, die dich überhaupt nichts angehen, und du gehst sogar so weit, dass du nicht nur dein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzt, sondern auch das von anderen und sogar die Sicherheit dieses gesamten Planeten. In deinem ersten Jahr brachte deine Einmischung Lord Voldemort fast Unsterblichkeit und Gold für den Rest der Ewigkeit. In deinem zweiten Jahr hast du es fast geschafft dich selbst, zwei der Weasleys, Lockhart und zahllose andere zu töten. In deinem dritten Jahr hast du mein Leben riskiert, dein Leben riskiert, Grangers Leben, Weasleys Leben, Blacks Leben, Lupins Leben, Pettigrews Leben. Und dann in deinem vierten Jahr musstest du einfach herumschnüffeln und spionieren und herausfinden, dass ich ein Todesser bin und deshalb hast du unsere einzige verlässliche Quelle gekappt. In deinem fünften Jahr – wenn ich es mir recht überlegen, sollte ich mit deinem fünften Jahr erst gar nicht BEGINNEN. Du hast soviel Zeit damit verplempert, dass ich dir Okklumentik beibringe, nut damit du nicht übst und den Preis dafür zahlst. Deine Einmischungen brachte Umbridge auf den Plan, und weil ich ihr falsche Veritaserum gegeben habe, kam ich so nahe, Potter, SO nahe – "Er hielt seine Finger zusammen und hielt sie etwa einen Zentimeter von Harrys Nase entfernt, „meinen Job und meine gesamte Karriere zu verlieren, nicht davon zu sprechen, dass mich das Ministerium überwacht. Ich hätte nach Askaban kommen können, Potter. Aber Dumbledore bestand darauf, dass ich auf dich aufpasse, dass ich dich weiterhin unterrichte, und ich werde meine Worte nicht zurückhalten. Ich hasse dich, Potter. Nur die Erwähnung deines Namens macht mich krank. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich in diesem Moment meine Taschen packen und dieses Schloss für immer verlassen, und dir erlauben, dich selbst um deine Probleme zu kümmern. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gerne ich das tun würde."  
  
„Dann tun Sie es doch", sagte Harry und fühlte, wie Ärger in ihn hochkochte. „Warum bleiben Sie? Professor Lupin passt gerne auf mich auf, Professor Alrister, McGonagall, Flitwick. Und wenn ich mich nicht, wie Sie es sagen, immer eingemischt hätte, wären wir jetzt alle tot! Vor allem Sie!"  
  
Snapes Augen waren so voller Hass, dass es nicht mehr möglich war. „Ich sehe nicht, warum ich mir die Mühe machen sollte, es dir zu erklären. Es gibt keinen Grund, es zu tun. Du hörst nicht zu, du verstehst nicht, du lässt es nicht einmal zu, dass jemand versucht, deine kleine, sture Meinung zu ändern."  
  
„Warum versuchen Sie es nicht?", schnarrte Harry. „Geben Sie mir den Ertrag des Zweifels."  
  
Snape öffnete den Mund, zweifellos um etwas bösartiges zu sagen, doch ein Lärm vom Kamin hinter ihnen unterbrach ihn. Dumbledore trat heraus, klopfte sich Staub vom Umhang und gluckste. „Meine Güte, Ihr Kamin könnte eine Reinigung vertragen, Severus ... guten Abend, Harry."  
  
„Abend", sagte Harry, sich bewusst, dass Snape noch immer eine handvoll seines Umhangs unter seinem Kinn zusammenhielt. Snape schien es egal zu sein.  
  
„Severus, ich denke, es gibt etwas, das wir Harry erklären sollten, nicht wahr?", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.  
  
„Was?", sagte Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Was ist es?"  
  
Snape ließ ihn rau los und ignorierte ihn. „Ich denke nicht – "  
  
„Oh, ich denke", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Setzen Sie sich, Severus ... heiße Schokolade und Kekse, denke ich."Er machte eine kleine Bewegung mit seinen Händen und ein Tablett, beladen mit Tassen und einem Krug Kakao erschien. „Es könnte eine lange Nacht werden, und wir wollen doch alle wach bleiben."  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Ah, das ist doch ein fieses Ende für ein Kapitel, nicht wahr? Was hat Dumbledore wohl zu sagen? Wenn ihr viel reviewt kommt das nächste Kapitel vielleicht schneller ... 


	15. Schutzengel

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX  
  
Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter  
  
A/N: Ah, danke für eure Reviews, ihr seid einfach die besten! Und ich sehe, dass ihr euch alle schon auf dieses Kapitel gefreut habt, stimmt's? Also, ich will euch nicht mehr länger zappeln lassen ... Nur noch kurz eines: Dieses Kapitel widme ich JK Rowling und Harry Potter, die beide heut, 31. Juli, ihren Geburtstag feiern, und Dan Radcliffe, der 23. Juli seinen Geburtstag feierte.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
KAPITEL 15 – Schutzengel  
  
Dumbledore ließ einen Stuhl mit einigen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs und einem Lächeln erscheinen. Er setzte sich, goss Kakao in die drei Tassen, ruhig und immer noch lächelnd. „So, das ist doch besser."  
  
Er war der einzige, der auch nur ein wenig glücklich aussah. Snape stand noch immer, seine Arme verkreuzt und den Blick auf einen Punkt weit entfernt gerichtet als ob er nicht mehr länger im Raum sein wollte. Harry fühlte sich genauso. Er sah von Snape zu Dumbledore, hoffend, dass irgendjemand etwas erklären würde.  
  
Der Direktor hab im eine Tasse heiße Schokolade mit Schlagobers darauf. „Ich habe eure Okklumentik Stunde gerade von meinem Büro aus beobachtet, und, meine Güte, die Dinge sind zwischen euch beiden doch öfters angespannt, nicht wahr?"Er gluckste vergnügt.  
  
Harrys Blick, mir-soll-bitte-jemand-etwas-mehr-erklären, mit dem er Dumbledore ansah, war das genaue Gegenteil von Snapes dunklem Starren auf einen mysteriösen Punkt am Horizont. Nach einem Moment Stille, sagte Harry: „Was meinen Sie, mir etwas erklären?"  
  
Dumbledore reichte Snape eine Tasse und einen Keks, die der Professor dann hielt, als würden sie jeden Moment explodieren, falls er dankbar aussah. „Ich fürchte, dass ich noch eine weiteres Geheimnis vor dir verheimlicht habe, Harry ... obwohl ich hoffte, dass du dieses nie erfahren müsstest. Hoffentlich wird es in deinem Leben keinen Unterschied machen, wenn du es weißt, schließlich ist es nichts negatives."  
  
Snape schnaubt leise. „Das ist Ansichtssache."  
  
Dumbledore gluckste. „Nun, nun, Severus. Setzen Sie sich doch, ich hasse es, wenn ich um soviel kleiner bin als alle anderen."  
  
Snape ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch nieder. „Sie haben es absichtlich gemacht, nicht wahr? Fordern, dass ich dem verzogenen Gör Legilimentik beibringe. Sie wussten, dass er mich provozieren würde."  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, seine Augen so weit wie es nur möglich war. „Jemand soll es mir sagen, bitte!"  
  
„Nun, Severus", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte fröhlich. „Sagen Sie es ihm."  
  
Snape schnaubte wieder. „Warum sollte ich es dem kleinen, unmöglich – "  
  
„IRGENDJEMAND soll es mir sagen", rief Harry fast und packte die Armlehnen seines Stuhls. „Was ist es? Hat es mit mir zu tun?"  
  
„Ja, Harry, das hat es", sagte Dumbledore. Er begann, sein Schlagobers von der Tasse zu lecke, dachte einen Moment lang nach, und sagte dann: „Ich werde dir das wichtigste sagen, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass Professor Snape gerne bereit ist, wenn nötig etwas mehr ins Detail zu gehen."  
  
Harry hörte, wie Snape verhalten etwas murmelte, doch Dumbledore sprach nun etwas lauter, vielleicht um Snape zu übertönen.  
  
„Du weißt, dass mir nach dem Fall Lord Voldemorts vor sechszehn Jahren die Aufgabe zuviel, wegen der Prophezeiung für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Schlussendlich, muss entweder Lord Voldemort oder du getötet werden, und deshalb wusste ich, dass du, falls er zurückkehren sollte, gut beschützt sein musstest. Nichts von deiner Verbindung zu den Weasleys wissend, brachte ich dich zu, wegen dem Blutschutz, zur Schwester deiner Mutter, Petunia Dursley. Wann immer sie nicht im Haus war, kamst du zu Arabella Figg, die dir damals nicht als Hexe bekannt war – ein Squib, aber trotzdem magisch. Solltest du in Schwierigkeiten sein, während du bei ihr warst, konnte sie mich umgehend informieren."  
  
Er nahm einen Schluss heißer Schokolade, dachte einen Augenblick nach und fuhr dann fort.  
  
„Und natürlich waren da noch Mundungus Fletcher und seine Freunde, die immer ein Auge auf dich warfen. Dieser Schutz funktionierte zehn Jahre lang gut, obwohl dich dein Cousin manchmal ziemlich drangsalierte. Und dann kamst du nach Hogwarts ... hast du dich nie gefragt, welchen Schutz ich hier für dich habe?"  
  
„Ich ... ich dachte, dass hier so magisch ist, dass Voldemort nicht an mich heran kann", sagte Harry.  
  
Dumbledore gluckste. „Ich muss zugeben, dass Schloss hat seine eigenen Methoden, dich zu schützen, die, wie du weißt, dieses Jahr wegen der neuen Bedrohung durch Voldemort noch verstärkt worden sind. Aber ich komme vom Thema ab ... als du nach Hogwarts kamst wusste ich, dass du mehr Schutz brauchen würdest, nicht nur den natürlichen Schutz der Schlossmauern. Zuerst dachte ich darüber nach, ob verschiedene Lehrer auf dich Acht geben sollten, aber ich kannte deinen Vater, und wusste, dass du wahrscheinlich etwas zuverlässigeren Schutz brauchen würdest."  
  
Harry starrte ihn gebannt an und bemerkte nicht einmal den wütend Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht.  
  
„Ich dachte lange und gründlich nach", sagte Dumbledore. „Zuerst, Harry, dachte ich, ich würde jemanden brauchen, der dich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag verfolgen würde. Ich überlegte sogar, ob ich nicht einen Animagus anstellen sollte, der dir als Haustier durch das Schloss folgen könnte. Obwohl das nicht genug sein würde. Und dann fiel mir eine viel bessere Art ein, dich zu schützen."  
  
„Wie?", fragte Harry, fast flüsternd.  
  
„Damals hatte unsere Zaubertrank Professorin gerade die Schule verlassen um eine vielversprechendere Karriere zu beginnen", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
Snape unterbrach ihn mit einem kalten: „Ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlte."  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort, als hätte er Snape nicht gehört. „Und wer sollte auf meiner Türschwelle auftauchen? Niemand anderer als mein ehemaliger Schüler Severus Snape. Gerade mit der Ministeriumsausbildung fertig, um ein Professor zu werden, mit viel Energie und Enthusiasmus, viel Macht als Zauberer."  
  
„Sie wissen, dass ich hier sitze, Albus?", sagte Snape.  
  
„Das tue ich, Severus", sagte Dumbledore. Er reichte Snape einen weiteren Keks und fuhr fort: „Und dann fiel mir ein, wie ich deinen Schutz sichern konnte und Professor Snape sich dieses kleine bisschen mehr außergewöhnlich fühlen konnte. Natürlich war die Idee, dass dich der arme Mann Tag und Nacht durch die Schule verfolgen sollte um sicher zu gehen, dass du in Ordnung warst, lächerlich und unausführbar. Professor Snape würde dich nicht verfolgen wollen, und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du nicht verfolgt werden wolltest, und deshalb benutzte ich stattdessen uralte Magie um dich zu schützen."  
  
„Was haben Sie getan?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen und fühlte, wie sich seine Finger immer fester um seine Armlehnen krallten.  
  
„Ich machte Professor Snape zu deinem magischen Beschützer", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. „Meinem was?"  
  
„Ich denke, du kannst die Idee der Muggel von Schutzengeln?", sagte Dumbledore und sah Harry über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an.  
  
Harry nickte benommen.  
  
Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kakao und sagte dann: „Diese Idee kommt von der uralten Tradition der Zauberer magische Beschützer zu bestimmen."Er gab noch mehr Schlagobers in seine Tasse und leckte das schnell schmelzende herunter. „Wenn ein Kind noch nicht zwei Jahre alt ist, kann der Beschützerbund mit bis zu vier Menschen abgeschlossen werden. For deinen besonderen Bund wählte ich zwei Menschen, denen ich voll vertraue – einer davon ist Professor Snape. Den anderen kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Vielleicht wird eines Tages die Zeit kommen, auch seine Identität zu klären, aber bis dann, brauchst du dir darüber nicht allzu viele Gedanken zu machen."  
  
„Also ... was macht der Beschützerbund?", fragte Harry und starrte nun Snape an, der seinen Blick mit seinen schwarzen, müden Augen erwiderte.  
  
„Verschiedene Dinge", sagte der Professor und zog mit einem Finger einen Kreis auf die dünne Staubschicht auf seinem Tisch. „Das offensichtlichste ist wohl, dass ich dir keinen physischen Schaden zufügen kann, egal, wie lange ich es versuche ... Zweitens ... nun ... hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich immer weiß, wenn du etwas gefährliches vorhast oder in der Klemme steckst, Potter?"  
  
Harry nickte langsam. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, Snape wusste immer, wenn er etwas vorhatte. Er erschien, wie durch Magie, immer in den ungünstigsten Augenblicken. Er erinnerte sich an eine Nacht in seinem vierten Jahr, als er sich vom Bad der Vertrauensschüler zurückgeschlichen hatte, und Snape wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Und ...  
  
„Sie können durch meinen Tarnumhang sehen", sagte Harry mit großen Augen. „Nicht wahr?"  
  
„Nein", gab Snape zu. „Ich kann viele Dinge, aber nicht durch diesen Umhang sehen. Er gehörte deinem Vater, und weil ich mit ihm glücklicherweise keine Verbindung hatte, bleibt er auch für mich unsichtbar. Aber plane jetzt nicht weiter Nachtausflüge, Potter, ich weiß, wenn du da bist. Ich kann dich vielleicht nicht sehen, aber ich weiß es."  
  
Harry konnte das alles einfach nicht glauben. Es war doch unmöglich, dass er von Snape beschützt wurde.  
  
„Aber ... Sie hassen mich."  
  
„Wie wahr", sagte Snape.  
  
„Nur weil er dein Beschützer ist heißt dass nicht, dass Professor Snape dich mögen, oder auch nur tolerieren, muss", erklärte Dumbledore. „Er kann dich jedoch nicht angreifen oder verletzen, noch kann er gegen den Bund kämpfen, und dich zum Beispiel an Lord Voldemort ausliefern oder die Schule verlassen."  
  
„Warum? Was würde passieren?"  
  
„Kein Beschützer, der seinen Schützling verraten hat, hat es überlebt, um seine Geschichte erzählen zu können", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er sah Snape an. „Deshalb müssen Sie ihren Job behalten. Und darum mussten Sie mich in meinem ersten Jahr bei diesem Quidditch Spiel retten, als Quirrel mich umbringen wollte."  
  
Snape nickte still. Dumbledore lächelte. „Es gibt natürlich noch andere Dinge, die der Beschützerbund geschaffen hat", sagte er fröhlich, als würde er über das Wetter reden. „Legilimentik und Okklumentik sind ein wenig anders. Du hast eine Verbindung mit Lord Voldemort, Harry, die es ihm erlaubt, Legilimentik bei dir anzuwenden, ohne dass Augenkontakt oder der Spruch nötig sind. Professor Snape hat eine ähnlich Macht, aber er muss nur deine Augen sehen, um in deine Gedanken dringen zu können. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn als deinen Professor für Okklumentik ausgewählt habe, und natürlich ist er auch besonders begabt auf diesem Gebiet."  
  
Harry sah hinunter auf seine Hände. Dumbledore mochte denken, dass es gute Neuigkeiten waren, aber Harry mochte das Gefühl, mit Snape verbunden zu sein, überhaupt nicht. „Aber ... ich weiß es jetzt, und ich weiß, dass ich aufpassen muss, deshalb ... können wir den Bund ausschalten, oder?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte. „Uralte Magie kann man nicht wie Licht ein oder ausschalten, Harry. Der Bund wird bleiben."  
  
Harry sah Snape an. Snape sah zurück. Harry fragte sich, was er wohl dachte, und als ob er beweisen wollte, dass das ganze kein Scherz war, sagte Snape: „Ob du nun die Beweise dafür gefunden hast oder nicht."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte. „Das ist nichts, worüber du traurig sein musst, Harry, sicherlich hasst du Professor Snape nicht so sehr."  
  
„Aber – ", Harry hätte am liebsten ja gesagt. Er wollte nicht mit Snape verbunden sein. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape ihm nun dauernd folgte – aber hatte er es nicht schon? Sechs Jahre lang war Snape immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten aufgetaucht, um ihn davon abzuhalten, etwas gefährliches zu tun. Harry hatte immer nur gedacht, er wäre ein Spielverderber und einfach streng. Aber es war zu seiner, Harrys, Sicherheit gewesen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich ziemlich schuldig.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte, als er vorsichtig drei weitere Tasse Kakao eingoss. „Harry ... du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass der Sprechende Hut gemeint hat, dass du ein passender Schüler für Slytherin wärst."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er sah Dumbledore erschrocken an, mit einem bedeutsam Blick auf Snape, obwohl der Zaubertrankmeister nur grinste. „Ich weiß es schon seit sechs Jahren, Potter, ich versichere dir, dass der Spaß daran schon weniger geworden ist."Er nahm die Tasse, die Dumbledore ihm anbot. „Der Sprechende Hut fühlte meine Gegenwart als dein Beschützer, und je näher der Schützling dem Beschützer ist, umso besser, deshalb wollte er dich automatisch in mein Haus stecken."  
  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das beruhigte oder nicht. „Also ... also, was nun?"  
  
„Nichts", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Die Dinge gehen weiter wie immer. Es gibt keinen Grund, dich gegenüber Professor Snape anders zu verhalten."  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass er nun eine Million Gründe hatte, sich gegenüber Snape anders zu verhalten. Er fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte er überhaupt keine Privatsphäre mehr. Er konnte nun nichts gefährliches mehr tun, weil er wusste, dass Snape angerannt käme. Was würde noch Spaß machen? Es war, als hätte er einen wirklich langweiligen und strengen Bruder, der ihm überall hin folgen würde.  
  
„Könnte ich vielleicht mit Potter alleine sprechen, Direktor?", sagte Snape.  
  
Harry sah auf zu Dumbledore, wollte, dass er blieb, doch Dumbledore nickte. „Natürlich, Severus. Ich werde euch nun eure Okklumentik Stunde in Ruhe fortsetzen lassen. Gute Nacht."  
  
Snape nickte kurz. Harry brachte ein leises: „Nacht, Professor", heraus, als Dumbledore den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Einen Moment lang konnte Harry nichts als das leise Ticken der Uhr an der Wand und das Knistern der Flammen im Kamin hören. Snape stand an seinem Tisch und werkelte am Tablett herum, und dann, zu Harrys großer Überraschung, kniete sich der Professor vor ihn hin und drückte ihm eine Tasse in die Hände.  
  
Es war nicht mehr warm, ein wenig kalt, und in der Tasse schwamm eins sanfte, milchig rosa Flüssigkeit. Er sah Snape überrascht an.  
  
Snape lächelte. Lächelte wirklich. Es war noch ein richtiges Lächeln, aber Harry war sicher, dass hinter diesen dunklen Augen Snape wirklich versuchte, nett zu sein. Harry ließ seinen Blick über sein Gesicht schweifen, als ob nach einem Hinweis auf einen Trick suchte. Snapes Lächeln weitete sich. „Ist es so schwer, zu vertrauen, Potter?"  
  
„Bei Ihnen schon", sagte Harry, obwohl er es mit ruhiger, ehrlicher Stimme sagte. „Es ist ... nun ..."  
  
Snape nickte. „Du hast Angst, dass ich dich davon abhalten werden, deinen Hals und noch mehr in deinen Abenteuern mit Weasley und Granger zu riskieren."  
  
Harry blinzelte. „Nicht meine Worte, aber ja."  
  
Snape grinste. „Potter, ich hab mich damit sechs Jahre lang abgefunden. Ich habe mich daran gewohnt, ein Angstgefühl in komplett normalen Augenblicken zu bekommen, wenn du dich in der Dunkelheit in den Verbotenen Wald schleichst oder von einem deiner Albträume aufwachst. Und ja, ich weiß davon", sagte er und interpretierte damit Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht völlig richtig. „Deine Gedanken nicht nur so leicht zu erkennen wie die, eines normalen Käfers, aber du bist auch ein schrecklicher Lügner."  
  
Harry lächelte ein wenig schief, sah in seine Tasse gefüllt mit was auch immer und hatte schon fast ein wenig Angst, weil dieses Gespräch so ruhig verlief.  
  
„In deinem ersten Jahr, das gebe ich z u, war ich wirklich besorgt, und ich verließ mein Büro immer, wenn ich fühlte, dass du etwas vorhattest. Aber dann habe ich einfach aufgehört mich darum zu kümmern, Potter."Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Neunzig Prozent der Zeit machst du etwas gefährliches. Und wenn du denkst, dass ich mir so viele Sorgen mache, dass ich immer aufstehe und schreiend zum Gryffindorturm laufe, wenn du etwas gefährliches vorhast, dann befindest du dich auf dem Holzweg."  
  
„Ich denke noch immer, dass es seltsam ist", sagte Harry.  
  
Snape sah ihn einen Moment genau an. „Stell dir vor, dass du dich in vier Jahren um einen Job bewirbst, den du eigentlich nicht wirklich haben willst. Aber du brauchst ihn wegen des Goldes. Und dann stell dir vor, dass dein Arbeitgeber, der dich sehr gut kennt, aufsteht und dir verkündet, dass es dir für den Rest deines Lebens kalt über den Rücke laufen wird, wenn Draco Malfoys Sohn etwas gefährliches unternimmt."Er nickte angesichts von Harrys erschrockener Mine. „Mmh, genauso habe ich mich auch gefühlt."Er stieß an Harrys Tasse. „Trink es."  
  
„Was ist es?", fragte Harry ein wenig misstrauisch.  
  
Snape lächelte ein wenig. „Erdbeermilchshake."  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich – "  
  
Snape seufzte. „Wirklich, Potter. Wir sitzen hier und sind gerade durchgegangen, wie ich deine Gedanken weiß, und du fragte mich dann, woher ich weiß, dass du Erdbeermilchshake magst."  
  
Harry nahm die Tasse, während er sich ziemlich dumm fühlte, hob sie an den Mund und nahm zögernd einen Schluck. Snape sah ihm dabei zu, dieses Lächeln noch immer im Gesicht.  
  
„Er ist nicht vergiftet."  
  
Harry grinste in seine Tasse und trank sie aus. Er schmeckte ein wenig süßer als üblich. Als er fertig war leckte er die letzten Tropfen von seinen Lippen. „Ein wenig zuviel Zucker."  
  
„Nein", sagte Snape sanft. „Ich habe ein kleines Extra hineingeben."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Sie haben mich vergiftet!"  
  
„Potter, sei nicht so dumm. Wenn ich dich vergiftet hätte, würde ich jetzt auf dem Boden liegen, weil der Bund versucht, mich zu töten. Ich habe ein Mittel gegen Lebensmittelvergiftung hinein gegeben."  
  
Harry ihn an, die Tasse immer noch in seinen Händen. „Warum?"  
  
„Gryffindor Risotta", sagte Snape und runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
  
„Was ist damit?", fragte Harry. „Es ist nicht ansteckend. Madam Pomfrey sagt – "  
  
„Ich weiß", sagte Snape und runzelte die Stirn immer noch besorgt. „Aber in sechszehn Jahren habe ich nie gesehen, dass die Hauselfen einen Fehler beim Kochen oder der Hygiene gemacht haben. Hauselfen sind geradezu lächerlich loyal und hartarbeitend – Hufflepuffs mit spitzen Ohren. Sie sind keine unordentlichen Köche."  
  
„Also ... vielleicht war etwas mit den Lebensmitteln nicht in Ordnung", sagte Harry.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle Lebensmittel in Hogwarts sind frisch, nicht gezaubert – das ruiniert den Geschmack, und kann auch gefährlich sein, wenn es unordentlich gemacht wird. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass Gryffindor Risotta wieder kommen könnte."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er öffnete den Mund, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, aber Snape schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
  
„Ein seltsames Gefühl, das ist alles Potter", sagte er einfach. „Es gibt keinen Grund, in der Schule zu verbreiten, dass Professor Snape denkt, dass ihr alle von Hauselfen vergiftet werdet. Es ist nur ... eine persönlich Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Was mich daran erinnert ... erzähl niemandem von dem Beschützerbund. Ich will nicht, dass es Grund zum Alarm gibt – und Weasley würde dich wahrscheinlich nie wieder im gleichen Licht sehen."  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders als sich ein wenig seltsam zu fühlen. Es hatte immer gedacht, dass, wenn etwas seltsames in der Schule vorging, und Snape nur einem Schüler Gegengift gab, es Malfoy sein würde. Oder er würde sie einfach alle sterben lassen. Und doch tat Snape nun alles, um Harry in Sicherheit zu wissen.  
  
„Danke", sagte er gedankenverloren.  
  
Snape stand auf, nahm die Tasse aus seinen Händen und stellte sie auf das Tablett. „Legilimentik. Auf, Potter, sehen wir mal, ob wir heute Nacht noch einen Fortschritt schaffen."  
  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort über das Thema zu verlieren, begannen sie wieder zu üben. Harry konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass er in Snapes Gedanken eintauchte und mehr über die seltsame Frau in schwarz herausfand, bis es fast Mitternacht war und Snape sagte, die Stunde wäre vorüber. Harry hob seine Tasche auf und ging zur Tür, doch dann hielt er noch einen Moment inne und fragte: „Professor?"  
  
„Ja, Potter?"  
  
„All diese ... Unfälle, die sie hatten."  
  
Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich, und er öffnete den Mund, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Ich werde mich nicht einmischen", sagte er. „Nur ... hat es etwas mit dem Beschützerbund zu tun?"  
  
Snape sah Harry nur an und schätzte ihn einen Moment lang ein, dann sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Potter."  
  
Harry nickte, verschwand dann durch die Tür und schloss sie vorsichtig hinter sich. Seltsamerweise wollte er sich nicht darin einmischen. Es hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, wie Snape gesagt hatte, und hörte sich an, als könne der Professor diese Sache alleine lösen. Als Hermine ihn fragte, was er herausgefunden hatte, sagte er nichts, und machte keine Pläne, es in der nächsten Legilimentik Stunde wieder zu versuchen. Hermine fragte ihn zu seiner großen Erleichterung auch nicht mehr danach.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Die nächsten beiden Wochen gingen für Harry ziemlich schnell vorbei, ohne dass etwas Beunruhigendes geschah. Der Unterricht und Hausaufgaben waren immer, und als Harry wieder seine Routine gefunden hatte, wurden auch seine Noten wieder besser. Er merkte, dass er besonders in Reine Künste und Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste besonders gut war, wahrscheinlich, weil er die Stunden so genoss. Alrister hatte immer eine Überraschung für sie parat, ob es nun die Arbeit war, die sie begannen, oder eine verblüffende Vorstellung von Roher Magie. Am Montag Nachmittag erstaunte er sie alle damit, dass er eine große Motte einfror, ihre Farbe auf grün änderte und sie nachtleuchtend machte. Professor Lupins Stunden waren immer faszinierend. Nach Fluchabwehr, lernten sie Gegenflüche und wie man Zauber rückgängig machte, und in der DA faszinierte Kibbles, der Drache, weiterhin alle. Der kleine Drache schien Hagrid besonders zu mögen, und wenn sie ihn aus seinem Käfig ließen, ließ er immer nur Hagrid die Hundeleine um seinen Hals binden. Es war nun nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn man Hagrid an einem Freitagnachmittag auf den Schlossgründen sah, mit Fang und Kibbles im Schlepptau.  
  
Noch besser war, dass nach zwei Wochen Ron und die anderen Gryffindors gesund erklärt wurden und wieder in den Unterricht durften. Ron er war höchst erfreut, als er erfuhr, dass er die Reine Künste Prüfung und zwei Verwandlungshausaufgaben verpasst hatte, war jedoch nicht so erfreut, als ihm Professor McGonagall extra Arbeit aufgab, damit er nachholen konnte, was er versäumt hatte. Er schien sogar seinen Appetit wieder zu bekommen, obwohl er an allen, was er aß zuvor genau roch – was auch verständlich war.  
  
Es gab keinen Grund, sich wegen dem gefürchteten Gryffindor Risotta noch Sorgen zu machen, und es schien, als hätte sich Snape wegen der Hauselfen doch geirrt. Eines Tages, während des Abendessens, las Dumbledore sogar eine herzzerreißenden Brief der kleinen Köche vor, der offensichtlich von einem Vierjährigen mit keiner Verbindung zwischen Auge und Hand geschrieben worden war, aber es war doch der Gedanke, der zählte. Das Essen war jetzt sogar noch besser als sonst, und niemand blieb je hungrig, als wollten sich die Hauselfen für den Essensfehler entschuldigen.  
  
Die Okklumentik Stunden gingen ebenfalls weiter, und zu seiner großen Überraschung, wurden Harrys Resultate besser. Wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, setzte er sich hin und übte, sich von allen Emotionen zu lösen, und etwa die letzte Stunde vor Okklumentik versuchte er immer, nicht emotional zu werden. Ron dachte, dass Harry nur wegen seiner Zaubertranknachhilfe sauer war, und deshalb fragte niemand seltsame Fragen, wenn Harry im Schneidersitz auf einem Lehnstuhl saß und sein Gesicht ziemlich leer war. Er strengte sich wirklich an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er einen gut gezielten Fluch auf Snape schießen konnte und ihn daran hinderte, in seine Gedanken zu dringen. Harry verbrachte die halbe Stunde am Donnerstag damit, sich immer und immer wieder dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er mit einem Eiszauber Snape Haar in lauter Eiszapfen verwandelt hatte. Davon abgesehen, ging es mit seiner Okklumentik wirklich gut voran, und nach einigen Tagen Übung, ließ Snape, wenn auch zögernd, Harry den Legilimens-Spruch an ihm anwenden. Harry sah einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der auf seinem Bett im Slytherin Schlafsaal lag und Dinge in die Luft warf, die er versuchte zu fangen, und doch nie schaffte, ein Junge, noch nicht einmal zehn Jahr alt, der sich an die Schulter von jemandem klammerte, während die Menschen um ihn herum ihn anschrieen, und dann sah er eine weitere Szene, ein Teenager saß mit einem Mädchen mit lange, schwarzen fedrigen Haaren in einem Café aus goss aus Nervosität eine Tasse Kaffee auf seinen Umhang. Doch Harry drang nicht weiter vor. Es schien, als hätte er ein wenig mehr Respekt vor Snape, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass er sein magischer Beschützer war. Harry dachte, dass Snape wohl eine Menge Möglichkeiten für ihn aufgegeben hatte, und das mindeste, was er tun konnte, war höflich zu ihm zu sein.  
  
Seltsamerweise wurden auch seine Noten in Zaubertränke besser. Er übersah nun keine Schritte bei der Zubereitung mehr, vergaß keine Zutaten, und er war wirklich stolz auf seine Pökellösung, als er sie am Ende der Stunde in einem Glas auf Snapes Tisch abstellte. Snape sah auf, drehte das Glas ein wenig herum und sagte: „Ein wenig zu wässrig, Potter, aber sonst in Ordnung."Für jemanden wie Hermine wäre das schwerste Kritik gewesen, aber es war das beste, was Snape jemals während des Unterrichts zu Harry gesagt hatte, und deshalb fühlte er sich danach noch stolzer.  
  
Seine Noten in Reine Künste wurden auch immer besser. Professor Alrister war besonders mit den Leistungen der Gryffindors zufrieden, und meinte: „Ah, die Mutigkeit kann starke Erinnerungen bringen ... Gryffindor selbst war auch ein mächtiger Zauberer, sehr mächtig."Überraschenderweise bekam sogar Neville die besten Noten, was er sonst nur in Kräuterkunde schaffte. Alrister verbrachte viel Zeit an ihrem Tisch, worüber Hermine sehr froh war, überprüft ihre Arbeit und gab Rat, und ermutigte sie: „Nur noch ein wenig mehr, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war Blaise Zabini der neue Anführer der Slytherin Bande geworden. Falls jemand gedacht hatte, dass ohne Malfoy ohne seine beiden Bodyguards das Leben ruhiger würde, hatte er sich geschnitten. Die Sache mit Blaise war, der er sogar noch schlimmer war. Er hasste nicht nur die Muggelgeborenen und Gryffindors, wie Malfoy es getan hatte, aber er hasst einfach jeden, sogar einige Slytherins, die offensichtlich wie Malfoy Ausgestoßene waren. Das Haus war praktisch in zwei Lager geteilt, wie in einem Bürgerkrieg. Die größte, und mächtigste Gruppe, war Blaise Zabini mit seinem Freunden und Bewunderern, unter anderem auch das Slytherin Quidditch Team, mit Zabini als Kapitän. Die Erstklässler hielten alle zusammen, und Zabini hatte seinen Spaß daran, sie zu ärgern, aber sein Lieblinsziel war Malfoy. Draco hatte eigentlich keine Freunde mehr. Die Slytherins waren vom Verlust ihrer Besen und von Zabinis Tyrannei schwer getroffen, deshalb wollte oder traute sich keiner, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit draußen am See, obwohl es inzwischen wirklich kalt wurden, und er war fast nie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er war während des Unterrichts zurückgezogen, außer einmal, als er zu spät gekommen war, und Lupin ihn auf den einzigen freien Platz neben Harry gesetzt hatte. Malfoy arbeitete ziemlich angenehm an ihrer gemeinsamen Aufgabe, und als Harry einen Fehler bei einer Frage gemacht hatte, ließ Malfoy sich nicht darüber aus, sondern machte ihn darauf aufmerksam und führte ihn in die richtige Richtung. Er war fast höflich.  
  
Der Krieg und seine Konsequenzen bringen wohl den wahren Charakter der Menschen heraus, dachte Harry eines Tages. Der Verlust von Malfoys Vater hatte ihn wohl hart getroffen, hatte ihm alles weggerissen und zeigte sein wahres Selbst. Ohne seine Freunde und das Vermächtnis seiner Familie, war Malfoy nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Er hatte keine Macht, war nicht bösartig, in seinen Gang und seiner Sprache zeigte sich keine Arroganz. Dann war da noch Blaise Zabini. Immer ein ruhiger Slytherin, der eine im Hintergrund, der Jäger, den immer alle vergaßen. Der kleine, dunkelhaarige Junge, von dem sich niemand erinnern konnte, wie er in sein Haus eingeteilt worden war. Plötzlich, als Malfoy nicht mehr da war, war er nach vor gestürmt und hatte begonnen, das Slytherin Haus alleine zu kontrollieren. Etwas an ihm war falsch. Alle anderen zogen es vor, nicht mit Malfoy oder über Malfoy zu sprechen, einige vergaben ihm manche hassten ihn immer noch, wollten aber nicht gemein zu ihm sein. Aber Blaise machte es nichts aus, laut darüber zu sprechen, und eines Tage, währen Reine Künste, fragte er Malfoy gerade heraus, wie es war, unter Veritaserum zu stehen. Und dann, da war noch ein einstige Böse seines Lebens, Professor Snape. The Professor mochte Harry noch immer nicht wirklich, aber es gab keinen Zweifel, dass er sich bemühte, es nicht mehr so sehr zu zeigen. Eines Tages schafften sie sogar fast eine gesamte Okklumentik Stunde, ohne sich gegenseitig zu beschimpfen. Und tief drinnen, obwohl Harry es nie zugeben würde, begann er, Snape fast zu tolerieren, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein magischer Beschützer insgeheim genauso dachte ...  
  
So ging es weiter bis zu einem Tag am See, einem Donnerstag Nachmittag, als für Harry alles fürchterlich schief ging.  
  
----- ----- ------ -----  
  
A/N: Und, wie findet ihr es? Bitte, bitte sagt mir, ob es euch gefällt. Wer bis Kapitel 28 errät, wer der zweite Beschützer ist, bekommt von mir eine Tafel der besten Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf. 


	16. Dejavu

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX 

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Wieder mal danke für eure Reviews! Ihr erhellt damit meine Welt! Es hat jemand gefragt, ob wir den zweiten Beschützer schon kennen: ja, diese Person ist schon vorgekommen, sowohl in den Büchern von JKR, als auch in meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß beim Weiterraten! Ich hab ab morgen für etwa eine Woche keinen Internetzugang, also wird das nächste Kapitel um den 13. oder 14. August kommen - vielleicht ist es dann sogar wieder einmal ein Doppelupdate.

----- ----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 16 – Fordere Dein Glück Heraus (Dejavu)

Donnerstage waren nicht die besten Tage auf Harrys Stundenplan. Am Morgen hatte er zwei Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, draußen auf den kalten Schlossgründen, mit und verschiedenen Arten seltsamer Geschöpfe, um die sie sich kümmern mussten, obwohl die Kreaturen es wollten oder nicht. Dann hatten sie Verwandlung zwischen den zwei Pausen, und der UTZ Kurz in Verwandlung war das kniffligste, das Harry jemals hatte tun müssen. McGonagall setzte hohe Standards, und Harry musste kämpfen, um sie zu erfüllen, und er hatte ihr erstes Projekt nur zufriedenstellend abgeschlossen. Dann, nach dem Mittagessen, hatte er Zaubertränke. Obwohl die Stunden nur viel erträglicher waren als je zuvor, war es noch immer schwer und er musste wirklich viel Mühe in diese zwei Stunden in den eiskalten Kerkern stecken.

Also waren Donnerstage nich wirklich die besten Tage auf dem Stundenplan. Jeden Donnerstag, nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde, gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine hinaus zum See, um ihre Hausaufgaben in Ruhe zu erledigen, auszuspannen uns sich über den anstrengenden Tag auszulassen. Viele andere Schüler taten es ihnen gleich, und es war nichts ungewöhnliches fünfzig oder mehr Schüler um den See versammelt zu sehen, solange es noch hell war, die redeten, lernten und Spaß hatten.

Genau an einem solchen Donnerstag Nachmittag saßen die drei auf einer Decke, die sie mitgebracht hatten, weil der Boden im Herbst schon ziemlich kalt war, umgeben von Papier und Bücher, Bergen von Pergamenten und verschiedenen Flaschen von farbiger Tinte. Es war komplett windstill, und es war nicht so kalt wie üblich und deshalb versuchten alle, soviel Hausaufgaben wie möglich zu erledigen.

„Was ist eine häufige Verwendung für einen Wärmezauber?", fragte Ron und rieb sich mit seinem Federhalter das Kinn.

„Kochen?", schlug Harry vor.

„Oh, ja."Ron kritzelte es auf sein Pergament, als sich das Schlosstor öffnete und eine blonde Figur auf den Schlossgründen erschien. Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, seht mal, der wandernde Poet."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht, Ron, lass ihn in Ruhe."

Ron hatte begonnen, Malfoy als ‚der wandernde Poet' zu bezeichnen, weil er an den meisten Abenden auf einem Baum in den Schlossgründen saß, ganz allein und weit weg von den anderen, die sich um den See versammelten, in einem Zeichenblock zeichnend, der das einzige wertvolle zu sein schien, das er noch besaß. Es sah so aus, als wäre Ron noch nicht bereit, Mitleid für Malfoy zu empfinden. Anders als Hermine konnte Ron die Beleidigungen gegen seine Familie und Witze, wie arm sie waren, nicht vergessen.

Harry sah gedankenverloren zu, wie Malfoy schweigend auf einen nahen Baum zuging und ohne Schwierigkeiten hinaufkletterte. Seit er an die Schule zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich seine Gesundheit deutlich verbessert, und obwohl er noch nicht so behende wie zuvor war, ging es ihm doch besser. Er machte es sich nun auf einem dicken Ast bequem und ließ ein Bein hinunterbaumeln, während er seinen Block öffnete und zu zeichnen begann.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und wandte den Blick ab. Hermine sah ihn finster an. „Ist er noch nicht genug gestraft worden?", murmelte sie.

„Nein", sagte Ron stur. „Erinnerst du dich, wie er dir Biberzähne verpasst hat? Oder wie er dich immer Schlammblut genannt hat? Und als er mir zwei blaue Augen und Nasenbluten verpasst hat? Oder die Millionen Mal, als er über Harry hergezogen ist? Die ganze Sache mit den Dementoren? Was ist damit?"

„Sei nich so laut", sagte Hermine leise. Harry blickte über seine Schulter und sah, dass Malfoy sie über den Rand seines Zeichenblockes hinweg beobachtete.

Ron schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich? Er sollte inzwischen wissen, was die anderen von ihm denken."

„Das tue ich", sagte Malfoy, Ron anstarrend, seine Stimme ruhig und wütend zugleich. „Obwohl du etwas Feingefühl lernen könntest."

Ron drehte sich um und starrte zurück. „Oh ja? Daran fehlt es dir doch auch, oder?"

Malfoy wandte sich nur wieder seiner Zeichnung zu, offensichtlich wollte er sich nicht mit Ron streiten. Ron jedoch wollte nicht so schnell wieder aufhören.

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Kannst du nicht kämpfen, wenn Crabbe und Goyle nicht hinter dir stehen, hm?", rief er. Die anderen Schüler drehten sich nun um, um ihnen zusehen zu können, und Hermine zischte Ron immer wieder zu, er soll aufhören, doch er ignorierte sie.

Malfoy blickte nicht auf, zeichnete einfach weiter, als ob ihn alles nicht anginge.

„Ignorier mich nicht", rief Ron wütend und stand auf.

Der Slytherin im Baum sah ihn mit kühlem Blick an und unterbrach sein Zeichnen. „Kannst du mir einen Grund nennen, warum ich es nicht tun sollte?"

„Weil jedes Mal, während der letzten sechs Jahre, wenn du uns und geärgert hast und wir dich ignoriert haben, dann machtest du einfach weiter und weiter", schnarrte Ron. „Du hast einfach nichts ausgelassen. Es ist nicht spaßig, wenn man auf dieser Seite der Beleidigungen ist, nicht wahr?"Er ging nach vor und starrte Malfoy in seinem Baum an. „Es ist mir egal, was mit dir passiert ist, weil anderen viel schlimmeres zugestoßen ist. Sieh dir Harry an! Dauernd bist du darauf herumgeritten, dass er keine Familie hat und dass ihn niemand will, und jetzt bist du es, und du glaubst, dass dich die Leute in Ruhe lassen werden?"

„Potter war ein Jahr alt", sagte Malfoy leise. „Er wird sich nicht erinnern, seinem Vater in die Augen gesehen zu haben und die Angst vor dem Tod dort zu sehen, bevor er tot zusammenbrach."

„Welchen Unterschied mach das schon?", schnappte Ron. Alle sahen nun zu, viele feuerten Ron an, einige jubelten sogar. Ein paar von Blaise Zabinis Bewunderern pfiffen und applaudierten. „Harry sah, wie sein Pate starb! Er sah, wie Cedric starb! Er sah sie alle sterben! Und sieh dich an, du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert, es ist mir egal, was andere sagen. Du denkst noch immer, dass du besser als wir bist, aber das bist du nicht! Du bist genau wie wir!"

Malfoy wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Wenn du Streit suchst, wirst du ihn hier nicht finden. Geh und bewirf Zabini mit Steinen, häng Lupin an eine Leine, schließ Flitwick in einen Schrank, aber lass mich einfach alleine."

Harry stand instinktiv auf und ging nach vor, stand dann neben Ron und merkte, wie seine Wut wegen des Kommentars über Lupin hochkochte. „Du denkst, dass du besser bist als wir, nicht wahr? Nur weil Professor Lupin ein Werwolf ist macht dich das nicht halb so viel Mensch wie er ist."

„Welcher Teil von lasst mich in Ruhe bereit euch die größten Schwierigkeiten?", schnarrte Malfoy auf seinem Baum. „Ich will nicht mit euch kämpfen. Lasst mich in Ruhe."

„Warum? Weil du ein Malfoy bist?", sagte Harry wütend. „Weil Malfoys nicht zu kämpfen brauchen? Weil sie andere Leute dafür haben?"

„Nein", sagte Malfoy und hörte sich nun so wütend wie Harry an, seine Augen verengt und seine Finger von unterdrückter Wut zitternd. „Es ist weil du ein arroganter, heroischer, kleiner Schlammblutliebhaber bist, darum! Und nun lasst mich allein!"

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf den Ast, auf dem Malfoy saß, und rief laut: „Diffindo!"

Ein lautes Knirschen durchbrach die Luft und der Ast knarrte gefährlich, warf Malfoy fast nach unten. Seine Augen weiteten sich ängstlich und er drückte sich gegen den Stamm, doch Harry zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. „Diffindo!"

Mit einem lauten Knarren brach der Ast durch und Malfoy fiel hart auf den Boden, den er mit einem Schrei traf. Alle außer Hermine jubelten; sie sagte: „Nein, Harry, Ron, nicht!", aber sie hörten ihr nicht zu. Ron ging nach vor und drehte Malfoy um, sein Zauberstab nun direkt auf dessen Gesicht deutend.

„Nimm zurück, was du über Harry gesagt hast."

„Nein", sagte Malfoy und versuchte, Ron abzuschütteln.

„Nimm es zurück", sagte Harry wütend. Er stand neben Ron, Cousins nebeneinander, beide Zauberstäbe auf Malfoy am Boden gerichtet. „Nimm alles zurück, was du jemals gesagt hast. Alles über mich, über Ron, über Hermine, über Lupin, über alle."

„Zwing mich", schnappte Malfoy. Er schlug aus, versuchte, ihr Zauberstäbe wegzuschlagen. Alle waren nun von ihren Plätzen hergekommen und sahen zu. Eine Schülerschar formte sich um Malfoy, Ron und Harry, alle jubelten, alle riefe, dass Harry und Ron ihn verhexen sollten. Hermine war an Harrys Ellbogen, bat ihn, aufzuhören, doch er ignorierte sie. So viele Jahr, in denen er von Malfoy geärgert worden war, zeigten sich jetzt.

„Nimm es zurück oder ich werde dich so verhexen, dass du dir wünscht, du wärst nie nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen", sagte Ron.

Malfoy schlug wieder au, versuchte, von ihnen wegzukommen, den Zeichenblock fest unter dem Arm eingeklemmt.

Ron hob den Zauberstab. „Accio Zeichenblock!"

Malfoy griff danach, als der Block aus seinen Händen flog und in Rons Armen landete. Hermine schnappte danach und rief: „Ron, nein!"Ron zog es von ihr weg und begann, es durchzublättern.

„Wie rührend", sagte er, als er Bild nach Bild der Malfoy Villa und Lucius sah. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so sentimental bist."

„Gib es mir zurück!", sagte Malfoy und Harry konnte einen Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme hören, weswegen er Malfoy nur noch mehr verhexen wollte.

Hermine bettelte: „Ron, bitte, gib es ihm einfach! Sei nicht so gemein!"

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblütlerinnen", sagte Malfoy böse und griff erneut nach seinen Zeichnungen.

Harry merkte, dass ein Blut vor Wut kochte. Er dachte noch immer, er wäre besser. Er war noch immer arrogant, er dachte noch immer, dass er, weil er reinblütig war, jeden beleidigen konnte. Er hob wütend seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Scoritis!"Eine Lichtkugel schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, traf Malfoy im Gesicht und er schrie auf, als sich eine Verbrennung auf seiner blassen Haut ausbreitete.

Hermine sagte verzweifelt: „Nein! Harry, nicht, du bekommst nur Ärger", sie zog an seinem Arm, versuchte, ihn zu stoppen. „Bitte, Harry, sieh ihn dir an, was hat er euch getan?"

Und da lief es Harry plötzlich kalt den Rücken hinunter, in seinem Magen verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide. Er hatte das schon einmal gesehen. Snapes Denkarium ... Snape, in der Mitte einer Schülerschar, alle riefen, James Potter solle ihn verhexen, Sirius, sein bester Freund, stand hinter ihm, verspottete Snape, und Lily, die sie anbettelte, sie sollen ihn in Ruhe lasen. Er merkte, dass seine Hand zitterte und mit einem kalten Schauer erkannte er, dass er genauso wurde, wie sein Vater damals gewesen war.

„Ignorier sie, Harry", sagte Ron wütend. „Erinnerst du dich, als er dich beim Quidditch gefoult hat? In all diesen Spielen? Komm schon, Harry, er soll dafür bezahlen!"

Harry starrte Malfoy nur an, seine Hand zitterte. „Was tue ich nur?", sagte er mit weiten Augen und trat zurück, wollte nur davonlaufen, wollte die Flecken, die sein Vater hinterlassen hatte abschütteln, doch er kam nicht weit, denn die Stimme, die er am wenigsten hören von allen hören wollte, schallte plötzlich durch die Menge.

„Was ist hier los? Lasst mich durch, aus dem Weg!"

Es war Snape. Harry drehte sich um, wollte laufen, aber Snape kam durch einen Spalt in der Menge auf ihn zu, trat in den Kreis mit Harry, Ron, Malfoy am Boden, der die Hände auf die Verbrennung auf seinem Gesicht presste, und Hermine, die an Harrys Arm hing und ihn anflehte, er solle aufhören.

Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Sekunden, bis der Professor erkannt hatte, was vor sich ging. Und als er es tat, wünschte sich Harry, er könne sofort sterben, dann müsste er den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht nicht mehr sehen. Es war nicht mehr erträglich. So viel Angst, so viel Wut, so viel komplettes Unverständnis, angesichts dieser Situation, und einen Moment lang, war Snape wie versteinert, während die Schüler augenblicklich verstummten. Harrys sah, wie die Hände des Professors zitterten, als er von Malfoy zu Harry blickte.

Harry starrte zurück in diese schwarzen Augen, und er konnte nicht seinen Professor sehen, sondern einen Teenager, der eine ähnliche Szene immer und immer wieder in seinen Albträumen erlebte. „Ich – "Was konnte er sagen? Was gab es zu sagen. „Ich habe nicht gemerkt – "

Es war, als ob Snape die Wut versagte – oder dass seine Wut so groß war, dass er sie nicht zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. Harry wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich letzteres war. Der Professor trat vor, zog Malfoy auf die Beine und stütze ihn, und packte dann Harry hart am Nacken. Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf, und Snapes Gesicht kochte vor Wut, als ob er den Schmerz selbst fühlte, und sein Griff lockerte sich ein wenig, doch er war noch immer so fest, dass Harry versuchte, ihm zu entkommen. Aber Snape würde ihn nicht loslassen. Harry konnte sehen, dass auf Snapes Nacken roten Spuren auftauchten, als der Beschützerbund ihm dieselben Schmerzen wie Harry bereitete, aber Snape kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er begann, in Richtung Schloss zu gehen, zu schnell für Harry, deshalb fiel er immer wieder hin, nicht in der Lage, mitzuhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn er fiel, packte ihn Snape wieder und stieß ihn noch härter. Doch Harry fühlte den Schmerz fast nicht. Er wusste wirklich, dass er ging, merkte nicht wirklich, dass Malfoy ebenfalls kämpfte, um mitzukommen und dass Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen, die mit einem Zischen auf seine Verbrennung fielen.

Harrys Schuldgefühl ertränkte ihn fast. Er hatte dasselbe wie sein Vater getan. Snape hatte Recht. Er war kein bisschen besser als sein Vater gewesen war.

Snape zog ihn halb über die Stufen empor zum Schloss, die Korridore zu den Kerkern entlang, im kompletter Stille, abgesehen von ihren schnellen Schritten und Malfoys zitternden Atemzügen, als er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Endlich erreichten sie die Tür zu Snapes Büro, Snape stieß sie auf, warf die beiden hinein und packte dann Harry vorne an seinem Umhang, schrie so laut, dass es schmerzte.

„DU KLEINER, VERDAMMTER WIDERLING, POTTER!!"

„Es tut mir Leid", rief Harry und versuchte, von Snape wegzukommen während er vor Angst zitterte. „Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht – "

„WAS!? ES WAR EIN UNFALL, NICHT WAHR!? DU WOLLTEST ES NICHT TUN!?!"Snapes Augen glühten fast vor Wut, und es sah aus, als würden sie gleich aus seinem Kopf springen.

Harry brachte: „Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es geriet außer Kontrolle!", hervor.

Snapes Wut erreichte den Siedepunkt und Harry konnte die Explosion in seinem Inneren sehen, als jahrzehntelang aufgestaute Wut durch einen Damm brachen und Harry ertränkten. Snape schrie so laut, dass Harry nicht einmal hören konnte, was er rief, es war so wütend, dass es über alles hinausging, was Harry jemals erlebt hatte. Snape schrie etwas über James Potter, Sirius Black, Lupin und Pettigrew, die sein Leben in die Hölle auf Erden verwandelt hatten, seit dem Moment, an dem er das erste Mal das Schloss betreten hatte, die Jahr von Ungerechtigkeit, die er durchgemacht hatte, wie viel seines Lebens er aufgegeben hatte, um Harry in Sicherheit zu wissen, und das war, wie er bezahlt wurde, es war ein für alle Mal bewiesen worden, dass James Potter nicht vor sechszehn Jahren gestorben war sondern sein Leben nun durch seinen Sohn zerstörte. Harry schrie immer nur zurück, dass es ihm Leid tat, ich bin nicht mein Vater, es tut mir Leid, bitte, ich wollte nicht, dass alles passiert, es tut mir Leid. Malfoy rief auch etwas, doch niemand verstand ihn, wegen Harry und Snapes Schreien, bis –

„HÖRT AUF!!!!!", rief Malfoy und packte ein Glas vom Regal hinter ihm, warf es mit aller Kraft auf den Boden, wo es laut zerbrach.

Die nun folgende Still e war fast so schmerzhaft wie zuvor die Schreie. Harry hatte ein merkwürdiges Klingeln in den Ohren sein Herz pochte wie verrückt. Tränen liefen über Malfoys Gesicht und die Verbrennung hatte sich schon bis zu seinem Hals ausgebreitet. Er zitterte mehr als die anderen beiden, als er auf seine Wunde deutete und rief: „AU!!!! AU, BEI MERLIN, HÖRT AUF ZU SCHREIEN!!!"

Noch immer vor Wut zitternd wandte Snape sich Malfoy zu, nahm einen Zauberstab heraus und hielt Malfoys Kopf zurück. „Halt still", sagte er, seine Stimme klang heiser und zitterte fast so stark wie seine Hand. Er murmelte etwas und die Verbrennung verschwand langsam, als ein sanftes, blaues Licht aus seinem Zauberstab fiel und sie heilte. Malfoy schloss nur die Augen, als würde alles zuviel für ihm. „Hier."Snape zog den Zauberstab weg und schob ihn wieder in seinen Ärmel.

Malfoy öffnete die Augen wieder. „Gut, nun, SIE werden hier sitzen, und POTTER wird sich dort hinsetzen, und niemand außer mir wird noch schreien. Ist das klar?"Er sprach so wütend und stur, dass Snape nichts sagte. Er sah aus, als hätte er sich ausgeschrieen. Er fiel auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch, lehnte sich nach vor und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

Malfoy wandte sich Harry zu und nun war er an der Reihe, Harry auszuschelten. „Du bist arrogant, du bist abscheulich, du bist ein Heuchler, und du siehst einfach nicht, was du bist! Und wage es ja nicht, mich eines Besseren belehren zu wolle, Potter, weil das NICHT fair ist! Du wirst hier sitzen, und es ist mir egal, was du denkst, und du wirst mir ZUHÖREN, und du wirst GUT zuhören."Er wandte sich dann Snape zu und sagte mit viel ruhigerer Stimme und respektvollerem Ton, der jedoch noch immer wütend klang: „Ich werde Sie nicht allzu laut anschreien, weil ich sonst rausgeworfen werden, aber Sie gehen nicht nur viel zu schnell, Sie sind auch blind! Da, ich habe es gesagt. Und seid ihr BEIDE ruhig!"

Snape und Harry gehorchten, zu erstaunt von Malfoys Mut, um irgendetwas zu tun. Snape sah aus, als hätte ihm noch nie ein Schüler gesagt, er solle leise sein, und Harry wollte nur nicht, dass der Professor wieder zu schreien begann.

Malfoy wandte sich zuerst an Snape, mit zitternder Stimme sagte er: „Potter ist nicht sein Vater. Er mag arrogant sein, er mag stur sein, er mag manchmal die Linie übertreten, und ich setze mich jetzt nicht für Potter ein, aber er ist nicht ein Vater. Sie können nicht Ihren gesamten Stress an ihm auslassen. Es ist mir egal, was Potters Vater Ihnen angetan hat, aber es an ihm auszulassen wird nichts bringen. Es ist egal, wie laut Sie schreien, Potters Vater wird Sie nicht hören."

Er wandte sich dann Harry zu, wischte sich sein Haar aus den Augen, bevor er sagte: „Professor Snape und ich sind nicht halb so arrogant wie du. Du bist ein absoluter Heuchler. Du sagst, ich denke, ich wäre besser als du, wenn du denkst, du hast das Privileg, mich in der Öffentlichkeit bloßzustellen, mein Gesicht zu verbrennen und dann Professor Snape anzuschreien. Du verstehst nicht, was Respekt ist, du verstehst nicht, dass du nicht das Zentrum des Universums bist, du verstehst nicht, dass es Menschen gibt, die genauso viel leiden wie du, vielleicht sogar mehr."

Er sah dann auf keinen von den beiden, sein Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. „Ich bin arrogant. Ich dachte immer, ich wäre Gottes Geschenk an alles und jeden. Ich dachte immer, ich wäre besser als alle anderen, ich dachte, ich besäße diese Schule, ich dachte, ich wäre dir überlegen, Potter. Ich wollte mich immer bei Ihnen einschleimen, Professor. Ich bin nicht, was ich immer war! Ich bin nicht Malfoy, ich bin kein Stück Haut, gefüllt mit noblem Blut, ich bin jemand, der gesehen hat, wie sein Vater ermordet wurde, ich bin DRACO."

Er atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Da, dass wollte ich schon vor JAHREN sagen."Er sah Snape an, dann Harry. „Nun, hat jemand von euch noch ein Problem, dass er loswerden will?"

Harry schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Snape ebenfalls.

„Wenn das so ist, sollte keiner von euch ein Problem damit haben, sich zu entschuldigen und ihr seht euch dabei in die Augen, und hört auf, immer zu kämpfen. Professor Snape ist ein guter Lehrer, und Potter ist, zugegeben, mit ein wenig Übung ein guter Schuler. Es gibt keinen Grund zu streiten."Er starrte sie beide an. „Entschuldigt euch."

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Harry.

„Tschuldigung", kam die Antwort.

„Ich bin nicht überzeugt!", sagte Draco und seine Augen glitzerten wütend.

Snape war einen Moment lang still, stand dann auf, ging zu Harry hinüber und setzte sich dann wieder. Er sah Harry direkt in die Augen, und obwohl Harry sehen konnte, dass es ihn viel Stolz kostete, sagte der Professor, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er ihn tolerieren könne, langsam und klar: „Es tut mir Leid."

Harry erwiderte den Blick, und seine Antwort war komplett aufrecht und ehrlich: „Es tut mir auch Leid."

Draco seufzte. „Danke für das."Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl; er sah erschöpft aus. „Und dankt mir nicht zuviel."

Snape sah über seine Schultern hinweg auf den Slytherin. „Übrigens, Malfoy, fünf Punkte von Slytherin, weil du einen Professor eines Besseren belehrt hast. Potter, zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für das Verhexen von Malfoy."Die Enden seiner Lippen zuckte ein ganz klein wenig. „Und zehn Punkte für jeden von euch, weil ihr die ersten Schüler seid, die es je gewagt haben, mich anzuschreien. Und nun raus. Und ich will keine Feindschaft mehr zwischen euch beiden sehen."

Draco und Harry verließen den Raum in Stille, und als sich die Tür schloss, gingen sie gemeinsam in Richtung Eingangshalle. Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte Draco: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so laut schreien kannst."

„Ich wusste es auch nicht von dir", sagte Harry.

Draco hielt inne und Harry tat es ihm gleich, als sich der Slytherin, den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet, ihm zuwandte, und sichtlich kämpfen musste, um die nächsten Worte herauszubringen. „Sieh mal, Potter ... vielleicht hab ich einen falschen ersten Eindruck von dir bekommen. Und vielleicht hatte ich ein paar ... Vorurteile."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun verschluck dich mal nicht an dieser Entschuldigung, Draco."Draco blickte auf und Harry lächelte. „Ich hab von dir auch einen falschen ersten Eindruck bekommen. Obwohl du manchmal ein wirklicher Idiot warst."

Draco grinste. „Ich könnte das gleiche über dich sagen."Er hielt inne, überlegte kurz und streckte dann die Hand aus. „Was sagst du, Potter? Frieden?"

Harry nahm Dracos Hand. „Frieden."Sie schüttelten die Hände und Harry fiel ein, dass es jetzt sechs Jahre her war, dass Malfoy die Hand auf ihrer ersten Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express angeboten hatte. „Es hat lange genug gedauert."

„Stimmt", sagte Draco. „Ich denke, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich ... nun, mit dir geredet habe."

Harry dachte darüber nach und nach einem Moment nickte er. „Stimmt, oder nicht?"Er hielt inne und sagte dann: „Es tut mir Leid, wegen deinem Zeichenblock. Hermine wird ihn wahrscheinlich bekommen haben und ihn irgendwo für dich haben. Und ... tut mir Leiden wegen ... deinem Dad."

Draco wandte die Augen dem Fußboden zu und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, obwohl Harry sehen konnte, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht egal war. „Solche Dinge passieren. Wie Weasley gesagt hat ... ich bin kein Einzelfall ..."

„Es war trotzdem unfair von Ron", sagte Harry und gingen nun wieder den Korridor entlang. „Vielleicht sind wir alle, tief drinnen, ein wenig arrogant."

Sie verließen den kalten Kerkerkorridor und traten in die Eingangshalle, die von Sonnenlicht durchflutet war. Harry sah Draco von der Seite her an und merkte plötzlich, wie wenig er über den Slytherin wusste. Sie hatten sich sechs Jahre lang gehasst, und der einzige Grund war Eifersucht und Arroganz gewesen. Wirklich sinnlos, dachte Harry.

„Gehst du nicht in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Harry.

Draco schnaubte. „Zabini ärgert mich schon genug, auch wenn ich mich ihm nicht als einfaches Ziel präsentiere."Seine Finger schlossen sich instinktiv um den Anhänger um seinen Hals. „Egal was ich tue, immer hackt er darauf herum. Du hast keine Ahnung, Potter."

„Wo verbringst du dann deine Zeit?", fragte Harry, als sie die Halle durchquerten und in Richtung der Schlossgründe gingen.

„Meistens bin ich in der Großen Halle, oder in der Bibliothek. Der Astronomieturm ist immer leer. Ich dachte, es wäre sicher, in einem Baum zu sitzen, bis mich jemand heruntergehext hat. Oh ja, es waren ja du und Weasley, wie vergesslich von mir."

Harry sah ihn an und merkte, dass Malfoy grinste. Irgendwo konnte er ein kleines Stück des alten Malfoys sehen, des Malfoys, der gerne seine Mitschüler ärgerte. Harry grinste. „Du bist ein richtiger Idiot."

Sie traten durch das Schlosstor und wurden augenblicklich von einem Schwarm Schüler begrüßt. Ron kämpfte sich durch die Menge nach vor. „Harry, Harry! Was ist passiert?"

„Wo ist Dracos Zeichenblock?", sagte Harry.

Hermine erschien an seinem Ellbogen und gab ihm das Buch, sie sah absolut neben sich aus. „Du bist nicht rausgeflogen, oder, Harry?"

„Nein, ich hab zehn Punkte für Gryffindor bekommen, weil ich Snape angeschrieen hab", sagte Harry. Er hab Malfoy seinen Zeichenblock wieder, und die Geste mochte noch so simpel sein, Ron Augen weiteten sich.

„Was – "

„Danke."Malfoy steckte den Block unter seinen Arm, und sah dann in Rons erschrockenes Gesicht. „Oh, übrigens, Weasley. Professor Snape will dich sehen. Er sagte, du sollst vorher jedoch packen, er hat schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich."

Rons Mine war nun nur noch purer Schock. Harry starrte Malfoy an. "Snape hat das nicht gesagt, oder?"

Und dann sah er wieder dieses hinterlistige Lächeln und er lachte. Ron fand es nicht lustig. „Oh ja! Du bist einfach dumm, Malfoy. Komm schon, Harry, lassen wir ihn."

„Draco und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir unsere Streitereien beenden", sagte Harry.

„Oh, das ist wunderbar!", sagte Hermine schrill und lächelte die beiden an. „Also keine Kämpfe mehr? Wirklich? Das ist alles so großartig, ich bin wirklich, wirklich stolz auf euch beide! Also, was ist in Snapes Büro passier?"

„Er hat euch gezwungen, euch zu versöhnen, stimmt's?", sagte Ron.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „'Wir beide haben ihn angeschrieen, Draco hat eines seiner Gläser zerbrochen und er hat uns jeweils zehn Punkte gegeben."

„Nein, im Ernst, sag's uns."

Harry konnte nicht anders als lächeln.

----- ----- ----- -----

Wieder einmal vergingen die Wochen wie im Flug. Draco begann, immer mehr Zeit mit Harry, Ron und Hermine zu verbringen, zu Rons großem Missfallen. Ron, so schien es, hasste Draco noch immer und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen um sicher zu gehen, dass Draco wusste, wer Harrys bester Freund war. Harry machte das eigentlich nicht aus und Draco ebenso wenig. Er tat sein bestes, um Ron nicht zu provozieren und ließ ihn einmal, als Zeichen seines guten Willens, sogar seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz abschreiben. Hermine genoss es, Draco um sich zu haben, weil sie beide Alte Runen hatten und weder Harry noch Ron hörten auch nur einem Wort zu, das über das Fach sagte, doch Draco tat es. Harry merkte, dass der Slytherin ziemlich schlau war, besonders wenn es um Alte Runen und Astronomie ging. Er war auch Reine Künste höchst erfolgreich, und Alrister war sehr erfreut, als Draco es schaffte, während einer Stunde einen ihrer Ballons zu verfärben.

Neville hatte noch immer panische Angst vor Draco und hielt sich meistens dicht bei Hermine, wenn er in der Nähe war. Ginny schien es nichts auszumachen, und Luna schien gar nicht zu merken, dass Draco da war, bis eines Tages beim Mittagessen, als sie über den Rand ihres Klitterers blickte und mit ihrer träumerischen Stimme sagte: „Draco Malfoy". Luna war für Draco von diesem Augenblick an nicht mehr wirklich geheuer und ließ sie nicht in seine Nähe. Er erklärte Harry, er reagiere allergisch auf seltsame Menschen.

Und so verging Woche nach Woche, bis plötzlich der November einzog und bitterkaltes Wetter mit sich brachte und fünfzehn Zentimeter hohen Schnee über das Schloss fallen ließ. Die Feuer in den Klassenzimmern wurden entflammt, in der Hoffnung, ein wenig der Kälte zu vertreiben, aber der Atem der Schüler erhob sich dennoch in Nebeln vor ihnen. Zum Glück hielten die Hauselfen die Schüler mit einer Reihe von heißen Eintöpfen und Nachspeisen jeden Tag warm, und Flitwick zeigte ihnen einen praktischen, kleinen Zauber, mit dem sie ihre Umhänge gegen die Kälte isolieren konnten, und so wurde das Leben insgesamt wieder erträglich nach dem Donnerstagsdrama am See. Die Dinge wurden für Harry gerade wieder ein wenig entspannter, bis sie gegen Ende November wieder um so viel aufregender wurden.


	17. Slytherin Risotta

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich euch immer lieber gewinne. Wieder einmal dank für die lieben Reviews! Bevor das Kapitel beginnt, nur noch kurz eine Anmerkung dazu.

Es hat jemand wegen des Essens in der Geschichte gefragt. Erstens, ja, es heißt hier Risotta und nicht Rissotto (war auch in der englischen Geschichte so). Zweitens, die Pommes Frittes nenne ich so, weil mein Deutschprofessor total auf so ältere Ausdrücke steht und deshalb hab ich es mir so angewöhnt. Drittens, Schlagobers ist ein typisch österreichischer Ausdruck. In Deutschlang würde man, glaube ich, Schlagrahm oder Sahne dazu sagen. Und irgendwo kommen, oder werden noch kommen, Palatschinken, wieder ein österreichisches Wort, diesmal für Pfannkuchen.

Okay, ich halte euch jetzt nicht mehr länger auf. Viel Spaß beim Kapitel – und bitte reviewen!

----- ----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 17 – Slytherin Risotta und Voldemorts Erinnerung

Wie immer am einem Mittwoch in der Mittagspause wurde Hermine sehr aufgeregt, versuchte, ihr Haar zu glätten, sagte, sie wäre nicht hungrig, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, ein weiteres Buch über die Theorie der Reinen Künste zu lesen, das sie aus der Bibliothek besorgt hatte. Natürlich war sie nicht die einzige, die sich auf den Nachmittag freute. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco und Neville hatten gemeinsam Reine Künste bei Professor Alrister, ein Fach, dass schnell das Lieblingsfach vieler Schüler geworden war, egal ob Mädchen oder Junge.

Sie saßen alle draußen im Schulhof, und während Neville und Ginny an in der Nähe an einem Schneemann bastelten, las Hermine gespannt ihr Reine Künste Buch, mit Luna, die über ihrer Schulter mitlas. Harry saß nahe bei Hermine, und Ron saß wie immer dicht an seiner Seite und warf Draco, der auf Harrys anderer Seite saß und seine Astronomiehausaufgaben erledigte, finstere Blicke zu.

„Ich frag mich, was wir heute in Reine Künste machen werden", sagte Hermine fröhlich.

„Hermine, du hast das in dieser Pause schon viermal gesagt", sagte Ginny und sah von ihrem Schneemann auf. „Hör auf damit."

„Werde ich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich unterhalte mich nur."

„Dann red über etwas anderes", sagte Ginny. „Ich hab Reine Künste erst wieder am Freitag, du machst mich ganz eifersüchtig."

Hermine schloss ihr Buch, packte es in ihre Tasche und Ron sagte: „Wie lange haben wir noch Pause?"

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. „Noch lange ... vielleicht hätten wir länger in der Großen Halle bleiben sollen. Ich bin noch ziemlich hungrig."

„Ich auch", stimmte Neville zu.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich konnte den Auflauf nicht essen. Ich hatte nur ein paar Bissen, und er war einfach ... widerlich."Ron murmelte verhalten etwas und wandte sich stirnrunzelnd vom Gespräch ab. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Tut mir Leid, Weasley, ich ha das nicht verstanden. Sag das noch mal."

„Ich sagte", sagte Ron kalt. „Dass du wahrscheinlich an Auflauf mit Weißweinsoße und Minzeblatt oben drauf gewöhnt bist, oder?"

Draco sah woanders hin und ignorierte Ron. Sie hatten sich inzwischen alle daran gewöhnt. Draco sagte etwas, von dem er dachte, es wäre vollkommen harmlos, Ron nahm es als Beleidigung und sagte etwas gemeines, Draco wandte den Blick ab und das war's dann. Harry wünschte sich, sie würden endlich aufhören, sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven gehen – es wurde nach einiger Zeit langweilig, wenn es jeden Tag das gleiche war, obwohl er Ron nicht eifersüchtig machen oder sich von Draco abwenden wollte, deshalb sagte er selbst nie etwas.

Aber dann geschah etwas, das noch nie passiert war. Draco gab einen Kommentar zurück an Ron.

„Und eigentlich, Weasley, bin ich daran gewöhnt, dass er sechs Monate alt ist und schmeckt, als wäre er im Inneren einer Ratte gemacht worden", sagte er kalt und wandte seine blassen Augen Ron zu.

Ron blinzelte einen Moment, offensichtlich überrascht, dass Draco angebissen hatte. „Ich – nun ... gut."

„Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst", sagte Draco kühl.

„Gut."Diesmal wandte Ron den Blick ab. Draco ließ seine Augen zu dem Schneemann wandern, als wolle er Ron nicht mehr ansehen, doch bevor einer von ihnen ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hatte eine große Gruppe von Schülern den Hof betreten. Blaise Zabini, mit Pansy Parkinson, die einen großen Fellmantel trug und damit mehr denn je wie ein Mops aussah und an seinem Arm hing, begleitet von ihrem Gefolge aus fünf Slytherin Jungen. Harry merkte, dass Blaise versuchte zu zeigen, dass er mächtiger war als Draco jemals zuvor, indem er nicht zwei sondern mindestens vier Slytherins für seine Drecksarbeit hatte.

Dracos Augen blitzen, als er Blaise sah, besonders die an ihm hängende Pansy, und wandte den Blick ab. Harry wollte vorschlagen, sie könnten doch nach drinnen gehen oder Hagrid besuchen, doch Blaise hatte sie schon gesehen und kam nun herüber.

„Schön, schön, schön", sagte er sanft. „Wenn das nicht unsere vaterlosen Außenseiter sind."Harry und Draco starrten Blaise an, sagten aber nichts. Er baute sich vor ihnen auf. „Sind wir jetzt auch noch taub?"Die Slytherins um ihn herum lachten auf.

„Wir sind nicht taub", sagte Hermine kühl. „Wir ignorieren dich."

„Schhh, Süße, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du reden sollst", sagte Blaise und grinste Hermine an. Ron stand auf und setzte sich verteidigend zwischen sie und Harry.

„Lass uns in Ruhe, Zabini, niemand von uns ist eingeschüchtert", sagte Ron und funkelte die Slytherins böse an.

„Beschützt sie, nicht wahr?", sagte Blaise und seine Augen blitzten, als er Ron und Hermine ansah.

„Wovon redest du?", schnappte Ron.

„Komm schon ... wir wissen alle, wie du sie immer ansiehst ...", sagte Blaise sanft. „Wie du dich danach sehnst, mit deiner Alleswisserin ein wenig in der Bibliothek zu lernen ..."

Ron sah empört aus, er sprang mit errötendem Kopf auf die Beine und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Sag das noch mal", schnarrte er.

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch eine sanfte Stimme unterbrach ihn. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?"Lupin lächelte die versammelten Schüler an.

Blaise warf Ron einen letzten Blick zu, ignorierte Lupins Frage und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Schulhof. Sein Gefolge eilte hinter ihm her und Lupin kam zu Harry und seinen Freunden herüber, wobei er vorsichtig in die Fußspuren trat, um den Schnee zu vermeiden.

„Sie haben euch nicht geärgert, oder?", sagte er.

Ron wollte nicken, doch Draco unterbrach ihn mit: „Nein, Professor."

„Gut", sagte Lupin. „Ihr solltet jetzt besser reingehen, es wird bald läuten."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand Lupin wieder in der Schule. In dem Moment, als er verschwunden war, knöpfte sich Ron Malfoy vor. „Warum hast du nein gesagt? Er hätte Zabini fertig machen können!"

Draco schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf, plötzlich sah er aus, als hätte er Schmerzen. „Wäre nicht gut."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", sagte Hermine, als er sah, wie seine Hand seinen Bauch umklammerte.

„Magenschmerzen ... ist aber nicht ungewöhnlich", sagte er verschwommen.

„Was meinst du, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich?", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Nichts. Komm schon, wir müssen rein."Er stand auf, hob seine Tasche vom Boden und ging in Richtung Schloss davon, eine Hand immer noch an seine Seite gepresst. Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu, dann folgten sie ihm. Neville rief: „Wartet auf mich!", und folgte ihnen, nachdem er sich kurz von Luna und Ginny verabschiedet hatte.

Sogar als sich die fünf Sechstklässler an einem der runden Tische in Alristers Klassenzimmer niederließen hatte Draco das Gesicht noch schmerzhaft verzogen, doch sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, denn Alrister kam in diesem Augenblick, fröhlich wie immer, in die Klasse.

„Guten Nachmittag!", sagte er vergnügt.

Die Antwort der Klasse war eher schwach, bei weitem nicht so eifrig wie sonst. Er lächelte und legte seine Jack ab, unter der ein weinfarbenes Satinhemd und ein schwarzer samtener Gürtel, passend zu seiner Hose, zum Vorschein kam. Es war egal, zu welchem Anlass man Alrister sah, er hatte immer ein neues Outfit, um dazu zu passen.

„Kommt schon, ich verdiene eine herzlichere Begrüßung", sagte er lächelnd. „Fühlt ihr euch heute nicht so gut?"

Harry sah sich in der Klasse um. Es gab einige blasse Gesichte, eine Gesichter wie Dracos. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er runzelte die Stirn, fragte sich ... nein ... es war nur ein kalter Tag. Sie hatten sich wahrscheinlich nur erkältet.

„Ich muss euch wohl ein wenig aufmuntern, nicht wahr?", sagte Alrister. „Fehlt jemand?"Als alle nein murmelten, klatschte er in die Hände. „Wunderbar, ich muss die Klassenliste nicht durchgehen. Nun denn. Ihr werdet bemerkt haben, dass ich die magischen Handschuhe nicht mitgebracht habe, welcher Schock. Weil heute traut ihr euch ins kalte Wasser und seid mutig. Keine Handschuhe, keine schönen Ballons, die ihr dreht."Er lächelte und sah sie alle an. „Heute lernen wir, wie wir Dinge in die Luft jagen."

Einige Schüler jubelten, besondern Ron, der sich seit Schulbeginn wie wild auf diese Stunde gefreut hatte. Draco gab ein verschwommenes, nicht überzeugendes „Hurra"von sich.

„Mächtige Rohe Magie ist, natürlich, nicht leicht zu erzeugen. Es braucht schon eine verdammt gute Erinnerung und viel Vorstellungskraft um die Emotionen hervorzubringen, um wirkliche Macht zu erzeugen ... deshalb werde ich euch jetzt ziemlich ärgern müssen, indem ich euch in die Kälte und den Schnee hinaustreibe. Nun, nun, kein Stöhnen und Klagen. Ihr müsst euch in dieser Stunde anstrengen, damit ihr warm bleibt. Wieder einmal meine genialen Lehrmethoden, nun denn – Mr. Malfoy, alles in Ordnung?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er war sehr, sehr grund im Gesicht und sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben.

„Oh nein", sagte Alrister, kam herüber, schnippte mit den Fingern und Eimer erschien vor Draco. „Ich denke, jemand sollte Madam Pomfrey holen ... ziemlich schnell", fügte er hinzu, als Draco stöhnte und sein Mittagessen seine große Rückkehr in die Welt feierte und im Eimer landete. Hermine sprang auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer, als sich Alrister neben Draco niederließ und ihm den Rücken rieb. „So ist es gut, Malfoy ... besser raus als rein."

„Ähm ... Professor Alrister?"

Alle sahen sich um. Pansy Parkinson war gerade bewusstlos auf den Boden gefallen und sah ziemlich grün aus. Blaise zitterte stark und auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers sahen zwei Slytherin Mädchen ebenfalls nicht gut aus.

„Oh nein .. gut, jemand soll bei Miss Parkinson bleiben."Er schnippte mit den Fingern und ein großer Eimer erschien. „Alle, die sich nicht wohl fühlen, setzten sich hier hin ... nun, das ist ja großartig ..."

Eine Minute später erschien Hermine mit Madam Pomfrey, die einen Blick auf die Klasse warf und dann sagte: „Oh weh ... alle Slytherins ... das glaube ich einfach nicht ... ich fürchte, dass alle, die nicht in Slytherin sind, draußen warten müssen."

„Was ist mit mir?", sagte Alrister.

„Sind Sie, oder waren Sie, in Slytherin?"

„Nun ... nein, aber – "

„Hinaus", sagte sie streng, jagte sie alle auf dem Raum und schloss dann die Tür. Alrister sah erschrocken aus, weil sie ihn aus seiner eigenen Klasse gesperrt hatte, und brauchte einen Moment, um seine Stimme wiederzufinden, dann sagte er:

„Nun denn. Ich denke, wir müssen die Explosionsstunde auf einen anderen Tag verschieben ... sehen Sie nicht so enttäuscht aus, Mr. Weasley, wir können etwas ebenso spaßiges machen ... ich werde euch etwas funkiges beibringen. Mr. Potter, bitte gehen Sie zu meinem Büro und holen Sie die Handschuhe, bitte. Wir werden in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Korridor sein."

Harry nickte und als Alrister den Rest der Klasse zu den leeren Klassenzimmern in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste führte, ging er in die andere Richtung den Korridor entlang zu Alristers Büro. Er wusste, wo es war, war aber noch nie drinnen gewesen, und deshalb sah er sich gespannt um, als er die polierte Eichentür mit einem Schild, das verkündete „Professor R. Alrister", aufstieß.

Wie alles, das mit Alrister zu tun hatte, war das Büro schön dekoriert, mit cremefarbenen und roten Wänden, einen dunklen Holzboden und perfekt dazu passenden Möbeln. Alristers Tisch stand stolz in der Mitte des Raumes, mit einem Teller Pfefferminzbonbons an einer Ecke und den bekannten Handschuhen des Professor in der Mitte des Tisches. Auf einer kleinen goldene Stange in der Ecke saß Cupid, der fröhlich zu zwitschern begann, als Harry eintrat. Er lächelte, tätschelte den kleinen Falken und sah sich dann nach der Kiste mit den Handschuhen um. Er entdeckte sie unter Alrister Tisch, holte sie heraus und wollte das Büro schon verlassen, als er neben der Tür etwas sah, das ihn innehalten ließ.

Über einem Regal hing das Portrait einer Frau, vom einem schön gearbeiteten, teuren Rahmen eingefasst. Im Gegensatz zu Snapes Photo bewegte sich dieses, gemalt mit Zaubertinte, sodass die abgebildete Frau ihr Haar sanft zurückwarf und ihn anlächelte und wankte. Er winkte grinsend zurück, und trat einen Schritt näher, um zu lesen, was in der linken unteren Ecke geschrieben war.

Für meinen Romeo, all meine Liebe ... bis wir uns wieder sehen. Für immer dein, Sarah.

Warum haben alle Professoren plötzlich Bilder von wunderschönen Freundinnen an den Wänden?, dachte Harry. Sarah kicherte leise, legte den Kopf schief, sodass ihr goldenes Haar wie ein Wasserfall über ihre sanften, grünen Augen fiel. Sarah war, mit Snapes Photo verglichen, dass Innbegriff schon Schönheit. Leicht gebräunte Haut, langes blondes Haar, schöne Augen. Sie sah ein wenig wie eine Veela aus.

Er merkte, dass er sich gerade in Alristers Angelegenheiten einmischte, und warf Sarah und Cupid noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Als er in Richtung Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging, beschloss er, dass er Hermine besser nicht sagte, dass an Alristers Wand ein Photo hing, das ihren Lieblingslehrer als ‚mein Romeo' bezeichnete. Sie würde ihn und Alrister wahrscheinlich mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen und ihn nie wieder ihr Hausaufgaben abschreiben lassen.

----- ----- ----- -----

Es war nicht überraschend, dass an diesem Tag beim Abendessen niemand etwas essen wollte. Das Essen sah verführerisch aus, ein mundwässerndes Steak mit Pommes und gegrillten Tomaten, und normalerweise hätte Harry alles ohne einen zweiten Gedanken gegessen, aber er konnte, wie alle anderen, nicht darum sich zu fragen, ob es in seinem Magen bleiben würde oder ihn halbverdauter Form zurückkommen würde. Einige wenige Schüler aßen winzig kleine Bissen, doch offensichtlich war die Angst doch größer und in der einen Stunde, die für das Abendessen angesetzt war, aß fast niemand etwas. Sogar die Lehrer sahen zweifelnd aus. Snape sah mit seiner üblichen Semmel natürlich ziemlich selbstgefällig aus und er war einer der wenigen, der an diesem Abend satt wurde. Dumbledore, als wolle er beweisen, dass mit dem Essen alles in Ordnung war, aß wie immer, doch niemand wurde davon überzeugt.

Ron brach ein kleines Stück aus einer Semmel, roch daran und aß es dann vorsichtig. „Nicht vergiftet."Er nahm ein weiteres Stück, aß es, und nach einem Moment ... „Nich vergiftet."Er hatte das nun schon während des gesamten Abendessens gemacht, und wie sehr Harry Ron auch mochte, er war sicher, dass bald jemand Ron ohrfeigen würde, wenn er nicht aufhörte.

Hermine dachte das gleiche. Sie schnappte Ron die ganze Semmel weg, zerriss sie in winzig kleine Stücke, verteilte sie auf seinem gesamten Steak und lehnte sich dann, ziemlich genervt aussehend, zurück. Ron schien dies nicht viel auszumachen; er ließ sich, auf seine Ellbogen gestützt, nach vor fallen und seufzte. „Ich bin so hungrig."

„Ich auch", gab Harry zu. Sein Magen begann zu knurren und verlangte nach dem Steak, das seinen wunderbaren, mundwässernden Duft in Harrys Nase verteilte. „Ich hab oben noch ein paar Süßigkeiten, und vielleicht konnten wir etwas zu Essen heraufbeschwören ..."

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Essen heraufzubeschwören kann gefährlich sein, alles möglich kann dabei schief gehen. Ein Zauberer in Amerika versuchte, eine Ananas zu zaubern, und als die anderen hineinbissen, waren verrottete Fische darin."

„Mensch, danke Hermine", sagte Ron und schob seinen Teller weg. „Nun will ich wirklich nichts mehr. Vielen Danke dafür."

„Du hättest es doch sowieso nicht gegessen", sagte sie kühl.

Dumbledore hatte sein Mahl beendet und stand. „Ihr könnte nun alle in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren", sagte er. „Und darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass morgen Abend natürlich wieder ein DA Treffen ist, und Professor Lupin und Mr. Potter wünschen, dass ihr alle eure Drachenhauthandschuhe mitbringt, bitte. Danke – schlaft gut."

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny gingen gemeinsam hoch zum Gryffindor Turm, und niemand sprach viel. Sie verbrachten den Abend mit Hausaufgaben und versuchte, dass ständige Knurren ihrer Mägen zu ignorieren, und sie verbrauchten sogar Rons und Ginnys Vorrat an Süßigkeiten, den ihnen Fred und George aus der Winkelgasse geschickt hatten, doch es war bei weitem nicht genug, um das Loch in Harrys Magen zu füllen. Als es neun Uhr war, konnte er nicht mehr länger hungrig herumsitzen. Obwohl er nicht im geringsten müde war, ging er hoch in den Schlafsaal, zog sich um und lag eine Weile auf seinem Bett, während er auf die Decke starrte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten herum. Also hatte Snape wegen dem Gryffindor Risotta Recht gehabt. Es hatte nun die Slytherins angegriffen, und plötzlich sah es nicht mehr nach schlechtem Essen aus. Wie konnten die Hauselfen zweimal zu dumm sein? Es begann danach auszusehen, dass die Schüler mit Absicht vergiftet wurden. Aber wer sollte die Schule vergiften wollen? Sein erster Gedanke war Zabini, aber er konnte es nicht sein. Er lag unten im Krankenflügel, und es ging ihm wahrscheinlich so schlecht wie Draco. Also, was war los?

Plötzlich war er froh, dass Snape ihm das Gegengift gegeben hatte, und drehte sich um, das Gesicht nun der Wand zugewandt, schloss seine Augen und innerhalb weniger Minuten schlief er tief und fest ...

Aber es gab auf dieser Welt keinen Zaubertrank, der ihn vor seinen Albträumen schützen konnte.

----- ----- ----- -----

Er wusste nicht, wo er war, wie er hergekommen war, wie er zurück kommen konnte. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schweben, hing einfach in der Luft, sah hinab auf seine Szene. Alles war schwarz ... nur schwarz, meilenweit. Es gab keinen Fußboden, keine Decke, keine Wände, keinen Anfang, und kein Ende. Nur schwarz.

Er konnte drei Menschen unter sich erkennen, und dann schwebte er nach unten, um sie besser zu sehen. Da war ein Mann ... ein Mann, der Harrys Träume seit sechszehn Jahren verfolgte. Lord Voldemort. Seine blutroten Augen waren gefüllt mit Ärger, kaltem, boshaftem Humor, als er auf die beidem Frauen hinab sah, die gefesselt vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen.

Harry sah genauer hin ... er hatte noch keine von den beiden je getroffen, doch er wusste, wer sie waren. Eine war der blasse, dunkelhaarige Engel, der sich mit Snape getroffen hatte, und die andere hatte er bisher nur auf einem Portrait winken gesehen. Sarah, die wunderschöne Frau auf dem Bild in Alristers Büro. Beide hatten Angst, pressten sich zu Voldemorts Füßen aneinander.

„Also ...", sagte die kalten, hohe, grausame Stimme des Dunklen Lords. „Ihr wertlosen Kreaturen ... eine Ehebrecherin. Eine Brecherin des Bundes der Ehe. Und du ... du faule Kreatur, die es wagt, das Blut meiner loyalsten Männer zu beschmutzen. Ihr beide habt versucht, die Moral meiner Gefolgsleute zu vernichten ... und ihr beide werdet für eure Taten bezahlen ..."

Er zog langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, fast gelangweilt, richtete ihn auf Sarah, und murmelte dann: „Sarah ... Avada Kedavra ..."

Ein blendend heller grüner Lichtblitz erfüllte das Schwarz und dann brach die blonde Frau zusammen. Harry wusste, dass sie tot war. Er sah die andere Frau an und hörte, wie Voldemort sagte: „Avada Kedavra ..."Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Angst füllte, bevor ein weitere Lichtblitz erschien und ihr Körper schlaff wurde, nach vor fiel, tot war.

Voldemort begann zu lachen, zuerst leise, als wäre er ein wenig amüsiert, aber dann wurde das Lachen ein wenig lauter, ein wenig glücklicher, und bald lachte er lauter und lauter, sein grausames Vergnügen klingelte in Harrys Ohren. Er merkte, wie er zurückgesogen wurde, höher in die Luft gehoben wurde und die Szene unter ihm wurde kleiner und kleiner, bis ...

----- ----- ----- -----

Harry wachte mit einem Schlag auf und saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Kalter Schweiß war auf seinem Gesicht. Neville, Ron, Dean und Seamus schliefen noch, ruhig, mit keinen Träumen, die sie aus dem Schlaf rissen. Harry spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust pochen. Er musste es jemandem sagen. Sie könnten tot sein ... Sarah, und die andere Frau. Sie könnten Hilfe brauchen.

Er saß da, erfüllt von Panik, und dachte nach, was zu tun war. Wem sollte er es sagen? Wer würde ihm glauben?

Er stieg aus dem Bett, zog seinen Koffer heraus und stieß den Deckel auf. Der alte Tarnumhang seines Vaters glitzerte darin, silbern, wie Wasser, das in den Stoff gesponnen wurde. Er nahm ihn heraus und warf ihn sich über die Schultern. Sein Herz pochte noch immer. Er sah noch denn Ausdruck des Grauens in den rauchigen, silbernen Augen der Frau, hörte Sarahs erschrockenen, letzten Atemzug, als das Leben aus ihr gerissen wurde. Er zitterte.

Nur Seamus regte sich ein wenig, als Harry leise den Schlafsaal verließ, die Tür schloss und die Treppe hinuntertappte. Die Kerzen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors waren schon längst ausgegangen. Die Dunkelheit schien ihn zu beobachten, als er den Raum durchquerte, das Portraitloch öffnete und hinaus in den Korridor trat. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Zehen den eiskalten Steinboden berührten, wünschte sich, er hätte seine Schuhe angezogen, doch er hatte keine Zeit, um zurückzugehen.

Er sah sich in der Dunkelheit um, und versuchte, das Gefühl von Paranoia loszuwerden, das ihn ertränkte, und schlich leise in Richtung der Kerker davon. Er musste es Snape sagen. Jeder Schritt war Folter für seine nackten Füße, weil der kalte Stein fast seine Zehen verbrannte, doch er musste weitergehen. Vielleicht war noch Zeit. Vielleicht konnten die zwei Frauen gerettet werden.

Oder vielleicht ist es zu spät, dachte er.

Schließlich erreichte der die Eingangshalle. Als er am Eingang zu den Kerkern innehielt, war er negativ überrascht, wie kalt es war, als ob eine Wand aus Eis ihn direkt im Gesicht getroffen hätte. Er schüttelte sich und fühlte, wie das Blut in seinen Zehen zu frieren begann, während er weiterging, entschlossen, nicht aufzugeben. Er konnte sie nicht sterben lassen.

Ihm war so kalt, dass es schmerzte, als er an die Tür zu Snapes Büro klopfte. Seine Zähne klapperten hörbar.

„Oh, komm schon, bitte ... öffne die Tür ..."

Er klopfte wieder, diesmal lauter, und fluchte, als das harte Holz auf seine kalten Knöchel traf.

„Steh endlich auf", bettelte er die Tür an. „Bitte, bitte ... komm schon ... bitte sei hier."

Was, wenn Snape auf Rundgang in den Korridoren war? Was, wenn er auf einer Todesser Mission war? Dann geben es niemanden, dem er es sagen konnte. Bis zu Alristers Büro waren es etwas zwanzig Minuten, und bei Temperaturen unter null Grad ... er würde es nicht schaffen, seine Zehen würden abfrieren. Professor Dumbledores Büro hatte ein Passwort.

Er klopfte wieder, so laut er konnte, und plötzlich hörte er auf der anderen Seite etwas Bewegung. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Snape stand vor ihm, in einen schwarzen Bademantel gehüllt, und er sah nicht sehr erfreut aus.

„Was ist los?", zischte er wütend. „Ich – "Er sah sich im leeren Korridor um, fluchte und wollte die Türe zuschlagen.

Harry zischte schnell: „Ich bin es! Schließen Sie die Tür nicht!"

Snape hielt inne, seine Augen wanderten durch die Dunkelheit. „Potter?"

„Ich brache Hilfe", sagte Harry, zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf und starrte Snape mit einem bittenden, verzweifelten Blick an, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors sofort auf sich zog. „Nun ... sie brauchen Hilfe. Ich bin eingeschlafen, und ... ich hab Voldemort gesehen, und er hatte diese Frau, die Frau, die Sie kennen. Die mit den schwarzen Haaren. Und da war noch eine andere, sie ist auf einem Bild in Alristers Büro. Er hat sie getötet, Voldemort hat sie getötet."

Snapes Gesicht verdüstert sich augenblicklich und er sah Harry scharf an. „Bist du sicher, Potter?"

„Sicher", sagte Harry.

Snape packte ihn am Arm, zog ihn hinein und schloss die Tür. „Verdammt noch mal ... verdammt." Er eilte zu seinem Tisch, durchsuchte die Schubladen und suchte nach etwas. Schließlich zog er das Photo heraus und murmelte etwas. Harry sah verblüfft zu, wie das schwarz und weiß Muggelphoto verschwand und eine bewegte Szene erschien, wo es gewesen war, wie bei einem Fernseher. Die Frau, die Harry gesehen hatte, lag zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett, ihr Haar sanft auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt und die Bettdecke über ihre Armer heraufgezogen, um sie gegen die Kälte zu schützen.

Snape seufzte erleichtert, legte das Photo zurück in die Schublade und rieb sich müde die Stirn. „Es war nur ein Albtraum, Potter ..."Er stand auf und ging in Richtung der Tür, die zu seinem Privatquartier führte. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Potter, es kommt wahrscheinlich nur vom Mangel an Essen."

„Was ist mit der anderen Frau? Sarah? Ist sie in Ordnung?", sagte Harry und folgte ihm.

„Nein, ist sie nicht, Potter", sagte Snape und etwas leeres lag in seiner Stimme, das Harry selten zuvor bei ihm gehört hatte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Warum? Woher wissen Sie das? Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, sie könnte – "

„Es ist zu spät für sie, Potter", sagte Snape. Er drehte sich um und sah Harry ernst und still an. „Sie ist vor fast einem Jahrzehnt gestorben."

----- ----- ----- -----

Als die Glocke am Ende des nächsten Schultages läutete, machten sich Ron, Hermine und Neville auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle und dann nach draußen zum See, um noch Hausaufgaben zu machen, solange es hell war. Harry sagte, er würde bald nachkommen, sobald er etwas erledigt hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Eulerei.

Hedwig saß wie immer auf ihrer Stande und schlief mit ihrem Kopf unter einem Flügel. Cupid hatte es sich neben ihr gemütlich gemacht, ebenfalls den Kopf unter einen seiner Flügel gesteckt und schnarchte leise, durch seinen leicht geöffneten Schnabel. Harry lächelte, nahm das Säckchen mit den Eulenkeksen aus ein Tasche und raschelte leicht damit. Sie wachten beide auf und Hedwig wandte ihm ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu und begrüßte ihn leise. Er lächelte und streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu streicheln. „Hallo Mädchen ..."Sie schmiegte sich an seine Hand und kniff ihn liebevoll in den Finger. Cupid trällerte fröhlich und kam hoffnungsvoll näher, als Harry eine handvoll Kekse aus dem Beutel nahm und sie ihnen entgegenhielt. Beide fraßen sie so schnell wie möglich, als die Tür hinter Harry aufging.

Professor Alrister kam herein und zog gerade seine Handschuhe an. „Ah, hallo, Harry."

"Hallo, Sir", sagte Harry. Cupid sah auf, den Mund voller Eulenkekse, trällerte kurz als Begrüßung und flatterte dann davon, um sich auf der Schulter seines Besitzer niederzulassen.

Alrister lächelte und streichelte sanft die Federn seines Falken. „Wie war der heutige Unterricht?"

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. Hedwig kniff ihn wieder und verlangte nach mehr Keksen, die er ihr lächelnd gab. Er konnte nicht aufhören, an das Gemälde an Alristers Wand zu denken. Für meinen Romeo ...

„Etwas nicht in Ordnung?", Alrister, der Harrys besorgten Blick bemerkte und herüber kam, Cupid, der lose Federn aus seinem Flügel zog, noch immer auf der Schulter.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächelnd. „Nein, mir geht's gut, Professor. Hatte nur einen anstrengenden Tag, das ist alles."

Alrister lächelte. „Gut. Und wie geht es Malfoy?"

„Ah ... er gähnt immer noch in Farbe", sagte Harry.

Der Professor gluckste. Cupid trällerte ungeduldig, und Harry gab ihm einen Eulenkeks, während Alrister ein Band mit einer kleinen Glocke lose um das Bein des Falken band. „Ich traue mich zu sagen, dass es ihm in ein paar Tagen besser gehen wird ... ist wird nichts schlimmes sein."

Harry lächelte und sagte: „Gut", doch in Inneren, fragte er sich etwas. Er musste es einfach sagen, er konnte nicht anders. „Sir ...ß"

„Mmm, Harry?"

„Wer ... wer war Sarah, Sir?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Alristers Augen waren plötzlich auf ihn fixiert, und jede Spur eines Lächelns war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er sah plötzlich so still und leer aus. „Woher weißt du von Sarah?"

„Ich hab das Portrait in Ihrem Büro gesehen ... tut mir Leid ..."

„Nein, nein, ist schon Ordnung", sagte Alrister. Er seufzte sanft und sah auf seine Füße. „Sarah war ... Sarah war eine wunderbare Frau, die nicht im geringsten verdient hat, was ihr zugestoßen ist, Harry ..." Cupid schloss seine kleinen Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Alristers Schläfen, um ihn zu trösten. Der Professor schaffte es, zu lächeln und streichelte seinen Falken fast dankbar. „Sie starb. Vor ungefähr neun Jahre ... es war nicht ihre Schuld."

Harry konnte sehen, dass es ein wirklich schmerzliches Thema war. Er hatte Alrister noch nie so unglücklich gesehen. Er sagte: „Tut mir Leid ..."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry."Er nahm Cupid von seiner Schulter und setzte ihn auf eine Stange, um ihm einen kleinen Helm auf den Kopf zu drücken. „Es war vor einer langen Zeit ... ich ... behalte ihr Bild wegen ... wegen den Erinnerungen."Er streichelte Cupids Kinn. „Die Kerze ist vor langer Zeit verloschen, doch der Rauch ist noch zu sehen, Harry."

Er atmete tief durch, als wolle er alle Gedanken daran vertreiben, dann sagte er viel fröhlich, ruhiger:

„Nun, ich denke, du hast noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor Professor Dumbledore versucht, euch davon zu überzeugen, dass die Hauselfen nicht versuchen, euch zu töten. Wie wäre es, wenn du mit Cupid und mir zur Jagd gehst? Deine Eule ist natürlich auch dazu eingeladen."

Harry lächelte. „Ja, das hört sich großartig an. Danke."Er nahm Hedwig und setzte sie auf seinen Arm, und er und Alrister verließen die Eulerei. Harry sagte nichts mehr über die Kerze, die vor langer verlosch, und bald hatte er es ganz vergessen, doch als sie später wieder in die Schule zurückkehrten, kalt und müde vom langen Weg, und als er Alrister nachsah, als dieser in sein Büro ging, wusste er irgendwie, dass der Professor in dieser Nacht nicht schnell Schlaf finden würde.


	18. Quidditch Streitereien

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter / Beta-Leserin: Honigdrache

A/N: Naja, nicht wirklich viele Reviews beim letzten Kapitel, oder? Hat es euch nicht so gut gefallen, wie die anderen? Ich hoffe, dass es diesmal wieder mehr sind. Bitte einfach lesen und reviewen!

KAPITEL 18 – Quidditch Streitereien

Harry hatte etwas wichtiges komplett vergessen, bis zu einem Dienstagmorgen, als er den Zaubertrankunterricht mit Hermine verließ, und in der Eingangshalle eine große Ansammlung von Schülern den Weg versperrte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine und hielt einen vorbeilaufenden Drittklässler an.

„Es ist die Quidditch Liga! Das Team Registrierungsbuch ist gerade herausgekommen, du musst dein Team bis Freitag registrieren, sonst bist du nicht in der Liga!", sagte der aufgeregte Junge, bevor er auf der Marmortreppe verschwand.

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Quidditch! Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Seine größte Liebe, wegen der Dunkelheit um ihn herum zur Seite geschoben. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, ein Team zusammenzustellen, und bis Weihnachten war es nicht mehr lang. Als er sich durch die Schüler nach vorne kämpfte und mehr und mehr Schüler die Formulare ergatterten, begann er, im Kopf ein Team zu formen. Ron würde Hüter sein, sie konnten ihn einfach nicht ausschließen. Er würde der Sucher und Ginny könnte eine Jägerin sein ... Draco war ein Problem, aber er konnte ihn wahrscheinlich dazu überreden, ebenfalls Jäger zu sein. Also brauchten sie noch einen Jäger und zwei Treiber ...

Er nahm eines der Formulare und beeilte sich dann, zu Hermine zurück zu kommen, und wedelte mit dem Papier vor ihrer Nase herum, wie ein Kind mit einem Lutscher. „Ich hab eins!"

„Schön für dich", sagte sie unbestimmt. „Komm schon, wir müssen zum Krankenflügel. Draco braucht seine Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen. Du kannst dann mit ihm über das Team reden."

Sie zog ihn durch die Eingangshalle, wobei sie zweimal anhalten mussten, weil Harry es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, mit seinem Formular bei ein paar Schülern anzugeben, bevor sie endlich im Krankenflügel waren und sie die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Draco lag im letzten Bett, auf der Seite zusammengerollt und sah ziemlich mürrisch aus, während er mit einer Weintraube auf seinem Nachttisch herumspielte. Harry ging zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und hielt das Quidditch Formular direkt vor Dracos Nase.

„Jäger?"

Draco schnaubte. „Sucher, Potter."

„Oh, könnt ihr beiden Quidditch nicht eine Minute lang vergessen?", sagte Hermine ungeduldig und setzte sich an Dracos andere Bettseite. „Es ist nicht das Einzige auf der Welt."

Draco setzte sich auf und zu Harrys Überraschung sah er, dass Dracos rechter Arm verbunden war. „Was ist passiert - ?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Zabini hat mich gestern ‚aus Versehen' auf dem Weg zur Toilette ein Bein gestellt."Er warf Blaise, der auf der anderen Seite es Zimmers schlief, einen dunklen Blick zu. „Aber na ja. Runen Hausaufgaben. Es ist nicht eine Übersetzung von einen dreckigen großen Rolle von – oh, großartig."Hermine hatte gerade eine neunzig Zentimeter lange Pergamentrolle ausgepackt und gab sie Draco.

„Es beinhaltet einige Symbole, die wir noch nicht gelernt haben", sagte sie prompt. „Ich hab sie dir hinten drauf geschrieben. Professor Maxwell will, dass du sie dir in dein Notizbuch schreibst. Bis Freitag."

„Ich Glücklicher", sagte Draco sarkastisch, und schob das Pergament in eine Schublade seines Nachttisches. „Nun, wichtigere Angelegenheiten. Potter, ich bin Sucher."

„Das denke ich nicht."

„Ich bin besser als du."

„Bist du nicht."

„Bin ich."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Oh, kommt schon", sagte Hermine. „Seid nicht so kindisch! Warum teilt ihr euch die Position nicht?"

Die beiden warfen ihr wütende Blicke zu und sagten dann gleichzeitig. „Es gibt nur einen Sucher."

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Aber ihr könntet euch abwechseln. Eine Woche lang ist Harry der Sucher, dann Draco, dann Harry."

„Was, dann kann jeder nur alle paar Wochen spielen?", sagte Draco.

„Nein, ihr tauscht zwischen Sucher und Jäger, oder Sucher und Treiber, wie auch immer", sagte Hermine. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Ihr seid beide gute Sucher."

„Aber wer ist der beste?", sagte Harry.

Sie sahen zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ihr seid beide gut, hört auf zu versuchen, herauszufinden, wer besser ist. Harry ist exakt, Draco ist schnell – "

„ICH bin schnell!", protestierte Harry.

„Und ICH bin exakt!", sagte Draco.

„Ich weiß!", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Aber ihr könnt nicht BEIDE Sucher sein! Ihr müsst lernen, Kompromisse einzugehen!"

Beide sahen sie mit verschränkten Armen düster an.

„Oh, seid doch nicht solche Machos", sagte sie. „Warum lassen wir nicht einfach Ron Sucher sein, nur damit ihr nicht mehr streitet!"

„Nein!", sagte die beiden verzweifelt.

„Dann macht einen Kompromiss!", sagte sie.

„Gut", seufzte Draco.

Harry kritzelte ‚H Potter/D Malfoy' in das Feld für den Sucher, und tat das gleiche im ersten Feld für Jäger, und dann hielt er inne. „Ich bin der Kapitän."

„Oh nein, Potter. Das bist du nicht. Ich bin der Kapitän."

„Ich hab das Formular!"

„Ich bin der beste Sucher!"

„Das bist du nicht!"

„Bin ich wohl!"

Hermine stöhnte und rieb sich die Stirn, während die beiden stritten, wie Kleinkinder um einen Lutscher. Schließlich schnappte sie sich das Pergament und schrieb ‚Sucher' in das Feld. „Da! Ihr wechselt euch damit auch ab!"Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie kindisch ihr beiden seid."

Harry schnaubte, nahm das Pergament wieder und überlegte, wer sonst noch Jäger sein könnte. Nach einem Moment sagt er: „Er hat damit angefangen."

„Oh, halt den Mund, Potter. Du unmöglicher Blödmann."

„Idiot."

„Ihr seid beide Idioten! Haltet den Mund!"Sie nahm Harry das Formular wieder aus den Händen, nahm den Federhalt und schrieb ‚R Weasley' in das Feld für den Hüter. „Nun, wer sonst noch? Und nein, du kannst es nicht zurückhaben, ihr werdet nur wieder streiten!", sagte sie, als Harry sie ansah, wie ein Kind, dem man die Süßigkeiten gestohlen hatte.

„Jäger", sagte Draco. „Weasleys kleine Schwester hat ... Talent."

Harry nickte. „Gib Ginny den Job als zweiter Jäger. Also brauchen wir Treiber, einen weiteren Jäger und einen Teamnamen."

Hermine faltete das Papier und ließ es in ihre Tasche gleiten. „Ich hab mir alle Spiele angesehen, während ihr beide zu sehr damit beschäftigt wart zu spielen, als andere Leute zu bemerken. Ich werde die Namen von einigen besorgen, die in das Team passen könnten."

„Aber ich bin Kapitän, ich sollte – ", begann Harry, aber unter Hermines Blick blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken. Draco kicherte und nahm eine Weintraube aus der Schüssel auf seinem Nachttisch.

„Du hältst ihn im Zaum, nicht wahr, Granger?"

Harry und Ron saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Zauberschach, als Hermine durch das Portraitloch hereinkam.

„Hast du einige Namen bekommen?", sagte Harry und sah auf, als Rons Springer einen seiner Türme packte und gewaltvoll vom Feld zerrte.

Hermine lächelte süß, setzte sich in einen Lehnstuhl neben Ron und gab Harry zwei Seiten Pergament. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „All diese Schüler?"

„Alles, was ich sagen musste, war, dass wir Potter, Weasley und Malfoy haben", sagte sie. „Und alle wollten dabei sein."

Harry sah sich die Liste an. Hermine hatte sogar geschrieben, in welchen Haus und Jahr sie waren, und ob sie in ihrem Hausteam schon Quidditch gespielt hatten. Er fand einen Sechstklässler, der schon gespielt hatte, und sagte: „Hey, ich wusste nicht, dass Ernie Macmillan Treiber war."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine. „Er war letztes Jahr einer der Treiber für Hufflepuff, gemeinsam mit diesem Siebtklässler. Aber sieh mal hier ..." Sie sah die Liste entlang, während Harry einen Kreis um Ernies Namen zog und zeigte dann auf jemanden. „Slytherin, schon seit drei Jahren Treiber, siebte Klasse ... sieht gut aus, Harry."

Harry sah den Namen und verschluckte sich. „Zabini! Kainda Zabini! Bist du verrückt? Blaise Zabinis älterer Bruder in unserem Team? Kommt nicht in die Tüte!"

Hermine lächelte. „Es ist nicht sein Bruder, sondern seine Schwester, und sie kommen nicht miteinander klar. Sie ist wirklich nett, wirklich Harry. Ich hab sie schon spielen sehen, und sie kann mit den Treiberholz wirklich gut umgehen. Gib ihr einfach eine Chance.!

Harry runzelte, wenig überzeugt, die Stirn, ringelte Kaindas Namen aber trotzdem ein, und sah dann die Liste weiter entlang. „Also haben wir schon mögliche Treiber ... wir brauchen nur noch einen guten Jäger."

„Ein Siebtklässler", sagte Ron. „Wir brauchen ältere Schüler, Zabini wird so viele Klötze wie möglich im Team haben."

Harry sah jemanden, siebte Klasse aus Ravenclaw, schon seit einer Ewigkeit im Team. Er sah auf den Namen und verschluckte sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten. „Cho!"

Hermine lächelte. „Sie kam zu mir und fragte, was ich tat, und ich fragte, ob sie es nicht auch versuchen wollte. Sie war gleich begeistert, weil ihre Freunde nicht Quidditch spielen und sie deshalb noch kein Team hat. Was denkst du?"

„Nun ... okay", sagte er. Er hatte noch keine wirkliche Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Cho zu reden, außer während den DA Treffen, doch dann war er vollauf mit Kibbles beschäftigt gewesen. Er ringelte ihren Namen sorgfältig ein. „Wir können für morgen nach dem Unterricht ein Treffen ansetzen, um sie zu testen. Hat jemand etwas Pergament, das ich nehmen kann?"

Hermine, wie immer auf alles vorbereitet, nahm ein paar Rollen Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und gab sie Harry. „Wo ist Hedwig, Harry?"

„Sie ist dort drüben", sagte er und deutete in die Ecke mit der Eulenpost und begann den Brief an Cho, wobei er darauf achtete, dass er eine saubere Handschrift hatte.

Als Hermine davon ging, um Hedwig zu holen, lehnte sich Ron zu Harry herüber und murmelte: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher wegen dieser Kainda ..."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten sie uns ansehen. Vielleicht ist sie gut."

„Nein, ich meine ... Blaise' ältere Schwester?"Ron schnaubte. „Ja, und sie überhaupt keine Spionin, die herausfinden will, wer in unserem Team ist", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Wir können ihr aber trotzdem eine Chance geben. Wenn sie auch nur ein wenig verdächtig aussieht, werfen wir sie raus, okay?"

Ron nickte und lehnte sich dann, immer noch unüberzeugt aussehend, zurück. Harry beendet seinen Brief an Cho mit einer schwungvollen Unterschrift, und als Ron nicht hinsah, kritzelte er hastig drei ‚x'e hinzu, und rollte den Brief ein wenig errötend ein.

Am nächsten Nachmittag um halb vier standen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny draußen am Quidditchfeld und versuchten, trotz der beißenden, kalten Winde warm zu bleiben. Neville saß mit einem Marmeladeglasvoller warmer blauer Flammen auf einer Tribüne und sah zu, und Luna, die heute einen merkwürdigen, fedrigen Mantel trug und damit wie eine Eule aussah, saß neben ihm und las den Klitterer. Hermine war nicht im Team, nachdem sie klargestellt hatte, dass sie sich nicht gerne in großer Höhe bewegte, hatte aber ihren Namen unten am Blatt als ‚Sprecherin / Managerin' hinzugefügt. Draco war natürlich immer noch wegen dem Slytherin Risotta im Krankenflügel, doch Harry hatte ihn in der Mittagspause besucht.

„Oh, Kainda?", hatte Draco gesagte und die Liste der Bewerber überflogen. „Sie ist eine gute Spielerin, Potter. Sehr gut. Flint wollte sie zuerst nicht ins Team lassen, aber Snape hat seinen Willen durchgesetzt, nachdem er sie spielen sah. So gut ist sie."

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass sie wirklich gut sein musst, um gut zu machen, dass sie alle an einem eiskalten Wintertag draußen standen und auf sie warteten. Natürlich dachte er nicht so über Cho – aber das war etwas anderes. Zumindest für Harry.

Ron zitterte und machte einen ungeduldigen ‚brr' – Laut, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und versuchte so, sich ein wenig warm zu halten. „Kommt schon, wo sind die? Du hast halb vier geschrieben, oder, Harry?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Sie werden bald kommen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ron schnaubte und lehnte sich gegen einer der Torpfosten und schrie auf, als sein Umhang daran festfror. Sie waren so damit beschäftigt, ihn wieder loszubekommen, ohne seinen Umhang zu zerreißen, dass sie die Gruppe Hufflepuffs nicht sahen, die gerade kam. Ernie wurde begleitet von Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, und ein paar anderen, die offensichtlich mitgekommen waren, um zu zusehen, und waren nun erstaunt, als sie sahen, wie Hermine versuchte, Ron mit einem Schmelzzauber loszubekommen, wodurch ein Teil seines Umhangs versengt wurde.

„Hat dir deine Mutter nie gesagt, dass man andere nicht anstarrt?", schnappte Ron. Ernies Freunde verabschiedeten sich und setzten sich zu Neville und Luna, und sie hörten Hermine gerade noch murmeln: „Hmm, ich denke, du hängst wirklich fest ..."

Ernie kam herüber. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich klebe am Torpfosten", sagte Ron düster. Er verschränkte die Arme und schnaubte verärgert, als Hermine begann, auf das Eis zu blasen, um es zu schmelzen.

Ernie versuchte, nicht zu lächeln, als er sich nach vor lehnte, um Hermine zu helfen. Harry wollte ihm gerade folgen, doch in diesem Moment betrat Cho das Feld und sie sah unbestreitbar hübsch aus, in ihrem schimmernden pinken Mantel mit einem hübschen weißen Fellkragen. Harry versuchte, sie nicht anzustarren, als sie lächelnd herüberkam. „Hi."

„Hi", brachte er schließlich heraus, und fühlte sich, als wäre seine Zunge in seinem Mund festgefroren. „Du ... siehst hübsch aus ..."

Sie lächelte schüchtern und ihr Gesicht nahm eine ähnliche Farbe wie ihr Mantel an. „Danke."

„Hey! Liebeskranker! Hilf uns!", rief Ron hinter Harry. Ernie hatte es offensichtlich geschafft, seine Zunge an den Pfosten zu kleben, zumindest versuchte er es zu sagen: „Au, Au, niff apfiehn, niff apfiehn!")

Harry merkte, wie er ziemlich rot wurde, als er Cho angrinste. Sie grinst ebenfalls und die beiden gingen hinüber, um Ron und Ernie vom Torpfosten zu befreien.

Hermine sagte: „Bleib ruhig, atme einfach durch deine Nase ein und aus und es wird schmelzen, Ernie." Ernie schnaubt durch die Nase, fast wie Kibbles es tat, wenn er verärgert war.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?", sagte eine Stimme über ihnen.

Alle sahen auf, als jemand auf einem Besen über sie hinweg flog, und locker im Damensitz darauf saß, als wäre es eine Gartenbank. Sie war ziemlich groß, im Vergleich zu Chos sanften Kurven kräftiger gebaut, mit einem hübschen, fast ausgelassenen Gesicht und ihr hellbraunes Haar war in einem langen, welligen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

„Bist du – ", begann Harry.

„Kainda?"Sie lenkte den Besen langsam in Richtung Boden; sie hatte komplette Kontrolle darüber. „Ja, das bin ich. Nett dich kennenzulernen."Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die er mit einem warmen Lächeln schüttelte. Sie wandte sich dann dem Dilemma mit dem Torpfosten zu und nahm ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Gürtel. „Halt still", sagte sie zu Ernie und murmelte dann: „Dalitua."

Ein sanfter Strahl warmen Wassers ergoss sich aus ihrem Zauberstab und rann über den Pfosten, über Ernies Zunge und den festgefrorenen Teil von Rons Umhang. Ron zog einmal kräftig daran und flog dann nach vorne; er musste sich ein Harry festhalten, um nicht im Schnee zu landen und mit einem Geräusch, als würde man einen Klettverschluss auseinander ziehen, zog nun auch Ernie seine Zunge von dem Torpfosten weg. Kainda verzog die Nase. „Du könntest eine Weile Probleme mit dem Schmecken haben, aber das vergeht wieder. Kannst du noch sprechen?"

„Ja, Ganke", sagte Ernie.

Sie gluckste. „Gut. Nun, wer ist der Kapitän?"

„Das bin ich", sagte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und kam mit ihren Notizblock herüber. „Nein, ist er nicht, Kainda. Er teilt sich die Stelle mit Draco Malfoy, du kennst ihn ... ich bin Managerin und Sprecherin."

Kainda grinste. „Und wer ist für Marketing und Werbung zuständig?"

„Nun, ich, denke ich, aber – " Hermine sah Kaindas Gesicht und lächelte errötend, dann wies sie auf die versammelten Schüler. „Ron ist Hüter, Harry und Draco teilen sich auch den Job als Sucher und Jäger, Cho ist unsere zweite Jägern, und Ginny dritte. Oh, und das ist Ernie, er ist unser anderer Treiber."

Ernie lächelte matt, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Zunge aufzuwärmen, um wirklich zu zuhören.

Kainda lächelte. „Nett, euch kennenzulernen."

„Das ist noch nicht das endgültige Team", fuhr Hermine fort. „Obwohl es so aussehen könnte, wir ... überprüfen heute nur eure Fähigkeiten, und gehen sicher, dass wir die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen haben ..."

„Sicher", sagte Kainda. „Danke, dass ihr mich eingeladen habt. Ich weiß, dass nicht viele Mädchen Treiber sind, aber hey, ich versuche mein Bestes."

Harry begann ihre Einstellung zu mögen, obwohl er nicht viel Zeit hatte, um darüber nachzudenken, denn Cho nahm seine Hand und lächelte schüchtern. Er versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu erröten und ließ seine Hand sanft in ihre gleiten.

Hermine sah einige Seiten ihrer Notizen durch. „Okay, wir werden ein Probespiel machen ... Ron wird im Tor sein, die Jäger versuchen, an ihm vorbeizukommen und die Treiber halten die Klatscher auf, aber das wisst ihr ja schon ... Harry wird nur zusehen, weil er hier die Leitung hat. Wir brauchen ein paar starke Treiber, weil Blaise offenbar die größten Siebtklässler aus Slytherin hat, die er gefunden hat."Harry sah, wie sie Kainda kurz ansah. „Also lasst uns hoffen, dass ihr alle gut seid."

Kainda, so stellte sich heraus, konnte gut spielen. Als sie alle in der Luft waren und sich aufwärmten, setzte Harry sich zu Hermine. Sie machten sich bereits Notizen auf ihrem Block, wobei sie sich offenbar auf die Jäger konzentrierte, doch Harry war mehr an Kainda interessiert. Sie hatte eine Tasche mit Äpfeln mitgebracht, und hockte nun daneben, ihren Schläger in einer Hand und mit der anderen durchsuchte sie die Tasche. Er sah, wie sie einen Apfel fand und ihn sanft in die Höhe warf. Er beschrieb einen Boden, fast so hoch wie die Torringe, über ihrem Kopf flog und Harry dachte, dass es ein ziemlich schlechter Wurf war, bis sie sich auf ihren Besen schwang und ihm nachjagte und dabei ihren Schläger hob. Ein Knall wie von einer Pistole erfüllte das Stadion, als sie den Apfel mit voller Wucht traf, ihn in Stücke schmetterte und er dann stückchenweise zu Boden fiel. Harry konnte sich einen beeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen.

„Schreib sie auf", sagte er zu Hermine. „Sie ist unsere Treiberin. Sieh sie dir an, ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass jemand so getroffen hat."

Hermine sah auf und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Kainda einen weiteren Apfel vernichtete. „Oh, interessant ... ja ... wir wissen aber noch nicht, wie sie mit wirklichen Klatschern umgeht. Soll ich einen rauslassen?"

Er nickte und sie öffnete den Deckel der Kiste mit paar Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs und rief dann, dass ein Klatscher draußen war. Ernie und Kainda bereiteten sich vor und mit einem Knall ließ Hermine das Band, das den Klatscher hielt, zurückschnappen und der Klatscher schoss in die Luft und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit und schoss auf Ron zu. Ernie war einen Moment später schon hinter ihm her und ließ ihn die andere Richtung fliegen. Harry wurde etwas panisch, als er sah, dass er nun hinter Kainda her war, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, und er öffnete den Mund, um sie zu warnen, doch sie war ihm weit voraus. Sie warf ihren Arm nach hinten und ließ den Klatscher nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fliegen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Das war, wenn er sich richtig an Oliver Woods bewegte Diagramme erinnerte, ein Klatscher-Rückschlag. Sogar die Weasley Zwillinge hatten das nie geschafft, ohne ihre Hölzer zu verlieren, oder sich die Arme zu verrenken.

Ron schien die Tore gut zu hüten, als Cho und Ginny ihr bestes versuchten, um an ihm vorbeizukommen. Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, wo ihr dritter Jäger war, bis ihm einfiel, dass er es war und sich dann ziemlich dumm vorkam.

Cho war früher Sucherin für Ravenclaw, aber sie war auch eine gute Jägerin. Sie schaffte es sogar, auf ihrem Besen elegant auszusehen, wie ein fliegender Schwan, und trotzdem war sie schnell und exakt. Ginny schlug sich ebenfalls gut und gab Ron viel Arbeit. Einige Male musst er sich fast vom Besen schmeißen, um den Quaffel noch zu erwischen, und dann hatte schon Cho den Quaffel erwischt. Kainda und Ernie machten sich ebenfalls großartig, und Kainda zeigte ihren Klatscher-Rückschlag noch einige Male, sie zeigte schon fast eine richtige Show. Harry grinste als er sie alle ansah. Er wollte nicht zu hoffnungsvoll sein, aber von dem, was er schon gesehen hatte, hatten sie die Chance, sich in der Liga gut zu schlagen.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, oder?"Draco saß in seinem Bett im Krankenflügel und sah schon ein wenig besser als am Tag zuvor aus. Er war schon gesund genug, dass er ein wenig von dem Salat essen konnte, den er von Madam Pomfrey als Abendessen bekommen hatte.

Harry nickte. „Okay, das hast du. Vielleicht habe ich ein wenig ... gezögert. Aber sie ist gut, das gebe ich zu."

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum wir die anderen Teams immer so gut verletzen konnten?", sagte Draco. Er riss ein Stück Salat auseinander und knabberte daran. „Sie war nicht in allen Spielen dabei ... Flint hatte etwas gegen sie. Wir vermuteten, dass sie sich früher getroffen haben und sich dann aber getrennt haben, und deshalb wollte Flint sie nicht im Team, besonders in wichtigen Spielen. Aber sie hat wunderbar mit den anderen Treibern zusammengearbeitet. Hast du ihre Treiber-Doppel-Verteidigung gesehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die Treiber-Doppel-Verteidigung war eines des schwierigsten Manöver der Treiber, wobei beide Treiber den Klatscher zu gleichen Zeit schlugen. „Sie hat uns allerdings ein paar Klatscher-Rückschläge gezeigt."

„Mmm", sagte Draco. „Warte, bis du sie in einem Spiel siehst. Ich habe noch nie einen aggressiveren Treiber gesehen. Warst du bei dem Ravenclaw-Slytherin Spiel, als sie vortäuschte, sie würde ihrem Hüter die Nase einschlagen? Der Transsilvanische Trick?"Draco gluckste angesichts der Erinnerung. „Sie hatten keinen Körperkontakt, es war erlaubt. Der Typ war dann aber total ängstlich. Er sagt, sie mache ihn verrückt."

„Wie ist Blaise als Spieler?", fragte Harry.

Draco zog die Nase kraus. „Naja. Er sagt, er könne jede Position spielen, und zugeben, das kann er auch. Sein Problem ist, dass er sich nicht auf eine konzentrieren kann, er ist auf jeder Position nur mittelmäßig. Er ist nicht das größte Problem in seinem Team."Er senkte die Stimme. „Sie waren heute Nachmittag alle hier. Alles Jungen, alles Sechst- und Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, alle groß genug um jeden zu zerquetschen, der ihnen in die Quere kommt. Sogar noch schlimmer als in Flints Zeiten. Sie werden schwer zu schlagen sein, Potter."

„Wir aber auch", sagte Harry. „Komm schon ... sie haben Trolle auf den Besen. Wir haben vier ehemalige Sucher, einen Sucher, der sich im letzten Finale selbst übertroffen hat, zwei Treiber, die wahrscheinlich die Torpfosten umhauen könnten, wenn sie ein wenig fester schlagen würden ..."

Draco seufzte. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht."Er hielt einen Moment inne und sagte dann: „Du weißt aber, dass Unterstützung für mich schwer sein wird. Die meisten Teams gegen die wir spielen werden, werden hinter mir her sein."

„Dann haben wir Ernie, der auf dich aufpasst."

Draco sah nicht überzeugt aus, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er lehnte sich zurück, ordnete seine Kissen neu an und legte seine Hand auf seinen Magen, als hätte er wieder Schmerzen. „Du weißt nicht, wie glücklich du sein solltest, Potter."

„Oh? Warum?"

„Frag nicht", sagte Draco und massierte weiterhin seine Seite. „Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt?"

„Für das Team?"Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Ich danke an Hogwarts United, aber – "

„Sei nicht so dumm, Potter, es wird ungefähr zwanzig Teams geben, die Hogwarts United heißen wollen", sagte Draco und runzelte die Stirn. „Wir brauchen etwas originelles. Etwas, das leicht zu merken ist. Wäre gut, wenn es drei Silben hätte, oder etwas, wovon man eine Abkürzung mit drei Silben machen kann."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Warum?"

„Sprechchöre, Potter? Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum die Tutshill Tornados erst seit kurzem gewinnen?"Er klatschte dreimal in die Hände, wobei er sagte: „Tor – nay – doughs, es klappt einfach nicht. Die Betonung liegt auf der falschen Silbe. Und die Leute schreien ‚Tutshill, Tutshill' und plötzlich gewinnen sie die Liga. Es liegt alles am Namen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist einfach wahnsinnig wählerisch, weißt du das?"

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Draco. „Denk mal drüber nach. Ein Name ist das erste, was die Leute über uns wissen, er macht den größten Eindruck. Sieh mich an. Mein Vorname bedeutet Drache auf Latein, und mein Nachname ist schon Jahrhunderte alt. Er bedeutet ‚böser Glaube' auf Französisch. Nun, denk mal drüber nach. Wenn es ‚guter Glaube' bedeuten würde, hieße ich Draco Bonfoy."

Harry konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Das klingt wie der Name einer Bäckerei."

Draco grinste. „Siehst du? Das ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Aristokraten und einer Bäckerei. Nun, ein Name für das Team."

Harry wurde nun wieder ein wenig ernster und dachte scharf nach. „Gut .. wir brauchen etwas, das uns freundlich und gut zu unterstützen erscheinen lässt."

„Oh, im Gegenteil", sagte Draco. „Etwas, das Angst in die Herzen der Gegner treibt."

Harry starrte ihn wieder an. „Wir benennen kein Piratenschiff, es ist ein Quidditchteam, Draco."

„Gut, gut, wir nehmen deinen glücklichen kleinen Namen. Wie wäre es mit Wir Lieben Hauselfen, oder Kibbles United. Oh, ich hab einen guten, wir wär's mit Happy Smiley Rainbow Team?", schlug Draco vor und der Sarkasmus tropfte fast von seiner Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine würde Wir Lieben Hauselfen sicher nicht so schlecht finden."

„Du kannst nicht einen Moment lang ernst sein, oder?"

„Oh, du hast natürlich Happy Smiley Rainbow Team vollkommen ernst gemeint. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

„Idiot."

„Blödmann."Draco schüttelte sein Kissen auf, ließ sich dann darauf fallen und starrte die Decke an. „Etwas energisches und irgendwie funkiges. Etwas, das mit Magie zu tun hat, das ist immerhin eine Schule für Magie."

„Funkig ...", sagte Harry und langsam tauchte eine Idee auf. „Wir wär's mit ... The Sparks?"

„Nein, das hört sich an als wären wir ein Rock and Roll Quartett aus den Sechzigern." Draco dachte nach und spielte eine Weile mit einer Weintraube zwischen seinen Fingern herum, bevor er sie gedankenverloren aß. „Obwohl es eine gute Basis ist."

Die Inspiration traf Harry ganz plötzlich und er sagte: „The Bright Sparks."

Draco sah ihn an und kaute seine Weintraube. „Nicht schlecht, Potter. Wirklich nicht schlecht. The Bright Sparks ... das gefällt mir."

„Dann haben wir das", sagte Harry. Er kritzelte den Namen auf das Papier. „Oh ... wir brauchen ein Logo für unsere Quidditchumhänge. Ich kann nicht zeichnen."

Draco nahm das Papier und den Federhalter von Harry, dachte einen Moment nach bevor er etwas in die Box zeichnete. Harry verdrehte sich fast den Hals, um es zu sehen. Als Draco fertig war, setzte er schwungvoll die Feder ab und zeigte Harry ein Bild von einem Zauberstab, der einen Schwall von Funken und Sternen regnen ließ. ‚The Bright Sparks' stand in graffitiähnlicher Schrift darunter. Harry lächelte. „Ja, gut."

Draco lächelte. „Ja, das dachte ich mir. Gibt es noch etwas, das wir brauchen?"

Harry ließ den Blick kurz über das Blatt wandern und sagte dann: „Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Nun?"Draco grinste. „Worauf wartest du noch? Geh und registrier uns, Potter."

Harry musste sich das nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Er verabschiedete sich kurz, packte seine Tasche vom Boden und eilte aus dem Krankenflügel. Die Eingangshalle war ausnahmsweise leer, und deshalb trat er sorgfältig vor das Quidditch Registrierungsbuch, das Formular fest in seinen Händen. Das Buch öffnete sich automatisch und blätterte zur nächsten freien Seite. So vorsichtig wie möglich presste er das Pergament auf die Seite und trat dann zurück, um zu schauen.

Das Buch hielt das Blatt wie angeklebt, und dann begannen die beiden Papiere langsam zu verschmelzen, bis sie nur noch eins waren. All die Buchstaben und die Schrift ordneten sich neu an, das Logo vergrößerte sich und nach einigen Momenten wurde alles wieder ruhig. Harry lächelte stolz.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als er ein Geräusch, wie von einer Mikrowelle, die gerade fertig ist, hörte und ein Stück Papier kam aus einem Schlitz im Tisch. Er kniete sich hin, riss es ab und las.

Sehr geehrter SUCHER – Danke für die Registrierung des Quidditchteams THE BRIGHT SPARKS. Ihr erstes Spiel findet gegen THE RESERVES am 17. DEZEMBER um 15.30 statt. Bitten seien Sie pünktlich und trainieren Sie Ihr Team bis dahin. Viel Glück in der Quidditch Liga.


	19. Alristers Abwesenheit

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter / Beta-Leserin: Honigdrache

A/N: Zuerst muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Ich war im Urlaub und hatte wirklich mal eine Woche lang keine Lust, zu schreiben. Aber hier ist es endlich. Zweitens, ich muss mich wieder einmal bei euch für die Reviews bedanken. Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht an Kissymouse, von der ich für jedes Kapitel ein Review bekomme. Danke! Dieses Kapitel widme ich dir!

KAPITEL 19 – Alristers Abwesenheit

Am Ende der Verwandlungsstunde am nächsten Montag fühlte sich Harrys Gehirn wie ein ausgedrückter Schwamm an. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund hatten sie versucht, Kokosnüsse in Kaninchen zu verwandeln, und fast niemand erreichte etwas, das einem Kaninchen auch nur ähnlich sah, außer Hermine, doch selbst sie erntete von Professor McGonagall einen bösen Blick und den Kommentar, dass sie nach einem Hasen gefragt hätten, wenn sie einen gewollt hätte. Alles in allem war es für Harry eine Erleichterung, als die Pause begann und alle zum Mittagessen gingen.

Wie immer aß niemand viel. Es hatte keine weiteren Fälle der Gryffindor oder Slytherin Risotta gegeben, aber der Großteil der Slytherins lag noch immer wegen Lebensmittelvergiftung im Krankenflügel und die anderen waren sehr vorsichtig. Alles, was auch nur ein wenig seltsam schmeckte, wurde mit größter Vorsicht behandelt, und wenn jemand nach dem Essen auch nur ein wenig Schmerz spürte, waren alle gleich in heller Aufregung. Colin Creevey bekam am Samstag Ausschlag, nachdem er den Fruchtsalat gegessen hatte, und das gesamte Haus war furchtbar verängstigt, bis Colin eine Stunde später aus dem Krankenflügel kam und verkündete, dass er nur auf Kiwis allergisch sei.

Nach einem halben Teller Nudeln und ein paar Brotstücken konnte Harry, genau wie Ron, nichts mehr essen. Sie verließen die Halle, zogen ihr dicken Mäntel an und machten sich auf den Weg zu einem Spaziergang über die Schlossgründe. Eine dicke Schneeschicht lag noch unter ihren Füßen, die leise im Rhythmus ihrer Schritte knirschte.

„Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass ich für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hier raus muss", sagte Ron bitter. „Und Hagrid sagte, dass wir heute was ‚interessantes' machen, also ist es wahrscheinlich groß, haarig und gefährlich."Er steckte zitternd die Hände in die Taschen. „Ich kann's kaum noch erwarten, zu Weihnachten heim zu fahren."

„Du Glücklicher", sagte Harry.

„Was ist mit dir los?", sagte Ron.

„Ich hab über Weihnachten nachgedacht", sagte Harry. „Und was ich tun werde. Ich meine ... ich hab jetzt das Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Ich könnte ... nun, nach Hause fahren."

„Du könntest zu uns kommen", schlug Ron vor.

Harry schüttelte den Kopfe. „Nee. Es ist nicht so, dass ich wirklich heimfahren will und dann im Dunkeln am Grimmauldplatz sitze und fröhlich bin. Ich will wissen, was vor sich geht. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Haus verfällt oder der Orden es noch nutzt."Er seufzte. „ich denke einfach, dass die Dinge zu ... sicher sind. Es ist, als wären alle unheilvollen Sachen einfach ... ich weiß nicht, ausgeschaltet worden."

„Was, du machst dir Sorgen, weil du sicher bist? Mensch, Harry. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du Du-weißt-schon-wer Entzugserscheinungen kriegst."

Harry rieb sich den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht. Es ist aber nicht das. Ich denke einfach, dass ich zu der Annahme gelockt werde, dass alles sicher ist. Letztes Jahr hatte ich andauernd Narbenschmerzen, Albträume, das volle Programm. Ich hab mir immer Sorgen gemacht. Und jetzt ... als wäre ich in dieser kleinen Blase voller Ruhe, wo alles glücklich ist."Er wandte den Blick dem Boden zu. „Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort nichts macht, macht mich nervöser, als wenn es anders wäre."

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Dann geh zu Dumbledore oder Lupin, wenn du dir solche Sorgen machst. Sie könnten dir doch Informationen geben."Er lächelte ein wenig. „oder du könntest einfach glücklich sein und wie wir alle akzeptieren, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Weiß du, ich find's besser, wie es jetzt ist, ohne dauernde Kopfschmerzen und so weiter."

Harry nickte, obwohl er tief drinnen trotzdem noch besorgt war. Seine Narbe fühlte sich komplett normal an. So normal eigentlich, dass es nicht mehr normal war – obwohl das keinen Sinn ergab. Er beschloss, Rons Rat zu folgen und nach dem Unterricht zu Professor Dumbledore oder Lupin zu gehen, nur um seine Sorgen zu beruhigen.

Ron sagte, dass er nun zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe müsse, und deshalb verabschiedete sich Harry und sie trennten sich. Ron ging über die weißen Schlossgründe davon, und sein rotes Haar ließ es aussehen, als stünde der Schnee in Flammen, und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss und seiner Reine Künste Stunde. Heute würden sie weiter an unkontrollierter Roher Magie arbeiten. In der letzten Stunde hatte Alrister große Stapel aus alten Zeitungen mitgehabt, mit denen sie auf verschiedenen Entfernungen geübt hatten, und am Ende der Stunde jagte Alrister für sie die gesamten Zeitungen auf einen Schlag in die Luft. Harry hoffte, er würde es wieder tun, nur damit sein langweiliger Tag ein wenig aufregender wurde.

Der Schulhof war leer, als Harry ihn betrat. Normalerweise würde Blaise Zabini auf einer der Bänke sitzen, mit Pansy an seinem Arm und seinen Bodyguards hinter ihm, aber er war gemeinsam mit Draco und dem Rest der Slytherins noch immer im Krankenflügel. Harry setzte sich hin, um zu warten, wobei er sich ziemlich einsam fühlte. Heute stimmte irgendetwas einfach nicht. Er hatte irgendwo im Magen ein seltsames Gefühl. Er fragte sich kurz, ob er jetzt auch das Risotta hatte, doch es waren keine Schmerzen oder Übelkeit. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Paranoia, nicht als würde er beobachtet, aber jemand war in seiner Nähe, schon den ganzen Tag fühlte er es. Snape hatte ihm während des Frühstücks ein paar misstrauische Blicke zugeworfen, aber Harry dachte wirklich nicht, dass er zu Snape gehen sollte, wenn er ein seltsames Gefühl hatte. Wen hatte er sonst noch? Er hatte immer an Sirius geschrieben, aber jetzt ... es gab niemanden mehr, an den er sich wenden konnte, ohne diese Person ebenfalls zu beunruhigen.

Langsam kamen mehr Schüler in den Hof und in dem Moment, als die Glocke den Beginn des Unterrichts verkündete, trat Alrister, heute in einen schwarzen Fellmantel gehüllt, auf den Hof. „Guten Tag miteinander. Sind alle hier? Ohne die Slytherins natürlich."Alle nickten. „Exzellent. Gut, dann folgt mir bitte."

Die Klasse folgte ihrem Professor aus dem Innenhof. Alrister führte sie über die Schlossgründe, vorbei am See und ein paar Minuten später hielten sie am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes an.

„Nun denn – könnt ihr mich alle hören? Alle sehen mich? Gut."Er wies in die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen. „Wenn ihr zwischen die Bäume seht, erkennt ihr, dass ich dort einige Ziele arrangiert habe. Könnt ihr das alle sehen?

Harry sah in die Dunkelheit, und als sich seine Augen nach einem Moment an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er große weiße Kreise, die auf die Bäume gezaubert waren und in der Dunkelheit silber-grau leuchteten.

„Diese Bäume sind vor kurzem abgestorben, und ich dachte, damit wir unsere Arbeit fortsetzen können und unserem Direktor einen Gefallen tun, werden wir sie beseitigen. Jedoch, und ich möchte das klipp und klar feststellen. NIEMAND geht in den Wald, nicht einen Schritt, nicht einmal ein klitzekleines Stück hinter den ersten Baum. Nichts. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Alle Schüler nickten.

„Gut", sagte Alrister. „Nun, hinter euch ist ein weiterer Stapel von Zeitungen und Prüfungsbögen, an denen ihr noch üben könnt, falls ihr es braucht. Wenn ihr denkt, dass ihr bereit seit, dann fangt mit unseren Zielen an. Noch Unklarheiten? Nein? Nun, dann los!"

Harry lockerte seine Finger ein wenig um sie warm zu machen, und dann, im Gegensatz zum Großteil der Klasse, beschloss er, gleich mit den Bäumen zu beginnen. Im Wald war es so dunkel, dass er die Ziele fast nicht sehen konnte. Einen Moment lang wünschte er, er hätte seine Zauberkunst Hausaufgaben schon erledigt ( ‚Sammeln Sie Informationen und schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über Sinneserhöhungs-Zauber' ), aber weil ihm das nun nicht viel bringen würde, streckte er die Finger aus, konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Ziel und fühlte die Aufregung, als er an das nächste Quidditch Spiel dachte, in ihm hochsteigen ...

Aber nichts geschah.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, seine Finger waren jetzt komplett ausgestreckt, aber nichts geschah, nicht einmal ein Funke erschien.

„Komm schon .... oh, komm schon ...", murmelte er, und seine Finger zitterten schon. „Bitte ..."

Doch noch immer geschah nichts. Alrister schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er Probleme hatte, und deshalb ließ er Justin Finch-Fletchley bei den Zeitungen zurück und kam herüber. „Ist was nicht in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Es funktioniert nicht", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen und starrte seine Finger an. „Ich kann es nicht tun."

Alrister nahm seinen Arm, schob den Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und besah sich sein Handgelenk einen Moment lang. Er legte seine Finger darauf, dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann: „Harry, Harry. Wieder eine Blockade."

„Tschuldigung", sagte Harry und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun ... du musst dich nur ein wenig beruhigen. All diese Frustration ist nicht gut für dich, weißt du."Alrister schenkte ihm ein ziemlich väterlich wirkendes Lächeln. „Was macht dir heute Sorgen?"

„Einfach ... alles", sagte Harry leise und sah noch immer auf seine Füße. „Es ist schwer zu erklären ..."

„Ich habe Zeit", sagte Alrister. „Und du hast sie auch. Erzähl mir, was los ist."Er schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei Stühle erschienen. Harry ließ sich dankbar auf einen fallen, während Alrister noch immer sein Handgelenk studierte.

„Es ist ... ich bin in Sicherheit."

Alrister sah ihn an. „Und du bist damit nicht zufrieden?"

„Ich bin zu sicher", sagte Harry leise. „Ich ... ich hab den ganzen Tag schon ein seltsames Gefühl. Als würden die Dinge zu gut für mich. Ich hab schon seit einer Ewigkeit keine Schmerzen mehr in meiner Narbe gehabt, und letztes Jahr hatte ich sie dauernd. Es ist, als ... als würde ich in falsche Sicherheit gelockt."Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht erklären."

Alrister klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich kann dich verstehen, Harry. Trotzdem, wir werden diese Blockade beseitigen und bald wirst du wieder Dinge in die Luft jagen, okay?"

Harry versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, doch es sah eher wie eine Grimasse aus.

„Also machst du dir Sorgen, weil du keine Neuigkeiten von Voldemort hörst", sagte Alrister. Harry nickte – das war es eigentlich. „Nun ... ich kann dir auch nicht viele Informationen geben, Harry. Ich bin nicht wirklich ein aktiver Kämpfer. Jedoch, wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind Professor Lupin und Snape Mitglieder dieses ... Ordens, den Dumbledore leitet. Orden des Falken."

„Orden des Phönix", korrigierte Harry.

Alrister lächelte. „Ja, ja, an den hab ich gedacht. Ich bin nicht Mitglied und versuche, nichts damit zu tun zu haben. Aber Lupin und Snape sind, soweit ich weiß, dabei. Du solltest mit ihnen sprechen. Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen darf; Lupin wäre vielleicht die ein wenig ... freundlichere Option."Er grinste leicht, während er seine Finger sanft im Kreis über Harrys Handgelenk laufen ließ.

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang an, und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme, die immer noch ein wenig verwirrt klang: „Warum sind Sie nicht im Orden?"

„Ich distanziere mich von allem und jedem, der in Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord steht", sagte Alrister. „Bevor du mich nun als Feigling abstempelst, solltest du wissen, dass gewisse ... Ereignisse in meiner Vergangenheit mir viel größere Angst vor Voldemort einflößen, als den meisten. Ich ziehe es vor, nichts mit ihn zu tun zu haben. Manchmal, wenn wir unseren Ängsten ins Gesicht sehen, um zu beweisen, wozu wir fähig sind, beweisen wir nur, dass wir Dummköpfe sind."

Die Stunde wurde danach nicht besser. Obwohl Harry versuchte, ruhig zu sein und von seinen Sorgen loszulassen, erschien nicht ein Funke an seinen Fingern. Je länger es ihm nicht gelang, umso frustrierter wurde er, und als die Glocke endlich läutete war er in schrecklicher Stimmung. Ron war auch keine große Hilfe, weil er andauern plapperte, wie leicht es doch war, eines der Ziele zu treffen. Alles, was Harry nun tun wollte, war in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen und den Kopf an die Wand zu schlagen, doch als er sich auf den Weg machen wollte, rief Alrister ihn zurück.

„Harry! Komm bitte für eine Sekunde zu mir."

Er ging wieder zurück und stand dann mit den Händen in den Taschen vor Alrister. Dieser ließ gedankenverloren Feuerbälle durch die Bäume schweben und beendete ihre Arbeit.

„Noch immer kein Glück, Harry?", fragte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir."

„Hmm ... ich denke, wir müssen die Blockade beiseite schieben. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie schlimmer wird."Ein Rauschen erfüllte die Luft, als ein weiterer Feuerball aus seinen Fingern erblühte und durch die Bäume schoss. „Komm nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro und – "

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich habe Okk- Zaubertranknachhilfe."

„Ah, schade ... wie lange wird das dauern?"

„Ziemlich lange ... es ist verschieden ... manchmal drei oder vier Stunden."Er presste seinen Fußabtritt auf den sauberen Schnee. „Ich könnte aber danach zu Ihnen kommen."

Alrister nickte. „Ja, ich denke, das wäre am besten. Wir werden diese Blockade beseitigen. Nun geh wieder, es ist kalt und deine Freunde werden schon auf dich warten."

„Okay", sagte Harry. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Sir."

„Bis dann, Harry. Genieß deine Zaubertranknachhilfe."

Harry schnaubte.

„Was war das, Harry?"

„Nichts, Sir, ich hab nur geniest."

Er blickte über die Schulter und sah, dass Alrister über das ganze Gesicht grinste. „Ich weiß, Harry, das hast du."

„Ist heute etwas nicht in Ordnung, hmm, Potter?"

Harry sah müde auf; sein Kopf lag noch immer auf dem Tisch. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er einfach nicht die Kraft, den Professor daran zu hindern, in seinen Gedanken einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Bisher hatte Snape ihn gezwungen vier von Tante Magdas Besuchen zu erleben, dass ihm der Sprechende Hut sagte, er würde gut nach Slytherin passen, und als er vor zwei Jahren während der zweiten Aufgaben fast ertrunken wäre.

„Nein", sagte er niedergeschlagen.

Snape warf ihm einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu. „Du bist wirklich der schlechteste Lügner."

Harry hätte am liebsten geantwortet, dass Snape der neugierigste Idiot war, besann sich aber eines besseren und wandte seinen Blick dem Tisch zu. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren."

„Das dachte ich mir schon", sagte Snape, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Tisch und legte den Zauberstand hin. „Nun?"

„Nun was?", sagte Harry und fügte schnell: „Sir"hinzu, als die Augen des Professors blitzten.

„Nun, warum kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren?"

„Ich hab eine Blockade in Reine Künste", sagte Harry. „Und ich mach mir Sorgen wegen Quidditch. Und dem Grimmauldplatz. Und dem Orden. Und Voldemort. Und ich hab morgen eine Prüfung in Zaubertränke, bei der ich sicher durchfalle, also können Sie mir gleich ein T geben."

„Beginnen wir am Anfang", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Eine Blockade in Reine Künste. Potter, du hast einen Zauberstab, du musst nicht dringend wissen, wie du Gegenstände in die Luft fliegen lässt. Zweitens, ich habe nichts für Quidditch übrig. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich es einfach vergessen und nicht mehr spielen. Grimmauldplatz. Warum sich jemand, der noch bei Verstand ist, über dieses Haus Gedanken macht, geht weit über mein Vorstellungsvermögen hinaus."

„Ich weiß aber nicht, was dort vor sich geht", sagte Harry. „Es ist mein Haus. Benutzt der Orden es noch? Und was ist mit dem Orden los? Was macht Voldemort? Warum haben wir all diese Verteidigungen für das Schloss? Es passiert nichts. Und warum die Aufregung wegen den Heliopathen?"

„Potter, hör auf. Immer nur eine Frage. Du redest schneller als ich denken kann."Harry verstummte und Snape sagte: „Danke. Ja, der Orden benutzt das Haus noch, aber nur für Treffen, die zu groß sind, um im Büro des Direktors statt zu finden. Ich glaube, dass Molly Weasley und Nymphadora Tonks hin und wieder dort sind, um es sauber zu halten. Und im Moment sammelt der Orden, soweit ich weiß, Informationen und bereitet die Zaubererwelt auf einen möglichen Angriff des Dunklen Lords vor."

„Was aber macht Voldemort?", sagte Harry und blieb diesmal bei einer Frage.

Snape überlegte einen Moment lang. „Das, Potter, ist klassifizierte Information."

„Oh, kommen Sie schon", sagte Harry. „Also darf ich nicht wissen, was der Typ vorhat, der nicht überleben kann während ich noch lebe? Ich verdiene es, dass ich es weiß, oder?"

„Es ist nicht eine Frage, ob du es verdienst oder nicht", sagte Snape. „Es ist eine Frage, wie viel du für dich behalten kannst. Glaub es oder nicht, aber ich war auch einmal sechzehn und ich weiß, dass alles, was ich dir sage, wahrscheinlich heute Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erzählt wird."

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, wird es nicht. Ich habe niemandem vom Beschützerbund erzählt, oder über die Gryffindor Risotta Sache, und niemand weiß vom Butterfingerzauber, oder von irgendetwas, das ich in Ihrem Denkarium gesehen habe."

Snape sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick und wollte Snape so wissen lassen, dass er es todernst meinte. Der Professor dachte kurz nach und sagte dann: „Meine Unfähigkeit zu fangen ist nichts im Vergleich zu den Aktivitäten des Dunklen Lords."

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry. „Aber ich weiß, dass Ron lieber hören würde, wie Sie bloßgestellt werden, als was Voldemort macht. Wenn ich etwas wollte, das ich meinen Freunden erzählen kann, dann habe ich es bereits. Ich frage nicht nach Klatsch und Tratsch. Ich frage, weil ich mir Sorgen mache."

Snape sah ihn scharf an und dachte offensichtlich über seine Argumente nacht. Harry wusste nicht, ob es wegen dem Beschützerbund war, oder wegen etwas anderem, aber er konnte fast hören, was Snape sich innerlich fragte. „Sie können mir vertrauen", sagte Harry.

Snape trommelte einige Augenblicke lang mit den Fingern auf seinem Tisch und sagte dann: „Planen."

„Was planen?"

„Die Eroberung der Welt, wie wir sie kennen. Er hatte keine kurzfristigen Ziele mehr. Er kennt nur seine große Ziele und einen vagen Weg, wie er sie erreichen kann."

Es war seltsam zu hören, wie Snape über Voldemort sprach, als wäre er eine Person, und nicht eine dunkle Macht. Die meisten Menschen sprachen über ihn, als wäre er etwas dunkleres und viel schrecklicheres als irgendetwas menschliches.

„Was hat er vor?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen. „Was ist sein langfristiges Ziel? Die ... die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen?"

Snape schnaubte leise. „Nicht so ein Klischee ... Macht, Potter. Totale und niemals endende Macht. Er will die Grenzen des Menschseins sprengen und zu etwas viel größerem aufsteigen."

„Wie ... ein Gott ..."

„Mehr als das."Snape sah Harry einen Augenblick lang direkt an. „Der Dunkle Lord denkt, dass Macht uns zu dem macht, was wir sind. Es gibt Muggel – in seinen Augen die niedrigste Lebensform. Sie müssen alles selbst machen, sie arbeiten für alles, was sie brauchen und verlangen. Für ihn sind sie nur etwas mehr wert als Insekten. Lebensformen, die nie erreichen, was sie brauchen, ohne zu leiden und Schmerz zu erleben. Dann gibt es Zauberer. Obwohl auch wir unsere Grenzen haben. Magie kann nicht alles. Er ist fasziniert von den Reinen Künsten und um wie viel mächtiger als ein normaler Zauberer die sind, die sie beherrschen. Seine Macht ist der Dumbledores gleich, das habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er war einmal mehr oder weniger menschlich, und damals versuchte er, einen neuen Zweig der Magie zu erschaffen. Gottähnliche Macht. Er stellte sich eine Rasse von Reinblütern vor, die perfekte Rasse, stärker als je ein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist, mit ihm an der Spitze, dem größten von allen. Obwohl er wusste, dass es viel länger als eine Lebenszeit dauern würde, um dies zu erreichen. Er würde Tausende von Jahren dazu benötigen. Und deshalb suchte er nach der Unsterblichkeit. Und dort ist er jetzt, Potter, und er sucht nach der nächsten Möglichkeit um die mächtigste Kreatur zu werden, die jemals auf der Erde wandelte."

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis das alles eingesunken war, und wenn es das mehr oder weniger getan hatte, sagte Harry leise: „Also greift er nicht an ... weil er beschäftigt ist. Wie eine Forschungszeit."

„Ja", sagte Snape. „Niemand weiß wirklich, wann er beschließen wird, wieder öffentlich aktiv zu werden. Er sieht keinen anderen Grund um die Zaubererwelt anzugreifen, als Angst zu verbreiten. Tote sind für ihn egal."

„Also ... wonach sucht er im Moment?", sagte Harry leise, als ob Voldemort ihn hören könne.

Snape dachte einen Augenblick lang über die Information nach und antwortete dann mit gleicher leiser Stimme: „Es gibt verschiedene Lebewesen in der magischen Welt, die nicht Zauberer sind. Meermenschen, Zentauren, Werwölfe, Geister, ... seine Faszination liegt im Moment bei den zwei meist gefürchtetsten. Vampire und Totenbeschwörer. Wahre Vampire, mit keinem Tropfen menschlichen Blutes, sind unsterblich, und Totenbeschwörer haben die Fähigkeit, einen Toten teilweise zurückzubringen. Die zurückgebrachte Person wird nie wie früher sein. Sie haben keine Erinnerungen, keine Gedanken, keine Emotionen – nur ein Körper, der auf Befehl funktioniert. Das Projekt des Dunklen Lords besteht darin, einen Halb-Vampir, Halb-Totenbeschwörer zu erschaffen, dem er die Reinen Künste beibringen kann. Ich denke, das ist es, das ihn im Moment ... beschäftigt."

Snape sah in Harry Gesicht, aber es war mehr, als würde er nicht ihn sehen, sondern direkt in seine Gedanken. „Aber es wird nicht lange dauern, bis das keinen Reiz mehr enthält, Potter. Stell dir einen Hund der Muggel mit einem Spielzeug vor. Früher oder später verliert das Spielzeug seinen Reiz und der Hund hat nichts anderes zu tun, als ... die Möbel zu zerstören."Seine schwarzen Augen wurden kurz von einem dunklen Funkenregen erfüllt.

Harry wandte seinen Blick dem Boden zu, und dann sagte Snape: „Wir werden morgen Nacht weiter machen, Potter. Ich erwarte, dass du dich dann mehr anstrengst."

Er fühlte sich ziemlich benommen, als er aufstand und seine Tasche vom Boden hob. „Danke, Professor."

„Denk über die Informationen nicht zuviel nach, Potter."Snapes Augen blitzten wieder. „Du willst doch nicht, dass diese Blockade dauerhaft wird."

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus auf den dunklen Korridor. Sein Kopf schwirrte vor Informationen, obwohl es seltsam schien, war es doch eine gewisse Erleichterung zu wissen, was los war, und dass er nicht in Gefahr war. Zumindest wusste er es jetzt ... obwohl es ihm kalt über den Rücken lief, wenn er daran dachte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis Voldemorts Ablenkung vorbei war und er etwas neues brauchte. Er erinnerte sich, was Snape gesagt hatte - „Der Dunkle Lord denkt, dass Macht uns zu dem macht, was wir sind."Und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, als er in seinem ersten Jahr Voldemort gegenüber gestanden hatte, und die Worte, die dieser gesprochen hatte, waren noch klar in Harrys Erinnerung – „Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."

Er war noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken, als er an Alristers Tür klopfte, und wurde nur daraus gerissen, als Alrister rief: „Komm herein, Harry."

Er stieß die Tür vorsichtig auf. Der ganze Raum war eher düster, nur von einer einzigen Kerze auf Alristers Tisch erhellt, die sanft in der Dunkelheit flackerte. Der Professor saß hinter seinem Tisch, seine Augen geschlossen, seine Tunika an den Armen hochgerollt, so dass seine Handgelenke frei waren.

„Setz dich", sagte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Harry ließ seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten und ließ sich, so leise wie möglich, auf einen Stuhl vor Alristers Tisch fallen. Er konnte sehen, wie das Kerzenlicht auf der goldenen Halskette um den Hals des Professors tanzte, und es faszinierte ihn irgendwie.

„Wie war deine Zaubertranknachhilfe?", fragte Alrister. Seine Stimme war seltsam ruhig und leise.

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Professor Snape hat mit mir über den Orden gesprochen."

„Wunderbar", antwortete Alrister, seine Stimme immer noch sanft und ruhig. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffte, wach zu bleiben, während er die Augen geschlossen hatte und so entspannt aussah. „Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore über dich gesprochen."

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Harry.

„Er schlug vor, ich solle etwas von meiner Magie auf dich übertragen."Alrister atmete tief durch und inhalierte etwas von dem glitzernden gelben Rauch der Kerze vor ihm. „Das sollte deinem Körper helfen, die Blockade auf natürlichem Weg zu entfernen."

Harry roch an dem Raum. Dieser hüllte sein Gesicht ein, schwebte in seine Lungen und gab ihm ein seltsames Gefühl des Friedens und der Ruhe. Ein leichte Lächeln legte sich auf Alristers Gesicht.

„Atme nicht zuviel davon ein", sagte er leise. „Es ist ziemlich mächtig."

„Was ist es?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich zurück, um den Rauch zu vermeiden.

„Eine Ruheflamme", antwortete Alrister. „Ich muss oft viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen, um meine Magie davon abzuhalten, außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Jedoch ... legen wir los, Harry."Er öffnete die Augen und Harry sah, dass sie nun nicht wie sonst dunkelbraun waren, sondern die Farbe geändert hatte und nun bronzefarben im Kerzenlicht schimmerten. Er sah Cupid plötzlich erstaunlich ähnlich. „Magie von einem Zauberer auf einen anderen zu übertragen ist eigentlich harmlos, obwohl dazu sehr viel Rohe Magie nötig ist ... viel mehr, als die meisten Zauberer jemals produzieren könnten ... jedoch, und ich will mich jetzt nicht eitel anhören, ich denke, dass wir beiden es mit ein wenig Anstrengung leicht schaffen können."

Harry nickte und lehnte sich zurück, als der Rauch sanft an seiner Nase kitzelte und ihn dazu verlocken wollte, näher zu kommen. Alrister lächelte wieder und stellte die Kerze auf die andere Seite des Tisches, weg von ihnen. In der Ecke flatterte Cupid, der Falke, auf seiner Stange und große schwarze Schatten tanzten über die Wände.

„Halte deine Handgelenke in Richtung der Wand, Harry,"sagte Alrister. „Wenn du genug Magie erhalten hast, um die Blockade zu beseitigen, ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass wir ... einen explosiven Effekt erhalten."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen und ging sicher, dass seine Finger auf nichts brennbares oder wertvolles deuteten. Alrister legte seine Finger ruhig auf Harrys Handgelenk, schloss seine Augen wieder und biss sich auf die Lippe. Harry konnte fast sehen, wie seine Gedanken arbeiteten, als seine Atmen schneller wurde, seine Brust sich hob und senkte. Ein einzelner gelber Funke sprang von Alristers Finger in Harrys Handgelenk, und er konnte nicht anders als ein wenig zusammen zu zucken, als er in ihn hineinschwirrte.

„Entspann dich, Harry ...", sagte Alrister ruhig und schluckte. Er runzelte die Stirn, sein Atem wurde ein wenig schneller und seine Finger zittern leicht auf Harrys Handgelenk. Ein weiterer Funke erschien mit einem Zischen, dann noch einer, gefolgt von einem dritten, und dann ergoss sich ein sanfter Schauer aus bronzenen Funken. Harrys Hand zitterte, und es war, als würde ein Regenschauer über sein Handgelenk durch den Arm und seinen gesamten Rücken hinab laufen.

Alristers Gesicht verzerrte sich und fast sein ganzer Körper zitterte nun, Funke nach Funke segelte in Harrys Handgelenk. Harrys Haut prickelte und zischte, sein Handgelenk begann auf eigenen Befehl hin stark zu zittern, und dann fühlte er, wie etwas, einem Damm ähnlich, in seinem Arm nachgab. Ein lautes Krachen erfüllte den Raum und Feuer erblühte aus seinem Fingern, verwandelte sich in eine riesige Kugel in der Größe einer Kanonenkugel und flog auf die Wand zu. Ein weiteres Krachen, ein Rauschen und die Flammen sanken in die Wand, breiteten sich aus und ein großes Loch erschien, das fast die gesamte Oberfläche vom Boden zur Decke ausfüllte.

Harry erschrak heftig. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor! Wirklich, ich wollte nicht – "

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Professor Alristers Stimme.

Ein seltsamer Unteron lag in seiner Stimme, der Harry in seinen Entschuldigungen unterbrach, und er wandte sich um und sah den Professor an – und zu Harrys Überraschung sah er, dass Tränen langsam über Alristers Gesicht liefen.

„Professor ...?", sagte er unsicher.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry, es geht mir gut", sagte Alrister, stand auf, drehte sich um und klammerte sich and das Fensterbrett. Er zitterte noch immer leicht.

Harry stand besorgt auf und sagte: „Ist etwas schief gegangen?"

„Nein", sagte Alrister. „Es hat funktioniert ... ich hab das erwartet ... verdammt noch mal."Er wischte sich rasch mit der Hand über die Augen. „Erinnerungen für die Rohe Magie. Fragt mich nicht, Harry. Bitte nicht."

Harry setzte sich wieder und fühlte sich nun unheimlich schuldig und hatte Angst, dass nun etwas absolut nicht stimmte. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus, murmelte einen Spruch, den Hermine ihm beigebracht hatte und sah zu, wie sich die Wand selbst aufbaute.

„Danke", sagte Alrister leise. Harry konnte immer noch die Tränen in seiner Stimme hören.

„Sehen Sie, Professor, ich – "

Er beendete den Satz nie, denn genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihm. Er wandte sich um und sah Albus Dumbledore. Harry öffnete den Mund, um den Direktor zu grüßen, aber er hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, als –

Harry saß mit einem Schlag aufrecht im Bett. Er fühlte Schweißtropfen auf seinem Gesicht. Er saß sich im dunklen Raum um – er war in seinem Schlafsaal, komplett angezogen unter seiner Bettdecke, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand ... aber er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, das geschehen war.

Er legte den Kopf in die Hände und dachte angestrengt nach. Er erinnerte sich, dass er die Magie von Alrister bekommen hatte, der Feuerball, er hatte die Tränen auf Alristers Gesicht gesehen, hatte das Loch repariert und dann ... Dumbledore war gekommen. Und danach konnte er sich an nichts erinnern. Er wusste nicht, wie er Alristers Büro verlassen hatte, wie er in den Gryffindorturm gekommen war ... nichts.

„Ron?", sagte er unsicher. „Dean? Neville? Seamus?"

Sie schliefen alle tief und fest in ihren Betten. Er konnte Neville leise schnarchen hören. Harry merkte, dass er jetzt vor Angst fast zitterte. Er sah einen Moment lang Rons schlafendes Gesicht an und fragte sich, ob er es wagte, seinen Cousin zu wecken ...

Er musste es wissen.

Er stand auf, schlich hinüber und stieß Ron sanft an der Schulter an und schüttelte ihn ein wenig. „Ron", zischte er. „Ron."

„Laslos", kam die verschlafene Antwort. „Nicht ... gweg ..."

„Ron, wach auf", wiederholte Harry und stieß ihn nun ein wenig fester an.

„Gweg, 'Arry ... lasmilos ..."

Harry stieß ihn noch einmal heftig and der Schulter, Ron stöhnte und versuchte, ihn wegzuschlagen.

„Wasnlos?", sagte er verschwommen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Was passiert, als ich von Alristers Büro zurückkam?"

Ron runzelte verschlafen die Stirn. „Keine Ahnung ... bist ziemlich spät gekommen ... bist reingegangen und sagtest, du wärst wirklich müde und hast dich hingelegt ... warum ... was ist los?"

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern", sagte Harry.

Ron drehte sich um und sah ihn müde, aber doch argwöhnisch an. „Was?"

„Ich war bei meiner Zaubertranknachhilfe, und dann ging ich zu Alrister. Und er hat meine Blockade beseitigt, und dann kam Dumbledore ... und ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."Harry fühlte, wie seine Finger zitterten, obwohl sie noch auf Rons Schulter lagen. „Hab ich sonst noch was gesagt, als ich hereingekommen bin? Irgendetwas?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. „Nein ... ich glaub, du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen ... geh und frag, was passiert ist."Sein müder Blick fiel auf etwas hinter Harrys Schulter, er runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich die Augen. „Was ist das?"

Harry wandte sich um. Cupid, der Falke, saß am Kopfende seiner Bettes, und um seinen Hals war ein Brief gebunden. Er begrüßte sie mit einem ‚fwiiiiiiii' und flatterte dann herüber, landete auf Harrys Schulter und kniff ihn liebevoll ins Ohr.

Harry setzte sich auf Ron Bett, nahm den Brief von Cupids Hals, öffnete ihn und schaltete die Lampe neben Rons Bett ein, damit er ihn lesen konnte. Beide lehnten sich über den Brief, der in sauberer Handschrift geschrieben war.

Lieber Harry – pass für mich auf Cupid auf. Es tut mir Leid. Professor R.D. Alrister

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Was tut ihm Leid?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht ... mir gefällt das nicht. Warum kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern? Es ist alles ... ausradiert. Alles mögliche könnte passiert sein."

Cupid trillerte sanft und kniff ihn wieder ins Ohr und seine Krallen verstärkten kurz den Druck auf seine Schulter. Harry hob die Hand und streichelte die sanfte, fedrige Brust des Falken, und versuchte, die aufsteigende Panik in ihm zu beruhigen.

„Denkst, dass es ihm gut geht?", sagte Harry nervös und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er erhielt keine Antwort von Ron. Er sah ihn an und sah, dass sein Cousin wieder tief und fest schlief. Harry wollte ihn nicht wieder wecken. Sie konnten am Morgen darüber reden.

Er zog sich schnell um, schlüpfte ins Bett und lehnte sich zurück, Alristers Brief in den Händen. Cupid saß noch immer auf seiner Schulter. Er wünschte sich, er würde verstehen, würde wissen, was in den verlorenen Stunden geschehen war. Er setzte Cupid vorsichtig auf die Stange, auf der sonst oft Hedwig saß, legte sich dann hin und schloss die Augen, und versuchte zu schlafen. Es dauerte Stunden bis es ihm schließlich gelang, und selbst dann, war sein Schlummer unruhig und voll von Albträumen, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, als er am Morgen aufwachte.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen durch die Tür zum Frühstück in die Große Halle trat, waren noch nicht viele Schüler dort. Er war wieder schlagartig aufgewacht, hatte versucht zu schlafen und gemerkt, dass er es nicht konnte. Er hatte sich dann angezogen, und war dann begleitet von Cupid, und ohne Ron zu wecken, zum Frühstück gegangen. Alle in der Halle drehten sich um, als er mit dem Falken auf der Schulter hereinkam, obwohl er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren als er zum Gryffindortisch ging und sich setzte. Cupid sprang von seiner Schulter, setzte sich auf den Rand des Kruges voller Kürbissaft und begann laut von dem orangen Getränk zu trinken.

Harry sah ihm still zu, und fragte sich, was Cupid wusste. Er musste alles gesehen haben, was passiert war.

„Wenn du nur sprechen könntest ...", murmelte er und streckte die Hand aus, um ihn zu streicheln. Cupid setzte sich auf, rülpste leise und setzte sich dann wieder wie ein Papagei auf Harrys Schulter.

Langsam kamen mehr Schüler in die Halle. Harry ließ den Lehrertisch nicht aus den Augen, und jedes Mal, wenn sich die Tür öffnete, sprang sein Herz ein wenig und er hoffte, dass es Alrister sein würde, der kam und alles erklärte. Aber er war es nie. Schließlich waren alle außer dem Reine Künste Professor in der Halle. Dumbledore schien nicht auf Alrister zu warten. Er klatschte in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich mit dem üblichen Frühstück. Alle aßen ohne Bedenken, außer Harry. Ihm war nicht nach Essen zumute.

Alrister erschien während des gesamten Frühstücks nicht, und Harry ging den langen Weg zu Zaubertränke, so dass er an seinem Büro vorbeiging. Die Tür war verschlossen. Niemand antwortete als er klopfte.

Als er schließlich den Zaubertränkeklassenraum erreichte, klopfte und eintrat, sein neuer Falke noch immer auf seiner Schulter, sah Snape plötzlich auf. Harry hätte schwören können, dass er erleichtert aussah, obwohl sein Ton es nicht zeigte.

„Potter! Wo im Namen von Salazar Slytherin bist du gewesen? Diese Stunde hat vor zehn Minuten begonnen!"

„Tut mir Leid", sagte er. „Bin im Verkehr stecken geblieben."

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor. Setz dich, pack deine Zutaten aus und beeil dich. Komm nicht wieder zu spät."Er setzte sich wieder, nahm sein nächstes Blatt vom Zu-Benoten-Stapel, fügte dann noch hinzu: „Komm nach der Stunde zu mir, Potter."

Harry blickte auf. Snape sah einen Moment lang zurück, nickte ein ganz klein wenig, und begann wieder Noten zu verteilen.

Harry Zaubertrank wurde heute nichts. Er war so in seinen Gedanken über Alrister versunken, dass er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte, egal, was er tat, und er schließlich fertig war, goss er ein wenig in ein Glas und stellte es auf Snapes Tisch, sich komplett bewusst, dass jeder andere Trank grün war, und seiner ein fröhliches rot zeigte. Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Potter, das nennst du grün?"

Harry sah auf seine Füße. „Entschuldigung, Professor."

Snape wandte den Blick dem Rest der Gruppe zu und sagte: „Ihr könnt gehen!", dann sah er wieder Harry an, während die anderen den Raum verließen. „Was zum Teufel ist heute mit dir los, Potter?"

„Ich ... konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen", sagte Harry. Er wusste, dass es eine lahme Entschuldigung war, aber er wollte einfach nicht sagen, dass er einen Teil des letzten Tages verloren hatte. „Professor?"

„Mmm, Potter?", sagte Snape, während er Harrys Zaubertrank in einen Abfalleimer lehrte.

„Wissen Sie, wo Professor Alrister ist?", fragte Harry.

Snape sah angesichts seiner hoffnungsvollen Stimme auf. „Niemand weiß es, Potter."

„Aber ... was ist mit ihm geschehen? Wo ist er?"

Snape sah nun gedankenverloren die anderen Gläser an und schrieb manchmal eine Note in sein Buch, dann sagte er: „Alrister hatte Verbindung mit bekannten Mitgliedern der Streitmächte des Dunklen Lords. Er wurde seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Er hatte Verbindung mit Todessern?"

Snape nickte. „Er ist gestern Abend zwischen acht Uhr und Mitternacht verschwunden. Sein Büro wurde fast leer aufgefunden – es sieht aus, als hätte er Zeit gehabt, zu packen."Er warf dem Falken, der glücklich auf Harrys Schulter saß, einen düsteren Blick zu. „Sein Falke wurde nicht gefunden, aber ich denke, das hat sich jetzt erledigt. Wo hast du ihn her, Potter?"

Harry durchsuchte einen Moment lang seine Taschen und gab Snape dann den Brief. „Er kam letzte Nacht in meinen Schlafsaal – und das hatte er dabei."

Snape nahm den Brief und las ihn durch, dann meinte er: „Hmm ... gut, Potter, ich kann dir sagen, dass in du in ein paar Tagen Neuigkeiten erhalten wirst. Ob von mir, dem Direktor oder dem Tagesprophet bleibt abzuwarten. Nun beeil dich, oder du wirst auch zur nächsten Stunde zu spät kommen."

„Okay, danke, Professor."Cupid tat es ihm mit einem fröhlichen ‚fwiiiiiiii' als Verabschiedung gleich und dann verließen sie gemeinsam den kalten Kerker und gingen hinauf in die hektische Schule. Obwohl Harry wusste, dass er nichts sehen würde, konnte er nicht anders, als in den Korridoren Ausschau nach einem großen Mann im Piratenstil zu halten. Wenn er genau hingeschaut hätte, hätte bemerkt, dass der kleine Falke auf seiner Schulter es ebenfalls tat.


	20. Die Einfachen Dinge

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter / Beta-Leserin: Honigdrache

KAPITEL 20 – Die Einfachen Dinge

Es dauerte fast einen Monat bis Malfoy aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde und wieder in den Unterricht durfte. Die ersten Tage nach seiner Entlassung waren wohl die stressigsten seines Lebens. Harry sah, wie er in der Pause im Hof draußen Hausaufgaben erledigte, sie während des Mittagessens fertig machte und dann, in dem Moment als die Glocke zum letztem Mal läutete, waren die Bright Sparks draußen und trainierten zwei Stunden lang, bis zum Abendessen, Quidditch. Dann waren sie drinnen und aßen, während Draco meistens ein riesiges Buch für Alte Runen und eine Übersetzung in Arbeit vor sich am Slytherintisch liegen hatte, und wenn sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, hätte Harry wetten können, dass Draco irgendwo in einer Ecke saß, weit weg von Zabini, und weiter arbeitete.

Professor Alrister war noch immer nicht zurück. Reine Künste war ohne ihn nicht einmal halb so spaßig. Für eine Stunde hatten sie Dumbledore, aber sonst hatten sie meistens eine Vertretung, die sie Text aus dem Lehrbuch abschreiben ließ. Jeden Tag, wenn Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, nahm er den langen Weg, nur um bei Alristers Büro vorbeigehen zu können, und hoffte, dass er da war, hinter seinem Tisch saß, auf dem eine Ruhekerze stand, in all seinem Schmuggleroutfit – aber er war es nie.

Aber am 17. Dezember hatte Harry keine Zeit, um seinen üblichen Ausflug zu Alristers Büro zu unternehmen, denn genau um halb vier am Nachmittag stand sein erstes Quidditchspiel des sechsten Schuljahres an. Er war schon den ganzen Tag nervös gewesen, genau wie der Rest des Teams, und als die Glocke um drei Uhr läutete, fühlte Harry, wie seine Eingeweide versuchten, aus seinem Magen zu fliehen.

Seine letzte Stunde an diesem Tag war Zaubertränke, und der einzige in seiner Gruppe, der ebenfalls zu den Bright Sparks gehörte, war Draco. In dem Moment, als die Glocke läutete, sprangen die beiden auf und rannten praktisch zum Quidditchfeld hinunter.

„Potter! Potter, wo sind meine Quidditchhandschuhe?"

„Ich weiß nicht, du hast sie!"

„Ich kann sie nirgends finden!" Draco lief durch den Umkleideraum, sah unter die Bänke, in jeder Duschkabine und sah einfach verzweifelt aus. „Wir werden das Spiel verlieren!"

Harry griff in Dracos Tasche, die auf dem Boden lag, und zog stirnrunzelnd Dracos Handschuhe heraus.

„Ah", sagte Draco.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron und Ernie, glücklich über Geschichte der Zauberei diskutierend, kamen herein. Harry und Draco sprangen ihnen in den Weg und redeten auf sie ein, sie sollen sie umziehen und ihre Besen finden, das Spiel beginnt in zwanzig Minuten und wenn ihr nicht bereit seid können wir die Liga vergessen und es ist alles eure Schuld, wir werden euch nie vergeben, kommt schon, beeilt euch.

Harry trug seinen Feuerblitz unter dem Arm. Ernies handgemachter Besen war von seinem Großvater, der mit qualitativ hochwertigen Besen seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Ron hatte seinen treuen Besen vom Vorjahr. Draco jedoch hatte am Vortag die Besenkammer der Schule durchsucht und den besten Besen darin genommen. Ja, es war nicht der beste Besen, den man sich vorstellen konnte, aber Draco hatte sich bemüht, die abstehenden Zweige zu entfernen, doch er sah trotzdem noch ein wenig schmuddelig aus.

Harry und Draco jagten Ron und Ernie weiterhin durch die Umkleidekabine, während sie versuchten, sich umzuziehen, und redeten immer über die Bewegungen, die sie gelernt haben sollten und ob sie alle Strategien kannten. Wegen der ständigen Hetzerei dauerte es nicht lange, bis alle vier ihre Bright Sparks Umhänge trugen. Dracos Logo war nun farbig auf dem Rücken ihrer schwarzen Umhänge zu sehen, und dann hatte Hermine einen ihrer kleinen Zauber ausgeführt und die Funken funkelten nun in alle Farben des Regenbogens.

„Oh, kommt schon, wo sind die Mädchen?", sagte Harry besorgt und warf einen Blick auf das Spielfeld, während er im Raum auf und ab ging.

Ron folgte ihm und er riss den Mund auf. „Menschen, dort draußen sind Menschen! Seht mal! Die Tribünen sind fast voll!"Er verschluckte sie fast. „Viele von den Lehrern sind da! Hey, seht mal! Lupin trägt einen Bright Sparks Anstecker!"

Ernie und Draco kamen und auch herüber und warfen interessiert einen Blick über Rons und Harrys Schultern. „Oh gut, unser Fanclub besteht aus einem Werwolf", sagte Draco. Damit hatte er nicht völlig Recht. Als Harry seinen Blick über die Zuseher wandern ließ, sah er mehr und mehr regenbogenfarbige Anstecker, die in der Sonne glitzerten.

„Dort drinnen ist niemand nackt, oder?", sagte eine Stimme. Sie drehten sich um als Kainda den Raum betrat, die Hände über den Augen.

„Nein, wir sind anständig", sagte Harry. „Wo sind Cho und Ginny?"

„Oh, die werkeln an ihren Haaren und haben Angst, dass das Logo zu hell ist", sagte Kainda. Ihre Quidditchhandschuhe sahen anders aus als die des Rests, schwarz, um zu ihrem Umhang zu passen, fingerlos und eng um ihre Handgelenke gewickelt.

„Wo hast du diese Handschuhe bekommen?", sagte Harry.

„Qualität Für Quidditch", sagte sie prompt. „Haben ein kleine Vermögen gekostest. Sieh mal her, da ist sogar eine kleine Tasche, wo du deine Schlüssel oder Münzen hineingeben kannst, damit du sie nicht verlierst und sie jemanden töten. Hat jemand gesagt, dass Lupin einen Bright Sparks Anstecker trägt?"

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Komm her und schau selbst. Er ist dort drüben in der ersten Reihe ... siehst du?"

„Oh ja", sagte sie, und warf grinsend einen Blick hinaus. „Gut. Gut zu wissen, welches Team er unterstützt. Übrigens, wissen wir schon, wer oder was The Reserves sind?

Ernie nickte. „Sie waren letzten Jahr das Reserveteam der Hufflepuffs", sagte er.

Kainda konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. „Hey, Harry, ich würde das persönlich nehmen, wenn ich du wäre. Dein Team gegen eine Schar Idioten aufzustellen."

„Entschuldigung", sagte Draco kalt. „Aber es ist NICHT Potters Team. Es ist UNSER Team."

„Ja, ja", sagte Kainda. „Schön für dich. Hey, was das für ein Stand dort drüben? Seht mal, da sind ein paar Erstklässler, die was verkaufen."

Das gesamte Team lehnte sich aus der Tür der Umkleidekabine. Und tatsächlich – am Eingang zum Quidditchfeld war ein grell bemalter Verkaufsstand aufgestellt worden, und ein paar Schüler und Madam Hooch standen dahinter. Es sah aus, als würden sie jedem, der das Stadion betrat, etwas geben.

„Ich will eines", sagte Ernie. „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist , aber ich will eines."

Kainda lehnte sich noch ein wenig vor, um besser sehen zu können. „Sieht aus wie ... glitzernde Spielkarten. Kleine, flache Päckchen. Erdnüsse? Bei einem Quidditchspiel?"Sie packte ihren Besen, setzte sich darauf und flog den Tunnel entlang hinaus aufs Spielfeld „Ich werde mir das genauer ansehen!", rief sie, bevor sie verschwand.

Als sie einige Minuten später zurückkam, waren ihre Taschen voller kleiner Päckchen, die in glitzernder Folie verpackt waren und in der Sonne schimmerten. Sie sprang sanft von ihrem Besen und nahm von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend eines der Päckchen heraus. Harry lehnte sich näher und sah, dass auf der Vorderseite ein Besen abgebildet war und darüber die Worte: ‚Hogwarts Quidditch Champions Tauschkarten Spiel'. Und am unteren Rand, in grellen, gelben Lettern: ‚Gesponsert von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'.

„Tauschkarten Spiel?", sagte Ernie stirnrunzelnd, als Kainda die Päckchen verteilte. „Was ist das?"

„Mach dein Päckchen auf und sieh selbst nach", sagte sie.

Harry runzelte neugierig die Stirn, nahm die Folie zwischen zwei Finger und riss sie auf. Darin fand er sieben Stücke, von denen er zuerst dachte, sie wären nur gelber Karton, bis er das erste umdrehte und, zu seiner großen Überraschung, feststellte, dass es eine Bilderkarte war. Ein bewegtes Bild eines der früheren Ravenclaw Treiber war darauf zu sehen, und darunter eine Art Statistik – Name, Jahr, Haus, Team, Geschwindigkeit, Stärke, Ausdauer, Genauigkeit. Bei den letzten vieren waren Punkte bis einhundert vergeben.

„Sie sind wie ... Pokémonkarten", sagte Ernie, der nun seine eigenen Karten durchsah.

„Welche Karten?", sagte Ron.

„Ähm ... lange Geschichte."

Harry sah sich neugierig den Rest seiner Karten an. Außer dem Ravenclaw Treiber fand er noch drei Spieler vom vorjährigen Hufflepuff Team, zwei von einem Slytherin namens Andrew McArthur, und Colin Creevey.

„Das ist so cool!", sagte Ron und lehnte sich über Harrys Schulter, um dessen Karten zu sehen. „Hat irgendjemand mich?"

„Ich hab deine Schwester", sagte Draco und zeigte Ron die Karte. „Willst du tauschen?"

Sie waren so in ihre Quidditch Karten vertieft, dass sie das kommende Spiel komplett zu vergessen schienen, und als die Zuschauer applaudierten und eine magische verstärkte Stimme über das Feld dröhnte, zuckten alle zusammen.

„Eine wunderschönen Nachmittag und willkommen zum ersten Spiel der Hogwarts Quidditch Liga!", rief eine sehr vertraute Stimme. „Mein Name ist Lee Jordan und arbeite jetzt als Vollzeit-Quidditchkommentator! Die Bezahlung mag schrecklich sein, aber ich darf den ganzen Tag hier sitzen und schreien! Das heutige Spiel ist das mit Spannung erwartete erste der Saison, zwischen den Reserves (wie der Name sagt, das Reserveteam der Hufflepuffs) und dem ungeduldig erwarteten Potter-Malfoy Team, The Bright Sparks!"

Eine Menge applaudierte wieder und Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz zu hüpfen begann.

„Wir haben heute gute Wetterbedingungen, also hoffen wir auf ein nettes, langes Spiel mit Quidditch auf hohem Standard", fuhr Lee am Megaphon fort. „Heute erleben wir eine weitere Premiere, das neue Hogwarts Quidditch Champions Tauschkarten Spiel, freundlicherweise von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze unterstützt. Nur eine kurze Notiz, falls jemand eine Cho Chang zum Tauschen hat, soll er bitte nach dem Spiel zu mir kommen."

„Jordan!"

„Tschuldigung, tschuldigung, Professor ... okay, lasst die Teams auf das Spielfeld!"

Die Menge tobte nun schon fast, jubelten und applaudierte wie wild. Harry drehte sich um und grinste seine Teamkameraden an. „Bereit unser erstes Spiel zu gewinnen?"

Kainda sprang auf ihren Besen. „Und ob!"Niemand konnte sie mehr zurückhalten. Sie sauste den Tunnel entlang und flog dann hoch in die Luft, wie ein Adler, der eine Flügel ausbreitete, und die Tribünen brachen erneut in Applaus aus. Der Rest des Teams schloss hinter ihr an. und Harry fühlte einen Stromstoß in sich, als er die bekannte Aufregung spürte, die nur ein Quidditchspiel verursachen konnte. Alle Zuschauer applaudierten und klatschten und als er den Blick nach unten auf die Tribünen wandern ließ, wurde ihm bewusst, wie glücklich er war.

The Reserves trotteten hinaus auf das Feld, und sahen wirklich sehr nervös aus. Harry erkannte niemanden von ihnen, und der Großteil der Zuschauer ebenfalls nicht. The Reserves sahen nicht sehr selbstsicher aus.

Madam Hooch kam auf Harry zu, und der Kapitän des anderen Teams trat nervös vor und sah Harry an, als hätte er Angst, er würde plötzlich nach vorspringen und ihn angreifen.

„Kapitäne, schüttelt die Hände!", sagte Madam Hooch. Sie packten sich an den Händen und Harry merkte nun, warum Oliver Wood immer ausgesehen hatte, als wolle er dem anderen die Finger brechen, wenn er dies tat. Es war fast unmöglich, der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Der Kapitän der Reserves zog seine Hand so schnell zurück, als wäre er gebissen worden und Harry grinste. „In Ordnung, seid ihr bereit?", sagte Madam Hooch. „Auf meinen Pfiff! Drei ... zwei ... eins!!"

Vierzehn Spieler auf Besen stiegen in die Luft, als Madam Hooch die Kiste öffnete und die vier Bälle steil in die Luft stiegen. Ginny packte den Quaffel unter ihren Arm und flog direkt auf das Tor zu, Cho und Draco dicht hinter ihr, und Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Goldenen Schnatz, bevor er wieder verschwand. Er zog seinen Besen in die Höhe, um das Spiel besser zu sehen, und hörte immer Lees Kommentaren zu.

„Und los geht's! Chang hat den Quaffel, Chang fliegt auf das Tor zu, niemand scheint sie zu stoppen – oh, Klatscher! Chang lässt den Quaffel fallen, wird von Carter von den Reserves gefangen ... und abgefangen von Malfoy, Malfoy zum Tor – "

Harry wandte sich um und sah, wie Draco den Quaffle leicht durch den Torring fallen ließ und die Zuschauer brachen in Jubel aus. Er konnte hören, wie Menschen verschiedenes riefen und sangen und klatschten, und, lauter als alles andere, hörte er Zuseher rufen: „Bright Sparks, Bright Sparks, Bright Sparks!"

Draco jubelte ebenfalls, drehte einen Rückwärtslooping und tanzte fast. The Reserves schienen dadurch nicht aufgemuntert zu werden.

„Okay, zehn-null für die Bright Sparks! Das Spiel geht weiter, Jarrold wirft Carter den Quaffel zu, und Carter fliegt auf das Tod zu! Malfoy und Chang hinter ihm, und – ja, das war eine Parkins Pinzette! Weasley Junior hat den Quaffel, Quaffel zu Malfoy, Chang, wieder Weasley, zurück zu Chang! Oh, Chang lässt den Quaffel fallen, aufgefangen von Harris von den Reserves, und dann zu Carter, wieder Harris, Carter auf das Tor zu und – er ist gehalten! Weasley hat ihn gehalten! Und was für eine Aktion, schade für die Fans der Reserves, wo auch immer sie sind, aber die Bright Sparks führen weiterhin. Ähm, und nun eine kurze Mitteilung unserer Sponsoren!"

Es gab eine kurzes Rascheln, als das Mikrophon weitergegeben wurde, und dann wurde die Luft von den Stimmen von Fred und George Weasley erfüllt.

„Hallo, und was für ein Spiel wir heute sehen, nicht wahr?"

„Mein Geld liegt auf den Bright Sparks."

„Oh ja, Bright Sparks sind die besten. Da sind immerhin unser kleiner Bruder und unsere Schwester."

„Weasleys! Beeilt euch!", sagte Professor McGonagalls Stimme.

„Okay, okay. Während ihr Quidditch seht, könnte es euch interessieren, dass am Ende des Spiels weitere Hogwarts Quidditch Champions Tauschkarten verkauft werden. Sie sind am Eingang des Stadions zu zehn Sickel das Päckchen erhältlich. 50 % des Erlöses gehen an das St. Mungo Hospital."

„Danke, genießt das Spiel!" Man hörte ein Husten. „Ähm, los Bright Sparks!"

Das Mikrophon wurde über den Tisch gegeben und Lees Stimme ertönte wieder. „Hier ist wieder Lee Jordan und Weasley hat gerade getroffen. Ginny Weasley, nicht Ron oder die beiden hinter mir. Wir müssen Codenamen einführen. Also, zwanzig-null für die Bright Sparks."

Die Menge jubelte. Harry grinste, als er in die Kommentatorkabine blickte und sah, dass Fred und George vor Freude tanzten.

„Also, Bright Sparks in Führung und Jarrold hat den Quaffel – Carter, Carter zu Harris, Harris zurück zu Carter, und abgefangen von Malfoy, aber ... nein, die Reserves immer noch in Ballbesitz, Harris fliegt auf das Tor zu – ooooh, Klatscher! Harris attackiert von einem Klatscher von Zabini, und Malfoy hat den Quaffel, Zabini dicht hinter ihm! Klatscher von McDonald von den Reserves, zurückgeschossen von Zabini, zurück von McDonald ... das könnte sich wiederholen ... oh, das war ein Klatscher Rückschlag von Zabini und Carter ist erschüttert! Das Spiel geht weiter, Malfoy auf das Tor zu, duckt sich vor einem Klatscher, und – ja! Ja! Malfoy trifft! Dreißig-null für die Bright Sparks!"

Harry flog hinunter und drehte eine Freudenrunde um die Torpfosten, flog am Boden entlang zu Rons Toren, so niedrig, das er fast das Gras berührte. Ron jubelte und flog auf und ab, und als Harry an ihm vorbeiflog, schrie Ron: „Wir sind die BESTEN!", über den Lärm der Zuseher.

Harry nickte zustimmend und blickte auf, um einen Klatscher auf sie zufliegen zu sehen. „HINUNTER!", rief er, aber Kainda und Ernie waren schon an ihrer Seite. Harry sah, wie sie gleichzeitig ihre Schläger hoben, den Klatscher damit schlugen und dieser auf die andere Seite des Felder zischte. Alle schrieen und flogen zur Seite, als der Klatscher auf sie zukam. Cho sah ihre Chance, packte den Quaffel von Harris, flog den Klatscher hinterher und ließ den Quaffel sanft durch einen Torring gleiten.

Fred und George tanzten wieder. Lee rief: „Vierzig-Null für die Bright Sparks! Wunderbare Arbeit mit dem Klatscher von BEIDEN Treibern der Bright Sparks und ein schönes Tor von Chang! Was für ein Spiel! Das ist wirklich ein wunderbarer Start der Saison, wirklich brillant! Okay, das Spiel geht weiter!"

Das Spiel wurde für die Bright Sparks immer besser. Cho und Ginny schienen als eine Jägerin zu arbeiten, trafen immer und immer wieder, passten so schnell und genau, dass sie Harry wirklich erstaunten. Draco flog immer unter ihnen, bereit, den Quaffel zu schnappen, um das Spiel zu wenden, falls es einmal schlechter für sie stand. Ernie und Kainda schickten einen Klatscher nach dem anderen in Richtung der Reserves und das andere Team ergriff schon die Flucht, wenn sie die Treiber nur sahen, und Ron ließ keinen einzigen Ball durch! Bald schon rief Lee: „Und es steht Einhundertdreißig-Null für die Bright Sparks!", und sprang dabei auf und ab und umarmte Fred und George.

„Und es geht weiter! Harris hat den Quaffel, Porter dicht hinter ihm, und McDonald ist bereit, die Klatscher der Bright Sparks zurück zu schlagen, und auf das Tor zu! Malfoy fängt den Ball ab! Schnappte ihn sich einfach von unten– oh, Malfoy passt zu Weasley Junior, Weasley Junior fliegt wieder auf das Tor zu! Und der Hüter der Reserves verlässt das Feld in Tränen aufgelöst! Weasley Junior hat freie Bahn! JA! Die Bright Sparks TREFFEN!"

Harry ließ seinen Blick wieder über das Feld wandern und suchte überall nach dem Schnatz. Der Sucher der Reserves schien der einzige von ihnen zu sein, der sich noch wirklich am Spiel beteiligte. Die andere waren alle schon ziemlich fertig, und der Hüter wurde nun am Rand des Feldes von Professor Sprout beruhigt. Obwohl sich die Bright Sparks noch nicht entspannen konnten. Wenn die Reserves jetzt den Schnatz fingen, dann würden sie das Spiel verlieren, von dessen Sieg sie so überzeugt waren.

„Okay, und das Spiel geht weiter mit einem Einwurf von Jarrold, und die Jäger der Bright Sparks sind bereit. Treiber der Reserves sehen wütend aus, bleibt fair, Jungs. Oh, Weasley Senior Zwei gibt mir gerade eine Notiz, auf der steht ..."Harry hörte, wie er knisternd das Papier auseinander faltete. „Erzähl ihnen von Chang und Potter. Erzähl ihnen was von Chang und Potter, Fred?"

Harry fühlte, wie sein Blut kalt wurde. Er wandte sich der Kommentatorbox zu, winkte wild und rief: „NEIN! NEIN!", aber Fred und George hörten nicht zu. Sie flüsterten Lee etwas ins Ohr, und Harry sah, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Ah, wie süß. Offensichtlich erblüht eine Liebe hier auf unserem Quidditchfeld. Eine Runde Applaus bitte, für die beiden Verliebten, Cho und Harry. Wie nett."

Harry hielt sich die Hand über die Augen, und die Menge lachte und jubelte. Er wandte sich der Box zu, purpurrot im Gesicht, und wollte gerade hinfliegen, das Glas durchbrechen und Fred umbringen –

Als er ihn sah. Der Schnatz flatterte fröhlich unter dem Fenster der Box. Er feuerte seinen Besen an, schoss auf die Box zu, seine Hand ausgestreckt, und die Zuschauer standen auf und schrieen und ermutigten ihn. Der Sucher der Reserves hatte ihn ebenfalls gesehen und wandte seinen Besen um, versuchte verzweifelt, Harry einzuholen, aber Harry war zu schnell, er kam näher und näher, bis sich seine Finger um den Schnatz schlossen. Er zog seinen Besen in die Höhe und flog himmelwärts, seine Hand fest um den flatternden Schnatz geklammert, und die Tribünen brachen in Jubel aus. Alle waren nun auf den Beinen, riefen durcheinander und umarmten sich. Harry flog seinem Team entgegen, sie kamen ebenfalls, fielen ihm um den Hals, jubelten und schrieen so laut, dass er dachte, seine Ohren müssten explodieren, doch es war ihm egal.

„DIE BRIGHT SPARKS GEWINNEN! Das Endergebnis lautet 290-0 für die Bright Sparks, das MUSS ein Rekord sein", rief Lee, und sprang auf und ab. „Die Reserves verlassen das Spielfeld, offensichtlich von ihrer eigenen Leistung angewidert, und der Punkt geht an die Bright Sparks, die jetzt die Liga anführen! Eine Runde Applaus für die BRIGHT SPARKS!"

Harry grinste Ron an, während die Menge um sie herum tobte. Er konnte Hermine, Neville, Luna und Professor Lupin sehen, die wie die Verrückten in der ersten Reihe jubelten. Cho warf sich um seinen Hals und er umarmte sie ebenfalls. Er grinste noch mehr, als sie einen Kuss auf seine Wange pflanzte und in sein Ohr sagte: „Du warst SO großartig!". Ron zwinkerte ihm über Chos Schulter hinweg zu. Harry lachte und stieß seinen Cousin weg, und in diesem Moment war es Harry mehr als egal, was Voldemort tat, warum Snape Pech anzog, wohin Alrister verschwunden war, was das Gryffindor Risotta verursachte. Er hatte plötzlich alles, was er wollte - eine Familie, Liebe, ein Quidditchspiel.

Ron grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Es sind die einfachen Dinge im Leben, die man wirklich schätzt, nicht?"

Harry lachte. „Wie wahr."

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel ist noch bei meiner Beta-Leserin, wenn ich es zurückbekomme, werde ich es sofort veröffentlichen.


	21. Albträume

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter / Beta-Leserin: Honigdrache

A/N: Also, Leute, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit euch reden. Wie soll ich anfangen? Ich sage es einfach direkt: wenn ich nicht mehr Reviews bekomme, dann werde ich nicht weiter übersetzen. Ich hab einfach keine Lust, nur für die paar Leute zu schreiben, die jedes Kapitel reviewen, obwohl ich doch weiß, wer die Geschichte sonst noch liest (ich will jetzt aber keine Namen nennen), auf wessen Favourites Listen ich stehe und wer mich beim Author Alert dabei hat. Bitte, ich bin doch schon zufrieden, wenn ihr mir ein Wort ins Review schreibt, es müssen doch keine Romane sein. Also, denkt darüber nach. Wenn ich nicht mehr Reviews bekomme, wird diese Geschichte aufhören, egal, ob jetzt noch fünfzehn oder vielleicht nur noch drei Kapitel bis zum Schluss fehlen. Es liegt bei euch. Danke.

KAPITEL 21 – Albträume

Kibbles wurde mit der Zeit ziemlich anstrengend. Er war nun schon so groß wie ein riesiger Irischer Wolfshund, höher als Harrys Hüfte, und nur Hagrid hatte ihn noch unter Kontrolle. Der Drache schien damit zufrieden zu sein, hinter Hagrid herzulaufen, als wäre er ein Schoßhündchen, und jeden Abend führte Hagrid ihn in eines der alten Gewächshäuser, das nun als eine Art Stall diente. Während den Stunden mit der DA musste Harry allen etwas über Drachen und andere dunkle Kreaturen und Verteidigung beibringen, und so wusste er jeden Freitag für zwei Stunden, warum man oft sagte: ‚arbeite niemals mit Tieren'.

Nach einer besonders anstrengenden Stunde schleppte er sich hoch zum Gryffindorturm, müde, verbrannt, und wirklich froh, dass das Wochenende nun da war. Cupid saß glücklich auf seiner Stange, als Harry den Schlafsaal betrat.

„Fwiiiiiiii..."

„Hi, Cupid ..."Er zog seinen Umhang aus, hängte ihn über das Ende des Bettes und kitzelte den Falken unter dem Kinn. Cupid schloss genüsslich die Augen. Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Cupid half ihm immer, sich nach anstrengenden Stunden, oder nachdem er einen Gemeinen Walisischen Grünling zwei Stunden durch die Halle gejagt hatte, um ihn davon abzuhalten, die Erstklässler zu fressen, sich besser zu fühlen.

„Fwiii..."Cupid plusterte die Federn auf und schob den Kopf unter einen Flügel.

„Ich versteh dich", sagte Harry leise. „Ich könnte auch etwas Ruhe gebrauchen."

Cupid trällerte kurz unter seinen Massen von Federn. Harry lächelte, zog sich um, ohne den Falken weiter zu stören, zog dann die Vorhänge seines Bettes zurück und legte sich endlich hin. Er schlief schon, bevor Ron, Neville, Dean oder Seamus hereinkamen, verloren in seinen Träumen. Oder besser gesagt, seinen Albträumen.

Alles drehte sich schnell. Herum und herum und herum, so schnell, dass Harry dachte, er müsse sich übergeben, aber dann, ganz plötzlich, stand er wieder auf festem Boden. Er sah sich um; vor ihm war ein kleines Haus mit einem Strohdach und Rosen, die um die Haustür herumwucherten. Es war spät am Abend. Und er wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass er gerade von einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause kam. Sarah würde drinnen mit einem Abendessen auf ihn warten. Als er den Weg entlang ging, fragte er sich, wie der Termin im St. Mungo gelaufen war und ob ihr ungeborenes Kind ein Junge oder Mädchen war. Er hoffte ein Junge. Er hatte schon immer einen Sohn gewollt.

Ein Lied, das er nie gelernt hatte, pfeifend, steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch und betrat das Haus. „Sarah! Sarah, Liebling, wo bist du?"

Er lächelte, nahm seinen Hut ab und ging den Korridor entlang, während er noch seinen Mantel auszog. Sie antwortete nicht. Wahrscheinlich nahm sie ein Bad oder schlief, dachte er, als er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete und eintrat.

Da war sie; sie lag auf dem Teppich und war still. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sarah? Was ist los?"Er warf seine Aktentasche beiseite und fühlte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen, als er zu ihr lief. Sie bewegte sich nicht. „Sarah ... Sarah, sag etwas ...Sarah! Sarah!"Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihre Schulter, versuchte sie zu wecken – und als er es tat, fühlte er etwas warmes und nasses. Er hob die Finger. Blut rann in purpurroten Strömen an ihnen hinab. „SARAH!!"Er wischte ihr blondes Haar, das er so liebte, beiseite. Ein Messer steckte hinten in ihrem Hals. Sie war tot.

Tränen begannen über sein Gesicht zu laufen. „Sarah!! Sarah, wach auf ... bitte sei nicht tot, Sarah ... Sarah ..."Er nahm sie in die Arme, schluchzte und zitterte, klammerte sich an sie, fühlte, wie das Blut in Strömen über seine Hände lief. Er wusste, dass es zu spät war. Sie war tot. Mehr und mehr Tränen fielen auf sein Gesicht, er schrie, zitterte, schluchzte so stark, dass er nicht mehr denken oder atmen konnte. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, über ihr ungeborenes Kind, und hielt sie noch immer so fest, als würde alles wahr werden, wenn er sie losließ. Aber es war wahr. Sie war tot.

Und dann begann sich wieder alles zu drehen, schneller und schneller, sie schmolz davon in seinen Armen und der Raum um ihn herum verschwand. Er flog und flog durch Dunkelheit, bis er ziemlich unsanft wieder auf festem Boden stand.

Alles war jetzt dunkler. Ruhiger. Sein Büro, an seinem Tisch, und seine Kristallkugel stand vor ihm. Er wusste, er sollte nicht hineinsehen ... aber er musste es. Er streckte die Hand unsicher aus und sagte mit seiner kalten Stimme: „Aralris."Der weiße Nebel im Inneren der Kristallkugel begann, sich zu bewegen, drehte sich immer und immer wieder, und teilte sich dann, als würde er von einem Sturm beiseite geblasen. Er beugte sich näher an die Kugel, um tief in ihr Herz zu sehen.

Da war sie ... mit ihm ... die Kirche. Er war eingeladen gewesen, selbst hin zu kommen, aber er hatte abgesagt. Er wusste, es hätte ihn umgebracht, es direkt vor ihm zu sehen. Aber da waren sie. Oh, sie war so schön, in einem Kleid in perfektem Silber, mit winzigen Schmetterlingen, die um ihre Hüfte flatterten. Ihre Haut war makellos, ihr rabenschwarzes Haar war in einem eleganten Knoten zusammengehalten. Sie war das allerschönste Lebewesen, dass er je gesehen hatte. Und zu wissen, dass der Mann, der ihr gegenüber stand, der war, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte ...

Wut, Hass, Verrat, alles begann, in ihm hoch zu kochen. Er hatte sie zuerst geliebt. Schon immer, seit er sie zum ersten Mal in dem Café gesehen hatte, als er sechzehn gewesen war, hatte er gewusst, dass er sie, und nur sie, sein Leben lang lieben würde. Und dann ... wurde sie aus seiner Umarmung gestohlen, aus seinen Armen gerissen, und man hatte ihn immer wieder angelogen. Ihr neuer Ehemann würde sie nie, nie so lieben, wie er es getan hatte.

Er sah mit wütenden Tränen in den Augen zu, wie sie Hand des Mannes vor ihr nahm, und in ihrer sanften Stimme, die ihn immer zum Schmelzen brachte, sagte: „Ich will ..."

„Nein ...", flüsterte er. „nein ... nein, nein, NEIN! Ich liebe dich, ich habe dich schon immer geliebt! Du kannst nicht .. du kannst nicht ..."Er brach zusammen. Das war es. Seine letzte Chance, das zu bekommen, was er wollte, war vorbei. Niemand würde ihn je lieben. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er bei ihr in Sicherheit war, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Er war so wütend – er stieß die Kristallkugel vom Tisch, sie flog durch den Raum. Sie zerbrach an der Wand, nicht mehr als eine Rauchwolke und Glasscherben, und als er auf den Boden sank, ein gebrochener Mann, wusste er, dass sein Leben von nun an keinen Sinn mehr haben würde.

Der Raum begann, sich wieder zu drehen, Farben und Lichter und Geräusche zogen undeutlich an ihm vorbei. Er wurde wieder angehoben, hoch, hoch in die Luft, und dann fiel er durch Zeit und Raum, um wieder zu landen. Er war in einem Krankenhaus. St. Mungo. Er saß auf einem der schrecklichen roten Plastikstühle vor einem Raum, in den er nicht durfte, obwohl sie dort drinnen war. Sie lag im Sterben. Er wusste, dass sie niemand retten konnte, aber sein Kind ... seine letzte Hoffnung. Seine letzte Chance.

„Mr. Alrister?"

Er sah verzweifelt auf und sah einen Medizauberer aus dem Zimmer kommen. Blut bedeckte die Vorderseite seines weißen Umhangs.

„Es ... es tut mir Leid", sagte der Zauberer leise. „Ihr Frau ... es gab nichts, das wir noch hätten tun können. Der Messerzauber war viel zu fortgeschritten, als dass man ihn rückgängig hätte machen können."

Also war sie wirklich tot. Aber ... „Mein Baby? Was ist mit meinem Baby?"Er stand auf, und ging dem Medizauberer entgegen, all seine Hoffnungen und seine Träume auf der Antwort des Mannes ruhend. „Ist es ... ist es noch am Leben?"

Der Medizauberer sah stumm auf den Boden. Das war mehr Antwort, als er brauchte. Seine Welt brach um ihn herum zusammen, genau in diesem Moment. Er hatte alles verloren. Seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind ... die einzigen Gründe, warum er jeden Morgen aufwachte. Er fühlte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach, sein Herz in mehr Stücke zersplitterte, als man je zählen könnte. Das war es. Aus und vorbei.

Alles drehte sich wieder, herum und herum, und diesmal noch schneller. Er wurde aus St. Mungo gerissen, aus seinem Körper gerissen, über Zeit und Raum bis er wieder hart landete.

Dunkelheit. Es musste immer dunkel sein, so dunkel wie möglich. Sie mochten das Licht nicht, und wenn Voldemorts teure Haustiere nicht glücklich waren, dann würde jemand sterben müssen.

Er faltete die Arme hinter dem Rücken und hielt sich still. Das war die Regel. Sprich niemals bevor der Dunkle Lord dich anspricht. Voldemort sah durch ein Fenster in der Wand in ein Zimmer dahinter, seine Hände lagen auf der Scheibe, sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht zeigte Faszination und Bewunderung angesichts dessen, was er sah. Harry drehte den Kopf, um es auch sehen zu können. Der Raum hinter dem Fenster war wie immer spärlich beleuchtet, mit roten Licht, so dass die Wärter sehen konnten, aber ihrem Haustier nichts geschah. Ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht noch nicht einmal acht Jahre alt, saß mit ihrem Mahl auf dem Boden. Der Mann, von dem sie sich ernährte, war schon tot gewesen, als er ihr vorgesetzt worden war, aber erst vor kurzem ermordet, so dass sie sein Blut gefahrlos trinken konnte.

„Ist sie nicht schön, Severus?", sagte Voldemort mit leiser Stimme.

Er nickte. „Sehr, mein Lord ...", murmelte er ebenso leise.

Voldemort legte den Kopf schief und fuhr mit den Fingern über das Glas, die Augen voller Verwunderung, als das Mädchen sich daran machte, das Blut von ihrem Opfer zu trinken. „So jung, so unschuldig ... doch so mächtig ... so rein ... so blutdurstig. Sieh dir an, wie sie ihn hält, Severus. Nicht einmal ein lebendes Wesen könnte einem so mächtigen Griff entfliehen."

„Sie sind faszinierend, mein Lord", murmelte er so leise wie möglich. „Eine weit überlegene Lebensform."

„Ja", sagte Voldemort sanft und ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, als das Mädchen seinen Mund mit dem Handrücken abwischte, um ihre Fangzähne zu säubern. „Ich wusste, dass du meine Liebe für solche Kreaturen teilen würdest ... die Macht, die dieses Mädchen besitzt, kommt der von zehn Zauberern gleich. Und sie ist noch nicht einmal erwachsen. Noch nicht einmal alt genug, um Kinder zu gebären ... aber wenn sie es ist ..."

Und wieder fühlte er, wie er zurückgezogen wurde und dann hoch hinaus, aus dieser Szene hinfort, und drehte sich, bis er in einem schrecklichen orangen Auftrieb auf den Boden traf. Er sah hoch, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ein Krachen wie von einem Gewehrschuss zu hören, bevor die größte Säule, die das meiste der Zeltleinwand hielt, nachgab. Die gesamte Decke kam näher, fiel, immer weiter herunter, Flammen leckten über die einst herrlichen Farben, die durch das Feuer schwarz übermalt worden waren.

Er würde sterben. Aber seine Schwestern, seine Brüder. Sie konnten leben. Sie hatten noch eine Chance. Die Zeltleinwand kam ihnen immer näher, wurde immer schneller, die Temperatur war nun schon so hoch, dass er es fast nicht mehr aushielt, aber er wusste, dass er seine Familie retten musste. Er sprang zur Seite und wickelte seine Arme um sie, beschützte sie vor den Flammen, und rief ihnen zu, sollen rennen und sich verstecken, als die ersten Flammenzungen an seinem Rücken leckten und die Zeltleinwand nun am Boden war, ihn bedeckte, das brennende Material in seine Haut einriss, ihn bei lebendigem Leib kochte, seine Schwestern und Brüder schrieen, er konnte fühlen, wie die Hitze in ihn eindrang.

Aber dann wurde er wieder in die Luft gehoben, drehte und drehte sich, und dann fühlte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Aber nun lief er. Er konnte nicht stehen bleiben, um sich umzusehen. Alles was er wusste war, dass es dunkel und kalt war, und dass er verfolgt wurde. Es würde ihn fangen und töten.

Er schrie, Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, und er kämpfte mit seinen Beinen, damit sie schneller wurden, schlug sich an Büschen und Bäumen vorbei, die im Weg waren. Er war Meilen von Zuhause entfernt. Er würde es nie schaffen. Er konnte nicht so schnell laufen.

„DAD!!! MUM!!! HILFE!!!", schrie er, immer mehr Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, und er hörte, wie es schneller und schneller hinter ihm wurde, sich knurrend durch die Bäume kämpfte. „HELFT MIR!!!!"

Er hörte, wie es sprang, das Rauschen als es durch die Luft sauste, und dann traf es ihn hart am Rücken und er fiel schreiend nach vorne, und wusste, dass es vorbei war. Er wurde hart an der Schulter gepackt und umgedreht, und er schrie, als er in dieses Gesicht sah, Halb-Mann, Halb-Ungeheuer, mit Fell bedeckt und mit rollenden, scharlachroten Augen. Krallen gruben sich in seinen Arm, zogen ihn in Richtung der Fangzähne, und dann schnappten diese Zähne zu.

Sie schienen sofort zu schmelzen, und er wurde nach oben gezogen, herumgewirbelt, und dann wieder auf die Erde geworfen. Er war wieder in den Zirkuszelt. Jemand hatte ihn aus dem Feuer gezogen, aber war zu schwer verbrannt, um weiterleben zu können. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich nicht mehr wie Arme und Beine an. Sie waren schwarze Kohlen, kochendes Blut. Er hörte Menschen schreien, weinende Kinder, die Pferde schrieen auch, als sie lebendig verbrannt wurden, gefangen unter dem Zelt. Ein Paar Arme klammerten sich um seinen Hals und hielten in fest, jemand schluchzte in sein Ohr, und seine kleine Schwester zitterte. Sie war fast so schlimm verbrannt wie er. Sie würde ebenfalls sterben. „Ich liebe dich, Peter, ich liebe dich ..."

Er klammerte sich an sie und fühlte, wie das Leben aus seinem Körper tropfte. „Weine nicht, Jilly ... e-erinnere dich an dein Versprechen ... ich werde dich wiedersehen."

Sie hustete. „Ich verspreche es, Peter ...", und dann starb sie in seinen Armen, als das Leben aus ihr gerissen wurde. Er schloss die Augen, und das letzte, das er dachte, bevor er wieder davon gewirbelt wurde, war: „Ich habe es versucht ..."

Hoch, hoch und höher, und dann wurde er wieder nach unten geworfen, diesmal schneller, und er war zu Hause, lag in seinem Bett, sein Teddy fest im Arm. Seine Mum und sein Dad saßen bei ihm. Sie weinten.

„Es ist okay, Remus ..."Seine Mutter hielt ihn fest, schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie roch nach frischgebackenem Kuchen, so weich, wie ein großer Haufen Federn, sanft und beruhigend. „Es war nur ein kleiner Biss ... du wirst wieder in Ordnung sein ... ich verspreche es ..."

Er wusste, dass sie log. Es war ein großer Biss. Der Werwolf hatte ihm fast seinen Arm abgerissen. Und er wusste, was es bedeutete, von einem Werwolf gebissen zu werden.

Der Arzt kam wieder ins Zimmer und er hielt ein Glas voll von seinem Blut, das getestet worden war. Der Mann sah seine Mum und Dad ernst an, dann sagte er leise: „Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten ..."

„Sie meinen ... er ist ...", sagte sein Dad.

Der Doktor nickte. „Er wurde infiziert. Er wird für den Rest seines Lebens ein Werwolf sein."

Als seine Mutter in Tränen ausbrach, und er sich an seinen Teddy klammerte und ebenfalls zu weinen begann, fühlte er, wie er zum letzten Mal in die Luft gehoben wurde. Er wirbelte durch Dunkelheit, drehte und drehte sich, schneller und schneller, bis –

Harry saß kerzengerade im Bett, vor Angst zitternd. Er sah sich im dunklen Gryffindor Schlafsaal um, und seufzte vor Erleichterung und schlug die Arme und dem Körper; ihm war kalt und er zitterte, als ob er sich von einer schweren Krankheit erholte. Es war nur ein Albtraum. Das war alles. Es war nicht real. Bleib ruhig ...

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, beruhigte seine Nerven. Alrister ... und Sarah. ER hatte sie tot gefunden. Und dann Snape, als er in die Kristallkugel gesehen hatte und Zeuge der Hochzeit der einzigen Frau gewesen war, die er je geliebt hatte. Und dann Peeves ... Peeves, der gestorben war, nachdem er versucht hatte, seine Familie zu retten. Und Lupin, der vom Werwolf gebissen worden war.

Er streckte die Hand nach dem Wasserkrug aus und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Das war wahrscheinlich der schlimmste Albtraum gewesen, den er je gehabt hatte. Es war schrecklich, so schrecklich, dass er kaum denken konnte. Durch die Dunkelheit erinnerte er sich nur noch mehr an alles, und deshalb streckte der die Hand nach der Lampe aus und knipste sie an.

Er schrie. Jemand stand am Fußende seines Bettes, eine schwarze Gestalt, die fast bis zur Decke reichte, mit verrückten, scharlachroten Augen, die ihn aus der schwarzen Kapuze heraus anstarrten. Er fühlte schreckliche Angst in sich hochsteigen und lehnte sich zurück, um möglichst weit weg zu kommen, und sah sich nach den anderen Jungen um – sie waren alle tot. Er konnte das Messer sehen, das in Rons Hals steckte. Er rief: „RON!!!! RON!!!!", aber es war zu spät. Voldemort hob erneut seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harrys Herz und flüsterte: „Avada Kedavra ..."

Ein grüner Lichtblitz erhellte den Raum, Harry schrie wieder und –

Er schrie noch immer, als er endlich und wirklich aufwachte, so verängstigt, dass er nicht richtig denken konnte. Er zitterte, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und er schrie und schrie. Er nahm Bewegung um sich herum wahr und Ron riss die Vorhänge seines Bettes zurück und starrte ihn erschrocken an. „WAS?! WAS IST LOS?!"

Harry konnte das Bild von Ron nicht vergessen, wie er in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, seine Augen und sein Mund offen, das Messer in seinem Hals. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien. Er rollte sich in einen Ball zusammen, wippte vor und zurück, Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, und er zitterte so stark, dass er weder seine Arme noch seine Beine fühlen konnte. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie verbrannt waren, angeschwärzt vom Feuer und starben und schrie noch lauter.

Seamus, Dean und Neville waren inzwischen auch wach und starrten sie aus ihren Betten heraus an. „Was ist los?", fragte Neville und erblasste.

„Wir brauchen einen Lehrer", sagte Ron mit zitternder Stimme. „Ihr drei bleibt bei ihm, redet mit ihm, kühlt seine Stirn mit Wasser, ich werde McGonagall holen!"Er eilte durch das Zimmer, riss die Tür auf und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren schon Schüler.

„Was ist los?", sagte ein Drittklässler mit großen Augen. „Was ist passiert? Wer schreit?"

Ron stieß die Schüler unsanft zur Seite und ging auf die Tür zu. „Wir brauchen einen Lehrer, es ist etwas – "Er stieß das Portraitloch auf und wollte gerade hinausgehen, als er draußen etwas im Halbdunkel sah. Das Licht aus dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kroch langsam über den Boden und zeigte eine Figur, die vor dem Portraitloch auf dem Boden lag, ein großer Wandteppich auf ihr. Ron schluckte.

Es war Professor Snape.

„Was ist hier los?", sagte eine Stimme von draußen und Schritte näherten sich. Professor McGonagall erschien am Ende des Korridors, ihr Haar in einem festen Knoten und in einen karierten Morgenmantel gehüllt. „Was soll die ganze Aufregung? Ich sehe nicht, warum – "

Ihr Blick fiel auf Snape, der unter dem Wandteppich lag, seine Augen geschlossen, seine Hand lag schlapp auf dem Boden. Sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Grundgütiger ... Mr. Weasley, beeilen Sie sich, gehen Sie zum Büro des Direktors! Das Passwort ist ‚Keksteig' und bringen Sie ihn sofort hier her!"Sie lief den Korridor entlang und kniete sich neben Snape und legte die Hand an seinen Hals. „Oh, Gott sei dank ... ich fühle noch einen Puls ..."Sie sah auf. Hermine stand am Portraitloch, ihre Augen vor Schrecken geweitet. „Miss Granger? Wer schreit dort drinnen?"

„Es ist Harry, Professor", sagte sie zitternd. „Er schreit nur, er will nicht aufhören, er will uns nicht sagen, was los ist ... was ist mit – "

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und sah hinab auf Snapes bewusstloses Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger, ich weiß es nicht."

Das gesamte Haus war inzwischen wach und versuchte herauszufinden, was los war. Alle waren blass und verängstigt. Professor McGonagall ordnete Hermine und alle anderen Vertrauensschülern an, bei Professor Snape zu bleiben, während sie nach drinnen ging und die Treppe hinauf eilte.

Harry schluchzte noch immer, atmete nur noch stoßweise und zitterte stark. Seamus und Dean versuchten ihn zu beruhigen, während sich Neville an die gegenüberliegende Wand presste, zu verängstigt, um etwas tun zu können.

„Finnigan, Thomas, was ist mit ihm los?", sagte McGonagall und kam zu ihnen herüber.

„Voldemort", brachte Harry hervor. „Voldemort, er war h-hier ..."

„Es war ein Albtraum, Potter", sagte McGonagall beruhigend. „Nichts anderes. Voldemort ist bestimmt nicht hier im Schloss."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wiegte sich immer noch von einer Seite zur anderen. „Holen Sie Sn-Snape, und Lupin, und P-Peeves, ich werde b-beweisen, dass es nicht nur ein A-A-Albtraum war."

Professor McGonagall sah Dean an. „Thomas, gehen Sie zu Professor Lupins Büro und bringen Sie ihn her. Peeves – wir können ihn nicht herbringen, Potter, er – "

Plötzlich glitt etwas weißes durch die andere Wand und Peeves, der Poltergeist, erschien, von Ohr zu Ohr wegen der Aufregung grinsend. „Sie haben gerufen, Madam?", sagte er in seiner öligen Stimme.

„Wir brauchen dich für ... etwas, Peeves", sagte sie. „Potter, beruhigen Sie sich. Es war ein Albtraum."

Harry öffnete die Augen, sah Peeves an, und mit einer Stimme, die noch voller Tränen war, sagte er leise: „Ihr N-Name war Jilly ... sie war die einzige außer dir, die l-lebend aus dem Feuer kam, die anderen sind a-alle gestorben, als das Z-Zelttuch herunterfiel ... und du h-hast ihr gesagt, sie solle sich an das V-Versprechen erinnern ..."

Peeves sah ihn scharf an. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so erschrocken ausgesehen, als er Harry überrascht, verängstigt ansah. „Wie – Wie weißt du es – "

„Ich war da", schluchzte Harry, wiegte sich vor und zurück, die Arme noch um ihn gewickelt, als klammere er sich an das Leben. „Ich h-hab alles gesehen ... und Lupin, und Snape, und A-Alrister ... ich hab es gesehen ... i m-muss mit Professor Sn-Snape reden ..."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt, Potter ... kommen Sie schon, wir bringen Sie hier raus. So ist es gut, vorsichtig, wir werden zum Direktor gehen und uns um Sie kümmern."Sie half ihm vom Bett, obwohl er wegen seiner zitternden Beine kaum gehen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Ende seines Bettes ansah, sah er einen Moment lang fast wieder die bis zur Decke ragende, schwarze Gestalt, und dann Ron, der mit dem Messer in seinem Hals im Bett lag. Er zitterte, fühlte sich, als würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen, als McGonagall, Seamus und Neville ihn nach unten brachten.

Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum kamen nach vor und fragten, was denn los sei. McGonagall schickte sie davon, brachte Harry zu einem Lehnstuhl am Feuer und drückte ihn hinein. „Atmen Sie ruhig, Potter. Einfach Entspannen."

Peeves folgte ihnen und einige Schüler schrieen und wichen vor ihm zurück, doch er schien heute nicht daran interessiert zu sein, sie zu erschrecken. Er schwebte zu ihnen hinüber, hielt hinter McGonagall an und sah Harry mit verengten Augen an. „Was meint er damit, er hat es gesehen?", fragte er McGonagall.

„Er hatte einen Albtraum, Peeves", sagte sie.

„Es war kein Albtraum!", rief Harry. „Es war real, es ist alles passiert!! Ich muss zu Professor Snape!!"

Ron kletterte durch das Portraitloch, gefolgt von Seamus, Professor Dumbledore und Lupin. Der Direktor sah sehr ernst aus, doch Lupin schien nur verwirrt zu sein.

„Was ist passiert, Minerva?", sagte er.

Ron ging zu seinem Cousin und packte ihn an den Handgelenken. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert, was war los?"Der Rest des Hauses kam nun wieder näher, wollte alles wissen, doch Peeves kam ihnen entgegen und sie wichen zurück um Dumbledore und Lupin durch zu lassen.

Harry wollte gerade erzählen, was passiert war, doch dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine und die anderen Vertrauensschüler Professor Snape hereinschweben ließen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er ist am Leben, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Es scheint, dass ein Wandteppich in einem sehr unpassenden Augenblick auf ihn gefallen ist. In ein paar Stunden wird es ihm wieder gut gehen."Er kniete sich vor Harry hin und sah ernst in seine Augen. „Ich will, dass du mir sagst, was passiert ist, Harry, und kein Detail ist unwichtig."

Harry hörte, wie seine Lippen zu sprechen begannen, während McGonagall die neugierigen Gryffindors davon scheuchte, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass er die Worte sagen wollte. Er erzählte Dumbledore, wie er eingeschlafen war, Alrister gewesen war, der nach Hause kam und seine schwangere Frau tot auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, dann Snape, der zusah, wie eine Frau geheiratet hatte und wusste, dass sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr hatte, dann Alrister, der erfuhr, dass sein Kind tot war und Voldemort mit dem kleinen Vampirmädchen. Er sah Peeves an, und die Geschichte, vom Tod des Poltergeists flog von seinen Lippen, und dann Lupin, als er gebissen wurde und der Arzt gesagt hatte, dass er immer ein Werwolf bleiben würde. Dann kam der schlimmste Teil. Er erzählte Dumbledore, wie er geglaubt hatte, er wäre aufgewacht, und Voldemort am Ende seines Bettes gesehen hatte als er das Licht angeschaltet hatte, und Ron, tot, mit dem Messer in seinem Hals. Als er geendet hatte, sahen die anderen genauso verängstigt aus wie er. Lupin kam zu ihm herüber und legte seine Arme um Harry. Harry schluchzte nur in seine Schulter.

„Es scheint, dass Lord Voldemort dir diesen Albtraum gegeben hat, Harry!, sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ein Sammlung der schlimmsten Erinnerung von Menschen um dich. Ich nehme an, Harrys Details waren korrekt?", fügte er hinzu und sah Peeves und Lupin an. Beide nickten. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Es war alles nur ein Albtraum. Alles in der Vergangenheit."

„Was ist mit dem Ende?", sagte Harry zitternd und klammerte sich immer noch an Lupin.

„Es war ein Albtraum", wiederholte Dumbledore.

Hermine und Ron kamen nach vor und umarmten Harry ebenfalls. Er saß nur still da, Tränen noch immer im Gesicht, als alle drei, die ihre Arme um ihn hatte, versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er ruhig war, kam dieses Bild von Voldemort an seinem Bett zurück, und er zitterte wieder.

Dumbledore trat leise zurück und sah sie ein paar Augenblicke an, bevor er sagte: „Ich würde alle außer Harry bitten, den Raum zu verlassen. Ich muss alleine mit ihm reden."McGonagall nickte und wollte Snape hinausschweben lassen, aber Dumbledore fügte hinzu: „Ich bin sicher, dass Severus nicht in der Lage ist, uns zu belauschen, Minerva. Lassen Sie ihn bitte hier."

Hermine küsste Harry auf die Wange und Ron gab ihm eine letzte unterstützende Umarmung, bevor er McGonagall hinaus folgte. Lupin murmelte: „Das wird schon wieder", bevor er ebenfalls ging. Peeves war bereits verschwunden. Dumbledore schloss das Portraitloch und die Türen zu den Schlafsälen, dann ging er zu Snape und zog seinen Zauberstab. Nach ein paar gut gewählten Worten sah Harry, wie Snape Augen sich langsam öffneten, ein leises Stöhnen folgte und dann wachte er zitternd auf. „Potter!"

„Beruhige dich, Severus. Harry ist hier."Dumbledore wies mit der Hand auf Harry, und er stand auf und ging ein wenig zittrig zu Snape hinüber. Dumbledore sah auf seinen Professor hinab. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich ..."Snape sah sich verschwommen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum um, runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. „Ein kalter Schauer weckte mich. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei – sie sind nicht ungewöhnlich. Potter hat viele Albträume."Er wandte den Blick zur Decke und starrte sie nachdenklich an. „Aber sie kamen immer wieder. Ich beschloss, dass ich nachsehen sollte, nur um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht im Schlaf ermordet wurde. Ich fand das Portrait vor dem Gryffindorturm, und stritt gerade mit dem Portrait, weil es mich nicht einließ, als ..."Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Wandteppich auf dich fiel", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ich denke, Mr. Ronald Weasley fand dich darunter liegend vor dem Portraitloch."

Snape wandte seinen Blick Harry zu. „Was war los, Potter?"

„Ich ... es war ...", sagte Harry. Es war schwer zu erklären. „Ich bin eingeschlafen und Voldemort kam in meine Gedanken ... er ... er zwang mich, die schlimmsten Erinnerungen von Menschen um mich zu erleben ... ich ... ich sah Sie. Und das kleine Vampirmädchen. Und wie die Frau geheiratet hat."

Snape Augen blitzten ein wenig. Er wandte den Blick einen Moment lang ab, und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch gab dann einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei von sich. Er packte seinen rechten Arm, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Schmerz. „Mein Arm ..."

„Gebrochen?", sagte Dumbledore.

Snape nickte verschwommen. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Harry, ich will, dass du und Professor Snape beide in den Krankenflügel geht", sagte Dumbledore. „Madam Pomfrey wird sich um euch beide kümmern können."

Harry stand auf und half Snape auf die Beine. Er wollte Snapes unverwundeten Arm nehmen, um ihn zu stützen, doch Snape sagte: „Lass los, Potter", und Harry ließ die Arme fallen. Sie verließen den Gryffindorturm und Ron sah aus, als wolle er bei Harry bleiben, doch Dumbledore rief sie alle herein und schickte sie ins Bett. Harry murmelte Ron und Hermine: „Nacht", zu, als sie vorbeigingen, aber das war es.

Snape und Harry machten sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Harry war wie betäubt von Schrecken und emotionaler Erschöpfung von allem, was er gesehen hatte, und deshalb musste Snape Madam Pomfrey erklären, was geschehen war. Sie wies den beiden Betten zu, sagte ihnen, sie sollen sich hinlegen und ging davon, um die Ausrüstung zu suchen, die sie brauchte, um Snapes gebrochenen Arm zu heilen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er lag nur auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er wünschte sich, Ron, Hermine und Professor Lupin wären noch hier. Er brauchte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, und Snape schien nicht gerade in guter Laune zu sein. Harry wusste, dass er jetzt nicht schlafen konnte. Er dachte nicht, dass er jemals wieder im Dunkeln schlafen könnte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kind, das einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, und nichts anderes wollte, als ins Zimmer der Eltern zu laufen und bei ihnen im Bett zusammengerollt zu schlafen.

Er schlang seine Arme um seine Schultern und sah die leere Station entlang. Vielleicht schickte Voldemort ihm die Albträume als ein Zeichen. Eine Warnung, dass er nicht immer ruhig bleiben würde. Sogar die Erinnerung an Quidditch war jetzt nicht genug, um ihn zu beruhigen, und alles, was er tun konnte, war ruhig zu liegen und zuzusehen, wie Madam Pomfrey Snapes Arm heilte, ihm sagte, er solle sich ausruhen und dann davon ging.

Snape sah ihn an, als sie in ihrem Büro verschwand. „Potter."

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick. „Was? Sir?"

„Du siehst besorgt aus."

„Ich bin besorgt."Er seufzte leise und zog die Bettdecke bis zu seinem Kinn hoch. „Ich will nicht schlafen. Es ... es war einfach so ..."

Snape nickte. „Ich ... ich verstehe, Potter. Denk einfach nicht daran."

„Das ist Ihre Antwort auf alles", sagte Harry düster.

„Es hat für mich sechsunddreißig Jahre lang funktioniert", sagte Snape verschwommen und drehte sich im Bett um. „Es gibt Dinge, über die man besser nicht nachdenkt."

Harry sah nachdenklich seine Bettdecke an. „Professor?"

„Was, Potter?", gähnte Snape.

„Wie lange ist die Erinnerung mit dem Vampirmädchen her?", sagte Harry.

Snape antwortete einen Moment lang nicht, dann sagte er: „Zwei Jahre."

„Also ... ist sie jetzt ungefähr zehn."

„Elf. Warum, Potter?"

„Ich habe nur ... versucht herauszufinden, wie lange wir noch haben", sagte Harry leise.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Potter. Denk nicht daran."

Harry war davon nicht beruhigt. Er beobachtete Snape einen Moment lang, dachte nach und sagte dann: „Warum waren es diese vier Menschen? Warum Sie, Lupin, Alrister und Peeves?"

Snape antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich denke, dass diese vier Menschen großen Einfluss auf dein Leben haben."

„Peeves?", sagte Harry und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Snape grinste. „Sag mir, Potter, wenn dir das nächste Mal jemand einen Besuch im Zirkus anbietet, was wird deine Reaktion sein? Oder wenn du das nächste Mal einen Clown siehst?"

Harry verstummte einen Moment lang und murmelte dann: „Ja ... aber ... Sie können jetzt nicht zurück zu Voldemort. Er weiß, dass Sie Einfluss auf mein Leben haben. Er weiß, dass Sie zu Dumbledore stehen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kenne den Fluch, den er benutzt haben muss, um dir diesen Traum zu schicken. Er ist ziemlich einfach, aber hat großen Effekt. Er hat nicht gesehen, was du geträumt hast."

„Wieso wissen Sie das?", sagte Harry. „Wie können Sie sicher sein? Was, wenn er es gesehen hat?"

„Ich weiß es einfach, Potter", sagte Snape. „Ich habe diesen Fluch schon so oft gesehen. Ich kann ihn sofort erkennen."

„Wo haben Sie ihn schon gesehen?", fragte Harry; er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie sicher Snapes Beruhigung war.

Snape sah die Decke an, seine Augen ein ganz klein wenig verengt. „Er arbeitet am besten, wenn er von einem Zauberer ausgeführt wird, der Legilimentik beherrscht. Der Dunkle Lord involviert sich nicht selbst in solch einfache Dinge, und deshalb lässt er immer einen Todesser die Sache in seine Hände zu nehmen."

„Sie", sagte Harry leise.

Snape wandte sich um. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen, Potter."


	22. Der Letzte Tropfen Des Blutes

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Okay, ihr habt mich überzeugt. Ich werde (zumindest vorerst) die Geschichte weiter übersetzen. Vielen dank für eure Reviews. Ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird und, dass sie euch gefällt. Warum könnt ihr denn nicht bei jedem Kapitel so viele Reviews schreiben? Natürlich schreibe ich nicht, damit ich Reviews bekomme, sondern weil es mir Spaß macht, aber die Reviews sind eine sehr schöne Aufmunterung. Ich stecke nämlich wirklich viel Arbeit in diese Übersetzung, die längsten Kapitel werden an die achttausend Wörter haben, und da sitze ich schon ein paar Tage an einem Kapitel. Und zu guter Letzt möchte ich noch sagen, dass dieses Kapitel ausnahmsweise von mir selbst beta-gelesen wurde, damit es früher fertig ist. Eine ordentlich korrigierte Version kommt dann in ein paar Tagen.

KAPITEL 22 – Der Letzte Tropfen Des Blutes

Harry verbrachte die nächsten beiden Tage im Krankenflügel und erholte sich in Ruhe und Frieden. Madam Pomfrey stellte eine Ruhekerze neben sein Bett und gab ihm Zaubertrank für traumlosen Schlaf, deshalb schlief er den Großteil der Tage und hatte seine wohlverdiente Ruhe. Niemand besuchte ihn am Samstag, aber als er am Sonntag Morgen aufwachte, sah er Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ernie, Kainda, Cho und Draco neben seinem Bett sitzen, die ihn alle genau beobachteten.

„Harry?", sagte Cho leise.

Harry blinzelte ihr entgegen und wünschte sich, sein Haar wäre nicht so unordentlich. „Hi."

„Wie geht's dir?", sagte Ron und schlug Cho ein wenig beiseite.

„Gut", sagte Harry. Er rieb sich die Stirn und Ron sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist mit deinen Augen los?"

Harry warf einen Blick in den Spiegel neben seinem Bett und sah, dass seine Augen den selben bronzenen Ton wie Alristers angenommen hatten. „Die Ruhekerze verändert ihre Farbe. Macht euch deswegen keine Sorgen."Er blickte in die vielen Gesichter, die ihn ansahen und sagte: „Warum seid ihr alle hier?"

„Wir sind gekommen um zu sehen, ob es dir gut geht", sagte Neville. Er sah immer noch ein wenig besorgt aus.

Harry setzte sich auf und schüttelte seine Kissen, damit er sich an etwas weiches lehnen konnte. „Danke, Leute ..."

„Wie fühlst du dich?", sagte Hermine freundlich.

Er nickte leicht. „Besser. Tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch alle wegen mir Sorgen gemacht habt ..."

Ein allgemeines Murmeln, dass es nichts ausmachte, ging durch die Runde. Sie blieben etwa eine Stunde, alle sprachen mit ihm, und beschwerten sich, dass es ohne ihn wirklich langweilig war. Luna gab ihm, scheu lächelnd, eine Ausgabe des Klitterers, Draco hatte die Details über das nächste Quidditch Spiel für ihn aufgeschrieben, Hermine war so freundlich gewesen, seine Hausaufgaben für ihn mitzunehmen, damit er keine Ausrede hatte, warum er sie nicht erledigen konnte, und Cho umarmte ihn mitfühlend. Als Madam Pomfrey endlich herüberkam und sagte, dass es Harry offenbar schon viel besser ginge und er den Krankenflügel verlassen konnte, hätte er nicht glücklicher darüber sein können. Er zog sich hinter einem Vorhang um und dann gingen sie alle zum Abendessen; es gab Chinesisches Essen und danach Kirschkuchen. Harry fühlte sich den ganzen Abend ziemlich gut, spielte mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum Schach und stritt mit Hermine, damit sie ihm bei den Hausaufgaben half, aber als zehn Uhr näher kam, verebbte das glückliche Gefühl in ihm ziemlich schnell.

Hermine bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und sagte: „Was ist los, Harry?"

Er war einen Moment lang still und sagte dann: „Ich muss zu Bett gehen ... ich ... ich will nicht. Es fühlt sich falsch an, nach oben zu gehen. Als wäre er noch dort und wartet auf mich."

Ron sah ihn unterstützend an. „Komm schon, Harry ... es war nur ein böser Albtraum, aber er war nicht echt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht hinaufgehen."

Hermine und Ron sahen sich besorgt an, dann setzten sie sich, jeder auf eine Seite, neben Harry auf das Sofa. Hermine legte einen Arm um ihn und umarmte ihn wie eine Schwester, während Ron ihm sanft auf die Schulter klopfte. Harry wünschte sich fast, dass er die ganze Nacht mit ihnen aufbleiben konnte und nie wieder schlafen müsste. Der Schlaf war ein beängstigender Gedanke. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm eine ganze Flasche Zaubertrank gegen Träume gegeben, aber er wusste, er würde ihm nicht helfen.

„Armer Harry ...", sagte Hermine. „Es war wirklich schlimm, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte traurig. Ron sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, als hätte er gerade die Inspiration seines Lebens gehabt. Harry starrte ihn an. „Was?"

„Ich komm gleich wieder", sagte Ron und verschwand dann auf der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Hermine klopfte Harry sanft auf den Rücken. „Komm schon, Harry ... lass das Licht eingeschaltet und die Tür offen. Lies ein Buch, geh sicher, dass du wirklich ruhig bist und du wirst gleich einschlafen."

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Du hast es nicht gesehen ... du hast Alristers Frau nicht gesehen, oder den Vampir, oder den Werwolf, oder das brennende Zirkuszelt. Du warst nicht da". Er seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, Hermine ... ich weiß, du willst mir nur helfen."

Sie lächelte freundlich. „Ist schon okay, Harry ... ich – "Aber sie wurde von einem lauten, aber sanften Geräusch von der Treppe unterbrochen und dann rollte Bettwäsche die Treppe hinunter und fiel, wie riesige Marschmallows, auf den Boden. Ron kämpfte sich grinsend hindurch.

„Wir werden hier schlafen", sagte er fröhlich. „Wir machen ein Nest auf dem Sofa und schlafen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie eine lange Übernachtungsparty."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, dass mir das gefällt."

Ron zog ein paar Kissen zum Sofa und begann, das Nest zu bauen, und stahl dann alle Kissen von den Lehnstühlen. „Gut, geh ins Bett. Ich bleibe bei Harry. Dir ist er vielleicht egal, aber mir nicht."

„Oh Ron, natürlich ist er mir nicht egal, es ist nur – "

„Gut", sagte Ron und zog nun die Bettdecken herüber. „Dann geh eben. Schlaf gut."

Sie hielt inne, sammelte dann ihr Zaubertrankhausaufgaben ein und sagte mit einem Seufzer: „Gut, ich gehe und hole meine Feder. Aber wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten kommen – "

„ – dann sagen wir McGonagall, warum wir es machen, und wenn sie uns ins Bett schickt, ist sie wirklich gemein", sagte Ron.

Harry konnte nicht anders als dankbar lächeln. „Danke, Ron."

„Hey, wozu hat man dritte Cousins?", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Einmal entfernt", rief Hermine, bevor sie die Treppe hoch lief.

Ron rollte die Augen und beide mussten grinsen, ließen sich dann auf beide Seiten des Sofas fallen und kuschelten sich unter die Decken. Ron suchte einen Moment lang in seiner Tasche herum und nahm eine große Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen heraus. „Fred und George haben sie mir heute geschickt. Ich denke, die wären jetzt nett, oder?"Er öffnete die Tüte und hielt sie Harry hin. „Bohne, Cousin?"

Harry grinste wieder und nahm dankbar eine Bohne. Hermine kam ebenfalls bald zurück und die drei saßen gemeinsam in ihren Pyjamas vor dem Feuer (Ron und Harry zogen sich hintereinander im Bad um) und redeten noch eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich einschliefen.

Als Harry aufwachte, war der Himmel vor dem Fenster noch immer schwarz bemalt und hier und da mit einem glitzernden Stern versehen. Zuerst wunderte er sich, warum er aufgewacht war und sah sich verängstigt im Raum nach einem Hinweis einer dunklen Gestalt um, aber er sah nichts. Er zwickte sich kräftig in den Arm, und es tat wirklich weh. Kein Traum.

Ron schnarchte laut neben ihm im Nest, sein war Mund offen, und jedes Mal, wenn er ausatmete, blies er eine Speichelblase. Hermine war ihm gegenüber in den Decken zusammengerollt, und murmelte im Schlaf etwas über den faszinierenden Unterschied zwischen Verwandlung und Ummodellierung. Harry lächelte. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Hermine im Schlaf genauso eine Alleswisserin war, wie wenn sie wach war.

„Fwiiiiiiiiii!"

Er sah auf und erblickte Cupid, der von seiner Stange herüber flatterte, sich auf das Sofa setzte und ihn anstarrte.

„Fwiiii, fwiiii!"

„Was? Was ist los?"

Cupid schlug mit den Flügeln. „Fwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

„Okay, okay, hör auf zu fwii-en. Was ist los? Willst du etwa jetzt gefüttert werden?"

Er hätte schwören können, dass Cupid den Kopf schüttelte, dann wieder mit den Flügeln schlug und nervös herumhüpfte.

Harry stöhnte, befreite sich aus dem Nest und ging zu Cupid hinüber. Cupid sprang auf seinen Arm, noch immer unruhig und noch immer laut singend. Seine Krallen zogen an Harrys Pyjama und wiesen ihn in Richtung Tür.

„Was? Da draußen ist kein erschlagener Lehrer, oder?"

„Fwiiiiiiii", rief Cupid ungeduldig.

Harry ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Cupid trillerte ihm zu, zog ihn davon und kniff ihn in die Hand. Harry streckte die Hand aus und stieß das Portrait auf. „So. Was nun?"

Cupid verließ seine Hand, flatterte davon und ließ sich dann auf einer steinernen Statue nieder. Der Falke sah ihn scharf an. Harry seufzte.

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen. Ich bekomme sicher Schwierigkeiten."

Cupid legte den Kopf auf eine Seite. Harry sah in diese verblüffenden, kleinen Augen und wünschte sich, dass der Falke nicht so süß wäre.

„Komm wieder herein und beruhige dich. Ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir spazieren gehen. Es ist dunkel und kalt."

„Fwiii ..."

„Nein, Cupid."

„Fwiii ... fwiiiiiiii ..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Cupid hatte ihn noch sie zuvor so angesehen. Er sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, dann wieder den Falken, der den Kopf noch immer auf eine Seite gelegt hatte.

„In Ordnung. Aber wenn du mich auf einen Spaziergang einlädst, weil du mir einen tote Maus oder ein Gemälde zeigen willst, das dir nicht gefällt, bist du in Schwierigkeiten."Er hob seine Tasche vom Boden auf und suchte darin nach seinem Tarnumhang. Er hatte ihn jetzt immer mit, nur für den Fall, und er war froh, dass er es tat. Er zog ihn über, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche, trat dann auf den dunklen Korridor und schloss das Portrait hinter ihm.

Cupid trillerte ihm zufrieden zu. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, ja. Was nun? Wohin gehen wir?"

Der Falke hüpfte schnell vom Kopf der Statue, schlug ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln, als wolle er sich aufwärmen, und dann, mit einem Klackern seiner Krallen, erhob er sich in die Lüfte und glitt, einer braunen Fledermaus gleich, den Korridor entlang. Harry lief ihm schnell nach, versuchte, seine Schritte leise zu halten, nur für den Fall, dass ein Vertrauensschüler oder ein Lehrer in der dunklen Ecke stand.

„Cupid!", zischte er. „Cupid, komm zurück!"

Der Falke hörte nicht zu, sondern flog nur durch die Dunkelheit. Harry lief schneller, begann schon zu keuchen, und fragte sich, was Cupid wirklich wollte – aber als er in den nächsten Korridor bog, erkannte er es. Cupid trillerte leise, und flatterte auf die Schulter einer Person, die am Boden lag.

Harry ging nach vor, fragte sich, wer es wohl war, und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er ihn erkannte.

„Draco?"

Draco sah auf und Harry merkte, dass Tränen langsam über sein blasses Gesicht liefen. „Harry?", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme, nicht in der Lage, den anderen Jungen im Korridor zu sehen. Seine blassen Augen wanderten umher.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, ging näher und kniete sich neben Draco. Draco sah sich verängstigt um. „Ich bin es. Ich bin nur unsichtbar."Er zog den Umhang von seinem Gesicht und Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Cupid hat mich hergeführt. Nun bist du dran ... was ist mit dir los?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ... es ist nichts ... ehrlich."Harry bemerkte, dass er einen Brief mit der Hand umklammerte. „Ich war nur ... ich wollte zu Professor Snape ... oder Professor Dumbledore ... oder ... irgendjemand ... und ich ..."Er wies verschwommen mit der Hand umher. Immer mehr und mehr Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Harry sah nach unten und bemerkte, dass Bissspuren von kleinen, scharfen Zähnen auf seinem gesamten Knöchel verteilt waren.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er und seinen Augen weiteten sich.

„Eine Ratte", sagte Draco und wischte sich die Augen. „Ich ziehe sie an, weil – "Er verstummte, als hätte er etwas falsches gesagt, und konzentrierte sich dann nur noch auf das Atmen.

„Warum?", sagte Harry. „Was ist los? Und warum bist du hier und hast nach einem Lehrer gesucht?"

Dracos freie Hand wanderte zu seinem Anhänger, schloss sich fest um ihn, seine andere Hand hielt noch immer das Papier. Harry griff danach, und Draco hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seine Finger davon zu lösen und es zu nehmen.

„Dieser Brief ist nur für die Augen von Draco Ryu Salazar Malfoy bestimmt", las er. Er hielt inne und sah Draco an. „Dein Mittelname ist Salazar? Das ist einfach ... dreckig, nur mit s."

„Oh, Mann, danke vielmals, Potter! Wenn ich das nächste Mal geboren werde, frage ich einfach nach einem anderen Mittelnamen, okay?", sagte Draco wütend.

„Okay, okay, der Punkt geht an dich ..."Harry wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu und las weiter. „Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy. Mit tiefem Bedauern teilen wir Ihnen mit, dass das oberste Gericht Sie zum einzigen Erben der Familie Malfoy ernannt hat."Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen die – der einzige Erbe? Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

Draco wies mit der Hand auf den Brief, wischte sich wieder über die Augen und bedeutete Harry, er solle weiterlesen.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu. „Diese Entscheidung folgt daraus, dass Narcissa Malfoy seit nunmehr zwei Monaten als vermisst gilt. Vielleicht ist Ihnen bewusst, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, wenn er oder sie zwei Monate lang vermisst wird, gesetzlich für – "Er verstummte angesichts des nächsten Wortes. „ ...tot erklärt wird."

Draco wischte sich verzweifelt über die Augen, aber die Tränen waren jetzt schon zu viele. „Ich hab d-den Brief gerade bekommen ... und ich m-musste es jemandem sagen ... ich bin ... ich bin eine Waise. Meine Mutter ist für tot erklärt worden."Draco sah Harry mit Verzweiflung in den Augen an. „Ich bin der letzte aller Malfoys. Wenn sie nicht mein Haus und alles genommen hätten, wäre ich jetzt der Erbe der Malfoys. Und ... und ich bin alleine. Ich bin so alleine."

Harry legte ihm beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, das wird wieder ... jemand wird dich sicher aufnehmen ..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Tränen abzuwischen. „Niemand will einen Malfoy. Ich werde in ein verrottetes Waisenhaus der Muggel kommen."Er legte sich zitternd eine Hand über die Augen. „Es ist hier schon schlimm genug, ich meine, niemand außer dir mag mich, ich muss mit Zabini zurechtkommen, der mein Leben zur Hölle macht, jeden Monat wollen die Tiere mich umbringen ... ich hasse mein Leben. Ich hasse es so sehr."

Harry sah fragend in seine Augen. „Warum wollen die Tiere dich umbringen?"

Draco wandte den Blick ab. „Es ist egal, Potter, alles ist egal."

„Sag es mir."

„Nein ..."

„Sag es mir."

„Ich hab schon gesagt, ich will nicht – "

„Sag es mir oder ICH werde dich umbringen."

Draco schloss die Finger wieder fest um seinen Anhänger. „Potter, du würdest nicht verstehen ... meine ... meine Familienherkunft ist ... anders als ... als die Öffentlichkeit denkt. ..."

„Dann sag es mir! Was tut das alles zur Sache?", sagte Harry. „Ich will wissen, was du meintest, als du Slytherin Risotta hattest und sagtest, dass die Bauchschmerzen normal wären. Und warum die Ratten dich angreifen. Sag es mir, ich bin nicht wie alle anderen, ich gebe den Menschen eine Chance!"

Draco sah ihn durch seine dreckigen, blonden Haare hindurch an, schätzte ihn ab, mit seinen Augen voller Sorgen. Seine Griff um den Anhänger wurde fester. „Es ist ... Potter, du darfst keiner Seele etwas davon sagen. Nicht einer Person. Nicht Weasley, nicht Granger, niemandem."

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Sag es mir ..."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und seine Augen wanderten vage durch den Korridor. „Ich ... versuch einfach mal, darüber nachzudenken ... Zabini hat dir gesagt, was in meinem Anhänger ist, das hab ich gehört. Ein ... ein Haar meines Dads. Nur eines. Und ... warum, denkst du, bin ich so gut in den Reinen Künsten? Warum denkst du, kann ich mich immer durchsetzen? Warum habe ich Astronomie gewählt?"

Harry starrte ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht ... warum?"

Draco hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor er leise sagte: „Potter ... mein ... mein Vater ... er war ..."Er schluckte. „Er war Halb-Veela."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. „Aber das heißt, dass du - "

„Schhh!", zischte Draco schnell und sah sich nach rechts und links um. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, welch ein Skandal es wäre, wenn es bekannt wird? Die Malfoys sind nicht mehr reinblütig, es ist alles Unsinn. Die Frau, die auf meinem Stammbaum als meine Großmutter aufgeführt ist, ist nicht meine Großmutter. Vaters Mutter war eine Veela. Mein Vater war Halb-Veela ... in meinem Anhänger ist ein einziges Haar einer Veela. Es ist eine magische Substanz."Er sah auf seine Füße. „Ich habe geschwindelt. Aber ich schwöre, ich wusste nicht, dass ich es tat, ich dachte, ich wäre in den Reinen Künsten einfach gut ... und dann hab ich es ohne meinen Anhänger versucht, aber ich konnte es nicht."

„Und was ist mit den Ratten? Und deinen Bauchschmerzen?", sagte Harry.

„Veela und Halb-Veela haben im Körper ein Organ, das Menschen nicht haben", antwortete Draco. „Irgendwo in der Magengegend. Es ist winzig, aber einmal im Monat stellt es Chemikalien her, welche die Anziehungskraft der Veela verursachen. Natürlich haben Veela sie immer, aber sie sind am stärksten, wenn sie frisch hergestellt sind. Tiere riechen sie, sie sehen mich als Rivalen und dann greifen sie mich an."

„Seidenschnabel", sagte Harry leise.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihm nicht gefiel, was ich gesagt habe, oder ob er den Geruch wahrgenommen hat ... aber es passiert jetzt und alle Tiere greifen mich an. Ich kann nicht in die Eulerei gehen. Sie würden mich umbringen. Und ... und nun ist mein Vater tot, und meine Mutter ist tot, und ich bin eine Waise, und ich produziere gerade und mein Magen schmerzt und mein Knöchel blutet ... und ich sitze im Dunkeln und es ist kalt ... ich bin der letzte Tropfen des Blutes und ich kann nirgendwo hinfließen."

Harry klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Sieh mal ... du bist sechzehn, nicht? Nach dem Zauberergesetz bis du alt genug, um Magie auszuführen, du kannst auch schon alleine wohnen. Du kannst dir eine Wohnung besorgen."

„Wie werde ich sie bezahlen können?", sagte Draco und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Vielleicht kann ich einfach draußen stehen und warten, bis jemand vorbeikommt, der meine Schuhe gegen drei magische Bohnen eintauscht!"

„Dann gibt es noch den Grimmauldplatz", sagte Harry. „Es ist ein Haus, das eigentlich mir gehört, aber viele Menschen benutzen es. Es hat viele Zimmer. Du kannst dort wohnen, bis du zu etwas Gold kommst und eine eigene Wohnung bekommst."

Draco vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich bin erst sechzehn ... ich sollte keine Familiendynastie übernehmen müssen und darüber reden, wo ich wohnen kann. Ich hab doch erst gestern den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt."

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, erwachsen zu werden", sagte Harry. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf Dracos Schulter. „Du kannst gerne zum Grimmauldplatz kommen. Du kannst mit mir über dein Veela Problem reden. Du wirst das schon schaffen."

Draco schloss die Augen und hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Dann ... danke, Potter. Obwohl du wahrscheinlich nie wieder hören wirst, dass ich das zu dir sage. Ich bin dankbar."

Harry konnte nicht anders als lächeln. „Idiot."

„Ebenfalls", sagte Draco und lachte ein wenig durch die Tränen hindurch.

„Komm schon, geh wieder ins Bett. Morgen ist Montag. Dunkle Künste und Verwandlung, da musst du wach sein."Harry half Draco auf die Beine. Cupid flatterte herüber und landete mit seinem üblichen Trillern auf Harrys Schulter.

„Okay ... und ... sag es niemandem, Potter ..."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber sein Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als sich die Tür am Ende des Korridors öffnete und Licht sich auf den Boden ergoss.

Harrys kleiner Überraschungsschrei wurde gedämpft, als Draco ihn hart in die Seite stieß und hinter einen Wandvorhang bugsierte, als ihr Besucher den Korridor betrat. Harry hörte das Klicken von Absätzen auf dem steinernen Boden, und er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, einen Blick auf den Besucher zu werfen.

Snapes Freundin war wegen dem Leuchten in ihren rauchigen, silbernen Augen und ihrer Gangart leicht zu erkennen. Es schien, als leuchte ihre Haut in königsblau in der Dunkelheit. Harry bemerkte, dass sie ihr Haar kürzer geschnitten hatte, ungefähr in Kinnlänge.

Draco lächelte ihr entgegen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Madam?"

„Ja ... zum Büro des Zaubertrankmeisters geht es hier entlang, nicht wahr?", sagte sie leise und deutete den Korridor entlang.

„Ja", sagte Draco. „Nur diesen Korridor entlang, dann um die hintere Ecke. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein", sagte sie lächelnd und ihre Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit. „Das ist alles. Danke ..."

„ ...Draco", beendete er und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Und es ist mir eine Ehre."

Sie ging davon und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Als sie das Klicken ihrer Absätze nicht mehr hören konnten, kam Harry hinter dem Wandvorhang hervor und ging zu Draco. „Du weißt, dass sie vergeben ist, oder, Draco?"

„Wovon redest du, Potter?"

Harry grinste. „Ich meine, du kannst so verführerisch sein, wie du willst, aber Snape wird dich umbringen, wenn du dich an seine Freundin ranmachst."

Draco stieß ihn in die Seite. „Hör auf damit, ich bin nur höflich. Übrigens könntest du mir dafür danken, dass ich dir gerade den Hals gerettet habe. Soll ich dich daran erinnern, dass du eigentlich nicht außerhalb deines Schlafsaales sein darfst? Ich könnte Alarm schlagen und ein Lehrer würde sofort hier sein. Du wärst schneller bei deiner Strafarbeit als du denken kannst."

„Okay, okay", sagte Harry. „Ich hab nur gescherzt." Er setzte sich neben Draco auf die Treppe und richtete seine Brille. „Hast du sie schon einmal hier gesehen?"

„Wen, die Frau? Natürlich habe ich das. Sie besucht Professor Snape ungefähr zwei Mal pro Woche."Draco gähnte, offenbar nicht sehr an ihrem Gespräch interessiert. „Sie ist attraktiv, ja, aber nicht der Typ von Frau, der zu Professor Snape passt. Zu jugendhaft, zu sprunghaft. Ich würde sagen, er steht eher auf gotische Schönheiten, wirklich langes Haar, schwarze Nägel, elegante Kleider ..."

„Sie hatte mal langes Haar", sagte Harry. „Irgendwie fedrig ... und sie ist ziemlich elegant. Sie sieht mit kurzem Haar einfach ein wenig anders aus."

„Sei kein Idiot, Potter", gähnte Draco. „Sie hatte schon immer kurzes Haar, schon seit unserem fünften Jahr."

Harry nickte verschwommen. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab sie ja nicht beobachtet", sagte er und grinste Draco an.

Draco stieß ihn wieder an, aber auch er grinste. „Nun erinnere ich mich wieder, warum ich dich immer gehasst habe, Potter. Bring mich nicht in Versuchung, oder ich werde dich verhexen."

„Das ist doch unfair", sagte Harry. „Wenn du mich verhext, ist es okay, aber wenn ich dich dann auch verhexe, bekomme ich eine Strafarbeit."

Draco kicherte. „Genau. Wie schon gesagt, bring mich nicht in Versuchung."

Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie beide nicht die rauchige Gestalt bemerkten, die hinter ihnen den Korridor entlang kroch und ein magisches Megaphon in der Hand hielt.

„Also, warum denkst du, dass Snapes Freundin immer herkommt?", fragte Harry und streckt die Beine auf der Treppe unter ihnen aus.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund, warum ich letzte Nacht einen Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw erwischt habe, wie er zu den Hufflepuff Schlafsälen schlich. Spätes Rendezvous? Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?"

„Snape ist nicht der Typ, der eine Freundin hereinschmuggelt", meinte Harry. „Ich und Ron denken, dass es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat."

Draco zuckte zusammen und verstummte.

„Oh – tschuldigung", sagte Harry. „Ich hab's vergessen."

„Nicht das", zischte Draco. „Sei still ..."

Beide verstummten und lauschten in die Dunkelheit. Eine Art tickendes Geräusch war hinter ihnen; jemand, der mit den Fingernägeln auf Plastik klopfte. Obwohl sie Angst davor hatten, was sie sehen würden, drehten sie sich im gleichen Moment um.

Peeves holte tief Luft und rief: „ ZWEI SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT, AUF DEM HAUPTKORRIDOR!!!!", in das Megaphon; seine Stimme wurde so oft verstärkt, dass Harry dachte, sein Trommelfell würde auf der Stelle platzen. Draco sprang einen Fuß in die Höhe, schrie auf und fiel zurück. Harry packte seinen Arm und verhinderte somit, dass er die Treppe hinunterfiel, und zog ihn dann in Richtung des nächsten Vorratsschrankes.

„KOMM SCHON!", rief er über den Lärm hinweg, den der Poltergeist veranstaltete.

„Vergiss es, Potter, du bist in Schwierigkeiten, nicht ich!"

„Du wusstest, dass ich hier war und hast es niemandem gesagt, du bist auch mittendrin, los, in den Schrank!", rief Harry, riss die Tür auf und schob Draco hinein. Er sprang ihm nach, schloss die Tür mit einem Schnappen und atmete tief durch.

„Schhh!", zischte Draco und legte ein Ohr an die Tür.

Zwei Paar Schritte näherten sich, ein Paar mit festem Schritt, das andere leichter und begleitet von dem unverwechselbaren Klicken von Absätzen.

Snape sah sich im Korridor um und fluchte verhalten. „Dieser verdammte Poltergeist ..."

„Falscher Alarm?", sagte die Frau und lehnte sich an eine Steinsäule.

„Mmm", sagte Snape wütend. „Du hast keine Schüler gesehen, als du gekommen bist, oder?"

„Doch, einen. Ein netter, blonder Junge", sagte sie. „Mit einem Abzeichen auf der Brust, grüner und silberner Schal."

„Malfoy", sagte Snape. „Verdamm diesen Poltergeist, ich werde nie verstehen, warum Dumbledore ihn hier bleiben lässt. Er macht nichts als Ärger. Sogar noch schlimmer als Longbottom."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Neville Longbottom?"

„Merlin, seine Ungeschicktheit ist jetzt berühmt. Ja, das wäre Neville Longbottom. Der ungeschickteste Schüler, von dem ich je das Missvergnügen hatte, ihn zu unterrichten."

Sie gingen davon, den Korridor entlang, Peeves diskutierend und Draco wandte sich in ihrem Schrank Harry zu und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nett", murmelte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass sie einfach, sie hat unsere Haut gerettet."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an, runzelte dann aber die Stirn. „Riechst du auch etwas?"

Er nahm ein paar vorsichtige Atemzüge und nickte dann. Ein sanftes Lavendelaroma kam ihnen von irgendwo hinten im Schrank entgegen. Es war ein warmer, sehr einladender Duft, und Harry dachte sofort an ein sanftes, seiden bezogenes Bett in einem netten Raum, wo er sich einfach hinlegen und schlafen konnte ... es war so spät ... er sollte jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen, und ein paar Tage lang schlafen ... vielleicht eine Woche ... er merkte, wie seine Augen langsam zufielen ... dieser Schrank war aber auch nett, Kisten, auf denen er sitzen konnte, warm, dunkel, komfortabel ... nur ein kurzes Nickerchen, dachte er, als er auf den Boden rutschte, und sich an etwas in der Nähe kuschelte, das mit weichem, blonden Haar bedeckt war ... Draco, erinnerte er sich verschwommen, Draco wollte wahrscheinlich auch schlafen ... nun gut ...

Die beiden Jungen verschwanden schon ein paar Sekunden später im Land der Träume, der warme Lavendelduft zog noch immer um ihre Nasen und gewährte ihnen schöne Träume und einen guten Schlaf. Unter einer Decke, in einer Kiste, unter einem Regal in der Ecke des Raumes, waren einige Gläser voller lilafarbener Flüssigkeit, mit weißen Etiketten, die an das Glas gezaubert waren. Geschrieben in unordentlicher schwarzer Handschrift waren die Worte – UNVERDÜNNTER SCHLAFTRANK. DEN VERSCHLUSS NICHT ABNEHMEN.

Einer der Glasdeckel war während des Transports beschädigt worden, lila Wolken kamen unter der Decke hervor und kitzelten die Nasen der schlafenden Jungen. In der Zwischenzeit füllten schöne Bilder von Quidditch und Cho Chang Harrys Gedanken, und Draco erhielt bereits den Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, weil er der beste Zauberer in der Geschichte der Welt war, und alle Menschen, die ihn während der Schulzeit als Snob bezeichnet hatten, stellten sich jetzt an, um seine Schuhe zu küssen.

Am nächsten Morgen um neuen Uhr hatte sich die Nachricht vom Verschwinden Harry Potters bereits in der gesamten Schule verbreitet. Ron und Hermine waren aufgewacht, hatten ihn nicht gesehen und waren zu McGonagalls Büro gelaufen, die dann zum Direktor gegangen war, der eine schlossweite Suchaktion gestartet hatte. Laut einem der seltsamen silbernen Instrumente in Dumbledores Büro war er noch in der Schule oder auf den Schlossgründen. Hagrid, Fang und Kibbles wurden in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt, nur um zu sehen, ob er nicht dort war, und sie kamen ohne Neuigkeiten zurück. Hagrids kleiner Bruder Grawp hatte ihn auch nicht gesehen, aber weil nur Hagrid Grawp zu verstehen schien, war diese Information ohne Nutzen.

Alle von Harrys Freunden standen unter Schock. In der ersten Pause waren Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna und Ginny draußen im Schulhof und keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie fühlten sich, als gäbe es nichts mehr zu sagen. Hermine beschuldigte sich, weil sie erlaubt hatte, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum schliefen. Ron sagte, er wäre seine Schuld, weil er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Harry verschwunden war, obwohl er doch neben ihm geschlafen hatte. Luna sah nur über den Rand ihrer Ausgabe des Klitterers und sagte, Harry wäre ein Wanderzeichen und er müsse sich leider immer bewegen, wogegen man aber nichts unternehmen konnte, und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Magazin zu.

Es war erst, als Ron sich umdrehte und sagte: „Malfoy, gib mir deine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung, ich habe meine nicht gemacht", als sie etwas ziemlich wichtiges bemerkten. Ron sah sich um. „Malfoy?"

„Wo ist er?", sagte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung ... war er überhaupt schon hier?", sagte Ron schulterzuckend.

„Er war nicht in Dunkle Künste", sagte Neville. „Oder beim Frühstück."

Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Malfoy hat Harry an Du-weißt-schon-wen übergeben!"

Hermine sah ihn finster an. „Sei nicht so dumm, Ron. Das ist doch lächerlich."

„Ist es nicht", sagte Ron. „Wo ist er dann? Denkst du nicht, dass es ein wenig verdächtig ist, dass Malfoy am selben Tag verschwindet wie Harry? Irgendetwas ist da im Busch. Ich weiß es. Ich kann es fühlen, Malfoy hat Harry verraten. Ihr hättet ihm niemals vertrauen dürfen."

„Was ist mit dir?", sagte Hermine und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd über den Rand ihres Buches an. „Jedes Mal, wenn du seine Hausaufgaben abschreibt, bekommst du ein D, und du belästigst ihn trotzdem in jeder Pause."

„Die Lehrer mögen mich nicht", schnappte Ron. „Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht! Kommt schon, wir müssen zu Dumbledore und ihm sagen, dass Malfoy zum Verräter geworden ist! Ich wette, es war alles nur Täuschung, Lucius Malfoy hat seinen eigenen Tod nur vorgetäuscht, und hat sich dann für immer Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen, und nun folgt Draco ihm und er hat Harry als ... als ein Opfer für den Dunklen Lord!"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?"

Ron schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Was denkst du, ist ihm sonst passiert? Nur meine Theorie macht Sinn!"

Hermine legte ihr Buch weg, hielt ihre Finger hoch und zählte sie ab, während sie sprach. „Erstens, Dumbledore hat festgestellt, dass Harry noch im Schloss ist. Zweitens, damit Draco Malfoy Harry hätte entführen können, hätte er das Passwort zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gebraucht oder einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um an der Fetten Dame vorbeizukommen. Dann hatte er Harry hinausbringen müssen, und ich bin sicher, dass er nicht nur still dagelegen und sich entführen lassen hätte. Dann hätte er Harry aus dem Gryffindorturm und aus dem Schloss bringen müssen. Alles, ohne uns zu wecken, obwohl wir neben ihm geschlafen haben. Und Draco stand außerdem unter Veritaserum, und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dann noch zu lügen, also ist sein Vater definitiv tot. Und zum Schluss noch, Draco ist einfach nicht so."

„Doch, das ist er!", sagte Ron wütend. „Ich wusste immer, dass er uns betrügen würde! Er hat vielleicht euch zum Narren gehalten, aber nicht mich!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, und kehrte mir einem gemurmelten: „Also wirklich ...", zu ihrem Buch zurück.

„Einmal Dreck, immer Dreck", sagte Ron. „Sieh dir Snape an."

„Oh, wieso wusste ich, dass er auch irgendwann mal vorkommen würde?", sagte Hermine wütend und legte ihr Buch wieder beiseite. „Du lässt einfach nichts fallen, Ron, ob es nun Draco oder Snape oder Viktor Krum ist. Sie sind gute Menschen, egal, was du denkst."

„In Erinnerung an Harry", sagte Neville. „Werde ich euch beiden jetzt sagen, dass ihr aufhören sollt. Also hört auf. Harry würde nicht wollen, dass ihr euch immerzu streitet."

Ron seufzte. „Gut. Gut, ihr bleibt alle hier. Ich werde es Dumbledore sagen, und wenn ich tausend Punkte für Gryffindor gewinne, werdet ihr es alle sehen!"Er stürmte aus dem Hof und stieß einen Schneehaufen an, während er ging.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete wieder ihr Buch. Luna sah Ron mit großen, langsam blinzelnden Augen nach. „Wie seltsam. Ein Protestzeichen ... das muss ich unbedingt Vater schreiben ..."


	23. Gesucht Werden Und Frei Sein

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung / beta-gelesen von Christa Potter

A/N: Ich muss mich tausend Mal entschuldigen. Fast drei Wochen für dieses eine Kapitel! Aber ich hab dafür zwei gute Gründe. Erstens, die Schule hat wieder begonnen und ich brauche immer eine Weile, bis sich meine innere Uhr umgestellt hat. Und zweitens: ich hab seit über einem Monat eine ‚kleine' Schreibblockade. Seid Mitte August hab ich nur zwei Kapitel übersetzt, aber ich glaub, das schlimmste davon ist überwunden. Und damit ihr sicher sein könnt, dass das nicht wieder passiert, verspreche ich euch, dass die Geschichte in diesem Jahr noch fertig wird (das will schon was heißen, weil wir haben noch wirklich viel vor uns). Also, noch einmal Entschuldigung und reviewt das Kapitel trotzdem.

KAPITEL 23 – Gesucht Werden Und Frei Sein

Zu Beginn von Professor McGonagalls Verwandlungsstunde galt Harry seit nunmehr fast vier Stunden offiziell als vermisst. Die Klasse war schon hereingekommen, hatte sich hingesetzt, Bücher und Zauberstäbe ausgepackt und Professor McGonagall ging gerade den Plan für die Stunde durch.

„Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr bis zwölf Uhr den Großteil, wenn nicht alles, des Musters geschafft habt", sagte sie. „Dann arbeitet ihr für den Rest der Stunde an den Details. Erinnert euch daran, dass es Extrapunkte für die Dekoration und die Arbeit gibt, die ihr in eure Vase investiert. Ja, Longbottom?"

„Ähm ... meine Vase hat noch Fell, Professor, wird das gegen mich zählen?"

„Da, wird es", sagte sie. „Es ist Ihre Aufgabe, das Fell zu entfernen, Longbottom, so wie Sie es versuchen wollen. Vergessen Sie nicht, was passiert ist, als Sie versucht haben, die Blätter der Rose zu entfernen, die einmal ein Kürbis war."

Die gesamte Klasse wandte den Blick zur Decke, an der noch immer ein großer, klebriger Fleck zu sehen war, doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder abgelenkt, als die Tür aufflog und Ron, ziemlich durcheinander aussehend, hereinkam.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, Professor", sagte er verschwommen. „Ich war beim Direktor."

Er wollte zu seinem Platz gehen, doch McGonagall sagte prompt: „Nein, Weasley, bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Warum waren Sie beim Direktor?"

„Wegen Harry, Professor", sagte Ron und wollte weiter gehen.

„Weasley, ich glaube, ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen stehen bleiben. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, wenn Sie zu mir gekommen wären, um mir mitzuteilen, dass Sie später kommen?"

„Nun ... ich dachte nicht, dass es so lange dauern würde."

„Und das tat es?"

Ron hielt einen Moment inne und nickte dann. „Ja."

„Nun denn, Weasley, setzen Sie sich, kommen Sie nicht mehr zu spät. Wir arbeiten heute an den Vasen weiter und wenn die anderen arbeiten, werde ich zu Ihnen kommen und wir werden sehen, ob wir die Ohren von Ihrer entfernen können."

Ron ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und packte seinen Sachen aus seiner Tasche. Hermine lächelte einen Moment lang und sagte dann: „Und, was hat der Direktor gesagt?"

Er sah sie finster an. „Er meinte, ich würde ein wenig übertreiben."

„Stell dir das mal vor", sagte Hermine süß. „Wirklich, Ron, du musst dir wegen ihm keine Sorgen machen, er wird schon wieder auftauchen. Vielleicht ist er nur aufs Klo gegangen und eine Stiege hat ihn verschluckt."

„Klar, als würde das passieren."

„Oder, natürlich, hätte er auch ... nun, was hast du gesagt? Von Draco Malfoy als Opfer für den Dunklen Lord entführt werden können."Sie sah sich das perfekte, blaue Efeumuster auf ihrer Vase an, und fügte ab und zu gedankenverloren ein paar Blätter hinzu.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Es hätte doch sein können. Es gibt viele andere Dinge, die ihm passiert sein könnten. Was ist, wenn Peeves ihn geknebelt und irgendwo in einen Schrank gesperrt hat?"

„Und was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Vielleicht hat Peeves beide in einen Schrank gesteckt. Und sie sind einfach eingeschlafen oder so."

Hermine schnaubt. „Ich denke nicht, dass so etwas passieren würde."

Weder Harry noch Draco tauchten an diesem Tag auf. Man konnte Blaise Zabini hören, wie er zu seinen Freunden sagte, dass die beiden nun bekämen, was ihnen zustünde. Ron war schließlich schon so wegen Harry besorgt, dass er, als Blaise beim Verlassen der Großen Halle etwas von väterlichem Schutz erwähnte, ausrastete und sich auf ihn stürzte. Er schaffte es nicht einmal, Blaise zu berühren, weil in diesem Augenblick Snape auftauchte und ihn in Richtung Kerker schleppte. Als Ron zurückkam, war er ziemlich weiß im Gesicht und sagte kein Wort mehr über das Thema.

Die Gryffindors waren an diesem Abend ziemlich ruhig. Ein Tauschklub für Quidditch Karten war inzwischen gegründet worden, und eine Zeremonie, in der um Harrys sichere Rückkehr gebeten wurde, wurde abgehalten. Sie setzten sich alle um das Feuer, mit Harrys Quidditch Karte, die stolz über den Flammen schwebte, und Ron sagte ein paar Worte. Hermine setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes, und Phrasen wie: „Also wirklich", und „Drama Könige", konnten während des gesamten Abends vernommen werden.

Die erste Stunde am Dienstagmorgen war Zaubertränke. Normalerweise war Ron wirklich froh, weil er das Fach nicht mehr hatte, aber diesmal machte er sich mit gesenktem Kopf in Richtung Pflege magischer Geschöpfe davon. Hermine wartete normalerweise auf Harry, bevor sie nach unten ging, und sie trafen dann Draco in der Eingangshalle, aber heute waren beide nicht hier und deshalb ging sie alleine.

Snape schrieb bereits die Zutaten des heutigen Zaubertranks an die Tafel, als die Gruppe leise hereinging, sich setzte, ihre Sachen auspackte und geduldig darauf wartete, dass ihr Professor fertig wurde. Snape sah heute ziemlich gestresst aus. Was die Schüler nicht wussten, war, dass er in der letzten Nacht gemeinsam mit Lupin das gesamte Schloss nach Harry und Draco durchsucht hatte. Weil er Harrys magischer Beschützer war, war es seine Pflicht, nach ihm zu suchen, und er hätte wegen der kalten Schauer sowieso nicht schlafen können. Malfoy war sein Lieblingsschüler und dass beide am selben Tag, wahrscheinlich auch zur selben Zeit, verschwanden, fand Snape sehr merkwürdig.

„Seid leise", sagte Snape, als jemand es wagte, seinem Sitznachbar etwas zu zuflüstern. „Der Zaubertrank, den wir heute herstellen werden, ist äußerst komplex und sehr gefährlich. Wenn ich Grund habe, die Verlässlichkeit einer Person in dieser Klasse zu bezweifeln – "

Hermines Hand war in der Luft.

„Was ist los, Miss Granger?", sagte er und wandte ihr seinen kalten Blick zu.

„Sie .. Sie haben geschrieben, dass wir Schlaftrunk benötigen werden, Professor", sagte sie.

Snape starrte sie an. „Danke, dass du es für alle gesagt hast. Ich würde dich aber darum bitten, dass du in deine Mitschüler genug Vertrauen hast, und annimmst, dass sie es selbst lesen können."

„Nein, Professor ... aber ... woher bekommen wir den Schlaftrunk?"

Snapes Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Es scheint, dass du es nicht mehr erwarten kannst, zu beginnen, deshalb werde ich den Rest der Anweisungen für den Trank überspringen und ihr müsst euch selbst damit abmühen, werdet euch wahrscheinlich verbrennen und in den Krankenflügel kommen, dank Miss Granger. Beginnt. Und, Miss Granger, du wirst den Schlaftrunk Glas für Glas vom Zaubertrankdepot im dritten Stock holen. Du hast eine Stunde, um jedes einzelne Glas zu holen und den heutigen Trank nach meinem Standard zu brauen. Ich schlage vor, du beeilst dich."

Hermine stand ruhig auf und ging zur Tür, ihre Schuhe klickten leise auf dem Boden. Hermine war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person, die sich nicht länger von Snape einschüchtern ließ, und seinem Sarkasmus und seinen abwertenden Kommentaren mit einer sehr tatsachennahen Einstellung entgegentrat, und alle waren deshalb ziemlich stolz auf sie.

Sie ging leise zum Zaubertrankdepot. Sie hatte natürlich vor, genug Schlaftrunk für die ganze Klasse auf diesem ersten Ausflug mitzunehmen, indem sie die Gläser schweben ließ, und wenn sich Snape beschwerte, dann war er unpraktisch denkend und stellte persönliche Angelegenheiten vor die Ausbildung seiner Schüler. Sie drehte den Türknopf des Schrankes sanft um, drückte dagegen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung bewegte sich die Tür nicht. Sie runzelte die Stirn, drückte fester dagegen, und sie schaffte es, die Tür vielleicht fünf Zentimeter weit auf zu bekommen, bevor sie wieder in Schloss fiel.

„Wie seltsam ..."

Es machte keinen Sinn, es weiterhin zu versuchen, weil irgendetwas eindeutig die Tür blockierte. Sie machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und trat ein.

Snape starrte sie von seinem Tisch aus an. „Ah, Miss Granger, vergessen, warum du den Unterricht verlassen hast? Meine Güte, ich habe dich wohl überschätzt. Einen Moment bitte, ich schreibe dir eine Notiz, auf der du lesen kannst, was du tun sollst, solltest du es wieder vergessen."

Hermine hielt den Kopf hoch und ignorierte den Sarkasmus. „Etwas blockiert die Tür des Zaubertrankdepots, Professor", sagte sie prompt und höflich wie immer.

Snape seufzte, als ob sie es mit Absicht gemacht hätte. „Dann lehn dich gegen die Tür und schieb es beiseite."

„Es ist zu schwer. Ich denke, dass dort drinnen etwas wirklich großes umgefallen ist."Sie faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Sir."

Sie stand seufzend auf. „Alle bleiben hier und konzentrieren sich auf ihren Trank. Wenn ich zurückkomme und nur den kleinsten Hinweis darauf finde, dass ihr nicht ordentlich gearbeitet habt, werdet ihr alle nach dem Unterricht eine Strafarbeit erledigen."Damit verließ er schnell den Raum, Hermine dicht an seinen Fersen.

Als sie das Zaubertrankdepot erreichten, versuchte es Snape, wie zuvor Hermine, mit den Türknauf und lehnte sich dagegen. „Ausnahmsweise könntest du Recht haben, Granger", sagte er, seine Stimme voller Sarkasmus. Er lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür, seine Finger um den Türknauf geschlossen, und drückte mit seinem gesamten Gewicht dagegen. Hermine half ihm, drückte so fest sie konnte gegen die Tür, und fühlte, wie drinnen etwas am Boden entlanggeschoben wurde, Flaschen klirrten, etwas rutschte die Tür entlang und dann –

Die Tür gab nach und jemand flog aus dem Schrank, kollidierte mit Snape und warf ihn zu Boden. Snape schaffte es, seinen eher mädchenhaften Schrei in umzuwandeln und rief: „Aaaah!! – Aaaber Malfoy, was denkst du, dass du tust?"

Malfoy sagte nichts, sonder lag noch immer mit dem Gesicht nach unten und den Armen um Snapes Hals da. Snape schob ihn von sich, stand auf und klopfte mit düsterem Gesicht seinen Umhang ab. Er lehnte sich in den Schrank und schnupperte kurz, dann kam er wieder zurück.

„Leck im Schlaftrunk. Malfoy sollte es wieder besser gehen, wenn er Ruhe und das Gegen-Aaaah!"

Etwas anderes war gerade aus dem Schrank geflogen, wie ein Skelett in einer Geisterbahn, und fiel laut schnarchend auf Snape. Snape sprang zurück und Harry Potter landete auf dem Boden, wo er leise murmelte: „Aber Cho, ich dachte, du wolltest tanzen ...", lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten und schnarchte weiter.

„Wir haben uns alle ziemliche Sorgen gemacht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore ein paar Stunden später, als Harry aufgewacht war, von Madam Pomfrey überprüft worden war und dann ins Büro des Direktors geschickt worden war. Dumbledore goss ihnen Tee ein, während er sprach. „Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger machten sich besondere Sorgen, weil du so plötzlich verschwunden warst."

„Tut mir Leid, Professor", sagte Harry leise.

Dumbledore gluckste. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Fehler passieren eben, und es war sehr nobel von dir, bei Draco Malfoy zu bleiben, als er dich brauchte. Ich habe natürlich bereits mit ihm gesprochen. Er sagt, dass du ihm ein Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz angeboten hast?"

Harry errötete leicht und nahm dankbar die Tasse, die ihm Dumbledore reichte. „Bis er etwas anderes gefunden hast, ist er willkommen."

„Ich muss zugeben, Harry, dass ich mir dich und Mr. Malfoy nie wirklich als Freunde vorgestellt habe. Und ich kann glücklich sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass ich mich geirrt habe."Dumbledore lächelte und setzte sich auf seinen neuen, purpurnen Stuhl hinter seinen Tisch, nahm einen Schluck Tee und sah Harry über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an. „Aber ich bin froh, dass wir dich lebend und bei bester Gesundheit gefunden haben ... jedoch ... es gibt einige Dinge, über die wir reden sollten. Keks?"Er bot Harry den Teller an.

Harry nahm einen Keks, murmelte: „Danke"und knabberte ein wenig daran, als Dumbledore fortfuhr.

„Harry ... ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie besorgt wir alle waren. Es sind dunkle Zeiten, Harry. Lord Voldemort könnte jeden Moment zuschlagen, und wenn ein Schüler meiner Schule vermisst wird ... besonders du."Er seufzte und stellte seine Tasse ab. „Ronald Weasley kam gestern sehr bald am Morgen in mein Büro, überzeugt davon, dass Draco Malfoy dich als Opfergabe Lord Voldemort übergeben hatte."

Harry starrte ihn an.

„Sieh nicht so überrascht aus", meinte Dumbledore. „Professor Snape dachte mehr oder weniger das gleiche, obwohl er es nicht so ausdrückte."

Harry Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. „Snape machte sich Sorgen? Im Ernst?"

Dumbledore gluckste. „Professor Snape, Harry. Und ja, das hat er, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass er es zugeben würde. Und eine amüsante Geschichte konnte er mir erzählen, als er mich von meinem Büro in den Krankenflügel holen ließ. Er sagt, dass du und Mr. Malfoy aus einem Schrank gesprungen seid, ihn umarmt habt, und du dann, eher enttäuscht klingend, sagtest, dass du dachtest, er wolle tanzen."

Harry lief dunkelrot an. Hermine hatte ihm natürlich erzählt, was passiert war, als ihr größter Lachkrampf vorbei war. „Ich habe geträumt. Ich wollte nicht wirklich mit ihm tanzen."Er grinste als Dumbledore wieder gluckste.

Der Direktor seufzte und wischte sich über die Augen. „Ja, ja ... nun ... ich denke, wir müssen zu ernsteren Themen kommen. Professor Snape war wegen dir besorgt, Harry, genau wie Professor Lupin, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, ich selbst ... ich muss dich innigst um etwas bitten und hoffe, dass du meine Warnung ernst nimmst. Du musst besser auf dich Acht geben. Lord Voldemort kann nie den Höhepunkt seiner Macht erreichen, solange du am Leben bist. Das einzige, das die Zerstörung des Lebens, wie wir es kennen, aufhalten kann, ist deine Sicherheit."

Harry sah seine Hände an, die seine Tasse hielten, und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, nur kurz, und sagte dann: „Harry ... es gibt noch etwas. Etwas, das ich erst heute von einem unserer Spione erfahren habe."

Harry sah ihn still an. Dumbledore erwiderte seinen Blick und seine blauen Augen glitzerten traurig.

„Lord Voldemort ist ... beschäftigt, schon seit ein paar Jahren. Natürlich hat er es immer wieder geschafft, dein Leben zu bedrohen, aber der Großteil seiner Konzentration lag auf seinen momentanen ... eher grausamen Hobbys. Wir denken, das der Augenblick, in dem er wieder aktiv wird und versucht, die Welt zu zerstören, immer näher und näher rückt. Aber du musst tot sein, bevor er zum Erfolg kommen kann ... und daran arbeitet er im Moment."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Wie? Was unternimmt er?"

„Lord Voldemort hat die Heliopathen kontaktiert, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Wenn meine Informationen korrekt sind, gibt es irgendwo in der Zauberwelt einen Heliopathen, der einzig und alleine die Aufgabe und Mission hat, dich zu finden und zu töten."

Harrys Blut gefror. Er fühlte sich, als ob jeder Muskel in seinem Körper gefroren war, und dann im gleichen Moment wieder auftaute und kalte und warme Schauer über seinen Rücken schickte. „Er ... er hat einen professionellen Mörder auf mich angesetzt."

Dumbledore nickte ernst. Harry wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Alle hatten solche Angst vor den Heliopathen, und es gab dort draußen einen, der die Mission hatte, ihn zu töten. Nach einem Moment gab Dumbledore ihm einen weiteren Keks. „Du bist sicher, solange du gut auf dich Acht gibst, Harry. Jeder Professor in dieser Schule ist auf der Seite des Orden des Phönix, und alle werden auf dich aufpassen."

„Was ist mit Professor Alri-", Harry verstummte und nach einem Augenblick sagte er: „Er war nicht auf der Seite des Ordens ... aber er ist nicht mehr hier ..."Er sah in seine leere Tasse.

„Ich denke, ich schulde dir eine Erklärung, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Und ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich vergessen habe, dir etwas zu geben. Alrister sagte mir, ich solle dir die hier geben, als er ging, doch wegen er vielen Geschehnisse, habe ich es vergessen."

Harry sah auf, als Dumbledore unter seinen Tisch griff und einen schwarzen Lederkoffer hervorzog. Er stellte ihn vor Harry hin, öffnete die Schlösser und der Deckel hob sich.

Alristers Handschuhe. Sie waren im selben Zustand wie immer, ein sanftes, sandiges Gold, wie die Mähne eines Löwen. Er streckte zögernd die Hand danach aus, als würden sie wie ihr Besitzer verschwinden, wenn er sie berührte. Er nahm sie heraus und sah sie genau an.

„Er ... er hat mir gesagt, ich solle auf Cupid aufpassen", sagte Harry leise. „Seinem kleinen Falken."

Dumbledore nickte. „Alrister war schon immer auf seine Vögel stolz. Ich glaube, er hat einen Adler, der auf seinem Anwesen wohnt."

Harry sah überrascht auf. „Seinem Anwesen?"

„Alrister ist ein reicher Mann, Harry. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau zog er wieder auf das Anwesen seiner Familie und lebte dort einige Jahre allein. Der Rest seiner Familie lebt nicht dort und das gesamte Anwesen gehört ihm."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach, dann sagte er: „Professor? Warum nennen Sie ihn Alrister? Sie sprechen alle anderen Professor bei den Vornamen an ..."

Dumbledore lächelte sanft. „Alrister verachtet seit dem Tod seiner Frau seinen Vornamen. Er sagt, er bringt Erinnerungen, die er lieber nicht hätte."Er sah die nächste Frage kommen und antwortete gleich darauf: „Romeo. Romeo David Alrister."

„Den Namen hab ich schon mal gehört ...", sagte Harry. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. „Romeo ..."Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Seine Kinnlade fiel hinunter. „Aber dann – "Er drehte die Handschuhe um und sah sich das Familienwappen an, auf das er beim Willkommensfest nur einen flüchtigen Blick hatte werfen können.

Zwei Raben standen vor einer Wand aus grünem Efeu, ihre Schnäbel dem Boden zugewandt, mit feinstem goldenen Faden gestickt, und das Wort, das darunter eingelassen war, lautete – Rookwood.

„Er ist Rookwoods Cousin", sagte Harry leise. „Darum ist er auf der Flucht, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Alrister ist seinem Cousin wirklich nahe, obwohl er bei weitem kein Todesser ist, Harry. Er glaubt, dass Familien die stärkste Verbindung von allen sind, mehr als alles andere, und er hat seinen Cousin immer unterstützt. Weil nun Rookwood offiziell als Todesser enttarnt wurde, will ihn das Ministerium natürlich befragen. Unglücklichweise sind Fudge und Alrister wegen Ereignissen in Alristers Vergangenheit nicht die besten Freunde. Er beschloss, dass es besser wäre, zu fliehen. Ich muss mich für die Nacht entschuldigen, in der ich in Alristers Büro kam und dein Gedächtnis verändern musste, aber damals dachte ich, es wäre nicht weise, wenn du all dies wüsstest."

„Aber ... Ron sah, wie ich in den Gryffindorturm ging", sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore schwer. „Ich gebe zu, ich veränderte auch das Gedächtnis von Mr. Weasley. Ich dachte, wenn du glaubtest, du hättest nur eine Gedächtnislücke, wäre es gut ... ich sehe nun, wie unfair das von mir war, Harry. Ich entschuldige mich."

„Es ist okay", sagte Harry. Er nahm einen Bissen von seinem Keks und dachte nach. „Professor?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Wann wird Professor Alrister zurückkommen?"

„Ich fürchte, das weiß ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Alrister versicherte mir, dass er wieder kommen wird, wenn sich die Aufregung um seinen Cousin gelegt hat, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, wann es sein wird."

„Aber er wird wieder kommen?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, Harry. Das wird er."

Harry stellte seine Tasse ab und stand auf, die wertvollen Handschuhe in den Händen. „Danke, Professor .. Cupid, komm schon."Cupid, der auf Dumbledores Phönixstange saß, blickte auf, verabschiedete sich kurz von Fawkes, flatterte dann herüber und setzte sich, leise trillernd, auf Harrys Schulter. Als Harry sich von der bewegten Treppe nach unten bringen ließ, sah er, wie Dumbledore ihm zuwinkte. Er winkte lächelnd zurück, dann schlossen sich die Türen und ließen Harry mit seinen Gedanken und seinem Falken alleine.

„Oh, Cupid! Hör auf!"

Aus irgendeinem Grund war Cupid schon während des gesamten Abendessens ziemlich unruhig. Er hatte einen Becher voller Kürbissaft auf Nevilles Schoß ausgegossen, hatte eine halbe Semmel gefressen und die andere Hälfte in den Wasserkrug fallen lassen, hatte ein paar Teller zu Boden geworfen und knabberte nun an Harrys Messer, während dieser versuchte, zu essen.

„Was IST bloß heute mit diesem Vogel los?", sagte Ron und schob seinen Teller schnell beiseite, als Cupid nach einem neuen Ziel Ausschau hielt.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich gelangweilt", sagte Hermine weise hinter einem dicken Buch über fortgeschrittene Theorie der Verwandlung hervor. „Du solltest mit ihm einen Spaziergang unternehmen."

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich darf das Schloss nicht verlassen."

„Frag jemanden, ob er dich begleitet", sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Ron und ich würden es tun."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf als Cupid sich mit einem Schrei auf Nevilles Dessert stürzte. „Nein, Dumbledore will nicht, dass ich das Schloss alleine verlasse. Es haben sich schon alle Sorgen gemacht, nur weil ich und Draco in einem Schrank geschlafen haben."

„Es aber doch ziemlich lustig", bemerkte Ron grinsend, den Mund voller Tomaten und Hühnchen.

„Klar, für dich vielleicht", sagte Harry aber lächelte trotzdem.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du Professor Snape umarmt hast", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

Harry grinste. „Ich wollte es nicht."Die ganze Geschichte hatte sich bereits in der gesamten Schule verbreite, wie Snape die Tür aufgestoßen hatte, und Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter herausgesprungen waren, ihn umarmt hatten und Snape wie eine Sechsjährige geschrieen hatte.

Als alle glucksten warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Snape hatte zerquetschte Tomaten, ein paar Karotten und sein Hünchen war bereits für ihn geschnitten worden, damit er nicht in die Nähe von Messern musste. Nach dem Unfall mit dem Wandteppich bestand Dumbledore wohl auf extra Vorkehrungen. Harry merkte, dass Snape mit einem Löffel aß und schrecklich böse aussah. Er dachte nicht, dass Snape es gern sähe, wenn er ihn um einen Spaziergang bat, obwohl er die beste Person dafür war – Snape war immerhin sein magischer Beschützer. Was konnte ihm schon geschehen, wenn Snape in der Nähe war?

Natürlich gab es da noch einen zweiten. Harry hatte nicht wirklich über die andere Person in Hogwarts nachgedacht, die auf ihn Acht gab, und dieselben kalten Schauer fühlte, die auch Snape hatte, wenn er in Gefahr war. Er hatte aber Vermutungen. Manchmal, in einer langweiligen Stunde, beobachtete er den Lehrer und fragte sich, ob er es wohl war.

Im Moment war Professor Lupin sein Hauptverdächtiger. Es machte einfach Sinn. Warum sonst würde Dumbledore Lupin zurückholen, wenn Voldemort wieder aktiv wurde? Und Lupin war auch hier gewesen, als Sirius auf der Flucht gewesen war und als gefährlicher Mörder bekannt gewesen war. Es machte irgendwie Sinn. Und Harrys Vater und Lupin waren die besten Freunde gewesen. Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, es waren Lupin und Snape gewesen, die in den Ferien die Verabschiedung von Sirius organisiert hatten. Es waren immer Lupin und Snape. Professor Lupin und Professor Snape hatten die ganze Nacht nach ihm gesucht, als er und Malfoy in einem Schrank im Land der Träume Urlaub gemacht hatten. Es war eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich.

Als das Abendessen beendet war, hatte sich Harry einen Plan gemacht, und als Dumbledore verkündete, sie könnten nun in ihre Schlafsäle gehen, sprang er auf und ging zum Lehrertisch.

„Professor Lupin?"

Lupin wandte sich ihm zu. „Ja, Harry?"

„Sie wissen, dass ich nicht alleine aus der Schule darf ... es ist nur ... meinem Falken gefällt es nicht, immer drinnen zu sein."Er warf einen Blick auf den Tisch der Gryffindors. Cupid hatte gerade Nevilles Schal gestohlen und alle versuchten, ihn wieder zu bekommen. „Und ich wollte mit ihm spazieren gehen, damit er fliegen und seine Flügel strecken kann, aber ich darf nicht alleine raus ... und ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie nicht mitkommen könnten."

Lupin lächelte. „Natürlich werde ich, Harry ... oh ... warte."Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Heute Nacht ist Vollmond, ich kann nicht."

„Aber ... Sie nehmen doch diesen Trank, oder? Der, der Sie Ihren Verstand behalten lässt? Könnten ... könnten Sie nicht mitkommen? Ein wenig Auslauf?"

Lupin gluckste leise und dachte nach. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ja, Harry. Ich werde dich auf den Spaziergang begleiten. Komm heute Abend zu meinem Büro ... vielleicht um etwa neun Uhr, damit ich auch ganz verwandelt bin. Ich könnte ein wenig Auslauf für meine Beine vertragen."

Harry merkte, wie er von den anderen Schülern davon getragen wurde, und er hatte nur noch ein paar Sekunden um: „Bis dann!", zu rufen, bevor er von dem Schülerfluss in Richtung Eingangshalle davon getragen wurde.

Es war ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl, dachte Harry ein paar Stunden später, als er über die Schlossgründe ging. Es war halb zehn. Auf seiner Schulter saß ein sehr aufgeregter Falke, auf seiner anderen war seine Schneeeule Hedwig, und an seinen Fersen trottete treu Lupin. Als er um neun bei Professor Lupins Büro angekommen war, war ein Notiz des Professors auf dem Tisch gelegen, die erklärte, dass Hagrid, Kibbles und Fang wegen dem extra Schutz mitkommen würden, also waren sie jetzt auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte um sie zu abzuholen.

Cupid bewegte sich unruhig singend auf seiner Schulter hin und her, und das Glöckchen, das an seinem Knöchel hing, klingelte leise. Harry hob eine Hand, stolz in Alristers Handschuh gehüllt, und klopfte dreimal an Hagrids Tür.

Von drinnen kamen einige laute Beller von Fang und dann das hohe Schreien von Kibbles. Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Hagrid strahlte ihn an. „Harry! Wie geht's?"

„Gut, danke", sagte Harry. Kibbles steckte seinen großen grünen Kopf aus der Tür und beschnüffelte neugierig Lupin. „Bist du schon fertig?"

„Klar, gib mir noch eine Minute", sagte Hagrid. Er hielt eine dicke Leine in der Hand. „Nehm' nur noch Kibbles an die Leine ... will nicht, dass er im Moor verschwindet."Er kniete sich hin, schob das Halsband vorsichtig über den Kopf des Drachens und befestigte seine Leine daran. „Guter Junge, Kibbles ... wo ist denn Fang?"Fang kam unter Kibbles' Beinen hervor und lief zu Lupin hinüber, schwanzwedelnd und umkreiste ihn neugierig schnüffelnd. Lupin knurrte leise und setzte sich, den Schwanz zwischen den Beinen. „Fang! Nein!, nich'! Beschnüffle nicht Professor Lupin!"

Harry lächelte. „Es ist seltsam, dass wir spazieren gehen und nicht Fang an der Leine ist sondern der Drache, der einmal so groß wie ein Kätzchen war."

Hagrid gluckste, trat hinaus in die dunkle Nacht und schloss die Tür seiner Hütte hinter sich. „Ja, denke, es is' so. Nun komm schon – Fang! Lass Professor Lupin in Ruhe, hab ich gesagt! Kibbles? Wo is' Kibbles? Da bist du ... guter Junge ..." Er tätschelte den grünen Kopf des Drachens.

Die ganze Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg über die Schlossgründe, in Richtung Haupteingang und den Mooren dahinter. Harry war noch nie hier gewesen, und er freute sich irgendwie darauf. Sein langer Spaziergang hatte ihm Lust auf die Freiheit gemacht, einfach über das Gelände zu wandern und die seltsamen Kreaturen zu entdecken. Er sah sich um, und bemerkte, dass niemand, der ihn begleitete, zur Gänze menschlich war. Natürlich waren Fang, Kibbles, Cupid und Hedwig alle Tiere. Lupin war ein Werwolf, Hagrid ein Halbriese. Er dachte darüber nach und merkte, warum Voldemort die Riesen auf seiner Seite wollte. Nicht viele konnten einen Drachen so gut kontrollieren wie Hagrid.

Sie gingen Stunden und Stunden über die Moore und Hügel dahinter. Cupid und Hedwig streckten ihre Flügel und flogen Meilen in den dunklen Himmel hinauf, schrieen ihr Glück heraus, Lupin und Fang jagten kleinen Stöcken nach, die Harry für sie warf, und Hagrid brach vor Freude fast zusammen, als Kibbles nieste und ein Baum in der Nähe Feuer fing. Als sie zurückkamen, war es fast Mitternacht. Hagrid, Fang und Kibbles verabschiedeten sich am Eingangstor des Schlosses und als Harry Lupin zurück zu seinem Büro gebracht hatte, wo er unter seinem Schreibtisch schlief, ging er zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ron und Hermine schliefen auf den Sofas und Decken. Er wollte sie nicht wecken und zog sich deshalb im Badezimmer um, stahl dann eine von Rons Decken und kuschelte sich in einen Lehnstuhl, seine Träume gefüllt davon, dass er durch den Himmel flog und keine Sorgen auf der Welt kannte.


	24. Frohe Weihnachten, Professor

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Ah, das Weihnachtskapitel. Es sind zwar noch über zwei Monate bis wir Weihnachten haben, aber ich kann euch doch nicht so lange warten lassen, allerdings muss ich euch warnen, dass das nächste Kapitel erst in anderthalb bis zwei Wochen kommen wird. Ich bin momentan ziemlich im Schulstress und kann deshalb nicht so oft schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir.

Ein herzliches Danke für die Reviews geht an: laser-jet, Wave, Truemmerlotte, Kissymouse, Tmc2004 und vampiry. Ihr seid die besten! Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel auch gefällt und ihr reviewt!

* * *

KAPITEL 24 – Frohe Weihnachten, Professor

Dieses Jahr waren die Weihnachtsferien für Harry eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Der Großteil der Schüler war zu ihren Eltern nach Hause gefahren, zu wärmeren Orten als der beißenden Kälte Schottlands, aber Hermine war geblieben, Ron und Ginny waren daheim bei dem Rest der Weasleys, Neville war zu einer Tante gefahren, Luna und ihr Vater verbrachten Weihnachten in Frankreich. Harry hoffte irgendwie, dass Cho bleiben würde, aber sie sagte ihm, dass sie mit einer Freundin zum Lake District fahren würde.

Also verbrachte Harry den Groteil der Ferien draußen im Schnee mit Hermine und Draco. Er war wirklich dankbar für Rons Freundschaft, aber es war schön, einmal keine Streitereien zu haben, und es war auch viel ruhiger als sonst. Ron wollte immer Schneeballschlachten oder Quidditchtraining, aber Hermine war schon glücklich, wenn sie ein Buch lesen konnte und Draco machte es auch nichts aus.

Als Harry am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte, fand er ein Stoß Geschenke auf seinem Schoß am Sofa. Hermine war bereits wach, ihre Nase in einem Buch vergraben, das sie von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte, und Krummbein spielte am Boden in dem zerrissenen Geschenkspapier. Hermine hatte ihr Haar teilweise zurückgebunden, zusammengehalten mit einem glitzernden grünen und roten Band, passenden zu dem um Krummbeins Hals.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte sie fröhlich, als sie sah, dass er wach war.

Er rieb sich die Augen. „Ja, Frohe Weihnachten ..."Er gähnte ausgiebig, setzte sich auf und wandte sich seinen Geschenken zu. „Hey, das sind mehr, als ich normalerweise bekomme."

„Du hast jetzt mehr Freunde, nicht wahr?", sagte sie fröhlich. „Das da oben ist meines, und ich denke, das ganz unten ist von Draco, seine Eule war gerade da. Oh, Cupid war letzte Nacht weg und kam mit einem Päckchen für dich zurück, es ist da."

Harry hob das Geschenk auf, auf das sie gedeutet hatte. Es war in festliches Papier gewickelt, und eine Karte in einem cremefarbenen Umschlang lag darauf. „Du denkst nicht, dass es von Alrister ist, oder?", sagte er.

„Öffne es!"Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa, während er vorsichtig das Papier zurückschlug und ein Buch mit dem Titel: ‚SIE HABEN ALSO TALENT? POLIEREN SIE IHRE MACHT MIT DEN REINEN KÜNSTEN' und eine lange, bronzene Pfeife kamen zum Vorschein.

Er nahm sie neugierig hoch und sah sie an. „Was ist das?"

Hermine gab ihm den Brief, der herausgefallen war. Er riss den Umschlag auf und las.

Lieber Harry – Frohe Weihnachten! Wie geht es dir und Cupid? Ich hoffe, in Hogwarts ist alles in Ordnung und dass ich vermisst werde. Ich dachte, ich sollte dir etwas schicken, weil du immer auf meinen Falken Acht gibst. Ich traue mich zu sagen, dass eure Ersatzlehrer in Reine Künste nicht die begabtesten der Welt sind, und das Buch soll sicher gehen, dass du nicht aus der Übung kommst – ich bin sicher, dass Hermine, Draco und Ron auch daran interessiert sein werden. Und die Pfeife – Cupid ist so trainiert worden, dass er zu dir kommen wird, wenn er sie hört. Ich dachte, dass du sie jetzt mehr als ich brauchen könntest. Ich werde so bald wie möglich wieder zurückkommen, Harry. Professor Alrister.

Hermine atmete scharf ein, als sie es las. „Ähm ... Harry, du weißt, dass du noch all diese Geschenke aufmachen musst ..."

Harry grinst und gab ihr das Buch. „Ja, du kannst es lesen."

„Danke!"Sie nahm es gespannt aus seiner Hand, öffnete es, besah sich schnell das Inhaltsverzeichnis und machte es sich dann am Sofa bequem, so zufrieden, wie Krummbein mit seinem Geschenkspapier.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen Geschenken zu. Da waren ein Pullover und eine Schachtel Karamellkekse von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley; ein T-Shirt von Ron und Ginny, auf dem stand: ‚STREITET NICHT – ICH BIN DER CHEF'; fünf neue Packungen Quidditchkarten von Hermine („Nun, ich wusste, dass du eine Cho – Karte wolltest, also hab ich beim letzten Spiel meinen Vorrat aufgestockt"); ein geschnitzter Holzdrache von Hagrid (unten drauf hatte Hagrid noch geschrieben: „Kibbles schickt seine Grüße"); von Draco hatte er einen ziemlich gruslig aussehenden Ring bekommen, der aussah wie ein Drache, der sich um seinen Finger gelegt hatte; die Dursleys hatten eine Streichholz ohne dem entflammbaren Ende geschickt; eine Tasche voll magischer Tricks um ‚faszinieren und erstaunen' zu können von Fred und George; und als Harry damit fertig war, waren noch drei Päckchen übrig.

„Von wem sind die? Wer sonst sollte mir noch etwas schenken?", dachte er laut.

„Mach sie auf und sieh nach", sagte Hermine, blätterte eine Seite in seinem neuen Buch um und starrte gebannt auf die Wörter.

Er nahm das erste in die Hand – es war einfach, in braunes Papier gewickelt das sehr ordentlich mit einem einzigen Streifen Zauberband zusammengehalten wurde. Er fragte sie, was wohl darin sein könnte und öffnete es vorsichtig; drinnen fand er, zu seiner großen Überraschung, eine Sammlung von Tinten in verschiedensten Farben. Er sah das Papier und die Packung noch einmal genau an und suchte nach einer Karte, fand aber keine.

Hermine sah hinter dem Buch hervor und sagte: „Oh, wow! Von wem sind die?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab er zu. „Es ist keine Karte dabei."

Sie besah sich neugierig das Papier. „Ich kann auch keine finden. Seltsam. Du hast einen guten Freund, Harry, solche Tinte ist teuer."

Er nickte, legte die Schachtel vorsichtig beiseiet und nahm das nächste Päckchen. Es war in grünes Papier gewickelt, verziert mit Sternen, und als er es öffnete, fand er einen Photorahmen. Er war leer, und er war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Rahmen, ohne Dekoration, aber als er ihn umdrehte, fand er eine kleine Notiz.

Frohe Weihnachten, Harry! Ich habe mich gefragt, was ich dir schenken könnte, worüber du dich wirklich freuen kannst, und ich habe entschieden, dass es etwas persönliches sein sollte. Dieser Rahmen ist so verzaubert, dass er dir Erinnerungen von den Menschen um dich zeigt. Zum Beispiel sehe ich darin meine Eltern, während du vielleicht Ron und Hermine siehst, oder einen deiner anderen Freunde. Berühre einfach das Glas und er zeigt dir deine Erinnerung. Genieß deine Ferien – Remus

„Das ist nett von ihm", sagte Hermine.

Harry lächelte. „Ja, wirklich nett."Er legte seine Finger sanft auf das Glas und fragte sich, wie es funktionieren würde. Am Anfang dachte er, es würde gar nicht funktionieren, bis er sah, wie Farben aus dem Nichts erschienen und ein Bild im Rahmen entstand. Langsam wurde alles klarer und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley strahlten ihn an, wie sie es getan hatten, als sie den Grimmauldplatz in Richtung Hogwarts verlassen hatten.

Er legte den Bilderrahmen neben die Tinten und nahm das letzte Geschenk in die Hand. Es war ziemlich klein, in sehr grell bemaltem Papier verpackt und als Harry das Papier vorsichtig herunterzog, sah er etwas, das aussah, wie ein Hundespielzeug, ein Ball, dekoriert mit dem Gesicht eines Clowns.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?"

Hermine sah auf, runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn und nahm den Ball dann in die Hand. „Es ist wie ein Hundespielzeug ... warum hat dir das jemand geschickt?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. Er sah in der Verpackung nach. „Es ist ebenfalls keine Karte dabei."

„Seltsam", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht spielt dir jemand einen schlechten Streich.

Er nahm es, immer noch stirnrunzelnd, wieder in die Hand. „Vielleicht. Denkst du, es ist Zabini, der mich fertig machen will, weil ich mit Lupin spazieren war?"

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte sie. „Lass es einfach, Harry, oder geh heute zu Zabini und sag ihm, dass er sein dummes Spielzeug wieder haben kann, er könnte wahrscheinlich nicht ohne es schlafen."

Harry nickte als sie sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte. Er sah das große, grinsende Gesicht des Clowns an und dachte plötzlich, dass es ziemlich gruslig aussah. Es war ein wirklich glücklicher Ausdruck, und es war immerhin nur ein Hundespielzeug ... aber irgendetwas war daran seltsam. Etwas war mit seinen Augen nicht in Ordnung.

* * *

Er verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit Hermine und Draco und genoss die Wärme der Großen Halle und die festliche Stimmung. Das Weihnachtsessen war großartig. Weil so wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben waren, waren zwei der Haustische zusammengestellt worden. Lehrer und Schüler aus allen Häusern saßen zusammen. Hermine, Harry und Draco hatten viel Spaß mit den Knallbonbons und diesmal aß jeder so viel er wollte. Alles war köstlich und obwohl Harry sich danach bis oben hin voll fühlte, wurde niemand krank. Sogar Snape durfte essen, was er wollte, mit einem Messer und einer Gabel, und er sah sehr zufrieden aus, als er Madam Hooch die Sauce reichte, ohne sie fallen zu lassen oder sich zu verbrennen.

Es war erst später, nach einer spannenden Schneeballschlacht zwischen Harry und Draco, die sich über den gesamten Schulhof ausbreitete, und als sie sich für diesen Tag verabschiedet hatten und Harry und Hermine wieder im Gryffindorturm waren, als Harry eine Chance bekam, seine Geschenke genau anzusehen.

Hermine war in eines der Bücher vertieft, das sie von ihren Eltern zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, saß zusammengerollt im Nest und aß gedankenverloren hin und wieder eine kleine, schwarze Pfeffermaus aus einer Schüssel. Harry hatte sich eine Weile mit Lupins Bilderrahmen beschäftigt, doch nun wurde es ein wenig langweilig. Die Geheimnisse der Tinten und des Spielzeugs waren noch immer ungelöst. Er konnte verstehen, warum ihm jemand Tinten schenken sollte. Die Schachtel sah aus, als wäre es eine schöne Zusammenstellung. Aber ein Hundespielzeug?

Er war nicht sicher, warum ihm der Clown ein seltsames Gefühl vermittelte, aber er hatte ihn die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinaufgeworfen und wollte ihn einfach dort lassen. Zuerst hatte er gefürchtet, dass es ein Gegenstand war, der von einem Dunklen Zauberer geschickt worden war, und hatte ihn Professor Lupin gezeigt, aber Lupin hatte gemeint, dass damit alles in Ordnung war. Es war ein gewöhnliches 08/15 Spielzeug.

Nachdem er sich so wunderbar um den Clown gekümmert hatte, hatte Harry nun Zeit, seine anderen Geschenke genauer anzusehen, und er würde sicher mit diesen Tinten beginnen. Als er die Schachtel vorsichtig in die Hand nahm und den Deckel anhob, fragte er sich, ob der Versender wohl drinnen eine Notiz gelassen hatte.

Und zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte er. Er nahm eine Pergamentrolle heraus, die mit einem grünen Band zusammengehalten war, und statt Tintenfässchen war eine schwarze Samttasche am Boden der Schachtel. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und nahm sie heraus, sah hinein, doch in der Dunkelheit der Tasche konnte er nichts sehen. Er öffnete den Knoten des Bandes, rollte das Pergament auf und las.

Potter. Öffne den Inhalt dieser Schachtel nicht vor allen Gryffindors der Schule. Niemand außer dir und mir darf darüber wissen. Die Tasche enthält einige Dinge, die von deinem zweiten magischen Beschützer und mir zusammengestellt wurden. Diese Gegenstände dürfen nur in Notfällen verwendet werden. Vier der Objekt, die darin sind, sind in diesem Land nicht legal, und zwei davon sind in keinem Land der Welt legal. Ich hoffe, das macht dir klar, wie wichtig es ist, dass dies ein Geheimnis bleibt. Halte die Tasche von Flammen fern. In ihr sind brennbare Zaubertränke, die, wenn sie eine bestimmte Temperatur erreichen, eine gewaltige Unordnung aus dir und allen im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern machen. DAS IST KEINE ENTSCHULDIGUNG FÜR DICH, UM NACH SCHWIERIGKEITEN ZU SUCHEN. Komm um Punkt neun Uhr abends zu mir, um die verschiedenen Gegenstände zu besprechen und für deine Extrastunden.

Es folgte ein Abstand, dann war etwas ausgestrichen, und dann, ganz unten hinzugefügt, in kleiner Handschrift, als wolle der Schreiber es leise sagen: „Frohe Festzeit. Dein magischer Beschützer."

Frohe Festzeit? Merlin, verschluck dich nicht daran, Snape.

„Was ist das?", sagte Hermine und sah herüber.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."Er steckte den Umschlag in seinen Umhang und ließ das Samtsäckchen in seine Tasche gleiten.

* * *

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber Harry hatte Cupid überreden können, den Rest des Abends mit Hermine zu verbringen. Als er an diesem Abend den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, die Samttasche in seinem Umhang und den Zauberstab im Ärmel, fraß Cupid gerade Eulenkekse aus Hermines Hand.

Die Korridore waren kalt, dunkel und Schatten tanzten an den Wänden, während er vom Gryffindorturm zur Eingangshalle ging und von dort aus den Korridor zu den Kerkern entlang. Vielleicht würde Lupin nun endlich zugeben, dass er sein magischer Beschützer war. Harry war auch neugierig darauf, was in der Tasche war, besonders die illegalen Gegenstände. Snape musste wissen, dass etwas gefährliches auf sie zukam, sonst würde er Harry keine Dinge geben, wegen derer er in Askaban landen könnte.

Als er an die Tür von Snapes Büro klopfte, erwartete er wie immer Snape kalte Stimme von drinnen, aber zu seiner Überraschung, hatten seine Knöchel die Tür gerade erst berührt, als sie sich öffnete und er mit einem kleinen Aufschrei nach drinnen gezogen wurde.

„Schhh!", zischte Snape. „Hast du sie?"

„Ja", sagte Harry und klopfte seinen Umhang ab. „Warum mussten Sie mich hereinziehen? Angst gehabt, ich würde weglaufen?"

„Potter, du trägst einige der gefährlichsten Substanzen, die den Zauberern bekannt ist, und du erwartest, dass ich dich einfach vor meiner Tür stehen lasse? Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass dies alles unter strengster Geheimhaltung liegt, nicht einmal der Direktor weiß – "

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Sie haben Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass Sie mir eine Tasche voller illegaler Gegenstände gegeben haben? Sie könnten deswegen entlassen werden."

Snape starrte ihn an, während er auf die andere Seite des Raumes ging und sich auf einen alten Lehnstuhl beim Feuer niederließ. „Versuch nicht, so hoffnungsvoll zu klingen, Potter ... und ja, das könnte ich. Verstehst du jetzt, wie ernst dies alles ist?"

Harry musste zugeben, dass es ihm allmählich dämmerte. Er fühlte sich, als wären er und Snape Verräter während des Koboldaufstandes und tauschten um Mitternacht illegale Objekte in einem heruntergekommenen Geschäft der Muggel. „Ja."Er zog die Tasche aus seinem Umhang und ging dabei sicher, dass er sie mit beiden Händen hielt, nur für den Fall, dass sie explodierte und entflammte, wenn er sie nur mit einer hielt.

Snape nahm sie an sich und legte sie auf den Boden zwischen den beiden Stühlen. Harry setzte sich gespannt auf den anderen und sah zu, wie Snape das Band um die Tasche lockerte und sie öffnete. „Nun ... du wiederholst zu niemandem auf der Welt, was du heute Nacht siehst. Nicht einmal flüchtig. Du denkst nicht einmal daran, wenn andere Menschen in der Nähe sind. Legilimentik funktioniert vielleicht nur mit Augenkontakt, aber es gibt andere Formen von psychischer Macht, mit denen ich deine Gedanken wie ein Buch lesen kann.

Harry nickte ernst. „Okay ... ähm ... könnte nicht einfach jemand an der Tür lauschen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er es nicht glauben, dass Harry daran so wenig dachte. „Meine privaten Gemächer sind mit den stärksten Stumm- und Privatzaubern belegt, die den Zauberern bekannt sind, kontrolliert von mir selbst. Wir sind hier sicher, Potter."Er fuhr mit der hand gedankenverloren in die Tasche, und Harry sah erstaunt zu, wie fast sein ganzer Arm darin verschwand, während er nach etwas suchte. Als er es gefunden hatte, zog er seinen Arm auf der kleinen Tasche. Harry sah, dass er eine große Blechschachtel hielt.

„Was ist in – "

„Vier der mächtigsten und nützlichsten Zaubertränke, die du je zu Gesicht bekommen wirst", sagte Snape. Er bedeutet Harry, näher zu kommen. Er ließ sich neben der Tasche nieder und sah zu, wie Snape die Schachtel anstieß und den Deckel langsam hob.

Drinnen war die Schachtel in vier Abteile geteilt, jedes mit einer Art grünen Gelees gefüllt und in jedes der vier Abteile war eine Phiole eingelassen. Die Stöpsel waren mit L, H, V und W beschriftet.

„Larin, Hamadras, Vaxilis, Waron Brax", sagte Snape ruhig und deutet auf jedes der vier. „Larin ist eine Mixtur, die erst kürzlich vom Dunklen Lord entdeckt wurde. Hamadras gilt als nicht tauschbares Objekt der Klasse A in jedem einzelnen Land der Welt. Vaxilis ist in 80 der Welt illegal. Waron Brax ist auf der gesamten Welt illegal."

„Was bewirken sie?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Larin ... auch bekannt als Leicht Wie Luft Trank."Snape schob die Phiole aus ihrem Abteil und zeigte Harry einen sanften, blauen Zaubertrank. „Er reduziert das Körpergewicht so stark, dass der Flug fast möglich ist – er verlangsamt den Fall, sehr nützlich, und macht auch den Aufprall auf dem Boden sanfter. Darf NICHT bei starken Winden eingenommen werden, sonst wirst du davon geblasen."

Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Was ist da noch drinnen?"

„Hamadras. Der mächtigste bekannte Heilungstrank."Dieser war eine helles, reiches grün und alle paar Augenblicke sah er einen kleinen, gelben Glitzer in den Tiefen des Zaubertrankes. „Nicht tauschbares Objekt der Klasse A. Wenn du gefasst wirst und Hamadras bei dir trägst, wirst du mit größter Vorsicht behandelt werden, egal wer du bist oder warum du behauptest, dass du den Trank bei dir trägst. Nur ein paar Tropfen und jede Wunde heilt, und das schneller als bei jedem Zauber. Sogar abgetrennte Gliedmaßen. Als die Todesstrafe noch beliebt war, wurden Menschen, die verurteilt waren, manchmal für Experimente hiermit verwendet. Der Kopf wurde abgehackt, und ein paar Tropfen Hamadras auf die Wunde getropft, bevor der Blutverlust das Opfer tötete. Es ist erwiesen, dass Menschen, die durch diese Prozedur gingen, bis zu einer Woche ohne Kopf gelebt haben."

„Wirklich?"Harry schluckte und ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken kalt, ohne Kopf zu leben. „Aber ... sie könnten nicht mehr denken, oder sich bewegen ..."

„Aber sie sind noch am Leben", sagte Snape. „Elektronische Reaktionen der Chemikalien des Körpers und dem Hamadras haben bei Testpersonen einige sehr unkontrollierte Bewegungen erzeugt. Die meisten von ihnen töten sich schließlich selbst, weil sie immer um sich schlagen, und sich die Knochen brechen und sie erschöpfen. Doch wenn kein Gehirn vorhanden ist, das den Befehl gibt, aufzuhören, macht der Körper einfach weiter, bis er sich selbst fast zerfetzt."

„Ich denke nicht, dass mir dieser Trank gefällt", sagte Harry und fühlte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. „Ich ... ich will meinen Kopf behalten, danke ..."

Snape grinste und ließ die Phiole mit Hamadras zwischen seinen Fingern hin und hergleiten. „Es gibt noch andere Verwendungszwecke. Es ist ein sehr wirksames Gift, und ist bekannt dafür, dass es im Achtzehnten Jahrhundert von dem verrückten Mörder Arsenius Malarice bevorzugt wurde. Er tötete nur Muggel, indem er ihnen eine größere Dosis Hamadras verabreichte. Es hat ihr Blut stocken lassen. Die Ärzte der Muggel sagten, es wäre ein natürlicher Tod und niemand konnte beweisen, dass Malarice sie getötet hatte."

„Also haben Sie mir einen Trank gegeben, der mich töten wird", sagte Harry.

„Nicht, wenn du ihn weise benutzt", sagte Snape einfach. „Höchstens fünf Tropfen, es hängt von der Schwere der Wunde ab. Stell dir vor, dass fünf gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches sind, und einer gegen Nasenbluten ... jedoch will ich nicht sehen, dass du es ohne guten Grund verwendest. Es dauert fünf Jahre, um es herstellen zu können, und wenn ein Teil des Vorgangs nicht richtig ist, muss wieder von vorne begonnen werden."

Harry schluckte. „Okay .... ich denke, ich bleibe bei Paracetomol ... was ist das, mit dem V drauf?"

Snapes Lippen verwandelten sich in ein düsteres Lächeln. „Ah, Vaxilis ... wenn du willst, dass jemand etwas tut, was er normalerweise niemals machen würde, dann ist es gut, Vaxilis zu haben."Snape legte das Hamadras zurück und nahm die Phiole mit Vaxilis aus der Schachtel. Es war ein warmes, starkes rot, das leicht glitzerte, als das Licht hineinfiel. „Vaxilis ist in acht von zehn Ländern illegal, nicht wegen seiner Wirkung, aber wegen der Methoden, die bei der Herstellung angewandt werden."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Und wie wird es hergestellt?"

„Pheromone müssen vorsichtig aus dem Hauptorgan einer Veela entnommen werden", sagte Snape fast gelangweilt und schüttelte die Phiole leicht, so dass der Trank zu schimmern begann. „Wenn dies nicht ordentlich erledigt wird, bedeutet das immense Schmerzen für die Veela und kann ihr Organ sogar zerstören. Aber wenn es richtig gemacht wird, sind die Pheromone die wichtigste Zutat des Trankes. Vaxilis verhext die menschlichen Sinne so, dass man glaubt, der Trinker wäre eine Veela. Der Trinker versprüht die Pheromone des Trankes und hat nun eine hohe Überredungskunst. Mit ein paar Schlucken dieses Trankes, könnte ich jeden auf der Welt überreden zu tun, was ich will. Sich umbringen, jemand anderen umbringen, mir all ihr Gold zu geben ... die Möglichkeiten sind endlos ..."

„Und der letzte", sagte Harry als Snape das Vaxilis wieder in Schachtel legte und die letzte Phiole herauszog. Sie war in einem grusligen violett gehalten.

„Waron Brax", sagte Snape. Er schüttelte das Fläschchen und es war einen Moment lang schwarz und wurde dann wieder violett. „Von einem Werwolf gebissen zu werden, ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, Lykanthropie zu bekommen, Potter. Waron Brax ist eine dieser Möglichkeiten, was es zu einem weitern nicht tauschbaren Gegenstand der Klasse A macht. Es hat jedoch auch etwas nützliches. Es ist erst in diesem Jahr entdeckt worden. Wenn eine Person von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde, kann das Trinken von Waron Brax den Trinker davor bewaren, selbst ein Werwolf zu werden – doch wenn kein Biss am Körper vorhanden ist, wird das Opfer zu einem Werwolf."

Harry nickte, und er fühlte sich ziemlich grün, doch der Inhalt des Beutels wurde nicht wirklich fröhlicher. Snape zeigte ihm alle Arten von Dingen, die geschickt ein Gift verbargen, von Tinten zu Schokolade zu Packungen von Shampoo, die aussahen, als wären sie aus einem Muggelhotel. Außerdem war da noch eine Flasche Vielsaftrank und die Haare von einigen seiner Mitschülern, etwas, das Snape ein Verdopplungsmünze nannte, die Geld heraufbeschwor, das realistischste Falschblut, das Harry je gesehen hatte, etwas, von dem er zuerst dachte, es wäre ein gewöhnlicher Kugelschreiber, bis Snape ihn öffnete und eine ellenlange Klinge zum Vorschein kam, und zu guter Letzt war ein silberner Ring, auf den der Professor besonders stolz zu sein schien.

„Dies ist das unauffälligste von allen, Potter", sagte er mit einem leisen Lächeln, der Ring auf seiner Handfläche liegend. „Siehst du den smaragdgrünen Diamanten in der Mitte?"

Harry lehnte sich näher hinzu. „Ja ... sagen Sie mir nicht, dass er sich in einen besonders großen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel mit Diamanten als Augen verwandelt."

Snape gluckste. „Nein, Potter, nicht so fantastisch. Es ist Gift, kein Diamant."

„Hamadras?", sagte Harry.

„Nein", sagte Snape. „Eine eigene Erfindung – Molacella. Es verwandelt das Blut selbst in Gift, welches dann im Körper zu kochen beginnt. Es ist ein schneller, aber schmerzvoller Tod."

„Was, als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, dass man vergiftet wird, wird man jetzt auch noch lebendig gekocht?", sagte Harry. „Sie sind ... Sie sind ein Sadist, ein absoluter Sadist. Haben Sie nichts das schnell ist und überhaupt nicht schmerzt?"

Snape grinste. „Ich bin ein Zaubertrankmeister, kein Demonstrant für Menschenrechte. Wenn ein Todesser versucht, dich zu erwürgen, dann wirst du mir bestimmt dankbar sein."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie mehr wissen als ich?", sagte Harry.

Snape gluckste wieder und ließ dann den Ring wieder in die Tasche fallen. „Bevor ich es vergesse. Um das Gift aus dem Ring zu lassen, musst du eine bestimmte Phrase verwenden."

„Wie lautet die Phrase?", sagte Harry.

„Es war schön, dich zu kennen", sagte Snape.

Harry blinzelte. „Ja, ebenfalls, wie lautet die Phrase?"

Snape grinste. „Das war die Phrase, Potter. Sag sie nur niemals, wenn der Diamant nicht in Berührung mit dem Körper einer anderen Person ist."

Harry nickte und rieb sich den Kopf. Das war eindeutig das grusligste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er je bekommen hatte. „Sie erinnern mich an Mad-Eye Moody, wenn Sie mir all das geben, als würde ich von einer Horde Dunkler Zauberer attackiert, sobald ich hinausgehe."

Snape band die Tasche wieder zu und gab sie vorsichtig Harry. Harry legte sie vorsichtig neben sich, wo sie ihn nicht töten konnte – oder schlimmer.

„Potter, wir sind im Krieg ... der Dunkle Lord kann die Höhe seiner Macht nicht erreichen, solange du in dieser Welt am Leben bist. Jeder Zauberer, der die Prophezeiung kennt, wird alles tun, um dich am Leben zu halten. Du bist zu jung, um dich an den Terror zu erinnern, der während der letzten Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords allgegenwärtig war ... und wenn du stirbst, wird diese Zeit wieder kommen, viel größer und mächtiger noch als zuvor."Snape stand auf, ging zu seinem Tisch und sah durch Papiere, den Blick nach unten gewandt. „Und da ist ... natürlich ... mein eigenes Interesse an dieser Angelegenheit. Deine Sicherheit ist meine Aufgabe."

„Kann es nicht meine sein?", sagte Harry.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Potter. Als Todesser erhalte ich eine frühzeitige Warnung, wenn die Zeit kommt, sich um dich zu sorgen."Er sah noch immer nicht auf und fuhr fort: „Ich kann dir sagen, dass du jetzt Ruhe brauchst. Mr. Weasley kommt morgen zurück und ohne Zweifel kann ich sagen, dass ihr beide wieder über die Schlossgründe laufen werdet wie Kleinkinder."

Harry lächelte sanft. „Wahrscheinlich, ja."

Er hob die Tasche vorsichtig auf, hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich entfernt und ging in Richtung Tür. Als seine Finger sich gerade um den Türknauf schlossen, sagte Snape hinter ihm: „Und Potter?"

„Ja, Sir?", sagte Harry über seine Schulter; er erwartete etwas über Hausaufgaben oder Okklumentik Stunden.

„Frohe Weihnachten."

Harry sah sich überrascht um, und nur für einen Augenblick sah er Snapes Gesicht. Es sah aus, als hätte Snape noch nie jemandem frohe Weihnachten gewünscht, oder den Gruß von einer anderen Person erhalten, doch dann wandte er den Blick wieder seinen Papieren zu, als hätte er nie etwas gesagt.

Harry lächelte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Professor", sagte er, bevor er aus dem Raum glitt und die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	25. Streit Mit Blaise

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung / beta-gelesen von Christa Potter

A/N1: Und wieder ist seit dem letzten Update viel zu viel Zeit vergangen. Ich entschuldige mich. Ich hab in der Schule inzwischen schon einiges an Stress mit Hausaufgaben, lernen für Teste und so weiter. Und ich fürchte, dass wieder eine kleine Schreibblockade kommt. Hofft, dass ich trotzdem im normalen Tempo weiterschreiben kann.

A/N2: Mein Review Zähler sagt mir, dass ich im Moment bei 95 Reviews stehe. Ob es nach diesem Kapitel schon über 100 sein werden? Der 100. Reviewer bekommt eine Lakritzstange aus dem Honigtopf!

A/N3: Noch etwas, das ich schon während der letzten Kapitel sagen wollte. In meinem neuen LiveJournal werde ich ab jetzt auf alle Reviews antworten. Wer also daran interessiert ist, was ich zu sagen habe, soll bitte dorthin schauen. Ich verwende das Journal auch für Informationen über mich (falls das jemand wissen will) und vielleicht kommt mir ja mal ein kleiner Hinweis auf das Ende der Geschichte aus.

A/N4. Und zu guter Letzt, ja ich weiß, dass ich heute nur Unsinn schreibe, haben nach dem letzten Kapitel ziemlich viele den zweiten magischen Beschützer erwähnt. Die Tafel Schokolade ist noch nicht vergeben, und ihr habt nicht mehr lange Zeit. Hier noch eine besondere Anmerkung an vampiry: ich würde deine Theorien gerne wissen, denn glaub mir, es ist wirklich sehr weit hergeholt, wer es ist.

* * *

KAPITEL 25 – Streit Mit Blaise

Der 27. Dezember war ein Sonntag, und normalerweise verbrachte Harry die Sonntage mit Hausaufgaben. Wegen der weihnachtlichen Feierlichkeiten fühlte er sich nicht danach, sein Gehirn zu solcher Arbeit zu zwingen, und deshalb beschloss er, sie später zu erledigen. Und außerdem kamen heute alle nach Hogwarts zurück. Der Zug wurde um zehn Uhr erwartet, und Harry wachte spät auf, ging zum Frühstück und spielte mit Hermine eine Partie Zauberschach, die er ziemlich spektakulär gewann, und dann gingen sie gemeinsam hinaus und warteten vor dem Schloss auf die Ankunft der Schüler.

Hermine hatte ihre Nase, wenig überraschend, in einem Buch. Harry hatte ebenfalls ein Buch dabei, mit Sprüchen, die er während dem nächsten DA Treffen demonstrieren konnte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, sein Buch mit Flüchen von Lupin offen auf seinem Schoß liegen, und er verhexte eine Reihe kleiner Schneemänner, die er dafür errichtet hatte. Hermine sah über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg zu.

„Caladium! Oh, komm schon, Caladium!", rief Harry und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. „CAL-A-DI-UM!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „So wirst du nie irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten."

„Dann mach du es doch", schnappte er.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, wedelte kurz damit und sagte: „Caladium", mit ziemlich abwesender Stimme. Der Schneemann schmolz sofort mit einem kleinen, plätschernden Geräusch und es blieb nur eine kleine Wasserpfütze am Boden übrig. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er blätterte in seinem Buch um und murmelte: „Es war sowieso ein dummer Spruch, ich werde etwas anderes vorzeigen."

Sie lächelte süß und warf einen Blick in Richtung Schultor. „Hey, sie sind da! Ron ist da!"Sie sprang auf, stopfte das Buch in ihre Tasche und lief dann über die Schlossgründe den kommenden Schülern entgegen. Harry lief ihr grinsend nach, aber er blieb stehen, als er sah, was genau Ron mit seinen Haaren angestellt hatte.

„Ähm ..."

Ron strahlte. „Gefällt es dir?"

Hermine besah sich den weißen Streifen den er im Graffitistil mitten durch sein Haar gefärbt hatte. „Es ist ... sehr interessant."

„Fred und George haben es für mich gemacht", sagte Ron grinsend. „Er glüht im Dunklen, wartet nur, bis ihr es seht! Also, was habt ihr immer gemacht? Irgendetwas interessantes passiert?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht viel. Jemand hat mir ein Hundespielzeug zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

Ron starrte ihn an. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", sagte er, angesichts von Rons Gesichtsausdruck grinsend. „Es ist nur ein kleiner Plastikball mit einem Clownsgesicht drauf, ich denke, dass – "

„Harry?"Er sah auf, als Cho zu ihm kam, ihr Haar in zwei Zöpfen mit blauen Bändern gebunden. Sie sah ziemlich nervös aus. „Kann ich eine Sekunde mit dir reden?"Sie sah alle seine Freunde an, die nun herkamen. „Irgendwo alleine?", fügte sie hinzu.

„Klar", sagte Harry und fragte sich, was mit ihr nicht in Ordnung war. „Ich komm dann nach, okay?"

Ron sah ihn misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber. Er warf dem Rest seiner Freunde einen Blick zu und die ganze Gruppe ging in die Stufen zum Schloss hinauf, während Cho Harry an der Hand nahm und ihn außer Sichtweite hinter ein paar Bäumen führte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

Cho sah wegen irgendetwas aufgeregt aus. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und sagte dann sehr schnell: „Wirsolltenunsmitanderenleutentreffen."

„Was?", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Es ist ... ich denke nicht, dass wir noch zusammen sein sollten, Harry ..."Sie wandte ihm ihren Blick zu und er sah, dass ihre Augen voller Tränen waren. „Ich denke, dass wir uns mit anderen Leuten treffen sollten. Es ist nicht wegen dir, es ist wegen mir."

Harry sah in diese Augen und fühlte, wie sich etwas schweres und heißes in seinem Magen bewegte. „Du ... du verlässt mich ...?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry", sagte sie und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. „Es gibt jemand anderen ... und ... ich kann nicht mehr für dich Quidditch spielen."

Harry starrte sie an. „Aber wir haben bald ein Spiel! Du bist unsere beste Jägerin!"

Die Tränen wurden daraufhin nur noch mehr. „Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest! Es geht immer nur um Quidditch, oder deine Freunde, oder etwas anderes! Du kümmerst dich nicht um mich, sondern nur darum, wie gut ich fangen kann!"

„Ich kümmere mich sehr wohl um dich", sagte er verzweifelt. „Bitte weine nicht ... ist es ... warum? Warum müssen wir uns trennen?"

„Mark Erith", flüsterte sie.

Harry fühlte, wie die Hitze in seinem Magen seine Augen erreichte. Er sah in ihr Gesicht, die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und seine Stimme schien verloren zu sein. Er war zu wütend und verletzt, um zu sprechen. All die Zeit, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte ...

„Gut", sagte er. „Gut. Ich brauche dich nicht."

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch sie packte ihn am Arm. „Harry, es tut mir Leid ..."

„Nein."Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und stürmte in Richtung Schloss davon. Als er den Mut und die Kraft dazu gefunden hatte, drehte er sich um und rief: „Nein, tut es dir nicht", in ihre Richtung. Dann drehte er sich um und lief den restlichen Weg zum Schloss hoch.

Draco saß auf einer Stufe, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine blassen Augen folgten Harry, als er auf das Schlosstor zulief, und dann sagte er ruhig: „Granger meinte, ich solle lieber auf dich warten."

„Ja? Nun, ich will nicht, dass du auf mich wartest", sagte er verschwommen und wollte an Draco vorbei.

Draco streckte eine Hand aus, packte ihn an der Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich denke, wir sollten spazieren gehen, Potter."

* * *

Tief drinnen wollte Harry nicht mit Draco über Cho reden. Er wollte mit niemandem über Cho reden, vielleicht noch mit Hermine, aber er stimmte zögernd zu. Draco ließ ihn einige Minuten vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stehen, während er seinen Mantel holte und dann verließen die beiden das Schloss, hinaus auf die nun verlassenen, verschneiten Schlossgründe. Ihre Schuhe knirschten leise auf dem Schnee unter ihnen, und einige Minuten lang war das alles, was sie hörten.

Draco sprach zuerst, was eine Erleichterung für Harry war. „Also. Sag mir, was passiert ist."

Verschwommen nahm Harry wahr, wie seine Stimme alles wiedergab, was Cho gesagt hatte. Er konnte nicht richtig denken. Der Schrecken darüber, war gerade erst eingesunken, und es war kein nettes Gefühl. Der Großteil von ihm war verwirrt, und er bereute es, dass er nicht mehr gefragt und nachgeforscht hatte, verlangt hatte, mehr zu erfahren. Nun, da er zurückdachte, gab es so viele Dinge, die er gesagt haben könnte, um besser dazustehen. Nun fühlte er sich einfach ... fertig, um es kurz zu sagen.

Er sagte all das Draco, und als er geendet hatte, nickte Draco kurz und war einen Moment lang still. „Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, Potter, aber ich verstehe dich gut."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das tust du nicht ... du verstehst kein Wort ..."

„Denk darüber nach ... tu ich das nicht?"Draco hob eine Augenbraue und ein trauriger, leerer Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Siehst du sie nicht jeden Tag, wie sie an seinem Arm umherrennt?"

Harry sah auf und sagte: „Oh ... Pansy ... aber ... das war Pansy, sie ist nicht Cho. Pansy ist schrecklich."

Draco lächelte ein ganz klein wenig, obwohl Harry sehen konnte, dass er sich im Moment alles andere als glücklich fühlte. „Liebe macht blind, Potter ... ich denke, sie ist hübsch, und kann nicht verstehen, wie jemand sagen kann, dass sie es nicht ist. Und ich würde mir lieber meine Leber herausreißen, als Cho Chang zweimal anzusehen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Rede nicht so über sie."

Draco gluckste. „Oh, also du darfst die Liebe, die ich verloren habe, schrecklich nennen, und kann dir nicht meine Meinung über das Mädchen sagen, das dich gerade wegen einem anderen Jungen verlassen hat?"

Harry verstummte, und erinnerte sich an etwas, damals, in Snapes Haus. Er konnte Snapes Stimme in seinem Kopf hören – „Ah, ich sehe schon. Keiner darf die schmerzvollen Erlebnisse des Perfekten Potter erwähnen. Gott verbiete, dass irgendetwas den kleinen, traumatisierten Potter aufregt. Aber es ist natürlich in Ordnung wenn er andere angreift um etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Nun, das ergibt doch Sinn."

Er seufzte und sah auf seine Füße. „Tut mir Leid."

„Potter, du hast schon viele schrecklicherer Dinge zu mir gesagt, ich bin nicht beleidigt." Draco sah plötzlich auf in Richtung Schloss. „Ah, hier kommt die Kavallerie."Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Kainda und Ernie und all seine Freunde kamen in einer großen Gruppe die Treppe herunter. Draco seufzte. „Nun, Potter, du wirst wohl keine Freundschaftsratschläge wollen, wenn sie alle hier sind. Ich sag dir nur, dass ich dich verstehe und dass du mit mir reden kannst, wenn du es brauchst."

Harry nickte. „Danke, Draco."

Draco lächelte sanft. „Ist mir ein Vergnügen, Harry."

„Du hast mich Harry genannt", sagte er und fühlte, wie ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auftauchte. Er hatte nun jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte und den Schmerz wegen Cho verringern konnte. „Du hast mich noch nie Harry genannt."

„Nicht viele Menschen nennen mich Draco", sagte der Slytherin grinsend. „Und wenn ich nicht im Unrecht bin, wird das gleich bewiesen."

„Malfoy!", rief Ron. „Was macht ihr beiden denn hier draußen?"

Draco grinste. Harry gluckste und wandte sich seinem Cousin zu, der durch den Schnee auf die beiden zukam. „Nur reden."

„Was wollte Cho von dir?"

„Sie hat mich sitzen gelassen", sagte Harry einfach. Er wollte nicht mehr ins Detail gehen.

Ron jedoch wollte. „Wow, warum?", sagte er mit großen Augen. „Das ist wirklich schlecht für Quidditch, Harry ... ihr bleibt doch Freunde, oder?"Aber er sah Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und seine Kinnlade fiel hinunter. „Sie hat das Team verlassen, oder? Oh verdammt. Und wir haben bald ein Spiel gegen The Pride of Ravenclaw! Verdammt, was sollen mir machen? Haben wir noch einen anderen Jägern? Wir sind echt erledigt."

Draco rieb sich die Stirn. „Für dich ist es wohl unmöglich eine Frage zu stellen und auf die Antwort zu warten, oder, Weasley?"

Ron starrte ihn an. „Ich hab nicht mit dir geredet", schnarrte er.

Draco rollte mit den Augen und wandte den Blick ab. Ron öffnete den Mund, um etwas gemeines zu sagen, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Ron! Hör auf, lass in einfach in Ruhe, und Draco, hör auf Ron zu belehren."Sie wandte sich Harry zu und ihr Gesicht sah jetzt freundlicher aus. „Was ist mit Cho passiert?"

„Es gibt jemand anderen", murmelte er verschwommen. „Mark, sagte sie."

„Sie hat jemand anderen?", sagte Ron und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wow, Harry ... tut mir echt Leid, denke ich ..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen ... und nein, wir haben keinen anderen Jäger."

„Haben wir keine Reservespieler?", sagte Ernie und sah die anderen nervös an.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen eben schnell jemand anderen finden, oder nur mit Ginny und mir als Jäger spielen ... aber ich denke nicht, dass ich gut genug bin. Ginny braucht als Partner einen wirklich, wirklich guten Jäger, damit sie gut spielen kann. Aber wen könnten wir fragen?"

„Ähm ...", sagte eine sehr leise Stimme vom Rand der Gruppe. Alle drehten sich um und sahen den Sprecher an. Neville sah nervös in jedes Gesicht, das ihm zugewandt war. „I-ich werde es tun ... ich meine ... wenn ihr niemand besseren findet ..."

„Aber – ", sagte Draco.

„Sicher!", sagte Harry.

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge und entschied, das: „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt!", für später aufzuheben.

„Kannst du fliegen?", fragte Ernie an Neville gewandt.

Neville nickte. „Meine Tante hat mich den ganzen Sommer lang unterrichtet ... ich bin jetzt viel besser als vorher. Ich würde für euch spielen ... ich bin nur nicht sehr gut ..."

„Neville, du bist in Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Du, Ginny und ich werden das schaffen, okay? Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen."

„Wir stehen hinter dir", sagte Justin Finch-Fletchley. „Die Bright Sparks sind das beliebteste Team der Schule, wenn du deine Sache gut machst, hast du sicher viele Fans, Neville."

Neville errötete und stammelte seinen Dank, als Harry merkte, dass Draco einen kleinen, aber schnellen, Schritt hinter ihn trat. Er runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich zu Draco um. „Was ist – "

Draco nickte in Richtung Schloss. Blaise Zabini und seine vierundzwanzig Stunden Parade kamen die Stufen herunter. Harry konnte sehen, dass Pansy wie immer an seinem Arm hing. Er nickte verständnisvoll und sagte zu allen: „Kommt schon, gehen wir in unseren Hof oder woanders hin. Zabini sucht nach Schwierigkeiten."

Kainda sah sich um und erblickte ihre kleinen Bruder. Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Urgh ... der kleine Idiot. Wir können hier bleiben, Harry, er wird nichts tun, wenn ich hier bin. Wisst ihr, dass er Zuhause immer mit eingeschaltetem Licht schläft? Er hat Angst vor Monstern unter seinem Bett.

Alle lachten laut. Harry sah, wie sich Blaise umdrehte und die Gruppe anstarrte, dann seinen Kumpanen etwas zumurmelte und dann hörte er Pansys schrilles, falsches Lachen über die Schlossgründe schweben, aber sie kamen nicht herüber.

Kainda grinste, wandte sich um und rief über den See: „HEY BLAISE!!! MUM HAT HEUTE MORGEN GESCHRIEBEN, SIE WILL SICHER GEHEN, DASS DU DEINE UNTERWÄSCHE REGELMÄSSIG WECHSELST!!!"

Harry und seine Freunde lachten laut auf, als Blaise' Gesicht aussah, wie eine Tomate, er Pansy von seinem Arm wegstieß und seiner Gang bedeutete, sie sollen ihm folgen. Kainda sah grinsend zu, wie sie näher kamen, Blaise an der Spitze und er sah, umringt von seinen riesigen Freunden, noch kleiner als sonst aus.

„Die Freunde, die du hast, Schwester", sagte er kalt und starrte sie alle an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass selbst du dazu fähig bist."

„Immerhin verrenke ich mir nicht den Hals, wenn ich ihnen ins Gesicht sehe", sagte sie grinsend und wurde von weiterem Lachen unterstützt.

Blaise errötete wieder. „Sieh dich an. Umgeben von diesem Dreck."Seine dunklen Augen wanderten von einem zum anderen. „Potter und Malfoy, die berühmten vaterlosen Freaks ... dann sind da die Weasleys. Sicher, als ihre Eltern das erste Kind bekamen, wussten sie nicht, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben. Sieh dir ihr Haar an, es ist scheußlich. Farbe kostet nur ein paar Knuts, und wenn ich solches Haar hätte, würde ich es gerne bezahlen. Natürlich haben sie nicht einmal dafür das Geld ... und dann ist da Longbottom. Ein weiterer vaterloser Held, natürlich lebt sein Vater noch, nicht wahr? Sein Geist ... hat sich nur ohne Warnung verabschiedet." Blaise grinste und der Haufen Slytherins hinter ihm lachte auf.

Neville erblasste und verschwand hinter Hermine.

Blaise ging einen Schritt nach vor und sah sie alle von oben bis unten an, als wären sie die letzten Sklaven auf einem Markt. „Und seht mal an, er versteckt sich hinter einem Mädchen ... erbärmlich ... versteck dich wenigstens hinter jemandem vom besseren Geschlecht, Longbottom ..."

„Wie kindisch", sagte Hermine. „So weit zu sinken, ein Sexist zu sein."

Blaise grinste, sah sie von oben bis unten an, und sein Blick hing, für Harrys Geschmack, ein wenig zu lang an ihrer Brust. „Schande, dass du einen Mund hast", sagte er. „Er verdirbt das Bild."

Ron trat einen Schritt nach vor, vor Hermine, und er war vor Wut purpurrot im Gesicht. „Lass sie in Ruhe", schnarrte er.

Blaise lächelte ihn an, lächelte und lächelte, in einer Art, die Harry an das gruslige Grinsen des Clowns erinnerte. „Wie süß."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?", knurrte Ron. Seine Fäuste ballten sich mit jedem seiner wütenden Atemzüge fester zusammen.

„Ron, nicht ...", flüsterte Hermine, ging nach vor und packte seinen Arm. „Nicht, er ist es nicht wert ..."

„Hör auf sie, Weasley", sagte Blaise mit blitzenden Augen. „Mach keinen Ärger mit den Jungs, bevor du nicht mit den Mädchen klarkommst."

Es geschah in einem Durcheinander von Fäusten. Ein Schrei von Zabini und ein Wutschrei von Ron, und in der nächsten Sekunde war Blaise am Boden im Dreck und Ron hatte seine Kehle gepackt. Hermine schrie: „RON!", und lief nach vor, um ihn von Blaise zu ziehen, aber Blaises Freunde waren bereits zur Stelle und packten Ron. Harry und Draco sprangen nach vor und versuchten, sie davon abzuhalten, Ron umzubringen, Blaise rief etwas, Pansy und Hermine schrieen sich gegenseitig an, Ron rief, dass Harry und Draco ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten und bald waren alle im Kampf. Sogar Neville und Luna waren dabei und versuchten Ginny davon abzuhalten, einen Slytherin zu töten, der Ron beim Kopf gepackt hatte. Kainda kämpfte sich zu Harry und Draco durch, die sich gerade um Zabini kümmerten und sagte: „NEIN! NICHT!"

Harry starrte sie und rief: „Warum?"

Sie packte ihren Bruder und schlug ihm ein paar Mal hart ins Gesicht. „Ihr seid zu schwach, ihr schlagt nicht hart genug zu! Lasst mich es tun!"Ein weiteres Klatschen erfüllte die Luft, als sie ihm ihren harten, ledernen Quidditchhandschuhen ins Gesicht schlug. Ron schrie, als einer der Slytherins ihn beiseite zog und ihn erledigen wollte. Harry sprang nach vor und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Slytherins, schlug auf ihn ein und rief: „LASS IHN LOS! LASS IHN LOS!"

Hermine und Pansy schrieen sich noch immer lautstark an, und dann wurde es hässlich, als Pansy begann, Hermine im Gesicht zu kratzen. Ginny riss sich von Luna und Neville los, warf sich auf Pansy und schlug sie ebenfalls. Eine Art Katzenkampf begann nun, während die Jungen sich noch immer schlugen und schrieen. Ron stellte Malfoy ein Bein, bevor ihm einfiel, dass sie doch jetzt auf der gleichen Seite waren, und lief dann davon, um Harry bei einem der größeren Slytherins zu helfen, bevor Draco erfuhr, wer ihm ein Bein gestellt hatte und davongelaufen war. Zabini packte Harry am Hals und er begann zu husten und wehrte sich. Kainda lief zu ihnen, packte ihren kleinen Bruder um die Hüfte, zog ihn von Harry weg und trug ihn davon, während er rief: „NEIN, LASS MICH LOS! LASS MICH RUNTER!"

Er großes Platschen erklang, als sie ihn in das eisige Wasser des Sees warf. Er schrie auf, wedelte wild mit den Armen, und ging dann fast unter, während er alle mit dem dreckigen Wasser bespritzte. Der nächste im See war Ron, der von zwei Slytherins hineinbefördert wurde, aber Ernie schaffte es in einer Glanzaktion, die beiden ebenfalls in den See zu werfen, und bald war der Kampf zu Wasser und zu Land, als Schüler hineingeworfen wurden, herauskletterten und versuchten, jemand anderen hineinzuziehen. Harry opferte seine Trockenheit und Zabini davon abzuhalten, Draco zu ertränken, indem er seinen Kopf unter Wasser hielt, und beide fielen schließlich in den See. Er kam hustend wieder zur Oberfläche, und dann war Zabini schon auf ihm, packte ihn an den Haaren und versuchte ihn, unter Wasser zu drücken.

Harry wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, stieß sein Knie in Zabinis Magen. Stöhnend ließ Zabini los und gab Harry so Zeit, zum Ufer zu laufen, wo Neville von nicht weniger als drei Slytherins attackiert wurde. Er war so damit beschäftigt, einen der Angreifer mit seinem eigenen Schal zu erwürgen, dass er zuerst die fünf Figuren nicht sah, die den Abhang vom Schloss herunterliefen, aber er merkte deutlich, als sich eine kalte Hand rau um seinen Hals schloss.

Er schrie auf und drehte sich um, wollte, wer auch immer es war, zusammenschlagen, erwartete, wieder im See zu landen, doch als er sah, er es wirklich war, gefror das Blut in seinen Adern. Snape starrte ihn wütend an und zischte dann: „Potter, was bei Merlin tust du hier?"

Harry sah hinab auf den Schal, den er um den Hals von einem von Blaises Leibwächtern gewickelt hatte, und versuchte, das Blut zu ignorieren, das in Strömen aus seiner Nase und über sein Gesicht lief. „Ähm ... ich erwürge – wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Mark", brachte der Junge hervor.

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Mark wer? Und in welchem Haus bist du?"

„Mark Erith", keuchte er. „Ich bin in Ravenclaw."

Harry zögerte einen Moment lang, befreite sich dann aus Snapes Griff und warf sich dann wieder auf Mark, landete ein paar gute Treffer und rief: „ICH WERD'S DIR ZEIGEN! EINFACH MEINE FREUNDIN ZU STEHLEN!", bevor Snape ihn packte, zurückzog und festhielt.

Professor McGonagall zog Hermine aus dem See. Professor Lupin und Professor Sprout beruhigten Ron, der noch immer versuchte, an Zabini zu kommen, trotz seiner blauen Augen und einem verletzten Knöchel. Professor Flitwick versuchte, Neville zu retten. Alle sahen ziemlich mitgenommen und zerschlagen aus. Offensichtlich war es jemandem eingefallen, einen Zauberstab zu benützen, weil Justin Finch-Fletchley mit grellen, blauen Punkten übersäht war und fröhlich mit sich selbst redeten, und offenbar merkte er nicht, dass Lehrer anwesend waren. Draco und Blaise sahen am schlimmsten aus, obwohl Harry wusste, dass es ihm nicht viel besser gehen konnte. Draco war von kleinen Verletzungen übersäht, lag flach auf dem Boden und versuchte, wieder ruhig zu atmen, sein Gesicht von Blut und Tränen bedeckt und er hielt ein Bein umklammert. Zabini zitterte in der Kälte, weil er so oft im See gelandet war.

„Nun?", sagte Professor McGonagall und sah in die Runde. Ihre Nasenspitze war erblasst, was im Vergleich zu ihrem vor Zorn gerötetem Gesicht eigentlich ziemlich seltsam aussah. „Wer hat das hier angefangen?"

„Weathley", sagte Blaise schnell und hörte sich ziemlich mitgenommen an. Er berührte vorsichtig seine Nase. „Ähm ... Profefor Fnabe? Ich denke, meine Nafe ist gebrochen."

„Ich war es nicht!", sagte Ron wütend. „Du bist hergekommen, hast Hermines Brust angestarrt und uns alle beleidigt! DU hast angefangen, Zabini!"

Lupin verstärkte seinen Griff um Rons Arm, murmelte etwas in sein Ohr, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Ron Hände waren nun wieder zu Fäusten geballt und er atmete so wütend, dass sich seine Brust mit jedem Atemzug deutlich hob und senkte. Er wandte sich an Professor McGonagall, schluckte und sagte dann: „Er ist einfach ein Sexist, Rassist ... Sie haben nicht gesehen, wie er sie angestarrt hat."

„Ef ift nicht meine Fuld, daff du deine Kuh von Freundin beffützen willft", schnarrte Blaise.

„Sehen Sie", rief Ron und deutete mit einem Finger auf Zabini. „Es ist einfach ein GEMEINES Stück – "

„Weasley", schnappte McGonagall. „Halten Sie sich im Zaum! Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass ich ANGEWIDERT von Ihnen allen bin! Niemals in meiner gesamten Zeit in Hogwarts habe ich von solchem Benehmen im Bezug auf die Sicherheit anderer gehört! Zweihundert Punkte von jedem anwesenden Haus, egal wie viele Mitglieder hier sind, und der Direktor wird heute beim Abendessen einige Worte darüber sagen. Ich bin angewidert. Absolut angewidert. Jeder der noch gehen kann macht sich auf den Weg zur Schule und meldet sich im Krankenflügel, jeder der Hilfe braucht, bleibt hier. JETZT!"

Harry wollte sich aus Snapes Griff befreien, aber dieser schnarrte: „Oh nein, Potter, du bleibst hier."

„Ich kann gehen", sagte Harry und versuchte wieder, sich zu befreien.

„Das ist mir bewusst", war die kalte Antwort. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns in meinem Büro unterhalten. Der Direktor kann dir vielleicht den Ernst deiner Handlungen nicht klar machen, aber glaube mir, ich kann es."

Hermine und Ron zitterten, sahen zu Harry herüber und fragten sich, was wohl los war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte den Blick ab, noch immer in Snapes Griff gefangen. Die beiden verschwanden in Richtung der Stufen, beide stützten Ginny, die etwas hinkte. Luna folgte ihnen, offensichtlich der Tatsache unbewusst, dass die Vorderseite ihres Umhangs mit Blut und Dreck bedeckt war. Neville und Draco lagen still am Boden. Nevilles Arm war in einem schmerzhaft aussehenden Winkel abgebogen, und Dracos Bein war eindeutig gebrochen, so viel konnte Harry aus dem Gespräch zwischen Lupin und Sprout heraushören.

Professor Lupin beschwor Tragen herauf und ging mit den beiden in Richtung Schloss davon, gefolgt von den Professoren Sprout und Flitwick. McGonagall wandte sich Snape und Harry zu. „Severus, Mr. Potter wird ärztliche Hilfe brauchen, die – "

„Ich auch selbst schaffen werde", sagte Snape kurz.

McGonagall nickte und wandte sich um, folgte dann Lupin und Sprout. Als sie außer Hörweite war, sagte Snape einfach: „Erkläre, Potter."

„Sie ... sie verletzten Ron", sagte Harry und sah auf seine Füße. „Ich wollte sie aufhalten, und alles – "

„Geriet außer Kontrolle", beendete Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Vielleicht solltest du lernen, dein Temperament zu zügeln, Potter. Und vielleicht werde ich es sein, der es dir beibringen wird."

Damit packte er Harry an der Schulter und ging mit ihm zum Schloss hoch, über die verschneiten Schlossgründe, und durch das Hauptportal, durch die Eingangshalle und den bekannten Korridor zu den Kerkern entlang. Es war wie immer dunkel und kalt. Harry merkte, dass er ein wenig hinkte, und der Schmerz in seiner Nase und um seine Augen nahm zu, je länger sie gingen. Snape schien jetzt vollkommen ruhig zu sein. Vielleicht, dachte Harry, hat er es aufgeben, mich anzuschreien, um mir etwas beizubringen. Vielleicht bin ich diesmal weiter gegangen.

Aber Snape schien ganz und gar nicht wütend zu sein. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro, führte Harry hinein, bat ihn (oder eher, wies ihn an), sich auf einen Lehnstuhl zu setzen und verwendete dann einen kleinen Trockenzauber, um die meiste Nässe aus Harrys Umhang zu bekommen. Harry saß still da und hielt seinen Umhang fest, damit er das Blut nicht im ganzen Raum verteilte, als Snape seinen Mantel auszog und darunter ein schwarzes Hemd und eine passende Hose zum Vorschein kam, dann ging in seine privaten Räume davon. Als er zurück kam, hielt er einen Erste-Hilfe Kasten, ein paar Zaubertränke, und –

Ein Hundehalsband.

Harry starrte das Band besorgt an, aber Snape tat so, als wäre es absolut nichts ungewöhnliches. Er kniete sich vor Harry hin, öffnete ruhig den Erste-Hilfe Kasten und nahm Harrys Handgelenk, hielt seinen Arm fest und arbeitete sich über seinen Ellbogen hinauf. „Noch irgendwo andere Verletzungen, Potter?", sagte er.

„Ich ... weiß nicht ... mein Gesicht schmerzt. Dieser Arm. Mein rechtes Bein. Mir ist kalt. Ich denke, dass ich am Rücken auch noch etwas habe."

„Mm", meinte Snape verschwommen, nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Reinigungszauber, um das getrocknete Blut von Harrys Haut zu bekommen. Er begann dann still Harrys Wunden zu versorgen. Ein Schnitt war im Inneren von Harrys Ellbogen, sein rechtes Bein sah ziemlich schlimm aus, obwohl sein Gesicht, Hals und seine Schulter am schlimmsten verletzt waren, wenn er sich auf Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verlassen konnte.

„Du hast einige schlimme Verletzungen, Potter."

Harry nickte verschwommen. „Ja, ich weiß."

Sein magischer Beschützer seufzte tief und beschwor eine Schüssel voll warmen Wassers und ein Handtuch herauf. Er hielt das Tuch in das Wasser und fuhr dann vorsichtig damit über Harrys Kinn. Harry blickte nach unten und sah, dass das Tuch schnell von einem Strom Blut durchnässt wurde.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er.

Snape schüttelte leicht stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. „Potter, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich wütend bin. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund, noch länger wütend zu sein. Ich habe schon oft meine Ruhe mit dir verloren, und es hat nicht die geringste Änderung in deiner Einstellung bewirkt."

Harry sah überrascht auf. Snape erwiderte seinen Blick, und las seine Gedanken, doch Harry war viel zu müde und zu schwach, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Er machte nicht den kleinsten Versuch, ihn davon abzuhalten, sondern ließ es ihn einfach machen.

Snape wrang das Tuch gedankenverloren aus, während er Harry noch immer ansah. Harry sah zurück in diese schwarzen Augen, zu erschöpft, um zu sprechen, wollte es irgendwie erklären und Snape sagen, dass er nicht immer in solche Schwierigkeiten kommen wollten. Er dachte verzweifelt über Worte nach, um zu beschrieben, wie er Ron beschützen wollte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie all die Slytherins nach vor gesprungen waren und seinen Cousin gepackt hatten, ihn zusammenschlagen wollten, wie ängstlich er gewesen war und wie unentschlossen. Wie er gewusst hatte, dass es falsch war, es zu tun, aber er hatte einfach Angst gehabt.

Und dann wanderten seine Gedanken einen anderen Weg entlang, ohne dass er darauf Einfluss gehabt hätte, und kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, dass Snape wusste, was er dachte. Er fragte sich, warum Snape nicht wütend war, fragte sich, warum Snape ihn hergebracht hatte, um sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern. Er blickte in seine schwarzen Augen und dachte, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass er nicht so rebellisch sein wollte. Snape erwiderte den Blick und nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte er leise: „Ich verstehe ..."

Harry wandte den Blick ab, merkte wie die Hitze von der physischen und psychischen Erschöpfung in seine Augen kroch. Er fühlte sich erschlagen und schwach. Der erste Tag des Schuljahres fiel ihm ein, wie er Malfoy gesehen hatte, der ein Thestral streichelte, und den müden, leeren Blick in seinen Augen. Er konnte ihn jetzt wirklich verstehen.

„Und ich habe dich aus verschiedenen Gründen hergebracht", sagte Snape leise, hob das Tuch und fuhr damit vorsichtig über einen langen Schnitt auf Harrys Wange. „Erstens, der Krankenflügel wird voller Schüler sein ... Madam Pomfrey wird zu beschäftigt sein, um sich um jede Verletzung ihrer Patienten zu kümmern. Deine Verletzungen sind ziemlich ernst, und ich bezweifle nicht, dass die Krankenschwester eine begabte Hexe ist, aber manchmal wird der Stress einfach zu viel und sie kommt damit nicht mehr klar. Zweitens, wenn ich fertig bin, werden wir uns unterhalten und ich brauche deine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ich werde sie nicht bekommen, wenn Weasley hinter dir umherhüpft und mich fragt, wie es dir geht. Drittens, ich muss dir das geben", sagte er und deutete vage auf das Halsband. Er wrang das Tuch wieder aus, murmelte einen Zauber, um das Wasser zu reinigen und begann wieder, das Blut, das aus Harrys Wunden floss, damit zu entfernen. „Viertens ..."Er verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry sah ihn an. „Was?"

Snape sah zurück. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Besorgnis in Snapes Augen gesehen hatte. Er war einen Moment lang über dieses neue Gefühl von seinem Beschützer überrascht. Er sah plötzlich zehn Jahr jünger aus, alle Linien auf seinem blassen Gesicht waren wie ausgebügelt, kein düsterer Blick oder Stirnrunzeln lag in seinem Gesicht. Harry sah ein Glitzern von etwas in seinen Augen, das ihn fragen ließ, nur für einen winzigen Augenblick, ob Snape begann, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Snape hielt einen Moment inne, nickte dann einmal kurz, brach den Augenkontakt und begann dann wieder, sich um Harrys Wunden zu kümmern. Harry sah ihm zu, wie er Blut und getrockneten Schlamm von einem Schnitt an seinem Hals wischte und dann das Tuch wieder auswrang. Er sah Snape an, und, nur um zu testen, wie es war, stellte er sich vor, dass er nicht auf den Professor sah, der ihn sechs Jahre lang gequält hatte, sondern vielleicht auf einen Onkel. Vielleicht sogar einen Vater.

Snape sah auf und studierte Harrys Gesicht. „Das ist das beste, was ich tun kann. Die blauen Augen wirst du allerdings behalten, fürchte ich."

Harry nickte und brach sanft den Augenkontakt. „Ich werde jetzt wohl eine Strafarbeit bekommen."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn du eine Strafarbeit bekommst, bin ich sicher, dass Professor McGonagall es dir mitteilen wird, Potter, es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit, was Rebellen aus anderen Häusern machen, solange es nicht in meinem Unterricht ist."Er wischte sich gedankenverloren die Hände ab, trocknete sie an einem heraufbeschworenen Handtuch und nahm dann das Halsband in die Hand. „Es gibt jedoch einige Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss."

Harry starrte ihn verblüfft an und fragte sich, was zum Teufel Snape mit den Halsband vorhatte. „Sie nehmen mich an die Leine? Verstößt das nicht ein wenig gegen die Menschenrechte?"

„Das ist kein gewöhnliches Halsband. Ich habe einige Zeit daran gearbeitet."Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn um ihn ruhig zu halten und legte das Halsband mit der anderen Hand um seinen Hals. „Wenn es geschlossen ist, ist es unsichtbar und sollte nicht unangenehm sein. Es ist eigentlich eine relativ einfache Idee. Ich habe diesen Spiegel so verzaubert, dass er zeigt, was das Juwel vorne am Band sehen kann. Wenn ich wieder kalte Schauer bekomme, suche ich einfach den Spiegel, sehe nach, ob du wirklich in Gefahr bist, und wenn du es nicht bist, kann ich ... dir sagen, du sollst mit was auch immer du tust aufhören."

Harry sah ihn an, fühlte sich wirklich verärgert über das Halsband, und egal, wie komfortabel Snape dachte, dass es war, es war nicht lustig, es zu tragen. „Wie werden Sie mir die Nachricht zukommen lassen? Was, wenn ich draußen bin und wieder erwürgt werde?"

Snape lächelte gelangweilt. „Jacardia."

Harry sprang ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe, als das Halsband wütend summte und seine Haut sich unangenehm anfühlte. Ein Schauer lief über seinen gesamten Rücken. „Ahhh!"

„So einfach, doch so effektiv", sagte Snape.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es illegal ist", sagte Harry und zitterte wieder, als ein Nachschock über seinen Rücken lief.

„Du zeigst mir das Gesetzt, Potter, du zeigst mir das Gesetz."Snape lehnte sich nach vor und überprüfte den Verschluss den Bandes mit seinen langen Fingern. „Das ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, Potter. Und sicher bevorzugst du eine sanfte Warnung von mir, als weitere zweihundert Punkte von Gryffindor, wenn Professor McGonagall dich wieder bei einer Schlägerei erwischt."

„Eine sanfte Warnung?", sagte Harry verblüfft. „Das nennen Sie sanft? Ich nenne das Kindesmissbrauch. Ich könnte sofort zu Dumbledore laufen und Sie kämen nach Askaban."

Snape kniete sich wieder vor Harry hin und sah, fast ein wenig väterlich wirkend, in sein Gesicht. „Ich denke, wir beide wissen, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht passieren wird, Harry. Ich traue mich zu sagen, dass Mr. Weasley sich vor Sorge um dich wahrscheinlich schon umbringt, vielleicht solltest du gehen und nach ihm sehen."

Harry nickte. „Okay ... danke, Professor."Er stand auf, rieb sich den Nacken und wünschte sich, das Halsband würde sich nicht so sichtbar anfühlen, und verließ dann den Raum.

Er hatte bereits den halben Weg zum Krankenflügel hinter sich und fingerte noch immer an seinem Nacken herum, als ihm etwas auffiel, das er unter normalen Umständen sofort bemerkt hätte. Er blieb stehen, sah gerade aus, und obwohl niemand da war, der es hören konnte, flüsterte er: „Er nannte mich Harry."


	26. Huffelpuff Risotta

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Diesmal hab ich echt einen guten Grund, warum das Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Ich bin letzte Woche, kurz bevor ich das Kapitel online stellen wollten, überraschend ins Krankenhaus gebracht und operiert worden. Keine Angst, mir geht's wieder gut, war ja nur eine Blinddarmoperation. Also hoffe ich, dass ihr mir verzeiht, auch, dass ich das nächste Kapitel noch nicht mal angefangen habe, es wird also, wenn ich mich beeile, nicht ganz zwei Wochen dauern, bis es kommt. Allerdings muss ich jetzt ziemlich viel für die Schule nachlernen, also kann ich nichts versprechen.

* * *

KAPITEL 26 – Hufflepuff Risotta und Peeves' Erinnerung

Jeder Besucher, der sich an diesem Tag im Krankenflügel umsah, hätte denken können, dass ein Krieg stattgefunden hatte. Alle, die drinnen lagen, hatten blaue Augen, geschwollene Nasen, offene Lippen und verstauchte oder gebrochene Arme und Beine. Das Potter/Malfoy/Weasley Team hatte bei der Auseinandersetzung des größten Schaden davongetragen. Die Slytherins hatten blaue Flecken und sahen mitgenommen aus, und Zabini roch immer noch nach Fisch, egal, mit wie vielen Reinigungszaubern sie ihn belegten, aber Harrys Gang war ziemlich schwer verletzt. Draco durfte das Bett nicht verlassen, und Ron wurde zu seiner Abscheu von Madam Pomfrey beauftragt, dem Slytherin alles zu bringen, was dieser wollte. Harry lag ihnen gegenüber, mit Hermine auf der einen Seite und Kainda auf der anderen (Madam Pomfrey hatte Kainda so weit weg wie möglich von Blaise untergebracht). Er und Draco hatten Madam Pomfrey ziemlich wütend gemacht, weil sie die Früchte, die auf den Nachttischen lagen, durch die Station warfen, um für Quidditch zu trainieren, aber davon abgesehen, war ihnen allen furchtbar langweilig.

Nach und nach durfte sie Slytherin Seite den Krankenflügel verlassen, aber selbst nach einigen Tagen waren Harry und seine Bande noch an das Bett gebunden. Das Ende der Weihnachtsferien kam näher, und Madam Pomfrey hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, sie alle bis zu Schulbeginn zusammen zu flicken. Sie versuchte immer, ihnen verdächtig aussehende Zaubertränke zu verabreichen, die Harry sehr seltsam vorkamen, weil Draco, nachdem er einen getrunken hatte, darauf bestand, einen halben Marathon zu laufen, obwohl er ein gebrochenes und eingegipstes Bein hatte.

Es war ungefähr sechs Uhr, und der Rest der Schüler war wahrscheinlich noch in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen. Harry, Ron, Draco und Hermine waren alle wach und redeten leise, während die anderen schliefen.

„Potter", sagte Draco und warf einen schnellen zum Ende der Station.

Harry sagte: „Ja, bereit."

Draco warf schnell eine Orange durch die Station, bevor Madam Pomfrey kommen und sie erwischen konnte. Harry fing sie in einer Hand und warf sie zurück. Draco erwischte sie und legte sie sofort in die Obstschüssel, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam. Sie warf ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Was macht ihr hier?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Hmm."Sie verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich und die Orange unternahm zwei weitere Ausflüge hin und zurück durch die Station.

„Ihr beide seid also in Form, oder?", sagte Ron.

Draco nickte und lehnte sich auf die rechte Seite, als Harry die Orange mit einem schnellen Pass nach links fliegen ließ. Er griff sie aus der Luft, gerade noch Momente, bevor sie den Wasserkrug traf. „Wir werden alle rechtzeitig zum Quidditchspiel wieder draußen sein, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Und das andere Team hat keinen großen Vorteil, drei ihrer Spielen waren beim Streit dabei, auch ihr Kapitän. Er war der, den du erwürgen wolltest, Potter."

„Mark Erith", zischte Harry, und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich und hielt ein Blitzen, nicht unähnlich dem des gemeinen Clowns. „Wir müssen dieses Spiel gewinnen. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Und Malfoy, wenn du den Schnatz nicht fängst – "

„Okay, okay", sagte Malfoy und warf die Orange zurück zu Harry. „Ich weiß es, Potter. Ich bin nicht der Reservesucher, ich bin so gut wie du. Ich hoffe aber, dass du auch mit etwas klarkommst, das größer als ein Stück Obst ist. Der Quaffel ist schwer."

„Ich wei", sagte Harry. Er fing die Orange mitten im Flug und warf sie zurück. „Alle Jäger in unserem Team kommen mit dem Quaffel klar."

Draco warf dem schlafenden Neville einen besorgten Blick zu, offenbar noch immer am Talent ihres neuen Jägers zweifelnd. Ron runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund, zweifellos, um etwas gemeines zu Malfoy zu sagen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn schnell mit: „Ernie hat mir heute Morgen eine Eule geschickt, er hat deine Quidditchkarte, Ron."

Rons Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich. „Wirklich? Was ist mein größtes Talent? Hat er erwähnt, wie sie mich bewertet haben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber er wollte uns heute besuchen, also – "

Die Tür öffnete sich und, zu Harrys großer Überraschung, kam Ernie schon viel früher, als er erwartet hatte, aber er sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus. Er und Hannah Abbott stützten Justin Finch-Fletchley, und Professor Sprout lief mit einem Eimer vor ihnen her. Justins Abendessen war offenbar erpicht darauf, die Welt wieder zu sehen.

Sie wurden von einer Gruppe Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff verfolgt, die auch nicht sehr gesund aussahen. Harry warf einen Blick auf ihre grünen und klammen Gesichter, und wusste sofort, dass es einen neuen Ausbruch des Risottas in der Schule geben musste.

„Hühnchen und Pommes Frites", sagte Professor Sprout, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro eilte. „Albus versucht gerade, alle zu beruhigen. Mr. Finch-Fletchley aß nur ungefähr drei Stück und wurde infiziert. Es sieht ernst aus, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey seufzte. „Gut, alle, die sich krank fühlen, legen sich auf ein Bett und ich bin in zwei Sekunden bei euch."Sie wandte sich der Gruppe am Ende der Station zu. „Potter, du siehst in Ordnung aus, du kannst gehen. Wir brauchen die Betten. Weasley, Miss Granger, ihr seht nach perfekter Gesundheit aus, packt eure Sachen und ihr könnt zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Malfoy! Oh nein, du hast ein gebrochenes Bein ... du wirst noch ein wenig bleiben müssen. Weckt die anderen auf, und wenn sie sich gut fühlen, schaffen wir sie hier raus. Alle kranken Hufflepuffs ab in ein Bett. Kommt schon, blockiert nicht andauernd die Tür! Bewegt euch endlich!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine weckten Neville, Ginny und Luna und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung von Draco eilten sie aus dem Krankenflügel, während dieser nach und nach von Hufflepuffs bevölkert wurde. Schüler verließen, besorgt miteinander redend, die Große Halle und wurden von ihren Vertrauensschülern und Lehrern zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen geführt. Ron und Hermine eilten davon, um die Erstklässler zum Gryffindorturm zu begleiten, während Harry, Neville und Ginny begannen, sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen, um mitzuhalten.

Es waren so viele Schüler in den Korridoren, dass sie fast zwanzig Minuten brauchten, um zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Zweimal trampelte jemand auf Nevilles Fuß, und Harry fürchtete schon, sie müssten ihn durch die Schüleransammlung den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel zurücktragen, aber er war okay, und obwohl er den letzten Korridor zum Portraitloch hinkte, schaffte er es.

Professor McGonagall stand in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes und sah die versammelten Schüler mit ernster Miene an. „Beeilt euch, ich muss mit euch allen sprechen", rief sie. „Sind alle hier? Gut. Nun, wie ihr alle wisst, hat die Lebensmittelvergiftung gerade im Haus Hufflepuff zugeschlagen. Dieses Thema kann nun nicht mehr länger ignoriert werden."Sie ließ ihren adlerähnlichen Blick über die Schüler wandern. „Der Direktor und der Rest des Kollegiums sind absolut und komplett sicher, dass dies kein Unfall ist. Die Hauselfen machen keine Fehler, und der Lieferant der Schule versichert uns, dass die Herstellung der Lebensmittel genau kontrolliert wird und keiner seiner anderen Kunden hat sich über Nebeneffekte beschwert. Dies bedeutet, dass jemand in der Schule mit Absicht das Essen vergiftet hat."

Ein kaltes Zittern ging durch den gesamten Raum. Sie hatten es alle schon so lange gewusst – aber es von Professor McGonagall, der strengen, logischen Professor McGonagall bestätigt zu hören ... es traf in jedes Herz, dass sie in Gefahr waren.

„Ich bitte euch alle, dass, wenn jemand Informationen darüber hat", fuhr sie fort. „Er oder sie bitte zu mir kommen soll. Ihr werdet nicht beim Namen genannt werden und alles, was ihr mir sagt, wird unter Geheimhaltung bleiben. Ich bin sicher, dass wir alle wollen, das wir uns hinsetzen und essen können, ohne uns Sorgen zu machen, was das Essen mit uns anstellt."Sie sah in jedes Gesicht, ihr eigenes zeigte Ernst aber auch Besorgnis. „Bitte habt keine Angst vor eurem Essen. Ihr müsst essen, und es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand so dumm ist, einen ganzen Teller von etwas vergiftetem zu essen, ohne es zu merken. Alle ernsten Gifte haben einen sehr unangenehmen Geschmack. Ohne Zweifel wird Professor Snape deswegen in nächster Zeit mit euch Gifte durchnehmen."

Niemand sah deswegen beruhigter aus.

„Gute Nacht – schlaft gut", sagte sie, öffnete das Portrait von innen und trat hinaus. Alle begannen sofort, mit ihren Nachbarn zu flüstern und zu diskutieren.

Harry drängte sich durch die Schüler zu Ron und Hermine hindurch. Ron hob die Augenbrauen. „Nun, wir werden alle vergiftet werden."

„Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, Ron", sagte sie schnell. „Lauf ja nicht herum und erzähl so etwas den Erstklässlern. Es ist vielleicht nur jemand, der einen Streich spielt und bald damit aufhört."

Harry dachte kurz nach und sagte dann: „Hermine ... ich denke nicht, dass all das nur ein Scherz ist ... wer immer es war, hätte nach den Gryffindors aufgehört. Es war überhaupt nicht spaßig. Und es kann kein Slytherin sein, weil sie auch das Risotta hatten, also ist es niemand, der gegen Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs einen Groll hat."

Ron biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte dann mit sehr dramatischer Stimme: „Dann ist nur noch ein Haus übrig ... es muss ein Ravenclaw sein. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie dazu fähig sind. Sie sind doch alle ernst und intelligent, nicht wahr? Sie sind nicht böse, es sind die Slytherins, die böse sind."

„Nein, Ron", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Hat dir deine Freundschaft mit Draco nichts beigebracht?"

Ron schnaubte. „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mit Malfoy befreundet bin?"

Hermine tat, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. „Die Slytherins sind nicht böse. Wenn jemand böse ist, kommt er nicht automatisch nach Slytherin, und nicht alle Slytherins sind so. Sieh dir Kainda an, sie ist wirklich nett! Es sind Ehrgeiz und Intelligenz, nich Bösartigkeit."

„Ich denke, sie sind böse", sagte Ron.

„Als ich elf war, hat mir Hagrid gesagt, dass alle Hexen und Zauberer, die böse wurden, in Slytherin waren", sagte Harry und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Oh, was für ein Unsinn", sagte Hermine. „Das war, bevor wir wussten, dass Sirius auf unserer Seite war, und er war nicht in Slytherin."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll ... es ist entweder ein Ravenclaw oder ein Slytherin. Wahrscheinlich ein Ravenclaw. Vielleicht ist es dieser Mark Erith, der nicht aushält, dass Cho noch immer Harry liebt."

„Sie liebt mich nicht mehr", sagte Harry düster. „Das hat sie nie getan."

„Aber – ", begann Ron.

„Nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Aber – "

„Tu es einfach nicht."

* * *

Es war nicht überraschend, dass am nächsten Morgen niemand viel Appetit zeigte. Die Eier und der Speck sahen köstlich aus, aber niemand wusste, wie sicher sie waren. Niemand außer Dumbledore berührte auch nur einen Krümel, und sogar die Semmeln wurden misstrauisch angesehen. Die gesamte Halle war praktisch ruhig und alle sahen nur auf ihre Teller und wünschten sich, dass es nicht so köstlich aussah.

Harry schob nach zehn Minuten seinen Teller von sich weg, nachdem er ihn nur angestarrt hatte, und fühlte sich, als würde er sich gleich übergeben. „Ich kann das nicht mal ansehen."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Ron. Er stach mit seiner Gabel auf einem Würstchen herum und fuhr mit seiner Gabel durch sein Ei, wodurch es ein hellgelbes flüssiges Etwas wurde. „Ich will nicht wieder das Risotta bekommen."

„War es wirklich so schlimm?", sagte Hermine besorgt.

Ron nickte verschwommen. „Ich hasse Essen. Ich hasse Essen so sehr. Ich will nie wieder etwas essen."

„Du fühlst dich nicht krank, oder?", sagte sie.

„Nein", sagte Ron. Er seufzte und klopfte gedankenverloren mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Nur hungrig und müde. Wir sollten wegen dem Spiel viel essen und fit und gesund bleiben, aber wenn es so weitergeht, werden wir halbverhungert von unseren Besen fallen."Er nahm den Krug mit dem Kürbissaft, lehrte etwas davon in seinen Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ich frag mich, wie lange ein Zauberer ohne Essen leben kann."

„Ich hängt davon ab, welcher Mensch es ist", sagte Hermine prompt. „Ungefähr fünfundvierzig bis fünfzig Tage, bis man krank wird. Wenn man viel Körperfett hat und genug trinkt, kann man jedoch viel länger leben."

Ron stöhnte. „Fünfundvierzig bis fünfzig Tage. Und ich hab viel gegessen, bis das Risotta angefangen hat, also hab ich etwas Fett zugelegt. Also hab ich noch ungefähr sechzig Tage zu leben."

„Oh, Ron, sei nicht immer so dumm", sagte Hermine. „Es wird nicht so lange dauern, bis der Schuldige gefunden wird und wir wieder essen können."

Ron starrte gedankenverloren in die Luft. „Wir brauchen einen Plan. Erstens, Fred und George müssen uns mehr Süßigkeiten schicken - und Essen von zu Hause. Bei jedem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade kaufen wir so viele frische Lebensmittel wie möglich, und Haltbarkeitstränke, damit es länger frisch bleibt. Viel Wasser für jeden. Wenn das schlimmste zum schlimmsten kommt, werden wir Errol und Pigwidgeon essen, dann Malfoys Eule Sylus, dann Krummbein, Cupid, Hedwig, dann Neville."

„Und was", sagte Hermine sarkastisch, „werden wir machen, wenn wir alle zu Kannibalen geworden sind und Neville gegessen haben?"

„Vielleicht Luna", sagte Ron mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, sie ist ein wenig ... dünn und knochig. Vielleicht fangen wir einen der Slytherins und essen ihn ... nein, die haben mehr Muskeln als Fett."Er besah sich verschwommen den Tisch. „Ist Holz essbar?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, wir werden es bald herausfinden", sagte Ron verschwommen und nahm wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Was ist, wenn jemand das Wasser vergiftet?"

„Dann werden wir nach einer Woche sehr krank sein", sagte Hermine. „Bald danach tot."

„Oh gut", sagte Ron sarkastisch. „Harry, wenn jemand das Wasser vergiftet, denke ich, wir sollten uns gegenseitig umbringen, dann haben wir es schnell hinter uns."

Harry nickte. „Gut. Ich werde nicht aus Toiletten trinken. Es ist mir egal, wie schlecht das Wasser wird, keine Chance, dass ich aus Toiletten trinke, oder Pfützen, oder dem See."

„Ich frag mich, wie der Riesenkraken schmeckt", überlegte Ron und lächelte sanft, offenbar in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen.

„Hol deinen Zauberstab", sagte Harry. „Gehen wir und finden es heraus."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Also wirklich."

Ron ließ sich nach vorne fallen, den Kopf seine Hände fallen und stöhnte und murmelte etwas in seinen Ellbogen. „Ich hasse ... welchen Tag auch immer wir heute haben. Und ich hasse Essen, und ich hasse Gryffindor Risotta. Und ich hasse Hauselfen."

Hermine schlug ihr Buch wütend zu. „Das hat NICHTS mit den Hauselfen zu tun, Ron! Sie haben uns nichts getan!"

„Sie wollen uns nur umbringen", murmelte Ron.

„Das hab ich gehört!"

„Ist mir egal."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Hört auf zu streiten. Ron, es hat nichts mit den Hauselfen zu tun. Hermine, du bist verrückt nach Hauselfen. Ihr haltet jetzt beide den Mund. Ich bin sowieso schon zu hungrig und genervt."

Sie verstummten und starrten sich nur noch über den Tisch hinweg an. Einen Moment lang war alles still, als die Schüler leise miteinander redeten und das Klicken von Dumbledores Messer und Gabel, während er aß, erfüllte fröhlich die Halle.

Und dann war ein Brausen zu vernehmen und etwas großes, weißes brach durch eine Wand hindurch in die Halle. Einige Schüler schrieen und sprangen auf, als Peeves, gemein grinsend, aus einem Wandteppich auftauchte. Harry rollte mit den Augen und wandte den Blick ab. Peeves war es eigentlich nicht erlaubt, in der Großen Halle zu sein, und Filch hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um Peeves davon abzuhalten, hereinzukommen, aber offenbar hatte der Poltergeist in Loch in den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gefunden.

„Hinaus, Peeves", sagte Professor McGonagalls Stimme vom Lehrertisch her.

Peeves gackerte, drehte sich im Kreis und zischte dann nach unten und über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg. Eine Gruppe Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw drängten sich ängstlich aneinander, als er vor ihnen landete und sie von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend ansah. „Wie ist das Frühstück, kleine Erstklässler? Noch immer am Leben?"

„Peeves! HINAUS!"Professor McGonagall stand wütend auf. „Du weiß ganz genau, dass du nicht in der Großen Halle sein darfst! Die Schüler versuchen zu essen!"

Peeves wandte sich ihr weit grinsend zu. „Oooohoohoohooh, jemand ist heute mit dem linken Fuß zuerst aufgestanden!"

„HINAUS!", bellte sie. „Wir werden den Blutigen Baron rufen, Peeves, wenn du nicht – "

Peeves gackert wieder, flog nach unten und packte ein Teller voller Schinken und Eiern von den Erstklässlern. Sie drängten sich noch enger aneinander, als Peeves sich wieder Professor McGonagall zuwandte. „Kann ich nicht bleiben? Nur eine kurze Weile? Alle anderen sind hier. Warum darf Peevesy nicht hier sein, hm? Reden wir über Peevesy, nicht wahr?"

Professor McGonagall sah den Teller mit den Eiern misstrauisch und mit blitzenden Augen an. Jeder in der Halle sah nun zu. „Hinaus, Peeves, oder wir werden dich dazu zwingen müssen."

Was Peeves als nächstes machte, ließ alle vor Schrecken nach Luft schnappen, als er mit dem Arm nach hinten Schwung holte und den gesamten Teller in Professor McGonagalls Gesicht klatschte. Stille senkte sich augenblicklich über die Halle, der Teller fiel klappernd zu Boden und ein Ei löste sich langsam von McGonagalls Gesicht und hing dann schlapp herab. Alles starrten die beiden an, absolut von Peeves' Tat überrascht.

In der nächsten Sekunde gackerte Peeves wieder, schoss hoch in die Luft, drehte die Arme wie eine Windmühle und der Tisch der Ravenclaws erhob sich in die Luft, drehte sich immer wieder im die eigene Achse und die ganze Halle wurde von Frühstück, Tellern, Besteck und Saftkrügen bedeckt. Alle Schüler sprangen schreiend auf und liefen umher, um die Attacke von oben zu vermeiden, aber Peeves war noch nicht fertig. Der Tisch fiel laut polternd zu Boden und er flog daran entlang, packte Eier und Toast und Schinken und verfolgte Schüler, die versuchten zu entkommen. Sie wurden alle mit Eiern und Frühstück beschossen und alle schrieen noch lauter.

Es war wie die Hölle. Die ganze Halle war nun aufgesprungen und versuchte, Peeves' Angriff auszuweichen. Der Poltergeist packte einen Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff am Genick und entleerte eine ganze Schüssel Haferschleim in seinen Umhang, und dann schoss er auf die Gryffindors zu, während er Teller einsammelte. Sie alle schrieen und liefen in die andere Richtung davon, er schnitt ihnen den Weg ab und sie liefen zurück. Harry drehte sich nur einen kurzen Moment lang um, damit er sehen konnte, ob Peeves sie noch verfolgte, und ein Spiegelei traf ihn mit einem Klatschen im Gesicht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog den Großteil des schleimigen, kalten Eies aus seinem Gesicht, doch er fühlte, wie es über seine Wangen rann. Peeves war nun vor den Gryffindors, gackerte laut und wild und warf ihnen allen Eier und Bohnen entgegen, aber Harry merkte, dass auf der anderen Seite der Halle der Tisch der Slytherins ebenfalls unter Beschuss war. Eier erschienen aus dem Nichts, klatschten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Tisch, wie die Patronen eines Gewehres auf einem Flugzeug, und warfen Teller und Krüge um, und der gesamte Tisch wurde mit Frühstück bedeckt.

„Wie hat er das gemacht?", rief Harry Ron über das Chaos hinweg zu, während er noch immer Überreste des Eies aus seinem Gesicht wischte.

„Was gemacht?", rief Ron.

„Er hat – ", aber Harry wurde unterbrochen, als ihn ein weiteres Ei mitten im Gesicht traf und Peeves laut gackernd über sie hinweg schoss.

„Gelbe Seite nach oben!", rief er und nicht weniger als vier Erstklässler wurden kurz hinter einander mit Eiern beschossen. Harry bemerkte in all der Verwirrung und dem Chaos, dass die Slytherins nun von fliegenden Würstchen attackiert wurden, aber Peeves konnte doch sicher nicht so weit und so schnell werfen?

Einer der Kronleuchter über dem Tisch der Hufflepuffs gab nach und alle sprangen auf, schrieen und liefen auf die Tür zu. Harry fühlte, wie Peeves an ihm vorbeischoss, als der nun unsichtbare Poltergeist sie verfolgte und versuchte, Eier auf ihre Haare zu werfen.

„Ron, hilf mir!", rief Hermine, sprang auf und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, um die Erstklässler zu retten. Ron hörte sie nicht, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Stücke von Palatschinken von seinem Gesicht zu ziehen. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls vergessen und schoss einfach nur Eier auf was auch immer ihn mit Marmelade attackierte. Die meisten von ihnen gingen daneben und trafen die Ravenclaws, die als Antwort ganze Teller voller Toast durch die Halle auf Draco schossen. Bald würde ein gewaltiger Aufruhr ausbrechen.

Professor McGonagall hatte sich dem Streit angeschlossen und schrie die kämpfenden Tische an, sie sollten aufhören, sich mit ihrem Frühstück zu bewerfen, aber niemand hörte ein Wort von dem, was sie sagte. Peeves Arbeit wurde für ihn erledigt, als die gesamte Schule sich nun bekämpfte. Sogar Ron packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und schüttete eine ganze Schüssel Haferschleim in den Umhang von Zacharias Smith, bevor er wieder Hermine half, wobei er noch immer mit Palatschinken in den Augenbrauen kämpfte. Nur Luna Lovegood schien von dem Krieg um sie herum unbeeindruckt zu sein; sie war in eine Ausgabe des Klitterers vertieft und aß gedankenverloren ein Stück Toast.

Ginny duckte sich, als ein tieffliegender Teller mit Schinken über sie segelte, packte Harry am Arm und rief: „Wir müssen hier raus!"

Harry musste zugeben, dass das wohl das beste sein würde, und die beiden liefen zur Türe, die Hände über den Köpfen, um das regnende Frühstück zu vermeiden.

„Warte!", rief Harry, als er sich plötzlich an etwas erinnerte. „Geh schon mal vor, geh!"

Er musste es Ginny nicht zweimal sagen. Sie lief zur Tür, während Harry seinen Weg durch die Schülermenge um den Slytherintisch kämpfte. Draco sah vor Schreck gelähmt aus, nun bemahlt mir mehreren verschiedenen Frühstücksvariationen. Harry packte ihn hinten am Umhang, rief: „Du schuldest mir was!", und zog ihn aus der Halle, wobei er nur anhielt, um auf einem See von Kürbissaft auszurutschen und sich gerade noch abzufangen.

Als sie endlich draußen im Korridor waren, ließ Harry Draco los und beide fielen keuchend gegen die Wand. Harry sah Draco an, der seinen Blick erwiderte, und beide mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie den anderen sahen. Draco hatte ein Patchwork Gesicht aus Marmelade, Honig, Butter und Schokoflocken, während Harry ein sehr modische Perücke aus Reispudding und ein Spiegelei als Augenklappe trug.

„Geh zum Zirkus", schlug Harry grinsend vor.

„Wir sehen uns dann dort", sagte Draco cool.

Ginny erschien neben ihnen und ihre Nase kräuselte sich, als sie einen Löffel voll mit Marillenmarmelade aus ihrem roten Haar zog. „Was ist mit dir passiert?", sagte sie und sah Draco an.

„Oh nein, das war nicht die Essensschlacht", sagte er trocken. „Ich wollte eigentlich, dass ich so aussehe, ich denke, das wird bald in Mode sein, du weißt schon, dein Gesicht mit dem zu dekorieren, was du normalerweise auf deinem Toast hast."

Ginny ignorierte seinen Kommentar und wandte sich Harry zu. „Peeves kann die Slytherins auf diese Entfernung echt gut treffen. Hast du es gesehen? Er hat ungefähr elf Leute auf verschiedenen Seiten der Halle getroffen, alles zur gleichen Zeit."

„Ich denke nicht, dass da drinnen nur Peeves ist", sagte Harry.

„Oh, wie clever von dir, das zu bemerk", meinte Draco.

Ein pfeifendes Geräusch erfüllte die Luft, als der Sarkasmus über Harrys Kopf flog.

„Also, welche Geister hat er dazu überredet, ihm zu helfen?", fragte sich Ginny laut.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Irgendwie glaube ich, dass es nicht der Blutige Baron ist."

„Der Fette Mönch?", schlug Draco vor und ließ unschuldig einen Tentakelfluch durch die Tür auf ein paar Ravenclaws fliegen.

„Nein, es ist nicht der Typ für so etwas", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht bemüht sich Peeves auch nur wirklich ... können Poltergeister zwei Dinge zur gleichen Zeit machen?"

„Wen interessiert es?", sagte Draco. „Solange wir nicht mehr drinnen sind, kann Peeves tun und lassen was er will."

„Bist du nicht ein Vertrauensschüler?", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

Draco beschloss, diese Tatsache zu ignorieren.

Harry wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass eine Dusche jetzt eine gute Idee wäre, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie ein Ei schnell in ihre Richtung flog und rief: „HINUNTER!"

Es schoss über ihre Köpfe hinweg, verpasste sie um Zentimeter, und klatschte dann gegen die Wand.

„Das was knapp", sagte Ginny.

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu.

Es klatschte zweimal laut in kurzen Abständen, als das zweite Ei und ein Stück Toast Draco hinten am Kopf trafen.

* * *

Offenbar dauerte es über eine halbe Stunde, um den Aufruhr zu beenden, aber selbst dann war es nicht, weil die Lehrer alles unter Kontrolle gebracht hätten. Es gab einfach kein Essen mehr zum Werfen. Der Blutige Baron wurde gerufen, um Peeves unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und ein paar Schüler wurde mit Würstchen in den Nasen in den Krankenflügel gebracht, und alle anderen wurden in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt, um sich umzuziehen. 

Ron fiel wortwörtlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lag in einem klebrigen, von Marmelade bedeckten Haufen am Boden vor dem Portraitloch, und sah Harry kopfüber an, der ihm von seinem Lehnstuhl aus entgegenlächelte. „Hi", sagte Harry.

„H'lo", brachte Ron hervor, als ein Tropfen Haferschleim über seine Nase lief.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, lebend da raus zu kommen?", fragte Harry. „Du siehst nicht mal so schlimm aus, und du hast die Erstklässler gerettet."

Ron kam müde wieder auf die Füße und stöhnte; er sah aus, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen und packte den unteren Saum seinem Pullovers und hielt ihn nach vorne. Etwas, das aussah, als wären es einige Schüsseln Haferschleim gewesen, klatschten zufrieden auf den Boden. „Nicht so schlimm?", sagte Ron ungläubig und ein Tropen Marmelade fiel von seinen Fingern auf den Haferschleim am Boden.

Harry gluckste. „Du hast Dracos Marmelade Gesichtsmaske und einen Reispudding Hut nicht gesehen." Harry lächelte als Ron durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Badezimmer wankte, wobei bei jedem zweiten Schritt ein zufriedenes Klatschen ertönte. „Ich würde nicht die erste Dusche verwenden, der Abfluss ist noch mit Bohnen verstopft", rief ihm Harry nach.

„Danke für den Rat, Harry." Ron erreichte endlich die Tür, öffnete sie und roch vorsichtig hinein. „Ah, der süße Geruch von Dampf und Frühstück, das den Abfluss verstopft. Genau das will man doch. Oh, übrigens, ich kann heute nicht zum Quidditchtraining kommen, und der Rest des Teams auch nicht."

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. „Warum?"

„Wir haben versucht, die Erstklässler aus der Halle zu bekommen", sagte Ron bitter. „Und Snape erwischte uns, er beschuldigte uns, dass wir davonliefen, während die Lehrer noch Unterstützung gegen Peeves brauchten. Und ich wurde wütend, und er brummte mir eine Strafarbeit auf, also hab ich ein Stück Toast in seine schreckliches fettiges Gesicht gedrückt, und jetzt lässt er mich, Hermine, Ernie, Neville, Ginny und Draco nachsitzen. Du bist heute Abend allein. Übrigens, wohin bist du verschwunden? Draco sagte, dass du plötzlich an deinem Hals gekratzt hast und irgendetwas geplappert hast, dass du mal aufs Klo müsstest."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ist doch egal, ich musste aufs Klo. Nur, weil mein Ba- mein Hals gejuckt hat, heißt das gar nichts. Also heute kein Quidditchtraining ..."

„Nein, du musst alleine gehen", sagte Ron. „Die Strafarbeit ist aber vielleicht doch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit vorbei, wir könnten danach noch Zeit haben. Glaub einfach daran."

Er grinste, ging in das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als Hermine durch das Portraitloch kletterte, viel Tomatensauce und ein Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht.

„Einfach widerlich", sagte sich und riss Toast, bedeckt mit Marmelade, von ihrem Umhang. „Ich weiß nicht, warum man Peeves nicht aus der Schule wirft, er ist einfach eine Plage. Und ich hab eine Strafarbeit bekommen, nur weil Ron Professor Snape ein Stück Toast ins Gesicht geklatscht hat. Ist er schon zurück gekommen?"

„Ja, er ist gerade unter der Dusche", sagte Harry und blätterte in seinem Buch um. „Ich bin sicher, dass du ihn anschreien kannst, wenn er fertig ist. Hermine, ist dir an Peeves etwas seltsames aufgefallen?"

Ihr Augen verengten sich und sie sah Professor McGonagall plötzlich furchtbar ähnlich. „Du meinst, außer dass er wirklich grausam und dumm war und die Erstklässler angegriffen hat?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Als er uns angegriffen hat, war der Slytherintisch auch unter Beschuss. Aber er kann nicht gleichzeitig und so weit werfen, oder? Ich weiß nicht, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Poltergeist und einem Geist ist."

„Es ist nicht viel", sagte sie verschwommen. „Es ist eigentlich nur das I-Pünktchen. Die meisten Leute sterben und kommen nicht als Geister oder Poltergeister, aber wer es tut, ist eines von beiden. Poltergeister sind aber ein wenig seltener ... manche Menschen denken, dass es ihm Blut liegt, ob man Geist oder Poltergeist wird. Im Großen und Ganzen sind Poltergeister hier, um Unordnung zu schaffen, sie mögen grelle, nicht zusammenpassende Farben und Chaos, viel Lärm und Angst. Geister sind ruhiger, eher ernst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht kann Peeves nur gut werfen. Ich meine, er kann Tische schweben lassen und Dinge bewegen, ohne sie zu berühren, wahrscheinlich kann er auch werfen ohne wirklich zu werfen."Er blätterte wieder in seinem Buch um, immer noch darüber genervt, dass er alleine zum Quidditchfeld gehen und trainieren musste. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Snape euch alle nachsitzen lässt. Wir müssen doch trainieren ... ich mach mir immer noch wegen meinen Würfen Sorgen. Ich kann's einfach nicht richtig und es muss perfekt werden ..."Er seufzte. „Draco sagte, er würde mit mir mit dem Quaffel üben."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich. Ich stehe hier und tropfe Ketchup und Haferschleim auf den Teppich, und alles, woran du denken kannst, ist Quidditch?"Sie wandte sich der Tür zum Badezimmer zu und klopfte laut an. „Ron! Ich komme jetzt rein um zu duschen, du bist besser in deiner eigenen Kabine auf der Jungenseite!"

Das laute Singen von drinnen hörte abrupt auf, sie hörten schnelle Schritte und das Krachen einer Tür. „Klar, bin ich doch immer, was denkst du, was ich tue, durch das Badezimmer laufen? Überall liegt Essen herum und ich könnte ausrutschen und sterben, ich bin nicht komplett dumm, weißt du?"

Hermine seufzte, öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Harry hörte eine Weile zu, wie sie miteinander stritten, offenbar darüber, warum Rons Kleidung am gesamten Boden verstreut lag, und war aber nicht wirklich daran interessiert, bis Ron etwas sagte, das ihn aufhorchen ließ.

„Hey, Hermine! Hast du dieses kleine Spielzeug mit reingebracht?"

„Was?", rief sie zurück.

„Etwas wie ein Gummiball ist gerade in meine Kabine gerollt, er hat irgendetwas drauf gemalt. Gehört er dir?"

„Warum sollte ich ein Gummispielzeug mitbringen, wie alt glaubst du, dass ich bin? Sechs?"

Harry warf sein Buch beiseite und lief in das Badezimmer. Ron schrie laut auf und schoss zurück in seine Kabine. „Die meisten Menschen KLOPFEN an, Harry!"

„Wo ist der Clown?", sagte Harry, ziemlich blass im Gesicht.

Ron runzelte die Stirn und gab ihm etwas über die Tür seiner Kabine hinweg. „Hier ... gehört er dir? Warum hast du ein Clownsspielzeug?"

„Was hast du gesehen, dass es getan hat?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen, die auf Ron gerichtet waren.

„Es ist ... einfach in meine Kabine gerollt und hat mich angesehen ... warum? Es ist keine große Sache."Ron grinste den Gummiball an, der ihn noch immer anstarrte. „Komm schon, es ist doch nur ein Hundespielzeug. Du hängst doch nicht etwa daran, oder?"

Harry schüttelte verschwommen den Kopf und drehte den Ball um, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. Er grinste ihn bösartig an. Etwas düsteres und krankhaftes lag in diesem Lächeln. Seine Augen schienen zu leuchten.

Ron schnaubte. „Was ist daran eine große Sache? Es ist nur ein dummes Spielzeug."Er riss es Harry aus der Hand. „Machst dir keine Sorgen darum, oder? Es ist nicht etwa wertvoll?"

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Gut", sagte Ron. Er wickelte ein Handtuch fest um seine Hüfte und ging aus seiner Kabine auf ein Fenster zu. Er streckte den Arm zurück und warf dann den Clown schwungvoll hinaus. Harry sah, wie er davon segelte, über die Schlossgründe flog und dann irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald tief unter ihnen verschwand. „So", sagte Ron. „Kein Clown mehr. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, eine Dusche wartet auf mich."

Harry nickte, seine Augen auf der Stelle ruhend, wo der Clown nur eine Sekunde zuvor verschwunden war, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Bad ging. Wenn er nur ein paar Augenblicke länger geblieben wäre, hätte er eine winzige Rauchwolke gesehen, die aus den Baumwipfeln emporstieg, hoch in die Luft flog und die Form eine Schädels mit einer Schlange, die aus seinem Mund quoll, bildete, bevor sie sich im leichten Wind in Luft auflöste.

* * *

Nun noch kurz was in eigener Sache. Ich starte ein Homepage Projekt und suche noch ein paar Helfer. Mehr Info dazu findet ihr in meinem LiveJournal. Den Link dahin gibt es auf meiner Profilseite. 


	27. Warum Ravenclaw Stolz Ist

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Sind Entschuldigungen überhaupt noch ausreichend? Sicher nicht. Fast ein Monat seit dem letzten Update. Ach ja, meine Schreibblockaden sind unentschuldbar.

* * *

KAPITEL 27 – Warum Ravenclaw Stolz Ist

Ron und Hermine machten sich an diesem Abend gleich nach dem Essen auf den Weg zu ihrer Strafarbeit und ließen einen niedergeschlagenen und gelangweilten Harry zurück, der seine Quidditchsachen anzog, seine Handschuhe und seinen Besen suchte und sich dann alleine auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machte.

Es war eine dunkle Nacht, der Himmel über ihm sah aus, wie eine tintenschwarze Decke, die mit winzigen, glitzernden Diamanten als Sterne übersäht war. Kein Wind durchzog die Luft und die Schlossgründe waren, wie immer, von einer Schicht glänzenden blenden hellen Schnees überzogen. Es war eine sehr schöne Nacht. Harry wünschte sich, dass der Rest des Teams auch hier wäre, oder zumindest ein wenig Gesellschaf. So wunderbar die Nacht für die Augen war, sie war doch bitterkalt, und Harry wusste, dass er wahnsinnig hart trainieren müsste, um das gut zu machen.

Er merkte plötzlich, dass er alleine im Dunkeln draußen war und überlegte, ob er nicht besser wieder ins Schloss gehen sollte. Er hob eine Hand an seinen Hals, nur um zu überprüfen, ob das Halsband noch da war, und nur um zu testen, ob Snape auch wirklich auf ihn Acht gab, wickelte er seine Hände um seinen Hals und tat laut hustend so, als würde er erwürgt. „Aaaah, ich werde erwürgt!" Und schon in der nächsten Sekunden summte das Halsband wütend und ließ ihn ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft springen, und dann sagte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts: „Potter, hör damit auf, ich bin hier, um dich vor anderen zu schützen, nicht vor dir selbst."

„Ich hab's nur überprüft", sagte Harry zufrieden und klemmte den Besen unter den Arm. „Professor?"

„Potter, ich benote gerade Aufsätze und bin sehr mit – "

„Ja, ja", sagte Harry und seine Unterbrechung ließ Snape wahrscheinlich mehr als alles andere aufhorchen. „Ich bin alleine auf dem Feld, weil mein Team gerade bei Ihnen ist. Nur damit Sie wissen, dass ich hier draußen bin."

„Ich fände es besser, wenn du nach drinnen gehen würdest, Potter. Wenn niemand da ist, der sich um deine Sicherheit kümmert, bildest du ein leichtes Ziel für eine Attacke. Geh wenigstens zu Madam Hoochs Büro, damit sie dich beim Trainieren beaufsichtigen kann."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor", sagte eine Stimme hinter Harry. „Ich bin mit ihm hier."

Harry sah sich überrascht um und erblickte Kainda, die ihn angrinste und ihren Besen auf einer Schulter liegen hatte.

„Ähm ... Professor. Kainda Zabini ist mit mir hier", sagte er und war sich bewusst, dass er offenbar mit sic selbst sprach. „Mir wird nichts zustoßen."

„Nun gut, Potter. Unterbrich meine Strafarbeiten nicht wieder." Die Stimme in seinem Ohr verebbte.

Harry grinste unschuldig. „Ich ... ähm ..."

„Ich werde nicht fragen, was das gerade war", sagte sie grinsend.

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Weil du mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben würdest. Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen? Es ist wirklich dunkel und kalt."

„Sei kein Idiot, Harry", sagte sie grinsend, setzte sich im Parkbank Stil auf ihren Besen und schwebte zufrieden vor ihm. „Du bist doch auch hier draußen. Wir haben morgen unser zweites Spiel und du erwartest von mir, dass ich nicht trainiere? Flint hätte mich erschossen, wenn ich nicht hie draußen wäre."

Harry gluckste, stieg schnell auf seinen Besen und stieß sich in die Luft ab. Kainda flog mit ihm nach oben und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihren Besen kontrollieren konnte, wenn sie so locker darauf saß. Sie sah so ruhig aus, als wäre der Besen nur ein Stuhl. Harry hätte furchtbare Angst davor gehabt, herunter zu fallen und sich am Boden den Kopf aufzuschlagen. „Übrigens", sagte er, als sie durch die sanfte Nacht über das Feld hinwegflogen. „Hat Blaise das Würstchen aus seinem Ohr bekommen?"

„Nein, ich hab es sauber und ordentlich hineingeschoben", antwortete sie. Beide lachten und Harry flog langsam zu einer der Tribünen hinüber, wo er schnell von seinem Besen sprang und sich setzte. Kainda blieb in der Luft, veränderte jedoch ihre Position auf dem Besen und saß nun ordentlich darauf. „Also. Du weißt, wie man Dinge heraufbeschwört, oder?"

Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob dies wohl eine Fangfrage war. „Ja, warum ...?"

„Beschaff mir etwas, das du mir zuwerfen kannst", sagte sie grinsend. „Wir sind immerhin hergekommen, um zu trainieren, falls du es vergessen hast." Sie spielte fast gelangweilt mit ihren Schläger herum, sah ihn und sah dabei aus, als würde sie von unsichtbaren Händen in der Luft gehalten. „Hey, Harry."

„Was?", sagte er, als er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog und begann, Äpfel herauf zu beschwören.

„Was wirst du machen, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist?", fragte sie neugierig, während sie sich lässig einmal um ihren Besen drehte, sodass sie mit dem Kopf nach unten hing und sich ihr Haar unter ihr ausbreitete.

Er machte die letzten Äpfel auf seinem Haufen fertig und überprüfte noch einmal, ob es auch wirklich Äpfel und nichts anderes waren. „Ich denke darüber nach, Auror zu werden, wie mein Dad. Mad-Eye Moody ... nun, der Typ, von dem ich dachte, er wäre Mad-Eye Moody, sagte, dass ich das Zeug dazu hätte." Er hob einen der Äpfel auf und als er ihn hier scharf zuwarf, fragte er: „Was willst du einmal werden?"

Sie schlug hart auf den Apfel, wodurch er in tausend Stücke zersprang, die durch die Luft flogen und langsam zu Boden weit unter ihnen fielen. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich. Ich will eigentlich Quidditch spielen, aber es gibt bei professionellen Teams sehr selten weibliche Treiber. Männer sind körperlich stärker und sie werden gegenüber jemandem wie mir immer bevorzugt."

„Ich denke, du könntest es schaffen", sagte er. Er hob einen weiteren Apfel auf, warf ihn ihr zu und ein lautes Klatschen erfüllte die Luft, als er hinter ihrer Schulter in Stücken verschwand.

„Danke", sagte sie grinsend und sicherte ihren Sitz auf dem Besen. „Du wärst auch ein guter Auror. Schade, dass du kein Vertrauensschüler bist, das macht auf dem Aufnahmeformular immer einen guten Eindruck. Ron hat die Position bekommen, oder?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Dumbledore sagte, dass er nicht noch mehr Druck auf mich legen wollte." Er zuckte verschwommen mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, es ist nicht so, dass ich es wirklich sein wollte. Ron und Hermine sind immer auf ihren Runden und müssen den Lehrern mit allem helfen. Bist du Vertrauensschülerin?", fragte er und merkte plötzlich, dass er sie noch nie gefragt hatte.

„Nee", sagte sie. „Ich doch nicht, keine Chance. Ich würde natürlich gern eine sein, aber ich glaube, ich hatte nie wirklich eine Chance."

Er hob ein paar weitere Äpfel auf und begann, sie zu werfen, damit sie darauf schlagen konnte. Sie verfehlte nicht einen einzigen, und Harry war nun so mit dem Werfen beschäftigt, sodass seine Gedanken zu wandern begannen. Kainda wurde schließlich ein wenig müde und drehte eine schnelle Runde um das Stadion, um wieder aufzuwachen. Er sah ihr zu, während sie flog, und dachte nach.

Kainda war ... nun, sie war großartig. Sie war freundlich und fröhlich, sie war entspannt. Sie kicherte nicht und erzählte nicht immer Klatsch, wie die anderen Mädchen, die Harry kannte, und ihre größte Liebe war das Quidditch. Cho war eine gute Spielerin, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, aber sie schien das Spiel nicht zu genießen wie Kainda. Kainda lebte und atmete Quidditch. Er hatte sie schon öfter in der Schule gesehen, und sie nahm ihre wertvollen Quidditchhandschuhe niemals ab, nicht einmal während des Unterrichts. Es verlieh ihr ein wirklich cooles, sorgenfreies Aussehen. So in der Art von: „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, hier heraus zu kommen und Spaß zu haben."

Harry merkte nicht einmal, dass er sie so intensiv anstarrte, wie er es tat, während sie ein paar Mal um die Torposten flog. Er war im Moment damit beschäftigt, im Inneren darüber zu streiten, ob sie hübsch oder nicht war. Das hatte ihn nun schon eine Weile beschäftigt. Die Sache war, dass mit ihr nichts nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien. Sie hatte keine offensichtlichen Macken, aber sie war nicht die Art von Mensch, der dafür bekannt war, hübsch zu sein.

Er sah zu, wie sie vorsichtig durch einen der Ringe flog, dann nach rechts flog und das Feld entlang schoss. Sie war hübsch. Ausgelassen hübsch. Das war noch etwas, warum er über sie nachdachte. Sie war einfach nicht wie die anderen Mädchen. Sie war die Art von Person, die du als Cousine haben möchtest. Ron beschwerte sich immer über seine Cousine, sagte, dass sie immer einkaufen gehen mussten, wenn sie zu Besuch war, aber Kainda war wahrscheinlich die Sorte Mädchen, die nur zu Zonkos, in den Honigtopf und zu Qualität für Quidditch ging.

„Harry! Hör auf, mich anzustarren, du irritierst mich!"

Er grinste. „Tschuldigung! Ich werde einfach hier sitzen, und eine Hand über die Augen legen, okay?"

„Wenn du das tun würdest!", rief sie grinsend und schoss wieder das Feld entlang, wobei sie sich immer und immer wieder um die eigene Achse drehte, wobei sie es schaffte, ihr Abendessen bei sich zu behalten.

Harry fand die ganze Sache ziemlich seltsam. In Chos Nähe konnte er nicht reden, ohne rot zu werden oder seine Stimme zu verlieren, oder hinzufallen, zu stolpern und einen totalen Idiot aus sich zu machen. Sein Gehirn verwandelte sich immer zu Brei, wenn er mit Cho zusammen war. Aber mit Kainda fühlte er sich sicher.

„Wirst du heute eigentlich noch fliegen?", fragte sie grinsend und umkreiste seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke, ich werde einfach hier sitzen, dich anstarren und dich irritieren", rief er zurück.

Sie lachte, flog eine Spirale um ihn herum und veränderte ihren Sitz auf dem Besen zurück zu ihrem Parkbank Stil; sie sah ihn lächelnd an. „Dann werde ich einfach hier sitzen und zurückstarren, in Ordnung?"

„Wenn du willst", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Nimm dir aber nicht zuviel Zeit, wir haben morgen ein Quidditchspiel und ich will spielen können."

Sie lachte, ein richtiges Lachen, nicht wie Chos kleines, gekünsteltes Kichern. Sie dachte wirklich, dass er Humor hatte, anstatt sein Ego aufbauen zu wollen und so zu tun, als denke sie es. Er bemerkte nun, dass Cho komplett falsch war. Hatte er ihre Entschuldigung wirklich ernst genommen?

Sie ließ sich vorsichtig nach hinten fallen und hing nun wieder von ihrem Besen herunter, nur mit ihren Beinen gehalten. „Ich sollte dich warnen, ich bin der Meister von Starrwettbewerben."

„Ich habe zehn Jahre damit verbracht, auf eine tote Spinne an der Decke von einem Schrank unter der Treppe zu starren", sagte Harry grinsend. „Du wirst den Titel wahrscheinlich bald übergeben müssen."

Sie gluckste und streckte ihre Arme aus, ließ sie sanft hin und her schwingen, fast, als würde sie schwimmen und schaffte es, den Besen nach vorne zu bewegen. „Ich wäre da nicht so sicher, wenn ich du wäre", meinte sie. „Ich hab immerhin den Schläger, oder? Also wirst du es gar nicht erst wagen, zu gewinnen, weil du dann vielleicht nie wieder gehen kannst."

Harry grinste und wollte ihr widersprechen, aber das Halsband surrte und er sprang ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe, als dieses bekannte Kribbeln über seinen Rücken hinunterlief und er begann, sich sanft am Hals zu kratzen. „Ich muss irgendein permanentes Jucken haben, ich – "

Kainda streckte ihre Hand aus, ihr Gesicht spiegelte Neugier wider, und Harry fühlte, wie ein noch größeres Kribbeln über seinen Rücken geschickt wurde, als sie seinen Hals berührte. Sie spielte gedankenverloren mit dem unsichtbaren Halsband. „Wie interessant. Jemand hat dich an eine Leine gehängt. Vielleicht wird Cho schon ein klein wenig paranoid." Sie lächelte.

Er gluckste. „Nein, es ist etwas anderes ... ich darf eigentlich nicht darüber reden ... jedes Mal, wenn ich mich in Gefahr bringe, bekomme ich einen Schock."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, während sie ihn immer noch vom Besen hängend ansah, die Hand noch immer am Halsband. „Und der große Meister, der es an dir angebracht hat, denkt, dass du jetzt etwas gefährliches unternimmst? Seltsam."

Er lächelte und versuchte mit aller Kraft zu ignorieren, wie nahe sie ihm jetzt war. „Ja, er will mich beschützen." Das Halsband summte. Kainda lachte und zog ihre Hand schnell weg.

„Ich denke, er will auch nicht, dass man über ihn redet", sagte sie grinsend, und dann, zur Erleichterung der Schmetterlinge in Harrys Bauch, streckte sie die Hand wieder aus und berührte sanft seinen Hals. Ihre Finger liefen am Band entlang zu seinem Nacken, und mit einem seltsamen Gefühl fühlte Harry, wie sie die Schnalle öffnete und das Halsband herunternahm. Es flackerte in die Sichtbarkeit und hing an ihrer Hand. „Oh, mein Rottweiler hat ein ähnliches. Es hat aber nicht so einen hübschen Diamanten darin."

„Du solltest es mir besser wieder umlegen", sagte er besorgt. „Oder kann mit von Sn- von ihm wieder etwas anhören."

Sie lächelte. „Okay." Sie lehnte sich nach vor, streckte ihre Finger um seinen hals, ließ das Band wieder auf seinen Platz fallen und schloss die Schnalle. Harry merkte, dass seine Augen auf ihr Gesicht fixiert waren, das nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war, und plötzlich wäre es ihm egal gewesen, wenn ein Heliopath aus dem Wald hervor gebrochen wäre und ihn gekocht hätte. Kaindas sanfte Finger schlossen die Schnalle und das Band wurde sofort wieder unsichtbar. Harry erhielt ein ermahnendes Summen von Snape, und irgendwie wusste er, dass er sich eine Ansprache anhören musste, wenn er ins Schloss ging. Aber plötzlich machte es ihm nichts aus.

Kainda lächelte angesichts seines gefesselten Ausdrucks und wandte ihre Augen von seinem Gesicht ab und ließ sie über die verschneiten Baumspitzen wandern, die in den dunklen Himmel ragten. „Schön, heute Nacht."

„Ja, das bist du", murmelte er und war ihr plötzlich noch ein wenig näher.

Es war ein seltsamer Winkel, weil sie noch immer kopfüber vom Besen hing, aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er kümmerte sich um nichts. Sie roch so süß und fühlte sich so sanft an. Etwas steckte in Harrys Hals, und wenn er über die Situation nachdachte, konnte es fast nur sein Herz sein. Seine Augen schlossen sich instinktiv und erst dann bemerkte er, dass er Kainda küsste. Cho würde ihn hassen, Ron würde ihn beneiden, Hermine würde wahrscheinlich sagen, dass es zu früh nach der Trennung von Cho war, Snape würde ihn massakrieren, weil er das Halsband abgenommen hatte und er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was Blaise tun würde ... aber war das wirklich wichtig?

Nach ein paar der glücklichsten Moment in Harrys Leben entfernte sich Kainda schnell von ihm, biss sich auf die Lippe und sah ziemlich besorgt aus. Harry sah ihr genau in die Augen. „Was ist los?"

„Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen", sagte sie.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh, denkst du?"

„Harry ... wir sind in einem Quidditchteam ...", sagte sie traurig. „Und ... nun, als ich ... mit ... mit Marcus zusammen war ..."

„Du denkst, dass ich wie Marcus Flint bin?", sagte Harry und fühlte sich deswegen ziemlich verletzt.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht ... es ist ... ich versuche, Quidditch nicht damit zu verbinden. Wenn ich einen Klatscher nicht treffe, und er einen, deiner Freunde verletzt, wirst du mich hassen."

„Werde ich nicht", sagte er. „Das verspreche ich."

„Es ist nicht so einfach ..." Sie wandte ihre Augen ab. „Blaise will – "

„Blaise geht es nichts an, mit wem ich ausgehe", sagte er einfach. „Und bei dir kann es ihm auch egal sein. Komm schon, Kainda ..."

„Und was ist mit Cho?", sagte sie und beobachtete traurig sein Gesicht, ihre haselnussbraunen Augen sahen so sanft und hoffnungsvoll aus.

„Ich kümmere mich nicht mehr um Cho", antwortete er. „Überhaupt nicht ... ich ... ich kümmere mich um dich ..."

Sie lächelte sanft, streckte die Hand aus und betastete wieder sein Halsband. „Wir können nicht, Harry ... es gibt Dinge über mich, die du einfach nicht weißt ... alle Arten von Dingen ... du bist der Junge, der lebt, du bist berühmt, du bist wie das Symbol von allem, was gut und recht ist."

„Und? Was für einen Unterschied macht das? Du bist ein guter Mensch ... ich bin stolz auf dich, du bist die beste Treiberin, die ich je gesehen habe, du hast Humor, du bist immer freundlich ..."

Kainda schüttelte traurig den Kopf und wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Mein ... mein Vater ist ein Todesser, Harry. Die gesamte Zabini Familie sind Todesser. Blaise will ihnen auch beitreten."

„Aber du nicht, oder?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Natürlich will ich nicht", sagte sie, offenbar schon von dem Gedanken schockiert. „Ich würde so etwas nie wollen. Es ist nur so, dass die Leute es nicht akzeptieren werden. Die Tochter eines Todesser und der Junge, der lebt? Sie würden dir wegen mir den Kopf verdrehen. Du könntest mir niemals vertrauen ... woher weißt du, dass ich nicht für Voldemort arbeite? Woher weißt du, dass ich nicht gleich meinen Zauberstab heraushole und dich töte?"

„Weil du so etwas nicht tun würdest", sagte er leise. „Du bist besser, als das. Bitte Kainda ... du machst mich glücklich ... ich mag dich ..."

Sie ließ ihre Augen einen Moment lang wandern, und sagte dann: „Es tut mir Leid, Harry ... ich will dich nicht ruinieren." Sie setzte einen letzten, sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen, setzte sich wieder ordentlich auf den Besen und murmelte: „Wir sehen uns morgen beim Spiel ... es tut mir wirklich Leid ..."

Er sah zu, wie sie über das Feld flog, nicht mehr als eine schwarze Silhouette, die vom Mond umrahmt wurde, der über den Schloss am Himmel aufgehängt war. Er saß noch lange, nachdem sie schon in einem Turmfenster verschwunden war, still da, und packte dann seinen Besen und die Stücke seines gebrochenen Herzens. Er verließ die Tribüne, machte sich auf den Weg über die Schlossgründe und trat, den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, die Eingangshalle.

„Nun, nun, nun", sagte eine eisige Stimme vor ihm. „Endlich, unser Held beschließt, zum Schloss zurückzukehren."

Er sah auf und erblickte Snape, der im Korridor zu den Kerkern stand und ihn beobachtete. Er konnte die schwarzhaarige, blasse Frau hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit erkennen; sie stand nur still da und sah zu.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er. „Ich hab die Zeit übersehen."

Snape kam zu ihm herüber – er sah überhaupt nicht zufrieden aus -, sah das Halsband genau an und zischte in Harrys Ohr: „Ich habe dir das hier nicht gegeben, damit es dir andere Schüler abnehmen können. Niemand darf davon wissen, Potter. Absolut niemand."

„Tschuldigung", sagte Harry wieder traurig. „Ich werde niemanden mehr an mich ranlassen." Snape verstand die Doppelbedeutung dieser Worte offenbar nicht. Er fuhr fort, das Halsband zu untersuchen, ging sicher, dass Harry es ordentlich angelegt hatte und sah dann stirnrunzelnd in Harrys Augen. Harry schloss sie sofort. „Das sehen Sie nicht."

„Potter", knurrte Snape.

„Severus ..."

Harry öffnete die Augen, als er die sanfte Stimme hörte. Die Frau ging durch die Halle auf sie zu, ihr Haar heute auf Kinnlänge abgeschnitten; sie bewegte sich eher gleitend, als gehend. Sie stand nun hinter dem Professor und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Er ist in Sicherheit ... lass in ins Bett gehen", sagte sie sanft.

Snape wandte ihr seinen Blick zu. „Aber – "

Sie lachte sanft, wie ein Windspiel an einem Tag mit einer leichten Brise. „Ich weiß, du würdest ihn gerne bestrafen, Severus ... ist er nicht müde? Und du bist es auch ... lass ihn doch gehen, nur dieses eine Mal."

Harry sah sie an und blinzelte erstaunt. Snape dachte einen Moment lang dann, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Nun denn ... ab ins Bett, Potter. Und tu es nicht wieder. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor."

Harry nickte. „Okay ... noch mal Entschuldigung, Professor ..."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, das die Frau den Druck auf seiner Schulter ein klein wenig erhöhte. „Nur dieses eine Mal, Potter."

Harry schulterte seinen Besen und verließ leise die Halle, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Als er auf der Marmortreppe verschwand, hörte er, wie Snape zu der Frau sagte: „Weiß du, manchmal frage ich mich, ob du mich mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt hast."

Ein weiteres sanftes, melodisches Lachen drang an Harrys Ohr, als die beiden in Richtung Kerker davongingen. „Nein, Severus, du liebst mich nur."

Harry wandte den Blick wieder still dem Boden zu und wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er kein Herz hätte.

----- ----- ----- -----

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Er lag eine Weil unter dem Haufen Decken im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte einfach nur in die Luft und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor er aufstand, seine Quidditchsachen anzog und sich auf eines der Sofas setzte, um zu warten. Ron und Hermine schienen damit glücklich zu sein, noch zu schlafen. Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde dagesessen und zugesehen hatte, wie Ron seine Blasen blies, zeigte die Uhr über dem Kamin an, dass es sechs Uhr war, und so verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum, den Besen auf der Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

Es war wenig überraschend, dass er der erste war, und er hatte schon acht Becher Kürbissaft und zwei Ausflüge zum Badezimmer hinter sich, bevor sich die Türen erneut öffneten. Blaise Zabini und der Rest seiner Slytherin Freunde betraten die halle. Pansy klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Harry hatte das plötzliche Verlangen, jemanden zu töten.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Potter ...", sagte Blaise mit samtiger Stimme. „Wo sind deine kleinen Kameraden? Fangen sie noch mehr Prügeleien an?"

„Klar", sagte Harry verschwommen.

Blaise kicherte leise. „Und meine Schwester?"

Harry starrte ihn an, dieses gemeine Gesicht. Wusste er es? Vielleicht hatte es Kainda allen im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählt? „Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie ist immerhin deine Schwester."

„Unglücklicherweise", sagte Blaise und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch der Slytherins fallen. Seine Freunden setzten sich lachend um ihn und feuerten ihn an. „Wie war dein Training letzte Nacht, mmh, Potter?"

„Gut", sagte Harry verschwommen und trank seinen neunten Becher aus. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, und schon gar nicht mit Blaise.

Im Laufe der nächsten halben Stunde kam der Rest des Bright Sparks in die Halle; alle klopften auf Harrys Schulter und sagten ihm, dass er doch fröhlicher sein solle und dass alles gut gehen würde. Sie schienen alle zu denken, dass er nur wegen des Spiels nervös war. Vielleicht war es so auch besser. Als alle lange genug in ihrem Frühstück herum gestochert hatten, war es Zeit, zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen, und so trotteten die Bright Sparks über die Schlossgründe.

„Hey, Harry", sagte Ron und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um ihn einzuholen. „Alles okay?"

„Ja", sagte Harry ein wenig verschwommen. „Nur ein wenig müde."

„War das Training letzte Nacht okay?", fragte Ron.

Harry nickte und fühlte einen Knoten in seinem Magen, als er an Kainda dachte, die kopfüber vor ihm in der Luft hing, und ihre Lippen ...

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht hast du Gryffindor Risotta."

„Ich hoffe es", sagte Harry gedämpft.

Als sich die anderen ihre Quidditchumhänge anzogen, setzte sich Harry hin und versuchte, sich aufzumuntern, indem er mit Neville Quidditchkarten tauschte, doch der sprang immer herum und versuchte, seine Socken anzuziehen. Die normale Nervosität vor einem Spiel packte Harry dann aber doch und er hatte keine Zeit mehr, um an Kainda zu denken.

„Hat irgendjemand Informationen über The Pride of Ravenclaw?", sagte Draco abwesend und schlug seine Stiefel gegen die Wand, um den Dreck herunter zu bekommen. Er war bei diesem Spiel Kapitän und war schon seit einer halben Stunde nur halb angezogen wie ein kopfloses Huhn herumgerannt.

„Mark Erith ist der Kapitän", sagte Harry. „Über die anderen weiß ich nichts, aber sie sind wahrscheinlich aus Ravenclaw."

„Gut von dir, das zu bemerken, Potter", meinte Draco verschwommen, zog seine Stiefel an und band sie mit der Miene von jemandem zu, der Schloss am Käfig eines Tigers zusperrte.

„Sollen wir ihnen nachspionieren?", sagte Ron. Er war bereits umgezogen und das Abbild von Ruhe.

„Nein, sie könnten dich sehen, Weasley." Draco lief an ihm vorbei, zog seinen Umhang über den Kopf und suchte nach seinen Handschuhen, doch vor dem Spiegel hielt er abrupt an. „Ich brauche einen neuen Haarschnitt. Kennt jemand von euch einen guten Schneidezauber?"

„Klar, ich!", sagte Ron sofort und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Draco sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Wenn ich noch mal darüber nachdenke, ich werde es noch dieses Spiel aushalten, Weasley."

In diesem Moment hallte eine Stimm über das Stadium. „Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuten Morgen an alle! Seid ihr für ein wenig Quidditch bereit?"

Draco hielt inne. „Oh, Merlins Tante, wo sind meine verdammten Handschuhe?" Ron packte sie und warf sie in sein Gesicht. Draco zog sie an, wobei er immer wieder: „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein, oh nein", murmelte.

„Das heute Quidditchspiel ist zwischen den Bright Sparks, heute unter der Leitung von Draco Malfoy, und The Pride of Ravenclaw, angeführt von Mark Erith! Wir haben heute in beiden Teams neue Spieler, also lasst uns auf hochwertiges Quidditch hoffen! Bringen wir die Spieler heraus! Bright Sparks, seid ihr bereit?"

„Nein", sagte Draco. Harry lachte, sprang auf seinen Besen und schoss nach vorne, direkt in die kühle Morgenluft. Die Menge schrie vor Begeisterung, als er in der Luft erschien, steil nach oben flog und sich die Kälte ins Gesicht schlagen ließ und endlich komplett aufwachte. Der Rest des Teams schoss nun ebenfalls ins Stadion und die Menge jubelte.

„Und der neue Spieler der Bright Sparks ist Jäger Neville Longbottom!", sagte Lee. „Er ist dort hinten und versucht, auf seinen Besen zu kommen. Autsch, das sah schmerzhaft aus. Okay, und jetzt kommt The Pride of Ravenclaw!"

Die andere Hälfte der Zuseher sprang aus ihren Sitzen, jubelten und applaudierten, als sieben Spieler in schimmernden, bronzenen Umhängen auf das Feld schossen. Harry war nicht sehr an ihnen interessiert, zu beschäftigt damit, Mark Erith finster anzusehen, um etwas zu merken, was ihm sofort hätte auffallen müssen.

„Gut, und hier kommt Madam Hooch, um das Spiel zu beginnen! Bitte alle auf ihre Positionen!"

Harry flog nach vorne, direkt auf Mark Erith zu und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Mark erwiderte den Blick mindestens genauso düster.

„Bereit?", sagte Madam Hooch. „Eins, zwei, drei!" Sie stieß die Kiste auf und Harry schoss nach vor, packte den Quaffel und schoss davon das Feld entlang, direkt auf das Tor zu, dieses Bild von Mark Erith fest in seinem Kopf eingeprägt. Er kam immer näher, war jetzt in dem Bereich, in dem er schießen durfte, als ein Spieler in einem bronzenen Umhang an ihm vorbeiflog, der ihn den Quaffel sofort fallen ließ.

Es war Cho. Der blaue Schriftzug auf ihrem Rücken verkündete: „Sucher."

Harrys Blut schien sofort zu kochen. Diese verräterische – wie konnte sie nur? Sie hatte ihn nun schon so oft betrogen. Das war es. All seine Wut über Cho, Mark Erith und Kainda kamen nun auf die Spitze, brachen durch einen Damm in seiner Brust, als er vor Wut schrie, seinen Besen herumriss und Mark Erith verfolgte, der nun mit dem Quaffel in Richtung Tor unterwegs war.

„Und hier ist Harry Potter, der hinter Erith her ist und jetzt aufholt! Seht ihn euch an! Und Potter packt den Quaffel, Erith holt ihn sich zurück, und - TRANSILVANISCHER TRICK! Ein angedeuteter Schlag von Potter, Erith fällt fast vom Besen, Potter mit dem Quaffel, Potter in Richtung Tor!"

Der Hüter sah Harry einen Moment lang in die Augen und Harry sah die Angst in ihnen. Harry war ein wütender Jäger, und ein Jäger auf einer Mission. Er riss den Arm zurück und warf den Quaffel so hart wie er konnte. Er schoss durch einen der Ringe, unter dem Arm des Hüters hindurch, und das Stadion explodierte mit Jubel.

„Und es steht Zehn-Null für die Bright Sparks! Und was für ein Tor von Potter! Dieses Spiel beginnt wirklich großartig!"

Zwanzig-Null. Dreißig-Null. „Das dritte Tor von Potter in diesem Spiel, heute will er es wirklich wissen!" Vierzig-Null. Fünfzig-Null. Fünfzig-Zehn. „Oooh, enttäuschender Versuch von Weasley, aber vergessen wir es, das Spiel geht weiter!" Sechzig-Zehn. Siebzig-Zehn. Achtzig-Zehn. „Woher hat Potter das nur? Kann bitte jemand herausfinden, was dieser Junge in der letzten Zeit gegessen hat? Acht Tore von Potter in diesem Spiel!"

Ein weiterer Einwurf von dem Hüter der Ravenclaws und diesmal fing Ginny den Quaffel. Sie flog auf das unbewachte Tor zu, doch dann erschien ein Klatscher aus dem Nichts, schnell gefolgt von Kainda. Sie riss Schläger zurück und holte Schwung, verpasste Ginny nur um Zentimeter und traf den Klatscher mit all ihrer Kraft. Er flog wie eine Rakete das Feld entlang, hinter Draco her. Kainda schoss ihm hinterher, und als sie an ihm vorbeiflog, fühlte Harry ein seltsames Prickeln im Magen, aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, weil Lee glücklich verkündete, dass es nun Neunzig-Zehn für die Bright Sparks stand.

Ein weiterer Einwurf und diesmal erwischte Harry ihn. Der Hüter stöhnte, versuchte, die Torringe zu schützen, aber Harry war nun zu entschlossen. Das Adrenalin von Quidditch und die Wut hatten jetzt die Führung übernommen. Er schoss nach vorne, aber einer der Treiber aus Ravenclaw war nun vor ihm und blockierte jeden Weg, den er nehmen wollte.

„Aus dem Weg!", schnarrte er wütend.

„Zwing mich doch!", lachte der Treiber.

Harry wollte schon einen weiteren Transsilvanischen Trick anwenden, aber er hörte, wie ihm jemand hinter dem Treiber etwas zurief. „Harry! Harry!" Er sah Neville, der hinter dem Arm des Treibers wild gestikulierte. „Pass ihn zu mir, pass ihn zu mir!"

Harry warf den Quaffel so hart er konnte über die Schulter des Treibers, flog dann an ihm vorbei und sah, wie in Zeitlupe, wie er durch die Luft segelte. Neville streckt die Arme aus, hüpfte fast auf seinem Besen umher, bereit, ihn zu fangen, und sah absolut erfreut darüber aus, auch etwas tun zu können –

Ein Klatschen erfüllte die Luft, als der Klatscher Neville im Gesicht traf und die Menge „Oooooo"-te, aber dann brach eine Welle von Lachen und Applaus aus, als der Quaffel, unerklärlicherweise, von Nevilles Gesicht absprang und durch einen der Torringe schoss.

„SEHT EUCH DAS AN!", rief Lee, während er so stark lachte, dass er kaum reden konnte. „Longbottom trifft mit dem Gesicht! Und da ist er, trotz seines starken Nasenblutens jubelnd, was für ein Tor! Zehn Punkte für die Bright Sparks von Neville Longbottom, es steht jetzt Einhundert zu Zehn!"

Fast alle Spieler zerkugelten sich vor Lachen, sogar Neville und der Hüter der Ravenclaws, aber dann flog Cho auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz vorbei und Harry verging das Lachen. Er würde später noch Zeit für Spaß geben. Nun war die Zeit, um zu beweisen, dass er der bessere war und welchen Fehler Cho gemacht hatte. Er dachte plötzlich, dass vielleicht, wenn er bewies, dass ein wunderbarer Jäger war, Kainda mehr von ihm beeindruckt sein würde und vielleicht ihre Meinung änderte.

„Und Potter! Potter, Potter, das ist sein zehntes Tor in diesem Spiel! Unglaublich! Wo FINDET er nur diese Inspiration? Es steht jetzt Einhundertzwanzig zu Zehn! Sieht aus, als hätten wir klare Favoriten für den diesjährigen Quidditch Cup! Wartet einen Moment – ist das der Schnatz?"

Harry wirbelte herum, und sah gerade noch, wie Draco nach unten tauchte und dem Boden wie die Kugel einer Kanone entgegen schoss. Cho war hinter ihm, kam ihm immer näher, und Harry merkte, dass er Draco anschrie, dass er sich beeilen und schneller fliegen solle. Die beiden Sucher flogen Schulter an Schulter, verfolgten den winzigen goldenen Schimmer als dieser verzweifelt flog und versuchte, zu entkommen, knapp über den Boden die Richtung änderte und am Gras entlang schoss. Harry konnte Dracos Gesicht voller Panik sehen, als die beiden Sucher unter ihm entlang flogen, beide von waren gleich schnell und gleich gut, sie kratzten sich von an den Händen, um zum Schnatz zu gelangen. Aber dann –

Die Säule des Torpfostens schien aus dem Nichts aufzutauschen. Beide Sucher kollidierten mit dem Kopf zuerst, und Harry konnte sehen, wie die gesamte Stange vibrierte und der Ring leicht hin und her schwankte.

„Oooh, Doppelkollision mit einer Torstange! Und der Schnatz ist verschwunden, enttäuschend, aber keiner von beiden sieht verletzt aus! Oh, übrigens, Neville Longbottom hatte den Quaffel und hat zwei Mal getroffen, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, also macht das jetzt drei verblüffende Tore von Longbottom und es steht jetzt Einhundertundvierzig zu Zehn! Lasst das Spiel weitergehen!"

Als Draco wieder nach oben flog, schielte er ein wenig und rieb sich verschwommen die Stirn. „Alles Okay?", sagte Harry.

„Mrrf", was Dracos Antwort.

Es gab jedoch keine Zeit mehr, um sich um Draco zu sorgen, als das Spiel wegen nichts eine Pause einlegte und Mark Erith irgendwie den Quaffel erwischte. Harry verfolgte ihn sofort und sah Marks wütendes Gesicht, als dieser merkte, dass Harry dicht hinter ihm war. „LASS MICH IN RUHE!", brüllte er.

„Nein!!", rief Harry und entriss ihm den Quaffel. Er sah Marks Ellbogen nicht hinten gehen, und in der nächsten Sekunde –

Ein wütender Schrei kam von den Anhängern der Bright Sparks, als Harry sich über seinen Besen beugte, die Luft komplett aus seinen Lungen entwichen und sich den schmerzenden Magen hielt.

Lee Jordan rief: „FOUL! FOUL! REMPELN, ÜBERZOGENER EINSATZ VON ELLBOGEN! Und ja! Hier kommt Madam Hooch um sich um diesen kleinen Drecksack Mark Erith zu kümmern! Oh, tschuldigung, Professor ... tut mir Leid ... jedenfalls, Erith wird angeschrieen, und ein Freistoß für Potter. Potter gestikuliert seltsam – oh, er will, dass Weasley Junior den Freistoß ausführt. Sie hat den Quaffel, fliegt auf das Tor zu, um zu schießen ..."

Harry stöhnte und rieb sich den Bauch und sein Blick verschwamm. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen rebellierenden Klatscher im Magen, während er verschwommen zuhörte, wie Madam Hooch Ginny auf Position für den Freistoß brachte und wünschte sich, die Welt würde sich nicht mehr drehen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und eine freundliche Stimme sagte: „Harry? Alles okay?"

„Oh, klar, mir geht's gut", stöhnte er abwesend, als sein Innenleben sich drehte und wendete. Er blickte auf und wollte, wem auch immer es war, sagen, dass er wieder fliegen sollte, und sah, dass Kainda besorgt neben ihm schwebte. „Oh ... du ..."

„Ich", sagte sie lächelnd. „Besorgt. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Er nickte. „Klar, ich werde es überleben ... los, flieg weiter, Malfoy wird dich sonst anschreien."

Sie lächelte sanft und sagte dann: „Sieh mal, Harry ... ich hab über das nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast ... vielleicht ... nehmen wir es leicht, lassen es ein Geheimnis bleiben, du weiß schon ..."

Er sah auf, als die Pfeife ertönte die signalisierte, dass Ginny getroffen hatte, obwohl es ihm eigentlich egal war. „Du wirst mit mir ausgehen?"

Sie grinste. „Sagen wir, wenn du noch mal triffst, dann klar, okay."

Nur dreißig Sekunden vergingen zwischen diesem Satz und Lee Jordans Ruf: „Potter trifft! Potter triff! 160-10 für die Bright Sparks! Es ist ein weiteres Tor!"

Harry drehte sich von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend auf seinem Besen um, das Abbild von Gelassenheit. Kainda lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, dann verfolgte sie einen weiteren Klatscher. Harry vollführte einen kleinen Tanz in der Luft und mischte sich dann wieder ins Spiel ein, hinter dem Quaffel her. Er schaffte es, ihm einen Ravenclaw Jäger zu entreißen, und dachte sich, dass er auch gleich noch ein zweites Mal treffen konnte, um die Aufgabe fertig zu machen, flog auf die Torringe zu – und alle auf den Tribünen fingen plötzlich an zu schreien. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, warum sie auf einmal so einen Lärm machten. Er hatte bereits oft getroffen. Was war los?"

Er flog trotzdem direkt auf die Tore zu und schoss den Quaffel nach vorn. Der Hüter streckte sich danach, verpasste ihn aber, und er flog direkt über seinen Arm durch den Ring. Das gesamte Stadium brach in Jubel aus und alle riefen und schrieen, und Harry drehte sich verwirrt um.

Cho hatte den Schnatz.

Er riss erschrocken den Mund auf. Aber ... wenn sie den Schnatz zuerst gefangen hatte, hatten beide Teams hundertsechzig Punkte. Und wenn es unentschieden stand, gewann das Team, das den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Aber wenn er zuerst getroffen hatte, wäre es 170-160 ...

Stille legte sich über das Stadium, als den Zusehern dies klar wurde und Lee Jordan sagte: „Nun – wir haben hier ein kleines Problem, Leute ... Harry Potter trifft und Cho Chang fängt den Schnatz, beide in, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, der selben Sekunde. Hat jemand gesehen, wer es zuerst war? Ich denke, wir werden davon eine Wiederholung brauchen. Ja, Madam Hooch ruft die Teams zusammen ..."

Harry flog vor Madam Hooch in Richtung Boden und wünschte sich, die Zuschauer würden irgendeinen Lärm machen, aber alle hielten einfach vor Spannung den Atem an. Er landete und lief hinüber. Madam Hooch war weiß im Gesicht.

„Okay ... sehr gutes Spiel, sehr gut, spannendstes Spiel, das ich je gesehen hab ... okay" Sie zog zitternd den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und rief: „Cimicifuga!

Zwei rauchige Bilder erschienen in der Luft, eines von Harry, der das Tor schoss, eines von Cho, wie sie den Schnatz fing; die Bilder wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder. Madam Hooch hielt sie mit einem kleinen Schlenker des Zauberstabs an, spulte die Szene auf den Anfang zurück und ließ die Bilder hoch in die Luft schweben.

„Wenn Potter zuerst getroffen hat", sagte sie, und sie brauchte kein magisches Megaphon oder einen Sonorus Zauber, damit die gesamte Schule sie hören konnte, weil alle gespannt zuhörten", dann gewinnen die Bright Sparks. Wenn Chang zuerst den Schnatz gefangen hat, endet das Spiel in einem Unentschieden und das Team, das schnatzfangende Team gewinnt – The Pride of Ravenclaw. Nun denn ..." Sie holte tief Luft und wutschte mit dem Zauberstab.

Alle sahen sie Wiederholung in absoluter Stille an und alle hofften. Harry zog den Arm zurück, Cho warf ihren nach vorne, der Quaffel begann seinen Flug, Cho streckte die Finger nach dem Schnatz aus ...

Der Quaffel sank durch den Torring Sekundenbruchteile bevor sich Chos Finger um den Schnatz schlossen. Harry hatte zuerst getroffen.

Ein paar weitere Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Stadion, und dann brach ein Jubelsturm aus, so laut, dass die Schreie Harry fast umgehauen hätten, und alle Zuseher jubelten und schrieen, klatschten und sprangen, umarmten ihre Sitznachbarn. Harry verschwand unter einem Haufen hysterisch schluchzender Bright Sparks und Lee Jordan rief über all den Lärm hinweg: „DIE BRIGHT SPARKS GEWINNEN!!!" Harry schloss, wie ein verrückter grinsend, die Augen, und dann hörte er in der Nähe ein weiteres Schreiduell.

Cho und Mark Erith standen nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, und Harry konnte hören, was sie sagten.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Cho. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mark ... ich hab's wirklich versucht ... ich kann es besser, wirklich, das kann ich."

„Es ist okay", sagte Mark. „Ich bin sicher, dass unser nächster Sucher den Schnatz fangen kann ..."

„N-nächster Sucher?", sagte Cho mit erstickter Stimme. „Du meinst ... du wirfst mich aus dem Team?"

Mark lachte. „Ich verlasse dich. Du bist nicht zu gebrauchen. Ich bin doch nur mit dir ausgegangen, um dich in mein Team zu bekommen, aber du kannst ja gar nicht spielen. Es ist vorbei." Er ging über das Feld davon in Richtung Umkleidekabine, sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her.

Cho sah ihm nach. „Aber – aber – " Sie brach in Tränen aus und flüchtete, sich durch die Menge kämpfend, vom Feld. Harry sah, wie sie ging, und war nicht sicher, ob sie ihm Leid tat. Sie hatte ihn so oft betrogen, dass es schon fast nicht mehr wahr war. Sie hatten hin wegen einem anderen Jungen verlassen, das Team kurz vor dem Spiel im Stich gelassen, um mit ihrem neuen Freund zu spielen. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass sie ihm eigentlich Leid tun sollte, aber das tat sie nicht. Er hatte nicht die Aufgabe, etwas für sie zu fühlen. Sie hatte ihn so oft verletzt, dass sie ihm nicht mehr Leid tun konnte.

„Harry?", sagte Ron und starrte ihn an.

„Was?", sagte Harry und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Du warst kurz woanders", sagte Ron.

„Nein, ich hab nur nachgedacht", sagte Harry. Er grinste. „Weißt du, ich denke, wir haben eine gute Chance, diese Quidditch Liga zu gewinnen, mein lieber Cousin."

Ron begann zu lachen und Harry stimmte mit ein; er grinste so breit, dass es fast schmerzte. Jemand klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, Draco war wegen ihres Gewinns noch immer in Tränen aufgelöst, und Harry konnte hören, was die Menge rief: „POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!"

Ich bin wirklich gut, dachte er, vor Stolz glühend.

Nachdem ihr dieses Kapitel gelesen habt, muss ich mich noch für die tausenden von Tippfehlern entschuldigen. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt diesmal keine Lust gehabt, es noch mal durchzulesen. Und noch eine Ankündigung für das nächste Kapitel: die Frage, wer der zweite Beschützer ist, wird endlich beantwortet!


	28. Der Beschützer Von Hogwarts

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Herzlichen Dank für eure netten Reviews! Ich freu mich wirklich riesig über jedes einzelne. Tja, das Schreiben geht im Moment wieder viel leichter und ich hab alleine diese Woche schon fast vier Kapitel hinter mich gebracht. Allerdings müssen sie noch überarbeitet werden, deshalb kann es noch ein wenig dauern, bis sie online sind. Bis dahin viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Und nun noch ein paar Antworten auf die Reviews:

laser-jet: Danke, schön, dass die Tippfehler nicht auffallen.

Wave: Ja, Schreibblockade ist im Moment weg. Und das Quidditchspiel liebe ich auch!

NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: Danke für dein erstes Review! Es ist immer schön, neue Leser zu bekommen. Tut mir Leid, Ravenclaw Risotta wird nicht kommen, dafür aber ... auf den Gummiclown brauchst du nicht lange zu warten, und Kainda hat vielleicht gar nichts vor ... mmh, wir werden ja sehen.

Radagast-CH: Noch jemand der denkt, dass Kainda etwas vor hat? Und ja, mit dem zweiten Beschützer rechnet man überhaupt nicht.

TinaHewen: Auch dir danke für dein erstes Review! Tippfehler fallen nicht auf? Gut, dieses Kapitel ist auch nicht noch mal gelesen worden.

pandoradoggis: Noch eine neue Reviewerin – ich freu mich echt total. Find ich toll, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Es wird sich noch viel verändern, denn wir haben noch viel vor uns.

Dieses Kapitel kommt eigentlich früher als geplant, aber ich dachte mir, dass ich euch nicht so lange auf die Folter spannen kann.

* * *

KAPITEL 28 – Der Beschützer Von Hogwarts

Die Wochen begannen wieder vorbei zu rollen. Harry fand sich gefangen in einem Wirbelwind aus Quidditch, Hausaufgaben, Kainda und seinen Freunden. Seine Tage waren so voller Arbeit, dass sie zusammen zu schmelzen schienen und er hatte nie einen Augenblick, in dem er nichts zu tun hatte.

Am Montag standen auf seinem Stundenplan unter anderem Dunkle Künste und Verwandlung, und weil er die beiden brauchte, um Auror werden zu können, konzentrierte er sich in jeder dieser Stunden und nahm Notizen, um bei den Bergen von Hausaufgaben weniger Probleme zu haben. Der Rest der Woche war so stressig, dass er fast erleichtert war, dass er am Nachmittag nur Reine Künste hatte. Professor Alrister war noch immer nicht zurück, aber die Ersatzlehrer in diesen Stunden waren so nutzlos, dass Harry diesen Unterricht immer willkommen hieß. Er saß hinten im Raum und arbeitete an Aufsätzen für Verwandlungen oder Strategien für Quidditch. Wenn er den Unterricht für einen Tag hinter sich hatte, übte er immer ein wenig Reine Künste, wie Professor Alrister ihn angewiesen hatte. Er wurde mit der Zeit besser und besser, immer ein wenig, und lernte aus seinem Buch, mit der gelegentlichen Hilfe von Hermine.

Seine wichtigen Fächer am Dienstag waren Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst. Snape half ihm verhalten ein wenig, härter und härter zu arbeiten. Seine Zaubertränke verbesserten sich langsam in ihrer Qualität, und er war bald zweitbester in der Klasse, nur geschlagen von Hermine. In jeder Stunde ging er nach vor zu Snapes Tisch, stellte einen fast perfekten Zaubertrank hin und Snape würde ihm eines dieser seltenen, sanften Lächeln schenken. Zauberkunst ging natürlich auch gut voran, und Professor Flitwick gab ihm bei weitem nicht so viele Hausaufgaben wie den anderen Schülern, was für Harry eine wirkliche Erleichterung war. Am Dienstag Abend hatte er fast immer Okklumentik, und in diesen Stunden ging es ebenfalls gut voran. In einer Stunde murmelte Snape ohne nachzudenken: „Beeindruckend", als Harry ihn komplett aus seinen Gedanken ausschließen konnte.

Am Mittwoch war die bemerkenswerteste Stunde Magische Kreaturen. Kibbles wurde langsam immer größer und größer, bis die Wände seiner Hütte zusammenbrachen, was einen zwei Stunden langen Ausflug über die Schlossgründe begann, während Hagrid, Harry und Professor Lupin versuchten, ihn wieder zu fangen. Nach dem Mittwoch wurden die Dinge ein wenig ruhiger, und Harry konnte mehr Hausaufgaben erledigen und hatte dann sein Team auf dem Feld zum Training.

Natürlich hatte er noch zwei andere Trainings. Eines war am Samstag und dauerte fast den gesamten Morgen, aber das andere war am Donnerstag Abend, nur mit Harry und Kainda. Sie spielten Quidditch, oder kletterten auf Bäume im Verbotenen Wald, fütterten Kibbles, und wenn Hagrid oder Professor Lupin Zeit hatte, gingen sie mit Hedwig und Cupid jagen. Diese Abende waren eine willkommene Entspannung nach dem Rest von Harrys anstrengendem Donnerstag – Doppelstunde Magische Kreaturen, Verwandlung und dann eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Der Freitag stand dem Donnerstag aber um nicht viel nach. Der DA Club fand noch immer statt, doch sie brauchten jetzt schon acht Schüler, um Kibbles' Leine zu halten, damit er nicht freikam und die Halle ruinierte, und nach der DA hatte Harry noch eine anstrengende Okklumentik Stunde. Alles in allem war Harry ziemlich beschäftigt.

Es gab keinen weiteren Hinweis auf Gryffindor, Slytherin oder Hufflepuff Risotta, und Harry dachte, dass Professor McGonagall vielleicht den Verantwortlichen schon enttarnt hatte. Vielleicht war es diesmal wirklich vorbei. Die Schüler gewöhnten sich jedenfalls wieder an das Essen. Harry bekam nicht mehr dieses seltsame Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er daran dachte, und zum Glück waren sie noch nicht so weit, dass sie Neville essen mussten.

Mit allem, was um ihn vorging, hatte Harry fast nicht bemerkt, wie sich der Winter in Frühling verwandelt hatte. Das frostige Glitzern auf den Schlossgründen schmolz davon und brachte feuchtes Gras, kalte Morgen und die normalen Frühlingsschauer.

----- ----- ----- -----

Es war ein warmer Morgen im April, ein Donnerstag, und Harry verließ gerade mit Draco und Hermine das Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer. Sie hatten Photographieentwicklungstrank hergestellt, und Harrys Fingerspitzen waren noch immer ein wenig silbrig und metallisch. Draco und Hermine hatten es geschafft, fleckfrei zu bleiben.

„Wohin gehen wir heute in der Pause?", sagte Draco.

Harry antwortete, während er ein wenig an seinen Fingerspitzen kratzte. „Das nächste Quidditchspiel entscheidet, ob wir in das Semifinale kommen oder nicht, wir sollten raus gehen und ein wenig trainieren."

„Wenn es kalt ist und das Gras nass ist?" Draco zog die Nase kraus. „Wir haben morgen doch sowieso ein Training."

„Es soll schon vorgekommen sein, dass Menschen etwas übertrieben haben", sagte Hermine prompt.

„Nun ja", sagte Harry. „Aber diesmal bin ich wieder Kapitän und ich will unsere Siegesserie nicht beenden. Wir haben jetzt schon vier Teams geschlagen. Das macht vier Punkte. Wir müssen erste sein, oder zumindest nahe dran. Und wenn wir das nächste Spiel verlieren, könnte uns jemand überholen. Wir wissen, dass Blaises Team jedes Spiel gewonnen hat, und ich werde nicht gegen Zabini verlieren."

„Übernimm dich mal nicht, Harry", sagte Draco kühl. „Du musst dich manchmal entspannen. Die einzige Zeit, wenn du nicht arbeitest, ist wenn du am Donnerstag einen Spaziergang machst, und ich könnte wetten, dass du sogar dann deine Hausaufgaben mitnimmst."

Harry schnaubte. „Als ob."

Hermine runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und sah den Korridor vor ihnen entlang. „Was ist los? Dort vorne sind schrecklich viele Leute ..."

Sie eilten den Korridor entlang, folgten den anderen Schülern und waren dann am Rand der versammelten Menge. „Könnt ihr etwas sehen?", sagte Harry und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um über die Köpfe der anderen zu sehen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Da ist etwas, das alle ansehen ... ich kann nicht erkennen, was es ist ... entschuldigt mich, können wir durch? Ja, Vertrauensschüler wollen durch! Was ist hier los?" Die Menge teilte sich und Draco und Hermine gingen hindurch, gefolgt von einem neugierigen Harry.

Zuerst dachte Harry, dass es gar nichts zu sehen gab, bis er erschrocken bemerkte, dass etwas am Boden lag. Er hielt inne. Der Clownball lag in der Mitte der Schüler, wie immer grinsend und seine Augen sahen sehr lebendig aus.

„Oh du meine Güte, es ist ein Hundespielzeug", sagte Draco. „Nun, ich kann jetzt vollkommen verstehen, worüber die ganze Aufregung ist. Kommt schon, blockiert nicht dauernd den Korridor, lasst es einfach!"

„Es ... es hat sich bewegt", sagte ein Mädchen hinter Draco. „Wirklich. Wir sind nur hier gestanden und es ist einfach von alleine durch die Tür hereingesprungen und dann hier liegen geblieben."

Draco sah sie wütend an. „Jemand soll es einfach wegwerfen. Es ist nur ein Spielzeug. Bewegt euch alle endlich, hört auf, die Treppe zu blockieren!"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah sehr weiß aus. „Du hast es nicht gesehen. Irgendetwas stimmt mit diesem Spielzeug nicht."

Harry hörte ihr zu; er stand ganz still da und sah auf das schreckliche, grinsende Gesicht des Clowns. Er sah ihn direkt an. Er war sich noch über etwas so sicher gewesen. Die gemalten Augen sahen nicht nur ungefähr in seine Richtung, sie waren auf ihn fixiert, und wenn sich Harry nicht irrte, konnten sie ihn auch gut sehen.

„Ich werde einen Lehrer holen", sagte das Mädchen hinter Draco.

Er runzelte die Stirn und packte sie am Arm, um sie am Gehen zu hindern. „Sei doch nicht so dumm, wir brauchen keinen Lehrer. Jemand soll es einfach nach draußen werfen."

Niemand schien in die Nähe des Clowns gehen zu wollen. Harry ging instinktiv einen Schritt näher zu Draco. Die Augen des Clowns folgten ihm.

Draco seufzte. „Wollt ihr mir etwa sagen, dass wir hier eine gesamte Schule voller Leute haben, die so viel Angst vor einem Hundespielzeug haben, dass sie es nicht anfassen wollen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: „Okay, ich werde es tun, und dann seht ihr, wie dumm ihr – "

Aber er hörte auf zu sprechen.

Der Clown am Boden hatte sich gerade vor aller Augen umgedreht und starrte ihn direkt an. Ein paar Schüler murmelten nervös und traten zurück. Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Wie lächerlich." Er ging nach vor, bückte sich, um es aufzuheben, aber zog seine Hand mit einem Schmerzensschrei sofort wieder zurück, als sie ein wütendes, zischendes Geräusch hörten. Draco stolperte zurück und hielt seine Hand fest.

Hermine eilte zu ihm hinüber, packte seine Hand und hielt sie nach vor. Alle rissen die Münder auf, als sie die schreckliche Verbrennung sahen, die sich von Dracos Fingern auf seine gesamte Handfläche verbreitete. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Niemand darf es berühren", sagte er. „Jemand soll gehen und einen Lehrer holen."

Niemand bewegte sich. Alle starrten gespannt den Clown an. Er veränderte seine Farbe; all die grellen Regenbogentöne verschwanden und wurden von Orange ersetzt. Alle wichen besorgt zurück, als er begann, am Boden zu zittern, zuerst nur ganz leicht, aber bald sah es aus, als ob eine unsichtbare Hand versuchte, den Clown auseinander zu reißen. Rauch entwich nun in Strömen aus dem kleinen Ball und er erglühte in einer schrecklichen, rötlichen Farbe. Die Schüler begannen, sich umzudrehen und zurück zu weichen, ein paar hatten zu rennen begonnen. Harry merkte, dass er ebenfalls laufen wollte. Der Ball sprang nun wild umher, schlug an die Wände und drehte sich immer wieder um die eigene Achse, Rauch stieg aus den Ritzen empor, die nun an ihm auftauchten, und dann –

Ein erschreckter Schrei von allen Schülern erfüllte die Halle, als der Ball in hundert Stücke aus zerlumptem Plastik zerfiel und etwas einfach RIESIGES stieg aus den Überresten empor. Harry fühlte, die wie Temperatur nach oben schoss, und in der nächsten Sekunde sah es aus, als wäre die Eingangshalle die Hölle auf Erden geworden. Feuer und Flammen waren überall und ein so lautes Rauschen erfüllte die Luft, dass Harry dachte, es erfülle sogar sein Herz. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem erstickten Schrei, und dann packte Hermine seinen Arm und zog ihn über die Marmortreppe davon. Sie musste ihn nicht zwei Mal bitten.

Sie liefen davon, als die Schreie und das Rauschen hinter ihnen immer lauter und lauter wurden und die Hitze sie zu verfolgen schienen, als sie den Korridor entlang rannten. Hermine und Draco waren schneller, sie waren noch vor ihm, er öffnete den Mund, um ihnen hinterher zu rufen, sie sollen langsam laufen, aber etwas schoss hinter dem Wandteppich zu seiner Rechten hervor, packte ihn und zog ihn dahinter.

Er schrie auf und versuchte, los zu kommen, versuchte, hinter dem Wandteppich hervor zu kommen, aber eine kalte Hand legte sich über seinen Mund und Finger schlossen sich um seine Armgelenke. Er kämpfte gegen wen auch immer, der ihn gepackt hatte, und schaffte es, die Hand von seinem Gesicht zu bekommen. „Was ist los?", wollte er von der Dunkelheit vor ihm wissen. „Was passiert?"

Ein sehr kalter Finger presste sich auf seine Lippen. „Schhh", war die einzige Antwort.

Harry versuchte, den Wandteppich beiseite zu schieben, aber eine Hand schoss nach vor und wickelte sich um sein Handgelenk.

„Nicht. Bleib einfach ruhig."

„Lass mich los", schnappte er und zog seine Hand weg. „Sag mir, was los ist."

„Hör mir zu, Harry. Es geht hier um Leben und Tod. Ich bitte dich auf Knien darum, dass du BITTE ruhig bist und ich werde dir alles erklären, sobald das hier vorbei ist."

Harry wünschte sich nur, er könnte sehen, wer es war, weil, obwohl die Stimme verschwommen bekannt war, sie ihm keinen Hinweis gab. Sie war schön gesprochen, obwohl es eine charakteristische Stimme war und gehörte offenbar zu einem älteren Teenager. Er schloss die Augen und verstummte. Er könnte draußen Schüler schreien hören, als sie die Korridore entlang liefen. Professor Flitwicks Stimme ertönte: „In mein Büro, Kinder, schnell!", und andauernd hörte er dieses laute, schreckliche Rauschen aus der Eingangshalle. Und dann ...

Das laute jammernde Heulen der Sirene übertönte plötzlich alle anderen Geräusche, eine hohe, zitternde Note die Gefahr signalisierte. Harry fühlte, wie ihm kalt wurde. Er musste zu einem Lehrer. Er wollte wieder los, aber sein Entführer sagte: „Harry, nicht ... entspann dich einfach ... wir sind hier sicher ..."

Er fühlte, wie die Tränen begannen, über sein Gesicht zu laufen und er legte die Hände über die Ohren, um die Sirene davon abzuhalten, seinen Verstand zu rauben. Türen entlang des Korridors wurden zugeschlagen, Schüler riefen noch immer, aber die Schritte wurden immer weniger. Die Bewohner des Schlosses wurden an sichere Orte gebracht. Und er war mit jemandem, den er nicht kannte, hinter einem Wandvorhang. Er hörte nun ein lautes Knistern, das er als Feuer erkannte.

Die Sirene stoppte abrupt und das Knistern wurde lauter. Harry konnte das rötliche Licht an den Rändern des Wandvorhangs sehen. Das Material würde Feuer fangen. Sie würden entweder gefunden werden oder lebend verbrennen. Harry kämpfte gegen wen auch immer, der ihn nun in den Arm nahm und seinen Rücken wie ein Bruder rieb. „Komm schon, Harry ... vertrau mir ..."

„Wer bist du?", sagte er zitternd.

„Es ist seltsam", sagte der Junge leise. „Du siehst mich jeden Tag deines Leben und trotzdem hast du mich nie wirklich getroffen."

KNALL!

Die Gitter fielen nach unten und Harry zuckte zusammen, seine Nerven bereits bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er fühlte Bewegung hinter sich und wandte sich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie dicke Metalltüren erschienen, den Wandteppich verdeckten und somit den Ausgang komplett blockierten. In dem Moment, in dem sie sich schlossen, ließ die kalte Person Harry los und begann, sich in der Dunkelheit zu bewegen.

„Oh, Licht, Licht, gib mir ein Licht ..." Etwas an dieser singenden Stimme, in der dieser letzte Satz gesagt wurde, schickte ein misstrauisches Gefühl in Harrys Brust, aber er konnte dieser Stimme noch immer kein Gesicht zuordnen.

Es dauerte sogar noch einige Sekunde nachdem das Streichholz angegangen war, bis er erkannte, wer es war.

Er starrte den Jungen an, der vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt war, mit dunklen Augen und Haaren, die so ein dunkles Braun waren, dass sie fast schwarz waren. Er trug eine Hogwarts Uniform, aber bestimmt die, die Harry trug, sondern eine viel ältere, als wäre sie aus einer Zeit, die schon fünfzig Jahre zurück lag. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er dieses Gesicht schon gesehen hatte, bis er erkannte ...

„Du bist es", flüsterte er.

„Schhh", sagte der Junge. „Sieh mich an, Harry, bitte, einfach schhh ..."

„Aber ... was ist mit dir passiert?", sagte er mit solch leiser Stimme, dass der Junge ihm nicht mehr sagen konnte, er solle schhh. „Warum bist du ...?"

„Ich war außerhalb des Schloss und ... hab etwas erledigt", kam die Antwort. „Dumbledore kennt einen Zauber, der einen Poltergeist in einen Geist umwandeln kann und das Glitzern für einige Stunden entfernt. So werde ich nicht so schnell erkannt."

Es war Peeves – aber gleichzeitig konnte es einfach nicht Peeves sein. Er trug einfach Farben, hatte keine geisterhaftes Glitzern, das ihn umgab, und er trug nicht dieses lächerlichen Hut mit dem Propeller auf seinem Haar, das sonst immer auf eine Seite gelegt war. Seine dunklen Locken waren nun kurz und ordentlich gekämmt. Er sah so jung aus, so unglaublich real, genauso, wie er es in seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen war. Und seine Stimme, er hörte sich plötzlich ganz anders an. Es war nicht mehr länger ein Gackern, sondern einfach die normale Stimme ein Siebzehnjährigen. Harry merkte, dass er Peeves anstarrte, der plötzlich so wenig wie Peeves aussah.

„Warum ... warum sind wir hier?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig verängstigt. Peeves benahm sich niemals so. Er war nie ernst, oder sogar so angespannt oder nervös wie er jetzt war.

„Der Heliopath", sagte er leise. „Er hat einen Weg in die Schule gefunden ... er muss Besitz von meinem Ball ergriffen haben ..."

„Dein Ball?", sagte Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich verwundert. „Was meinst du, dein Ball?"

„Nun ... eigentlich nicht meiner. Der von meinem kleinen Bruder, und ich hab ihn Dumbledore gegeben, aber er war meiner."

„Aber ... der Ball gehörte mir", sagte Harry. Er starrte Peeves im Schein des Streichholzes an. „Jemand hat ihn mir zu Weihnachten als Geschenk geschickt."

Peeves blinzelte ihn an. „Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk? Wart mal, wann hast du ihn zum ersten Mal bekommen?"

„Am Weihnachtstag", sagte Harry. „Jemand hat ihn mir verpackt geschickt. Ich dachte, jemand würde mir einen Streich spielen."

Peeves sah absolut verblüfft aus. „Aber ... ich hab ihn Dumbledore gegeben, damit er meinen Zustand kontrollieren konnte ..."

„Was? Peeves, was ist hier los?"

Der Junge vor ihm lächelte fast traurig. „Nicht Peeves. Ich bin nicht Peeves, wenn ich so bin. Ich hab so ausgesehen, als ich gestorben bin, ich bin als Peter Peelish gestorben ... nenn mich Peter."

„Aber ... was ist hier los? Was ist mit dem Ball? Und warum rettest du mich?" Harry starrte ihn an, komplett verblüfft von allem, was vor sich ging. „Und warum bist du so ... so normal?"

Ein weiteres ernstes Lächeln, als Peter eine Kerze aus seinem Umhang nahm, sie mit dem Streichholz entfachte und zwischen den beiden auf den Boden stellte. „Ich bin normal, weil ich kein Poltergeist bin, wenn ich so bin ... wenn eine Person stirbt, entscheiden verschiedene Faktoren, ob sie ein Poltergeist oder ein Geist werden. Offensichtlich bin ich ein Poltergeist. All die Bosheit und Liebe für Chaos und Unheil, die ich hatte, wurden in die Persönlichkeit des Poltergeists gesteckt. Wenn ich ein Geist geworden wäre, wären sie entfernt worden und hätten mich so zurückgelassen. Es ist fast wie eine geteilte Persönlichkeit."

„Und was ist mit dem Ball?", sagte Harry.

Peter seufzte. „Lange Geschichte, Harry. Sehr lange Geschichte. Aber andererseits denke ich, dass wir Zeit haben ... die Lehrer werden schon versuchen, den Heliopath aufzuspüren ... nun. Der Clown gehörte meinem kleinen Bruder. Meine Familie war ziemlich arm und wir hatten fast kein Gold zum Ausgeben. Er war wie ... fast das einzige Spielzeug, dass er hatte." Er sah einen Moment lang traurig aus, und fuhr dann, noch ernster aussehend, fort: „Als er gestorben ist, hat er ihn mir gegeben. Er hat mir gesagt ... ich solle darauf aufpassen. Das hab ich auch. Ich hab ihn gehalten, als ich selbst gestorben bin. Er ist mit mir gekommen."

„Und?", fragte Harry.

„Es gibt einen Zauber, der einen Poltergeist in einen Geist und zurück verwandeln kann", sagte Peter leise und fuhr abwesend mit seinen Fingern durch die Flamme. „Aber nachdem ich gestorben bin, kam ich nach Hogwarts und Dumbledore wusste, dass dieser Zauber von Zeit zu Zeit über mich gesprochen werden musste. Also hat er dem Clown ermöglicht, ihn auszuführen. Ich konnte deshalb selbst entscheiden, wann ich Geist und wann Poltergeist war. Wann immer ich ihn nicht brauchte, gab ihn Dumbledore, damit er darauf Acht geben konnte. Er muss ihn irgendwo draußen verloren haben ... und ich denke, dass dann der Heliopath in ihn gefahren ist, jemand hob ihn auf, brachte ihn ins Schloss ... und schickte ihn dir vielleicht als Scherz?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und nun ist der Heliopath wieder frei."

„Was ... was ist, wenn er durch die Türen kommt?", sagte Harry besorgt und warf einen Blick auf die Metalltür, die den Wandteppich schützte.

„Das wird er nicht", sagte Peter. „Vertrau mir."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wurde jetzt verängstigt und wüten zugleich. „Warum tust du das? Wie hast du gewusst, dass der Heliopath heute kommen würde?"

Peter fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein dunkles Haar. „Es ist kompliziert, Harry. Dinge, von denen ich nicht denke, dass du sie glauben kannst oder von mir hören willst."

„Versuch es doch, warum nicht?", sagte Harry.

Peter spielte einen Moment lang mit seinen Fingern. „Ich dachte, dass Dumbledore hier sein würde, um dir alles besser zu erklären ... aber ... nun, einfach gesagt, es gibt etwas, das als Beschützerbund bezeichnet wird, Harry, und – "

„Ja, ja", sagte Harry verschwommen. „Ich weiß darüber bescheid."

Peter sah ihn überrascht an. „Das tust du?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß schon seit einer Ewigkeit davon, Lupin und Snape. Was ist mit ihnen? Was hast das mit ihnen zu tun?"

„Lupin?", sagte Peter stirnrunzelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er in dieses Bild passt."

„Er ist mein zweiter", sagte Harry. „Nicht wahr?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber wer dann?", sagte Harry. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde erkannte er es. Er riss vor Überraschung den Mund und starrte den Jungen vor ihm einfach nur an. Peter erwiderte den Blick mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Du bist es nicht", sagte Harry. „Das kann nicht sein! Du bist ... du bist Peeves, der Poltergeist, du bist ... du bist nie in meiner Nähe, du hast dich nur für mich interessiert, als du in meinem zweiten Jahr dachtest, ich wolle alle umbringen!"

„Ich bin immer in deiner Nähe", sagte Peter und sah ernst in Harrys Gesicht. „Ich verlasse dich nur ab und zu für eine Woche. Du siehst mich nie. Dumbledore dachte, es wäre am besten, wenn du nichts über mich wüsstest. Ich bin unsichtbar." Er lächelte traurig. „Ich habe die besten und schlimmsten Zeiten deines Lebens gesehen."

„Aber ..." Harry starrte ihn einfach an, noch zu geschockt, um alles wirklich aufzunehmen. „Ich hätte es gewusst, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist ..."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich passe auf, dass du es nicht tust." Er lächelte ein klein wenig und spielte wieder, fast nervös, mit seinen Fingern. „Snape schien es nicht zu kümmern, deine Privatsphäre zu stören ... wenn du etwas vorhattest, zögerte er nicht, aus dem Bett aufzustehen und durch die Korridore zu laufen, mit der Ausrede, dass er seine nächtlichen Runden drehte. Ich mochte das allerdings nicht ... ich erinnere mich, wie es war, ein Teenager zu sein, ich hätte es gehasst, immer beobachtet zu werden ..."

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht", sagte Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast in meinem zweiten Jahr mein Leben mit diesem dummen Lied zur Hölle gemacht."

Peter lächelte traurig seine Fingerspitzen an. „Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen ... immerhin hast du mich nicht verdächtig, hmm? Es war schwer ... du weißt nicht, wie schwer es war, in dieser Nacht, als du den Albtraum hattest. Ich musste mich einfach bemerkbar machen. Und das war wie ich gestorben bin, wie du gesagt hast ... du bist ... du bist ein wenig wie einer meiner Brüder. Robert. Er war immer neugierig, er liebte seine Freunde. Er kam immer in alle möglichen Schwierigkeiten, konnte sich aber jedes Mal wieder daraus befreien."

Harry sah ihn still an. Peter sah zu traurig aus, dass er schon begann, Harry Leid zu tun. „Also ... also haben du und Snape schon immer auf mich aufgepasst ..."

Peter nickte. „Ich habe es vorgezogen, mich zurück zu halten und außer Sichtweite zu bleiben, während Snape die Aufgabe übernahm, dich zu hassen. Ich traue mich zu sagen, dass er ein größerer Schock als ich war."

„Nicht wirklich", gab Harry zu. Er sah Peter einen Moment lang an und sagte dann: „Wie hast du gewusst, dass er Heliopath hinter mir her war?"

Peter sah plötzlich ziemlich nervös aus. Er begann, noch mehr mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. „Ah, nun ... das ist ... nicht wirklich ... ist einfach, dass ... nur ein Verdacht, Harry ..."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Was weißt du? Es war nicht nur ein Verdacht. Du wusstest, dass etwas passieren würde, oder du hättest nicht hier auf mich gewartet."

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen Dumbledore und mir", sagte Peter leise. „Ich habe mehr Aufgaben, als dir zu folgen und Essensschlachten zu beginnen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Und diese Aufgaben wären ...?"

Peter schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf. „Frag mich nicht, Harry. Du willst es nicht wissen. Deine Meinung von mir hat sich wahrscheinlich schon geändert, weil du mich in meiner Geistform siehst und herausgefunden hast, dass ich dein magischer Beschützer bin ..."

Harry zählte in Gedanken schon zwei und zwei zusammen. Es gab noch immer Lücken, aber die Dinge begannen, auf ihren Platz zu wandern. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, wie Peter es hätte erfahren können. Und dann noch etwas, das Sirius' geistige Gestalt ihm vor vielen Monaten in einem Kessel zugemurmelt hatte, über Dumbledore, der noch mehr Spione hatte, Leute, die jemand verdächtigen würde ...

„Du bist ein Spion in Voldemorts Reihen, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry.

Peter sah ihn an, beobachtete sein Gesicht, wog ihn ab, und dann, nach nur einem Moment, nickte er still.

Harry sah Peter genau an. Also war der Poltergeist, den er sechs Jahr lang nur als eine gemeine, verärgernde Bosheit gekannt hatte, in Wirklichkeit sein magischer Beschützer, ein Todesser und ein Spion. Irgendwie machte das alles keinen Sinn und passte nicht zusammen, und nach einer Minute erkannte er, was nicht stimme. „Du bist immer in Hogwarts. Du kannst nicht außerhalb des Schlosses sein."

Peter lächelte. „Oh, da liegst du falsch."

„Wie das?", sagte Harry. „Jeden Tag zerschlägst du Trophäen im Trophäenzimmer, oder zerbrichst Schränke, beginnst Streitereien und versuchst, die Köpfe von Erstklässlern im Klo hinunter zu spülen."

„Nein, nein", sagte Peter. „Nicht einmal ich könnte alleine so viel Unfug anstellen. Und obwohl ich es meistens bin, gibt es Zeiten, wenn ich es bestimmt nicht bin. Ich muss Hogwarts manchmal verlassen, um mit dem Dunklen Lord zu sprechen."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass es so aussieht, als wärst du hier?", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

Peter lächelte fast ein wenig weise und sah die Kerze ein paar Augenblicke lang an. „Ich habe meine eigenen, zuverlässigen Methoden, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner den Korridor entlang wandert und sich komplett sicher fühlt."

„Und welche sind sie?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Oh, das wäre ja Verraten", sagte Peter und einen Moment lang konnte Harry sehen, dass ein klein wenig von Peeves übrig geblieben war, als ein Glitzern in seinen Augen erschien und er lächelte, wobei er nur seine Zahnspitzen zeigte. „Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen, dass du es nicht Ron, Hermine, Draco oder Kainda sagst. Und ich weiß, dass die Versuchung groß sein wird."

„Bitte", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Wirklich. Viele Leute vertrauen mir viele Sachen an. Ich überlege schon, ob ich mich nicht als Geheimniswahrer vermieten soll."

Eine fröhliches, helles Glucksen entwischte Peters Lippen, jedoch mit Tönen von Peeves eigenen Lachen unterlegt, fast wie eine weichere Form des Poltergeists. „Ich weiß ... aber ich weiß Dinge, von denen du nicht einmal träumen würdest, Potter. Ich sehe ziemlich viel von dem, was in dem Schloss vor sich geht, Ich weiß 90 von den Aktivitäten des Dunklen Lords, ich was fast jedes Detail deines Lebens. Snape mag vielleicht in der Lage sein, deine Gedanken zu sehen, aber er davon abgesehen sieht er fast nichts – außer vielleicht deine Zaubertränke. Du magst vielleicht der Geheimniswahrer sein, aber ich bin die Geheimnisse, und ich will gewahrt werden."

„Beweis es", sagte Harry, lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Peter im Flackern der Kerze. „Sag mir etwas über mich, das sonst niemand auf der ganzen Welt weiß."

Peter lächelte und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Jeden Tag gehst du an Alristers Büro vorbei um zu sehen, ob er wieder zurück ist, doch ich weiß, wo Alrister ist, warum er weggegangen ist und wann er plant, wieder zu kommen. Ich weiß, was ihn davon abhält, jetzt zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass in der Nacht, als du den Albtraum hattest, und Hermine gehört hat, was mit Alrister geschehen ist, sie geweint hat. Ich weiß, dass im Moment einige der Lehrer auf den Dach sind, und einige sind mit den Kindern unten in den Kerkern. Ich weiß, dass zwei Stockwerke unter uns eine Maus ist, die einen der Wandteppiche frisst."

„Wie?", sagte Harry und eine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „Wie kannst du so viel wissen?"

Ein weiteres kluges Lächeln flog über Peters Lippen. „Das ist noch ein Grund, warum Dumbledore mich im Schloss bleiben lässt, außer, um dich zu beschützen und Informationen vom Dunklen Lord zu sammeln. Niemand auf der gesamten Welt außer Dumbledore und dir weiß, dass ich ein Todesser bin, und nur du, Snape und Dumbledore wissen, dass ich dich beschütze. Aber nur Dumbledore und ich wissen, warum in hier in Hogwarts bleibe und dich nich während des Sommers begleite."

„Sag es mir", sagte Harry, rutschte ein wenig nach vor und packte Peter an seinem eiskalten Arm. „Ich verdiene, es zu wissen, oder? Du bist mein Beschützer, ich soll dir doch vertrauen. Sag es mir, bitte ..."

„Frag mich eine direkte Frage", sagte Peter und legte den Kopf wieder zur Seite. „Ich war noch nie gut darin, Dinge zu erklären."

„Wie kannst du bei Voldemort sein und gleichzeitig hier sein?", sagte Harry.

Peter lächelte. „Ich werde es dir zeigen, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

„Wie kommt es, dass du über die Maus bescheid weißt?"

„Ich weiß jedes Detail innerhalb des Schlosses."

„Wie?"

Ein weiteres dieser kleinen, glitzernden Lächeln. „Ich bin der Beschützer von Hogwarts. Ich beschütze alles hier und deshalb weiß ich auch alles. Filch dachte immer, er passe auf dieses Schloss auf ... und warum hat Dumbledore ihn dann rausgeworfen? Weil ich viel effektiver bin." Er sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus und sah auf eine Stelle über Harrys Kopf, als ob er etwas sehe, was Harry nicht sah. „Hmm, Hermine macht sich darüber Sorgen, wo du bist. Flitwick versucht, sie zu beruhigen."

Harry begann nun, dies alles zu akzeptieren, Stück für Stück, und sah Peters Gesicht noch immer genau an. „Also ... du weißt alles über alle ..."

„Oh nein" sagte Peter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß alles über das Schloss. Ich kann sehen, was es sieht. Eigentlich bin ich der Übersetzer zwischen dem Schloss und Dumbledore. Das ist, wie all die Verteidigungen testen konnte. Natürlich hab ich manchmal den Poltergeist rausgelassen, nur für ein wenig Zerstörung. Aber dann hab ich einfach nachgedacht und die Lücken gefunden. Ich versichere dir, dass ich die Gedanken der Schüler nicht lesen kann. Wenn es das Schloss weiß, weiß ich es auch."

„Du bist immer in den schrecklichsten Moment aufgetaucht", sagte Harry und erinnerte sich an die vergangenen Jahre in Hogwarts. „Immer. Du wusstest immer, wo ich war. Und in dieser Nacht, als ich mit Draco gesprochen habe! Du hast es geschafft, dass ich zwei Tage in einem Schrank eingeschlossen war!"

Peter gluckste. „Nun, das war doch ziemlich lustig, das musst du zugeben. Und du warst nicht in einer direkten Gefahr. Ich versuche, dich nie körperlich zu verletzen."

„Du hast mich in meinem ersten Jahr mit Spazierstöcken beworfen", sagte Harry mit einem gequälten Ausdruck.

„Nur meine Art, dich zu begrüßen", sagte Peter, wandte seine glitzernden Augen Harry zu und lächelte wie der große Bruder, den er nie gehabt hatte. „Ich war in diesem Sommer besonders aufgeregt. Stell dir vor, einen Bruder zu treffen, den deine Eltern vor langer Zeit zu Adoption freigegeben haben ... oder ein neues Haustier zu bekommen."

„Du denkst von mir als Haustier?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an.

„Irgendwie", sagte Peter. „Haustier und kleiner Bruder. Ich habe Kinder immer geliebt. Meine Familie war riesig. Es war natürlich, dass ich nach meinem Tod hierher kam, und Dumbledore hat damals einen geistlichen Beschützer für das Schloss gesucht. Ich hab die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt. Übrigens." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich in ein weiteres dieser glitzernder Lächeln. „Kainda hat ein Photo von dir unter ihrem Kissen."

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich ein wenig. „Oh?"

„Mmm, als du mal Quidditch gespielt hast. Ich kann allerdings nicht sehen, was in den Schlossgründen vor sich geht, also muss ich tatsächlich rausfliegen, um dich spielen zu sehen. Du bist ein guter Spieler. Ich konnte nie wirklich mit einem Besen umgehen, viel zu unbequem. Andererseits hab ich in den Fünfzigern gelebt, als es modern war, den kleinsten aller möglichen Besen zu haben, aber sehr dick, mit einem Rennstreifen auf der Seite. Wie eine Holzplanke."

„Also ... weißt du alles über Kainda ...", sagte Harry.

Peter lächelte. „Es ist unser Geheimnis, Harry." Er sah Harry interessiert an, als ob er ihn noch nie zuvor richtig angesehen hätte. „Ich wollte schon vor sehr langer Zeit mit dir über all das sprechen. Ich hab es fast getan, in dieser Nacht, als du die Träume hattest, aber McGonagall hat mich davon gescheucht."

„Du magst Professor McGonagall nicht, oder?", sagte Harry grinsend und erinnerte sich an die Essensschlacht. „Du hast einen Teller mit Eiern in ihr Gesicht geworfen, aber das war nicht wirklich nett. Und du hast mein Gesicht mit einem Spiegelei dekoriert."

„Nun", gluckste Peter. „Es ist immer sehr spaßig, dich zum Feind zu haben. Ich liebe es, wie du Ron und Hermine immer sagen musst, dass sie aufhören sollen, zu streiten. Weißt du, du könntest in deiner eigenen Seifenoper sein."

„Manchmal denke ich, ich bin es bereits", sagte Harry und rieb sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln die Stirn.

* * *

Na, wer hätte das erraten? Nur einer hat es geschafft: Joe19888 – gratuliere! Du hast die Geschichte echt genau gelesen.


	29. Jinx

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Ich bin schon in totaler Weihnachtsstimmung und irgendwie kurbelt das meine Muse zur Übersetzung an. Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt und bitte reviewt!

IAmFallen: Danke, tja, es kommen noch mehr Überraschungen.

Kissymouse: Ebenfalls danke. Das mit Peeves war wohl eine der größten Überraschungen in der gesamten Geschichte.

Radagast-CH: Deine Lieblings Story? Ich bin geehrt. Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich jemandem mit einem Kapitel eine Freude machen kann. Oh ja, es gibt noch viel zu erklären. Vergesst nicht auf Alrister, der ganz plötzlich verschwunden ist.

TinaHewen: Danke für das Review. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

laser-jet: Noch ein Danke an dich!

Noch eine kurze Notiz: Das Kapitel ist wieder nicht nach Fehlern durchsucht worden, aber ich verspreche, wenn ich mit der ganzen Übersetzung fertig bin werde ich alle Kapitel noch einmal überarbeiten.

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 29 – Jinx

Die Stunden flogen vorbei, während die Kerze tiefer und tiefer brannte und tanzende Schatten auf die Wände des Raumes hinter dem Wandteppich warf. Harry teilte mit Peter Erinnerungen, und Peter mit ihm, als wären sie ihr Leben lang die besten Freunde gewesen. Harry vergaß, dass Peter tief drinnen ein Poltergeist war, der es nicht erwarten konnte, herausgelassen zu werden und Unfug anzustellen, und er wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in vielen Jahren war, dass Peter mit jemandem gesprochen hatte und eine ernste, höfliche Antwort erhalten hatte.

Harry wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, aber er merkte, wie er langsam aber sich er immer müder wurde. Peter sah, dass ihm die Augen zufielen, und sagte ihm, er solle sich hinlegen und ein wenig ausruhen, er würde Harry wecken, wenn etwas wichtiges geschah. Harry nickte und legte sich dankbar auf den Boden. Das letzte, was er fühlte, bevor er von Welle um Welle von willkommenen Schlafes umgarnt wurde, war, wie ein ziemlich kaltes Material auf ihn gelegt wurde und Peter flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Schlaf gut."

Er wurde einige Zeit später von einem kratzenden Geräusch und Licht geweckt, das in seine Augen schien. Er drehte sich um und schnaubte leise aus Protest gegen das Licht und Geräusch.

„Schhh, er schläft noch!", sagte Peters Stimme.

„Du nutzloser Poltergeist", zischte Snape. „Du hattest ihn immer hier? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du ihn in mein Büro bringen sollst, nicht, dass du ihn hinter einem Wandvorhand verstecken sollst."

„Der Heliopath war direkt hinter ihnen", sagte Peter ruhig. „Er hätte es nicht geschafft."

„Filius war nur einen halben Korridor entfernt. Er hätte Flohpulver verwenden können, um von dort zu meinem Büro zu kommen."

„Oder er hätte erwischt und getötet werden können, wodurch der Dunkle Lord wieder auf die Welt freigesetzt worden wäre. Ich weiß, dass ich froh bin, dass ich diese Möglichkeit gewählt habe. Und bitte seien Sie leise, Professor, er hat viele Informationen aufgenommen. Er braucht es nicht, dass Sie in sein Ohr schreien."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich als dieser vermaledeite Poltergeist mehr hasse, oder wenn du den weißen Geist spielst." Harry spürte, wie Snape seine Schulter packte und sie leicht schüttelte. „Potter, wach auf."

Er drehte sich um und sein Gesicht verzog sich aus Verärgerung. „Mnnn."

„Oh, lassen Sie ihn einfach", sagte Peter irritiert und wollte Snapes Hand wegschlagen. „Sie müssen nicht immer so gemein zu ihm sein. Er ist doch noch ein Kind."

Snape ignorierte Peter und murmelte wieder: „Potter, auf."

Harry öffnete müde die Augen und sah Snape nur halb wach an. Alles hinter der Silhouette des Professors war dunkel und der Raum wurde nur von der Kerze in Snapes Hand erhellt. „Was?", sagte Harry müde.

„Der Heliopath ist von den Schlossgründen entfernt worden", sagte Snape. „Du kannst wieder in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Das Abendessen wird in einer halben Stunde in der Großen Halle serviert."

„Haben Sie ihn getötet?", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll und setzte sich auf, so dass Peters alte Schuluniform von seinen Schultern rutschte.

„Ja, Potter", sagte Snape. „Das haben wir. Aber wir können nicht allen Leuten dafür danken." Er warf Peter einen eisigen Blick zu, der zurückstarrte und seinen Umhang wieder umwarf.

„Danken Sie mir nicht so überschwänglich", sagte er bitter.

„Ich hatte keine Absicht, das zu tun", sagte Snape. Er packte Harrys Ellbogen und Harry schaffte es, ein wenig wackelig auf die Beine zu kommen.

Peter schlüpfte aus ihrem Unterschlupf. Er warf einen nervösen Blick über den Korridor um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand da war. „Oh, Harry ... ich hab versprochen, es dir zu zeigen- ... nun, ich hab versprochen, es dir zu zeigen."

„Ihm was zu zeigen?", sagte Snape und sah Peter mit verengten Augen an.

Peter lächelte seinen magischen Beschützer Kollegen an. „Ihm etwas zu zeigen. Sie können gerne mitkommen, aber es besteht die Gefahr, dass es Spaß machen könnte, und ich will nicht, dass Sie sich nicht gut fühlen."

Snape starrte ihn an. Peter lächelte nur. Es war verblüffend, wie Peeves sogar als Peter Peelish mit guten Manieren Snape so sehr auf die Palme bringen konnte.

„Ich werde Harry mitnehmen und ihm etwas zeigen", sagte Peter. „Und ich werde ihn rechtzeitig zurückbringen, damit der essen kann, was auch immer die Hauselfen heute vergiften werden."

Snape trat einfach zurück, als Peter den Korridor entlang glitt und Harry ihm neugierig folgte. Sie hörten, wie sich Snapes Schritte in die Richtung zu den Kerkern entfernten, und dann fragte Harry: „Wohin gehen wir?"

Peter lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Mein Nest."

„Dein was?"

„Mein Nest", gluckste Peter, drehte sich nach links um und zog einen Wandteppich beiseite, der vorgab, eine Tür zu sein, schob ihn einfach beiseite und trat hindurch. Sie waren in einem dunklen, sehr kalten Tunnel und Harry zitterte. Peter zeigte verschwommen die verschiedenen Passagen hinunter. „Dort drüben ist ein Raum voller Portschlüssel nach Hogsmeade ... ich bin nicht sicher, was dort unten ist, das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, wollte mich etwas fressen, diesen Korridor entlang findest du den Hintereingang zu Dumbledores Büro, diese Tür öffnet sich nicht, wenn du sie nicht höflich darum fragst, und diese Tür scheint eine Hundetür zu sein, ich passe nicht hindurch. Oh, in diesem Raum steht ein großer Sarg, und ich denke, dass Helga Hufflepuff drinnen liegt, der Raum ist voller ausgestopfter Dachse. Salazar Slytherins private Räume waren offenbar dort drüben." Harry stolperte fast über etwas, das sich zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch wuselte. Er sprang beiseite und Peter sagte cool: „Oh, pass auf die Ratten auf, sie sind überall in diesem Korridor."

„Wie kommt es, dass dieser Korridor auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nicht eingezeichnet ist?", fragte Harry und lief der silbernen Silhouette Peters vor ihm her.

„Weil sie ihn nie gefunden haben", kam die Antwort, deren Echo er in der Dunkelheit hörte. „Oh, sie waren nahe dran. Es war Lupin, der ihn fast gefunden hat. Wie waren zu spät zum Unterricht und er fragte sich, ob es hier durch eine Abkürzung gäbe, aber er kam nicht weit. Eine der Ratten hat ihn erwischt und die Kälte war dann doch nichts für ihn. Er mag eigentlich nicht gerne allein in der Dunkelheit sein, hast du das gewusst?"

Harry schüttelte den kopf. „Nein ... ich dachte, er mag einfach den Mond nicht."

„Ah, das natürlich auch. Es gibt in diesem Schloss einige sehr mutige Menschen. Lupin, verflucht von der Lykantropie, and trotzdem erträgt er sie Monat für Monat. Snape, ein Todesser. Und du wärst überrascht von der Menge der Kinder, die Familienmitglieder verloren haben, und ein Bild von ihnen im Koffer oder neben ihrem Bett haben. Draco ist ein fantastischer Künstler, wirklich wunderbar, aber er hat Angst, dass er einzige Teil seiner Bilder, den die Leute sehen werden, die Signatur ‚Malfoy' sein wird."

Harry wollte gerade fragen, warum Peter all das wusste, als etwas großes und hartes aus dem Nichts auftauchte und er dagegen lief. Er fiel mit einem Schrei hin und etwas, das sich wie eine riesige Vase anfühlte, landete in seinen Armen. Peter wandte sich um.

„Ah, ja, pass auf die Vase auf. Ich denke, das hier war früher mal ein Abstellraum, bis die Kälte es unmöglich machte, Kerzen anzuzünden. Nicht einmal das Schloss weiß, warum es hier plötzlich kalt wurde. Ich denke, es hat mit was auch immer zu tun, das dort in dieser Passage haust, aber es kommt nur in der Nacht raus."

„Es ist Nacht", sagte Harry besorgt, als Peter ihn wieder auf die Beine zog.

„Stimmt", sagte Peter mit fast zufriedener Stimme und führte ihn wieder durch die Dunkelheit. „Nun, an dieser Wand gibt es ein ziemlich großartiges Gemälde. In den Tagen, als die Schule noch ganz jung war, hatte jeder der Gründer einen Lieblingsschüler. Es war fast wie ein ... Oberschüler in jedem Haus. Das hat sich dann später zu den Vertrauensschülern mit dem Schulsprecher und der Schulsprecherin, die vom Direktor oder der Direktorin gewählt werden, entwickelt. Aber du wirst nie erraten, wie der Nachname von dem Schüler war, den Slytherin gewählt hat."

„Wie?", fragte Harry begierig.

„Malfoy", sagte Peter. „Es sieht aus, als wären Slytherin, Malfoy und Snape immer ein kleines Trio gewesen. Natürlich hat die Slytherin Linie nur noch den Dunklen Lord, und Draco ist der letzte Malfoy. Es sieht auch so aus, als wäre Severus der letzte Snape."

„Aber ... seine Freundin", sagte Harry. „Werden sie keine Kinder haben?"

Peter seufzte traurig. „Es ist kompliziert, Harry. Zu kompliziert, als dass ich es erklären könnte. Snape hütet ebenfalls seine Geheimnisse, fast so gut wie ich. Wenn etwas wichtiges vor sich geht, erledigt er es nicht hier im Schloss."

„Warum besucht sie ihn dann immer?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist ... sehr verwirrend. Sogar für mich. Es ist klar, dass sie ein Metamorphmagus sein muss – sie hat die Technik wahrscheinlich gelernt und nicht von Geburt an besessen. Sie kann ihre Haarlänge variieren. Sie kommt manchmal in der Nacht, zu verschiedenen Zeiten. Sie reden meistens. Über den Dunklen Lord, das Ministerium, Familie. Du bist auch schon ein oder zwei Mal vorgekommen."

„Was sagt Snape über mich?", fragte Harry neugierig und beeilte sich, Schritt zu halten. Peter hatte angehalten und fingerte nun an einem Türschloss herum – zumindest hörte es sich für Harry so an.

„Oh, vieles", sagte Peter und ging nicht weiter ins Detail, als er die Tür öffnete und Licht in den ansonsten stockdunklen Korridor floss. Er schlüpfte in den Raum dahinter und Harry folgte ihm mit einem letzten Blick auf den dunklen kalten Korridor hinter ihm.

Harry dachte zuerst an die Höhle eines Schmugglers. Jede verfügbare Oberfläche war mit irgendetwas bedeckt, ob es nun Stoffe oder Schmuck waren, Zettel über Zettel von Pergament waren über alles verstreut und fast alles in dem Raum war irgendwie gebrochen oder verbrannt. In einer Ecke hing etwas, das aussah wie ein Stoffpuppe, von einer dünnen Schnur in Deckennähe gehalten, und die Füllung quoll aus jedem Riss in der Oberfläche. In einer andere Ecke lag einfach ein riesiger Berg Kissen, die meisten mehr oder weniger zerrissen, und die gesamten Wände waren mit kindlichen Gemälden in allen Regenbogenfarben bedeckt. Der Raum sah einfach wie die Höhle von jemandem aus, der schrecklich viel Wut herausgelassen hatte.

„Warum ist alles ...?", begann Harry, obwohl es nicht wirklich wusste, wie er es ausdrücken sollte.

Peter erriet seine Frage. „Zerbrochen? Wir sind Poltergeister, Harry. Poltergeister müssen Frustration ausdrücken können. Manchmal muss einfach ein wenig Wut herausgelassen werden ..." Er wies auf die Zeichnungen, welche die Wände dekorierten, und war dann einen Blick auf etwas, das wie eine Matratze aussah, die auseinandergerissen und an die Decke genagelt worden war. „Natürlich muss manchmal etwas drastischeres her."

„Was meinst du mit ‚wir sind Poltergeister'?", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich meine, dass ich und eine oder mehr Personen Poltergeister sind", sagte Peter cool. Er ging unverdrossen zu einem umgeworfenen Schrank, der an mehr als einer Stelle zerbrochen war, und begann, die Schubladen nacheinander herauszuziehen; die schon gesehen warf er achtlos zur Seite. „Oh, komm schon ... sag mir nicht, dass sie ausgegangen sind ..." Er riss eine weiter Schublade auf, seufzte und zog ein normales Päckchen Zigaretten heraus. „Danke Merlin ..."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht gut für deine Gesundheit ist", sagte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue, währen Peter eine der Zigarette aus dem Päckchen nahm und in der Schublade nach einem Feuerzeug suchte.

„Erstens, ich bin schon tot", sagte Peter. „Und zweitens, ich weiß es, aber denk mal darüber nach, Potter ... ich bin gestorben, während ich mehr Rauch eingeatmet habe, als die meisten Leute in ihrem gesamten Leben. Ich kann mich ohne ihn als Poltergeist nicht kontrollieren." Er zündete die Zigarette abwesend an und warf das Feuerzeug auf einen Stoß alter Umhänge neben ihm. „Setz dich doch."

Harry sah sich um und fragte sich, wo genau Peter meinte, er solle sich setzen. Schließlich ließ er sich auf den Stoß alter Kissen in der Ecke nieder. Peter durchsuchte jetzt eine weitere Schublade und als er sich aufrichtete, warf er Harry eine Packung gewöhnlichen Muggel Orangesaftes zu. Harry fing sie dankbar auf und murmelte: „Danke ..."

Peter atmete abwesen aus und ein Strom von Rauch ergoss sich in die Luft. „Du kannst ihn ruhig haben. Ich hab ihn vor einiger Zeit von Muggeln gestohlen ... und immer gern geschehen."

Harry sah zu, wie die Rauchwolke in die Luft stieg und runzelte die Stirn. „Wart mal. Wie kannst du das machen? Warum gleitet der Rauch nicht einfach durch dich hindurch?"

Peter lächelte. „Immer so neugierig. Ich dachte, ich hätte es schon erklärt? Nun ja. Dumbledore legt zwei Zauber auf mich – einen, um mich zu einem Geist zu machen, einen weiteren, um die geistigen Eigenschaften von mir zu entfernen und mich menschlich erscheinen zu lassen. Mein Körper kann Dinge tun, die mich menschlich aussehen lassen. Also stößt er den Rauch auf menschliche Art ab. Ich fühle mich nur ein wenig kalt an, wenn du mich berührst."

Harry nickte und dachte darüber nach, dann sagte er neugierig: „Also ... was wirst du mir zeigen?" und stach mit dem Strohhalm ein Loch in die Verpackung.

„Du wirst es in ein paar Minuten herausfinden." Peter starrte fast traurig auf die Zigarette, die er wie ein Experte zwischen den Fingern hielt. Harry merkte, dass er ein weniger grauer wurde und seine Ränder rauchiger erschienen. Peter sah den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und fuhr fort: „Der Zauber, um das Glitzern zu entfernen, wird nach etwa einem Tag schwächer. Jedoch kann mich nur Dumbledore zurück in einen Poltergeist verwandeln ... zum Glück. Peeves muss jedoch nicht rauchen, also nehme ich an, dass er doch ein paar Vorteile hat."

„Warum hörst du nicht einfach damit auf?", fragte Harry und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Orangensaft. „Onkel Vernon rauchte immer die schrecklichsten Zigarren, aber er hörte damit auf, nachdem Tante Petunia gesagt hat, er werde damit noch Dudleys Gehirn abtöten." Er hielt inne. „Ich denke, sie erwähnte das ein wenig zu spät."

Peter gluckste leise und bewegte kurz das Ende der Zigarette, so dass die Asche auf den Teppich fiel. „Es beruhigt mich, wenn ich ein Poltergeist bin." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach und beobachtete dabei die Rauchringe, die sanft durch die Luft schwebten. „Es ist ... sehr seltsam, ein Poltergeist zu sein. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich manchmal so bin, ist es schrecklich. Wenn ich so wie jetzt bin, ist der Gedanke, Dinge mit Absicht zu zerstören abstoßend. Ein Poltergeist zu sein gibt einem schrecklich viel ungenützte Frustration, die einfach irgendwo hin muss. Aber ... es ist seltsam .. wen ich Peeves bin, ist es mir egal, wie ich aussehe. Es ist wie frei sein. Stell dir vor, dass es wie ein Droge ist, die ich nehmen muss, obwohl ich sie überhaupt nicht nehmen will."

„Warum bleibst du dann nicht so, wie du jetzt bist?", schlug Harry vor und kaute abwesend an seinem Strohhalm. Für ihn schien Peeter der perfekte ältere Bruder zu sein, obwohl etwas sehr verlassenes in der Art lag, wie er betont locker an einem Tisch lehnte, der von seinem eigenen Alter Ego zertrümmert worden warn.

Peter lächelte sanft. „Ich kann nicht. Ich kann der Freiheit und der Macht als Peeves nicht widerstehen. Denk darüber nach – vor wem ängstigst du dich mehr? Wer hat über die meiste Kontrolle? Peeves oder der Fast Kopflose Nick? Peeves oder die Maulende Myrte?"

„Peeves", gab Harry zu.

„Genau", sagte Peter. Er nahm einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette und verzog dabei das Gesicht, als würde ihn die Effekte schmerzen und blies eine blaue Wolke zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. „Ich war in Slytherin, Harry. Ich wollte Macht, aber nicht die Macht, die komplett kontrolliert und verängstigt. Ich wollte die Macht haben, dass sich Menschen an mich erinnern würden. Es könnte leicht sein, warum ich deshalb beschloss, hier zu bleiben."

„Und ab und zu muss du die Menschen einfach daran erinnern, dass du noch hier bist", sagte Harry leise und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Orangensaft.

Peter nickte ernst und lächelte dann, als er die verbrannte Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher vor einem dreckigen und zerbrochenen Fenster ausdrückte. „Das ist es. Aber es macht auch wahnsinnigen Spaß, dass ich tun kann, was ich will. Ich hab ein Ei in McGonagalls Gesicht geklatscht, ich denke, niemand sonst auf der Welt kann das von sich behaupten."

Harry gluckste und er öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu fragen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er wandte sich um, als ein Mädchen von ungefähr sechzehn Jahren herein schwebte, einen silbernen Hut von ihrem Kopf riss und murmelte: „Mein Gott, du wirst nicht glauben, was ich für einen Tag hatte, es ist – ", sie hatte Harry gesehen, hielt sofort inne und starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Ein Schüler!", brachte sie hervor. „Peter, warum hast du ihn – "

„Es ist okay", sagte Peter und schüttelte eine weitere Zigarette aus der Packung. „Er weiß es."

Das Mädchen wandte den Blick von Harry zu Peter, ihre Augen noch immer geweitet. Sie war ziemlich klein, mit dem selben dichten, dunkel braunen Haar wie Peter. Sogar durch den geistigen Schimmer hindurch konnte Harry sehen, dass sie blass war, und als er genau hinsah, merkte er, dass er linkes Auge ein helles, grelles blau war, während das rechte ein leuchtendes grün war.

„Aber – ". plapperte sie. „Er ... er weiß es? Du hast es ihm gesagt? Warum? Was genau hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Alles", sagte Peter cool. „Der Todesser, das mit dem Beschützer, beides. Harry, das ist meine kleine Schwester. Jinx, das ist Harry. Der, über den ich dir erzählt habe."

„Jinx?", sagte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue. „Hey, warte ... du bist Jilly!"

Peter lächelte. „Woher weißt du von ihr?"

„Sie war in meinem Traum", sagte Harry lächelnd und wandte sich wieder Peter zu. „Und ich hab euren Familienst- "

„Oh, du hast von mir geträumt?", sagte sie erschrocken. „Ich sehe schon. Ich komme nach Hause, und du da, ich habe dir GESAGT, dass du nicht rauchen sollst, Peter, mach sie aus! Und dann ist noch ein Schüler hier, und es ist der Schüler, zu dem du nicht nett sein sollst, und er hat von mir geträumt! Weißt du was? Ich werde jetzt aus dem Zimmer gehen und zurückkommen, und wir werden mit allem noch einmal beginnen."

Sie trat aus der Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, und dann kam sie wieder herein, diesmal um einiges ruhiger.

„Oh, hallo Peter. Mach das aus, bitte. Hallo Potter. Warum bist du hier?"

„Er wollte dich treffen", sagte Peter cool und setzte sich auf eine angekokelte Kommode, während er alle paar Augenblicke eine Rauchwolke aus seiner Zigarette blies. „Er hat davon gehört, dass ich ein Todesser bin, und offensichtlich wollte er dann herausfinden, wie es kommt, dass ich offenbar immer im Schloss bin."

„Es gibt zwei Poltergeister?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen. „Ihr beide? Oh, das ist also bei der Essensschlacht passier!" Er begann, im Kopf alles zusammen zu rechnen und sagte dann: „Du hast Draco mit Marmelade beworfen!"

Jinx blinzelte ihn an, und zu seiner großen Überraschung, wechselten die Augenfarben die Seite. Das linke leuchtete in Grün und das rechte war plötzlich ein helles Blau. „Oh? In der Halle? Ich viele Leute mit vielen Sachen beworfen."

Peter lächelte. „Wow, so freundlich zu dem Besucher, Jinx."

„Wir haben keine Besucher", sagte Jinx und starrte ihn an. „Niemand soll über mich Bescheid wissen. Dumbledore wird so wütend auf dich sein. Und mach dieses vermaledeite Ding aus!"

Peter ignorierte sie und schnippte etwas Asche in einen Mülleimer, der aussah, als wäre er von riesigen Fangzähnen durchbohrt worden. Er wandte sich Harry zu. „Jinx erledigt meine Drecksarbeit, wenn ich beim Dunklen Lord bin. Ich hab sie gut ausgebildet, nicht wahr?"

Jinx runzelte die Stirn, hob ihren Hut wieder vom Boden auf und legte ihn wieder auf ihr Haar. „Ich bilde mich selbst aus. Du ... assistierst."

„Ist sie nicht einfach goldig, Harry?", sagte Peter lächelnd.

Jinx sah ihren älteren Bruder düster an. „Ich bin NICHT goldig."

Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Also, manchmal, wenn wir denken, dass es Peeves ist, bist du es eigentlich?", fragte er Jinx.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Wird jetzt immer öfter. Wegen, verschiedener Gründe."

„Er weiß es, Jinx", sagte Peter und cool und löschte endlich seine Zigarette. „Du musst nicht so geheimnisvoll sein."

Jinx grinste. „Du tust es."

„Das ist etwas anderes", sagte Peter und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Nun, Harry. Wir sollten dich jetzt hinunter zum Fest bringen. Hermine und Ron machen sich wegen dir Sorgen." Er stand auf, starrte das Zigaretten Päckchen fast sehnsüchtig an, ließ sie aber zurück und ging zur Tür. Jinx sah Harry mit einem seltsamen Blick ihrer nicht zusammen passenden Augen nach.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, glaube ich", sagte sie.

„Wir sehen uns", antwortete er mit einem höflichen Lächeln. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er sich gebissen.

Peter führte ihn aus dem Raum, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und ging voran in die eisige Kälte und totale Finsternis. „Kümmere dich nicht um Jinx. Sie mag Menschen nicht."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte Harry. „Ähm ... Peter ...?"

„Ja?"

„Werde ich dich wieder einmal so sehen? Wie ... als mein Beschützer? Nicht als Poltergeist?"

Peter lächelte. „Ich denke schon, aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich von jetzt an so durch die Schule laufe. Wenn Snape jemals mit dir über den Beschützerbund reden muss, werde ich auch da sein."

„Danke", sagte Harry lächelnd, obwohl Peter es in der Dunkelheit wahrscheinlich nicht sehen konnte.

Sie gingen in Stille die eisige Passage weiter, bis sie nach einigen Minuten die Tür am Ende erreichten. Peter hielt an, und in den winzigen Lichtstreifen, die durch die Türritzen drangen, konnte Harry sehen, wie er sich umwandte.

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry", sagte er ernst. „Wenn du mich brauchst, sag es nur einer der Wände, sie werden mir die Nachricht übermitteln."

Harry gluckste. „Okay, das werd ich."

„Und natürlich hast du immer Snape für ein freundliches Gespräch", sagte Peter mit humorvoller Stimme. „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihn freuen wird, wenn du mitten in der Nacht an seine Tür klopfst."

„Klar, das würde er sicher tun." Harry grinste. Er fühlte, wie die Kälte um ihn plötzlich zunahm, als etwas nur halb festes ihn umarmte. Er lächelte, unschlüssig, ob er die Umarmung erwidern sollte, aber Peter ließ ziemlich schnell wieder los.

„Nun geh schon", sagte die Stimme seines Beschützers. „Und bring dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten, ich werde dich beobachten."

Harry lächelte und mit einem letzten: „Bye!", zog er die Wand beiseite und trat hindurch. Sie schloss sich hinter ihm und er nahm sich einen Moment lang Zeit, um sich zu merken, wo sie war, nur für den Fall, und ging dann zur Großen halle. Er war nach der Aufregung des Tages doch ziemlich hungrig und er wollte auch sicher gehen, dass Ron und seine anderen Freunde in Ordnung waren.

Er ging leise die dunklen Korridore entlang und dann die Marmortreppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Die Türen waren geschlossen. Das Fest musste bereits begonnen haben. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, die darauf hin aufglitt und schlüpfte hindurch. Alle in der Halle drehten sich um, um ihn anzusehen und ein paar murmelten: „Harry!" Er blickte auf und sah Hermine und Ron, die ihm vom Gryffindortisch her begeistert zuwinkten. ER warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, und weil er sich fühlte, als müsse er sich für die Unterbrechung entschuldigen, sagte er: „Tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Harry", sagte der Direktor. „Zum Glück bist du hier."

Sich vollkommen bewusst, dass ihn alle anstarrten und darüber spekulierten, wo er so lange gewesen war, ging er zu Ron und Hermine und setzte sich zwischen sie. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!", als die Schule begann, wieder über etwas anderes zu sprechen.

„Tschuldigung", sagte er. „Wirklich, ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde."

„Wohin bist du gegangen?", fragte Ron.

Harry sagte: „Ähm, es ist – hey, was für eine Suppe ist das? Sieht köstlich aus – "

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich finde, sie sieht ein wenig seltsam aus. Auf der gesamten Oberfläche bildet sich schon eine Haut. Iss sie, wenn du willst, aber wein dich nicht bei mir aus, wenn sie in deinem Magen verfault."

Harry war das eigentlich ziemlich egal und belud seinen Teller damit. Alle anderen schienen Semmeln zu essen, immer noch aus Angst, das Risotta könnte wieder zuschlagen. Harry war zu hungrig, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Hermine redete sehr schnell neben ihm, und er konnte nur verstehen, was sie sagte, als er sich an die Geschwindigkeit gewohnt hatte. „... und dann warst du plötzlich verschwunden, und natürlich merkten wir es nicht, bis wir in Flitwicks Büro waren, und es war Draco, der als erster bemerkte, dass du nicht da warst, und er sagte es mir, und ich dachte, er hätte dich erwischt, und ich weiß, wir hätten nach dir suchen sollen, aber – "

„Gib ihm eine Pause, Hermine, er hat sich wahrscheinlich an einem geheimen Ort versteckt, wo er vor dem Heliopath geschützt war", sagte Ron grinsend.

Harry lächelte sanft, tauchte sein Brot in die Suppe und wollte einen Bissen davon nehmen. Er hielt stirnrunzelnd inne und roch vorsichtig and der Suppe. „Riecht die für dich ein wenig seltsam?", sagte er zu Hermine.

Sie runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn, roch an der Suppe und kräuselte die Nase. „Urgh, ja." Sie roch noch einmal und lehnte sich dann so weit wie möglich weg. „Harry, das ist schrecklich ... iss das nicht."

Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, das zu tun. Er sah die anderen Gryffindors an und sagte: „Esst die Suppe nicht", dann nahm er seinen eigenen Teller, gefüllt mit der Suppe, stand auf und ging zum Lehrertisch. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, zu wem er sie bringen sollte, und entschied sich dann für Dumbledore. Vielleicht war er nicht nur paranoid.

Dumbledore sah von seinem Gespräch mit Professor Sprout auf und lächelte. „Ah, Harry. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich denke, dass etwas mit der Suppe der Gryffindors nicht in Ordnung ist, Professor", sagte er leise. Er stellte den Teller vor Dumbledore. „Sie riecht ... seltsam."

Dumbledore lächelte mit glitzernden Augen. „Oh weh ... lass mich das mal sehen." Er hob die Schüssel vorsichtig hoch und roch ein paar mal daran. Er sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, während er über den Geruch nachdachte. Jedes Auge in der Halle war nun auf ihn gerichtet.

Dumbledore stellte die Suppe ab und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er sah sich um und zog dann etwas unter dem Tisch hervor. Harry sah, dass es eine große Topfpflanze war, mit sehr hellen, grünen Blättern. Dumbledore löffelte etwas von der Suppe auf einen Dessertlöffeln und leerte sie vorsichtig in die Erde der Pflanze.

Alle sahen gespannt zu. Der Pflanze schien es gut zu gehen, sie blieb grün wie immer und bei perfekter Gesundheit. Harry begann zu denken, dass er vielleicht nur paranoid gewesen war – als ein lautes, schreckliches Zischen ertönte. Die Pflanze schien in sich zusammen zu fallen, welkte sofort, ihre Blätter zerschrumpelten und wurden schwarz und runzlig, ihr stolzer, hoher Stamm veränderte sich zu einem niedrigen Bogen.

Dumbledore sagte: „Danke, Harry. Ich bitte alle darum, die Suppe nicht zu essen, und bitte euch, in Ruhe in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Jeder, der etwas von der Suppe gegessen, hat, soll herkommen. Die anderen Lehrer und ich werden innerhalb der nächsten Stunde vorbeikommen und euch etwas zu essen bringen." Er sah alle Schüler sehr ernst an. „Wenn irgendjemand weiß, wer oder was hierfür verantwortlich ist, soll er bitte zu mir kommen. Wenn nicht, ist es vielleicht etwas viel wichtigeres als eine Pflanze, das als nächstes stirbt."


	30. Eine Willkommene Rückkehr

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

Danke an die Reviewer des letzten Kapitels! Ich habe gute Nachrichten: ich nähere mich beim Übersetzen immer mehr dem Ende, das heißt, dass die Kapitel bald in viel regelmäßigeren Abständen kommen werden.

Und natürlich frohe Weihnachten euch allen!

Warnung: dieses Kapitel wurde (wie die vorherigen) nicht nach Fehlern durchsucht.

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 30 – Eine Willkommene Rückkehr

Nach diesem Zwischenfall boykottierte Ron jeden Krümel von Essen, der von den Hauselfen auch nur angesehen worden war. Er war, zu Hermines Aufregung, davon überzeugt, dass eine von ihnen versuchte, alle Schüler zu töten. Jeden Tag traf eine von Freds und Georges „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" Eulen ein und brachte eine Tüte voller Essen und Süßigkeiten.

Harry war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass ein Großteil der Schule die gleiche Idee hatte. Essen war nun fast so wertvoll wie die Quidditchkarten, und er war kein seltener Anblick, einen Streit wegen Essen ausbrechen zu sehen, das aus einem Schlafsaal gestohlen worden war. Harry dachte, dass es fast so war, als wären die Schüler teil einer Untergrundgruppe, die einen Schwarzmarkt für Essen aufbauten. Die Schüler, die am meisten von Zuhause bekamen, waren glücklich, es anderen zu verkaufen, und ausnahmsweise waren Süßigkeiten nicht die teuerste Ware. Jeder, der Gold hatte, kaufe Lebensmittel, die lange hielten, nicht, die besonders gut schmeckten.

Zum Glück kam Mrs. Weasley zur Hilfe und schickte Ron, Harry und Ginny verpackte Mittagessen. Hermines Eltern, Lunas Vater und Nevilles Großmutter schickten ebenfalls etwas zu Essen. Draco hatte jedoch niemanden. Sein Gewicht fiel drastisch und kam dem Zustand nahe, in dem er zu Jahresbeginn gewesen war. Ron wollte Draco eigentlich nichts zu Essen geben; er murmelte, seine Mutter hätte es für ihn und niemand anderen gemacht, aber Harry und Hermine taten ihr besten, um Draco zum Essen zu bringen. Zuerst war er zögerlich und murmelte etwas von wegen Armenhilfe, aber schließlich zwangen sie ihn dazu.

Eines, worum sich Harry wegen dem Nahrungsmangel Sorgen machte, war, dass ihre Quidditch Kondition den Bach runter ging. Sie brauchten ihr e Kraft um zu fliegen und gut zu spielen, besonders Draco, der in jedem zweiten Spiel ihr Sucher war. Das Team fütterte ihn fast in jenen Tagen, vor den Spielen, und zwei Spiele nachdem die Pflanze von der Suppe getötet worden war, waren sie die ersten in der Liga. Hinter ihnen war ein Team namens The Dragons. Für niemanden bestand auch nur ein Zweifel, wer das war. Blaise Zabini wurde mit jedem Tag, der verging, schlimmer und schlimmer. Jede Woche meldeten mindestens drei Schüler, dass er und seine Gang ihnen Essen gestohlen oder sie zusammen geschlagen hatten, aber niemand konnte etwas beweisen. Zabini war unantastbar.

Kainda wurde jedoch schnell das drittwichtigste in Harrys Leben, nur überboten von Quidditch und seinen Freunden. Er merkte, dass er sie während dem Quidditchtraining beobachtete, mit der Ausrede, er müsse doch sehen, ob ihre Muskeln unter dem Essensmangel litten, aber er hielt nur sich selbst zum Narren. Ron machte immer lautstarke Bemerkungen über Leute im Team, die sich näher kamen, und Draco grinste jedes Mal, wenn Kainda Harry als ‚Chef' oder ‚Meister' anredete.

Die Zeit wurde wieder im Schnelllauf nach vor gespult, und bald war es Mitte April und die frühlingshaften Schauer setzten mit Vollgas ein. Harry wachte an einem solchen Mittwoch Morgen auf und hörte, wie Regen gegen die hohen Fenster hämmerte. Ron knöpfte gerade sein Schulhemd zu, während er aus dem Badezimmer trat und sich bei sich selbst beschwerte, dass er draußen im Regen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte.

„Morgen", sagte Harry, rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Morgen", sagte Ron abwesend und fing dann wieder mit seinem düsteren Murmeln an. „Dummer Regen ... dummer Stundenplan ... muss diesen verdammten Drachen wieder über die Schlossgründe jagen ... im Regen ... kann meine Socken nicht finden, wo sind meine Socken?"

„An deinen Füßen", sagte Harry grinsend.

Ron warf einen Blick nach unten und begann dann wieder zu murmeln: „An meinen Füßen, sie sind an meinen verdammten Füßen. Ich werde schon blind."

„Du benimmst dich auch wie Kreacher", sagte Harry lächelnd und zog seine Schuluniform zu sich herüber, damit er sich unter der Deck umziehen konnte. Sie schliefen noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum, obwohl Hermine jetzt wieder oben wohnte, und so waren es nur noch Ron, Harry, ein Haufen Kissen und Decken.

„Tu ich nicht", schnappte Ron. „Wie kannst du nur sagen, dass ich wie ein Hauself bin. Sie sind alle böse, jeder einzelne von ihnen."

„Was ist mit Dobby?"

„Vielleicht gibt es eine oder zwei Ausnahmen", sagte Ron abwesen. Er öffnete seine Tasche, suchte eine Weile darin herum und nahm schließlich ein paar Kekse heraus, die er gedankenverloren mampfte, während er gedankenverloren Bücher und Pergament in die Tasche stopfte. „Kann es nicht glauben ... magische Geschöpfe, draußen im Regen ... total dreckig ... werde nass werden ..."

„Guten Morgen", sagte Hermine gut gelaunt und kam die Mädchentreppe herunter. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Es regnet", verkündete Ron und sah Hermine an, als wäre es ganz alleine ihre Schuld.

Sie lächelte. „In der Tat. Ich wette, du wünscht dir jetzt, du hättest mit Draco und mir Astronomie genommen, mm?"

Ron hielt inne, starrte sie einfach nur an und sagte schließlich: „Eigentlich ist Pflege magischer Geschöpfe im Regen immer Spaß, weißt du. Hat jemand meine Socken gesehen?"

----- ----- ----- -----

Magische Geschöpfe war in der Tat in so schlecht, wie sie alle befürchtet hatten. Kibbles' Hütte, nun schon viel zu klein für den tobenden Drachen, war in ein Haus für ihr neuestes Projekt verwandelt worden.

„Kommt schon! Quetscht euch da hinten mal 'n bisschen rein! Sind alle hier? Gut. Könnt dir die Tür schließen, um die Kälte draußen zu lassen. Sie mögen sie nämlich nich'. Danke."

Die Klasse verteilte sich um etwas, das aussah, wie ein kleiner Stall, der in der Mitte des Raumes aufgebaut worden war. Er hatte sogar einen kleinen Garten, ordentlich mit Blumen bepflanzt, mit einem sehr schön angelegten Teich und ein paar handgemachten Gartenmöbeln aus Zweigen.

„Hab heute 'ne echte Überraschung für euch", sagte Hagrid und strahlte alle Schüler reihum an. „Ich hab sie ers' vor kurzem im Wald gefunden. Schüchterne, kleine Dinger sind sie. Aber immer wirklich freundlich. Da habt ihr sie! Da is' jetzt einer!"

In der Klasse brach ein interessiertes Murmeln aus, als ein wirklich winziger Kopf in einem der Fenster erschien. Eine großes Paar unschuldiger, neugieriger grüner Augen blinzelte sie alle an und ein scheues, glückliches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Was ist es?", fragte Hermine und kniete sich hin, um die kleine Kreatur besser sehen zu können.

„Opsittops", sagte Hagrid stolz. „Sie kommen nur im Verbotenen Wald vor. Ihr werdet sie nirgends sonst auf der ganzen Welt finden."

Das Opsittop kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster, kniete sich dann nieder und sah Hermine mit genau dem selben Blick an, den sie ihm gab. Sogar Harry musste zugeben, dass es unglaublich süß aussah. Es war sehr klein, es reichte nur bis zu den Knöcheln der Schüler, und war von einer fast dreckig wirkenden braunen Farbe und hatte große grüne Augen. Es trug einen netten, kleinen Hut, der aussah, als wäre er aus der Schale einer sehr großen Eichel gefertigt worden.

„Nun, das ist ein Junge", sagte Hagrid. „Ihr erkennt es, weil die Jungen kleine Gürtel haben, seht ihr hier? Aus Blättern gemacht. Und die Mädchen haben kleine Kleidchen. Sie tragen alle diese komischen Hüte, wir haben versucht, sie ihnen abzunehmen, aber sie wollten nich'."

Das Opsittop näherte sich vorsichtig Hermine und blinzelte sie mit seinen großen grünen Augen an. Sie lächelte und es machte ihre Geste perfekt nach.

„Nun, es is' was besonderes an ihnen. Sie machen alles nach, was sie sehen oder hören. Sonst machen sie ein kleines, schnurrendes Geräusch ... da hört ihr's."

Das Opsittop hatte Hermine wie eine kleine Katze angeschnurrt und hüpfte ein wenig auf und ab.

„Ich glaub, er will, dass du ein Geräusch machst, das er nachahmen kann", sagte Hagrid lächelnd. „Is' für sie wie ein Spiel. Du musst versuchen, ein Geräusch zu machen, dass er auch erzeugen kann, und er wird das gleiche für dich tun."

Hermine lächelte scheu. „Soll ich ...?"

Hagrid nickte. „Los, mach schon!"

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Opsittop zu und dachte sanft lächelnd nach, dass pfiff sie sanft die Melodie von Jingle Bells. Das Opsittop sah ihr fasziniert dabei zu, als ob er noch nie ein so schönes Geräusch gehört hätte, und als sie wieder verstummte brauchte es etwa eine Minute, um zu verarbeiten, was es gehört hatte. Dann, mit einem Blick, der vorschlug, dass es so viel Spaß hatte, dass es platzen könnte, pfiff es zurück, keinen Ton daneben, zuerst ein wenig langsam, aber als es den Rhythmus herausgefunden hatte, hörte es sich genau wie bei Hermine an.

Alle klatschten und das Opsittop lächelte schüchtern, während seine Wangen leicht grün anliefen. Es wandte sich Hermine zu, und nach einem Moment füllte es die Wangen mit Luft und erzeugte dann einen schrillen, pfeifenden Ton, fast wie ein Kessel, in dem das Wasser heiß war. „Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das auch kann." Das Opsittop kicherte, und deshalb lächelte sie, plusterte ihre Wangen auf und pfiff zurück. Das Opsittop gluckste, lächelte und zeigte seine winzige Zähnchen.

Als mehr der Opsittops aus heraus kamen, um zu sehen, woher all die Pfeiferei kam, ging die gesamte Klasse nach vor und begann, Geräusche zu machen, die die Opsittops noch nicht kannten. Harry wollte ebenfalls nach vor gehen, aber Harry nahm ihn am Arm und sagte leise: „Harry, will nur kurz ein Wort mit dir ... hier drüben ..."

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt, als Hagrid ihn aus der Schülermenge hinaus in eine Ecke führte.

„Wegen Kibbles", sagte Hagrid. Er sah sich nervös um und fuhr dann fort: „Hab heute Morgen 'nen Brief vom Ministerium gekriegt. Sie schicken einen Inspektor um zu sehen, ob wir uns gut um Kibbles kümmern."

„Aber das tun wir doch", sagte Harry. „Oder?"

„Nun, klar, aber ... er hat in letzter Zeit nich' so gut ausgesehen. Du weißt schon, er is' nur ein normaler Drache, er hat Schmerzen, von den Wachstumsschüben ... wie ein Drache als Teenager. Und ich sag nichts gegen Teenager. Is' nur so, dass Drache ein wenig ... wunderlich werden."

„Nun, der Inspektor wird das wissen, oder?", sagt Harry.

„Klar, aber ... Kibbles is' im Moment nich' wirklich freundlich. Er hat heute Morgen die Opsittops in seiner Hütte gerochen, obwohl es sie nich' mehr benützt ... hat 'ne Ewigkeit gedauert, bis ich ihn wieder beruhigt hab. Ich glaub nicht, dass er sie mag."

„Wann kommt der Inspektor?"

„Morgen", sagte Hagrid. „Um ungefähr sechs Uhr am Abend .... hör zu, Harry ... du hast noch nichts vor, oder? Ich könnte wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Sicher, ich werde komme und dir helfen", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Er ist doch auch mein Drache."

Hagrid strahlte ihn an. „Danke, Harry. Ich werd' dir eine Eule schicken, falls er früher kommt."

Harry lächelte und schloss sich Ron an, der versuchte, einem der Opsittops die Hymne der Chudley Cannons beizubringen, hoffte, dass ein netter Inspektor kam und dass Kibbles nicht wieder eine seiner Launen haben würde.

----- ----- ----- -----

„Potter! Was tun Sie da?"

Harry wurde aus seinem Halbschlaf gerissen, in dem er hinten im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer gesessen hatte, und sah direkt in die anschuldigenden Augen von Professor McGonagall. „Ähm ..."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, zog ein Stück Pergament unter seinen Händen hervor und besah es mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. „Hmm, Potter. Strategien für Quidditch sind vielleicht wichtig, aber nicht in meinem Unterricht, Potter. Verwandeln Sie besser Ihr Kaninchen weiter."

„Ich bin schon fertig", sagte Harry und deutet auf den Käfig, der auf McGonagalls Tisch stand und nun zwei magische schwarze Ratten enthielt, die ihre Schwänze gegeneinander schlugen.

McGonagall sah fast, fast überrascht aus, aber nach einem Moment setzte sie ihr halbes Stirnrunzeln wieder auf. „Nun, sehr gut, Potter. Sie hätten es mir sagen, sollen, als Sie fertig waren, und ich hätten Ihnen mehr Arbeit geben können, anstatt Sie Ihre nächste Eroberung planen zu lassen."

Harry grinste unschuldig und sie rollte das Pergament zusammen und gab es ihm.

„Packen Sie es in Ihre Tasche, Potter, ich will es nicht wieder sehen, außer wenn Sie auf dem Spielfeld sind, und Ihren Teamkollegen zurufen, dass sie es umsetzen sollen."

„Ja, Professor", sagte er und stopfte es in seine Tasche. „Tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Potter", sagte sie und ging davon, um seine magischen Ratten zu inspizieren, und richtete dabei ihren Hut.

Ron lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Was gemacht?"

„Erstens, du hast deine Arbeit vor Hermine erledigt, und dann bist du nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten, obwohl du im Unterricht Unsinn gemacht hast", sagte Ron verblüfft.

Harry grinste. „Das muss heute einfach mein Tag sein."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre mein Tag", sagte Ron und starrte missmutig auf seine Halb-Kaninchen Halb-Hasen, die versuchten, den Schwanz des anderen durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch zu fressen.

----- ----- ----- -----

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Ron, Hermine, Draco und Harry Reine Künste. Es war ein Fach, das jetzt von allen gehasst wurde. Es wurde schnell das langweiligste Fach auf dem Stundenplan und sogar Hermine dachte, dass es jetzt ein wenig ermüdend wurde. Jedes mal, wenn sie Reine Künste hatten, nahmen alle Schüler einen Vorrat an Pergament mit, aus dem sie dann Papierflugzeuge bastelten, mit denen sie Nachrichten durch das Klassenzimmer schickten. Ron wurde inzwischen ein wirklich guter Händler, und der Raum für Reine Künste wurde sein Hauptquartier. Fred und George schickten ihm immer Süßigkeiten und Quidditchkarten, und so bestand für Ron eine große Nachfrage.

„Ich frag mich, ob ich heute wieder gute Angebote bekomme", sagte Ron und sah durch eine Kartensammlung. „Ich brauch noch ein paar ... Harry Potter, zum Beispiel, aber fast niemand hat eine Harry Potter Karte. Sie sind wirklich selten. Die Bright Sparks Karten sind jetzt aber alle selten. Fred und George sagten, dass sie Chance, eine Bright Sparks Karte zu bekommen, bei Eins zu Zwanzig steht."

Harry lächelte. „Eigentlich nicht so schlecht. Wie hoch ist die Chance, mich zu bekommen?"

„Muss irgendwo über Hundert liegen", sagte Ron. „In der gesamten Schule gibt es glaub ich nur drei Leute, die eine haben, und die Packung haben einen Anti-Prüfungs-Zauber, also kann man nicht sehen, was drinnen ist." Er schob sich gedankenverloren ein Zischendes Wissbie in den Mund und sagte dann wissend: „Aber nur fünf Schüler haben eine Draco Karte."

Draco grinste. „Bevor du fragst, Weasley, nein, ich werde nicht tauschen."

„Oh, komm schon", sagte Ron. „Bitte? Ich hab fast das ganze Team, ich brauch nur noch dich und Harry ... komm schon, ich wird dir eine Woche lang mein ganzes Essen geben."

„Nicht gut genug", sagte Draco, noch immer grinsend. „Ich weiß, dass du für diese Karte verhungern würdest."

„Okay, gib mir die Karte, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich zu Tode hungere."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Denkst du nicht, dass das ein hoher Preis für eine einfache Karte ist?"

„Eine einfache Karte?", sagte Ron ungläubig. „Hermine, diese Karten machen einen Mann zu dem, was er ist! Sie entscheiden, wer respektiert wird und wer nicht in der modernen Gesellschaft angenommen wird!"

Hermine antwortete mit einem Augenrollen, als sie das Reine Künste Klassenzimmer erreichten und sich davor anstellten. Harry dachte, dass nun ein Themenwechsel angebracht wäre, und sagte deshalb: „Ich frag mich, wer uns heute unterrichten wird."

„Hoffentlich nicht wieder diese Raue-Pritsche", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Sie war in der letzten Stunde schrecklich. Wenn ich Alrister wäre, wäre ich zutiefst beleidigt, weil jemand so langweiliger mich vertritt. Wenn sie wieder hier ist, schwöre ich, dass ich aufstehe und gehe."

„Ich bin dabei", sagte Harry. Er sah Hermine und Draco an. „Ich hattet am Montag nicht Reine Künste, ihr wisst nicht, wie langweilig es war. Sie war fast so schlimm wie Umbridge."

„Ich würde nicht ganz so weit gehen", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Okay, wenn ich noch mal darüber nachdenke, war Raue-Pritsche doch nicht so schlimm", sagte Harry ebenfalls grinsend.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich langsam die Tür. Er bereitete sich innerlich auf zwei weitere Stunden vor, in denen er nichts tun würde und folgte dann dem Rest der Schüler in die Klasse, doch aus irgendeinem Grund waren sie an der Tür stehen geblieben. Er runzelte die Stirn und streckte sich, damit er sehen konnte, warum sie nicht hineingingen – und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Professor Alrister saß vorne im Klassenzimmer und blätterte einen Stapel Pergament durch, offenbar sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst, dass in die gesamten Schüler mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. „In Ordnung, kommt alle herein, Zauberstäbe, Bücher und so weiter könnte ihr einpacken, wir müssen heute ziemlich viel nachholen. Fenster." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Fenster flogen laut krachen zu und die Vorhänge flogen zur Seite, damit Licht in den Raum strömen konnte. Nach einem weiteren Fingerschnippen begann die Kreide, den heutigen Stoff an die Tafel zu schreiben.

Alrister sah auf und merkte, dass ihn alle mit ungläubiger Hoffnung in den Augen anstarrten. Er lächelte amüsiert. „Ich habe nicht mein Mittagessen auf meinem Umhang, oder?", sagte er und besah seinen Umhang.

„Sie sind zurück", sagte eines der Ravenclaw Mädchen mit einer Stimme, die andeutete, dass all ihre Träume erfüllt worden waren.

Er lächelte. „Wie schön, dass ihr das bemerkt habt. Euren erschrockenen Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, muss ich annehmen, dass dies nichts gutes ist? Die Ersatzlehrer haben euch wohl nicht hart genug rangenommen, hm? Oder wurde meine Stunde nur noch zum Plaudern verwendet? Auf jeden Fall müssen wir viel nachholen und ich habe nicht vor, euch den ganzen Tag herumstehen zu lassen. Kommt schon, beeilt euch."

Sie gingen alle hinein und setzten sich erwartungsvoll tuschelnd an ihre alten Tische, und so füllte ein aufgeregtes Summen den gesamten Raum. Alrister rief: „Nun, wir können später darüber diskutieren, wie wunderbar es ist, dass ich wieder hier bin. Wir werden heute etwas machen, dass Spaß sein kann, aber es könnte heute auch gefährlich und riskant werden, also erwarte ich von allen das beste Benehmen. Wir verwenden heute keine Handschuhe, und in der zweiten Stunde gehen wir in die Große Halle, um ordentlich trainieren zu können, aber ich fürchte, dass wir bis dahin hier bleiben müssen." Er zog seine schwarzen Handschuhe aus und fuhr dann fort: „Oh, die Klassenliste. Könnten alle, die nicht hier sind, bitte die Hand heben?" Er sah sich in der Klasse um. „Gut, dann sind wir alle hier."

Harry grinste. Es war gut, Alrister wieder als Lehrer zu haben.

„Nun, heute werde ich euch alle von etwas hinunter stoßen um zu sehen, ob ihr fliegen könnt", sagte Alrister mit einer Stimme, als wäre das etwas ganz alltägliches. Alle starrten ihn erschrocken an und er gluckste. „Nachdem wir es natürlich geübt haben. Wir lernen heute die Grundlagen des Schwebens, vielleicht ein wenig Gleiten, und ihr werdet viel Möglichkeit haben, zu rennen und zu springen, also hoffe ich, dass ihr alle in der richtigen Stimmung dafür seid."

Rons Augen erhellten sich, als hätte jemand dahinter ein Licht angemacht.

„Steht bitte alle auf, wir brauchen viel Platz. Übrigens, wie sieht es in der Quidditch Liga aus?", fragte Alrister abwesend, während alle aufstanden und sich an die Wände verdrückten.

„Wir gewinnen", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Oh, wirklich?", sagte Alrister mit einem Lächeln. „Wunderbar, wunderbar. Und wer ist auf dem zweiten Platz?"

„Mein Team", sagte eine kalte Stimme auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Blaise stand mit gekreuzten Armen da und starrte Alrister düster an, offenbar ganz und gar von dessen Rückkehr begeistert.

„Ah, wir haben also ein wenig gesunde Rivalität, mm?", sagte Alrister lächelnd, während er den Zauberstab schwang und die Tische rutschten von selbst nach hinten, wo sie sich aufstapelten und in der Mittel viel Platz schufen.

„Klar", sagte Ron grinsend.

Blaise sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur hasserfüllt Alristers Rücken an. Die war die einzige Stunde auf seinem Stundenplan, die er nicht mit Pansy hatte, und er war dadurch immer gelangweilt. Seine scharfen, braunen Augen wanderten einen Moment lang zu Harry, und die beiden sahen sich voller Hass durch den Raum hinweg an und wandten dann den Blick ab.

Alrister merkte davon nichts, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, eine riesige, weiche, weiße Decke herauf zu beschwören, die er mit einem Schlenker seines Arms auf dem Boden ausbreitete. „Perfekt." Zur Überraschung aller wandte er sich um und ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen. Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, doch Alrister wurde sofort wieder auf die Beine zurück gefedert. „Alle meine Knochen sind noch ganz. Wunderbar. Nun, das ist hier, damit ihr euch nicht selbst töten könnt. Es ist kein Trampolin – nur falls ein anderer Lehrer vorbeikommt. Bis dahin, könnt ihr darauf machen, was immer ihr wollt. Solange es legal ist und ich dafür nicht vor den Zaubergamot komme."

Alle grinsten sich an. Alrister klatschte in die Hände.

„Nun, wie kann man etwas schweben lassen. Quidditch-Spieler werden die einfacher als die anderen finden, weil wir das Schweben nur schaffen, wenn wir wissen, worauf wir zielen. Wir zielen darauf, zu fliegen, einfach hoch in die Luft steigen, unsere Flügel ausbreiten und an einen warmen Ort gelangen, wo es keine Dinge wie Schule gibt. Fliegen erzeugt auch eine gute, ruhige fast gleitende Stimmung. Um Schweben zu können, müsst ihr eines von zwei Dingen sein – sehr begabt oder sehr ruhig. Zum Beispiel, ich bin jetzt nicht wirklich ruhig, aber das Schweben ist für mich nicht sehr schwierig. Ich könnte es jetzt, wenn ich wollte."

„Zeigen Sie es uns!", riefen ein paar Schüler.

„Ja, bitte, Professor!"

„Wir wollen es sehen!"

Alrister lächelte. „Eine Vorführung? Ihr gebt mir also die Gelegenheit anzugeben?"

„Ja!", sagten alle.

Er gluckste und ging ein paar Schritte nach vor auf das Material, und während er sprach, ging er weiter. „Nun, ich erwarte nicht, dass jemand von euch heute so weit kommt", sagte er ruhig und alle rissen die Münder auf, als er einen Schritt nach oben ging, einfach auf der Luft stand und weiter nach oben ging, bis er den Kopf zur Lege musste, weil er schon an der Decke anstieß. „Das Schweben erfordert Konzentration und Können. Als erstes müsst ihr erkennen, dass Luft nicht nichts ist. Sie ist tatsächlich vollgestopft mit etwas, das die Muggel Partikel nennen, sie sind nur sehr weit auseinander, und deshalb können wir uns bewegen. Um etwas schweben zu lassen, müssen diese Partikel mit Hilfe von Roher Magie zusammen gerückt werden, damit ihr darauf gehen könnt. So funktionieren auch Besen und der Wingardium Leviosa Zauber. Es sieht nur besser aus, wenn ich es mache." Er lächelte cool.

„Können Sie so auch fliegen?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

Alrister schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich sanft zurück fallen ließ und sich dann hinlegte, einfach auf der Luft lag und sich darauf ausstreckte, als läge er auf einer Matratze. „Nun ... eigentlich nicht. Obwohl das Schweben sehr leicht mit Fliegen verwechselt werden kann. Es hängt davon ab, was du als Fliegen siehst. Beim Schweben kommst du nicht so hoch wie mit einem Besen, und du kannst auch bei weitem nicht so schnell schweben, wie es ein Besen kann."

„Aber ... könnten Sie ... aus dem Fenster schweben und in der Luft bleiben? Und herum gleiten?", fragte Hannah Abbott.

„Ich könnte", sagte Alrister noch immer lächelnd. „Obwohl niemand von euch jetzt schon aus dem Fenster springen wird, ich bitte euch darum. Diese Stunde heißt Reine Künste, nicht Wie Bringe Ich Mich Selbst Um Und Bringe Professor Alrister Gleichzeitig Um Seinen Job."

Alle glucksten, als Alrister mit den Fingern schnippte und ein Glas Limonade neben ihm in der Luft erschien, aus dem er dann einen tiefen Schluck nahm. „Nun denn", sagte er und stellte das Glas auf der Luft ab. „Ich brauche jemanden, der mutig ist. Ein Quidditch-Spieler wäre gut. Könnten alle, die Quidditch spielen, bitte die Hand heben?"

Ein paar Hände wanderten in die Luft. Alrister sah sich im Raum um und sagte dann: „Ah, Mr. Weasley, du wirst es tun. Steig bitte auf diesen Tisch hier. Heute in guter Stimmung, Ron?"

Ron grinste als er auf einen der Tische kletterte. „Klar doch", sagte er grinsend.

„Gut", sagte Alrister. Er schwebte davon, wobei er sehr danach aussah, als läge er auf einer Luftmatratze in einem Pool. „Okay, denk an etwas emotionales, du kennst die Routine, und versuch, das schwebende und freie Gefühl, das Quidditch dir gibt, hinzu zu fügen. Halte deine Gedanken schön und tragend."

Ein sehr nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat auf Rons Gesicht, dem ein kleines Lächeln folgte, als er eine gute Erinnerung gefunden hatte. Harry merkte, dass er schon auf Zehenspitzen stand, weil seine Gedanken offenbar schon so tragend waren, dass sein Körper ihnen folgen wollte.

„Nun denn", sagte Alrister. „Ich will, dass du dir vorstellst, dass du leicht durch die Luft schwebst, auf ihr bleibst, als wäre sie Wasser, und ich will, dass du zu diesem Tisch dort springst."

Ron starrte den Tisch erschrocken an. „Er ist auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers! Ich werde sicher fallen!"

„Nun, das ist genau, was ich nicht will, dass ihr denkt", sagte Alrister. „Er ist vielleicht auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, aber du wirst nicht fallen. Stell dir einen Weg hinüber vor, und stell dir vor, dass du ihn entlang gehst. Denk niemals, niemals daran, dass du fallen könntest, denn dann wirst du es auch. Erinnere dich daran – Luft ist nicht nichts. Sie ist nur ein wenig dünn."

Ron sah noch immer besorgt aus, aber er bereitete sich trotzdem auf den Sprung vor. Harry konnte fast sehen, wie er den Gedanken an das Fallen aus seinem Kopf schob. Ron ging ein paar Schritte zurück, ging in die Knie, lief dann nach vor und sprang kurz bevor er den Tischrand erreichte.

Alle rissen die Münder auf, als er durch die Luft flog, viel, viel weiter, als ein Mensch normalerweise springen kann, wobei er aussah, als falle er nach vorne, und nicht nach unten. Er landete mit einem harten Knall auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, fiel fast um, stand dann jedoch auf und alle applaudierten. Ron grinste und seine Ohren wurde rot.

Alrister gluckste und klatschte ebenfalls. „Sehr gut." Er ließ sich langsam von seiner schwebenden Position herunter und stand dann wieder auf dem Boden, das Glas mit Limonade noch in der Hand. „Wunderbare Arbeit, Mr. Weasley. Und das schon beim ersten Mal. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun ... will es sonst noch jemand versuchen?"

Es war mit Abstand die spaßigste Stunde, die Harry seit langem gehabt hatte. Professor Alrister teilte Hauspunkte aus wie Süßigkeiten auf einer Geburtstagsparty, und am Ende der Stunde hatte es fast jeder von einem Ende des Raumes zum anderen geschafft. Alrister war besonders mit Harry zufrieden, der auf seinem Weg sogar einen Salto schaffte, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass er ihn machen wollte. Als die erste Stunde zu Ende war, gingen alle hinunter in die Große Halle und trainierten über größere Entfernungen. Professor Alrister verblüffte sie alle, indem er die gesamte Länge eines Haustisches, inklusive perfekter Landung, sprang. Ron versuchte es ebenfalls, aber er fiel nach der Hälfte des Weges hinunter, rollte dann den Rest des Tisches entlang und landete als Haufen am Boden.

Als die Glocke das Ende der Stunde verkündete, stöhnten alle enttäuscht, packten ihre Taschen und sahen ziemlich traurig aus. Fast alle meinten, dass sie sich wünschten, die Stunde würde noch weitergehen. Ein paar Schüler fragten sogar, ob sie noch länger bleiben und noch ein wenig üben konnten. „Nein, nein, ich fürchte nicht. Kommt schon, ihr habt doch bald die nächste Stunde, oder? Es gibt kein weiteres Weglaufen und ich überlasse euch nicht mehr den Schrecken von Professor Raue-Pritsche."

Alle lachten und gingen schließlich, aufgeregt miteinander redend, aus der halle. Harry hob seine Tasche vom Boden auf und lief hinter Ron, Hermine und Draco her, doch Alrister rief ihn zurück.

„Oh, Harry? Auf ein Wort, bitte."

Er wandte sich um und ging zurück zu Alrister, der gerade die Tische wieder ordentlich hinstellte. „Ja, Sir?"

„Ich will mich bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du auf Cupid aufgepasst hast", sagte Alrister lächelnd. „Er ist ein paar Minuten nach meiner Ankunft in mein Büro geflogen, und er scheint in bester Gesundheit zu sein. Du hast dich wirklich gut um ihn gekümmert."

Harry lächelte. „Es ist okay, Professor ... er war auch wirklich nett zu mir."

„Ich will mich auch entschuldigen ... wegen dem Zwischenfall bevor ich fort musste", sagte Alrister. Er sah ein wenig besorgt aus. „Ich hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dich so kurzfristig verlassen zu müssen. Etwas ist passiert, musst du wissen."

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir davon erzählt", sagte Harry leise. „Und ... er hat mir Ihre Handschuhe gegeben."

„Ja, ich hab ihn darum gebeten", sagte Alrister lächelnd und brachte den Hufflepufftisch wieder an seinen Platz.

„Ich ... ich wusste nicht, dass Rookwood Ihr Cousin ist", sagte Harry. „Ich meine ... es ist nichts schlimmes. Ich wusste es einfach nicht. Es war eine ziemliches Überraschung." Er hielt einen Moment inne und fragte dann: „Professor? Warum dachte Fudge, dass Sie bei den Todessern sind?"

„Die Verbindung einer Familie ist die stärkste von allen, Harry", sagte Alrister. „Zumindest ist sie das für mich. Ich stehe Augustus und meinen anderen Cousins sehr nahe, egal, was sie getan haben. Ich werde es immer sein. Sie mögen sich vielleicht mit Leuten einlassen, mit denen ich nichts zu tun haben will, aber wenn wir zusammen sind, sind wir eine Familie, Harry. Unglücklicherweise weiß Fudge, wie nahe ich Augustus bin. Er hat mir nie vertraut, und als die gesamte Rookwood Familie als Anhänger von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werde darf, erklärt wurde, gab es ihm einen Grund, sich in mein Leben einzumischen."

„Warum vertraut er Ihnen nicht?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine ... wenn es Sie nicht stört, dass ich neugierig bin."

Alrister gluckste. „Es ist in Ordnung, Harry ... es ist eine Geschichte, die nicht viele kennen und nach der nicht viele fragen. Ich habe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr davon gesprochen." Er lächelte sanft und sah Harry mit fast väterlichem Blick an. „Ich denke, ich kenne dich besser, als die meisten meiner Schüler, Harry. Gut genug, um dich als Freund sehen zu können. Ich vertraue dir natürlich."

Harry lächelte. „Sie sind nicht wie die anderen Lehrer. Sie sind ... humorvoll."

Alrister lachte und lehnte sich dann grinsend an einen Tisch. „Ich bin geschmeichelt, Harry ... also ... meine Geschichte ... bist du sicher, dass du sie hören willst? Sie ist ziemlich lang und ich bin sicher, dass sie ein wunderbares Drama für das Fernsehen der Muggel abgeben würde."

„Nein, ich will sie hören", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke. „Können Sie mir sie erzählen?"

Alrister nickte und sah nachdenklich aus, bevor er begann. „Es beginnt mit dem Moment, in dem ich geboren wurde, denke ich ... ich hatte eine normale Mutter, einen normalen Vater, eine normale Familie. Niemand ist sich sicher, warum es passierte, aber ich wurde mit außerordentlich viel von Roher Magie in mir geboren. Ich war eine Gefahr für mich und alle Menschen in meiner Nähe. Als ich ein Baby war, brachen Feuer neben mir aus, Dinge explodierten, wenn ich mit ihnen alleine war und weinte. Meine Mutter hatte schreckliche Angst vor mir. Die Dinge wurden nur noch schlimmer. Als Kleinkind ließ meine Familie mich nie allein, sonst wären grausame Dinge geschehen. Ich durfte nicht in der Nähe von etwas schwerem oder hartem sein. Wenn ich aufgeregt oder wütend war, lief meine Familie von mir davon, aus Angst, wozu ich fähig war. Natürlich wurde ich isoliert. Jeder hatte vor mir Angst. Die Wut darüber machte mich nur noch gefährlicher. Etwas wirkliches schreckliches würde passieren. Es war unausweichlich. Ich war fünf, als die Dinge den Gipfel erreichten."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Wir hatten einen Hund", sagte Alrister und sah stirnrunzelnd auf einen Fleck auf dem Boden, als ob er sich an manche Geschehnisse lieber nicht erinnern würde. „Einen kleinen Spaniel. Eine schöne Kreatur, wirklich schön. Ich denke, er hieß Timmy. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich an ihn erinnern ... nun ... um es kurz zu machen, ich habe ihn unabsichtlich getötet. Ich wollte es natürlich nicht. Der Hund war nur in meiner Nähe, als ich wütend war."

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", sagte Harry.

„Ich will mit niemandem darüber sprechen", sagte Alrister schwer. „Ich will nicht einmal daran denken. Es war nicht hübsch. Ich werde es dabei belassen."

„Also ... was ist geschehen? Haben Sie geschafft, Ihre Macht zu kontrollieren?", fragte Harry.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach", sagte Alrister. „Als ich elf war, hätte ich nach Hogwarts kommen sollen, aber meine Eltern wussten, dass ich mit so viel Kraft nie eine normale magische Ausbildung erhalten könnte. Ich konnte keinen Zauberstab berühren, ohne ihn in Brand zu setzen. Sie hörten von den Reinen Künsten, und dass sie helfen konnte, Rohe Magie zu kontrollieren. Mein Vater kannte einen Mann, der in den Reinen Künsten sehr, sehr begabt war, ein Freund von Cornelius Fudge, und schickten mich zu ihm, damit ich bei ihm leben konnte und lernte, meine Magie zu kontrollieren. Ich war sieben oder acht Jahre alt, als ich zu ihm kam. Er hatte eine Tochter in meinem Alter, von seiner Frau, die eine Veela war. Sie hieß Sarah – du hast ihr Gemälde in meinem Büro gesehen. Wir wuchsen zusammen auf, und zuerst durfte sie nicht in meiner Nähe sein, weil ihre Eltern Angst vor dem hatten, ich ihr vielleicht antun könnte. Aber schließlich lernte ich, meine Rohe Magie zu kontrollieren. Es war zuerst nur sehr langsam, und ich lernte noch immer, als ich schon zwanzig war, aber ich hatte Dinge, die mir halfen. Sarah und ich verliebten uns, als ich noch ein junger Teenager war. Plötzlich hatte ich etwas, auf das ich hinarbeiten konnte. Ich wollte sicher werden, sodass ich Sarah heiraten und Vater werden konnte."

„Haben Sie ...?", begann Harry.

Alrister biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich wurde sicher, und ich heiratete Sarah als ich neunzehn war. Ich konnte mich selbst komplett kontrollieren. Ich war so sicher, wie jeder andere Zauberer, doch viel mächtiger. Sarah und ich heirateten, und dann, als wir beide zwanzig waren, erfuhren wir, dass sie schwanger war. Es war alles, was ich wollte – eine Familie, ein Zuhause. Aber dann begannen die Dinge, schief zu laufen ... zwei Todesser spürten mich mit der Hilfe meines Cousins auf. Sie hatten gehört, dass ich ein mächtiger Meister der Reinen Künste war und wollte meine Dienste."

Harry war nun schon komplett gefangen und hörte mit großen Augen zu, zu interessiert um zu sprechen und Alristers Konzentration zu unterbrechen.

„Offensichtlich wollte ich nicht. Aber sie waren ziemlich hartnäckig. Sie besuchten mich immer, sagten mir, ich solle es mir überlegen. Sie sagten, dass der Dunkle Lord eines Tages wieder erstehen würde und mich belohnen würde. Aber ich machte es klar, dass ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte ... sie versprachen mir, dass ich es bereuen würde und sie belästigten mich dann für einige Monate nicht. Ich dachte, sie hätten es aufgegeben. Aber dann ... ich kam eines Tages von der Arbeit nach Hause. Sarah war zu dieser Zeit etwa im achten Monat schwanger."

Keine Emotion außer leerem, tiefem, sehnsuchtsvollem Wünschen lag in Alristers Gesicht.

„Ich fand sie tot im Wohnzimmer ... und mein Baby ebenfalls." Er wandte den Blick auf seine Füße; eine einzelne, braune Locke fiel nach vorne und wurde nicht nach hinten geschoben. „Ihr Vater war verzweifelt, aber er glaubte meine Geschichte. Er dachte nicht, dass ich es getan hatte. Fudge jedoch war anders. Er war sich sicher, dass ich sie während eines meiner ‚Ausrutscher', wie er es ausdrückte, umgebracht hatte, und, um es zu verdecken, eine Geschichte über Todesser erfunden hatte."

„Ich hasse Fudge", sagte Harry wütend. „Er ist nur pompös und arrogant. Er sieht die Dinge, wie er will, nicht, wie er sollte."

Alrister nickte. „Er konnte es jedoch nicht beweisen. Niemand konnte beweisen, ob ich Recht hatte oder nicht. Es blieb immer ungelöst. Sarah und meinem ungeborenen Kind wurde nie Gerechtigkeit zuteil. Während der letzten zehn Jahre wohnte ich alleine mit meinen Vögeln auf dem Anwesen der Rookwoods. Dann kontaktierte mich Dumbledore und bot mir den Posten an. Er sagte, dass die Zeit nun komme und die Kinder beschützt werden müssten." Er lächelte traurig und ein Anzeichen einer Träne war in seinen dunklen Augen sichtbar. „Der Rest ist Geschichte."

Er hielt einen Moment inne und dachte nach, was er sagen könnte, und nach einigen Augenblicken sagte er das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Sie sind sehr mutig, Professor."

Alrister lächelte wieder traurig. „Vielleicht, Harry. Ich bin jedoch nicht das einzige Opfer. Du selbst, die Diggorys ... Mr. Malfoy. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich deswegen viele lange Streitereien mit meinem Cousin ausgetragen habe. Normalerweise lasse ich seine Aktivitäten vor Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, nicht in die Familie eindringen, aber ... nun ..."

Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe. Ich würde Ron wahrscheinlich auch treu bleiben, egal, was er tut. Ich meine, er streitet ziemlich viel mit Hermine und Draco, aber ich vergebe ihm dafür immer."

Alrister gluckste leise. „Du bist eine seltene Rasse, Harry. Ich traue mich zu sagen, dass du ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer sein wirst, wenn du älter bist."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Immer gern geschehen", sagte Alrister. Er lächelte väterlich. "Du gehst jetzt besser. Deine Freunde werden nicht wollen, dass ich dich so lange aufhalte."

Harry hob seine Tasche wieder auf und wollte gerade gehen, als ihm etwas einfiel und er einen Moment inne hielt. „Professor?", sagte er an der Tür.

Alrister sah auf. „Mmm, Harry?"

„Es ist gut, dass Sie wieder hier sind, Sir."

Alrister lächelte. „Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein", sagte er, als Harry aus der Halle schlüpfte.


	31. Wütender Kibbles

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

Wieder ein Dank an meine treuen Reviewer, obwohl sie in letzter Zeit weniger geworden sind. Ich will mich ja nicht beklagen, aber mit mehr Reviews würden die Kapitel eventuell schneller kommen. Die Geschichte wird zwar auf jeden Fall fertig, aber mit mehr Reviews vielleicht früher.

IAmFallen: Du hast gefragt, wie viele Kapitel noch kommen werden. Das will ich dir nicht verraten, aber hier schon mal eine kurze Vorschau auf ein paar Hinweise auf das, was noch kommt: Quidditch, Lebensmittelvergiftung, Rede von Dumbledore, Voldemort, Schmetterling, Drache, Todesser, Trauer, Zug. Wer den Trailer im ersten Kapitel gelesen hat, hat schon einen Vorgeschmack auf die letzteren Kapitel bekommen.

Ab jetzt werde ich alle Kapitel, die noch nicht korrigiert sind, mit einem Sternchen markieren.

Und euch allen ein frohes, neues Jahr 2005!!!

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 31 – Wütender Kibbles

Der nächste Tag war ein Donnerstag, und der Tag von Kibbles' Inspektion. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten beschlossen, dass sie um etwa halb sechs hinuntergehen würden, also gingen sie um fünf Uhr mit noch einer halben Stunde Zeit zum Abendessen.

„Ich frag mich, was wir heute Abend nicht essen werden", sagte Ron.

„Ich hoffe, dass es etwas ekliges ist", sagte Harry. „Es ist immer schwerer, wenn es gut aussieht."

Als sie am Eingang zu den Kerkern vorbeigingen, kam gerade eine große Gruppe Slytherins zum Abendessen hoch. Harry sah Kainda am Rand und erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass sie an diesem Abend ihr ‚Quidditchtraining' hatten, und dass er wegen Kibbles' Inspektion nicht kommen konnte. Er sagte zu Ron und Hermine: „Ich komme gleich nach", und eilte zu der Gruppe Slytherins hinüber. Kainda schenkte ihm ihr übliches in-der-Öffentlichkeit Lächeln.

„Chef", sagte sie mit glitzernden Augen.

„Unser ... ähm, Training heute Abend", sagte er und versuchte, nich zu lächeln. „Ich werde leider nicht kommen können. Kibbles hat eine Inspektion und ich helfe Hagrid. Wenn du also vielleicht planst, einen langen, spontanen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, kann ich leider nicht kommen."

Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich in ein Lächeln und sie ging von der Gruppe weg. Er folgte ihr und sie lehnte sich an eine Säule, um mit ihm zu reden. „Du bist überhaupt nicht feinfühlig, das weißt du doch?"

Er gluckste. „Ich hab's versucht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid ... Hagrid braucht mich. Kibbles ist ziemlich anstrengend und sie werden ihn wegbringen, wenn er nicht durch die Inspektion kommt."

„Ist schon okay", sagte sie. „Wie wär's morgen?"

„Ich kann nicht", sagte er entschuldigend. „Ich hab die DA und dann noch Okklu- Zaubertranknachhilfe."

Sie lachte. „Zaubertranknachhilfe. Ja, Harry, Zaubertranknachhilfe. Das glaube ich vollkommen. Als ob Professor Snape seine Zeit dafür hergeben würde, dir extra Zaubertränke bei zu bringen."

Er grinste. „Es ist ein Geheimnis."

„Und das wird es auch weiterhin bleiben", sagte eine kalte, leise Stimme direkt hinter ihm. Er blickte sich um und gerade noch, wie Snape mit langem, schwarzem, wehendem Umhang in der Großen Halle verschwand.

Kainda gluckste. „Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich will nicht darin herumschnüffeln. Es ist deine Sache. Wie wär's dann mit Samstag? Hey, es ist ein Hogsmeade Wochenende! Das hab ich komplett vergessen. Ich will zur Heulenden Hütte rauf gehen, wenn du daran interessiert bist. Wenn du willst, können alle anderen auch kommen."

„Sicher", sagte er. „Hört sich großartig an."

„Übrigens, hast du schon Neuigkeiten vom Quidditch Finale?", fragte sie. „Sind wir dabei? Wir haben Hogwarts United im Viertelfinale immerhin platt gemacht, wir kämpfen doch um den ersten Platz in der Liga, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte er. „Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Blaise läuft immer herum und sagt, dass er sicher ist, dass sein Team im Finale ist, also wirst du gegen deinen kleinen Bruder spielen müssen. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus."

Sie gluckste. „Hört sich für mich gut an. Ich jedoch noch nicht herausgefunden, welche Position er spielt. Manche meinen Sucher, aber ich weiß nicht. In einem wichtigen Spiel ist er vielleicht Jäger. Ich glaube, das ist alles abhängig."

Harry nickte und sagte dann: „Wir sollten besser reingehen, ich will nicht verpassen, da zu sitzen und einen Teller voller Gift anzusehen."

Sie lachte und beide gingen in die Halle. Kainda ging davon, um sich zu Draco an den Tisch der Slytherins zu setzen, und Harry machte sich auf den Weg, um sich neben Ron zu setzen. Als er saß, gluckste Ron. „Sie ist hinter dir her, weißt du das?"

„Oh?", sagte Harry und tat, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren. „Hab ich noch nicht bemerkt. Gib mir die Semmeln."

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?", fragte Ron grinsend und gab ihm den Korb.

„Die Heulende Hütte. Sie geht am Samstag hin und wollte wissen, ob wir alle mitkommen und uns umsehen wollen."

„Hättest du nicht lieber ein wenig Zeit alleine mit der lieben Kainda?", sagte Ron und grinste.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich."

Wahrscheinlich war es Glück, dass Ron im nächsten Augenblick von der Ankunft des Abendessens abgelenkt wurde. Hermine stöhnte traurig. „Oh, es ist Lasagne ... ich liebe Lasagne ..."

„Oh, hör auf zu jammern", sagte Ron. „Iss etwas Brot und stell dir vor, dass es Lasagne ist."

Hermine nahm eine der Semmeln und seufzte. „Ich denke, das wir ziemlich schwer sein, weil sie das genaue Gegenteil ist. Ich halte diesen Unsinn nicht mehr aus. Wie sollen wir jemals erfahren, ob das Essen in Ordnung ist, wenn nie jemand etwas isst?"

Ron lehnte sich nach vor, schaufelte Lasagne auf einen Löffel und hielt ihn unter ihre Nase. „Dann los. Wenn du stirbst, wird das vielleicht beweisen, dass das Essen sicherlich nicht in Ordnung ist."

Hermine warf ihm über die Lasagne hinweg einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu. „Ich muss nicht von dir gefüttert werden, Ron, ich bin kein Kleinkind." Sie riss den Löffel aus seiner Hand und wollte ihn gerade auf den Tisch legen, als sie stirnrunzelnd innehielt und vorsichtig daran roch. „Riecht das für euch auch seltsam?"

„Harry nahm den Löffel und roch ebenfalls daran. „Ich weiß nicht ..." Er legte die Lasagne beiseite und roch in der Luft. „Ja ... aber es ist nicht das Essen. Es riecht ein wenig wie ... Feuer ..."

Sie wechselten besorgte Blicke. Mehr Schüler in der Halle sahen nun auf und fragten ihre Nachbarn, ob sie den Rauch auch rochen, und einige sahen sogar verängstigt aus. Lupin hatte es ebenfalls gerochen. Er lehnte sich zu Dumbledore hinüber und murmelte etwas. Dumbledore hörte zu, nickte und roch dann ebenfalls vorsichtig. Er sah einen Moment lang fast verwirrt aus. Der Rest der Lehrer hatte es auch bemerkt.

„Seht mal!!", rief plötzlich ein Zweitklässler und deutete erschrocken aus einem der Fenster. Alle sprangen auf und versuchten, etwas zu sehen, und Harry merkte in einer Welle von Angst, dass dicke, graue Rauchwolken von Hagrids Hütte aufstiegen.

„Es ist Hagrid!", rief er und bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, war er schon in Richtung Tür gerannt. Ron und Hermine sprangen ebenfalls auf und folgten ihm. Der Rest der Schüler lief in Richtung Eingangshalle um zu sehen, was geschah, und bald war die Tür komplett blockiert. Die Stimmen von Snape, Lupin und Alrister, die alle riefen, Harry solle zurückkommen, wurden von dem Lärm der Schüler übertönt. Harry konnte kein Wort von ihnen, und lief durch das Eingangsportal hinaus auf die Schlossgründe.

Snape fluchte wütend und murmelte ständig verhalten, während er sich durch die Schülermenge kämpfte: „Jacardia! Jacardia, Potter, Jacardia, du kleiner, arroganter Held!"

Harry zuckte bei jedem Brummen des Halsbandes zusammen und blieb schließlich auf halbem Weg abrupt stehen und fuhr zum Verschluss des Bandes. Ron und Hermine erschienen keuchend neben ihm. Ron atmete tief ein und keuchte: „Was tust du? Komm schon, wir müssen einen Lehrer holen!"

Harry riss das Band unwirsch von seinem Hals. Rons Augen weiteten sich, als Harry es wütend in seine Tasche steckte.

„Was ist - "

„Nichts", schnappte Harry. „Kommt schon, wir müssen – "

Hermine schrie plötzlich laut und schrill auf. „Seht! Seht euch den Rauch an!"

Harry sah auf und erblickte den Rauch, der hinter den Treibhäusern hervorkam, von dort, wo Hagrids Hütte war, und sein Herz fror in seiner Brust ein. Es sah aus, als formte er einen riesigen Schädel – das Dunkle Mal.

„Es kann nicht sein ...", sagte Ron.

Harrys Beine bewegten sich, bevor sein Kopf die Zeit gehabt hatte, zu denken. Er rannte wieder zu Hagrids Hütte, während sein Herz schmerzhaft in seiner Brust schlug. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was er sehen würde, wenn Hagrids Hütte in sein Blickfeld kam. Der Rauch bewegte sich noch immer im Himmel und Harry wusste, dass die Hütte darunter lag. Was, wenn Todesser dort waren? Heliopathen? Voldemort? Er rannte um die Treibhäuser herum, ignorierte Rons und Hermines Rufe, er solle stehen bleiben –

Aber was er sah, war sicherlich nicht, was er erwartet hatte.

Hagrid lief nach vor und zurück, von seiner Wassertonne zu der Hütte der Opsittops, die im Brand war und schwarzen Rauch ausstieß, und Hagrid hielt eine Teetasse in der einen, und einen Gummistiefel in der anderen Hand, und versuchte, damit Wasser zu transportieren, um das Feuer zu löschen. Harry stand einen Moment lang erstarrt da und war verblüfft, wie komisch plötzlich die Situation war, und sah Hagrid dabei zu, wie er über das Gras lief und versuchte, das Feuer mit einer Teetasse voll Wasser zu löschen.

„Hilfe!", rief er Harry, Ron und Hermine zu und wedelte mit dem Gummistiefel hin und her, wodurch er überall Wasser verteilte. „Holt etwas, womit wir Wasser herbringen können!"

„Hagrid, es ist doch nur die Hütte!", sagte Hermine. „Kibbles benützt sie nicht mehr!"

„Die Opsittops sind drin!", rief Hagrid und versuchte, die gesamte Wassertonne zu heben.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an, und hörten dann plötzlich die gesamten kleinen Opsittops in der Hütte, die alle ein Geräusch wie einen Feueralarm machten. Sie reagierten sofort und liefen nach vor. Hermine riss ihren Zauberstab hervor und sofort ergoss sich ein Wasserzauber nach dem anderen über die Hütte, während Ron zu Hagrid lief, um ihm mit der Tonne zu helfen. Charlie Weasley und Harry liefen nach vor, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und riefen gemeinsam: „Wingardium Leviosa!". Die riesige Wassertonne erhob sich hoch in die Luft, schwebte nach vor und mit einem Geräusch, als würde ein Ozean entleert, ergoss sich das gesamte Wasser auf die Hütte.

Der Rauch stieg in die Luft und ein scharfes Zischen erklang, ein lautes Knarren folgte und die Hütte fiel zusammen und übrig blieb nur ein Haufen altes Holz. Hermine rief: „Die Opsittops!", aber sie alle stolperten gemeinsam heraus. Alle husteten, außer einem, der nieste. Offenbar hatte er noch nicht gelernt, wie sich Husten anhörte. Hermine lief zu ihnen, fiel auf die Knie und überprüfte, ob es ihnen allen gut ging, und Hagrid, Charlie, Ron und Harry seufzten.

„Dank euch", sagte Hagrid und wischte sich über die Stirn. „Ich hab Kibbles gewaschen und er hat sich ein wenig aufgeregt. Er mag es nich', gewaschen zu werden, und er wusste, dass die Inspektion heute is', und er hat die Opsittops in seiner Hütte gerochen. Hat überall hin Flammen gespuckt."

„Zum Glück geht es ihnen gut", sagte Charlie nickend. Alle anderen schienen nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er hier war.

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Wow, diese Wassertonne ist schwer, Hagrid, warum legst du dir keinen Gartenschlauch oder so etwas zu?"

„Hatte keine Ahnung, dass Kibbles mal so was schlimmes tun würd'", sagte Hagrid. „Er wird was erleben, wenn er zurückkommt ... er hat jetzt mal einen Monat lang Hausarrest. Und das alles noch vor seiner Inspektion! Sein Glück, dass der Inspektor heute zu spät kommt. So hab'n wir noch 'n bisschen Zeit, um Kibbles zu finden."

„Der Inspektor kommt nicht zu spät", sagte Charlie stirnrunzelnd.

„Was?", sagte Hagrid und sah sich erschrocken um. „Warum? Wo is' er?"

„Hagrid, ich bin es", sagte Charlie und begann zu lachen.

Alle waren plötzlich erschrocken, denn sie bemerkten erst jetzt, dass er da war. Ron starrte seinen älteren Bruder an. „Was machst du hier?"

Charlie grinste und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich bin wegen der Inspektion hier. Gute Sache, dass ich rechtzeitig gekommen bin, mmh?"

Hagrid wurde unter seinem Bart rot. „Oh, gut, nich' wahr? Ich weiß nich', wo Kibbles is'. Es is' normalerweise nich' so, ehrlich. Er is' ein netter Drache. Du hast ihn nur an einem falschen Tag erwischt."

Charlie lachte. „Es ist okay, Hagrid, ich weiß, wie Drachen sind. Geht es deinen Opsittops gut?"

„Sie sind okay", sagte Hermine und kitzelte sie unter ihren winzigen Kinnen, worauf sie zu kichern begannen. Einer von ihnen nieste noch immer. „Ich denke, dieser könnte ein paar Heuschnupfen Tabletten vertragen", sagte sie und sah zu, wie er so stark nieste, dass er nach hinten stolperte, und sich dann aufsetzte, wobei er wirklich aussah, als wäre er von der Kraft dessen, was er getan hatte, überrascht.

„Ja, er hat jetzt schon 'ne Weile geniest", sagte Hagrid. „Hat wahrscheinlich 'ne Erkältung oder so was."

Sie wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als sich zwei Figuren schnell in ihre Richtung bewegten. Einer davon war Kibbles, der angesichts der Opsittops brüllte und so wütend aussah, dass er platzen könnte und wie ein großes, grünes Rhizoneros über die Schlossgründe lief. Der andere war Snape, der „POTTER!", rief und so wütend aussah, dass er platzen könnte, und wie eine riesige, schwarze Fledermaus über die Schlossgründe glitt. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte und er wusste nicht, vor wem er mehr Angst hatte.

Hagrid lief dem Drachen entgegen und rief: „NEIN, Kibbles, NEIN! Hör auf! Du ungezogener Drache, du bist sein sehr, SEHR böser Drache! Wag es nicht, Mami zu überlaufen – "

Kibbles schrie frustriert auf, stampfte mit den Vorderbeinen auf, warf seinen Kopf auf die Seite und wehte mit seinem langen Schwanz. Alle zuckten zusammen, als das scharfe Ende einen Baum trief und ihn mit einem lauten Krach! zu Boden warf. Hagrid und Charlie liefen nach vor und versuchten, den Drachen zu beruhigen, und Harry wollte ihnen folgen, aber Snape kam ihm zuvor. Der Professor packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn von den anderen weg. In seinen Augen glitzerte die blanke Wut.

Harry brachte hervor: „Tut mir Leid! Mir geht es gut! Sehen Sie, ich bin nicht in Gefahr!"

„Sei still", zischte Snape und warf Ron einen dunklen Blick zu, der sie aus den Augenwinkeln misstrauisch beobachtete. „Potter, leg das Halsband sofort wieder an. Ich bin schon nahe daran, es dir permanent anzuhexen. Hast du auch nur die geringst Idee, was passiert wäre, wenn dies ein Angriff der Todesser wäre? Du wärst in Stücke gerissen worden, du dummes Gör."

„Aber Hagrid hätte vielleicht – "

„Nein, Potter", schnarrte Snape. „Hör mir zu. Du bist nicht ein allmächtiger Held. Du bist ein sechszehn Jahre alter Junge, du hast keine außergewöhnlichen magische Kräfte, und es gibt auf dieser Welt Millionen von Zauberer, die besser gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen können als du. Du – wirst – getötet – werden."

„Ich werde keinen meiner Freunde im Stich lassen", sagte Harry wütend.

Snapes Augen verengten ich. „Dringt irgendetwas in deinen Kopf ein, Potter? Wenn du Grund hast, dir Sorgen zu machen, finde einen Erwachsenen den du darüber informieren kannst. Lauf nicht gedankenlos in die Mitte der Gefahr. Es gibt eine dünne Linie zwischen Mut und Dummheit; eine Linie, die, wie ich hinzufügen möchte, du gerade überschritten hast. Wenn du jetzt getötet worden wärst, würden sich die Menschen an dich nicht als Held erinnern, sondern als einen Dummkopf, der nicht nachgedacht hat. Mache ich mich klar, Potter?" Harry murmelte ein leises „ja", aber Snapes Griff um seinen Arm wurde fester und er sagte: „Sieh mich an und sag mir, ob ich es klar gemacht habe, Potter."

Harry sah auf, direkt in seine kalten, schwarzen Augen, und sagte: „Ja, Sie haben es klar gemacht. Ich werde mich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen."

Snape sah in einen Moment lang scharf an und ging sicher, dass er nicht log und Harry erwiderte seinen Blick fast verteidigend. Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte Snape: „Nun gut, Potter. Und das Halsband?"

Harry seufzte leise, nahm das verhasste Band aus seiner Tasche und gab es Snape. Snape warf Ron einen weiteren dunklen Blick und stellte sich so hin, dass er nichts mehr sah, nahm das Halsband und legte es vorsichtig um Harrys Hals. Harry starrte nur stur geradeaus, als Snape den Verschluss schloss.

„Bitte Potter", sagte Snape mit müder Stimme. „Nimm es nicht mehr ab. Es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit."

„Es ist auch unkomfortabel", sagte Harry bitter.

„Auf welche Art?"

„Was?", sagte Harry, der erwartet hatte, dass Snape ihm sagen würde, er solle damit leben.

Snape seufzte. „Auf welche Art ist es unkomfortabel?"

„Es ist zu eng", sagte Harry. „Und der Verschluss kratzt."

Snape kalte Finger öffneten den Verschluss, änderten ihn ein wenig und schlossen ihn wieder, das Metall wurde unter ein Stück Stoff gesteckt. „Besser?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Danke." Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Ich wird es nicht mehr abnehmen. Tut mir Leid."

„Das sollte es auch", sagte Snape nur.

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe", sagte eine scharfe, eher hohe Stimme in der Nähe von Harrys Ellbogen. „War doch keine Todesser Attacke, oder? Nur weil Sie eine Gurke in Ihrem – "

„Peeves?", sagte Harry und sah sich um.

„Der einzige", sagte die Stimme. „Sag es nicht so laut, Potty. Du hast ein Publikum. Und Snape, seien Sie nicht so streng zu ihm, wegen der Liebe zu Stinkbomben. Ich bin doch immer bei ihm. Wir wissen, dass Sie sich oft praktisch über ihn ergießen müssen, aber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, bitte."

Snapes Gesicht zeigte seine Wut. „Du dummer, unerträglicher – "

„Ja, ja, alles schon gehört. Denken Sie sich etwas Neues aus und lassen Sie meinen Potter in Frieden." Einen Moment lang sah Harry, direkt über Snapes Schulter, Peeves' grinsendes Gesicht in den letzten, kleinen Rauchwolken in der Luft, dann war es verschwunden. Er grinste ebenfalls.

„Warum grinst du?", sagte Snape und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Ähm ... Kibbles", sagte Harry. Kibbles war allerdings ein sehr guter Grund, um zu grinsen, denn er saß auf seinem Hinterteil vor Hagrids Hütte, die Vorderpfoten verschränkt, seine Augen verdreht, während Hagrid versuchte, seinen Schwanz zu wasche, der leicht nach vor und zurück wischte, und Hagrids Schwamm mit Absicht vermied.

„Nein, Kibbles! Halt den Schwanz still, oder ich bekomm ihn nie sauber! Komm schon, sei ein braver Drache für Mami!" Kibbles' langer, scharfer Schwanz schlug in die andere Richtung und warf einen einsamen Opsittop um, der mit einem Geräusch nach vor fiel, wie ein Gummiball, der gegen eine Wand geworfen wird.

„Mmh", meinte Snape, nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Halt in Zukunft deine Augen und dein Gehirn offen, bitte, Potter. Erinnere dich nur daran, wohin es dich gebracht hat, dass du deinem Herz gefolgt bist."

Harry sah woanders hin. „Klar, das mach ich. Sie müssen mich nicht daran erinnern."

„Zaubertranknachhilfe, Potter, morgen", sagte Snape und richtete sich auf. „Komm nicht zu spät." Er wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Schule davon.

Ein sanftes Gackern ertönte irgendwo in der Nähe von Harrys Ellbogen. „Mies drauf heute, nicht wahr?"

Harry lachte und Ron kam herüber; er sah Harry kritisch an. „Worum ging's da?", fragte er.

„Nichts", sagte Harry verschwommen. Er wollte um Ron herumgehen und Hermine mit den Opsittops helfen, aber Ron streckte eine Hand aus und stoppte ihn.

„Harry", sagte er. Er sah sehr misstrauisch aus. „Warum hat Snape dir ein Halsband gegeben? Und was habt ihr da gemurmelt? Sag mir, was lost ist. Es ist kein Zeitumkehrer, oder? Weil das war ziemlich ermüdend, du weißt schon, und wenn es einer ist, sag es mir einfach und ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht zusammenschlagen werde."

„Nein, es ist keiner", sagte Harry. „Es ist ... ein Geheimnis."

Ron sah angesichts dessen verletzt aus. „Ich bin dein Cousin, du kannst es mir doch sagen, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Tut mir Leid, Ron, es ist eine große Sache und – ah!" Er schlug eine Hand gegen seinen Hals, als das Halsband wütend summte. Er sah Rons misstrauisches Stirnrunzelnd und sagte: „Wespe."

Ron lachte hohl. „Ja, klar. Komm schon, Harry, was ist es? Du kannst mir doch vertrauen, nicht wahr? Komm schon ... ich wette, du hast es Hermine und dem kostbaren Draco erzählt."

„Ich hab es niemandem erzählt", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Aber wenn ich es könnte, verspreche, dass du der erste wärst, dem ich es sagen würde. Wirklich, Ron."

Ron sah angesichts dessen ein wenig glücklicher aus, jedoch noch immer ein wenig verletzt und misstrauisch. Er sagte: „Du wirst es mir irgendwann sagen, oder?"

„Natürlich werde ich das", sagte Harry. „Nur nicht jetzt. Und es wird vielleicht noch eine Weile dauern."

„Okay", sagte Ron seufzend. „Ich wünschte, du würdest mir mehr sagen. Du hast Draco gesagt, was du auf deinen Zaubertrank Aufsatz bekommen hast, bevor du es mir gesagt hast. Und in unserem vierten Jahr hast du Hermine alles über Karkaroff erzählt."

„Ja, weil wir uns damals gehasst haben", sagte Harry. „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Ron, es ist nicht wichtig." Er sah die noch immer verletzte Miene im Gesicht seines Cousins und sagte nach einem Moment: „Was ist, wenn ich dir etwas sage, was außer mir und einer anderen Person niemand weiß?"

Ron sah ihn fast hoffnungsvoll an. „Okay."

Harry sah sich um, um sicher zu sein, dass alle anderen noch immer mit den Opsittops beschäftigt waren und Charlie immer wieder versicherten, dass Kibbles normalerweise ein ganz braver Drache war, und dann sagte er leise: „Ich gehe mit Kainda aus." Er sah, dass sich auf Rons Gesicht ein triumphales Grinsen ausbreitete, und fügte schnell hinzu: „Sag es niemandem. Und ja, du hast es mir gesagt. Sag es einfach niemandem, Ron."

Ron versuchte, nicht zu lachen. „Ich glaub dir nicht. Du absoluter Lügner. Ich will später alle Details hören und ich werde etwas Veritaserum aus Snapes Büro stehlen, um sicher zu sein, dass du mich nicht wieder anlügst. Und wenn du es tust, werde ich allen von Kainda erzählen."

Harrys Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. „Okay, okay. Komm schon, wir sollten ihnen lieber mit Kibbles helfen."

Ron sah Kibbles an und grinste dann. „Ja, ich denke, das sollten wir."

Kibbles jagte die kleine Gruppe verängstigter Opsittops immer und immer wieder um Hagrids Hütte herum; alle Opsittops machten seltsame Geräusche, von einem gackernden Huhn bis zu etwas, das sich anhörte, als würde jemand Holz sägen, und Hagrid jagte den Drachen, während er immer wieder rief: „NEIN, KIBBLES!", und Charlie war so sehr damit beschäftigt, zu lachen, dass er nichts anderes machen konnte. Hermine tanzte neben dem kokelnden Haufen Holz umher, der einmal die Hütte gewesen war, und sagte etwas, das sich anhörte wie: „Ich wusste, dass ich mein Buch über Drachen mitnehmen hätte sollen ...", und Harry und Ron begannen, mit Charlie zu lachen, als Hagrid stürzte und die Herde von Opsittops sich unter seinem Bart versteckte.

Kibbles schrie wütend auf, als ein tiefes, fast raues Grollen unter Hagrids Bart hervor drang. Nur die Beine der Opsittops waren sichtbar und ihre kleinen Knie zitterten, während sie sich mit diesem rauen Schnarren unterhielten.

Charlie hörte auf, zu lachen, und sah neugierig zu, wie Kibbles seinen Kopf nach vor und zurück warf und den Grund für das Geräusch suchte. „Wartet mal ... ich denke, ich weiß, warum er so wütend ist ..."

„Wirklich toller Job", murmelte Hagrid und versuchte, die Opsittops aus seinem Bart zu fischen.

„Die Opsittops machen das Geräusch eines männlichen Drachens, wenn sein Territorium verletzt wird", sagte Charlie. Er kniete sich hin, holte ein Opsittop unter Hagrids Bart hervor uns sah es an. Es machte ein wütendes Geräusch und strampelte in seiner Hand. „Hört ihr das? Das ist das Geräusch." Er stieß das Opsittop vorsichtig an und es ließ ein weiteres Brüllen hören. Es war verblüffend, dass etwas so niedliches so wütend klingen konnte. „Sie haben es wahrscheinlich von Kibbles gehört, der vielleicht ein anderes Tier im Wald gerochen hat."

„Also ... machen die Opsittops Kibbles nach", sagte Hermine. „Und Kibbles denkt, dass sie ein weiteres Drachenmännchen sind, das in sein Territorium eindringt?"

„Genau", sagte Charlie.

„Aber wir können wir sie davon abhalten?", sagte Ron. „Vielleicht ... könnten wir Zauberband holen und kleinen Knebel für jeden von ihnen machen."

„Wir können sie nicht alle knebeln", sagte Hermine. „Es sind ungefähr fünfundzwanzig, und es ist außerdem richtig grauenhaft. Dir würde es auch nicht gefallen, wenn dir jemand etwas ekliges in den Mund stecken würde, damit du nicht mehr reden kannst."

Charlie grinste. „Mir würde das nichts ausmachen."

Ron stieß seinen älteren Bruder an, Charlie packte ihn und zerzauste sein Haar, wodurch sein weißer Streifen verwischt wurde. Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Lass mich los! Warum machen das immer alle? Berühr – den – nicht – nein!"

Charlie lachte, zerzauste sein Haar noch ein wenig und ließ ihn dann los. „Okay, das Kleine-Brüder-Nerven ist vorbei. Die Opsittops zu knebeln würde sowieso nicht funktionieren. Das Brüllen des Drachens kommt nicht aus dem Mund, sondern aus der Kehle. So können sie zur gleichen Zeit Feuer spucken und brüllen, zumindest macht es der Gemeine Walisische Grünling so. Was wir tun müssen ist, den Opsittops ein angenehmes Drachengeräusch beibringen. Vielleicht das Drachenlied."

„Drachenlied?", fragte Ron, der noch immer versuchte, sein Haar in Ordnung zu bringen. „Was ist das?"

„Es ist das Lied, das Drachen singen, um einem anderen zu zeigen, dass sie ihn mögen. Es ist wie ... ein Freundschaftslied. Wenn wir die Opsittops dazu bringen können, für Kibbles zu singen, sollte er mit ihnen klarkommen und sich beruhigen."

„Aber dafür müssen wir einen Drachen finden", sagte Harry. „Einen, der das Lied bereits kennt, damit er ihn den Opsittops beibringen kann. Und wie bringt man einen Drachen überhaupt dazu, zu singen?"

„Drachen singen aus verschiedenen Gründen", erklärt Charlie. „Da gibt es natürlich das Paaren, wenn junge Drache miteinander spielen, wenn sie an einen Ort kommen, wo sie einmal glücklich waren. Was immer wir tun, wir brauchen einen anderen Drachen, und vor allem einen glücklichen Drachen."

Sie dachten alle einige Moment nach, und dann sagte Hermine plötzlich: „Ich hab es!"

„Was?", sagten die anderen.

„Wenn sie an einen Ort kommen, wo sie einmal glücklich waren", sagte Hermine aufgeregt. „Was ist mit – "

„Du schlägst nicht vor ...", sagte Ron und sah erschrocken aus.

„Norbert?", sagte Harry.

Hagrids Gesicht teilte sich in ein weites, hoffnungsvolles Grinsen. „Oh, Norbert! Was is' eigentlich mit ihm passiert, Charlie? Könnten wir es schaffen, dass Norbert zurück nach Hogwarts kommt?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", sagte Charlie und sah ein wenig besorgt aus. „Wir haben ihn markiert, wir wissen wo er ist, aber ... wart mal ... er ist perfekt! Warum hab ich nicht früher daran gedacht? Er hat eine Partnerin, ein Rumänisches Langhorn, wir nennen sie Sly. Sie erwartet bald ein Baby, und sie wird für das Baby singen."

Hagrids schwarze Käferaugen füllten sich mit Tränen als er sagte: „Norbert wird ein Daddy werden? Dann ... dann ... werde ich Omi werden! Oh, mein Norbert, schon so erwachsen ... er hat seine eigene Partnerin und alles ..." Er wischte sich über die Augen. „Tut mir Leid ... ist nur so wunderbar ..."

„Dann werden wir Norbert und Sly herbringen", sagte Charlie lächelnd. „Oh, sie werden aber einen Ort brauchen, wo sie leben können. Etwas nettes, hoch oben, mit sehr viel Platz. Etwas, wo es ziemlich kalt ist, Drachen mögen es nicht, wenn es so heiß ist."

Ron und Harry zuckten mit den Schultern und Ron schlug vor: „Ein Berg in der Nähe?"

Hermine lächelte jedoch. „Ich denke, wir haben einen Platz, der passen wird. Und genau die richtige Person, die darum fragen kann, ihn benutzen zu können."

„Wo? Wer?", sagte Ron und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

----- ----- ----- -----

„Professor Sinistra wird zuerst sicherlich ein wenig zögerlich sein, das müsst ihr wissen", sagte Draco, während er Harry, Ron und Hermine die kalten Stiegen zum Astronomieturm hoch führte. „Sie hat viele sensitive Gegenstände in der Astronomiehalle und wenn sie das alles woanders hinbringen muss .. ich werde natürlich mein Bestes tun. Und ich traue mich zu sagen, dass ich eine Chance habe, sie zu überzeugen, ich bin immerhin ihr Lieblingsschüler." Er lächelte hinterlistig und öffnete eine Art Falltür, die in die Wand eingelassen war.

Ron und Harry warfen sich ein Lächeln zu. Draco hob angesichts dessen eine Augenbraue.

„Ja?"

„Du hast zu viele Hormone", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd und kletterte hinter Hermine in den Raum hinter der Falltür.

Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er starrte Ron nach. „Immerhin habe ich welche, Weasley, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, gib ihnen ein paar Jahre und die Sommersprossen werden sich in Leberflecke verwandeln, da bin ich sicher."

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy", kam Rons Stimme aus dem anderen Zimmer. Harry kletterte durch die Öffnung, Draco folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Harry sah sich um. Es war ein ziemlich kleiner Raum, sehr kalt und einfach, und es gab überhaupt keine Einrichtung, nur Steinplatten, auf dem Boden, über die Wände hinauf und auch auf der Decke. „Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Draco zählte die Steinplatten ab und sagte gedankenverloren über seine Schulter: „Nur die Schüler, die den UTZ Astronomie Kurz belegen, kommen hier her. Das Equipment in den UTZ Räumen ist sehr empfindlich und sensitiv, und Professor Sinistra, was ich sehr weise von ihr finde, lässt die unteren Klassen nicht in die Nähe von solchen empfindlichen Geräten. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr sehr vorsichtig seid. Besonders du, Weasley."

„Besonders ich?", sagte Ron erschrocken. „Warum? Was hab ich je getan?"

„Größere Menschen verursachen größere Unfälle", sagte Draco, streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit ihr den Spalt zwischen zwei Platten entlang.

„Nur weil ich größer als du bin", sagte Ron.

„So eine kindische Antwort", sagte Draco mit überlegenem Tonfall, als er begann, die Steinplatten herunter zu ziehen, eine ganze Partie davon herausnahm und eine versteckte Tür erschien. Ron wollte als erster durch, aber Draco sagte: „Ah, Weasley, die Dame zuerst," und öffnete die Tür für Hermine.

Sie lächelte und trat hindurch. „Danke, Draco."

Ron warf Draco einen giftigen Blick, doch dieser lächelte nur. „Weasley, du kannst jetzt durch gehen, wenn du willst."

„Ich hasse dich", sagte Ron mit verengten Augen.

„Gleichfalls. Durch die Tür, und versuch bitte, nicht über deine eigenen Füße zu fallen."

Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und trat durch die Tür. Während er es tat, flötete er: „Danke, Draco."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", sagte Draco süß. Harry gluckste, schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann durch die Tür; Draco folgte ihm.

Der Raum war fast das komplette Gegenteil des vorherigen. Er war einfach riesig, viel größer als die Eingangshalle, das Dach war aus schwarzem Glas und die Steinwände waren großzügig mit langen samtenen Stoffbahnen in purpur dekoriert. Zierliches, silberne Stickerei auf dem luxuriösen Material glitzerte im Licht von blendend weißen Kerzen, die überall brannten. Magische Teleskope waren in der Halle verteilt und auf den Himmel darüber gerichtet, und im Herzen des Raumes war ein riesiger Glasball, größer als sie alle zusammen, in dem ein voll bewegbares, atemberaubend schönes Modell der Galaxie war.

„Wow", sagte Hermine aufgeregt. „Die Astronomiehalle. Ich hab darüber in ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal hier sein würde. Natürlich hab ich Astronomie nicht genommen ... ich wünschte jetzt, ich hätte. Das ist doch wunderschön, findet ihr nicht? Oh, ein Lunarskop! Ich wollte schon immer eines sehen. Ich wünschte jetzt wirklich, ich hätte Astronomie genommen, aber Professor McGonagall meinte, ich sollte nicht – "

„Hermine, mach mal eine Pause", stöhnte Ron und massierte seinen Kopf. „Meine Ohren können nicht mehr aushalten, das weißt du."

Sie wurden in diesem Moment abgelenkt, als Professor Sinistra hinter dem großen Glasball hervortrat, hinter dem sie offenbar die ganze Zeit von ihnen unbemerkt gestanden hatte. Sie war eine große Frau, sehr dünn und ebenso elegant, mit Haut, die fast so bleich war wie die von Snape, und dunklem rotem und schwarzem Haar, das wirr um ihre dünnen Schultern hing und eine Hälfte fiel vor ihr Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung war für gewöhnlich schwarz oder purpur, und dieser Tag war keine Ausnahme. Ihr Umhang zog sich am Boden hinter ihr her, wenn sie ging, und als sie in den Schein von einer Ansammlung von Kerzen trat, glitzerte der Halbmond Anhänger um ihren Hals silbern auf.

„Einen schönen Nachmittag euch allen", sagte sie und ihre schwarz bemalten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Ah, Professor", sagte Draco. Er lächelte höflich, seine blassen Augen glitzerten und in solchen Momente war es einfach, das Malfoy Blut in ihm zu sehen. „Ich bin gekommen, um Sie um einen Gefallen zu bitten."

Ihre amethystfarbenen Augen wanderten zu den anderen und eine Augenbraue hob sich fast unmerklich. „Und du hast Unterstützung mitgebracht, falls du auf der Reise hierher verunglückst?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Draco und lächelte freundlich. „Wir vier sind hier, um Sie um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Ich muss zugeben, dass Harry wahrscheinlich mehr über unser Problem weiß, als ich, aber wir dachten, es wäre am besten, wenn ich mitkäme, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen."

„Und was wäre dieser Gefallen?", fragte sie.

„In ein paar Tagen werden hier zwei ausgewachsene Drachen aus Rumänien ankommen", sagte Draco. „Einer ist weiblich; sie erwartet bald ein Kind, und dieser besondere Drachenart gebärt lebende Junge. Wir müssen einen angemessenen Platz finden, wo sie bleiben können, und der einzige Ort, an den wir im Moment denken können, ist die Astronomiehalle."

Ihre dünnen Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig. „Drachen? In der Astronomiehalle? Denkst du nicht, dass dies den Unterricht ein wenig stören würde?"

„Wir hatten angenommne, dass das Equipment und der Unterricht verlegt werden könnten", sagte Draco. „Es gibt sehr viele leere Klassezimmer, die besten für die Astronomie und die Geräte von deren Studium geeignet sind."

„Hmm ...", Sinistra sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, ihre sanften Augen auf Draco liegend. „Wenn es wirklich keinen anderen Platz in der Schule gibt, der ihnen Unterkunft geben kann, dann werde ich, natürlich beiseite treten."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Draco und nickte dankend mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass Hagrid und Professor Lupin bald heraufkommen werden, um die Umsiedlung der Ausrüstung zu arrangieren. Noch einmal Danke."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete sie und ihre Augen glitzerten sanft, geheimnisvoll, als wüsste sie Dinge, von denen die anderen keine Ahnung hatten. Sie würde eine gute Wahrsagelehrerin abgeben, dachte Harry, als sie sich umdrehten und Draco sie aus der Halle führte, zurück durch den Steinraum und hinaus auf die Treppe.

„Das war leicht", sagte Draco lächelnd.

„Ich hab kein Wort von dem verstanden, was ihr beide gesagt habt", verkündete Ron.

Draco gluckste. „Das nennt man ‚ordentlich sprechen', Weasley."

„Klar, und wenn du noch einen Kommentar gegen mich abgibst, werde ich dich so fest schlagen, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens nicht mehr ‚ordentlich sprechen' kannst."

„Touché, Weasley, touché."

"Was?"

"Vergiss es."


	32. Frauen

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Offensichtlich seid ihr ganz erpicht darauf zu erfahren, was noch passieren wird. Mm, ich bin ja eigentlich dagegen, euch im Voraus etwas zu verraten ... aber hier trotzdem ein kleines, verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ein Absatz aus einem der Finalkapiteln. Viel Spaß!

_Es war wohl der herrlichste Anblick, den Harry je gesehen hatte. Hagrid, auf dem Rücken von Kibbles, glitt vom Dach herunter; glänzende, grüne Flügel schlugen in der Dunkelheit und der Drache spie alle paar Sekunden Feuer. Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so starke Hoffnung und Stolz gefühlt. Kibbles brüllte auf und Hagrid schrie, als sie auf die verbleibenden Todesser hinabstürzten, und diese trennten sich, liefen in alle Richtungen davon. Das Ministerium war innerhalb von ein paar Augenblicken hinter ihnen und der Drache und sein Reiter flogen weiter auf den Boden zu, direkt hinter den Todessern, die versuchten, zu entkommen._

Ich will euch noch nicht verraten, in welchem Kapitel das kommt, aber es dauert noch lange bis dahin. Und bitte reviewt auch dieses Kapitel wieder!

---------- ---------- ----------

Kapitel 32 – Frauen

Norbert und Sly kamen einige Tage später in bester Gesundheit an und Harry verbrachte ziemlich viel Zeit in der Astronomiehalle, wo er und Hagrid ihnen halfen, sich einzugewöhnen. Hagrid war in Tränen ausgebrochen, als er gesehen hatte, wie groß Norbert geworden war – etwa die doppelte Größe eines Elefanten – und Norbert, so schien es, erkannte Hagrid ebenfalls. Der Drache schnurrte sanft und versuchte, Hagrid zu liebkosen, was nur darauf hinauslief, dass Hagrid auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Harry hoffte inständig, dass Norbert sich nicht als Begrüßung an ihn kuscheln würde, weil es ihm davor grauste daran zu denken, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn der Drache den Halbriesen Hagrid zu Boden werfen konnte. Glücklicherweise tat Norbert nichts der gleichen und Harrys Rippen blieben heil.

Sly war eine wunderbare Kreatur, etwas kleiner als Norbert, mit dunkelgrünen Schuppen und langen, golden schimmernden Hörnern. Charlie, der in Hogwarts geblieben war, um ihre Fortschritte zu überwachen, erklärte Harry, dass das Rumänische Langhorn normalerweise eine sehr schnelle, aktive Spezies war, aber weil Sly schon so kurz vor der Geburt stand, verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit am Fuße einer Wand am Rücken liegend. Norbert war der perfekte Vater; er flog immer wieder durch die Öffnung im Dach und brachte ihr Kühe und Schafe. Es war nicht schön mitanzusehen, wenn zwei Drachen ein totes Schaf in Stücke rissen, aber, und daran erinnerte sich Harry ständig, immerhin war es kein Erstklässler.

Der Maibeginn kam, begleitet von Ferien für die erschöpften Schüler. Hermine und ihre Eltern würden während der Ferien nach Wales fahren, also ließ sie Harry schwören, dass er ihr viele Briefe über den Zustand der Drachen schreiben würde, und natürlich ob Slys Kind schon geboren war.

Harrys Leben wurde wieder hektischer. Er brachte Kainda, Hausaufgaben, Drachen, die DA, Okklumentik und Quidditch zur selben Zeit darin unter, und alle brauchten immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Kainda sah Harry zwar bei der DA und beim Quidditch, aber er verbrachte trotzdem gern Zeit mit ihr, wenn Ron nicht auf der anderen Seite des Feldes war, grinste und die Daumen hoch hielt. Seine Hausaufgaben waren viel wie immer, und obwohl seine Noten in Okklumentik besser wurde, würde Snape ihn eher heiraten, als ihm eine Pause zu gönnen.

Quidditch war jedoch das wichtigste von allem. Harry bekam ein paar Tage nach Ferienbeginn einen Brief, in dem es hieß, dass die Punkte zusammen gerechnet waren und die Bright Sparks eine Woche nach Ferienschluss gegen die Dragons spielen würden. Das Quidditch Finale war nun die ganze Zeit über das wichtigste für Harry. Er erkannte nun, warum Wood so besessen von Quidditch gewesen war. Er war im Finale Kapitän und Sucher, und er saß immer im Unterricht und entwarf Strategien und spielte im Kopf verschiedene Szenen durch. Er wusste, dass es ziemlich ernst wurde, als er begann, von Quidditch zu träumen, und wachte einmal in kaltem Schweiß auf, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Blaises Finger sich um den Schnatz schlossen. Er weckte sogar Ron auf, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich ein Traum gewesen war.

Als Harry jedoch an einem Samstag Hagrid besuchte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er glücklich sein konnte, überhaupt schlafen zu können. Die Opsittops hatten offenbar Hagrids Hütte in Beschlag genommen und es sich darin gemütlich gemacht. Sie verbrachten Tag und Nacht damit die Geräusche zu imitieren, die sie hörten.

„Is' das absolute Chaos", sagte Hagrid schlecht gelaunt und goss ihm Tee in eine Tasse. „Kann nichts machen, ohne dass sie es nachmachen." Er stellte den Kessel hin und sofort waren zwanzig Echos des ‚Klonk' aus der Ecke zu hören, in der sich die Opsittops versteckten. „Siehste? Jedes Mal, wenn sie 'n neues Geräusch hören, müssen sie es auch machen. Und Charlie schnarcht, also hab ich die ganze Nacht lang zwanzig Opsittops, die in der Ecke schnarchen. Du hättest gestern das Chaos sehen sollen. Ich hab 'nen Brief von Professor Dumbledore bekommen, und die Eule hat natürlich schuhut, als ich ihr den Brief abgenommen hab. Sie haben alle stundenlang schuhut, und ich schwör, so was hab ich noch nie gehört."

Harry lachte, hob die Tasse an die Lippen, nahm einen Schluck, und wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber er wurde von zwanzig Schluckgeräuschen aus der Ecke unterbrochen. Er lächelte. „Du hast Recht, das geht einem wahrscheinlich auf die Nerven. Kannst du sie nicht einfach ... hinaus bringen?"

„Nee, kann nich', Harry", sagte Hagrid düster. „Sie wollen nich' mehr gehen. Außerdem mag Kibbles sie noch' immer nich', und ich glaub, er würd sie fressen, wenn er könnte." Er brach einen Keks auseinander und eine sofortige, lange Antwort von gleichen Geräuschen kam von der Ecke der Opsittops. „Ich denk aber schon darüber nach, es ihm zu erlauben."

Mit allem, das so vor sich ging, merkte Harry, wie die Ferien vorbeiflogen. Bevor er es wusste, war die erste Woche schon vorbei und nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum Quidditch Finale.

---------- ---------- ----------

An einem Sonntag Morgen wurde Harry vom schrillen Läuten eines Wecker geweckt, das in seinen Ohren schmerzte. Er stöhnte, drehte sich um und schlug mit der Hand auf Rons Wecker. Zu seiner Überraschung schrie der Wecker daraufhin: „ AUF, du fauler Sack! AUF! Komm schon, der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm!"

„Und die zweite Maus bekommt den Käse aus der Falle", stöhnte Harry.

„AUF!", schrie die Uhr ungeduldig.

„Nein, lass mich in Ruhe ... du bist nicht einmal mein Wecker ..." Harry drehte sich um und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf, woraufhin Ron verschlafen schnaubte und die Decke zurück zog.

„Komm schon, steh auf! Auf, auf jetzt! Du hast heute viel zu tun; Dinge, die nicht warten können! Wenn du früher zu Bett gegangen wärst, wärst du nicht müde, also komm schon, steh auf!" Der Wecker begann wieder zu läuten und sprang dabei auf und ab, bis Ron genug davon hatte, ihn packte und ihn durch das Zimmer war. Der Wecker traf auf die Wand und fiel zu Boden; eine klingelnde Stille blieb zurück.

Ron gähnte und zog Decke zu sich. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich diese Uhr nie in die Nähe der Opsittops bringe ... und hör auf, mir die Decke zu stehlen."

„Wenn du deine eigene Decke hättest, müsste ich sie dir nicht stehlen."

„Kibbles hat meine Decke verbrannt."

„Klar, und der Hund hat meine Verwandlungshausaufgaben gefressen."

„Im Ernst. Du kannst rausgehen und sie dir ansehen, sie ist hinter Hagrids Hütte, gemeinsam mit dem restlichen verbrannten Zeug, mit dem er sich ein Nest bauen wollte."

„Du hättest sie eben nicht hergeben sollen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie gekocht werden würde."

„Warum denkst du, wollte Hagrid sie haben?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte, er wolle damit die Opsittops knebeln."

Harry gähnte, streckt sich und setzte sich dann mit zersaustem Haar und müden Augen auf. Ron stöhnte und wollte die Decke wieder haben, aber Harry ignorierte ihn. „Komm schon ... wir müssen die Drachen füttern ..."

„Oh, lass sie sich einfach gegenseitig fressen, es ist so kalt ..." Ron vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen. „Schick Hedwig zu Malfoy und sag ihm, er soll sie einmal alleine füttern, ich halt es einfach nicht mehr aus, immer so bald aufzustehen."

„Es ist zehn Uhr", sagte Harry und gluckste leise, gähnte dann wieder und streckte die Arme. „Komm schon, ich gehe nicht alleine." Er streckte die Hand nach seiner Brille aus, setzte sie auf und blinzelte, als der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam wieder scharf wurde. Ron stöhnte und grummelnd und düster murmelnd stand er schließlich doch auf und begann, nach seinen Klamotten zu suchen.

„Gehen wir heute zum Frühstück runter?", fragte Harry, als er seinen Pulli über den Kopf zog.

„Nein, das macht sowieso keinen Sinn. Es ist fast niemand mehr in Hogwarts und sie werden es nicht bemerken, wenn wir nicht dabei sind." Ron fand seine Klamotten und zog sie in Richtung Bad, um sie anzuziehen. Als sie beide angezogen waren suchten sie ihre Drachenhauthandschuhe und gingen zur Astronomiehalle.

Draco war bereits dort, als sie hineingingen; er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem mit Stroh bedeckten Boden und zeichnete Sly. Sie lag ausgestreckt auf ihrer Seite, die Augen geschlossen und sah schlafend wirklich friedlich aus. Draco sah auf, als sie eintraten. „Guten Morgen."

„Für dich vielleicht", sagte Ron missmutig und rieb sich seine immer noch müden Augen.

Dracos Augen wanderten Slys schuppigen Umriss entlang und dann zurück zu seiner Zeichnung, auf der er sanft ein paar Striche hinzufügte, und sagte dann: „Ich bin schon seit Stunden hier. Ihr beide solltet wirklich früher aufstehen. Das ist viel gesünder."

„Was, mich aus dem Bett werfen und stundenlang halb blind herumtorkeln? Das glaub ich nicht." Ron hob den Zauberstab und eine Badewanne, die sie auf kleine Schienen gestellt hatten, zuckelte auf ihn zu. Sie fuhr leise quietschend durch die Halle, blieb an der Wand stehen und Ron füllte sie mit Wasser. Dann schickte er sie wieder zurück. Sie blieb quietschend vor Sly stehen und sie öffnete ein gelbes Auge, um sie einen Moment lang anzusehen, und schlief dann sofort wieder ein.

Sie hörten ein sanftes Flattern über ihnen und Hedwig flog durch die offene Decke herein, ein Brief sorgfältig an ihr Bein gebunden. Harry holte einen Besen aus der Ecke und begann, das Stroh zu kehren, als sie zu ihm flog, sich auf seine Schulter setzte und ihn sanft mit dem Brief anstieß. Er nahm ihn dankend entgegen. „Danke, Mädchen."

Sie schuhute zufrieden, kniff ihn sanft ins Ohr und flog dann wieder davon, zurück durch die Decke in Richtung Eulerei.

„Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte Ron, als er begann, große Fleischsstücke in einen Container auf Rädern zu befördern.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. Er stellte den Besen wieder in die Ecke, öffnete den Brief und erkannte sofort Hermines, saubere, kleine Handschrift.

Lieber Harry – Hi! Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es den Drachen? Ich dachte, ich sollte dir schreiben und dir etwas interessantes sagen, das ich vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden habe. Erinnerst du dich, als du mir vor einer Ewigkeit, noch vor Schulbeginn, über das Treffen am Grimmauldplatz geschrieben hast? Du hast mir erzählt, dass Dumbledore eine weitere Zeitung für die Zauberer organisieren wollte. Sie ist jetzt erschienen! Sie heißt Die Wahrheit. Du wirst nicht glauben, welchen Artikel ich in der ersten Ausgabe gefunden habe! Ich hab ihn in der örtlichen Bibliothek kopiert und ich werde so viele Kopien wie möglich nach Hogwarts mitnehmen. Warte nur, bis du es siehst! Mit Liebe von Hermine.

Ron, der über Harrys Schulter gespäht hatte, um mitlesen zu können, sagte mit erhobenen Augenbrauen: „Liebst du nicht auch diese Art und Weise, mit der Hermine uns niemals in Ungewissheit lässt?"

„Klar", sagte Harry. Er rollte den Brief zusammen. „Ich frag mich, was sie herausgefunden hat."

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bringen sie Eine Geschichte Hogwarts mit einem neuen Titelbild heraus." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder vielleicht geht es darum, dass die Hauselfen befreit werden sollen. Du weißt, wie Hermine ist."

Harry nickte, und damit schob er den Brief hinter andere Gedanken und begann wieder, den Boden zu kehren, während Ron Draco beschuldigte, faul zu sein und ihnen nicht zu helfen.

---------- ---------- ----------

Der Rest des Tages verging langsam. Harry verbrachte den Rest des Morgens mit den Drachen und ging nach dem Mittagessen hinunter zu Hagrid und Charlie. Den Opsittops ging es prächtig, und Hagrid hatte die perfekte Lösung gefunden, um sie ruhig zu halten.

„Hab's mir von Professor Dumbledore geliehen", sagte er und hob den Deckel von einem riesigen schwarzen Kessel. Alle Opsittops saßen drinnen im Kreis und blinzelten ihnen entgegen. Harry konnte etwas sehen, das aussah, wie ein großer Kiesel und zwischen den Opsittops schwebte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Verzaubert, damit es ein Geräusch macht", sagte Hagrid. „Immer nach dreißig Sekunden macht es ein Geräusch und sie machen es alle nach. Darum hab ich sie in den Kessel gesteckt. Hält sie schön leise."

Der Kiesel glänzte in grellem gelb und quakte laut. Die Opsittops zitterten vor Aufregung und quakten dann perfekt im Chor, was sich anhörte, als würde auf einen Gong geschlagen. Hagrid lächelte und legte den Deckel wieder auf den Kessel.

„Ich hab bald mein kleines Orchester", sagte er stolz. „Einer von ihnen pfeift immer das Lieder der Chudley Cannons. Ich glaub, ich schick ihn zu ihrem Hauptquartier, damit er für sie singen kann."

Und so verging der Tag und schon viel zu bald für Harrys Geschmack war es acht Uhr und er ging müde die Marmortreppe hinunter in Richtung der Kerker für seinen Okklumentik Unterricht. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, warum er den Unterricht noch hatte. Er war schon ziemlich gut und sogar Snape gab es zu. Er hatte auch keine Träume mehr über Voldemort oder Todesser. Natürlich bereitete ihm das ein wenig Sorgen. Voldemort war jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit ruhig und er hatte wieder das Gefühl, er würde in falsche Sicherheit gelockt.

Er hob die Faust, klopfte dreimal an die Tür von Snapes Büro und wartete darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Er sah den Korridor auf und ab und klopfte wieder, doch er erhielt erneut keine Antwort. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise zog Snape ihn hinein bevor er überhaupt fertig geklopft hatte. Vorsichtig umklammerte er den Türknauf und zog die Tür auf, nur ein paar Zentimeter. Er spähte in den Raum. Er konnte Snape nirgends sehen.

Er dachte, dass Snape vielleicht in seinem Klassenzimmer war, schloss die Tür und ging vorsichtig den Korridor entlang. Er schob die Tür zum Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer auf, sah sich um und erblickte eine Figur, die mit nach vor und zurück schwingenden Beinen auf einem hohen Stuhl saß. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Guten Abend, Harry."

Harry blinzelte. „Oh – hallo, Sir. Wo ist - ?"

„Professor Snape wurde wegen dringenden Geschäften fortgerufen und wird wahrscheinlich bald zurück sein", sagte Dumbledore glücklich. Er zog eine braune Papiertüte aus seinem langen, purpurnen Umhang und bot sie Harry an. „Zischendes Wissbie?"

„Nein, danke", sagte Harry.

Dumbledore schob lächelnd eines der süßen Bonbons in seinen Mund. „Madam Pomfrey meint, dass ich mit diesen sehr schmackhaften, aber leider zuckrigen, Süßigkeiten meine Zähne verrotten werden ... Allah, der Preis der Süße?"

Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe und ließ seine Tasche zu Boden fallen. „Professor? Wohin ist Professor Snape gegangen? Ist es etwas für den Orden ...?"

Dumbledore gluckste zufrieden, weil seine Süßigkeit nun in seinem Mund zu schäumen begann und er versuchte, den Schaum davon abzuhalten, über sein Kinn zu laufen. „Ich fürchte, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Harry, obwohl du beruhigt schlafen kannst, wenn alles gut geht, wird Professor Snape diesen Raum in jeden Moment betreten, fröhlich wie eine Blume und mit guten Neuigkeiten."

Dumbledore hätte keinen besseren Augenblick wählen können, doch seine Aussage hätte nicht falscher sein können. In diesem Moment erklang hinter Harry ein markerschütternder Knall, der ihn zusammen fahren ließ, und Snape, vor Wut praktisch kochend, schritt an ihm vorbei. Harry konnte die schlechte Stimmung fast sehen, die der Professor abstrahlte.

„Frauen!", spuckte er wütend, in seiner Wut Harry und Dumbledore nicht bemerkend, ging an die Vorderseite des Klassenzimmers und begann, Schubladen in seinem Tisch auf zu ziehen. „Verdammt, Albus! Verdammt noch mal, verdammt, verdammt, verdammter alter Mann!"

„Guten Abend, Severus", sagte Dumbledore ruhig von der Rückseite des Raumes.

Snape sah erschrocken auf und seine wütendes Gesicht verwandelte sich fast sofort in ein höfliches Lächeln. „Ah, guten Abend, Direktor." Seine Augen wanderten zu Harry, aber bevor er ihn aus dem Zimmer schicken konnte, unterbrach ihn Dumbledore.

„Nun, Severus, ich bin gekommen, um zu sehen, ob deine Aufgabe erfolgreich war. Nach der Art, wie du beim Hereinkommen meinen Namen verflucht hast, kann ich schließen, dass sie es nicht war?"

Snape sah Harry wieder an. „Potter, hinaus. Warte in meinem Büro."

„Kann ich nicht – "

„Nein", zischte Snape. „Dies ist eine private Angelegenheit, die ich nicht in deiner Nähe diskutieren werde. Ich werde dich wieder hereinrufen, wenn ich es für angebracht halte."

Er sagte den Schluss vollkommen ruhig, mit einer sehr sachlichen Stimme, die Harry normalerweise mit Hermine verband, obwohl seine Gesten denen Hermines ganz und gar nicht ähnelten. Er hatte gefunden, wonach er in seinem Tisch gesucht hatte, und Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den silbernen Photorahmen mit der hübschen Frau darin – bevor Snape ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand krachen ließ. Er zerbrach sofort in Tausende Scherben, die auf den Boden fielen.

Harry entschied, dass es vielleicht doch besser war, den Raum zu verlassen, packte seine Tasche und war schon aus der Tür, bevor Snape beginnen konnte, ihn mit etwas zu bewerfen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief dann so schnell wie möglich zu Snapes Büro, schlüpfte hinein und setzte sich hin, um zu warten. Zu seiner großen Überraschung und Erleichterung jedoch erkannte er, dass die Tür vom Büro ins Klassenzimmer ein winziges Stückchen geöffnet war. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, ob er sie belauschen sollte oder nicht. Nach einigen Sekunden angestrengten Nachdenkens, schob er seinen Stuhl ein paar Zentimeter näher an die Tür und hörte gespannt zu.

„Severus, beruhige dich doch", sagte Dumbledore sehr ernst. „Es wird die Situation nicht verbessern, wenn du wertvolle Gegenstände zerstörst."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er ein weiteres Klirren hörte und noch ein Photo gegen die Wand direkt neben der Tür gekracht war. Es fiel zerbrochen zu Boden und Harry sah in das Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen Frau; das Photo war nur leicht zerrissen und mit Glasscherben übersäht. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor gesehen, dass Snape auf physische Gewalt zurückgegriffen hatte, und er mochte es nicht. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was den Professor so wütend machen konnte, dass er tatsächlich begann, Dinge durch das Zimmer zu werfen; obwohl, so wie Snape sich benahm, dachte sich Harry, dass die Wut wohl schon sehr lange aufgestaut worden war.

„Frauen!", spuckte Snape wieder giftig, und Harry hörte, wie er einen weiteren Gegenstand ergriff, um ihn zu werfen. Harry war sehr überrascht, dass Dumbledore nicht schreiend aus dem Zimmer lief, aber tatsächlich war der Direktor im Gegensatz zu Snape komplett ruhig.

„Severus", sagte er ernst. „Das reicht jetzt. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich so zu benehmen – setz dich. Sag mir, was passiert ist."

Ein stiller Moment folgte, während dessen Snape den Direktor wahrscheinlich wütend anfunkelte, aber dann hörte Harry ein Seufzen, das Kratzen eines Stuhles am Boden und ein Knarren, als Snape sich darauf niederließ. Harry warf einen Blick durch die Tür, und sah gerade noch, wie Dumbledore sich auf einen anderen Stuhl setzte und dem Professor einen fast aufmunternden Blick zuwarf.

„Ich habe sie in Hogsmeade getroffen, wie wir es vereinbart hatten", murmelte Snape. „Alles lief ... perfekt. Wie immer habe ich das Gespräch auf ihren verdammten Mann gebracht. Rookwood. Offensichtlich habe ich ihr gesagt, was wir herausgefunden haben, dass sie in Gefahr ist und dass sie, wenn sie Verstand hätte, nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Ich habe versucht, ihr klar zu machen, wie besser es ihr in meiner –", er hielt inne, überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „In der Obhut des Ordens gehen würde."

„Aber?", sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber sie will nicht." Snape wischte sich müde das Haar aus seinem Gesicht, nun komplett ruhig, obwohl er die Hand ausstreckte, ein paar Blätter Papier von Tisch nahm und sie in winzige Stücke riss, bevor er fortfuhr. „Diese dumme, idiotische Frau will ihn nicht verlassen, trotz aller Risiken, wie er sie schlägt, die Gefahr vom Dunklen Lord, die perfekte, sichere Zuflucht, die in Hogwarts auf sie wartet." Er dumpfer Knall ertönte, als er mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug, und Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück, nur für den Fall, und begnügte sich mit Zuhören. „Großer Gott, Dumbledore, diese Frau ist mein Ende! Welche Entschuldigung könnte sie haben? Bin ich es? Ich habe ihr alles angeboten, und trotzdem zieht sie es vor, in einem dreckigen Loch zu bleiben – mit ... mit Rookwood", spuckte er und Harry war von der Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme überrascht. War es etwas Eifersucht, die er unter der hasserfüllten Stimme hören konnte?

„Wie waren ihre genauen Worte?", fragte Dumbledore leise.

Snape arbeitete einen Moment hart daran, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, und dann sagte er mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme: „Sie sagte, dass die Dinge mit ihm besser laufen würden, und dass sie die Vorstellung, dass ihr Leben in Gefahr sein, lächerlich fände. Offensichtlich ist Rookwood im Moment ‚fort' ... sie wollte mir nicht sagen, was er womöglich tut ..." Harry hörte dann, wie Snape leise seufzte, und seine nächsten Worte, und die Traurigkeit in ihnen, überraschten Harry über die Maßen. „Sie sagt, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt, Albus."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, aber dann murmelte Dumbledore mitfühlend: „Severus, du musst verstehen, dass die Ehe – "

„Ein starker, magischer Bund ist", beendete Snape leise. Er stand auf und seine Schritte näherten sich der Tür. Harry lehnte sich schnell zurück, aber Snape bemerkte ihn nicht, denn er bückte sich und hob die Überreste des Photos vom Boden auf. Harry sah auf und erkannte, dass Snape sie mit einem so schmerzlichen und zerbrochenen Ausdruck ansah, dass er merkte, dass der Professor ihm Leid tat.

„Ich verstehe, dass dies ganz und gar nicht ist, was du hören willst", sagte Dumbledore, „aber dieser Bund ist wahrscheinlich zu stark, um gebrochen zu werden, Severus. Sie hat sich einverstanden erklärt, den Rest ihres Lebens mit Rookwood zu verbringen, und wenn dieser Bund noch aktiv ist, und du dich einmischt, wirst du die größten Konsequenzen tragen müssen."

„Ich weiß das", sagte Snape schwer, seine Augen noch immer auf das zerbrochene Photo gerichtet. „Es ist mir egal, Albus. Es ist mir egal, wenn der Bund mich tötet."

Dumbledore erschien hinter Snape und legte väterlich eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Er sagte weise: „Liebe ist das schönste, und doch das allerschrecklichste Vorkommen in dieser so komplexen Welt, in der wir Leben, Severus. Sie kann einen Mann zu dem machen, was er ist, oder ihm seine Seele rauben."

„Es gibt noch immer eine Möglichkeit ...", sagte Snape leise, als ob er es zu sich selbst sagte. „Falls Rookwood ..."

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore. Seine ernste Stimme überraschte Harry fast so sehr wie Snapes sanfte. „Lasse dich nicht auf das Niveau des Mannes hinab, gegen den du kämpfst. Eines Tages wird die Zeit vielleicht kommen, und wenn sie da ist, bitte ich dich darum, mit der Logik zu denken, die du mir in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren gezeigt hast, und nicht dem Kopf eines eifersüchtigen Mannes."

Snape runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich werde versuchen, mich daran zu erinnern."

Einen Moment lang, war Harry von dem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht so sehr überrascht, als dieser das Photo wieder zusammenlegte, dass er etwas anderes nicht bemerkte. Er wandte seine Augen schließlich doch ab und merkte, dass Dumbledore ihn genau und mit ernster Miene beobachtete. Harry erwiderte entschuldigend den Blick und versuchte, Dumbledores Gesicht zu lesen. Es war nicht im geringsten wütend, eher eine sanfte Warnung, sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen.

„Vielleicht wäre ein Treffen mit Mrs. Rookwood persönlich angebracht", überlegte Dumbledore. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, Severus. Ich werde nichts erwähnen, das dich betreffen könnte", fügte er hinzu, als er den kurzen Blick bemerkte, den Snape ihm zuwarf. „In der Zwischenzeit denke ich, dass Harry Potter jetzt mit dir Unterricht hat, und es wäre doch schrecklich, ihn den gesamten Abend in deinem Büro sitzen zu lassen."

Harry bemerkte die Andeutung, setzte sein bestes, normales Gesicht auf und schon öffnete sich die Tür und Snape lehnte sich herein. „Potter? Herein, an den vordersten Tisch."

Harry ging in den vorderen Teil des Raumes; sein Kopf war zu voll mit neuen Informationen, als dass er sich hätte beschweren können. Er hörte, wie Snape Dumbledore zumurmelte: „Und nenne sie nicht Mrs. Rookwood", bevor er sich umdrehte und durch den Raum schritt, wieder normal. Aber war er wirklich wieder zurück zu normal? Oder war er zurück zu nicht normal? Harry ordnete die Überreste des Photos in einen ordentlich Stapel, legte ihn auf Snapes Tisch, und merkte dann, dass Snape tatsächlich ein Leben außerhalb der Kerker hatte. Vielleicht hasste der Professor das Unterrichten genauso, wie die Schüler es hassten, von ihm unterrichtet zu werden? Er hatte eine kurze Vision von Snape während den Ferien, mit dieser Frau im Café, redend, Geheimnisse erzählend, lachend und Witze reißend ...

„Potter, heraus aus meinen Erinnerungen."

„Tschuldigung, Professor", murmelte Harry entschuldigend.

Er blickte auf und sah Snape, der ihn leicht stirnrunzelnd ansah und ganz offenbar in seine Gedanken drang. Harry schlug schnell die Hände über die Augen und sagte, ein wenig wie Dobby klingend: „Ich hab überhaupt nichts gehört!"

Snape zog eine seiner Hände weg, hielt seinen Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. Harry merkte, dass er dem Legilimentik Blick, mit dem Snape ihn taxierte, nicht ausweichen konnte. Er war zu voll von Informationen und Überraschung, um seine Gedanken verschließen zu können, und Snape las ihn wie ein Buch. Das Gesicht des Professors verzog sich wütend. „Potter!"

„Tschuldigung!", sagte Harry. „Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden. Ehrlich."

Snape fuhr sich irritiert mit der Hand durch das Haar und sagte verschwommen: „Du erzählst deinen kleinen Freunden nichts davon, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", murmelte Harry und blickte zu Boden. Er legte den letzten Teil des zerbrochenen Photos auf Snapes Tisch neben die anderen und flüsterte: „Vielleicht hat sie nur einen schlechten Geschmack, Sir ..."

Er warf einen Blick nach oben und Snape erwiderte diesen und studierte die Mimik auf seinem Gesicht. Eine Sekunde verging und dann lächelte Snape ein ganz klein wenig. „Danke, Potter, aber du musst meine Moral nicht aufbauen. Ich werde das selber erledigen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Ist sie ... ist sie Rookwoods Frau?", fragte Harry.

Snape sank auf den schwarzen Lederstuhl hinter seinem Tisch und trommelte irritiert mit den Fingern auf der polierten Oberfläche. „Hättest du dir das nach dem privaten Gespräch, das du belauscht hast, nicht selbst denken können?"

„Das ist ein ja", sagte Harry. Snape überraschte ihn heute immer wieder; zuerst warf er Photos durch die Kerker, redete sich vor Dumbledore die Seele aus dem Leib, wurde aufgedeckt, dass er in Rookwoods Frau verliebt war, und nun, das unerwartetste von allen, er riss Harry nicht in kleine Stücke.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, mit den Fingern immer noch auf den Tisch trommelnd und starrte schwer auf die Sammlung von Scherben, die sein Photo gewesen waren. „Versuch nicht, die Situation zu verstehen, Potter. Es ist nicht so einfach wie ... Rookwoods Frau und ..." Er kämpfte darum, weiter zu reden. „Und ich selbst. All die anderen Faktoren, von denen du hoffentlich nie erfahren wirst, kommen noch in diese Gleichung. Stell dir das ganze als Zaubertrank vor, und du kennst nur eine der Zutaten ... nicht einmal ich selbst kenne das gesamte Rezept."

Harry nickte, starrte auf seinen Tisch und überlegte, was er auf diese ausgesprochen weise Metapher von Snape erwidern könnte. Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte er leise: „Es gibt immer noch Scheidung ..."

Snape lachte harsch. Harry hörte viel von dem Snape, den er kannte, in diesem Lachen. „Offensichtlich hast du keine Ahnung von magischen Hochzeiten, Potter, und bist du sie hast, hast du nicht eine Chance, meine Situation zu verstehen. Du bist sechszehn Jahre alt. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie glücklich du –"

Urplötzlich flog eine leere Flasche, in der normalerweise Zaubertränke waren, von dem Regal über Snapes Kopf, segelte nach unten und ein hässlicher Krach erfüllte die Luft, als sie ihn hart am Hinterkopf traf. Snape zog hart die Luft ein, um sein Fluchen zu übertönen und rieb sich wütend den Kopf.

„Verdammt noch mal, sie ist nicht einmal hier!", schnarrte er dem Regal hinter ihm zu.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Ähm ... Professor?"

„Sag nichts, Potter. Der Direktor sitzt mir deswegen schon tagtäglich im Nacken", schnappte Snape. Seine halbgute Stimmung schien augenblicklich verflogen zu sein, aber Harry merkte, dass er es wissen wollte. Er musste. Das hatte ihn schon seit Monaten fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

„Warum haben Sie ...?"

Snape wandte seine schwarzen Augen Harry zu. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich, Potter?"

„Es sind nicht nur Unfälle, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry. „Wie am Grimmauldplatz. Diese Gläser sind nicht nur gefallen. Und Ihre Magie hatte einen Grund, warum sie ausgefallen ist."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, und während er einen Moment lang nachdachte, sah er Harry mit fast verwirrtem Gesicht an. „Sicherlich bist nicht einmal du so dumm? Hast du nicht alles herausgefunden, um es zusammensetzen zu können?"

„Ich weiß ... dass Sie eine Verbindung zu der Frau haben, die mit Augustus Rookwood verheiratet ist", sagte Harry zögerlich und war sehr auf seine Ausdrucksweise bedacht. „Und dass Sie aus irgendeinem Grund vom Pech verfolgt sind, und es muss mit ihr verbunden sein."

„Irgendwelche Theorien?", fragte Snape mit erhobener Augenbraue und angesichts von Harrys Verwirrung fast amüsiert.

„Ich ... nun, Ron und ich dachten, dass –", er sah, dass Snapes Gesicht sich verdüsterte und fügte hastig hinzu: „Er weiß nur, was er sowieso gesehen hat. Ich hab ihm nichts erzählt. Alles was er weiß, ist, dass Sie Pech haben und etwas tun, um das zu verursachen. Wir ... wir haben Sie und Dumbledore gehört, als Sie am Grimmauldplatz miteinander gesprochen haben. Und es tut mir Leid", fügte er hinzu, als sich Snapes Augen in Ungläubigkeit weiteten, weil Harry so neugierig war. „Aber das ist es. Das ist alles, was Ron weiß. Ich schwöre es."

Snape seufzte. „Nun gut. Wie lautet die Theorie von Weasley und Potter? Und geh sicher, dass du keine Details auslässt, ich brauche etwas zu lachen."

„Nun ..." Harry versuchte, sich zu erinnern. „Es hat etwas mit den Todessern zu tun. Sie graben in uralter, dunkler Magie herum, und wir wissen nicht, was sie verursacht, aber sie bringt Ihnen Pech. Und vor heute Nacht, hätte ich gesagt, dass Rookwoods Frau Ihnen dabei hilft, aber – "

Er hörte auf zu reden, als Snape den Kopf in den Nacken warf und lachte. „Oh, Potter, so dramatisch ... immer so dramatisch ... du suchst nie nach den einfachen Dingen, oder?"

„Also hatten wir nicht recht", sagte Harry und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Oh, ihr hättet nicht weiter daneben liegen können", sagte Snape, immer noch leise lachend, und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Etwas zu tun mit den Todessern ... wie wunderbar drastisch ..."

„Also, was ist es?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen. „Warum haben Sie all dieses Pech? Und ich weiß, dass Sie irgendetwas mit uralter Magie machen, uralter Magie ist sicher auch dabei."

„Ja, das ist sie ...", sagte Snape fast gelangweilt und trommelte wieder langsam mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Aber etwas weit weniger düsteres als Todesser. Voldemort hat damit nichts zu tun. Sag mir, Potter, ist das alles, als das du mich siehst? Ein Todesser? Ist das die einzige Seite von mir, die du möglicherweise verstehen kannst?"

Harry sah auf zu Snape und ihm fiel nichts ein, was er darauf erwidern konnte. Er wusste, dass Snape teilweise Recht hatte. Oder zumindest konnte Harry Snape nicht als Freund, oder als Ehemann, oder als Ehebrecher sehen. Er konnte sich Snape ihn den langen, wehenden, schwarzen Roben der Todesser vorstellen, die weiße Maske, das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Arm tätowiert. Mit einem komischen Stechen in ihm erinnerte er sich daran, wie Snape nach dem Streit mit Blaise Zabini seine Wunden versorgt hatte, und er ihn sich einen kurzen Moment lang als Onkel und sogar als Vater vorgestellt hatte. Und wie immer konnte er Snape als den verhassten Zaubertrankprofessor sehen, der er immer gewesen war.


	33. Hagrid, Die Omi

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 33 – Hagrid, Die Omi

Harry sah auf zu Snape und ihm fiel nichts ein, was er darauf erwidern konnte. Er wusste, dass Snape teilweise Recht hatte. Oder zumindest konnte Harry Snape nicht als Freund, oder als Ehemann, oder als Ehebrecher sehen. Er konnte sich Snape ihn den langen, wehenden, schwarzen Roben der Todesser sehen, die weiße Maske, das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Arm tätowiert. Mit einem komischen Stechen in ihm erinnerte er sich daran, wie Snape nach dem Streit mit Blaise Zabini seine Wunden versorgt hatte, und er ihn sich einen kurzen Moment lang als Onkel und sogar als Vater vorgestellt hatte. Und wie immer konnte er Snape als den verhassten Zaubertrankprofessor sehen, der er immer gewesen war.

Snape grinste gelangweilt. „Es ist wahr, habe ich Recht?"

„Zum Teil", sagte Harry. „Ich ... es ist so ... nun, Ron sieht Sie nicht mehr als Professor, und mit Ron rede ich am meisten. Er sieht Sie nur als Todesser. Es ist die einzige Ansicht von Ihnen, die ich mit jemandem anderen teilen kann."

Snapes dunkles Augen glitzerten amüsiert, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und Harry über seine zusammengelegten Finger hinweg ansah. „Meine Zaubertrank Professorin war das Model eines Künstlers. Für viele Muggelzeichner posierte sie nackt. Dem zufolge, was ich von dem Wispern meiner damaligen Mitschüler erfahren habe, konnten die anderen Jungen in der Klasse sie nicht ansehen, ohne sie sich nackt vorzustellen. Black, denke ich, war davon besonders stark betroffen. Es war vielleicht der Grund, warum er UTZ Kurs in Zaubertränke belegte ... aber wie seltsam. Ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, dass es von mir nur eine Ansicht gibt."

„Also hat es nichts mit Voldemort zu tun", sagte Harry neugierig.

„Nein, hat es nicht, Potter." Snape sah ihn einen Moment lang genau an und lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück; eine Hälfte seines Gesichts war in Schatten gehüllt, die andere wurde vom Kerzenlicht erhellt. „Offensichtlich habe ich dich überschätzt. Hast du nie von Zauberer Hochzeiten gelernt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab keinen Grund dafür ... warum? Ist sie anders als die Muggel Hochzeit?"

„Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie nicht viel verschieden waren", sagte Snape. „Natürlich liegt diese Zeit mehrere tausend Jahre zurück. Damals lebten Zauberer und Muggel in Harmonie miteinander. Ich kann dir sagen, dass Professor Binns versucht hat, euch das beizubringen, und schrecklich versagt hat ... wie auch immer ... zu dieser Zeit zeigte sich ein Großteil des magischen Volkes. Ich denke, die Muggel nennen das, wovon wir Zauberer wissen, dass es wahr ist, Fiktion. Elfen, Greife, Einhörner, Phönixe, Magie ... sie kommen zu einer gewissen Zeit in jeder Muggel Sage vor. Natürlich konnten die Muggel nicht lange mit uns in Frieden leben. Sie haben Angst vor allem, was anders ist – ob es nun die Rasse ist, Geschlecht, Sexualität, Religion oder noch viel mehr. Also zogen sich die Zauberer in Verstecke zurück."

Harry hörte gespannt zu und merkte, dass er tatsächlich Geschichte der Zauberei lernte und noch mehr wissen wollte.

„Einige Jahrhunderte lang hielten die Muggel ein paar unserer Praktiken und Glauben aufrecht", sagte Snape. „Muggelgeschichten aus dieser Zeit weisen häufig auf die magische Gesellschaft hin. Der größte Glaube, an dem sie festhielten, war die Hochzeit, obwohl es mehr eine Praktik als ein Glaube für sie war. Muggel sind einfache Kreaturen, sogar noch einfacher als Hogwarts Schüler. Ein Mann und eine Frau werden in einer Zeremonie verbunden, und dieser Bund ist heilig. Er darf unter keinen Umständen gebrochen werden. Wenn ein Zauberer und eine Hexe sich bereit erklären zu heiraten, bleiben sie für den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen. Die Muggel sahen dies, und sie waren diese typischen hirnlosen Kreaturen und kopierten uns. Bis zur Zeit eines ihrer Könige, Heinrich VIII., war die Scheidung in England verboten, denn das Land war großteils katholisch."

„Und dann gründete er seine eigene Kirche", sagte Harry, der sich daran aus dem Geschichtsunterricht an seiner alten Muggelschule erinnerte. „Damit er sich ohne die Genehmigung des Papstes scheiden lassen konnte."

Snape sagte: „Du hast Recht. Die Scheidungsrate weltweit war sehr niedrig. Muggel Hochzeiten waren, das muss ich zugeben, sehr stark, fast so wie die Zauberer Hochzeiten. Und dann wurde die Scheidung erlaubt, und die Heiligkeit der Hochzeiten fiel. Sie sinkt noch immer. Ein Viertel aller Ehen enden in der Scheidung."

„Aber ... warum sind die Zauberer Hochzeiten sind auch so gefallen?", fragte Harry.

Snape lächelte grimmig. „Der Bund, der bei Hochzeiten entfacht wird, kann nicht gebrochen werden, Potter, außer durch eines – den Tod. Solange beide Partner am Leben sind, wird der Bund in ihren Köpfe arbeiten, damit sie sich bis an ihr Lebensende lieben. Und das ist natürlich die Situation, in der ich ins Spiel komme ... Ehebruch."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, um seine Frage formulieren zu können, ohne beleidigend zu wirken. „Jemand, der versucht, den Bund zu zerstören, wird vom Pech verfolgt, nicht wahr? Ist das, warum ...?"

Snape nickte. „Der Bund zwischen Rookwood und seiner Frau tut alles in seiner Macht stehende, um mich dafür bezahlen zu lassen. Du hast gesehen, wie meine Magie am Grimmauldplatz nicht funktioniert hat? Und ja, das schrecklich Pech ist auch eine der Nebenwirkungen."

„Warum ... warum geben Sie nicht auf? Der Bund wird schließlich etwas schreckliches tun, nicht wahr? Er könnte ..."

„Mich töten", beendete Snape. „Und ja. Das wird er schließlich."

„Warum tun Sie es dann? Es ist Ihr Leben nicht wert", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Wenn der einzige Weg, den Bund zu brechen, Rookwood zu töten ist, dann sollten Sie es tun, bevor Sie so weitermachen, oder warten, bis jemand anderes Rookwood tötet. Sie werden sterben, wenn Sie nicht aufhören." Er hielt inne, und fuhr dann blind fort und sagte: „Dumbledore würde nicht wollen, dass Sie sterben. Was ist mit mir? Was werde ich machen, wenn Sie tot sind? Wer wird mir einen elektrischen Schlag verpassen, wenn ich etwas gefährliches mache?"

„Beruhige dich, Potter", sagte Snape leise. „Ich habe die Sache unter Kontrolle ... seit langem ist nichts belastendes mehr passiert und es wird so bleiben, bis Rookwood tot ist."

„Waren sie schon verheiratet, als Sie sie trafen?", fragte Harry.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kannte sie schon lange vor ihm. Ich traf sie in meinem sechsten Jahr ... und dann riss er sie von meiner Seite und ging sicher, dass sie nie wieder mein sein konnte. Er heiratete sie."

Harry senkte den Blick und fragte sich, was er sagen konnte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken murmelte er: „Tut mir Leid ..."

„Was tut dir daran Leid, Potter?", fragte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass dich diese Geschichte erheitern würde."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und das Bild von Mark Erith erschien vor ihm, und Cho, die ihm sagte, dass es jemand anderen gäbe. „Nein. Ich weiß, Sie denken nicht, dass ich ein sehr nachdenklicher Mensch bin ... ich weiß aber, wie es ist. Rookwood sollte dafür sterben."

„Sollte er?", sagte Snape und seine andere Augenbraue bewegte sich nach oben. „Nur dafür, dass er jemanden geheiratet hat?"

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf und diesmal sah er Draco, der am Bahnhof sanft das Thestral streichelte und er erinnerte sich, dass es Rookwood gewesen war, der Lucius Malfoy vor den Augen seines Sohnes getötet hatte. „Nicht nur für das. Für viele Dinge." Er hielt inne und dachte über etwas nach, dann hob er den Blick und traf auf Snapes dunkle Augen. „Professor?"

Snape war aufgestanden und ging in die Ecke, wo er verschiedene Flaschen und Gläser auf einem Regal durchstöberte. „Mm, Potter?"

„Warum sagen Sie mir das alles? Warum vertrauen Sie mir?" Harry stand auf, folgte ihm und lehnte sich gegen einen Kessel. „Keine Beleidigung, aber Sie sind nicht die Art von Mensch, der seine Geheimnisse jemandem wie mir anvertraut ..."

Snape lächelte sanft, nahm eine Flasche aus dem Regal, las das Etikett und stellte sie wieder zurück. „Der Beschützerbund, Potter."

„Was ist damit?"

„Ich gebe zu, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mit unserem Bund geschehen würde", sagte Snape kühl. „Er hat mehr Zwecke, als dich zu beschützen, oder mich zu alarmieren, wenn du in Gefahr bist. Manche Bunde werden fast eine Vertrauenssache ... sollte der Schützling seinem Beschützer etwas anvertrauen wollen, wird der Beschützer nicht in der Lage sein, dies jemand anderem zu sagen. Der Bund in dir ist sich dessen bewusst, und sollte ich dir etwas anvertrauen, wird du ebenfalls nicht in der Lage sein, es jemand anderen zu sagen. Es ist ein wunderbares System."

„Warum waren Sie dann immer so besorgt, ich könnte Ron und Hermine über Ihre Geheimnisse erzählen?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass das Vertrauen in unseren Bund getreten war", sagte Snape. Er nahm eine weitere Flasche herunter und diesmal war es die richtiger. „Ah ... weit aufmachen, Potter."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry besorgt und ging ein wenig zurück, als Snape mit der Flasche näher kam.

„Ein Trank gegen Lebensmittelvergiftung", sagte Snape. Er zog den Stöpsel heraus und gab Harry die Flasche. „Das Risotta ist noch immer eine Bedrohung."

Harry trank die Flasche langsam aus und schloss seine Augen wegen dem schrecklichen, sauren Geschmack. Als er fertig war zog er die Nase kraus, gab Snape dann die Flasche und wischte sich über den Mund. „Sie könnten ihn nicht ein weniger süßer machen, oder?"

Snape lächelte. „Es ist viel wichtiger, dass er wirkt, als dass er süß schmeckt. Wenn du einen Löffel voll Gift in deinen Mund führst, Potter, dann wirst du – "

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Klopfen an der Tür und Snape wirbelte herum. Harry, überrascht und von Snapes Ellbogen getroffen, schrie erschrocken auf und viel laut polternd in einen Kessel hinter ihm. Er fluchte und wusste, wie dämlich er aussehen musste, weil nur seine Beine aus dem Kessel ragten.

„Professor?", rief er mit gedämpfter Stimme, weil sein Kinn gegen seine Brust gedrückt war. „Ein wenig Hilfe?"

„Ich hab also den richtigen Raum erwischt", sagte eine sanfte, amüsierte Frauenstimme. Harry hielt sofort den Mund, hörte genau zu und versuchte, über den Rand des Kessels zu spähen.

„Mm, das hast du", sagte Snape, drehte sich um sah auf Harry im Kessel hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass du manchmal kein Rückgrat hast, Potter, aber sich immer verstecken, wenn jemand an der Tür klopft, geht doch ein wenig zu weit, meinst du nicht auch?"

Harry bewegte sich ein wenig, und öffnete den Mund, um Snape zu sagen, er solle nicht so ein Idiot sein und mit ihr reden, aber er merkte langsam aber sicher, dass noch ein wenig Zaubertrank in diesem Kessel war, und er brannte in Loch in seine Hose. Als ein Resultat seiner Bewegung bemerkte Snapes Freundin ihn.

„Kochen wir wieder Schüler, Severus?" Er hörte ihre Absätze auf dem Boden klicken und dann er schien diese Frau an Snapes Seite und sah auf Harry mit einem cleveren Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ah ... Harry Potter. Ich hab mich gefragt, wann ich dich treffen würde."

„Ist mir 'ne Ehre", murmelte Harry und hob seine Hüfte so weit wie möglich vom Kesselboden ab, damit sich seine Hose nicht komplett auflösen konnte.

„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen, Sev?", sagte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue und einem kühlen Lächeln.

Snapes rechtes Auge zuckte, weil er in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem Kosenamen angesprochen worden war und er murmelte: „Das ist Potter. Potter, das ist Andralyn."

Andralyn? Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, wo er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. „Hallo", sagte er atemlos und sich bewusst, wie dumm er aussehen musste, weil seine Beine wie Fernsehantennen in die Luft ragten.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre", sagte sie, fast sanft schnurrend. Sie lehnte sich nach vor in den Kessel und reichte ihm eine blasse, zarte Hand mit langen, perfekt manikürten Fingernägeln. Er nahm sie, einen Handschlag erwartend, doch mit überraschender Stärke für eine solch dünne Frau half sie ihm aus dem Kessel und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine. Er ging sicher, dass sein Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst war, um das Loch in seinem Hosenboden zu verbergen.

„Danke", sagte er.

Sie lächelte sanft, dieses coole, clevere Lächeln. Snape hatte guten Geschmack, dachte Harry.

Der Professor räusperte sich laut. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du hergekommen bist, oder bist du dem Helfen Wir Schuljungen Aus Kesseln Club beigetreten?"

„Oh nein, sie haben mich wieder nicht aufgenommen." Sie lächelte süß. „Dumbledore will, dass ich dich in sein Büro bringe, damit wir alle als Erwachsene über die ... ähm, Situation sprechen können."

„Ist Rookwood hier?", sagte Snape und seine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich.

Sie gluckste. „Oh, ja, natürlich, Severus, wir haben es geschafft, einen gesuchten Todesser aufzuspüren, und er ist freiwillig in diese Schule gekommen, und hat zugestimmt, keinen Schüler oder Dumbledore zu töten. Er weiß auch, dass seine Frau eine Affäre hat, aber er geht ziemlich gut damit um."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Sarkasmus. Das war vorher zu sehen." Er warf Harry einen Blick zu und sagte: „Potter, ich werde bald zurück sein, in zehn Min-"

„In einer Stunde", verbesserte sie. „Eigentlich könntest du deine Sachen packen und – "

„Bleib, wo du bist, Potter", knurrte Snape. „Es wird höchstens eine halbe Stunde dauern." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und beschwor ein Buch mit dem Titel: ‚Wie Betrüge Ich Einen Muggel Mit Hilfe Von Legilimentik Und Den Reinen Künsten.' „Wenn ich zurück komme, erwarte ich von dir, dass du in der Lage bist, einen Muggel davon zu überzeugen, dass du übersinnliche Kräfte hast."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er die Tischreihen entlang und öffnete die Tür, wodurch ein kalter Windhauch in den Raum drang, der Harrys Haar in Unordnung brachte. Andralyn lächelte Harry zu – ein sehr hübsches Lächeln, bei dem Draco weiche Knie bekommen hätte – und folgte dann Snape. Als sie aus der Tür ging, sah Harry, wie sie Snape sanft in die Wange kniffe und wie Snape daraufhin den Mund verzog, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel. In dem Moment, als Still einkehrte, schrie Harry vor Schmerz auf und wehte seinem Hinterteil fluchend mit der Hand Luft zu.

---------- ---------- ----------

Rons Gesicht, als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, seinen Umhang über den Kopf riss und ein großes Loch in seinem Hosenboden zum Vorschein kam, war etwas, das Harry niemals vergessen würde.

„Was zum Teufel ist – "

„Ich bin in einem Zaubertrank gesessen", sagte Harry wütend. „Ich hab die letzten zwei Stunden meinen Umhang um meine Rückseite halten müssen."

„Du bist in einem Zaubertrank gesessen", sagte Ron, mit einem Gesicht das andeuten ließ, dass er kein einziges Wort glaubte.

„Es hat wehgetan!", sagte Harry wütend. „Ziemlich! Snapes Freundin musste mir aus dem Kessel helfen!"

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Du warst in einem Kessel und Snapes Freundin musst dir heraushelfen, weil du in einem Zaubertrank gesessen bist."

„Ja!", sagte Harry und packte seinen Pyjama. Ron hielt sich ein Buch vor die Augen, während Harry sich umzog, noch immer wütend redend. „Und ich würde ein wenig mehr Sensibilität von dir erwarten."

Ron grinste in seine Hände. „Sei nicht so, Harry. Besorg dir einfach ein Paar neue Hosen und heb die alten auf, Hermine kennt sicher einen seltsamen Loch Durch Zaubertrank In Der Hose Zauber. Vielleicht ist der Artikel darüber."

„Und Hermine kann jetzt in die Zukunft sehen, oder?"

„Sicher, sie hat es wahrscheinlich während der Weihnachtsferien gelernt. Ich wäre nicht überrascht."

Harry zog sich das Pyjamaoberteil über den Kopf und knöpfte es zu. „Da, du kannst wieder hersehen." Er trug seine Hose hinüber zu seinem Koffer, stopfte sie hinein, schlug den Deckel zu, richtete sich auf und fuhr vor Überraschung zusammen, als er einer großen brauen Eule direkt in die Augen blickte, die draußen auf dem Fenstersims stand und gegen das Glas klopfte. Er zog das Fenster auf, nahm ihr den Brief ab, der hastig auf ein zerrissenes Stück Pergament gekritzelt war, und dann flog sie wieder davon in die Nacht.

Stirnrunzelnd las Harry den Brief, und als er fertig war, breitete sich ein aufgeregtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ron! Sly bekommt ihr Baby! Hagrid hat es mir gerade geschrieben!"

„Was?" Ron war sofort vollkommen wach und aus dem Bett.

Harry stopfte Hagrids Brief in seine Tasche, packte seinen Tarnumhang und zog seine Hausschuhe so schnell an, dass er nicht merkte, dass einer davon Ron gehörte und am falschen Fuß war. Ron zog seinen Chudley Cannons Bademantel über seinen Pyjama an und dann liefen beide hinaus in den dunklen Korridor.

„Wie war noch mal der Weg?", sagte Ron und sah sich um. „Ich find im Dunkeln einfach nicht hin."

„Schhh", sagte Harry. Er war den Tarnumhang über sich und Ron und ging sicher, dass kein Körperteil darunter hervorlugte und sagte dann: „Wir müssen hier lang in die Richtung des Astronomieturms, und dann ist da diese Treppe ... es wird nicht schwer sein ..."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch die dunklen Korridor, wobei sie sich leise und langsam bewegten und immer wieder überprüften, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war. Eigentlich war es Ron erlaubt, in der Nacht draußen zu sein, aber es würde verdächtig aussehen, wenn er seinen Pyjama und einen grellen orangen Bademantel trug und in Richtung Astronomieturm ging. Es gab in der Schule nur einen Ort, der besser geschützt war als der Astronomieturm, und das waren Snapes Kerker. Jeder Schüler, der sich dort in der Nacht herumschlich, würde in kleine Stücke gehackt und am nächsten Tag von Snapes erster Klasse in einen Photoentwicklungstrank verarbeitet werden. Professor Sinistra bewachte ihre Kammern offenbar genauso sorgfältig, und der Astronomieturm war der sicherste Ort der Schule.

Als sie sich der Eingangshalle näherten, bemerkten beide plötzlich ein komisches Geräusch, als würden viele kleine Kinder Bauernhoftiere imitieren. Als sie an der Marmortreppe angekommen waren sahen sie Charlie Weasley, der die Opsittops durch die Eingangshalle jagte und versuchte, sie in einer großen Kartonschachtel am Fuß der Treppe zu stecken. Das niesende Opsittop machte einen Fluchtversuch über die Marmortreppe hoch, wobei es springen musste, um sich über jede einzelne der Stufen hinaufziehen zu können und alle paar Sekunden nieste. Ron gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich, als Sneezy unter dem Tarnumhang verschwand, um sich vor Charlie zu verstecken, aber glücklicherweise bemerkte Charlie nichts.

„Wirf ihn raus", flüsterte Ron.

„Schhh", zischte Harry. „Er wird bald von selbst gehen."

Ron schrie leise auf und Harry stieß mit seinem Ellbogen hart gegen Rons Seite und war wirklich froh, dass Charlie so sehr mit den anderen Opsittops beschäftigt war, dass er Rons überraschten Aufschrei nicht gehört hatte. Ron sagte leise: „Er klettert an meinem Hosenbein hoch, Harry."

„Schüttle ihn raus", sagte Harry. „Und sei ruhig! Charlie könnte dich hören!"

Ron bewegte sich neben ihm und sie hörten ein Plumps und ein Niesen und Ron seufzte. „Er ist draußen. Komm schon, schnell, bevor er wieder versucht, mein Bein in eine Leiter zu verwandeln."

Sie beeilten sich, weiter zu kommen und gingen schnell einen Korridor entlang. Harry war gerade stehen geblieben, um zu überleben, wie sie weitergehen musste, als Ron nach Luft schnappte.

„Er folgt uns!"

Sneezy tappte hinter ihnen den Korridor entlang, seine Arme ausgestreckt, als ob er jemanden umarmen wolle, und machte ein hohes, fast quietschendes Geräusch, während er lief. „Kann er uns sehen?", flüsterte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Offenbar nicht", sagte Ron, als Sneezy, noch immer quietschend, direkt an ihnen vorbei lief. Das kleine Opsittop blieb stehen und sah sehr verwirrt aus, während er sich in der Dunkelheit umsah. „Komm schon." Ron stieß Harry an und sie begannen, sehr leise den Korridor entlang zu gehen, immer darauf bedacht, dass Sneezy ihnen nicht wieder folgte und andauernd Rons Bein umarmte.

Sneezy sah noch immer sehr verwirrt aus und seine großen, grünen Augen füllten sich mit kleinen Tränen, und dann, zu ihrer Überraschung, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die genau wie Rons klang: „Harry?"

Harry blieb stehen und starrte ihn an. Ron erstarrte neben ihm und flüsterte: „Er kann sprechen!"

„Nein, kann er nicht, er hat dich nur gehört", sagte Harry.

„Harry?", krächzte Sneezy. Er sah sich verängstigt und mit großen Augen in der Dunkelheit um. „Ron?"

„Oh, wir können ihn nicht hier lassen", flüsterte Ron. „Sieh ihn dir an. Er wird gleich in Tränen ausbrechen."

Harry seufzte und hob den Rand des Tarnumhangs ein wenig hoch. „Sneezy! Komm hier her und sei leise!"

Sneezys Augen weiteten sich und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich Freude, als er herüber tappte und wieder quietschte. Ron sprang ein wenig in die Luft und zischte: „Er umarmt wieder mein Bein, Harry!"

„Er tut dir doch nichts", sagte Harry. „Tritt ihn nicht. Komm schon, Sly hat vielleicht schon ihr Baby."

Sie gingen endlich weiter. Harry sagte Ron andauern, er solle aufhören, sich zu beschweren; Ron stöhnte wegen Sneezy, und Sneezy saß bequem auf Rons Schuh und gab zwischen dem Niesen ein nettes, gurgelndes Geräusch von sich. Es schien, dass es Stunden dauerte, bis sie die Tür in der Treppe gefunden hatten, durch den steinernen Raum waren und in der Drachenhalle waren.

Hagrid und Draco waren bereits da. Mit ziemlich viel Mut, wie Harry dachte, saß Draco neben Slys Kopf und legte ihr nasse Handtücher über Hals und Gesicht. Offenbar funktionierten Kühlungszauber nicht. Drachenhaut stieß die meisten Zauber ab. Hagrid stand bei ihrem Bauch, den er sanft rieb und somit nach dem Baby fühlte. Norbert ging immer auf und ab, wobei er aussah wie jeder Vater, bevor sein erstes Baby geboren wurde, und als Harry und Ron den Umhang herabzogen, kam er zu ihnen herüber und beschnupperte sie. Ron stand stocksteif da, und zitterte in seinem grellen orangen Bademantel, während Norbert ihn genau ansah.

Sneezy hatte nicht so viel Angst wie Ron. Er starrte Norbert an, als er an der Reihe war, beschnuppert zu werden, und gab ein neugieriges: „Ooooooooooh", von sich, begleitet von einem Niesen. Norbert zog sich empört zurück und ließ sie vorbei, offenbar besorgt, er würde wieder von Opsittop Spucke bespritzt werden.

Harry ging hinüber zu Draco und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Slytherin sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Sein blondes Haar war unordentlich auf seinen Schultern verteil und er trug noch immer eine sehr zerknitterte Schuluniform, mit ungebundener Krawatte und halb eingestecktem Hemd; sein Umhang war über einen Stuhl in der Nähe geworfen. „Gib mir noch ein Handtuch", sagte er über seine Schulter. Harry gab ihm eines und Draco legte es vorsichtig auf Slys Stirn. Sie gab ein hohes, schwaches Schreien als Dank von sich.

„Wie lange geht es ihr schon so?", fragte Harry, rollte die Ärmel von seinem Pyjama hoch und beschwor noch ein paar Handtücher herauf.

„Ein paar Stunden", sagte Draco. Er seufzte müde. „Drachengeburten können in einer Stunde vorbei sein, oder können ein paar Tage dauern. Denk in Quidditch Längen."

„Oh, klasse", sagte Harry ein wenig sarkastisch.

Alle Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, als Sly einen hohen, lauten Schrei von sich gab, ihre mächtigen Krallen schlugen aus und warfen ein paar Heuballen zu Boden. Ron schrie auf und das von oben auf ihn fallende Heu warf ihn zu Boden. Während er nächsten fünfzehn Minuten saß Sneezy in der Ecke und imitierte Rons Schrei perfekt, bis Ron versuchte, den kleinen Opsittop in Slys Wasser zu ertränken, und Sneezy hielt ziemlich schnell den Mund.

Die Stunden vergingen, die Kerzen brannten herunter, bis die Decke mit Spinnenhaften Schatten überzogen war und alles in düsteres Licht getaucht war. Charlie Weasley erschien mit dem Rest der Opsittops und er und Ron verbrachten die Nacht damit, sie zu unterhalten, während sich Harry, Draco und Hagrid um Sly kümmerten. Es war zwei Uhr morgens, als Harry merkte, wie müde er war und dass seine Augen fast zufielen.

„Draco", sagte er schläfrig. „Wach auf."

Draco wachte mit einem überraschten Schnauben auf und fiel fast in kopfüber in das warme Wasser für die Handtücher. „Was?"

„Wir haben einen Drachen in den Wehen, falls du es vergessen hast", sagte Harry. Er rieb sich müde die Augen, nahm ein weiteres Handtuch aus dem Wasser und legte es sanft um Slys Hals, obwohl es eigentlich nichts half. Der Drach schrie wieder, ihr Schwanz schlug zur Seite und köpfte fast Hagrid.

Draco stöhnte und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Ich bin müde. Ich rieche nach Drachenmist. Mein Haar ist ein Chaos. Ich hab Stroh auf meinen Kleidern. Ich sollte das nicht tun müssen ... bei Merlin, ich will Astronom werden. Ich werde nicht in einem schrecklichen, dunklen, strohübersäten, - "

Seine Worte wurden augenblicklich unterbrochen, als Sly so schrecklich, laut und hoch kreischte, dass Harry zuerst dachte, es wäre die Sirene. Alle schlugen die Hände über die Ohren – sogar die Opsittops – als Sly weiter um sich schlug, Kerzen von den Wänden riss und mehrere Wassercontainer umstieß, deren Wasser überall hinspritzte. Draco rief: „Ich GLAUB es einfach nicht!", als er von der Hüfte abwärts komplett mit Wasser getränkt wurde, und in den paar Sekunden Ruhe, die danach einkehrten, stampfte er mit Fuß auf und sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Das ist es! Ich kündige! Stopft euch euren dummen Drachen sonst wo hin, es ist mir egal!"

Aber er verstummte, und Harry ebenfalls, als ein sanftes, fast unhörbares Geräusch an ihre Ohren drang. Ein winziges, sanftes kleines wimmerndes Geräusch. Sie drehten sich alle um, als Hagrid hinter Sly hervorkam und ein nasses Bündel Handtücher in seinen riesigen Armen hielt. Alle verstummten augenblicklich, und das Wimmern wurde ein wenig lauter, als Hagrid das Bündel zu ihnen trug und sich hinkniete.

Der Babydrachen war winzig, gerade mal die Größe eines Hasen, seine flaschengrünen Schuppen nass und zart, seine Flügel um ihn herum verknittert und zwei kleine Hörner waren auf seinem Kopf sichtbar. Er schrie ganz leise. Harry fühlte ein Stechen an seinem Herz. Hagrid offenbar ebenfalls. Freudentränen sickerten langsam in seinen Bart. Charlie erschien an Hagrids Schulter, gefolgt von einer Gruppe neugieriger Opsittops, und Harry konnte fast den Knoten in Charlies Hals sehen.

„Wunderschön", flüsterte Hagrid.

„Jep", sagte Charlie mit seltsam erstickter Stimme.

Sly schnaubte schrill, drehte den Kopf müde zu ihnen um und schnüffelte sanft nach ihrem Baby. Hagrid und Charlie gingen zu ihr hinüber und setzten sich neben ihren Kopf. Hagrid hielt ihr den winzigen Babydrachen entgegen und Harry sah fasziniert zu, wie Sly ihr Kleines liebevoll liebkoste. Das Baby hustete ein wenig, fast ein Quietschen, und seine kleine Arme streckten sich in Richtung ihrer Schnauze. Hagrid schluckte ein Schluchzen und etwas, das sich anhörte, wie: „Das ist mein Enkelsohn", und dann ging ein Zittern durch alle Anwesenden, als Sly begann, zu singen.

Es war eines der schönsten Dinge, die Harry je gehört hatte. Sanft und hoch, beruhigen, genau das Gegenteil von dem, was die Drachen in den Augen der meisten Zauberer waren. Harry fühlte sich, als würde er in eine dicke, weiche Decke gewickelt, wurde kleine und drehte sich um, um sich gegen jemanden warmen und sanften zu kuscheln. Eine Frauenstimme sang ein Lied, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte, das er aber niemals vergessen würde. Irgendwo bemerkte er, dass er Stimmen hörte, und über ihm erschien jemand in seinem Blickfeld und eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seinen Kopf.

„Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr, James?", sagte eine sanfte Stimme und etwas in ihm zog schmerzvoll.

„Fast so sehr wie seine Mutter ...", kam die Antwort, ruhig und sanft. Harry fühlte etwas starkes von dieser Stimme. Etwas, das ihm sagte, dass er sicher war. Etwas, das ihm sagte, dass er nie hungrig sein würde, oder niemals kalt, oder jemals alleine sein würde.

Sehr verschwommen verflogen diese Gedanken wieder, und der Hunger in seinem Magen kehrte zurück, begleitet von der Kälte der Astronomiehalle. Er sah sich um. Die anderen schienen dasselbe durchlebt zu haben. Ron und Charlie lächelten. Aber Hagrid und Draco sahen aus, wie sich Harry fühlte. Eigentlich sehr allein.

„Was war das?", sagte Harry, während Sly weiter für ihr Baby sang.

„Das Lied einer Drachenmutter", sagte Charlie. Er lächelte sanft. „Es bringt Erinnerungen zurück, bei denen du noch sehr klein warst und deine eigene Mutter für dich gesungen hat."

Dracos Kopf fiel nach vorne, sein Haar fiel über seine Augen, vielleicht, um etwas zu verbergen. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nun. Wo sin' die Opsittops? Wir müssen ihnen das Lied lernen."

Die Opsittops lernten jedoch bereits. Sie standen in einer Gruppe um Charlies Beine, starrten die Drachen mit großen, aufgeregten Augen an und wiegten im Takt nach links und rechts. Harry konnte das Verständnis auf ihren kleinen Gesichtern praktisch sehen. Einer oder zwei begannen, zu summen. Jemand pfiff die Melodie mit. Ein paar begannen, zu murmeln und nahmen ein paar Noten auf, und dann wurden ein paar kleine Stimmen mutiger und sangen sanft. Es dauerte nur noch ein paar Sekunden, bis die gesamten Opsittops sagen und einen kleinen Chor bildeten. Charlie summte nun auch leise, Hagrid folgte, und Harry merkte, wie er die Melodie sanft pfiff, und bald sangen alle in der Drachenhalle. Die Melodie wurde von den Steinwänden zurückgeworfen, und ließ die Flammen auf den Kerzen flackern, und sogar Draco sang durch die Tränen hindurch, die er für seine verlorenen Eltern vergoss. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie das große Schloss das Lied zurückwarf, hoch und sanft und das gesamte Hogwarts für den kleinen Babydrachen erhellte.


	34. Plötzliche Ankünfte

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Vielen, vielen herzlichen Dank für eure netten Reviews. Ihr seid einfach die besten!!!

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 34 – Plötzliche Ankünfte

Ein Woche später war der letzte Tag der Ferien, bevor der Unterricht wieder beginnen und das Leben zu seiner normalen Hektik und Normalität zurückkehren würde. Harry dachte jedoch, dass es viel wichtiger war, dass das Quidditchfinale nur noch eine Woche entfernt war. Jeder freie Moment des Teams wurde draußen am Feld verbracht, unerschüttert von Regen, Sonnenschein, Hölle oder Hochwasser, und mindestens drei Mal musste Professor McGonagall um Mitternacht hinaus kommen, um sie wieder nach drinnen zu schicken. Wenn sie einen Korridor entlang gingen, startete Ron einen laufenden Kommentar darüber, ob er einen Bright Sparks Anstecker oder einen der Gegner sah, The Dragons. Harry merkte zufriedne, dass die meisten Lehrer auf der Seite der Bright Sparks waren. Lupin und Alrister standen an ihrer Spitze und trugen ihre Anstecker mit Stolz.

Natürlich hatten auch die Dragons ihre Anhänger. Der Großteil der Slytherins, und, zu Harrys Schrecken, auch die Ravenclaws. Er vermutete, dass Mark Erith etwas damit zu tun hatte. Harry wusste nicht, warum er Mark Erith so hasste. Ron hatte darüber jedoch eine Theorie.

„Er hat deine Ehre beschmutzt", erklärte Ron cool, als sie an dem Morgen, an dem Hermine und ihre Ausgaben von Die Wahrheit nach Hogwarts zurückkommen sollten, auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle waren. „Na und, also war es Cho? Es ist, weil sie DEINE Freundin war. Es ist egal, dass sie dich schrecklich behandelt hat, oder dass du sie jetzt hasst, oder dass sie sich getrennt haben oder was auch immer. Er hat hauptsächlich deine Ehre gestohlen."

„Cho war nicht meine Ehre", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, aber es ist das Prinzip", sagte Ron. „Es ist egal, ob er deine Freundin gestohlen hat, oder deinen Schal oder deine Feder. Er hat dir etwas gestohlen."

„Du stiehlst in jeder von unseren Stunden meine Feder", sagte Harry und hob die Augenbrauen.

Ron hielt einen Moment inne und sagte dann: „Siehst du, es ist das Prinzip."

Harry gluckste. „Ich hab einen Rat für dich – gib keinen Rat."

Sie trafen Draco in der Eingangshalle und Ron startete eine Mini Tauschrunde für Quidditch Karten und Essen. Harry und Draco standen daneben und diskutierten Quidditch Strategien, und gerieten schließlich in seine ziemlich erhitzte Diskussion über die Wichtigkeit des Hüters, verglichen mit den Treibern, und wurden erst unterbrochen, als sich die Tür zur Eingangshalle öffnete und die Schüler hereinströmten. Harry sah auf und blickte auf der Suche nach Hermine in jedes Gesicht. „Also, was denkt ihr, dass sie uns zeigen will?"

Ron zuckte abwesend mit den Schultern und sah sich seine neuen Schätze an. „Vielleicht bringt das Ministerium ein neues Buch über Verwandlung raus. Du weißt, wie Hermine ist. Es ist entweder etwas wirklich, wirklich, wirklich langweiliges und nur für Alleswisser interessant, oder es ist etwas wirklich riskantes und weit hergeholt. Erinnert du dich an den Vielsafttrank?"

„Vielsafttrank?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Ähm, nichts", sagte Ron. „Hey, seht mal, da ist Hermine!"

Sie kämpfte sich einen Weg durch die Schüler und rief ihnen zu: „Harry, Ron, Draco! Hier drüben!" Sie zwang sich schnell durch eine Gruppe Erstklässler und lief durch die Eingangshalle. Harry sah, dass sie ein weiß und goldenes Magazin mit der Hand umklammerte, und in der anderen Hand trug sie eine Tasche, die bis oben hin mit noch mehr Ausgaben vollgepackt war.

Rons Augenbrauen hoben sich, als er die Tasche voller Magazine sah. „Oh, ich sehe. Du hast die gesamte Bibliothek gelesen, und deshalb beginnst du jetzt mit der gesamten Palette von Zeitschriften weltweit."

Hermine ignorierte ihn und rollte stattdessen das Magazin auseinander, blätterte schnell durch, wobei sie an allen möglichen Artikeln vorbei kam, die alle Harry mächtig interessiert hätten, bis sie die Seite fand, nach der sie gesucht hatte, und das Magazin auseinander schlug. „Seht mal", sagte sie.

Harrys Augen wanderten verschwommen über den Titel: „Geheime Schrecken Der Scheinheiligen ‚Großinquisitorin'", bevor ihm etwas anderes auffiel. Auf der Mitte der Seite prangte ein großes Photo von Professor Umbridge, neben dem Bild einer Kröte, und darunter Stolz der Bildtitel: „Die nicht so sanften Ähnlichkeiten."

„Was zum Teufel ...?" sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd, denn er war ein viel schnellerer Leser als Harry und Ron und seine Augen flogen geradezu über die Zeilen. Sein Stirnrunzeln löste sich und stattdessen fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter. „Sie ist eine WAS?"

Hermine schlug das Magazin zu und sah sie mit der Miene desjenigen an, der ihnen den Sinn des Lebens verkünden wolle. „Ja", sagte sie dramatisch. „Es ist so weit hergeholt, dass es unmöglich ist, dass es nicht stimmt."

Ron seufzte. „Wir haben noch nicht einmal gelesen worum es geht, Hermine."

„Komm schon, wir müssen wohin gehen, wo wir Ruhe haben", sagte sie schnell und damit eilte sie durch eines der großen Eichenportale hinaus aus der Eingangshalle und auf die Schlossgründe. Draco folgte ihr und Ron und Harry tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, bevor sie den beiden in den Schulhof folgten.

Hermine saß bereits auf einer Bank und blätterte das Magazin wieder durch. Harry setzte sich neben sie und Ron und Draco kämpften kurz um den Platz auf ihrer anderen Seite, den Ron gewann und so stellte sich Draco hinter sie. Hermine murmelte vor sich hin, während sie die Seiten überflog. „Es ist über Umbridge ... es geht darum, warum sie Halbblüter so hasst ... sie ist eine ..."

„Was?", sagte Ron verblüfft. „Wovon ist sie Halbblüter?"

Hermine fand ihre Seite, öffnete das Magazin triumphierend und hielt es hoch. „Es gibt Menschen, die in den Flüssen tief im Amazonas Regenwald leben – die Krötenmenschen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er den Artikel überflog und Informationsfetzen aufnahm. „Sie ist halb Kröte?"

„Ihr Vater ist nicht das Ministeriumsmitglied, von dem sie behauptet, dass er es ist", sagte Hermine etwas leiser. „Er ist einer der Krötenmenschen. Darum sieht sie so sehr wie eine aus, und darum bestraft sie Halbblüter."

„Steht hier, was am Ende des letzten Jahres passiert ist?", fragte Ron und lehnte sich über ihre Schulter.

Sie nickte. „Einige Eltern kontaktierten das Ministerium wegen verdächtiger Narben auf den Handrücken ihrer Kinder und es gab eine Untersuchung. Sie hat ihren Job verloren. Niemand weiß sicher, wo sie jetzt ist, aber niemand hat seitdem etwas von ihr gehört." Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Ziemlich verdächtig, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Harry schnaubte. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie etwas vorhat?"

„Vielleicht schon", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Du weißt doch nie wirklich, wem du trauen kannst, oder? Jeder könnte ein Spion für Voldemort sein."

Harry verstand perfekt, was sie meinte. Seine Ansichten über verschiedene Menschen waren in den letzten Monaten hart auf die Probe gestellt worden, und er musste zugeben, dass sich einige seiner Meinungen drastisch geändert hatten. „Aber trotzdem .... Umbridge? Sie folgte wahrscheinlich nur ein paar normalen Anweisungen, die sie von Fudge bekommen hat."

„Dinge in die Handrücken von Schülern eingravieren?", sagte Ron und hob eine Augenbraue. „Klar, sehr normal, Harry."

Harry nickte leicht. „Aber ... ich glaub trotzdem nicht, dass sie mit Voldemort zusammen arbeitet. Komm schon, wenn sie es wirklich täte, hätte sie viel schlimmere Dinge gemacht ..."

„Ich denke, sie hat das schlimmste getan, was möglich und trotzdem unauffällig war", sagte Hermine. „Denk darüber nach, Harry. All diese Ausbildungserlasse um uns im Zaum zu halten? Sie hat nicht nur unser Leben langweilig gemacht, sie hat unsere Zukunft gefährdet. Wenn du nicht wärst, Harry, hätte keiner von uns eine Ahnung von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste der fünften Klasse. Unsere gesamte Ausbildung in dem Fach war schrecklich ... wir sind wirklich weit hinten. Große Teile des Lehrplans wurden ausgelassen, und Umbridge hat nichts dagegen getan. Wenn sie wirklich auf der Seite des Ministeriums gewesen wäre, hätte sie uns wenigstens ein wenig praktischen Unterricht gegeben, auch wenn es nicht um den Kampf gegen Voldemort gegangen wäre. Aber uns gar nichts beibringen ... das lässt uns sehr verwundbar, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Ich glaub schon ...", sagte Harry.

Und dann sprach Draco leise und nachdenklich auf. „Im Inquisitionskommando zu sein, hat mir eine Seite von ihr gezeigt, die keiner von euch kennt ... aber denkt nicht, dass ich mich für sie einsetze", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er den Blick sah, den Ron ihm zuwarf. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Am Ende des Schuljahres hat sie mir fast Angst eingejagt. Zuvor hatte sie immer gesagt, dass alles, was wir taten, ‚für das wohl unserer zukünftigen Ausbildung' sei. Aber sie hat damit aufgehört. Sie hat uns gezwungen, vollkommen sinnlose Dinge zu tun ... einfach seltsame Dinge." Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Hatte immer was mit Professor Snape oder den Geistern zu tun. Wir mussten nach ihnen Ausschau halten und ein Tagebuch über alles, was sie taten, führen, sogar wenn wir nur einen Geist sahen, der zum Astronomieturm ging. Sie hat ihnen überhaupt nicht getraut."

„Wie seltsam", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

Draco nickte und fuhr dann mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln fort: „Es war wirklich seltsam. Sie war nicht daran interessiert, was Snape uns beibrachte. Erinnert ihr euch, als wir Gifte durchnahmen? Es war ihr komplett egal, winkte es einfach beiseite und fragte uns, was er angehabt hatte ... und wegen seinen Armen. Sie war wirklich beängstigend."

„Was ist mit seinen Armen?", fragte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf leicht und sagte dann: „Sie wollte uns immer dazu überreden, seinen Arm zu sehen. Die nackte Haut des Unterarms, sagte sie. Sie war wirklich wahnsinnig."

„Oh, nun, wir alle wissen, warum das war", sagte Ron und rollte mit den Augen. „Komm schon, Malfoy, nicht mal du kannst so dumm sein. Dunkles Mal? Es ist immer auf dem Unternahm, sie wollte, dass ihr überprüft, ob er ein Todesser ist oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich, damit sie ihn dem Ministerium melden konnte."

„Das Ministerium weiß schon, dass er ein Todesser war", sagte Harry.

„Und das Mal ist nicht immer auf dem Unterarm", sagte Draco.

„Und was würde das bringen?", sagte Hermine.

Ron hielt die Hände hoch. „Wow, wow, wow. Das Ministerium weiß es? Und sie lassen ihn trotzdem noch unterrichten? Und warum weißt du, dass es nicht immer auf dem Unterarm ist, es muss dort sein. Und Hermine, das ist eine dumme Frage, er könnte dadurch seinen Job verlieren und Umbridge mochte ihn nicht. Einfache Antwort."

„Ja, das Ministerium weiß es", sagte Harry. „Aber er hat sich verändert, er ist kein Todesser mehr. Er ist jetzt auf unserer Seite."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, das ist, was sie denken."

„Ist er wirklich", sagte Draco. „Und wegen dem Mal, ich weiß es einfach, Weasley. Vertrau mir."

Ron schnaubte und warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu. „Als ob ich so etwas jemals tun würde."

Draco hielt einen Moment inne und sagte dann: „Das von Vater war zwischen seinen Schulterblättern."

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen ihn überrascht an. Ron sagte ungläubig: „Was, hat er damit angegeben, nicht wahr?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hielt es immer bedeckt, aber ich wusste es einfach. Er hat es mir gesagt. Ihr wisst doch, dass, wenn ihr noch ganz kleine Kinder seid, eure Eltern hinsetzen und euch die Tatsachen des Lebens sagen? Granger, dir hat man wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass du, wenn du erfolgreich sein willst, lernen musst bis dein Kopf explodiert. Weasley, du hast wahrscheinlich die ‚Nun, wir haben nicht viel Geld' Rede gehört. Potter – " Er hielt inne. „Potter, ich weiß nichts über deine Muggelfamilie, also werde ich das auslassen. Aber mich hat man hingesetzt und mir alles über Voldemort erzählt."

„Im Ernst?", sagte Harry mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Draco nickte. „Im Ernst. In meiner Familie war das keine große Sache. Man hat mir nur gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord unsere erste Loyalität ist und dass die Malfoy Familie von ihm besser als vom Ministerium behandelt wird. Schau so finster drein, wie du willst, Weasley, aber so war es."

Ron sah trotzdem finster drein. „Wir kommen von Umbridge weg. Vergiss, was sie vorhat, Hermine, wir haben hier Gold in Papierform! Wir müssen das verkaufen. Oder es überall in der Schule aufhängen. Oder es austeilen." Seine Augen glitzerten, als er eine weitere Idee hatte. „Wir könnten sie über der gesamten Schule fallen lassen! Oder einen in einen Heuler verwandeln und vor der gesamten Schule beim Frühstück vorschreien lassen!"

„Ein wenig vulgär, findest du nicht?", sagte Draco und hob eine dünne Augenbraue.

„Was schlägst du sonst vor?", schnappte Ron.

„Gib Lavender Brown und Pansy Parkinson einen Artikel und in ein paar Stunden weiß es die ganze Schule", sagte Draco lächelnd.

„Wir könnten in der DA über die Krötenmenschen reden", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Und es so nebenbei erwähnen. Einfach mal rausrutschen lassen. Es wäre wunderbar, ihre Gesichter zu sehen."

Ron sah sie alle ernst an. „Wenn wir es ihnen nicht ohne begleitende Explosionen sagen, wird der gesamte Effekt ruiniert. Ich sag's euch, Leute. Es muss zur gleichen Zeit etwas explodieren. Ein Heuler. Oder ein Explosionszauber, der die gesamte Schule mit Kopien übersäht."

„Zu theatralisch", sagte Draco. „Es muss unauffällig sein, als ob wir denken würden, sie sollten es einfach wissen."

Ron öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber er wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich eine große Welle von Lärm aus der Eingangshalle drang. Es hörte sich an, als würde jemand schreien, viel verängstigtes Sprechen und sie hörten, wie ein junges Mädchen weinte: „Was ist mit ihm passier? Was ist passiert?"

„Was ist los?", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd, stand auf und spähte durch die Tür. „Ich kann nichts sehen."

Draco seufzte, holte sein Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen aus der Tasche und fixierte es auf seinem Umhang. „Weasley, du musst lernen, diese Dinge auszunützen." Er räusperte sich, trat in die menge und rief: „Vertrauensschüler im Anmarsch! Geht zur Seite! Was ist hier los?"

Hermine und Ron eilten ihm nach, während sie ihre eigenen Abzeichen herausholten, und Harry folgte ihnen gespannt. Die Menge teilte sich, um die Vertrauensschüler durchlassen zu können, und alle tuschelten leise und verwirrt miteinander; Harry schien der einzige zu sein, der verstand, was vor sich ging.

Ein Mädchen von ungefähr sechszehn Jahren, obwohl sie jünger aussah, kniete über einem achtzehnjährigen Jungen, der, offenbar erschöpft, auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Harry erkannte diese Hogwartsuniform aus den Fünfzigern. Peeter Peelish. Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry, ob er zu Peter und Jinx laufen sollte um zu sehen, was los war, aber er merkte, dass es außer ihm niemand wusste.

Draco war offenbar von der Szene vor ihm überrascht, und nach einem Moment Nachdenkzeit ging er nach vor. „Du, was ist los?"

Jinx sah mit weiten, verängstigten Augen zu ihm auf. Die Menge wich zurück, angesichts des grusligen Kontrasts ihrer himmelblauen und limonengrünen Augen, und als sie blinzelte, wechselten die Farben die Augen. „Bitte ... hol Dumbledore ..."

„Wer ist das? In welchem Haus ist er?", sagte Draco brüsk und als er noch ein wenig nach vor ging nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit und folgte ihm. „Welches Jahr?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum trägt er nicht die richtige Uniform?"

„Ich ... ich ...", Jinx sah angesichts der vielen Fragen verängstigt aus, und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf und murmelte: „Dumbledore ... bitte ... hol Dumbledore ..."

Ein lauter Schrei ertönte vom Rand der Menge, als Professor Flitwick zwischen den Schülerbeinen erschien. „Nun, nun, was geht hier vor sich? Ist jemand verletzt?"

Jinx wandte sich zu ihm um, ihre Augen von Angst erfüllt, und Professor Flitwick hielt inne und starrte sie total erschrocken an. Einen Moment lang, vielleicht auch zwei, schien er seine Stimme verloren zu haben, und dann sagte er mit einer Stimme, als denke er, er würde sich etwas einbilden: „Miss Peelish? Was ist ... aber Sie sind ..."

„Ich brauche Dumbledore", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Holen Sie Dumbledore, bitte!"

Harry kniete sich neben Peter, während Draco, Jinx und Flitwick stritten, und sah seinen Beschützer genau an. Eine große Verbrennung bedeckt sein halbes Gesicht und ein tiefer Schnitt, aus dem silbernes und schwarzes Blut tropfte, zog sich über seine Stirn, und er war sehr still. Harry legte seine Finger auf Peters Hals, um nach einem Puls zu suchen, aber natürlich fand er keinen.

Harrys kalte Finger schienen in Peter jedoch etwas zu bewirken. Er krümmte sich leicht zusammen und alle wichen zurück, als er langsam aufwachte, blinzelte und die Augenbrauen zusammen zog. „Wo ... was ..."

„Wir wissen es nicht", sagte Harry. „Wir haben dich gerade in Eingangshalle mit Jinx auf dir gefunden."

Peter starrte ihn stirnrunzelnd and und ein erschrockener Blick kroch in seine Augen. Er wollte ein ‚schhh!' zischen, doch Ron (der an Harrys Seite stand), hatte bereits gehört, dass Harry das Mädchen Jinx genannt hatte. „Wer?", sagte Ron. „Kennst du sie?"

Harry schüttelte verschwommen den Kopf, aber zum Glück wurde ihm eine Antwort erspart, als Professor Flitwick herüber kam, und er musste sich nicht auf den Boden hocken, um mit Peter sprechen zu können. „Peelish? Was ist passier?", fragt er.

Peter legt eine Hand auf den Kopf, wobei seine Finger das Blut berührten und plötzlich schien alles wieder zurück zu kommen. „Rookwood, Professor ... seine Frau wird vermisst ... er war wütend, sehr wütend ... ich war im Weg ..."

Jinx kam nun auch herüber und immer mehr und mehr neugierige Schüler kamen näher, um sie besser sehen zu können. Jinx kniete sich neben ihren Bruder hin, und als sie es tat, konnten sie durch ihre bunten Zirkuskleider auf den Boden sehen. Alle rissen die Münder auf und wichen zurück, aber Jinx ignorierte sie einfach, als sie die Hand ihres Bruders ergriff. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Peter?"

„Peter Peelish", sagte Ron leise und sah den Jungen und das Mädchen am Boden stirnrunzelnd an. Harry fühlte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg und wandte sich Ron zu, um das Thema zu ändern, aber es war zu spät; er sah die Erkenntnis über Rons Gesicht waschen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sagte: „Du bist es! Es ist Peev-!!"

Harry schlug seine Hand auf Rons Mund, um den Rest des Satzes zu ersticken und zog ihn dann aus der Menge, bevor Ron ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte. Niemand schenkte ihnen genug Aufmerksamkeit, um sie zu bemerken, und glücklicherweise wurde ihr Gespräch von dem Murmeln der interessierten Schüler übertönt, als Harry Ron zum Eingang der Kerker zog und dann seinen Cousin losließ.

„Es ist Peeves, nicht wahr?", sagte Ron sofort.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Aber – "

„Und Jilly", sagte Ron.

„Ja, aber – "

„Aber sie sind tot. Und Peeves ist ein Poltergeist. Aber dieser Peeves war wirklich. Und Jilly ist tot, aber diese Jilly ist ein Poltergeist."

„Okay, ja, aber sieh mal –"

„Und du kennst sie", sagte Ron und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wie hast du sie genannt? Sphinx?"

„Jinx", sagte Harry.

Ron sah ihn scharf an. „Du hast es gewusst!"

„Ja, das hab ich, aber – "

„Warum?"

„Was?"

„Warum kennst du sie?", presste Ron nach einer Antwort.

„Ähm – "

Rons Augen verengten sich. „Du hast doch was vor."

„Nein", sagte Harry lahm.

„Sag es mir."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Warum?"

„Es ist ... ein Geheimnis."

„Das ist mir egal. Es ist ein Geheimnis, das ich für mich behalten werde."

„Ist es nicht."

„Ist es."

„Ist es nicht."

„Ist."

Ihr kindischer Streit wurde unterbrochen, als sie noch mehr Lärm aus der Eingangshalle hörten, eine große Welle von Murmeln und Flüstern, als die Eingangstüren aufflogen und schnelle Schritte hereinkamen. Bevor Harry überhaupt daran denken konnte, nach vor zu gehen, um zu sehen, was diesmal los war, hörte er einen Knall und die Tür zu den Kerkern öffnete sich und Snape kam heraus, so wütend aussehend wie immer.

„Potter! Weasley! Was ist hier oben los?", schnarrte er gereizt.

„Peeves liegt auf dem Boden", sagte Ron.

„Und dafür benötigt man eine Parade?", sagte Snape und glitt den Korridor entlang, wobei sein Umhang wie eine schwarze Wolke hinter ihm herwehte.

„Da ist aber noch ein anderer Poltergeist", sagte Ron. Er warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Wie war ihr Name? Jinx? Ich weiß aber nichts darüber, Sir, Sie müssen Harry fragen."

„Unsinn, Weasley", sagte Snape verschwommen. „Es gibt in diesem Schloss nur einen Poltergeist. Ich denke nicht, dass es noch stehen, würde, wenn es zwei gäbe."

Aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder von Snape abgelenkt, als, zur Überraschung von allen, eine Figur in schwarzen Roben aus der Menge hervorbrach und sich schluchzen an Snapes Hals klammerte. Snape sah angesichts dessen genauso überrascht aus wie Harry und Ron, und seine Augen weiteten sich, als, wer auch immer es war, in seine Schulter schluchzte: „Severus ... es ist ... ich konnte nicht ..."

„Andralyn?", sagte Harry verblüfft.

„WER!?", polterte Ron und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Wie VIELE Leute kennst du eigentlich, von denen ich keine Ahnung habe?!"

Andralyn schluchzte weiterhin die knochige Schulter des Professors. Snape sah deswegen ziemlich besorgt aus und klopfte ihr zögernd auf den Rücken, als wäre sie eine Bombe, bei der er testete, ob sie explodieren würde oder nicht. „Was ist passier?", fragte er ziemlich brüsk.

„Er hat sie getötet", schluchzte Andralyn. „Oh Severus, es ist die Tochter von Hestia Jones ... die kleine Lucy Jones ... sie ist tot, Severus, sie ist tot. Und Augustus hat sie getötet, und ich bin davongelaufen, und Peter Peelish hat mir geholfen ..."

Ron sah aus, als wäre er hundertprozentig davon überzeugt, in einem sehr, sehr seltsamen Traum gefangen zu sein. „Aber – hab ich hier was versäumt?"

„Ja, das Recht deine Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer zu stecken", sagte Snape und er wollte Andralyn den Korridor entlang begleiten, als wieder jemand aus der Schülerschar stürmte – und Harrys Kinnlade fiel herunter.

Es war Andralyn. Noch eine Andralyn.

„Was ist mit meiner Schwester passier?", rief Andralyn Nummer Zwei, lief zu ihnen herüber und schlang ihre Arme um die beiden.

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Andralyn, ich weiß es selbst nich sicher, lass mich los."

„Bissy? Was ist los?", sagte Andralyn und umarmte die andere Frau fest. Nun, da Harry sie zusammen sah, merkte er, dass eine von ihnen kinnlanges, glattes Haar hatte, und die andere die Frau auf dem Photo war, mit wirren, langen, schwarzen Locken. Also gab es zwei von ihnen, nicht einen Metamorphmagus.

‚Bissy', die langhaarige, packte die andere Frau nur fest und schluchzte in ihre Schulter. Inzwischen weinten beide und redeten mit hohen Frauenstimmen und umarmten sich und redeten viel zu schnell, als dass Harry auch nur ein Wort verstanden hätte. Snape konnte es offensichtlich auch nicht. Er starrte die beiden nur an und wartete geduldig, bis ihr tränenreiches Gespräch beendet war. Harry fand Snapes Blick und öffnete den Mund um zu fragen, was zum Teufel vor sich ging.

Mit einem düsteren Blick auf Ron deutete Snape auf die kurzhaarige Frau. „Andralyn, meine Schwester." Er wies auf die langhaarige, die die Tränen aus dem Gesicht der anderen wischte, während ihre eigenen in Strömen flossen. „Isabis, ihre Schwester."

„Aber – also ist Sie ihre Schwester?", sagte Harry und Verblüffung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Blutschande?"

„Nein, Potter", schnappte Snape wütend. Er seufzte. „Das ist komplex. Zu komplex. Geh."

„Aber – "

„Geh."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um wieder etwas zu erwidern, wollte unbedingt wissen, was denn los war, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf, packte Harrys Ellbogen und zog ihn weg. „Komm schon. Du hast noch eine große Erklärung vor dir."

„Aber – ", Harry fragte sich, wenn er endlich einen Satz beenden konnte, der mit ‚aber' anfing.

„Nein, Harry. Du wirst mir alles sagen."

„Aber – "

„Harry!" Jemand anderes rief ihm durch die Halle zu, und er sah Professor Alrister, der die Marmortreppe herunterkam und sich all die Verwirrung ansah. „Jemand hat gesagt, die Galvez Schwestern wären hier?"

„Die WER?", polterte Ron.

„Isabis und Andralyn?", sagte Harry. „Ja, Professor Snape kümmert sich gerade um sie."

„Was ist mit Augustus?", fragte Alrister und kam auf sie zu.

„Wer?", sagte Harry.

„Rookwood, Harry, mein Cousin", sagte Alrister.

Ron hustete. "Rookwood ist Ihr - ?!!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", sagte Harry. „Aber er hat jemanden getötet ... Lucy Jones, irgendetwas wegen Hestia. Isabis ist davongelaufen, und Andralyn ist auch aus irgendeinem Grund hier ... aber ich verstehe es nicht, Sir. Was ist überhaupt los?"

„Ja, das würd ich auch gerne wissen", sagte Ron, der aussah, als hätte er gerade ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen bekommen.

Alrister sah abwesend zu, wie Flitwick und Draco begannen, die Schüler um Peter und Jinx davon zu scheuchen, während Dumbledore leise mit den beiden in der Mitte sprach, und dann warf er Harry und Ron einen Blick zu und sagte: „Es ist kompliziert, Jungs ..."

„Bitte", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig und sahen Alrister hoffnungsvoll an.

Er lächelte ein klein wenig und kniete sich hin. „Nun ... falls jemand fragt, ich hab euch nichts davon erzählt. Aber ich glaube, dass jeder gerne wissen würde, was los ist, hmm?" Er gluckste und wies sie in Richtung Treppe, weg von der Menge, und während er sie zu seinem Büro führte, fragte er abwesend: „Wie viel wisst ihr?"

„Nichts", sagte Ron.

„Ein wenig", gab Harry zu.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Alrister.

Harry dachte darüber nach. „Nun ... ich weiß, dass Ihr Cousin, Rookwood, mit der Frau mit den langen Haaren ... Isabis? Verheiratet is. Und dass sie eine Affäre mit Snape hat. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie Andralyn dazu kommt."

„Ah, der sehr komplexe Stammbaum von Professor Snape", seufzte Alrister lächelnd. „Welch ein wunderbar kompliziertes Vorkommen. Andralyn ist Snapes Halbschwester, und Isabis ist ihre Halbschwester."

„Aber ... dann ist Snapes der Halbbruder von Isabis. Und das ist Blutschande. Und schrecklich", sagte Harry.

„Nein, nein", sagte Alrister. Sie hatten sein Büro erreicht. Er öffnete die Tür, führte sie hinein, schloss sie hinter ihnen und bot ihnen einen Teller voller Kekse an. Ron sah sie einen Moment lang misstrauisch an, dann nahm er vorsichtig einen, biss einen kleinen Bissen ab und stopfte sich dann den Rest lächelnd in den Mund. Alrister fuhr fort: „Nun ... lasst mich das klären ... Professor Snape und Andralyn haben den gleichen Vater. Und Andralyn und Isabis haben die gleiche Mutter."

„Aber – das ist Ehebruch", sagte Harry und hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

Ron hatte inzwischen einen leeren Blick im Gesicht. „Ähm ..."

Harry erklärte ihm in aller Kürze alles über Snape, Isabis und die Strafen für Ehebruch bei Zauberern. Alrister lächelte als Harry all das durchging und als er fertig war, meinte der Professor: „Nun ... ich bin beeindruckt. Du hast deine Hausaufgaben erledigt, nicht wahr?"

Harry lächelte sanft. „Ich war nur neugierig."

Alrister gluckste. „Nun ... die Snape – ah ... Dynastie – ist eigentlich ein sehr komplexer und düsterer Familienstammbaum. Sie sind nicht reinblütig, obwohl keineswegs muggelgeboren. Ich denke, sie sind zu drei Vierteln Zauberer. Aber sie sind böse Zauberer ... nun ... moralisch böse Zauberer. Ich denke, dass Snapes Vater seine Mutter geschlagen hat und sie davongelaufen ist. Sie lebten jedoch in einer sehr großen, von Verbrechen übersäten Muggelstadt. Sie wurde von einem Straßenräuber der Muggel ermordet. Daraufhin konnte Snapes Vater Andralyns Mutter heiraten, und sie bekamen Andralyn. Dann tat Andralyns Mutter etwas traditionelles der Snapes, nach der Geburt eines Kindes. Sie tötete den Vater, heiratete jemand anderen und bekam ein weiteres Kind."

„Also ... sind Snape und Isabis nicht blutsverwandt", sagte Harry langsam.

„Genau", sagte Alrister. „Interessanterweise hat Isabis meinen Cousin geheiratet, Rookwood. Und nach dem, was ich gehört habe, hat Augustus jemanden ermordet ... wen, hast du gesagt?"

„Lucy Jones", sagte Harry.

Alrister zuckte zusammen. „Mein Gott, sie ist erst vier ... die Tochter eines Mitglieds des Ordens des Phönix ... ich bin nicht überrascht, dass Isabis das Weite gesucht hat." Er seufzte und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Tisch, als er zum Fenster ging. „Die Liebe zählt in der Gesellschaft der Zauberer immer und immer weniger mit jedem Tag, der vergeht. Kein Vertrauen ist mehr stark genug, um gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen, und die Liebe und Fürsorge, die es gibt, sind nicht akzeptiert genug, um von Hilfe sein zu können. Seht euch Dumbledore und das Fiasko letztes Jahr an. Es hat versucht, die Welt näher zusammen zu bringen, und keiner hörte auf ihn. Es hat nur mehr das Gefühl von Härte gefördert."

„Also ... was wird jetzt geschehen?", fragte Ron. „Rookwood wird doch auf seine Frau wütend sein, oder?"

Alrister nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, wahrscheinlich sogar sehr. Ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, dass dafür jemand sterben muss. Er hat den Jungen in der Eingangshalle ziemlich mitgenommen .. es ist seltsam, ich habe ihn noch nie hier gesehen. In welchem Haus ist er?"

„Er war in Slytherin", sagte Harry.

„War?"

„Ja, er ist es nicht mehr", sagte Harry verschwommen.

Ron sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Ja, ich wollte mit dir darüber reden, Harry. Danke für die Information und die Kekse, Professor."

Alrister lächelte. „War mir ein Vergnügen. Oh, Jungs – in der ersten Stunde nach den Ferien beginnen wir ein neues Thema." Beide stöhnten und der Professor gluckste. „Nun, nun, es wird nicht so schlimm sein, ihr seid doch beide intelligente Schüler. Wenn ich jedoch etwas vorschlagen darf – setzt euch während der Stunde nicht neben kichernde Mädchen."

Ron runzelte neugierig die Stirn und fragte: „Warum?"

„Kein Grund", sagte Alrister und lächelt ein wenig. „Wir fangen mit einem wirklich interessanten Thema an. Ich bin sicher, dass es Miss Parkinson und Mr. Zabini gefallen wird."

Harry und Ron tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, aber Alrister sagte nicht mehr, außer einer kurzen Verabschiedung, als sie sich aus dem Büro ließen. Sie diskutierten über das neue Thema, während sie zurück zur Eingangshalle gingen, wo sie Hermine und Draco fanden. Die Menge hatte sich inzwischen aufgelöst, und offenbar war Peter zu Dumbledores Büro gebracht worden, wo er, Jinx, Snape und die Galvez Schwestern ebenfalls waren und ‚etwas diskutierten'.

Die vier gingen daraufhin hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Hermine und Draco verbrachten den Nachmittag damit, über die Alte Runen Hausaufgaben zu diskutieren. Ron, jedoch, zog Harry aus dem Hof, um ‚diesen wirklich interessanten Baum anzusehen', und als sie außer Hörweite waren, wandte er sich seinem dritten Cousin (einmal entfernt) zu.

„Also."

„Also was?", sagte Harry.

„Also? Sag es mir. Was ist mit diesem Peter los? Und ich will alles hören." Als er Harrys Gesicht sah, fuhr Ron stur fort: „Ich verdiene, es zu wissen, Harry. Es ist nicht fair. Komm schon, du bist doch angeblich mein bester Freund! Weasley Beschützer, erinnerst du dich? Du kannst es mir sagen ..."

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte, weißt du", sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich habe viel Zeit", sagte Ron und hob die Augenbrauen. „Komm schon ... bitte ...?"

Harry sah in Rons hoffnungsvolles Gesicht und dann, mit einem leichten Lächeln, sagte er: „Okay ... nur ... ich kann dir nicht alles sagen. Nur einen Teil."

Ron nickte erwartungsvoll. „Klar, ist schon okay."

„In Ordnung ... nun komm schon ... machen wir einen Spaziergang." Harry lächelte leicht. „Und sag nie wieder, dass ich dir nie etwas erzähle."

---------- ---------- ----------

So, ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Nun noch ein kleiner Hinweis: es gibt für uns deutschsprachige Harry Potter Fans ein neues Fanprojekt (sogar von mir selbst). Wer daran interessiert ist, folgt dem Link (die Leerstellen einfach durch Punkte ersetzen): danfanclub funpic de. Dort findet ihr alle Infos. Dochvorher schreibt ihr bitte noch ein Review!


	35. Verdächtigungen

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke für eure Reviews (obwohl es diesmal wirklich wenig waren – aber ich will mich ja nicht beschweren).

laser-jet: du brauchst nicht das Original lesen, ich schreib doch schon so schnell ich kann, aber die Abstände zwischen den Updates können nicht mehr kürzer werden. Hab Geduld, wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt auch im Deutschen.

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 35 – Verdächtigungen

Harry erzählte Ron nicht wirklich alles, obwohl er ganz bestimmt nicht log. Er sagte Ron, dass Peeves auf ihn Acht gab – doch er erwähnte weder den Beschützerbund noch Snape. Und er erzählte Ron ziemlich alles über Peeves und Peter, Poltergeist und Geist, den Zauber, den Dumbledore anwandte und die Geschichte über den Clownsball. Obwohl er mit Absicht Snape nicht erwähnte, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass der Zaubertrank Professor und der Poltergeist sagen konnten, wenn er in Gefahr war, weil er dachte, dass Ron das nicht wissen musste. Er hatte auch dieses Gefühl, dass Ron ihm nicht mehr trauen würde, wenn er wusste, dass Snape Harrys Gedanken wie ein Buch lesen konnte.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen war die Schule von Gerüchten über ‚Snapes Frauen' gefüllt, wer sie waren und warum Snape sie kannte. Schließlich, und Harry wusste nicht, wie sie es herausfanden, wurde es zum allgemeinen Wissen, dass eine von ihnen seine Geliebte und die andere seine Schwester war. Die Geschichten wurden jedoch lächerlich verdreht, solange, bis er einen Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw hören konnte, der eines Morgens in der Großen Halle jedem erzählte, Snape und Alrister wären Brüder, Alrister wäre mit einer von ‚Snapes Frauen' verheiratet und die andere von ‚Snapes Frauen' habe ein Kind von Snape und eines von Alrister, und diese wären die mysteriösen Schüler, die am gleichen Tag in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht waren. Snape begann, jedem eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen, der Alrister oder Kinder erwähnte.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis das Geheimnis von ‚Snapes Frauen' endlich gelüftet wurde; beim Frühstück, als alle verschwommen in ihrem kalten Toast herumpickten und heimlich den Kürbissaft mit Kochzaubern belegten, um sicher sein zu können, dass er nicht gefährlich war. Der Großteil der Schüler war schon auf und diskutierte den kommenden Tag und wie üblich war Snape noch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Er hatte begonnen, immer und immer weniger in der Großen Halle zu sein. Harry vermutete, dass das damit zu tun hatte, dass man ihm nun überhaupt nicht mehr mit scharfen Gegenständen trauen konnte, und deshalb machte es eigentlich keinen Sinn, dass er zum Frühstück kam. Es machte für keinen wirklich Sinn. Nur ungefähr vier Schüler aßen mehr als Brot, und sogar dann wurden sie am Schluss von der Angst gestoppt.

Hermine hatte ihre Nase wie immer in einem Buch vergraben, Ron zählte seine Quidditchkarten und Harry fütterte Hedwig mit Brotkrümeln von seinem Teller, als sich die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch öffnete. Ein paar Schüler warfen verschwommene Blicke hinauf, wandten sich dann wieder dem Tisch zu, doch dann schnellte ihr Blick zurück. Die lahmen Gespräche wurden unterbrochen, als die Schüler die Münder aufrissen, und alle sahen auf, als Snape in die Halle glitt, wobei er sehr zufrieden aussah. An seiner linken Schulter war Isabis, in langen silbernen und schwarzen Roben gekleidet, die sehr gut zu ihren Augen und ihrem Haar passten, und zu seiner Rechten war Andralyn, in einem Rock und Stiefeln. Harry warf einen Blick durch die Halle hinüber zu Draco, um zu sehen, was er von ihren kniehohen Stiefeln hielt, und lachte, als er sah, dass Draco fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

Murmeln und Wispern brach sofort in der ganzen Halle aus, als sie zusahen, wie Snape sich an den Lehrertisch setzte und zwei Stühle auf beiden Seiten von ihm herauszog, auf die sich seine Begleitung dankbar niederließ.

Dumbledore stand nun lächelnd auf und alle sahen ihn sofort an, als ob sie eine Art Erklärung für ihre Gäste erwarteten. „Guten Morgen, meine Lieben", sagte er. „Ich bitte euch, euer köstliches Frühstück für einen Moment zu unterbrechen – " jemand hustete laut – „damit ich euch zwei neue Mitglieder des Kollegiums vorstellen kann."

„Das Kollegium?", flüsterten ein paar Schüler.

Hermine sah nun von ihrem Buch auf und ein erwartungsvoller Blick lag in ihren Augen. „Oh, bekommen wir neue Fächer?"

Dumbledore lächelte angesichts all der neugieriger Gesichter. „Rechts von Professor Snape haben wir Andralyn Galvez – oh, wartet, es tut mir Leid, Andralyn ist links von Professor Snape. Ihr habt meine Entschuldigung, Ladies."

„Wie kann er sie unterscheiden?", sagte jemand in lautem Flüsterton.

„Andralyn ist Professor Snapes Halbschwester, und hat früher im Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet, aber schließt sich jetzt unserer Schule an, um Professor Alrister in den Reinen Künsten zu assistieren", erklärte Dumbledore. „Sie ist eine sehr fähige Lehrerin, und ich kann euch versprechen, dass ihr mit ihr viele erinnerungswürdige Stunden erleben werdet."

Andralyn lächelte sanft, als sie sich, das Abbild von cool, einen Toast butterte.

Dumbledore fuhrt mit einem zufriedenen, zwinkernden Lächeln fort: „Und rechts von Professor Snape ist Isabis Galvez, unsere neue Assistentin in Zaubertränke. Sie hat freundlicherweise zugestimmt, Professor Snape in seinen Stunden zu helfen, und ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle sehr nett zu ihr sein werdet, und ihr den gleichen Respekt entgegenbringt, den ihr immer unserem Zaubertrankmeister zeigt."

In der gesamten Halle brach Husten aus. Isabis lächelte und strich ihr langes Haar mit den Fingerspitzen aus ihrem Gesicht, und Harry sah, dass ihre Nägel sehr lang waren und silbern lackiert waren, damit sie perfekt zu ihrem Outfit passten. Er sah auf und merkte, dass Professor Snape und Professor Alrister sie beobachteten. Snape verwandelte sein Lächeln schnell in eine Grimasse. Alristers Gesicht war bereits eine Grimasse. Seine Augen waren verengt, und diesmal lächelte er ausnahmsweise nicht, aber er sah Isabis genau an, und war offenbar ganz und gar nicht mit ihr zufrieden. Als sie schüchtern lächelte und mit einer langen Haarsträhne spielte, wandte Alrister den Blick angewidert ab.

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder. Die Schüler begannen ihre Unterhaltungen wieder, und das Thema waren nun Snape und seine Machenschaften; Ron lehnte sich sofort über den Tisch zu Harry. „Mit welcher von den beiden hat Snape eine Affäre?"

„Isabis", sagte Harry ruhig. „Die rechts von ihm."

Ron warf Isabis einen Blick zu, verengte die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich hätte die andere genommen."

„Das ist seine Halbschwester", sagte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, ja", sagte Ron verschwommen.

Hermine schüttelte hinter ihrem Buch den Kopf. „Also wirklich."

---------- ---------- ----------

Und dann war da noch das Thema mit den Ausgaben der Wahrheit, die Hermine mitgebracht hatte. Sie hatte einige der Artikel ausgeschnitten, einen Kopierzauber angewandt und dann Ron und Harry durch die Schule geschickt, damit sie die Blätter an jedem schwarzen Brett aufhängen konnten, doch nun mit einem Satz unten hingekritzelt: „Nun, da wir darüber nachdenken ..."

Am nächsten Tag summte die Schule quasi vor Tratsch über Umbridge. Überraschenderweise, oder vielleicht auch nicht überraschenderweise, waren die Notizen nicht von den Brettern genommen worden. Zur Freude von allen hatte Professor McGonagall einen der Artikel als ihren Stolz in ihrem Klassenzimmer. Am Mittwoch hatten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco gemeinsam Verwandlung und sie betraten glücklich das Klassenzimmer, als sie sahen, dass die Notiz vorne an Professor McGonagalls Tisch hing.

„Welch eine Schande, dass Umbridge nicht hier ist, um diesen glücklichen Moment zu erleben", seufzte Ron lächelnd, als McGonagall das Blatt vorsichtig gerade richtete.

„Wir sollten eigentlich ein Photo machen", meinte Harry. „Es vergrößern und irgendwo aufhängen. Vielleicht in der Eingangshalle, damit jeder, der in diese Schule kommt, weiß, dass das eine Umbridge Freie Zone ist."

Ron gluckste, als Professor McGonagall aufstand, um die Stunde zu beginnen, und als sie die Schüler durch den Plan für die Stunde führte, merkte Harry, dass sie dem Artikel hin und wieder einen zufriedenen Blick zuwarf. Er konnte sich deswegen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco Reine Künste. Heute würde der Beginn von dem großen Thema sein, von dem Alrister Harry und Ron erzählt hatte, und auch ihre erste Stunde mit Andralyns Hilfe. Harry, Hermine und Draco hatten am Tag zuvor Zaubertränke gehabt, und Isabis war meistens hinter Snape gewesen, hatte ihm geholfen, zu benoten und hatte Noten aus einem kleinen Büchlein auf Pergamente geschrieben. Zweimal hatten sich Gläser von oben auf Snape gestürzt, doch Isabis' scharfe Reflexe hatten sie sofort mit einem Verscheuchezauber abgewehrt. Beide Male hatte Snape sie angesehen, und sie hatte den Blick mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen abgewandt.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco stellten sich vor dem Reine Künste Klassenzimmer auf, und wie üblich war Rons kleine Tauschgruppe um ihn versammelt, werkten herum, boten ihm Quidditchkarten für Essen an, oder Essen für Die Wahrheit. Ron hatte bis jetzt noch keine Ausgabe des Magazins verkauft oder getauscht, aber am Tag zuvor war er wirklich in Versuchung geraten, als ihm zehn Hufflepuffs ihren Brotvorrat von zwei Wochen für zwei Ausgaben des Magazins angeboten hatten.

„Okay, okay, bringen wir Ordnung hier rein", sagte Ron. „Nun, wer hat etwas über den Ravenclaw Jäger für Donuts gesagt?"

„Ich glaub, ich weiß jetzt, was Weasley einmal als Beruf machen wird", sagte Draco trocken.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Er wird einer dieser Tauschhändler, die in geschäftigen Einkaufszentren der Muggel stehen und etwas sinnloses wie Schals oder Feuerzeuge verkaufen", sagte Draco mit nachdenklichem Gesicht. „Oder vielleicht geht er professionell zu Garagenverkäufen."

„Was ist ein Garagenverkauf?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

„Und warum weißt du von Garagenverkäufen?", sagte Hermine, ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Granger, sag ihm später, was ein Garagenverkauf ist. Und falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich trage Klamotten und eine Tasche von einem Garagenverkauf."

„Wo warst du während der Ferien überhaupt?", fragte Ron. „Du hast dich doch irgendwo versteckt, oder?"

„Das hab ich", sagte Draco steif.

„Wo?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Irgendwo", sagte Draco und wandte seinen blassen Blick mit verengten Augen Ron zu. Es war ein so kalter Blick, dass Ron für einige Momente versummte, und nur still da stand und auf seine Schuhe sah.

Zum Glück öffnete sich just in diesem Moment die Tür und Professor Alrister rief von drinnen: „Kommt rein, kommt rein! Wir haben heute ein neues Thema!"

Alle stöhnten und schlurften in die Klasse. Ein neues Thema bedeutete immer viel Arbeit und Schmerzen in den Fingern. Professor Alrister saß hinter seinem Tisch, die Füße hochgelagert und er sah vollkommen entspannt aus, als er Notizen durchblätterte. Am Rand des Tisches saß Andralyn, mit diesen kniehohen Stiefeln, die, wie Harry bemerkte, aus Drachenhaut waren. Draco hatte es offenbar auch bemerkt, und er zog sie alle hinüber zu dem Tisch, der dem von Alrister am nächsten war und setzte sich mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Andralyn. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an.

Alrister stand auf und klatschte erwartungsvoll in die Hände. „Nun dann! Wir beginnen heute ein neues Thema, nun, da ihr alle hier seid und ich meine wunderbare, neue Assistentin Andralyn habe. Sie beißt nicht, und sie ist keine Professorin, also nennt sie bitte Andralyn oder Hey, du!, es kommt darauf an, ob ihr sie mögt oder nicht."

Andralyn lächelte angesichts dessen, überkreuzte die Beine und richtete ihren Umhang hinter ihr, sodass es aussah, als würde sie für ein besonders glamouröses Gemälde posieren. Alrister lächelte höflich. „Also, heute ein neues Thema. Etwas, das einige von euch genießen werden, einige von euch nicht, einige werden es leicht finden, einige werden es für unmöglich halten, einige werden mir dafür danken und andere werden mich den Rest ihres Lebens dafür hassen. Hat irgendjemand eine Idee, was wir heute machen werden?"

Diese kleine Rede wurde von blanken Gesichtern gefolgt. Nach einem Moment hob Ron die Hand und sagte mit sehr hoffnungsvoller Stimme: „Etwas wirklich gefährliches?"

Alrister gluckste. „Ich denke, das ist es irgendwie. Mehr Hinweise? Wir haben Andralyn speziell für diese Stunde hier ... wenn sie es nicht wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich Madam Pince oder Madam Pomfrey geholt ... noch irgendwelche Ideen?"

Noch mehr seltsame Blicke. Die Hälfte der Klasse sah sehr verwirrt aus, die andere Hälfte sah Alrister an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Ron hob wieder die Hand. „Sie mögen einfach Frauen?"

Alrister lachte und wischte sich über den Mund. „Nein, nein, Mr. Weasley. Aber Frauen spielen hierbei eine wichtige Rolle ... am Beginn des Jahres habe ich euch gesagt, dass es sehr gefährlich und unvorhersehbar ist, eine gewisse Emotion oder ein bestimmtes Gefühl für die rohe Magie zu verwenden ... erinnert sich jemand daran?"

Hermines Hand schoss nach oben, wobei sie fast Rons Ohr abhackte, weil sie so aufgeregt war, die Frage beantworten zu können. „Liebe", hauchte sie.

Alle Jungen stöhnten verzweifelt und ließen sich nach vorn auf die Tische fallen. Die Mädchen wurden ein wenig rosa im Gesicht und lächelten. Pansy packte wieder Blaises Arm.

„Sehr gut", sagte Alrister lächelnd. „Wir werde heute Liebe verwenden, um rohe Magie zu schaffen, und hoffentlich werden wir ein paar gute Resultate sehen. Wie ich gesagt habe, manche von euch werden es nicht weit schaffen, aber ich bin sicher, dass manche nach vorne schießen werden, indem sie Liebe als Magnet für Magie verwenden. Ich sehe Sie an, Mr. Zabini."

Ron, Harry und Draco lächelten, als Blaise mit den Augen rollte, Pansy kicherte und seinen Arm umklammerte, als würde sie einen zusammengerollten Teppich tragen.

„Nun denn", sagte Alrister. „Beginnen wir, lasst ein paar Hände sehen. Wer hat schon jemals jemanden gemocht?"

Keiner der Jungen hob die Hand. Die Mädchen blickten sich um, sahen, dass niemand die Hand hob und meldeten sich ebenfalls nicht. Alrister gluckste.

„Wir sind heute ein wenig scheu, nicht wahr?", sagte er. „Keine Sorge, ich werde mich nicht in eure Privatleben einmischen. Nun, wenn ihr euch nicht melden wollt ... ich denke, vielleicht ein Beispiel von roher Liebesmagie ..." Er lächelte ein wenig. „Gebt mir einen Moment ..."

Alle im Raum sahen gespannt zu, als Alrister die Augen schloss. Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte komplette und absolute Stille, bevor eine seltsame Ruhe den Raum erfüllte, nicht eine seltsame Stille, wie erwartet, aber ein sanftes, sehr geduldiges Gefühl der Wärme. Eine winziges Lächeln spielte um Alristers Lippen.

Und dann, wobei alle die Münder aufrissen, brach etwas riesiges, rosafarbenes und glitzerndes aus Alristers Brust hervor, dort wo sein Herz war, und flog durch die Luft. Es war ein Schwan, ein wunderschöner, glitzernder Schwan, pink und rot und golden und pfirsichfarben, in der Luft funkelnd und sanft mit den Flügeln schlagend. Ein großer Seufzer kam von den Mädchen und sogar die Jungen sahen beeindruckt aus, als der wunderbare Vogel einen hohen, melodischen Ton von sich gab. Er flog davon durch die Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes, durch die er einfach ein einer großen glitzernden Wolke verschwand, und dann war er verschwunden. Alle brachen in Applaus aus und Alrister lächelte und nahm die Bewunderung mit einem dankbaren Nicken zur Kenntnis.

„Sehr groß, sehr prächtig ... wenn ihr jemals die Reinen Künste demonstrieren wollt, dann kann rohe Liebesmagie sehr, sehr effektiv sein", sagte Alrister. „Wenn ihr Liebe für normale rohe Magie verwendet, kann sie sehr trickreich sein, und auch ein wenig gefährlich. Kein Zauberer würde jemals versuchen, Liebe als Antrieb zu verwenden – Liebe, im Gegensatz zu anderen Emotionen, kann nicht ausgeschaltet oder leicht unterdrückt werden. Es ist schwer, so etwas zu kontrollieren. Aber rohe Liebesmagie kann kontrolliert werden. Stellt euch eine Figur vor, oder noch besser Kunst. Etwas zu schaffen, das schön ist, und der ganze Vorgang ist nicht sonderlich gefährlich, außer ihr tut etwas wirklich dummes wie ... euch mit dem Pinsel in die Hand stechen. Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin kein Künstler. Nun, teilt euch in Paare auf, sehen wir mal, was ihr schafft."

Fünf Minuten später hatte er ihnen die einfache Aufgabe gegeben, ‚rohe Materialien', wie er es nannte, zu schaffen. Das war offenbar die rosafarbene Wolke, aus der sein Schwan geformt worden war, obwohl es niemand wirklich wusste, weil noch niemand etwas geschafft hatte.

„Das ist so dumm", murmelte Ron verschwommen.

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. Er hatte einen Hauch von Lila vor sich, aber es hätte auch nur eine Illusion des Lichts sein können, das durch die Fenster fiel. „Wie sollen wir das nur schaffen?"

„Denkt an Liebe", sagte Hermine prompt. Sie hatte ein kleines rosafarbenes Feuer, das um ihre Hände herum spielte und ab und zu glitzerte, während Hermine sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden aussah.

Ron schnaubte. „Ja, klar."

Harry seufzte ziemlich mitgenommen und gelangweilt. Er wusste nicht warum, aber in der letzten Woche war seine gute Laune immer mehr gesunken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das etwas mit dem kommenden Quidditchfinale zu tun hatte. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran und sein lila Nebel verschwand. Harry runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Hat schon jemand etwas geschafft?", rief Alrister. Ein allgemeines ‚nein' wurde überall im Raum gemurmelt, aber Neville schien in Schwierigkeiten zu sein, denn der Tisch, an dem er saß, zitterte stark und alle wichen davor zurück. Alrister lief schnell hinüber, um ihnen damit zu helfen, und Harrys Herz fiel hinunter. Er wollte es in dieser Stunde wirklich gut machen, und langsam beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass er eine weitere Blockade hatte.

„Und wie stehen die Dinge hier drüben?", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm.

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Andralyn kam zu ihrem Tisch herüber und ihr Umhang flatterte wunderbar hinter ihr, als würde sie in einer leichten Brise gehen. Harry öffnete den Mund, um „gut" zu murmeln, aber Draco kam ihm zuvor und sagte schnell: „Eigentlich könnten wir ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen, Miss."

Andralyn lächelte. „Nenn mich einfach Andralyn." Sie setzte sich zwischen Draco und Harry auf den Tisch und sah sich in der Runde um. „Was scheint euer Problem zu sein?"

„Wir können es nicht", sagte Ron verschwommen. „Es funktioniert nicht."

Andralyn gluckste. „Wirklich? Gebrochen, vielleicht? Nun, vielleicht machst du es nicht ganz richtig ... lass mich für einen Moment deine Hand sehen." Sie nahm die Hand, die Ron ihr hinhielt und studierte sein Handgelenk und dann die Pulsader genau. „Keine Blockade. Du machst deine Methode einfach nicht genau, nehme ich an. Denkst du an Liebe, während du es versuchst?"

„Ja", sagte Ron leicht gereizt.

„Dein Gesicht verrät etwas anderes", sagte Andralyn grinsend. Sie erinnerte Harry stark an Snape, einen viel glücklicheren und jüngeren Snape. „Konzentriere dich nicht auf Magie, konzentriere dich auf deine Gedanken." Sie streckt die Hand über den Tisch aus, legte ihre Fingerspitzen sanft auf Rons Stirn und strich seine roten Haare zurück. „Du musst dich für Liebesmagie entspannen ... das ist das wichtigste ..."

Harry sah zu, wie Ron die Augen schloss, und musste plötzlich daran denken, dass Snape nicht glücklich sein würde, falls er herausfinden würde, dass seine Schwester im Reine Künste Klassenzimmer Schülern über die Stirn strich.

„Hast du einen Gedanken?", fragte sie.

Ron nickte ein wenig und dann, zur Überraschung aller, brach eine große rosafarbene Wolke aus seinen Fingerspitzen heraus und hüllte sie alle in rosa Glitzer. Harry begann zu husten, als er von einem Schwarm von roten Funken angegriffen wurde, und jemand fiel vor Überraschung rückwärts vom Stuhl. Durch den rosa Nebel rief Alrister durch das Klassenzimmer: „Oh, sehr gut gemacht! Wer war das?"

„Ron", hustete Harry und versuchte, den purpurnen Glitzer, der sich auf seinem Umhang breit machte, mit der Hand zu verscheuchen.

Der Rauch weigerte sich einfach, zu verschwinden. Draco hustete ebenfalls, und von seiner Seite des Tisches kamen laute Kussgeräusche. Harry blinzelte durch den Nebel und sah ein gewaltiges, riesiges Paar Lippen, das aussah, als versuche es, Draco zu verschlingen, während er dagegen kämpfte. Draco rief wütend: „Woran zum Teufel hast du gedacht, Weasley?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", schnarrte Ron. Er begann, um sich zu schlagen, um den Nebel zu vertreiben, und hustete und prustete. „Professor Alrister! Wie werden wir das hier wieder los?"

Alrister gluckste und Harry sah, wie er in die riesige rosa Wolke trat, die Hände ausstreckte und nach den riesigen Lippen griff, bevor sie Draco verschlingen konnten. „Meine Güte ... ich denke, wir sollten Professor Flitwick holen, vielleicht Professor Lupin. Kann jemand gehen und sie benachrichtigen?"

Sofort rief jemand: „Ich! Ähm ... ich, Professor, ich werde gehen." Harry erkannte die Stimme als die von Blaise Zabini. „Ist Lupin im Moment draußen auf den Schlossgründen, Sir?"

„Oh, ja, natürlich", seufzte Alrister und sah ziemlich genervt aus, als die Lippen sich aus seinen Händen befreien und sich wieder auf Dracos Gesicht stürzen wollten und dieser erschrocken aufschrie. „Nun, gehen Sie, Mr. Zabini, er ist mit den Siebtklässlern im Wald."

„Im Wald?", sagte Blaise und versuchte, cool zu klingen. „Aber da drinnen sind Werwölfe. Abgesehen von Professor Lupin."

„Ja, ja, er ist nicht weit drinnen", sagte Alrister und übertönte Dracos erschrockene Schreie, die von den Lippen auf seinem Gesicht gedämpft wurden. „Gehen Sie."

Harry beobachtete Blaises Gesicht, denn er war am Rand der Wolke und zum Glück nicht mitten drinnen. Zu seiner großen Überraschung lächelte Blaise hinterlistig und sagte mit einer Stimme, die normal gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht diesen bösen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt hätte: „Ja, Sir ..."

Er schlich aus der Tür und grinste dabei die ganze Zeit sehr selbstzufrieden. Harrys Verdächtigungen flammten auf. Er hatte ziemlich schnell eine Idee und sagte: „Professor? Kann ich in ein Badezimmer gehen und den ganzen Glitzer aus meinem Gesicht waschen?"

Alrister sah ihn durch die rosafarbene Wolke hindurch an und sagte. „Ja, ich denke, das solltest du besser, Potter, rosa ist nicht deine Farbe. Beeil dich aber."

Harry nickte, stand auf, lief schnell zur Tür, glitt leise hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.

Er sah sich schnell im langen Korridor um und erblickte gerade noch, wie Blaise Zabinis Umhang hinter der entfernten Ecke verschwand. Harry war nicht überrascht, dass Blaise überhaupt nicht in Richtung der Eingangshalle und des Waldes ging. Leise lief er den Korridor entlang und versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Er ging um die Ecke und sah, wie Blaise auf einer Treppe hinter einem Wandvorhang verschwand, von der Harry nie gewusst hatte, dass sie da war. Sie war auch nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers eingezeichnet, und ein Korridor, den Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone nicht gekannt hatten, musste zu einem wirklich wichtigen Ort führen.

Blaise war inzwischen außer Sicht und der Wandvorhang begann, sich zu schließen. Verzweifelt lief Harry den Korridor entlang und sprang durch die Tür, bevor sie sich schloss und seinen Umhang einklemmte. Er ging weiter, doch merkte, dass er an der Tür hängen geblieben war. Er konnte Blaises Schatten in der Dunkelheit unter ihm sehen, der sich eine weitere Treppe hinab bewegte, und er wollte den Slytherin nicht aus den Augen verlieren – er würde nicht nur nicht sehen, was Blaise vorhatte, aber er könnte leicht auf dieser Treppe stecken bleiben. Er warf seinen Umhang ab und ließ ihn auf dem Boden liegen, dann tappte er die Treppe hinunter, wobei er sicher ging, dass er weit hinter Zabini war und seine Schritte leise blieben.

Blaise schien Harry nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er sang leise vor sich hin, als er weiter ging, ein Lied, das Harry nicht kannte, mit einer Stimme, die wirklich sehr, sehr glücklich klang. Als er zuhörte, hielt Blaise in seinem Lied inne und blieb vor einer Tür stehen.

„Nun ... wo ist es ..." Harry konnte ein kratzendes Geräusch hären, etwas wurde über den Boden bewegt, und dann murmelte Blaises Stimme: „Lumos ..."

Licht überflutete die Treppe komplett. Erschrocken sah sich Harry nach einem Versteck um und sah einen alten Lehnstuhl, der achtlos umgeworfen auf der Treppe lag. Er lief hin und ließ sich dahinter auf den Boden fallen, machte sich so klein wie möglich, und spähte durch den Spalt darunter um zu sehen, was Blaise tat. Aber zu seiner großen Überraschung zog etwas anderes seinen Blick auf sich.

Die Wand, vor der Blaise stand, war unordentlich in flaschengrün bemalt, und darauf war in großen silbernen Lettern geschrieben: „Die Zuflucht Der Slytherins." Harrys Augen verengt sich misstrauisch. Er ließ seinen Blick herumwandern und sah, dass die Treppe kurz unter ihm zu Ende war, und dann folgte ein großer Raum mit Lehnstühlen, einem Bücherregal und sogar einem Bett in der Ecke. An den Wänden hingen Poster, die Strategien für Quidditch zeigten und der Stolz des Raumes war ein Gemälde von Salazar Slytherin, das so verzaubert war, dass es eine ganze Wand einnahm und seine dunklen Augen den gesamten Raum überwachen konnten.

Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich diesen verblüffenden Raum genauer anzusehen, bevor er sich wieder bewegen musste. Blaise war mit seinen Fingerspitzen am Rand eines leeren Bilderrahmens entlang gefahren und schob ihn dann auf, wodurch ein Durchgang zum Vorschein kam. Der Slytherin kletterte hindurch und sofort schoss Harry aus seinem Versteck hervor und folgte ihm schnell.

Erleichtert, dass er es geschafft hatte, durch die offene Tür zu kommen, wollte er ebenfalls hindurchklettern – und schrie erschrocken auf, als Blaise im Raum dahinter stand und ihn mit einer sehr unbeeindruckten Miene beobachtete.

„Potter, Potter ... warum folgst du mir denn?", sagte Blaise sanft.

Harry überlegte einen Moment lang, und sagte dann mit wütender Stimme: „Viel wichtiger ist, warum du dich aus dem Unterricht schleichst um hier her zu kommen? Und was für ein Raum ist das?"

Blaise lächelte und plötzlich merkte Harry erschrocken, dass er seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. „Das ist nicht deine Sache .... du hättest das hier nicht sehen sollen ... nur die besten, reinsten Slytherins sehen diese Ort ..."

Harrys Augen wanderten vom Zauberstab zu dem Raum hinter Blaise. Er war ziemlich dunkel, ein steiniger Durchgang, aber der Korridor kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor – obwohl er bestimmt noch nicht oft hier gewesen war. Seine Gedanken wirbelten. „Sag mir, wo wir sind", sagte er bestimmt. „Oder ich werde sofort einen Lehrer holen und dann bist du in echten Schwierigkeiten, Zabini."

„Oh, nein", sagte Blaise sanft. „Nein, Potter. Ich werde keineswegs in Schwierigkeiten geraten." Er sah studierte Harry genau und fragte dann: „Ist es wahr?"

„Ist was wahr?", schnarrte Harry. Einer seiner Füße wanderte zurück, bereit, zu laufen, die Treppe hoch zu sprinten, aus dem Raum zu stürmen und einen Lehrer zu finden. Er hatte wegen dieser Situation ein schreckliches Gefühl.

„Wegen Kainda", murmelte Blaise. Er lächelte einfach. „Jeden Donnerstag kommt sie erst ziemlich spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Quidditch Training? Das glaube ich nicht. Nicht einmal Quidditch bringt sie so sehr zum Lächeln."

„Was meinst du damit?", sagte Harry wütend.

Blaise gluckste. „So naiv. So ein einfacher Geist ... hast du dich nie für die dunkle Seite interessiert, Potter? Nicht einmal ein wenig dunkel ... oder bist du der unschuldige kleine Held, von dem jeder denkt, dass du es bist?"

„Ich bin hieran nicht interessiert", sagte Harry. Er ging einen weiteren Schritt zurück. „Sag mir, warum du hier bist, oder ich werde sofort einen Lehrer holen um dich dazu zu zwingen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das tun solltest", sagte Blaise leise. Er ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu, und als Harry einen weiteren zurück ging, näherte sich Blaise um zwei.

„Gib mir einen guten Grund warum nicht", flüsterte Harry.

„Es wäre nicht gut für deine Gesundheit", sagte Blaise. Er hob mit glitzernden Augen den Zauberstab. „Und ich werde es tun, außer du drehst dich jetzt um und lässt mich in Ruhe ... aber eigentlich ... ich vertraue nicht darauf, dass du es niemandem sagen wirst ... immer ein Schnüffler, nicht wahr? Nun. Solch eine Schande. Tut mir Leid, Potter." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze und er murmelte sanft: „Oblivi-"

Harry wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum und lief die Treppe hoch; er lief schneller, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Blaises Gedächtniszauber prallte von der Stufe direkt unter ihm ab, und Harry hörte, wie der Slytherin rief: „Potter!", und ihn dann verfolgte. Er beeilte sich, lief mit all seiner Kraft nach oben und vermied knapp die Zauber, die Blaise immer noch hinter ihm losfeuerte. Die Tür war direkt vor ihm. Harry lief weiter, duckte sich weiter, und hörte, wie Blaise brüllte: „Obliviate! OBLIVIATE!!", direkt hinter ihm, und fühlte, wie der Fluch an seinen Armen vorbei sauste. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, wurde er von einem getroffen. Er fiel hin, aber er war schon ohnmächtig bevor er auf der Treppe aufschlug, und das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war Blaises zufriedenes Seufzen und dass der Slytherin ihn packte und umdrehte. Blaise grinste zu ihm hinab und dann war alles verschwunden.


	36. Rosa Schmetterling

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

A/N: Ich darf mit diesem Kapitel meinen neuen Beta-Reader vorstellen: Kartarus. Vielen herzlichen Dank, dass du mir ab jetzt hilfst! Für die Leser bedeutet das, dass die Kapitel ab sofort mehr Qualität und weniger Tippfehler haben werden.

------ ------ ------

KAPITEL 36 – Rosa Schmetterling

„Was ist passiert, Remus?"

„Ich bin gerade mit den Siebtklässlern aus dem Wald zurückgekommen... einer der Hauselfen lief auf mich zu und rief, dass Harry Potter plötzlich blutüberströmt am Boden der Küche aufgetaucht sei. Sie sagten, sie hätten nicht gesehen, wie er hereingekommen sei. Aber ich habe gehört, dass in einem Moment der Boden leer war, und im nächsten war er plötzlich da."

„Irgendwelche Theorien?" Professor McGonagall kniete sich neben Lupin auf dem Boden und sah Harrys unbewegtes Gesicht an.

Lupin seufzte leise. „Es ist schwer zu sagen... aber es hört sich an, als hätten die Hauselfen genau den Teil ihres Gedächtnisses verloren, in dem Harry hier aufgetaucht ist."

Professor McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Seltsam."

„Mmm, sehr", sagte Lupin nickend. Er deutete auf die verschiedenen Schnitte und Flecken in Harrys Gesicht. „Die wurden nicht von einem Zauber verursacht, sondern von körperlicher Gewalt. Ich hätte, so seltsam sie auch klingen mögen, zwei Ideen, wie das vielleicht hatte passieren können." Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und fuhr fort. „Entweder kam Harry alleine hier rein, hat die Hauselfen mit Gedächtniszaubern belegt und sich dann selbst verletzt, damit die Hauselfen denken würden, er wäre aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Entweder das, oder jemand hat ihn verletzt, ihn hergezerrt, die Gedächtnisse der Hauselfen verändert und dann wieder Abgehauen."

„Wahrscheinlich eher das zweite", sagte McGonagall. „Aber wer? Und warum?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung ... er ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Severus ist los, um etwas Belebungstrank zu besorgen. Hoffentlich werden wir herausfinden, was mit ihm geschehen ist..."

McGonagall sah sich besorgt Harrys rechten Arm an. „Schreckliche Verletzung hier..."

„Ich denke, er könnte leicht gebrochen sein", seufzte Lupin. „Und das so kurz vor seinem Quidditch Spiel. Es sieht jedoch nicht kompliziert aus, und mit etwas Glück, kann Poppy ihn schnell wieder zusammenflicken."

„Es würde ihn fertig machen, wenn er in dem Spiel nicht einsatzbereit wäre", sagte McGonagall leicht stirnrunzelnd. „In welchem Unterricht hätte er sein sollen, als der Unfall passierte?"

„Reine Künste", antwortete Lupin. „Alrister machte heute mit ihnen rohe Liebesmagie, er wurde von Glitzer attackiert und ging, um ihn abzuwaschen."

„Was machte er dann zum Teufel in der Nähe der Küchen?", sagte McGonagall.

Lupin schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva ... Blaise Zabini war jedoch zur gleichen Zeit auch nicht im Unterricht. Er kam, um mich zu holen, damit ich die Effekte eines verunglückten Versuchs von roher Magie beseitigen konnte. Er kam zurück lange bevor Harry gefunden wurde, er kann damit nichts zu tun haben. Wer auch immer es war, müsste in der Nähe der Küche gewesen sein, als ihn die Hauselfen entdeckten – außer, der Täter hat einen Lähmzauber und einen Gedächtniszauber gleichzeitig verwendet. Dann wäre der Gedächtniszauber erst in Kraft getreten, als die Elfen wieder aufwachten. Aber das ist unwahrscheinlich schwierig, und wird nur im siebten Jahr unterrichtet."

„Wo waren alle Siebtklässler um diese Zeit?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich war mit der Hälfte draußen am Rand des Waldes", sagte Lupin. „Filius hat die andere Hälfte in Zauberkunst unterrichtet."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape kam herein; er hielt einen Kelch in jeder seiner Hände. Der eine rauchte sanft, und der andere enthielt eine sehr klare Flüssigkeit, die aussah wie purer Alkohol. „Belebungstrank", sagte er und gab Lupin den, der rauchte. „Und Veritaserum. Ich dachte, es würde nichts schaden."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Potter lügen wird", sagte McGonagall kalt und ignorierte den Kelch, den er ihr geben wollte.

„Ich ebenfalls nicht", sagte Snape in einem Ton, der niemanden überzeugte. „Aber vielleicht wäre es eine gute Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

Nach einem Moment nahm McGonagall das Veritaserum mit einem Seufzer und einem Stirnrunzeln und besah sich die Menge, die Snape gebracht hatte. „Das ist viel, Severus. Vertraust du Potter wirklich so wenig?"

Snape lächelte ein klein wenig und seine Augen glitzerten kalt. „Hast du die Umstände nicht bedacht, Minerva?", sagte er glatt. „Seit ein paar Monaten hat das Risotta nun jeden in der Schule heimgesucht - und nun taucht Potter blutüberströmt am Küchenboden auf und die Hauselfen haben keinerlei Erinnerung daran, wie er hierher kam, denkst du nicht, dass das ein klein wenig verdächtig ist?"

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass Harry Potter das Essen der Menschen in diesem Schloss vergiftet hat?", sagte McGonagall kalt und eine Augenbraue hob sich hinter dem Glas ihre Brille.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen behauptet", sagte Snape. Er beobachtete, wie Lupin, düster dreinblickend, den Rauch von seinem Kelch weg blies. „Was tust du?"

„Du hättest ihn nicht ein wenig kälter machen können, oder, Severus?", sagte Lupin. „Er kocht fast noch."

Snape seufzte, kniete sich auf den Boden und murmelte: „Pathetisch ...", bevor er Lupin den Kelch abnahm und sich nach unten beugte, Harrys Mund öffnete und den Kelch vorsichtig an seine Lippen legte. Der Junge verschluckte sich, hustete ein wenig, wachte jedoch nicht auf, sogar, als Snape den Inhalt des gesamten Kelches in seine Kehle geleert hatte.

„Du hast es doch richtig gemacht, nicht wahr?", sagte Lupin besorgt.

„Natürlich habe ich", schnarrte Snape. „Der Trank braucht einige Minuten, bis er wirkt." Er nahm den Kelch mit den Veritaserum, doch bevor er ihn Harry verabreichen konnte, hielt McGonagall ihn auf.

„Severus", sagte sie warnend. „Der Junge braucht nicht die volle Dosis."

„Im Gegenteil", sagte Snape sanft. „Ich denke, es würde ihm sogar gut tun." Und er hob den Becher langsam an die Lippen und die klare Flüssigkeit tröpfelte langsam in Harrys Mund. Snape war der einzige, der wusste, dass es nicht nur Veritaserum war. Er hatte zuvor Harrys Wunden gesehen, und ein paar weitere Zutaten hinzugefügt, um seinem Körper zu helfen, das verlorene Blut zu ersetzen. Obwohl Snape es nie gegenüber McGonagall und besonders Lupin zugeben würde, aber er sorgte sich um den Jungen.

Als der letzte Tropfen verschwunden war, stellte Snape den leeren Kelch ab und lächelte auf eine zufriedene Art. Lupin sah deswegen besorgt aus, ebenso McGonagall. Nach ein paar Augenblicken, gab Harry ein müdes, leises Stöhnen von sich und seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er wiederholt mit einem Baseballschläger geschlagen worden, aber da war noch etwas anderes, als ob er kontrolliert würde. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er nicht die Kraft, selbst zu denken.

„Potter? Können Sie mich hören?", sagte McGonagalls Stimme über ihm.

„Ja", sagte er automatisch und seine Augen sahen sich um.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Lupin mit besorgter Stimme.

Harry dachte eine Weile darüber nach und sagte dann leise: „Ich bin verletzt." Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn; es war ein sehr benommener und verwirrter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. „Küche."

„Ja", sagte McGonagall. „Sie sind in der Küche. Können Sie uns sagen, wie Sie hergekommen sind?"

„Nein", sagte Harry.

„Nein?", fragte McGonagall, von seiner Antwort überrascht.

Harry blinzelte automatisch. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Woran kannst du dich erinnern?", fragte Lupin. „Kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist, nachdem du Reine Künste verlassen hast?"

Eine weitere Emotion flog über Harrys Gesicht, sein linkes Auge zuckte leicht und sein Mund begann zu sprechen, als würde er von etwas anderem als seinem Gehirn angetrieben. „Ich habe Reine Künste nicht verlassen. Draco hat Ron gefragt, woran er gedacht hat. Und nun bin ich hier." Ein weiteres benommenes Stirnrunzeln, ein fast träumerischer Ausdruck, dem von Luna Lovegood nicht unähnlich. „Ich war in Reine Künste, und dann war ich woanders. Da war ein Wandvorhand, ich bin hindurch gegangen und dann war eine Treppe. Ich bin jemandem gefolgt – ich weiß nicht, wem. Er hat ein Licht angemacht und ich habe die Treppe gesehen. Es war ein Ort, an dem ich noch nie gewesen war. Die Zuflucht der Slytherins. Und mehr weiß ich nicht. Jetzt bin ich hier."

McGonagall blinzelte. „Die Zuflucht der Slytherins? Potter, es gibt keinen solchen Ort."

„Aber er steht unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum", sage Lupin und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Snape legte die Stirn ebenfalls in Falten. „Wie zum Teufel hat er über die Zuflucht herausgefunden?"

„Was?", sagte McGonagall und wandte sich ihm zu.

Snape starrte Harry and und runzelte wieder misstrauisch die Stirn. „Es war ein alter Treppenaufgang, den Lucius Malfoy in seinen zweiten Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum umgewandelt hat – seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Meines Wissens nach verschlossen. Es ist unmöglich, einfach darüber zu stolpern – nur jemand, der weiß, wo er ist, kann den Eingang sehen."

„Weiß Dumbledore davon?", fragte McGonagall. „In keiner meiner Aufzeichnungen habe ich etwas über einen geheimen Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden. Wann genau hat Lucius Malfoy das alles arrangiert? Warum ist es nicht gemeldet worden?"

„Der Direktor weiß nichts davon", sagte Snape einfach. „Obwohl das in der gegenwärtigen Situation nichts zur Sache tut. Potters Gedächtnis wurde von dem gelöscht, der ihn verletzt und hierher gebracht hat. Nur ein Slytherin kann wissen, dass die Treppe existiert – er muss einem Slytherin gefolgt sein."

„Nicht unbedingt", sagte McGonagall. „Ein Slytherin hat vielleicht dieser Person gesagt, wo man diese ... diese Zuflucht findet. Jeder könnte es gewesen sein."

„Quidditch", sagte Harry müde und noch immer auf dem Boden liegend.

„Was war das, Potter?", sagte McGonagall.

„Quidditch", wiederholte er benommen. „Ich soll in ein paar Tagen Quidditch spielen... aber ich bin jetzt verletzt... wenn ich verletzt bin, kann ich nicht Quidditch spielen."

„Oh, wir werden Sie wieder aufpäppeln", sagte McGonagall brüsk. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge, Potter. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht wissen, wer es war?"

Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht, wer es getan hat."

McGonagall seufzte. „Nun gut ... Remus, bring Potter hoch in den Krankenflügel. Er braucht zumindest ein paar gute Heilzauber. Ich glaube, dass Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger darüber informiert werden wollen."

„Und was ist mit mir?", sagte Snape und hob kühl eine Augenbraue.

„Geh und benachrichtige den Direktor", sagte McGonagall, während sie und Lupin Harry auf die Beine halfen. „Er muss davon erfahren."

Snape nickte und sah zu, McGonagall und Lupin Harry halb aus der Küche trugen. Als sich die Tür schloss und den Zaubertrankmeister alleine in der Küche ließ, sagte er leise, obwohl niemand in der Nähe war: „Hast du gesehen, wer es war?"

„Nein", antwortete eine Stimme hinter ihm und eine Figur flackerte in die Sichtbarkeit. Peter lehnte sich an eine Wand in der Nähe und spielte mit Ärmeln seiner Schuluniform. „Ich war in den Gewächshäusern und hab Drittklässler mit explodierenden Packungen von Samen beworfen."

Snape seufzte müde. „Verdammt Potter... nur dieses eine Mal hätte er dich gebraucht."

„Und was soll das jetzt heißen?", schnarrte Peter. „Ich hab meinen Job nicht ordentlich erledigt, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du das schon selbst gesehen hast", sagte Snape kühl, ging hinüber zur Tür und zog sie auf. „Zumindest muss ich nicht meinen Atem damit verschwenden, es dir zu sagen." Er ging hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Peter sah ihm düster nach, flackerte zurück in die Unsichtbarkeit und hielt nur inne, um einen Topf voller Suppe auf den Boden zu werfen, bevor ein in einer der Wände verschwand.

------------------------------

Den nächsten Tag, einen Donnerstag, musste Harry in einem Bett im Krankenflügel verbringen, damit Madam Pomfrey immer wieder seinen Arm begutachten konnte. Sie hatte den Knochen sofort regeneriert, aber weil er so lange gebrochen gewesen war, mussten ein paar Risse noch von selbst verheilen. Als er sie vorsichtig gefragt hatte, ob er Quidditch spielen könne, hatte sie geseufzt, den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas über gefährliche Sportarten gemurmelt, bevor sie ihm ziemlich mürrisch gesagt hatte, dass er spielen durfte.

„Du solltest deine Prioritäten ändern", fügte sie gedankenverloren hinzu, während sie für ihn Suppe in eine Schüssel neben seinem Bett füllte. „Gesundheit ist viel wichtiger als Quidditch."

Dracos Prioritäten waren denen von Harry jedoch sehr ähnlich. Er kam am Donnerstag Nachmittag gleich nach dem Unterricht vorbei, riss die Tür auf und rief: „Weasley sagt, dass du dir den Arm gebrochen hast und nicht spielen kannst! Sag mir, dass er gelogen hat, Potter, sag es mir!"

„Beruhig dich", sagte er schnell und hoffte, dass Draco nicht jetzt und hier in der Tür einen Herzanfall bekommen würde. „Ja, ich werde spielen!"

Draco seufzte wie einer, der gerade lebendig verbrannt wurde und merkte, dass es zu regnen begonnen hatte. Harry erwartete fast, dass er auf die Knie fallen und vor Dankbarkeit zu weinen beginnen würde. „Tu mir das NIE wieder an, Potter!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid", sagte Harry gereizt. „Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich weiß nicht mal, was ich getan hab! Mein Gedächtnis ist gelöscht worden und ich wurde zusammen geschlagen! Jemand hat mir den Arm gebrochen!"

„Du Armer", sagte Draco sarkastisch. „Ich wollte Weasley ERWÜRGEN, als er auf mich zukam und so nebenbei bemerkte, dass du nicht spielen kannst! Du bist unser Sucher! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir solche geistigen Qualen anzutun, du eingebildeter, du verrotteter –" Er kämpfte um ein Wort, das beschreiben konnte, was hässlich Harrys Verbrechen war. „Du GRYFFINDOR!"

„Wow, wow", sagte eine kühle Stimme hinter Draco. „Komm ihm nicht zu nahe, Draco, er könnte dir vielleicht zuhören."

Kainda kam durch die Tür herein, grinste den ziemlich fertigen Draco an, ging ruhig hinüber zu Harrys Bett und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm fallen. Wenn es eines gab, das man über Kainda sagen konnte, dann war es, dass sie es sich so ziemlich überall gemütlich machen konnte, oder zumindest sah es so aus. Draco sah sie düster an und sagte dann verzweifelt: „Darum geht es nicht! Er hätte Weasley zumindest sagen können, dass – warte mal ... Potter, hast du Weasley gesagt, dass du nicht spielen wirst?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ... ich hab gesagt, dass ich spielen werde ..."

Draco war einen Moment still, während er zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, und als er damit fertig war, konnte Harry die Wut in seinen Augen sehen. „Verdammt Weasley!", rief er. „Das hat er mir absichtlich gesagt! Das ist es! Wo ist er?"

Harry zuckte glucksend mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich mit Hermine in der Bibliothek."

„Bibliothek", sagte Draco. „Klar." Er rollte seine Ärmel hoch und lief aus der Tür, immer fort murmelnd, dass er Rons Kopf abreißen und ihn als Quaffel verwenden würde.

Kainda kicherte. „Meine Güte, er ist nicht einmal Kapitän und explodiert bald vor Stress. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie du bald sein wirst."

Harry lächelte sanft, lehnte sich in seinen Kissen zurück und streckte den Arm vorsichtig aus. „Wenn ich so werde, musst du mir versprechen, mich unter Beruhigungsmittel zu stellen."

„Ich verspreche es'", sagte sie grinsend. „Also, wie geht es dir? Fühlst du dich okay?"

„Verwirrt", gab er zu. „Aber okay, ja. Ich fange an, dass ich es gar nicht mag, wenn ich Teile von meinem Gedächtnis verliere, weißt du... beim nächsten Mal vergesse ich vielleicht etwas wichtiges. Nun, herauszufinden, wer meinen Arm gebrochen hat wäre eigentlich ziemlich wichtig, glaub ich."

„Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen darüber", sagte sie, lehnte sich zurück und nahm eine Weintraube von seinem Nachttisch. „Du bist gesund, nicht wahr? Noch am Leben? In der Lage zu spielen? Damit ist für mich alles in Ordnung." Sie lächelte ihn an, in ihren Stuhl nach hinten gelehnt und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen glitzerten glücklich. „Ich hab auch bemerkt, dass du diesen Unfall zufällig an unserem Tag arrangiert hast. Ich glaub, dass ein langer Spaziergang jetzt nicht in Frage kommt, oder?"

Er gluckste. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, beim nächsten Mal werde ich vorher darüber nachdenken. Wie egoistisch von mir. Und ich würde gerne einen langen Spaziergang unternehmen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das Madam Pomfrey gefallen würde."

„Sie könnte mitkommen", sagte Kainda lächelnd. „Ich bin sicher, sie würde uns gerne über die Ländereien verfolgen."

„Oh, klar", sagte Harry. „Sie würde vor Freude springen, sicher doch."

Beide lachten und Kainda stahl eine weitere Weintraube. „Mann, bin ich hungrig ... weißt du was? Vielleicht sollte mich absichtlich verletzen, damit ich das Essen vom Krankenflügel bekomme. Es ist das einzige, das im Schloss noch sicher ist, oder?"

„Ich glaub schon", sagte Harry. Er lud etwas von seiner wässrigen Suppe auf einen Löffel und ließ sie dann mit einer Grimasse in die Schüssel zurückplätschern. „Nun ... die Wahl zwischen Rons abgestandenen Brot und dieser abgestandenen Suppe ist wirklich sehr schwierig."

Sie lächelte sanft und rutschte auf ihrem Sessel nach vor, um es sich bequemer zu machen, als sie sich auf der Station umsah. Es lag etwas in ihrer Miene, das Harry sagte, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Kainda hatte das Talent so dreinzublicken, dass es nicht aussah, als würde sie nach Aufmerksamkeit suchen, sondern einfach ein generelles Gefühl von ‚ich denke nach' verbreitete.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry und drehte sich auf die Seite, um sie ansehen zu können.

Sie sah ihn an und hielt inne, wobei sie etwas gequält aussah. „Es ist... du willst das vielleicht gar nicht hören..."

Ein schreckliches kaltes Prickeln machte sich in seiner Brust breit, genau wie damals, kurz bevor Cho im sagte, dass es aus war. Seine Miene wurde sehr ernst und er sagte besorgt: „Was ist los? Sag's mir ..."

Kainda sah ihn an, dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann leise: „Einige Leute sind... misstrauisch."

„Wegen uns?", sagte Harry genauso leise.

„Nun ja, das auch", sagte Kainda. „Aber da ist noch was. Ich weiß, dass die Leute denken, wir würden uns mögen, ich finde das sogar ziemlich komisch, aber es ist etwas anderes. Etwas ernsteres. Es geht um dich."

Harry starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Was ist es? Was? Ich hab doch nichts getan, was dich verletzt hat, oder?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht", sagte sie. „Es ist nicht wegen uns, Harry, keine Sorgen." Sie lächelte ein wenig angesichts seiner besorgten Miene. „Es ist wegen deinem Unfall ... offenbar hat sich die Sache rumgesprochen... ich war kurz nach dem Abendessen in der Eulerei, und es waren noch ein paar andere Schüler dort, und ... nun ... die Leute finden das alles einfach verdächtig."

„Was meinst du?", sagte er und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Du wurdest in der Küche gefunden", sagte Kainda und hob eine Augenbraue. „Auf dem Boden der Küche liegend, mit Blut verschmiert, und du hättest eigentlich im Unterricht sein sollen und sonst war niemand da. Und du hast ‚zufällig' dein Gedächtnis verloren. Ich denke das natürlich nicht", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Du weißt, dass ich so etwas nicht denken würde, aber manche Leute sagen, dass ..."

„Sie denken, dass ich es bin, oder?", sagte er leise. „Sie denken, dass ich das Gryffindor Risotta gestartet habe."

„Ja", sagte sie und biss sich auf Lippe. „Tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?", sagte er und lächelte ein wenig. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass die anderen Idioten sind... ich bin dir nicht böse, nur weil du es mir gesagt hast."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und es war das erste Mal, dass sie ein wenig schüchtern aussah. „Ich dachte nur, dass ich es dir vielleicht sagen sollte ... ich will dir nichts verheimlichen ..."

„Ich bin froh, dass das so ist", antwortete er lächelnd. Er hielt einen Moment inne und fragte sich, ob er die Nerven hatte, es zu tun und dann, langsam, vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte sanft ihre Wange. „Hast du deine Haare gefärbt?"

Sie lächelte leicht und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre sanften, braunen Locken. Es stand ihr wirklich gut, wenn sie so auf ihre Schulten fielen, wild, ungezähmt und cool. „Du bist bis jetzt der einzige, dem es aufgefallen ist. Letzte Nacht haben alle in meinem Schlafsaal Färbezauber ausprobiert ... gefällt es dir?"

Er nickte, fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihre Wange und genoss es zu sehen, wie sie leicht rosa wurde, ein sanfter Schein, der ihn an den rosa Schwan erinnerte, den Alrister geschaffen hatte. „Es ist wirklich hübsch."

Sie lächelte noch ein wenig mehr und ihre Wangen glühten. Kainda wurde normalerweise nie rot, und er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn es doch passierte, als würde sie denken, dass es dumm und mädchenhaft war, aber Harry fand, dass es ihr dieses besondere feminine Etwas verpasste. Wenn er nun Kainda ansah, erkannte er, wie kindisch Cho gewesen war. Sie war noch immer ein kleines Mädchen, schön anzusehen, aber sie konnte ihre Emotionen nicht kontrollieren. Aber Kainda ... Kainda behandelte ihn nicht wie eine Trophäe, oder als einen Ausweg für ihre Emotionen. „Ich liebe dich", murmelte er, bevor ihm überhaupt klar wurde, was er tat.

Nur Kaindas leicht überraschte Miene ließ ihn erkennen, was er getan hatte, und als er es tat, lief es ihm kalt über den Rücken. Hatte er das gesagt? Oder hatte er es sich nur eingebildet? Es war nur so herausgerutscht, und Harrys Gedanken wirbelten sofort um die Frage, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war. Er sah ihn ihre sanften braunen Augen und dann tat sie etwas, das ihn sofort erkennen ließ, dass es das Beste war, dass er während des ganzen Jahres getan hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte dann leise, sanft: „Ich liebe dich auch ..."

Aus dem Nirgendwo spürte er plötzlich das Verlangen, aufzuspringen, zu singen und zu tanzen. Vielleicht konnte er Madam Pomfrey dazu überreden, ihn kurz auf den Astronomieturm rennen zu lassen, damit er es über die Dächer hinweg schreien konnte. Wo war Ron? Hermine? Draco? Er musste es jemandem sagen, er wollte jemanden packen und mit ihm im Kreis tanzen und ihm mit der glücklichsten Stimme, die er zusammenbrachte, sagen: „Sie liebt mich!"

Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit und sie grinste auch. Sie lehnte sich nach vor und gab ihm einen kurzen, kleinen Kuss. Harry schaffte es, seine Hand so an die Seite von ihrem Gesicht zu legen, dass sie noch ein paar Augenblicke länger bei ihm blieb, und als sie sich schließlich doch trennten, lächelten beiden. „Du schmeckst nach Suppe", sagte sie grinsend.

„Du schmeckst nach Weintrauben. Wir beide sind schon ein tolles Paar, oder?"

Sie lachte sanft und strich ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht. „Mhm, das sind wir... ich muss jetzt aber gehen, Harry..."

„Oh, warum?", sagte er enttäuscht und warf ihr seinen besten hoffnungsvollen Blick zu, den er schaffte.

„Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz für Snapeykins schreiben", sagte sie halb lächelnd. „Wie man etwas nach den gängigsten Giften überprüft. Ich Glückspilz, nicht? Du kannst hier liegen und Weintrauben essen und ich muss die Arbeit von sechs Monaten auf mindestens zwei Rollen Pergament zusammenfassen."

„In Ordnung..." sagte er traurig. Er hielt einen Moment lang sanft ihre Hand, als sie aufstand und sich ihr Haar zurechtmachte.

„Sehen wir uns morgen? Bist du dann schon raus aus dem Krankenflügel?"

Er nickte. „Das hoffe ich."

„Bis dann", sagt sie lächelnd als sie rückwärts ging und ihre Hand die seine verließ.

„Wir sehen uns", antwortete er. Er sah ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterher, und sein Herz schlug plötzlich ihn ihm, als hätte er dort drinnen einen Schmetterling an einem Sommertag. In dem Moment, als sie die Tür schloss und außer Sicht war, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen; er nahm eine Weintraube aus der Schüssel und aß sie, und die ganze Zeit fühlte er sich wie der König der Welt. Ein Heliopath hätte durch die Tür brechen können, und es wäre ihm egal gewesen.

Nur um zu testen, was passieren würde, formte er mit den Händen eine Schüssel, streckte sie nach vorn, sah sie an und dachte nach, stellte sich diesen einen Moment vor, dachte an ihr Gesicht, den Ton ihrer Stimme. Und er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als ein handvoll sanfter, schimmernder Flammen in seinen Händen zum Leben erwachte und ihn der leichten Brise seines Atems flatterte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, dachte nach, konzentrierte sich und die Flammen verwandelten sich in einen eher unförmigen Schmetterling. Er war ein wenig einseitig und flog mit einem Drall nach rechts, aber als Harry zusah, wie er aus seiner Hand flatterte und in der Station umherflog, wobei er rosa Funken hinter sich herzog, musste er glücklicher lächeln, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.


	37. Das Quidditchfinale

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Das ist jetzt glaub ich das längste Kapitel der ganzen Geschichte – und eines meiner Lieblingskapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch und ihr reviewt wieder!

Eddy: Über dein letztes Review hab ich mich besonders gefreut. Auch wenn es vielleicht dein einziges für diese Geschichte wird, find ich es doch schön zu wissen, dass noch jemand die Geschichte liest – und ich hoffe, dass ich nach dem letzten Kapitel wieder von dir höre!

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 37 – Das Quidditchfinale

Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag, und am Morgen wurde Harry als gesund erklärt und so musste er wieder in den Unterricht. Schon als er zur ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging konnte er sehen, was Kainda gemeint hatte, als sie sagte, dass die Leute misstrauisch wären. Keiner sah ihn an, und er hörte, wie mindestens drei von ihnen leise flüsterten: „Risotta", als er an ihnen vorbeiging, um sich Ron, Hermine und Draco anzuschließen. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal, was die anderen über seine Abwesenheit dachten. Es war, als wäre sein Gehirn überladen und hatte nur noch für zwei Dinge Platz – und die waren Kainda oder Quidditch, und manchmal sogar beides gleichzeitig.

Harry Gedanken spiegelten sich deutlich in seinen Kritzeleien am unteren Rand seines Pergaments wieder, während Lupin ihnen Zauber gegen körperliche Attacken erklärte („Du hättest einen von denen früher brauchen können, mmh?", sagte Ron). Am Anfang standen die Initialen KZ in seiner schönsten Handschrift, denen nach einem fließenden Übergang eine große eingeringelte Notiz folgte: „Kainda daran erinnern, mit Ernie die Treiber-Doppel-Verteidigung zu trainieren", und dann ein Bild des Quidditchfeldes, bedeckt mit vielen Pfeilen, die inzwischen keinen Sinn mehr ergaben, dann eine Reihe von weiteren verschlungenen Initialen, eine Karikatur von Ron, die Draco zeigte, der hinter einem laufenden Hemd herlief, und dann Hermines saubere Handschrift, die verkündete: „Du weiß, dass du das hier abgeben musst, oder?"

Er war das erste Mal, dass Harry in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht aufpasste. Normalerweise hing er an jedem von Lupins Worten, aber er merkte, dass er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte. Seine Stimmung schwankte zwischen Aufregung, wenn er an Kainda dachte, und dann Kälte und Nervosität, wenn ihm einfiel, wie nahe das Quidditchspiel war. Nur noch einen Tag. Morgen um drei Uhr begann das Quidditchfinale zwischen den Bright Sparks und den Dragons. Harry war diesmal Kapitän, ebenso wie Blaise, und Harry wusste, dass er dieses Spiel gewinnen musste. Nicht nur wegen der Möglichkeit, dann gegen die Lehrer zu spielen, Harry hatte auch das sehr seltsame Gefühl, dass Blaise ihm kürzlich etwas angetan hatte, für das er einfach bezahlen musste, obwohl er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was es war. Und natürlich erinnerte Blaise ihn an Kainda, und letzte Nacht, und dass er gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte, und ...

„Harry?"

Harry sah auf, aus seinen Gedanken gerüttelt. „Tschuldigung, Professor ... ich war abgelenkt."

Lupin lächelte freundlich. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Versuch aber bitte, dich ein wenig mehr zu konzentrieren."

In dieser Nacht war sein Schlaf verschwommen und wandernd. Genau wie seine wachen Gedanken flogen seine Träume hin und her zwischen Kainda und Quidditch; vom Küssen bis dahin, dass er Norbert einen Quaffel entreißen wollte, von Weintrauben zu Opsittops, die sich unter Hagrids Bart versteckten, und schließlich schmolz alles einfach zusammen. Er war bei einer Teeparty und sang für die Opsittops, während die grässlichen Kätzchen von Umbridges alten Tellern um den Tisch herumtollten, schon halb gegessen, und er fragte Sly gerade, ob sie noch einen Kainda Keks wolle, als er urplötzlich aufwachte. Ron lag neben ihm und wälzte sich vor Lachen.

„Was?", fragte Harry uns blinzelte ihm verschwommen an, noch immer erschrocken, weil er so plötzlich aufgewacht war.

„Eine Teeparty?", brachte Ron hervor und versuchte, sein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Er beschloss in diesem Moment, in Zukunft beim Schlafen einen Knebel zu tragen. Als Ron aufgehört hatte zu lachen, zogen sie sich an und gingen hinunter zum Frühstück, weil keiner der beiden in der Stimmung für Hausaufgaben war. Viele Schüler waren bereits wach und zu Harrys Überraschung war das erste, das er sah, als er die Große Halle betrat, ein riesiger grüner und silberner Drache aus Feuerwerken, der über dem Tisch der Slytherins schwebte. Blaise Zabini und der Rest der Dragons sah sehr zufrieden aus. Harry merkte mit einem wütenden Ziehen im Magen, dass Snape bei den Dragons saß und offenbar auch für den Drachen verantwortlich war. Er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und schwang ihn ab und zu, wodurch das riesige glitzernde Ungetüm laut brüllte und einen Strahl grüner Flammen ausspie.

Harry ignorierte, was er als kompletten Betrug von seinem magischen Beschützer auffasste, ging am Slytherintisch vorbei und hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Zu seiner Überraschung hatten sie dort ebenfalls ein paar neue Gesichter. Kainda diskutierte mit Hermine irgendetwas in einem Buch, Ernie und seine Freunde aus Hufflepuff redeten mit Ginny und Neville und Draco hatte Harry und Ron zwei Plätze freigehalten. Sie setzten sich hin und bevor Harry fragen konnte, sagte Draco: „Spezielle Erlaubnis von Dumbledore. Er denkt, dass es Zeit ist, die ‚Standards ein wenig zu lockern' und ein paar häuserübergreifende Freundschaften zu stärken."

„Es sieht aus, als gäbe es heute in der Großen Halle viel mehr Bewegung als sonst", sagte Ernie und drehte sich um, um mit Harry zu sprechen. „Seht euch die Lehrertische an!"

„Tische?", sagte Ron und er und Harry drehten sich um.

Zwei Tische waren zusammen geschoben worden, und die gesamten Lehrer saßen darum. Zu Harrys Überraschung saßen die Geister ebenfalls an den Lehrertischen, sogar –

Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Es ist Peeves! Und Jinx!"

„Wer?", fragte Ernie verwirrt und lehnte sich zu Seite, um zu den Lehrertischen sehen zu können.

„Peeves und seine Schwester", sagte Harry und deutete auf das entfernte Ende des Tisches. Peeves saß im Schneidersitz auf der Bank zwischen Dumbledore und Jinx. Dumbledore erzählte Peeves offenbar gerade einen Witz, und als er fertig war, gackerte Peeves laut, so sehr, dass ihm einige andere Lehrer wütende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Wer sind all die anderen Leute?", fragte Ernie. Harry ließ seine Augen den Tisch entlang wandern und sah Leute, die er nie getroffen hatte bei den Lehrern sitzen und mit ihnen reden. Ein paar von ihnen erkannte er jedoch von kurz erhaschten Blicken. Zum Beispiel war ein Reporter anwesend, von dem Harry wusste, dass er für den Tagespropheten arbeitete, und Rita Kimmkorn, ein paar Leute, die er am Grimmauldplatz gesehen hatte, und er einige Gesichter, die er nur einen Moment lang oder zwei im Zaubereiministerium gesehen hatte. Er zeigte Ron die Gesichter, die er kannte.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung ... wahrscheinlich Freunde von Dumbledore, oder? Sind wahrscheinlich wegen irgendeinem Treffen hier."

„Warum sollten Rita Kimmkorn und Terrance McClavity hier sein?", fragte Hermine. „Sie sind keine Freunde von Dumbledore. McClavity schreibt für den Tagespropheten ziemlich viele Anti-Muggel Artikel."

Harry blickte zu dem Mann auf, auf den sie deutete. Er war ein eher glücklich aussehender Mann mit einem runden Gesicht, ziemlich viel unordentlichem braunen Haar unter seinem Journalistenhut und sogar während er mit Professor Binns sprach, hatte er seinen Notizblock in den Händen.

„Der sieht für mich in Ordnung aus", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Er ist für mich einfach nicht die Art von Person, die nach Hogwarts eingeladen wird", sagte Hermine. „Du weißt, er ist gegen Muggel, gegen Muggelgeborene ... erinnerte dich das an irgendjemanden?"

„Malfoy?", sagte Ron ohne groß nachzudenken.

Draco warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Weasley, ich sitze direkt neben dir. Bei der Liebe von Merlin, benutz dein Gehirn."

„Voldemort?", sagte Harry zu Hermine und unterbrach somit Rons Antwort. Ein paar Schüler am Tisch zuckten zusammen.

„Genau", sagte Hermine. „Voldemort begann damit, Kampagnen für Reinblüter und gegen Muggel auszuführen, und viele Leute stimmten ihm zu, aber sie zogen sich zurück, nachdem zu sahen, wozu er bereit war, um eine reinblütige Zaubererwelt zu bekommen. McClavity gehört zu ihnen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter. „Macht es einen Unterschied? Dumbledore vertraut ihm." Vom Tisch der Slytherins her ertönte plötzlich eine Reihe lauter Knaller, als Snapes Drache wie auf Rädern hoch in die Luft stieg und Feuerbälle zur verzauberten Decke hinauf spie. „Im Moment habe ich wirklich andere Sorgen."

Hermine tätschelte ihm liebevoll den Arm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen ... es wird alles gut gehen ... na und, sie haben einen Drachen? Wir haben gute Spieler, Harry."

Sie haben meinen magischen Beschützer, dachte Harry bitter. Und mehr Unterstützer. Und aufregendere Dekorationen.

Er war einen Blick zum Lehrertisch hoch, als Lupin, Alrister und die Galvez Schwestern vom Tisch aufstanden und auf ihn zukamen. Er fragte sich einen Moment lang, was vor sich ging, besonders als sich die vier eng um ihn herum auf den Boden kauerten. Alle vier lächelten ihn an.

„Ich denke, Professor Snape ist dort drüben ein wenig unfair", sagte Lupin leise. „In deinem Team sind auch zwei Slytherins, und sogar viel bessere Slytherins."

„Also dachten wir, dass wir euch einen kleinen Stoß geben könnten, damit alle wieder gleichgestellt sind", sagte Alrister. Er grinste. „Wir sind sicher, dass Snape nichts gegen ein wenig gesunde unterstützende Rivalität hat."

Andralyn lachte sanft. „Er hat diesen Drachen immer auf Familienfesten vorgeführt. Er wird inzwischen ein wenig langweilig, wenn du uns fragst."

„Und deshalb, werden wir ihn ein wenig durcheinander bringen", sagte Isabis lächelnd. Ihre Stimme war ein wenig tiefer als die ihrer Schwester, eher ein sanftes Schnurren, doch auch wenn er so nahe war, konnte Harry noch immer keinen einzigen Unterschied in ihren Gesichtszügen erkennen.

Lupin, Alrister, Isabis und Andralyn standen auf. Lupin und Isabis zogen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus, und mit plötzlicher freudiger Erregung erkannte Harry, dass Andralyn und Alrister rohe Magie verwenden würden.

„Bereit?", fragte Lupin und lächelte die anderen an.

„Wenn du es bist", sagte Alrister und grinste zurück.

„Dann auf drei!", sagte Lupin laut genug, damit es die gesamte Schule hören konnte, und fast alle drehten sich um, um zusehen zu können. „Eins, zwei, drei!"

„Hogwarts madria aris!", riefen Lupin und Isabis und streckten ihre Zauberstäbe der Decke entgegen. Im gleichen Moment rissen Alrister und Andralyn ihre Arme in die Höhe und alle rissen überrascht die Münder auf, als vier riesige Umrisse, viel größer als Snapes kleiner Drache, von den Lehrern aus in die Luft aufstiegen. Lupins war ein Löwe, wunderschön und stolz, rot und golden glitzernd und Funken sprühend, die die gesamte Halle erleuchteten. Alristers Dachs war genauso beeindruckend, wie ein riesiger Schwarm gelber und schwarzer Bienen, die perfekt geformt waren. Isabis stellte Ravenclaw dar und ihre großer bronzener Adler schrie vor Freude auf, während er über die Tische hinweg schwebte und eine Spur von schimmerndem blauen Rauch hinterließ und Andralyn hatte die riesige silbern glitzernde Schlange von Slytherin heraufbeschworen, die sich durch die Halle schlängelte. Die gesamte Schule außer den Slytherins brach in Applaus aus, jubelten und klatschten, und es wurde noch lauter, als der Löwe ruhig zum Slytherintisch trottete, hinaufkletterte, und den Drachen in einem Bissen hinunterschluckte. In der Mitte der Halle flammte plötzlich ein großer Lichtstrahl auf, und die glitzernde regenbogenfarbige Nachricht „BRIGHT SPARKS FÜR DEN CUP!" erschien dort, blinzelnd und im Licht glitzernd. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen und Lachen nicht unterdrücken, besonders angesichts von Snapes erschrockener Miene, als der Löwe rülpste und einen Haufen glänzender weißer Knochen auf den Tisch spuckte.

Die Atmosphäre änderte sich an diesem Tag nicht wirklich. Die Bright Sparks waren von Draco gewarnt worden, nahe zusammen zu bleiben, nur für den Fall, dass sie von Dragons Fans angegriffen wurden. Schüler folgten ihnen durch die Korridore, wünschten ihnen Glück und sagten ihnen, dass die Dragons Schund waren. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass Blaise Zabini und der Rest seines Teams in den Kerkern lungerte, und so gingen die Bright Sparks sicher, dass sie nicht die Nähe der Kerker kamen, und verbrachten den Tag stattdessen draußen, wo sie sich gegenseitig Dinge zuwarfen. Ron war perfekt in Form, er warf und fing wie ein Profi, die Jäger arbeiteten perfekt zusammen, Ernie und Kainda trafen die Äpfel so gut, dass sie Raketen gleich in alle Richtungen davon stoben, und, um alles noch besser zu machen, hätte Harry sich keine besseren Wetterbedingungen wünschen können.

Als zwei Uhr kam, gingen sie in die Umkleidekabine, um sich ihre Quidditch Sachen anzuziehen. Sie hatten noch eine Stunde Zeit, aber Harry wollte, dass sie dann bereit und komplett entspannt für das Spiel waren. Er fühlte sich, als ob sein gesamtes Leben auf diesen Moment hinausgelaufen wäre. Er hatte so viel Angst wie noch nie vor einem anderen Spiel, und als er um zehn nach zwei auf die Tribünen sah, betete er darum, dass er nicht verlieren würde. Blaise Zabini würde ihn bei lebendigem Leibe verschlingen, wenn er es täte.

Draco lief herum und brachte seine übliche Routine hinter sich: „Wo sind meine Socken, wo ist mein Handschuh, hat jemand meine Hasenpfote gesehen?" Harry würde ihm Beruhigungsmittel geben müssen, wenn er noch mehr Panik geriet, und er wollte wirklich nicht, dass ein unter Drogen stehender Draco den Quaffel herum warf. Auf Grund von Hermines Vorschlag aß Ron so viele Süßigkeiten wie er konnte. „Zucker gibt uns Energie", protestierte er nach seinem fünften Schokoriegel. „Ich will doch Energie, oder?"

„Wenn du noch mehr ist, musst du dich übergeben", sagte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wir können es uns nicht leisten, dich zu verlieren."

Draco jagte vorbei und schrie verzweifelt: „Ich kann meine Socken nicht finden!", sich nicht bewusst, dass sie bereits an seinen Füßen und in seinen Schuhen waren.

Harry trainierte. Er hatte gesehen, wie sein Vater etwas ähnliches gemacht hatte, aber natürlich hatte James Potter einen richtigen Schnatz gehabt. Harry hatte das Nächstbeste. Hermine hatte einen Muggel Golfball verzaubert, den sie auf den Schlossgründen gefunden hatten. Er versuchte nun immer, ihm zu entkommen, wenn er nicht in seiner Tasche war. Er ließ ihn ließ, erlaubte es ihm, ein paar Zentimeter zu entkommen, bevor er ihn wieder packte. Die Reflexe seines Vaters waren besser, doch mit der Zeit würde er sich sicher auch bessern.

Kainda kam in die Umkleidekabine der Jungs und sie sah absolut und komplett ruhig aus. Harry war davon beeindruckt, wie gelassen sie war. Alle anderen waren mehr oder weniger nervös, in Nevilles Fall sogar verängstigt, aber Kainda sah aus, als wäre es nur eine Trainingsstunde. Sie sah sich all die verängstigten Gesichter an. „Hey, was ist mit euch los?"

Draco ging auf sie zu. „Wir werden gleich das wichtigste Quidditchspiel unseres Lebens spielen, das ist mit uns los!"

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Draco", sagte Ginny. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Flasche mit Kürbissaft. „Nur weil du bald deine Unterwäsche wechseln musst, heißt das nicht, dass es allen so geht."

Alle schnaubten, aber nach einem düsteren Blick von Draco hielten sie den Mund. Er wandte sich Harry zu. „Du solltest hier Ordnung halten. Du bist der Kapitän."

Harry zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Es ist mir inzwischen schon egal. Mein Level von Besorgnis ist inzwischen schon über Angst. Was passiert wird passieren, okay?"

„Stimmt", sagte Ron. „Ob wir nun gewinnen oder verlieren, wir sind bisher von niemandem geschlagen worden. Niemand war bis jetzt gut genug, es mit Blaise aufnehmen zu können, und er ist der einzige, der uns auslachen kann. Und wenn er es tut, können wir ihm immer noch zusammenschlagen."

„Ich denke, wir sollten einfach da raus gehen und das beste Spiel unseres Lebens spielen", sagte Ernie und schlug mit seinem Schläger auf den Boden. „Und was auch immer passiert, wir sind zumindest das zweitbeste Quidditchteam in der gesamten Schule! Na und, dann sind wir eben nicht die besten? Was bekommen die Gewinner wirklich, außer zwanzig Punkte mehr pro Person, und die Chance, gegen die Lehrer zu spielen?"

„Das würde mir schon gefallen", gab Kainda zu. „Aber ‚Què sera sera. What will be, will be'."

"Du hast Recht", sagte Harry und lächelte ihr zu. „Solange jeder sein bestes gibt, kann niemand mehr von uns verlangen."

„Ich denke, Quidditchkarten sind jetzt angebracht", sagte Kainda grinsend. Sie stieg auf ihren Besen. „Wie viele Packungen, Leute? Sind jetzt übrigens Gold wert."

Alle Teammitglieder umringten sie um ihr ihre Bestellungen zu geben, und dann schoss sie davon. Harry sah ihr mit einem Lächeln nach.

Die nächsten fünfzig Minuten krochen vorbei. Die Tribünen füllten sich sehr langsam, letztendlich war jedoch jeder Platz besetzt. Feuerwerke und Raketenzauber sausten über die Menge hinweg und Banner mit Aufschriften wie ‚BRIGHT SPARKS' oder ‚DRAGONS' flatterten in jeder Hand und sogar die Lehrer hatten sich auf die Seite eines Teams geschlagen. Harry war erleichtert dass die meisten Lehrer eingefleischte Fans der Bright Sparks waren. Sinistra und Snape saßen hinter den Toren der Dragons, umringt von einem Haufen freudiger Dragons Fans, aber der Rest der Lehrer war hinter den Torstangen der Bright Sparks zusammen gedrängt. Lupin, Alrister, McGonagall und Flitwick saßen in der ersten Reihe und hielten ein riesiges Banner, obwohl Professor Flitwick fast einen halben Meter über dem Boden hing, während er sich daran festhielt. Dumbledore und seine Gäste saßen in der Mitte des Feldes und ergriffen höflich nicht Partei für eine Mannschaft, doch unter Dumbledores Bart konnte Harry etwas sehen, das verdächtig nach einem Bright Sparks Anstecker aussah.

„Es ist drei Uhr", sagte Ron und sah auf die magische Uhr um sein Handgelenk. „Wir werden bald anfangen."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran", stöhnte Draco und rieb sich den Kopf. „Longbottom, hast du deine Wurftechnik geübt?"

Neville nickte energisch. Er hob einen seiner Schuhe vom Boden auf und warf ihn leicht durch die Umkleidekabine zu Draco. Der Slytherin fing ihn auf, warf ihn zurück und traf Neville am Kopf, wodurch dieser erfolgreich von seinem eigenen Schuh umgehauen wurde.

„Hey!", sagte Ron. "Hör auf, Neville zu verletzen, Malfoy, oder wir alle werden dich mal verletzen!"

Draco grinste. „Ich hab nur seine Reflexe getestet, Weasley."

„Werdet ihr beide endlich mit dieser Machotour mit den Nachnamen aufhören?", sagte Ginny wütend. „Werden eure Zungen herausfallen, wenn ihr euch Draco und Ron nennt?"

Draco und Ron starrten sie an, aber sie antworteten nicht, denn in der nächsten Sekunde erklang ein Geräusch aus dem Stadion, das Harry einen Angstschauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Lee Jordan auf seinem magischen Megaphon. „Ich wünsche alle Zusehern einen schönen Nachmittag, und heiße euch zum lange erwarteten Quidditchfinale willkommen!"

Die Menge tobte. Plötzlich schienen sie eine Million Meilen entfernt zu sein. Harry spürte das Verlangen, davon zu laufen und sich an einem netten, ruhigen Ort zu verstecken, bis alles vorbei war. Er schwankte und Ron packte ihn an der Schulter. „Oh nein, das tust du nicht, du bist unser Sucher. Schwing dich auf deinen Besen."

Harry kletterte auf den Besen und hielt ihn ruhig, bereit davon zu fliegen, während er Lees Stimme zuhörte, die durch das Stadion hallte. „In diesem Spiel treten die Dragons mit Blaise Zabini als Kapitän, und die Bright Sparks, heute angeführt von Harry Potter, gegeneinander an. Ich denke nicht, dass ich besonders falsch liege, wenn ich sage, dass dies das am meisten erwartete Spiel der gesamten Liga ist, und das Ergebnis entscheidet außerdem über die Möglichkeiten, den Quidditchcup, Hauspunkte und die Chance zu erringen, gegen die Lehrer spielen zu können. Ich habe hier die Liste mit den Spielern vor mir liegen, und Leute, ich weiß, dass manche es einfach lieben würden, ein paar DIESER Lehrer ‚zufällig' zu verletzen!"

„JORDAN!"

„Tschuldigung, tschuldigung, Professor ... nur ein Scherz ... okay, bringen wir die Teams heraus. Bright Sparks, seid ihr bereit?"

Harry stieß sich von Boden ab, aber irgendetwas ging dabei schief, und er blieb mit dem Fuß hängen, so dass sein Besen seltsam ruckte und ihn auf den Boden warf. Ron lachte, zog ihn zurück auf seinen Feuerblitz und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, während er rief: „Los jetzt!"

Harry Besen schoss davon, wie eine Kugel, die aus einer Kanone abgefeuert wurde und auf den Eingang zum Feld zielte. Es war, als würde den Korridor zur Mysteriumsabteilung entlang fliegen, dachte Harry. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passieren würde, wenn er dort angekommen war. Aber – qué sera sera. What will be, will be.

Er stieß hinaus in die warme Nachmittagssonne und wurde von einer Wand aus Lärm begrüßt, Jubeln und Klatschen und ein Schauer von glitzernden, regenbogenfarbenen Funken vom Großteil der Zuseher. Er konnte Luna und Hermine neben Professor Lupin in der ersten Reihe sehen, und alle drei jubelten so laut sie konnten.

„Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Weasley, Zabini, Longbottom und Macmillan!", rief Lee zur Freude der Menge und als er in die Kommentatorkabine hochsah, merkte Harry, dass Lee einen wolligen Hut mit einem Bright Sparks Anstecker vorne drauf trug. „Wir haben hier ein sehr gutes Team, alle Spieler sind perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, und ich weiß, dass wir heute erstklassiges Quidditch erleben werden! Okay! Sind die Dragons bereit?"

Die andere Hälfte des Stadions begann zu jubeln, und die Drachen auf den Banner brüllten laut, aber der Lärm verstummte schnell, als von irgendwo ein tiefer Gong erklang. Das Geräusch lief über die Tribünen und alle verstummte und sahen auf den Eingang zu den Umkleidekabinen. Musik begann nun zu spielen. Sie war orientalisch, laut und schickte einen Schauer über Harrys Rücken, weil sie so beeindruckend und mächtig klang. Die Menge jubelte vor Begeisterung, und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schoss ein riesiger Feuerball aus dem Tunnel, gefolgt von einem glitzernden, schwarzen Drachen aus Feuerwerken. Die Dragons folgten ihm, perfekt in einer Linie fliegend, mit Zabini an der Spitze.

Ihre Umhänge waren schwarz, und am Rücken waren Flammen auf das Material gepinselt, aber sie flackerten, als of die Roben der Dragons tatsächlich in Flammen stehen würden. Sie waren unglaublich beeindruckend. Harry merkte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Wenn ihr Talent im Quidditch nur halb so gut war, wie ihr spektakulärer Auftritt, dann hatten die Bright Sparks ein wirkliches Problem.

Madam Hooch betrat nun das Feld, in einer Hand ihren Besen, und die Zuseher brachen wieder in tumultartigen Applaus aus. „Kapitäne!", rief sie. Harry flog zu ihr nach vorne und Blaise folgte ihm. Seine Augen waren auf Harry fixiert. „Gebt euch die Hände!", kommandierte Madam Hooch. Harry packte Zabinis Hand und sie starrten sich sie an und hielten sich so fest an den Händen, dass Harry sehen konnte, wie sie an den Handgelenken leicht blau wurden. Nach ein paar Augenblicken trennte sie Madam Hooch und sie die beiden stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich will ein sauberes Spiel sehen", sagte sie. „Wir haben noch einen großen Teil des Schuljahres vor uns und ich will keine schweren Verletzungen. Ist das klar?"

Die beiden nickten. Harry sah Blaise an und dieser erwiderte den Blick, und Harry wusste, dass Blaise versuchen würde, so viele Spieler seines Teams aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen wie möglich. Körperlicher Kontakt war beim Quidditch nicht erlaubt, aber es gab andere Wege, einen Spieler zu verletzen. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, während er seinen Besen wieder bestieg und auf den Beginn des Spiels wartete.

„Auf meinen Pfiff!", rief Madam Hooch. Sie hob die Pfeife an die Lippen. Harry wartete mit angehaltenem Atem und seine Nerven waren so gespannt, dass sie bald reißen würden.

Der gellende Pfiff der Pfeife schwebte über die Tribünen hinweg, die Kiste flog auf und das Spiel begann. Draco war gleich bereit und unten, packte den Quaffel und schoss das Feld mit Ginny und Neville dicht hinter ihm entlang. Harry merkte, dass Blaise der Sucher sein musste – die Jäger der Dragons waren offenbar diejenigen, die Neville, Ginny und Draco verfolgten, und zwar so dicht hinter ihnen, dass es fast nicht mehr erlaubt war.

Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf einen winzigen goldenen Schimmer, als der Schnatz aus der Kiste flog und dann so schnell davon flatterte, dass er keine Chance hatte, ihn jetzt schon zu fangen. Blaise schien das gleiche zu denken. Er war Harry einen letzten Blick und ein Grinsen zu und schoss dann das Feld hinter den Jägern entlang. Kainda war sofort hinter ihm. Harry lächelte. Es gab nichts schöneres als ein wenig Rivalität zwischen Geschwistern.

„Und sie sind davon! Malfoy hat den Quaffel, er fliegt in Richtung Tor, die Dragons Jäger direkt hinter ihn, gefolgt von Zabini und Zabini. Macmillan – wunderbare Arbeit mit dem Klatscher, aber ... oh nein! Der Klatscher wird von Sprakes, dem Treiber der Dragons, abgewehrt, und Malfoy lässt den Quaffel fallen! Griffiths erwischt ihn, Griffiths fliegt auf das Tor zu, geschützt von Sprakes, de Bright Sparks Jäger folgen ... kommt schon, nehmt ihm ihn weg! Haut ihn einfach vom Besen runter!"

„JORDAN! Wenn Sie nicht aufhören, körperliche Gewalt vorzuschlagen – "

„Okay, okay ... jedenfalls, Griffiths auf das Tor zu. Sprakes wehrt einen weiteren Klatscher ab, er wird von Macmillan zurückgeschlagen, und Sprakes schlägt ihn wieder zurück ... Macmillan trifft ihn nicht! Aber er hat McArthur getroffen! Sprakes haut seinen eigenen Kollegen vom Besen, aber unglücklicherweise fängt Blaise Zabini McArthur auf. McArthur wieder auf seinem Besen. Sprakes und Griffiths fliegen immer noch auf das Tor zu, werden von Weasley Junior geblockt und – ja! Ja! Sie nimmt Griffiths den Quaffel ab! Weasley Junior fliegt das Feld wie eine Rakete entlang, komm schon Ginny, triff! Sie fliegt auf den Hüter zu, sie wirft – er wird gehalten ... wie enttäuschend ..."

Die Menge stöhnte, als der Hüter der Dragons, einer von Blaises Leibwächtern, den Quaffel mit seiner Faust davon schlug. Er flog auf den Boden, und Harry sah, wie Draco und Griffiths sich darum stritten, bis Griffiths ihn packte und auf Ron zuflog, den Quaffel fest unter dem Arm.

Es war äußerst qualvoll, zusehen zu müssen. Harry flog über dem Feld, hoch oben in der Luft und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, sah zu, wie um den Quaffel gekämpft wurde, sah, wie er über das gesamte Feld getragen wurde. Die Jäger beider Teams taten alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um ein Tor zu schießen, aber jedes Mal wurden sie vom anderen Team blockiert und der Quaffel gestohlen. Ron und der Hüter der Dragons hielten jeden Schuss und das Spiel begann, gewalttätiger zu werden.

Alle waren so frustriert, weil sie nicht treffen konnten, dass sich die Jäger inzwischen auf die des anderen Teams warfen, um den Quaffel kämpften und Zabinis Jungs griffen auf Methoden wie das Spucken in die Gesichter der anderen zurück, um ihn Ballbesitz zu gelangen. Madam Hooch konnte keine Regel finden, die das verbot. Ginny, Neville und Draco hatten langsam keine Lust mehr, angespuckt zu werden, sodass sie nicht mehr schnell genug waren, McArthur zu blocken. Ron tauchte nach dem Quaffel, aber er verpasste ihn um einen Zentimeter und der rote Ball flog durch den Ring. Die Hälfte des Stadions brach in Jubel aus, die andere Hälfte stöhnte aufgebracht.

„Es steht 10-0 für die Dragons", verkündete Lee den Zusehern, obwohl es bereits alle wussten. „McArthur trifft. Hurra. Potter signalisiert, dass er kurz mit seinem Team sprechen will, und da sind sie schon."

Als sich das Team um Harry versammelt hatte, brachen all in einem wütenden Wortschwall aus, weil sie immerfort angespuckt wurden, aber Harry sagte ruhig: „Wir können nichts dagegen tun, spuckt sie eben auch an, oder wen sie euch anspucken, dann schlagt nach ihnen. Solange ihr sie nicht berührt, ist es nicht illegal. Oder haut sie einfach von ihren verdammten Besen, das sollte sie eine Lehre sein. Ernie, Kainda, ihr müsst aggressiver werden. Wenn sie gegen uns gewalttätig werden, müssen wir das gleiche machen, okay? Schlagt auf die Klatscher und zielt darauf, sie von den Besen zu werfen, anstatt sie nur vom Tore schießen abzuhalten."

Kainda und Ernie nickten und Harry fuhr fort. „Ich will auch viele Treiber-Doppel-Verteidigungen sehen. Zwei Schläger sind besser als einer, stimmt's? Und Draco, du bist unser schnellster Jäger, Ginny, die bist die aggressivste. Draco, du wirst unter Ginny fliegen, und du Ginny, wenn du den Quaffel bekommst kannst ihn dann einfach Draco zuwerfen und er kann ein Tor schießen, bevor jemand die Richtung ändern kann, um ihn zu verfolgen. Neville, du bleibst immer in der Nähe der Tore, damit Draco oder Ginny dir den Quaffel zuwerfen können, wenn es nötig ist, und du brauchst ihn dann nur noch durch den Ring zu werfen. Okay? Dann los.!"

Sie trennten sich und flogen davon, als Madam Hooch anzeigte, dass das Spiel weiterging.

Nun, da die Bright Sparks neuen Mut hatten, konnten sie wieder ordentlich spielen und das Spiel wurde noch intensiver. Die Spieler flogen schneller als Harry zusehen konnte, und vorgetäuschte Schläge und Stöße wurden so oft verteilt, dass es aussah, als würden die Spieler wirklich kämpfen. Ginny, Draco und Neville brachten den Dragons eine wirkliche Lektion bei. Jedes Mal, wenn sie von einem Dragons Jäger angespuckt wurden, spuckten sie zwei Mal zurück und täuschten dann noch einen Schlag vor, packten den Quaffel und flogen aufs Tor zu.

Eine wilde Art von Entschlossenheit hatte jeden gepackt. Ziemlich bald stand es 90-80 für die Dragons, und Lee Jordan konnte sich vor Aufregung fast nicht mehr halten. „Malfoy zu Weasley zu Malfoy zu Longbottom und wieder zu Malfoy! Malfoy auf das Tor zu!! Abgefangen, McArthur zu Griffiths zu McArthur, abgefangen von Weasley, und – verdammt, ich bekommen Kopfschmerzen! Die Dragons haben den Quaffel, Dragons auf das Tor zu, die Bright Sparks holen ihn zurück, ein Klatscher haut McArthur fast herunter, Klatscher bringt Macmillan fast um, aber keine Zeit, um das zu überprüfen, Bright Sparks fliegen auf das Tor zu, Malfoy wirft zu Longbottom und Longbottom wirft und er trifft!" Lee holte vor Erleichterung tief Luft, und alle hörten, wie er auf keuchend auf den Boden sackte. „Okay, okay, haltet das Spiel eine Minute lang an, ich kann nicht atmen ... huh ... okay, mir geht's gut, mir geht's gut. Nein, alles in Ordnung, Professor, wirklich. Es steht 90-90 und wenn ich mich so fühle, will ich gar nicht wissen, wie es den Spielern geht."

Es wurde inzwischen später Abend. Der Himmel am Horizont verfärbte sich von einem rosa zu einem dunklen blutrot, durchzogen von leuchtendem Gold und hoch über ihnen begannen die Sterne zu glühen. Harry wusste nicht, wie spät es war. Zweimal begann es zu regnen und alle wurden leicht geduscht, als versuche der Himmel die müden Spieler zu erfrischen und aufzuwecken.

Mit der Zeit wurden alle müder und müder, aber niemand wollte das Level des Spiels senken, und so gingen die Aggression und die Geschwindigkeit weiter. Der Quaffel flog von einem Ende des Feldes zum anderen, manchmal ging er durch ein Tor, manchmal nicht, und der Spielstand änderte sich rapide. Die Dragons zogen nach vorne, dann holten die Bright Sparks auf und schossen sich in Führung, die Dragons trafen ein paar Mal und das gesamte Muster wiederholte sich. Die Menge schrie und holte wieder Luft, sang und feuerte ihre Teams an.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Gehirn langsam taub wurde. Es war, als verwandelten sich alle Spieler in Roboter, und ihre Körper zwangen sie, noch schneller und härter und besser zu spielen, mehr zu kämpfen, obwohl ihre Gedanken nicht mehr mitkamen.

Das erste Opfer des Spiels war der arme Neville. Harry suchte gerade den Rand des Feldes nach dem Schnatz ab und hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass etwas passiert war, bis die Stille kam und Madam Hoochs Pfeife erklang. „Stop! Stop!", rief sie. Ein Kampf mitten in der Luft zwischen Ginny und McArthur kam zu einem abrupten Ende.

Harry sah sich um und erblickte eine Figur, die still und erschöpft auf der Seite im Dreck lag. Er sprang vom Besen und lief hinüber. Neville war bewusstlos. Madam Hooch kniete sich neben ihn und überprüfte seinen Puls und seine Temperatur. „Er ist vor Erschöpfung umgefallen", seufzte sie. „Er konnte nicht mehr weitermachen. Wir brauchen eine Auszeit." Sie stand auf, wandte sich den Zusehern zu, pfiff zweimal kurz auf ihrer Pfeife und zeigte mit den Armen ein großes ‚T'. Alle seufzte und klatschten müde, nur ein leises, erschöpftes Klatschen. Die Zuseher wurden auch schon müde.

Madam Hooch holte zwei Ravenclaws von den Tribünen, die Neville zum Krankenflügel brachten, und dann wandte sie sich an die Spieler. „Ihr habt zwanzig Minuten Erholungszeit, dann müsst ihr wieder hier sein und bereit, zu spielen. Wenn jemand fehlt, muss sein Team das Spiel beenden."

Mit viel Stöhnen und Grummeln taumelten die Spieler müde zu den Tribünen. Harry fiel in die erste Reihe und wurde sofort von Hermine aufgehoben und auf einen Stuhl gedrückt.

„Bist du okay?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein", sagte Harry.

Lupin gab Harry etwas warmes. „Trink das. Heiße Schokolade."

Mit einem dankbaren Stöhnen hob Harry die Flasche in die Lippen und trank schwach ein paar Schlucke. Der Rest der Bright Sparks taumelte herüber und fiel einfach auf den Boden, wo sie waren. Draco war im Gesicht fast dunkelrot und konnte vor Erschöpfung kaum noch atmen. Alle waren nass, dreckig, verschwitzt und müder als je zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Wie spät ist es?", murmelte Harry unklar, als sich Luna über ihn beugte und aus irgendeinem Grund an die Stirn stieß.

Sie sah ruhig auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist zehn nach sechs", sagte sie verträumt. „Ihr spielt jetzt schon seit über drei Stunden."

Er stöhnte. „Drei Stunden? Ich kann nicht weitermachen ... auf keinen Fall ..."

„Wir werden nicht aufgeben", knurrte Ron, als Hermine sein dreckverkrustetes Gesicht mit einem Reinigungszauber säuberte. „Du wirst uns jetzt verdammt noch mal nicht aufgeben lassen Harry, nicht, nachdem ich mich seit drei Stunden fast selbst umgebracht habe. Wir sind jetzt schon so weit und wir werden das zu Ende bringen."

„Wenn wir so weiter machen wir noch jemand STERBEN", stöhnte Harry und schlug verschwommen nach ihm aus. „Und wenn ich es bin, dann werd ich dich umbringen."

Niemand hatte mehr die Kraft zu sagen, dass er Ron nicht mehr umbringen konnte, wenn er bereits tot war. Kainda nahm die Flasche Wasser, die Alrister ihr anbot, mit einem dankbaren Murmeln: „Danke, Sir ... Harry ... Ron hat Recht. Wir müssen weitermachen." Sie setzte sich vage auf und stieß Harry ein wenig an, sodass er nach vorne gebeugt war, wie ein Kuscheltier und Rückgrat und sie begann ruhig, seine schmerzenden Schultern zu massieren. „Wäre es nicht großartig, wenn wir Blaise nach alldem noch schlagen könnten?"

Er rieb sich sein Gesicht und wünschte sich, er könne sich einfach am Boden zusammenrollen und schlafen. „Nrhm."

Ernies Freunde aus Hufflepuff liefen zwischen den Sitzen auf sie zu, in den Händen hielten sie Taschen gefüllt mit grell farbigen Päckchen. „Ernie!" Justin Finch-Fletchley kam als erster an. „Ernie, wie geht's dir?"

„Ich sterbe", stöhnte Ernie.

Justin kniete sich neben seinen Freund hin und begann, die Päckchen aus den Taschen zu nehmen und gab sie dem Team. „Hier", keuchte er. „Nehmt die hier, das sind Energiesüßigkeiten von Zonkos, sie werden euch wach halten."

„Ich nehme keine Drogen nicht", stöhnte Ron.

„Das sind keine Drogen", sagte Justin. „Probiert sie einfach, ehrlich."

Harry riss verschwommen sein Päckchen auf und nahm eine orange glühende Kapsel heraus. Sie sah ein wenig wie Mandarinen Gelee aus. Er beschloss, dass es einen Versuch wert war und schob sie in den Mund, und sofort fühlte er ein Prickeln über seine Arme und eine wandern. Justin sah den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck von Harry und grinste. „Siehst du? Sie sind gut, oder?"

„Danke, Justin", sagte Harry. Er kaute langsam seine Kapsel und fühlte dabei, wie seine Schmerzen und Verspannungen weniger wurden.

„Hey, hey", sagte Kainda lächelnd und noch immer Harrys Rücken massierend. „Bekommt die Treiberin des Jahres keinen Dank?"

Harry grinste ein wenig. „Und auch dir danke, Kainda." Er bot ihr ein paar der Energiesüßigkeiten an, die sie dankbar nahm.

„Blimey O'Reiley", sagte sie, während sie kaute. „Die sind großartig, Just. Bist du sicher, dass sie erlaubt sind?"

„Oh ja, ja", sagte Justin. „Die Dragons haben dort drüben die flüssige Form, aber nur zwischen uns, der Drink bringt nich halb so viel Energie wie die Süßigkeiten."

„Was haben die Dragons sonst noch?", sagte Harry und fühlte einen kalten Schauer, als ihm klar wurde, dass Snape die Dragons unterstützte, und sie deshalb wahrscheinlich mit Belebungstrank und Energietränken vollgestopft wurden.

„Sie dürfen nicht anderes als Drinks und diese Tabletten nehmen", sagte Justin. „Die neue Regel wurde erst letztes Wochenende eingeführt. Jetzt ist alles viel fairer. Und Madam Hooch passt auf, dass Snape und Sinistra ihnen keine Super-Geschwindigkeits-Tränke unter die Umhänge schieben." Er warf den Spielern noch ein paar Päckchen mit Süßigkeiten zu und sagte: „Müssen jetzt los, wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns jemand unsere Plätze klaut. Bis dann!"

„Danke!", rief ihm Harry nach, als er und der Rest der Hufflepuffs die Treppe hoch verschwanden.

Ron riss ein weiteres Päckchen auf und warf den gesamten Inhalt auf einmal in seinen Mund. „Ich werde Hermine umbringen. Sie sagte, dass Schokolade mir Energie geben würde, diese Lügnerin."

„Ich bin direkt neben dir, das weißt du doch?", sagte Hermine giftig.

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron verschwommen. Er stecke Ginny noch ein paar Tabletten in den Mund. „Gib mir nie wieder einen von deinen komischen Muggelratschlägen."

Madam Hooch kam nun über das Feld auf sie zu. Alle schoben so viele Energie Kapseln in ihre Münder wie möglich, sodass sie alle wie Hamster aussahen. Sie blieb vor Harry stehen. „Bereit, das Spiel wieder aufzunehmen?"

Harry sah sein Team an. Alle nickten und ihre Gesichter glänzten vor Energie und Enthusiasmus. Er wandte den Blick wieder Madam Hooch zu und nickte standhaft, stand dann auf und half Kainda auf die Beine. „Ja, wir sind die bereit. Wie sieht es mit den Dragons aus?"

Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Ja, sie sind bereit. Dann wieder zurück auf eure Besen. Und bevor das Spiel wieder beginnt, Potter, will ich nur noch sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich das aufregendste ist, das ich je gesehen habe."

Harry grinste, als er wieder auf seinen Besen kletterte und die letzten seiner Energiesüßigkeiten schluckte. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig damit."

Das Spiel begann wieder. Beide Teams waren wieder aufgeladen, die Menge hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, Getränke und Süßigkeiten von Colin Creeveys Stand zu kaufen und alle waren wieder aufgeregt. Es war Quidditch, wie Harry es bisher nur bei der Weltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte, aber jetzt war es schon fast komplett dunkel und das Feld wurde nur von vier glühenden Kugeln an jeder Ecke erleuchtet. Harry wusste, dass es ein harter Job sein würde, den Schnatz so zu finden, aber er war inzwischen so entschlossen, Blaise zu schlagen, dass er sich von ein wenig Dunkelheit nicht aufhalten lassen wollte.

Der Punktestand bewegte sich wieder mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Rakete. 210-220, 260-270 ... Harry hörte ziemlich bald zu zählen auf, und Lee Jordan musste ein paar Mal von Professor McGonagall korrigiert werden. Niemand hatte bisher zwei Teams gesehen, die so gut gegeneinander spielten.

„Und ich denke, dass Weasley Junior den Quaffel hat", verkündete Lee durch die Dunkelheit und blinzelte aus seiner erleuchteten Kommentatorenkabine heraus. „Und sie fliegt wieder auf das Tor zu, der Hüter ist bereit, sie abzufangen – sie schießt! Komm schon, ist es ein Tor? Nein ...!! Weasley Junior trifft nicht und es steht noch immer 320-310 für die Bright Sparks. Ich hab in diesem Spiel noch kein Zeichen vom Schnatz gesehen – nun, eigentlich kann ich fast gar nichts sehen, also bin ich nicht überrascht."

Harry flog das Feld entlang, immer nach links und rechts sehen, und glitt in der Dunkelheit wie ein Schatten. Das war sein erstes Quidditchspiel im Dunkel. Das war etwas, das es noch aufregender machte, als es bereits war. Spieler brachen plötzlich aus dem Nichts hervor, flogen an ihm vorbei und weiter, ohne dass er wusste, ob es nun Dragons oder Bright Sparks waren.

Er merkte zu seinem Nachteil, dass Klatscher in der Dunkelheit besonders gefährlich waren. Er flog gerade um einen Torpfosten der Dragons auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz, als einer aus der Dunkelheit brach und fast seinen Besen in zwei Teile zerschlug. Er konnte ihm erleichtert knapp entkommen, und wollte gerade davonfliegen, als er hinter sich ein schreckliches Knacken und einen Schmerzensschrei hörte. Der Klatscher hatte jemanden erwischt.

„SPIELPAUSE!!", rief Madam Hooch und purpurne Funken brachen aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor. „Jemand wurde getroffen! Wer ist es?"

„Ich", kam eine schwache Stimme aus Bodenähe. Er streckt in der Dunkelheit die Hand aus und fand den Arm von jemandem im Inneren des Lichtkegels von einer der Leuchtkugeln liegen. Es war Ernie. Sein Arm war nach hinten gebogen und ziemlich schwer gebrochen.

„Madam Hooch! Hier drüben!", rief Harry. „Es ist Ernie! Ernie ist von einem Klatscher getroffen worden!"

Madam Hooch erschien, landete neben den beiden Jungen und sah sich Ernie an. „Oh weh ... das ist ein ziemlich schlimmer Bruch ... Poppy wird überhaupt nicht erfreut sein ... nun, bringen wir ihn in den Krankenflügel. Lumos!" Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs entflammte sich und sie rief: „Ich brauche zwei Schüler, die Mr. Macmillan hoch zur Schule helfen!"

Harry sah sich die ganzen besorgten Gesichter der Zuseher an und schließlich kletterten zwei Mädchen von den Tribünen. Ernie wurde von ihnen hoch zum Schloss getragen und die Bright Sparks sahen ihm schwermütig nach. Sie waren jetzt um zwei Spieler weniger und Kainda musste sich alleine um beide Klatscher kümmern.

Spiel ging weiter. Es wurde inzwischen sehr, sehr spät. Der Mond erschien langsam über den Baumspitzen und erhellte das Feld ein wenig, zumindest so viel, dass Harry sehen konnte, welcher Spieler zu welchem Team gehörte und welchen Ball er fangen und welchen vermeiden sollte. Der schnelle Anstieg der Punkte ließ nach, weil niemand mehr sehen konnte, wohin sie schießen mussten. Die Dragons trafen zweimal in ihr eigenes Tor und Ron verlor seine Ringe aus den Augen und wanderte verschwommen auf dem Feld umher, bis ihn Harry wieder zurückführte.

Die Erschöpfung von Quidditch erwischte jetzt jeden. Wieder verfielen beide Teams in eine Art mechanischen Spiels, zwangen sich selbst, weiter zu machen, obwohl ihr Geist nicht mehr richtig denken konnte. Alle waren taub vor Kälte und erschöpft, aber niemand wollte nachlassen. Harry hoffte nur, dass er den Schnatz bald finden würde. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass da Spiel Wochen, vielleicht Monate lang dauern würde.

Einer der Jäger der Dragons konnte nicht mehr weiter machen und verließ das Feld, wobei er wegen den Schmerzen in seinen Beinen fas nicht mehr gehen konnte. Ihm folgte einer ihrer Treiber, Sprakes und so waren die Spieler wieder gleichverteilt. In keinem Team gab es Ersatzspieler, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie so lange spielen würden, bis jeder Spieler vor Erschöpfung umfiel. Der letzte stehende Mann würde gewinnen.

Das nächste Opfer war Kainda. Sie hatte gerade mit einem Klatscher zu tun, den sie auf ihren Bruder zielte, als der andere ihr Bein traf und sie von ihrem Besen warf. Madam Hooch fing sie auf, bevor sie den Boden berührte. Harry bat verzweifelt um eine Auszeit um zu sehen, ob sie okay war, aber Madam Hooch erlaubte es nicht.

Der Hüter der Dragons war das dritte Mitglied ihres Teams, das aufgab. Die Erschöpfung übermannte ihn und er rollte einfach von seinem Besen und traf mit einem Klatschen auf den Dreck. Die Punkte der Bright Sparks wurden wieder höher, aber dann wurde Ginny von einem Klatscher am Knöchel getroffen. Es waren nun Draco, Ron und Harry gegen zwei Dragons Jäger, einem Treiber und einem Sucher.

Lee Jordan gähnte immerfort während seinem Kommentar, und schließlich war er so müde, dass niemand mehr verstehen konnte, was er sagte, und er wurde zu Bett geschickt. Professor McGonagall übernahm für ihn, und die Zuseher, die gerade am Einschlafen gewesen waren, wurden von ihrer sehr ungewöhnlichen Kommentiertechnik geweckt.

„Malfoy hat den Quaffel, er hält ihn ein wenig lose unter dem Arm, aber er korrigiert das, und er fliegt auf das Tor zu. Wenn er aufgepasst hätte, hätte er die beiden Dragons Jäger gesehen, die auf ihn zukommen, und er verliert den Quaffel. Weasley versucht, ihn zu fangen, kommt aber nicht weit genug und verpasst ihn. Die Dragons treffen. 380 Punkte für die Bright Sparks und 340 Punkte für die Dragons."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Er wusste nicht, wie zum Teufel sein Körper nur daran denken konnte, auf einem Besen in der Luft einzuschlafen, aber er konnte es irgendwie. Er kämpfte darum, wach zu bleiben, indem er ein paar Mal das Feld entlang flog.

Eine der Leuchtkugeln flackerte leicht, wahrscheinlich begann die Magie nachzulassen. Es war ein so sanftes, rhythmisches Flackern. Vielleicht konnte er nur kurz ein Nickerchen machen. Nichts schlimmes würde passieren ... einfach nur der Kugel zusehen, wie sie flackerte, und die kleine, die versuchte, davon weg zu kommen. Er war so müde. Nicht einmal diese Energiesüßigkeiten konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen. Er fragte sich, ob es Neville, Kainda, Ernie und Ginny gut ging. Vielleicht, wenn er vortäuschte, vor Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht zu fallen, konnte er sie besuchen ... oder ...

Er blinzelte und erkannte plötzlich, was er sah.

Er starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, und dann, auf eine betäubte und ungläubige Art, lehnte er sich nach vorne, packte den Schnatz und zog ihn aus dem Sog der Leuchtkugel. Er blinzelte ihn in seiner Hand an. Wie war er nur an die Kugel gezogen worden? Ah, erkannte er ... die Magie musste eine Art magnetische Anziehungskraft haben. Also musste etwas im Schnatz metallisch sein.

„Wart mal ...", sagte er leise. „Ich hab den Schnatz." Und dann sank die Bedeutung dieser Worte in ihn ein. „Ich hab den Schnatz!", rief er. „Seht mal! Ich hab ihn, ich hab ihn!"

Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Sekunden, bis alle erkannten, was los war. Er sah Hunderte von Gesichtern, die sich ihm zuwandten und den kleinen, flatternden Ball in seiner Hand ansahen, und dann –

Die Nacht erzitterte und explodierte sofort, als das Stadion erleuchtet wurde und alle Zuseher auf jedem Platz zu schreien begannen. Eine schrieen aus Frustration, andere lachten, wieder andere jubelten, aber alle applaudierten, und ob es nun aus Freude war oder aus er Erleichterung, weil das Spiel vorbei war, war Harry egal. Es war fast zuviel an Lärm und Erleichterung. Es war vorbei. Endlich. Nachdem sie Stunden und Stunden und Stunden gespielt hatten... endlich ...

Mit einem vagen Lächeln ließ er sich seitwärts von seinem Besen gleiten, seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Kopf kam auf dem Boden auf, als er halb in Ohnmacht fiel und halb einschlief, den flatternden Schnatz noch immer fest in seiner Hand.


	38. Ein Schöner Abschied

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Ich bin froh, dass euch das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat – Quidditch ist immer toll zum Übersetzen. Hoffentlich gefällt euch dieses Kapitel auch. Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr das Ende findet. Bitte unbedingt reviewen!

-

KAPITEL 38 – Ein Schöner Abschied

Es war Mitte Mai, als Harrys Hoch wegen des Gewinns des Quidditchcups endlich nachließ. Es gab so viele gute Sachen, die das Spiel nach sich zog – nicht nur, dass Dumbledore ihm den Quidditchpokal überreichte, sondern auch die Party in der Großen Halle, die fast die gesamte Nacht dauerte, oder die Möglichkeit, Snape ein überlegenes Grinsen zuwerfen zu können, der besondere Blick in Blaises Augen, der jedes Mal in ihnen lag, wenn er Harry ansah, oder die Gewissheit, dass er am Ende des Jahres gegen die Lehrer spielen würde. Harry verbrachte die Zeit seines Lebens und nichts konnte seine Stimmung trüben. Ohne die Sorgen wegen Quidditch konnte er sich im Unterricht viel besser konzentrieren, und seine Noten stiegen schnell an. Er begann sogar Hermine in einigen Fächern zu überbieten. Lupin sagte Harry, dass er leicht der wahrscheinlich begabteste Schüler war, denn er je in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte, Alrister meinte Ähnliches, und zu Harrys Überraschung hörte er während einer Zaubertrankstunde, als Snape die Hausaufgaben zurückgab, den Kommentar des Professors: „Außer dem von Potter hat mich keiner dieser Aufsätze beeindruckt – erbärmlich. Ihr werdet ihn bis Montag noch einmal schreiben."

Mit allem, was im Schloss so vor sich ging und mit seinem Leben, das einen Höhepunkt erreichte, hatte Harry keine Gedanken mehr übrig, für die schrecklichen Dinge, die dort draußen warteten. Manchmal, wenn er im Gemeinschaftsraum lag und gerade einschlief, fragte er sich, was Voldemort wohl vor hatte, und er erinnerte sich, dass es irgendwo Todesser gab, Riesen, Heliopathen und alle möglichen andere grausame Dinge. Aber nicht einmal diese lauernden Gedanken konnten seine Glückssträhne unterbrechen.

Langsam zogen die Tage vorbei und der Mai zog ein. Für diese Jahreszeit sehr ungewöhnlich waren jedoch die Stürme, die der Monat brachte. Hermine langweilte sie alle fast zu Tode, weil sie erklärte, dass der Grund dafür einige Muggel Wetterphänomene waren, die in einem komplett anderen Erdteil stattfanden. Alles, was es für Harry bedeutete, was, dass die Eulen, die das Essen brachten, ein wenig zerzaust ankamen und manchmal war die Verpackung ein wenig zerfleddert. Abgesehen davon ruinierte das seine Stimmung nicht im geringsten.

Bis zu einem Morgen, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum aufwachte, und den Wind und den Regen hörte, der gegen die Fenster trommelte. Die Sturm draußen wütete wie immer, aber mit heute mit einem neuen Level von Wut. Blinzelnd setzte er seine Brille auf und setzte sich gähnend auf. Ron grummelte neben ihm. „H'ry?"

„Komm schon", sagte Harry und streckte sich. „Es ist Zeit, für einen weiteren Tag aufzuwachen."

„Welchen Tag haben wir heute?", sagte Ron schläfrig.

„Donnerstag", sagte Harry. „Du hast heute morgen eine Doppelstunde magische Geschöpfe ..." Er gähnte wieder und sah sich nach seinen Klamotten um.

Ron öffnete ein Auge und warf einen Blick auf den wütenden, tobenden Sturm, der gegen die Fenster hämmerte. „Nicht da draußen. Sicher nicht. Auf keinen Fall werde ich Kibbles über die Schlossgründe jagen, während ein Orkan versucht, mich in die Peitschende Weide zu blasen."

Harry gähnte immer noch, als er sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer machte. Jeder Schlafsaal hatte ein eigenes Bad, doch er und Ron benutzten den unten, den für alle, damit sie die anderen nicht weckten. „Hättest eben Zaubertränke nehmen sollen, oder?"

Ron lachte schläfrig und fuhr sich mit der Hand verschwommen durch sein Haar, wobei er seinen weißen Streifen durcheinander brachte. „Da ist es mir lieber, vom Hurricane Hogwarts weggeblasen zu werden."

Harry schloss die Tür vom Bad und begann, noch immer halb schlafend, sich anzuziehen und wünschte sich, dass er nicht jeden Tag so früh aufstehen müsste. Er hatte als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, gefolgt von Geschichte der Zauberei und dann eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst. Snape hatte in der letzten Stunde dunkel einen Überraschungstest angedeutet und Harry wusste einfach, dass der Zaubertrankmeister ihnen entweder einen Aufsatz geben oder einen Trank brauen lassen würde, der in ihre UTZ Note eingerechnet werden würde.

„Harry!", rief Ron im anderen Zimmer und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?", rief er zurück und knöpfte sein Hemd zu.

„Unser Essen ist noch nicht angekommen", sagte Ron. Harry öffnete die Badezimmertür. Ron stand bei einem Fenster und sah sich mit einer ängstlichen Miene auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht um. „Die Eulen sind sonst um diese Zeit schon immer hier."

„Du denkst nicht, dass der Sturm sie vom Kurs geblasen hat, oder?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ich denk schon." Ron biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was sollen wir jetzt essen?"

„Neville?", schlug Harry vor.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Ernst. Ich hab keine Vorräte. Wir haben alles gestern gegessen, während wir die Verwandlungshausaufgaben erledigt haben. Für heute haben wir nichts zu essen." Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster und Harry ging zu ihm hinüber, um ebenfalls einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Ab und zu zuckte ein Blick über den Himmel und erhellte die Landschaft, gefolgt von einem lauten Donner. Der Regen wurde über die Schlossgründe geweht wie ein Schwarm wütender Bienen und der Wind heulte gegen die Schlossmauern und pfiff durch die Ritzen am Fenster. Ron sah Harry an. "Ich denke nickt, dass sonst jemand etwas hat. Keine Eule kann da durch kommen ... ist Hedwig draußen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie in mit Cupid in der Eulerei, glaub ich. Was ist mit Pigwidgeon?"

„Ich hab ihn mit einem Brief zu Mum geschickt", sagte Ron und biss sich wieder auf die Lippe. „Glaubst du, dass er okay ist?"

„Klar, er hat sicher irgendwo Unterschlupf gefunden", sagte Harry. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir müssen jedoch was zu essen finden ... hast du etwas zum Tauschen?"

„Nun, ja ... aber wenn kein Essen durchkommt, wird niemand was zum Tauschen haben", sagte Ron. Er sah inzwischen ziemlich besorgt aus, und Harry war nicht sicher, ob es wegen Pig oder dem Sturm war. „Was, wenn sich der Sturm nicht legt? Wir könnten verhungern."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird sicher bald schwächer werden und dann kommen die Eulen durch. Wir werden bis heute Abend sicher was zum Essen haben."

Als die Glocke zum ersten Mal läutete begann der Unterricht und Harry machte sich mit Draco und Hermine auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Der Sturm schnarrte und wütete noch immer um das Schloss herum und er zeigte keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er seine Attacke bald beenden würde. Das Geräusch des Windes legte sich erst wirklich, als sie in Snapes kalten Kerker traten und der Zaubertrankmeister die Tür schloss. Isabis saß wie immer leicht am Rand seines Tisches.

„Ruhe", zischte er, als ein paar es wagten, sich flüstern über die Anweisungen an der Tafel beschwerten, die lauteten: „TEST – Gefriertrank – 45 Minuten". Er warf ihnen allen einen eisigen Blick zu. „Lenkt eure kleinen Geister vom Wetter ab. Dieser Test wird in eure UTZ Note miteinberechnet und wenn nur einer in diesem Raum weniger als 80 Prozent erreicht, wir er oder sie unter meinem Missvergnügen leiden."

Alle nickten und sie begannen, ihre Sachen auszupacken. Snape fuhr mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme fort.

„Ihr solltet inzwischen alle wissen, wie man einen Gefriertrank braut", sagte er. „Ihr alle habt Aufsätze darüber geschrieben, was beim Brauen schief gehen kann, und deswegen erwarte ich auch von euch, dass ihr mir genau sagen könnt, was ihr falsch gemacht habt. Er wird jedoch nichts schief gehen, nicht wahr, Boot?", sagte er gelangweilt und wandte sich an einen Ravenclaw in der ersten Reihe. Boot schüttelte nervös den Kopf. „Genau... packt eure Zutaten aus, erhitzt eure Kessel und – "

Ein sanftes, flatterndes Geräusch ertönte hinter Snapes Tisch. In der Eulenleitung, die alle Klassenzimmer der Schule miteinander verband, war offenbar eine Nachricht. Snape seufzte und ging hinüber, gerade, als eine der Schuleulen in den Raum glitt und am Rand von Snapes Tisch landete. Sie gab ihm einen Brief und setzte sich dann geduldig hin, um auf eine Antwort zu warten. Alle sahen zu, wie Snape den Brief mit dem Finger aufschlitzte und ihn las.

„Ah ..." sagte er. „Die Unicorn Horn Zufluchtsstätte für Verletzte Magische Kreaturen hat dem Direktor eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, um mit zu teilen, dass die Eulen der folgenden Schüler aus dem Sturm gerettet worden sind... Malfoy, Zabini, Boot, Mountford, Webster, Shaw, Carthy... Brown, deine ist ziemlich mitgenommen und wird einige Zeit in der Zufluchtsstätte verbringen müssen. Es wurden auch Schuleulen mit Paketen an die folgenden Schüler aufgenommen... Potter und Granger."

Harry rieb sich müde die Stirn. Wenn die Schuleule, die ihm sonst immer das Essen von Mrs. Weasley brachte aufgenommen worden war, würde er hungrig bleiben. Er war momentan so in seinen Gedanken gefangen, dass er nicht merkte, dass Snape den Test schon begonnen hatte und ganze fünf Minuten verschleudert hatte, bis Hermine ihm zuzischte, er soll anfangen.

Harry wusste nach warum, aber nach Zaubertränke kam er vor Hunger fast um. Er hatte das Frühstück schon oft ausgelassen und es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, aber jetzt, da er wusste, dass er gar kein Essen bekommen würde, fühlte er sich plötzlich sehr hungrig. Ron fühlte sich genauso. Er traf sie im Korridor, als sie Zaubertränke in der ersten Pause verließen, und zog Stroh aus seinem Haar.

„Wir hatten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe heute mit den Drachen in der Astronomiehalle", erklärte er. „Und Sly hat mich mit einem Strohballen beworfen, nur weil ich ihr dummes Baby angefasst habe. Und Sinistra ist mit einer Nachricht reingekommen und gesagt, dass meine Schuleule in der Unicorn Horn Zufluchtsstätte ist!"

„Ja, Snape hat eine Eule mit der gleichen Nachricht bekommen", sagte Harry. „Also haben wir für heute nichts zu Essen."

Ron starrte eine Gruppe Zweitklässler an, die glücklich schwätzend an ihnen vorbeigingen. „Vielleicht kann ich ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben, weil sie glücklich aussehen, wenn ich es nicht bin."

Hermine sah ihn missbilligend an. „Nein, Ron, das kannst du nicht. Denk nicht mal daran. Du bist ein Vertrauensschüler, nicht Filch."

„Sie würden es verdienen", sagte Ron bitter. Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie hungrig ich bin. Ich hab wirklich Glück, dass genau an dem Tag nachdem unsere Vorräte aus sind, wenn der dumme Sturm die dummen Eulen verletzt."

„Es ist nicht die Schuld der Eulen", sagte Hermine.

„Könnte es aber genauso gut sein", schnappte Ron.

„Oh, hört auf zu streiten", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd und sah sie düster an. „Lasst es einfach sein."

Der Tag wurde nicht besser. Nach der ersten Pause hatte Harry Geschichte der Zauberei, was so gedankeneinschläfernd und langweilig wie immer war, und dann eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick überraschte alle mit einem kleinen Test, und Harry war so vom ständigen Brausen des Sturms abgelenkt, dass ihm sein Zauberstab im falschen Moment aus der Hand rutschte. Neville wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht; er spie große grüne Blasen, während er die Schicksalssymphonie vor sich hin pfiff. Hungrig, gereizt und müde ging Harry schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und fragte sich, wie es wohl noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Er hob seinen Stundenplan auf, sah, dass er heute Abend noch ‚Zaubertranknachhilfe' hatte und stöhnte laut und jammervoll. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht mit Snape auseinandersetzen. Er konnte sich mit nichts mehr auseinandersetzen.

„Was ist los mit dir?", sagte Ron, während er begann, für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein großes Bild einer Chimära zu beschriften.

„Okklumentik", sagte Harry einfach und starrte ins Feuer. Er zerknüllte den Stundenplan und stopfte ihn mit einem wütenden und ungeduldigen Seufzer in die Tasche. „Ich halt es einfach nicht mehr aus."

„Kannst du es jetzt schon?", fragte Ron.

Harry nickte verschwommen. „Klar ... ich sehe einfach nicht, warum ich noch weiter machen muss. Ich weiß, wie ich Leute aus meinen Gedanken halte und kann die der anderen sehen. Einfach."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und fügte seiner Zeichnung schwungvoll eine weitere Beschriftung hinzu. „Keine Ahnung. Sag Snape einfach, dass du aufhören willst"

„Ja, klar, als ob er mich einfach davongehen lassen würde", sagte Harry. Er lehnte sich in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück, hob die Hand und fingerte gereizt an seinem Halsband herum. Er dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann: „Ich hab heute echt einen miesen Tag gehabt. Ich bin nur müde und gelangweilt. Frustriert." Er sah stirnrunzelnd ins Feuer, obwohl er nicht sicher war, warum ihn die nassen Scheite so aufregten. „Es ist wirklich schwer zu erklären .. ich hab das Gefühl, dass etwas Komisches passiert."

Ron sah von seiner Zeichnung auf. „Im Ernst?"

Harry nickte.

„Du meinst ... Du-weißt-schon-wer?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry müde und rieb sich die Stirn. „Meine Narbe schmerzt nicht. Und ich hab keine seltsamen Visionen oder irgendein Gefühl gehabt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht bin ich nur wirklich hungrig."

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Ron. Er rollte sein Pergament zusammen, steckte es in seine Tasche und sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist bald Zeit zum Abendessen ... Hermine und Malfoy sollten inzwischen in der Bibliothek schon fertig sein."

Harry nickte. Er setzte sich auf, schloss seine Tasche und folgte Ron zum Portraitloch. „Weißt du was? Ich werde etwas vom Essen der Schule essen müssen ... ich bin so hungrig, dass ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren kann ..." Sein Magen bestätigte das indem er laut und wütend knurrte, worauf hin er das Gesicht verzog und seine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte. „Siehst du?"

Ron kicherte. „Hört sich an, als hättest du Kibbles da drin."

Sie gingen den Korridor entlang in Richtung Marmortreppe und Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Ich frag mich, wonach ein Drache wohl schmeckt. Vielleicht könnten wir Kibbles fangen und ihn für ein paar Minuten leicht über dem Feuer rösten, vielleicht mit ein wenig Sauce."

„Oh, da läuft mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen", sagte Ron. „Aber Hagrid wäre ein wenig aufgebracht, wenn wir seinen Drachen in ein Barbecue verwandeln."

„Er würde darüber hinwegkommen", sagte Harry glucksend.

Sie gingen um eine Ecke und dann den letzten Korridor entlang, und trafen gerade noch auf Draco und Hermine, die aus der Bibliothek kamen und beide sehr viele dicke und staubige Bücher trugen. Harry bemerkte, dass Hermines Tasche an den Nähten fast auseinander riss.

„Hi", sagte sie lächelnd und ging auf sie zu. „Ich bring die nur noch kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann komm ich runter zum Essen. Reserviert mir einen Platz, okay?"

„Okay", sagte Harry. „Brauch aber nicht zu lange. Das Essen fängt bald an."

Sie lief die Treppe hinauf, während ihre Tasche bei jedem Schritt gegen ihre Beine schlug. Draco verschwand im Korridor zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und kam eine Minute später wieder zurück. Er, Ron und Harry gingen in die Große Halle.

Dumbledores Gäste waren noch immer in Hogwarts, um den Lehrertisch herum versammelt, lachend und Witze reißen und wie immer Kürbissaft trinkend. Rita Kimmkorn und Terrance McClavity redeten ausnahmsweise nicht mit den anderen und zu Harrys Überraschung sah er, dass sie über etwas gebeugt waren, das wie eine Zeitschrift aussah und tief in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Als er vorbeiging warf er einen Blick über McClavitys Schulter und sah, dass es die zweite Ausgabe von „Die Wahrheit" war. Eine Seite mit der Überschrift „KOMMUNIKATION MIT MUGGELN – Wie Man Wichtige Informationen Von Unsinn Trennt" war aufgeschlagen. McClavity schüttelte den Kopf und wollte den Artikel offenbar nicht in der Zeitschrift haben. Rita nickte enthusiastisch.

„Es wird mehr Leser anziehen", sagte sie und hob eine dick gezogene Augenbraue. „Alle muggelfreundlichen Zauberer lesen den Prophet nicht mehr. Sie brauchen eine neue Publikation. Und wir wollen, dass es unsere ist."

„Muggel", sagte McClavity einfach. „Sie befinden sich in einer komplett anderen Welt als wir. Wenn wir beginnen, Artikel zu veröffentlichen, die vorschlagen, mit Muggeln zu kommunizieren, könnten das einige als Einladung sehen, sie von unserer Situation zu informieren. Das ist das letzte, was wir wollen. Fudge ist mit dem Magazin schon jetzt nicht glücklich, und wenn wir helfen, den Riss zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln – "

Harry und Ron gingen weiter zum Gryffindortisch, setzten sich und ließen Platz für Hermine. In großen Bergen auf den Tischen lagen Hamburger, daneben Teller mit Käse, Schinken, Salat und Tomaten. Zwischen jedem Teller standen kleine Schüsseln mit Ketschup. Harry merkte, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief und sein Magen knurrte noch einmal ungeduldig.

„Sie gut aus, hm?", sagte Ginny über den Tisch hinweg.

Harry nickte. „Besonders für einen leeren Magen ..." Er sah sich nervös in der Halle um. Er wollte wirklich einen essen, aber die Angst vor dem Risotta war noch immer da. Er wusste, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass in der einen Nacht, in der er etwas vom Schulessen aß, Gift darin war ... aber trotzdem.

Ginny dachte anscheinend das gleiche. Ein sehr hungriger Blick lag in ihrem Gesicht als sie sehnsüchtig die großen Berge der Burger ansah. „Ich wünschte, unsere Eulen wären durchgekommen", sagte sie traurig. „Ich will wirklich was zu essen. Was ist, wenn es ein paar Tage dauert, bis unsere Eulen wieder los können? Wir konnte hier eine Woche ohne Essen festsitzen."

Ron hielt einen Moment inne und sagte dann: „Oh, verdammt noch mal ... ich esse einen. Ich halt es einfach nicht aus, nur hier zu sitzen und sie anzusehen." Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm einen Burger. Alle sahen mit großen Augen zu, wie er einen perfekten Kreis aus Ketchup hinein spritzte, eine Scheibe Käse darauf klatschte und ihn in den Mund stopfte. Harry beobachtete genau, wie Ron kaute und schluckte. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann verkündete Ron: „Alles klar!"

Alle lehnten sich gierig nach vorne, packten die Burger und begannen, sie zu beladen. Es war schon lange her, dass sie sich beim Essen sicher gefühlt hatten, und nun, da es so war, war es eine Erleichterung, so viel essen zu können, wie sie wollten. Harry füllte seinen mit einem komplexen Turm aus Salat und Schinken, bevor er ihn mit Käse vollendete.

„Verdammt, das hab ich jetzt gebraucht", sagte Ron, leckte sich über die Lippen und nahm noch einem großen Bissen.

Hermine setzte sich plötzlich zwischen sie und lächelte sie atemlos an. „Hi ... tut mir Leid, ich musste noch – was macht ihr alle?" Sie sah sie erschrocken an und beobachtete, wie sie große Bissen von ihrem Essen nahmen.

„Ist schon okay", sagte Ron durch einen mit Käse gefüllten Mund. „Wir haben es getestet. Hau rein."

Die Schüler an den anderen Haustischen hatten es ebenfalls schon mitbekommen. Schüler nahmen ein paar vorsichtige Bissen, und wenn ein oder zwei es für sicher erklärt hatten, folgten die anderen. Viel erleichtertes Murmeln, weil das Essen endlich wieder in Ordnung, erfüllte die Halle.

Hermine lächelte leicht und zog einen Burger und ein paar Salatblätter zu sich herüber. „Nun ... wenn ihr sicher seid ..."

Harry nickte, hob den Burger an den Mund und nahm einen Bissen. Er war köstlich. Warm und geschmackvoll und ... salzig?

„Siehst du?", sagte Ron, mit seinem schon zur Hälfte fertig. „Einfach wunderbar."

Harry konnte es nun eindeutig schmecke. Dieser schreckliche, sehr starke Geschmack nach Salz, hinten auf seiner Zunge. Oder war es Salz? Oder etwas anderes? Es war...

„Harry! Harry, ist alles on Ordnung?"

Alle am Gryffindortisch und im Rest der Halle drehten sich erschrocken um, als sich Harry mit einem Aufschrei auf den Boden übergab. Hermine schrie auf, als sie das Blut sah, das aus seinem Mund kam. Harry hustete wieder und mit einem weiteren Schmerzensschrei folgte die zweite Partie der ersten. Sein Gesicht wurde rot und ihn ihm sah es genauso aus und er konnte nichts mehr sehen oder hören. Es gab nur noch diesen brennenden salzigen Geschmack hinten auf seiner Zunge, der sich nach unten bewegte, und das Stechen, als er in sich dieses Brennen fühlte. Etwas anderes kam nun ihn seinen Mund und er hustete wieder. Schüler berührten ihn jetzt, jemand packte ihn an der Schulter und der Besitzer einer kalten, knochigen Hand rief: „Potter! Potter!", und eine sanftere Stimme sagte auch seinen Namen, aber er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern. Er merkte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben, seine Muskeln schlaff wurden und dann wurde er vom schwarzen Abgrund übermannt.

* * *

Als Harry aufwachte war er von Dunkelheit, Stille und einer seltsamen Wärme umgeben. Trotz der starken Schmerzen in seiner Magengegend fühlte er sich ruhig und sicher. Seine müden grünen Augen sahen sich in dem Raum um, in dem er war, und nach ein paar Minuten erkannte er, dass es der Krankenflügel war. Alle Kerzen waren gedämpft worden und durch das große Fenster über dem Bett ihm gegenüber konnte er die tiefste Nacht sehen. Der Mond warf ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zu, während er durch das Fenster sah.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter; eine sehr kalte, wässrige Hand. Er sah sich um, zu müde um erschrocken zu sein, und sah Peter, der ihn vom Stuhl neben dem Bett aus beobachtete. „Harry ...", sagte er leise.

„P-Peter?", sagte er heiser. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als ob er immer und immer wieder mit etwas rauem geschrubbt worden wäre. „Was ... was ist passiert?"

„Denk mal einen Moment lang nach, Potter", sagte jemand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Er wandte sich um und sah Snape, der auf dort auf einem Stuhl saß und ein dickes Buch mit dem Titel ‚Berühmte Russische Alchimisten' auf dem Schoß liegen hatte.

Harry blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn, ein verwirrtes Runzeln, und er schwankte ein wenig, als Peter beruhigend seine Schultern rieb. „Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?", fragte der Geist.

„Ich ... ich fühl mich seltsam ..." Harry schwankte wieder. „Mein Bauch schmerzt ... und mein Hals ... aber ... irgendwie sicher ..."

Peter nickte. „Wenn du wirkliche Beruhigung brauchst und deine beiden magischen Beschützer hier sind, kann allein unsere Anwesenheit stärker als deine Schmerzen sein... und die Bauchschmerzen waren zu erwarten..."

Snape blätterte gelangweilt in seinem Buch um und sagte: „Natürlich waren sie das. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie ein Teil deines Lebens werden, Potter, zumindest für ein paar lange Monate."

Harry sah die beiden an und merkte, wie sich dabei in seinem Kopf alles zu drehen begann. „Was ist passiert? War ich ohnmächtig?"

„Ja..." sagte Peter und sah jetzt ein wenig ängstlich aus. „Aber... wir sollte lieber warten auf – "

In diesem Moment öffnete sich sanft die Türe zum Krankenflügel. Zu Harrys Überraschung kamen Alrister und Isabis herein. Alrister trug einen langen schwarzen Morgenmantel und Isabis hatte einen dicken Umhang um sich gewickelt, den Harry als den von Snape erkannte. In Alristers Armes war ein Bündel von Ruhekerzen und Isabis trug eine große Flasche gefüllt mit einem violetten Zaubertrank, und als sie sahen, dass Harry wach war, warfen sie beide Snape besorgte Blicke zu.

„Willkommen zurück, Harry ...", sagte Alrister sanft. Isabis gab Snape den Zaubertrank und verließ den Krankenflügel ohne ein Wort, doch Alrister blieb neben Harrys Bett stehen. Harry merkte, wie sehr ihn die ernste Mine auf dem Gesicht des Professors ängstigte. Alrister streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie sanft auf Harrys Stirn. „Alles wird wieder gut ..."

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry nervös und sah sich um, als Alrister und Isabis den Raum mit gesenkten Köpfen verließen. Er sah mit weiten Augen zu, wie Snape etwas von dem violetten Zaubertrank in eine Tasse goss. „Was ist das?"

„Trink", sagte Snape.

"Was ist – "

"Trink", wiederholte Snape und presste die Tasse in seine Hände. „Der Trank des Friedens."

„Warum brauche ich den Trank des Friedens?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Peter entzündete nun die Ruhekerzen und verteilte sie im Zimmer. Harry merkte, dass seine Umrisse weniger solid wurden und ab und zu fiel das Feuerzeug durch seine Hand auf den Boden.

„Vertrau uns, Potter", sagte Snape und Harry war angesichts seines schweren Tones erschrocken. „Du wirst so viel Frieden wie möglich brauchen."

Harry überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er wütend werden sollte, merkte dann aber, dass er es einfach nicht konnte und es keinen Sinn machte. Er wollte nicht zu schreien anfangen. Der Schmerz in seinem Magen und seinem Hals ließ es einfach nicht zu. Jedoch trank der den Zaubertrank nicht, noch nicht. Er lehnte sich zurück und starrte Snape und Peter an, ihre ernsten Gesichter und die Kerzen die hier und da um sein Bett herum schimmerten.

Peter stieß die Tasse sanft an. „Mach schon ... er wird den Schmerz aus deinem Magen treiben. Du braucht viel Ruhe und Entspannung ..."

„Warum?", fragte Harry, nun ein wenig ängstlich. „Was ist passiert? Sagt es mir, bitte ... warum sehen alle so mitgenommen aus?" Eine schreckliche Möglichkeit purzelte in seinen Kopf und er sagte: „Ich werde nicht sterben, oder?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach vor und legte seine Hand sanft auf Harrys Stirn, damit er sich wieder hinlegte. „Nein, Harry ... ein paar Wochen Ruhe und viele gute Zaubertränke jeden Tag und du wirst wieder ganz gesund ... dein Magen wurde nur ein wenig mitgenommen."

„Es war das Risotta, oder?", sagte Harry leise.

Snape nickte, blätterte wieder eine Seite in seinem riesigen Buch um und warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Das Fleisch in deinem Essen war mit einem sehr seltenen und gefährlichen Gift infiziert, das als Ozeangift bekannt ist. Normalerweise genügt ein Tropfen um jemanden zu töten."

Harrys Kinnlade fiel hinunter. „Dann – warum bin ich noch ...?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, schloss endlich sein Buch, lehnte sich zurück aus sah Harry aus dem Schatten heraus an, der sich über seinem Stuhl verbreitet hatte. „Der Anti-Vergiftungstrank, den ich dir vor einiger Zeit gegeben habe, hat es geschafft, deinen Magen so weit am Leben zu halten, damit er das schlimmste des Giftes überleben konnte. Wenn ich ihn dir nicht gegeben hätte, Potter, dann wärst du jetzt sicher tot."

Harrys Augen wanderten zu den Decken, die um seine Mitte gelegt waren und fühlte sich jetzt selbst ziemlich düster. Also könnte er tot sein, wenn er nicht dieses kleine Fläschchen Trank vor all diesen Monaten getrunken hätte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf, seine Augen weiteten sich und er zog die Bettdecke weg. Um seinen Bauch herum waren Bandagen, große Streifen von Baumwolle und Verband. „Warum ist – ", brachte er hervor.

Peter antwortete die unvollendete Frage und tätschelte, sehr besorgt aussehend, seinen Arm. „Madam Pomfrey dachte, du würdest diesen Extraverband brauchen, nur während deine Wunden heilen ..."

„Wunden", sagte Harry und starrte Peter an. „Welche Wunden? Warum sollte ich Wunden haben?"

„Deine Operation", sagte Snape. „Die Schwester hat entschieden, dass es besser wäre, dich aufzuschneiden um das Gift zu entfernen. Das Gegengift ist zwar sehr wirksam, aber bei einem Gift wie dem Ozeangift darf man keine Risken nehmen. Sonst ist es nur Dummheit."

Harry sah Snapes Gesicht mit großen und verängstigten Augen an. „Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Zwei ganze und einen halben Tag", sagte Snape. „An den ersten zwei war dein Puls so schwach, dass er nicht mit einem Finger gemessen werden konnte. Ein Muggel hätte dich für tot erklärt."

Harry schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Hitze am Rand seiner Augen entlang kroch, während er seine Arme um seinen Bauch schlang. „Also versucht jemand mich umzubringen ..." sagte er nach einem Moment leise. „Es kann nicht Voldemort sein ... denn Sie hätten es gewusst, wenn es so wäre."

„Wir haben das Risotta gründlich untersucht", sagte Snape. „Es gibt kein direktes Ziel und der Schuldige arbeitet nach dem Zufallsprinzip."

„Er will nur, dass die Menschen sterben", sagte Harry leise.

Peter nickte. „Du hattest solches Glück, Harry ... solches Glück ... wenn er dich erwischt hätte ..." Er schluckte. „Lohnt sich nicht, daran zu denken."

„Wurde noch anderes vergiftetes Essen gefunden?", fragte Harry. Er sah, wie sich Snape und Peter einen Blick zuwarfen. Snape sah woanders hin und deshalb begann Peter zu sprechen, und zwar mit sehr leiser und verängstigter Stimme.

„Ja ... insgesamt fünf Stück ... eines davon hat dich erwischt, zwei lagen noch am Tisch der Ravenclaws und am dem der Hufflepuffs. Das vierte war in Professor Flitwicks Hand."

Harry merkte, wie ihm kalt wurde. „Hat er – "

„Nein, nein", sagte Peter. „Nein, Professor Flitwick ist zwar ziemlich mitgenommen, aber sonst geht es ihm gut."

„Und was ist mit dem fünften?", fragte Harry. „Wo war das?"

Peter verstummte. Seine Augen wanderten von denen Harrys zu den Bettdecken und er blieb still und ernst. Harry wandte sich stattdessen Snape zu, aber sogar der Professor mied seinen Blick.

„Wo war es?", sagte er mit einem kalten Schauer über dem Rücken und wurde wieder von Angst gepackt. „Hat ... hat es jemand gegessen?"

Peter schlug eine Hand über den Mund, schloss die Augen und nickte dann nur.

Harry merkte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte, obwohl er die zusätzlichen Schmerzen gar nicht mehr registrieren konnte. Vielleicht wusste er schon, was auf ihn zukam. „Wer war es?", flüsterte er. „Ist ... ist er tot?"

Ein weiteres Nicken von Peter und dann brachte er hinter seiner Hand hervor: „Nein ... nicht tot ... aber im Sterben."

„Wer?", wollte Harry wissen. „Wer war es?"

Peter konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Harry wandte seine Augen Snape zu, bat ihn still um Information and er sah, dass der Zaubertrankmeister sehr blass war, noch mehr als sonst.

„War es Dumbledore?", sagte Harry und etwas schweres legte sich in seine Brust.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht ... nicht Ron?"

Ein weiteres Schütteln.

„Hermine?"

Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln.

„Draco?"

Snape schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sagte dann etwas so leise, dass Harry es nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was?", sagte er und spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. „Sagen Sie es mir einfach."

„Zabini", sagte Snape endlich.

Harry verstummte. Es war seltsam. Er wusste, dass Blaise ihm Leid tun sollte, aber ... es war schrecklich, kein Mitleid zu fühlen. Aber ...

Er sah auf und blickte vom einem zum anderen. Peter hatte sein Gesicht verborgen und Snape hatte den Blick abgewandt. Warum verhielten sie sich so seltsam?

Sicherlich wussten sie, dass er und Blaise keine Freunde waren.

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, er hatte Peter nicht einmal von Blaise erzählt.

Und ja, Blaise war in Snapes Haus. Aber er war nicht gerade sein Lieblingsschüler.

Das war immer Draco gewesen.

Also ...

„Kainda", sagte Harry. Sein Körper war kalt, seine Muskeln angespannt und sein Geist bettelte darum, dass sie ihn korrigieren würden. Sie würden lachen und sagen: „Oh nein, nein, Kainda ist voller Leben. Sie würden niemals sterben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ihr geht es gut, sie wird dich morgen besuchen."

Aber nach Snapes Nicken und Peters Luftschnappen brach Harrys gesamte Welt zusammen und zerbröckelte zu Staub.


	39. Was Dobby Weiß

Harry POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Holt die Taschentücher raus, Leute!

-

KAPITEL 39 – Was Dobby Weiß

Snape und Peter sprachen etwa eine halbe Stunde mit ihm, nur sanft; sie redeten mit ihm und zeigten ihm ihr Mitgefühl, sagten ihm, was passiert war und immer und immer wieder wie Leid es ihnen täte. Sogar Snape hörte sich mitfühlend an – und das zeigte Harry wirklich, wie nahe am Tod Kainda sein musste. Keines ihrer Wörter schien einzusickern. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass sie starb und dass er sie sehen wollte, auch wie sie seine Gegenwart vielleicht nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Er brauchte es. Nur um sich zu verabschieden. Obwohl allein der Gedanke einen Kloß in seiner Kehle verursachte.

Er wusste, dass er während der halben Stunde Komfort durch seine Beschützer immer wieder darum bat, sie sehen zu dürfen. Und jedes Mal wiesen sie ihn zurück, sagten, dass es nicht klug wäre, oder dass es nicht nötig wäre, oder dass er sich noch ein Taschentuch nehmen solle oder sie stellten die Ruhekerzen näher an sein Bett und gaben ihm wieder den Becher mit Zaubertrank. Er wollte es nicht hören. Nach viel Bitten und Entschuldigungen kam die Nachricht schließlich zu ihnen durch. Snape war über die Idee nicht glücklich. Peter ebenfalls nicht, aber er konnte sehen, wie sehr Harry es wollte. Er ignorierte Snapes Warnungen, half Harry aus dem Bett und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg die Station entlang.

Er wusste sofort, wo sie sein musste. Das gesamte Ende des Krankenflügels war mit Vorhängen abgetrennt. Es war wie eine Wand, die sie trennte. Eine große Barriere. Er würde überleben, während sie sterben musste. So viele schreckliche Gedanken und kalte Ängste füllten Harrys Kopf. Und was das Seltsamste war. Als Peter die Vorhänge zur Seite schob und ihm drum herum half fragte er sich, mit wem er jetzt noch kuscheln konnte. Wessen Photo er unter sein Kopfkissen legen konnte. Von wem er in langweiligen Stunden träumen sollte.

Da war sie, in einem Bett am Ende der Station. Madam Pomfrey stand neben ihr und maß ständig ihre Temperatur. Harry erwartete, dass Madam Pomfrey sagen würde, sie sollten gehen, aber als sie aufsah und Harry erblickte, ging sie zurück und nahm ihre Notizen und ihr Klemmbrett mit. Jeder weiß es, dachte Harry. Alle wissen, dass sie sterben wird. Alle wissen von uns.

Kainda war wach, aber nur ein wenig. Harry spürte einen Knoten in seiner Kehle als er sah, wie ruhig sie war und wie müde sie aussah. Er hatte sie nie so zerschlagen und in Schmerzen gesehen. Sie war Kainda ... sie war immer glücklich, immer fröhlich. Sie lächelte immer. Sie war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihn noch zum Lächeln brachten. Und jetzt, als er sie ansah, als sie da im Krankenbett lag, die Augen halb geschlossen und ihrer milchigen Haut, war sie plötzlich die Sache, die ihn am meisten zum Weinen bringen konnte.

„H-Harry?" sagte sie und mit einem leichten Schaudern hörte er sie husten. Blut kleckerte auf die Decken, die um ihren Hals gelegt waren. Madam Pomfrey ging nach vor und wischte es mit einem Taschentuch weg. Kainda war auch noch hilflos, als ob sie nicht schon in genug Schande verfallen wäre.

„Kainda ..." Er wusste nicht, wie er trotzdem noch weitergehen konnte. Verschwommen und leicht wanken ging er zu dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Peter half ihm vorsichtig hinein und als Harry endlich saß, ging er zu Madam Pomfrey in eine Ecke. Harry verschwendete an seinen Beschützer keinen Gedanken. Kainda war die erste und letzte in seinen Gedanken.

Er streckte die Hand aus, fühlte, wie die Tränen über sein Gesicht zu laufen begannen und nahm ihre Hand. Sie konnte den Griff kaum erwidern. Diese Finger, einst so stark und perfekt geformt, den Schläger eines Treibers umklammernd und dem Leder auf dem Quidditchfeld die Hölle heiß machend ... und nun so schwach und zerbrechlich. Er erkannte mit einer neuen Welle voller Schmerz, dass er sie nie wieder Quidditch spielen sehen würde.

„Bist ... bist du okay?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme und hustete wieder. Mehr Blut verteilte sich auf der weißen Decke.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er und es war ihm egal, wer es hörte. Er wollte die Zeit nicht mit sinnlosen Gesprächen vergeuden. Er wollte nicht, dass das letzte, was er je zu ihr sagte war: „Mir geht's gut."

Die Tränen in ihren Augen liefen nun auch über die Seite ihres hübschen Gesichts. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie. Er erinnerte sich, als er sie das erste Mal wirklich gesehen hatte, beim Quidditchtraining, vor so langer Zeit. Als er sie angesehen hatte und gedacht hatte, sie sei ausgelassen. Und dann, als sie sich in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten und er gedacht hatte, dass sie eigentlich nicht hässlich war. Und als er zum ersten Mal „Ich liebe dich" gesagt hatte. Damals war sie hübsch gewesen.

Und nun war sie der Schönste und zugleich Traurigste Anblick seines gesamten Lebens. Das tote Einhorn, das er in seinem ersten Jahr gesehen hatte, war keine Konkurrenz für sie, oder die Veela bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft, oder Alristers Frau, die tot auf dem Boden in ihrem Wohnzimmer lag, oder Isabis in ihrem Hochzeitskleid.

„H-Harry ... es ... es tut mir Leid ...", fragte sie, ihre Stimme von Tränen erstickt.

„Was?", antwortete er und nahm ihre Hand ein wenig fester. „Du hast nie etwas Falsches getan..."

„Ihr b-braucht einen neuen T-Treiber ..." schluchzte sie. „Und – "

„Nein", sagte er und er weinte nun ebenfalls. Es war ihm egal, dass Peter es sah, oder Madam Pomfrey es sah, oder wenn die gesamte Schule mit Blaise lachend an der Spitze hereingekommen wäre, es war ihm egal. Er würde trotzdem weinen. „Ich will keinen anderen Treiber. Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich."

Eine Reihe leisen Klopfens ertönte von der Tür und eine Gruppe Zauberer kam herein. Madam Pomfrey huschte hinter den Vorhang und Peter warf auch einen Blick hinaus. Als er sich wieder umdrehte sagte er leise: „Die Heiler von St. Mungos sind hier, Harry ..."

„Heiler?", sagte er und blickte mit nassen Augen auf.

„Mmm ... sie sind hier, um Kainda ins Krankenhaus zu bringen um zu sehen, ob sie noch etwas tun können." Peter ging hinüber zum Bett und legte sanft eine Hand auf Harrys Kopf. „Sie hat noch eine Chance ... in St. Mungos haben sie einige der besten Heiler der Welt ..."

„H-Harry ..." Kainda streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf Peter zerbröckelte sofort und er wandte sie wieder ihr zu. Ihre Fingers schlossen sich um sein Halsband und ihre Augen waren voller Neugier. „Warum ...?"

Harry legte seine Finger vorsichtig über ihre und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Es lässt Professor Snape wissen, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin ... und Peter ... Dumbledore hat ihnen gesagt, sie sollen auf mich aufpassen." Vielleicht würde Snape ihm eine Standpredigt halten, weil er sein Geheimnis preisgegeben hatte, aber Snape war jetzt egal. „Es hält mich davon ab, etwas Gefährliches zu tun."

Kainda lächelte ein wenig, nur mit ihren Mundwinkeln und ihre Augen leuchteten. „Pass auf dich auf, H-Harry ... gib niemals auf ... st-steh zu deinen Freunden ..." Sie schluckte. „Erinnere dich an mich."

„Das werde ich", sagte er sanft und seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre. „Bis zu dem Tag an dem ich sterbe."

Die Vorhänge hinter ihnen wurden zur Seite geschoben und ein paar Heiler von St. Mungos kamen ruhig und traurig aussehend herein. Madam Pomfrey folgte ihnen und zischte, sie sollen leise sein. Zu Harrys Überraschung konnte er draußen Cornelius Fudge und Dumbledore draußen in der Station sehen, die sich leise unterhielten. Fudge sah gestresst aus. Das war er immer.

Peter legte einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter, half ihm auf die Beine und flüsterte: „Komm schon, Harry ... sie muss gehen."

Er wich zurück in den Schatten, sah nur zu, nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu tun, während die Heiler vorsichtig Tragen heraufbeschworen und Kainda darauf legten. Er sah den gleichen Verband um ihren Bauch, den er auch hatte, nur ihren war getränkt von frischem, rotem Blut.

Als die Heiler sie vorbeitrugen streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Er nahm sie und wusste zugleich, dass es wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal war, dass er sie berührte, sie sah, und die Tränen liefen ihm wieder über die Wangen.

Und dann fiel ihre Hand aus seiner und das Geräusch der Schritte der Heiler entfernte sich die Station entlang. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete, die Heiler gingen hindurch und sie fiel wieder ins Schloss. Stille senkte sich über die Station. Peter kalte, wässrige Arme schlangen sich zu einer Umarmung um ihn. „Es ist okay, zu weinen", sagte Peter und der Geist schluchzte bereits. Es war nichts um Vergleich zu dem, wie sich Harry fühlte. Die Tränen schienen versagt zu haben, als ob die Traurigkeit in ihm einfach zu groß für einen Menschen war. Wie damals, als er Sirius verloren hatte.

Irgendwie wurde er wieder zu seinem Bett geführt und hineingehoben. Peter umarmte ihn immer noch. Jemand rieb seine Hand, jemand legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und Harry fühlte, dass er allen sagen sollte, sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen, alleine um zu weinen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er sie in seiner Nähe haben. Er wollte nicht alleine sein.

Snape stand neben seinem Bett und er war derjenige, dessen Hand ernst auf seinem Kopf ruhte. Peter rieb seinen Rücken und seine Hand. Dumbledore stand am Ende seines Bettes und unterhielt sich mit Cornelius Fudge, der sehr ernst und grimmig aussah. Harrys benommener Geist fing nur ein paar Wörter auf, wie: „Tragödie ... schreckliche Tragödie ...", und nachdem, was er hören konnte, war die gesamte Zabini Familie in Schock. Zu Recht. Harry schloss die Augen und die erschöpften Tränen kehrten zurück.

„Und der Junge hat sich dazu entschlossen, in der Schule zu bleiben?", murmelte Fudge.

„Das hat er", erwiderte Dumbledore leise. „Er will bei seinen Freunden sein, und ich muss zustimmen, dass sie ihm ohne Zweifel in dieser schweren Zeit besser als alle anderen helfen werden."

Blaise, dachte Harry. Wie hatte er jemals Blaise verdächtigen können? Er war fast sicher gewesen, dass der Slytherin der Schuldige war, und jetzt ... er wusste, dass Blaise bösartig war, ein wenig respektlos anderen gegenüber, aber niemand würde seine eigene Schwester töten. Oder wenn es ein Unfall gewesen war, würden sie nicht darüber schweigen. Harry wusste, dass er es nicht könnte. Er fragte sich verschwommen, während er ganz still im Bett lag, ob Blaise sich jetzt wie er fühlte, als ob ein Teil von ihm gestohlen worden war.

Zum Glück gingen Dumbledore und Fudge bald darauf aus dem Krankenflügel. Fudge sagte etwas über den Tagespropheten und Dumbledore sagte nein. Harry wusste nicht, wann er eingeschlafen war, aber irgendwie schaffte er es und während der Stunden und Stunden, die er schlief, war alles, war er sah, wie Kaindas Hand aus seiner fiel, als sie wegtragen und aus seinem Leben gerissen wurde.

-

Harrys Leben war nach diesem Moment komplett verändert, zumindest für die nächsten Tage. Seine Welt war zusammengebrochen; von dem großen, offenen Schloss von Hogwarts auf ein paar Quadratmeter um sein Bett herum reduziert und er fühlte sich, als wolle er nie diesen kleinen Raum verlassen, der sein neues Zuhause wurde. Jeden Tag erschienen mehr und mehr Glückwunschkarten neben seinem Bett, gemeinsam mit Süßigkeiten und Geschenken, aber Harry fühlte sich, als würden sie nicht existieren. Sie schienen eine Million Meilen entfernt, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm waren, denn sie waren von jemandem der wollte, dass er lächelte. Und er wollte nicht lächeln, nie wieder.

Jedes Mal, wenn er eine Karte öffnete und die Nachricht darin las, war sie lang und hoffnungsvoll, dass seine Verletzungen besser würden, manchmal sogar ein Scherz und dann, als wäre es ein PS in einem Brief, an das untere Ende gequetscht stand oft: „Tut mir Leid wegen Kainda." Das schmerzte ihn fast noch mehr. Es war, als dachten die anderen, er wäre so egoistisch, dass er nur an sich dachte. Obwohl, tief drinnen, wusste er, wenn sie den wirklich Grund kannten, warum er seine Augen nie wieder öffnen wollte, würden sie ihn für bemitleidenswert halten. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er Kainda sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt, oder dass sie über Kinder oder eine Zukunft gesprochen hätten.

Es war nur so bis Hermines Karte kam, und drinnen hatte sie keine Rede geschrieben, wie sehr sie hoffte, dass es ihm besser ginge, oder, wie er erwartet hatte, seitenlang sentimentales Geschwafel über Kainda. Es waren nur vier Zeilen in ihrer sauberen Handschrift darin.

Es heißt, es dauert einen Augenblick, um jemand Besonderen zu finden

Eine Stunde, um ihn zu schätzen

Einen Tag, um ihn zu lieben

Aber ein ganzes Leben, um ihn wieder zu vergessen.

Und obwohl Harry nicht erklären konnte warum, machte dieser kleine Vers mehr Sinn als alles andere auf der Welt je zuvor.

-

Es war wie immer spät, dunkel, kalt und ruhig. Er wachte nicht mehr auf, wenn diese vier Dinge nicht zutrafen. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster hinter einem Bett und warf sein weißes, milchiges Licht auf die anderen Betten und abgesehen von den kleinen Kügelchen, die in dem Zaubertrank neben seinem Bett schwammen, war alles still und leise. Er war dafür sehr dankbar. Es war besser, wenn es ruhig war.

Er streckte die Hand aus und erwartete, dass Peter ihm seine Brille gab, aber es geschah nichts. Er blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Peter war nicht auf seinem üblichen Platz neben Harrys Bett, auf einem Stuhl zusammengerollt und ein Buch lesend, oder, wenn Madam Pomfrey nicht hersah, aus dem Fenster rauchend. Harry nahm seine Brille und nachdem er ein paar Augenblicke damit herumgefummelt hatte, setzte er sie auf und sah sich in der dunklen Station um. Zuerst dachte, dass er wie immer alleine wäre, und sah ruhig in die Flammen der Ruhekerzen, bevor er erschrocken bemerkte, dass ihn jemand von Ende des Bettes aus anstarrte. Er zuckte zusammen und stieß dabei fast eine der Kerzen um, bevor ihn erkannte und leise rief: „Dobby!"

Der Elf blinzelte ihn über den Bettrand hinweg an und Harry sah, dass große Tränen in seinen tennisballgroßen Augen waren. „Dobby tut es so Leid, Harry Potter, Sir!", sagte er Elf vorsichtig und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Dobby wollte Harry Potter nicht erschrecken, Sir ..."

„Es ist okay", sagte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. „Nur ... steh nicht da und starr mich vom Bettende an ... schlechte Erinnerungen ..."

Dobby tapste nun herüber, um neben Harry zu stehen; er war nicht groß genug, um auf den Stuhl zu klettern und stand stattdessen nur da und sah Harry mit Tränen in den Augen an. Harry wollte fragen, was los war, aber Dobby kümmerte sich darum, indem er jammerte: „Harry Potter ist fast gestorben! Und ... und es ist Dobbys Schuld ... alles Dobbys Schuld ... und Harry Potters Freund stirbt! Und – " Er brach in große Schluchzer aus und heulte und weinte am Boden, offenbar zu aufgeregt, um etwas zu sagen.

Harry streckte die Hand aus, packte Dobby hinten an seinem Pullover und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine. „Dobby", sagte er ernst. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist nicht die Schuld der Hauselfen. Gib dir keine Schuld. Das ist ein Befehl", fügte er hinzu, denn Dobby streckte die Hand nach einer Kerze aus.

Dobby zog die Hand vorsichtig zurück, seine Augen noch immer mit Tränen gefüllt. „Aber ... aber ..." Er hikste und begann zu zittern. „Harry Potter versteht nicht! Harry Potter ... und ... Dobby hätte ..."

Stirnrunzelnd zog Harry Dobby zu sich aufs Bett, ging sicher, dass keine scharfen Objekte in Reichweite waren und bot dem schluchzenden Elfen dann eine Schachtel mit Taschentüchern an. Dobby heulte auf und winkte sie fort. Harry stellte sie wieder auf den Nachttisch. „Komm schon Dobby ... ich bin okay ... in ein paar Wochen bin ich wieder so gut wie neu. Du musst nicht weinen."

„Dobby sollte entlassen werden!", heulte Dobby.

„Nein, das solltest du nicht", sagte Harry. Er nahm ein Taschentuch und trocknete damit Dobbys laufende Tränen. „Die Hauselfen und du haben keine Schuld an dem, was mir und ..." Er konnte ihren Namen noch immer nicht aussprechen. Die normale Reaktion für Kainda in der gesamten Schule war nun ein seltsames Schweigen.

„Aber Dobby hätte verhindern können, was Harry Potter zugestoßen ist! Wenn Dobby mutig gewesen wäre ... aber Dobby war es nicht ..." Der Elf zitterte wie verrückt während Harry noch ein paar seiner Tränen abwischte. „Dobby ist miserabel! Miserabel, Harry Potter, Sir!"

"Was meinst du?", sagte Harry und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Dobby sah Harry hinter seinen langen Fingern hervor an, seine Augen groß und ängstlich und einen Moment lang saß er nur zitternd da. Dann, so schnell, dass Harry ihn nicht aufhalten konnte, packte er eine der leeren Zaubertrankflaschen und schlug sich damit auf den Kopf und schrie bei jedem Treffer auf. Harry riss sie aus seiner Hand und hielt sie eine Armlänge weg.

„Dobby!", sagte er streng.

Dobby gab als Antwort nur einen großen Schluchzer von sich.

„Sag mir, was los ist", sagte Harry, stellte die Flasche hin und packte, nur für den Fall, Dobbys Handgelenke.

Dobby schloss die Augen und ein paar Moment wippte er nur vor und zurück und holte sich die Kraft und den Atem, um zu sprechen. Und dann, mit leiser und erstickter Stimme, sagte er: „Dobby weiß es, Harry Potter ... Dobby weiß, wer Harry Potter und seine Freundin verletzt hat. Und Dobby wollte es Harry Potter schon so lange sagen, aber er hatte Angst, Harry Potter, und Dobby tut es so Leid ..."

„Du weißt, wer es war?", sagte Harry und fühlte, wie sich in ihm etwas zusammenzog. „Wie? Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

Dobby nahm sich noch ein paar Augenblicke, um sich zu beruhigen, und fuhr dann fort, noch immer vor und zurück wippend. „Dobby hat einmal an einem Abend gekocht, Harry Potter... er hat Suppe gemacht, und Dobbys Suppe brauchte mehr Salz. Also ist Dobby gegangen, um im Schrank welches zu suchen, und als Dobby sich umdrehte, stand ein Junge in der Küche, Harry Potter. Er hatte einen Zauberstab, Harry Potter, und Dobby hatte Angst, also hat Dobby sich im Schrank versteckt! Und... Dobby hat gesehen, was der Junge gemacht hat... alles, was er gemacht hat... Dobbys Hauselfen Freunde haben versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, Harry Potter, aber er nicht! Er nahm ein kleines Täschchen aus seinem Umhang, Harry Potter, und gab gelbes Pulver in einen der Suppentöpfe. Und dann... legte er einen Zauber auf Dobbys Freunde und sie alle wurden sehr still und dann ging er, Harry Potter, und alle wachten auf! Aber sie sagen, sie haben ihn nicht gesehen, Harry Potter. Sie erinnern sich nicht. Aber Dobby tut es! Und Dobby wünscht sich, er hätte es Harry Potter früher gesagt... denn Harry Potters Freundin geht es jetzt sehr schlecht! Und Dobby hätte es verhindern können!" Er heulte laut auf und versuchte, sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien, aber Harry hielt ihn fest. Der Hauself fiel nach vorn, seine Stirn auf Harrys Schulter, und weinte nur noch bitterlich.

„Dobby ... wie hat der Junge ausgesehen?", sagte Harry ernst. „Du musst es mir sagen, Dobby, und wir können herausfinden, wer es war ..."

„Er ... er hat schwarzes Haar, Harry Potter", sagte Dobby. „Und braune Augen. Und er trägt einen Schal wie Harry Potter, nur sein Schal ist grün, Sir, und er hat einen weißen Zauberstab. Und er ist klein für einen Menschen, aber groß für Dobby."

Harry setzte die Beschreibung zusammen. Ein kleiner Slytherin, mit schwarzem Haar und braunen Augen und einem weißen Zauberstab. Er hatte schon ein paar Leute mit weißen Zauberstäben gesehen, aber der einzige Slytherin, mit zumindest einem hellen Zauberstab war –

„Nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kann nicht sein, Dobby, du musst ihn nicht richtig gesehen haben... das ist Blaise... er war ihr Bruder, er würde nicht seine eigene Schwester umbringen."

Dobby heulte wieder auf. „Nein, Harry Potter, Dobby hat ihn gesehen! Dobby hat gesehen, wie er das Pulver in die Suppe gegeben hat, und dann ist er gegangen, und Dobby hat ihn richtig gesehen! Dobby ist sicher, Harry Potter, Sir!"

„Aber warum würde Blaise seine eigene Schwester umbringen?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen. „Er würde so etwas nicht tun."

„Würde er nicht, Harry Potter?", sagte Dobby und etwas Flehendes lag in seiner Stimme. Er starrte fast verzweifelt in Harrys Augen. „Dobby ist so sicher... und... Dobby weiß, dass es Harry Potters Freundin nicht gut geht, Sir. Dobby hat gehört, dass sie... sie im Sterben ist, Harry Potter... und Dobby dachte, dass wenn er Harry Potter hilft, und Harry Potter sagt, wer seine Freundin verletzt hat, dann würde Harry Potter Rache nehmen wollen! Harry Potter würde sicher gehen, dass er nicht noch jemanden verletzen kann!"

Harry sah in Dobbys Augen, seine Gedanken hin und hergerissen zwischen dem was Sinn machte und dem, was richtig war. Ihm fiel keine Person ein, die auf Dobbys Beschreibung passte, außer Blaise, und doch... würde Blaise seine eigene Schwester umbringen? Und wenn er es hatte, hätte er doch sicher gestanden? Hätte ihn das Schuldgefühl nicht längst aufgefressen?

Oder...

Harry fiel plötzlich etwas ein; damals, als er draußen am Quidditchfeld gewesen war, und Kainda in der Luft kopfüber vor ihm gehangen hatte, ihre Sanftheit auf seinen Lippen. Und dann wich sie zurück, und das Gespräch war weitergegangen, bis sie etwas gesagt hatte, das ihm einfiel. Darüber, dass der Rest ihrer Familie und Blaise alle Todesser waren, loyal dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber, und sie nicht. So wie sie es gesagt hatte, bekam Harry das Gefühl, dass Zabini Senior sehr weit oben in Voldemorts Rängen war. War ihre Loyalität stark genug, dass sie ihre Tochter, die ihnen nicht folgte, umgebracht wurde, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte?

Ein weiterer Gedanke kam plötzlich. Blaise blieb in Hogwarts, anstatt nach Hause zu fahren, um bei seiner Familie zu sein. Warum? Weil er bei seinen Freunden blieb? Unwahrscheinlich. Blaise war nicht gerade der vertrauende Typ und keiner von Blaises Freunden stand ihm wirklich nahe. Blaise hatte Leibwächter und ein Gefolge, keine Freunde. Warum sonst sollte er also bleiben?

Sein Kopf begann, die Teile zusammen zu setzen und er sagte leise: „Dobby.. essen die Schüler noch das Schulessen?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Professor Dumbledore und der Rest der Lehrer beschwören das Essen für die Schüler herauf. Aber sie trinken noch das Wasser. Ist es sicher, Harry Potter?"

Harrys Gehirn wurde vor Schreck kalt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dobby ... es ist Blaise... er wird es wieder tun, er wird den Wasservorrat vergiften. Ich weiß es einfach. Warum sollte er sonst in Hogwarts bleiben? Und wenn er das Essen nicht vergiften kann, versucht er es mit dem Wasser und jeder trinkt das Schulwasser." Er sah sich verzweifelt um. Madam Pomfrey schlief wahrscheinlich schon und er konnte sich kaum im Bett bewegen, geschweige denn gehen... Snapes Büro war ziemlich nahe, aber er konnte sich nicht den ganzen Weg hin schleppen. Er sah Dobby an und fragte sich, ob er den Elf schicken konnte, um Snape zu holen, aber nein. Snape würde wegen einem Elfen sicher nicht aufstehen.

Plötzlich erkannte er, wie er jemanden holen konnte, um ihm zu helfen, und drehte sich im Bett um und zuckte leicht bei dem Schmerz zusammen. Dobby sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden, als er sich an die Wand über seinem Bett klammerte und verzweifelt sagte: „Peter! Peter, ich brauche dich! Bitte Peter, wo immer du bist ... bitte komm schnell!"

„Harry Potter redet mit einer Wand, Sir", murmelte Dobby unsicher und ging ein wenig zurück. „Wände haben keinen Namen und antworten nicht auf Fragen, Harry Potter..."

Ein weißer Schatten erschien plötzlich im Raum und Dobby schrie leise auf, fiel vom Bett und verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld. Peeves, nicht Peter, war es, der Harry aus drei Fuß Höhe angrinste. Er trug wieder sein Clownsgewand, mit flauschigen roten Kugeln daran und diesen lächerlichen Propellerhut. „Ihr habt gerufen, Sir?", sagte er schleimig.

Harry sah Peeves ein wenig verängstigt an. Er war es gewohnt, mit Peter zu sprechen, wenn er Probleme hatte, nicht mit dem grinsenden Übel, das ihm fast sechs Jahre seines Lebens schwer gemacht hatte. „Ähm – ich brauche Hilfe."

Peeves gackerte und sprang in der Luft auf und ab. „Soll ich dir etwas Wasser holen? Deine Socken waschen? Deine Bettwäsche wechseln? Nicht wieder einen schlechten Traum gehabt, oder?"

Harry wusste, wie verschieden Peter und Peeves waren. Der Geist war still, fast ernst, sehr besorgt und fürsorglich und brüderlich. Peeves war definitiv die böse Seite von Peter, genau wie ein unzähmbarer Werwolf die dunkle Seite von Lupin war.

„Ich weiß, wer das Risotta verursacht", sagte Harry besorgt, sag Peeves and und betete, dass er verstehen würde. „Und er wird den Wasservorrat vergiften, ich weiß es einfach. Ich brauche einen Lehrer ... bring Snape, bitte. Ich brauche Professor Snape."

„Schläft", sagte Peeves ruhig und grinste Harry noch immer fast wahnsinnig an. „Kann ihn nicht wecken."

„Bitte", bat Harry. "Es könnte heute Nacht sein, Peeves … bitte."

„Bringt nichts", sagte Peeves. „Wird nicht aufwachen, wird er nicht. Ist nur Zeitverschwendung. Verbringt jede Minute seines Lebens schlafend, außer, wenn seine kleine Lady bei ihm ist. Oh, dann ist er wach. Verstohlener Snape." Er gackerte wieder.

Es brachte nichts. Peeves wollte einfach nicht zuhören. Während Harry zusah, gab er Poltergeist ein letztes lautes, hohes Gackern von sich, zischte nach oben, direkt auf die Decke zu und verschwand in einem Moment. Dobby sah Harry besorgt aus der Nähe seines Ellbogens aus an. „Was wird Harry Potter jetzt tun?"

„Harry Potter", sagte Harry stur, während er sich auf die Seite drehte, den Bettposten packte und sich auf den Boden stellte. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, zog an seinem Magen und oder Snape oder Peter in der Nähe, um ihm den Beschützer Komfort zu geben, gab es nichts, um seine Gedanken von dem Schmerz zu nehmen, nur die Gewissheit, dass er es jemandem sagen musste. „Wird etwas sehr, sehr dummes machen, seine Wunden schlimmer machen und sich... den ganzen Weg..." Er nahm ein paar vorsichtige Schritte, wankte gefährlich und Dobby war sofort da und stemmte seine Hände in Harrys Rücken, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. „... zu Snapes Büro schleppen."

„Dobby denkt nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Harry Potter", sagte Dobby besorgt. „Sollte Dobby gehen und Professor Snape holen?"

„Er wird dir nicht zuhören, Dobby", sagte Harry stöhnend und tappte an der Wand entlang, während er versuchte, den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. „Es ist für mich schon schwer genug, ihn zu wecken, für dich unmöglich."

„Harry Potter wird sich wehtun", sagte Dobby, folgte ihn und packte ihn hinten am Pyjama, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Und Dobby kann keine Erste Hilfe, Harry Potter!"

„Ich muss Snape holen", sagte Harry. Er ging vorsichtig zur Seite, schon fast an der Tür. „Und ich werde nicht anhalten, für niemanden! Die anderen sind in Gefahr... was ist, wenn Blaise das Wasser schon vergiftet hat? Oder wenn es ihm nicht um das Wasser geht? Wenn er einfach herumgeht und die Schüler zwingt, es zu trinken! Wir müssen es jemandem sagen, Dobby, und ich werde sicher nicht – "

Knall!

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape kam herein, bereits komplett angezogen und seine wogenden schwarzen Roben verliehen ihm das Aussehen einer Fledermaus, die in die Nacht hinaus flog. Zu Harrys Entsetzen, flog die Tür auf, als er hereinstürmte, und traf Dobby am Rücken. Der kleine Elf flog einen Meter durch die Luft, bevor er die Wand traf und mit einem lauten Schrei auf den Boden fiel. Snape sprang zurück und wirbelte herum. Harry starrte ihn an und lehnte sich mit rotem Gesicht an eine Wand, Dobby halb ohnmächtig zu seinen Füßen.

„Potter! Geh sofort wieder ins Bett!"

„Es ist Blaise", keuchte Harry. „Blaise Zabini, Professor, er verursacht das Risotta! Er macht es mit Gift, er hat die Hauselfen mit Gedächtniszaubern belegt!"

Snape seufzte und murmelte etwas von „Fieberwahn" und „hysterisch", bevor er zu Harry herüberkam, ihn sanft an den Armen packte und ihn praktisch durch den Raum zog. Harry wollte gerade wieder protestieren und Snape wegstoßen, aber jemand anderes tat es für ihn. Dobby drängte sich zwischen Harry und Snape und stieß den Zaubertrankmeister weg. „Harry Potter ist nicht hysterisch! Harry Potter sagt die Wahrheit, und Sie müssen auf Harry Potter hören, denn die Schüler sind in Gefahr!" Als Snape Harry nicht losließ und ihn einfach wieder ins Bett stieß, rief Dobby: „Dobby hat gesehen, wie der Junge Pulver in die Suppe gegeben hat! Dobby hat es mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen! Sie müssen Dobby und Harry Potter zuhören, oder noch mehr werden sterben!"

Snape sah den Elfen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Oh, und der einzige Beweis, den wir dafür haben, ist dein Wort?"

Dobby nickte sofort. „Dobby sagt die Wahrheit, Sir... Dobby will nicht, dass mehr und mehr Menschen sterben..."

„Sir?", sagte Harry. „Wieso haben Sie gewusst, dass ich Sie brauche...? Normalerweise... nun ja... ignorieren Sie mich einfach."

„Dieser verdammte Poltergeist kam in meine Privatgemächer und hat mein Bett auf den Kopf gestellt", sagte Snape scharf. Er sah die beiden an und mit einem verärgerten Seufzen sagte er: „Nun gut, Potter. Wir werden das überprüfen. Und wenn dein kleiner Informant gelogen hat, werde ich kein Problem damit haben, ihn in Stücke zu hacken und Hauselfeneintopf zu kochen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Dobby zitterte angesichts dieser Drohung, aber Harry nickte. Er sah sich in der Station um und sah das Bett, in dem Kainda zuletzt gelegen hatte und er wusste, dass er denjenigen erwischen wollte, der es getan hatte; mehr, als alles andere je zuvor. Snape sah den Blick, hielt einen Moment inne und nickte dann. „Elf", sagte er. „Geht zu den Slytherin Schlafsälen und hole sofort die Vertrauensschüler her. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hol nur Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Sag ihm nicht, was los ist. Und beeil dich damit."

Dobby lief aus dem Zimmer, tapste durch die Tür und während er ging, murmelte er: „Slytherin Schlafsaal, Draco Malfoy, Dobby darf nicht sagen, was los ist und muss sich damit beeilen."

Snape warf Harry einen Blick zu, der ihn einen Moment lang erwiderte, und dann verließ Snape ebenfalls den Krankenflügel und ließ Harry alleine mit seinen Gedanken und Hoffnungen.

-

A/N: Ich weiß nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel fertig sein wird. Geplant ist es für Dienstag, aber ich liege im Moment krank im Bett (sollte eigentlich gar nicht vor dem Computer sitzen). Das Kapitel ist zwar schon fast fertig, wird aber noch ein Weilchen dauern. Ich werde mich bemühen, es trotzdem rechtzeitig fertig zu machen. Und natürlich: bitte reviewen!


	40. Voldemorts Teenager Diener

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Vielen, vielen herzlichen Dank für all eure Reviews. Wenn ich sie lese weiß ich, dass es die Anstrengung des Schreibens wert ist. Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel wieder gefällt ... wir erfahren endlich, wer das Risotta verursacht hat. Und ein besonderer Dank geht heute an meinen Beta-Leser; ich hab ihm erst gestern Abend das Kapitel geschickt und heute ist es schon fertig. Du bist der Beste!

-

KAPITEL 40 – Voldemorts Teenager Diener

Zuerst, hatte Draco Malfoy – verständlicherweise - kein Wort von dem geglaubt, was der panische Hauself an der Seite seines Bettes in kaum hörbarem Flüsterton von sich gegeben hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass Blaise Zabini ein Mörder war, war absurd. Er war böse, daran bestand kein Zweifel, und Draco wusste, dass Zabini der Name einiger Todesser in Voldemorts Reihen war, aber Blaise war sechszehn Jahre alt. Wie böse er auch war, er war kein Mörder, besonders nicht der seiner eigenen Schwester. Und dann war da noch die Sache, dass die Nachricht von seinem ehemaligen Hauselfen, Dobby, überbracht wurde, und die Dinge zwischen den beiden standen nicht gerade freundlich. Dobby konnte Draco kaum in die Augen sehen und Draco hätte zu gerne einen gehässigen Kommentar von sich gegeben.

Aber schließlich stimmte Draco zu, den Elfen zumindest zu begleiten und mit Professor Snape zu sprechen. Nach der Erklärung des Professors machten die Dinge ein wenig mehr Sinn. Natürlich war Snapes vorgeschlagener Plan nicht so einfach aufzunehmen.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein", sagte Draco und starrte Professor Snapes dunklen Umriss in der Eingangshalle an.

Snape grinste ihn an. „Aber sicher doch. Es gibt in der Schule keinen anderen Ort, wo die Wasservorräte zugänglich sind."

„Aber – Sie wissen nicht, für wann er es plant", sagte Draco mit großen Augen. „Sie schlagen doch nicht etwas vor, dass ich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag neben dem See sitze."

„Natürlich tue ich das", sagte Snape und sein Lächeln weitete sich. „Unter einen Desillusionierungszauber natürlich."

„Aber – ich muss doch zum Unterricht gehen!", sagte Draco. „Was ist damit? Die anderen werden merken, dass ich nicht da bin, Professor. Niemand wird das mit einem Schulterzucken ignorieren."

„Dem Rest der Schüler wird gesagt, dass du die Schule schnell wegen einem Problem mit dem Malfoy Erbe verlassen musstest", sagte Snape und sah Draco an, das Lächeln immer noch im Gesicht.

„Aber es gibt kein Malfoy Erbe mehr", sage Draco.

„Das ist eben das Problem", sagte Snape.

Draco hielt inne, starrte den Professor nur an und sagte dann: „Das ist verrückt. Ohne sie beleidigen zu wollen, Professor, aber erstens, Blaises eigene Schwester stirbt. Zweitens, Blaise ist kein Mörder. Drittens, es ist einfach... was ist, wenn jemand herausfindet, dass ich unter einem Desillusionierungszauber am See herumlungere? Blaise wird es herausfinden und alles ist ruiniert, und wenn ich nicht erklären kann, warum ich dort war, werde ich rausgeworfen."

„Malfoy", sagte Snape einfach. Draco wusste, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Snape reservierte diesen Ton normalerweise für die Leute, die zuhören sollten oder Ähnliches. „Ich bin dein Hauslehrer und diese Aufgabe ist sehr wichtig. Wenn ich dich darum bitten würde, die Testbögen einer anderen Klasse durchzusehen, würdest du es tun, oder?"

„Nun... ja, aber das ist etwas anderes."

„Nicht für mich, Malfoy." Snape zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, klopfte damit zwei Mal auf Dracos Kopf und Draco fühlte dieses schreckliche Gefühl, desillusioniert zu werden, als ob etwas Kaltes und Flüssiges von seinem Hals aus seinen Rücken entlang laufen würde. „Wir werden dir zu den richtigen Zeiten etwas zu Essen bringen. Ich selbst werde jeden Tag ein paar Stunden für dich übernehmen, damit du schlafen kannst. Abgesehen davon, wirst du draußen sitzen und beobachten, als würde dein Leben davon abhängen. Ist das klar?"

Draco wollte es wirklich, wirklich nicht machen. Er sah Snape an und mit einem sehr schweren Seufzen sagte er: „Ja, Sir."

„Sehr gut. Geh schon, Malfoy, und merk dir, sei aufmerksam." Snape drehte sich zum Gehen um.

Draco hielt einen Moment inne und rief ihm dann nach: „Sir!"

„Was ist los, Malfoy?"

„Ich muss mit Ihnen noch über... ähm..." Er legte seine Hand hinweisend an seine Seite. Snape sah ihn einen Moment lang misstrauisch and, und dann erkannte er es und Zaubertrankmeister nickte.

„Ja... ich bin sicher, wir können das ein andermal diskutieren."

„Aber – es ist... nun... es ist im Moment eigentlich ziemlich dringend", sagte Draco. „Es beginnt sich bereits zu verändern."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke, ich sagte, dass wir das ein andermal diskutieren können. Gute Nacht, Malfoy." Und er verließ die Halle und ging den Korridor zu den Kerkern entlang. Draco seufzte, drehte sich um und ging aus dem riesigen Schlosstor hinaus auf die Schlossgründe.

Es war eine sehr kalte und sehr dunkle Nacht. Die Stürme hatten sich noch nicht wirklich gelegt. Draco merkte, dass das noch ein Grund mehr war, seinen neuen Job zu hassen. Es war alles so plötzlich – vor knapp einer halben Stunde war er noch sicher in seinem Bett im Slytherin Schlafsaal gelegen, und nun war er auf den Schlossgründen mit dem Auftrag, den See zu schützen. Sie hatten doch einen Riesekraken dafür, oder?

Trotzdem... wenn alles damit endete, dass Blaise als der Schleimball enttarnt wurde, der er war... es würde es wert sein. Während der ersten drei Jahre in Hogwarts hatte er Blaise fast toleriert, hatte dem anderen Jungen sogar erlaubt ihm, Crabbe und Goyle einige Zeit lang zu folgen. Er war immer so still und unzugänglich.

Draco erinnerte sich an einen Tag während der Sommerferien, als sein Vater nach Hause gekommen war, seinen Reiseumhang abgelegt und an den Ständer neben der Tür gehängt hatte. „Ein sehr interessantes Treffen heute, Draco", hatte er gesagt. Draco erhielt immer einen Bericht von seinem Vater darüber, was bei den Todessern vor sich ging. Von Draco war immerhin erwartet worden, dass er sich den Todessern anschloss, wenn er volljährig wurde. Draco musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Vorstellung damals gefallen hatte.

„Was ist passierst?", hatte er gefragt, sah zu, wie sein Vater die Haupttüren in die Eingangshalle öffnete und war wie immer gefolgt.

„Unsere Gruppe hat ein paar neue... ähm... Freiwillige gefunden", hatte sein Vater gesagt. Sie gingen die riesige Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle hoch und machten sich auf den Weg in das erste von vielen Stockwerken, in Richtung des Salons. Sie gingen immer dorthin. Draco wusste, dass er, wenn er je an das Malfoy Anwesen zurückkehren würde, er ihre Schritte einzeln nachfolgen konnte.

„Oh? Wen?", hatte er gefragt.

„Ein junger Mann namens Zabini", antwortete sein Vater. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und eine lange Reihe Fackeln an der gesamten Länge des Korridors sprang zum Leben. Es waren nicht wirklich die Reinen Künste. Viele Dinge auf dem Malfoy Anwesen waren mit der Hand seines Vaters verbunden und konnte mit einem Fingerschnippen aktiviert werden. Es war sehr einfache Magie. „Er scheint ein guter Mann zu sein... sehr enthusiastisch. Fast schon unnatürlich. Jedoch, ein Unterstützer ist ein Unterstützer..."

„Mmm", meinte Draco ruhig. „Er hat einen Sohn. Blaise. Er ist im gleichen Jahr wie ich."

„Ah, ja", sagte sein Vater. „Dieser Name ist während des Treffens auch vorgekommen... offenbar ist der Junge ebenfalls interessiert. Endlich folgen immer mehr Reinblut Dynastien dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords. Natürlich gibt es noch eine Tochter... im vierten Jahr, denke ich. Das schwarze Schaf der Familie."

Als Draco, inzwischen Sechstklässler, über den Rasen in Richtung See ging erinnerte er sich mit einem Stechen daran, wie er gelacht und geschnarrt hatte: „Ja, ich kenne sie. Fliegt immer am Quidditchfeld herum. Gewöhnlich wie Dreck."

Er seufzte leise und verbannte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, während er am See entlang ging. Er breitete sich vor ihm aus, wie eine perfekte, schwarze Glasplatte. Es gab keinen Hauch von Wind, um die spiegelglatte Oberfläche zu stören. Draco bereitete sich geistig auf seine lange Nacht vor, streckte die Hand nach oben, packte den Ast eines Baumes und zog sich hinauf. Als er gemütlich saß, lehnte er sich an den Stamm, faltete die Arme über der Brust und begann, zu beobachten.

Die Stunden zogen vorbei. Mit nichts, um seine wandernden Gedanken abzulenken, merkte Draco, wie er immer und immer gelangweilter und müder wurde. Er überlegte schließlich, ob er seinen Wachdienst unterbrechen und ins Schloss schleichen sollte, um seinen Zeichenblock oder ein Buch zu holen, als er Bewegung am obersten Fenster eines Turmes sah.

Obwohl es dunkel war konnte Draco einen Schüler sehen, der auf dem Fenstersims stand und etwas in der rechten Hand hielt. Dracos Erfahrungen mit dem Astronomieturm ließen ihn wissen, dass er immer kalt und windig war, besonders an den Fenstern, und sicherlich konnten die Winde, die um das Schloss heulten, jemanden davon treiben.

Er lehnte sich auf seinem Baum nach vor und beobachtete genau. Die Wolken vor dem Mond bewegten sich und die Szene wurde erhellte; er erkannte nun leicht diese kleine Figur, das dunkle Haar, die blasse Haut. Blaise. Draco überlegte gerade, ob er Professor Snape alarmieren sollte, als er merkte, dass ein langes Seil um Blaises Hüfte geschlungen war. Das andere Ende war am Fenstersims befestigt.

Draco fühlte Panik in sich hochsteigen. Sicherlich würde Blaise nicht springen und sich umbringen?

Als er zusah, nahm Blaise das Ding in seiner rechten Hand, fummelte einen Moment lang daran herum und hob die Hand dann zum Mund. Ein Zaubertrank, dachte Draco. Aber was würde Blaise tun? Er sah, wie der Junge das leere Fläschchen zur Seite war und sich dann anspannte. Draco erkannte, was er tun würde, und zwar einen Moment bevor es wirklich geschah. Blaise ging in die Knie, streckte seine Arme weit nach vor und sprang von der Wand weg. Draco riss den Mund auf und fiel fast aus seinem Baum; er wusste, dass in diesen Winden Blaise sicher in einem Bogen zurückgeblasen wurde, bis er gegen die Schlossmauer krachte und sich all seine Knochen brach.

Aber zu seiner größten Überraschung, fiel der Junge nicht einmal. Er glitt einfach durch die Luft, als würde er Eislaufen, und sein Umhang umwehte und umspielte ihn in der starken Brise. Er begann zu sinken, als fiele er durch Wasser, und das Seil hielt ihn in der Nähe des Schlosses. Natürlich, dachte Draco. Es war Larin. Der Leicht Wie Luft Trank ... Snape hatte ihn ein paar Mal in Zaubertränke erwähnt. Natürlich konnte sich Blaise nicht dabei erwischen lassen, wie er auf die Schlossgründe hinausging. Snape würde ihn beobachten. Und deshalb war er nach oben gegangen, zum Astronomieturm, und er sank nun graziös zu Boden. Es war tadellos.

Blaises Beine gaben unter ihm nach, als er auf den Boden traf, doch er richtete sich sofort wieder auf und zog den Zauberstab. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch, den Draco nicht hören konnte, und das Seil verbrannte sofort von innen nach außen, verwandelte sich in Asche und wurde von den Winden in alle Richtungen verteilt. Wieder tadellos. Unauffindbar. Ein weiterer Zauberspruch und sein Gewicht war wieder normal.

Der Slytherin ging weiter über das Gelände. Er bewegte sich so leise und schnell, dass er leicht ein Schatten hätte sein können, oder vielleicht auch eine der Kreaturen aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Draco merkte, dass er ein wenig Angst bekam. Wenn Blaise sich all die Mühe gemacht hatte, unbemerkt zu bleiben, würde er sicher bedacht haben, was er unternehmen würde, wenn er angegriffen oder konfrontiert wurde.

Draco blieb einfach sitzen und beobachtete, wie Blaise sich dem See näherte, sich dann neben das Wasser kniete und seine dicke, schwarze Kapuze zurückzog. So vorsichtig wie er konnte zog Draco den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel, während er Blaise immer aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Er schien eine handvoll kleiner Glasperlen zu durchsuchen, von denen jede eine andere Farbe hatte, die im Mondlicht glitzerte.

Blaise hatte offenbar die Perle gefunden, nach der er gesucht hatte. Er ließ die anderen vorsichtig wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden und besah sich die Perle genau. Ein schreckliches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Ich werde Euch dienen", murmelte er. „Ihr habt vielleicht den Malfoy Jungen verloren, Meister, aber Ihr werdet niemals mich verlieren."

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab in diesem Moment ganz heraus und ließ ihn durch die Luft sausen, während er rief: „Petrificus Totalus!" Die Lichtkugel traf Blaise hart in der Brust, bevor er überhaupt gemerkt hatte, was passierte, seine Arme schlossen sich fest um ihn und er fiel steif wie ein Brett zu Boden.

Draco kletterte von seinem Baum herunter und hielt den Zauberstab dabei immer auf Blaise gerichtet. Die farbigen Kugeln waren über den Boden gerollt und Draco erkannte, dass es gar keine Glaskugeln waren, sondern lauter kleine runde Phiolen und in jeder war ein anderer Zaubertrank. Die, deren Inhalt Blaise in den See hatte leeren wollen, war fest in seiner Hand verschlossen, und nach ein paar Augenblicken Anstrengung hatte Draco sie heraus bekommen. Der Trank war purpur, mit kleinen schwarzen Venen, die über die rote Oberfläche liefen wie Spinnenbeine. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Palaris Prang? Das ist illegal, weißt du das, Blaise... und du hattest doch nicht etwa vor, das in den Wasservorrat fallen zu lassen, nicht wahr? Wie vorhersehbar. Du hättest ein paar Monate warten sollen. Oder konntest du nicht warten? Du wolltest wieder zuschlagen, während die Schule noch vor dem Angst hatte, was Potter und deiner Schwester zugestoßen ist... wenn noch keiner dich als Schuldigen im Auge hatte. Und wenn der gesamte Wasservorrat der Schule vergiftet war, dann würdest du die große Trauershow aufziehen, wegen verlorenen Schwester und den anderen, die tot waren, oder?"

Blaise konnte sich überhaupt nicht bewegen, nicht einmal seine Augen aus ihrer geweiteten und starrenden Position ziehen, aber seine Pupillen waren von Wut erfüllt. Draco gluckste und konnte sich ein paar Kommentare nicht verkneifen.

„Du hättest es eigentlich besser wissen sollen, nicht wahr...", sagte er. „Und wie schrecklich für dich, dass ich es bin, der dich erwischt. Nun, wenn das alles letztes Jahr gewesen wäre, hätte ich dir wahrscheinlich dabei geholfen. Und sogar ohne meinen Vater in meiner Nähe... wenn du mir dann so etwas vorgeschlagen hättest, dann... nun ja, ich wäre in Versuchung geraten. Aber nein. Du musstest den besten Platz erklimmen während ich schwach war." Er steckte das Gift in seine Tasche, so ruhig wie es ging, und hob eine dünne Augenbraue. „Und das wirst du für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen."

Es war schwer, Blaise den gesamten Abhang zum Schloss hoch zu ziehen, und er musste oft anhalten, ob die Ganzkörperklammer zu erneuern, nur für den Fall, aber bei jedem Schritt erfüllte ihn Stolz und auch ein wenig Arroganz, wenn er sich selbst vor Dumbledore - nein, eigentlich Professor Snape stehen sah, und Snape überreichte ihm eine Medaille und sagte: „Ein tausend Punkte für Slytherin, weil du den Schuldigen gefangen hast, Malfoy, und ich muss sagen, wir sind alle begeistert davon, wie du es geschafft hast... wirklich sehr heldenhaft von dir..."

Und er würde lächeln und sagen: „Nun, Professor Snape, es war nicht schwer... obwohl ich Zabini in einer Schlägerei besiegen musste, nur mit meinen Fäusten, er hatte ja meinen Zauberstab gestohlen, und nach einer Stunde harten Kampfes neben dem eisigen See, in totaler Dunkelheit, hatte ich ihn endlich bei der Kehle. Er gab seine sündigen Taten zu, dann eroberte ich meinen Zauberstab wieder und sagte zu ihm: „Das Böse gewinnt nie, Zabini!" - aber bitte, diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist ein wenig zuviel... aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

Er warf sich mit der Schulter gegen das Schlosstor, um es zu öffnen, und zog den brettharten Blaise in das Kerzenlicht der Eingangshalle, wobei er sicherging, dass er seine beste „triumphierender aber erschöpfter Held" Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Snape kam aus dem Korridor herausgeschwirrt, wo er Wache gestanden hatte. „Malfoy! Was ist passiert?"

Draco lächelte und sagte: „Nun, Professor Snape, es war nicht schwer... obwohl ich Zabini in –"

„Ja, ja, mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken darüber", sagte Snape, packte Zabini am anderen Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Treppe. „Zum Büro des Direktors, Malfoy."

Und Draco, leicht irritiert aussehend, nahm Zabinis Füße und begann, den steifen Körper die Treppe hinaufzutragen, während er vor sich hinmurmelte: „Merlin, danken Sie mir nicht zuviel..."

-

Ein paar Minuten später war Blaise gegen einen Schrank in Dumbledores Büro gelehnt. Dumbledore hatte es geschafft, seine Halsmuskeln so zu entspannen, dass sie sein Geständnis hören konnten, außerdem die in seinem Magen, damit sie ihn aufsetzen konnten, ohne dass er in zwei Teile zerbrach. Snape war losgegangen, um eine Portion Veritaserum zu holen. Zuerst hatten Dumbledore und Snape Draco seltsame Blicke zugeworfen, als Veritaserum erwähnt wurde, aber nach einem miesepetrigen Blick war Snape einfach gegangen, um es zu holen.

Blaise saß nun einfach dort und starrte Malfoy hasserfüllt an, der sich daran erfreute, ihm ein süßes, kleines Lächeln zu schenken. Er hatte schon begonnen, das Script für dieses Ereignis zu schreiben, wenn sein Leben später verfilmt wurde. Natürlich mussten ein paar Dinge geändert werden. Eine Gruppe Mädchen sollte, so hatte Draco es sich ausgerecht, in diesem Moment durch die Tür stürzen, sich an seine Schulter werfen und vor Erleichterung weinen, weil er diese schreckliche Qual überlebt hatte.

Dumbledore schob seine rote Nachtmütze auf seinem Kopf zurück und schob Draco einen Teller voller Kekse zu. „Während wir warten bin ich sicher, dass du sehr hungrig bist, Draco... willst du dir nicht einen Keks nehmen?"

Draco zögerte einen Moment lang und nahm dann einen. „Danke", murmelte er. Der Keks als Belohnung konnte wahrscheinlich aus dem Film geschnitten werden.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape kam herein, eine kleine Kristallphiole mit Veritaserum in der Hand. Draco konnte sofort erkennen, was es war. Er hatte eine verschwommene Erinnerung daran, wie er auf einem der Kettenstühle in einem Gerichtsraum im Zaubereiministerium saß, voller blauer Flecken, physisch und geistig erschöpft, als ein Zauberer eine Flasche Veritaserum hereinbrachte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und das Bild zu vertreiben. Nicht jetzt.

Blaise sah das Veritaserum und seine Augen weiteten sich ängstlich. „Nein", brachte er atemlos hervor. „Nein, nein! Professor! Nicht -... bitte, ich bitte Sie, bitte Sir..."

Snape Augen verengten sich, als er zu Blaise ging und sich dann wie ein Vampir, der zum Töten ansetzte, vor Blaise aufbaute. Seine Finger vergruben sich vorne in Blaises Haar, zogen es zurück und der Mund des Junges fiel erschrocken auf. Snape ließ den klaren Inhalt der Phiole ruhig in seinen Mund tröpfeln. „Bitte so viel du willst", schnarrte er. „Ich werde es nicht hören."

Blaise hustete und kämpfte mit sich selbst, als sein Körper versuchte, das Veritaserum wieder heraus zu bringen. Draco konnte bereits sehen, wie die Effekte ihn packten. Seine Augen wurden leer, und umso härter er kämpfte, umso stärker wurde er vom Trank benebelt. Nach einem Moment des Wehrens gaben seine Muskeln nach und er kämpfte nicht länger gegen den Trank. Er hatte ihn komplett übermannt. Snape lächelte ein wenig. „Blaise Zabini?"

„Ja", kam die flache, tonlose Antwort. Blaises Augen zitterten.

„Du warst heute Nacht nicht in deinem Bett", sagte Snape und lehnte sich gegen Dumbledores Schreibtisch. „Und du hattest einige sehr giftige Tränke bei dir. Du hattest vor, den Wasservorrat zu vergiften. Ist das korrekt?"

Ein weiteres Zittern ging über Blaises Gesicht. „Ja."

„Und du hast das Essen in dieser Schule schon mehrere Male vergiftet."

„Ja."

„Eine von diesen Begebenheiten wird wahrscheinlich den Tod deiner eigenen Schwester herbeiführen und Harry Potter wurde fast getötet."

„Ja..." Draco fühlte einen Stich angesichts des Stolzes in der Stimme des anderen Jungen.

„Hast du darauf gezielt, diese beiden zu vergiften?"

„Nein", kam die sanfte Antwort. „Es einfach nur... Glück."

Draco wandte den Blick ab; er konnte bei Gott nicht sehen, wie Blaise so etwas ‚Glück' nennen konnte. Snape fuhr mit seinen Fragen fort, ruhig und unbeeindruckt wie immer. „Warum hast du das getan?"

Blaise sah sehr selbstgefällig aus, starrte nur gerade nach vor und es war, als würde sein Mund alleine sprechen. „Mein Meister hat mir befohlen, Unruhe in Hogwarts zu stiften. Und das habe ich getan. Er will Dumbledore brechen. Er will Potter brechen. Er hat mir befohlen, die Schule von innen zu zerstören, wie auch immer ich es machen wollte... und das habe ich." Ein schreckliches, krankhaftes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Sie wird sterben. Und mein Meister wird zufrieden sein. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass sie diejenige sein wird, die stirbt... sie, oder Potter, oder Malfoy... sie sind diejenigen, die mein Meister aus dem Weg schaffen muss. Potter zerstört immer unwissentlich seine Pläne. Malfoy ist eine Gefahr... er weiß viel über meinen Meister. Von seinem toten Vater. Und meine Schwester wusste fast so viel wie Malfoy. Und ich habe sie für den Dunklen Lord getötet."

„Sie ist noch nicht tot", sagte Draco leise.

„Das wird sie bald sein", sagte Blaise tonlos, obwohl das Leuchten in seinen Augen allzu sichtbar war. „Und dann wird Potter verwundbar sein. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass etwas an Potter ihn immer und immer wieder aufhält... obwohl er nicht weiß, was. Niemand weiß es. Die Prophezeiung wurde zerbrochen. Mein Lord wird Potter töten. Er kann nicht immer entkommen. Und wenn Potter fällt, wird Dumbledore ihm folgen und dann der Rest der Zaubererwelt.

„Spricht du direkt mit dem Dunklen Lord?", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Ja", sagte Blaise. Wieder legte sich etwas über seine Augen. „Er spricht oft mit mir."

„Bist du gezeichnet worden?"

„Ja."

„Wo?"

„Unten neben meiner Wirbelsäule", sagte Blaise. „Dort wird es am wenigsten bemerkt. Der Lord zeichnet seine Todesser nicht mehr am Unterarm. Es ist der letzte Versuch, sie vor dem Ministerium zu schützen... diese Dummköpfe überprüfen nur die Arme."

Dumbledore trat aus dem Schatten nach vor. Er sah sehr ernst aus und die Linien auf seinem Gesicht unterstrichen sein hohes Alter, während das Kerzenlicht über seine Haut wusch und seinen Bart golden erstrahlen ließ. „Blaise... warum sollte ein Junge wie du dem Dunklen Lord dienen wollen? Fühlst du irgendwelche Trauer oder Schuld wegen deiner Schwester?"

„Nein", kam die schnelle Antwort. Blaises Augen verengten sich ein wenig, als er versuchte, seinen verschwommenen Blick ins Feuer zu halten, der nun viel wütender wurde. „Mein ganzes Leben lang war sie die ältere. Die stärkere. Die schnellere. Die freundlichere. Meine Eltern waren so stolz. Aber sie musste gehen. Sie bedeutete für uns nichts anderes als Schwierigkeiten. Und mit Malfoy ist es genauso... er war immer der beste der Slytherins. Der Stolz des Hauses. Der perfekte Slytherin. Aber nun bin ich es...", hauchte er. In seinen Augen leuchtete verrückte, manische Macht. „Ich bin der perfekte Slytherin. Ich bin ehrgeizig, klug. Reinblütig. Der Dunkle Lord selbst sagt es. Er wird mich für meine Mühen belohnen. Und das Ministerium kann mich nicht aufhalten. Sie können mich für meine Verbrechen nach Askaban schicken... aber ich kann entkommen. Askaban war nur mit den Dementoren eine Bedrohung, aber sie sind nun auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords, so wie die Riesen und die Heliopathen. Mein Meister kann nicht aufgehalten werden. Die Zaubererwelt wird fallen."

„Genug", sagte Snape so plötzlich, dass Draco aufschreckte. Er wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Wir müssen das Ministerium verständigen... ohne Zweifel will Fudge wieder mit Reportern im Schlepptau im Schloss einfallen wollen. Zabini ist nicht mehr bei Verstand, Direktor."

Dumbledore hielt einen Moment inne und nickte dann ein wenig. „Ja... ich werde Cornelius sofort verständigen. Draco? Du solltest am besten zu Harry gehen und ihm sagen, was passiert ist... ich bin sicher, dass er wissen will, dass der Schuldige gefasst ist und gestanden hat."

Draco stand auf und nickte, obwohl es sich inzwischen ziemlicht betäubt fühlte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er die Tür von Dumbledores Büro öffnete, und die sich bewegende Treppe ihn nach unten trug – ja, nicht einmal, dass er den Korridor entlangging. Seine Gedanken waren erfüllt von dem schrecklichen Blick in Blaises Augen, als der Junge sich selbst als den perfekten Slytherin bezeichnet und davon gesprochen hatte, wie Voldemort ihn belohnen würde. Als er an den Namen dachte, fühlte Draco ein leichtes Stechen, gleich neben seiner Wirbelsäule. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen und legte seine Hand darauf. Es war so schon schlimm genug, aber nun hatte er noch einen, sogar viel düstereren Schmerz, denn er seinem Unwohlsein hinzufügen konnte.

Er merkte, dass er vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel stand, öffnete sie sanft und schlich hinein. Madam Pomfrey war nicht in der Nähe – zum Glück. Die Schwester hatte ihn nie wirklich gemocht. Sie rollte jedes Mal mit den Augen, wenn er in den Krankenflügel kam, und fragte ziemlich bissig, wie lange er diesmal plante zu bleiben.

Harry war noch wach in seinem Bett, an die Kissen gelehnt und leise ein Buch lesend. Draco hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, Harry so zu sehen. Sie still und unschuldig, nur dasitzend und nachdenkend, mit einer neugierigen Miene im Gesicht, während er las. Als Draco die Station betrat, sah Harry von seinem Buch auf und lächelte ein wenig. „Hi."

„Hi", sagte Draco. Er setzte sich neben Harrys Bett. „Wir haben ihn."

„Was?"

„Wir haben ihn... Zabini. Ich wurde raus geschickt, um mich neben dem See zu verstecken und er ist gekommen. Er hat gerade in Dumbledores Büro gestanden, sie bringen ihn jetzt ins Ministerium." Draco lehnte sich zurück und wischte sich sein Haar mit gespreizten Fingern verschwommen aus dem Gesicht. Sein Haar war einmal sein Stolz und seine Freude gewesen, regelmäßig geschnitten, aber nun war es unordentlich und lang und war bis zu seinen Schultern gewachsen.

Harry nickte leise und wandte seine Augen der Bettdecke zu. „Also war es eindeutig Blaise?"

„Ja", sagte Draco. Er wartete einen Moment, damit die Nachricht einsinken konnte, und fuhr dann fort. „Wir haben ein volles Geständnis... und er ist auch gezeichnet worden?"

„Gezeichnet?", fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.

Draco fuhr fort. „Mit dem dunklen Mal tätowiert worden. Gezeichnet ist eine Art Abkürzung dafür. Blaise hat sein Mal unten an der Wirbelsäule – nach dem zu schließen, was er uns gesagt hat. Er stand unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum."

Harry sah einen Moment lang so aus, als müsse er etwas entscheiden, und fragte dann leise: „Hat er gesagt was er wegen... wegen Kainda fühlt?"

„Ja..." Draco nickte und es war sehr schwer, in diese hellen grünen Augen zu sehen und zu sagen, was er musste. „Er sagte, dass es einfach nur Glück war... ich denke nicht, dass sich die Familie sehr nahe steht." Er sah den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und klopfte ihm einmal auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin okay...", sagte Harry leise und fuhr mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Also... ist es ihm wirklich egal... es ist ihm egal, dass sie stirbt..."

„Er... er schien stolz darauf zu sein", sagte Draco. „Er ist böse... einfach böse... sogar für einen Todesser."

„Alle Todesser sind böse", sagte Harry zu plötzlich, dass Draco leicht überrascht war. Stille folgte dieser Aussage, bis Draco wieder sprach.

„Denkst du das?", sagte er ruhig und hob eine Augenbraue. Harry nickte nur. Draco hielt wieder inne und fügte dann in ruhiger, sachlicher Stimme hinzu: „Mein Vater?"

Harry sagte nichts. Draco brauchte es auch nicht zu hören. Der Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles. Nach einem Moment Stille sagte Harry: „Dein Vater war... nun... ja, es war tragisch für dich und deine Familie, und das weiß ich auch... aber... nun, er war ein wirklicher Engel."

Draco lächelte ein wenig, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und rollte sich, fast wie eine Katze, zusammen. „Ja, ich weiß... du kannst von ihm nur nicht als guter Mensch denken, weil er ein Todesser war, oder?"

„Nun... ja", sagte Harry. „Es ist nur... ich hab ihn gesehen, auf dem Friedhof. Mit einer Kapuze. Es ist schwer, so etwas zu vergessen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Draco. Er sah sich seine Fingernägel an und sagte dann, wie nebenbei: „Wie steht's mit Professor Snape?"

„Snape ist kein Todesser", sagte Harry und wischte es ruhig beiseite. „Nun... doch, ist er. Oder war er. Aber er hat sich verändert. Er ist kein richtiger Todesser. Ihm gefällt nicht, was er macht."

Draco nickte angesichts dessen. Es machte irgendwie Sinn. Er dachte über alles einen Moment lang nach, schätzte Harry ab und sagte dann leise: „Und was ist mit mir?"

Harry ließ das praktisch von sich abprallen. „Du bist kein Todesser..."

„Oh? Bin ich das nicht?"

Harrys Augen wanderten zu ihm. Draco lächelte wegen seinem Gesichtsausdruck, beobachtete Harry noch kurz und erklärte dann.

„Keine Angst... ich werde nicht aufspringen und dich erwürden... ich arbeite nicht für den Dunklen Lord."

„Aber – du hast gesagt...", begann Harry besorgt.

Draco nickt ernst und hielt kurz inne, währenddessen er Harry immer noch abschätzte. Er beschloss, es ihm zu sagen. „Ich bin mehr oder weniger in Professor Snapes Gruppe... ich ‚war' ein Todesser. Doch das hat sich jetzt geändert."

Er sah, wie sich Harrys Augen weiteten und seine Kinnlade hinunterfiel. „Aber... das kannst du nicht sein! Du bist erst sechszehn, und du hast nicht das Dunkle Mal! Ich hab deine Arme gesehen, wenn du dich für Quidditch umziehst!"

„Oh, mein Mal ist nicht auf meinen Armen...", sagte Draco. „Das ist es jetzt nie. Jeder, der erst kürzlich gezeichnet wurde, hat es an einem unauffälligen Ort. Wie ich."

Harry wollte es unbedingt wissen, und Draco konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Er beschloss, es ihm zu zeigen, ohne dass Harry die Frage stellen musste, stand auf und drehte sich halb um, damit er Harry über seine Schulter hinweg ansehen konnte. Er ließ seinen Umhang zu Boden fallen und hob dann ganz vorsichtig den unteren Zipfel seines Hemdes hoch. Und da war es. In seine blasse Haut gebrannt, schwarz glühend, das Dunkle Mal, ein Schädel mit einer gewundenen Schlange im Mund. Draco sah, wie Harry zurückwich. „Es ist schwarz", sagte der Gryffindor mit eindeutiger Panik in der Stimme.

Draco nickte. Harry musste wissen, dass ein schwarzes Dunkles Mal nur eines bedeutete. „Mmm... es hat sich vor ein paar Tagen verfärbt... er ruft die Todesser zu sich."

„Warum?", sagte Harry leise und nervös.

Draco ließ sein Hemd wieder fallen und das Mal verschwand wieder darunter. „Ich weiß es nicht... Professor Snapes hat sich auch verändert. Alles, was wir tun können, ist warten um herauszufinden, was er will."

„Er wird wütend sein, weil du nicht gekommen bist", sagte Harry. „Er wird kommen und dich suchen, das weißt du."

Draco nickte mit einem schweren Seufzer. „Mmm... ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass er nicht nur wegen mir kommen wird."

Er wollte weiterreden, um die Angst aus Harrys Gesicht zu wischen, aber in diesem Moment lief Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro und richtete ihren Umhang. „Malfoy!", sagte sie. „Was machst du hier? Es ist jetzt nicht Besuchszeit!"

„Ich hab nur – ", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Nein! Du hast gerade gar nichts, nun los! Hinaus! Komm zu einer vernünftigen Zeit zurück, nicht jetzt, die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal aufgegangen! Komm schon, hinaus!"

Und damit beförderte sie ihn aus dem Zimmer, schob ihn praktisch an, damit er schneller ging. Draco warf einen Blick über die Schulter, bevor sie die Tür zuschlug, und sah Harry, der seinen Blick erwiderte, tief in Gedanken und Sorge noch immer auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar.

-

A/N: Nun noch eine kurze Bemerkung zum Schluss: haltet euch den Sonntag Nachmittag oder Abend frei, denn dann gibt es ein neues Kapitel – und das ist eines der besten!


	41. Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 1

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Ich bin erst vor zehn Minuten aus dem Bett und dachte mir, dass ich das Kapitel gleich noch fertig mache, damit ich euch nicht mehr so lange warten lasse. Noch eine Notiz an diejenigen, die finden, dass die Geschichte zu brutal wird: die Belagerung, die jetzt kommt, ist nicht so schlimm wie sie sich anhört. Wer die originalen HP Bücher gelesen hat, schafft das hier auch.

laser-jet: Könntest du mir noch die englische Textstelle sagen, an der du das gefunden hast? Ich hab nämlich in allen Wörterbüchern im Haus gesucht und einfach nichts entdeckt.

-

KAPITEL 41 – Die Belagerung von Hogwarts: Teil 1

Harry verließ den Krankenflügel ein paar Tage später, nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihn für gesund erklärt hatte, und als er ging, hörte er, wie sie zu Professor McGonagall sagte: „Seine Freunde um ihn herum zu haben hat ihm sehr geholfen. Besonders Malfoy. Wenn ich du wäre, Minerva, würde ich ihm Zutritt zum Gemeinschaftsraum gewähren... es würde sicher helfen."

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer darüber glücklicher war, Draco oder Harry. Der Rest der Gryffindors war zuerst sehr misstrauisch und viele von ihnen ließen Draco nicht in die Nähe ihrer Sachen, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnten sie sich daran. Ron hasste Draco noch immer und wollte ihm eines Nachts eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen, weil er in seinem Lieblingsstuhl gesessen hatte.

Seltsamerweise wurden die Dinge ein wenig besser für Harry. Es war, als hätte das Leben erkannt, durch welche Hölle es Harry schon geschickt hatte und ihm nun eine kleine Pause gönnte. Die Hausaufgaben wurden weniger und alle waren plötzlich sehr freundlich zu ihm. Er wusste, dass dies teilweise aus Sympathie war – inzwischen hatten alle von Kainda erfahren. Obwohl niemand ihn behandelte, als wäre er ernsthaft krank dachte er, dass sie es genauso gut könnten. Sie waren einfach nur freundlich.

Etwas, das in Harrys Leben schief lief war, dass seine Narbe zu schmerzen begann. Er wusste, warum das passierte. Es waren Warnzeichen. Das Dunkle Mal auf Dracos Rücken wurde auch nicht heller und hatte begonnne, eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit abzusondern, die verdächtig nach Blut aussah. Draco musste immer einen Verband um den Rücken tragen, falls es während des Unterrichts zu bluten begann und seinen Umhang durchtränkte. Harry hatte mit Snape während des Okklumentik Trainings über das Dunkle Mal gesprochen. Snape schien nicht erpicht darauf zu sein, darüber zu reden, aber als der Zaubertrankmeister sah, wie besorgt Harry war, sagte Snape einfach: „Es wird nicht mehr dunkler werden. Wenn etwas geschieht, wird es allerdings, egal, welche Farbe die Tätowierung der einzelnen Todesser hat."

Jedes Mal, wenn Harrys Narbe schmerzte, schien jemand in der Nähe zu sein, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte. Ron, Hermine und Draco waren immer bei ihm, aber wenn sie einen anderen Unterricht hatten als er und er Schmerzen spürte, sah der Lehrer oft auf, merkte, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte, kam unauffällig herüber und sagte: „Du bist entschuldigt, Potter... geh und hol dir ein Glas Wasser. Komm heute Abend zu mir und wir sprechen über die Hausaufgaben." Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass Dumbledore den Lehrern gesagt hatte, sie sollten ihm dieses Privileg zugestehen, und er war froh darum.

Das gesamte Hogwarts schien zusammenzuhalten. Harry merkte, dass es nicht nur er war, der den guten Willen spürte. Die Schüler halfen sich gegenseitig in den Korridoren, boten an, für die Lehrer etwas zu erledigen, teilten sich beim Abendessen ihre Vorräte. Sogar Snape wurde eines Tages im Astronomieturm beobachtet, wie er ein eingerostetes Augenteil eines Teleskops mit einem Anti-Rost Trank bearbeitete, während eine sehr zufriedene Professor Sinistra mit einem Lächeln zusah.

Die entspannte Wärme in Hogwarts zog sich durch den gesamten Monat, bis Professor Flitwicks „Schwestern des Schicksals" Kalender verkündete, dass der Juni ins Land einzog und es Zeit war, die Eintrittskarten für das Weihnachtskonzert der Schwestern des Schicksals zu reservieren.

Es war ein Freitagmorgen und die dritte Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zog gerade vorbei. Diese Stunde machte immer Spaß. Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit in den ersten beiden Stunden erledigt hatten, konnte Professor Lupin ihnen etwas interessantere, aufregendere Dinge zeigen. Zur Freude der meisten Schüler hatten sie kürzlich mit Zaubermaschinen begonnen, und vor allem die, die von Dunklen Zauberern benutz wurden.

Bis jetzt hatte Lupin ihnen einige der schrecklichsten Folterinstrumente gezeigt, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Es gab verschiedenen Waffen, die alle sehr tödlich aussahen, eine große Auswahl an illegalen Gegenstände, die in Zaubererhäusern beschlagnahmt worden waren (die meisten davon trugen ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Aus dem Malfoy Anwesen, vorsichtig behandeln") und zu Harrys Überraschung eine der Verdopplungsmünzen, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte. Alle sahen erstaunt zu, wie Lupin die Münze fest in die Hand schloss, die Finger öffnete und zeigte, dass eine weitere erschienen war. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Hand schloss, verdoppelten sich die Münzen.

„So eine könnte ich wirklich, wirklich gebrauchen", sagte Ron mit großen Augen. „Wo bekommt man die?"

„Wir denken, dass sie ursprünglich aus einer Bank in Südfrankreich kommen", erklärte Lupin. „Es war eine gewöhnliche Muggelbank, aber ein Zauberer hat dort gearbeitet, und begonnen, mit Muggelgeld zu experimentieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er herausfand, wie man es perfekt verdoppelt. Nach dem Muggelgeld versuchte er es mit Zauberergeld. Jedoch ist es sehr schwer, eine von diesen hier herzustellen. Es gibt auf der Welt nur etwa zehn auf der Welt, die glaubhafte Kopien erzeugen."

„Und das ist eine davon?", fragte Harry und versuchte, sich nicht so anzuhören, als hätte er eine andere der zehn in diesem Augenblick in seiner Tasche.

Lupin nickte. „Durch Zufall entdeckt. Sehr viel Geld wurde unter dem Boden einer Muggelkirche gefunden, wahrscheinlich vor Jahre von Zauberschmugglern dort vergessen. Jemand hat eine der Münzen aufgehoben und zwei fielen aus seiner Hand."

„Wie weiß man, welche die Verdopplungsmünze ist?", fragte Ron.

„Die warme", sagte Lupin. Er warf die Münzen in eine Tasche, legte sie in eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches, schloss sie ab und steckte den Schlüssel ein. „Eine Verdopplungsmünze wurde vor etwa sechs Monaten aus Gringotts gestohlen und ist noch nicht aufgetaucht. Die Kobolde haben keine Ahnung, wie sie gestohlen wurde."

Harry spürte ein schuldbewusstes Ziehen. Snape hatte ihm die Münze vor ungefähr sechs Monaten gegeben. Er machte eine gedankliche Notiz, seinen Beschützer zu fragen, wo und wie er die Münze bekommen hatte, und warf dann wieder einen Blick auf Lupin, der etwas aus einer Schachtel unter seinem Tisch hob.

„Ihr solltet euch zurücksetzen", sagte Lupin. „Das ist wahrscheinlich einer der gefährlichsten Gegenstände und ich würde es gar nicht gerne sehen, wenn jemand das Augenlicht verliert ...", und unter dem Tisch holte er etwas hervor, das aussah, wie ein normaler Muggel Baseballschläger, gespickt mit fünf Zentimeter langen Nadeln. Alle rissen die Münder auf und rutschten mit den Stühlen zurück. Lupin legte den Schläger vorsichtig auf den Tisch, wobei er den Griff nicht ausließ, und drehte ihn um, damit die Schüler ihn gut sehen konnten.

„Was ist daran so magisch?", fragte Hermine und hob eine Augenbraue. „Tödlich, ja... aber ein guter Schildzauber würde ihn abprallen lassen."

„Er ist innen nicht aus normalem Holz", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Eine Phönixschwanzfeder ist hineingelassen, also kann er als Zauberstab verwendet werden. Und die Nadeln sind nicht nur scharf. Sie sind mehr schnell tötendem Gift gefüllt. Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Snape euch über die verschiedenen Gifte in Nadelschlägern aufklären kann."

„Wo wurde das gefunden?", fragte ein Hufflepuff in der Nähe von Harrys Ellbogen mit großen Augen.

„In einem Ort in der Nähe von Leeds", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Mitten während Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft. Eine Gruppe Teenager wurde damit aufgegriffen, während sie eine Bushütte zerschlugen. Es waren Muggel."

„Muggel?", fragte Harry. „Aber... woher haben sie ihn bekommen?" Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie eine Gruppe Muggel einfach eine tödliche Waffe irgendwo in den Büschen fand und beschloss, sie zu benutzen.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Anti-Muggel Todesser", sagte Lupin, als würde er die ruhigste und friedlichste Sache der Welt erklären. „Sie geben einer Gruppe Muggel einen Nadelschläger, die Muggel nehmen ihn und gehen damit davon und sie können damit fast so viel Schaden anrichten wie ein Zauberer – aber unwissentlich."

„Wer auch immer den gemacht hat ist krank", sagte Ron und starrte das brutale Holz an, während Lupin eine Orange von der Tischkante nahm.

„Seht genau zu", sagte er. Alle lehnten sich neugierig nach vor. Lupin ließ den Nadelschläger nach unten baumeln und hielt die Orange vorsichtig in der Hand, dann steckte er sie an ein paar der Nadeln und zog die Finger sehr schnell zurück. Die Orange verfärbte sich augenblicklich zu seinem üblen Grün, und winzige Limonenfarbene Venen krochen über ihre Haut. Lupin erklärte während die Orange langsam infiziert wurde: „Eines der am schnellsten bewegenden Gifte, die bekannt sind. Und eines der effektivsten. Es wandert durch den Blutkreislauf, bleibt aber an den Wänden der Venen und Arterien hängen. Es gibt kein bekanntes Gegenmittel."

„Und Muggel in Leeds sind mit einem von denen umhergezogen?", sagte eine Ravenclaw und ihre Augenbrauen waren so weit oben, dass sie fast unter ihren Haaren verschwanden.

Lupin nickte ernst. „Ein sinnloser Akt von Gewalt. Es gibt natürlich ein Gesetz, das den Gebrauch und Besitz von Nadelschlägern regelt, aber – "

Alle in der Klasse zuckten zusammen, als er blutgefrierender Schrei aus einem der nahen Korridore die Luft zerriss. Harry sah auf und merkte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, und er konnte von den Reaktionen der anderen ablesen, dass auch sie erschrocken waren.

Besorgt die Stirn runzelnd legte Lupin den Schläger zurück in seine Box und ging hinüber zur Tür. Harry sah, wie er einen Blick hinaus warf und, immer noch stirnrunzelnd, nach links und rechts sah. „Wie seltsam", murmelte der Professor. „Es ist wahrscheinlich – " Aber er hörte zu sprechen auf, als ein weiteres Geräusch hereinschwebte. Es war ein seltsames, rhythmisches, polterndes Geräusch.

Harry bewegte sich instinktiv ein weniger näher zu Ron und Hermine, während sich die gesamte Klasse umsah. Einige bekamen jetzt Angst. „Was ist das?", fragte Lavender Brown mit Augen so groß wie Golfbälle.

„Da... reden Leute", sagte Ron und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Harry hörte angestrengt hin und erkannte, dass das kein normales Gespräch war. Es waren Sprechchöre, von vielen, vielen Menschen gleichzeitig, weit weg, aber alle sangen immer und immer wieder die gleiche Zeile. Was immer es war, es kam näher.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nur eine andere Klasse", sagte Lupin, obwohl Harry von der Nervosität in seiner sonst ruhigen Stimme nicht besänftig wurde. „Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik..."

„Aber wer hat geschrien?", sagte Ron neben Harry. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine näher zu ihm gerutscht warn. Hermine versuchte, seinen Blick zu fangen.

Lupin sah ein wenig ratlos aus, und öffnete den Mund, um eine Erklärung abzugeben, aber er wurde von einem weiteren Schrei unterbrochen. Dieses Mal war es Lavender Brown, die das Geräusch verursachte, auf die Beine sprang, aus dem Fenster deutete und rief: „SEHT MAL!"

Harry wirbelte herum, als die ganze Klasse zum Fenster lief. Hermine packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit und er sah hinaus auf eine Szene, die er seit Monaten gefürchtet hatte. Obwohl sie noch zwei Hügel entfernt waren, erkannte er die Todesser.

Sie waren diejenigen mit den Sprechchören. Alle gingen in einer geraden Linie, wie eine große Schlange, die sich den Berg hinab schlängelte. Sie kamen und kamen einfach näher. Als Harry dachte, es könnten nicht mehr über die Bergkuppe kommen, folgte eine weitere Gruppe. Er versuchte zu zählen. Zehn, Zwanzig, Dreißig ... Fünfzig ... er wusste, dass es Hunderte sein mussten. Alle von ihnen sangen, alle trugen lange schwarze Stäbe, alle hatten ihre Gesichter mit weißen Masken verborgen. Harry war zu erstarrt, um sich zu bewegen. Er stand nur da und beobachtete, wie immer mehr Todesser auf das Schloss zukamen und ihr Singen mit jedem Schritt lauter wurde. Sogar noch schlimmer: er erhaschte einen Blick auf einen riesigen Kopf, der über den Hügel kam, und dann kam ein Riese in Sicht, einen Stab in der Hand, der mehr wie ein Baumstamm aussah, und er sang gemeinsam mit den Todessern. Es geschah. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, als er erkannte, dass es wirklich geschah - nach Monaten um Monaten des Wartens begann es jetzt.

Und dann, so plötzlich, dass sein Herz vor Angst fast stehen blieb, begann die Sirene zu heulen, eine hohe, zittrige Note, wie ein Kampfgeschrei. Die Klasse begann auch zu schreien, aus Panik, und einige Schüler liefen zur Tür, wobei sie in ihrer Eile einige Tische umwarfen.

„Geratet nicht in Panik!", brüllte Lupin über den Lärm. „Kommt schnell mit mir in mein Büro! Es gibt keinen Grund in Panik zu geraten!"

„OH JA?", rief Ron. „Was ist DAMIT?"

Harry sah aus dem Fenster, dorthin, wohin Ron zeigte, und was er sah, warf ihn fast um. Eine Gruppe Todesser, alle singend und ihr schreckliches Lied dem Himmel entgegenschmetternd, war über den Hügel gekommen und zog einen Käfig auf Rädern. Und in dem Käfig war eine sehr blasse, weißhäutige Kreatur, mit schwarzem Material umhüllt und die Vorderseite der Roben blutgetränkt. Ein Vampir. Und mehr Riesen folgten nun, fünf, sechs, sieben, ein weiterer Vampir in einem Käfig, Todesser zu Hunderten, und jede Stimme sang nun dieses Lied. Sie könnten es sogar über das Heulen der Sirene hinweg hören, als ob die Stimme nun in Harrys Kopf wären.

Hermine und Ron packten ihn hinten am Umhang und zogen ihn vom Fenster weg, wo er vor Angst erstarrt gestanden hatte, durch den Raum. Als er an seinem Tisch vorbeiging, streckte er die Hand aus, packte seine Tasche und drückte sie an seine Brust.

„Harry, nein, lass sie hier!", rief Lupin. „Sie wird dich langsamer machen! Schnell! Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Harry wollte nicht loslassen. Ron gab den Versuch auf, sie ihm wegzunehmen, und zog ihn einfach durch die Tür in Lupins Büro. Lupin schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu und die Sirene verstummte. Harry wünschte sich fast, sie würde wieder heulen. Das Singen der Todesser brachte ihn nun fast in den Wahnsinn. Er konnte die Worte des Liedes nun hören, und obwohl er nicht jeden Reim verstand, hörte er genug heraus, um ihn krank zu machen.

„Schlammblüter, Halbblüter, gebet gut Acht! Unterwerfet euch nun des Dunklen Lords Macht! Feuer und Blut, das Dunkel ist nah, bringet den Flammen ein lebend Opfer dar!"

Alle hatten sich um Professor Lupin versammelt. Er tat sein bestes, um die Schüler zu beruhigen, doch Harry konnte sehen, dass er genauso viel Angst wie sie hatte. Hermine packte plötzlich Ron und Harry und umarmte sie so fest, dass sie kaum atmen konnten, und sie zitterte. „Alles wird gut ... alles wird gut ..."

„Wir werden sterben", sagte Harry leise.

Die einzige Antwort darauf war ein lautes Krachen, als die Eisengitter auf ihren Platz vor der Tür und den Fenstern rutschten. Dieser Schutz besserte Harrys Gefühl nicht. Sie waren noch immer gefangen. Noch immer verletzbar. Jeder Spruch, den er je zur Verteidigung gelernt hatte, war plötzlich aus seinem Kopf gefegt worden. Ron schien das gleiche zu denken. Sein Cousin biss sich auf die Lippe und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Harry.

Ron nickte abwesend. „Nur ein wenig... verängstigt. Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Unterricht Ginny gerade ist... ich will wissen, ob es ihr gut geht."

„Es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein", beruhigte ihn Hermine. „Bleib einfach ruhig und entspannt, wir werden hier rauskommen... die Lehrer werden die Todesser besiegen und damit basta."

„Aber es sind Hunderte", sagte Harry. Er war von seiner zittrigen Stimme nicht überrascht. „Und Vampire, Hermine... und Riesen... Was ist mit Hagrid und Kibbles? Und den Opsittops? Sie sind alle draußen... die Todesser werden sie töten..."

„Hagrid hat Verstand", sagte Hermine. „Er wird mit den Opsittops hereingelaufen sein. Alle werden okay sein." Sie festigte ihren Griff um Harry und Ron. „Wir werden alle okay sein."

„Kinder", sagte eine sanfte Stimme vom Kamin. Harry sah sich um und erblickte Dumbledore, der neben dem Kamin stand. „Kommt mit mir... ihr werdet wegen der Sicherheit in die Kerker gebracht."

Etwas Beruhigendes lag in Dumbledores Gesicht, so ruhig und gesammelt, und das ließ Harrys ängstliches Herz langsamer schlagen, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Er ging durch den Raum und stellte sich in der Schlange an, während seine Klassenkameraden in den Kamin stiegen und in einem Wirbel aus Flammen verschwanden. Lupin schob Ron und Hermine hinein und wandte sich dann ihm zu, während Dumbledore verschwand. „Komm schon, Harry", sagte er ruhig. „In den Kerkern bist du in Sicherheit."

Harry nickte, und wollte gerade ins Feuer steigen, als er durch das Fenster etwas sah, das ihn innehalten ließ. Auf dem Hügel war Feuer ausgebrochen. Zuerst dachte Harry, die Todesser hätten den Verbotenen Wald in Brand gesteckt – bevor er erkannte, dass es etwas anderes als ein harmloses Feuer war. Die Schlossgründe schienen sich in die Hölle auf Erden zu verwandeln, und auf dem Hügel erschienen riesige, hohe Figuren, wie die Skelette von Dinosauriern, aber sie standen in Flammen. Sie hinterließen Fußabdrücke so groß wie Autos, und sogar die Luft um sie herum war entflammt worden. Heliopathen. Harry erkannte nun, warum sie von der Zauberergesellschaft so gefürchtet wurden.

„Harry!", sagte Lupin drängend.

Harry nickte, wandte sich vom Fenster ab und lief auf das Feuer zu. Lupin sprang mit ihm hinein und in einem Rauschen von Feuer und Asche wurden sie aus dem Dunkle Künste Büro weggerissen.

Der Kontrast des warmem, harmlosem Feuer auf seiner Haut und der Kälte und Feuchtigkeit der Kerker überraschte ihn. Es war irgendwie dunkler, als er in Erinnerung hatte. Er sah sich um und merkte, dass er nicht einmal erkannte, in welchem Raum er war. Es gab keine Fenster oder Türen, wenn falls es welche gab, konnte er sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen. Alle anderen Schüler waren in Gruppen zusammen gedrängt, mit blassen Gesichtern und großen, verängstigten Augen.

Hermines Stimme sprach in Harrys Ohr. „Harry? Bist du es?"

Er wandte sich um und nickte, während er ihr verdunkeltes Gesicht studierte. „Ja... wo sind die anderen?"

„Sie sind dort drüben in einer Ecke", sagte sie leise. „Komm mit... pass auf, wohin du trittst..."

Sie gingen still durch die Schüllergruppen, vorbei an weinenden Mädchengruppen, Lehrern, die versuchten, die Schüler zu beruhigen und Ansammlungen und verängstigten Erstklässlern. Fast alle waren still. Was gab es noch zu sagen?

Hermine führte Harry in eine der entfernten Ecken des abgeriegelten Kerkerraums, wo Ron, Draco, Ginny, Neville und Luna auf sie warteten. Neville sah aus, als würde er vor Angst gleich sterben. Ron hatte seinen Arm um seine kleine Schwester gelegt. Draco lehnte an einer der Wände, seine Hand auf der Stelle mit dem Dunklen Mal ruhend und sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen, und Luna sah ziemlich leer und unberührt aus, während sie die verschiedene Schüler ansah.

„Harry?", flüsterte Neville mit fast flüsternder Stimme, während Harry in die Mitte der Gruppe gezogen wurde.

„Ja, ich bin es", sagte er. „Alles okay, Neville?"

„Nein", sagte Neville mit zittriger Stimme. Harry fühlte, wie er verängstigt zitterte. „Ich... ich hab Angst."

„Das haben wir alle, Mr. Longbottom", sagte eine tiefe Stimme in der Nähe, als ein Schatten, den Harry als Alrister erkannte, durch die Dunkelheit auf sie zukam. „Fehlt irgendjemand, den ihr kennt? Irgendwelche Freunde?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Ähm... Professor? Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben müssen?"

Alristers Umriss schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger... aber ich denke, einige Zeit. Versucht, ruhig zu bleiben und macht es euch bequem."

„Können wir nicht ein Licht anmachen?", sagte Ginny. „Bitte Professor... ich mag die Dunkelheit nicht..."

„Ihr könnte natürlich eure Zauberstäbe anmachen", sagte Alrister. „Aber kein Lärm, okay? Versucht, leise zu bleiben... und zündete keine Feuer an." Er hörte sich nun sehr ernst an. „Sie werden sie fühlen können."

„Sie?", brachte Neville hervor.

„Die Heliopathen", sagte Alrister schwer. „Aber mit ein wenig Glück, werden die Truppen des Ministeriums so bald wie möglich hier sein... wir werden hier zeitig zum fünf Uhr Tee draußen sein. Potter? Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin hier", sagte Harry und ging nach vor. Alristers Hand suchte einen Moment nach ihm und nahm ihn dann sanft am Arm.

„Du musst bei den Lehrern bleiben, Harry", sagte Alrister. „Komm mit mir."

„Können wir nicht bei ihm bleiben?", fragte Rons Stimme hinter Harrys Schulter.

Alrister hörte sich ein wenig zögerlich an. „Nun... eigentlich nicht..."

„Aber wir sind seine moralische Unterstützung", sagte Ron. „Bitte, Professor, er wird glücklicher und ruhiger sein, wenn wir in der Nähe sind, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Das stimmt wirklich, Sir", sagte Harry.

Alrister seufzte leise und sagte dann: „In Ordnung, aber bleibt in der Nähe. Ich werde nicht zwischen den Schülern herumlaufen und auch noch suchen, wenn wir euch verlieren."

Harry ließ es zu, dass Alrister ihn durch die Schülergruppen führte, durch den Kerker, mit all seinen Freunden hinter ihm. Draco schwankte wegen dem Schmerz in seinem Rücken hin und wieder. Ron half ihm freundlicherweise mit einem kleinen Schlag auf den Kopf, wenn er langsamer wurde.

Endlich hielt Alrister an und sagte: „Ich hab ihn."

„Und ein paar zusätzliche?", schnarrte Snapes Stimme in der Dunkelheit vor Harry. Er konnte nicht einmal einen verschwommen Schatten erkennen, der einen Hinweis liefern könnte, wo sich der Professor befand.

„Moralische Unterstützung", sagte Alrister. „Sind alle hier? Wir haben niemanden verloren, oder?"

„Ich hab von Luna schon seit einer Weile nichts mehr gehört", sagte Rons Stimme.

„Warum sollte ich sprechen, wenn ich nichts zu sagen habe?", kam Lunas verträumte Antwort von hinter der Gruppe.

„Oh", sagte Ron, fast ein wenig enttäuscht. „Sie ist noch hier."

„Seid still", zischte Snapes Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Potter, komm her..." Eine kalte Hand schloss sich um Harrys Handgelenk und zog ihn weg von seinen Freunden. Vor ihm bewegte sich etwas, als Snape sich vor ihn hinkniete, um ihn besser zu sehen, und Harry sah gerade mal seine blasse Haut und die dunklen Flecken, die seine Augen waren. Alrister hatte mit dem Rest der Gruppe ein Gespräch begonnen, um Snapes Worte für Harry zu übertönen. „Angst, Potter?", murmelte die Stimme des Professors.

„Ein wenig", gab Harry leise zu. „Professor? Meine... meine Narbe beginnt zu schmerzen."

„Verständlich", murmelte Snape. Harry fühlte, wie er sich seine Narbe besah und blieb dabei einfach still stehen und ließ es ihn machen. Und dann sagte Snape, so leise, dass Harry es fast nicht hören konnte: „Hast du die Tasche?"

„Welche Tasche?", fragte Harry.

„Deine Notfalltasche", sagte Snape ungeduldig.

„Ja", sagte Harry. Er öffnete seine Schultasche und griff hinein, um das Samttäschchen herauszuholen, aber Snape hielt ihn auf.

„Nicht jetzt, Potter", murmelte er mit leicht belehrender Stimme. „Lass sie da drinnen, aber in Reichweite, solltest du sie brauchen. Obwohl ich noch immer von dir erwarte, dass du zuerst nachdenkst, bevor du etwas davon verwendest – diese Gegenstände sind die wirklich letzte Hilfe. Gerade noch kurz vor der Selbstmordpille. Ist das klar?"

„Ja Sir", sagte Harry nickend, obwohl Snape es nicht sehen konnte.

Plötzlich war ein kaltes Gefühl auf seiner Schulter und eine Stimme sagte: „Hab nichts verpasst, oder?"

„Peter?", sagte Harry. Er fühlte, wie sein magischer Beschützer ihn für einen Moment in eine sehr kalte und nasse Umarmung zog und sagte dann: „Sind sie schon in der Schule?"

„Nein", sagte Peters Stimme. „Noch weit weg... ich hab gerade von einem Fenster weiter oben rausgesehen. Sie versammeln sich im Moment nur, offenbar warten sie auf etwas. Es sind jedoch alle da. Nun, ich kann jedenfalls nicht sehen, dass noch mehr über den Hügel kommen."

„Nein, Peelish", sagte Snapes Stimme. „Es werden noch mehr werden."

„Oh?", sagte Peter. „Wirklich?"

„Mmm", sagte Snape fast abweisend. „Oder werden du, ich selbst und Malfoy nicht mehr als Todesser mitgerechnet?"

„Oh ja", sagte Peter, als würde er sich gerade erst daran erinnern.

„Peter?", sagte Harry plötzlich und erkannte plötzlich, dass er noch nie gefragt hatte. „Wo ist dein Dunkles Mal? Wie können sie einen Geist zeichnen?"

„Ich wurde in Menschengestalt gezeichnet", erklärte Peter. „Es zeigt sich nur, wenn ich so wie jetzt bin. Ich Glückspilz, nicht wahr, Snape?"

„Du unausstehliche Wolke Rauch", zischte Snape. Harry fühlte, wie der Professor seinen linken Arm packte. „Rede nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst."

Harry hörte, wie Peter gluckste. „Tschuldigung, Sev."

„Nenn mich nicht Sev", kam die gezischte Antwort.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein", sagte Snapes Timme. „Du bleibst hier bei Peelish, mir selbst und den Weasleys, zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, die Schule wird von Todessern belagert."

„Wie lange muss ich an Ihrer Seite kleben bleiben?", fragte Harry und versuchte, nicht zu bissig zu klingen.

„So lange es nötig ist", sagte Snape kühl. Harry fühlte, wie er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog, ihn kurz wedelte und dann gab der Professor Harry einen Plastikwürfel. „Ein Zauberwürfel... eine dumme, kleine Erfindung der Muggel, ein Kinderspielzeug, obwohl es dich für ein paar Stunden unterhalten sollte."

„Aber ich kann nicht einmal die Farben sehen", sagte Harry.

„Was es noch spannender macht", sagte Snape. „Machen wir einen Deal, in Ordnung? Wenn du es schaffst, bevor wir hier herauskommen, werde ich mir überlegen, ob ich deiner Klasse den Jahresabschlusstest erspare."

„Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe?", sagte Harry und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich denke, dass eine Woche Nachsitzen ausreichen wird", sagte Snape nachdenklich.

Harry starrte die Dunkelheit vor ihm an und sagte dann aufgebracht: „Sie können mir keine Strafarbeit geben, weil ich ein Puzzle nicht gelöst habe!"

Snape gluckste. „Oh, aber das ist doch das einzig Gute an meinem Job."

Peters Stimme holte neben ihm Luft. „Hab ich gerade gehört, was ich denke? Oder träume ich? Könnte das etwa der erste richtige Scherz gewesen sein, den Snape in seinem ganzen Leben gemacht hat? Sicherlich täuschen mich meine Ohren!"

„Die andere Möglichkeit, falls dir mit dem Würfel langweilig wird, Potter, wäre, dass du ihn in Peelishs Kehle steckt, das würde uns alle ohne Zweifel zumindest ein paar Minuten unterhalten."

Peter machte ein seltsames Protestgeräusch. „Ich habe keine Kehle, Snape, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast. Vielleicht solltest du deine Augen manchmal öffnen, wenn du es schaffst, deinen Kopf aus deinem – "

Und dann begann das Poltern...


	42. Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 2

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews an: JonThePunk, IAmFAllen, Truemmerlotte, Hermine1992, Kissymouse, Lady Claw, Mäuschen, Imobilus, Avallyn Black und Eneira. Ich glaube, dass ich noch nie so viele Reviews für ein Kapitel bekommen habe – und freu mich total darüber. Wäre schön, wenn ihr so weitermachen könntet.

* * *

KAPITEL 42 – Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 2

„Die andere Möglichkeit, falls dir mit dem Würfel langweilig wird, Potter, wäre, dass du ihn in Peelishs Kehle steckt, das würde uns alle ohne Zweifel zumindest ein paar Minuten unterhalten."

Peter machte ein seltsames Protestgeräusch. „Ich habe keine Kehle, Snape, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast. Vielleicht solltest du deine Augen manchmal öffnen, wenn du es schaffst, deinen Kopf aus deinem – "

Und dann begann das Poltern...

Alle sahen sich überrascht um. Der Lärm schien von allen Seiten zu kommen, einfach ein konstantes, polterndes Knurren. Harry ging automatisch ein wenig näher zu Peter und Snape. Es hörte sich an, als ob plötzlich eine Autobahn über der Decke verlaufe, aber dann kam ein weiteres seltsames Geräusch hinzu. Es war ein glucksendes, gluckerndes Geräusch, eine sehr dicke Flüssigkeit kochte und gurgelte. Und dann ein Kratzen. Kratz, kratz, kratz, kratz.

Die Schüler schrien auf, als plötzlich an lautes Krachen an einer der Steinwände ertönte, gefolgt von einem weiteren, als etwas Schweres gegen den Stein donnerte. Die Leute zogen sich schnell von dem Geräusch weg. Sie alle waren zu verängstigt um zu erkennen, was so ein Geräusch verursachen könnte. Und als sie es taten, war es viel, viel zu spät.

Snape sah es zuerst. Harry hörte ihn fluchen, als er herumwirbelte, seinen Zauberstab wieder herauszog und ihn irgendwo in die Dunkelheit richtete. „Lumos portal", befahl er und sofort brachen Flammen aus, ein Durchgang wurde flackernd sichtbar. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und gab den Blick auf einen langen steinernen Korridor frei, der zurück in die Schule führte.

Jedes Gesicht wandte sich Snape zu und Harry fühlte eine Welle kalter, kranker Angst, als der Zaubertrankmeister rief: „Worauf wartet ihr noch? Hinaus, los hinaus!"

Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Luft von einem KRACHEN erfüllt, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Steine stürzten von der Decke und der Raum wurde von einem gelblichen Feuerschein erfüllt. Alle schrien auf und stürzten zur Tür, kämpften miteinander, um hinaus zu kommen, während immer mehr und mehr Steine auf sie herunterregneten. Harry wandet sich um und begann zu laufen, doch Snape packte ihn hinten am Umhang und schnarrte: „Lumos Büro portal!". Weitere Flammen brachen hervor und eine Tür erschien nur für ein paar Sekunden. Snape stieß sie auf und warf Harry hindurch. Harry wirbelte herum und rief: „Nein, Ron!", als Snape hindurchlief und die Tür schließen wollte.

Snape fauchte: „Wir haben keine Zeit!", aber er hatte den Satz noch nicht einmal beendet, als Ron, Draco, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Peter und Alrister ins Büro stürzten. Snape warf die Tür hinter ihnen zu, schloss sie kraftvoll und zog dann Eisengitter von der Decke herunter. Er brachte sie in Position, verschloss sie mit einem Zauber und das nicht einen Moment zu früh. Eine Welle von Schreien ertönte auf der anderen Seite, als die Wand offenbar ganz nachgab. Harry fühlte, wie die Temperatur nach oben raste, hörte, wie die Schüler durch den Kerkerraum liefen, hinaussprinteten und das Singen noch lauter wurde. Er erzitterte und klatschte sich die Hände auf die Ohren, um den Lärm nicht mehr hören zu müssen.

Snape murmelte etwas und alles wurde still, als sich der Stillezauber über den Raum legte. Ron schaffte es, die Situation perfekt zusammenzufassen, als er an einer der Wände zu Boden rutschte und einfach dort sitzen blieb, mit blindem Schrecken in den Augen nach vorne starrend. „Ich glaub das einfach nicht."

„Steh auf, Weasley", sagte Snape brüsk und packte Ron am Arm, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit, um den erschöpften Helden zu spielen."

„Streichen Sie das!", sagte Ron wütend. „Wir alle werden tote Helden sein!"

„Nein, werdet ihr nicht", zischte Snape. Er stellte Ron wieder auf die Beine, packte ihn am Umhang und starrte Ron sehr wütend in die Augen. Harry wusste nicht, wie Ron diesen Blick erwidern konnte – die meisten liefen schreiend aus dem Raum, wenn Snape sie so anstarrte. „Diese Schule hat schon viel Schlimmeres als eine handvoll Todesser und Feuer gesehen! Stein, falls du es nicht weißt, schmilzt nicht, Weasley!"

Alrister packte Snape hinten am Umhang, zog ihn zurück und sah ihn wütend an. „Lass ihn los, Snape, es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, die Schüler zu terrorisieren."

Ron ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Offenbar hatte er nichts von dem wirklich mitbekommen, bis er den kalten Boden mit einem Plumps erreichte. Snape, noch immer von Alristers großer Hand gefangen, konnte nichts anderes tun als hasserfüllt zu starren.

„Werden alle okay sein?", sagte Hermine zitternd in einer Ecke und durch ein Fenster auf die höllengleiche Landschaft draußen blickend.

„Sie werden sich schon irgendwo versteckt haben", sagte Alrister. „Ich bin sicher, dass die Lehrer es schaffen werden, zumindest einige der Todesser zurück zu halten."

„Und was ist mit den Heliopathen?", fragte Ginny.

„Nun... ich nehme an, dass ihr alle Wasserzauber beherrscht", sagte Alrister. Sie nickten. „Gut. Vergesst sie, seid keine Dummköpfe und versucht, einen Heliopathen mit einem kleinen Wasserzauber zu besiegen. Werft euren Zauberstab am besten zwischen seine Augen und dann rennt!"

Snape murmelte: „Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, seine Mutter zu beleiden und ihn anschließend mit irgend etwas Brennendem zu schlagen – das wäre genauso hilfreich wie jeder Rat von Alrister." Er befreite sich aus Alristers Griff und ging hinüber zum Fenster, um auf die Schlossgründe zu blicken. „Wir sind umzingelt... von allen Seiten. Verdammt noch mal... es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sie zu bekämpfen. Wir müssen auf die Hilfe vom Zaubereiministerium warten."

„Wir werden sterben", meinte Ron.

Ginny begann zu weinen. Hermine und Luna umarmten sie, während sich Harry, Draco, Ron und Neville besorgte Blick zuwarfen. Ihre Situation schien aussichtslos zu sein. Das Schloss wurde von Heliopathen, Riesen, Todesser und Vampiren belagert - und was war Dumbledores Armee? Schulkinder und eine handvoll Lehrer. Harry sah die Menschen im Raum an, die wichtigsten in seinem Leben und er erkannte, wenn ein Todesser jetzt hereingestürmt käme, würden sie alle sterben.

„Wir müssen die Kinder an einen sicheren Ort bringen", sagte Alrister, der offenbar das gleiche dachte wie Harry. „Wo ist der nächste Kamin? Wir könnten das Flohnetzwerk benutzen, um sie aus der Schule zu bringen."

„Ein paar Korridore entfernt", sagte Snape. „Und ich habe kein Pulver bei mir... ich denke, dass drei Türen entfernt ein Vorratsschrank mit welchem ist. Aber wir können diesen Raum auf keinen Fall verlassen. Die Todesser werden nach Geiseln suchen, und der Schüler, den wir am wenigsten als Geisel wollen, ist in dieser Gruppe."

Harry merkte, wie ihn alle ansahen, und plötzlich fühlte er sich wie der König in einem Schachspiel. Suchten Voldemorts Anhänger etwas schon nach ihm? Suchten in jedem Raum, töteten jeden, der ihnen in den Weg trat...

„Wir könnten laufen", schlug Draco mit gehobener Augenbraue vor.

„Wir würden es nicht schaffen", sagte Hermine, die immer noch Ginny beruhigte. „Die Todesser haben alle Zauberstäbe... ihnen wurde wahrscheinlich befohlen, kein Mitleid zu zeigen. Wenn sie sehen, dass wir rennen, werden wir getötet werden. Besonders, wenn Harry bei uns ist."

„Wartet... Peter!" Harry wandte sich dem Geist mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen zu. „Du kannst uns sagen, ob jemand kommt, nicht wahr? Du weißt doch alles über dieses Schloss, oder?"

Peter nickte ernst. „Mmm, das tue ich... ein Todesser kontrolliert gerade den Korridor vor der Tür. Wenn wir die Tür nur öffnen, wird er uns anfallen wie ein Crup einen Kniesel."

„Dann brauchen wir eben eine Ablenkung", sagte Harry. „Wenn du nach draußen schwebst und ihn davon lockst könnten wir alle zum Kamin gelangen."

„Nein", sagte Peter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin im Moment in fester Form, Harry. Ich müsste die Tür öffnen und er würde den Raum sowieso durchsuchen. Todesser sind nicht dumm."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er darauf sagen könnte. Peter hatte Recht. Es gab keinen Weg aus dem Raum, und es sah aus, als könnten sie nur dasitzen und warten. Harry ließ sich gegen eine Wand fallen und bereitete sich geistig auf ein langes, hartes Warten vor – als etwas in sein Blickfeld kam, das sein Herz fast stoppen ließ. Die Spitze eines Zauberstabes war direkt zwischen seine Augen gerichtet.

Er sah überrascht auf, sich sicher, dass es ein Scherz war, und erblickte Snape, der auf ihn herabsah. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an. „Professor? Warum – was machen Sie – "

„Snape, lass ihn in Ruhe", sagte Alrister müde. „Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Scherze."

„Bewegt euch nicht", schnarrte Snape. Seine dunklen Augen flackerten zu dem Professor der Reinen Künste. „Keiner von euch. Oder ich werde ihn töten. Seht das als das Ende der Fahnenstange an."

„Aber –", sagte Hermine. Sie starrte erschrocken abwechselnd Snape und Harry an. „Professor, Sie können nicht – !"

„Gib mir einen guten Grund warum nicht", sagte Snape leise.

Harry war noch immer überzeugt, dass dies eine Art Scherz war. Er rutschte nervös ein wenig herum und erwartete, dass Snape plötzlich lachte und ihnen sagte, wie verdammt dumm sie doch alle waren, aber der Zaubertrankmeister tat nichts dergleichen. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes war immer noch zwischen Harrys Augen und er knurrte: „Bleib hier, Potter... du gehst nirgendwo hin..."

„Worauf spielen Sie eigentlich an?", sagte Harry nun verängstigt und versuchte, weg zu rutschen.

Snape grinste. „Du denkst, das alles ist ein Scherz?", sagte er mit dieser leisen, manischen bösen Stimme. „Ich sehe hier niemanden, der lacht, Potter... nun... keiner von euch bewegt sich. Stellt euch an diese Wand." Er warf der Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch einen Blick zu. „Jetzt."

„Sie Verräter", flüsterte Ron. Sein Gesicht war kreideweiß. „Ich wusste es. Ich habe es schon immer gewusst. Sie waren nie wirklich auf Dumbledores Seite, nicht wahr? Sie sind noch immer ein lügnerischer, böser – "

„Ron", stöhnte Hermine. „Tu es nicht..."

„Hör auf sie, Weasley", sagte Snape. Er hob eine dunkle, dünne Augenbraue. „Und wie clever von dir, es zu bemerken... nein... ich habe nie die Seite gewechselt. Dumbledore ist ein vertrauensseliger Dummkopf der höchsten Klasse... und alles, was ich dafür benötigte, waren ein paar Geständnisse, ein paar unwichtige Informationen und er protestierte für meine Unschuldigkeit sogar vor dem Ministerium. Er hat mich sogar als Lehrer eingestellt... sogar in der Nähe von Potter. Denkt einmal darüber nach. Wenn ein ehemaliger Todesser an diese Schule käme und um eine Position bitten würde, bei der er Harry Potter unterrichten müsste, wie viele von euch würden ihm den Job geben?" Er gluckste leise und seine dunklen Augen funkelten. „Unglaublich, nicht wahr?"

Harry starrte zurück in die Augen seiner Freunde, die ihn alle in Stille beobachteten. Peter zitterte vor Angst und schwebte zwischen der Wand und dem Tisch. Alrister sah fuchsteufelwild aus. Seine Fäuste waren geschlossen und seine Zähne zusammen gepresst. „Du wertlose, verräterische Ratte", schnarrte er. „Dumbledores einziger Fehler, war, dir zu vertrauen."

Snape gluckste. „Ja, das war er, oder etwa nicht? Wie amüsant, dass sein ‚einziger Fehler' zu seinem Untergang führen wird." Er streckte eine Hand aus, als Harry versuchte, zu entkommen, und Harry hustete, als sich diese kalten Finger um seinen Hals schlossen. Snape zuckte ebenfalls vor Schmerz leicht zusammen und lockerte den Griff. „Halt still, Potter... du willst doch nicht, dass ich dir wehtun muss."

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte Harry. Er starrte Snape jetzt mit großen Augen an, vor Angst zitternd und die Spitze des Zauberstab noch immer zwischen seine Augen gerichtet. „Der Bund! Sie können das nicht machen... er würde es nicht zulassen, er würde es einfach nicht."

„Nein, das tut er nicht", sagte Snape grinsend. „Daher ist mein Pech gekommen. Siehst du es nicht? Warum würden uralte Zauberer so viel Zeit und Mühe darin investieren, eine einzige Ehe zu retten? Der Bund wusste, dass ich geplant habe, dich zu betrügen und gab mir diese Warnzeichen. Dumbledore hätte es wirklich bemerken sollen, doch er hat es nicht. Der alte Mann wird langsam senil... so offensichtlich. Zugegeben, der Ehebruch bringt einen Preis mit sich, aber so einen hohen, wie ich ihm gegenüberstand, wohl kaum."

„Sie haben mir mit Okklumentik überhaupt nicht geholfen, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry und zitterte nun vor Wut, und die Hitze hinter seinen Augen wurde immer mehr. „Während meinem ganzen fünften Jahr haben Sie meine Gedanken nur noch mehr geöffnet ... Ron hat es mir gesagt. Und ich habe ihn ignoriert! Ich habe Ihnen vertraut!"

Snape gluckste wieder leise, so kalt und todbringend wie ein Atem aus Eis. „Kluger Junge, Potter... du hast Recht. Und darf ich hinzufügen, dass du in Legilimentik schrecklich bist... es war so einfach, dich glauben zu machen, dass du es dieses Jahr besser kannst. Ich hab einen sehr schwachen Legilimens Zauber an dir verwendet, der mit der Zeit immer einfacher wurde, bis du überzeugt warst, dass es dein eigenes Können in Okklumentik war, das mich aus deinen Gedanken hielt."

„Was ist mit dem Risotta?", sagte Harry. „Sie haben mit diesem Trank mein Leben gerettet... und wenn Sie ihn mir nicht gegeben hätten, wäre ich inzwischen tot. Und Sie hätten mich umbringen können, während ich im Krankenflügel war, und es hätte so ausgesehen, als wäre ich wegen dem Gift gestorben."

„Denk an die Prophezeiung, Potter...", sagte Snape fast gelangweilt. „Der Dunkle Lord muss dich selbst töten, oder dein Tod wird nichts bedeuten. Er wird trotzdem nie seine volle Macht erreichen können. Er weiß das nicht... aber ich tue es. Ich wusste, dass ich dich nicht selbst umbringen könnte, oder dein Tod wäre bedeutungslos gewesen... nun." Er benutzte seinen Griff um Harrys Hals um ihn an der Wand entlang zu ziehen, sein Zauberstab noch immer ruhig wie ein Stein auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet. „Der Rest von euch, vor uns, jetzt, und durch diese Tür. Wenn jemand auch nur den kleinsten Fluchtversuch unternimmt, oder versucht Potter zu helfen, werden ich ihn so schnell lähmen, dass er nicht einmal Zeit zum Schreien hat."

In Stille ging die Gruppe zu Tür. Hermine hielt davor inne, ihre Hand über dem Türknauf, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Augenblicklich ertönte draußen ein Schrei und Schritte kamen dem Raum näher, aber Snape rief den näherkommen Todesser zu.

„Keine Flüche! Ich habe den Potter Jungen hier!"

Ein junger Todesser öffnete die Tür, starrte herein und erblickte Snape, der Harry an der Kehle gepackt hatte. Ein schreckliches, bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich wusste, dass Sie es sein würden, der ihn findet, Sir... der Meister wird zufrieden sein. Bringen Sie ihn hier entlang, der Dunkle Lord wird bald draußen auf den Schlossgründen erwartet, wenn er mit dem Anführer der Heliopathen eintrifft."

„Ich werde ihn zur Großen Halle bringen", sagte Snape ruhig. „Ich will dem Jungen nicht mehr Gelegenheiten zum Entkommen geben als nötig, und er könnte sehr leicht in der Menge verschwinden."

Harry warf einen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht als der verräterische Professor dies sagte. Warum in die Große Halle? Sicherlich könnte Snape Voldemort auch hierher bringen, in sein Büro.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Sir", sagte der andere Todesser mit schmerzvoller Miene. „Der Meister will, dass Potter nach draußen gebracht wird, sobald wir ihn finden, sonst nirgendwo hin. Genaue Anweisung, Sir."

Harry sah, wie ein seltsames Flackern über Snapes Gesicht lief, aber es war innerhalb einer halben Sekunde verschwunden. Der Zaubertrankmeister schnarrte: „Hast du mich nicht gehört? Der Junge wird entkommen! Sicherlich wäre es dem Dunklen Lord lieber, wenn ich Potter in sichere Umgebung bringe, als dass er entkommt."

Harry begann sich zu wundern. Es war etwas sehr dumm, genaue Anweisungen von Voldemort anzuzweifeln, und Snape sollte das wissen. Und außerdem wäre es nicht wirklich so schwer, Harry im Griff zu halten, während er ihn nach draußen brachte. Und... Harry merkte, dass er noch immer seine Tasche hielt, und in ihr waren alle möglichen Gegenstände zur Flucht, Dinge, die er von Snape selbst bekommen hatte. Snape war kein Dummkopf. Er hätte sie Harry abgenommen, wenn er die Gruppe hätte wehrlos machen wollen.

„Aber... Sir... der Dunkle Lord – ", brachte der junge Todesser hervor.

„Nun gut!", bellte Snape. „Nimm die anderen und pass auf, dass sie nicht fliehen. Ich werde euch mit Potter folgen."

Der Todesser nickte und zog dann die anderen Gefangenen aus der Tür, sein Zauberstab inzwischen aus seinem Ärmel hervorgeholt und ruhig auf die Gruppe gerichtet. „Bewegt euch", befahl er. „Keine schnellen Bewegungen, geht in Richtung der Eingangshalle." Die anderen begannen zu gehen und ein oder zweimal warfen Ron und Hermine mit weiten Augen einen Blick zurück auf Harry. Snape hatte seine Hand noch immer um Harrys Kehle geschlossen, und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er bald loslassen. Harry sah, wie Ron ängstlich aussehend zögerte, und dann formte er mit dem Mund einfach: „Bye ..."

Harry fühlte einen Stich und flüsterte es zurück, während Ron aus seiner Sichtweite gezogen wurde, einen Seitengang entlang zur Eingangshalle. Snape, zu Harrys großer Überraschung, murmelte: „Sehr gut gemacht, Potter ..."

„Was?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an, doch Snape erwiderte den Blick nicht und zählte stattdessen die Türen.

„Sei kein Dummkopf, Junge ...", sagte Snape leise, als er Harry zu einer Tür zog und sie öffnete. „Flohpulver ..."

„Was werden Sie mit mir machen?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Griff seines Professors.

„Dich zu den Weasleys schicken", sagte Snape abgelenkt. Er suchte noch immer zwischen den verschiedenen Gläsern herum, bis er endlich das fand, welches er brauchte. „Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass du entkommen bist... der Dunkle Lord wird Kensington die Schuld geben, weil er zugelassen hat, dass ich dich durch die gesamte Schule bringen musste... ja..."

„Aber...", sagte Harry besorgt und fand es immer noch schwer, es zu glauben. „Voldemort will mich haben, Sie wissen das, oder? Sie haben gerade ein großes Geständnis abgelegt, falls Sie das vergessen haben."

„Dann bin ich eben ein Lügner", sagte Snape verschwommen, als er das Glas öffnete. „Ich musste deine Freunde glauben lassen, dass ich dich wirklich gefangen nehmen würde... keiner von ihnen kann schauspielern."

„Also... Sie sind nicht auf Voldemorts Seite."

Snape warf ihm einen belehrenden Blick zu. „Benutz dein Gehirn, Potter! Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich dich da rausbekommen konnte war, wenn du in Begleitung eines Todessers warst. Ich habe gelogen... aber alles ist schief gegangen... ich hatte erwartet, dass ich euch alle zur Großen Halle bringen könnte, und dort gibt es einen besonders großen Kamin... verdammt, verdammt noch mal... ich werde dich zum Haus der Weasleys schicken, sag Arthur, was hier los ist, während ich gehe und nach den anderen suche..."

„Sie haben alles vermasselt", sagte Harry besorgt. „Voldemort hat nun alle meine Freunde, und Alrister, und Peter. Sie sind alle Geiseln. Dumbledore wird sie nicht sterben lassen, und Voldemort wird ihre Leben sicher für meines tauschen wollen. Sie haben alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Das habe ich nicht", zischte Snape wütend, während er das Flohpulver in seine Taschen leerte und Harry zur Sicherheit zwei handvoll davon gab. „Das wichtigste Anliegen jeder Person in diesem Schloss ist es, dich an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen."

„Oh, also ist es in Ordnung, wenn alle anderen hier sterben, solange es mir gut geht?", sagte Harry und wurde jetzt genauso wütend. „Ich kümmere mich nicht um mich, ich will meine Freunde retten!"

Snape sah aus, als wolle er Harry erwürgen, packte ihn am Arm und führte ihn den Korridor entlang. „Hör mir zu, Potter, und hör gut zu. Du – bist – ein – sechszehn – Jahre – alter – Teenager. Und KEIN voll ausgebildeter Zauberer. Du hast keine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte, oder Glück, und das einzige, das du bist, ist dumm! Jeder dieser Todesser würde dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, und da draußen sind Hunderte, Junge! Wenn du nicht erkennst – "

„Ah...", sagte eine sanfte Stimme, die plötzlich im Korridor erschien. „Snape... welch eine angenehme Überraschung..."

Harry sah auf zu dem Besitzer der Stimme und musste schnaubend Luft holen, als sich Snapes Hand sofort wieder fest um seinen Hals schloss. Der Todesser, der ruhig an der Ecke stand, war ziemlich dünn und groß, sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske verborgen, obwohl Harry diese Stimme schon einmal gehört hatte.

Snapes Augen verengten sich angesichts des anderen Mannes. „Mmm. Tatsächlich", war seine brüske Antwort. „Potter, komm schon mit, und keine falschen Bewegungen."

Als Snape sich wandte, um zu gehen, gluckste der Todesser sanft und trat nach vorn. „Oh, gehen wir schon so bald? Ich wollte mit dir reden... hast du nicht einmal mehr Zeit für einen alten Schulfreund?"

„Der Dunkle Lord braucht diesen Jungen sofort", sagte Snape kalt, doch er blieb stehen wo er war und starrte den Todesser mit so hasserfüllten Augen an, dass Harry kurz überrascht war. „Ich habe keine Zeit um stehen zu bleiben und auch nicht für Gespräche mit dir."

Eine verschwommene Erinnerung regte sich in Harrys Kopf, wie Snape das letzte Wort ausgespuckt hatte, und erinnerte sich, wie der Professor in diesem Ton über jemanden gesprochen hatte. Aber damals war es „er" gewesenen und nicht „du", aber Harry wusste jetzt genau, wer unter dieser Kapuze sein musste. Snape würde sich diesen verräterischen Ton nur für eine solche Person reservieren.

„Du bist Rookwood", sagte Harry und starrte den Mann überrascht an.

Ein Lächeln kräuselte Rookwoods dünne Lippen. „Oh... wie nett... dein kleiner Freund kennt mich, Snape. Ja, Junge, das bin ich." Er hob eine langfingrige Hand, zog die Maske weg und zeigte sein dünnes Gesicht und fettiges, braunes Haar. Der Hohn auf seinen Lippen brachte Harrys Magen zum Kochen. Das war also der Mann, der Dracos Vater ermordet hatte. Rookwood schien jedoch keine Zeit für ihn zu haben, sondern wandte sich stattdessen wieder Snape zu. „Also... sag mir Snape, alter Freund... du hast nicht zufällig meine Frau hier in der Nähe gesehen, oder? Sie ist jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen ohne eine Nachricht vermisst..."

„Isabis?", sagte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich wissen, wo sie ist? Aber Rookwood. Ich dachte, du hättest genug Verstand, dich selbst um deine Familienmitglieder zu kümmern."

„Ja, das hab ich auch...", sagte Rookwood mit gefährlicher Stimme. „Die Sache ist die, ich habe mich gefragt, was du mit meiner Frau zu schaffen hast."

Snape warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Niemals einer, der die Vergangenheit vergisst, oder?" Damit wandte sich Snape um, Harry noch immer an der Kehle mit sich ziehend, und ging davon in Richtung der Eingangshalle.

Rookwood rief ihm nach, versuchte aber nicht, ihnen zu folgen: „Ich weiß, dass sie hier ist, Snape. Ich werde sie finden. Und wenn ich sie habe, werde ich mir deinen Kopf an die Wand hängen."

„Mmm", meinte Snape desinteressiert.

Ohne, dass ein weiteres Wort zwischen den Todessern fiel, zog Snape Harry einen Seitengang entlang und davon. Harry merkte, dass Snapes Gesicht nur tiefsten Hass spiegelte. Nur um etwas zu sagen, um die Stille zu brechen, sagte Harry leise: „Könnte ein Bad vertragen, oder?"

Ein fast zufriedenes Lächeln kräuselte Snapes dünne Lippen. „In der Tat. Nun... Potter... ein Plan. Unser langfristiges Ziel ist es, dich auch der Schule zu bringen, und wenn du das geschafft hast, holst du Hilfe. Das Zaubereiministerium wäre natürlich am besten, aber wenn nicht, wird jeder erwachsene Zauberer reichen. Die Große Halle wird der beste Ort sein, um dich aus dem Schloss zu schmuggeln... aber wie kommen wir dorthin... wir werden durch die Eingangshalle gehen müssen."

„Werden sie inzwischen die Eingangshalle nicht bewachen?", sagte Harry besorgt.

„Mmm", murmelte Snape leise. „Mehr als wahrscheinlich, aber wir müssen jetzt annehmen, dass unser Weg nicht beobachtet wird."

„Können wir nicht einfach zurückgehen und den Raum mit dem Kamin suchen?", fragte Harry.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Rookwood wird den Korridor genau bewachen, und wir müssen, wenn wir das hier tun, so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich erregen."

„Können wir Rookwood nicht einfach töten?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Ich habe diesen Ring in meiner Tasche, Sie könnten ihm die Hand schütteln und ihn töten, einfach so."

Der Professor gab ein kaum hörbares, kurzes Lachen von sich. „Potter, das ist während der letzten zwanzig Jahre das größte Ziel in meinem Leben gewesen. Und wie anregend diese Idee auch sein mag, nein. Nicht heute. Unser Ziel ist es, so wenig Opfer wie möglich zu haben... das Letzte, was wir brauchen können ist, dass ein Krieg ausbricht!"

Sie gingen an einem Fenster vorbei und Harry machte den Fehler, einen Blick hinaus zu werfen. Die Todesser sangen noch immer, doch sie hielten nun brennende Fackeln in den Händen, und die schrecklichen feurigen Skelette der Heliopathen standen oben auf den Hügeln, umgeben von noch mehr Todessern. Harry schluckte schwer und sagte dann ernst. „Ich glaube, er ist bereits ausgebrochen, Professor."

Harry sah, wie Snapes schwarze Augen ebenfalls durch das Fenster hinaus wanderten, und als er dem Blick des Professors folgte, sah er einen der Vampire in den Käfigen vor Wut aufheulen, als die Todesser ihre Hände aufschlitzen und ihre blutenden Handflächen lachend an den Käfig der Kreatur hielten. Snape zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Sinnlos."

„Wo sind die Totenbeschwörer?", fragte Harry und sah sich in der Masse um, die das Schloss umringt hatte.

„Ein Totenbeschwörer sieht nich anders aus als jeder normale Mensch", sagte Snape ruhig. „Es ist eine Gabe, die manche besitzen, manche nicht. Ich zweifle, dass Voldemort einige seiner geliebten Haustiere auf dem Schlachtfeld riskieren will."

„Was ist mit den Vampiren?"

Snapes Augen flackerten zu dem, der von den Todessern gefoltert wurde. „Er ist kein reinblütiger Vampir, und ist daher in den Augen des Dunklen Lords nicht würdig."

„Aber ... Vampire sind als Zauberwesen eingestuft, nicht wahr? Nicht als Tierwesen? Warum haben sie ihn also in einem Käfig gefangen?"

„Denk darüber nach, Potter ... Todesser denken, dass Muggel Tierwesen sind. Jede lebende Kreatur, die nicht ein reinblütiger Zauberer ist, wird als unwürdig eingestuft, Vampire sind keine Ausnahmen."

Harry war inzwischen fasziniert aber auch verängstigt von dem Vampir, und hatte noch weitere Fragen, aber Snape hielt eine Hand hoch und zog Harry in einen Seitenkorridor. „Keine weiteren Fragen, Potter, das Schloss wird belagert. Die Zeit für Fragen ist später. Konzentrier dich jetzt darauf, ruhig und ein guter Gefangener zu sein."

„Ich bin kein Gefangener", sagte Harry steif.

„Jacardia", murmelte Snape.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als das Halsband wütend gegen seinen Hals summte. „Au, tun Sie das nicht!"

„Dann gehorch mir", sagte Snape einfach. Sie waren jetzt an den Türen zur Eingangshalle und von dort war es nicht mehr weit zur Großen Halle und zur Sicherheit. Harry war nun definitiv vom Gesang der Todesser genervt, und das konstante Brüllen der Heliopathen war auch nicht angenehm, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht durch den Kamin geschickt werden. Er wusste, wenn er dort drin war, war er allein, und es lag an ihm, die gesamten Bewohner von Hogwarts zu retten.

Er zögerte, aber Snape ebenfalls. Er wandte sich an Harry und beobachtete den jüngeren Zauberer einen Moment lang; Harry konnte in diesen kalten, schwarzen Augen nicht eine einzige Emotion sehen. „Falls ich sterbe, Potter, dann gehst du zum Kamin."

„Sie werden nicht sterben", sagte Harry, ziemlich überrascht von der Idee, beim Durchqueren der Eingangshalle zu sterben.

„Hör einfach zu", sagte Snape und da war wieder dieser ernste Tonfall, der Harry so nervös machte. „Falls ich sterben sollte, gehst du zum Kamin und verschwindest von hier. Ich würde das Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums vorschlagen, vielleicht zum Grimmauldplatz oder zum Fuchsbau. Falls wir beim Durchqueren der Eingangshalle gesehen werden und es so aussieht, als ob wir nach draußen geführt werden, werde ich meinen Griff lockern und du hast hiermit meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, körperliche Gewalt gegen mich anzuwenden, um frei zu kommen. Dann lauf zur Großen Halle und verschwinde.

„Sie wollen, dass ich so tue, als würde ich Ihnen wehtun?", sagte Harry, davon überrascht. Er hatte niemals, niemals gedacht, dass er von Snape so etwas hören würde.

Aber Snape nickte nur und sagte dann so ernst, dass Harry dachte, sie wären bereits bei einem Begräbnis. „Die nächsten Schritte könnten leicht die wichtigsten in deinem Leben sein." Er sah einen Moment ein wenig grün aus. „Während diesem gesamten Jahr habe ich versucht, dir die Wichtigkeit von manchen Dingen beizubringen, und die Unwichtigkeit von anderen. Ich habe dir gesagt, wie wichtig es ist, dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, und trotzdem tust du es, und ich habe schließlich erkannt, dass nichts, was ich mache, das jemals stoppen wird. Ich habe dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass du nur ein junger Zauberer bist, und ich habe erkannt, dass du das niemals akzeptieren wirst. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Jedoch... ich werde meinen Stolz schlucken, Potter. Ich hoffe, dass du das ernst nimmst."

Angesichts von Snapes Tonfall und der grimmigen Miene auf seinem Gesicht, nahm Harry es wirklich sehr ernst. „Das tue ich", sagte er leise.

„Gut...", Snape legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und Harry fühlte eine weitere Welle des Schuldgefühls, als er sich Snape als einen Onkel vorstellte, der ihm Rat gab, wie jedes andere Familienmitglied, das einem jungen Verwandten zur Seite stand. „In diesem Augenblick bist du der Wichtigste im gesamten Universum. Das Schicksal des Lebens, wie wir es kennen, könnte leicht darauf ruhen, dass du es in die Große Halle schaffst. Verstehst du das?"

Harry nickte stumm. Snape ging nach vor, umschloss sanft seine Kehle und hielt ihn in einem vorgetäuschten Griff. Der Zaubertrankmeister streckte die Hand aus und öffnete die Tür, dann führte er Harry stumm hinaus in die Eingangshalle und zum angespanntesten Gang seines ganzen Lebens.


	43. Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 3

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Wieder Dank an meine treuen Reviewer: TinaHewen, radagastch, IAmFallen, Kissymouse, Truemmerlotte, laser-jet, Lady-Claw, Schicki (danke für dein erstes Review!) und Tmc2004. Ich bin froh, dass euch offenbar die Szene mit Snape gefallen hat – die war echt toll zum Übersetzen.

Übrigens, falls es jemanden interessiert: Heute ist der Geburtstag von Ron Weasley! Also, Happy Birthday, Ron!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Tmc2004, als Entschädigung dafür, dass du das 200ste Review nicht bekommen hast.

* * *

KAPITEL 43 – Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 3

Harry nickte stumm. Snape ging nach vorn, umschloss sanft seine Kehle und hielt ihn so, dass es bei anderen den Eindruck erwecken würde, er packe sehr hart zu. Der Zaubertrankmeister streckte die Hand aus und öffnete die Tür, dann führte er Harry wortlos hinaus in die Eingangshalle und damit in den anspannendsten Trip, denn Harry je durchgemacht hatte.

Die Zeit schien sich in diesem Moment zu verlangsamen, und er konnte sich fast einen Countdown vorstellen, der mit jedem seiner Schritte tickte. Das Schreien und Lachen der Todesser war nur dort draußen, genauso wie das Kreischen der Heliopathen, die Wutschreie der Vampire, die mit Blut gefoltert wurden, das ewige Knistern der Flammen. Harry versuchte, einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen, aber Snapes Hand schoss nach oben und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Der Zaubertrankmeister bewegte sich sehr schnell, doch jeder Schritt schien einfach zu lange zu dauern, und Harry wollte schon verzweifelt losrennen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er es versuchte, verenget sich Snapes Griff, um ihn davon abzuhalten.

Sie hatten ein jetzt ein Viertel des Weges hinter sich und die Türen waren offen. Falls jemand sie jetzt noch erwischte, dann würde es in den nächsten Sekunden geschehen. Harry schloss die Augen und ging einfach weiter. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an, doch es waren nur ein paar Schritte, bis sie für andere außer Sichtweite wären. Nur noch ein paar. Ein paar Schritte noch. Das ist es, geh weiter. Nur noch ein kurzes Stückchen. Harry fühlte sich elend. Plötzlich wusste er, dass jemand nach ihnen rufen würde, und die Todesser sie umzingeln und sie aufhalten würden. Er spannte sich wieder an und wollte loslaufen, aber Snape knurrte: „Nein", und hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

Das Lachen und Rauschen und Schreien wurde lauter, und durch Snapes Finger hindurch konnte Harry verschwommen Bewegungen sehen, rote Zunge von Feuer, die am Himmel leckten, Leute, die schrien und liefen, etwas ratterte in einem Käfig. Er wollte wegrennen, einfach nur weg von hier. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in der Mitte eines blutigen Kampfes, mit Explosionen und Feuer überall um ihn herum, und hier war er, und ging einfach weiter, während der Kampf mit jedem Schuss näher heran kam.

Sie waren jetzt von der Tür aus nicht mehr sichtbar, und Harry wollte schon wieder abhauen, aber Snape hielt ihn so fest, dass es schmerzte, und ging einfach weiter. Die Welle der Erleichterung, endlich aus dem Sichtfeld zu sein, war so groß, dass er fast lachen musste, und nun waren die Türen der Großen Halle direkt vor ihnen. Sicherheit. Bald würde er im Fuchsbau sein, das Ministerium alarmieren und alles würde wieder gut werden.

Aber dann geschah etwas, mit dem keiner von beiden gerechnet hatte.

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür zur Großen Halle einen Spalt und ein Todesser kam heraus und ging direkt auf Snape und Harry zu. Harrys Muskeln spannten sich und er fühlte, wie er vom Schreck durchflutet wurde, als Rookwood auf die beiden herabsah. „Ah", sagte er mit seltsam flacher Stimme. „Gut. Bring ihn hinaus, Snape, der Dunkle Lord wird schon bald hier sein."

Auf genau diese Worte hatte Harry nur gewartet, und Snape anscheinend ebenfalls. Der Griff des Professors wurde plötzlich locker und mit Reflexen so schnell wie das Licht, riss sich Harry los, stieß Snape hart in die Seite und bevor jemand auch nur blinzeln konnte, wirbelte er herum und lief, lief, wie er noch nie zuvor gelaufen war.

„HALTET IHN AUF!", hörte er Snape rufen, aber er lief bereits so schnell er konnte die Marmortreppe hoch, wie ein Hase, auf der Flucht vor dem Jäger, und lief den ersten Korridor entlang, den er sah.

Tür nach Tür rauschte an ihm vorbei, doch keine davon schien gut genug zu sein. Er brauchte einen Kamin. In welchen Räumen gab es einen Kamin? Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern und erst ein paar Augenblick zu spät merkte er, dass er gerade an einer Tür vorbeigelaufen war, hinter der es einen Kamin gab. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht zurück, denn hinter sich hörte er bereits schnelle Schritte. Er wurde von jemandem verfolgt. Er wusste, wenn er normalerweise mit so einer Geschwindigkeit dahingejagt wäre, er wäre schon nach Augenblicken außer Atem und gestürzt. Aber jetzt, mit der Angst in den Knochen, jeden Moment wieder eingefangen zu werden, da stand Müdigkeit überhaupt nicht mehr zu Debatte.

Er flog praktisch eine Treppe hinunter und sprintete eine andere hinauf, und erkannte plötzlich, dass er in Richtung Astronomieturm unterwegs war. Vielleicht war Professor Sinistra noch dort und konnte ihm Unterschlupf gewähren. Sicherlich hatte sie dort oben irgendwo einen Kamin. Er wusste, dass er es riskieren musste. Er feuerte seine Beine an und wetzte einen Korridor zu seiner Rechten entlang, aber dann, so schnell, dass sein Herz zu explodieren schien, stieß er an etwas.

Seine Schnelligkeit wurde nun von seinem Verbündeten zu seinem größten Feind. Er stieß hart auf das Etwas vor ihm, stolperte, fiel und flog den Korridor entlang, traf auf die Wand und fiel dann schlapp zu Boden. Er versuchte verzweifelt, aufzustehen und weiter zu laufen, aber wen auch immer er getroffen hatte, eben jener packte ihn jetzt fest hinten am Umhang und stellte ihn unsanft wieder auf die Beine.

Er starrte wieder einmal in das Rookwoods Gesicht, doch wie er es geschafft hatte, so schnell her zu kommen, macht für Harry überhaupt keinen Sinn. Nichts machte mehr Sinn. Das einzige, woran er denken konnte war, dass man ihn erwischt hatte. Rookwood hielt ihn fest, so fest, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, und rief dann: „Wir haben hier einen Ausreißer! Es ist der Potter Junge!"

Und zu Harrys größter Überraschung erschien ein weiterer Rookwood am Ende des Korridors, keuchend und krebsrot im Gesicht. „Er hat Snape in der Eingangshalle angegriffen", sagte der neue Rookwood mit dieser flachen Stimme.

„Hmm, nun, jetzt haben wir ihn ja", sagte der Rookwood bei Harry. Seine Stimme war nicht flach, dafür jedoch dieses schleimige Schnarren, dass er vorhin benutzt hatte, als er mit Snape gesprochen hatte. „Geh zurück auf deinen Posten. Ich werde ihn diesmal zum Dunklen Lord bringen." Er zog den Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und Seile schossen aus dem Ende hervor, wickelten sich um Harrys Arme und Beine und banden ihn fest. Harry fühlte, wie die Verzweiflung durch ihn rann, und er war vom Laufen zu erschöpft, um sich auch nur irgendwie zu wehren. Er wusste, dass nun endgültig alles aus war, und schloss die Augen, während Rookwood ihn den gesamten Weg zur Eingangshalle zurück schleifte.

Auf dem Weg kamen sie an zwei weiteren Rookwoods vorbei, beide vor Professor McGonagalls Büro stationiert. Harry hörte aus Fetzen ihrer Unterhaltung heraus, dass der Fast Kopflose Nick drinnen offenbar eine Gruppe Erstklässler beschützte. Er konnte durch die Tür das Schluchzen der Schüler hören und ihm wurde fast schlecht und er schloss die Augen.

Als Rookwood ihn die Marmortreppe hinunterzog hörte er aus der Halle unter ihm harschen, manischen Jubel. Rookwood grinste und winkte mit der Hand den wartenden Todessern zu, so wie ein König seine Untertanen grüßen würde. „Ich habe ihn", verkündete er. „Was Snape nicht tun konnte, habe ich geschafft... das war vorherzusehen."

Harry öffnete die Augen nicht. Er wollte nichts mehr von der Welt sehen. Er fühlte, wie er rau durch eine Ansammlung von Menschen gezogen wurde, und alle Todesser lachten, einige von ihnen stießen ihn an, zogen an seinem Umhang. Er sah nicht hin. Nur als er merkte, dass Gras unter seinen Füßen war erkannte er, dass Rookwood ihn nach draußen auf die Schlossgründe brachte. Er machte den schrecklichen Fehler, seine Augen zu öffnen.

Es war, als würde er einen Blick in die Hölle werfen. Die friedliche Umgebung von Hogwarts war in eine Welt aus Feuer, einem geschwärzten Himmel, und Rauch, der von überall aufstieg, verwandelt worden; das Gras und alle Bäume waren geschwärzt und verbrannt. Der Verbotene Wald stand in Flammen und tauchte alles in ein krankhaftes, gelbliches Licht. Überall standen Todesser in Gruppen, einige von ihnen versuchten, in das Schloss einzubrechen, andere fütterten die Vampire, andere vollführten Tricks mit den Heliopathen, die überall standen, ihre Dinosaurier ähnlichen Skelette in Flammen. Die Todesser behandelten sie wie übergroße Haustiere. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was es bedeutete, dass sie ihn erwischt hatten.

Die größte Gruppe der Todesser war am Eingang zu einem der Schulhöfe versammelt, in einem Ring stehend, offenbar sehr an dem interessiert, was in ihrer Mitte war. Als Rookwood näher kam, drehten sich alle um und jubelten und klatschten. Harry sah zwei Mcnairs, mehrere Bellatrix Lestranges und ein paar weitere Rookwoods. Harry erkannte nun, wie Voldemort es geschafft hatte, so viele Todesser zu versammeln. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, diejenigen, die er hatte, zu kopieren. Aber Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn sein Blick fiel auf das, was in der Mitte des Kreises aus Todessern war.

Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna, Ginny und Draco waren zusammengebunden, Rücken an Rücken in einem Kreis, alle geknebelt und mit deutlicher Angst im Gesicht. Ron war die pure Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben und Ginny weinte bitterlich. Die Todesser wichen zurück, als Rookwood Harry nach vorne brachte und machten eine Lücke im Kreis. Harry wurde zwischen Ron und Neville auf die Knie gezwungen, noch mehr Seile wurden um ihn herum beschworen, die ihn noch fester banden, so sehr, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Jemand steckte einen Knebel in seinen Mund, und jemand anderes nahm ihm seine Schultasche ab, eine weitere Hand untersuchte ihn nach versteckten Zauberstäben. Dann gingen die Todesser zurück, und alle lachten und jubelten nur mit diesen flachen, aber vollen Stimmen. Sie müssen die Kopien sein, dachte Harry, und die Stimme seiner Gedanken war leise und müde. Die richtigen haben ihre normalen Stimmen.

Falls er Recht hatte, war es der wirkliche Rookwood, der mit gekreuzten Armen vor ihm stand und ihn angrinste, mit einem Blick, als würde er eine Trophäe ansehen. „Oh, der Meister wird so zufrieden sein", sagte er sanft und seine Augen glitzerten. „Die eine Person, die er als Geisel haben wollte, und dabei ist noch nicht einmal eine Stunde vergangen..."

„Mmm", sagte eine kalte Stimme, die Harry erkannte. „Endlich hast du es auch einmal geschafft, etwas gut zu machen, Rookwood... der Dunkle Lord wird überrascht sein..." Snape trat in den Kreis, nun in die Roben eines Todessers gehüllt und grinste die Geiseln an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du sie gut angebunden hast?"

„Natürlich bin ich das", zischte Rookwood ihm zu. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, Snape, weiß ich, wie man sich um Gefangene kümmert."

„Vielleicht hätte ich, wenn mich deine Kopie nicht so erschrocken hätte", sagte Snape gelangweilt, während er um die Kinder ging und sie alle ansah. „den Jungen gar nicht losgelassen. Aber wir haben ihn nun endlich. Ah, wunderbar... und auch Granger und Weasley."

Rookwood grinste manisch. „Oh, wir haben einen Weasley hier? Perfekt, nun befindet sich also ein Kind eines Ministeriumsangestellten in unserem Besitz."

„Zwei von ihnen", sagte Snape ruhig und deutete auf Ron und Ginny. „Granger ist ein Schlammblut, also haben wir etwas, dass die Muggelliebhaber werden haben wollen... und Lovegood ist die Tochter des Herausgebers des Klitterers."

„Aber hier ist ein Gesicht, das ich erkenne", hauchte Rookwood, als er vor Draco trat und seine Augen glitzerten. „Der Malfoy Junge. Ich habe seinen Vater getötet, das weißt du", sagte er ruhig zu Snape, als würden sie Small Talk machen. „Es stand überall im Tagesprophet... sie mussten Veritaserum benutzen, damit er die Geschichte erzählte. Er hat zuerst gelogen. Sagte, dass er nur mit seinem Zauberstab herum gespielt hätte und seinen Vater bei einem Unfall getötet hat... wolltest die Ehre deines Vaters schützen, Junge? War es das?" Rookwood gluckste. „Oh ja, solch ein hasserfüllter Blick. Was habe ich je getan, um das zu verdienen?"

„Außer dem Offensichtlichen?", sagte Snape und sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

Rookwood lachte. „Ah, Snape... ich kann mich noch an deine Scherze aus unserer Schulzeit erinnern... welch eine Schande, dass eine niedere Frau zwischen uns kommen musste. Solch eine Schande. Was sagst du, wenn wir das alles vergessen, alter Freund? Dies ist trotz allem eine Zeit zum Feiern, nicht, um getrennt zu sein."

Snape grinste. „Nun gut, Rookwood. Für den Dunklen Lord."

„Ja", sagte Rookwood und wandte seine Augen Harry zu. „Welch ein wunderbarer Grund... und ah..." Seine Augen ruhten nun auf Neville. „Dieser hier", sagte er ruhig. „Ich erinnere mich an dieses Gesicht... der Sohn der Longbottoms... dessen bin ich mir sicher. Bellatrix Liebes? Wo bist du?"

„Hier", sagte eine weibliche Stimme, als Bellatrix Lestrange aus dem Kreis trat und sich weit grinsend neben Snape stellte. „Also ist er es, nicht wahr? Ich habe ihn letztes Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht richtig zu Gesicht bekommen... ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Black zu töten..."

Harry fühlte, wie Neville zusammenzuckte, als sich Bellatrixs kalte, schreckliche Augen ihm zuwandten und, falls das möglich war, weitete sich ihr Grinsen noch. „Oh, er sieht genau wie sie aus... ich will ihn haben, Augustus. Gib mir das Vergnügen, das Blut der gesamten Longbottom Familie an meinen Händen zu haben."

„Nein, nein", sagte Rookwood leise. „Ich habe einen viel größeren Plan für diese Kinder. Wir haben hier sieben... der Potter Junge muss leben. Unser Meister wünscht Potter für sich zu haben... wir werden drei als Erlösung für Dumbledore behalten. Und drei werden wir jetzt töten."

Bellatrix zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Bitte, Augustus, lass mich!", gackerte sie. „Einer von ihnen muss Malfoys Sohn sein!"

Rookwood schüttelte wieder den Kopf und stieß dann ihren Zauberstab von der Gruppe weg. „Mmm, Bellatrix... Longbottom und Malfoy, denke ich fürs erste... und Weasleys Tochter. Wie ist ihr Name, Severus?"

„Ginny", sagte Snape kühl, doch Harry sah das Aufflackern von Sorge in Snapes Augen.

„Ja, Ginny... diese drei." Rookwood wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und Harry fühlte, wie sich das Seil einen Moment lockerte, als Neville, Draco und Ginny aus dem Kreis geworfen wurden, aber bevor sich Harry bewegen konnte, um zu entkommen, hatten sich die Fesseln schon wieder verengt und hielten ihn fest.

Bellatrix gackerte fröhlich. „Longbottom, Augustus, ich habe das Recht auf Longbottom!"

Rookwood schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, Bella... du kannst ihn nicht haben... ich denke, dass es Zeit ist, dass unsere Spione sich zu erkennen geben, und endlich ihre Loyalität gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord zeigen." Er warf Severus einen Blick zu. „Du, Snape. Und unser kleiner Informant in Hogwarts... Wo ist Peelish?"

„Hier", sagte eine leise, sehr verängstigte Stimme am Rande des Kreises. Peter zitterte vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen, als er nach vor trat und erschrocken die drei Kinder am Boden ansah.

„Peelish... du auch." Rookwood grinste.

„W-Wie?", sagte Peter. „Ich kann keine Magie..."

Rookwoods Grinsen wurde weiter und seine Augen glitzerten fast wahnsinnig. „Magie ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Menschen zu töten... die Muggel kommen wunderbar ohne sie zurecht. Und du kannst es auch." Rookwood wandte sich an einen der Todesser am Rand des Kreises. „Bring es her. Das, was wir im Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste Büro gefunden haben."

Am Rand der Menge bewegte sich etwas und dann brachte einer der Mcnairs den letzten Gegenstand nach vor, den Harry jetzt sehen wollte. Es war der Nadelschläger. Peter fiel fast in Ohnmacht, als er ihn sah, und als einer der Todesser ihn ihm in die Hände legte, ließ Peter ihn fallen, weil er so sehr zitterte. Rookwood hielt inne und gab ihn ihm zurück. „Sei nicht so eine Frau", schnarrte Rookwood.

„Denkst du nicht, dass das... nur ein klein wenig... barbarisch ist?", quiekte Peter und sein Atem kam nur noch in verängstigten Stößen.

Rookwood lachte, doch auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich noch immer die Wut. „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich denke, es ist wunderbar. Wenn du so nervös bist, kommst du nach Snape an die Reihe. Severus, zeige dem kleinen Wurm wie man die Dinge bei den Todessern löst."

Alle im Kreis wandten sich um und sahen Snape an. Harry war so angespannt und verängstigt, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Snape würde sie nicht töten, das würde er einfach nicht. Er war nicht so. Ja, er war ein Todesser, aber er war kein Mörder. Das konnte er nicht sein. Und es waren Ginny, Neville und Draco. Draco war Snapes Lieblingsschüler. Sicherlich...

Snape schluckte nach einem Moment und zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel heraus. „Mm", sagte er einfach. Harry versuchte zu sprechen, bekam jedoch nur ein seltsam gedämpftes Schreien heraus und schlug um sich, verzweifelt versuchend, Snape davon abzuhalten, es zu tun, aber Bellatrix Lestrange trat nach vor und packte ihn unwirsch an den Haaren, zog seinen Kopf zurück und hielt ihn so still.

Snape ging nach vor, sein Zauberstab noch immer an seiner Seite, während er die drei Kinder beobachtete. Ginny und Neville hatten ihre Gesichter verborgen, saßen dicht aneinander, und Harry konnte die Tränen sehen, die über die Gesichter der beiden liefen. Draco versteckte sich überhaupt nicht. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und erwiderte starr Snapes Blick, mit einer stillen, eisigen Miene auf seinem Gesicht. Er würde dem Tod in die Augen sehen. Harry versuchte wieder, sich zu befreien, doch Bellatrix hielt ihn fest.

„Etwas das schmerzt, bitte, Snape", sagte Rookwood leise und sah die drei Kinder mit Hunger in den Augen an. „Besonders für Malfoy... ich habe diesen Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters gesehen, bevor er starb. Wisch ihn bitte für mich weg. Peelish, du kannst schon mal damit anfangen, deine Schwünge zu üben."

Snape nickte still. Er starrte Draco an, offenbar gefangen vom stolzen und trotzigen Blick des blonden Jungen. Draco richtete sich auf und hielt das Kinn hoch. „Tun Sie es... Sie werden durch meinen Tod jedoch keine Befriedigung verspüren. Überhaupt keine."

„Sei still", sagte Rookwood bösartig. „Halt einfach den Mund, Junge."

„Ich habe wie ein Malfoy gelebt", flüsterte Draco. „Und ich werde wie ein Malfoy sterben."

Rookwoods Augen wandten sich Snape zu. „Beeil dich, Snape. Ich halte dieses heldenhafte Geschwafel nicht mehr aus... vielleicht hätte er besser mit den anderen Schlammblut Kindern in Gryffindor sein sollen. Töte ihn."

Snape hob den Zauberstab. Harry schrie in seinen Knebel, wand sich und schlug um sich. Bellatrix Griff wurde um so viel fester, dass es schon schmerzte, und Harry fühlte die Seile in seine Handgelenke schneiden. Snape zuckte ein wenig. Er war komplett still und niemand sprach oder bewegte sich, außer Harry, der sich immer noch aus Leibeskräften wehrte.

Und dann, mit einem leisen Seufzer, schloss Snape die Augen in krankem Horror. Harry schrie, sicher, dass Snape einen Fluch murmeln und Draco töten wurde, aber Snapes Hand mit dem Zauberstab fiel nach unten. Er schluckte und sagte dann mit lauter, klarer Stimme: „Nein."

Ein Wutschrei ging durch den Ring von Todessern und Harry sah, wie sie nach vorne schwebten und Snape packten. Der Professor war von all den schwarzen Umhängen und der schreienden Menge komplett verborgen und Harry schrie auf, versuchte, frei zu kommen und Snape zu helfen. Sie würden ihn bestimmt in Stücke reißen, und irgendwo in dem kämpfenden Knäuel war der Nadelschläger. Draco, Ginny und Neville krochen unter den Todessern hervor, alle zitterten und sahen geekelt aus. Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als in Horror zusehen, wie die Todesser zur Gewalt übertraten und dabei immer wieder riefen: „VERRÄTER! VERRÄTER! VERRÄTER!"

„Harry", sagte eine sanfte Stimme in seinem Ohr. Er hob die Augen und erblickte Alrister, der auf ihn hinabsah, und der Professor der Reinen Künste beugte sich nach unten begann, seine Fesseln durch zu schneiden. „Wenn du frei bist, dann lauf zum Schulhof, lauf einfach hin. Andralyn hat ein Schild aufgezogen und die Todesser werden dir nicht folgen können."

Alrister riss Harrys Knebel aus seinem Mund und Harry brachte hervor: „Snape! Was ist mit Snape?"

„Lauf!", rief Alrister, packte ihn an der Schulter und warf ihn in Richtung des Hofs. Harry stolperte fast, konnte sich aber noch umdrehen, wollte laufen und Snape helfen, aber Alrister packte ihn um die Hüfte herum und begann, ihn davon zu ziehen. Harry schrie, wehrte sich mit allem, was er hatte, und versuchte frei zu kommen. „Harry! HÖR DAMIT AUF!", bellte Alrister und zog ihn heftig zurück, aber in diesem Moment wurde Alristers Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt. Harry erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf Draco, der bei den ersten Hügeln verschwand und zur Gegend um die Schlosstore lief, und Alrister rief: „Draco!"

Diese momentane Unaufmerksamkeit von Alrister war alles, was Harry brauchte. Er riss sich los und lief auf die Menge der Todesser zu. Seine Wut würde die Magie kontrollieren... Er hob die Hände, bereit, so viel Feuer wie möglich durch sie zu entfesseln. Jemand packte ihn, gerade, als er die Hände senkte, und der Rauch, der aus seinen Fingern stieg, hüllte die Szene vor ihm ein. Er wandte sich um und erwartete, wieder Alrister zu sehen, aber es war nicht Alrister. Ein weiterer Todesser hatte ihn um die Kehle herum gepackt und zog ihn weg von dem Chaos. Harry schrie und begann sich zu wehren, aber es nützte nichts.

Er konnte Hermine, Ron, Neville, Luna und Ginny sehen, die hinter dem Schild, das den Schulhof umgab, im Zaum gehalten wurden. Alle fünf hämmerten mit ihren Fäusten gegen den Schild und schickten damit unregelmäßige, magische Intervalle über die Kuppel, die Andralyn und Alrister heraufbeschworen hatten. Ein paar Todesser versuchten, in die Kuppel einzudringen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die sich gerade daran machten, etwas fort zuschleppen. Mit einer übelkeitserregenden Welle der Angst erkannte Harry, dass es Snape war; gefesselt, geknebelt und mit verbundenen Augen.

Der Todesser bei Harry zwang ihn zu Boden und hielt ihn so fest wie ein Schraubstock. Die anderen Todesser warfen Snape neben Harry und die beiden wurden Rücken an Rücken gezwungen. Jemand packte ihre Ellbogen, drückte sie zusammen und band dann fest eine Schnur um sie, dann folgte ein weiteres Seil um ihre Hüften, und schließlich hielt eine der kopierten Bellatrixs ihre Köpfe zusammen, während die echte eine sehr dünne, sehr feste Schnur um ihre Hälse wickelte und sie zusammenband. Harry hustete, fast nicht in der Lage zu atmen, und er hörte Bellatrixs triumphierende Stimme: „So... wenn sie einer bewegt, wird der andere erwürgt."

„Gute Arbeit", sagte Rookwoods Stimme. „Zieh um sie herum einen Schildzauber auf und dann können wir sie hier lassen, damit sie Dumbledore sieht, wenn er von seinem verdammten Schloss aus herüberschaut."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie dein Cousin versucht hat, Potter zum Schulhof zu bringen", sagte Bellatrix. „Warum?"

„Sie haben eine Art Barriere aufgezogen", seufzte Rookwood. „Verdammter Romeo... er versucht, die Kinder zu retten. Ich wusste, dass er das tun würde."

„Warum hat sich Potter gegen ihn gewehrt?", fragte Bellatrix und lachte schnaubend.

Harry konnte Rookwoods Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Er wollte Snape retten. Wirklich rührend, nicht wahr? Ich denke, dass das kleine Gör der erste Mensch in der Geschichte sein muss, der sein Leben riskiert, um jemand so bedeutungslosen wie Snape zu retten. Das wird wie ein Spaziergang im Park werden, Bella, denk an meine Worte... ich kann mir nicht denken, wie die Dinge noch besser für uns stehen könnten. Wir haben Potter, sind bereits in der Schule... und auf welchen Widerstand sind wir gestoßen?"

„Keinen", gackerte sie.

„Dessen wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme und versuchte, seinen Kopf ein wenig zu drehen, ohne Snape zu erwürgen.

„Oh? Wärst du nicht, hm?", sagte Rookwood vernichtend. „Und was lässt dich so etwas denken?"

„Hier kommt die Kavallerie", sagte Harry und warf einen Blick in Richtung der Schultore.

Das Zaubereiministerium war endlich eingetroffen, und Harry konnte sehen, wie sich Zauberer durch die Massen von Todessern kämpften. Flüche und Zauber flogen wie verrückt vor und zurück und nach dem zu schließen, was Harry sehen konnte, trafen sich die Todessern mehr gegenseitig als die Ministeriumsmitglieder.

„Verdammt", fluchte Rookwood. Er wandte sich der Gruppe Todesser in der Nähe zu und rief: „Heliopathen, bringt die Heliopathen hinüber! Verjagt sie von den Schlossgründen! Bella, du kommst mit mir!" Er lief in die Richtung Schlosstore davon und Bella folgte ihm, nachdem sie einen Schildzauber über Harry und Snape gezogen hatte. Beide liefen außer Sichtweite, während die Hüter der Heliopathen die großen Kreaturen nach vorne brachten und die Flammen wie riesige Fahnen hinter ihnen her wehten.

Harry schloss die Augen und schluckte mit großen Schwierigkeiten. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Snape okay war – oder noch am Leben. Und hier steckte er fest, bis jemand es schaffte, durch den Schild zu gelangen, und es würde sehr lange dauern, bis das Ministerium das schaffte. Harry fühlte, wie eine müde, wütende Träne ihren Weg über sein mitgenommenes Gesicht fand. Vielleicht würde er so sterben. Wenn Voldemort erschien, wusste er, dass sein Tod die höchste Priorität über allem anderen haben würde.

Er bewegte sich ein klein wenig und versuchte, es sich auf den kalten, harten, dreckigen Boden ein wenig bequemer zu machen. Zu seiner Erleichterung veränderte Snape seine Position ebenfalls, um sich Harry anzupassen. Er wünschte sich fast, dass Snape sprechen konnte... aber sein magischer Beschützer war geknebelt. Wahrscheinlich um sie davon abzuhalten, irgendwelche Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. Harry hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so hilflos gefühlt.

„Potter", sagte eine leise, müde Stimme direkt hinter seinem linken Ohr. Er sah sich instinktiv um, doch Snape spannte sich an und hustete. Die Stimme zischte: „Nicht!"

„P-Professor?", brachte Harry leise hervor und drehte den Kopf zurück.

„Schhh", war die leise Antwort hinter seinem Ohr. „Kannst du atmen?"

„Ja", krächzte Harry. Er hielt einen Moment inne, holte tief Luft und sagte dann leise: „Wie haben Sie den Knebel herunter bekommen?"

„Habe ich nicht", sagte Snapes Stimme.

Harry riss fast den Kopf herum, erinnerte sich jedoch rechtzeitig und machte so nur eine seltsame, zuckende Bewegung. Dann fragte er: „Dann... wie können Sie...?"

„Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, Potter, wir sind zusammen gebunden."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Deshalb können wir uns auch nicht bewegen."

„Nicht diese Art von Verbindung", sagte Snape müde, doch diesmal hörte er sich nicht belehrend an. Nur sehr, sehr müde. „Der andere Bund. Denk nach."

„Oh", sagte Harry. Er hielt inne und sagte dann: „Aber wie kann das...?" Er runzelte die Stirn, überlegte, sagte aber nichts, und dachte er nur in seinem Kopf: „Sie können mich hören, nicht wahr?"

Die Stimme hinter seinem linken Ohr sagte in fast stolzem Tonfall: „Guter Junge... nun, lass dir nicht anmerken, dass dies hier geschieht. Ich bezweifle, dass die Todesser erkennen werden, was es ist, aber sie werden nach jeglichen verdächtigen Aktivitäten Ausschau halten... und ich denke, dass wir uns gegenseitig brauchen werden, um so lange leben zu können, um den nächsten Sonnenaufgang zu sehen."

„Was passiert hier?", dachte Harry und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Telepathie", murmelte Snapes Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Eine Zeit der großen Gefahr für die beiden, die den Bund eingegangen sind... offensichtlich will der Bund, dass wir beide überleben und wird nun alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um dies zu erreichen."

„Also können Sie nun all meine Gedanken lesen", dachte Harry schwer.

„Nein", antwortete Snape. „Nur diejenigen, die du an mich denkst. Stell dir vor, du stehst in einem Raum voller Menschen und alle sprechen miteinander, aber du hörst nur die Stimmen, die zu dir sprechen."

Harry nickte ein wenig. Er war wirklich zu müde und verängstigt um noch über irgendwelchen Neuigkeiten überrascht zu sein, und saß deshalb nur ruhig da und akzeptierte dieses neue Phänomen. Seine Fragen hob er sich lieber für später auf. Nach einem Moment murmelte Snapes Stimme: „Was kannst du sehen?"

„Ähm... das Ministerium ist hier", gab Harry leise zurück. „Sie kämpfen sich durch die Heliopathen und die Todesser. Versuchen, zur Schule zu kommen."

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden?", sagte Snape.

Harry warf einen Blick hinüber zum Schulhof und fühlte einen kalten Schauer, als er eine zusammengebrochene Hermine sah, sie von Alrister und Ron beruhigt wurde, und noch immer versuchte, durch die Barriere zu gelangen. „Es geht allen gut... Alrister und Andralyn haben sie hinter einem Schildzauber am Schulhof in Sicherheit gebracht."

„Und das Schloss?"

„Es steht noch", sagte Harry und besah sich die Fenster der Schule. „Ich kann jedoch überhaupt keine Bewegungen sehen... ich denke, dass sich alle irgendwo verstecken... die Verteidigungen sind hochgezogen, aber sie haben Tunnelzauber." Er war einige Minuten lang still und ließ seine Gedanken einfach verstummen, als er seinen Blick auf die Hügel und den Krieg, der bei den Schultoren begann, wandern ließ. Er konnte sehen, wie Flüche und Zauber hin und zurückflogen, die Todesser zu körperlicher Gewalt übergingen und sofort geschockt wurden. Einer der Heliopathen griff einfach jeden und alles an, was er erreichen kann, wobei er einen schrecklichen, hohen, quietschenden Ton von sich gab, und es waren fast nur Todesser, die von seinen brennenden Klauen verschlungen wurden. Harry schloss die Augen wieder. „Wir werden sterben, nicht wahr?"

Snape antwortete nicht gleich auf diese Aussage. Dann sagte er: „Nachdem ich den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser schon sehr lange kenne, würde ich sagen, dass, verglichen mit anderen Dingen, die vielleicht auf uns zukommen, der Tod die bevorzugte Option ist."

Harry schluckte leise und fühlte, wie heiße Tränen der aufgestauten Angst und des Elends hinter seinen Augenlidern brannten. „Professor?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich... es ist... danke, dass Sie es versucht haben, Sir." Er schluckte wieder. „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich nie zugehört habe."

„Nein, Potter... ich denke, du hast zugehört", sagte Snape leise und mit schwerer Stimme. „Du hast viel besser zugehört, als ich je gedacht habe, dass du es tun würdest, auf eine Art, von der ich nie geglaubt habe, dass du es könntest." Der ältere Zauberer war einen weiteren Moment lang still und fuhr dann fort. „Als der Direktor mich als deinen magischen Beschützer auswählte, habe ich kein Problem damit, dir zu sagen, dass ich mehr als nur gezögert habe. Du würdest genau wie dein Vater sein, habe ich mir gesagt, und die ersten fünf Jahre, die ich dich kannte, warst du es auch. Seit ich dich das erste Mal an deinem ersten Tag hier gesehen habe, warst du jeder Zentimeter von dem James Potter, an den ich mich erinnere. Ohne Zweifel hörst du es jeden Tag, aber du bist ihm sehr ähnlich, und du sprichst mit derselben Sicherheit wie er.

Sogar im Unterricht... natürlich weiß ich jetzt, dass es eigentlich ganz anders ist... ich habe dir während deiner ersten Zaubertrankstunde diese Fragen gestellt, um zu sehen, ob du mit der gleichen Einstellung antworten würdest, wie James Potter es getan hätte. Und du hast, auf gewisse Art und Weise. Ich habe dich als arrogante Kopie deines Vaters abgestempelt und mir wäre es am liebsten gewesen, wenn ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun gehabt hätte... bis ich erkannte, dass dein Leben durch Quirrel in Gefahr war. Ich habe dich gerettet, und fand dann heraus, dass Dumbledore dich angelogen hat und gesagt hat, dass ich das, was ich getan habe, nur aus Selbstsucht gemacht habe, damit ich in Ruhe die Erinnerung an deinen Vater weiter hassen konnte.

Du hast die Art, in der ich von dir dachte, erst in diesem Jahr geändert. Als du über den Bund herausgefunden hast, hatte ich eigentlich erwartet, dass du meinen Anblick noch mehr hassen würdest. Tatsächlich, als du Mr. Malfoy so kurz darauf angegriffen und einige meiner... weniger freundlichen Erinnerungen wieder heraufbeschworen hast... aber dann haben du und Malfoy zusammen mir gezeigt, dass du nicht dein Vater bist."

Harry hörte all dem zu, sehr still, die Augen geschlossen, und fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob es wirklich Snape war, mit dem er sprach, oder vielleicht doch einer der Todesser, der ihm einen Streich spielte. Vielleicht erfand sein eigenes Gehirn, müde, nicht in der Lage, die Welt um ihn zu akzeptieren, Dinge, um ihn zu beruhigen... aber Snape sprach weiter.

„Und natürlich gingen deine Okklumentik und Legilimentik Stunden weiter, ebenso Zaubertränke, und das brachte mich dazu, Dinge über dich zu lernen. Darf ich sagen, dich kennen zu lernen? Etwas in der Richtung... aber obwohl ich nun mehr über dich wusste, machtest du mich noch immer wütend. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es noch weit, weit in die Zukunft so bleiben wird, aber... bevor wir durch die Eingangshalle gegangen sind, erkannte ich etwas über dich, Potter, etwas, von dem ich nicht einmal glaube, dass du es selbst weißt."

„Was?", dachte Harry leise und hört gespannt zu. Er wusste, dass Snape seinen Stolz wahrscheinlich nie mehr so schlucken würde und er wollte die Gelegenheit nützen, um seinen magischen Beschützer zu verstehen.

„So oft habe ich dich gescholten, weil du nicht zuhörst", sagte Snapes Stimme. „Jedes Mal, wenn du in diesem Jahr etwas Gefährliches unternommen hast, habe ich die Gelegenheit gepackt um dir immer wieder klar zu machen, dass du nicht zuhörst... aber ich habe erkannt, dass du es tust, Potter. Du hast etwas geschafft, zu dem dein Vater nie in der Lage war, und sogar, wenn du die Gewohnheit hast, nie auf direkten Rat oder Beschwerden zu hören, hörst du nicht, was gesagt wird, sondern was damit gemeint ist. Du wirst wahrscheinlich dein ganzes Leben lang deinen Kopf riskieren, und ich weiß jetzt, dass ich lernen muss, damit zu leben... und doch... du bist jedem kleinen Rat gefolgt, den ich dir je gegeben habe. Wenn ich dir sagen, dass du nur ein Junge bist, und du nicht der sein wirst, der die Rückkehr des Friedens und der Harmonie herbeibringen wird, hörst du nicht zu und akzeptierst es. DU hörst zu und versuchst, es zu ändern." Snape hielt einen Moment inne und dann sagte er leise und ernst: „Vielleicht, Potter, bin ich es, der öfters zuhören sollte, und nicht du."

Harry schloss die Augen und fühlte etwas Seltsames um sein Kinn, als würde etwas in seiner Kehle stecken. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er darauf hätte sagen können, außer, dass er jedes Wort perfekt verstand. Obwohl in seinen Gedanken keine Worte waren, um das auszudrücken. Einen Moment lang wollte er nun in Stille dasitzen und das Gespräch so belassen, bis er erkannte, wie viel Stolz es Snape wohl gekostet haben musste, ihm das alles zu sagen. Er schluckte, und dann, obwohl es ihn fast umbrachte, es zu sagen: „Ich verstehe... und es tut mir Leid... und danke." Er musste nur noch eines sagen, etwas, dass er fragen musste, etwas, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er jemand wie Snape fragen würde. „Professor... warum sind Sie nur so zu mir?"

„Wie?", fragte Snapes Stimme mit Neugier gefüllt in seinen Gedanken.

„So... so..." Harry fiel kein einziges Wort ein, um zu beschreiben wie Snape war. Er konnte den Snape beschreiben, den er im Unterricht sah... er war streng, unwirsch, sarkastisch und grausam. Er war kalt, ungesellig, unfreundlich, ohne Respekt, er bedachte nie, dass die Menschen vielleicht Menschen waren, und nicht nur Schüler... Harry fand schließlich eine Phrase, die fast zu dem passte, was er ausdrücken wollte. „So voller Respekt und Rücksicht... Sie behandeln mich wie eine richtigen Person, nicht nur einen Schüler."

Snape hielt einen Moment inne und sagte dann leise: „Ich denke, aus dem selben Grund, warum ich dich während dem Fiasko mit Malfoy nicht erwürgt habe... weil du dich getraut hast, Harry. Damals hast du dich getraut, mir zu widersprechen und mir zu sagen, dass ich im Unrecht war, und niemand hat je zuvor so zu mir gesprochen. Und ich sehe dich jetzt als Person... weil du mich ebenso siehst."

Harry verstand wirklich, wie weise das war. Er dachte über Snapes Leben nach, der einsame Lehrer und Todesser, den jeder hasste, und wie einsam der Mann sein musste. Nachdem, was Harry gehört hatte, hatte Snape in der Schule keine wirklichen Freunde gehabt, und hatte danach gleich zu arbeiten begonnen und ein Fach unterrichtet, dass die Schüler hassten. Er war als Kind in einer zerstrittenen Familie gewesen, und wahrscheinlich ungewollt von einem Elterteil zum anderen geschoben worden. Es war keine Überraschung, dass Snape so kalt und bitter war, denn das war alles, was die Welt ihm je gezeigt hatte.

„Und Harry?", sagte Snape Stimme und brachte Harry sanft aus seinen versteckten Gedanken.

„Ja?", sagte Harry. Sogar die Stimme seiner Gedanken hörte sich ein wenig erstickt an.

„Du warst ein wunderbarer Ersatz für einen Neffen."

Harry schloss die Augen und die Hitze unter seinen Lidern war unerträglich. Wie lange hatte er im Unterbewusstsein gewollt, das von Snape zu hören? Er schluckte und sagte dann: „Und Sie waren ein wunderbarer Ersatz für einen Onkel."

Und damit beschlossen die beiden Zauberer, das Gespräch zu beenden und nie wieder davon zu sprechen, doch als Harry still dasaß und den Krieg beobachtete, der um sie herum im Gange war, konnte er einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer nicht unterdrücken... Hoffnung, dass, wenn er wirklich sterben musste, er nicht allein sein würde.

Und er wusste, obwohl sie kein weiteres Wort wechselten, dass Severus Snape genau das gleiche fühlte.


	44. Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 4

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke an: Kissymouse, Truemmerlotte, Korksie, Radagastch, grey-wings, Sir Nick, lasert-jet und muridae. Ihr seid wirklich wunderbar! Ich bin froh, dass euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt.

Radagstch: Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll. Dein Review war einfach wunderbar. Das war wohl das größte Kompliment, das ich je bekommen habe. Ich bin wirklich überwältigt.

laser-jet: Ich finde es toll, dass du extra deine Freunde danach gefragt hast. Ich würd – wie die Amis – sagen, dass die Krankheit einfach so heißt.

* * *

KAPITEL 44 – Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 4

Auf dem Hügel in der Nähe des Schlosstores, das die Schlossgründe begrenzte, ging der Kampf weiter und wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, immer und immer feuriger. Als das Ministerium endlich angekommen war, wurden die Todesser, die neben den Schlosstoren Wache standen, überrascht und es hatte so ausgesehen, als würde die Schule mit einer angesehen Menge von Zaubern und Flüchen schnell wieder zurückerobert werden. Aber bald erkannte jeder, dass dieser Krieg keine Angelegenheit von Minuten war. Es würde Stunden dauern, vielleicht sogar Tage. Die Todesser und das Ministerium waren gleich stark und egal, wie viele Kämpfer gelähmt und verflucht wurden oder wo sie standen und zu Boden gingen - es schienen immer mehr und mehr aufzutauchen.

Die größte Angst aller waren die Heliopathen und die Vampire geworden, sogar für die Todesser, die sie ausgebildet hatten. Es waren nur drei Vampire im Kampf, zwei sogar noch in ihren Käfigen, aber der andere war auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden und trieb sich nun irgendwo auf den Schlossgründen herum. Die Heliopathen verbrannten und zerfetzten weiterhin alles, was ihnen in die Quere kam, ganz gleich, ob es sich um Zauberer des Ministeriums oder Todesser handelte, es schien ihnen egal zu sein.

Der Sonnenuntergang kam und endlich begann das Ministerium die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Die Hälfte von ihnen war noch auf dem Hügel, um sich die Heliopathen und die paar Todesser, die zurückgeblieben waren, um sie zu bewachen, anzunehmen. Die andere Hälfte hingegen brach durch die Wand aus Voldemorts Kämpfern und stürmte auf die Schule und die noch in ihr eingeschlossenen Bewohner zu.

Harry berichtete all dies Snape, während die beiden noch immer unter dem Schildzauber gefangen waren, hilflos dem Krieg um sie herum ausgeliefert. Gerade begannen sich ihre Hoffnungen ein klein wenig zu steigern, als die Todesser beschlossen, nicht mehr so gütig zu sein und der erste richtige Schock des Kampfes kam.

Harry hatte schon einige Zauberer, die er kannte, zur Schule rennen sehen, sogar Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt, während sie beim Laufen Flüche auf die Todesser schickten, die sie verfolgten. Ministeriumsangestellte, die er bis jetzt nur ein paar seltene Male gesehen hatte, waren ebenfalls in den Kampf verwickelt, genauso wie Zauberer, die bei Dumbledore am Hohen Tisch gesessen hatten, Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix.

Harry machte Snape darauf aufmerksam.

„Jemand vom Zaubergamot hat gerade zwei Todesser bei den Gewächshäusern erwischt", sagte er und seine Augen wanderten vor und zurück. „Und ich kann einen Kampf zwischen einem der Rookwoods und jemandem, den ich nicht kenne, sehen..."

„Einer der Rookwoods?", sagte Snapes Stimme. „Ah ja, der Kopierzauber..."

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?", fragte Harry.

„Genau das, wonach es sich anhört", war die Antwort. „Der Dunkle Lord hat bei weitem nicht genug Todesser... und deshalb kopiert er diejenigen, die er hat. Ein schlechter Ersatz für wirkliche Menschen - jedoch kann die Größe einer Armee die Geschicklichkeit übertrumpfen."

„Aber... wie kann man ihn rückgängig machen?", sagte Harry und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sich vier Todesser zusammenschlossen und ein Mitglied des Ministeriums lähmten, das er bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Es ist ein komplexer Gegenzauber." Snape bewegte sich ein wenig. „Ohne Zweifel wird Dumbledore schon daran arbeiten."

Harry nickte ein wenig, darauf bedacht, das Seil um ihre Hälse nicht anzuspannen, dann sagte er: „Terrance McClavity duelliert sich mit einem der Todesser... gleich dort drüben..." Er sah gespannt zu, wie die Flüche nach vorn und zurück rasten und jeden Baum in der Nähe in eine Skulptur aus Asche und Kohle verwandelten. McClavity war der bessere der beiden. Harry beschrieb Snape den Kampf, während er zusah, wie sie nach links und rechts sprangen, um Flüchen auszuweichen, sich Fluch um Fluch bekämpften, aber dann geschah etwas, das sein Herz stehen bleiben ließ.

Der Todesser, vom Kampf frustriert und wütend, hob den Zauberstab und rief: „AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ein greller Blitz erschien, grünes Lichts sauste durch die Luft und Harry sah McClavitys weite, überraschte Augen, bevor er leblos und still zu Boden fiel.

„Was ist los?", sagte Snape schnell und zog ein wenig an den Seilen. „Potter?"

„McClavity", flüsterte Harry. "Er ist tot, Terrance McClavity ist tot. Einer der Todesser... es war der Avada Kedavra Fluch..."

Snape war einen Moment lang still. „McClavity war ein guter Mensch."

„Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, es jemandem zu sagen", sagte Harry besorgt und sah die Zauberer an, die an ihnen vorbei auf die Schule zuliefen.

„Es macht keinen Sinn, Potter, bleib einfach ruhig sitzen. Er war wahrscheinlich nicht der erste."

Das schlimmste daran war, dass Snape Recht hatte. Gerade mal fünf Minuten später, wurde ein weiterer Ministeriumszauberer von vier Todessern besiegt und kurz darauf zwei Todesser vom Orden des Phönix bezwungen. Harry wollte nicht mehr zusehen. Er schloss einfach die Augen und wenn Snape fragte, was geschah, log Harry.

Die Dunkelheit legte sich langsam über die Schlossgründe. Der Krieg würde bis in die Nacht dauern. Das würde natürlich den Todessern in ihren schwarzen Umhängen einen Vorteil geben, aber sie waren mit dem Gelände um das Schloss herum nicht vertraut. Mit etwas Glück konnten die Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts auf der Lauer liegen und jeden Todesser, der so dumm war und unbewaffnet umherstreunte, überrumpeln. Die Heliopathen waren nun das einzige Licht und viele von ihnen waren im Kampf bereits gefallen. Ihr Skelette lagen auf dem verbrannten Gras, immer noch in Flammen stehen und waren nach ihrem Tod genauso gefährlich wie zu ihren Lebzeiten. Die mutigeren Kämpfer brachen Äste von Bäumen im Wald ab, zündeten sie mit Hilfe des Feuers der Heliopathen an und stürzten sich dann, mit tödlichem Feuer bewaffnet, wieder in den Kampf. Wasserzauber flogen vor und zurück und Harry, der mitgezählt hatte, wusste, dass der Schild um ihn und Snape bereits vierzehn Mal getroffen worden war und die Kuppel über ihnen für etwa einen Minute mit einer tropfenden Wasserschicht überzog.

Als dies zum fünfzehnten Mal geschah, sagte Harry leise mit der Stimme seiner Gedanken zu Snape: „Wasserzauber über der Kuppel."

„Mmm", kam die verschwommene Antwort. Snape rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Bei der Liebe von Merlin, Potter, setz dich auf. Ich bin nicht deine Rückenlehne."

Harry richtete sich gehorsam ein wenig auf und beide mussten wegen dem Seil kurz husten, um Luft zu bekommen. Harry sagte heiser: „Wir müssen dieses Ding los werden... ich kann fast nicht atmen."

„Ja", sagte Snape ruhig und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Wir werden einfach mit der Hand hochfahren und es abnehmen, in Ordnung? Nein, warte, sie haben unsere Arme zusammengebunden, damit wir es nicht tun können. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass Todesser so weit im Voraus denken können?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und nickte, wodurch die Schnur enger gezogen wurde und Snape nach Luft schnappen musste. „Nun wissen Sie, wie es ist, dieses bescheuerte Halsband zu tragen", sagte er, als Snape wieder ruhig atmen konnte.

Snape war einen Moment still, sein Atem angehalten und dann, als wäre ihm ganz plötzlich etwas eingefallen: „Potter! Das Halsband!"

„Was ist damit?"

„Trägst du es im Moment?"

„Ähm ... ja ... warum?"

„Oh, streng dein Hirn an, Potter! Wenn wir es zum vibrieren bringen, lockert es das Seil um unsere Hälse."

„Klar", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Genau das hab ich auch gedacht."

In der nächsten Sekunde bereute er seinen Sarkasmus, als er Snapes gedämpfte Stimme hörte, die in den Knebel murmelte: „Zcurdya", und das Halsband wütend summte. Harry schrie vor Überraschung leise auf, als das gesamte Band eine Echo des Stoßes von sich gab und ihn zweimal schockte. Snape zuckte zusammen und die Stimme seiner Gedanken sagte: „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, es so stark entworfen zu haben... Potter, hast du irgendetwas mit dem Halsband angestellt?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry sofort. Er hielt inne und sagte dann: „Nun... ja. Ein wenig. Nur einmal. Ich hab daran einen Lockerungszauber probiert."

„Dummer Junge", sagte Snape. Er seufzte. „Bereite dich vor. Das wir weh tun."

Ein weiteres Summen lief über Harrys Hals und instinktiv lehnte er sich zurück, weg davon, und krachte mit einem unschönen Knacken mit seinem Kopf gegen Snapes.

„Verdammt noch mal, Potter!"

„Tschuldigung, tschuldigung..."

„Es wird lockerer, mach dich bereit."

Zack. Harry musste stark der Versuchung widerstehen, wieder gegen Snapes Kopf zu stoßen, und glücklicherweise kam der Stromschlag diesmal nicht zurück, denn das Seil war jetzt locker genug, um sie gut atmen zu lassen. „Gut", sagte Snapes Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

„Professor?", sagte Harry, froh um das bisschen Luft, die er endlich wieder atmen konnte, und sah zu, wie das Wasser ganz von der Kuppel ablief.

„Ja, Potter?"

„Wie lange werden wir hier sein müssen?"

Snape antwortete einen Moment lang nicht. „Einige Zeit. Verlass dich nicht darauf, dass in nächster Zeit ein Wunder geschieht. Im Augenblick hat die Schule höchste Priorität, und weil wir nicht in ummittelbarer Gefahr sind – Potter, was im Namen der vier Gründer ist los mit dir?"

Denn Harry hatte den Kopf herumgerissen, um zu den Eingangstoren zu sehen, und ihm fehlten die Worte, als er erkannte, was es war, das dort über die Hügel auf das Schloss zusegelte. Zuerst konnte er nicht glauben, was er sah, sicherlich bildete er sich nur etwas ein, aber nein. Andere Zauberer auf dem Schlachtfeld starrten die letzte Neuerung des Kampfes ebenfalls an, einige mit offenen Mündern und alle sahen vollkommen verblüfft aus. Zwei Todesser und ein Ministeriumsmitglied waren in Harrys Nähe gerade dabei, sich zu erwürgen, und alle drei hatten ihren Kampf vergessen, so geschockt von dem, was da über die Schlossgründe flog.

„Potter!", bellte Snape. „Was ist? Was passiert gerade? Potter!"

Harry schüttelte einen Moment lang den Kopf und sagte dann, nicht in der Lage die Belustigung aus seiner Stimme zu halten: „Es ist das Haus des Spaßes."

„Das was!"

Freds und Georges Meisterwerk, das Haus des Spaßes von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, flog gemütlich über die Schlosstore und segelt wie eine riesige, grell bemalte Wolke daher, als wäre es sein morgendlicher Rundflug. Während Harry zusah, öffnete sich eines der großen Fenster im unteren Stockwerk und Freds und Georges Köpfe erschienen darin.

„TUT UNS LEID, DASS WIR ZU SPÄT SIND!", rief Fred der überraschten Menge unter ihnen zu. „WAS HABEN WIR VERPASST?"

Harry bemerkte plötzlich die laute Country Musik, die aus einem großen Schallrohr drang, das wie ein Auspuff hinten am Haus hing, während es über ihre Köpfe segelte und die ganze Zeit alle paar Sekunden mit einem Geräusch wie eine Gummiente große, glitzernde, bunte und vor allem violette Blasen ausstieß. Harry warf einen Blick hinüber zum Hof, wo Ron und die anderen immer noch in Sicherheit waren, und begann laut zu lachen, als er Rons komplett ungläubiges Gesicht sah.

Etwas flog sauber aus einem Fenster des Hauses des Spaßes, etwas, das aussah wie eine große Rakete und die Zwillinge brüllten: „BOMBEN RAUS!", während die Rakete auf den Boden zusegelte. Die Todesser schrien auf und versuchte, zu entfliehen, aber es war schon zu spät, denn die Rakete traf ihr Ziel und ein lauter Knall erfüllte die Luft. Farbe flog in jede erdenkliche Richtung und bedeckte jeden im Umkreis von fünfzig Metern mit glitzernden pinken und grünen Klecksen.

Es war die absolute Hölle, wie Harry es seit der legendären Essensschlacht vor Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Fred und George flogen im Haus des Spaßes noch immer vergnügt herum und alle paar Sekunden flog eine weitere Rakete aus einem der Fenster und verfolgte so viele Leute, wie sie nur konnte. Die Todesser, zu geschockt von solch einer leichtherzigen Attacke, wurden zu Hunderten von den Ministeriumsmitgliedern erwischt, während sie versuchten, den Weasley Bombern zu entkommen. Zauberer liefen vor und zurück über die Schlossgründe, gefolgt von Ministeriumszauberern und Freds und Georges Raketen, das ganze begleitet von den Tönen guter, altmodischer Country Musik.

Die verbliebenen Heliopathen waren von dieser neuen Erscheinung total überrumpelt und zwei von ihnen liefen dem fliegenden Haus hinterher, neugierig an der Luft dahinter schnuppernd. Mit ihnen wurden die Zwillinge leicht fertig, indem sie eine Raketen auf ihre Gesichter zielten und die Hälfte der Flammen mit gelber Farbe ausgelöscht wurden. Sie schrien auf, streckten ihre Krallen nach dem Haus auf, aber eine Rakete nach der anderen kam auf dem Fenster bis endlich beide zu Boden sanken, übermannt von Farbe und violetten Blasen. Fred und George jubelten und klatschten in die Hände, bevor das Haus des Spaßes kehrt machte und wieder zurück flog.

Hogwarts und das Ministerium gewannen nun die Oberhand, dank dem Chaos, das die Weasley Zwillinge verursacht hatten, und die Todesser wurden von ihnen vernichtet. Eine Welle nach der anderen wurde vom Ministerium mit Zaubern zu Boden geschlagen und diesmal, als das Haus des Spaßes Bomben abwarf, waren es Federn, die darin explodierten. Während der letzten Stunden war Hogwarts einige Male sehr verändert worden, von einer glücklichen Schule, zur Hölle auf Erden, dann einer Kriegszone und jetzt dem Land der menschlichen Hühner, als Zauberer, bedeckt mit Farbe und Federn nach hin und her liefen und versuchten, dem fliegenden Haus auszuweichen.

„Potter!", sagte Snape ungeduldig in seinen Gedanken. „Was ist los? Warum all dieser Lärm?"

„Fred und George sind mit einem fliegenden Haus gekommen", sagte Harry schnell und sah entzückt zu, wie einer der Rookwoods schreiend und mit einer Rakete hinter ihm vorbeilief. „Sie haben überall Farbe und Federn fallen lassen, und auch große, violette Blasen."

Eine Pause folgte und dann sagte Snape: „Potter, das ist keine Zeit für Spiele. Sag mir, was wirklich los ist."

Eine weitere Federnbombe ging in ihrer Nähe los und die Kuppel wurde von kleinen, fedrigen Büscheln übersäht und verdeckten Harrys Sicht auf das Chaos. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, wodurch Snape nach vorne gedrückt wurde, und streckt dann seine Arme so weit wie möglich nach hinten. „Nehmen Sie die Augenbinde ab!", sagte er.

Snape bewegte sich hinter ihm und dann fiel die Augenbinde ab und er richtete sich wieder auf. Harry konnte sich den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht sehr gut vorstellen, als er auf die Federn auf der Kuppel starrte, die langsam vom Wind davon getragen wurden. „Bei Merlin", hauchte Snapes.

„Ich hab es Ihnen doch gesagt", sagte Harry glucksend. „Es ist das Haus des Spaßes, es ist eigentlich in der Winkelgasse, aber ich denke, sie haben – "

„Still", zischte Snapes Stimme plötzlich.

Harry verstummte. Die Musik war plötzlich nicht mehr zu hören, genauso wie das Knarren des Schallrohres des Haus des Spaßes, und alles war plötzlich totenstill. Harry hörte, wie Fred rief: „George, reiß das Steuer rum, wir kommen vom Kurs ab!"

„Ich kann nicht!", rief sein Bruder. „Es klemmt, etwas hat daran rumgemacht!"

„Aber es ist idiotensicher!", sagte Fred Stimme, aber sie entfernten sich immer weiter, und durch die Löcher zwischen den Federn konnte Harry sehen, wie das Haus des Spaßes weggetrieben wurde und auf die Hügel zuflog. „Es kann nicht kaputt sein! Du musst etwas falsch gemacht haben!"

„Hab ich nicht, hab ich nicht!", protestierte George. „Komm her und sieh es dir es, es funktioniert nicht mehr!"

Ihre Stimmen flogen immer weiter in die Ferne, als das Haus, mit kaputtem Steuer, davon flog. Und unglücklicherweise waren es die Todesser, die sich als erste wieder fingen. Nicht länger von den Weasley Raketen verfolgt konnten sie sich wieder frei bewegen, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und begannen wieder, Flüche zu schicken.

Harry schloss schnell die Augen, als die Ministeriumszauberer mit illegalen Flüchen getroffen wurden. Die Todesser, fuchsteufelswild, weil sie so bloßgestellt worden waren, griffen auf die schlimmsten Zauber zurück. Cruciatus und Avada Kedavra breiteten sich wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld aus und die Zauberer begannen zu fallen.

„Potter!", sagte Snape plötzlich. „Sieh nicht hin!"

Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Kingsley Shacklebolt, der von einem Todesser verfolgt an ihnen vorbei lief, bevor er die Augen fest zusammenkniff und die rote Lichtkugel Kingsley am Rücken traf. Das Schreien war so schrecklich, dass sich Harry fühlte, als würde es sich in sein Herz bohren, in seine Gedanken und ihn von innen auseinander reißen. Er versucht, dem Lärm zu entkommen und zog die Schultern hoch, um damit seine Ohren ein wenig zu schützen, aber es war nicht genug, um das Knurren des Todessers zu überhören: „Avada Kedavra..." Kingsley schrie ein letztes Mal vor Schmerz auf und dann verstummte er. Harry merkte, wie ihm kalt wurde und er verkroch sich mehr und mehr hinter Snapes Rücken, versuchte, dem zu entkommen, was er wusste, das er sehen würde, wenn er die Augen öffnete.

Harry wünschte sich nun, Fred und George wären nie gekommen. Die kurze Überlegenheit über die Todesser war nichts im Vergleich zu den Verlusten, die das Ministerium jetzt hinnehmen musste. Zauberer schrien überall auf dem Schlossgelände, Zauber flogen wieder vor und zurück, die Todesser formten eine große Gruppe und ihr Singen begann wieder von neuem.

Das Ministerium hatte die Todesser zwar im Griff gehabt, als sie verstreut gewesen waren, aber nun versammelte sich die schwarze Masse oben auf dem Hügel zu einer Kohorte von Todessern, alle von ihnen singend und Zauberstäbe oder brennende Äste mit den Feuern der Heliopathen schwingend - das Ministerium war jetzt machtlos.

Die Todesser bewegten sich auf die Schule zu, schrien ihren Zorn und ihre Wut gen Himmel, wie ein riesiger, schwarzer Schatten, der über die Hügel schlich, nur von den flackernden Fackeln beschienen, die sie trugen. Harry merkte, wie er Angst bekam, und Snape Stimme sagte: „Potter, bleib einfach ruhig...", aber es machte keinen Unterschied.

Ein Teil der Todesser hatte sich vom Rest getrennt und kamen stattdessen auf Harry und Snape zu. Harry sah das Gesicht des echten Rookwood und hinter ihm fünf Kopien, die auf ihn zukamen, erleuchtet vom gelben Schein des Feuers. Er fühlte sich nun elend. Elend, weil er nur vor ein paar Minuten noch gelacht hatte. Snape redete immer noch in seinen Gedanken, murmelte ihm Anweisungen zu, Sympathie, Komfort, aber Harry konnte nicht mehr denken. Alles, was er noch fühlte, war Angst, kranke Angst, weil die Todesser kamen.

Aber dann sah Harry, wie der Schild um sie herum erzitterte und ein kleiner, dunkler Schatten durch die Kuppel brach, schnell und panisch atmend. „Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" Winzige Hände erschienen und packten das Seil, zogen verzweifelt daran und versuchten, sie zu lockern. Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah Dobby, den Hauselfen, halb unter einem Umhang verborgen.

„Dobby! Du musst gehen, Dobby, sie kommen!", sagte Harry und sah zu der Truppe näher kommender Todesser, und sie waren jetzt schon sehr nahe. „Lauf Dobby, lauf!"

„Nein, Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby wird Sie retten!" Der Elf weinte und zerrte noch immer an Harrys Fesseln und versuchte, ihn zu befreien. „Harry Potter darf nicht sterben! Er ist zu groß, um verloren zu werden!"

„Sie werden dich töten, Dobby, geh!", flehte Harry ihn an.

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen spritzten von seinem Gesicht und das erste Seil der Fesseln löste sich. „Dobby wird eher sterben, als zu sehen zu müssen, wie Harry Potter getötet wird!"

Harry wusste im Unterbewusstsein, was auf ihn zukam, eine Sekunde, bevor es wirklich geschah, und es schickte einen kalten Schauer durch einen Körper. Er begann, in Panik zu geraten, flehte Dobby verzweifelt, sagte, er solle laufen, als er sah, wie Rookwood den Zauberstab hob. Aber Dobby wollte nicht gehen.

Und sogar falls Dobby sich umgedreht hätte und in diesem Moment gelaufen wäre, hätte es ihn nicht gerettet.

„Avada Kedavra!", sagte Rookwood in die Dunkelheit hinein und ein grüner Lichtstrahl brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs herauf. Dobby riss den Mund auf, zog ein letztes Mal an den Fesseln, weigerte sich, damit aufzuhören, obwohl die Kugel direkt auf ihn zuschoss, und dann traf sie.

„NEIN!", rief Harry, aber es half nichts.

Dobby zuckte zusammen und dann fiel er, klatschte mit einem letzten Seufzer auf den Schlamm, dann war er fort.

Er war tot.

Harry wand sich in den Seilen, versuchte freizukommen um etwas zu tun, irgendetwas, aber es gab nichts, was er noch machen konnte. Rookwood trat vor Harry, streckte ein Bein aus und stieß Dobbys leblosen Körper weg. Harry fühlte, wie die Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen, als Dobby in der Nähe aufschlug; sein kleiner, kalter Körper lag gerade außerhalb des Lichtscheins eines der toten Heliopathen. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich das Licht des Feuers in Dobbys Tränen widerspiegelte.

„Wie berührend", murmelte Rookwood. „Loyal, Hauselfen... nicht wahr?"

Harry konnte vor Wut und Trauer nicht sprechen. Dobby war ein Unschuldiger. Alles was er getan hatte, war zu versuchen, Harry zu retten, und nun war der Elf tot, weggestoßen wie eine ungewollte Puppe, und seine letzte Tat, nämlich Harry zu retten, war achtlos zur Seite geworfen worden.

„Jetzt lachst du nicht mehr, oder, Potter?", flüsterte Rookwood. Sein Zauberstab war auf Snape gerichtet.

„Warum?", sagte Harry und seine Stimme war von Tränen erstickt. „Warum? Was hat er dir je getan?"

„Er hat sich um dich gekümmert", war Rookwoods atemlose, eiskalte Antwort. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs entfernte sich von Snape und wanderte stattdessen zu Harry, ruhte zwischen seinen Augen und Rookwood streckte die Hand aus, packte Harrys Haar und zog ihn daran zurück. Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf und spürte, wie seine Narbe in Rookwoods Nähe zu brennen begann. Der Todesser fuhr mit einem einzigen, kalten Finger darüber und der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe schien sich zu verdoppeln. „Dummer Junge... dummer, dummer Junge...", flüsterte Rookwood, noch immer über Harrys Narbe streichelnd und der Schmerz stieg langsam an.

„Lass ihn, Rookwood", schnarrte Snape wütend.

Rookwood ignorierte Snape und wollte Harrys Narbe wieder berühren, doch mit einem Schmerzensschrei zog er die Hand zurück und hielt seine Finger. Sie waren verbrannt und mit glänzenden, roten Brandmalen übersäht. Rookwood beugte sich nach vor, sein Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt, bevor er seine Hand wieder zurückzog.

Harry hörte den Knall bevor er den Schmerz spürte, als Rookwood ihm hart ins Gesicht schlug und er vor Qual aufschrie. „Du solltest ein paar Manieren lernen", schnarrte Rookwood und er war Harrys Gesicht plötzlich wieder sehr nahe. „Und dir merken, wo du stehst."

Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück, bereit, Harry noch einmal zu schlagen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich von einem Geräusch abgelenkt, das sich anhörte, als würde Glas brechen, und nacheinander, gingen seine Kopien in Flammen auf. Rookwood wirbelte herum. „Was zum – "

Der Boden war von Asche übersäht und innerhalb von einigen Augeblicken waren alle Spuren der Kopien von Rookwood verschwunden. Harry warf einen Blick hinüber zum Hügel und sah, wie überall Feuer entflammten, als jede Kopie eines Todessers zerstört wurde. Fast das gesamte Schlachtfeld stand in Flammen und es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis die Feuer erloschen und die eigentliche Größe der Armee von Lord Voldemort wurde sichtbar. Es waren kaum zwanzig Todesser übrig.

Rookwoods Augen füllten sich mit Angst, während er auf den Hügel starrte, auf dem die weit über hundert Ministeriumsmitglieder und einsamen, zwanzig Todesser waren. „Nein", flüsterte er und stolperte zurück. „Verdamm! Verdammt noch mal!"

„Der Kopierzauber!", heulte einer der Todesser auf dem Hügel. „Der Kopierzauber! Sie haben den Kopierzauber gebrochen!"

Und die Dinge konnten für die Todesser noch schlimmer werden, denn plötzlich ertönte von der Spitze des Astronomieturms ein lautes Brüllen und ein Strahl von Flammen stob in den dunklen Nachthimmel hinauf. Alle, Ministerium und Todesser, zogen sich besorgt zurück, aber dann erkannte Harry, was es war, das da hoch in die Dunkelheit flog, und er rief: „ES IST HAGRID!"

Es war wohl der herrlichste Anblick, den Harry je gesehen hatte. Hagrid, auf dem Rücken von Kibbles, glitt vom Dach herunter, glänzende, grüne Flügel schlugen in der Dunkelheit und der Drache spie alle paar Sekunden Feuer. Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so starke Hoffnung und Stolz gefühlt. Kibbles brüllte auf und Hagrid schrie, als sie auf die verbleibenden Todesser hinab stürzten, und diese trennten sich, stoben in alle Richtungen davon. Das Ministerium war innerhalb von ein paar Augenblicken hinter ihnen und der Drache und sein Reiter flogen weiter auf den Boden zu, direkt hinter den Todessern, die versuchten, zu entkommen.

Kibbles und Hagrid kamen auf ihn zu. Harry wusste, dass der Schildzauber ihn und Snape vor den Flammen schützen würde, aber für Rookwood sah es anders aus. Er wandte sich um, schrie und fiel fast über den Saum seines Umhangs, als er zu laufen begann, aber Hagrid und Kibbles holten schnell auf. Und der Weg, den Rookwood als Fluchtweg ausgewählt hatte, wurde vom brennenden Körper eines toten Heliopathen versperrt.

Harry sah, wie er sich umwandte und den herankommenden Drachen ansah, seine Augen ängstlich geweitet. Seine fettige Haut glänzte im Schein der Flammen, die auf ihn zurasten. Einen Moment lang erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass Lucius Malfoy so gestorben war, im Angesicht von Rookwood, wissend, dass der Tod unausweichlich war, und endlich fühlte er einen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit für Draco und seine Familie.

Aber...

Die Flammen, die Rookwood inzwischen längst hätten erreichen sollen, kräuselten sich in einem Bogen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis der Effekt deutlich wurde, aber als es soweit war, berührten Kibbles' Flammen und Rauch Rookwood nicht einmal, sondern wanden sich wie ein Ball um ihn, als würden sie von einem unsichtbaren Schild abgewehrt. Rookwood sah angesichts dessen genauso geschockt wie alle anderen aus. Er starrte um sich, seine Augen jetzt noch mit mehr Angst gefüllt, offenbar von dem, was geschah, überrascht und geschockt.

Es dauerte vielleicht noch eine halbe Sekunde, bis Harry erkannte, wer Rookwood beschützte. Denn die Flammen wurde nicht von einem Ding abgewehrt – sondern von einer Person. Eine Person erschien im Licht des Feuers, stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen über Rookwood und die Flammen kräuselten sich einfach um diese Figur, als hätten die Gesetzte der Physik ihre gesamte Macht mit einem Mal verloren.

Und in dem Moment, als er es erkannte, spürte Harry einen schrecklichen Schmerz in seiner Narbe. Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, lehnte sich zurück und sein Blick und seine Gedanken wurden von der unglaublichen Intensität der Qual vernebelt. Es war, als würde sich alles in seinem Gehirn auflösen, und nichts als ein Zischen, eine weit entferntes Flackern der Flammen zurücklassen, und irgendwo in einem Teil seines Gehirns blieb dieses Bild der schwarzen Figur, für die das Feuer kein würdiger Gegner war.

Er sah es, aber es war, als würde er gar nicht jetzt sehen, sondern als würde er sich an etwas lang Vergangenes erinnern, als die Person im Feuer eine Hand hob und mit den Fingern schnippte. Kibbles sprang zurück und wurde sofort von einer unsichtbaren Macht zur Seite geworfen, die sogar noch größer war als der autogroße Drache. Kibbles schrie vor Angst und Wut auf, wandte sich um und sein langer Schwanz fegte tödlich am Boden vor der schwarzen Figur umher, die Rookwood beschützte.

Ein metallisches Klingen ertönte und Kibbles' massiver Schwanz wurde einfach zurück geschlagen und konnte nicht mehr in die Nähe des verängstigten Todessers und seines Retters.

„Ruf ihn zurück", zischte eine hohe, kalte, grausame Stimme in der Mitte des aufsteigenden Rauchs.

Kibbles schnarrte, seine Schuppen gesträubt und sein Schwanz fegte noch immer über den Boden, doch er wich trotzdem zurück. Harry dachte, dass es für die Tiere genauso war. Er hatte einfach diese Aura von Macht und konnte auch über sie diese Angst breiten, genau wie er es mit den Menschen machte.

Der Rauch war nun endlich verschwunden und driftete weiter himmelwärts, und durch den blendenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe konnte Harry diese scharlachroten Augen sehen, die ihn anstarrten, das schlangengleiche Gesicht, verunstaltet und nicht mehr menschenähnlich. Lord Voldemorts Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schrecklichen, verhängnisvollen, übelkeitserregenden Lächeln.

„Wieder einmal hallo... Harry..."


	45. Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 5

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Ihr verwöhnt mich mit euren Reviews wirklich: blablabla (cooler Name!), muridae, IAmFallen, Korksie, Hermine1992, Kissymouse, Angel344, Carabina, Harry Black Potter, Truemmerlotte, Radagastch, Kartarus und Mäuschen. Ich hatte noch nie so viele Reviews für ein Kapitel.

Ein paar von euch haben gefragt, ob die Fortsetzung auch noch übersetzt wird. Ich hab bereits an The Velvet Ghost geschrieben und das okay dafür bekommen. Also – wer nach dieser Geschichte noch nicht genug hat, kann die Fortsetzung noch lesen. Allerdings wird es bis dahin noch eine Weile dauern, weil ich zuerst mal das hier noch fertig schreiben muss (wir haben noch ein paar Kapitel vor uns) und ich will von der Fortsetzung schon mal ein paar Kapitel fertig haben, bevor ich zum Posten beginne.

Und nun noch eine kleine „Warnung" für dieses Kapitel: ihr braucht dafür starke Nerven. Viel Vergnügen – und bitte reviewen!

* * *

KAPITEL 45 – Die Belagerung Von Hogwarts: Teil 5

Der Rauch war nun endlich verschwunden und driftete weiter himmelwärts, und durch den blendenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe konnte Harry diese scharlachroten Augen sehen, die ihn anstarrten, das schlangengleiche Gesicht, verunstaltet und nicht mehr menschenähnlich. Lord Voldemorts Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schrecklichen, verhängnisvollen, übelkeitserregenden Lächeln.

„Wieder einmal hallo... Harry..."

Harry schloss die Augen und instinktiv rückte er zurück, näher an Snape heran, versuchte, weg zu kommen. Aber die Seile waren noch immer eng, schnitten in seine Arme und er konnte nicht entkommen. Voldemort trat nach vorn, immer noch grinsend.

„Schon verängstigt... wirst du mir nicht wie ein Mann entgegen treten, Harry? Ist es so schlimm, dass du es nicht erträgst, mich anzusehen?", flüsterte er mit dieser kalten, erbarmungslosen Stimme. „Vielleicht ist dir endlich klar geworden, was der Rest der Zaubererwelt schon vor Jahren erkannt hat... mit mir kann man sich nicht messen... gut, dass du inzwischen gelernt hast, wo dein Platz ist..."

Harry sah nicht auf. Er blieb sitzen, den Kopf nach vorne gebeugt und von Angst ergriffen, sein Herz wild in der Brust schlagend. Er fühlte, wie Snape ihn sanft anstieß und dann hörte er ein kaum hörbares Murmeln in seinem Kopf. „Verschließ deine Gedanken."

Es war plötzlich das Schwerste, worum Harry je gebeten worden war. Er konnte sich nicht von seinen Emotionen lösen, wenn der am meisten gefürchtetste dunkle Zauberer der Welt direkt vor ihm stand. Er versuchte es, stellte sich seine Gedanken von einer dicken Mauer aus Stahl umgeben vor, die ihn vor einer Invasion von außen bewahrte. Er fühlte jedoch, wie er zitterte.

„Soll ich ihn von den Fesseln befreien, mein Lord?", sagte Rookwoods Stimme sanft und voller Freude.

„Nein... Geduld, Augustus... er wird nirgendwo hingehen..." Harry hörte Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen, gefolgt von dem leisen Rascheln eines Umhangs, der am verbrannten Gras entlang schliff, und dann verdunkelte ein Schatten sein Blickfeld. Eine kalte, knochendünne Hand, die sich anfühlte, als wären es Klauen, griff nach Harrys Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf hoch. Harry machte einen der größten Fehler seines Lebens, in dem er die Augen öffnete.

Voldemort war... unbeschreibbar. Es ging über Worte hinaus, über Gedanken, über jegliches Gefühl außer Angst und Schock. Harry hatte Voldemort noch nie aus einer solchen Nähe gesehen und er wollte es auch nie, nie wieder. Der Umriss und die Struktur des Gesichts, seine Nase, seine Lippen, seine Haut, alles war aus jeglicher normaler Proportion gerissen und es fand sich kein einziger Hinweis, dass diese Person... nein, dieses Lebewesen, irgendwann einmal menschlich gewesen war. Er sah nicht aus, wie eine Person. Er sah wie ein Ding aus. Ein Monster.

Außer die Augen. Harry merkte, wie er in diese Augen starrte, seine eigenen groß und verängstigt, überwältig davon, wie verunstaltet Voldemort war. Er hatte diese Augen schon einmal gesehen, als sie ihn aus dem Gesicht eines Sechszehnjährigen heraus angestarrt hatten. Sie waren nun scharlachrot, als wären sie mit Blut gefüllt, aber in ihnen lag etwas, dass Harry schmerzhaft an Tom Riddle erinnerte. Der unnatürliche Kontrast zwischen Schlange und Mensch machte Harry fast krank, und er wurde von dem Blick, mit dem Voldemort ihn bedachte, an Ort und Stelle gehalten.

Ein breites Grinsen kräuselte diese dünnen, farblosen Lippen und Voldemort gluckste leise, humorlos, erbarmungslos. Er war so nahe, dass Harry Blut im Atem des Monsters riechen konnte und die Luft der Worte in seinem Gesicht fühlte. „Solch ein überraschtes Gesicht... man könnte denken, dass du mich hier nicht erwartet hättest, Harry..."

Er konnte sich weder in irgendeiner Form und Weise bewegen noch sprechen, so sehr fesselte ihn dieser Blick. Plötzlich, mit einem Schlag, wurde ihm klar, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand. Voldemort war ein Monster, er war die am meisten gefürchtetste Person der Welt, aber während der gesamten letzten Jahre hatte er sich zurückgehalten. Weit weg. Nur eine Erinnerung, eine Bedrohung am Ende des Horizonts, aber jetzt war er hier, direkt vor Harry, und er war nicht mehr länger eine Erinnerung. Harry hatte diesen Moment so lange gefürchtet, aber er war immer in der Zukunft gewesen. Immer morgen. Und plötzlich war es nicht mehr morgen, sondern es war heute, jetzt.

Voldemort sprach plötzlich wieder, sagte Worte, die für Harry keinen Sinn machten, obwohl seine Augen auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet war. „Ich dachte, ich hätte gesagt, du sollst ihn zurückrufen." Er wandte sich plötzlich und sah direkt zu Hagrid und Kibbles. Hagrid hielt Kibbles am Halsband fest, aber sehr locker und mit dem Griff von jemandem, der jeden Moment loslassen wollte. Hagrid erstarrte zu einer Salzsäule. Voldemort lächelte langsam. „Rubeus... du bist gewachsen... sogar noch mehr..."

Kibbles beantwortete dies, indem er sein Maul öffnete, Dutzende von scharfen, spitzen Fangzähnen zeigte und schrie, kreischte und seinen schrecklichen, wabernden, hohen Schrei von sich gab, nur ein paar Meter von Voldemort entfernt. Harry zuckte zusammen und er hätte sich angesichts der Lautstärke am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten, und er fühlte sich, als würden Messer in seine Ohren stechen.

Voldemort, jedoch, betrachtete all dies mit einem kalten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Beeindruckend", sagte er abweisend und seine Augen wanderten zurück zu Hagrid. „Ruf ihn zurück. Halt ihn auf seinem Platz. Jetzt."

Hagrids Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut und Harry sah, wie ihm Hagrid einen Blick zuwarf, nur einmal, bevor er ihn wieder Voldemort zuwandte.

„Wenn du mir 'nen guten Grund geben kannst, warum – "

„Oder ich werde ihn töten", beendete Voldemort sanft. „Und den Jungen. Und ich werde sicher gehen, dass du zusiehst, während ich es erledige..."

Hagrid dachte einen Moment lang nach. Harry konnte die Rädchen sehen, die sich in seinem Gehirn bewegten. Falls Hagrid Kibbles nicht zurückrief, würde Harry sterben. Mit einem weiteren Blick auf Harry umschloss Hagrids Hand das Halsband von Kibbles und er zog den Drachen mit aller Kraft zurück, schaffte ihn aus dem Weg. „Komm schon, Kibbles... zurück." Kibbles schnarrte und grub seine Hinterbeine im Boden sein und seine Schuppen stellten sich wieder auf, als er Voldemort heißer anfauchte und mit gebleckten Zähnen gegen Hagrid kämpfte. Hagrid zog kräftig am Halsband und zog Kibbles zurück, worauf sich Kibbles auf die Hinterbeine aufstellte und den mächtigen Kopf zurückwarf, um gegen das Band zu kämpfen.

Voldemort zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die sanfter, verletzbare Haut an Kibbles' Kehle. Harry spannte sich an und wollte Hagrid schon eine Warnung zurufen, doch Voldemort war schneller. „Stupor", murmelte er.

Ein Blitz roten Lichts schoss aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabs und bevor Hagrid oder Kibbles erkannten, was geschah, traf es schon. Kibbles gab einen letzten hohen Schrei von sich, stürzte dann gelähmt zurück und traf mit einem knochenmarkerschütternden Krachen auf den Boden auf. Hagrid stand wie gefroren da und Voldemorts Zauberstab zielte nun auf ihn. Nach einem Moment sagte er harsch etwas, doch Harry konnte die Angst in seiner Stimme hören: „Es wird nich' funktionieren. Ich bin 'n Riese. Du kannst es versuchen so lang du willst. Aber du kannst Riesen nich' lähmen."

„Ich würde niemals einen Lähmzauber für Abschaum wie dich verschwenden", zischte Voldemort. „Aber ich werde nicht damit zögern, einen Röstzauber für dein kleines Haustier zu verwenden. Geh zurück, bleib dort und sei still, und deinem Biest wird nichts geschehen."

Der Rest der Ministeriumszauberer bewegte sich ebenfalls nicht; sie standen verteilt auf dem Hügel, wie an ihren Plätzen festgefroren. Sie wussten alle gut genug, dass Voldemort nicht bluffte, und beim ersten kleinen Anzeichen eines Angriffs von ihnen, würde Harry getötet werden, und mit ihm jeder im Umkreis von fünfzig Metern. Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich wieder Harry zu, seine Finger noch um den Zauberstab geschlossen und seine Augen waren erfüllt von Wut und Macht. Harry lehnte sich schwer an Snape, und sein magischer Beschützer erwiderte den Druck und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Harry war schon zu weit, um noch beruhigt werden zu können.

Voldemort trat nach vor und stellte sich wieder über ihn und starrte ihn mit diesen schrecklichen, roten Augen an. „Aber ich kann nicht das gleiche für dich versprechen", flüsterte er. „Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum ich heute hierher gekommen bin... und wenn es diesen Grund nicht gäbe, wäre ich nicht hier... um dich zu töten, Harry... die Zeit ist gekommen... du hast jetzt sechszehn Jahre lang Glück gehabt. Glück wie der Fuchs, der dem Jäger entkommt. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sechszehn Jahre ist eine lange Zeit, in der ich nachdenken konnte, Harry, und seit unserer Begegnung im letzten Jahr habe ich sehr viel nachgedacht... unter anderem... wo denkst du, dass ich im vergangenen Jahr gewesen bin, Harry? Kannst du es mir sagen? Wird deine Zunge funktionieren?"

Harry spannte sich an. Er wollte überhaupt nicht antworten. Er wollte Voldemort nicht das Vergnügen von sinnlosem Geschwätz geben, denn er wusste, dass dies der Tag war, an dem er sterben würde. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte einfach den Kopf.

„Ich habe mir ein Jahr frei genommen, Harry... mein freies Jahr, bevor ich meinen Full-Time Job beginne... und er beginnt hier, heute. Siehst du es nicht?" Voldemort lächelte sein kaltes, schreckliches Grinsen. „Das ist das eindeutige Zeichen für den Rest der Zaubererwelt, dass ich zurückgekommen bin und nicht vorhabe, ruhig zu bleiben. Letztes Jahr haben sie endlich erkannt, dass ich noch am Leben und vorbereitet bin. Aber der heutige Tag wird in die Geschichte eingehen als der Tag, an dem ich meinen Thron wieder erklommen habe und die Übernahme der magischen Welt gestartet habe."

„Das wirst du nicht", flüsterte Harry. Sein Gesicht war vor Angst unbeweglich, aber sein Mund schien von alleine zu sprechen.

„Oh? Werde ich nicht?", sagte Voldemort. „Wie das?"

„Die Zauberer werden gegen dich kämpfen", sage Harry und endlich hob er seinen Blick zu Voldemort, sein Kopf noch immer tief unten, noch immer angespannt, doch er versteckte seine Angst. Er konnte Voldemort wie ein Mann gegenüber treten. Falls er sterben sollte, sollten seine letzten Worte stark und frei von Angst sein, aus dem Herzen gesprochen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an Kainda, wie seine letzten Worte zu ihr gewesen waren, und er wusste, dass es eigentlich Voldemort gewesen war, der sie dem Tod überantwortet hatte. Und Sirius, es war Voldemorts Schuld. Cedric Diggory. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dobby. „Sie werden es nicht zulassen, dass du gewinnst", schnarrte seine und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Sie werden gegen dich kämpfen und sie werden dich aufhalten. Wenn eine Schule voller Kinder einen solchen Kampf gegen dich vollbringt, dann hast du keine Chance."

Voldemorts Augen glitzerten wütend. Sein Zauberstab zitterte ein wenig, und Harry war vollkommen vorbereitet, vollkommen bereit, zu sterben. Er sprach blind weiter, mehr durch sein Herz denn von seinem Verstand getrieben. „Sieh dich an! Sie dir deine Armee an! Du hast eine handvoll Todesser, zwei Vampire und tote Heliopathen! Du wirst es nicht zugeben, und du wirst es nicht einmal denken, aber du hast heute den Großteil deines Imperiums verloren! Und nun hast du deine kleine Truppe von Anhängern und ein kleines Mädchen, das gerne Blut trinkt! Du bist bemitleidenswert!"

„Ruhe!" zischte Voldemort. Er zitterte vor Wut und die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab umklammerte, bebte leicht. „Dummer Junge! Denkst, dass das hier alles ist, was ich habe? Du denkst, dass meine Armee und mein Imperium sich nur auf diese Gruppe loyaler Todesser erstreckt? Nein, Junge... das ist nur eine Andeutung. Ein Vorgeschmack. Wenn du denkst, dass ich meine gesamte Armee losschicke, um eine einzige Schule einzunehmen, dann liegst du WEIT daneben! Ich habe wirklich untertrieben, und sollte ich dies wieder machen, würde ich mehr Todesser mit einbeziehen – aber es wird kein ‚wieder' geben. Denn es ist egal, wie viele Verluste es gab, diese Schule wird vor mir zerfallen und der Rest der Zaubererwelt wird ihr folgen!"

„Du hast Unrecht!", rief Harry. „Du hast Unrecht! Sieh dir all die Menschen an, die du getötet hast! Ihre Familien und Freunde werden dich jetzt noch mehr hassen, als sie es zuvor getan haben, und falls sie irgendwelchen Anstand haben, werden sie sich nicht zurücklehnen und zulassen, dass du gewinnst! Sie werden gegen dich kämpfen!"

„RUHE!" Voldemort zitterte so stark, dass Harry dachte, er würde zu schreien beginnen, seine Knöchel wurden noch weißer, als sie normalerweise waren und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zitterte stark. „Ruhe! Halte deine Zunge im Zaum, bevor du etwas sagst, nachdem du nicht mehr leben wirst, um es zu bereuen! Du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich kein Massaker in dieser Schule und den Mord an jedem darin angeordnet habe, nur wegen der geringen Möglichkeit, dass einer meiner Todesser den Fehler begehen könnte, dich zu töten, wenn ich doch will, dass du von meiner Hand stirbst. Und wenn du einmal tot bist, werde ich meine Gefolgsleute hineinschicken und jeder, Mann, Frau und Kind in diesem Schloss wird wie ein Schwein geschlachtet werden!" Er hielt inne, schloss die Augen und holte langsam und tief Luft, um seinen heraufsteigenden Ärger zu unterdrücken. Seine Lippen waren eng aneinander gepresst, seine Fäuste noch immer geballt, doch als er die Augen öffnete, war die Wut in ihnen verschwunden. „Vielleicht hast du bis jetzt noch nicht erkannt, wessen ich fähig bin, Potter... welchen Schmerz und welches Leiden ich dir zufügen kann..."

„Cruciatus?", sagte Harry. "Verwend ihn nur! Ich fordere dich dazu auf! Und ich werde in dein Gesicht lachen, während du es tust, du kannst mich nicht damit verletzen!"

„Nicht du", sagte Voldemort sanft. Seine Augen glitzerten. „Der größte Schmerz kann uns nur zugefügt werden, wenn diejenigen getroffen werden, die uns am nächsten sind." Er packte wieder seinen Zauberstab und ging an Harry vorbei, sein Umhang am Boden hinter ihm herschleifend. Harry drehte sich um und versuchte zu sehen, wohin er ging, doch Voldemort war in der Nähe geblieben. Und dann hörte Harry, wie er leise flüsterte: „Severus... lieber Severus... was ist falsch gelaufen?"

Nein, dachte Harry. Nein, nicht Snape. Nein. Er kämpfte und öffnete seine Gedanken, um etwas zu sagen, doch Snape sprach in seinem Kopf: „Beweg dich nicht. Bleib einfach ruhig und still, egal, was du auch hören magst." Harry hörte ein leises, reißendes Geräusch, als jemand Snapes Knebel unwirsch aus seinem Mund riss. Ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Stille und dann kam Snapes sanftes, unterwürfiges Murmeln: „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord..."

„Kannst du nicht raten?", flüsterte Voldemort. Snape antwortete nicht. Der Dunkle Lord fuhr fort und Harry wurde jetzt immer ängstlicher und ängstlicher, er wusste, was Voldemort tun würde. „Du hast mich betrogen, Severus... hast versucht, den Jungen zu retten... wie heldenhaft von dir... ich habe dir immer zugesehen, Severus. Du hast immer mit Dumbledore unter einer Decke gesteckt, nicht wahr? Ein Spion?"

Sag ja, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Spuck ihm ins Gesicht. Lach ihn aus. Aber als Snape sprach, war seine Stimme leise. „Ich... es tut mir Leid, mein Lord... ich wollte mich wieder von ihm lossagen, wenn Ihr Euren Eroberungszug startet, aber – "

„Nein, Severus, das wolltest du nicht." Voldemorts Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Zischen. „Warum musst du mich anlügen? Ich habe dir so viel angeboten, Severus. Viel mehr, als Dumbledore und seine kleine Armee von Kindern es je könnten... und trotzdem hast du dich für den Weg der Dummköpfe entschieden... und mich dann auch noch angelogen. Du warst mein vertrauter Ratgeber... und du hast mich dennoch betrogen. Warum?"

Es begann nun zu regnen, der Himmel verdüsterte sich über ihnen, bevölkert von dicken, schwarzen Wolken, die großen Regentropfen fielen auf Harrys Gesicht, doch er merkte es gar nicht, denn er hörte Snapes verängstigtes Murmeln. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord... ich verspreche Euch, ich bitte Euch um Gnade, meine Seele war immer – "

„Lügner!", zischte Voldemort. „Lügner. Du weißt genau, was mit jenen passiert, die mich anlügen."

„Bitte... mein Lord, ich bitte Euch, ich wollte niemals – "

„Crucio!", rief Voldemort. Harry schrie: „NEIN!", aber der Fluch hatte bereits sein Ziel erreicht.

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er es, der von dem Fluch getroffen wurde, und nicht Snape, als das Schreien an seine Ohren drang, seine gesamten Gedanken erfüllte, ihn von innen heraus auseinander riss. Snape krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, noch immer an Harry gebunden, sodass sich die Seile noch enger zogen und auch Harry mit Schmerz erfüllten, aber die Schreie waren noch schlimmer. Sie schnitten in ihn wie Messer. Schlimmer als Messer. Schlimmer als der Schmerz selbst. Harry wüsste, dass es bald aufhören würde, dass das Schlimmste vorbei sein würde, aber nein.

Voldemort lachte. Er hob wieder den Zauberstab und rief: „CRUCIO! CRUCIO!", immer und immer wieder. Das Schreien und Zittern wurde schlimmer. Snape krallte sich an seiner eigenen Brust fest, versuchte, den Schmerz heraus zu reißen, oder sich selbst zu töten, damit es aufhörte, und das Schreien erfüllte Harrys Gehirn, sein Herz, und die Seile schnitten in ihn und Voldemort lachte, erfüllt mit Freue, als Snape von den Flüchen beinahe auseinander gerissen wurde.

Und dann wurde es still. Das Zittern hörte auf und das Schreien verstummte plötzlich und hinterließ nur ein Echo in Harrys Kopf. Snape war still. Sehr still.

Zu still.

Harry öffnete seine Gedanken und begann, in Snapes Kopf zu schreien, rief nach ihm, bat darum, dass er in Ordnung war und etwas sagte. Aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Keine Stimme sprach eine sanfte Antwort in seinen Gedanken, keine Bewegung kam von Snape, kein einziges Zeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Harrys Stimme in seinen Gedanken wurde von Tränen erfüllt, als die salzigen Perlen des Betens über sein Gesicht liefen, doch Snape antwortete noch immer nicht.

Voldemort trat wieder vor Harry, sein Zauberstab noch immer ausgestreckt, sein Gesicht noch immer zu einem wahnsinnigen, manischen Lächeln verzogen, und Harry wusste, was auf ihn zukam, als er in diese roten Augen sah. Snape war fort und er würde ihm bald folgen. Harry sah sich hinter Voldemort um und warf dem Leben seinen letzten Blick zu. Das stolze Schloss auf dem Hügel. All die Ministeriumszauber. Mr. Weasley, der geschockt aussah. Kibbles war aus dem Lähmzauber erwacht, zurückgehalten von Hagrid, aber Hagrids Augen waren voller ängstlicher Tränen. Harry schloss die Augen. Er wollte sich verabschieden. Aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr.

Die Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab erhob sich in die Luft, brauste herunter und Harry hörte wie er mit triumphierender Stimme rief: „AVADA KED - "

„NEIN!", brüllte Hagrid.

Kibbles schrie auf und bewegte sich plötzlich, befreite sich aus Hagrids Griff und lief mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf Voldemort zu. Voldemort wandte sich um, gerade als seine Lippen den Fluch beendeten, doch die Spitze seines Zauberstabes war nicht mehr auf Harry gerichtet. Sie deutete auf Kibbles. Ein Knall erfüllte die Luft, ein Blitz von krankem, grünen Licht und –

Kibbles fiel mit einem letzten, durchdringenden Schrei auf den Boden. Der Schlamm spritzte in die Luft und der Regen fiel weiter, als würde sich der Himmel öffnen, als sogar die höchsten Mächte zu weinen begannen.

Harry hörte Hagrids traurigen Aufschrei, und er fühlte, wie sein Herz in ihm zerbrach. Hagrid fiel an Kibbles' Seite auf die Knie. Seine riesigen Hände zitterten und die Tränen fielen bereits von seinen Augen, als er die Hand ausstreckte und die flaschengrünen Schuppen von seinem Drachen berührte. „K-Kibbles?", brachte er hervor. „Kibbles...?"

Der Regen fiel nun so stark vom Himmel, dass die Flammen der Skelette der Heliopathen flackerten und dunkler wurden. Hagrid starrte seinen armen Drachen an, mit Schrecken, Angst, Elend, alles war in seinen dunklen Augen zu sehen. „Kibbles... sprich mit mir... sag was..." Er atmete tief ein. Seine Stimme zitterte so stark, dass Harry seine Worte kaum verstehen konnte. „Kibbles... komm schon, Junge... Mummy ist hier... is' schon okay... alles wird gut..."

Harry konnte tatsächlich genau den Moment sehen, in dem Hagrids Herz in zwei Teile zerbrach. Es war als der erste Donner über den Himmel grollte, die Flammen der Heliopathen wütend flackerten und das Gesicht des Halbriesen schien in Elend zu zerbrechen. Er hob den Kopf und schrie gen Himmel einen Schmerzensschrei, der die Wurzeln der sterbenden, brennenden Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes zu erschüttern schien. Er klammerte sich an Kibbles, weinte in die Schuppen an seiner Seite, während der Regen einfach weiter fiel und die Flammen weiter tanzten.

Seine Schluchzer trafen jede anwesende Person ins Herz. „Mummy liebt dich, Kibbles...! Das werd ich immer! Mein Baby... mein Kibbles... tut mir Leid, Kibbles..." Die Tränen liefen nun über sein Gesicht in seinen Bart, Tränen des Schmerzes, Tränen der Sehnsucht, Tränen von zerstörter Hoffnung und Stolz, Tränen des Wissens, dass er nichts tun konnte, um den Drachen zurück zu bringen, den er geliebt und geschätzt hatte, schon seit Kibbles die Größe eines Terriers gehabt hatte.

Hagrids Augen, von Tränen erfüllt, wandten sich Voldemort zu, und er sprach mit dem Herz eines Mannes, dem es egal war, ob er sterben musste. Er hielt seine Worte nicht zurück, und es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, dass die Person, mit der er sprach, der am meisten gefürchtete Zauberer der Welt war. Alles, was Hagrids schwarze Käferaugen sahen war, dass Voldemort der Mann war, der sinnlos die Kreatur getötet hatte, die er wie ein Kind geliebt hatte.

„DU MONSTER!", brüllte Hagrid und seine Stimme zerriss die Stille. „DU HERZLOSES MONSTER! WIE KONNTEST DU?"

Ein weiteres Donnergrollen ertönte, und ein heller Lichtblitz erfüllte den gesamten Himmel, der Regen fiel stärker als je zuvor. Das Grollen ging weiter, wurde von den Schlossgründen zurückgeworfen, wurde lauter und lauter, als würde die Erde selbst vor Trauer weinen. Die Zauberer begannen nun, aufzusehen. Das Grollen hörte einfach nicht auf, wurde lauter und lauter und das Volumen schwoll ebenfalls an, und dann, als ein weiterer, verästelter Blitz den Himmel durchzuckte, hörte Harry den Schrei eines Todessers.

„DRACHEN! DA SIND NOCH MEHR!"

Harry sah auf, und durch den Regen hindurch erblickte er, von Flammen gegen den dunklen Himmel erleuchtet, die riesigen Umrisse von Norbert und Sly. Sie schrien, brüllten und heulten dem Himmel über ihnen entgegen. Und Harry könnte sie jetzt richtig hören. Denn das Grollen war nicht das des Donners, oder nur das der beiden Drachen. Es gab sicher noch mehr. Es waren mindestens fünfzig, und jeder einzelne Drache, den Harry hören konnte, schrie und brüllte seine Wut heraus und kam auf sie zu.

„WO SIND SIE!", rief einer der Todesser und wirbelte herum, sein Gesicht voller Angst. Die anderen Todesser schrien auch und liefen los, um die Schlossgründe zu verlassen, als Sly und Norbert sich von dem Turm aus in die Lüfte erhoben und auf sie herabstürzten.

Alle liefen auf die Schlosstore zu, schrien vor Angst und fielen über ihre eigenen Umhänge, um schnell von den Schlossgründen zu kommen und apparieren zu können. Voldemort rief ihnen zu, sie sollten bleiben und kämpfen, aber Norbert und Sly kamen immer näher, ihre schrecklichen, hohen Schreie lauter als der Donner, der Regen und die Rufe der Todesser zusammen. Sly flog auf Voldemort zu, ihre Krallen todbringend, den Kopf eingezogen, ihre riesigen, glitzernden, goldenen Hörner direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Er musste sich tatsächlich bücken, um ihr zu entkommen, und als sie wieder nach oben flog, fühlte sich Harry, als würde ein Wirbelsturm an ihm vorbeiziehen, sein Haar kräuseln und ihn fast vom Boden reißen.

Das Ministerium setzte sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung und lähmte so viele Todesser wie möglich, bevor sie entkommen konnte, wobei auch einige selbst erwischt wurden. Norbert verfolgte diejenigen, die entkommen konnten, und große Stöße von Feuer brachen aus seinem Maul hervor und rösteten sie bei lebendigem Leib in seinen Flammen.

Voldemorts große, rote Augen waren so voller Wut und Hass, dass Harry dachte, er würde sich selbst vor Wut und Rage Stück für Stück auseinander reißen. Er schrie, ein langer Schrei der Niederliege und kompletten Hasses gegenüber dem Leben selbst, bevor ein großes, rotes Feuer um ihn herum ausbrach und er fortgerissen wurde, fort von den Schlossgründen. Harry schrie auf um jemandem zu sagen, dass er entkommen war, aber niemand hörte ihn unter dem Brüllen von den fünfzig Drachen, die näher kamen. Er sah sich um, versuchte zu sehen, wo sie waren, auch wenn es nur ein Schatten am Horizont war, denn es war schon so laut, dass Harry wusste, dass sie sehr nahe sein mussten.

Und dann erkannte er, dass sie wirklich nahe waren. So nahe, dass er die Hand ausstrecken und sie berühren konnte. Alle in einer kleinen Gruppe um Hagrid herum versammelt; Tränen liefen über ihre winzigen Gesichter und sie schrien und brüllten aus Elend wegen Hagrid und dem toten Kibbles. Jeder einzelne der kleinen Opsittops heulte aus Leibeskräften und die Lautstärke, die sie damit erzeugten, war etwas, wie Harry es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Überraschung kam nicht einmal nahe heran.

„Harry", sagte eine Stimme in seinem Ohr, und der Sprecher schrie, doch er war wegen dem Brüllen der Opsittops kaum hörbar. „Harry, kannst du mich hören?"

Harry drehte müde den Kopf um und erblickte Mr. Weasley, der in ansah, sein Gesicht erfüllt von Angst. Er konnte nicht sprechen, und so ließ er einfach seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen, legte ihn auf die Schulter des älteren Zauberers und zitterte vor Angst und Stress. Mr. Weasley legte einen Arm um seinen Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen, und dann begann er, sich um die Seile zu kümmern, die ihn immer noch an Snape banden. Er hatte einen Zauberstab, und so ging es viel schneller als damals, als Dobby es versucht hatte. Dobby war jetzt jedoch tot. Und Snape ebenfalls. Und Kibbles. Kingsley. So viele andere Zauberer. Alle tot. Harry fühlte, wie Tränen der Erschöpfung über sein Gesicht liefen, als Mr. Weasley das letzte Seil trennte und die beiden Zauberer trennte. „Komm schon, Harry", sagte er. „Ich bring dich zurück zur Schule."

„N-nein", sagte Harry. Und dann lauter, mit festerer Stimme: „Nein... Snape." Er wand sich aus Mr. Weasleys Griff und ließ sich an Snapes Seite sinken. Der Mann war kalt, sehr blass und zu ruhig. Als Harry die Hand ausstreckte und Snapes Hals berührte, fühlte er, wie kalt er war und er erwartete das Schlimmste, als er versuchte, einen Puls zu finden.

Aber zu seiner großen Überraschung gab es einen. Schwach, nur leicht gegen Harrys Finger schlagend.

„Er ist am Leben", brachte Harry hervor. „Mr. Weasley, er lebt... wir müssen ihm helfen …" Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und er sah sich mit großen Augen um. „M-meine Tasche... meine Schultasche... wo ist sie?"

„Hier", sagte Mr. Weasley freundlich und leise und zog etwas unter seinem Umhang hervor. „Ich habe es geschafft, sie einem Todesser abzunehmen... aber... warum brauchst du sie?"

Harry öffnete die Tasche und warf den gesamten Inhalt auf den Boden. Er suchte zwischen den Schulheften und Pergamentrollen herum, zerbrach Tintenfässer und dann fand er sie endlich. Die kleine Samttasche, die Snape ihm einmal gegeben hatte, und dazu gesagt hatte, dass er sie nur in dringend Notfälle verwenden durfte. Die war nun eine dieser Zeiten, dachte Harry.

Er öffnete die Schnur und steckte die Hand hinein und zog alles, was er finden konnte, heraus. Die Schachtel mit den Zaubertränken, die Verdopplungsmünze, die vergiftete Schokolade... bitte, hier muss doch etwas sein... ein Fläschchen mit Tinte, das explodierte, wenn man es öffnete, ein Säckchen mit Pulver, das jedes Metall auflösen konnte... etwas, irgendetwas muss hier sein... eine Flasche mit Vielsafttrank, den vergifteten Ring, ein Buch, das jede Sprache in der gesamten Geschichte der Muggel übersetzen konnte... bitte, bitte, irgendetwas... und dann fand er sie, ganz unten in der Tasche, eine winzige Kristallphiole.

„Ein sehr mächtiger Wiederbelebungstrank", hatte Snape damals zu ihm gesagt, in jener Nacht, vor so vielen Monaten, während er die Phiole vor Harrys Gesicht geschüttelt hatte. „Hergestellt aus Alraunenblättern, zerstäubtem Einhorn Horn, Öl aus der Leber eines Drachens und den zerstampften Wurzeln einer sehr seltenen Pflanze, die in zwanzig Jahren nur eine Stunde lang wächst."

Harry zog den Stöpsel heraus, legte Snapes Kopf vorsichtig zurück und ließ dann die dicke, klebrige Flüssigkeit in seinen Hals laufen. Bitte funktioniere, dachte er stumm und biss sich auf die Lippe. Lass ihn nicht sterben.

Ein einzelner Funke tanzte aus Snapes Hals und verschwand in seinem Kinn, im gleichen Moment verschwunden wie erschienen. Aber dann folgte ein weiterer, und noch einer, bis schließlich die Funken aus seinem Hals sprangen und sich auf seinem ganzen Körper verteilten und knisternd an die Arbeit gingen. Einige sprangen in Snape Schulter, seine Brust, in seine Arme, einige in seine Stirn und ein paar sprangen sogar die gesamte Länge seines Körpers entlang und versanken in seinen Knöcheln.

Harry zitterte vor unterdrückter Hoffnung und sah zu, wie die Funken langsam wieder verschwanden, alle aufgesaugt vom Körper des Zaubertrankmeisters. Er wusste, dass er in dieser schweren Stunde seine magischen Beschützer mehr als jeden anderen brauchte. Der Gedanke, dass einer von ihnen bei dem Versuch, ihn zu retten, sterben sollte, und dass es Snape sein würde, war zu viel, um ertragen zu werden. Es würde einfach zu viel für ihn werden.

Aber langsam kam Snape wieder zurück. Harry sah mit angehaltenem Atem zu, wie die Stirn des älteren Zauberers sich leicht in Falten legte und dann öffneten sich plötzlich seine schwarzen Augen. Er setzte sich schnell auf, griff sich an die Brust und sah sich um. Seine Augen fielen auf Harry, und er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu fragen, aber Harry kam ihm zuvor: „Er hat den Cruciatus Fluch an Ihnen angewendet... Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden..."

Snape schüttelte verschwommen den Kopf und sagte dann schnell: „Der Dunkle Lord, Potter, wohin ist -... wo zum Teufel kommt all dieser Lärm her?"

„Die Opsittops", erklärte Harry. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Hagrid und seiner kleinen Gruppe von Opsittops und Kibbles, der noch immer auf der Seite lag, seine wunderschönen Schuppen im Licht der sterbenden Flammen glitzernd, die im Regen flackerten. „Sie... sie sind traurig weil... weil... nun... Voldemort ist fort, er ist einfach verschwunden, als sie zu brüllen anfingen..."

„Und die anderen Todesser?", sagte Snape schnell.

„Fort", sagte Harry.

Snape nickte mit einer gelähmten, überraschten Mine auf seinem Gesicht, als wollte er Harry wirklich glauben, aber konnte es einfach nicht. Nach ein oder zwei Augenblicken schien er seine Rolle als Beschützer wieder aufzunehmen, und er sagte verschwommen: „Ich bin sicher, dass dies alles bald erklärt wird... zurück zum Schloss mit dir, Potter."

Die Mitglieder des Ministeriums begannen, sich durch den Regen und den Wind zurück zur Schule zu kämpfen. Harry sah zu dem großen Schloss auf und bemerkte, dass es ziemlich mitgenommen war. Große Teile des stolzen Steines waren herausgerissen worden und einer der Türme war komplett verschwunden, ein weiterer Verlust im Kampf.

Eine magisch verstärkte Stimme ertönte dann über den Schlossgründen, und Harry erkannte die Stimme als die von Lupin. „Alle... melden sich bitte sofort in der Großen Halle... wir müssen die... die Liste durchgehen und... eine Auflistung der Verluste machen."

Verschwommen merkte Harry, dass Snape und Mr. Weasley ihn auf die Beine stellten und beide legten einen Arm um seinen Rücken, um ihn zu stützen und ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an, als ob das Wissen, wie er gehen sollte, einfach aus seinem Gehirn gelöscht worden wäre und ihn leer zurückgelassen hätte, einfach eine Hülle. Um ihn herum konnte er die Sterbenden und die Toten sehen, Todesser und Ministeriumszauberer, und die Landschaft war von dem Konflikt für immer gezeichnet worden. Er konnte neben einem der Schultore einen großen Krater sehen, der das Grab eines der verbrannten und verkohlten Skelette eines Heliopathen geworden war. Die Käfige der Vampire waren aufgebrochen worden. Einer lag tot darin, zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt, und Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, ob die Kreatur tot oder lebendig verbrannt war.

Snape streckte eine Hand aus und stieß damit zitternd das Tor zur Eingangshalle auf. Harrys gelähmte Gedanken merkten nicht einmal, wo er war, bis er fühlte, wie ihn jemand von hinten auf einen Platz am Gryffindortisch drückte, neben Mr. Weasley, und ein rauchender Becher wurde in seine Hände gedrückt. Er sah auf, seine Augen fast zum Überlaufen mit Tränen gefüllt, und sah Professor McGonagall, die rechte Seite ihres Gesichts mit Blut verschmiert, und sie gab ihm einen Becher mit etwas Grünem darin. „Trink, Potter", sagte sie leise.

Er widersprach nicht und hob den Becher einfach an seine Lippen und seine Augen bewegten sich irgendwo zwischen offen und geschlossen. Es war eklig, was auch immer es war, aber Harry war es eigentlich egal. Er hätte sich besser gefühlt, wenn es Gift gewesen wäre.

„Guter Junge", sagte sie, ihre Stimme noch immer gedämpft, und sie streckte eine Hand aus und strich sein Haar beruhigend aus seiner Stirn. „Ist deine Sicht in Ordnung, Potter?"

Er nickte verschwommen. Mr. Weasley klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, während McGonagall auch ihm einen rauchenden Becher gab. Er sah sich mit leeren Augen im Raum um. Es waren noch nicht viele Leute hier. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts, soweit sie schon anwesend waren, gingen zwischen den Gruppen von Zauberern umher und verteilten Zaubertränke. Er konnte sehen, wie Professor Sprout versuchte, eine Gruppe Drittklässler in der Nähe des Lehrertisches zu beruhigen; aus ihrem Gespräch konnte er heraushören, dass einer ihrer Freunde vermisst wurde. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte sich einfach miserabel. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Freunde okay waren. Was, wenn ein Todesser die Barriere von Alrister und Andralyn durchbrochen hatte? Sie würden alle tot sein.

Mehr Menschen kamen nun in die Halle. Es gab Zauberer, die schwer verwundet waren, Zauberer, die im Sterben lagen, und dann die Schüler von Hogwarts. Sie kamen einfach herein, ihre Gesichter leer und zu benommen von Schock, um irgendeine Emotion zu zeigen, gingen sie die Gänge zwischen den Haustischen entlang, ließen sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze fallen und starrten einfach in die Luft. Harry wusste, wie sie sich fühlten. Es schien nicht real zu sein, nichts davon. Er wünschte sich fast, dass ihn jemand schlagen würde, nur des Schmerzens Willen, nur um zu sehen, ob er wirklich noch am Leben war.

Jemand auf der anderen Seite der Halle rief plötzlich seinen Namen, als sie hereingeführt wurden, und er wandte sich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Hermine zu sehen, die auf ihn zulief, ihre Augen voller Tränen. Als er sie weinen sah, fühlte er, wie die Hitze hinter seinen Augenlidern noch stärker wurde. Die logische, ruhige, Macht-keinen-Unsinn Hermine weinen zu sehen, ließ ihn erst wirklich erkennen, wie viel sie verloren hatten und wie müde er war.

Sie packte ihn in einer festen Umarmung, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie schluchzte erleichtert. Er hatte nicht die Energie, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. Er dachte nicht, dass es je wieder könnte. Ron war bei ihr, umarmte Harry wie ein Bruder, und dann Neville und Luna und Ginny. Alle von ihnen weinten, während Professor McGonagall ihnen ihre Zaubertränke gab, ihnen sagte, sie sollten sich beruhigen, und ihren eigenen Schal um Neville wickelte, um sein Zittern zu stoppen. Für Harry war alles eine Million Meilen weit weg. Er sah immer wieder Dobby, Kibbles, Kingsley, alle die anderen, sah, wie sie starben. So viele Menschen, die er gekannt hatte. Menschen, von denen er gedacht hatte, sie wären zu lebendig, um zu sterben, wie seltsam sich das auch anhören mochte. Die Tränen begannen nun zu fallen und er ließ sie einfach leise über sein Gesicht rollen.

Er sah sich in der Halle um. Viele Schüler waren noch nicht gekommen. Sie versteckten ich wahrscheinlich noch in der Schule, geschützt im Büro eines Lehrers, oder sie gingen gerade von draußen herein. Sie würden bald kommen, und einfach durch die Tür herein gehen, sich zu ihren Freunden an die Tische setzen und die massiven Lücken an jedem der Haustische füllen.

Bis Harry erkannte, dass sie nicht kommen würden. Sie waren tot. Seine Augen wanderten über jeden freien Platz in der Halle. Es waren fast so viele leer wie gefüllt, und er erkannte, dass die Zauberer des Ministeriums auch unter ihnen waren. So viele Hogwarts Schüler... alle tot... alle Kinder. Alle unschuldig.

Lupin stand vorne in der Halle, sehr blass, und er hielt eine lange Rolle Pergament in den Händen. Sie zitterten sanft und mit einer Stimme, die tausend Tränen zurückhielt, begann er, die Namen der Schüler von Hogwarts zu verkünden.

Ein Name nach dem anderen ging ohne Antwort vorbei. Die Lücken wurden ständig größer. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Name aufgerufen wurde und niemand antwortete, schloss Lupin die Augen für einen Moment und strich die Worte dann mit einer langen, schwarzen Feder aus. Die Creevey Brüder waren fort. Mitglieder der DA, mit denen sich Harry gerade erst angefreundet hatte. Erstklässler, Zweitklässler, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, die gesamte siebte Klasse aus Slytherin, all die Mädchen eines Jahrgangs in Gryffindor. Lupins Stimme wurde immer brüchiger, nicht mehr in der Lage, eine einzige Silbe zu halten, während sein Pergament mehr ausgestrichene als anwesende Schüler aufwies. Es waren insgesamt nur noch etwa dreißig Slytherins übrig. Und Malfoy, Draco war nicht unter ihnen. Hermine schluchzte in Rons Schulter, während er sie umarmte, beruhigte, über ihre Schulter streichelte und ihre Stirn küsste.

Endlich kam Lupin zu den Lehrern, und seine Stimme zitterte genauso wie seine Hände.

„Snape, Severus."

„Anwesend."

„Sinistra, Sarabi."

„Hier, Remus..."

„Vektor, Marius."

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Lupin strich einen weiteren Namen durch.

„Trelawney, Sybill."

Keine Antwort.

„Hagrid, Rubeus?"

„Hier", ertönte Hagrids von Tränen erstickte Antwort. Professor Sprout versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, aber sie weinte ebenfalls.

Jeder andere Lehrer wurde als anwesend und am Leben gemeldet und dann kam das Ministerium. Viele von ihnen waren noch am Leben. Noch anwesend. Es waren die Kinder, die gefallen waren. Harry konnte sehen, warum. Es gab nur eine begrenzte Zahl von Orten in Hogwarts, an denen man sich verstecken konnte und unauffindbar war. Die Schüler mussten für die Todesser ein leichtes Opfer gewesen sein. Am nächsten Morgen würden Hunderte Eulen mit Briefen für Hunderte von Eltern losgeschickt werden, um sie zu benachrichtigen, dass ein geliebter Sohn oder eine ebenso geliebte Tochter gestorben war.

Harry hörte der Liste der Ministeriumsmitglieder nicht zu. Er kannte die Namen nicht und wollte die erschrockenen Gesichter der anderen Erwachsenen nicht sehen, die verteilt in der Halle standen, als ihre Freunde und Kollegen für tot erklärt wurden. Bis ein Name aufgerufen wurde, der Harry erkennen ließ, dass Mr. Weasley neben ihm zitterte.

„Weasley, Percy."

Die Sekunden der Stille zogen sich in die Länge. Mr. Weasley zitterte mehr denn je. Schließlich hob Lupin seine Feder wieder und strich den Namen durch. Mr. Weasley verdeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und erstickte einen Schluchzer in seinen Handflächen. Ron und Ginny umarmten ihn und er klammerte sich fest an sie, während die Tränen über sein Gesicht strömten.

„Weasley, Arthur."

„Hier", sagte Mr. Weasley und wandte sein von Tränen genässtes Gesicht Lupin zu. „Aber bei Gott, ich wünschte, ich wäre es nicht... wie werde ich es Molly sagen? Und Fred und George..."

Alle in der Halle senkten die Köpfe. Lupin erwiderte Mr. Weasleys Blick, nickte einmal und sein Gesicht zeigte Verständnis und stille Anteilnahme. Er wandte sich stumm an Dumbledore und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Alles erledigt, Albus..."

Jedes Augenpaar wandte sich Dumbledore zu. Der Direktor schien in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Mr. Weasley zu sein; er saß einfach auf seinem Stuhl, das Gesicht hinter den Händen verborgen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er etwas sagte, und als er es tat, hörte ihn jeder, obwohl er sehr leise sprach: „Danke, Remus..." Er ließ die Hände sinken, stand auf und sah sich in der Halle um. Sein Blick blieb an den leeren Plätzen hängen, wo einmal Kinder gesessen und fröhlich miteinander geredet hatten, glücklich mit ihren Freunden. Mehr stumme Tränen liefen über sein altes Gesicht, und dann schien sein Herz zu brechen, während sich auf seinem Gesicht Wut und Trauer zeigte. Er hob eine Hand und zeigte mit ihr auf die gesamte Halle, dann fasste er alles in zwei einfache, kurze Worte zusammen.

„Die Kinder..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, hielt inne und holte tief Luft, dann versuchte er, weiter zu sprechen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht. McGonagall stand auf, legte sanft ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn sanft zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Lupin trat nach vor und band nun die Pergamentrollen mit schwarzen Bändern zusammen.

„Ich... ich denke, dass... es keine Worte gibt, um die Situation um uns zu beschreiben." Er holte tief Luft, beruhigte seine Nerven, machte in das Band eine Schleife und lies die Rollen zu Boden fallen. „Es gibt keine mögliche Entschuldigung für... für die heutigen Verluste. Die Welt ist heute Nacht alleine... und wird es für eine lange, lange Zeit sein. Ich kann nicht einmal meine... meine Anteilnahme, meine Trauer für die Familien aussprechen, die heute jemand Geliebten verloren haben..."

Die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete sich und alle wandten sich um, die Augen voller Hoffnung, dass es ein Familienmitglied oder Freund war, der herein trat. Die Enttäuschung, dass es keiner von ihnen war, brach jedes Herz in der Halle noch einmal. Harry konnte nicht durch die Menge sehen, und setzte sich einfach zurück; er wollte nicht, dass seine Hoffnungen so wie die der anderen zerbrochen wurden. Er hörte das dumpfe, rhythmische Klonk! eines Holzbeines auf dem Boden und ein weiteres Fußpaar folgte. Die Menge wich zurück. Hermine schrie gedämpft in Rons Schulter auf.

Es war Mad-Eye Moody, der einen blutbeklebten, geschockt aussehenden Draco stützte, und die beiden gingen langsam durch die Halle auf Lupin zu. „Anwesend", knurrte Moody. Lupin nickte, bückte sich zum Boden, hob eine der Pergamentrollen wieder auf und fügte die Namen der Liste wieder hinzu. Moody löste seinen Arm von Dracos Schulter und sagte: „Geh schon, Junge... los zum Haustisch."

Draco nickte benommen, wandte sich um und wollte auf den sehr spärliche besetzten Slytherintisch zugehen, doch Moody knurrte: „Nicht dieser Haustisch, Junge...", streckte die Hand aus und packte Draco an der Schulter. Er drehte ihn um und stieß ihn in Richtung des Tisches der Gryffindors. „Wenn es jemanden gibt, der es verdient, an diesem Tisch zu sitzen, dann ist es dieser Junge", sagte Moody. Als wäre er vorher nicht schon genug zerstückelt gewesen, fehlte ihm nun der Großteil seines rechten Ohrläppchens. „Es sind hier sehr viele Leute, die nun tot wäre, wenn es diesen Junge nicht gäbe. Mein einziges übriges Ohr mit eingeschlossen." Er nickte Draco zu. „Geh schon, Junge."

Draco, so überrascht, gelähmt und leer wie alle anderen aussehend, ging benommen zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich neben Harry. Hermine wurde wieder von Ron beruhigt, an ihn gekuschelt und weinte an seine Schulter und Ron umarmte sie ebenfalls. Alle waren einen Moment lang still und Harry merkte, dass ihn ziemlich viele in der Halle anstarrten. Er dachte zumindest, dass er es war, bis er erkannte, was sie eigentlich beobachteten. Snape auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand auf und ging auf eines der Fenster zu.

Harry sah zu, wie der Professor den Tisch entlang ging, dann die Handflächen flach auf die Fensterscheibe legte und hinauf auf die Schlossgründe blickte. Harry dachte, er würde einfach über das Geschehene nachdenken, und dachte sich nichts dabei, bis Snape wie ein geschlagener Hund aufschrie, herumwirbelte und zur Tür lief.

Alle zuckten zusammen und sahen ihm nach, als er durch die Tür stürmte, und sie so unwirsch aufstieß, dass sie an die Wände knallten und etwas Staub von der Decke fiel.

Harry sprang auf die Beine, lief zum Fenster und stolperte fast, als seine schmerzenden Beine unter ihm nachgeben wollten. Er sah hinaus und fragte sich, was Snape so davonstürzen ließ... dann sah er es ganz am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Es war Rookwood und er zog Isabis an der Kehle hinter sich her. Sie weinte und wehrte sich, versuchte, frei zu kommen, aber er ignorierte sie einfach. Harry sah, wie er die Hand hob und ihr ins Gesicht schlug und sie dann in den Wald schleppte.

„Es ist Isabis", sagte Harry und wandte sich jedem Gesicht zu, das ihn nun ansah. „Er ist hinter ihr her."

„Es könnten noch immer Todesser im Wald sein, Dumbledore", sagte einer der Auroren, die neben der Tür standen. „Sollen wir ihn verfolgen und zurückholen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, hob den Blick und seine Stimme war nun fester, jedoch leer und ohne Emotion. „Nein... er wird für keinen von euch anhalten. Selbst, falls ihr ihn finden solltet, würde er nicht umkehren und ruhig zurückkommen. Severus folgte immer seinen Gedanken und seiner Logik, weil es für ihn keinen Grund gab, auf etwas anderes zu hören... und nun hat er einen Grund, seinem Herzen zu folgen, und nichts außer seiner eigenen Erkenntnis wird ihn zurückholen können."

„Was, wenn er getötet wird?", fragte eine der besorgt aussehenden Hexen.

„Dann wird es der Tod sein müssen, der ihn wieder zu Verstand bringt", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Nun..." Er wandte seine Augen dem Tisch zu. „Hauslehrer, bringt bitte eure Schüler zurück in die Schlafsäle. Sarabi, könntest du dich bitte um die Slytherins kümmern? Traumloser Schlaf Trank wird im Zaubertranklager erhältlich sein... wir werden uns morgen um alles kümmern." Er schloss die Augen. „Gute Nacht, Kinder. Gott schütze euch."

* * *

Für alle, die es interessiert: heute feiert Remus Lupin seinen Geburtstag – also beginnt mit dem Feiern! 


	46. Phönix Aus Der Asche

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Heute hab ich endlich mal wieder genügend Zeit, um auf alle Reviews einzeln zu antworten.

radagastch: Danke! Ich weiß allerdings im Moment noch nicht, wann es weitergehen wird. Ich muss ja erst mal das hier fertig machen und dann noch die Fortsetzung vorbereiten.

Fraenzi: Dir hat das Kapitel anscheinend echt gefallen! Ich hab mich beeilt das hier rechtzeitig ins Netz zu bringen.

Sir Nick: Danke für das Kompliment!

Kissymouse: Für mich war das Kapitel auch schwierig – es geht einem doch zu Herzen. Allerdings ist das hier auch sehr bewegend.

Truemmerlotte: Oh, hier, nimm dir ein Taschentuch aus meiner Box.

backblack: Mir hat dieses Kapitel auch irrsinnig gut gefallen – sicher eines der besten.

Harry Black Potter: Auch dir natürlich danke! Hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

TinaHewen: Ich bin froh, dass meine Antwort genügt hat. Aber es wird sowieso alles zu seiner Zeit erklärt.

Lady-Claw: Dir hat wohl die Belagerung auch gefallen. Ich find die Stelle, an der Snape und Harry so schön miteinander reden auch wirlich traurig. Und die Fred und George Szene gehört, finde ich, zu den besten der Belagerung. Du findest das letzte Kapitel also auch traurig? Au weh, dann darfst du das hier nicht lesen - oder hol dir vorher zumindest noch ein paar Taschentücher.

Und nun noch eine ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz wichtige Meldung: ein paar von euch meinen, dass ihr Englisch nicht gut genug ist, um an The Velvet Ghost zu schreiben. Ich hab mich mit ihr in Verbindung gesetzt und sie sagt, dass sie sich auch irrsinnig über deutsche E-Mails oder Reviews freut. Also ich bitte euch wirklich, wenn ihr das hier gelesen (und ein Review für mich geschrieben habt), schaut doch auf ihrer Profilseite vorbei und schreibt ihr ein paar Zeilen. Sie wird sich sicher sehr darüber freuen – und erwähnt auch, dass ihr von der Übersetzung kommt.

* * *

KAPITEL 46 – Phönix Aus Der Asche (Der Flug Des Phönix) 

Harrys Gehirn fühlte sich in jener Nacht so taub an, dass er sich auch Jahre später nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie er es geschafft hatte, zu schlafen, nachdem er eine solche Tragödie erlebt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wie er die Halle verlassen hatte, zum Gryffindorturm hochging, oder wie er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum unter die Decken und Kissen zu seinen Freunden legte. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, von Ginny umarmt worden zu sein, viele andere sagten ihm, dass sie froh waren, dass es ihm gut ging, Professor Lupin kam um zwei Uhr am Morgen mit Schokolade für alle vorbei, Hermine war ganz aufgeregt und wurde von Ron beruhigt, aber alles schien später zu einem Brei aus Dingen zu verschmelzen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass Percy Weasley tot war, Fred und George wurden vermisst, Dobby, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Kibbles und viele, viele andere, die er gekannt hatte, waren tot. Snape war im Wald verschwunden und Peter und Jinx hatte er auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Es war gut, seine Freunde um sich zu haben, obwohl niemand über die Vorkommnisse des Tages sprach. Aber er wollte einen Beschützer haben. Einen Erwachsenen, einen seiner Eltern, einfach jemanden, der auf ihn Acht gab. Mr. Weasley war losgegangen um seiner Frau mitzuteilen, dass sie ein Kind verloren hatten und vielleicht noch zwei weitere dazukamen. Snape und Peter wurden vermisst. Lupin konnte nicht bleiben. Alrister kam irgendwann mit einem Bündel von Ruhekerzen herein, aber er musste auch wieder gehen. Keiner der Erwachsenen schien bleiben zu wollen. Alle waren sie beschäftigt und durchsuchten das Schloss und die umliegenden Schlossgründe nach Schülern ab, die vielleicht überlebt hatten. Aber glückerlicherweise kam die Gelegenheit zum Reden am nächsten Tag.

Als er erwachte, hätte es ein Morgen wie jeder andere sein können. Erst als er die Hand ausstreckte, seine Brille aufsetzte und sich fragte, woher wohl der lange Sprung im Glas gekommen war, erinnerte er ich wieder an die vergangene Nacht. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, er wäre nie aufgewacht.

Er sah seine Freunde an, die um ihn zusammengekuschelt waren. Ginny, Luna und Neville lagen auf den Sofas, unter den Decken verborgen. Luna hatte zuerst nicht hereinkommen wollen, erinnerte er sich verschwommen, doch McGonagall hatte sie einfach hereingeschoben. Sie sagte etwas, dass Häuser im Moment nicht wichtig wären. Dann ging sie los, um den Astronomieturm zu durchsuchen. Draco saß nahe am Feuer, die Augen geschlossen und schlief, wo er saß. Ron und Hermine waren aneinander gekuschelt. Sie hatte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn gelegt. Harry fühlte eine Welle gemischter Gefühle. Sympathie, weil sie ihre Gefühle erst in einer solch schweren Zeit entdeckt hatten. Sehnsucht nach jemandem, der ihm das Gleiche geben konnte. Hoffnung dafür, dass Hermine nicht plötzlich zur Besinnung kommen und Rons Freundlichkeit vergessen würde.

„Morgen", sagte eine sanfte Stimme in der Nähe.

Harry sah sich um und fragte sich, wer da gesprochen hatte, bis er merkte, dass Draco ihn beobachtete, ein Auge einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet. „Morgen", antwortete er. Keiner von ihnen verwendete das Wort ‚guten'. Es war kein guter Morgen. Es war ein schlechter Morgen. Der erste Tag vom Rest Harrys Lebens.

„Hast du geschlafen?", fragte Draco. Harry nickte benommen. Draco gab ein kleines, verstehendes Nicken zurück. „Ich nicht", sagte er leise. Er sah Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr fort: „Ich wollte den Trank nicht nehmen. Ich vertraue keinen Tränken mehr, die meine Gedanken verändern."

Harry wusste, nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er sah Draco an und fragte sich, wie er dem Ministerium geholfen hatte, ob er wusste, welche Todesser gefasst worden waren, fragte sich, ob er fragen würde, wie er sich fühlte, aber seine Gedanken wurden von einer Stimme von der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen unterbrochen. „Jungs?" Es war Lupin, nicht mehr länger in seinem Lehrerumhang sondern in einem alten Hemd und Hosen, an den Ärmeln geflickt und noch immer eine Tüte mit Schokolade in der Hand. „Kommt schon, warum seid ihr schon so früh wach? Ihr braucht eure Ruhe..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich konnte nicht schlafen... Professor..."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ebenfalls." Er streckte sich ein wenig und fragte dann leise: „Wurde sie erwischt, Professor?"

Lupin sah einen Moment lang verwirrt aus und nickte dann. „Ja, wir haben sie gefasst kurz bevor sie appariert ist... sie wird bei Sonnenaufgang schon in einer Zelle im Zaubereiministerium sein."

„Wer?", fragte Harry, begierig darauf zu wissen, wer gefangen worden war.

„Dolores Umbridge", sagte Lupin leise. Er ging an einem der Sofas vorbei und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die Bettdecke vor die beiden Jungen. „Sie wurde gefasst, als sie von den Schlossgründen fliehen wollte – gemeinsam mit Argus Filch."

„Filch war ein Todesser?", sagte Harry.

Lupin nickte. „Wir haben es erst letzte Nacht herausgefunden. Weil er keine Magie vollbringen kann, war er nicht mehr als ein Unterstützer. Er war jedoch letzte Nacht hier und hat als eine Art Botschafter eine Rolle gespielt."

„Wurden die anderen gefasst?", fragte Draco leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Lupin. „Ich bin sicher, dass euch Professor Dumbledore heute die ganze Geschichte erzählen kann... er will, dass ihr alle in die Große Halle kommt, sobald ihr wach seid. Er muss mit euch allen sprechen." Er stand auf. „Kommt schon... ich werde euch hinunterbringen. Minerva wird sich um die anderen Kinder kümmern."

Harry und Draco standen vom Sofa auf und folgten Lupin zur Tür, und hielten nur an, um sich Morgenmäntel und Hausschuhe über zu ziehen, dann gingen sie neben ihm in Stille zur Großen Halle. All die Fenster in den Korridoren waren geschwärzt worden, um die Schlossgründe außer Sicht zu halten. Harry konnte draußen Bewegung hören, Zauberer, die Dinge hin und her trugen. Vielleicht war es Kibbles, vielleicht Dobby. Kingsley. Alle die anderen, die ihr Leben gaben, um Voldemort aufzuhalten.

Lupin, vielleicht den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkend, ging langsamer neben den beiden her. Nach einem Moment sagte er leise: „Das Ministerium ist gekommen, um die Schlossgründe zu durchsuchen, nur für den Fall... aber ihr müsst euch deswegen keine Sorgen machen."

Er führte sie durch die Eingangshalle und dann durch die Tür in die Große Halle. Die Haustische waren verschwunden, ersetzt durch viele kleinere, runde. Es war noch fast niemand da, nur ein paar der verbliebenen Slytherins, die bei Sinistra saßen, und Dumbledore an einem anderen Tisch. Lupin führte Harry und Draco hinüber zum Tisch des Direktors und drückte sie auf zwei Stühle. „Seid ihr hungrig?", fragte er freundlich. „Wenn ja, dann bedient euch einfach..."

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl zwischen ihnen und Dumbledore, während Harry und Draco zögernd einige Würstchen von der Platte in der Mitte des Tisches nahmen. Es war ganz plötzlich sehr schwer, etwas zu essen, als ob in Harrys Kehle eine Blockade wäre, die sich einfach nicht bewegte. Draco schien genau die gleichen Probleme wie Harry zu haben. Seine Hände schienen sein Messer und seine Gabel nicht halten zu wollen. Zwei Mal fielen sie auf den Tisch, als seine Handgelenke merkwürdig zusammen zuckten.

„Harry?" Harry sah auf und traf auf Dumbledores hellen, blauen Blick. Der Direktor trug eine freundliche, sehr ruhige Miene. „Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen?"

Harry dachte darüber nach. Er wusste eigentlich nicht wie er sich fühlte. Vernichtet. Bis in seine innerste Tiefe geschockt. Taub. Nach einem Augenblick sagte er: „Ich... ich weiß es nicht... einfach... verloren." Er versuchte, es besser zu erklären und legte seine Gabel und sein Messer auf den Tisch. „Es ist a... als wüsste ich nicht, was ich fühlen soll."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore leise. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich verspreche dir, dass du am Ende des Tages alles verstehen und akzeptieren wirst, Harry." Er wandte sich dann an Draco links von Harry und fragte freundlich: „Draco? Wie geht es dir?"

Draco sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, seine Stirn halb in Falten gelegt und sagte dann: „Seltsam stolz."

„Stolz?", sagte Harry, verblüfft, dass Draco so etwas denken und dann auch noch zugeben konnte.

„Ja..." Dumbledore lächelte zu Harrys kompletter Überraschung. „Ich dachte mir, dass du es sein würdest. Alastor hat mir erzählt, was auf dem Hügel geschehen ist, Draco. Es war sehr mutig, was du getan hast. Viel mutiger, als ich je dachte, dass du sein könntest. Es ist keine Schande, dass du darauf stolz bist... ich weiß, dass dein Vater es auch wäre."

„Was ist – ", begann Harry.

Draco legte endlich sein Messer und seine Gabel weg und gab den Versuch auf, zu essen, und warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Ich bin losgegangen, um dem Ministerium im Kampf gegen die Todesser zu helfen. Umbridge und Lestrange erkannten mich als ‚Malfoys Sohn'. Sie haben versucht, mich auf Voldemorts Seite zu locken. Sagten, dass mein Vater es so gewollt hätte, und dass ich sein Andenken betrügen würde, wenn ich gegen diejenigen kämpfte, für die er gestorben ist." Er seufzte leise. „Ich sagte nein, erzählte ihnen, dass eine der letzten Taten, die mein Vater vollbracht hat, war, dass er dem Ministerium Informationen im Kampf gegen die Todesser zuspielte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er Voldemort wirklich den Rücken zukehren wollte. Aber wenn er sein Leben riskiert und verloren hat, um Menschen wie sie ins Gefängnis zu bringen, denke ich, dass ich weiß, was er von mir gewollt hätte." Er schnippte ein wenig Dreck unter einen seiner Fingernägel hervor. „Ich hab fünf Rookwoods erledigt, zwei Lestranges, von denen eine die echte war. Dann hab ich einen weiteren Rookwood davon abgehalten, Mad-Eye Moodys Kopf mit einem Messerzauber abzutrennen. Moody schien ziemlich dankbar zu sein."

Er sah, wie er den Stundengläsern, die den Punktestand anzeigten, einen Blick zuwarf. All die anderen Gläser waren halbvoll und bis gestern Nacht war Gryffindor in Führung gelegen, aber das Stundenglas der Slytherins war nun so voll, dass es über den Rand übergelaufen war und der Inhalt sich auf den Boden und die anderen Gläser ausgebreitet hatte.

Dumbledore gluckste. „Moodys Worte waren, denke ich, eine halbe Million Punke für Slytherin, doch Hogwarts besitzt leider nicht so viele Smaragde und deshalb mussten wir es bei schlappen zwei Tausend belassen."

Während der nächsten Stunde kamen langsam mehr Schüler in die Halle. Sie blieben immer in großen Gruppen beisammen, bemerkte Harry, und wenn einer oder zwei alleine kamen, hingen sie draußen im Korridor herum, bis ein paar andere erschienen. Lehrer und Schüler saßen gemeinsam an den Tischen, leise sprechend und die gewöhnliche Barriere, die aufgrund des Respekts gegenüber den Lehrern immer schon da war, schien verschwunden. Professor Sprout sah mehr wie eine Mutter aus, die an ihrem Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Halle saß, mit alle ihren Erstklässlern um sie versammelt, während sie für sie Toast mit Butter bestrich und jeden umarmte, der ihr ein wenig zu traurig aussah. Sinistra und Andralyn saßen bei den übrigen Slytherins und übernahmen somit Snapes Aufgabe, der noch immer im Wald vermisst wurde, und sie verhielten sich den Schülern gegenüber mehr wie große Schwestern als irgendetwas anderes.

Harry, Draco, Dumbledore und Lupin bekamen an ihren Tisch bald Gesellschaft von Alrister, und McGonagall, allen von Harrys Freunden und einer Gruppe Erstklässler, die sich Schutz suchend an Hermine klammerten. Es war seltsam, Hermine zu sehen, wie sie sich so gut um sie kümmerte. Sogar Ron half mit. Sie sahen wie eine Familie aus. Harry wurde plötzlich klar, wie alt er und seine Freunde wurden. Fast Erwachsene. Der Krieg gestern hatte ihm das mehr als alles andere gezeigt. Die Tatsache, dass sie Schüler waren, die jüngere Klassenkameraden beschützten und gegen Todesser kämpften. Er erinnerte sich, was Draco in einer Nacht vor so langer Zeit sagte; dass sie erst gestern den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hatten. Es war so wahr.

Die letzten, die in die Halle kamen, waren Peter und Jinx. Sie schossen aus der Tür, durch die normalerweise die Lehrer kamen, und Harry war so erleichtert, Peter zu sehen, dass sich in seiner Kehle ein Knoten bildete. Peter kam direkt auf ihn zu und umklammerte ihn in einer festen, wässrigen Umarmung. „Du warst so mutig", sagte er in Harrys Ohr. „So mutig... Harry, es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war... ich musste im Schloss bleiben um die Schüler zu schützen, die sich vor den Todessern versteckten, alle Geister machten das... und ich wünschte, ich hätte dir geholfen..."

Harry schloss die Augen. „Es ist okay", sagt er leise. „Es ist egal, Peter."

„Aber was wäre, wenn du gestorben wärst?", sagte Peter und hielt ihn noch immer fest um den Hals. „Ich hätte mir niemals vergeben können. Nie."

„Aber das bin ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Mir geht es gut. Ehrlich... mach dir keine Sorgen." Nach einem Augenblick fragte er leise: „Hast du etwas von Snape gehört?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Harry mit traurig aussehenden Augen los. „Er ist noch nicht gefunden worden... aber das wird er, keine Sorge. Das Ministerium sucht im Moment im Wald nach ihm."

Harry nickte benommen und wollte Peter fragen, ob er etwas tun konnte, um die Suche zu unterstützen, aber Dumbledore stand auf und die Gespräche in der Halle verstummten. Alle wandten ihre Blicke ihm zu, und fragten sich, ob er ihnen endlich sagen würde, dass alles okay war und endlich würden ihre Sorgen beruhigt werden, und zwar so, wie nur Dumbledore es konnte.

„Kinder...", sagte er sanft. „Kinder, Freunde, Familien... wir sind heute alle hier, sitzen, geteilt wie wir sind, vermissen Freunde, Hauskameraden, Brüder, Schwestern, Cousins. Ebenso wie Lehrer - Professor Vektor und Professor Trelawney. Professor Snape ist bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden worden. Und doch liegen meine Hoffnungen und Wünsche in seiner sicheren Rückkehr..." Er sah den Tisch entlang. „Die Verluste sind größer als die Überlebenden, Kinder. Ich werde euch nicht verbergen, wie viele Menschen gestorben sind, und es wäre eine Beleidigung eurer Reife, zu versuchen zu sagen, dass alles gut wird. Denn ich mache keine Versprechen, von denen ich nicht sicher bin, dass ich sie halten kann... jedoch... obwohl wir jetzt hier sitzen, umgeben von den Aschen von unseren verlorenen Geliebte, müssen wir etwas sehr wichtiges erkennen...

Gestern wurde vielen, vielen Menschen das schöne Geschenk des Lebens genommen. Die Welt hätte für die Familien und Freunde der verlorenen Menschen leicht enden können. Gestern habe ich versucht, zu euch zu sprechen, doch ich konnte nicht. Denn um mich herum sah ich eure Tränen und was diese Tränen bedeuteten, und dann traf mich die Erkenntnis dessen, womit wir es hier wirklich zu tun haben.

Aber heute... heute ist ein anderer Tag. Heute wachen wir auf, vermissen Freunde, Familienmitglieder, geliebte Menschen und nichts wird jemals den Verlust eines nahen Menschen ausgleichen können. Und die Wunden sind noch frisch. Die Welt weint noch immer für die Kinder, die gestern so brutal ermordet wurden. Und es gibt dort draußen Menschen, die durch diesen ersten Schlag so viel verloren haben, dass sie sich am liebsten auf der Stelle hinlegen und aufgeben würden. Wenn ihnen ein solch schöner Teil ihres Lebens genommen wurde, schon jetzt, am Anfang, welche Chance hat dann die Zukunft?

Aber die Chance für die Zukunft ist immer da. Wir sollten nicht hier sitzen und uns umblicken und sehen, wie hoffnungslos die Dinge für die Zaubererwelt stehen. Wir sollten aufstehen und wir sollten in die Sonne blicken, vereint als eines, trotz der Menschen, die heute nicht mit uns hier sein können, und wir sollten auf die Welt hinaus blicken. Obwohl in unseren Augen Tränen sind, und diese Tränen weiterhin fallen werden, sollten wir gemeinsam gegen Lord Voldemort stehen. Er denkt, dass wir vor ihm fallen und ihm erlauben werden, noch mehr zu töten, wenn er diese Decke der Verzweiflung am Anfang über die Welt wirft. Doch seht euch um!

Seht euch die leeren Stühle an, und erinnert euch an die Menschen, die dort gesessen haben, Kinder! Wenn wir jetzt unsere Augen schließen und aufgeben würden, wie würden sie sich fühlen? Sie haben ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort gegeben und die Antwort der Zaubererwelt ist zu aufzugeben und zu trauern! Und ja, wir haben sehr viele wunderbare Menschen verloren, aber wenn wir uns vereinen und wenn wir kämpfen, werden wir nie wieder eine Seele an Voldemort und seine Armee verlieren! Unsere Geliebten würden wollen, dass wir stark sind und für ihre Ehre kämpfen, kämpfen und die Seelen zurückholen, die sie verloren haben und höher aufsteigen und mächtiger werden, als Voldemort es je war oder sein wird!"

Harry fühlte angesichts von Dumbledores Worten einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Er sah Dobby, der darum kämpfte, ihn zu befreien, und sagte, dass er lieber sterben würde als zu sehen, wie Harry Potter ermordet wird. Und als er jetzt an Dobby dachte, wo auch immer im Universum er jetzt war, wusste er, dass Dobby sein Leben gelassen hatte, damit Harry leben und weiterkämpfen konnte. Und Kibbles, Kibbles starb, während er Hagrid und Harry verteidigte.

Dumbledore fuhr fort, seine Fäuste geballt und er sah in jedes Gesicht in der Halle. „Was könnte bessere Gerechtigkeit für die Gefallenen sein, als endlich ihren Mörder zu vernichten und zu verhindern, dass er jemals wieder eine Person von anderen wegreißt und sie der Trauer und der Dunkelheit überlässt? Das Leben ist etwas Wertvolles, Kinder, und natürlich, wenn auch nur eines verloren wird, kann nichts dieses Verbrechen wieder gut machen. Aber Friede... Friede, Kinder, und Liebe, Friede und Liebe sind Dinge, die das Leben auf dieser Welt möglich machen! Ich sehe mich um... und ich sehe Menschen, die weinen, ich sehe Menschen, die um ihre verlorene Liebe weinen. Irgendwo, an einem Ort den wir nicht kennen, warten sie auf uns, wachen über uns, beschützen uns, wollen, dass wir unseren Kopf heben und sagen, dass wir für das dankbar sind, das sie uns gegeben habe. Weint nicht, weil es vorbei ist... sondern lächele, weil es passiert ist."

Er hob seine Hand und wies auf verschiedene Schüler in der Halle und seine Augen glänzten traurig im Kerzenlicht. „Miss Rose... du hast deine kleine Schwester verloren... erinnerst du dich an ihre Auswahlfeier? Sie war so stolz, als sie in dasselbe Haus wie du gekommen ist..." Er lächelte und in seinen Augen schimmerten sanfte Tränen, während das junge Mädchen nickte. Sie weinte auch, aber sie lächelte ein wenig.

Dumbledore wandte sich nun an Draco und legte seine Hand sanft auf den Kopf des Slytherins. „Draco... du hast deinen Vater verloren. Nicht gestern, doch vor fast einem Jahr... und es schmerzt dich immer noch. Aber gestern bist du nicht herumgesessen und hast um deine verlorene Familie geweint. Du bist aufgestanden und hast um ihre Ehre gekämpft. Du verdienst den Respekt von jeder einzelnen Person in dieser Halle."

Und dann wandte sich sein heller, blauer Blick an Harry. Er lächelte sanft. „Harry... deine Eltern, Sirius, Kainda... Dobby der Hauself... sie haben dich alle aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt. Und sie sind nicht wirklich weg. Sie warten nur auf dich, Harry."

Harry merkte, wie er trotz seiner Tränen lächelte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Dobby einmal den Raum der Wünsche für Weihnachten dekoriert hatte. Und alle die Briefe mit Aufmunterung, die Sirius ihm geschickt hatte. Der Tag, an dem Kainda ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Das alles ließ sein Herz in ihm anschwellen während er aus einem Fenster auf den blauen Himmel blickte. Er wusste, dass sie dort waren. Nur außer Reichweite des Leben, und eines Tages würde er sie wieder sehen.

„Und..." Dumbledores Blick wandte sich Ron und Hermine zu und lächelte, wischte ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger mir vergeben werden, dass ich sie als ein Beispiel nenne... aber wo Aschen sind, kann der Phönix wieder fliegen. Liebe erblüht während der besten und schlimmsten Zeiten unseres Lebens. Und wenn unsere Geliebten hier wären, würden sie uns gratulieren und glücklich sein. Deshalb sollten wir auch glücklich sein, obwohl sie nicht hier sind. Heute ist ein anderer Tag als gestern und morgen wird wieder alles anders sein. Gestern haben wir eine schreckliche Tragödie durchlebt, aber heute können wir hier sitzen und sagen, dass wir dankbar für das sind, was unsere Familien und Freunde für uns bedeuten, und morgen werden wir zurückblicken können und sagen, dass sie Tränen noch immer schmerzen, doch die Wunden beginnen zu heilen. Heute ist der Tag an dem der Phönix wieder fliegt. Und ich hoffe, dass wir alle mit ihm aus den Flammen aufsteigen können und durch die Lüfte fliegen und nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort unsere Hoffnungen und Träume zerstört. Gott schütze euch alle, Kinder. Gott schütze euch."

Schüler in der Halle weinten, andere lächelten, die meisten jedoch wischten ihre Tränen weg und klatschten für Dumbledore mit all ihrer verbliebenen Kraft und mit ihren Herzen. Die Halle war erfüllt von Applaus, so laut, dass es schien, als wolle der Lärm den Geist der Trauer und des Dunkel vertreiben und die Welt mit Freude und Hoffnung erfüllen.

Morgen würde ein anderer Tag sein.

* * *

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages gemeinsam in der Großen Halle und redeten einfach mit den Professoren über alles, was passiert war, teilten Erinnerungen von denen, die sie geliebt und verloren hatten. Es war einfach, reden und zuhören zu können. Harry merkte, wie seine Probleme und Sorgen davonflogen, als er mit anderen darüber sprach, und am Ende des Tages lachte er sogar wieder, als Professor Lupin ihnen Geschichten über James' und Sirius' Streiche erzählte, als sie sechszehn gewesen waren. Draco lachte ebenfalls mit ihm. Immerhin war Draco Sirius' entfernter Cousin und er hatte noch nie zuvor von Sirius gehört. Tonks erschien um Mittag und brachte noch mehr Geschichten mit. Sie aßen, als die Sonne auf den Horizont zuging, und dann kamen sie in ihren Pyjamas zurück in die Große Halle, um Kakao zu trinken. Tonks begann ein Spiel Flaschendrehen und schließlich musste Harry mit voller Lautstärke den Vogeltanz singen, und vom Jubel und Lachen seiner Freunde begleitet dazu auf einem Tisch tanzen. 

Als sie endlich zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, um zu schlafen, waren sie fast nicht mehr traurig. Sie vermissten natürlich noch sehr ihre verlorenen Freunde und Familien, doch jetzt wurden sie auf eine andere Art und Weise vermisst. Es war diese Art von Verlangen wie nach jemandem, der auf Urlaub gefahren war, und man wusste, dass man ihn wieder sehen würde. Es war einfach eine Frage der Zeit.

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als Ron und Neville eine Kissenschlacht auf einem der Sofas veranstalteten, während Draco und Hermine in der Ecke an etwas arbeiteten, das er nicht sehen konnte. Luna schlief noch, doch ihre Augen waren geöffnet und sie starrte regungslos an die Decke, was sehr nervenaufreibend aussah. Ginny aß Süßigkeiten aus einem Täschchen neben ihrem Stuhl, und als Harry ihr einen Blick zuwarf, lächelte sie.

„Guten Morgen!"

„Morgen", gähnte er und duckte sich, als ein Kissen auf ihn zuflog.

Sie hob etwas vom Boden auf und warf es ihm mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen zu. „Sie haben heute Morgen Fred und George gefunden, gerade als die Sonne aufging!"

Harry fing die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die sie ihm zugeworfen hatte. „Großartig! Wo sind sie? Was ist mit dem Haus des Spaßes passiert, nachdem sie weggeflogen sind?"

„Lies es", kicherte sie und ihre Augen glitzerten.

Er faltete die Zeitung auseinander und wurde von einem großen Photo des Hauses des Spaßes begrüßt, das über eine Patchwork Landschaft aus Feldern weit unten flog. „HELDEN DES SPASSES STÜRZEN AB", verkündete der Titel. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und begann zu lesen.

Fred und George Weasley, die Besitzer der beliebten Zauberscherzartikelladenkette Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und ihr fliegendes Haus des Spaßes sind heute früh am Morgen gelandet, nachdem sie zwei Tage lang unkontrolliert über die britischen Inseln flogen. Nachdem sie von den Geschehnissen an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei vor zwei Tagen erfahren hatten, brachen die heldenhaften Zwillinge alle Eigentumsgesetze und verließen mit ihrem fliegenden Spaßhaus den Himmel über der Winkelgasse. Sie flogen dann damit den gesamten Weg nach Schottland und verhalfen dem Zaubereiministerium zu einem großen Vorsprung im Kampf gegen die Mächte des Dunklen Lords, aber mitten während dem Kampf brachen die Lenkzauber, die das Haus hielten, zusammen.

„Wir wissen nicht wirklich, was passiert ist", sagte ein grinsender Fred Weasley gestern, aus einem der oberen Fenster des Hauses mit uns sprechend. „Aber er hat einfach versagt und wir sind davon getrieben. Wir sind eine Weile einfach über die Hügel geglitten, und dann über etwas Wasser, und wir waren wirklich, wirklich besorgt, dass wir im Weltall enden könnten. Aber dann kam dieser riesige Hügel auf uns zu und nun, wir sind dagegen gekracht, um es kurz zu sagen."

Das fliegende Haus des Spaßes der Weasley Zwillinge traf tatsächlich auf einen der größten Berg auf einer fast verlassenen Insel an der Nord-West Küste von Schottland. Zum Glück wurden durch den Flug des fliegenden Gebäudes keine Gesetze gebrochen, denn das Haus war zuvor von den Zwillingen mit einem Zauber belegt worden, der es für die Muggel unsichtbar machte. Einige Zauberer und Hexen in verschiedenen kleine Orten in Schottland kontaktierten das Zaubereiministerium per Flohpulver während der beiden Tage, welche die Zwillinge fliegend verbrachten, doch keiner der Angestellten, mit denen sie sprachen, schien zu glauben, dass ein Spaßhaus gerade eben über ihre Köpfe gesegelt war und große, violette Blasen ausgestoßen hatte, begleitet von Country und Western Musik.

Beim Aufprall wurde jedoch der Unsichtbarkeitszauber gebrochen. Glücklicherweise war der einzige Zeuge des Aufpralls war Brian Brown, ein Muggel, von Beruf Schafhirte, (nicht zu verwechseln mit „Schafherde", also einer Gruppe wollener Kreaturen, sondern vielmehr ein Muggelbegriff für denjenigen, der auf die oben genannte Gruppe wollener Kreaturen aufpasst) der den Zauberern des Ministeriums, die am Unfallort eintrafen, berichtete, es wäre ein wirklich dummer Ort, um dort einen neuen Park von Disney aufzubauen, und er würde seinem Stadtrat schreiben, und sich über unklare Genehmigungen beschweren.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren gestern nicht in der Lage, uns einen Kommentar zukommen zu lassen, denn sie haben im Kampf einen Sohn, Percy Weasley verloren. Jedoch ließ Mrs. Weasley unseren Reporter wissen, dass Fred und George ‚in großen Schwierigkeiten sind, sobald sie es wagen, nach Hause zu kommen'.

Harry kam zum Ende des Artikels und merkte, dass er lachte. Ginny grinste. „Der Muggel lebt in einem Drachenareal und schreibt dem Stadtrat anscheinend ununterbrochen, dass er Drachen sieht. Also hat ihm niemand das mit Fred und George geglaubt."

„Gut", sagte Harry grinsend, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und gab sie ihr zurück.

„Es steht noch mehr drinnen... ein Script von Dumbledores Rede, ein Artikel, der Terrance McClavity gewidmet ist, Rita Kimmkorn hat eine List von allen gefangenen Todessern veröffentlich." Ginny nahm gelassen eine weitere Süßigkeit, warf Harry eine zu und besah sich dann die Rückseite der Zeitung. „Es wird eine immer bessere Zeitung, findest du nicht auch?"

„Daddy sagt, dass der Prophet nur das druckt, was die Leute wollen", sagte Luna gespenstisch und offenbar schlief sie doch nicht.

Ron warf ‚zufällig' ein Kissen, das an Neville vorbeisegelte und auf Lunas Gesicht landete. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, es zu entfernen, und es lag einfach dort, bis Ginny den Kopf schüttelte und es wegnahm.

Harry stand auf, gähnte und machte sich stolpernd auf den Weg ins Bad. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er, dass Hermine und Draco über einem riesigen Stück Leinwand knieten und etwas zeichneten. „Was ist das?", fragte er.

Draco lehnte sich zurück und lächelte zu Harry hoch. „Das wird ein neues Banner für die Eingangshalle... McGonagall hat uns heute Morgen gebeten, es zu machen. Was denkst du?"

Es war das Wappen von Hogwarts, aber mit einigen Veränderungen. Der Dachs, Löwe, Adler und die Schlange waren aus den vier Vierteln des Wappens verschwunden, und in der Mitte war stattdessen ein Bild von Kibbles, der stolz stand. Sein Schwanz bewegte sich von Seite zu Seite, als Hermine Photographiezaubertrank auf die Farbe gab. Das Schulmotto „Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" was in verschnörkelten Lettern darunter geschrieben. Harry lächelte. „Ja, es ist gut."

„Willst du helfen?", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an.

„Oh, ich kann nicht zeichnen", sagte er.

„Sei kein Dummkopf", sagte sie, zog ihn auf den Boden und gab ihm einen Pinsel. „Du hast es nur nie versucht. Du kannst das Gold um das Wappen herum zeichnen, wenn du willst... hier ist die Farbe, tauch einfach den Pinsel hinein, gib etwas von dem Photographiezaubertrank auf die Leinwand, bevor du zu malen beginnst. Es ist einfach, wenn du weißt, wie es funktioniert."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und begann zu malen, aber er hatte gerade drei Striche geschafft, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und McGonagall hereinkam. „Potter, Weasley? Professor Dumbledore will euch beide so bald wie möglich in seinem Büro sehen."

„Oh?", sagte Harry. „Warum? Was haben wir angestellt?"

Sie lächelte. Harry merkte, wie überrascht er von der Gütigkeit und Freundlichkeit des Lächelns war. „Nichts, Potter. Es gibt gute Nachrichten. Zieht euch an und beeilt euch dann. Arthur und Molly sind bereits hier." Und sie lächelte wieder. „Ich denke, dass du sehr zufrieden sein wirst, Potter."


	47. Unklarheiten

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Truemmerlotte, Harry Black Potter, Kissymouse, StarHeyoka, IAmFallen, Carabina, Lady-Claw – Danke für eure Reviews!

StarHeyoka: Danke für das lange Review! Ich bin froh, dass dir die Übersetzung so gut gefällt! Wenn du die ID von The Velvet Ghost suchst, dann geh einfach zu meiner Profilseite und schau unter Favourite Authors nach.

* * *

KAPITEL 47 – Unklarheiten

Harry und Ron zogen sich schnell Jeans und T-Shirts an und folgten dann McGonagall aus dem Gryffindorturm und den Korridor zu Dumbledores Büro entlang. Harry konnte sich ein unwohles Gefühl nicht verkneifen, obwohl McGonagall immer wieder sagte, dass er mit dem zufrieden sein würde, was der Direktor ihm sagen würde. Ron sah genauso neugierig aus wie er und wollte wissen, was los war und warum seine Eltern ebenfalls gekommen waren.

McGonagall nannte dem steinernen Wasserspeier vor Dumbledore Büro das Passwort „Zuckerfederkiel" und ließ dann Harry und Ron hinein. Sie lächelte wieder. Harry hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was hier los war, ging die Treppe hoch und hoffte, dass es etwas Gutes war. Er und Ron blieben vor der eichenen Tür stehen, dann schwang sie auf und lud sie in das Büro ein.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley saßen vor Dumbledores Tisch und sprachen leise mit dem Direktor, und Fred und George waren ebenfalls da. Harry merkte, dass Mrs. Weasley sich immer wieder mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen fuhr und er fühlte, wie Angst in ihm hochstieg, Angst, ob etwas Schlimmes geschehen war. Dann erinnerte er sich – die Weasleys hatten ein Kind verloren, Percy. Mrs. Weasley sah auf und lächelte glücklich, stand auf und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Als Ron das Büro betrat und seine beiden Brüder sah, schrie er vor Überraschung auf, und die beiden grinsten und zerwühlten ihm glücklich das Haar.

„Hallo Harry, mein Lieber... wie geht es dir?", sagte Mrs. Weasley freundlich.

Er lächelte und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Mir geht's gut, danke." Mr. Weasley kam nun ebenfalls herüber und umarmte ihn auch, wobei er sein Haar in noch mehr Unordnung brachte.

Ron wurde nun von seiner Mutter umarmt, außerdem versuchte er, sie davon abzuhalten, ihn vor Dumbledore und Harry zu küssen. Seine Ohren waren rot geworden. „Mum..."

Sie küsste ihn trotzdem mit einem zufriedenen, wässrigen Lächeln. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du in Sicherheit bist, mein Lieber... oh, Ron... seit ich gehört habe, dass sie die Schule angreifen, habe ich gebetet, dass es dir gut geht... ist Ginny in Ordnung?"

„Sie ist okay", sagte Ron und wischte über die Stelle, an der sie ihn geküsst hatte.

Mr. Weasley umarmte nun Ron und fragte ihn ebenfalls, wie es ihm ging. Harry wollte beinahe fragen, wie die Dinge wegen Percy standen, doch dies jetzt zu erwähnen wäre wohl ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Fred und George hatten seinen Gesichtsausdruck anscheinend perfekt interpretiert und waren zu ihm herüber geschlichen. George nahm ihn an der rechten Schulter, Fred an seiner linken und beide lehnten sich nach unten um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Noch nicht eingesunken", sagte George.

„Erwähn es nicht", sagte sein Zwilling.

Harry nickte still und sah die beiden an, dann fragte er: „Ähm... seid ihr beide..."

„Wir... können noch lächeln", sagte Fred. „Dumbledores Rede hat alles ein wenig einfacher gemacht."

„Percy ging so, wie er hatte gehen wollen", sagte George. „Er hat sich für seine Loyalitäten eingesetzt."

„Sie sprechen davon, ein Gemälde von ihm malen zu lassen und im Ministerium aufzuhängen", sagte Fred und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das hätte er gewollt", sagte Harry leise und nickte wieder.

„Mehr Stühle, denke ich", sagte Dumbledore und beendete so das gemurmelte Gespräch. Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und ein paar gemütliche Stühle erschienen vor seinem Tisch. Harry, Ron, Fred und George setzten sich hin, während Dumbledore ihnen Minzebonbons anbot. Harry lehnte höflich ab. Dumbledore stellte die Schale an den Rand seines Schreibtisches und sagte dann, sie alle anlächelnd: „Nun... gute Nachrichten, würde ich sagen. Nicht nur, dass Fred und George gesund und fröhlich gefunden worden sind, nein, da gibt es noch etwas anderes, was wir herausgefunden haben und was euch alle sehr freuen wird."

„Ja, gesund und fröhlich, nachdem sie den Dünger weggeschafft haben, den dieser dumme Bauer auf uns geworfen hat", murmelte George. „Es wird ein Vermögen kosten, das Haus des Spaßes reinigen zu lassen."

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir den Dünger später diskutieren können, Mr. Weasley, denn ich muss euch etwas sehr Wichtiges sagen." Er lächelte in die versammelte Runde. „Ich freue mich sehr, euch endlich mitteilen zu können, dass der Schutz der Weasleys nachgeprüft und als sicher befunden worden ist. Harry ist in Gesellschaft der Weasleys genauso sicher wie bei den Dursleys. Das bedeutet - "

Harry starrte Dumbledore mit großen Augen an und wagte kaum zu glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. „Ich... ich kann... ich kann gehen...?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ja, Harry. Du musst nie wieder in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren."

Harry fühlte sich, als würde in ihm eine kleine Explosion aus Freude und Erleichterung hochgehen. Er konnte die Dursleys endlich verlassen, nachdem er es sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte. Mr. Weasley umarmte ihn glücklich. Er grinste, während Dumbledore fortfuhr.

„Das bedeutet natürlich, dass Harry den Sommer über in der Nähe der Weasleys verbringen muss, damit ihr Schutz in Kraft treten kann. Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass dies ein Problem sein wird." Er lächelte Harry mit glitzernden Augen an, und Harry grinste zurück, als die Weasleys aufsprangen und begannen, ihn zu umarmen.

Mrs. Weasley schien ihn nicht loslassen zu wollen. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und redete immerfort davon, dass sie für Harry ein eigenes Zimmer an das Haus anbauen müssten, und Fred und George boten an, ihm beim Streichen des Zimmers mit der SuperKlatscherDekoration2003 zu helfen. Ron wollte, dass Harrys Zimmer neben seinem eigenen eingerichtet wurde, oder vielleicht könnten sie sich auch einfach ein großes Zimmer teilen. Das Büro war einige Minuten lang von dem fröhlichen Gespräch erfüllt, Pläne für Harrys Ankunft wurden gemacht, und dann sagte Dumbledore über den Lärm hinweg: „Darf ich bitte noch etwas sagen?"

Alle verstummten und setzten sich wieder hin, obwohl Mrs. Weasley Harry noch immer in einer festen, mütterlichen Umarmung umschlossen hatte.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Harry im Sommer am Grimmauldplatz bleibt", sagte er ernst. „Der Orden des Phönix benutzt das Haus noch als Hauptquartier und mir wäre es lieber, wenn Harry in der Nähe des Ordens ist, sollte es nötig sein." Ein kleines Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Und es gibt noch eine andere Person, von der ich möchte, dass er als Vorsichtsmaßnahme den Sommer mit Harry verbringt."

„Wer?", sagte Harry und wandte Dumbledore seinen Blick zu.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Jemand, der auch in Hogwarts auf dich Acht gibt, Harry, denke ich, würde – "

„Peter?", unterbrach Harry glücklich. „Wird Peter den Sommer bei uns sein? Aber... er kann Hogwarts nicht verlassen, oder?"

„Dass kann er tatsächlich nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Doch das wird nichts zur Sache tun, Harry. Es ist nicht Peter, von dem ich will, dass er im Sommer auf dich Acht gibt. Ich denke, dass Professor Snape von sehr großem Nutzen sein wird."

„Snape", stöhnten Ron, Fred und George wie aus einem Mund und alle sahen wie vom Donner gerührt aus.

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Na, na, ich bin sicher, dass Professor Snapes Anwesenheit nicht so schlimm sein wird..."

Die drei Weasley Brüder warfen sich einen Blick zu, der allzu deutlich sagte, dass es für sie nichts Schlimmeres geben konnte, als einen Sommer mit Snape zu verbringen. Nach einem Moment sagte Ron mit verzweifelter Stimm: „Aber... wir haben Ferien, um von Snape WEG zu kommen."

„Warum denken Sie, dass wir die Schule schon früher verlassen haben?", sagte Fred.

„Und nun wird er bei uns wohnen!", sagte George. „Wartet mal, es gibt am Grimmauldplatz keine freien Schlafzimmer mehr..."

Ron, Fred und George sahen sich an und sagten dann wie auf ein Stichwort: „Er wird nicht in meinem Zimmer schlafen."

Dumbledore gluckste wieder. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihr, wenn das Schuljahr endet, alle Schlafzimmer gut aufteilen werden könnt. Bis dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr euch darüber nicht allzu viele Gedanken macht."

„Aber... er ist noch immer im Wald", sagte Harry. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er noch am Leben ist."

„Er ist noch am Leben, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich bin selbst heute Morgen in den Wald gegangen und habe ein paar der Zentauren getroffen. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie Professor Snape gesehen hätten, und sie haben mir mitgeteilt, dass er etwa eine halbe Meile tiefer drinnen den Wald durchsuche. Sie hatten ihn gefragt, was er mache, und seine Antwort war, dass er nicht vorhatte, wieder zu gehen, bis er sicher war, dass Isabis die Schlossgründe verlassen hatte. Er wird zurückkehren, wenn er sich dessen sicher ist."

„Aber das könnte Monate dauern", sagte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Vielleicht Jahre", sagte Ron und versuchten, nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen.

„Das bezweifle ich", sagte Dumbledore. „Professor Snape sah sehr hungrig, wütend und müde aus, als die Zentauren ihn fanden. Professor Snape mag dickköpfig sein und sich seiner Ideen allzu sicher, aber es ist nicht dumm genug, um sich selbst verhungern zu lassen, nur, weil es eine Chance gibt. Ich erwarte, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Woche wieder in der Schule sein wird."

„Also läuft Snape im Verbotenen Wald herum und spielt Alter-Mann-Aus-Dem-Wald, während wir hier reden", sagte Ron ungläubig.

Dumbledore nickte. „Tatsächlich, das tut er, Mr. Weasley."

„Wir müssen das auf ein T-Shirt drucken...", murmelte Fred begeistert.

„Wir könnten eine ganze Produktserie machen", stimme George zu.

„Alter-Mann-Aus-Dem-Wald-Snape", sagte Fred und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wütender-Alkoholischer-Snape", sagte George mit einem Lächeln.

„Seine-Feminine-Seite-Entdeckender-Snape", sagte Fred grinsend. „Erhältlich mit einer Flasche Parfum und extra feuchtigkeitsreicher Hautlotion."

„Denkst du auch, was ich denke?", sagte George.

Fred grinste und dann sagten die beiden zusammen: „Actionfiguren."

Dumbledore gluckste. „Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Snape von einer solch freundlichen Geste angetan sein wird. Nun, ich denke, dass es schon Zeit für Frühstück ist und ich muss zugeben, ich bin ziemlich hungrig. Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, werdet ihr hier bleiben und mit uns essen?"

„Nein, nein...", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit einem höflichen, jedoch kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. „Wir müssen zurück zum Fuchsbau um alles für Percys Beerdigung zu organisieren." Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig, als sie ihren Rock glättete und aufstand. „Vielleicht ein andermal."

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Dumbledore verständnisvoll. Sie alle standen auf. Dumbledore warf Mr. und Mrs. Weasley einen sehr ernsten, verstehenden Blick zu. „Und merkt euch bitte, was ich vorhin gesagt habe... wenn ihr jemals etwas braucht, bitte zögert nicht, es mich wissen zu lassen. Die Weasley waren immer und werden immer Freunde von Hogwarts sein."

Mr. Weasley nickte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, das sich jedoch nicht bis zu seinen Augen erstreckte. Mrs. Weasley holte wieder ihr Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich über die Augen.

Sie wollten gerade das Büro verlassen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Lupin hereinkam. Er sah ein wenig außer Atem aus, als wäre er den Weg zum Büro gelaufen.

„Albus", sagte er und legte eine Hand an seine Seite. „Wir haben gerade eine Nachricht von Tonks erhalten. Sie ist vor St. Mungos und will ihre Schicht beginnen, aber Mundungus Fletcher ist nicht aufgetaucht."

„Oh?", sagte Dumbledore und hob eine Augenbraue. „Haben wir irgendwelche Hinweise über seinen Aufenthaltsort?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Er wurde zum letzten Mal vor ein paar Tagen am Grimmauldplatz gesehen. Niemand weiß mit Sicherheit, wo er ist."

„Wie seltsam", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, dass er heute noch auftauchen wird, wahrscheinlich mit ein paar gestohlenen Kesseln im Schlepptau... falls ich richtig liege, ist Alastor heute frei. Bitte kontaktiere ihn und sag ihm, dass er Tonks bei ihrem Wachdienst helfen soll. Wenn du das bitte tun würdest, Remus."

Lupin nickte und hielt die Tür auf, damit die anderen vorbei konnten. Harry folgte Ron aus dem Büro, den Korridor entlang hinunter zur Großen Halle und dem Frühstück. Als sie an den riesigen Türen vorbeigingen, die hinaus auf die Schlossgründe führten, konnte Harry sich einen Blick nach draußen nicht verkneifen und fragte sich, wo Snape wohl steckte und wann er zurückkommen würde.

Die Antwort darauf kam zwei Tage später.

* * *

Es war der erste Unterrichtstag, ein Freitag. Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass alles so bald wie möglich wieder zur Normalität zurückkehrte, trotz dem Schaden am Schloss und der Verlegung einiger Klassenzimmer. Der Turm, in dem Hermine Alte Runen gehabt hatte, war komplett zerstört worden, und deshalb wurde der Unterricht nun in der Großen Halle abgehalten, während in einer ganze Reihe von Verwandlungsklassenzimmer die Feuer so schlimm gewütet hatten, dass sie nicht einmal mehr von den Lehrer renoviert werden konnten. Im Ministerium erwartete man nicht, dass man den Schaden innerhalb der nächsten paar Wochen würde reparieren können.

Ähnlich sah es mit einem Korridor aus, der zwei Türme miteinander verbunden hatte, aber nun eingestürzt war. Man hatte daher eine magische Plattform herbeigezaubert, auf der die Schüler schwebend von einem Turm zum anderen gebracht wurden. In der vergangenen Nacht waren Harry und seine Freunde hoch zum Astronomieturm gegangen, um Hagrid, Norbert, Sly und den Babydrachen zu besuchen, der im Andenken an seinem gefallenen Paten nun Kibbles II hieß. Neville war fast von der schwebenden Plattform gefallen und Hunderte von Metern tief in einen überfrühten Tod gestürzt, und er wurde nur durch einen schnellen Seilzauber von Draco gerettet.

Der Freitag Morgen (Anm. d. Betalesers: Bei mir ist auch gerade Freitag Morgen, und bei mir ist Schule ausgefallen. Seid froh drum, sonst könntet ihr das jetzt nicht lesen .) würde mit drei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beginnen, und das war immer Grund genug, Harry zum Lächeln zu bringen. Als er sich an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück an den Gryffindortisch setzte, war er in besserer Stimmung als während der gesamten letzten Woche.

„Morgen", sagte Hermine und sah von ihrem Alte Runen Studienführer auf.

„Morgen", antwortete er. Er setzte sich, streckte die Hand aus und nahm ein paar Scheiben Toast von einem der Stapel in der Mitte des Tisches. Ron kam in die Halle, setzte sich neben Hermine und gab ihr mit einem Lächeln ein weiteres, dickes Buch.

„Ich musste Ginny suchen, damit sie in dein Zimmer geht um es zu holen", sagte er und offenbar hatte er Harry überhaupt noch nicht bemerkt.

„Danke", sagte sie mit einem weiteren Lächeln. Harry war ziemlich überrascht. Er hatte Hermine erst einmal so lächeln sehen, und das war vor zwei Jahren am Weihnachtsball mit Viktor Krum gewesen. Er sah noch überraschter zu, wie Hermine einen Teller mit Toast nahm und ihn Ron gab. Und sie errötete.

„Hast du heute wieder etwas von diesem komischen Trank auf dein Haar getan?", fragte er sie, nahm eine Scheibe Toast und sein Messer und begann, Butter auf das Tischtuch zu streichen.

Sie lächelte schüchtern und nickte. Harry merkte, dass er sich sehr gut an eine Hermine erinnern konnte, die gesagte hätte: „Oh, Ron, es nicht irgend so ein ‚komischer Trank'. Also wirklich."

Hermine merkte plötzlich, dass Ron nun auch leidenschaftlich damit begann, Marmelade auf das Tischtuch zu streichen, lächelte, streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf seine. „Ron..."

Er sah auf den Tisch und grinste. „Oh."

Harry erinnerte sich jetzt an einen Ron, der finster geschaut hätte, ihr gesagt hätte, dass die Hauselfen es putzen würden und dann hätte es einen Streit über B.ELFE.R gegeben. Und sie hätten dann während Dunkle Künste nicht miteinander geredet, Hermine würde mit schlechter Stimmung zu Reine Künste gehen und am Abend würden sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum anschreien... aber nichts davon geschah. Hermine grinste nur, nahm ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Marmelade mit einem kleinen Spruch verschwinden. Sie schob den Teller mit dem Toast näher zu ihm. „Butter und Marmelade gehören auf den Toast, du erinnerst dich doch?", sagte sie lächelnd.

Harry wollte gerade fragen, was zum Teufel mit ihnen los war, vielleicht waren sie von leichten Aufmunterungszaubern getroffen worden, aber ein Geräusch hinter ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zwei laute Knalle ertönten, gefolgt vom Stöhnen der Türangeln, als das Eichenportal aufgestoßen wurde und jemand hereinkam, ein sehr wütender und schwer durch zusammengebissene Zähne atmender Jemand. Harry wusste sofort, wer es war, und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Snape wütend an den Türen zur Großen Halle vorbeilief und im Korridor zu den Kerkern verschwand. Ein paar Schüler in der Halle murmelten misstrauisch miteinander.

Harry andererseits, wollte wissen, was im Wald passiert war. Er wandte sich Ron und Hermine zu und wollte ihnen sagen, sie sollten auf ihn warten und seinen Toast aufheben. Er erkennte, dass sie noch immer mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und kein Wort von dem hörten, was jemand anderes sagte, also stand er auf, hob seine Tasche vom Boden und lief aus der Halle.

Er wandte sich nach rechts und lief dann den Korridor zu den Kerkern entlang. Er konnte Snapes Gestalt vor ihm sehen, als er in schlechter Laune den Korridor entlangstampfte. Harry folgte ihm und rief: „Professor, warten Sie!"

Snape wandte sich auf der Stelle um, um Harry anzusehen, und er war einen Moment lang überrascht. Ein großer Schnitt lief über Snapes Wange und sein Umhang war von eingetrocknetem Dreck bedeckt. Vorne auf seiner Brust war ein großer, schmutziger Abdruck eines Huftritts. Snape sah Harry, rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um, um weiter zu gehen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!"

„Warten Sie, ich will mit Ihnen reden!", rief Harry und verfolgte ihn den Korridor entlang; er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, helfen zu müssen. Es war fast, als würde er ein Elternteil in Sorge sehen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich ein Dummkopf bin, Potter", schnarrte Snape. Der Zaubertrankmeister wandte sich der Tür zu seinem Büro zu, knurrte einen Zauberspruch, um sie zu öffnen und sie sprang in einem Funkenschauer auf. „Ich brauche dich nicht auch noch als Bestätigung", spuckte Snape geradezu, als er hindurchtrat und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Harry verlangsamte seinen Schritt zu einem erstaunten Joggen, dann einem Schlendern und schließlich blieb er stehen und sah auf Snapes Bürotür. Er fragte sich, was zum Teufel im Wald geschehen war. Den Huftritt nach zu schließen, hatte er einen Streit mit den Zentauren gehabt, und diese Wunde sah wirklich, wirklich böse aus.

Harry ging zögernd auf Snapes Tür zu und blieb davor stehen, noch immer unentschlossen, ob er sein Glück herausfordern sollte oder nicht. Snapes brauchte medizinische Hilfe. Und jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig, weil Snape ihm in der Vergangenheit schon so oft bei Problemen zur Seite gestanden hatte, und es war seine Pflicht, diese Schuld zu bezahlen. Auf der anderen Seite, dachte Harry, war die Chance, dass Snape im Moment mit niemandem etwas zu haben wollte, bei neunundneunzig Prozent. Snapes Probleme waren eigentlich auch nicht Harrys Sache.

Er beschloss, dass er es einfach versuchen würde, nur einmal, klopfte vorsichtig an und rief durch die Tür: „Professor...?"

Ein lautes, klirrendes Geräusch ertönte auf der anderen Seite, als etwas Schweres und Teures gegen das Holz geworfen wurde. Harry nahm das als schlechtes Zeichen. Er erkannte, dass er eine winzige bis gar keine Chance hatte, mit Snape zu sprechen, und drehte sich um und ging den Korridor zurück. Ron stand am Eingang zum Kerkerkorridor und wartete mit einem neugierigen Stirnrunzelnd auf ihn. „Was sollte das alles? Einfach so hinter Snape her zu laufen?"

„Ähm... nichts", sagte Harry ungenau. „Hey, wo ist Hermine, ich dachte – "

Ron stöhnte. „Was willst du mir denn jetzt schon nicht sagen?"

„Nichts!", sagte Harry fast wütend. „Wirklich, Ron, ich hab nur – "

„Oh... ich sehe schon, worum es geht", sagte Ron. Harry gefiel sein Ton ganz und gar nicht. Ron wandte sich um und sagte über seine Schulter: „Vielleicht ist es mal Zeit, dass ich zur Abwechslung mal glücklich bin, weißt du. Vielleicht nur einmal." Und dann fügte er hinzu: „Wir kommen zu spät zu Dunkle Künste, komm schon."

„Was meinst du, es ist Zeit für dich, glücklich zu sein?", knurrte Harry.

Ron antwortete nicht. Er durchquerte einfach die Eingangshalle und ging auf die Treppe zu. Harry folgte ihm, noch immer fragend, was er gemeint hatte, und nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte Ron: „Du weißt, was ich meine, Harry. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid für dich und alles, aber ich verdiene es nicht, angeschnauzt zu werden... und ich weiß, dass du ein wenig eifersüchtig bist, aber – "

„Eifersüchtig!", rief Harry so laut, dass sich ein paar Schüler umdrehten und ihn anstarrten. „Eifersüchtig? Wovon zum Teufel redest du?"

„Sieh mal, wir werden später darüber reden", antwortete Ron. Er wandte den Blick nach vorne, entdeckte jemanden und rief: „Hermine, warte!" Er lief davon und mit einem Blick zurück auf Harry und einem schnellen: „Komm schon, wir kommen sonst zu spät" war er verschwunden.

Harry stand einfach nur still im Korridor, während die anderen Schüler an ihm vorbei drängten, als wäre er eine Muschel an der Küste, um die die Brandung ihren Weg suchte. Er starrte Ron vollkommen überrascht nach. Eifersüchtig? Er? Er wusste nicht, wie Ron so etwas auch nur denken konnte, wo er doch selbst während der gesamten ersten Hälfte des vierten Jahres so eifersüchtig auf Harry gewesen war, weil er Trimagischer Champion gewesen war. Harry sah, wie sein bester Freund Hermine einholte und sich nach vor lehnte, um mit ihr zu reden, und ein schrecklicher Gedanke sprang in seinen kopf.

Vielleicht dachte Ron, dass er eifersüchtig war, weil Ron und Hermine zusammen waren.

Harry merkte, dass ihn dieser Gedanke noch mehr schockte. Das war doch einfach nichts anderes als einfach nur dumm. Er mochte Hermine, natürlich, aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise, außerdem war er doch glücklich für Ron. Und doch, je mehr er darüber nachdachte... Ron hatte noch nie wirklich eine Freundin gehabt. Er hatte noch nie etwas wirklich nur für sich gehabt. All seine Kleidung und Schulsachen waren Secondhand von seinen Brüdern und Harry hatte in ihrer Freundschaft immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit von anderen bekommen. Und nun hatte Ron Hermine, und er war fest entschlossen, sie sich von niemandem stehlen zu lassen. Harry wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich deswegen fühlen sollte. Wütend, weil Ron ihn als Rivalen sehen konnte. Verärgert, dass Ron ihm nicht einmal vertrauen konnte.

Bevor er weiter in seinen Gedanken versinken konnte erschien jemand vor Harry. Er hob den Blick und sah Draco, der ihn mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue beobachtete. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Nichts", kam automatisch aus seinem Mund.

„Du weißt, dass wir gerade Dunkle Künste verpassen, oder?", sagte Draco und beobachtete ihn noch immer misstrauisch.

„Oh, ja", sagte Harry abwesend und nickte leicht. „Komm schon, wir sollten uns besser beeilen..." Er ging den Korridor entlang, mit Draco auf den Fersen, und ein paar Augenblicke später schlüpften sie in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Ron und Hermine saßen in der ersten Reihe und sie hatten neben ihnen zwei Plätze für Harry und Draco freigehalten. Hermine drehte sich um und winkte sie herüber. Harry ging zu ihnen und wollte sich neben Hermine setzen, aber in einem stillen Wutanfall und einem bedeutungsvollen Blick an Ron schlenderte er zum anderen Stuhl und ließ Draco dazwischen sitzen. Draco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Was ist heute mit dir los?", zischte er.

„Nichts", sagte Harry.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir heute Flüche durchmachen", sagte Draco mit ruhiger Stimme, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche holte. „Dann kann ich dich so lange verfluchen, bis du mir sagst, was es ist."

„Nur über meine Leiche", sagte Harry.

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Nicht komisch, Malfoy."

„Kein Scherz, Potter."

In diesem Augenblick kam Professor Lupin ins Klassenzimmer, mit einem dicken Buch unter dem Arm, und sie hatten keine Zeit mehr, das Gespräch zu beenden. Lupin hielt heute die letzte Stunde mit den magischen Objekten, aber Harry konnte sich nicht einmal konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich immer schuldig, wenn Hermine mit ihm redete, und er bildete sich ein, dass Ron leicht die Stirn runzelte, wenn sie es taten. Ron sagte kaum ein Wort zu ihm. Draco und Hermine versuchten aus beiden herauszubekommen, was los war, aber weder Harry noch Ron sagten etwas. Nach zwei Stunden fühlte sich Harry müde und missgelaunt. Er verließ das Dunkle Künste Klassenzimmer in schlechter Stimmung, die Hände in den Taschen und er wollte eigentlich nicht wirklich mit irgendjemandem reden. Hermine kam zu ihm herüber und versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, Ron folgte ihr, aber Harry schaffte es, die beiden in den Schülermengen zu abzuhängen und er machte sich auf den Weg hoch zur Eulerei, um seinen Kopf ein wenig frei zu machen.

Dort oben war es wie immer dunkel. Hunderte Paar glitzernde, schwarze Augen blickten auf ihn herab, als er eintrat und die bekannte Wärme und Hitze schien ihn zu beruhigen. Er spielte kurz mit der Idee, einfach stundenlang hier zu bleiben. Hier, in der Stille, mit nur dem Rascheln der Feder um ihn herum. Er fand den einzigen sauberen Fleck am Boden und ließ sich darauf sinken, den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Er wollte jetzt nicht wieder gehen.

Er saß ein paar endlose Minuten einfach in Stille da und versuchte, damit zurechtzukommen, was in seinem Leben im Moment geschah. Ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich nach jemandem, mit dem er reden konnte, ein anderer Teil wollte einfach alleine sein. Es wäre schön, wenn vielleicht ein komplett fremder Zauberer in die Eulerei käme, jemand, den er noch nie getroffen hatte, und mit dem er reden konnte und vom dem er eine unparteiische Antwort erhielt. Vielleicht reagierte er auch einfach zu extrem... aber vielleicht tat das Ron ja auch. Ron hatte noch nie einen Grund gehabt, auf Harry und Hermine eifersüchtig zu sein. Ron war einfach besitzergreifend. Aber Harry wollte nicht, dass Hermine ihn und Ron auseinander riss... Blut war dicker als Wasser, oder?

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry sah auf um zu sehen, wer kam. Niemand trat durch die Tür. Der Wind muss sie aufgeblasen haben, überlegte er. Er stand nicht auf, um die Tür wieder zu schließen. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde schloss sie sich von selbst und Schritte kamen durch den Raum auf ihn zu. Er drückte sich nahe an die Wand, befürchtend, dass es ein Todesser unter einem Tarnumhang sein könnte, aber in der nächsten Sekunde erschien ein Gesicht vor ihm, das sehr besorgt aussah. „Harry?"

Harry legte den Kopf wieder auf die Hände. „Hi, Peter..."

„Was ist los?", fragte Peter besorgt. „Du warst während Dunkle Künste so zerstreut... ist es Snape? Bist du besorgt?"

Harry nickte leicht. Er war es wirklich, obwohl es nur eine kleine Sorge war. Er strich eine Haarsträhne aus seinen Augen. „Hast du nicht gehört, was Ron vorhin zu mir gesagt hat? Weißt du nicht alles, was in diesem Schloss vor sich geht?"

„Das tue ich, aber ich kann mich nicht auf alles auf einmal konzentrieren... warum, was ist passiert? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Peter kam nach vorn über den von Eulenmist bedeckten Boden und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor Harry hin; Harry bemerkte, dass er ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.

Er nickte benommen. „Er denkt, dass ich auf ihn und Hermine eifersüchtig bin..." Harry schloss die Augen. „Er hat gesagt, nur weil ich eifersüchtig bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich meine Frustration an ihm auslassen dürfe, und dass ich glücklich sein sollte. Aber das bin ich. Ich freu mich wirklich für sie. Der einzige Grund, warum er sich so aufregt ist, weil er mir nicht vertraut."

„Mädchen", saget Peter weise mit einem Lächeln. „Ich erinnere mich gut... nun... nicht wirklich. Sie haben alle gesagt, ich hätte zu viele Sommersprossen und wäre zu unreif. Sie erkannten etwas Gutes nicht, wenn sie es sahen. Aber willst einen Ratschlag von mir?"

Harry nickte traurig.

Peter seufzte und sagte dann mit sehr weisen Gesicht: „Gib ihnen ein paar Tage. Wenn Ron einsieht, dass Hermine nicht plötzlich mit jemand anderem abhaut wird er sich sicher wieder etwas beruhigen. Weißt du was? Du solltest mit Hermine reden. Sag ihr, dass sie Ron wirklich liebevoll behandeln und ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit als dir schenken soll. Zumindest für eine Weile."

Harry lächelte matt und nickte. „Danke, Peter... das werd ich versuchen... wenn es nicht funktioniert, kann ich dann mit dir reden?"

„Ich kann wohl schlecht nein sagen, oder?", sagte Peter und hob eine Augenbraue. Er lächelte und tätschelte Harrys Schulter. „Es ist echt stumpfsinnig, ein Teenager zu sein, ich weiß. Halt einfach den Kopf über Wasser, kämpf weiter, und – "

Die Tür öffnete sich. Harry sah auf, als er eine leichte Brise fühlte und Peter aus dem Sichtfeld verschwand. Ron stand in der Tür, eine Hand auf dem Türknauf. „Was machst du auf dem Boden?", sagte er überrascht.

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach und sagte dann mit überlegener Miene: „Ich habe das Recht, auf dem Boden zu sitzen ohne mich vor dir rechtfertigen zu müssen."

Ron seufzte tief. „Sieh mal, Harry, es tut mir Leid, dass sich die Dinge so entwickelt haben, aber du – "

„Nein, Ron, jetzt hör mir mal genau zu", sagte Harry und fühlte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg. „Ich – bin – nicht – eifersüchtig – auf – dich – und – Hermine. Ich EMPFINDE NICHTS für Hermine! Ist es für dich wirklich so schwer, mir zu vertrauen? Wir sind doch eigentlich beste Freunde und du scheinst mir nicht mal zu glauben, dass ich nicht mit jemand anderem befreundet sein kann."

Er hatte sich innerlich schon darauf vorbereitet, Ron weiter anzuschreien, aber sein Cousin machte ein so absolut verdutztes, verblüfftes Gesicht, dass er verstummte und sich fragte, warum Ron nicht antwortete. Nach einem Moment sagte Ron mit überraschter Stimme: „Du denkst, dass ich denke, dass du eifersüchtig bist?"

„Du hast es heute Morgen gesagt", gab Harry zurück.

„Nicht wegen Hermine", sagte Ron und starrte ihn noch immer an, als wäre er verrückt. „Harry, du Idiot, ich meinte Kainda!"

Harry starrte ihn an. Nicht nur war das die letzte Antwort, die er erwartet hätte, aber Ron war tatsächlich die erste Person, die in den letzten Monaten Kaindas Namen ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte. „W-was ist mit ihr?"

Rons Gesicht verfärbte sich langsam rot, genau in der Art, die er immer drauf hatte und die er so perfekt beherrschte, als würde Farbe in ein kleines Loch oben in seinen Kopf geschüttet. „Ich dachte, du wärst wütend, weil... ich und Hermine, du weißt schon, zusammen sind und... Kainda ist irgendwie... nicht hier..."

„Du meinst, sie ist tot", sagte Harry direkt. Er hatte gedacht, dass er sich durch ein Gespräch mit Ron besser fühlen würde, nicht schlechter. Plötzlich wünschte er sich fast, Ron würde verkünden, das mit Kainda wäre nur ein Scherz gewesen und dass er tatsächlich dachte, Harry wäre eifersüchtig.

„Sie ist doch nicht tot", sagte Ron. „St. Mungo sagt, sie ist nur – "

„Fast tot", sagte Harry.

„Nun..."

„Also hast du gedacht, ich wäre eifersüchtig weil du nicht alleine bist und ich schon", sagte Harry einfach und schnitt Rons Erklärung ab.

„Aber du bist nicht alleine", sagte Ron. „Wirklich, Harry... ich glaub, ich hab dich da falsch eingeschätzt... tschuldigung, Kumpel, aber du hast schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr von Kainda gesprochen, und da hab ich einfach gedacht..."

„Dann hast du eben falsch gedacht", sagte Harry kalt. Er wandte den Blick dem strohbedeckten Boden zu. Er seufzte. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Ron war einen Moment still und fragte dann vorsichtig: „Hast du schon was von St. Mungos gehört?"

Harry schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... lassen wir es einfach, Ron..." Er stand auf und wischte das Stroh von seinem Umhang. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich voreilige Schlüsse gezogen hab."

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich es auch getan hab", sagte Ron. Er hielt für Harry die Tür auf und die beiden gingen durch und kletterten dann in Stille die Treppe hinunter. Harry fühlte sich seltsamerweise ruhig, fast schuldig. Er hatte seit der Belagerung nicht viel an Kainda gedacht. Sie war für ihn vor langer Zeit einmal eines der wichtigsten Dinge der Welt gewesen, und jetzt dachte er fast nicht an sie. Sie hätte in der Zwischenzeit sterben können und er wusste es nicht. Er hatte ihr keinen einzigen Gedanken geschenkt...

Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatten. „Du vermisst sie wirklich, oder?"

Harry war einen Moment ruhig und nickte dann, nur einmal. Er vermisste sie mehr alles andere je zuvor in seinem Leben. Aber nichts, was er sagen könnte, würde es in Ordnung bringen. Und deshalb sagte er nichts, ging einfach neben Ron her, seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, doch als sie durch die Eingangshalle gingen fiel ihm plötzlich das letzte Mal ein, als er sie gesehen hatte und der Tag, an dem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Das Leben war wirklich nicht fair, dachte er, und sah zu, wie Hermine durch die Halle lief, sich an Rons Arm klemmte und fragte, wo er gewesen sei.

* * *

Der Rest des Tages verging schrecklich langsam. Er wurde während Zauberkunst ein wenig fröhlicher, aber abgesehen davon war sein Tag eindeutig düster. Er konnte nicht aufhören, an Kainda zu denken, und was passiert wäre, wenn es das Ozeangift nie gegeben hätte. Sie würde Hogwarts in diesem Jahr verlassen. All die anderen Siebtklässler diskutierten glücklich darüber, was sie tun würden, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig waren, welche Jobs sie annehmen wollten, ob sie in London gemeinsam in eine Wohnung ziehen würden. Kainda hatte Treiberin für ein Quidditchteam werden wollen. Die erste weibliche Treiberin in der Quidditch Liga. Sie hätte es geschafft... leicht. Natürlich war da auch noch das Lehrer gegen Schüler Quidditchspiel am Ende des Schuljahres. Sie konnten jetzt nicht spielen. Sie hatten einen Treiber zu wenig und egal, wen sie als Ersatz einstellten, es wäre einfach nicht das gleiche. Kainda hatte die Chance verdient, spielen zu können, und jemand anderen einfach hereinkommen und ihren Platz einnehmen zu sehen war einfach nicht fair.

Gedanken wie diese begleiteten Harry durch den gesamten Tag, sogar, als der Unterricht schon zu Ende war und sie hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Draco durfte immer noch in den Gryffindorturm und auch dort schlafen. Er wartete auf sie, als sie hereinkamen, wie eine persische Katze auf einem Lehnstuhl vor dem Feuer zusammengerollt. Um seinen Hals herum war der Ehren-Gryffindor Schal, den Hermine für ihn gemacht hatte. Er trug ihn immer, wenn er im Gemeinschaftsraum war, damit ihn niemand beschuldigen konnte, er wäre im falschen Haus.

Er sah auf, als Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Eine dünne blonde Augenbraue hob sich, als er Harrys Gesicht sah. „Merlin, ist jemand gestorben?", sagte er.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er sagte nichts, sondern ließ sich einfach auf einen Lehnstuhl fallen, holte seine Hausaufgaben hervor und fing ohne ein weiteres Wort an zu arbeiten. Ron sagte ebenfalls nichts. Er setzte sich leise auf den Stuhl neben Harry. Hermine und Draco tauschten diese ratlosen Blicke, wie sie es so oft taten, wenn Harry und Ron sich merkwürdig verhielten, aber zum Glück fragte keiner von ihnen nach, und deshalb mussten Harry und Ron auf keine unangenehmen Fragen antworten.

Nach ein paar Stunden Hausaufgaben war es Zeit für das Abendessen. Die vier gingen hinunter in die Große Halle und Harry glaubte, dass ihn das Essen vielleicht ein wenig aufmuntern würde. Er hatte vor, an diesem Abend noch einen Brief an das St. Mungo Hospital zu schicken und zu fragen, wie es Kainda ging, und er wusste, dass er dann wenigstens eine Antwort auf die Frage nach ihren Zustand haben würde.

Alle vier setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und begannen, Kürbissaft in ihre Gläser zu schütten und nahmen sich Brote von einem Teller. Harry wollte Hermine gerade bitten, ihm die Butter zu geben, als sie mit einem Blick auf den Lehrertisch sagte: „Hey, Snape ist zurück!"

Harry warf schnell einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Snape saß ganz am Ende des Tisches und Harry erkannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck gut. Es war der Blick von jemandem, der lieber tot wäre, als dort zu sein, wo er war. Er saß über den Tisch gebeugt da, seine Schultern hochgezogen, sein Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang fettigen Haares verborgen, so dass nur noch seine Augen zu sehen waren. Er schenkte seinem Kelch einen Blick aus purem, reinen, unverfälschten und von nichts getrübten Hass. Andralyn und Isabis waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Wenn ich dieser Kelch wäre, hätte ich schon längst die Flucht ergriffen", sagte Ron weise und butterte sich eine Semmel.

„Ich frag mich, was im Wald mit ihm passiert ist", sagte Hermine. „Seht mal... er hatte eine Narbe ihm Gesicht. Wo hat er die bekommen? Denkt ihr, dass die Zentauren...?"

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Draco. Er zog ein kleines Stück von seiner Semmel herunter. „Vater hat immer gesagt, sie wären ungezähmte Kreaturen."

„Sie sind nicht ungezähmt", sagte Hermine erhitzt. „Sie beschützen nur ihr Territorium, und sie haben einen guten Grund, Menschen zu hassen. Im Jahre 1845 hat das Komitee für – "

Draco rieb sich müde die Schläfen und nach ein paar Augenblicken Stille sagte er: „Bitte, Granger, wenn mir etwas daran liegen würde, Geschichte der Zauberei zu lernen, hätte ich das Fach weiter belegt."

„Ich würde es eigentlich gerne hören", sagte Ron und starrte Draco an. „Ein paar von uns versuchen nämlich, das Ganze zu verstehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Harry, Draco und sogar Hermine starrte ihn verblüfft an. Nach einem Moment sagte Harry besorgt: „Du WILLST dir Hermines Geschichten wirklich anhören?"

„Ähm... ja."

Eine weitere Pause folgte. „Warum?", sagte Draco erschrocken.

„Weil es interessant ist", sagte Ron und warf ihm einen Blick zu, als wäre er dumm.

Draco blinzelte. „Du hast wieder komische Zaubertränke getrunken, oder, Weasley? Ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, das ist nicht gut für dich!"

Ron schnaubte, einen sehr überlegenen Blick auf dem Gesicht, als er mit der Hand in seine Schultasche griff und eine Ausgabe von Geschichte Von Hogwarts herauszog, das Buch gegen das Saftkrug lehnte und zu lesen begann. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr ungebildeten Menschen mein neues Hobby nicht unterstützt. Natürlich sind manche Geister einfach nicht für die noble Kunst des Studiums geschaffen."

„Hmm", sagte Draco und runzelte die Stirn. Harry konnte den warnenden Blick sehen, der in Dracos Augen erschien.

„Eines Tages erkennt ihr vielleicht den Wert des Lernens", sagte Ron, immer noch mit leicht überheblicher Stimme. „Bis dann fürchte ich, dass ihr einfach akzeptieren müsst, dass ich lernen will."

„Ron", sagte Hermine ernst. „Du machst uns Angst."

Draco seufzte tragisch, als würde er es am liebsten gar nicht tun, aber als hätte er nur das Beste für Ron im Sinn. „Es tut mir Leid, Weasley, aber das ist nur für dein Wohl." Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und wedelte ihn beiläufig. Die Buchstaben auf der Vorderseite von Rons Buch bewegten sich, bis mit einem ‚ping' der neue Titel des Buches erschien: ‚Liebesgeschichte aus Hogwarts'.

Rons Ohren wurden purpurrot. Er holte tief Luft, hob dann sein Buch auf und hob es über seinen Kopf. „Nun, es tut auch mir Leid, Malfoy, aber das ist für DEIN Wohl."

Hermine entriss ihm das Buch, bevor er Draco damit zu Tode prügeln konnte. Harry gluckste und begann, sich eine weitere Semmel zu buttern, während er gedankenverloren den Lehrertisch beobachtete. Snape war immer noch in schlechter Stimmung. Harry sah zu, wie er einige Minuten lang seinen starren Blick durch die Halle wandern ließ und dann nach einer Semmel griff, offensichtlich nur, damit er etwas zu tun hatte.

Aber gerade, als seine Hand den Teller berührte, ertönte ein Knall, der alle in der Halle zusammenzucken ließ und der gesamte Teller mit den Semmel brach in Flammen aus. Einige Schüler schrien und Snape zog die Hand schnell zurück und steckte die offenbar verbrannte Faust in seinen Mund. McGonagall zog ihren Zauberstab, lief hinüber und löschte das Feuer mit einem schnellen Wasserzauber, bis nur noch die kokelnden und verbrannten Überreste von Brot und Krümeln übrig blieben. Alle Lehrer starrten Snape an. Alrister nicht. Er trank noch immer aus seinem Kelch, als ob er es nicht einmal bemerkt hätte, doch ein paar Sekunden später hörte Harry, wie der Professor der Reinen Künste murmelte: „Ich habe dich gewarnt."

Snape sah aus, als wolle er Alrister erwürgen. Der Rest der Halle wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu, während McGonagall den verbrannten Teller hinaus in die Eingangshalle brachte. Harrys Freunde begannen ein Gespräch über die Sommerferien, aber Harry war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Snape zu beobachten und mit zu hören, was er und Alrister einander zuzischten.

„Du wusstest über die Konsequenzen Bescheid", sagte Alrister ruhig. Snape murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht hören konnte, aber Alristers Antwort war: „Wenn du meinen Cousin beschuldigst, Snape, dann beschuldigst du mich."

Snape kochte vor Wut, doch er schnarrte nur: „Gib mir den Kürbissaft und misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein."

Alrister hatte ein sehr ruhiges Gesicht, als der den Krug mit dem Kürbissaft aufhob und ihn Snape reichte, mit einem trockenen: „Bitte mach keine Dummheiten und ertränk dich darin..."

„Ein weiteres Wort, Alrister, nur noch ein weiteres Wort", knurrte Snape als er den Krug nahm. Er hatte ihn keine zwei Sekunden in der Hand, als er leise und wütend zischte und den Krug auf den Tisch fallen ließ; er starrte ihn erschrocken an.

Alrister hob die Augenbrauen. „Oh, sieh dir das an... er kocht. Welch ein Zufall."

Snape schnarrte wütend: „Sei einfach still. Verdammt noch mal, sag kein Wort und niemand wird es bemerken. Ich weiß, dass du gerne theatralisch bist, aber sei nur ein einziges Mal still."

Alrister gluckste, lehnte sich zur Seite und murmelte Professor McGonagall, die sich gerade wieder gesetzt hatte, etwas zu. Sie sah sehr ernst aus und nickte dann stirnrunzelnd. Sie stand auf, ging hinüber zu Snape und nahm schnell den Krug und während sie ihn wegtrug warf sie Snape einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Snape sah Alrister mit verengten Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Während dem restlichen Abendessen liefen die Dinge für Snape nicht gut. Er verheimlichte zwar alles und nur jemand, der ihn beobachtete, konnte all die seltsamen Dinge bemerken, die ihm passierten. All die anderen Lehrer hatten wie immer warmes Essen, während er heute nur Suppe bekam, die eiskalt war. Und wenn er dann trotzdem versuchte, sie zu essen, schmolz sein Löffel einfach, als er ihn in die Nähe des Tellers brachte. Dann kam der nächste Gang, Spaghetti, und die Gabel fiel aus seinen Fingern und stach ihn hart in die Hand, wo sie vier blutende Wunden hinterließ. Er fluchte leise und schloss die Hand einfach zu einer Faust, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er tat Harry fast leid. Keinen der anderen Lehrer schien es zu kümmern. Sie schüttelten einfach die Köpfe, als würde er sich absichtlich dumm anstellen, und das auch nur, falls sie es überhaupt bemerkten.

Zuviel wurde es erst, als alle ihre Desserts aßen, heißer Schokolade Pudding mit Vanillesauce. Außer ein paar giftigen Blicken auf Alrister, der eine ziemliche Show daraus machte, seinen Pudding zu essen, tat Snape so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Er lehnte sich einfach in seinem Stuhl zurück, seufzte ungeduldig und starrte die Decke an.

Harry hatte gerade den Löffel gehoben, um sein Dessert zu beginnen, als er das Knacken hörte.

Es war, als würde Holz entzwei brechen und alle wirbelten herum, um zu sehen, was das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Man konnte gerade noch Snape sehen, der hinten von seinem Stuhl fiel, als dessen Hinterbeine nachgaben. Er verschwand, begleitet von einem lachenden Chor, unter dem Tisch. Ein paar Schüler begannen zu applaudieren. Sogar ein paar der Lehrer grinsten in ihren Nachtisch und keiner machte sich die Mühe, Snape zu helfen.

Er wollte oder brauchte jedoch keine Hilfe. Harry sah, wie er einfach aufstand und die Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ und dabei nicht einmal errötete. Das Lachen erstarb. Harry merkte, dass er sein Dessert nicht mehr wollte, so köstlich es auch sein mochte. Was Snape draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld zu ihm gesagt hatte, begann mehr und mehr Sinn zu ergeben. Dass niemand Snape als Person sah, und deshalb sah er sie auch nicht so. Er verstand auch, warum Snape im Wald nach Isabis gesucht hatte. Was hatte er sonst noch im Leben? Keine Freunde, keine Familie, seine Kollegen mochten ihn nicht, die Schüler hassten ihn... Harry machte ihm keine Vorwürfe weil er versucht hatte, das eine zu retten, das er im Leben noch hatte. Und es sah so aus, als hätte er auch das verloren.

Harry seufzte. Das Leben ist wirklich nicht fair, dachte er, als er zusah, wie Hermine einen Löffel voller Schokopudding in Rons Mund schob, dann kicherte und den Pudding wegwischte, der seinen Mund verfehlt hatte.


	48. Isabis Spielt Drei Mal

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Weil das Kapitel diesmal verspätet kommt, will ich euch nicht mir einer langen Notiz quälen. Nur kurz danke für die Reviews!

* * *

KAPITEL 48 – Isabis Spielt Drei Mal

In der Nacht war es oben auf dem Astronomieturm immer kalt und dunkel. Er war für verschiedene Verwendungen bekannt und ein Ort, an dem man sitzen und einfach nachdenken, aber auch Hausaufgaben erledigen konnte, wenn der Gemeinschaftsraum zu voll war und man einfach von den anderen loskommen musste. Aber nach zehn Uhr war Ausgangssperre und dann waren alle Schüler, die hier oben erwischt wurden, in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten. Wahrscheinlich was dies der Grund, warum Peter so oft hier oben war. Wenn es in seinem Nest zu unordentlich wurde, zog er für ein paar Tage aus, Jinx würde ohne Zweifel wieder aufräumen, er würde zurückkommen und wieder Unordnung anrichten. Er konnte auch herkommen, um in Ruhe zu rauchen, denn das gefiel ihr immer noch nicht. Sie wurde jeden Tag mehr und mehr wie seine Mutter, obwohl sie gerade mal einen Meter fünfzig groß war.

Er saß auf einer der Zinnen und ließ seine Beine die Schlossmauer hinab hängen. Es war einfach ein tolles Gefühl, dort zu sitzen und seine Beine über die Steinwände baumeln und ihm Wind wehen zu lassen. Alle paar Augenblicke nahm er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette, sah zu, wie die dicke, graue Wolke in die dunkelblaue Decke des Nachthimmels entschwebte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen hasste er Rauchen. Es war einfach unmöglich, ohne dem Zeug zu überleben. Der letzte Zug, den seine Lungen getan hatten, war voller Rauch gewesen. Er hatte den magischen Ersatz für Zigaretten probiert, aber es war einfach nicht das Selbe... Er musste die meisten seiner Zigaretten aus einer Muggelstadt in der Nähe stehlen, und das war ein ziemliches Abenteuer, denn einmal war er von einem Mann gesehen worden, der gerade mit seinem Hund spazieren war. Er war nur entkommen, weil er dem Mann einen Eimer voller Whiskey über den Kopf gestülpt hatte, und als dieser dann zur Polizeistation gelaufen war und etwas über einen Geist geschrien hatte, der Zigaretten stahl, hatte ihm niemand geglaubt. Grausam, aber notwendig.

Ruhig nahm er noch einen Zug aus der Zigarette und warf sie dann nach unten. Sie segelte die Mauer des Schlosses entlang bis sie komplett unsichtbar wurde. Er überlegte, ob er eine weitere aus seiner Tasche ziehen sollte, aber in diesem Moment hörte er, wie jemand die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hochkam. Er machte sich schnell Unsichtbarkeit, als sich schon die Tür öffnete und zu Peters großer Überraschung Harry heraus in die Nachtluft trat. Er trug nur seinen Pyjama und Hausschuhe und sein Haar war noch unordentlicher als sonst.

Peter sah zu, wie sein magischer Schützling sich genau nach anderen Schülern umsah und dann ins Mondlicht und in die Kälte kam. Er musste wohl ziemlich frieren, wie er da in seinem Pyjama stand. Einen Moment lang überlegte Peter, ob er wieder sichtbar werden und ihn dazu bringen sollte, wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Dann entdeckte er die Tränen in Harrys Augen...

Zu überrascht, um etwas anderes zu tun, beobachtete er, wie sein Schützling vorsichtig über den Turm ging und sich auf einen der Steine der Mauer setzte. Der Astronomieturm war einer der wenigen, der vom Kampf nicht beschädigt worden war. Vielleicht, erkannte Peter, war Harry genau deshalb hierhergekommen. Dann bemerkte er, dass sein Schützling in der Hand hielt und lehnte sich nach vorn um erkennen zu könne, was es war. Es war ein Brief, auf dem das Siegel des St. Mungo Hospitals für magische Krankheiten und Verletzung zu sehen war.

Harry setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den glatten Steinblock und hielt den Brief vor sich, während er ihn las. Peter lehnte sich vorsichtig über seine Schulter, um ihn ebenfalls zu lesen. Er war nie wirklich gut im Lesen gewesen, also überflog er ihn nur kurz. Kainda Zabini... unglücklicherweise... sehr geringe Chance der Besserung... während der letzten Wochen in kritischem Zustand... mächtiges Gift... unsere besten und talentiersteten Heiler... arbeiten an der Situation... aber die Hoffnungen sind sehr gering... unsere tiefste Anteilnahme, St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen.

Harry hatte den Brief zu Ende gelesen. Leise schlichen ein paar weitere Tränen über sein Gesicht. Peter sehnte sich danach, ihn umarmen und ihm etwas Trost spenden zu können, aber vielleicht musste Harry diesmal alleine sein. Es war wahrscheinlich eine dieser Situationen, in denen der junge Gryffindor schon zu weit weg für jeglichen Trost war und die einzige Heilung waren Einsamkeit und Gedanken. Peter hatte das nur von anderen Leuten gehört... als er aufgewachsen war, hatte er immer jemanden gehabt, mit dem er hatte reden können. Natürlich war Harry ein Einzelkind und hatte keine Eltern oder Familie gehabt, die ihm nahe gestanden waren und mit denen er hätte sprechen können.

Peter war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er Harry beobachtet hatte. Es hätte leicht eine Stunde sein können, vielleicht sogar länger, als Harry seine Tränen abwischte, tief durchatmete und seine Zeit des Nachdenkes zu einem Ende kam. Er rollte den Brief wieder zusammen und verließ den Astronomieturm über die Treppe, schleichend, leise wie ein Schatten.

Peter wurde wieder sichtbar und sah zu, wie sich die Tür hinter seinem Schützling schloss. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er ihm folgen sollte, um zu versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen, doch dann bemerkte er, dass er doch nicht alleine auf dem Turm war. Seine Augen waren auf den dunklen, großen Schatten gefallen, der hinter einer der Säulen stand. Nachdem er einen Moment lang nur gestarrt hatte, erkannte er, wer es war, seufzte, wandte sich ab und schüttelte eine weitere Zigarette aus der Packung.

„Du weißt, dass Spionieren unhöflich ist", sagte er.

„In der Tat. Beachte das beim nächsten Mal."

Er suchte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Muggelfeuerzeug, zündete es an und hielt ihn an das Ende der Zigarette, während er ruhig antwortete: „Es ja nicht so, als wäre ich auf diesem Turm der einzige Schuldige, hmm, Snape?" Snape in seinem schattigen Versteck hinter der Säule antwortete nicht. Peter musste zugeben, dass er sich gut verborgen halten konnte. Als er das Feuerzeug zurück in die Tasche gleiten ließ, fragte der Geist: „Also. Wie kommt es, dass du ihm gefolgt bist?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann sagte Snapes Schatten brüsk: „Ich war in meinen Unterkünften und hatte nichts besseres zu tun, und als ich erkannte, dass er besorgt war, beschloss ich, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, ihm eine Weile zu folgen."

„Also warst du gelangweilt."

„Ich habe nichts in dieser Richtung gesagt. Oh... Peelish... das ich habe fast vergessen. Deine Verteidigung wird schwächer."

Peter zuckte ein wenig. „So?"

„Ja. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass dir ein paar offensichtliche Tatsachen schon klar geworden sind... also werde ich mich nur auf das konzentrieren, was mir aufgefallen ist. Der Dunkle Lord ist auf die Schlossgründe appariert. Ich dachte, dass Schloss wäre gegen so etwas verteidigt."

Peters Augen verengten sich. „Er ist durch das Feuer gereist. Die Heliopathen können es und sie müssen ihn mit einem Zauber oder so etwas belegt haben, um es ihm zu ermöglichen... er hat das Feuer der Drachen benutzt, um in die Schule zu kommen und hat zur Flucht einen Feuerzauber ausgesprochen. Lupin hat sich jedoch heute Morgen darum gekümmert und hat eine Barriere gegen das Reisen durch Feuer aufgebaut. Nur das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert noch und jeder Verdächtige kann gebannt werden."

„Mm."

Peter ignorierte Snape danach, hob die Zigarette an den Mund und rümfpte die Nase in Protest gegen den ersten rauchigen Atemzug. Snape hatte, in Peters Augen, nicht das Recht ihm zu sagen, wie er seinen Job erledigen sollte. Er zog kurz an der Zigarette und hustete leicht. Es war wirklich schrecklich. Und wenn er daran dachte, dass Hunderte Muggel jeden Tag Hunderte Zigaretten rauchten und wussten, dass es sie schließlich töten würde und dass sie biologisch gesehen jeder Zeit aufhören konnten aber es nicht taten. Peter blies den Rauch aus und beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, dann sagte er ruhig: „Wie geht es ihm jetzt? Immerhin trägst du den größten Teil der emotionalen Aufgaben."

„Emotionale Aufgaben?", schnaubte Snape. „Es gab Komplikationen mit dem Bund. Offensichtlich bist du tot. Ein Geist. Und die Hälfte der Zeit bist du ein verdammter Poltergeist, der nicht einmal atmen kann und sich schon gar nicht um ein Kind kümmern kann. Der Bund hat offenbar entschieden, dass ich ein passenderer Kandidat bin, um mich um Potters Emotionen zu kümmern."

„Ich wette, es war trtozdem sehr eine schwere Entscheidung", gluckste Peter. „Also... wie fühlt er sich?"

Snape hielt einen Moment inne, offenbar nachdenklich, und antwortete dann: „Um einiges ruhiger. Noch immer besorgt, ja, aber ruhiger. Potter ist ein typischer Teenager, der jedes Gefühl von Schmerz in sich aufstaut und es ausdrückt, wenn er alleine ist. Oder zu unpassenden Zeiten."

„Du warst doch auch einmal jung, Snape", sagte Peter. „Tu jetzt nicht so, als hättest du nicht auch einmal so gedacht. Ich denke, du warst von der Sorte, die etwas wirklich Spießiges macht, wenn sie versuchen, Emotionen auszudrücken... wie... einen wirklich schwierigen Zaubertrank brauen. Das, oder du warst einer der Furchteinflößenden, die Dinge verbrennen und schreien und mit falschem Blut spritzen. Die örtliche Kinder erschrecken und so weiter. Natürlich erschreckst du noch immer örtliche Kinder."

„Welch eine Schande, dass das Feuer dich getötet hat", sagte Snape kalt. „Wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte ich wenigstens das Vergnügen, dich umzubringen."

„Warum, warum nur, hat Dumbledore nur geglaubt, dass du eine ordentliche Person und der richtige Beschützer für Harry bist?", sagte Peter und warf Snape über seine Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu. „Er hat es als Scherz vorgeschlagen, oder? Und du hast angenommen, aber er wollte dich nicht enttäuschen, also hat er es dich machen lassen. Dann hat er sich noch einmal überlegt und jemand gesucht, der Harrys ‚richtiger' Beschützer sein kann und kam zu mir. So war es, nicht wahr?"

Snape war still. Peter gluckste. Das größte Zeichen dafür, dass Snape wirklich verärgert war, war, wenn er nichts sagte, weil ihm nichts einfiel. Der Geist lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete den Himmel über ihm, dieses endlose Samtblau, übersäht mit diamantenen Sternen hier und dort, noch komplett unberührt von der Technologie der Muggel. Snape kam hinter der Säule hervor und stellte sich neben ihn, immer noch still, bis ein paar Augenblicke vergangen waren und der Professor sprach.

„Ich hätte gerne... eine Konversation mit dir. Über Potter."

„Rede mit mir, Snape, wenn du reden willst. Ich kann Konversation nicht einmal buchstabieren, geschweige denn an einer teilnehmen."

„Er scheint besorgt zu sein", sagte Snape und ignorierte Peter. „Auf eine Art, die ich nicht identifizieren kann. Ich will, dass zu mit ihm sprichst und ihm Rat anbietest. Viele scheinen Dumbledores Rede als Quelle der Inspiration und Beruhigung für die Schüler zu sehen, aber ich denke, dass sie nur den Schock über alles, was geschehen ist, hinauszögert. Potter gehört nicht zu den Menschen, die sich mit einer einfachen Rede zufrieden geben."

„Hey, hey, du redest mit ihm." Peter sah Snape über seine Schulter hinweg an und ließ etwas Asche über die Schlossmauer fallen. „Er ist auch dein Schützling. Du kannst dich jetzt nicht einfach verdrücken, das weißt du."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke, dass Potter es vorziehen würde, Rat von dir zu erhalten, und nicht – "

„Nein, nein, nein, Sev." Peter drehte sich auf der Mauer um und sah ihn ernst durch eine dichte Masse dunklen Haares hindurch an. „Du verstehst nichts von Teenagern, oder? Es geht darum... es ist egal, welche Sorgen ein Teenager hat, er wird immer nur den Rat akzeptieren, nach dem er sucht. Wenn er um Hilfe bittet, gewährt man sie ihm. Er wird zu dem von uns gehen, von dem er sich den besten Rat erhofft. Wenn er zu dir kommt, berätst du ihn, und du wirst es, für ihn, gut tun. Wenn er nicht kommt, dann lass ihn einfach in Ruhe. Das ist seine Trauerzeit. Bald wird er sich besser fühlen. Gib ihm ein paar Tage. Wenn er Hilfe will, wird er darum fragen. Verstanden?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Peelish, benimm dich nicht wie ein Psychologe. Das steht dir nicht."

„Habe ich jemals gesagt, dass ich ein Psychologe sein muss?", sagte Peter und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke über das nach, was das Beste für Harry ist. Er wird erwachsen. Snape. Sieh ihn dir nur einen Tag lang an, sieh ihn dir nur an, und du wirst sehen, dass er im nächsten Jahr die Schule verlässt, um einen Job zu bekommen und eine Familie zu gründen und einfach erwachsen zu sein. Er will seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und sich um seine Probleme alleine kümmern."

Snape sah einen Moment lang gereizt aus, dass nickte er ein klein wenig und faltete seine knochigen Arme über seiner Brust. „Mm. Nun gut, Peelish... behalt ihn trotzdem im Auge. Er ist vielleicht erwachsen, aber er wird immer – "

Und diesem Moment hörten sie ein leises Schuhu in der Nähe und in der nächsten Sekunde flog eine Eule um die Ecke, mit einem Brief fest in ihren Schnabel geklemmt. Snape streckte die Hand aus und die Eule landete graziös darauf, um ihm den Brieg zu reichen. Snape nahm ihn und las mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Was ist es?", fragte Peter und richtete sich auf, um den Brief ebenfalls zu lesen.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und hielt den Brief so, dass Peter ihn nicht sehen konnte. Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte nahm er seinen Zauberstab und entzündete das Papier. Peter sah ungläubig zu, wie das Papier als ein Haufen Asche vor seinen Füßen landete. „Verdammt paranoid!"

„Anweisung von Dumbledore", sagte Snape einfach. Die Eule flog mit einem Schrei wieder davon in die dunkle Nacht. Snape wandte sich um und öffnete die Tür zurück zur Schule. „Behalt Potter im Auge."

Und damit fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Snape war verschwunden. Peter runzelte die Stirn und sprang von der Mauer herunter; er hörte verschwommen, wie irgendwo eine Uhr Mitternacht schlug, bevor er die Treppe hinunter ging und in den Schatten verschwand.

* * *

Der Grund für Dumbledores Ruf nach Snape hatte zehn Minuten früher begonnen, unten in der Eingangshalle, als Harry vom dunklen Turm herunter kam. Er hatte einfach ein wenig Luft gebraucht, nachdem der Brief von St. Mungo angekommen war. Nun, da er seine Lungen und seine Gedanken gereinigt hatte war er bereit, dem Leben wieder entgegen zusehen und zumindest zu versuchen, wieder in einen normalen Rhythmus zu kommen. Es war an der Zeit weiter zu gehen.

Er ging gerade oben an der Marmortreppe vorbei und wollte den Korridor zum Gryffindorturm nehmen, als er erkannte, dass unten in der Einganshalle zwei Gestalten waren. Eine davon lehnte in der Nähe einer Säule neben der Tür und die andere saß unten auf der Treppe und spielte mit etwas. Harry erkannte Rons rotes Haar mit seinem dummen, weißen Streifen und Dracos silber-blonde Mähne. Er spielte kur mit seinem Tarnumhang herum, bevor er nach vor trat und ihn vom Kopf zog.

Draco sah überrascht auf und zuckte zusammen, als direkt vor ihm jemand aus dem Nichts erschien. Ron wirbelte herum und hielt noch immer etwas in seiner Hand. „Harry?", brachte er hervor.

Harry lächelte und ging die Treppe hinunter. „Hiho."

„Was machst du hier?", sagte Ron, aber Draco war nach vorn geschossen.

Er entriss Harry den Tarnumhang und hielt ihn ins Licht einer Kerze, wo er zusah, wie er mal sichtbar und mal unsichtbar war. „Ich wusste es", zischte er. „Du warst es! Bei der Heulenden Hütte, mit diesem Umhang, nicht wahr? Verdammt noch mal, Potter!"

Harry gluckste, als er sich daran erinnerte, nahm seinen Umhang zurück und legte ihn stolz auf seine Schulter. Ron kicherte ebenfalls. „Du weißt nicht einmal die Hälfte dessen, was wir dir während der letzten Jahre angetan haben."

„Was?", sagte Draco scharf und wandte sich ihm zu. „Wie viel genau glaubst du, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe?"

„Oh, ziemlich viel", sagte Ron weise. Er fing Harrys Blick auf und beide grinsten.

Draco starrte sie an und seine Augen waren immer noch auf Ron und den Umhang gerichtet. „Hm. Woher hast du den bekommen? Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern reich waren, aber ein Tarnumhang?"

„Ich weiß nicht, woher mein Dad ihn hatte", gab Harry zu und erkannte es zum ersten Mal.

„Er war ein Auror, oder?", sagte Draco. Er hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte kurz. „Ich nehme an, er hat ihn vom Ministerium gestohlen. Wie typisch potterhaft.

„Nein, er hatte ihn schon, als er in der Schule war", sagte Harry. „Ich erinnere mich, dass Lupin mir erzählt hat, dass er und Sirius Black darunter Essen aus den Küchen gestohlen haben."

„Lupin?", sagte Draco.

„Professor Lupin", sagte Ron und starrte ihn an, als wäre er dumm. „Du weißt schon, ergrauendes Haar, unterrichtet hier, verwandelt sich einmal im Monat in einen Werwolf, trägt geflickte Umhänge... komm schon, denk nach."

Draco warf ihm einen tötenden Blick zu und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, als ein sehr seltsames Geräusch die Eingangshalle erfüllte. Es war wie ein Jammern, ein sanftes Wimmern, und es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor es wieder verstummte, so schnell wie es gekommen war. Ron öffnete seine Hände und blickte nach unten. Harry bemerkte, dass Sneezy, der Opsittops, dort saß und aß mit ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck eine Eichel.

„Warst du das?", wollte Ron wissen.

Sneezy sah ihn unschuldig an und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Ron die Eichel anbot.

„Warum hast du ihn hier?", fragte Harry.

„Hagrid will, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere", sagte Ron. „Er ist immer bei Norbert, Sly und Kibbles II. Er sagt, dass sie jetzt viel Zuwendung brauchen... ich denke, er auch. Er hat die Opsittops seinen vertrauenswürdigen Schülern gegeben. Er wollte, dass wir beide uns um Sneezy kümmern."

Sneezy strahlte Harry an und knabberte weiter an seiner Eichen und begann fröhlich zu singen, bevor er verstummte. Alle hörten gespannt zu. Da war wieder dieses seltsame Wimmern, als hätte ein Hund Schmerzen, und diesmal wurde es von einem sanften Kratzen begleitet. Es dauerte höchstens fünf Sekunden bevor es wieder verstummte.

Draco sah ein wenig besorgt aus. „Ist es einer der Geister?" Er sah sich schnell um und sagte: „Bleiben wir lieber zusammen, falls es Peeves ist..."

„Peeves wird uns nichts tun", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Und ich denke nicht, dass es ein Geist ist... es ist zu klar... hört zu!"

Alle versummten und hörten wieder dieses Wimmern. Jemand weinte. Kratzte an etwas. Und dann hörten sie ein Wort, nur ein geflüstertes Wort, das aus der Nähe kam. „Bitte..."

Draco ging instinktiv näher zu Harry und starrte auf die Schatten, die vom Kerzenlicht nicht vertrieben worden warn. „Es ist ein Geist. Da ist irgendwo ein Geist, ich weiß es. Nach der Belagerung sollten wir auch ein paar neue haben."

„Halt endlich den Mund und lass dir ein Rückgrat wachsen", zischte Ron. Sneezy nickte begeisternd und zustimmend.

Harry hörte ihnen nicht zu sondern konzentrierte sich auf das Kratzen. Es wurde jetzt lauter, stärker, als hätte, wer auch immer es war, jetzt mehr Kraft. Oder war verzweifelter, dachte er mit einer kranken Welle aus Angst. Er ging vorsichtig auf die Tür zu. Es wurde stärker. Was auch immer es war, war draußen. Er streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke aus, aber Ron packte ihn hinten am Umhang und zog ihn zurück. „Was machst du da?", zischte es. „Was ist, wenn es Voldemort ist?"

Harry warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Ich kann mir das wirklich gut vorstellen, Ron. Lord Voldemort liegt schluchzend auf der Treppe vor Hogwarts."

„Es könnte sein", sagte Ron und seine Ohren wurden rosa.

Harry streckte die Hand aus und zog die Tür ohne zu zögern auf. Als sie aufschwang, fiel das Mondlicht von draußen herein und erleuchtete Millionen von Staubpartikeln in der Luft, die im schwachen Licht glitzerten und funkelten. Und auf einer Stufe, zu einem Ball zusammen gerollt, in einen zerrissenen und mit getrockneten Blut bedeckten Umhang gehüllt, war Mundungus Fletcher.

Draco gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, wie ein Staubsauger, der ein Kinderspielzeug einsaugt. Ron wich zurück. Harry ging nach vorne, kniete sich hin und sah Mundungus ängstlich an. Die Kratzer und Wunden in seinem Gesicht und auf seinen Schultern waren keine Unfälle. Sie kamen dort mit Gewalt hin.

„Mundungus?", sagte er unsicher.

„'Arry?", kam ein ersticktes Krächzen voller Hoffnung und Erleichterung.

Ron hielt die Tür weit auf, als Harry Mundungus in die Eingangshalle half, ihn unter den Armen stützend. Er war schwach und zittrig und zog seine Beine hinter sich her, als würde das Gehen schmerzen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry ungeduldig und hielt an, um Mundungus durchatmen zu lassen. Mundungus roch nach Schweiß und Blut, Dreck und dem unmissverständlichen Gestank von Muggelbier.

„Ich... ich muss Dumbledore sehen, 'Arry... s-sei ein guter Junge und bring mich einfach..." Mundungus zitterte erschöpft und schloss die Augen. „Ich glaub, Snape wird's auch hören wollen..."

Harry sah Ron und Draco ernst an. „Ron, hilf mir mit Mundungus... Draco, kannst du gehen und Professor Snape wecken? Nur... mach es leise."

„Bist zu verrückt?", sagte Draco und hob eine dünne Augenbraue.

„Geh einfach!", sagte Harry und Ron gemeinsam.

Draco wandte sich um und verschwand auf der Treppe hinunter zu den Kerkern, während Ron Mundungus am anderen Arm griff und er und Harry ihm zu Dumbledores Büro halfen. Mundungus zuckte alle paar Schritte zusammen und als Harry nach unten blickte sah er, dass Blut seine alten Hosen durchtränkte.

Sie kamen wacklig zu Dumbledores Büro und Harry hielt vor dem Wasserspeier inne, denn er erkannte, dass er nicht sicher war, wie das Passwort lautete. Mundungus sagte jedoch heiser: „Glücklicher Gauner" und der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben und sprang zur Seite, um sei einzulassen. Sie stießen die Tür auf, gingen mit Mundungus hindurch und ließen sich von der Treppe nach oben tragen.

Dumbledore saß in einem großen, purpurnen Lehnstuhl am Feuer. Ein unglaublich dickes Buch lag vor ihm, das fast so dick wie breit war, und als sie hereinstolperten sah er sie über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an. „Guten Abend... nun, was ist denn los?"

Ron und Harry halfen Mundungus vorsichtig ins Zimmer und Dumbledore legte sein Buch weg, lief zu ihnen herüber und zeichnete einen Stuhl für sie. Mundungus ließ sich darauf fallen und Dumbledore schob seine Tasse in die Hände des Mannes. „Trink", sagte er bestimmt.

„Wir haben ihn gerade auf der Treppe vor dem Schloss gefunden", sagte Harry und blickte in das weise Gesicht des Direktors. „Gerade eben."

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich dann zurück zu Mundungus. Er sah zu, wie er vorsichtig den Tee trank. Als Mundungus die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte, verdrehten sich seine Augen kurz. Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. „Mundungus... du musst mir sagen, was passiert ist."

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und zu Harrys Überraschung schwebte der Blutige Baron herein. Der ausgemergelte Geist von Slytherin, von dem noch niemand herausgefunden hatte, woher all die Blutflecken auf seinem Umhang gekommen waren. Noch überraschender war, dass der Blutige Baron Draco an der Kehle hinter sich herzog. Draco versuchte wütend, frei zu kommen.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden, als er versucht hat, in Severus Snapes Büro einzubrechen", sagte der Baron in einem heiseren Flüstern. „Ich habe es für das Beste gehalten, ihn herzubringen."

„Lassen Sie mich los!", sagte Draco und schlug um sich.

Dumbledore runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Baron, ich habe Euch nicht die Macht der Festigung gegeben, damit Ihr meine Schüler erwürgen könnt. Bitte lasst Mr. Malfoy los."

Der Blutige Baron hob eine dunkle Augenbraue, aber lockerte seinen Griff und ließ Draco los. Er wickelte seinen Umhang schnaubend und sich und blickte den Baron über seine Schulter hinweg an. Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore. „Ich habe nach Snape gesucht." Er warf Mundungus einen Blick zu und erklärte: „Er sagte, wir würden ihn brauchen."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Dumbledore milde. Er nahm ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches und schrieb schnell eine Notiz. „Severus hat einen ziemlich tiefen Schlaf... ich bin jedoch sicher, dass wir ihn wecken können." Er winkte einer Eule auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Sie trug einen kleinen Harnisch mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts darauf und wurde offenbar dazu verwendet, offizielle Briefe auszuliefern. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen, gab es der Euler und sagte deutlich: „Bring das bitte zu Severus Snape."

Die Eule schuhute verstehend, streckte dann die Flügel aus und verschwand durch eines der Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Dumbledore wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mundungus zu, der seinen Tee getrunken hatte und einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Stuhl saß.

Harry, Ron und Draco standen unbequem in der Nähe des Tisches. Sneezy, der sich aus Rons Griff befreit hatte, saß auf einer von Dumbledores Untertassen und aß genüsslich Kuchenkrümel und gluckste glücklich. Ron stieß ihn an und murmelte: „Sei still." Sneezy sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und quiekte dann: „Nein!"

„Wer hat ihm das nur beigebracht?", murmelte Ron Harry verblüfft zu.

„Harry", sagte Sneezy.

Ron starrte Harry an. Harry erwiderte den Blick und protestierte: „Ich war es nicht. Ehrlich."

Der Blutige Baron starrte mit seinen großen, stechenden Augen alle im Zimmer an und man konnte praktisch sehen, dass er die Anwesenden nicht mochte. Harry versuchte es mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Es wurde nicht erwidert. Dumbledore hatte inzwischen seinen Lehnstuhl vor Mundungus geschoben und goss ihm noch etwas Kamillentee in die Tasse. „Vielleicht brauchst du etwas Zeit im Krankenflügel...", murmelte er. „Wenn wir all das geklärt haben... nun dann..." Er reichte Mundungus vorsichtig die Tasse. „Trink... es wird deine Blutungen stillen."

Mundungus entfuhr ein Laut der Dankbarkeit und hob die Tasse an seine Lippen. Er war unrasiert, sogar noch mehr als sonst, und sein dunkles Haar hing in verklumpten Strähnen in seine Augen. „Danke, Dumbly..."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Snape schwebte herein, mit einem: „Du wolltest mich sehen – ", und dann hielt er inne, als er Ron, Harry, Draco, Mundungus und den Blutigen Baron sah.

„Ah, Severus, komm bitte herein", sagte Dumbledore. Er zeichnete einen weiteren Stuhl. „Bitte setz dich... Mundungus hat Neuigkeiten für uns."

Zögernd, mit sehr misstrauischer Mine, setzte sich Snape auf den Lehnstuhl und starrte Mundungus an, der noch immer sehr müde aussah. Der Blutige Baron schnaubte überheblich. „Ich würde natürlich sehr gerne bleiben und mit euch Tee trinken, aber es ist Mitternacht und mein verdammter Enkelsohn macht dann die meisten Schwierigkeiten."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... ich denke, dass Peter heute Nacht in Geistform verweilen wird."

„Mmm, nun, ich habe einem Peelish noch nie vertraut", sagte der Blutige Baron kalt, während er zur Tür glitt. „Wie meine Tochter nur in eine solch abscheuliche Familie heiraten und dann auch noch Kinder gebären konnte werde ich niemals verstehen." Damit öffnete er die Tür, glitt hindurch und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

Dumbledore lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu Mundungus, als er sich nach vor lehnte und ernst sagte: „Mundungus... du musst mir sagen, was passiert ist und wo du gewesen bist."

Mundungus nickte. Er war einen Moment lang still und sagte dann heiser: „Ich war in der Nockturngasse... hab nur normale Geschäfte gemacht, du weißt schon, Dumbly."

„Welche normalen Geschäfte?", fragte Dumbledore.

Mundungus schwieg, und dann sagte er: „Weißte, dieser Kerl, den ich im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen hab. Er sagte, dass er was Interessantes für mich hat. Nur zum Tauschen, und war ja nich' so, als wollt ich sie ausbrüten oder so was..."

„Was hatte er zum Tauschen?", fragte Dumbledore und hob eine Augenbraue.

Wieder hielt Mundungus inne, doch dann antwortete er: „Chimäreneier."

„Mundungus... ich werde meine Meinung darüber für später aufbewahren. Erzähl weiter."

„Nun, ich war in der Nockturngasse, stand da vor 'ner Tür rum und wartete auf diesen Typen... er hat gesagt, er kommt um acht am Abend. Sicherer, dort nur in der Nacht Geschäfte zu machen. Also war ich da... und ich schwöre zu Merlin, Dumbledore, es waren nur Sekunden. Sicher nich' mehr. Eine Bande hat mich erwischt, kam einfach aus'm Schatten und packte mich. Jemand hat mich mit was Hartem geschlagen und das war's."

„Red weiter", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Ich war bewusstlos, und als ich aufwache, bin ich in diesem Raum... wirklich dunkel... schwarze Wände, schrecklicher brauner Teppich... und ich war an 'nen Stuhl gefesselt und da war'n diese Leute. Leute mit Masken. Weiße Masken."

„Todesser", murmelte Snape.

Mundungus nickte, schloss die Augen und fuhr fort: „Und sie sagten, sie wüssten, dass ich... dass ich bei dir stehe, Dumbledore. Sie sagten, ihnen wäre langweilig." Er holte tief Luft. „Sie haben sich um mich gekümmert... nicht viel, es waren nur ein paar Schläge... und dann is' jemand anderer gekommen. Rookwood. Und er hatte 'ne Frau bei sich. Wirklich hübsch. Dunkles Haar, ziemlich blass, und sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus, lächelte aber. Hielt seine Hand. Als hätten sie gerade geheiratet."

Harry merkte, dass Snape in seinem Stuhl sehr, sehr ruhig geworden war.

„Und sie... sie haben mich gefoltert, Dumbledore... sie hatten Sprüche und Flüche, aber sie haben's auch wie die Muggel gemacht..." Mundungus versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Messer und... einfach was Scharfes. Naja, lassen wir das... Und, hmm, ja, Rookwood und seine Frau haben gelacht. Wie verrückt gelacht. Und ich hab gehört, wie er zu ihr gesagt hat: ‚Du weißt, dass es dir bei mir viel besser geht, viel besser als bei Snape' und sie sagte: ‚Ja, immer'. Und dann haben sie mich einfach wieder in die Nockturngasse gestoßen und sagten, ich soll nach Hause gehen." Er zitterte ein wenig. „Und hier bin ich..."

Als er endete sah ihn keiner mehr wirklich an. Alle beobachteten Snape. Der Professor saß auf seinem Stuhl wie jemand, dem man gerade mehrmals eine lange klinge ins Fleisch gestoßen hatte. Seine Hand war um die Armlehne des Stuhls geklammert, seine Knöchel weiß und er war noch blasser als sonst.

„Severus", begann Dumbledore sanft und beruhigend. „Es tut mir Leid, dass – "

„Nein, Dumbledore". Das war alles, was Snape sagte. Er stand auf, ging mit vier Schritten durch den Raum, zog die Tür auf und schnarrte: „Ich habe vielleicht keine Erklärung dafür, aber es gibt eine und ich werde sie finden", bevor er nach draußen stürmte und die Tür so fest zuschlug, dass Sneezy vom Rand des Tisches fiel und mit einem kleinen Schrei im Papierkorb landete.

Ron, Harry und Draco warfen sich Blicke zu. Also hatte sie ihn nach allem doch noch betrogen, nachdem er so viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, den Wald nach ihr zu durchsuchen und all dem Pech, das er durchlitten hatte. Dumbledore seufzte leise und stand auf. „Nun, Jungs... ins Bett mit euch, denke ich. Ihr werdet für morgen eure Ruhe brauchen. Komm mit, Mundungus... zum Krankenflügel."

Sie gingen leise zurück zum Gryffindorturm und niemand sagte auch nur ein einziges Wort. Sie stiegen durch das Bild der fetten Dame, zogen ihre Pyjamas an und legten sich unter die Decken in ihrem Nest und versuchten, die anderen dabei nicht zu aufzuwecken. Nicht ein Wort wurde gewechselt.

Bis Ron leise sagte, als wäre es nur ein Nachgedanke des Ganzen: „Habt ihr beide morgen Zaubertränke?"

„Ja", sagten Draco und Harry.

Ron seufzte leise. „Ihr seid wirklich nicht zu beneiden... Merkt euch eins: Ein umgedrehter Kessel ist ein wunderbarer Schutz gegen wütende Professoren..."

„Ich werde versuchen, es mir zu merken", sagte Harry ernst, als er die Decke nach oben zog und die Augen schloss.


	49. Die Straße Vor Uns

HARRY POTTER UND DER FLUG DES PHÖNIX

Von The Velvet Ghost / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

KAPITEL 49 – Die Straße Vor Uns

Die Nachricht, dass Isabis Snape betrogen habe, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule. Ob die Schüler einfach zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt hatten oder jemand dem Rest der Schule gesagt hatte, was in Dumbledores Büro vorgefallen war, das wusste Harry nicht, aber als am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück begann, schien es jeder zu wissen. Die Tatsache, dass Snape so blamiert worden war, war der Traum eines fast jeden Schülers gewesen - aber von einer Frau... es war einfach etwas, dass sich niemand hätte vorstellen können.

Die gesamte Schule schien sich über das Vorgefallene zu freuen. Es war das Gesprächsthema Nummero 1. Als Isabis im Schloss angekommen war, waren die Schüler neugierig gewesen, aber damals hatte jeder gewusst, dass Snape es nicht zulassen würde, dass jemand seine Späße mit ihr treiben würde – oder über sie. Nun war er auseinandergenommen und als Vollidiot markiert worden, nicht von Voldemort, oder von Todessern, oder Schülern, nein, von einer Frau.

Als Snape am Donnerstag Morgen die Große Halle betrat verstummten alle, wandten den Blick ab und begannen ein geflüstertes Gespräch mit ihren Nachbarn. Am Gryffindortisch tat Harry so, als hörte er die anderen Schüler nicht, die über seinen magischen Beschützer flüsterten.

„Seht ihr? Das ist sein wahres Selbst", sagte ein Zweitklässler drei Stühle neben Harry. „Alle denken, dass er furchteinflößend wäre, aber er ist einfach nur ein liebeskranker Idiot. Seht ihn doch euch an." Die Gruppe Schüler um den Jungen herum warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch und kicherten. Snape saß da und spielte mit dem Löffel in einem Teller Suppe und sein Gesicht sah düster aus. Der Zweitklässler grinste und fuhr fort. „Wir haben in der zweiten Stunde Zaubertränke. Ich frag mich, wie er sein wird."

„Wahrscheinlich total am Ende", sagte ein Mädchen ihm gegenüber. „Das Gerade-Verlassen Syndrom. Du weißt schon..."

Harry fühlte den starken Drang, Ron anzustoßen und ihn dazu zu überreden, der gesamten Gruppe eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen. Natürlich wusste er, dass er es nicht konnte. Ron würde wissen wollen, warum er sich plötzlich für Snape einsetzte, und das Letzte, was Snape jetzt brauchen konnte war, dass Harry alles über den Beschützerbund ausplapperte.

Snape sah plötzlich von seiner Suppe auf und blickte direkt zum Gryffindortisch, seine schwarzen Augen auf Harry fixiert. Harry erwiderte den Blick einen Moment lang und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Cornflakes zu, plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr hungrig. Er fragte sich, wie Zaubertränke heute wohl sein würde. Er und Draco waren in der letzten Stunde unten in den Kerkern, während Ron und Hermine Geschichte der Zauberei mit Binns hatten. Er konnte wirklich nicht vorhersagen, wie Snape sich verhalten würde. Er erwartete eigentlich nicht, dass irgendetwas anders sonst sein würde als sonst.

* * *

Der Unterricht begann und er und Ron machten sich auf den Weg über die Schlossgründe zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Sneezy saß gemütlich in einem Fach in Rons Tasche und knabberte zufrieden an einem Stück Speck, das Ron ihm vom Frühstück gegeben hatte. Hagrid begrüßte sie an der Tür seiner Hütte und führte sie dann hinüber zu einem der Gemüsebeete hinter der Hütte. Er hatte am Rand des Beetes kleine Wasserschälchen verteilt und eine Gruppe Opsittops war bereits an der Arbeit. Sie arbeiteten in Teams um eine Art Dorf zu errichten, indem sie die Erde in Form brachten und sie mit dem Wasser festigten. Harry und Ron ließen Sneezy nach unten und er lie davon, während er ein Geräusch machte, wie eine Ente, die Helium eingeatmet hatte und fröhlich mit den Armen winkte. 

Nach einer Stunde ging Ron zu Verwandlung, während Hermine von Muggelkunde kam. Sie war so entzückt über die Arbeit der Opsittops, dass sie ihnen allen ein paar Erdnüsse gab. Alle hatten mit dem Opsittop Dorf eine vergnügliche Stunde und am Ende hob Harry Sneezy auf und schob ihn in seine Tasche. Sneezy schnaubte wütend und rief gereizt: „Nein!", was Harry jedoch ignorierte. Er würde denjenigen umbringen, der Sneezy dieses Wort beigebracht hatte. Er und Hermine gingen den sanft ansteigenden Hügel zum Schloss hoch.

Sie gingen gerade durch die Tür der Eingangshalle, als eine große Gruppe Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff aus den Kerkern hochkam. Alle von ihnen grinsten. Ein blonder Junge, der vorne ging, sagte kichernd: „Er ist komplett wahnsinnig. Konnte nicht mal einen Flubberwurm kontrollieren. Wollte uns nicht einmal anschreien."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. Als er an den Hufflepuff Jungen vorbeiging, rempelte er ihn ‚unabsichtlich' an und stieß ihn fast zu Boden. „Oh, ‚tschuldigung", sagte Harry hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen und drehte sich nicht einmal um, damit er sehen konnte, ob der Junge wirklich gefallen war.

Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an, während sie die Marmortreppe hochgingen. „Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Warum habe ich was getan?", sagte er mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht", sagte sie wieder stirnrunzelnd. „Was er dir getan?"

„Es war ein Unfall", sagte Harry in leichtem Tonfall. „Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen, wohin er geht. Komm schon... ich will mein Verwandlungsbuch holen, bevor die Pause aus ist. Was hast du als Nächstes?"

„Zaubertränke", sagte Hermine. Sie sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich frag mich, ob es wahr ist, was alle sagen... dass es Snape egal ist, ob in seiner Klasse Ordnung herrscht."

„Ich wette, sie bilden es sich nur ein", sagte Harry.

„Mmm... wahrscheinlich", sagte sie ruhig. „Es passt einfach nicht zu Snape, einfach so aufzugeben, wenn er etwas verloren hat, was er eigentlich nie hatte, oder?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie holten ihre Schulbücher aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, verfrachteten Sneezy in einen Blumentopf, wo er ein Nickerchen halten konnte, dann läutete auch schon die Glocke. Harry lief zu Verwandlung und Hermine verschwand in den Kerkern für Zaubertränke. Sie sah ein wenig besorgt aus.

Verwandlung kroch geradezu an ihm vorbei. Harry war nicht sicher, ob es einfach eine langweilige Stunde war, oder ob er insgeheim darauf wartete, zu hören, wie Snape bei Hermines Unterricht gewesen war. Er betete nur, dass sie nicht zurückkam und ihm sagte, dass Snape wirklich alles egal war. Das war einfach nicht natürlich für Snape. Außerdem fand es Harry auch sehr nervenaufreibend, dass er vor einem Jahr noch vor Freude geschrien hätte, wenn Snape sich nicht mehr um Disziplin in seiner Klasse gekümmert hätte, doch jetzt bettelte er innerlich darum, dass Snape nicht einfach aufgegeben hatte.

Zum Glück schien Hermine keine solchen Neuigkeiten zu haben, als es endlich geläutet hatte und er sich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle und ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte. Wenn gleich auch ein seltsamer Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht lag, über den sich Harry wunderte. „Also", sagte er und versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu klingen, während er sich gegrillte Hühnchenteile auf seinen Teller lud, als sich Ron und Draco zu ihnen gesellten. „Wie war Zaubertränke?"

Hermine sah stirnrunzelnd ihren Teller an, bis sie nach einem Moment sagte: „Es war... sehr komisch. Sehr unangenehm."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn an. „Ich hab heute Morgen ein Mädchen getroffen, das ich aus dem Schachklub kenne. Sie ist in der siebten Klasse und hat den UTZ Zaubertrank Kurs belegt. Sie sagte, dass es in ihrem Unterricht genauso gewesen ist..." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort: „Alle Schüler, die den UTZ Kurs in Zaubertränke belegt haben, versuchen irgendwie, Snapes Verhalten zu ignorieren und versuchen etwas zu lernen. Alle anderen sind nur deswegen da, weil sie da sein müssen."

„Ahhhlso...?", sagte Harry langsam.

„Snape ist... seltsam", sagte Hermine.

„Und du hast sechs Jahre gebraucht, um das zu erkennen?", sagte Ron.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst nicht... es ist... ihm einfach egal. Als kümmerte er sich um nichts mehr. Aber alle in der fünften Klasse und darunter müssen Zaubertränke belegen und deshalb hassen sie ihn. Sie sind diejenigen, die das jetzt ausnutzen und seinen Unterricht in ein Chaos verwandeln, damit sie dann sagen können, dass er sie nicht kontrollieren kann."

„Aber was ist mit unserem Jahr? Den UTZ Klassen?", sagte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Wir sind die ganze Zeit einfach nur ruhig dagesessen.", sagte Hermine. Sie sah ein wenig ängstlich aus. „Das war nicht diese normale, ganz typische Stille, wie sie immer bei Snape herrschte... Es war eine wirklich, wirklich seltsame Stille. Er hat nur gesagt, dass wir einen Text aus dem Buch abschreiben sollen und das haben wir und keiner hat während der ganzen Stunde ein Wort gesagt..." Sie seufzte. „Es ist wirklich seltsam, Harry."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Er konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, was Hermine meinte, doch er hatte nach dem Essen Zaubertränke und dann konnte er es selbst herausfinden. Er aß schnell sein Mittagessen - hungrig war er nicht wirklich - und war dann einer der ersten, die vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten, in dem sie Zaubertränke hatten. Draco folgte ihm im Stillen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was alle haben", sagte er. „Gib ihm ein paar Tage und alles wird sich beruhigen. Das ist immer so. Den Schülern wird langweilig werden und werden sich etwas anderem zuwenden und Snape wird sich wieder erholen. Vertrau mir."

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht", sagte Harry.

„Wann war es denn bitteschön mal anders?"

„Es gibt ein erstes Mal für alles."

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sich die Tür des Klassenzimmers öffnete und Snape sie ruhig hineinrief. Harry und Draco gingen zuerst hinein. Snape saß an seinem Tisch. Er sah genauso aus, wie Hermine ihn beschrieben hatte... seltsam.

„Bücher sind in der Ecke", sagte er sehr leise, aber die gesamte Klasse war ruhig und verstand jedes Wort. „Seite 267. Abschreiben und vorbereiten... Fragen am Ende der Stunde. Falls jemand schon früher fertig ist, macht er mit Seite 268 weiter."

Sie holten ihre Bücher ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Gedanke zu Sprechen plötzlich verängstigend zu sein, sogar für Harry. Er und Draco setzten sich in die erste Reihe, direkt vor Snapes Tisch, holten Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus ihren Taschen und begannen leise zu schreiben.

Eine Stunde ging vorbei. Harry wusste nicht einmal, dass es eine Stunde war, bis er einen Blick auf die silbrig grüne Uhr hinter Snapes Tisch warf. Er war überrascht. Die Zeit war nicht gerade vorbeigeflogen, aber die Stille hatte ihn in einen Rhythmus aus Schreiben und Lesen gebracht. Die Glocke läutete gerade, als er die Uhr bemerkte und die Schüler, die in eine andere Stunde mussten, standen einfach auf, packten leise ihre Taschen und gingen hinaus.

Ein paar Minuten lang waren die Einzigen im Raum Snape, Harry, Draco und eine Gruppe Mädchen aus Ravenclaw in der letzten Reihe. Snape setzte sich ruhig in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah sie alle an. Seine Augen fielen auf Harry. Harry versuchte, seinen Blick zu halten, indem er die Augen weit öffnete. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, senkte den Blick und hob seine Feder auf. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte wenigstens versuchen, mit Snape zu reden, indem er Telepathie oder Legilimentik verwendete, doch er erkannte, dass es nicht nötig war. Auf seinem Pergament hatte Snape geschrieben: „Haben dir die Muggel nicht beigebracht, dass man andere Leute nicht anstarrt?"

Harry hob seine Feder auf und schrieb schnell auf dem Pergament: „Falls sie es getan haben, habe ich nicht zugehört. Ich will mit Ihnen reden." Dann bewegte er seinen Ellbogen in vorgetäuschtem Nachdenken und ging so sicher, dass Snape es lesen konnte während es für Dracos Blick verdeckt blieb.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Er schrieb glatt: „Warum?", und drehte dann das Papier so, dass Harry es lesen konnte.

Harry dippte mit der Feder in die Tinte, strich sein vorheriges ‚Ich will mit Ihnen reden' durch und ersetzte es durch: „Sie müssen mit mir reden!"

Draco sah überrascht auf, als Snape leise schnaubte. Er blickte Snape an, dann Harry und wandte sich danach wieder dem Buch zu. Harrys Augen wanderten zurück zu Snapes Pergament, als dieser schrieb: „Ich muss gar nichts. MEINE Angelegenheiten sind MEINE Angelegenheiten."

„Ich schulde Ihnen etwas", schrieb Harry zurück. Seine Seite war nun von auf dem Kopf stehenden Notizen bedeckt. „Denken Sie daran - ich kann es niemandem sagen. Es ist diese Vertrauenssache. Und Sie MÜSSEN mit jemandem reden. Fragen Sie Madam Pomfrey, es ist ungesund, Stress anzusammeln."

Snape sah die letzte Nachricht stirnrunzelnd an und knurrte: „Ich bin NICHT gestresst, Potter." Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er erkannte, dass er es laut gesagt hatte. Draco starrte ihn verblüfft an. Harry starrte ihn ebenfalls an. Snapes Blick durchbohrte Draco. „Habe ich gesagt, dass du zu schreiben aufhören sollst, Malfoy?", schnappte er.

Draco wandte sich schnell wieder seiner Arbeit zu und verkroch sich so tief in seinem Buch, dass er fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. Harry zeigte Snape seine neue Nachricht, die unter seine Arbeit gekritzelt war: „Lassen Sie mich wenigstens irgendwie helfen. Auch, wenn Sie nicht reden wollen. Es muss etwas geben, das ich tun kann."

Snape dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, fuhr dann mit der Feder in sein Tintenglas und schrieb eine Liste von Punkten auf. „1. Du bist nicht meine Mutter. 2. Es gibt nichts, das du für mich tun kannst. 3. Ich bin nicht 16, also hör auf, mir Nachrichten zu senden als wäre ich es."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, hob seine Feder, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch dann sah er den letzten Satz noch einmal an. „Ich bin nicht 16." Harry dachte über etwas nach, seine Feder über dem Blatt schwebend und sich langsam drehend. Nach einem Augenblick fiel die perfekte Idee in seine Gedanken, die so gut war, dass er sich fast fühlte, als wäre sie gar nicht von ihm. Er warf Snape einen Blick zu. Würde es reichen, um ihn aufzuheitern?

Er drehte sein Blatt um und schrieb unten hin: „Haben Sie um neun Uhr Zeit." Er bewegte seine Hand so, dass Snape es sehen konnte. Der Professor sah ihn an und sein Stirnrunzeln wurde noch tiefer. Nach einem Moment seufzte er und schrieb, auf ziemlich gereizt wirkende Weise: „In Ordnung."

Danach begann Harry wieder zu arbeiten, und Snape wandte sich wieder dem Benoten von Prüfungen zu, doch unbemerkt von dem Professor, begann Harry einen neuen Brief, aber diesmal war er nicht für Snape, sondern für jemand anderen. Er lautete: „Kanst du mir einen großen, großen Gefallen tun? Kannst du heute Abend um neun Uhr in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts sein? Es ist wirklich wichtig. Danke. Harry Potter."

* * *

"Haaarrryyyy …"" 

„Sneezy, sei ruhig."

Ein paar Augenblicke lang herrschte Stille und dann meldete sich Sneezy wieder aus einer der Taschen von Harrys Umhang. „Harry!"

„Still!", zischte Harry.

Es war neun Uhr. Harry war auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle, um seinen Besucher zu treffen. Er hatte Hedwig gleich nach dem Ende des Unterrichts mit dem Brief abgeschickt und die Antwort war ziemlich bald darauf gekommen, also hatte Harry um fünf vor neun Ron und Hermine gesagt, er würde in dem Bad gleich den Korridor entlang duschen. Sie hatten sich nichts dabei gedacht, denn das Badezimmer der Gryffindors war gerappelt voll gewesen. Sneezy hatte sich natürlich lautstark beschwert und so hatte Harry ihn mitgenommen.

Er ging um eine Ecke und stand nun oben an der Marmortreppe, die er schnell hinunterging. Sneezy sprang in seiner Tasche auf und ab und quiekte ab und zu: „NEIN!" und „Schlecht!", aber Harry hatte keine Zeit für ihn. Sein Besucher wartete unten in der Eingangshalle.

„Hi", sagte er atemlos, als er unten an der Treppe war.

Bill Weasley lächelte ihn an und schob abwesend eine Haarsträhne hinter ein Ohr. „Hey Harry... also, warum wolltest du mich heute sehen?"

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun", sagte Harry. „Es gibt einen Fluch, den du für mich brechen sollst. Für jemanden, der einen moralischen Aufschwung gebrauchen könnte."

„Welche Art von Fluch?", fragte Bill. „Falls es etwas wirklich Ernstes ist, kann ich dir vielleicht nicht helfen..."

„Nein, es ist etwas, das ursprünglich ein Scherz war", sagte Harry. „Ist schon ein paar Jahre her. Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Komm schon, ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll um neun Uhr bereit sein."

Bill folgte Harry lächelnd den Korridor hinunter zu den Kerkern. Sneezy pfiff zufrieden ein Weihnachtslied, während sie gingen. „Es ist ein Glück, dass ich im Land war", sagte Bill. „Ich bin gekommen, um Mum und Dad zu sehen... Percys Beerdigung wird gleich nach dem Ende des Schuljahres sein, und ich dachte mir, dass sie etwas Hilfe brauchen würde..."

Harry warf Bill einen Blick zu und fragte: „Bist du mit Percy gut klar gekommen?"

Bill hielt inne und zog eine Grimasse, offenbar hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Meinung und dem nötigen Respekt. „Ähm... ich habe Percy toleriert. Er hat mich immer aufgeregt, als er ein Kind war, und er ist, als er erwachsen wurde, zu einem kleinen Alleswisser geworden. Als ich zum Vertrauensschüler und dann Schulsprecher gemacht wurde, hat er mich deswegen monatelang genervt, weil er immer gesagt hat, wie er es auch machen würde. Weißt du, was ich meine? Er war aber trotzdem mein Bruder... ich denke, es hat die ganze Familie schwer getroffen."

Harry nickte. „Klar, ich verstehe... aber im Herzen war er doch gut, oder?"

„Das war er", sagte Bill nickend und ein leerer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. „Ich bin froh, dass er und meine Eltern sich wieder versöhnt haben, bevor er gestorben ist... ich weiß, dass Mum sich deswegen ein wenig besser fühlt."

Sie standen nun vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro. Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, klopfte dann kurz auf das Holz und trat zurück. Drinnen bewegte sich etwas und dann hörten sie das unmissverständliche Klirren von Glas auf Holz. Ein paar Augenblicke später schwang die Tür auf und Snape sah kalt auf ihn herunter. Seine Augen waren ein flüssiges Gelb. Offenbar hatte er dort drinnen ein paar Ruhekerzen.

„Potter, ich habe keine Ahnung, was du damit erreichen willst, aber – " Er hatte Bill bemerkt. Er sah das älteste Kind der Weasleys mit erhobener Augenbraue an, wobei er ein wenig überrascht wirkte. „Ah, wenn das nicht der einzige Weasley ist, den ich jemals ertragen konnte."

„Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Professor", sagte Bill mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, bringt dich an meine Tür?", fragte Snape. Harry war verblüfft. Er hatte nicht erwartete, dass Snape je zu einem Weasley höflich sein würde.

„Eigentlich bin ich mir selbst nicht sicher", sagte Bill und sah Harry, immer noch lächelnd, an. „Harry hat mir nur gesagt, dass er Hilfe braucht."

Harry wandte seinen Blick Snapes gelblichen Augen zu und sagte dann: „Mir ist etwas eingefallen, von dem ich weiß, dass es Sie aufheitern wird. Es ist zwar keine Fraum, aber immerhin..."

„Potter", schnarrte Snape. „Ich brauche keine Frau."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung", sagte Harry. Er lächelte Snape an. Snape sah ein wenig verängstigt aus, anscheinend aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Harry immer fort strahlte. „Ich werde Ihnen eine Gelegenheit geben."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Und welche Art von Gelegenheit wäre das?", sagte er misstrauisch.

„Die Gelegenheit, mich vor der gesamten Schule zu blamieren", sagte Harry.

„Potter, ich habe die Gelegenheit, so etwas zu tun, jeden Tag meines Lebens", sagte Snape kalt. „Glaub mir, dazu brauche ich nicht deine Erlaubnis."

„Vertrauen Sie mir einfach", sagte Harry. Er wandte sich lächelnd Bill zu und murmelte etwas in sein Ohr.

Bill hörte zu und als Harry geendet hatte, sah er zu Snape auf und lächelte. „Ein Butterfinger Zauber?"

Snape errötete augenblicklich um sein Kinn herum und er wandte sich mit gebleckten Zähnen Harry zu. „Potter! Was zum Teufel glaubst du, dass – "

„Strecken Sie Ihren Arm aus", sagte Bill während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog und seine braunen Augen glitzerten. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hoffte wirklich, dass es funktionieren würde.

Snape starrte Bill wütend an. „Warum?"

„Machen Sie einfach, Professor", sagte Bill mit sehr beruhigend wirkender Stimme.

Snape starrte einen noch einen Augenblick lang an und streckte dann zögernd ein Handgelenk aus, während er Bill mit verengten Augen beobachtete. Er nahm Snapes Arm in seine Hand, schob seinen Ärmel nach oben und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab die Venen entlang, während er leise vor sich hin murmelte. Harry merkte, dass er sich fast schmerzhaft hart auf die Lippe biss.

Ein Leuchten entstand an der Spitze von Bills Zauberstab und er begann, verhalten Sprüche zu murmeln, während er noch immer Snapes Arm durchsuchte. Snape sah angesichts all dessen sehr misstrauisch aus. Er warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu, aber Harry lächelte nur, als Bills Zauberstab plötzlich in einer Art goldenen Lichtes erglühte, das den Korridor erhellte. Ein sanfter Wind wehte durch die Kerker und zog an ihnen vorbei. Harry sah gerade noch, wie etwas Schwarzes aus Snapes Arm aufstieg, an der Stelle, an der Bills Zauberstab ihn berührte, und dann wurde es davon gezerrt und vom Wind wie ein Stück dünnen Stoffes mitgenommen. Es rollte und bewegte sich in der Luft, dann war es fort, verschwunden in der Eingangshalle und flog hinauf in den Himmel.

Der Wind starb aus und Bill lächelte Snape an und trat dann zurück. Snape starrte Bill an als hätte er gerade seine Leber heraus gerissen und sie gegessen. Harry grinste und sagte: „Professor, fangen Sie!", und aus seiner Tasche warf er ein Tintenfässchen direkt auf Snape zu.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als die Tinte auf ihn zusegelte und instinktiv schoss seine Hand nach vor, um sie zu fangen. Vor fast einem Jahr, als Harry Snape einen Stein zugeworfen hatte, hatte er ihn verfehlt. Aber diesmal schlossen sich Snapes lange Finger um das Fässchen und hielten es fest.

Der Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht war etwas, das Harry niemals vergessen würde. Er starrte mit offenem Mund und geschockten Gesicht auf das Tintenfass, das in seiner Hand lag, als hätte er nie etwas Verblüffenderes gesehen. Er drehte seine Hand um, öffnete die Faust und übte dann, indem er das Glas leicht in die Höhe warf. Er fing es wieder perfekt.

Bill grinste. „Guter Fang."

Snape hob seinen Blick, immer noch überrascht und fand keine Worte, als er sich Harry zuwandte. „Potter... ich – ", begann er, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Nicht", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe meine Schuld bezahlt, für all die Male, die Sie mir geholfen haben... Sie brauchen sich nicht zu bedanken." Er wandte sich Bill zu und sagte: „Komm schon und besuch Ron und Ginny, sie werden wahrscheinlich wissen wollen, wie es dir geht. Ron hat seine Haare gefärbt, hast du es schon gesehen?"

Und damit führte er Bill aus dem Korridor und davon. Als sie an der Ecke zu Marmortreppe angekommen waren, erlaube er sich einen Blick zurück. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Snape, der das Tintenfass in die Luft warf und es wieder fing. Und dann lächelte er, ein richtiges, ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln, die Art von Lächeln, die Harry das Gefühl gab, dass es die Mühe wert gewesen war. Harry grinste.

* * *

Harry hatte am nächsten Tag in der zweiten Stunde Zaubertränke, während Draco es in der ersten hatte. Er traf Draco als er auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern und Snapes Klassenzimmer war. 

„Wie war es?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Draco sah ihn an. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Er ist zurück", sagte Draco einfach, bevor er davon ging zu seiner nächsten Stunde.

Harry und der Rest der Schüler versammelten sich vor dem Klassenzimmer. Alle diskutierten im Flüsterton darüber, wie Snape sich diesmal anstellen würde. Eine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür und Snapes Stimme bellte: „Reinkommen!" Alle zuckten zusammen und gingen schnell ohne ein Wort hinein.

Snape war auf den Beinen, er saß nicht hinter seinem Tisch, und die Zutaten für einen sehr kompliziert aussehenden Trank standen auf der Tafel.

„Kommt herein, setzt euch, Taschen in die Ecke, holt eure Kessel aus dem Aufbewahrungsraum und beginnt", ordnete er über seine Schulter hinweg an. Alle liefen praktisch zu ihren Stühlen, ließen sich darauf fallen und packten so schnell ihre Sachen aus, als wäre es ein Wettrennen. Snape zog den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und verkündete: „Scindo Baumschlangen Haut!"

Ein flatterndes Geräusch von hinten aus der Klasse ertönte, als die Baumschlangen-Haut, die hinten auf einem Haufen gelegen hatte, sich in die Luft erhob und sich gleichmäßig auf die Schüler verteilte.

Snape schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, packte bedrohlich den Tischrand und beendete augenblicklich jedes Geräusch. „Verschwendet die Haut nicht. Es ist extrem schwierig, sie zu beschaffen und wenn ihr euer Stück ruiniert, werdet ihr keinen Ersatz erhalten und ich werde nicht zögern, euch ein „Schrecklich" zu geben. Beeilt euch! Wir müssen einen Zaubertrank brauen."

Alle sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf und holten die. Ein kleiner Kampf um Dianthuskraut und zerfledderten Salat brach aus und dann liefen alle zurück zu ihren Stühlen, ließen sich darauf fallen und begannen ohne ein weiteres Wort die Zutaten zu zerschneiden. Snapes dünne Lippen kräuselten sich in ein öliges Lächeln.

Alle schafften es, den Trank in der Stunde fertig zu brauen. Gut möglich, dass Angst sie vorantrieb. Snape war wirklich zurück und er genoss es, so schien es, und allein das war Grund genug, dass niemand im erklären wollte, warum der Trank nicht fertig war.

In dem Moment, in dem Harry fertig war, nahm er einen Glasbecher, der neben seinem Kessel stand und löffelte ein wenig Trank hinein. Er warf Snape einen Blick zu. Er Professor benotete Aufsätze so schnell und aggressiv, dass von seiner Feder praktisch Rauch aufstieg.

„Professor?", rief er, warf den Becher und hoffte, dass er nicht daneben geworfen hatte und sein Bleichtrank Snapes Haar blond färbte.

Snape sah von den Aufsätzen auf. Er streckte eine Hand aus, fing den Becher perfekt, ließ ihn auf den Tisch plumpsen und begann wieder zu schreiben, bevor die Feder überhaupt Zeit gehabt hatte, zu fallen.

Harry ging zurück zu seinem Tisch und begann, seine Sachen einzupacken. Nach einem Moment murmelte er aus dem Mundwinkel: „Guter Fang, Sir."

Snape warf ihm einen Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder den Aufsätzen. Ein Lächeln deutete sich auf seinen Lippen an. „Schrecklicher Wurf, Potter, aber ich denke, dass ich dank deiner Einmischung das Schlimmste verhindern konnte."

„Das denke ich auch", sagte Harry mit einem weiteren Lächeln.

* * *

Die verbleibenden Wochen vergingen für Harry wie im Flug und es schien nur etwa einen Tag gedauert zu haben, bevor die allerletzte Stunde des allerletzten Tages kam und sein sechstes Jahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu Ende ging. An diesem Abend verkündete Dumbledore in der Großen Halle, dass die Vergabe des Hauspokals in Andenken derer, die Opfer der Belagerung geworden sind, abgesagt worden war, und er wiederholte noch einmal den Ausgang des Lehrer gegen Schüler Quidditch Spieles. Die Lehrer, mit Snape als Sucher, hatten die Bright Sparks um nur zehn Punkte geschlagen, dank Snape, der den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Und Harry wusste, dass ihm keiner glauben würde, aber er war dem Schnatz absichtlich ausgewichen, als er ihn in der Nähe der Tore der Lehrer gesehen hatte. Es war nötig gewesen um Snape ein wenig seiner Würde wieder zu geben. Die Schüler dachten von ihm nun als ‚im Quidditch besser als Potter' und das brachte ihm anscheinend einiges an Respekt ein. 

Die Atmosphäre während dem Fest war gedrückt. Jeder in der Halle kannte jemanden, der gestorben war und natürlich war es schwer, das Jahr zu beenden, wenn sie es mit ihren Freunden an ihrer Seite begonnen hatten. Harry fühlte sich so, als sollten die Dinge nicht so sein, als gäbe es noch etwas,das geklärt werden müsse.

Doch wie nur Dumbledore es konnte, stand der Direktor auf, nachdem sie zu Ende gegessen hatten und hob die Arme, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Jedes Gesicht in der Halle wandte sich ihm zu und endlich würde vielleicht die Erklärung kommen, auf die sie alle so gewartet hatten.

„Ich weiß, dass die letzten Wochen für euch verwirrend gewesen sind", sagte Dumbledore. „Ihr seid ohne eure Klassenkameraden im Unterricht gewesen, habt ohne eure Freunde gegessen, das Jahr ohne Familienmitglieder beendet. Doch ich muss euch an das erinnern, was ich euch am Morgen nach der Katastrophe gesagt habe... die Toten sind nun begraben, und ich weiß, dass viele Beerdigungen von vielen Familien stattgefunden haben. Ich selbst habe ein paar von ihnen besucht, um Hogwarts zu vertreten. Doch ich bitte darum, dass ihr jedes Mal, wenn ihr wegen eurer verlorenen Freunde traurig seid, euch daran erinnert, dass ihre Körper vielleicht begraben sind, aber ihre Erinnerung wie ein Leuchtfeuer der Hoffnung gegen Voldemort weiterleben wird. Das Beste an der Zukunft ist, dass sie von einem Tag auf den anderen kommt. Und das ist etwas, mit dem wir umgehen können."

Er setzte sich, begleitet von viel Applaus und Jubel. Er lächelte, hob seinen Kelch auf und verkündete: „Auf die Zukunft!"

Alle hoben ihre Kelche und wiederholten seinen Ruf. Es war ein Augenblick, an den sich Harry lange Zeit erinnern würde. Die Schule war noch immer ein wenig mitgenommen und die Schlossgründe würden nie wieder so sein wie früher, aber die Heilung der Schule konnte beginnen.

In dieser Nacht packten er, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Neville, Luna und Ginny ihre Koffer und am nächsten Morgen kamen die Kutschen an der Vordertreppe an, die sie zum Hogwarts Express und nach Hause bringen würden. Harry wusste, dass er das große Schloss schrecklich vermissen würde, und er konnte es nicht erwarten, für sein letztes Jahr wieder zukommen, aber er wusste auch, dass er in seinen Ferien zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben viel Spaß haben würde. Er musste die Dursleys nie mehr wieder sehen.

Die Reise zurück zu Kings Cross war ziemlich ereignislos. Ron schaffte es endlich, die Quidditch Karten zu bekommen, die ihm noch fehlten, indem er die Umbridge Ausgabe von Die Wahrheit mit einem der Ravenclaws tauschte und dafür das Lehrer Team bekam.

„McGonagall war eine geniale Jägerin", sagte Ron und sah neugierig durch seine neuen Karten. „Seht mal, 85 von 100 Punkten. Das ist fast so gut wie Ginny."

„Flitwick war aber auch gut", sagte Hermine und zog die Karte heraus. Sie war die einzige, die Rons Karten berühren durfte und sogar dann behielt er sie scharf im Auge. „Und wer hätte je gedacht, dass Professor Sinistra so gut werfen kann?"

„Oh, sie kann ziemlich gut werfen", sagte Draco. „Ich erinnere mich, dass einmal einer der Idioten in meiner Astronomieklasse ein Teleskop zerbrochen hat. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie ein Stück Kreide so weit werfen kann."

„Hooch als Treiberin war aber brillant", sagte Ginny. Sie lächelte. „Und dass, obwohl sie mir den Knöchel gebrochen hat. Ich bin aber sicher, dass es nicht mit Absicht war."

„Ich bin nur erstaunt, dass Snape den Schnatz vor Harry gefangen hat", sagte Ron. Er hielt die beiden Karten hoch und verglich sie. „Seht mal, Snape hat für seinen Fang 89, aber Harry hat 95." Ron grinste. „Du hast nicht zufällig mit Absicht verloren, oder?"

„Natürlich hab ich das nicht", sagte Harry und grinste zurück. „Es war nur Glück."

Alle glucksten und Neville bot ihnen eine Tüte mit Bertie Botts Bohnen an. „Will jemand eine?"

„Klar, danke, Neville", sagte Harry. Er nahm gemeinsam mit den anderen ein paar aus der Tüte.

Neville lächelte und wandte sich dann nervös lächelnd der dunklen Gestalt zu, die in der Ecke des Abteils saß. „Ähm... w-wollen Sie auch eine, Professor?"

Snape starrte ihn über sein dickes Buch hinweg an und sagte sauer: „Nein danke, Longbottom."

Alle versteckten ihr Grinsen und Ron begann mit Malfoy darüber zu diskutieren, ob Lupin oder er selbst der bessere Hüter gewesen war. Harry warf Snape einen Blick zu und grinste. Es würde ein Wahnsinnssommer werden.

Als der Zug am Kings Cross Bahnhof einfuhr gingen alle hinaus auf den Bahnsteig und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Hermine ging zu ihren Eltern und plapperte fröhlich über das Jahr und Neville wurde von seiner Großmutter weggeführt. Lunas Vater stand neben einem Papierkorb und las eine Muggelzeitung, die er verkehrt herum hielt, und die beiden gingen davon, angeregt über Blooblo Würmer redend. Was auch immer das war.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin und Tonks warteten auf sie mit lächelnden Gesichtern. Ron, Ginny und Harry wurden von allen Weasley umarmt, aber als Mr. Weasley sich Draco zuwandte, hielt er inne. Mrs. Weasley sah herüber und sagte: „Oh, hallo... wer ist das, Ron?"

„Dieser Junge", knurrte Moody und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Ist der mutigste Slytherin, den ich je gesehen habe. Ich versuch schon seit Monaten, ihm den Orden des Merlin zu verschaffen und gib mir noch eine Weile und ich werde es schaffen."

Draco versuchte, nicht allzu selbstzufrieden auszusehen. Er streckte Mrs. Weasley höflich die Hand entgegen. „Malfoy, Ma'am. Draco Malfoy."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. Harry merkte ihren Argwohn und griff ein. „Draco hat keine Eltern mehr, Tante Molly. Ich hab gesagt, dass er den Sommer bei mir verbringen kann, bis er etwas anderes findet... entweder das oder ein Waisenhaus." Er warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu.

Mad-Eye Moody war auf seiner Seite. Seine vernarbte Hand ruhte noch immer auf Dracos Schulte und er knurrte: „Ich setze mich für diesen Junge ein, Molly. Er hat mein Vertrauen unbedingt gewonnen. Er war in der Schlacht eine große Hilfe, hat unzählige Leben gerettet und Dumbledore unterstützt ihn ebenfalls."

Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach, lächelte dann warmherzig und nahm ein wenig zitternd Dracos Hand. „Natürlich kannst du bei uns bleiben, mein Lieber... du bist ein Freund von Ron und Harry, oder?"

Draco lächelte ein wenig. „Ich denke schon."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", murmelte Ron hinter Harry, doch niemand hörte ihn.

Mr. Weasley hatte Professor Snape bemerkt, der hinter den Kindern stand. Er lächelte und bot ihm die Hand an. „Ah, Severus... Sie verbringen diesem Sommer mit uns? Gut, gut..."

„In der Tat", sagte Snape trocken und schüttelte Mr. Weasleys Hand. Sein Sarkasmus war reine Verschwendung gewesen, denn Mr. Weasley lächelte nur.

„Oh, Harry, mein Lieber", sagte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich. „Ein Brief für dich ist heute Morgen am Grimmauldplatz angekommen... Hedwig hat ihn gebracht. Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich ihn mitnehme, falls es etwas Wichtiges ist."

Sie gab Harry einen weißen Umschlag. Neugierig nahm er ihn, drehte ihn um und schlitzte ihn auf. Er zog die Notiz heraus. Das Wappen von St. Mungo war darauf gestempelt. Das Schlimmste befürchtend begann Harry zu lesen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron und sah ihn an. „Worum geht es? Ist es wegen – "

„Kainda", flüsterte Harry.

„Was steht drinnen?", fragte Ron besorgt und besah sich genau Harrys Gesicht.

Harry las zu Ende. Er faltete den Brief einfach zusammen und steckte ihn in den Umschlag. Er wandte sich dann seinem Cousin zu und holte tief Luft. Ron begann: „Oh... Harry... tut mir Leid..."

Aber dann sah er das Grinsen, das sich über Harrys Gesicht ausbreitete. Im nächsten Moment schrie Harry vor Freude auf und begann wild umherzutollen. „Sie ist am Leben! Ron, sie ist am Leben, ihr geht es besser, sieh mal!"

Er warf Ron den Brief zu, sprang noch immer herum und umarmte Ginny. Als Ron es gelesen hatte, packte er Harry in einer brüderlichen Umarmung und grinste ebenfalls. „Zwei Wochen, bis du sie besuchen kannst! Harry, das ist wunderbar! Mum, wir können in zwei Wochen nach St. Mungos gehen, nicht wahr? Malfoy, komm her, Harry braucht eine Umarmung!"

Draco sah einen Moment zögerlich aus und umarmte Harry dann kurz. „Gratuliere", sagte er mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln.

Harry grinste so breit, dass sein Gesicht fast schmerzte. Kainda war im Leben, ihr ging es langsam besser, sie zeigte Zeichen der Genesung. Es waren noch zwei Wochen, bis er sie besuchen konnte, aber plötzlich kamen sie ihm wie Augenblicke vor. Sie würde es schaffen, und zwar durch ihren eigenen Willen und Stärke. Blaise hatte sie nicht geschlagen. Sie lebte.

Als alle den Bahnhof verließen und in Richtung Parkplatz gingen, fühlte sich Harry, als könnte er den gesamten Weg zum Grimmauldplatz springen. Er würde nicht zurück zu den Dursleys gehen, Kainda war am Leben, er hatte den gesamten Sommer vor sich und Voldemorts Rückkehr war in den Startlöchern gestoppt worden. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Familie, seine Freunde, seinen Beschützer und er fühlte, wie sich seltsame glückliche Wärme in ihm bildete.

Der Krieg mochte vielleicht begonnen haben, und dunkle Zeiten mochten vor ihnen liegen, aber es stand eins zu null für Dumbledore und das Ministerium. Der Phönix flog wieder und Harry Potter war stolz darauf sagen zu können, dass er am Leben war.

Die Straße vor ihnen würde zwar düster und dunkel sein, aber –

Das ist eine andere Geschichte.

ENDE

* * *

A/N: Ich weiß, dass das hier die meisten von euch nicht mehr lesen werden, aber ich will noch ein paar Dinge sagen, bevor ich die Geschichte beende. Die Danksagungen kommen natürlich zuerst. 

Danke an: The Velvet Ghost (dafür, dass sie diese Geschichte geschrieben und mich übersetzen lassen hat), JK Rowling (weil sie das Universum um Harry erfunden hat), meine Beta-Leser (Honigdrache – um Kapitel 20 herum, Kartarus seit Kapitel 37), mein Englischprofessor (weil er mir sehr erfolgreich die Kunst der englischen Sprache beibringt, ohne die ich nicht übersetzen könnte), meine Mutter (dafür, dass sie mir bei kniffligen Reimen geholfen hat) und zu guter Letzt geht noch ein großes Danke an alle Leser und Reviewer dieser Geschichte.

Die Fortsetzung "Harry Potter und das Ankh von Khepri" ist inzwischen auch schon online. Den Link findet ihr natürlich auf meiner Profilseite.


End file.
